Pet Project
by upac
Summary: Hermine hört etwas, was nicht für sie bestimmt war und entscheidet, dass Hauselfen nicht die Einzigen sind, die Schutz brauchen ÜBERSETZUNG AUS DEM ENGLISCHEN!
1. Offenbarungen und Lauschen

**Pet Project**

**Autor:** Caeria ( ; hier auf : u/426171/)

**Übersetzung:** upac (Xaveria)

**Rating:** M

**Kategorie:** Drama, Freundschaft, Romanze

**Pairing:** HG/SS

**Inhalt:** Hermine hört etwas, was nicht für sie bestimmt war und entscheidet, dass Hauselfen nicht die Einzigen sind, die Schutz brauchen

**Disclaimer:** Nix gehört mir. Das Harry Potter-Universum gehört JKR und diese FF ist das Eigentum von Caeria. Ich bin nur eine kleine Übersetzerin und mache das hier aus dem Grund, warum ich vieles tue, weil es mir Spaß macht.

* * *

><p><strong>Offenbarungen und Lauschen<strong>

Severus sollte es besser wissen, als über die Wut seiner Kollegin zu lachen. Wahrscheinlich war es auch nicht seine beste Idee gewesen darauf hinzuweisen, dass ihr schottischer Akzent dem eines Hafenarbeiters aus Edingburgh in nichts nachstand. Natürlich belog er seit fast 20 Jahren einen instabilen Wahnsinnigen und er war dafür bekannt Albus Dumbledore nur deshalb zur Weißglut zu treiben, damit der Mann das verdammte Funkeln aus seinen Augen verlor.

Also wirklich, was wusste er schon über eine sichere Vorgehensweise? Auch wenn er ein übermäßig großes Maß an Vorsicht in seinem Leben geübt hatte, so war er nach Slytherin-Standard ziemlich leichtsinnig, wenn es um die Menschen ging, die ihm schaden konnten.

So war es keine Überraschung, dass er sich die Gelegenheit Minerva McGonagall in einen stotternden, schon fast rasenden Wutanfall zu treiben, einfach nicht entgehen lassen konnte. Wenn er sie zudem richtig verstand und er hatte den Großteil seines Lebens damit verbracht Menschen genau zu beobachten, würde nur noch eine Sache genügen, um das Fass zum Überlaufen zu bringen. So würde er in wahrer Slytherin-Manier darüber hinaus ein altes und blutendes Messer in Albus' Brust stoßen, was nur die Eisspitze auf seinen bereits süßen Kuchen war.

„Wirklich, Minerva", zog er die Worte in die Länge, seine Stimme von jemandem, der wahrhaftig nicht verstand, wo das Problem lag, „es war nur ein Streich zwischen Jungen."

„Ein Streich?", wiederholte Minerva empört. „Malfoys kleiner Streich hat Harry fast umgebracht. Es ist für einen Schüler vollkommen inakzeptabel, absichtlich das Leben einer anderen Person zu gefährden. Grund Gütiger, Severus! Wenn Mr. Weasley Harry nicht aus dem Weg gezogen hätte, wäre der Junge gestorben. Ich will, dass Malfoy von der Schule verwiesen wird. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie weiterhin dieses mörderische, kleine Tier verhätscheln und beschützen. Seinem Verhalten muss Einheit geboten werden."

Severus' Lächeln mangelte es an jeglicher Wärme. „Wie … außergewöhnlich passend, den jungen Mr. Malfoy als Tier zu bezeichnen. Ich glaube Ihre eigenen verhätschelten und beschützten Gryffindors betiteln ihn als Frettchen. Aber sehen Sie, Professor", knurrte Severus wütend, „dadurch wird dieser kleine Zwischenfall seinem historischen Vorgänger nur noch gerechter."

Er setzte einen Blick von Nachdenklichkeit auf, als ob er versuchen würde, sich an eine schon lang vergangene Erinnerung zu erinnern, bevor er sich leicht Dumbledore zuwandte, der hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch saß. „Erinnern Sie mich noch gleich an die Details, Albus, wenn Sie so gütig wären. Ich scheine mich zu entsinnen, dass das fragliche Tier im eigentlichen Fall ein Hund gewesen war. Richtig?" Er winkte missmutig ab, bevor Albus antworten konnte. „Aber die Details sind kaum von Bedeutung. Hund … Frettchen. Am Ende ist es derselbe Unterschied."

Als er sah, wie seine Kollegin ihren Mund öffnete, um den Streit erneut aufzunehmen, schnitt Severus ihr das Wort ab. „Mr. Malfoy wird NICHT der Schule verwiesen werden. Er wird sich NICHT entschuldigen, noch werden seine Bewegungsfreiheit oder seine Privilegien eingeschränkt. Er wird in dieser Angelegenheit eine WOCHE Nachsitzen mit Mr. Filch erhalten und das wird alles sein."

Daraufhin fand Minerva ihre empörte Stimme wieder. „Eine Woche? Es kann unmöglich Ihr Ernst sein, wenn Sie denken, eine Woche ist für das Leben eines anderen Schülers angemessen!"

„Ich bin nicht derjenige, der so denkt, Minerva. Unser hoch geschätzter Schulleiter hatte sich in diesem speziellen Fall für diese Gleichwertigkeiten entschieden. Oh ja, bevor ich das Beste noch vergesse…Mr. Potter WIRD schwören, nie wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren, Mr. Malfoy oder sonst irgendeiner Seele - besonders nicht seinen kleinen Freunden – gegenüber."

Er wusste, er sollte ihre Wut nicht so genießen, aber er freute sich schon darauf, ihr den nächsten Teil zu erzählen. „Und, Minerva, wenn er sich in all seiner Arroganz dafür entscheiden sollte, diesen Schwur zu brechen und diesen Streich erwähnt, dann wird er es sein, der kurzerhand von der Schule fliegt."

Severus wandte sich an Albus, welcher ungewöhnlich ruhig während der gesamten Konfrontation gewesen war. „Wenn Sie mich dann entschuldigen würden, Direktor. Ich werde Mr. Malfoy über die Einzelheiten seiner Strafe aufklären." Mit einer leichten Verbeugung und einem leichten Grinsen für Minerva verließ er in einen Wirbel aus Schwarz das Büro des Schulleiters.

Mit ihrem Ziel verschwunden, richtete sie ihre gesamte Wut auf Dumbledore. „Albus, Sie können niemals ernsthaft erwarten, dass er mit dieser… dieser Farce von Gerechtigkeit durchkommt. Kein Maß an Bevorzugung ist das Leben eines Schülers wert."

Minerva war so erregt, dass sie die Traurigkeit, die Dumbledores Gesicht bei diesen Worten zeichnete, nicht bemerkte. Sie bemerkte jedoch die Müdigkeit, als er seufzte. „Bitte setzen Sie sich, Minerva."

Sie jedoch war zu wütend, um sich zu setzen und blieb stehen, ihr Rücken steif vor Entrüstung.

„So erbittert, wenn einer Ihrer Schützlinge bedroht wird", sagte Albus mit einem gütigen Lächeln.

Langsam verzog sich das Lächeln zu etwas, was Minerva nicht erkennen konnte. „Minerva, bitte, setzen Sie sich. Da gibt es etwas…" Er verstummte für einen Moment und setzte erneut an. „Ich muss Ihnen noch einiges erklären."

Die Müdigkeit in Albus leiser Stimme erlangte letztendlich Minervas Aufmerksamkeit. Langsam entspannte sich die starre Linie ihres Rückens. Den Platz gegenüber vom Schulleiter einnehmend, lehnte sie sich zurück in die weichen Kissen des Stuhles. Ihr Blick jedoch blieb wachsam und verließ nie Albus' Gesicht. „Dann reden Sie mit mir."

„Auch wenn ich Ihren Wunsch, den jungen Mr. Malfoy von der Schule zu verweisen, verstehe, kann ich es nicht erlauben. Wie Sie sehr wohl wissen, bewegen Hogwarts und ich uns auf einer sehr dünnen Linie mit dem Ministerium. Selbst nach dem heutigen Streich glaubt Severus, Mr. Malfoy ist sich seiner wahren Loyalitäten noch nicht sicher."

„Ich verstehe nicht, Albus, wie die geringe Möglichkeit von Draco Malfoys Erlösung ihm das Recht einbringt, von Ihnen oder dieser Schule für seine Taten beschützt zu werden. Da gibt es vermutlich mehr als Sie mir sagen. Als Ihre Stellvertreterin habe ich Sie und Ihre Entscheidungen seit vielen Jahren unterstützt, Albus, jedoch werde ich nicht Schüler unterstützen, die das Leben anderer gefährden. Egal wie sehr Severus auch glaubt, dass dieses Thema bereits abgeschlossen sei-"

Albus unterbrach sie mit grober Stimme. „Es ist abgeschlossen, Minerva." Sie war geschockt, als sie den eisigen Ton hörte und die harten, blauen Augen sah. Sie wusste bereits seit Jahren, es steckte mehr hinter dem Schulleiter als seine exzentrische, großväterliche Person offenbarte, trotzdem überraschte es sie immer wieder, wenn sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Zauberer erhaschte, der als der mächtigste in der Zauberwelt angesehen wurde.

Er schockte sie so sehr, dass sie schwieg. Sie blinzelte erstaunt. Dann war auch genauso schnell wieder das harte Leuchten in seinen Augen verschwunden und der mächtige Zauberer wurde wieder durch den leicht kauzigen, alten Mann ersetzt. Der Übergang dieser Wandlung ließ sie leicht atemlos.

„Vergeben Sie mir. Sie haben recht. Es steckt mehr dahinter. Severus hat seine Gründe meine… Unterstützung in dieser Angelegenheit, wenn Sie so wollen, zu erwarten. Ich werde versuchen es zu erklären, aber damit Sie es vollständig verstehen, müssen Sie begreifen, dass diese Geschichte vor Toms Aufstieg zur Macht begann, als er lediglich versuchte sich in den Kreisen der Reinblütler einen Namen zu machen. Tom gewann an Macht, und ich wusste, dass er innerhalb weniger Jahre zu der größten Gefahr, die die Welt seit Grindewald je gesehen hatte, heranwachsen würde. Unglücklicherweise wollte mir niemand Glauben schenken. Diese Überzeugungen, diese Gedanken hatten einen großen Einfluss auf das, was passierte. Das müssen Sie bedenken, während ich Ihnen erkläre, was geschehen war, um mein Denken zur damaligen Zeit zu verstehen."

Minerva beobachtete Albus, wie er innehielt, dann einen Finger gegen die Seite seiner langen, gekrümmten Nase rieb. Sie war beunruhigt, als sie bemerkte, wie ein leichtes Zittern die Zuverlässigkeit seiner Hand störte. Was auch immer Albus beichten würde, hatte selbst nach all den Jahren immer noch die Macht ihn so heimzusuchen. Sie war noch immer wütend und sie wollte noch immer ihre Antworten, aber dennoch verspürte sie den Drang diesem Mann, der sie fast ihr ganzes Leben lang begleitet hatte, Trost zu spenden.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Albus, dass was auch immer Ihre Gedanken zu dieser Zeit gewesen sein mochten, sie die richtigen waren. Es lag immer in Ihrem besten Bemessen die Interessen der Zauberwelt, zu wahren.

„Oh, meine Liebe, ich wünschte, ich könnte das glauben. Ich habe geholfen die Geschehnisse in Gang zu setzen, die ich so vehement verhindern wollte." Für einen Moment verstummte er, sein Blick wurde fern, als ob er sich lang zurückliegende Erinnerungen ansehen würde. „So viele Dinge, die ich anders gemacht hätte", murmelte er leise. „So viele Fehler."

Der Schuldirektor schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und sein Blick konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gegenwart, auch wenn eine Spur von Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme zurückblieb. „Vergeben Sie einen alten Mann fürs Abschweifen. Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, seit ich mich das letzte Mal an diese Dinge erinnert habe."

Mit einem leichten Seufzen begann er: „Sehen Sie, ich wusste, was passieren würde und selbst damals, begann ich mich vorzubereiten. Ich wusste schon lange, das, egal wie sehr man auch versuchte die Kinder vor dem Bösen der Welt zu beschützen, es unmöglich war. Ich wusste letztendlich, die Kinder unter meiner Obhut würden die Krieger des kommenden Krieges sein. Da begann mein erster Fehler, da ich mich um einige Kinder mehr sorgte als um andere."

Das Unbehagen, welches Minerva zuvor verspürt hatte, kehrte mit aller Kraft zurück. Sie wusste, worauf dies hinauslief, oder zumindest dachte sie, sie wüsste es. „Sie reden von James, Sirius, Peter und Remus."

Albus nickte. „Ja. Sie waren klug und stark und mutig. Ich wusste, dass sie entscheidend für das waren, was kommen würde. Ich brauchte sie und andere, die wie sie waren."

„Aber diese Vier waren für Sie etwas Besonderes."

Ein liebevolles Lächeln voller Erinnerung kreuzte das Gesicht des Schuldirektors. „Ja, sie waren etwas Besonderes. Sie können sich sicherlich an sie erinnern, Minerva, ihre Freundschaft war so stark, ihre Träume so strahlend."

Minerva konnte selbst nach all den Jahren die Zuneigung aus Albus Stimmer heraushören, selbst als alle außer Remus bereits tot und Peter an die Mächte der Dunkelheit verloren waren. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass dies eine Erklärung für die Handhabung zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins sein sollte.

„Und sie waren Gryffindors", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ja, wie Severus sagt, meine eigene Gryffindor-Voreingenommenheit." Die Worte waren kaum ausgesprochen, als Albus plötzlich aufstand und fragte: „Möchten Sie etwas Tee?" Er wandte sich von ihr ab, bevor sie antworten konnte.

Minerva konnte ihn nur verwirrt anblinzeln. Diese Nervosität war etwas, was sie zuvor noch nie an ihren alten Freund beobachtet hatte. Sie war mehr denn je überzeugt, dass noch mehr hinter dieser Geschichte steckte, und wenn es Albus dabei helfen würde, etwas Anspannung zu verlieren, war sie geduldig genug, damit er sich sammeln konnte. „Ja, Albus, eine Tasse Tee wäre wunderbar. Danke."

Sie beobachtete, wie er mit dem Teeset herumhantierte, welches in der Ecke seines Büros stand. Er fragte sie nicht, sondern bereitete ihren Tee so zu, wie sie es mochte – zwei Stücke Zucker und einen Spritzer Zitrone. Seine Gnadenfrist hielt dennoch nur so lange, als sie ihn mit einem strengen Blick musterte, bis er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückkehrte und ihr ihren Tee reichte. „Genug Zeit geschunden, Albus", sagte sie, auch wenn ihr gewöhnlicher ‚keinen Unsinn'-Ton mit Güte bespickt war. „Ich kenne Sie bereits zu lange. Sie werden etwas sagen, von dem Sie wissen, dass ich es nicht mögen werde. Ich mag diese Situation bereits jetzt schon nicht. Ich verstehe nicht, wie es noch schlimmer werden kann."

Mit dem Löffel spielend, mit dem er seinen Tee umrührte, lehnte sich Albus zurück in seinen Stuhl. „Sie kennen mich zu gut, Minerva. Ich sollte wahrscheinlich damit beginnen, mich bei Ihnen zu entschuldigen. Damals passierten Dinge, die ich Ihnen hätte erzählen oder Sie zumindest darüber in Kenntnis setzen sollen. Meine einzige Entschuldigung ist, dass ich dachte, ich wüsste es besser – reine Arroganz meinerseits, wirklich; ein Fehler, aus dem ich anscheinend nicht gelernt habe, wie Harrys derzeitige Wut und Glaubensschwäche in mich beweisen.

„Ich ließ meine Entscheidungen von dem Gedanken, ich wüsste es besser und meiner Voreingenommenheit treffen. Ich ließ Remus Lupin als Schüler an diese Schule. Ich habe diese Entscheidung alleine getroffen. Ich habe es weder Ihnen als seine Hauslehrerin, noch habe ich es den anderen Lehrern erzählt. Remus und ich haben eine Lösung ausgearbeitet, von der ich glaubte, es hätte ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, seine Schulbildung zu genießen und ihn aus seiner Einsamkeit, in der er gelebt hatte, zu befreien. Das erlaubte ihn Freundschaften mit anderen seines Alters zu schließen, während weiterhin die Sicherheit der Schülerschaft gewährleistet war."

Minerva nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee, bevor sie antwortete: „Vergeben Sie mir, Albus, aber das ist nichts, was ich nicht bereits weiß. Ich weiß, Sie haben Remus in die Heulende Hütte geschickt. Obwohl, wenn Sie die Wahrheit meiner Gefühle wissen wollen, als später dann Remus' Zustand bekannt wurde, war ich sehr wütend, dass Sie es mir nicht von vornherein erzählt haben."

„Ich erinnere mich, meine Liebe. Sie sind eine Frau mit Temperament. Es ist nicht etwas, was ich leicht vergesse, besonders, da Sie all meine Socken in Kakerlaken verwandelt haben." Sein Ausdruck von trockener Belustigung wurde schnell wieder nüchtern. „Ich befürchte, dass ich ein weiteres Mal meine Socken verlieren werde, wenn Sie erst den Rest der Geschichte gehört haben. Zur damaligen Zeit kann ich nur sagen, ich habe mir Sorgen um die Verschwiegenheit gemacht habe. Sie waren noch neu in Ihrer Position als Gryffindors Hauslehrerin und waren gerade dabei gewesen, sich einzuleben. Sie mussten sich um andere Dinge kümmern, auch wenn dies wohl kaum eine angemessene Entschuldigung war. Was ich getan habe, hätte nicht ohne Ihr Wissen getan werden dürfen."

Albus fiel einen Moment ins Schweigen. „Ihnen ist es sicherlich nicht entgangen, dass James und die anderen, Severus zu dieser Zeit für ihre Streiche auserkoren hatten."

Minerva nickte bei dem anscheinend plötzlichen Themenwechsel, auch wenn sie dem Wechsel nicht ganz folgen konnte. „Ich erinnere mich. Egal, was ich ihnen gesagt habe oder welche Strafen ich ihnen auferlegt hatte, verschwand die Feindseligkeit zwischen ihnen nie. Ich erinnere mich auch daran, dass Severus genauso viele Flüche wie James oder Sirius ausgeteilt hatte. Um jedoch die Wahrheit zu sagen, fand ich vier gegen einen unfair, aber Severus schien sich wacker geschlagen zu haben. Ich weiß, er hatte sich nie beschwert oder um Hilfe gebeten sie zu aufzuhalten, auch wenn ich mein Bestes getan habe, um sie davon abzuhalten."

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln erinnerte sich Minerva an die damalige Zeit. Letztendlich sagte sie: „Es hatte für mich immer den Anschein gehabt, dass sich ihr Hass nach der Hälfte ihrer Schulzeit, verfestigt hatte."

„Scharfsinnig wie immer, meine Liebe. Die Beziehung zwischen ihnen ging über die Abneigung zwischen Schülern in ihrem sechsten Jahr hinaus." Der Schuldirektor hielt inne, suchte nach den Worten, die gesagt werden mussten. „Das war das Jahr, in dem Sirus versuchte Severus umzubringen und Remus, als sein Mittel der Zerstörung benutzt hatte."

Minerva fuhr in ihrem Stuhl auf. „Was?"

„Zu Sirius' Verteidigung, habe ich damals nicht geglaubt, noch glaube ich es heute, dass Sirius beabsichtigt hatte, Severus umzubringen, eine Ansicht, die Severus nie geteilt hatte. Wahrlich glaube ich nicht, dass Sirius die Konsequenzen seines Tuns oder den bleibenden Schaden, der von seinen Taten ausging, vollkommen durchdacht hatte. Es waren die Taten eines verwöhnten, arroganten Jungens gewesen. Mein eigenes Handeln kann nicht so einfach schön geredet werden, auch wenn Arroganz eine Rolle gespielt hatte."

Minerva begann eine ungefähre Verbindung zwischen dieser Geschichte und dem, was früher an dem Tag zwischen Draco und Harry geschehen war, genau wie Severus Reaktion, herzustellen. „Was ist passiert?"

„Kurz gesagt, Sirius hat Severus eigene Schwäche gegen ihn verwendet. Er brach ein Versprechen, indem er den geheimen Weg zur Heulenden Hütte preisgab. Dann hatte er Severus gerade genug Informationen gegeben, dass er nicht widerstehen konnte, durch den Geheimgang zu gehen, um das Geheimnis, welches sie versucht hatte zu verbergen, zu lüften."

Minerva war schockiert. „Albus sagen Sie mir gerade, Sirius hatte Severus zu Remus geschickt, als er ein verwandelter Werwolf gewesen war?"

„Ja. Und wenn James nicht diese Information rechtzeitig aus Sirius herausbekommen und Severus in letzter Sekunde aus der Gefahr gezogen hätte, hätte Remus Severus im schlimmsten Fall getötet und ihn im Besten ebenfalls in einen Werwolf verwandelt."

„Ich habe Severus gerade eben gesagt, es sei absolut inakzeptabel für einen Schüler das Leben eines anderen Schüler absichtlich zu bedrohen." Minerva betrachtete Albus, als ob sie ihn zuvor noch nie gesehen hätte. „Es war akzeptabel, nicht wahr, Albus?"

„Unglücklicherweise war es beides, akzeptabel und nötig, oder zumindest hatte ich es damals gedacht. Als der Vorfall passierte, geriet ich in Panik. Ich hatte Remus, einen Werwolf, in die Schule gelassen. Ich wusste, die Jungen waren Animage und haben Remus Gesellschaft geleistet, wenn er sich verwandelt hatte. Ich hatte es gewusst und hatte ein blindes Auge auf die Verwandlungen geworfen. Damals waren meine Gründe, dass ich sie mit den Anfängen ihrer Verantwortung, die der bevorstehende Krieg von ihnen abverlangen würde, ausstatte.

„Dann gab es da noch Sirius. Er war seit acht Generationen der Erste aus dem Hause Black, der nicht nach Slytherin ausgewählt worden war. Ich habe das Gute in seiner Freundschaft mit den anderen gesehen, was es für ihn getan hatte. Sie halfen ihm der Mensch zu werden, von dem ich wusste, der er es sein konnte. Noch mehr meiner Gryffindor-Voreingenommenheit. Slytherin war nicht gut genug. Ich habe ihn gerettet, verstehen Sie, und dann hatte er Severus die Schuld gegeben. Ich befürchtete, dass durch den Schulverweis möglicherweise der Hass und die Bitterkeit in ihm die Oberhand ergriff und somit alles Gute verloren sein würde. Ich hatte Angst ihn an Toms wachsender Beliebtheit zu verlieren.

„Ich musste auch meine Position in Betracht ziehen. Ich hatte einen Fehler mit Remus gemacht und jetzt hatte Sirius fast einen anderen Schüler umgebracht. Es hätte Untersuchungen seitens des Ministeriums gegeben. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, mich meiner Position als Schulleiter zu entheben. Mit allem, was ich in Bezug auf Tom auf uns zukommen sah, konnte ich es nicht riskieren. Ich konnte Hogwarts nicht verlieren und ich konnte den Zugang zu den Kindern, die ich eines Tages brauchen würde, nicht verlieren."

„Also haben Sie stattdessen Severus geopfert."

Albus konnte die harte Anschuldigung aus ihrer Stimme heraushören. Es war nicht mehr als er erwartet hatte. „Ja, und zu meiner Schande, hatte ich es zur damaligen Zeit als einen nicht besonders großen Verlust angesehen … einen Schaden, den ich nie vergessen habe und den er mich niemals vergessen lässt. Ich hatte meine eigenen Ängste, meine eigene Wut und Enttäuschung mit Sirius auf Severus übertragen; ich hatte mich selbst davon überzeugt, dass es Severus Fehler gewesen war. Dass er seine Nase nicht in Dinge hätte stecken sollen, die ihn nichts angingen, dass er nicht hätte lauschen sollen, dass er Sirius zur Vergeltung getrieben hatte, dass-"

„Dass er darum gebeten hatte."

Albus blickte hinab auf seine Hände. „Ja, ich habe das Opfer für den Angriff verantwortlich gemacht."

„Was ist mit den anderen Dingen, die Severus heute gesagt hat … bezüglich Malfoys Bestrafung und Harrys Schweigen?"

Seinen grauen Kopf hebend, spielte Albus mit ein paar losen Papierrollen, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. „Alles wahr. Peter war an diesem Vorfall nicht beteiligt gewesen. Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass James hinter dem Streich steckte und Remus war genauso wie Severus ein Opfer gewesen. Ich habe Sirius eine Woche Nachsitzen mit Filch gegeben und habe Severus schwören lassen, dass er nicht ein Wort über das Vorgefallene verlieren durfte."

Minervas Blick treffend, zuckte Albus zurück, als er die Wut in den Tiefen dort schimmern sah.

„Wollen Sie mir gerade sagen, Albus Dumbledore, Sie haben einem traumatisierten Jungen, der gerade die wohl schrecklichste Erfahrung mit dem Tode gemacht hatte, gesagt er … er Grundgütiger … Albus. Abgesehen von Ihren Absichten oder Ihren Zielen, haben Sie im Grunde Severus gesagt, dass sein Leben der Mühe nicht wert gewesen war, und dann haben Sie ihm verboten darüber zu reden. Keiner Wunder, dass er es gewesen war, der die Informationen durchsickern hat lassen, als Remus hier Lehrer gewesen war. Es ging nicht darum, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist. Das war nie der Grund gewesen."

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, den ich nicht mehr ändern kann. Alles, was ich sagen kann, ist, das ich damals die Jungen versucht habe zu beschützen-"

Minerva fiel ihm ins Wort, ihre Lippen waren zu einer dünnen, missbilligenden Linie verzogen. „Beschützen? Sie haben sich selbst und Sirius beschützt. Wer hat Severus beschützt?"

* * *

><p>Einige Etagen entfernt stand Hermine Granger, Freundin von Harry Potter und das derzeitige Gehirn von Gryffindor, vollkommen geschockt dar, starrte auf die sich langsam drehende Messingvorrichtung, die behaglich in einer Nische an der Wand der Bibliothek ruhte.<p>

Sie hatte nicht nach dem Gerät gesucht. Es war noch nicht einmal so, also ob sie bewusst herumgeschnüffelt hätte. Im Grunde genommen war es nur ein Unfall gewesen – das oberste Buch auf ihrem Stapel drohte herunterzufallen und in ihrem Versuch es aufzufangen, war sie gestolpert und in ein stark verziertes Wappen gefallen. Überraschenderweise war das Hufflepuff-Wappen nicht von der Wand gefallen, sondern war zur Seite gefahren und hatte die dahinterliegende Einsenkung offenbart. Professor Snape würde es nicht als einen Unfall ansehen. Würde es Dumbledore? Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob die anderen Lehrer von diesem Gerät wussten. Und wenn es dieses schon gab, dann gab es vermutlich noch ein paar mehr davon.

Die Vorrichtung an und für sich war bereits genug gewesen, um ihre angeborene Neugier zu erwecken; innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte der Rest ihrer Bücher dem Ersten auf dem Boden Gesellschaft geleistet. Die polierte Messingoberfläche warf ihr verzerrtes Spiegelbild zurück. Ohne die Blockade des schweren Wappens vernahm sie von einer tassenförmigen Scheibe, die auf dem Gerät saß, ein sich surrendes Geräusch. Sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt, als sie gesehen hatte, dass das Ding Knöpfe hatte. Konnte man eine Verteidigung gegen einen Rauswurf auf zwanghaftes Verlangen auf Knöpfe zu drücken, aufbauen? Sicherlich würde der Schulleiter es ihr nicht vorhalten den kleinen lila Knopf gedrückt zu haben, der das Gerät, was im Nachhinein offensichtlich ein Abhörgerät gewesen war, in ein Empfangsgerät umfunktioniert hatte. Ein Empfangsgerät, welches in der Tat ausgezeichnet funktionierte. Ein Gerät, fügte eine leise, entsetzte Stimme in ihrem Kopf hinzu, die sie eine Unterhaltung zwischen ihren Lehrern belauschen ließ.

Hermine versuchte, die aufsteigende Panik in ihrer Brust zu unterdrücken. Sie würde so etwas von rausgeschmissen werden. Das war schlecht. Äußerst, äußerst, äußerst schlecht. Rausgeschmissen. Da gab es keinerlei Zweifel mehr. Aber dennoch lauschte sie weiter. Sie hörte nicht bei Professor Snapes spitzen Bemerkungen auf. Sie hörte nicht auf, als der Schulleiter Ereignisse aus einer lang vergangenen Zeit erklärte. Erst als sie die gesamte Geschichte gehört hatte, streckte sie eine zitternde Hand aus, um erneut den kleinen lila Knopf zu drücken. Augenblicklich verstummte die Stimme des Schulleiters.

Äußerst vorsichtig ließ sie alle Spuren, die darauf hinwiesen, dass sie das Gerät berührt hatte, verschwinden, vergewisserte sich, keine verschmierten Fingerabdrücke auf dem schimmernden Messing hinterlassen zu haben oder dass sich eines ihrer lockigen Haare in der Nische verirrt hatte. Genauso vorsichtig schob sie das schwere Wappen wieder an seinen Platz. Ihre Bücher vom Boden nehmend, ging sie zurück zu dem Tisch, den sie als ihr eigenen betrachtete.

Um Hermine herum war die Bibliothek genauso leer, wie, als sie den Raum betreten hatte. Nichts hatte sich geändert; jedoch konnte sie nicht dasselbe von sich selbst behaupten. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte ihre Neugierde ihr Wissen gegeben, mit dem sie sich nicht sicher war, was sie damit anfangen sollte. Sie hatte am Ende ihres dritten Jahres in der Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte die Geschichte des ‚Streiches' von Sirius und Remus gehört. Irgendwie passten die knappen Erläuterungen, die sie damals erhalten hatte, nicht mit der Geschichte überein, die sie jetzt belauscht hatte. Sirius hatte keinerlei Reue gezeigt. Sie erinnerte sich, wie er meinte, dass‚ Snape es verdient hätte'. Selbst Professor Lupin, der freundliche und nette Remus, hatte die Erfahrung schön geredet und das heruntergespielt, was wirklich damals vor all so langer Zeit geschehen war.

Was war mit Professor Snape, was er in dieser Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte getan hatte? Er hatte Sirius gehasst. Er hatte sich vor Remus vorgesehen. Sie erinnerte sich erst jetzt, dass Snape dachte, dass sie in Gefahr gewesen waren. Er wollte Sirius fangen, aber er hatte sie auch vor dem, von dem er dachte, dass es eine große Gefahr war, beschützen wollen. Er war ihnen in einer Position gefolgt, in der er unterlegen gewesen war. Slytherin taten so etwas nicht. Slytherins verbündeten sich und brachten Verstärkung mit.

Wie viel Mut, fragte sie sich, hatte es Professor Snape gekostet alleine in den Tunnel unterhalb der Peitschenden Weide zu klettern, um ihnen zu folgen und zu denken, dass ein Mörder und ein Werwolf dort auf ihn warteten – derselbe Werwolf, der ihn vor all den Jahren in demselben Tunnel beinahe umgebracht hatte.

Gedanken an Snape führten zu Gedanken an Dumbledore. Am Ende ihres fünften Jahres hatte sie gewusst, dass die Erwachsenen um sie herum Menschen und somit nicht unfehlbar waren. Es war eine harte Lektion gewesen und ihre Weltansicht kämpfte noch immer damit, es zu verarbeiten. Jetzt hatte sie zwei weitere Variable, die ihre Welt drohten ins Schwanken zu bringen. Sie hatte vermutet, dass sowohl die Hauselfen als auch die Porträts direkt dem Schulleiter berichteten, jedoch hatte sie nie vermutet, dass die Schüler direkt überwacht wurden. Das surrende Messinggerät war nur Beweis dieses Irrglaubens. Es war kein Wunder, dass Dumbledore immer zu wissen schien, was sie und die anderen anstellten. Er hatte die Möglichkeit direkt mitzuhören. Sie hegte keinerlei Zweifel, die Schule war sicherlich bespickt mit diesen Geräten.

Als die Minuten verstrichen und ihre kreisenden Gedanken sich legten, war es nicht die Tatsache des Belauschens und Spionierens, die sie erschütterte. Der logisch denkende Teil in ihr verstand die Notwendigkeit. Es gab einfach keine andere Möglichkeit, wie ein Dutzend Lehrer ohne etwas Hilfe – magisch oder nicht - mehrere Hundert magisch begabte Schüler unter Kontrolle halten konnten.

Nein, was sie erstarren ließ, war die brennende Wut, die sie bei dem Gedanken an die Ungerechtigkeit, die der junge Severus Snape erfahren hatte, erfüllte. Sie war entrüstet und hundertprozentig aufgebracht. Sie war zu Professor Snapes Gunsten über einen Zwischenfall wütend, der stattgefunden hatte, als sie noch nicht einmal geboren war. Selbst als sie die Absurdität der Situation erkannte, änderte es nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie zum ersten Mal in ihrer langen Geschichte des Respekts ihren Lehrern gegenüber, hinauf zum Büro des Schulleiters marschieren und ihm auf seine lange, gekrümmte Nase schlagen wollte. Sie war im Moment wütender als in dem Moment, als sie von den Hauselfen erfahren hatte. Sie hatte sich schließlich damit abgefunden, dass die Elfen stolz auf ihre Dienste waren und Freude darin fanden. Sie dachte noch immer, die Zauberwelt zog ihre Vorteile daraus, aber sie konnte den Elfen nur eine Wahl geben – sie konnte ihnen nicht allen Kleidung aufzwängen, egal wie gerne sie es auch wollte.

Die Ungerechtigkeit, die sie hier erkannte, machte sie mindestens genauso wütend. Sie wollte etwas unternehmen. Sie wollte protestieren. Sie wollte vor dem Büro des Schulleiters Streikposten aufbauen. Sie wollte Anstecker machen und Anklage erheben. Leider, vermutete sie, würde Professor Snape genauso undankbar wie die Hauselfen sein.

Unglücklicherweise konnte sie es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen.


	2. Erkundung

**Erkundung**

Als Hermine langsam zurück zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ging, grübelte sie noch immer wütend über die Unterhaltung, die sie belauscht hatte, nach. Sie war dermaßen in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie dem Schloss um sich herum nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Die Bilder jedoch bemerkten ihre Zerstreuung und begannen aufgrund ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit zu flüstern. Sie waren es gewohnt das Gryffindor-Mädchen zielbewusst, mit erhobenem Kopf und entschlossen durch das Schloss schreiten zu sehen. Jetzt trödelte sie schon fast ziellos, ihr Kopf hing gesenkt und ihre Schritte waren eher automatisch als aus eigenem Antrieb heraus.

Mehr als ein Gemälde bemerkte auch den bösartig, finsteren Blick, der ihr Gesicht zeichnete.

Nicht nur die Gemälde, sondern auch das Schloss selbst schien ihre Gedankenabwesenheit zu bemerken, da die Treppen, anstatt dass sie Hermine in leere Luft treten ließen, wieder zurückschwangen und sich nacheinander anreihten, um sie sicher und ohne große Schwierigkeiten zurück zu ihrem Zimmer zu bringen.

„Passwort, Liebes?"

„Wa-?" Hermine hob ihren Kopf und fand sich vor dem Eingangsporträt des Gryffindor-Turms stehen, ohne genau zu wissen, wie sie überhaupt dort hingekommen war.

Die Fette Dame, die es schon gewohnt war, mit abgelenkten Teenagern umzugehen, und von den anderen Porträts von der Zerstreuung des Mädchens informiert worden war, wiederholte nur die Frage.

Hermine errötete leicht, als sie bei ihren gedanklichen Abschweifungen ertappt wurde, aber gab das Passwort mit nur einem halb gezwungenen Lächeln. „Brodelt, brodelt, doppelt plagt euch." Als sie durch die Tür kroch, fragte sie sich, ob Professor McGonagall Shakespeare gelesen hatte, als sie das Passwort für diese Woche ausgesucht hatte.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war wie immer ein lautes, überfülltes, kontrolliertes Chaos. Gryffindors schienen von Natur aus das lauteste Haus der Vieren zu sein. Und wenn der Lärm und das Chaos ihr manchmal auf die Nerven gingen, musste Hermine zugeben, dass es genau das war, was jemand brauchte, um aus seinen versunkenen Gedanken gerissen zu werden. Sie war bereit zuzugeben, dass ihre momentanen Gedanken mehr als nur etwas durcheinander waren.

Sie erblickte Harry und Ron am anderen Ende des Raumes in einem Spiel von Zauberschach vertieft und begann sich ihren Weg durch ein paar Grüppchen von jüngeren und älteren Schülern, die sich im Zimmer verteilt hatten, zu bahnen. Unterhaltungsfetzen erreichten sie, als sie an ihnen vorbeiging.

„… acht Verwendungen für Nachtschatten? Er ist verrückt. Ich kann nur fünf Verwendungen für Nachtschatten finden. Ich sage dir, Snape muss sich die drei extra Verwendungen ausgedacht haben …"

„… werden die Chudley Cannons es diese Saison schaffen, besonders jetzt, wo sie O'Reilly haben?"

„Snape hat mir für morgen Abend Nachsitzen mit Filch gegeben …"

„Ich liebe deine Nagelfarbe. Kannst du mir den Zauber zeigen, der …"

„… hast du auch schon gehört, er hat heute einen Hufflepuff-Erstklässler zum Weinen gebracht hat …"

Der Weg zurück zum Turm hatte ihre innere Aufruhr etwas beruhigt, aber sie konnte es noch immer direkt unter der Oberfläche brodeln spüren. Jetzt stach jede Erwähnung von Professor Snape auf ihren Gryffindor-Gerechtigkeitssinn ein, verlangte, dass sie etwas unternahm.

Sie waren auf das Spiel vor sich so vertieft, dass Ron und Harry nur kurz in ihre Richtung schielten, als sie sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. Sie ließ sich in einen gemütlichen, weichen Sessel fallen, das Gryffindorrot war schon längst durch die unzähligen Schüler über die Jahre hinweg, abgetragen. Sie war eher froh, dass die Jungen abgelenkt waren. Sie hatte zu viel in ihrem Kopf, um heute Abend gesellig zu sein, also vergrub sie sich in dem Sessel und richtete ihre Gedanken wieder auf die Unterhaltung, die sie gar nicht hätte hören dürfen.

Schließlich blickte Harry mit einer Grimasse zu ihr auf, als einer von Rons Läufern einen seiner Bauern enthauptete. Hermines Blick erhaschend, zog er sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Sag mir, dass du gekommen bist, um mich vor diesem unfairen Abschlachten zu retten?"

Da Harry nur ein Spiel gegen Ron gewonnen hatte, und das war der Tag gewesen, an dem Ron krank mit Fieber und halb im Koma gelegen hatte, lief Hermine nicht besonders vor Mitleid über. „Harry, wenn du bereits weißt, dass du verlieren wirst, warum bestehst du dann noch darauf, gegen ihn zu spielen?"

Harry zuckte gutmütig mit den Schultern. „Ich schätzte mal, die Hoffnung stirbt als Letztes. Ich denke jedes Mal, ich kann den rothaarigen Tunichtgut vernichten."

Der rothaarige Tunichtgut infrage richtete sich mit einem entrüsteten „Hey!" auf.

Harry grinste stur seinen Freund an.

Mit angehobener Nase wandte sich Ron an Hermine. „Also bist du mit all deinen Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek fertig geworden? Du hast uns versprochen, wenn du fertig wirst, dann kommst du morgen mit uns nach Hogsmeade. Außerdem wird es ein richtiges Fest werden, jetzt wo das Frettchen rausgeschmissen wird, weil er versucht hat, dich umzubringen, Harry." Rons Grinsen war breit und offen vor Vorfreude. „Glaubst du, Dumbledore wird eine Bekanntmachung geben?" Das gaunerhafte Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter und seine Augen begannen in einer sündhaften Nachahmung des Schulleiters, zu leuchten. „Ohh, vielleicht werden sie Malfoy vor der gesamten Schule durch die Große Halle abführen?"

Harry passte sich Rons erfreutem Grinsen an. „Nee, ich denke, Malfoy wird sich nachts einfach davon schleichen, genau wie die Schlange, die er ist. Aber Crabbe und Goyle müssen einem leidtun; sie haben jetzt niemanden mehr, der jetzt für sie denkt."

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um ihren Freunden zu sagen, dass Malfoy nicht gehen wird, aber sie brachte keinen Ton heraus. Sie konnte nichts sagen. Wenn sie Ron und Harry davon erzählte, würden sie wissen wollen, woher sie es wusste und aus irgendwelchen Gründen konnte sie Snapes Privatsphäre nicht in diesem Maße verletzen. Es war falsch, wie als wenn man auf jemanden eintrat, der bereits am Boden lag. Am Ende war es so oder so egal, sie würden schon früh genug herausfinden, dass Malfoy nirgends hingehen würde.

Hermine zierte sich auch ihr Wissen über das Abhörgerät, welches sie gefunden hatte, zu teilen. Harry war nicht länger in der tiefen Depression versunken, in der er durch Sirius Blacks Tod gefallen war, aber selbst jetzt noch konnten ihn Kleinigkeiten wütend und wieder im Elend versinken lassen. Die Weihnachtsferien waren für sie alle die Hölle gewesen, Harry hatte sich abwechselnd vollkommen zurückgezogen und war dann wieder auf seine Freunde zugekommen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Harry die Neuigkeiten, dass er ausspioniert wurde, besonders gut verkraften würde, selbst wenn sich die Abhörgeräte nicht direkt auf ihn gerichtet hatten. Er würde es nur als einen weiteren Schlag der Erwachsenen betrachten, die versuchten ihn gleichermaßen zu beschützen und ihm das nötige Wissen und die nötigen Fähigkeiten zu vermitteln, die er brauchte, um, wenn es an der Zeit war, Voldemort zu besiegen.

„Also, Hermine, Hogsmeade?", fragte Ron erneut.

Es ist nur zum Besten, dachte sie, während Hermine nicht versuchte weiter über die Tatsache nachzudenken, dass sie ein ziemlich großes Geheimnis vor ihren beiden besten Freunden hegte.

„Sicher", antwortete sie, und zwang sich ihretwegen ein Lächeln ab. Mit einem eindeutig unwohlen Gefühl vor ihren Freunden Geheimnisse zu haben, entschied Hermine, sich in ihr Zimmer zurückzuziehen, bevor sie noch dazu gezwungen wurde richtige Lügen zu erzählen, anstatt nur die Wahrheit zu verheimlichen. Aufstehend sammelte Hermine ihre Bücher ein, für die sie eigentlich in die Bibliothek gegangen war. „Ich sehe euch beiden dann morgen in der Großen Halle und dann können wir zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen. Gute Nacht."

Mit einem abgelenkten „Gute Nacht" wandten sich die beiden wieder ihrem Spiel zu und Hermine machte sich auf in ihr Zimmer.

* * *

><p>Hinauf an ihre schattige Bettdecke starrend, lauschte Hermine dem sanften Schnarchen von Lavender in dem Bett neben ihr. Sie hatte vor einer Stunde aufgegeben einzuschlafen. Sie hatte schon vor sehr langer Zeit gelernt, dass wenn ihr Kopf mit Fragen gefüllt war, Schlaf das Erste war, was ihr abhandenkam. Heute Nacht konnte sie ihre Gedanken über Professor Snape und die Unterhaltung, die sie belauscht hatte, einfach nicht abschütteln. Sie war sich noch nicht einmal wirklich sicher, warum sie zu seinen Gunsten so wütend war, aber da war einfach etwas an den Umständen, die ihn angetan wurden, an den Vermutungen, die über den jungen Sirius, James und Professor Snapes Persönlichkeiten angestellt wurden, die sie tief in ihrem Inneren störte. Es war dieselbe Wut, die sie dazu veranlasst hatte B.E.F.L.E.R zu starten, eine Wut, aus der sie entschieden hatte, dass wenn sich niemand sonst für die Hauselfen einsetzte, sie es tun würde.<p>

Sie setzte sich in der Dunkelheit auf, entließ etwas von ihrer angefressenen Frustration, in dem sie ihr Kissen in eine bequemere Form boxte, bevor sie sich wieder auf die Seite legte. Mit einer ausgestreckten Hand strich sie durch Krummbein warmes Fell. Es war dasselbe Gefühl gewesen, welches sie dazu veranlasst hatte diesen einen Tag in der Winkelgasse in der Magischen Menagerie sich für den rötlich-braunen Kater zu entscheiden. Krummbein war ein felliges Monster mit einem hässlich, zerquetschten Gesicht und einem zischenden, beißenden Temperament, was dazu führte, dass alle Einkäufer an ihm vorbeigingen. Niemand sonst wollte den Halbkniesel haben. Hermine hatte ihn nur einmal angesehen und noch nicht einmal gezögert.

Sie rieb sein weiches Ohr, bis ein schlafender Krumm nach ihr schlug. An diesem Tag hatte sie etwas anderes in der Katze gesehen. Sie hatte ihm eine Chance gegeben und er hatte sich seit dem Tag, an dem sie ihn gekauft hatte, immer wieder aufs Neue bewiesen.

Also, was war nun mit Professor Snape? Hermine lächelte in die Dunkelheit bei den Gedanken an ihren Zaubertränkelehrer als ein zischender, hässlicher, räudiger, schwarzfelliger Kniesel. Diese Analogie war jedoch zu einfach. Das wusste sie. Professor Snape war einfach ein viel zu komplizierter Mann, als das man ihn in eine Schachtel mit der Aufschrift ‚_Erinnert mich an meine Katze und Hauselfen_' stecken könnte und doch tat sie es.

Sie hatte nie wirklich ernsthaft über Professor Snape nachgedacht. Er hatte einen schön säuberlichen Stempel in ihrem Kopf – Lehrer, gemein, sich nur mit Vorsicht nähern, Dumbledore vertraut ihm. Dieser Stempel hatte ihn und ihre Interaktionen mit ihm definiert, aber sie hatte sich immer nur oberflächlich mit ihm beschäftigt. Jetzt wollte sie tiefer gehen. Natürlich war das, worüber sie gerade nachdachte, vollkommen albern, die Art von Albernheit, die für gewöhnlich Gryffindors ihren ‚Erst wagen, dann wägen- Ruf einbrachten. Sie konnte den Gedanken an Professor Snape einfach nicht loslassen. Sie brauchte mehr Informationen, die Art von Informationen, die man nicht in irgendwelchen Büchern finden konnte. Sie brauchte praktische Informationen und die einzige Möglichkeit diese zu bekommen, war Professor Snape auszuspionieren. Einen Spion auszuspionieren. Ihr vielen nur wenige Dinge ein, die noch gefährlicher für einen Schüler war, als den berüchtigtsten Lehrer Hogwarts auszuspionieren, den zweifelsohne tödlichen Hauslehrer von Slytherin.

Ungeachtet ihrer Angst hatte sie Fragen und Hermine Granger war noch nie jemand gewesen, die sich von unbeantworteten Fragen abwandte. Sie hatte etwas über die Knechtschaft der Elfen und dem grauenhaften Temperament von Krummbein hinausgesehen. Wenn sie nur genau hinschauen würde, was würde sie dann in Professor Snape sehen?

* * *

><p>Trotz des wenigen Schlafes in der Nacht zuvor war Hermine dennoch vor den beiden Jungen unten in der Großen Halle gewesen. Sie war nicht besonders böse, da dies ihr ein paar ruhige Minuten gab den Lehrertisch in Ruhe zu beobachten. Mit ihren Gedanken an letzte Nacht, umrundete Hermine den Gryffindor-Tisch, setzte sich gegenüber von ihrem üblichen Platz hin. Ihr neuer Blickwinkel würde es ihr erlauben die Lehrer zu beobachten, ohne ihren Hals verrenken zu müssen; ein Manöver, welches Professor Snape sicherlich bemerken würde.<p>

Mit gesenktem Kopf und an einer Scheibe Toast knabbernd, beobachtete sie durch ihre Lider hindurch den Lehrertisch. Sie war etwas überrascht Professor McGonagall mit einem verkniffenen Blick von Missbilligung zu sehen, den Hermine immer mit einer wütenden Hauslehrerin verband. Sie hätte gedacht, dass der Schulleiter und die stellvertretende Schulleiterin ihre Unstimmigkeiten aus der Welt geschafft hätten. Jedoch war es offensichtlich, wie die Verwandlungsmeisterin steif neben dem Schulleiter saß, dass was auch immer zwischen den beiden letzte Nacht gesagt wurde, Professor McGonagall noch immer aufgebracht war. Für einen Moment wünschte sich Hermine sie könnte einen Blick unter den Tisch werfen, um zu sehen, ob der Schulleiter Socken trug. Bei diesem Blick bezweifelte sie es allerdings.

Ihr Blick flog den Tisch hinunter und richtete sich auf Snape, wie er lustlos in seinem Essen herumstocherte. Mit großer Mühe versuchte Hermine den Mann nicht durch die Maske des ‚gefürchteten Zaubertränkemeisters' zu betrachten, sondern vollkommen objektiv.

Das Bild, welches sich vor ihr formte, war ziemlich erschreckend. Den Mann, den sie sonst immer mit streng kontrollierter Macht in Verbindung gebracht hatte, saß gelangweilt und lustlos am Tisch. Er sah müde aus, Ringe zeichneten sich dunkel unterhalb seiner Augen ab. Seine blasse Haut hatte eine ungesunde Färbung angenommen. Sie hatte sein Aussehen immer damit abgetan, dass er zu lange in seinen Kerkern eingesperrt, fern von der Sonne, gewesen war, aber als sie ihn jetzt betrachtete, sah er schon fast krank aus, als ob er seit einer sehr langen Zeit nicht mehr vernünftig geschlafen und gegessen hatte.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie ihn angestarrt hatte, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis er aufblickte und sich in der Großen Halle umblickte. Ihren Blick senkend, konzentrierte sie sich darauf eine weitere Scheibe zu beschmieren. Erst als diese Aufgabe erledigt war, riskierte sie einen erneuten Blick. Wie schon zuvor brauchte er nicht lange, um zu merken, dass jemand ihn beobachtete. Diesmal überflog Professor Snapes Blick die Halle noch schneller, so schnell sogar, dass er sie erwischte, ein spöttisches Lächeln, von dem sie wusste, dass es sich in einem Kräuseln seiner Oberlippe mit einem stummen Knurren äußerte.

„Ey, Hermine!"

Rons lauter Gruß brach die Verbindung zwischen Hermine und Snape. Sie schaute zurück auf ihr Frühstück, jedoch war der Schaden für den Tag bereits angerichtet. Ihr Professor würde ab jetzt vorsichtig sein; sie würde heimtückischer sein müssen, wenn sie sein Misstrauen nicht wecken wollte.

Sie entschied sich ihren rätselhaften Professor für den Moment zu vergessen und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Ron und Harry, als sie sich gegenüber von ihr hinsetzten. Ron verschwendete keine Zeit damit Eier und Schinken auf seinen Teller zu schaufeln, während Harry nach dem Kürbissaft griff.

Halb durch das Frühstück, währenddessen Ron darüber debattierte, ob er noch ein oder zwei Streifen Schinken bräuchte, erkannte Hermine, dass sie etwas äußerst wichtiges während ihres ersten Streifzuges als Spionin gelernt hatte. Snape war, aus Mangel einer passenden Beschreibung, überaus neurotisch. Er war wie ein vollblütiges Rennpferd, so angespannt, welches bis auf die kleinste Kleinigkeit sensibilisiert war. Der Mann schien einen unheimlichen Sinn dafür zu haben, wann er beobachtet wurde. Dass er in der Lage gewesen war zu wissen, dass ein Schüler aus dreihundert, ihn beobachtet hatte, sagte einiges über den Status seiner Paranoia, seiner Empfindlichkeit und seiner Macht an Magie aus. Es war ziemlich nervtötend.

Es war wie ständig unter dem Druck der UTZes zu stehen, ohne jemals erleichtert zu werden. Es war kein Wunder, dass er ständig die Schüler angriff und ihre Köpfe abbiss. Wenn sie diese ständige Anspannung mit sich herumtragen würde, würde sie vermutlich auch jeden angreifen.

Während Hermine in ihren Gedanken versunken war, fuhren die Jungen mit ihrem Frühstück fort und diskutierten, was sie bei ihrem Stopp beim Honigtopf mitnehmen würden. Als Ron seinen letzten Schinkenstreifen gegessen hatte, erschien Professor McGonagall hinter Harry. „Mr. Potter, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."

Ron machte Anstalten ebenfalls aufzustehen, aber hielt bei Professor McGonagalls nächsten Worten auf halben Weg inne. „Nicht Sie, Mr. Weasley." Mit einem halb verunsicherten Blick zwischen Ron und Hermine folgte Harry der brüsk laufenden Professorin.

Ron setzte sich zurück, nachdem er Harry verschwindender Gestalt einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. „Um was glaubst du, geht es? Sie sah nicht besonders glücklich aus."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Harry wird es uns sagen, wenn er zurückkommt", antwortete Hermine. „Es geht wahrscheinlich nur um den Unterricht." Hermine zog sich innerlich bei ihren Worten zusammen. Sie hatte eine ziemliche genaue Ahnung, warum Professor McGonagall mit Harry alleine sprechen wollte und wusste, es würde nicht gut laufen.

Diese Vermutung wurde bestätigt als Harry mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck zurück in die Große Halle kam, die Luft um ihn herum schien von kaum kontrollierter Magie zu knistern.

„Harry, was …?"

„Nicht hier", knurrte Harry, indem er Ron unterbrach. Verengte, grüne Augen trafen die Gesichter, die sich neugierig zu ihnen umgedreht hatten, und er schnappte sich seine und Rons Umhänge und stieß den schwarzen, schweren Stoff in die Arme seines Freundes. „Lass uns verschwinden."

Hastig zog Hermine ihren Wintermantel um sich, bevor, gefolgt von Ron, Harry durch die Tür verschwinden konnte.

Harrys schnelle, wütende Schritte führten sie schon fast rennend hinaus auf das Gelände. Erst als sie die Tore von Hogwarts hinter sich gelassen hatten, verlangsamte er sein Tempo und die Aura von angesammelter, emotionaler Magie beruhigte sich.

Ron entschied, dies war der Zeitpunkt, die Befragung zu beginnen, so wie immer, direkt auf den Punkt gebracht: „Was ist passiert, Mann?"

„Sie schmeißen ihn nicht raus." Es gab keinen Grund zu fragen, wen Harry meinte.

„Unmöglich! Sie müssen ihn rausschmeißen."

„Oh, nein, müssen sie nicht. Sie müssen gar nichts tun." Harry hob seine Stimme, um Professor McGonagall zu imitieren. „Sie müssen unsere Position verstehen, Mr. Potter. Wir müssen unsere Handlungen äußerst genau abwägen, Mr. Potter. Ich bin mir sicher, Mr. Malfoy wollte Ihnen nur einen Streich spielen, Mr. Potter." Harry verwarf die Fistelstimme und sprach normal weiter. „Ein Streich! McGonagall und Dumbledore wollen mich glauben lassen, dies soll alles nur ein harmloser Streich gewesen sein."

Rons Wut vermischte sich mit Harrys. „Machst du Witze? Malfoy hat versucht, dir den Schädel einzuschlagen. Wie können sie nur daran denken ihn hier zu lassen?"

Harry hatte angehalten und damit begonnen in einen engen Kreis um Hermine und Ron herumzulaufen. Hermine drehte sich immer mit, sodass Harry immer vor ihr blieb.

„Oh, es wird noch besser", sagte Harry. „Nicht nur darf der sogenannte Prinz von Slytherin bleiben, man hat mir verboten, darüber zu reden. Niemand, der nicht dort gewesen ist, darf davon erfahren. Wie soll ich denn die Welt vor Voldemort retten, wenn Malfoy mich vorher ‚ausversehen' umbringt?"

Es war ein Zeichen wie wütend Ron war, dass er noch nicht einmal zusammenzuckte, als Harry den Namen des dunklen Zauberers nannte. „Das ist absoluter Wahnsinn."

Auch wenn sie wusste, es war eine verlorene Schlacht , übernahm Hermine ihre Rolle als die Stimme der Vernunft: „Harry, der Schulleiter und Professor McGonagall haben recht. Sie dürfen das Gesamtbild nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Sie können es sich jetzt nicht leisten Widerstand zu leisten und so Aufmerksamkeit auf Hogwarts zu ziehen." Hermines Stimme sank zu einem groben Flüstern. „Ganz zu schweigen davon, sollte Malfoy von der Schule verwiesen werden, könnte es Professor Snapes Leben in Gefahr bringen. V-Voldemort würde den Professor dafür bestrafen Malfoy nicht beschützt zu haben. Du weißt, er würde es tun."

Harrys Blick war hart und unnachgiebig. „Dann würde die verdammte Fledermaus endlich das bekommen, was sie verdient. Er ist den Todessern beigetreten. Lass ihn doch das ernten, was er verdammt noch mal gesät hat."

Schockiert zog sich Hermine zurück. Über Harrys Schulter konnte sie sehen, dass selbst in Rons Gesicht ein gewisser Grad an Unbehaglichkeit bei den Worten seines Freundes zu sehen war.

Hermines Gesicht lief rot an, als ihre Wut wuchs. Ihre eigenen geplagten Gedanken und Gefühle in Bezug auf Professor Snape kamen in ihren Worten zum Vorschein. „Du arroganter, scheinheiliger Idiot! Professor Snape hatte einen Fehler als er 18 Jahre alt gewesen war gemacht. Es war ein großer Fehler, das gebe ich zu, aber ein Fehler, den er seither versucht wieder gut zu machen. Er hat nichts anderes getan, als uns drei immer wieder und wieder zu beschützen. Wir mögen vielleicht seine Methoden nicht, aber wir leben noch." Sie erinnerte sich an den Kommentar das Malfoy einlösbar sei und fügte hinzu. „Wir kennen außerdem nicht den Plan vom Schulleiter und Professor Snape; Malfoy hier an der Schule zu haben könnte wichtig sein. Und Dumbledore hatte Sirius nicht von der Schule verwiesen, als dieser Professor Snape bei einem kleinen Streich fast umgebracht hatte. Sind es nur Gryffindors, die eine Sonderbehandlung bekommen dürfen?" Hermine wusste nicht, warum sie die letzten Worte gesprochen hatte, aber sie wusste, sobald sie ihren Mund verlassen hatten, dass sie ein Fehler waren, als Harrys Gesicht erst aschfahl und dann blutrot anlief.

„Das", zischte Harry, „ist nicht zu vergleichen. Sirius hatte einen neugierigen Snape einen Streich gespielt. Malfoy hat versucht, mich umzubringen."

„Aber-" Hermine hielt inne, als es klar wurde, dass Harry ihr nicht mehr zuhörte. Ihre Wut verblasste, es blieb nur noch eine seltsame Traurigkeit zurück. Der Kreis, der vor 20 Jahren begonnen hatte, wiederholte sich erneut.

Harry war jedoch noch nicht fertig. „Aber du hast mit einer Sache recht. Es gibt eine Gemeinsamkeit. Snape hat Schuld."

„Harry!"

Als Harry zu ihr herumwirbelte, trat Hermine einen Schritt zurück, plötzlich erschrocken über den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Freundes. „Er hat damit etwas zutun. Man kann ihm nicht vertrauen, und das hier beweist es. Und weißt du was, Hermine? Ich bin es satt leid, dass du ihn immer verteidigen musst. Dieser Mistkerl ist es nicht wert, dass er auch nur von irgendjemand verteidigt wird."

Mit diesen letzten Worten wirbelte Harry herum und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Hermine stand wie angewurzelt da, Harrys letzte Worte hallten noch immer in ihren Ohren. Ron warf einen verzweifelten Blick zwischen Hermine und Harrys schnell verschwindenden Rücken hin und her, unsicher, was er tun sollte.

Von einer plötzlichen Müdigkeit übernommen, sah Hermine zu Ron, als sie ihren Kopf in Harrys Richtung neigte. „Geh schon. Hol ihn ein. Rede mit ihm … versuch ihn zu beruhigen." Sie vollführte eine vage, hilflose Handbewegung. „Mach, was auch immer du kannst. Ich gehe zurück zum Schloss."

Ron starrte sie eine ganze Weile an, bevor er nickte. Auf seinen Fersen kehrt machend, rannte er Harry nach.

Der Weg zurück zum Schloss war kalt, Januarwinde peitschten um ihren Mantel, zerzausten ihr Haar in Knoten, für die sie später Stunden brauchen würde, um sie wieder loszuwerden. Kälter als die Winde jedoch waren Harrys letzte Worte.

_Dieser Mistkerl ist es nicht wert, dass er auch nur von irgendjemand verteidigt wird._

Stimmte das wirklich? Verdiente es nicht jeder jemanden auf seiner oder ihrer Seite zu haben? Jemanden zu haben, der Wache hielt, während sie schliefen? Jemand, der sich um sie sorgte? Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich bei ihren nächsten Gedanken – _selbst Voldemort hatte Pettigrew._


	3. Soll ich oder soll ich nicht?

**Soll ich oder soll ich nicht?**

Gedanken an Professor Snape begleiteten sie die nächsten Tage. Tage, in denen Harry noch immer nicht mit ihr sprach und Ron zwischen ihnen hin und her sprang, gefangen in Harrys selbstgerechter Wut und dem Mitleid Hermine gegenüber aus ihrem kleinen Kreis ausgeschlossen zu sein. Ron tat das, was er am besten konnte. Er unterstützte Harry schenkte ihm sein Ohr und die standhafte Nähe, die er brauchte. Und dennoch gab Ron auf seine Weise sein Bestes sie ebenfalls zu unterstützen, indem er als Puffer zwischen ihr und Harry fungierte, bis sie ihre Freundschaft wieder auf ihren gewohnten Pfad bringen konnten.

Nur diese verbleibende Verbindung zu Ron bewahrte Hermine davor in den heulenden Haufen zu versinken, zu dem sie in ihren dritten Jahr geworden war, als Ron und Harry sie von ihrer Freundschaft ausgeschlossen hatten. Genau wie damals suchte sie nach etwas um sich abzulenken. Damals hatte sie zusätzlichen Unterricht und Seidenschnabels Verteidigung für Hagrid gehabt. Heute war es Snape zu beobachten.

Natürlich, je mehr sie Professor Snape beobachtete, desto öfters fragte sie sich, ob ihre Entfremdung von Harry das wirklich wert war. Sie konnte Harrys und Rons Abneigung dem Professor gegenüber verstehen. Es war wirklich einfach ihn nur in Schwarz und Weiß zu sehen, eine Richtung, die der Professor nur noch zu ermutigen schien.

Hermine war nicht dumm. Mit dem Wissen, welches sie über Professor Snapes wahrer Loyalität und seinen ‚außerschulischen' Aktivitäten hatte, war es nicht besonders schwer der Logik zu folgen, dass vieles von Professor Snapes Verhalten eine sorgfältig errichtete Nebelwand war. Er war wie ein Muggel-Zauberer, der die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sein äußeres Auftreten und seine weniger sympathische Persönlichkeit richtete, während er den gewöhnlichen Beobachter davon abhielt, seinen gefährlichen Verstand hinter seinen Augen zu entdecken.

Sie mochte es von sich als eine gewöhnliche Beobachterin zu sprechen, da sie anfing flüchtige Blicke auf den Mann hinter dem Rauch zu werfen und alles, was sie bisher gesehen hatte, verstärkte nur ihre Überzeugung, dass Professor Snape jemanden brauchte, der ihm den Rücken stärkte.

Und dennoch … und dennoch war er keine Hauselfe. Er war kein Halbkniesel, der ein Zuhause brauchte. Er war ein erwachsener Mann und ein mächtiger Zauberer und aus ihrer Beobachtung heraus, vermutete sie, seine Person als ‚Bösartiger Zaubertränkemeister' lag von der Wahrheit wer oder was Severus Snape wirklich war, nicht weit entfernt.

Harrys Behauptung, Snape hatte keine Verteidigung verdient, war falsch. Sie wusste es mit einer absoluten Sicherheit. Hermines Zweifel jedoch beruhten jedoch auf einer anderen Frage: War Professor Snape ihre Verantwortung? Er war es wert beschützt zu werden, aber war er es wert, dass sie ihre beiden besten Freunde verlor? Sie war nicht mehr die isolierte Außenseiterin, die sie noch als eine muggelgeborene Erstklässlerin gewesen war. Sie hatte andere Freunde und Bekannte in ihrem Haus und in Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Aber Harry und Ron waren etwas Besonderes. Waren ihre Überzeugungen stark genug, wenn sich Harry von ihr abwenden würde? Und Ron; im Moment tat er sein Bestes ihr beizustehen, aber sie kannte Ron. Letztendlich würde sich Ron von ihr entfernen und sie würde allein sein.

Selbst wenn sie sich dazu entschied, ihren Widerstand anzutreten, was konnte sie schon tun? Professor Snape würde Anstecker oder einen Snape-Club nicht für Gutheißen. Es würde kein Rundschreiben oder leidenschaftliche Reden in der Großen Halle geben, die davon sprachen, dass Professor Snape wirklich nur ein missverstandener Heathcliff-Held war, der sein Leben dafür riskierte den Orden zu helfen die bösen Pläne des Dunklen Lords über den Haufen zu werfen.

Hermine blickte zum Lehrertisch auf. Professor Snape stocherte wieder einmal mit einem mürrischen Schweigen in seinem Essen herum, eine Angewohnheit, die Hermine bereits vertraut war. In der Zeit, in der sie ihn beobachtet hatte, hatte sie nie gesehen, dass er tatsächlich einen ganzen Teller aufgegessen hatte. Als sie sah, wie er sich anspannte, richtete sie ihren Blick wieder zurück auf den Gryffindor-Tisch. Ron und Harry hatten angefangen sich einige Plätze weiter neben Dean und Seamus zu setzen. Im Moment lachten und scherzten sie über etwas. Seamus schien zu versuchen Bohnen in Rons Kürbissaft zu schnipsen, wenn er nicht gerade hinsah. Sie ließen es sich gut gehen.

Hermine seufzte. Sie konnte nicht sagen, dass sie es sich gut gehen ließ.

* * *

><p>„Ich würde diese Entscheidung noch einmal überdenken, Longbottom."<p>

Bei dieser geflüsterten Bemerkung erstarrte Hermine, ihre Hand halb gehoben, um die Flussgrassamen in ihren Zaubertrank zu geben. Eine Sekunde später setzte sie die Bewegung fort, ließ die Flussgrassamen in einem festen Strom in die brodelnde Mischung vor ihr, fallen.

Mit gesenktem Blick, schielte Hermine hinüber wo Professor Snape finster hinab auf einen unglücklichen Neville blickte. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie die schmalen, sägezahnartigen Blätter erkannte, die Neville in seiner zitternden, weiß angelaufenen Hand umklammerte. Flussgras_blätter_, nicht Samen. _Oh Neville._

„Longbottom, wissen Sie, was passiert wäre, wenn Sie diese Flussgras_blätter_ hinzugefügt hätten?"

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, als Professor Snape das Wort Blätter in einer zischenden Liebkosung betonte, bei der sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes konnte sie das aufgeregtes Geflüster von den Slytherins hören, während sie hinter sich die nervösen Bewegungen von Rons Füßen vernahm. Sie musste sich nicht umsehen, um zu wissen, dass alle Augen auf das Drama, welches sich vor ihnen ausbreitete, gerichtet waren.

„Weiß irgendjemand in dieser Klasse von angeblich akademisch begabten Schülern, was mit diesem speziellen Zaubertrank passieren würde, sollte in dem derzeitigen Stadium Flussgrasblätter hinzugefügt werden?"

Hermine neigte ihren Kopf, ihr Verstand ging die verschiedenen Ausgangsstoffe, die bisher benutzt worden waren, durch. Gerade als sie bei dem Affodill angekommen waren, schnappte sie verstehend nach Luft, ihr Kopf fuhr abrupt nach oben, um in Nevilles verängstigtes Gesicht zu blicken. Auch wenn sie ihren Mund nicht öffnen und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte, so konnte Hermine sich nicht davon abhalten eine Frage unbeantwortet zu lassen, die an die Klasse gerichtet geworden war. Noch immer Nevilles panischen Blick haltend, hob sie langsam ihre Hand.

„Ah, wie es aussieht, hat Miss Granger das Problem erkannt. Wie typisch. Nun denn, Miss Granger, klären Sie uns doch auf."

„Giftiges Gas, Sir. Die Flussgrasblätter hätten in Verbindung mit dem Affodill und den Mistelzweigbeeren ein giftiges Gas entwickelt. Die gesamte K-Klasse", stolperte sie leicht über die Worte, bevor sie fortfahren konnte, „wäre in innerhalb von 30 Minuten an einer Vergiftung gestorben."

„Sehr gut, Miss Granger. Zwei Punkte für Gryffindor."

Hermine hörte aufgrund von Professors Snapes großzügiger Punkteverteilung Gekicher aus der Ecke der Slytherins. Ein strenger Blick von ihrem Hauslehrer jedoch, und auch in dieser Ecke des Raumes breitete sich Schweigen aus.

„Ein giftiges Gas." Er sah sich im Raum um und fing jeden Blick seiner Schüler mit seinen strengen Augen ein. „Ein giftiges Gas, welches farblos ist. Ein Gas, welches glücklicherweise nicht auch noch geruchlos ist."

Als sich Professor Snape zurück an Neville wandte, beobachtete Hermine, wie einer seiner Mundwinkel leicht zuckte. Es war der Blick, der kalte Ranken ihre Wirbelsäule hinaufkriechen ließ, eine Angst, die mit den nächsten Worten des Professors bestätigt wurde: „Lassen Sie die Flussgrasblätter fallen, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville, noch immer am Zittern, weil er im Mittelpunkt der gesamten Klasse stand, bewegte seine Hand über seine Arbeitsfläche. Der Professor hielt ihn auf, bevor er die Blätter fallen lassen konnte. „Nein, Mr. Longbottom. Lassen Sie die Blätter in Ihren Kessel fallen."

Hermine sah wie Neville vor Schrecken kreidebleich wurde und hörte Harry hinter sich ein „Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe" zischen.

Snape drehte sich noch nicht einmal zu Harry um, als er rief: „Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor, Potter, für Ihre unpassende Bemerkung. Mr. Longbottom, ich schlage vor, dass Sie die Blätter fallen lassen. SOFORT!"

Neville konnte diesen Ton genauso wenig missachten, wie er ohne einen Besen fliegen konnte. Nevilles Hand zuckte, seine Finger spreizten sich, als ein Dutzend leicht zerknitterte Flussgrasblätter in den brodelnden Kessel flogen.

Die Slytherins, angeführt von Malfoy, waren bereits auf halben Weg zur Tür, bevor die Blätter überhaupt die Oberfläche des Zaubertrankes berührt hatten.

Gerade als Malfoy nach der großen Messingklinge griff, hallte das Geräusch von einrastenden Schlössern durch den Raum. Jemand in der Nähe der Tür begann zu wimmern, als ein süßlicher und übersättigter Geruch sich im Raum ausbreitete.

Professor Snape war endgültig übergeschnappt. Er würde sie alle umbringen.

Die aufsteigende Panik an der Tür ignorierend, zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab heraus und wirbelte zu Harry und Ron herum. „Benutzt den Kopfblasen-Zauber."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sich eine schwere Hand um ihren gehobenen Arm legte, und die flüssige Bewegung, die für den Zauber nötig war, aufhielt. „Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, Miss Granger, dafür, dass Sie sich in meinen Unterricht einmischen."

Professor Snape hob seine Stimme über den Lärm, während sich sein kohlschwarzer Blick auf den Haufen von Schülern an der Tür richtete. „Die erste Person, die den Kopfblasen-Zauber benutzt, wird für den Rest dieses Semester bei mir nachsitzen."

Von dem süßen Geruch, der sich um sie ausbreitete, begann Hermine zu keuchen und sie sah ihre Klassenkameraden geschockt an. Niemand von ihnen hob einen Zauberstab. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie sich mehr vor Professor Snape fürchteten als an einem giftigen Gas zu sterben.

Ihr Blick flog zurück zu ihrem Professor und sie starrte ihn erschrocken an, selbst als der unsichtbare Dampf von Nevilles Zaubertrank mit einem Gestank von tausend verrottenden Rosen sich auf ihre Zunge und ihren Rachen legte.

Sehr langsam zog er seine linke Augenbraue hoch, forderte sie heraus noch einmal ihre Stimme zu erheben.

Neville Longbottom, sein Vorrat an Gryffindor-Mut verbraucht, suchte sich diesen Moment aus, um vor Professors Snapes Füßen das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Oder, bemerkte eine leicht hysterische Stimme in Hermines Kopf, vielleicht war es auch das Gas.

Nevilles Zusammenbruch brachten Harry und Ron um den Verstand. Mit einem knurrenden, „Sie Mistkerl!", versuchte sich Harry über den Tisch auf Professor Snapes Rücken zu stürzen, dicht gefolgt von Ron.

Beide Jungen jedoch hatten vergessen, dass sie sich mit einem Mann anlegten, der vielleicht nicht so mächtig wie Dumbledore, aber dafür genauso gefährlich war. Es war für Hermine, wie als wenn sie einen schrecklichen Unfall beobachten würde und mit einer entsetzten Faszination feststellen musste, dass sie absolut machtlos war.

Gerade als Harry über den Tisch sprang, hob Professor Snape seine Hand, die, die noch immer fest Hermines Hand und Zauberstab umklammert hielt. „Funis Subnecto", zischte er, während er Hermines Hand und Zauberstab zu einer s-förmigen Bewegung zwang. Sie spürte die Woge der Magie ihres Professors, als sie durch seine Hand in ihren Zauberstab kanalisiert wurde, und war erschrocken, als sie merkte, wie ihre eigene Macht auf seine antwortete, anstieg, sie sich mit ihm vereinigte, um den Zauber zu vollführen, der sich auf ihre Freunde gerichtet hatte. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Chance auszuweichen, als dünne, schlangenähnliche Stricke aus ihrem Zauberstab schossen und sich um Harry und Ron legten.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunde lag Harry gefesselt auf dem Tisch, die Stricke wickelten sich selbst um die Tischbeine, um ihn unten zu halten. Ron wurde neben dem Tisch auf seine Knie gezwungen, die Schnüre so eng geschlungen, dass sie einem Kokon glichen.

Hermine wirbelte sprachlos und mit einem entsetzten Blick herum, nur um ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Professors zu erkennen.

„Wollte das schon immer mal machen", murmelte er abwesend, als ob er mehr zu sich selbst als mit ihr reden würde.

Mit ihrer Hand weiterhin in seinem eisernen Griff wandte sich Professor Snape an die gedrängte Masse an Schülern und murmelte: „Geistlose Idioten."

Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie die Einzige war, die seine leisen Bemerkungen hören konnte. Seine nächsten Worte waren laut genug, um durch den Raum getragen zu werden: „Mr. Bloodsaw."

„S-Sir?", schaffte es Thomas Bloodsaw, ein Ravenclaw Sechstklässler, zu stottern.

„Sagen Sie mir, Bloodsaw", Snapes Haltung und Stimme nicht anders, als wenn er eine Frage während seines normalen Unterrichts stellen würde, „wie riecht Flussgrasgas?"

Thomas, bemerkte Hermine, hielt einen Zipfel seiner Schulrobe über seinen Mund und seiner Nase gepresst. Seine Stimme wurde durch die Kleidung gedämpft. „Verrottende Blumen, Sir."

„Ausgezeichnet. Fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw."

„Mr. Malfoy, werden Sie jemals diesen Geruch vergessen?"

„Nein, Sir." Malfoys weniger furchtsame Antwort wurde durch den keuchenden Hustenanfall verdorben, als er nach Luft schnappte.

„Gut! Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Sie es niemals vergessen werden."

Wieder mit Hermines Zauberstab rief Professor Snape ein „Evanesco" und der Inhalt von Nevilles Kessel verschwand, genau wie der ekelhafte Gasgestank. Eine weitere Bewegung und die Türen zum Klassenraum öffneten sich ohne zu quietschen. Jedoch ging nicht ein einziger Schüler in Richtung Tür.

_Idioten, in der Tat, _dachte sie mit etwas, was Abscheu beträchtlich nahe kam.

Snape musste dasselbe gedacht haben, denn sie hörte ihn wieder mit verächtlicher Belustigung schnauben. „Raus. Alle. Melden Sie sich bei Madam Pomfrey", sagte Professor Snape, als sein kalter Blick erneut über die Klasse flog. Abrupt entließ er Hermines Hand und Zauberstab. „Befreien Sie Ihre Freunde, wecken Sie Longbottom und melden Sie sich dann im Krankenflügel."

Auf seinen Absatz kehrt machend, zog er sich in sein Büro zurück und ließ eine Hermine zurück, die ihm mit sprachlosem Erstaunen nachschaute.

* * *

><p>Das Thema während des Mittagessens in der Großen Halle konzentrierte sich vorhersehbar auf Professor Snape. Die meisten geflüsterten Unterhaltungen zentrierten sich darauf, ob die schwarze Fledermaus von Hogwarts nun endgültig übergeschnappt war. Mehr als ein Schüler bemerkte, dass sie es schon immer gewusst hatten, dass Snape wahnsinnig war und dass der Versuch seinen Sechstklässlerkurs in fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke umzubringen der absolute Beweis war.<p>

Professor Snapes schockierendes Verhalten überfinsterte sogar Ron und Harry gescheiterten Angriff auf einen Professor. Im Grunde wurde es sogar noch nicht einmal erwähnt. Eine Entwicklung um die Hermine, genau wie Harry und Ron, unglaublich erleichtert waren.

Vielmehr hatte diese ganze Episode sie alle so geschockt, dass Harry vergessen hatte, dass er noch immer wütend auf Hermine war. Natürlich könnte auch die Tatsache, dass dieser morgendliche Zwischenfall, Harrys Behauptung, Snape nicht vertrauen zu können, nur noch untermauerte, etwas mit dem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln zutun haben.

„Verdammt! Hast du seine Augen gesehen? Er hat sich amüsiert. Er hat absolut den Verstand verloren", sagte Ron mit einem mit Roastbeef vollgestopften Mund.

„Er hat sogar vergessen uns zum Nachsitzen zu verdonnern", fügte Harry hinzu. Diese anscheinend einfache Aussage bestätigte für den Rest am Gryffindor-Tisch, dass Snape jetzt tatsächlich durchgedreht war. Die große Fledermaus ließ keine Gelegenheit verstreichen, um Gryffindors zum Nachsitzen zu verurteilen.

Der gesamte Zwischenfall verwirrte Hermine. Sie fühlte sich betrogen. Er hatte versucht, sie umzubringen. Es hörte sich selbst für sie noch immer nicht richtig an, obwohl sie selbst da gewesen war, um es zu erleben. Professor Snape hatte seine gesamte Klasse vergiftet. Gerüchte flogen durch die Schule. Der Mann, der den Titel ‚Erschreckendster Lehrer in Hogwarts Geschichte' trug hatte seinen Ruf gerade in fantastische Größe ausgebreitet. Und sie hatte ihn verteidigt. Er hatte ihr leidgetan. Sie hatte angefangen ihn als eine übergroße, missverstandene Hauselfe in einem schwarzen Mantel zu sehen, der nur jemand brauchte, der sich für ihn einsetzte.

Tod verlieh dem Ganzen einen ganz neuen Dreh. Das war' s. Der Professor-Snape–braucht–nur-einen-Freund–Wagen war abgefahren. Er hatte sogar in Kauf genommen seine Slytherins umzubringen! Dieser Mann war eine absolute Gefahr. Um diese Erfahrung noch unglaublicher zu machen, der Mann hatte nicht einmal geblinzelt. Nicht einmal. Er hatte keinerlei Anzeichen gezeigt, dass er irgendwie betroffen gewesen war. Nicht ein einziges Zittern, keine nervöse Zuckung. Er war noch nicht einmal in Schweiß ausgebrochen.

Wenn sie jemals ein Zeichen von oben verlangt hatte, um eine Entscheidung zwischen ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer und ihren Freunden zu treffen, nun, sie hatte es mit Sicherheit erhalten. Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkend, bereinigte Hermine ihren Gryffindor-Mut um zu Kreuze zu kriechen. „Harry, ich will mich für damals entschuldigen. Ich … nun, du hattest recht. Man kann ihm nicht vertrauen."

Ihre geflüsterte Entschuldigung ließ ihre beiden Freunde inne alten. Ron hielt sogar mit seinem Sandwich auf halbem Wege zu seinem Mund inne. Es war ein unverkennbares Grinsen zu erkennen, welches sich über sein Gesicht ausbreitete. Mit Hermines Entschuldigung malte sich Ron ohne jeden Zweifel einen friedvollen Weg zurück zu ihrer dreiseitigen Freundschaft aus.

Harry lächelte sie an. Ganz einfach, das Gleichgewicht war wieder hergestellt. Oder das hatte sie zumindest gedacht.

Mit dem breiten Grinsen noch immer auf seinem Gesicht, stieß Ron Harry an. „Weißt du, Mann, jetzt wo Hermine Snapes wahres Gesicht gesehen hat, denke ich, sollte sie im großen Stil in den Kreis der Erleuchtung aufgenommen werden." Ron schaffte es wie Percy zu seinen hochnäsigsten Zeiten, zu klingen.

Harry grinste Ron an und warf Hermine dann einen listigen Blick zu. „Sprich uns nach", sagte Harry. „Snape."

„Professor Snape", wiederholte sie pflichtbewusst.

„Ah, ah, ah", ermahnte Ron sie. „Nicht Professor Snape. Nur Snape. Komm schon, begebe dich auf die dunkle Seite, Hermine."

Hermine schnaubte weniger damenhaft. „Dunkle Seite? Was bist du, der rothaarige Darth Vader?"

Harry lachte bei Rons verwirrtem Blick. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, Ron, das ist eine Muggel-Sache." Noch immer grinsend wandte er sich zurück an Hermine. Mit einem Ellbogen auf den Tisch abstützend, beugte er sich vor und formulierte bedächtig das Wort „Snape", und vergewisserte sich das ‚p' besonders barsch klingen zu lassen.

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und wiederholte pflichtbewusst. „Snape."

Ron fügte hinzu: „Schmieriger Mistkerl."

„Ist das wirklich nötig?", fragte sie.

Ron zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie erwartungsvoll an, bis sie wiederholte: „Schmieriger Mistkerl."

Harry fiel ein: „Schwarze Fledermaus."

Dies ging eine ganze Weile weiter mit jedem erdenklichen Namen, mit dem Professor Snape von den Schülern betitelt worden war, bis Ron schließlich mit „Herzloser Mistkerl" abschloss.

Selbst als die Worte ihren Mund verließen, schaute sie hinauf zum Lehrertisch, nur um den verschlossenen Blick des Mannes zu treffen, dessen Namen sie gerade in Verruf brachte. Sie erwartete, dass er wütend sein würde, aber er sah unerwartet ruhig aus, sein Gesicht eine ausdruckslose Maske. Sie fragte sich, wie lange er sie bereits beobachtet hatte. Hatte er erkannt, was sie sagte? Ron und Harry hatten ihm seinen Rücken zugewandt, er hatte nur sie sehen können.

Dann, sehr langsam und mit besonderem Bedacht formte er die Worte: „Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor. Nachsitzen. Sieben Uhr."

Hermine stöhnte und ließ verlegen ihren Kopf in ihre Hände fallen.

* * *

><p>Auf den Weg zurück von der Bibliothek zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, ließ Hermine die sich bewegenden Treppen den Weg entscheiden. Sie hatten sie nie im Stich gelassen, wenn sie eilig ihr Ziel erreichen musste, also, wenn sie mal etwas Zeit hatte, beklagte sie sich nicht, wenn die Treppen sie zu den merkwürdigen oder weniger benutzten Fluren führte. Sie dachte, so hatten die Treppen auch mal ihren Spaß. In Wahrheit kümmerte es sie wenig. Letzten Endes gelangte sie immer dorthin, wo sie auch hinwollte. Heute Abend ließ sie die Treppen einfach machen, was sie wollten. Sie brauchte den extra Weg, damit sie ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle bringen konnte, bevor sie sich diesen Abend Professor Snape gegenüberstellte.<p>

Nachsitzen. Sie musste nachsitzen. Nachsitzen, weil sie den Mann gedisst hatte, den sie für seine Respektlosigkeit immer verteidigt hatte. Irgendwo, war sie sich sicher, machte sich das Schicksal auf ihre Kosten gerade herzlich über sie lustig.

Aber ernsthaft, es war nicht so, als ob sie etwas gesagt hatte, was nicht auch schon hundert andere Schüler vor ihr von sich gegeben hatten. Und er hatte es verdient. Das hatte er wirklich. Immer mürrisch, gemein und humorlos, ohne mal etwas Nettes zu sagen, besonders wenn man zufällig ein Gryffindor war. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich nicht wohlfühlte, bis er zumindest einen Hufflepuff zum Weinen gebracht hatte.

Der Mann war schrecklich und jegliche Sympathie und Mitgefühl, die sie gedacht hatte, für ihn zu hegen, waren restlos verschwunden. Sie würde sich nicht wegen der Namen, mit denen sie ihn betitelt hatte, schuldig fühlen. Kindlich, vielleicht, aber nicht schuldig.

Mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr bemerkte sie die Zeit. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, in welchem Flur sie war. Wenn sie richtig lag, ein paar weitere Biegungen und sie würde zu der Kreuzung kommen, wo sich Professor McGonagalls Gemächer befanden. Schnellen Schrittes eilte sie den Flur hinunter.

Hermines einzige Warnung, dass sie nicht alleine war, war der Ruf von „Severus" vor ihr in Professor McGonagalls gewöhnlich ernste Stimme. Die Akustik des steinernen Durchgangs vollführte ein paar sehr merkwürdige Dinge mit Stimmen in dem Schloss. Ihre Lehrer konnten gut und gerne an der nächsten Ecke stehen oder erst vier Biegungen weiter. Man konnte sich nie sicher sein. So war es nur logisch, geschweige denn vollkommen vernünftig davon auszugehen, dass Professor Snape noch immer wütend auf sie war, sodass Hermine vorsichtig um die Ecke lugte, um zu sehen, ob die Luft rein war. Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die ihr zugutekam, als Hermine durch die Arme eine Rüstung hindurch deutlich die Gestalten ihres Zaubertränkelehrers und ihrer Hauslehrerin ausmachen konnte.

Sie schien es sich zur Gewohnheit zu machen anderer Menschen Unterhaltungen zu belauschen, erst der Schulleiter und Professor McGonagall und nun Professor McGonagall und Snape. Kopfschüttelnd dachte sie kurz darüber nach, dass sie sich langsam über ihr abweichendes Verhalten Sorgen machen sollte. Sich noch etwas mehr hinter der dienlichen Rüstung versteckend, entschied sie, dass sie mit der Verbesserung ihres abweichenden Verhaltens dann beginnen würde, nachdem sie gehört hatte, was ihre Lehrer zu besprechen hatten.

* * *

><p>„Severus."<p>

Hermine beobachtete, wie Professor Snape am Ende des Korridors stoppte, als Professor McGonagall erneut seinen Namen rief. Sie war sich absolut sicher gleich mit anzusehen, wie ihre Hauslehrerin den Mann, für das, was während des morgendlichen Unterrichts geschehen war, zurechtwies. Hermine wartete mit schadenfroher Vorfreude. Wenn Professor McGonagall sich jetzt an dem verhassten Mann auslassen würde, würde es Wunder für Hermines lungernde Schuldgefühle einen Lehrer respektlos behandelt zu haben, wirken.

Sie war verständlicherweise überrascht über den sanft tadelnden Ton in McGonagalls Stimme, als sie mit dem Zaubertränkelehrer aufschloss. „Severus, wie oft habe ich Ihnen in all den Jahren schon gesagt, dass es als schlecht angesehen wird, seine Schüler umzubringen."

Professor Snape schnaubte, doch Hermine konnte sehen, dass ein Mundwinkel gekräuselt war. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Minerva, habe ich aufgehört zu zählen. Und Sie können sich die Strafpredigt sparen. Der Schulleiter hat mir sowohl auf meine Finger gehauen als auch ein ernstes Wort mit mir gesprochen. Jedoch würde ich doch gerne hervorheben, dass ich die kleinen Bastarde nicht umgebracht habe; ich habe sie lediglich vergiftet. Das ist ein entscheidender Unterschied. Ich möchte auch, dass Sie bedenken, dass ich sie, lange bevor irgendwelcher Schaden angerichtet werden konnte, zu Madame Pomfrey geschickt habe. Ich denke, in Anbetracht der Umstände, zeigt dies eine außergewöhnliche Zurückhaltung meinerseits."

Überraschenderweise lachte McGonagall. Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Der herzlose Mistkerl hatte versucht sie alle umzubringen und die Frau, die sich für Gryffindor einsetzen sollte, lachte.

„Würden Sie so freundlich sein, und mir erklären, warum Sie es vorgezogen haben Ihren fortgeschrittenen Sechstklässlerkurs in Zaubertränke zu vergiften als zahlreiche Punkte von Gryffindor abzuziehen, wie Sie es sonst pflegen?" McGonagall zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fügte heimtückisch hinzu. „Ich nehme natürlich an, dass es ein Gryffindor war, der Sie auf Ihren Weg der Schülervernichtung gebracht hat?"

„Longbottom." Dieser einzige Name war mit so viel Verachtung und Verzweiflung bespickt, dass selbst Hermine von ihrem Platz aus vor Mitgefühl für Neville zusammenzuckte.

Die Verwandlungslehrerin schüttelte ihren Kopf, aber Hermine konnte den Ausdruck von Mitgefühl auf ihrem Gesicht sehen, selbst als sie ihren Kollegen zurechtwies. „Selbst Mr. Longbottom ist keine Entschuldigung für Mord."

„Oh, hören Sie doch mit Ihren Übertreibungen auf. Typisch Gryffindor", schnaubte er. „Wie Sie sehr wohl wissen, war ich mir durchaus bewusst, was ich tat. Außerdem, Flussgrasblattvergiftung ist ziemlich bekannt. In der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle steht es unter den zwanzig häufigsten tödlichen Unfällen. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass nach dieser Demonstration heute, sich niemand aus dieser Klasse durch Verwechslung von Flussgrasblättern und Samen jemals umbringen wird. Sie werden nie den Gestank von Flussgrasblattgas vergessen."

„Wie dem auch sei, Severus, Sie haben diese Situation eindeutig zu sehr genossen. Sie wissen, dass es stimmt."

Der Professor neigte in einer spöttischen Geste leicht seinen Kopf, dennoch hielten seine Worte einen Unterton von sanfter Stichelei. „Würden Sie mir auch noch den letzten Funken Freude aus meiner ansonsten so miserablen Existenz nehmen?"

McGonagall machte ein glucksendes Geräusch in ihrem Hals. „Ja, würde ich. Und wo wir gerade von Freude sprechen, Sie haben Mr. Potter auf einen Tisch gefesselt."

„Ah, der wahre Grund für Ihren Groll kommt zutage. Sie kümmern sich nicht darum, dass ich versucht habe, meine gesamte Klasse umzubringen, Sie sorgen sich darum, dass ich das Ego vom jungen Mr. Potter beschädigt habe. Der Junge hat versucht, mich anzugreifen. Es lag absolut in meiner Macht, ihn zu bändigen. Ich habe es sogar schonend gemacht."

„Er hat Sie angegriffen, weil Sie alle vergiftet haben."

Snape winkte in einer abschätzigen Geste mit einem knochigen Finger. „Es war zu ihrem eigenen Wohle. Etwas Vergiftung prägt Persönlichkeit." Plötzlich seufzte Snape und das leichte Lächeln, welches er während ihres Austausches getragen hatte, verschwand hinter seinen gewohnt finsteren Blick. „Wenn Sie mich dann jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich muss gehen."

Professor McGonagall streckte eine Hand aus und berührte leicht seinen Arm, hielt ihn in seiner Bewegung auf. „Das tun Sie immer."

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen, Minerva. Ich tue was immer?"

Hermine dachte, dass Professor McGonagall traurig aufblickte, als sie ihm antwortete: „Sie ziehen sich immer zurück. Severus, geht es Ihnen gut?"

Der finstere Blick auf seinem Gesicht vertiefte sich, aber seine Stimme war noch immer höflich, als er antwortete: „Mir geht es gut."

„Sind Sie sich sicher?"

„Minerva."

„Vergeben Sie mir, Severus. Manchmal vergesse ich es, wissen Sie."

„Vergessen was?"

„Dass Sie ein Freund sind. Und knurren Sie mich nicht an. Ich kenne Sie bereits seit einem Großteil meines Lebens und ich betrachte mich als Ihre Freundin. Es ist nur ein Testament dafür wie gut Sie Ihre Rolle spielen, dass ich es manchmal vergesse. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie."

Schultern, die sich bei ihren Worten angespannt hatte, entspannten sich langsam. „Ich weiß Ihre Sorge zu … schätzen, aber sie ist unnötig. Mir geht es gut und ich bin mehr als fähig auf mich selbst aufzupassen."

Selbst Hermine konnte sagen, dass Professor McGonagall ihm nicht glaubte, dennoch erlaubte sie die Lüge. „Also gut, Severus. Werden Sie mich zumindest noch zu einer Tasse Tee begleiten?"

„Das würde ich gerne, jedoch befinde ich mich auf den Weg, um meine Nachsitzstunde mit einen Ihrer Gryffindors zu überwachen."

„Einer von meinen? Wen?"

„Hermine Granger."

„Hermine Granger? Das ist schwer zu glauben, Severus. Ich erlebe sie immer nur als eine vorbildliche Schülerin. Was hat sie nur getan?"

„Sagen wir mal, sie hat sich letzten Endes in Bezug auf meine Person den Druck ihrer Freunde gefügt." Mit einem leichten spöttischen Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Ich bin eher ziemlich überrascht, dass sie sechs Jahre gebraucht hat, bis sie Potters und Weasleys Einfluss unterliegen würde. Wenn Sie mich dann jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich muss in meinen Klassenraum, bevor Miss Granger eintrifft."

Für einige Minute starrte McGonagall den Zaubertränkemeister mit einem betrübten Blick nach. Hermine hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten die Sorge in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen.

* * *

><p>Jetzt fühlte sich Hermine schuldig.<p>

Professor Snape war ein absoluter Mistkerl, aber er hatte es zu ihren Gunsten getan. Nun, zu ihren Gunsten und seiner Belustigung, aber dennoch, zumeist zu ihren Gunsten.

Es waren Zeiten wie diese, in denen sie sich wünschte, dass sie der fluchende Typ sei. Wie bei ihrem ersten Vorstoß in Sachen Lauschen war Hermine wieder vollkommen verwirrt. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich mit Professor Snape beschäftigte, hatte sie einen neuen Eindruck von diesem Mann. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu einem menschlichen Jo-Jo zu werden.

Also, wo stand sie dann jetzt? Hermine seufzte schwer. Sie wusste genau, wo sie jetzt stand – wieder zurück auf Professor Snapes Wagen, von dem sie erst vor Kurzem abgesprungen war, einfach nur, weil es offensichtlich war, dass sich niemand um ihn kümmern würde. Professor McGonagall war mitfühlend, aber letztendlich stand sie nur daneben und sah besorgt aus. Im Grunde sah es danach aus, dass der Mann aktiv die Menschen abschreckte, sich für ihn einzusetzen.

Wenn sie hundert Hüte für Elfen stricken konnte, die sie nicht wollten, dann konnte sie sicherlich die Verantwortung für Professor Snape übernehmen, einem Mann, der ihr mit absoluter Sicherheit nicht für ihre Mühen danken würde. Und was Harry und Ron betraf, nun, sie würde ihre Gefühle eben geheim halten müssen. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie dies am Ende nicht bereuen würde.


	4. Operation ASVUR

**Operation ASVUR**

Nachdem sie an die dicke Tür des Zaubertränkeraums geklopft hatte, drückte sich Hermine bei einem mürrischen „Herein" auf die andere Seite. Sie spürte, wie ihr ein Schauer den Rücken hinunterlief, als sie den Raum betrat. Der Kerker war kalt, aber der harte, bittere, finstere Blick auf dem Gesicht des Mannes, der hinter dem Schreibtisch saß, war noch viel kälter. Wenn sie es nicht selbst beobachtet hätte, hätte sie nie geglaubt, dass derselbe Mann vor nicht ganz vierzig Minuten noch mit Professor McGonagall Sticheleien ausgetauscht hatte.

Nur flüchtig fragte sie sich, ob dieser ‚Snape-Wagen', den sie so entschlossen war zu fahren, sie nicht am Ende selbst überrollte.

Ein paar Meter von seinem Tisch entfernt, blieb sie stehen. Sie könnte auch gleich diesen Abend damit anfangen. „Professor Snape, bevor mein Nachsitzen beginnt, möchte ich, dass Sie wissen, dass ich … nun, möchte, ich mich für die Dinge, die ich heute Nachmittag in der Großen Halle gesagt habe, entschuldigen. Sie waren nicht nur unangebracht, sondern auch ungerechtfertigt." Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie erwartet hatte, wie Professor Snape auf ihre Entschuldigung reagieren würde, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie seine Regungslosigkeit deuten sollte.

„Ihre Entschuldigung, Miss Granger", sagte er schließlich, „ist weder wünschenswert noch akzeptiert. Noch werden Sie heuchlerische Phrasen der Reue vor Ihrem Nachsitzen retten oder Ihnen eine Galgenfrist für Ihre Bestrafung einräumen."

In dem Versuch an ihren nochmals beteuerten Plan Professor Snape in einem vielversprechenden Licht zu sehen, festzuhalten, kämpfte Hermine dagegen an, dass ihre Wut auf ihrem Gesicht sichtbar wurde. Von dem leichten Kräuseln seiner Lippen war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr Versuch fehlgeschlagen war. Darum kämpfend ihren Zorn zu kontrollieren, zählte sie in ihrem Kopf stumm bis zehn, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich erwarte nicht, dass meine Bestrafung herabgesetzt wird, Sir. Ich bin schuldig. Ich will nur, dass Sie wissen, dass es mir leidtut und dass es nicht wieder vorkommen wird. Ich habe zugelassen, von meiner Wut kontrolliert zu werden."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schnaubte Professor offensichtlich ungläubig.

So viel dann zur Entschuldigung. „Ich werde dann mit dem Kesselschrubben anfangen, Sir." Da veränderte sich schließlich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er sah Hermine amüsiert an, von dem sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es kein gutes Zeichen war.

„Sie werden heute Abend keine Kessel schrubben, Miss Granger."

„Sir? Aber ich habe gehört …" Sie beendete ihren Gedanken nicht. Sie wollte ihn ganz sicher nicht glauben lassen, sie würde seine Methoden für das Nachsitzen kritisieren.

Ein Mundwinkel zuckte leicht nach oben. Professor Snape war jetzt definitiv amüsiert, auch wenn sie den Eindruck hatte, die Belustigung ging auf ihre Kosten.

„Miss Granger, lassen Sie uns doch für einen Moment Ihren gerühmten Verstand benutzen. Sagen Sie mir, bevor Sie nach Hogwarts gekommen sind, was waren da in Ihrer kleinen, glücklichen Familie Ihre Aufgaben nach jedem Abendessen?"

Hermine runzelte einen Moment verwirrt ihre Stirn. „Ich habe den Abwasch gemacht und die Küche aufgeräumt. Das war meine Aufgabe."

Der Professor lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, verflocht seine Finger über seinen Bauch. „Und jetzt, Miss Granger, würde ein Kind, welches in der Zauberwelt aufwächst, solch eine Hausarbeit ausüben?"

Hermine konnte nur erstaunt ihren Kopf schütteln, als sie die Verbindung herstellte. Es gab wirklich eine Methode hinter seinen Wahnsinn. „Nein, Sir", antwortete sie. „In einem magischen Haushalt würde man entweder einen Abwaschzauber benutzen oder Hauselfen würden den Abwasch per Hand erledigen."

„Genau. Ihnen eine Aufgabe zu geben, die keinerlei Umstand für Sie bedeutet, vereitelt jegliche Absicht einer Nachsitzstunde."

Sich abrupt nach vorne beugend, stand er zu seiner vollen Größe auf, seine Roben legten sich in einer Woge aus Dunkelhaut um ihn. „Folgen Sie mir."

Er führte sie zu der hintersten Tischreihe, wo Professor Snape auf eine Holzkiste deutete, die gefüllt war mit schimmernden, schwarzen Käfern – schimmernden, schwarzen, Gott sei Dank, toten Käfern. „Sie, Miss Granger, werden die Flügel eines jeden einzelnen Käfers abziehen und sie in dieses Behältnis legen." Er zeigte auf ein ganzes Set von Standgefäßen auf dem Tisch. Auf ein weiteres dunkel braunes Behältnis deutend – von dem Hermine wusste, dass es den Inhalt vor dem Sonnenlicht schützen sollte – sagte er: „Hier werden Sie die Augen der Käfer einfüllen. Seien Sie vorsichtig und versuchen Sie nicht sie zu beschädigen, wenn Sie sie aus ihren kleinen Augenhöhlen herausquetschen. Den Rest des Käfers landet wieder in der Kiste. Wenn Ihr Nachsitzen hier beendet ist, werden Sie die Kiste zu Hagrid bringen. Waren meine Erklärungen einfach genug für Sie oder haben Sie noch Fragen?"

Hermine schaute auf die Kiste voller Käfer und verzog angeekelt ihr Gesicht. „Nein, Sir, keine Fragen."

„Oh, welch ein wundervoller Tag", antwortete er, als er zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch ging. „Keine Fragen von ihr mit den endlosen Fragen. Dann schlage ich vor, fangen Sie an."

Ihren ersten fingergroßen Käfer nehmend, rümpfte Hermine die Nase bei der glitschigen, schon fast öligen Textur des Flügelgehäuses zwischen ihren Fingern. Schwer schluckend begann sie mit ihrer Aufgabe. Vierzig oder mehr Käfer später, war ihr Körper in einen stetigen Rhythmus gefallen den Käfer aufzunehmen, ihren Daumennagel zwischen Kopf und Körper zu schieben, das Flügelgehäuse frei zu drücken, den Käfer zu drehen, vorsichtig seine Augen herauszuquetschen, Augen und Flügel in die entsprechenden Gefäße fallen zu lassen und den nächsten Käfer aufzunehmen. Nach den Ersten paar gab sie es sogar auf bei dem Anblick von Käfereingeweiden zurückzuzucken, der sich unter ihren kurz geschnittenen Fingernägeln angesammelt hatte. Ein eindeutiger Reiz für die nächsten Wochen nicht an ihren Nägeln zu kauen; um einiges effektiver als den stinkenden Nagellack, den ihre Mutter ihr immer als kleines Mädchen auf ihre Nägel gepinselt hatte, um diese Angewohnheit zu brechen.

Schon bald jedoch ließ die geistlose, monotone Arbeit ihren Verstand wandern. Träge blickte sie zu Professor Snape auf. Sein dunkler Kopf war über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt, ein konzentriertes Stirnrunzeln vertiefte die kleinen Falten zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. Die Rollen neben seinen Ellbogen ließen Sie wissen, dass er Hausarbeiten benotete. Mitfühlend zuckte sie leicht zusammen, als sie zusah, wie eine rot gefärbte Feder über die Rolle blitzte.

Irgendein unglücklicher Schüler hatte offensichtlich ein vernichtendes Urteil erhalten, wenn sein Stirnrunzeln und die Menge an benutzter Tinte ein Indiz dafür waren.

Sie vergewisserte sichihre Beobachtungen kurz zu halten, wechselte dazwischen ihren Professor zu beobachten und Käfer auszuweiden.

Irgendwann wurde auch die Snape-Beobachtung ermüdend und konnte die Langeweile nicht aufhalten. Und eine gelangweilte Hermine hatte ihre Mutter immer gesagt, war niemals eine gute Sache.

„Professor, darf ich Ihnen eine Frage zu heute früh stellen?" Ihre Frage hing schwer in dem stillen Raum.

Er hob nicht seinen Kopf, aber die Feder in seiner Hand hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. „Nein, Miss Granger. Ich werde weder Ihnen gegenüber, noch sonst jemanden, mein Handhaben des heutigen Unterrichts, rechtfertigen."

Mit ihrer Lippe gefangen zwischen ihren Zähnen, wog sie ab … wagte sie es seinen Zorn herauszufordern? „Nein, Sir, das wollte ich nicht fragen."

Das erlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Scharfe, schwarze Augen betrachteten sie mit leichter Neugier. „Eine Frage dann, Miss Granger."

Er hob eine warnende Hand, bevor sie überhaupt zu ihrer Frage ansetzen konnte. „Nur eine Frage. Ich schlage vor, dass es eine Gute ist. Wenn Sie mich mit irgendwelchen albernen Dummheiten stören, nun, dann habe ich noch eine weitere Kiste von Käfern in meinem Lagerraum."

Sie wusste, die Androhung von noch mehr Nachsitzen, war keine leere, doch in dieser kurzen Sekunde, bettelten Tausende von Fragen um Antworten – Was hatte ihn dazu gewogen sich an Voldemort zu wenden? Warum half er Dumbledore? Warum schien er Harry, Ron und sie so zu hassen? Warum? Warum? Warum? Gewaltsam wurde sie von allen regiert. Eine Frage. Das konnte sie. Was sie wirklich fragen wollte, war es eine weitere Stunde von Nachsitzen wert? Dann wusste sie es. „Als Sie heute Morgen meinen Zauberstab benutzt haben, hat meine Magie Ihren Ruf beantwortet. Ich verstehe nicht, warum das passiert ist."

Professor Snape sah sie so lange an, dass sie entschied, er würde ihr nicht mehr antworten. Sie hatte sich schon mit einem weiteren Abend voller Käfer abgefunden, als er sie überraschte. „Als eine Muggelgeborene, ist es keine Überraschung, dass Sie es nicht wissen."

Bei dem Ausdruck „Muggelgeborene" versteifte sich Hermine, wappnete sich für den Spott, von dem sie wusste, dass er kommen würde.

Wenn sie schon überrascht war, dass er ihr antworten würde, dann war sie bei seinen nächsten Worten noch überraschter. „Jetzt werden Sie nicht gleich wütend auf mich, Miss Granger. Es war keine Verurteilung Ihrer Herkunft, sondern lediglich eine Feststellung. Da Sie nicht in der Zauberwelt aufgewachsen sind, fehlen Ihnen die sozialen Konditionierungen, die den Hintergrund unserer Kultur darstellt. Egal wie sehr Sie auch unsere Welt umarmen werden, wie viel Sie auch über sie lernen mögen, wird es immer kulturelle Hinweise, Geschichten, Legenden und Gesinnungen geben, die Sie nie verstehen werden, wenn man sie Ihnen nicht erklärt."

Hermine beruhigte sich etwas, als sie ihn verstand. Sie hatte die letzten Jahre, als sie versucht hatte, ihren Platz in der Zauberwelt zu finden, ähnliche Gedanken gehegt. „Egal wie sehr ich auch ein Teil dieser Welt sein möchte, werde ich nie … eine Einheimische sein, wenn Sie so wollen."

Sie verspürte eine Welle von Genugtuung, als er eine schwarze Augenbraue bei ihren Worten hochzog. Sie hatte es geschafft ihn zu überraschen, vielleicht sogar zu beeindrucken. Diese Möglichkeit sehend, fügte sie einen weiteren Gedanken hinzu mit dem sie sich das letzte Jahr über beschäftigt hatte, einen, den sie nie vor Harry oder Ron aussprechen wollte. „Das ist es, was mich und andere Muggelgeborene zu einer Gefahr für die Zauberwelt machen und für Voldemort und den Reinblütlern ein Sammelpunkt darstellt. Ganz streng gesehen bin ICH eine Gefahr für die Lebensweise der Zauberwelt. Meine ersten 11 Jahre habe ich in einer anderen Kultur verbracht. Ich mache die Dinge unterschiedlich. Ich sehe die Dinge anders. Die Ideologie der Reinblüter ist falsch, aber einige ihrer Ängste sind verständlich. Veränderung ist für jede Gesellschaft schwierig, besonders für eine Gesellschaft, die so inselhaft und langsam wachsend ist, wie die Zauberwelt. Ich denke, die erweiterte Lebensspanne ist ein Teil davon. Es-"

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Ausschweifungen, Miss Granger", schnappte Professor Snape.

Seine Worte unterbrachen ihren Satz. Sie spürte die heiße Röte bereits auf ihren Wangen und murmelte hastig: „Entschuldigung, Sir."

„Ja, bevor Sie dermaßen abgeschweift sind-"

Hermine errötete erneut bei seinem scharfen Ton, aber vernünftigerweise reagierte sie nicht auf seine Worte, besonders als Professor Snape von seinem Stuhl aufstand und seine alltägliche Vortragshaltung vor dem Schreibtisch einnahm. Er würde ihr eine ausführliche Antwort auf ihre Frage geben und sie wollte nichts tun, was ihn abschrecken könnte.

„Wir, als Magiebenutzer, haben nicht immer Zauberstäbe benutzt, um unsere Macht zu verstärken. Unsere Vorfahren benutzten das, was heute im Allgemeinen als alte Magie, bekannt ist. Es war eine Magie, die mehr auf Gefühlen, roher Macht beruhte als auf Zauberformeln. Jedoch zerrte die alte Magie massiv an den Hexen und Zauberern, da es die persönliche Energie als Grundlage benutzte, um die elementare Magie zu ziehen. Zauberstäbe, natürlich, zentrieren unsere Magie und verstärkten sie, was es uns erlaubt größere magische Leistungen mit weniger Aufwand zu vollbringen. Die Kehrseite davon ist, dass wir nicht länger die Urmagie berühren."

Hermines Finger zuckten um den Käfer in ihrer Hand, die Schale zerbrach unter dem Druck ihrer Finger. Sie wollte eine Feder und ein Pergament, um sich Notizen zu machen. Was auch immer man über Professor Snape sagen mochte, er hatte immer Informationen übermittelt, die Hermine schon während ihrer gesamten Zeit in Hogwarts faszinierten.

Professor Snape jedoch missverstand ihre ruhelose Bewegung als eine Art von Kritik, da er trocken bemerkte. „Ich komme schon noch auf den Punkt Ihrer Frage. Geduld, Miss Granger. Sie müssen erst in die Vergangenheit eingeweiht werden, um die Gegenwart zu verstehen."

Sie errötete erneut. Ihr Unbehagen schien ihn zu beruhigen und er fuhr mit seiner Lektion aus dem Stegreif fort. „Also, ohne Zauberstäbe schlossen sich unsere Vorfahren in Kreisen zusammen, um größere Magie hervorzurufen. Jedoch wurde dabei deutlich, dass die Magie mancher besser zusammenarbeitete als andere. Sie nannten es Affinität. Auch wenn es heutzutage nicht unbedingt geläufig ist zu wissen, wer eine Affinität für seine Magie besitzt, ist es auch nicht ungewöhnlich. Der einzige Grund, warum es heute nicht besonders bekannt ist, ist, weil wir heute fast ausschließlich nur noch unsere Zauberstäbe benutzen. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr die Mächte zu vereinen, um größere Aufgaben zu bewerkstelligen, ansonsten wären sich die Menschen derer bewusst, die ihre Affinität teilen. Und bevor Sie sich jetzt irgendwelche wilden Vorstellungen über die Natur einer Affinität ausmalen, wir sind nicht durch irgendeinen magischen Bund miteinander verbunden. Meine Gefühle Ihnen gegenüber werden sich nicht ändern. Wir werden keine Freunde werden. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie pflichtbewusst. Die Verachtung, mit der er das Wort ‚Freunde' sagte, ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wie seine Gefühle zu diesem Thema aussahen.

„Gut. Affinität bedeutet lediglich, dass sich meine Magie mit der Ihren gut vereinigen kann, dass in einem größeren Arbeitsaufwand sich unsere beiden Magien nicht gegenseitig bekämpfen würden. Das ist der Grund, warum Ihre Magie auf mich reagiert hat, als ich einen Zauber mit Ihrem Zauberstab ausgeführt habe."

„Bedeutet das …"

Er hob eine Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ich kann mich noch deutlich daran erinnern, dass Sie die Gunst einer Frage hatten." Sein Blick wanderte zu der Kiste neben ihren Ellbogen. „Und ich glaube, Sie haben noch ein paar Hundert, oder mehr Käfer vor sich."

Hermine folgte seinem Blick zu der Kiste. Genau. Käfer. „Ja, Sir."

Schnell legte sich wieder Schweigen über den Raum.

* * *

><p>Später an diesem Abend, nach ihrem Nachsitzen, lag Hermine wieder in ihrem Bett und starrte hinauf an die Decke. Sie musste sich wirklich langsam mal entscheiden. Entweder würde oder würde sie sich nicht auf Snape einlassen. Sie zuckte bei diesem Gedanken leicht zusammen. Auf Snape einlassen, es hörte sich einfach nur falsch an. Aber als sie erkannte, dass sie heute Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr bekommen würde, bis sie ihren Verstand beruhigt und sich dem Projekt verschrieben hatte, setzte sich Hermine auf. Ihren Zauberstab unter ihren Kissen hervorziehend, flüsterte sie ein „Lumos" und erleuchtete die Spitze. Ein schneller Blick versicherte ihr, dass die Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Es wäre nicht angebracht um diese späte Stunde Lavender und Parvati zu stören. Mit einer ausgestreckten Hand durch den Vorhang suchte sie leise in ihrer Schublade ihres Nachttisches neben dem Bett nach einen kleinen Muggelnotizblock und einen Kugelschreiber. Es lag eine gewisse Eleganz in der Bevorzugung der Zauberer in Feder und Tinte, aber wenn man im Bett saß, dann konnte nichts einen Notizblock mit einem guten Kugelschreiber schlagen.<p>

In einer bequemen Position lehnte sie ihren Block auf ihre Knie und starrte auf das leere Papier. Einen Augenblick später schrieb sie bestimmt:

_A.S.V.U.R – Auch Snape Verdient Unseren Respekt_

Sie grinste auf die Worte hinunter, sehr wohl wissend, dass, wenn Snape es jemals erblickte, er sie so viele Käfer auseinandernehmen lassen würde, bis sie so alt wie Professor Dumbledore war. Es gab ihr jedoch ein gutes Gefühl die Worte dort stehen zu sehen, fest und real. Im Grunde verspürte sie denselben Nervenkitzel wie bei ihrer Anfertigung von Wiederholungen ihres Lehrplans. Es war das Gefühl, wenn eine Leistung vollbracht wurde.

Die einzige Frage, die jetzt noch blieb, wo sollte sie anfangen? Sie müsste dezent sein, wie ein Slytherin, eine Vorgehensweise, die für ihre Gryffindort-Natur nicht selbstredend war. Jedoch würden Anstecker und Rundbriefe wie bei BEFLER diesmal nicht funktionieren. Sie würde klein anfangen müssen und sehr vorsichtig sein. Es waren immerhin die kleinen Dinge in einer Beziehung, die eine andere Person wissen ließen, dass sie geschätzt wurden.

Diese grundlegende Philosophie trieb viele ihrer Verbesserungen an, wenn Harry und Ron Professor Snape in den letzten Jahren weniger respektvoll gegenüber waren. Aber als sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, kamen diese Verbesserungen von ‚Snape' zu ‚Professor Snape' wirklich vom Herzen? Hatte sie es selbst auch so gemeint oder war sie einfach nur der Bewegung gefolgt? Das sollte noch einmal durchdacht werden, aber ihm den Respekt, den er als Professor verdient hatte, zu zollen, war ein guter Anfang.

Nach dieser Entscheidung fügte sie einen Punkt unter der Überschrift hinzu.

_• Respekt_

Sie machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass Professor Snape plötzlich Lehrer des Jahres werden würde, wenn sie ihn höflich mit ‚Sir' ansprach, aber sie hoffte, er würde es unterbewusst wahrnehmen. Das war mit Sicherheit der einfachste Einstieg, aber sie wollte ihm auch das Leben erleichtern. Harry hatte unrecht. Professor Snape verdiente es genau wie jeder andere auch, verteidigt zu werden. Sie wollte Professor Snape zeigen, dass sich jemand kümmerte, dass ausnahmsweise jemand mal ihn beschützen wollte. Nun, sie wollte es ihm auf eine absolut–anonyme–bitte–finden–Sie–es-niemals–heraus–dass–ich–das–tue–oder–töten–Sie–mich- Weise zeigen.

Also, in Anbetracht von dem Wenigen, was sie von dem zurückgezogenen und einsilbigen Mann wusste, mit was brauchte Professor Snape Hilfe oder vor was müsste er beschützt werden? Reuevoll lächelnd fügte sie ein weiteres Aufzählungszeichen für das Erste, was ihr in den Kopf kam, hinzu.

_•Neville_

Dann anhängend erweiterte sie den Gedanken.

_• Neville (und Dummköpfe im Allgemeinen)_

Es war ein guter Anfang und sie hielt sich zurück, noch weitere Punkte hinzuzufügen. Hier ging es um Qualität und nicht um Quantität. Sie wusste jetzt, wo sie anfangen sollte – mit sich selbst und Ron und Harry, FALLS sie einen Weg finden konnte, ohne die Jungen zu verärgern oder noch weiter wegzustoßen.

Auf dem Kugelschreiber kauend, überdachte Hermine Punkt Nummer zwei – Neville. Sie wusste, dass Neville eine endlose Frustrationsquelle für den Zaubertränkemeister war. Seine Z.A.G's haben seine Fähigkeit in Zaubertränke gezeigt, aber Neville hatte entsetzliche Angst vor dem Professor, und wenn ihn die Angst einmal gepackt hatte, konnte er nichts mehr richtig machen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie mit ein paar Überlegungen eine Erlösung für Professor Snapes Kopfschmerzen in Bezug auf Neville finden würde können.

Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Schlaf verlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Hermine würde sich noch einige ernsthafte Gedanken darüber machen müssen, wie sie ihre Ziele für A.S.V.U.R erreichen könnte, aber heute Nacht würde sie nichts mehr schaffen. Sie hatte für heute genug getan – sie hatte jetzt Ziele. Der Rest würde sich schon ergeben. Jetzt brauchte sie Schlaf.

Sie klappte das Notizbuch zu und steckte es zusammen mit dem Kugelschreiber zurück in ihren Nachttisch. Bereits unter ihre Decke kriechend, griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, aber hielt abrupt inne. Schnell setzte sie sich wieder auf, schnappte sich erneut ihr Notizbuch und mit einer entschlossenen Handbewegung legte sie einen Tarnzauber über die Seiten. Für jeden anderen würden die Seiten leer aussehen und hatte zudem noch einen Vorteil ein Spion auf unterster Stufe zu sein.

Wenn nicht jemand speziell nach diesem besonderen Zauber suchte, würden die meisten Hexen und Zauberer ihn einfach übersehen. Die gelegentlich subtilere Vorgehensweise hatte der offensichtlicheren Gryffindor-Methode gegenüber so schwere Schutzzauber aufzufahren, die das Äquivalent zu einem großen Vorhängeschloss und einem aufleuchtenden Neonschild, welches geradezu danach schrie: ‚Ich verberge ein Geheimnis', schon etwas für sich.

Mit einem besseren Gefühl flüsterte sie „Nox" und rollte sich in ihre Decke ein. Diesmal erfasste sie der Schlaf sofort.

* * *

><p>„Neville, kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?"<p>

Neville, der seine Hände tief in den Treibhaustöpfen vergraben hatte, schaute mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln zu ihr auf. „Sicher, Hermine." Seine Hände bedeckt mit Dreck, deutete er mit seinen Ellbogen auf die andere Seite des Tisches. „Setz dich. Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich noch diese Stragelsamen umpflanze? Ich muss sie trennen und in neue Töpfe setzen, bevor ihre Wurzeln austrocknen."

Hermine kletterte auf einen der großen Stühle, die dem Tisch umzäunten, beobachtete Nevilles Hände, während sie geschickt die Wurzeln der jungen Pflanzen trennten. Seine Griffe waren sicher und präzise, als er vorsichtig die ineinander verdrehten Wurzeln der Sprösslinge entwirrte. Wenn sie nur diese selbstbewusste Version von Neville in den Zaubertränkeunterricht bekommen könnte als den tollpatschigen, nervösen Neville, den Snape immer hervorbrachte.

Als es sich Hermine bequem machte, warf Neville ihr einen Blick zu, den sie nur als resigniert einstufen konnte. „Du hast schlechte Nachrichten für mich, nicht wahr?"

Hermine versuchte ihren überraschten Blick zu kontrollieren, aber bei Nevilles Stirnrunzeln, wusste sie, ihr Versuch war fehlgeschlagen. Sie hatte es bereits vermasselt. Mit einem Finger fuhr sie durch die Erde und überlegte, wie sie ihm am besten das beibringen sollte, was sie ihm sagen musste. „Es ist nicht schlecht, Neville", begann sie, „oder zumindest muss es nicht schlecht sein. Ich kann dir nur nicht mehr in Zaubertränke helfen."

Sie versuchte Nevilles Reaktion abzuschätzen, aber er senkte seinen Kopf und betrachtete eingängig seine dreckigen Hände. „Es ist, weil du auch Angst davor hast, dass ich dich umbringen werde, oder?"

„Neville, das ist mir noch nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen. Ich würde niemals-" Sie unterbrach sich selbst, als sie wirklich zu verstehen begann, was er gesagt hatte. „Warte mal kurz. Was meinst du mit ‚auch'? Neville…"

Neville wich ihrem Blick aus. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Es war nur Malfoy und ein paar andere Slytherins vom Unterricht."

„Oh, Neville. Erstens, glaube niemals irgendetwas was der Vollidiot Malfoy von sich gibt. Zweitens kann ich dir nur nicht mehr im Unterricht helfen, aber ich will dir außerhalb der Klasse helfen. Drittens habe ich keine Angst davor, dass du mich in Zaubertränke umbringen würdest. Ich denke, der Dienstag hat bewiesen, dass wenn es jemand gibt, der Freude daran hätte uns in die Luft zu jagen oder uns zu vergiften, dann wäre es Professor Snape. Im Grunde würde ich sogar darauf wetten, dass er noch ein paar Galleonen für dieses Privileg zahlen würde."

Ihr letzter Satz tat das, was sie beabsichtigt hatte. Neville schaute mit einem schüchternen Lächeln zu ihr auf. „Er schien sich wirklich amüsiert zu haben. Er hat sogar gelächelt."

„Ganz genau."

„Also, warum kannst du mir nicht mehr im Unterricht helfen?"

In Anbetracht von Nevilles Ängsten hielt es Hermine für vernünftig ihm nicht ihre endgültigen Ziele in Bezug auf Professor Snape zu erklären. Stattdessen entschied sie sich für die Halbwahrheit, von der sie wusste, dass Neville sie eher akzeptieren würde. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und ich denke, ich schade dir nur mehr damit, als dass ich dir wirklich helfe. Neville, du hast während deiner UTZes bewiesen, dass du in Zaubertränke klarkommst. Du brauchst mich nicht wirklich, damit ich dir irgendwas vorsage. Professor Snape verängstigt dich nur so sehr, dass du total dicht machst. Es wird dir nicht helfen diese Angst zu überwinden, wenn ich dir die Antworten vorsage oder dir mit deinen Zaubertränken helfe. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich, ihn macht das nur noch wütender auf dich und mich, wenn ich dir helfe. Du brauchst keine Hilfe damit, um Zaubertränke zu bezwingen; du brauchst Hilfe, um Professor Snape zu bezwingen."

Neville zerdrückte einen Haufen Erde in seiner Hand, bevor er seine Finger wieder öffnete, um es herabrieseln zu lassen. Als er endlich sprach, konnte Hermine die Verzweiflung aus seiner Stimme heraushören. „Ich habe versucht meine Angst vor ihm zu überwinden, ich habe es wirklich versucht, Hermine. Ich brauche seinen Kurs. Ich weiß, dass jeder denkt, ich bin bloß noch da, weil ich ein Auror sein möchte. Das ist es nicht. Ich will mit Pflanzen arbeiten. Darin bin ich gut. Aber die wirklich guten, professionellen Treibhäuser testen und prüfen ihre eigenen medizinischen und magischen Pflanzen. Man muss wissen, wie man die Test- und Kontrollzaubertränke zu brauen hat."

„Ohne jemanden zu vergiften."

Neville schnaubte amüsiert. „Ja, ohne jemanden zu vergiften. Die Sache ist, die, Hermine, ich wusste, was Flussgrasblätter verursachen können. Es ist eine dokumentierte Eigenschaft der Pflanze. Ich kenne meine Pflanzen. Snape…"

„Professor Snape", korrigierte sie ihn.

Neville fuhr fort, als ob sie ihn nicht unterbrochen hätte, „… lässt mich dermaßen erstarren, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken kann. An alles, was ich dann noch denken kann, ist, wie er drohend hinter mir steht."

„Okay, dann haben wir einen Plan."

Neville blinzelte schnell, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich in einem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln zusammen. Es war ein Blick, an den sich Hermine all die Jahre bereits durch Harry und Ron gewöhnt hatte. „Wir haben einen P-Plan?", fragte er.

„Ja, wir haben einen Plan", antwortete sie in einem Ton, den nur Generalfeldmarschälle und diktatorische Gryffindors zustande bringen konnten. Sie begann ihre Hände zu reiben und löste den Schmutz von ihren Fingern. „Wir haben eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke am Dienstag und eine Einfachstunde am Donnerstag. Du und ich, wir beide treffen uns Montag und Mittwoch nach dem Abendessen, was bedeutet, dass wir uns heute Abend treffen werden." Sie hüpfte von ihrem Stuhl und steuerte auf die Tür zu. „Treff mich am Raum der Wünsche um 6:45 und setzt dich auf deinen Platz."

Die Verwirrung auf Nevilles Gesicht vertiefte sich nur. „Meinen Platz? Versteh ich nicht."

Hermine lächelte einfach nur zurück. „Du wirst es verstehen, wenn du da bist, Neville. Setz dich einfach und warte auf mich."

* * *

><p>Als Neville das 7. Stockwerk, auf dem sich der Raum der Wünsche befand, betrat, wartete bereits ein Paar von Doppeltüren auf ihn; Türen, die keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit denen hatten, als sie noch ihre DA-Treffen hatten. Diese waren zwei Meter hohe Türen aus dunklem, beschmutztem und schrammigem Eichenholz, gestreift mit breiten, schwarzen Eisenscharnieren.<p>

Neville kannte diese Türen. Die letzten sechs Jahre hatte er mindestens zweimal die Woche vor ihnen gestanden. Sie waren sein persönliches Tor zur Hölle. Selbst wissend, dass sie nur Türen zum Raum der Wünsche waren, konnten sechs Jahre von Angst nicht so einfach aufgehalten werden. Nevilles Handflächen begannen zu schwitzen und er konnte das schnelle Pochen seines Herzens in seiner Brust spüren.

Jetzt verstand er Hermines Verweis, sich auf seinen Platz zu setzen.

_Merlin rette ihn._ Auch wenn er sich im Moment nicht sicher war, ob er vor Snape und Zaubertränke oder seinen Freunden, die ihm helfen wollten, gerettet werden musste. Einmal tief durchatmend sammelte Neville seinen Mut, wie er es jedes Mal tat, wenn er vor diesen Türen stand. Dann, ausatmend, drückte er gegen das kalte Holz und betrat den Zaubertränkeraum. Keine zwei Schritte durch die Tür blieb er abrupt stehen. Es war der Zaubertränkeraum, bis hin zu dem verweilenden Gestank von Rauch und Kräutern in der Luft.

In der Hoffnung, Hermine wusste schon, was sie tat, ging Neville zu seinem Tisch, wo die Ausgangsstoffe für den Trank, den er am Dienstag ruiniert hatte, schön säuberlich, in einer Reihe auf der Oberfläche lagen. Er nahm etwas von den Flussgrasblättern auf und rieb sie zwischen seinen Fingern – solch kleine Dinger haben so einen Aufwand beschert. Er legte sie wieder vorsichtig zurück auf den Tisch, nahm eines der Behältnisse in die Hand, die an der Seite standen. Die Etikette war ein cremiges Weiß und leer, das darauf wartete von ihm mit einem Namen und einem Datum versehen zu werden, an dem er einen perfekt gebrauten Zaubertrank hergestellt hatte.

Obwohl er es erwartet hatte, zuckte er zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihm aufgerissen und gegen die Steinwand geschlagen wurde. Aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus erhaschte er ein Wehen von schwarzen Lehrerroben und Neville geriet in Panik. Das empfindliche Glasbehältnis glitt zwischen seine nervösen Finger und zerschellte auf dem Boden.

Neville duckte sich und wartete mit geschlossenen Augen auf den Abzug von Hauspunkten, der ohne jeglichen Zweifel folgen würde. Er war geschockt, statt kalte Abscheu, die verzweifelte Stimme von Hermine Granger hinter sich zu hören. „Oh, Neville."


	5. Die ersten Verpflichtungen

**Die ersten Verpflichtungen**

„Hermine?"

Neville starrte sie geschockt an. Die Person, die vor ihm stand, hatte sich auf jeden Fall wie Hermine angehört. Er hatte „Oh, Neville" all die Jahre nur allzu oft in diesem Ton von niemandem als von Hermine gehört, aber es war eine verwandelte Hermine, die vor ihm stand. Sie sah aus wie Snape! Oder, sie sah aus wie Snape, wenn er als kleines, hübsches Mädchen mit buschigen Haaren geboren worden wäre.

In einer Art von Trance fuhr Nevilles Blick langsam von ihrem Haar, hinunter zu ihren Füßen und dann wieder hoch zu ihrem Kopf. Sie war von Kopf bis Fuß in Schwarz gekleidet; sie trug sogar schwere Absatzschuhe, die sie noch größer machten. Sie war sogar so weit gegangen und hatte sich ihr Haar schwarz gefärbt. Sie hatte zwar nicht die Länge oder ihre buschigen Locken verändert, aber es gab gar keinen Zweifel, dass sie den gefürchteten Zaubertränkemeister verkörperte. Obwohl er wusste, es war nur eine verkleidete Hermine, musste Neville schwer schlucken, als er in die verzauberten schwarzen Augen des Mädchens vor sich blickte. Hermine als Snape… es war eindeutig … unheimlich.

„Hermine, was soll das alles?" Neville winkte mit der Hand, um Hermines neues Auftreten zu betonen.

Hermine blickte an sich hinunter und wirbelte dann einmal um ihre eigene Achse. Sie gab ihren besten von Snapes finsteren Blicken und ruinierte es dann mit einem breiten Lächeln, als die Roben um sie herum flogen und sich dann elegant um ihre Stiefel legten. „Weißt du", sagte sie, „diese Gewänder haben schon etwas Lustiges und Mächtiges an sich. Ich kann durchaus verstehen, warum er sie bevorzugt."

„Du bist absolut verrückt", würgte Neville, sein Gesichtsausdruck irgendwo zwischen Angst und kranker Faszination gefangen, als er weiterhin die verwandelte Hermine anstarrte.

Hermine lachte laut auf. „Nicht verrückt, Neville, es ist nur ein Teil des Plans."

Sie zog einen Stuhl heraus und drehte ihn um und setzte sich gegenüber von ihm hin und richtete ihre tintenschwarze Kleidung. „Professor Snape verunsichert dich. Wir werden versuchen deine Reaktion auf ihn umzuschulen, dass wenn er dann wirklich hinter dir steht, es für dich nicht anders sein wird, als wenn ich hinter dir stehen würde. Es wird nicht einfach werden, Neville. Viel Arbeit wird von dir abhängen. Wenn du nicht daran arbeiten willst, dann sag es mir jetzt."

Neville dachte an seine Treibhausträume und die Möglichkeit dieses Jahr Zaubertränke zu bestehen, bevor er entschlossen nickte. „Ich bin dabei, Hermine. Wenn du denkst, das hier kann funktionieren und du willst mir helfen, dann werde ich alles tun, was du von mir willst. Ich will Zaubertränke bestehen. Ich MUSS Zaubertränke bestehen."

„Okay, dann werden wir Folgendes tun. Professor Snape macht am Donnerstag seinen theoretischen Unterricht, händigt die entsprechenden Hausarbeiten aus, dann reichen wir unsere Arbeiten am Dienstag ein und brauen, wo wir uns dann auf die nächste Theoriestunde vorbereiten sollen. Das ist seine Vorgehensweise und er weicht nur selten davon ab. Wir beide werden uns mittwochs hier treffen, um den Lesestoff und den Trank, den wir am Donnerstag brauen werden, durchzugehen. Montags werden wir dann den Trank brauen, den wir auch im Unterricht brauen werden."

Neville sah sie skeptisch an. „Wie wird mir das helfen? Ob ich den Trank zuerst hier ruiniere, macht doch keinen Unterschied."

„Es wird helfen, weil wir den Ursachen, WARUM du überhaupt deinen Trank ruinierst, auf den Grund gehen werden, damit du diese Fehler dann nicht im Unterricht machen wirst. Wir, Neville, werden deine Brautechnik ganz neu erfinden. Ich habe bemerkt, wenn du deine Ausrüstung auspackst, es nicht geordnet ist. Außerdem hast du manchmal Ausgangsstoffe auf deinen Tisch liegen, die du überhaupt nicht brauchst. Das ist auch das, was mit dem Verjüngungstrank letzten Monat passiert ist. Professor Snape stand hinter dir. Du wurdest nervös und hast dir das Erste geschnappt, was in deiner Reichweite stand, was Meersalz gewesen war. Meersalz hätte gar nicht auf deinen Tisch stehen dürfen."

„Und du glaubst, das wird funktionieren?" Neville konnte nicht ganz den Zweifel aus seiner Stimme vertreiben.

Hermine stand auf und nahm die typische Snape-Haltung ein; Füße leicht gespreizt und Arme über ihre Brust verschränkt, als sie arrogant auf Neville hinabblickte. „Ich weiß, dass es das wird."

Eine Stunde später, entschied Neville, dass wenn Professor Snape ihn nicht im Unterricht umbringen würde, würde es Hermine in ihrem Pseudounterricht tun. Sie begann damit ihn eine Frage nach der anderen von ihrem Lesestoff für ihre nächste Stunde an den Kopf zu werfen; Fragen, von denen sie sich vorstellen könnte, die der Professor eventuell im Unterricht stellen könnte. Sie korrigierte, erweiterte und formulierte seine Antworten um, bis Neville das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Kopf von der Masse an neuen Informationen explodieren würde. Und die ganze Zeit über schritt und wirbelte sie vor ihm im Klassenraum herum als ob sie wirklich Professor Snape sei; knurrte böse Bemerkungen, wenn er etwas falsch beantwortete, und verteilte und zog, imaginäre Hauspunkte ab. Zumindest hoffte er, sie waren imaginär. Man konnte sich über nichts im Raum der Wünsche sicher sein. Auch wenn es nur eine praktische Übung war, das hier war der Zaubtertränkeraum und Hermine war Professor Snape. Der Raum der Wünsche könnte auch entscheiden, dass wirklich Punkte verteilt und abgezogen werden müssten. Er verdiente, nach Professor Snapes Standard, ganze großzügige acht Punkte für Gryffindor an diesem Abend, während er respektable 55 verlor. Wenngleich er auch in Gelächter ausgebrochen war, als sie versucht hatte 10 Punkte für das Atmen abzuziehen, etwas, was noch nicht einmal Professor Snape versucht hatte. Es hatte sich jedoch gut angefühlt zu lachen. Er glaubte nicht, er hatte jemals gelacht, wenn man ihm Punkte abgezogen hatte. Es war eine ziemlich neue Erfahrung.

Als sie ihn endlich von ihrem Unterricht erlöst hatte, war Neville erschöpft und nass geschwitzt. Er hegte aber auch eine kleine Hoffnung für den Unterricht am nächsten Tag. Zum ersten Mal in seiner Zeit an Hogwarts, hatte er die vage Überzeugung, dass wenn er schon nicht Professor Snape, dann zumindest seinen Unterricht meistern konnte.

Obwohl er wusste, der Raum der Wünsche würde einfach verschwinden säuberte, und räumte er seinen Arbeitsplatz unter Hermines strengen Blick auf. Neville verspürte eine Woge der Zufriedenheit, als sie anerkennend nickte und alles ordnungsgemäß entsorgt war.

„Ja, Professor Granger-Snape?"

„Oh, hör auf damit", meckerte sie freundlich.

„Du weißt schon, Hermine, wenn die schwarzen Gewänder einmal passen." Neville hatte es ziemlich genossen Hermine mit ihren neuen Namen ‚Professor Granger-Snape' aufzuziehen. Jedes Mal wenn er es sagte, gab sie lustigsten Zuckungen von sich.

„Alle Sticheleien mal beiseite, da gibt es noch etwas, was ich gerne möchte, was du tust, Neville. Es sieht vermutlich lächerlich aus, aber ich denke, es wird dir dabei helfen, zumindest einen Teil deiner Angst zu besiegen."

„Was ist es?"

„Muggels bezeichnen es, als die Angst zu vermenschlichen. Du gibst deiner Angst einen Namen oder ein Gesicht. Du redest damit, beziehst dich darauf, als ob es echt sein würde. Das erlaubt es dir, dich der Sache – in deinem Fall Professor Snape – mit dir in der Kontrollposition zu stellen. Verstehst du?"

Neville neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete Hermine. Sie schien diesbezüglich ziemlich nervös zu sein, was auch immer es war, das sie wollte. Im Grunde war es das erste Mal an diesem Abend, dass er sie hat nervös gesehen. „Hermine, es ist mir egal, ob es lächerlich ist. Wenn es mir ein Ohnesgleichen in Zaubetränke einbringt, werde ich es tun."

„Ich verspreche dir, ich glaube wirklich, es wird helfen." Mit einem ermutigten Lächeln ging Hermine hinüber zu einem Objekt, welches auf dem Schreibtisch des Professors lag. Sie brachte es zurück und überreichte ihm ein schwarz gekleidetes Bündel, das ungefähr fünfzehn Zentimeter groß war.

Vorsichtig zog Neville den schwarzen Stoff zurück, bis das Objekt, welches darin eingewickelt war, offen in seiner Hand lag. „Hermine, das ist …"

„Ja, ist es", stimmte sie zu.

Nun, das erklärte ihre Nervosität und warum sie dachte, dass er es lächerlich finden würde. „Weißt du", sagte er, „vorhin habe ich nur gescherzt, als ich meinte, du seist verrückt. Aber das hier – du hast wirklich deinen Verstand verloren."

Hermine zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern. „Du musst es nicht machen, Neville, aber es ist eine bewiesene Technik sich seinen Ängsten zu stellen."

Unsicher blickte Neville zu Hermine auf und dann wieder hinunter zu dem … Ding. „Was soll ich damit machen?"

„Trage es mit dir herum. Rede damit. Konfrontiere es. Schlaf damit."

Neville riss seine Augen auf. „Damit schlafen?"

Hermine schnaubte amüsiert, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Okay, vielleicht nicht damit schlafen."

„Hermine hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, was die anderen Jungen mit mir machen werden, wenn sie mich damit finden oder, Merlin bewahre, wenn einer der Slytherin mich damit findet? Ich könnte das niemals ertragen. Vergiss es Zaubertränke zu bestehen. Ich werde nie wieder mein Zimmer verlassen können. Bist du dir sicher, dass es helfen wird?"

Hermine konnte den Zweifel und die darunterliegende Angst in seiner Stimme hören, also steckte sie umso mehr Überzeugung in ihre eigenen Worte. „Neville, ich weiß, dass ich viel von dir verlange, aber ich denke wirklich, dass es helfen kann. Außerdem bist du ein Gryffindor, und wir fürchten uns nicht vor Dingen, die vielleicht noch nicht einmal passieren werden."

Mit vorgetäuschter Empörung rümpfte Neville seine Nase. „Oh ja, glaub ja nicht, dass ich diesen Trick nicht kenne. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand einen Gryffindor zu etwas bringen will, appellieren sie einfach an ihren Tapferkeitssinn." Neville seufzte. Er wusste, er würde es tun. Er würde alles tun, um Zaubertränke zu bestehen, sogar das hier. „Versprich mir einfach nur, dass, wenn es jemand herausfinden sollte, du mir dann Essen in mein Zimmer schmuggelst, damit ich nicht noch in meiner Schmach verhungere."

Mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck legte sie ihre Hand über ihr Herz. „Ich verspreche es, Neville."

Sich genauso lächerlich fühlend, wie Hermine es vorhergesehen hatte, hob Neville seine Arme und hielt die kleine verzauberte Puppe, die wie Professor Snape aussah, vor sein Gesicht. „Nun, Professor Snape", sprach Neville die Puppe in seiner Hand an, „es ist an der Zeit nach Gryffindor zurückzukehren. Und was auch immer Sie tun, bitte lassen Sie sich nicht finden."

* * *

><p>Mit dem Neville-Teil des Plans im Gange richtete Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den ersten Punkt ihrer A.S.V.U.R Agenda – Respekt. Das war ein noch undurchsichtigeres Thema als Nevilles Zaubertränkedesaster. Sie entschied, dort anzufangen, wo sie mit all ihren Projekten begann. Soweit es Hermine betraf, war die Bibliothek der Ort, an dem alle guten Pläne starteten. Sie hatte aus ihren Fehlern mit den Hauselfen gelernt. Mit ihnen hatte sie keine Nachforschungen betrieben oder die Dinge aus ihrer Perspektive verstanden. Hermine Granger begann dieselben Fehler nicht zweimal. Sie hatte sich mehrere Bücher über die Gesichte des Hauses Slytherin und zwei interessante Bücher über die Reinblüter-Gesellschaft in der Zauberwelt herausgesucht. Um jemand wirklich zu respektieren, muss man sie verstehen und sie würde ihr Bestes geben, den Mann zu verstehen, der zu ihrem Lieblingsprojekt geworden war. Sie würde einen Crashkurs darin absolvieren, was es hieß Severus Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin, wirklich zu sein.<p>

Nachdem sie sich ihre Bettlektüre für die nächsten Wochen gesichert hatte, widmete sie sich Phase II ihrer Respektkampagne. Der Zeitpunkt musste pedantisch genau sein. Zögern oder Zweifel würden ihr teuer zu stehen bekommen. Zu schnell und er würde an ihr vorbei sein. Zu langsam und sie würde riskieren von ihm aufgehalten zu werden und noch einen Punktabzug oder Nachsitzen zu bekommen und sie hatte genug von toten Käfern.

Also hier war sie nun – der Moment war richtig, der Ort war richtig und der Zeitpunkt stimmte.

Professor Snape schritt den Korridor in ihre Richtung hinunter, zerteilte die Schüler vor sich wie ein böswilliger Moses. Die Erstklässler pressten sich sogar aus Angst gegen die Wand. Darauf bedacht nicht auszuweichen, weigerte sie sich einen großen Bogen um ihn zu machen.

Sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu verstehen, dass ihr pochendes Herz und die verschwitzten Handflächen, die ihre Arithmantikbücher umklammerten, nicht aus Angst, sondern aus Nervosität herrührten. Ein Gryffindor in der Tat, man konnte denken, dass sie an Voldemort höchstpersönlich vorbeilaufen würde.

Vier Schritte.

Drei Schritte.

Zwei Schritte.

Ein -

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape."

Und sie war an ihm vorbei, so nahe, dass sie die schwarze Wolle seines Lehrergewandes gegen ihren linken Fußknöchel spüren konnte. Er antwortete ihr nicht. Nicht, dass sie es von ihm erwartet hatte, jedoch war sein Blick in eine Art von kaum merklicher Bestätigung in ihre Richtung gehuscht. Es war nicht viel, aber zumindest hatte er sie nicht verspottet. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Hauspunkte abgezogen, und wenn es einen Lehrer gab, der für einen Gruß Punkte abziehen würde oder könnte, dann war es Professor Snape.

Als sie den Korridor weiter hinunterging, folgten ihre Gedanken dem Mann, der schnell hinter ihr verschwand. Hatte sie den Gruß mit genug Ehrlichkeit gesagt? War es zu herzlich gewesen? Zu übermütig? Hatte sie zu viel oder zu wenig gelächelt?

So begann Hermines Kampagne den Professor anzuerkennen, den alle mieden.

* * *

><p>Harry lachte, als Neville wieder um sie herumtanzte. Hermine war glücklich dieses Geräusch zu hören. In letzter Zeit hatte ihrer Meinung nach Harry nicht genug gelacht. Es erfreute sie, dass Neville glücklich war und durch Neville war Harry glücklich. Mit einem Blick auf Nevilles komplizierte Tanzschritte entschied sie, dass Neville vermutlich eher auf der ekstatischen Seite der Skala anzusiedeln war. Glücklich beschrieb noch nicht einmal annähernd seinen Gemütszustand. Neville begann in diesem Moment mit der Hüfte zu wackeln und Hermine musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Die anderen Schüler in dem Korridor warfen ihnen merkwürdige Blicke zu, aber die meisten ignorierten die Gryffindors. Schüler mit extremen Gefühlsausbrüchen zu erleben, die aus dem Zaubertränkeraum kamen, war nichts Neues. Zugegeben, diese Extrema waren für gewöhnlich Wut oder Tränen, aber Tanzen konnte man auch akzeptieren.<p>

„Habt ihr ihn gehört?", fragte Neville erneut.

Ron antwortete diesmal für die Gruppe. „Ja, Neville, wir haben ihn gehört. Wir waren dabei."

„Habt ihr sein Gesicht gesehen, als er die Worte gesagt hat?"

Harry war an der Reihe zu antworten. „Ja, Neville, wir haben sein Gesicht gesehen. Wir waren dabei."

Neville sprang erneut in die Luft. „Ich wünschte Colin hätte ein Foto davon machen können. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, es Gran zu erzählen."

„Mr. Longbottom, ist das Tanzen im Korridor wirklich nötig?" Professor McGonagalls brüske Stimme unterbrach Neville in seiner Drehung, aber es konnte nicht das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht vertreiben.

„Entschuldigung, Professor. Es ist nur, Professor Snape macht mich glücklich. Es ist so schwer, es zu kontrollieren."

Die Verwandlungslehrerin verbarg ihre Überraschung nicht. „Professor Snape macht Sie glücklich?", fragte sie.

„Ja, Ma' am." Neville hüpfte wieder auf seinen Zehen. „Wir haben heute die Theorie des Reduzierungstrankes und dessen Anwendung durchgesprochen. Ich habe Professor Snapes Fragen beantwortet." Neville kicherte, als die Aufregung ihn erneut erfasste, und beugte sich dann verschwörerisch zu McGonagall, so als ob er etwas von äußerster Wichtigkeit mit ihr teilen würde. „Professor Snape hat mir fünf Punkte FÜR Gryffindor gegeben", flüsterte er, auch wenn es laut genug war, dass es jeder hören konnte. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, er war betrunken vor Glück. „Ich habe für jede Frage, die ich richtig beantwortet habe, einen Punkt bekommen. Ich habe sogar die über die Umstände, wenn es kontraindiziert ist, beantworten können." Nevilles Augen leuchteten entzückt auf. „Oh, Professor, Sie hätten seinen Blick sehen sollen, als niemand anders die Hand hob, um die zu beantworten. Nicht einmal Hermine!"

Es war ein Leichtes zu sagen, dass Professor McGonagall selbst damit kämpfte bei Nevilles Eskapade nicht zu lächeln, deshalb schielte sie hinüber zu Hermine. „Verstehe", sagte sie. „Fünf Punkte von Professor Snape ist in der Tat ein Grund zu tanzen." Mit ihrem Blick weiterhin auf Hermine gerichtete, fügte sie hinzu: „Besonders für eine Frage, die nicht einmal Miss Granger beantworten konnte."

Neville, der den Unterton in den Worten der Professorin nicht wahrnahm, begann wieder auf seinen Zehen zu hüpfen. „Ja, Ma' am", antwortete er. Hermine schwieg, auch wenn sie ihren Kopf unter dem bohrenden Blick ihrer Hauslehrerin, senkte.

Ihr Blick fuhr über die anderen, als sie endlich leise lachte. „Ich denke, Sie drei sorgen dafür, dass Mr. Longbottom es zum Mittagessen bis zur Großen Halle schafft." Noch immer lachend ging sie weiter den Korridor entlang.

* * *

><p>Professor Snape setzte sich auf seinen gewöhnlichen Platz am Lehrertisch, nur um mit einer verrückt grinsenden Minerva McGonagall konfrontiert zu werden, was wieder einmal bewies, dass die Hogwarts-Gerüchteküche schneller als die Eulenpost war. Er hegte keinerlei Zweifel, was diesen eindeutig, nervenden Gesichtsausdruck auf ihr Gesicht gebracht hatte.<p>

Für die anderen Lehrer am Tisch spielte er seine Rolle und knurrte voller Abscheu: „Nicht ein Wort, Professor."

In der Hoffnung die Frau davon abzulenken fortzufahren, wandte er sich seinem Mittagessen zu und griff nach dem Teller vor sich. Mit seiner Gabel durchbrach er die Kruste des Hackbratens, nur um schwer gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit an zu schlucken, die ihn bei dem Geruch von gekochtem Fleisch und Gemüse in einer Dampfwolke umgaben.

Zurücklehnend atmete er ein paar Mal in der Hoffnung flach durch, dass Minerva zu beschäftigt war, um den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und dem plötzlichen Zittern seiner Hand, die seine Gabel hielt, zu bemerken. Glück, das launische Miststück, entschied, dass seine Pause vorbei war, als Minerva unwissend seinem Unbehagen gegenüber, fortfuhr.

„Also, Severus", sagte sie in einer geschulten Unschuld, „ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden."

Den Entschluss fassend, dass er lieber dieses Spielchen mitspielte, als sich an dem Essen zu versuchen, setzte er einen überlegenen, arroganten Blick auf. „Sie, wie die meisten Ihres Hauses, sind eine schlechte Lügnerin."

Er bemerkte mit einer leichten Genugtuung, dass die meisten der Lehrer ihrer Unterhaltung lauschten. Von den am Tisch sitzenden Personen wusste er nur von Minerva, Hagrid und Albus als Ordensmitglieder. Er vermutete schon lange, dass Vector und Flitwick ebenfalls Ordensmitglieder waren, aber wie der Dunkle Lord mit seinen Todessern, wusste nur Albus die Namen und die Gesichter aller Mitglieder. Es war eher ein Manöver in potenzieller Schadensregulierung als Vertrauen, für den Fall, dass sie gefährdet werden würden, oder in seinen eigenem Falle, sollte das Misstrauen der anderen Ordensmitglieder sich verfestigen und er sich wirklich als der Verräter unter ihnen herausstellen. Seine Unwissenheit der Namen gegenüber war sein Eingeständnis ihrer Ängste. Er war bedacht darauf den kleinen Stich von Reue, der ihn immer traf, wenn er darüber nachdachte, wie die letzten Jahre wohlmöglich ausgesehen haben mochten, wenn er die Menschen um sich herum als Freunde und Kollegen betrachtete, einfach nicht anzuerkennen.

Er spießte eine Kartoffel auf, um zumindest den Anschein zu wahren, dass er aß, erfüllte Severus die Darstellung, die alle von ihm erwarteten. „Bevor Sie noch an Ihrer eigenen Belustigung ersticken, ja, ich habe Longbottom heute fünf Punkte in meinem Unterricht gegeben. Ich bin mir sicher, dies ist vermutlich ein Zeichen einer nahenden Apokalypse. Der Junge kannte jede Antwort, selbst die auf die Frage, die nicht in den Texten zu finden war. Es war unnatürlich und gegen jegliche Ordnung im Universum. Ich hatte gedacht, dass Miss Granger ihm die Antworten zuflüsternd würde, aber ich habe das Mädchen die ganze Zeit über beobachtet." Er schnaubte voller Abscheu. „Es war offensichtlich, dass der Junge in seinen Antworten geschult wurde. Sollte also ein selbstloser Gryffindor-Märtyrer – und ich hege gar keine Zweifel daran, dass es ein Gryffindor war – den Wunsch hegen und sich meinetwegen den Dummköpfen annehmen, dann sind sie mehr als willkommen."

In der Form eines verärgerten Zaubertränkelehrers stand er auf und verabschiedete sich mit einem herzlichen „Auf Wiedersehen." Seine Robe richtend, verbeugte er sich vor Albus. „Wenn Sie mich dann entschuldigen würden, Schulleiter." Ohne auf eine Antwort wartend, drehte er sich um, trat von dem Podium, auf dem der Lehrertisch stand, und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Kerker. Hinter ihm konnte er Minervas steigendes Gelächter und die Stimmen der anderen Lehrer hören, wie sie freundschaftlich miteinander scherzten.

Auf der anderen Seite der Halle folgte ein Paar von aufmerksamen Augen sein Verschwinden; Augen, die wieder einmal bemerkt hatten, dass Professor Snape sein Essen nicht angerührt hatte.

* * *

><p>Es war offiziell, Zurückhaltung lag nicht in ihrer Natur. Noch Geduld oder Bedächtigkeit. Was am Anfang noch wie zwei einfache Anordnungen an ihr eigenes Verhalten gewesen war, bewiesen sich schwieriger als Neville Vertrauen in Zaubertränke zu geben.<p>

Es waren wirklich zwei kleine, relativ simple Dinge. Was sie von sich selbst verlangte, sollte nicht schwerer als das sein, was sie von Neville erwartete – erstens, damit aufzuhören bei jeder Frage, die Professor Snape im Unterricht stellte, sich zu melden und zweitens, nicht mehr oder weniger in den aufgetragenen Zaubertränkeausarbeitungen zu schreiben als vorgeschrieben.

Leicht. Einfach. Leicht und einfach für einen Slytherin. Leicht und einfach für einen Hufflepuff. Vielleicht etwas schwieriger für einen Ravenclaw. Fast unmöglich für ein eine übereifrige Gryffindor, muggelgeborene Hexe, die gewillt war, sich in der Zauberwelt zu beweisen. In dem Versuch ihre Ausschweifungen zu drosseln, begann Hermine zu verstehen, dass sie einige Probleme hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten sie immer dazu ermutigt ‚sich selbst zu kennen'. Sie begann zu verstehen, dass sie sich nicht so gut kannte, wie sie immer angenommen hatte.

Der Unterricht war schon schwer genug. Am Anfang hatte sie sich dazu entschieden, ihre Fragen auf eine von drei zu reduzieren. Noch bevor die erste Klasse beendet war, war der Drang die Antwort zu liefern so groß, dass sie sich auf ihre Hände hat, setzten müssen, um sie nicht gleich in die Luft zu stoßen. Natürlich hatte Professor Snape 10 Punkte von Gryffindor wegen ihrer Unfähigkeit still zu sitzen abgezogen. War es denn ihre Schuld, dass es so unbequem war, auf ihren Händen zu sitzen?

Jetzt sah sie sich ihrer zweiten Feuerprobe gegenüber. Missgünstig auf das Lineal in ihrer Hand hinabblickend, maß Hermine ein letztes Mal ihr Pergament ab, darauf bedacht die frustrierten Schreie, die unter der Oberfläche brodelten und entfliehen wollten, unterdrückt zu halten. Egal wie gut es sich auch anfühlen würde, wie eine Todesfee herum zu kreischen, es würde nur darin enden die Erstklässler zu verängstigen.

Sie schaute von dem Pergament auf und warf denselben Erstklässlern einen unheilvollen Blick zu, als sie vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und explodierten Zauberschnippschnapp spielten. Ihr Lachen sägte langsam an ihren Nerven, ihre sorglose Einstellung eine persönliche Beleidigung, während sie mit ihren Hausaufgaben zu kämpfen hatte. Wie konnten sie es nur wagen bereits fertig zu sein, während sie mit den letzten zwanzig Zentimetern kämpfte?

Finster murmelnd konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihre Zaubertränke-Ausarbeitung.

„Uhm, Hermine?"

„Was?", schnappte sie, ihre Wut ereiferte sich an den fortlaufenden Kampf mit dem geschriebenen Wort.

Ginny Weasley nahm einen unfreiwilligen Schritt zurück, als Hermine ihren Kopf hob. Ginnys erschrockenes Gesicht sehend, seufzte Hermine tief, ihr finsterer Blick wurde durch einen verärgerten ersetzt. „Entschuldige, Ginny. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien." Sie deutete mit ihrem Lineal auf das Pergament. „Ich arbeite gerade an meiner Hausarbeit für Zaubertränke. Die letzten zwanzig Zentimeter wollen einfach nicht kooperieren."

„Das erklärt dann das Murren und Knurren", sagte Ginny mit einem wissenden Grinsen. „Hast du es schon mal damit versucht größer zu schreiben? So schaffe ich es immer, noch ein paar extra Zentimeter auszufüllen. Du kannst die Ränder auch etwas einziehen, aber damit solltest du vorsichtig sein. Snape bemerkt es, wenn du sie zu weit einziehst. So ist Colin aufgeflogen und wurde zum Nachsitzen verdonnert." Ginny hielt inne, als sie Hermines verkniffenen Blick sah.

„Was?", fragte Ginny. „Hast du das schon bereits versucht?"

Hermine ließ ihren Kopf so weit nach vorne fallen, bis ihr Nasenrücken auf ihren Fingerspitzen ruhte. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr sie in diesem Moment Professor Snape glich, besonders in den Augenblicken, wenn er mit der Dummheit von Schülern konfrontiert wurde, die er nicht nachvollziehen konnte. „Ich versuche nicht, zwanzig Zentimeter HINZUZUFÜGEN. Ich versuche es um zwanzig Zentimeter zu KÜRZEN. Es ist zu lang, nicht zu kurz."

Ginny begann zu lachen. „Hermine, ich liebe dich über alles und ich möchte nicht, dass du das jetzt falsch verstehst, aber Ron hat recht – du bist verrückt!"

„Jeder sagt das", murmelte Hermine leise.

„Was?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nichts."

Nachdem sie das Elend in dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah, versiegte Ginnys Lachen. „Gib mal her", bot sie an. „Lass mich mal sehen. Ein neues Paar Augen kann nicht schaden."

Zwanzig Minuten, eine Menge schwarze Tinte, zwei gezogene Haare und einem kleinen Schreikrampf, der durchaus die Erstklässler erschreckt hatte, später, war Hermines Pergament genau 48 Zoll lang. Sie lächelte Ginny müde an. „Danke, Ginny. Ich hätte es nicht ohne dich geschafft."

Nach einem herzvollen Gute Nacht sammelte Hermine ihre Sachen ein. Sie war erschöpft und wollte einfach nur schlafen. Heute Nacht würde sie nicht über Neville nachdenken. Keine Gedanken daran, wie sie höflich sein könnte. Keine Gedanken an zu langen Ausarbeitungen oder den verdammten Drang sich zu melden. Und besonders würde es heute keine Gedanken an Professor Snape geben.


	6. Rückschläge und weitere Verpflichtungen

**Rückschläge und weitere Verpflichtungen**

Irgendwann während der dritten Wochen ihrer A.S.V.U.R-Kampagne erhielt Hermine einen misstrauischen Blick, gekoppelt mit einem Grunzen auf ihr leises „Guten Tag, Sir". Sie deutete das Grunzen als ein gutes Zeichen, während sie gleichzeitig den warnenden Blick vollkommen ignorierte, schwebte sie den Rest des Tages wie auf Wolken. Sogar die Jungen hatten sie gefragt, was sie so ‚verflucht glücklich' machte.

Rons Worte natürlich, auch wenn Harry die Stimmung geteilt hatte.

* * *

><p>Neville saß gegen das Kopfende seines Bettes gelehnt, einige verschiedene Texte lagen in einem Halbkreis um ihn herum verteilt. Er schrieb wild auf einem Pergament, hielt hin und wieder inne, um in einen der Bücher auf dem Bett etwas nachzulesen. Er las ein paar Absätze, murmelte zusammenhangslose Worte und schrieb dann weiter. Ein paar Augenblicke später, mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung seiner Feder, beendete Neville den letzten Satz.<p>

Als er sich reckte, überflog er noch einmal seine Worte. Das Thema dieser Hausarbeit war die verschiedenen Kesselmodelle, die in der heutigen Zeit angewendet wurden und wie jedes Metall den Zaubertrank, der darin gebraut wurde, beeinflussen konnte. „Sag mir, was du davon hältst", sagte Neville. Er räusperte sich und begann laut vorzulesen.

„Die folgende Erläuterung wird die natürlichen Prinzipien und Entstehungen von Mineralien darlegen; zuerst sollten die natürlichen Prinzipien von jeden vermerkt werden. Alle Metalle und Mineralien, wovon es verschiedene und diverse Typen gibt, können den Zaubertrank sowohl positiv als auch negativ beeinträchtigen. Laut den anerkannten alchimistischen Texten können Reinheit und Unreinheit der Metalle drastische Veränderungen in den Zaubertränken hervorrufen. Dieser Zustand von Reinheit zu Unreinheit erfolgt in Intervallen von Gold zu Silber, Silber zu Stahl, Stahl zu Blei, Blei zu Kupfer und letztendlich Kupfer zu Eisen. Es sollte jedoch angemerkt werden, dass, wenn die Wahl besteht, die meisten modernen Alchimisten und Zaubertränkegelehrte zu Stahlkesseln greifen, da sie im Vergleich zu den anderen am wenigstens reaktionsfreudig sind. Jedoch sollte das Brauen in Eisen nicht ganz ignoriert werden, da die natürliche Unreinheit in einem Eisenkessel durchaus von Vorteil sein kann, wenn mit Zaubertrankgrundlagen gearbeitet wird, die sich mit Körperflüssigkeiten befassen."

Neville verstummte und blickte an seinen Zuhörer gewandt auf. „Denkst du, das ist zu viel? Ich will nicht, dass es sich für eine Einführung zu vollgestopft anhört."

Sein bewegungsloser Zuhörer saß gegen ein goldenes Gryffindor-Kissen gelehnt und stimmte ihm weder zu, noch widersprach er. Neville, der keinerlei Antwort erwartete, fuhr mit seinem einseitigen Monolog fort. „Irgendwelche Ideen für die Überleitung? Ich könnte versuchen das hier etwas umzuschreiben, damit es flüssiger wird. Ich glaube, das Buch über Kesselmerkmale, welches Hermine mir ausgeliehen hat, hat mir wirklich geholfen."

Nevilles Hand verschwand unter der Decke und zog ein Lineal heraus. Nach sorgfältiger Abmessung sah er mit einem Grinsen zu der Snape-Puppe auf. „Oh, kleiner Sev, sieh mal. Ich liege sogar fünf Zentimeter über dem erforderlichen Limit. Ich denke wirklich, dass dein größerer und erschreckender Gegenspieler mir dafür eine passable Note geben muss. Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe alles-"

„Hey, Nev, mit wem …" Dean Thomas steckte seinen Kopf in den Raum, „redest du …" und verstummte dann, als er Neville alleine im Zimmer sitzen sah. „Komisch", murmelte er. „Ich hätte schwören können, ich habe dich mit jemand reden gehört."

Mit wild pochendem Herzen schaffte er es, Dean zu begrüßen. „W-Was ist los, Dean?"

„Oh, wir wollen nur gleich runter zum Abendessen gehen. Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob du schon fertig bist."

„Sicher, sicher. Gib mir nur eine Minute, um das Durcheinander hier aufzuräumen und ich komme dann runter."

„Okay." Dean zog seinen Kopf zurück und die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Knarren in das Schloss.

Neville legte eine Hand über sein rasendes Herz und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Dann zog er die Decke zurück, die er hastig über die Snape-Puppe geworfen hatte, als Dean die Tür geöffnet hatte. Entschlossen strich er das zerknitterte Gewand und die Haare glatt. „Entschuldige, kleiner Sev, aber du darfst nicht gesehen werden."

Als er die Puppe zurück in ihren schwarzen Stoff wickelte, verstaute Neville sie vorsichtig in seiner Schultasche. Wenige Schritte von der Tür entfernt hielt er an. Er hatte es sich bereits anders überlegt. „Alles nur Paranoia", sagte er laut, aber nichtsdestotrotz, ging Neville zu der Tasche zurück, zog das schwarze Stoffbündel heraus und stopfte es unter sein Kissen. Zufrieden ging er die Treppe hinunter.

* * *

><p>Professor Snape entrollte das Pergament noch ein Stück weiter, um den Rest der Ausarbeitung zu lesen. Er drehte die Rolle in der Annahme um, dass es auf der anderen Seite weitergehen würde. Makelloses weißes Pergament traf seinen Blick. Dann drehte er die Rolle wieder herum, schaute er zu dem Namen, um sich auch wirklich zu vergewissern, dass sie Miss Hermine Granger gehörte.<p>

Mit einem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln zog er ein Holzlineal unter den Stapel von Pergamentrollen auf seinen Schreibtisch hervor. Eine schnelle Handbewegung und die Pergamentrolle entrollte sich zur vollen Länge. Er legte das Lineal an und kreuzte die jeweiligen sieben Zentimeter ab. „Genau 36 Zoll."

Mit seinen Augen zu zwei Schlitzen zusammengekniffen, lehnte er sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und begann über die Hausarbeit vor sich nachzudenken. Während er mit einem Finger gegen seine Unterlippe rieb, überdachte er für einige Minute diese Wandlung und war sich der Bedeutung dessen noch nicht sicher. Ihre Handschrift war wie immer, sauber, leicht leserlich, etwas kursiv geschrieben. Sie hatte nicht versucht, mehr Wörter in die erlaubte Länge zu zwängen. Erneut mit dem Lineal in der Hand, überprüfte er die Ränder. Genau, wie immer. Er überflog noch einmal ihre Pergamentrolle, bedachte ihre Ausarbeitung und Anmerkungen. Sie hatte die Hausarbeit über den Gebrauch von Einhornhaar in Zaubertränke sachgenau wiedergegeben. Aber als er das Dokument erneut las, erkannte er, die Extraarbeit, für die sie so berühmt war, fehlte. Da waren keine Randdiskussionen über Einhornblut oder das Horn oder die Geschichte. Miss Granger hatte das Thema diskutiert und nur das Thema alleine.

Unmöglich.

Das Stirnrunzeln verwandelte sich in einen finsteren Blick, als er die unterste Schreibtischschublade aufzog und Grangers Akte herauszog. Nachdem er ihre letzten Hausarbeiten vor sich liegen hatte, begann er sie erneut zu lesen. Ihre letzten drei Ausarbeitungen betrugen alle exakt die angeforderte Länge. Also ungefähr vor einen Monat hatten sich Miss Grangers Aufsätze verändert. Was war das Besondere an dieser Zeitspanne gewesen? Zurückblickend konnte er an nichts denken, was solch eine Veränderung hätte auslösen können. Er schrie sie bereits seit sechs Jahren an nur die angeforderte Menge zu schreiben, warum hatte sie sich gerade jetzt dafür entschieden, darauf zu hören? Und hatte dieses merkwürdige Verhalten auch etwas mit ihren anderen, kürzlich veränderten Verhaltensmustern zu tun? Noch viel wichtiger, dachte er, als er sich müde die Augen rieb, warum zum Teufel hatte er so lange gebraucht, um zu bemerken, dass sich ihre Hausarbeiten verändert hatten?

Severus Snape war ein Mann, der keine Rätsel mochte. Er hatte schon vor einer langen Zeit gelernt, dass Rätsel nichts als Probleme verursachten, wenn das, was sie verbargen erst einmal offenbart war. Das Mädchen war nun offiziell zum Rätsel geworden.

„Was haben Sie vor, Miss Granger?", fragte er laut, auch wenn niemand da war, um zu antworten.

* * *

><p>Neville, der auf der Couch vor dem Kamin im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum saß, war in sein Zaubertränkebuch vertieft und versuchte das Kapitel über topische Anwendungen aufzusaugen. Klein- Sev war sicher vor neugierigen Augen in seiner Schultasche, die neben seinen Füßen lag, versteckt. Im Grunde hatte er dieses Kapitel bereits gelesen, aber später an diesem Abend hatte er eine weitere Klasse mit Professor Granger-Snape. Er wollte sich vergewissern, dass er auch so viel wie nur möglich über das Thema wusste. Genau genommen war das Thema sogar recht interessant, da medizinische Zaubertränke dazu neigten, vollkommen aus Pflanzen zu bestehen. Wenn da nicht das drohende Gespenst in Form von Professor Snape wäre, gab es Momente, in denen Neville dachte, dass Zaubertränke sogar sein zweites Lieblingsfach sein könnte. Die Prozesse, der Nevilles Pflanzen unterliefen und ihre Inhaltsstoffe zu etwas Greifbaren verwandelten, faszinierten ihn.<p>

Er war so vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Colin Creevey ein Spiel von explodierendem Zauberschnippschnapp verließ und sich neben Neville auf die Couch setzte.

„Hey, Hermine, kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

Hermine blickte von ihrem Runenbuch auf und lächelte den Fünftklässler vor sich an, der nervös mit einem Hebel an seiner allgegenwärtigen Kamera spielte. Colin hatte die Jahre über etwas von seinem grenzenlosen Enthusiasmus verloren, aber er trug noch immer etwas von der übermäßigen Verehrung, die er Harry, Ron und Hermine entgegenbrachte und ihn in seinem ersten Jahr gestempelt hatte, in sich. Zumindest konnte Colin jetzt, fünf Jahre später, mit Harry reden, ohne dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug. „Frag schon, Colin."

Colin scharrte etwas mit seinen Füßen, vergrub eine Fußspitze in dem Teppich. „Ich habe vorhin mit Neville gesprochen. Ich wollte von ihm wissen, ob er mir sagen könnte, was er macht, um bessere Noten in Zaubertränke zu bekommen. Gerüchten zufolge soll Professor Snape ihm sogar Punkte im Unterricht gegeben haben." Colin verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich bin grad nicht besonders gut und meine Mum wird mich umbringen, wenn ich durchfalle." Colin erschauderte übertrieben. „Alles, was ich dazu sagen kann, ist, dass es ganz gut ist, dass meine Mum eine Muggel ist und keine Heuler senden kann."

Colin lächelte Hermine nervös an. „Jedenfalls hat Neville gesagt, du würdest ihm helfen, aber er wollte mir nicht sagen wie. Er sagte, ich sollte Professor Granger-Snape fragen, aber er wollte mir nicht erklären, was er damit meinte. Also kannst du mir helfen, wie du Neville hilfst?"

Konnte sie Colin helfen? Hermine wusste es nicht. Sie hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, noch jemandem in Zaubertränke zu helfen. Sie war vertraut mit Nevilles Problemen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wo das Problem bei Colin liegen könnte.

Als er spürte, wie Hermine zu schwanken begann, setzte Colin seinen traurigsten Gesichtsausdruck, große Augen und Schmollmund, auf. „Bitte, Hermine?"

Nun dachte sie, A.S.V.U.R's Ziel war Neville und Dummköpfe im Allgemeinen. „Einverstanden, Colin, wir werden es versuchen. Triff dich mit Neville nach dem Abendessen. Er wird dich hoch mit zum Raum der Wünsche nehmen; dort werden wir uns treffen. Bring deine derzeitigen Hausaufgaben und deinen Lehrplan für Zaubertränke mit. Ich muss erst herausfinden, wo deine Klasse im Plan steht. Oh, und bring deine Ausrüstung mit, die wirst du auch brauchen.

„Und, Colin", sie verstummte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte, „es ist kein Geheimnis, das ich Neville helfe. Jedoch solltest du nicht unbedingt herumerzählen, wie ich ihm helfe. Sollte Professor Snape jemals mitbekommen, was genau ich mache, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass sich Gryffindor im Minus wiederfinden wird."

Nickend fragte sich Colin nervös, in was er da hineingeraten war. Zumindest verlangte Hermine nicht von ihm irgendetwas zu unterschreiben. Nachdem er gesehen hatte, was sie mit Marietta Edgecombe gemacht hatte, hatte er sich vorgenommen, Hermine niemals zu verärgern.

Plötzlich lächelte Hermine und durchbrach die ernsthafte Anspannung. „Okay, komm zusammen mit Neville, bring deine Sachen mit und wir werden sehen, was wir tun können."

Da er wusste, wie sich eine Entlassung anhörte, verschwand Colin in seinem Zimmer, um seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

* * *

><p><em>Sie hatte große, braune Augen.<em>

Severus brauchte Schlaf. Der Sog war wie Sirenengesang, der am Rande seines Verstandes mit ihm flirtete. Jedoch war es wie bei jeder echten Sirene, sobald er seine Augen schloss, verwandelte sich das Versprechen der Seligkeit in einen Albtraum.

Augen, gefüllt mit Tränen und erleuchtet vor Schrecken hatten ihn angefleht, sie zu retten.

Noch immer umklammerten die Ereignisse des nächtlichen Anschlages ihn mit kalten, schemenhaften Fingern. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine Nachricht, dass Widerstand nicht toleriert werden würde, Nachdruck verliehen. Zu diesem Zweck wurden zwei Familien angegriffen; zwei Familien, dessen Verbrechen es war, dass seit drei Generationen in ihren Adern Muggelblut floss und sie sich öffentlich gegen den Dunklen Lord aussprachen. Ihre Tode würden eine Welle der Angst durch die Zauberwelt senden. Nach heute Abend würden sich nur noch mehr Zauberer und Hexen vor dem Dunklen Lord verbeugen, und wenn sie damit nur die Sicherheit ihrer Familie sichern wollten.

Ungelogen, es gab keinen einsameren Ort, als den, den man mit den Mördern seiner Familie teilen musste.

Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, wenn er nicht den Verstand verlieren wollte, dann musste er diese Nächte ausblenden, aber manchmal war es schwieriger, die Gefühle wegzuschließen. Schlaf würde für ihn, bis die Schreie verstummt und der Geschmack von Asche aus seinen Mund verschwunden waren, heute Nacht keine Option sein.

Er hatte sie nicht gerettet. Konnte sie nicht retten. Er war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er sich selbst noch retten konnte.

Er hatte entdeckt, dass nicht einmal der stärkste Trank vom traumlosen Schlaf den Schrecken, die sich in den Tiefen seines Kopfes verbargen, ebenbürtig war. Er tanzte bereits am Rande der Sucht des süßen Vergessens. Sein Rücken war bereits durch das Gewicht, welches der Dunkle Lord und Albus auf ihn abluden, gebeugt. Er glaubte nicht, er konnte nicht noch einen weiteren ‚Scheißer', wie es die Muggel nannten, beschützen.

Sie hatte nicht gebettelt. Sie hatte ihn einfach nur angesehen. Hatte mehr von ihm erwartete, als er geben konnte.

Er hatte das Gefühl auf der dünnen Klinge eines Rasiermessers zu laufen. Auf der einen Seite zog ihn der Dunkle Lord hinunter, während auf der anderen Seite die misstrauischen Ordensmitglieder darauf warteten ihn jederzeit stolpern zu sehen und sie sich mit einer blasierten Arroganz darin baden konnten, dass sie ihm von vornherein nicht vertraut hatten. Und währenddessen schnitt die scharfe Rasierklinge mit jedem Schritt in seine nackten Füße.

Severus schnaubte spöttisch bei dem Bildnis. Er brauchte wirklich Schlaf, wenn er schon so krankhaft poetisch wurde. Er war einfach nur verdammt müde. Auf der Suche nach etwas Ruhe, um den brodelnden Kesseln seiner Gefühle zu beruhigen, hatte er seine Gemächer verlassen, um die Korridore zu patrouillieren, in der Hoffnung, dass wieder einmal der Frieden und die Ruhe der schattigen Korridore sein Gemüt besänftigen würden. Stunden später, bei Anbruch der Dämmerung, fand er sein Gleichgewicht zurück, die Schreie des namenlosen Mädchens verstummten in der Ruhe des Schlosses.

Sie hatte ihn einfach nur mit großen, braunen, tränengefüllten Augen angesehen.

Als dann die Schüler aufgestanden waren und durch die Korridore strömten, hatte er die Kontrolle über sich und seine Gefühle wieder zurück. Er brauchte lediglich etwas mehr Zeit und vielleicht einen Kopfschmerztrank, um sich diesen heutigen Tag zu stellen.

* * *

><p>Hermine wachte bereits früh auf; das Grau vor der Dämmerung, begann durch ihr Fenster zu schimmern. Summend voller jugendlicher Energie entschied sie, dass sie vor dem Frühstück noch etwas in der Bibliothek lesen würde. Sie hatte herausgefunden in den frühen Morgenstunden war die Bibliothek zwangsläufig verlassen, noch nicht einmal Madam Pince würde anwesend sein. Mit den riesigen nach Osten ausgerichteten Fenstern, von wo aus sie den Sonnenaufgang beobachten konnte, war die Bibliothek schnell zu ihrem Lieblingsort geworden.<p>

Sehr wohl wissend, dass sie sich beeilen musste, wenn sie den Sonnenaufgang noch sehen wollte, rollte sich Hermine aus ihren Decken, vertrieb einen schlafenden Krummbrein, welcher mit einem beleidigten Miauen wieder zurück in die Wärme der Decken krabbelte, die Hermine gerade verlassen hatte.

Mit ihren Utensilien in der Hand eilte sie zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler. Als sie die Zeit bemerkte, vollführte sie wieder einmal eine Katzenwäsche und zog sich ihre Schuluniform über. Mit einem Blick in den Spiegel gab sie ihr Haar als einen hoffnungslosen Fall auf und zog die Lockenmasse in einen Zopf.

Nachdem sie ihre Morgenroutine erledigt hatte, schnappte sich Hermine ihre Tasche und verließ den Gryffindor-Turm. Sie lächelte, als sie Professor Snape den Korridor, auf dem sich die Bibliothek befand, auf sich zukommen sah. Sie verspürte sogar so etwas wie ehrlich aufsteigende Wärme für den dunklen Mann, der entschieden in ihre Richtung lief. Auf verdrehte Weise hatte sie angefangen ihn als ihr Eigen zu betrachten, oder zumindest als ihre Verantwortung; wie in einem Tagtraum von Androklus und der Löwe. Professor Snape in der Rolle des besonders grimmigen Löwen mit schwarzer Mähne und Neville als seinen persönlichen Dornen in seiner Pfote.

Versunken in ihrem Tagtraum mit einem angemessenen dankbaren Professor Snape, lächelte sie ihren Professor strahlend an, als er mit ihr aufschloss, und schenkte ihm einen freundlichen guten Morgen. Sie war der Reaktion, die diese Worte hervorrufen würde, vollkommen unvorbereitet und schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Hermine war mit dem Zaubertränkelehrer fast auf einer Höhe, als er zur Seite trat und direkt vor ihr zum Stehen kam. Stolpernd, um nicht durch seine unerwartete Bewegung in ihn zu rennen, blickte Hermine verwirrt auf. Was sie dort in seinem Gesicht sah, ließ Hermine aus Angst einen Schritt zurückstolpern, während ihre Hand zu ihrer Tasche zuckte, in der ihr Zauberstab steckte.

Der Professor folgte ihrem kleinen Schritt, seine Augen waren zu schwarzen, wütenden Schlitzen verzogen. Am beängstigend jedoch war die Stille, mit der Professor Snape ihr folgte, sie unnachgiebig nach hinten drängte, bis sie gegen die kalte Steinwand des Schlosses stieß.

Noch immer hatte er nichts gesagt; keine schneidende Bemerkung, kein Punkteabzug oder Nachsitzen. Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper und sie hatte in ihrem Leben noch nie so viel Angst gehabt; die Tatsache, dass sie nicht verstand, was ihn so um die Fassung gebracht hatte, fütterte nur ihre Angst. Der Mann, der sie zwischen Wand und sich selbst mit nichts weiter als seiner Gegenwart gefangen hielt, war mit nichts, was sie bisher erlebt hatte, vergleichbar. Tränen, die sie nicht bändigen konnten, stachen in ihre Augen und liefen stumm über ihre Wangen, aber Hermine senkte nicht den Blick. Ihr innerer Selbsterhaltungstrieb schrie sie an, dass wenn sie sich jetzt unterwerfen würde, würde dies etwas hervorrufen, was sie noch nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen wollte.

Augen, die alles andere als den kalten Blick trugen, starrten sie an. „Halten Sie mich für dumm, Miss Granger?"

Hermine schreckte vor der leisen Frage zurück, durch ihren Mangel an Hitze und Wut war nur noch beängstigender. Nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, schüttelte Hermine mit dem Kopf.

Er kam einen weiteren halben Schritt in ihre Richtung, noch immer nicht nahe genug, um sie zu berühren, aber nahe genug, um ihr bereits rasendes Herz in den pulsierenden Wahnsinn zu treiben. „Halten Sie mich dann für blind?"

Mit noch einem weiteren Schritt fuhr er in derselben leisen Stimme fort. „Glauben Sie eine freundliche Begrüßung, kann irgendwas ändern? Dass das losgelassene Übel in der Welt Ihnen nur freudig zurückwinkt, wenn Sie zuerst Ihre Hand heben? Lassen Sie mich Sie von diesem kindlichen Gedanken befreien. Sie sind hiermit willkommen sich Ihren hirnlosen Kameraden anzuschließen und mit Schrecken vor mir davonzurennen. Ich weiß nicht, welches Spiel Sie spielen, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass, wenn Potter Senior und seine Freunde mich schon nicht kleingekriegt haben, dass ich mich jetzt nicht von Ihnen und Ihren Freunden zum Narren halten lassen werde."

Hermine konnte nicht denken, konnte einfach nur ihren Kopf vor und zurückschütteln. Das tat sie nicht. Würde sie nicht.

Als sie sah, wie ein großer Schauer seinen Körper erfasste, erstarrte sie, schnappte sie nach Luft.

„Lauf", keuchte er. „Lauf."

Hermine lief, hinter ihr hörte sie, wie etwas gegen die Wand fiel.

* * *

><p>Das Mädchen – das verdammte, glückliche Gryffindor-Mädchen – niemand hatte das Recht glücklich zu sein, niemand, wenn … Er war sich nicht sicher, welche Worte er gesprochen hatte – seine Vermutungen und Ängste, vergangene und gegenwärtige, vermischten sich – er wusste nur von seinem hart erkämpften und jetzt zerstörten Gleichgewicht und die einnehmende Wut, die ihn durchströmte.<p>

Wie konnte sie es nur wagen! Wie konnte sie es wagen, glücklich und sicher und sorgenfrei zu sein? Miss Granger, die aus unerklärlichen Gründen einfach sechs Jahre Gewohnheit durchbrach, Miss Granger, die etwas plante, die ihm eine Falle stellte – die noch demütigender und noch spottender sein würde.

Hermine Granger mit ihren großen, braunen Augen. Augen, die zu ihm aufstarrten, die Wimpern dunkel, die Wangen von stummen Tränen genässt.

Oh, Grund gütiger Merlin.

„Lauf", keuchte er. „Lauf."

Nur Sekunden später stieß er gegen die Wand.

* * *

><p>Hermine rannte, die Türen zur Bibliothek erschienen plötzlich zu ihrer Rechten. Mit vollem Gewicht stieß sie dagegen, die schweren Türen schwangen auf, nur um laut gegen die Wand zu knallen. Sie beachtete sie gar nicht, ihr einziger Gedanke war, zu rennen und sich zu verstecken. Immer weiter durch die Bücherreihen eilend, suchte Hermine Unterschlupf zwischen den Büchern, passierte kaum benutzte Reihen, bis sie in der Menge der Regale verschwunden war. Erst dann ließ sie sich auf den Boden fallen, schnappte schluchzend nach Luft, als sie versuchte, das, was gerade geschehen war zu verstehen.<p>

Sie war noch immer am Zittern, als sie es schließlich zum Frühstück in die Große Halle schaffte, dankbar, dass sie zumindest etwas Zeit hatte, sich wieder zu sammeln.

„Hermine, alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine lächelte Ron leicht an, aber diese Bestätigung schien ihn nicht davon abzuhalten, sie weiter kritisch zu beobachten. Während Ron manchmal so ratlos und selbstsüchtig wie ein Jugendlicher sein konnte, schienen seine Molly-Gene zu den unpassendsten Zeitpunkten aufzuleben. Im Moment war sie einfach nicht in der Verfassung sich mit einem besorgten Weasley herumzuschlagen.

Mit einem noch strahlenderen Lächeln versteckte sie ihre noch immer zitternden Hände in ihrem Schoß. „Wirklich, Ron. Mir geht's gut. Es ist nur einer dieser Morgen, wo alles schief läuft."

Das schien ihn zu beruhigen, aber Hermine erwischte ihn dabei, wie er ihr während des Frühstücks merkwürdige Blicke zuwarf. Professor Snape, wie sie bemerkte, war nie zum Frühstück erschienen, eine Gegebenheit, für der sie unglaublich dankbar war. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich ihm so bald nach … nach diesem Zwischenfall … stellen konnte. Hermine erschauderte bei der Erinnerung an sein Gesicht. Wenn die Augen wirklich die Fenster zur Seele waren, dann lebte Professor Snape in seiner persönlichen Hölle.

Das Geräusch von Flügelschlägen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und Hermine schenkte der kleinen, braunen, befleckten Eule, die vor ihr landete, ein kleines, ehrliches Lächeln. Sie konnte sich nie an dem Konzept der Eulenpost sattsehen. Sie steckte die gewollten Knuts in den kleinen Beutel des Vogels und nahm den dargebotenen Tagespropheten an sich.

Als sie die Zeitung aufschlug, schnappte sie nach Luft, als sie das Bild auf der Titelseite sah – ein normales Haus brannte mit flackernden schwarz und weißen Flammen, während das Dunkle Mal in der Luft schwebte.

„Was ist los?"

Hermine blickte auf in Harrys Augen. Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie seine Frage beantwortete, indem sie ihm die Zeitung reichte.

Harry breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus und starrte mit einem grimmigen Blick auf das Bild, während Ron über seine Schulter hinweg leise vorlas. „Quellen besagen, dass die Attacke der Todesser auf die Withmore Familie, wohnhaft in Harrogate, außerhalb von Leeds, irgendwann zwischen Mitternacht und zwei Uhr morgens stattfand … Die Withmores, eine bekannte Mischblutfamilie, waren starke Gegner von Du-weisst-schon-wer … Auroren setzen die Untersuchung fort … unter den Toten befinden sich Mr. John Withmore Sr, Mr. Und Mrs. John Withmore Jr und ihre acht Jahre alte Tochter Anna Withmore."

Ron hörte auf zu lesen, als Harry die Zeitung zusammenknüllte und aufstand, sein Körper schon fast vor Wut zu vibrieren begann.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine flüsternd.

„Später", schnappte der Junge, der überlebt hatte. „Lasst mich jetzt einfach nur in Ruhe."

Harrys Wunsch respektierend, beobachteten Ron und Hermine, wie er die Große Halle verließ, während um ihn herum die Schüler ihm nachschauten und zu flüstern begannen.

„Er verheimlicht etwas", sagte der Rotschopf neben ihr.

Mit ihrem Blick noch immer auf Harrys Rücken gerichtet, fragte Hermine: „Was lässt dich das glauben?"

Aus ihrem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte sie Rons Schulterzucken. „Keine Ahnung, wirklich. Etwas frisst ihn jedoch auf, etwas Böses." Ron sah sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand zuhörte. Mit noch leiserer Stimme fügte er hinzu: „Seit Kurzem liest er dieses Buch. Ich denke, er hat es aus der Verbotenen Abteilung und ich weiß nicht, wie er es bekommen hat."

„Er hat ein Buch gestohlen?", zischte Hermine schockiert mit steigender Stimme.

Ron verdrehte verzweifelt seine Augen. „Prioritäten, Hermine. Konzentriere dich und sei verdammt noch mal leise. Dass er das Buch hat mitgehen lassen, ist nicht wichtig. Das Buch selbst ist wichtig. Es ist ein Buch über die Unverzeihlichen mit besonderem Augenmerk auf den Todesfluch. Vielleicht brauchen wir so eine Muggel-Einmischung."

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, bevor sie verstand, was er sagen wollte. „Nicht Einmischung, Vermittlung." Hermine blickte gedankenverloren zurück in die Richtung, in der Harry verschwunden war. „Das scheint gar keine so schlechte Idee zu sein."

* * *

><p>Ein Schrei und schlagende Fäuste auf Holz durchbrachen die Stille des Schlafsaals. „Hermine! Hermine Granger!"<p>

Mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand rollte sich Hermine aus dem Bett, ihre Füße in Verteidigungsstellung, bevor sie überhaupt vollkommen ihre Augen geöffnet hatte. Was auch immer ihr vom Schlaf vernebeltes Gehirn erwartet hatte, es war gewiss keine Erstklässlerin in ihrem mit Katzen bestickten Schlafanzug, die in ihrer Tür stand. Sie musste ein paar Mal blinzeln und versuchte sich an den Namen des Mädchens zu erinnern. Sie wurde von ihrem Gedächtnisverlust gerettet, als Lavenders Kopf durch die Vorhänge auftauchte. „Lucy, was ist los?"

Ungeduldig verlagerte Lucy ihr Gewicht von dem einen Fuß auf den anderen. „Meine Freundin Gemma, Gemma Stuart, ist krank. Ziemlich krank. Sie bricht Blut. Mina, meine andere Freundin, sagt, dass wir sie zum Krankenflügel bringen müssen, aber es ist bereits nach der Ausgangssperre." Lucys Blick glitt zurück zu Hermine. „Sie sagte, dass wir dich holen sollen, weil du Vertrauensschülerin bist."

Jetzt, wo sie das Problem verstand, erwachte Hermines praktische Natur und vertrieb jegliche Überreste des Schlafes. Während sie ihre schwarze Schulrobe über ihr dünnes Baumwollnachthemd warf, war sie bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Lavender", sagte sie an der Tür stehend, „wecke Professor McGonagall auf. Sie wird es sicherlich wissen wollen. Ich werde Miss Stuart zu Madam Pomfrey bringen. Professor McGonagall kann uns dort treffen."

Die Spiraltreppe hinuntereilend, die zu den Schlafräumen der Erstklässler führte, betrat Hermine das Zimmer, um Gemma Stuart zusammengerollt, ihre Arme fest um ihren Bauch geschlungen, vorzufinden. Hermine fiel neben dem Bett des Mädchens auf ihre Knie und legte ihre Hand auf Gemmas Stirn. Die Hitze, die von ihr ausging, ihr nass geschwitztes Haar und die glasigen Augen ließen Hermine dagegen entscheiden, das Mädchen selbst zum Krankenflügel laufen zu lassen.

Als sie sich zurück auf ihre Fußballen setzte, zog sie ihren Zauberstab heraus. Mit einer Handbewegung und einem gesprochenen „Mobilicorpus" konzentrierte sie sich darauf, die Aussprache und die Stabbewegung richtig auszuführen. Sie hatte diesen Zauber noch nie angewandt, also atmete sie erleichtert aus, als Gemma Stuart problemlos etwa einen Meter über dem Bett schwebte. Sie winkte Lucy zu, damit diese die Tür öffnete, und führte das halb bewusstlose Mädchen durch die Tür. Während sie Miss Stuart die Treppen hinunter und durch den dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum manövrierte, merkte Hermine bereits die Anstrengung, bevor sie sich überhaupt ein paar Schritte außerhalb des Porträts befand. Den Zauber und sich darauf zu konzentrieren Miss Stuart in der Luft zu halten und noch zu laufen, war schwieriger als sie gedacht hatte. Auf die Zähne beißend, legte sie an Tempo zu.

Sie hatte halb den Korridor hinter sich gebracht, als sie mit erschreckender Bestürzung erkannte, dass sie für das Mädchen eine Decke hätte mitnehmen sollen. Ein Spaziergang durch die eiskalten Korridore von Hogwarts, würde dem bereits zitternden Mädchen nicht helfen. Und es war kalt, wie Hermines nackte Füße bestätigen konnten, da auch sie in ihrer Eile vergessen hatte sich Pantoffeln anzuziehen.

„Das lässt sich nun mal nicht ändern", murmelte sie, während sie mit einer Hand ihre Robe aufknöpfte und sie über Miss Stuart warf. Das Mädchen war ihre Verantwortung und, wenn es sein musste, konnte Hermine auch mit kalten Zehen leben. Dem Mädchen gut zuredend, setzte Hermine so schnell es ging ihren Weg zum Krankenflügel fort, während der schwebende Körper von Miss Stuart unter der massigen Anstrengung etwas an Höhe verlor. Sie war es nicht gewohnt Magie anzuwenden, die so viel Energie für nur einen Zauber benötigte.

„Lassen Sie mich raten", sagte eine körperlose Stimme, „da gab es ein Buch, welches Sie unbedingt aus der Bibliothek ausleihen mussten."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, schrie erschrocken auf, als Professor Snape aus dem Schatten eines Seitenganges trat. In ihrem Schock schaffte sie es kaum den Mobilicorpus, der Miss Stuart hielt, aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Zwanzig Punkte, Miss Granger, dafür, dass Sie nach Ausgangssperre durch die Korridore …" Er hielt, inne, als er das Mädchen, welches hinter Hermine schwebte, erblickte. Durch die schwarze Schulrobe verschwand sie fast vollkommen im Schatten des Flurs.

Er eilte um sie herum und ging zu Miss Stuart, zwei Finger legten sich auf die fiebrige Haut des Mädchens.

Erinnerungen an das letzte Zusammentreffen mit diesem Mann erwachten in ihren Kopf und Hermine trat langsam etwas zurück. Er hatte sie zu Tode verängstigt und sie war ihm gegenüber mehr als misstrauisch.

„Was ist passiert?", schnappte er.

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen. „Ihre Zimmergenossinnen haben mich geweckt, Sir", sagte Hermine, während der Professor weiterhin ihren Zustand überprüfte. „Sie hat Fieber, Schweißausbrüche und ihre Freundinnen haben gesagt, dass sie Blut erbrochen hat. Als ich bei ihr war, war sie bereits in diesem Zustand, halb wach, aber nicht wirklich ansprechbar."

Nachdem er seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervorgezogen hatte, verlangte Professor Snape: „Geben Sie den Zauber an mich weiter, bevor Sie sie noch auf dem Boden herumschleifen. Laufen Sie zum Krankenflügel vor und sagen Sie Madam Pomfrey, dass wir auf dem Weg sind."

Hermine hob ihren eigenen Zauberstab und war erleichtert, als der Professor anscheinend nahtlos den Mobilicorpus übernahm und Miss Stuart augenblicklich an Höhe gewann und horizontal in einer Linie über den Boden schwebte. Als sie merkte, wie die magische Anstrengung von ihr genommen wurde, erinnerte sich Hermine an seine Worte über die magische Affinität. Selbst unter diesen Umständen, mit ihrem Bauch verkrampft in tausend Knoten, weil sie sich in seiner Nähe befand, konnte sie nicht anders, als die reibungslose Verlagerung von ihrer Magie auf seiner zu bewundern oder einen Schauer zu unterdrücken. Für nur eine kurze Sekunde, berührte sie mit ihren Sinnen seine Magie – Magie, die tief und dunkel war und Bilder aus einem tiefen Ozean in Hermines Kopf hervorbrachten.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb sie die Bilder, wirbelte dann herum, um loszurennen, als ein „Halt!" in einer Stimmlage gerufen wurde, der es ratsam war, sich nicht zu widersetzen.

Snape schaute sie ungläubig an. „Wo sind Ihre Roben und Ihre Schuhe, Miss Granger?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Sie zuckte sowohl bei seinen Worten als auch bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck zusammen. „In meiner Eile nach Miss Stuart zu sehen, habe ich meine Schuhe vergessen, Sir." Sie deutete auf das schwebende Mädchen. „Ich habe vergessen eine Decke mitzunehmen und sie war am Zittern. Ich dachte mir, sie bräuchte meine Robe mehr als ich."

„Fünf Punkte Abzug dafür keinen gesunden Menschenverstand zu besitzen, Mädchen. Es ist Anfang April in Schottland."

Egal wie nervös er sie auch machte, Hermine musste gegen die groben Worte ankämpfen, die ihren Mund verlassen wollten. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihr dafür Punkte abzuziehen, sich um jemand anderen zu kümmern. Sie begann sich dermaßen in ihre Wut hineinzusteigern, dass sie vollkommen erstaunt war, als Professor Snape seinen Umhang löste und ihr den schweren Stoff entgegenhielt.

Mit einem finsteren Blick, als sie ihn schockiert anstarrte, stieß er den Umhang in ihre Arme. „Hören Sie auf wie ein Trottel herumzustehen. Gehen Sie schon zu Madam Pomfrey."

Als wenn die Worte sie aus ihrer Trance herausgerissen hätten, warf Hermine den Umhang über ihre Schultern und verdeckte ihr dünnes Nachthemd. Sie krempelte noch schnell den überschüssigen Stoff hoch, nickte Professor Snape dankend zu und rannte fast zum Krankenflügel. Als sie dort ankam, war sie erleichtert, dass Professor McGonagall bereits mit Madam Pomfrey dort auf sie wartete. Beide Frauen sahen genauso aus, wie Hermine sich fühlte, so als ob sie gerade aus ihrem Tiefschlaf gerissen worden waren. Professor McGonagall trug sogar einen Bademantel mit Schottenmuster und ihr ansonsten streng nach hinten gezogenes Haar, fiel lose über ihre Schultern.

Beide Frauen drehten sich zu ihr um, als sie den Krankenflügel betrat. „Miss Granger, Miss Brown sagte, Sie würden eine kranke Erstklässlerin vorbeibringen."

Noch leicht außer Atem begann Hermine ihre Erklärung. „Ja, Professor. Ich habe Professor Snape getroffen. Er bringt sie. Er hat mir gesagt, ich soll vorlaufen und Madam Pomfrey Bescheid geben."

Wenige Augenblicke später, gerade als sich Hermines Atmung und Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatten, erschien Professor Snape. Alle Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich augenblicklich auf die kranke Schülerin. Von den Erwachsenen für den Moment vergessen, zog sich Hermine zurück und setzte sich auf einen Holzstuhl, der an der Wand gelehnt stand. Sie wusste, dass sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren sollte, aber sie wollte zumindest ihren Freundinnen etwas über Miss Stuarts Zustand sagen können.

Sie zog ihre Beine an, wickelte sich in Professor Snapes Lehrerrobe ein und steckte den dicken Stoff unter ihre erfrorenen Zehen. Oh ja, Wärme. Es tat gut, wieder warm zu sein. Mit ihren Armen auf ihren angezogenen Knien ruhend, ihren Händen tief in den voluminösen Falten verschwunden, vergrub Hermine ihre Nase in ihre gekreuzten Arme. Tief einatmend bemerkte sie den Duft von Sandelholz und Bienenwachs. Es war ein warmer, wohliger Geruch, ganz im Widerspruch zu dem Mann, der den Umhang trug.

Sie starrte zu dem hastigen Treiben um Miss Stuarts Bett herum und beobachtete ihren Zaubertränkelehrer, der aufmerksam Madam Pomfrey zuhörte, als sie ihm die Zaubertränke aufzählte, die sie benötigte. Mit einem knappen Nicken war er verschwunden, wie Hermine vermutet in seinen eigenen Vorratsraum, um die angeforderten Tränke einzusammeln. Er sah irgendwie seltsam aus, bis sie erkannte, dass er ohne sein wirbelndes Gewand verschwunden war; ein verstohlenes Lächeln zierte Hermines Lippen bei diesem Gedanken. Es war schwierig dieses Gewand wirbeln zu lassen, wenn sie momentan darin eingewickelte war.

Sein Gewand. Sie vergrub ihre Zehen in der warmen Wolle. Er hatte ihr sein Gewand gegeben. Hätte man sie gestern gefragt, ob Professor Snape unter irgendwelchen Umständen freiwillig sein Gewand einen Schüler geben würde, hätte sie mit einem betonten NEIN geantwortet. Und dennoch, hier saß sie, eingewickelt in meterlange schwarze Wolle. Ein Professor Snape, der ihr sein Gewand überließ, ergab im Vergleich zu dem Wahnsinnigen, der sie vor der Bibliothek zu Tode verängstigt hatte, absolut keinen Sinn. Sich an seine desolate Stimme erinnernd, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie rennen sollte, vermutete Hermine, dass Professor Snape sich sogar selbst erschreckt hatte. Also, warum hatte er ihr sein Gewand gegeben?

Als nur wenige Minuten später Professor Snape mit zwei Phiolen in seinen Händen zurückkehrte, runzelte Hermine ihre Stirn, als sie ihn begutachtete und sich ausnahmsweise einmal nicht darum sorgen musste, dass er sie dabei ertappte, da er damit beschäftigt war Madam Pomfrey mit Miss Stuart zu helfen.

Selbstlos eine Schülerin zu helfen … eine Gryffindor noch dazu. Das sollte sie nicht überraschen. Wenn es darauf ankam, hatte er immer alles getan, um die Schule und die Schüler – unbekümmert der Hausangehörigkeit gegenüber - zu beschützen. Sie musste nur sich selbst, Harry und Ron ansehen und die vielen Male, in denen Professor Snape zu ihrer Rettung geeilt kam. Er tat es nur auf eine Art, dass niemand seine Einmischung erkennen konnte. Er war eben durch und durch Slytherin.

Hermine rieb abwesend eine Falte zwischen ihren Fingern. Ein Gedanke begann sich, am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, zu formen. Der Professor sorgte sich um die Schüler, egal wie es nach außen hin aussah … er war durch und durch Slytherin… er verängstigte sie und wusste es … Professor Snape würde sich bei niemandem entschuldigen, schon gar nicht bei einer Schülerin … durch und durch Slytherin… er hatte ihr sein Gewand gegeben … Schutz … entschuldigte sich nicht, Schutz … aber …

Oh.

Er würde oder konnte sich vielleicht nie direkt entschuldigen. Aber er konnte ihr eine Art von Entschuldigung anbieten. Hermine vergrub wieder ihre Nase in dem Stoff, der sich um ihre Knie gespannt hatte. Er hatte ihr sein Gewand gegeben. Es war nicht unbedingt eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er sie zu Tode verängstigt hatte, aber für einen Slytherin war es schon nahe dran. Andererseits konnte sie sich auch etwas vormachen und er hätte ihr in jedem Fall sein Gewand gegeben, da sie barfuß und nur in ihrem Nachthemd bekleidet durch ein kaltes Schloss gelaufen war. Abgesehen von den Büchern, die sie über sie las, waren Slytherin bestenfalls eine undurchsichtige Angelegenheit.

Und während sie sich Gedanken über irgendwelche Gewänder machte, konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern den Mann jemals ohne seine einhüllende Lehrerrobe gesehen zu haben. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er groß und schlank war, aber der Mann, der auf der anderen Seite stand, war jenseits von schlank. Er war viel zu dünn, seine scharfen Schulterblätter formten sich messerartig gegen seinen Gehrock ab. Es beunruhigte sie, dass die ansonsten immer anscheinend maßgeschneiderte Kleidung so lose an seinem Körper hing, etwas, was ein flüchtiger Beobachter für gewöhnlich nicht registrieren würde, wenn seine Form immer von seinen schweren Lehrerroben verdeckt wurde.

Die hagere Gestalt, die sie sah, ließ sie daran erinnern, wie oft sie ihn dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er nur in seinem Essen herumgestochert hatte. Sie schielte schnell zu Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey. Konnten sie denn nicht auch sehen, was sie sah? War sie etwa die Einzige, die in letzter Zeit seine lustlosen Essgewohnheiten bemerkt hatte? WARUM aß er nicht? Stress? Ein Geschwür? Etwas anderes?

Was sie weiter zu den Gedanken führte, warum Professor Snape so spät noch wach war. Als Hermine ihre Arme aus der Wolle, die sie umhüllte, streckte, blickte sie auf ihre Uhr. Es war fast 3:30 Uhr morgens. Kein Lehrer musste so spät noch die Korridore patrouillieren. Kein Schüler, der bei Verstand war, würde um diese Uhrzeit noch draußen herumlaufen. Und doch hatte Professor Snape die Gänge patrouilliert oder war zumindest durch die Korridore gelaufen. Wieder kam sie nur auf die Frage nach dem Warum zurück. Sie hatte die Geschichten über Professor Snapes Schlaflosigkeit immer als eine Übertreibung der Schüler oder eine von Hogwarts Legenden abgetan. Vielleicht hätte sie diese Geschichten nicht so ohne Weiteres abtun dürfen. Wenn der Professor wirklich nicht schlief, würde es einiges erklären – die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen oder seine dünnhäutige Geduld, wenn er den Schülern das Fell über die Ohren zog.

Er war auch, als sie ihm vor der Bibliothek begegnet war, recht früh – oder möglicherweise spät? – wach gewesen. Hing das alles irgendwie zusammen?

Verloren in ihren Gedanken, bekam Hermine nicht mit, wie Professor McGonagall auf sie aufmerksam wurde und in ihr Sichtfeld trat und ihr somit die Sicht auf den Zaubertränkelehrer und der Medihexe versperrte.

„Miss Granger, was tun Sie noch hier? Sie sollten bereits im Bett sein", ermahnte die Professorin sie.

Hermine erhob sich aus ihrer zusammengerollten Haltung und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es Miss Stuart geht, bevor ich zurückkehre. Ich bin mir sicher ihre Zimmergenossinnen würden gerne wissen, ob es ihr so weit gut geht."

Professor Snape wählte diesen Augenblick, um zu ihnen hinüber zu kommen, Hermines Umhang hing sauber gefaltet über seinen Arm. „Sie können Miss Stuarts Zimmergenossinnen sagen, dass sie wohlauf ist, aber die nächsten Tage im Krankenflügel bleiben wird."

Hermine entschied in diesem Moment ihre Theorie von „Gewand als Entschuldigung" auszutesten, als sie aufstand und den Umhang des Professors lose um ihren kleineren Körper hängen ließ. Sie löste die Klemme. „Danke, dass Sie mir Ihren Umhang ausgeliehen haben, Sir. Es war sehr freundlich."

„Freundlichkeit hatte recht wenig mit der Situation zutun. Mein Ruf mag vielleicht bei den Schülern Angst hervorrufen, aber ich kann es nicht verantworten Sie erfrieren zu lassen."

Sie wählte ihre nächsten Worte mit großer Sorgfalt und antwortete: „Ich habe noch nie geglaubt, dass Sie zulassen würden, dass mir etwas geschieht." Seinen Blick haltend, fügte sie hinzu: „Sie verdienen jede Höflichkeit und Dankbarkeit." Da, sie könnte ihn entweder dafür danken, dass er ihr seinen Umhang geliehen hatte oder sich für die Begrüßung, die ihn so aus der Verfassung gebracht hatte, entschuldigen.

Professor Snape starrte sie an, dunkle Augen verrieten nichts von seinen Gedanken. Während das Schweigen zwischen ihnen immer länger wurde, wuchs Hermines Nervosität. Hatte sie es falsch gesagt? Vielleicht sollte sie diese Unterhaltungen in den Unterhaltungen besser doch den Slytherins überlassen. Hatte sie ihm den falschen Eindruck vermittelt?

Professor McGonagall, der die kryptische Unterhaltung zwischen Professor und Schülerin nicht ganz geheuer war, durchbrach das unangenehme Schweigen. Sie nahm Hermines Umhang und hielt in ihr entgegen, während ihre andere ausgestreckte Hand auf Professor Snapes Umhang wartete.

Leicht frustriert ließ Hermine den Austausch über sich ergehen und streckte ihre Arme in ihren eigenen Umhang; eine peinliche Röte stieg in ihren Wangen auf, als Professor McGonagall sie wegen ihrer nackten Füße schalte, bevor sie ihr ein Paar warme Pantoffeln verwandelte.

„Kommen Sie, Miss Granger", sagte McGonagall, „ich werde Sie zurück zu Ihrem Schlafsaal bringen."

Hermine drehte sich um, um Professor Snape noch eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, aber der Mann stand bereits wieder an Madam Pomfreys Seite.

Mit nichts mehr zutun und einer ungeduldig wartenden Hauslehrerin, eilte Hermine aus dem Krankenflügel.

* * *

><p>Hermine atmete einmal tief durch, hielt ihren Atem, bis sie bis drei gezählt hatte, an und atmete langsam aus. Sie konnte es. Ein weiterer beruhigender Atemzug. Gehalten für drei Sekunden. Ausatmen. Sie würde es tun. Wie das Sprichwort schon sagte, wenn man einmal vom Pferd gefallen war, muss man sich wieder aufsetzen oder niemals mehr reiten.<p>

Sie begann sich in Bewegung zu setzen, ihre Schritte waren langsam und abgemessen. Sie beeilte sich nicht, noch wanderte sie herum. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie sich nicht vor ihm fürchtete. Zeit es auch zu beweisen. Hoffentlich hatte er die Nachricht verstanden und dachte nicht, dass sie ihn verspotten oder bloßstellen wollte.

Vier Schritte.

Drei Schritte.

Zwei Schritte.

Ein …

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape." Diesmal, nach einem kurzen Zögern, neigte er nur wenige Millimeter dankend seinen Kopf, als sie aneinander vorbeigingen.

Hinter sich konnte er nicht sehen, wie Hermine in den patentierten Neville Tanzschritt mit Luftsprüngen und Drehungen und Hüftwackeln ausbrach.

Später an diesem Abend zog Hermine ihr kleines Notizbuch aus ihrem Nachttisch heraus. Eine schnelle Zauberstabbewegung später und A.S.V.U.R wurde sichtbar. Sie durchblätterte die Seiten und las einige Punkte noch einmal durch. Wie jede gute Forscherin hielt sie ihren Fortschritt immer auf dem neusten Stand.

Neville verbesserte sich langsam aber stetig. Er schien weniger nervös in Professor Snapes Nähe zu sein, wenn auch er immer noch Schwierigkeiten mit dem Brauen zu haben schien. Colin, nun es war noch zu früh, um etwas über seinen Fortschritt sagen zu können. Unglücklicherweise war es sie selbst, der es besonders schwer fiel ihr ‚permanentes Gefuchtel', wie Professor Snape es immer nannte, unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie hasste das Schweigen, welches einen Klassenraum erfüllte, wenn er eine Frage stellte und niemand anderes die Antwort wusste. Das Frustrierteste an der ganzen Sache war, dass sie sich noch nicht einmal sicher war, ob der Professor überhaupt ihre Bemühungen sich an seine Erwartungen anzupassen, bemerkt hatte.

Ihre Versuche ihn mit dem freundlichen Respekt zu behandeln, den sie auch den anderen Lehrern gegenüber darbrachte, war nur von einem durchwachsenen Erfolg gekrönt. Er hatte ihr diesen Nachmittag zugenickt, aber die Begegnung mit ihm in der Bibliothek hatte sie noch nicht vergessen. Jedoch betrachtete sie selbst diesen Zusammenstoß als einen Fortschritt. Seine verhassten Worte ihr gegenüber hatten offensichtlich gezeigt, dass er durchaus bemerkte, dass sie ihn anders behandelte. Die Tatsache, dass ihre freundliche Einstellung ihn verwirrte und somit misstrauisch gemacht hatte, konnte sie nicht ändern. Ihre Nicht-Unterhaltung im Krankenflügel schien allerdings etwas in ihm verändert zu haben. Indem er ihren Gruß erwidert und sie nicht davon gejagt hatte, hoffte sie, dass sie ihre Nachricht ihn nicht bloßstellen, sondern ihn ehrlich grüßen wollte, untermauern konnte.

Und mit diesem Ziel in ihrem Kopf hatte Hermine sich eine Notiz in ihrem Buch gemacht, dass Professor Snape im Allgemeinen KEIN Morgenmensch war. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, er schien auch kein Nachmittags – oder Abendmensch zu sein, aber da war es für sie einfacher, eine Antwort zu bekommen. Bis auf ein stummes Knurren ignorierte er sie morgens. Sie entschied ihre eigenen Begrüßungen dementsprechend anzupassen, und ihn vor dem Mittag lediglich mit einem kleinen Lächeln zuzunicken.

Hermine blätterte durch die Seiten, bis sie wieder auf dem Deckblatt angekommen war. Sie hatte noch zwei Punkte, die sie auf die A.S.V.U.R-Agenda aufsetzen würde; zwei neue Punkte, die noch beunruhigender waren als die Ersten. Snape ohne seinen vertuschendes Gewand zu sehen, hatte sie wirklich beunruhigt. Auch wenn sie absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie dieses spezielle Problem angehen sollte, fühlte sie sich verpflichtet es zumindest zu versuchen. Also, mit dem Gefühl in eine unwiderrufliche Richtung einzuschlagen, schrieb Hermine:

• Schlaflosigkeit

• Gesundheit / Essgewohnheiten


	7. Lernen

**Lernen**

Jedes große Unterfangen, das die Welt und die Ansichten der Menschen neu formte und neu definierte, schien ein spezielles Hauptquartier zu haben. Es ergab den Anschein, dass es die unschuldigsten Orte waren, in denen die ersten Steine einer Rebellion geplant, Kampagnen erschaffen, zukünftige Gefechte erwogen, Erfolge und Niederlagen akribisch genau analysiert wurden. Die Koboldrebellion im Jahre 1612 hatten die dunklen und von Bier befleckten Tische des Eberkopfes. Der systematische Unterricht von magisch begabten Ausgewählten hatten Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Der Krieg gegen Voldemort hatte das baufällige und von Doxy besetzte Haus Nr. 12 am Grimmauldplatz. Und A.S.V.U.R hatte Hermines Himmelbett.

Wieder einmal fand sich Hermine auf dem Rücken liegend in ihrem Bett und an die Decke starrend vor. Krummbeins Schnurren vibrierte gegen Hermines Körper, als er zusammengerollt zu einem orangefarbenen Fellknaul auf ihrem Bauch lag. Ihre ursprünglichen Ziele für A.S.V.U.R waren recht einfach gewesen. Okay, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das Neville-Problem wirklich einfach war, aber sie genoss es sogar, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Genauso mit Collin, jetzt, wo er sich ihren Sitzungen angeschlossen hatte. Es war eine Herausforderung mit ihnen zu arbeiten; eine Herausforderung, die der Unterricht ihr nicht bieten konnte.

Es waren die neuen Punkte auf ihrer Liste, die ihr das meiste Kopfzerbrechen bereiteten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, diese beiden Punkte waren um noch einiges wichtiger, als die, die sie bisher in Angriff genommen hatte. Jeder Punkt beinhaltete sein eigenes spezielles Problem. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie herausfinden sollte, was nicht mit Professor Snape stimmte. Sie hatte jedoch ihre Vermutungen, was seine Appetitlosigkeit auslösen könnte – er stand immerhin unter enormen Stress. Oder zumindest machte ihre Tante Gwen den Stress für die vierzig Pfund, die sie nach ihrer Scheidung, zugelegt hatte, dafür verantwortlich.

Wenn es einfach nur Stress war, der ihm vom Essen fernhielt, dann gab es eine ganze Handvoll von Appetitanreger, die sie benutzen könnte. Natürlich war es eine ganz andere Herausforderung diese Anreger, ohne entdeckt zu werden und dafür von der Schule zu fliegen, unter sein Essen zu mischen. Es beunruhigte sie jedoch, dass seine Appetitlosigkeit weniger durch Stress oder krankheitsbedingt hervorgerufen wurde. Er sah einfach nicht gesund aus, besonders jetzt, wo sie ihn genauer beobachtete.

Sie war weder eine Heilerin noch eine Medihexe. Und selbst, wenn sie den richtigen Diagnosezauber finden und anwenden könnte, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Professor Snape sie dabei erwischte, war ziemlich hoch. Sie müsste sich dafür in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe befinden. Sie wollte noch nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, was passieren würde, wenn sie in der Tat eine Diagnose stellte und diese falsch war. Sie könnte ihn eher vergiften, als zu helfen.

Bei seiner Schlaflosigkeit hingegen war sie mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Wie sollte man jemanden zum Schlafen bringen, wenn dieser nicht schlafen wollte? Außer Professor Snape zu betäuben oder ihn mit einem gut platzierten Schlag auf dem Hinterkopf bewusstlos zu schlagen, fiel ihr nichts besseres ein. Sie wusste, es gab einige Zaubertränke, die den Schlaf unterstützen könnten, aber wieder einmal scheiterte es daran sie unbemerkt in sein Essen oder Trinken zu bekommen und selbst mit den stärkeren Schlaftränken experimentierte noch nicht einmal die klügsten Menschen. Die Tatsache, dass der Professor, ein fähiger Zaubertränkemeister, noch nicht einmal Tränke für seinen Schlaf benutzte, sprach Bände über die möglichen Risiken eines Missbrauchs.

Sie brauchte einen Plan, oder zumindest eine Richtung. Oder noch besser, sie brauchte zwei Pläne, einer, der sich um seine Essgewohnheiten und der andere, der sich um seine Schlaflosigkeit kümmerte. _Eins nach dem anderen,_ dachte sie, _erst die einfachen Aspekte aussortieren. Dann kommen die schwierigeren Aufgaben._ Sie brauchte eine Bestätigung ihrer Vermutungen und es gab wirklich nur einen Ort, wo sie diese Bestätigung bekommen könnte. Eine Liste von den Dingen, die er aß und nicht aß, wäre hilfreich. Dann würde sie zurück in die Bibliothek verschwinden, das andere Zuhause ihres kleinen Projektes.

* * *

><p>Da sich Hermine noch nie von einem Plan hatte abbringen lassen, stellte sie sich dem kräftigen Wind und den warmen Sonnenstrahlen der Aprilsonne, um sich an diesem Samstag das Quidditch-Spiel von Hufflepuff gegen Ravenclaw zusammen mit Harry und Ron anzusehen. Hermine hatte entschieden, dass dies der beste Augenblick sei, um Harry auf ihren kleinen Wunsch anzusprechen. Jeder würde sich auf das Spiel konzentrieren und herumschreien, während die jeweiligen Jäger über das Spielfeld rasten; niemand würde auf sie achten oder ihrer Unterhaltung irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit schenken.<p>

Womit sie jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass das Hufflepuff Quidditch-Team seinen Außenseiterstatus abgelegt zu haben schien und einem vollkommen erstaunten Publikum bewies, dass sie durchaus wussten, wo sich die Vorderseite ihrer Besen befand. Der Versuch Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und auch zu halten erwies sich als schwieriger als erwartet.

Bei dem dritten Versuch legte Hermine etwas mehr Nachdruck in ihre Stimme und zuckte gleichermaßen zusammen, da sie sich selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren verdächtig nach Molly Weasley anhörte, die den Zwillingen hinterherschrie. „Harry!"

Harry schielte flüchtig zu Hermine hinüber, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Spiel richtete. „Was ist los, Hermine?"

Endlich, dachte sie. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und senkte ihre Stimme. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich mir deine Karte und deinen Mantel für die nächsten paar Tage ausleihen kann. Ich brauche sie, um-"

Harry und fast jeder andere auf der Tribüne unterbrach ihre genau ausgearbeitete Verschleierungsgeschichte, als sie alle schreiend aufsprangen, während der Hufflepuff-Sucher den Schnatz in einem mörderischen Sturzflug fing, dass sich Hermines Magen nur beim Zusehen umdrehte. Damit war das Spiel beendet und es schien nur ein angeregtes Gesprächsthema zu geben.

„Verdammt noch mal, Harry, hast du diesen Fang gesehen?" Ron schüttelte voller Verwunderung seinen Kopf. „Hufflepuff. Das hätte ich nie von ihnen gedacht. Wenn die so weiterspielen, dann haben sie dieses Jahr eine ehrliche Chance auf den Pokal."

Bevor sie es wusste, hatte die Menge um sie herum Hermine von ihren beiden Freunden getrennt. Frustriert kämpfte sie sich ihren Weg zurück durch das Durcheinander vor der Tribüne. Auf ihren Zehenspitzen stehend, um über die Köpfe der größeren Schüler zu blicken, erhaschte sie Rons entfernten roten Schopf und stürzte sich zurück in die Menge, um sich ihren Weg durchzukämpfen.

„Da bist du ja, Hermine. Habe mich schon gefragt, wo du abgeblieben bist", sagte Ron, als sie plötzlich vor ihnen auftauchte. Er zog sie zwischen sich und Harry und benutzte seine Größe, um für sie alle einen einfacheren Weg durch die Schülermenge zu bahnen. Schüler, wie sie abwesend bemerkte, die noch immer über den Überraschungssieg von Hufflepuff redeten. Sie konnte wirklich nicht die Faszination der Zauberwelt für Quidditch nachvollziehen.

„Also, was hast du vorhin versucht mich zu fragen, Hermine?", fragte Harry, als sich endlich die Menschenmenge etwas lichtete und sie wieder nebenher laufen konnten.

Vorsichtig blickte sie sich schnell um, dass auch niemand sie überhören würde. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich mir für ein paar Tage deine Karte und deinen Mantel ausleihen könnte."

Ron stieß Harry leicht gegen die Schulter. „Um was sollen wir wetten, dass es etwas mit Hausaufgaben zutun hat?"

Hermine legte eine Farce von verletzter Würde auf und stürzte sich in ihre Geschichte. „Ich muss noch ein paar Nachforschungen für ein Projekt, an dem ich gerade arbeite, machen." Hermine blickte die beiden finster an, aber ließ die beiden ihre eigenen Schlussfolgerungen aus ihrer wahren, wenn auch dürftigen Antwort ziehen. Wenn sie erwischt werden würde, würde es für die beiden besser sein, wenn sie von nichts wussten.

Harry legte einen freundschaftlichen Arm um Hermines Schulter. „Lass dich von Ron nicht ärgern, Hermine." Mit einem neckischen Grinsen drehte er sich zu Ron. „Außerdem weiß jeder, dass Ron ruhig etwas mehr Nachforschungen für seine Schularbeiten gebrauchen könnte. Er ist einfach nur eifersüchtig auf deine Hingabe."

Ron, der natürlich wie erwartet reagierte, holte zu einem Schlag auf Harrys Hinterkopf aus. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!"

Harry wich dem Schlag aus und mit einem Ausbruch von Gelächter, war die Jagd eröffnet; Harry flitzte flink durch die Menge, seine Sucherreflexe waren auf der Erde genauso gut wie in der Luft, während Ron geradewegs wie ein Klatscher durch eine Reihe von Jägern stürmte und die Schüler auf seinen Weg um sich herum verstreute.

Wieder einmal alleingelassen konnte Hermine lediglich mit ihrem Kopf schütteln und konnte nur die Klage einer jeden Frau auf der Welt, sowohl Muggel als auch Hexe, murmeln: „Jungen."

* * *

><p>Am Mittwoch befand sich Hermine einem Nervenzusammenbruch gefährlich nahe. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf ihre beiden Zimmergenossinnen, die gerade das Für und Wider diskutierten mit Ravenclaws auszugehen, nicht zu verfluchen.<p>

An ihrem Schreibtisch sitzend, starrte Hermine mit einer Mischung zwischen Schrecken und absoluter Panik hinunter auf ihren Wochenplaner. Sie musste noch eine Ausarbeitung in Zaubertränke für den nächsten Tag schreiben und bisher war sie gerade mal zur Hälfte durch. Für den darauf folgenden Tag war noch eine Ausarbeitung in Verwandlung fällig. Eine Schizandrakletterpflanze und ihre Stutzscheren warteten in Kräuterhaus Drei auf sie. Kapitel achtzehn musste noch immer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe erneut durchgelesen werden. Ihr Zauberunterricht mit Neville war für heute Abend angesetzt und Colin hatte noch immer Probleme mit seinen Tränken. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Harry, und sie und Ron mussten noch immer ihr Eingreifen besprechen, um herauszufinden, was mit dem Jungen, der lebte, los war. Ihre Sorgen um Professor Snape und ihre Pläne für ihn nahmen zunehmend zu, Pläne, die sie die letzten Tage wegen ihrer Schularbeiten auf Eiszeit legen musste, und – sie blickt hinunter auf ihre Uhr – sie musste in nicht weniger als 22 Stunden ein 120 cm langen Aufsatz in Zauberkunde schreiben.

Als sie die Auflistung zum sechsten Male durchgelesen hatte, hatten sich Schrecken und Panik in absolute Hyperventilation verwandelt. Sie lehnte sich zurück, atmete einmal tief durch, um ihre innere Kontrolle wieder zu finden, bevor sie schreiend aus dem Zimmer lief und das Schloss verließ. Das war ganz und gar nicht wie ihr drittes Jahr, in dem sie lediglich ein paar Fächer mehr hatte. Durch den Zeitumkehrer hatte sie vielleicht höchstens fünf Stunden mehr in der Woche gewonnen.

Was sie jetzt versuchte, beanspruchte mehr als fünf Stunden. Es geriet alles außer Kontrolle. Hermine hatte sich immer selbst damit gerühmt, ein durchorganisierter Ich-kann-jeden-Zeitplan-händeln-Mensch zu sein. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem jungen Leben erkannte sie, dass sie genau das überhaupt nicht war.

_Atme,_ dachte sie. _Panik wird dich nirgendwo hinbringen._

Mit einem weiteren Blick auf ihren Zeitplan sah sie sich die Dinge an, die ihr am wichtigsten waren – Harry, Neville, Colin – und nicht ganz so überraschend, wie angenommen, Professor Snape.

_Atme._

Es war für sie eine seltsame Erkenntnis, dass es nicht ihre Schularbeit war, die an erster Stelle stand. Nicht, dass es nicht wichtig war; das Lernen und Wissen würde immer ganz oben bei ihren Prioritäten stehen. Aber das gewöhnliche antreibende Bedürfnis nach Schularbeit schien gedämpft zu sein.

_Atme._

Diese Erkenntnis und die Bedeutung, die damit verbunden war, ließen sie ziemlich leer zurück; irgendwie überbeansprucht und eingesperrt zugleich. Sie fragte sich, ob sich so eine Schlange fühlen musste, die kurz vor der Häutung stand.

_Atme._

Hermine kannte dieses Gefühl, sie hatte es zuletzt nach ihrem elften Geburtstag, als es an der Tür geschellt und eine seltsame, ernstaussehende Frau, gekleidet in einen langen, dunkelgrünen Mantel dort stehen gesehen hatte, gespürt. An diesem Nachmittag hatte sie und ihre Eltern ein sehr langes Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall geführt. Abends war sie dann nach oben in ihr Zimmer gegangen, hatte all ihre alten Spielsachen zusammengesucht und alle Stofftiere aus ihrer Kindheit weggeräumt. In ihrem neu aufgeräumten Zimmer hatte sie zum ersten Mal Professor McGonagalls Geschenk „Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte" geöffnet und den neuen Weg akzeptiert, den ihr Leben jetzt eingeschlagen würde.

_Atme._

Jetzt, genau wie damals, hatte es geschmerzt, aber es hielt sie nicht davon ab die drei Nachschlagewerke, die um sie herum verteilt lagen, zu schließen. Die Ausarbeitung in Zauberkunde brauchte nicht wirklich die Extrainformationen. Sie hatte bereits genug, um die verlangten 120 cm vollzubekommen. Vermutlich sogar mehr als 120 cm, aber sie vermutete, dass Professor Flitwick genau wie Professor Snape es ebenfalls erfreuen würde, kürzere Ausarbeitungen von ihr zu erhalten.

_Atme._

Mit nur wenigen Gewissensbissen legte sie ihr Buch über Pflege von magischen Geschöpfen zur Seite. Kapitel achtzehn musste nicht noch einmal gelesen werden. Wenn sie etwas im Unterricht vergessen sollte, konnte auch jemand anderes die Frage beantworten.

_Atme._

Entschlossen sich nach ihren Treffen mit Neville und Colin wieder ihrer nächsten Stufe in ihrer A.S.V.U.R-Kampagne zu widmen, konzentrierte sich Hermine darauf ihre Hausarbeit für Zauberkunde zu schreiben.

Während die Minuten verstrichen, beruhigte sich stetig ihre Atmung.

* * *

><p>„Nutzlos, absolut und vollkommen nutzlos!"<p>

Der erregte Ausbruch von der anderen Seite des dargestellten Zaubertränkeraumes unterbrach die Frage-und-Antwort-Sitzung zwischen Neville und Hermine. Hermine zog ihre Augenbraue in einer naturgetreuen Imitation von Professor Snape hoch, bevor sie gedehnt weitersprach. „Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, für Ihre Ausdrucksweise, Mr. Creevey."

Colin hatte den Anstand zumindest geringfügig beschämt auszusehen. „Ja, Professor Granger-Snape."

Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht. Colin hatte den Spitznamen von Neville übernommen und egal wie oft sie darum bat, sie anschrie oder ihnen drohte, keiner von ihnen unterließ es, sie mit diesen Namen anzusprechen.

Colin starrte angewidert hinunter in seinen Kessel. „Es ist einfach nur, dass ich es nicht verstehe", sagte er. „Ich bin den Anweisungen ganz genau gefolgt. Aber das hier", er winkte zu seinem Kessel, „ist nicht Brandsalbe."

Hermine kam zu ihm hinüber und schaute hinab in seinen Kessel. Sie umfasste den Rand und kippte den Kessel leicht und beobachtete, wie der wachsartige Matsch über den Boden floss. „Definitiv keine Brandsalbe", stimmte sie ihm zu.

Colin seufzte schwer. „Dasselbe ist mir letzte Woche im Unterricht passiert. Ich schwöre, ich habe es genauso gemacht, wie es in der Anleitung stand. Ich habe alles zweimal kontrolliert und trotzdem kam dabei etwas heraus, was mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Tomatensuppe hatte als mit einem Verjüngungselixir. Die Klettenwurzeln haben sich nie vernünftig gelöst." Mit einem niedergeschlagenen, dumpfen Schlag, ließ sich Colin zurück auf seinen Holzstuhl fallen. „Es ist hoffnungslos. Ich werde durchfallen und meine Mum wird mich umbringen."

Hermine schenkte Colins Gejammer keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit, als sie hinunter in die misslungene Salbe starrte. Sie griff hinein und zwischen ihren Fingern zerrieb sie nachdenklich den Brei. Sie konnte die geschnittenen Wegerichblätter und die leicht grießigen Lavendelblüten fühlen. Sie hielt ihre Finger an ihre Nase und schnupperte grazil daran. Der reichhaltige Geruch von Pfefferminze und Thymian stieg auf.

Amüsiert beobachtete Colin Hermines Verhalten, als er sich zu Neville beugte. „Ich sage dir, Neville, es sind die Gewänder. Sie haben von ihr Besitz ergriffen", flüsterte er. „Mit jeder weiteren Stunde verwandelt sie sich mehr und mehr in ihn."

Neville schlug eine Hand vor seinen Mund, um das Lachen zu unterdrücken. Es war sogar noch lustiger, da Neville dazu neigte, Colins Beobachtung zuzustimmen.

Hermine, die die Unterhaltung zwischen ihren beiden Freunden ignorierte, blickte abrupt auf. „Colin, weißt du, wie man Ausschlaglindernde-Salbe herstellt?"

Colin sah sie neugierig an. „Natürlich. Das ist eine Salbe aus dem ersten Jahr. Es besteht aus nur vier Bestandteilen."

Hermine legte ein klassisches Snape-Lächeln auf. „Brau sie."

Colin zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war eine einfache Salbe. „Okay."

Hermines Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein entschieden teuflisches Grinsen. „Brau sie sechs Mal, Colin."

„Sechs Mal?", fragte Colin fassungslos. „Warum in aller Welt?"

Ihre beste Snape-Grundhaltung einnehmend, nagelte Hermine ihn mit einem funkelnden, schwarzen Blick fest. „Weil ich es gesagt habe. Oh, und Mr. Creevey, fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für fehlenden Respekt eines Lehrers gegenüber."

Neville hinter Hermine grinsend sehen, schloss Colin klugerweise seinen Mund und begann mit der Arbeit.

Hermine beobachtete Colin eingehend, als er seine dritte Salbe herstellte. Der erste Versuch war eine perfekte Ausschlaglindernde-Salbe. Der Zweite war genauso nutzlos wie seine Brandsalbe. Jedes Mal beobachtete sie ihn von seinen Anfängen bis hin zum Ende der Entstehung und Colin hatte recht, er hatte alles richtig gemacht. Seinen zweiten Versuch hatte er ohne großartige Veränderungen von seinem Ersten gebraut, dennoch funktionierte der eine und der andere nicht. Sie übersah irgendeine Variable.

„Fertig", rief Collin, als er sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ. Er schielte hinab in seinen Kessel, bevor er zu Hermine hinaufschaute. „Diese hier funktioniert." Colin bemerkte ihre gebeugten Schultern und ihren angespannter Blick. „Noch einmal?"

„Noch einmal, Colin", bestätigte Hermine.

Colin seufzte extrem schwer, aber ohne Widerworte nahm er sein Messer wieder in die Hand.

Neville hatte den Text, den er laut Hermine lesen sollte, fertig und wanderte hinüber zu ihr, die gegen Snapes Schreibtisch gelehnt stand und Colins Vorankommen beobachtete. „Weißt du, Harry hatte auch diese Probleme in Zaubertränke gehabt."

Hermine runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Hatte er? Ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern."

Neville verlagerte seinen schweren Rucksack von seinen Schultern auf den Boden und lehnte sich ebenfalls an Snapes Schreibtisch. Es fühlte sich schon fast sündhaft an, solche Dinge hier im Zaubertränkeraum zu tun. Es war gewiss etwas, wovon er im richtigen Zaubertränkeraum niemals träumen würde, zumindest dann nicht, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Professor Snape ihn in einen Bestandteil für einen Zaubertrank verwandelte. „Es ist nicht oft vorgekommen; und auch dann nur am Anfang, die ersten beiden Jahre hauptsächlich. Nicht so oft wie bei Colin, aber es ist passiert."

„Was hat er gemacht?"

„Nichts. Es hat einfach aufgehört."

Hermine schielte flüchtig zu Neville hinüber. „Nichts hört einfach so auf."

Neville zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bevor er seine Tasche aufhob. „Was soll ich dir sagen, aber so war es."

Nachdem Neville verschwunden war, konzentrierte sich Hermine wieder auf Colin und seinen Zaubertrank. Unter ihrer genauen Beobachtung waren sein vierter und sein fünfter Versuch wieder ein Erfolg. Der Sechste war ein absolutes Schlamassel, da die Mischung wieder einmal nicht zu einem anständigen Zaubertrank verschmolz.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Colin war müde und es zeigte sich deutlich in seinen hängenden Schultern und dem Jammern in seiner Stimme.

„Hau schon ab, Colin", sagte Hermine und winkte ihn abwesend weg; ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit war noch auf die sechs identischen Kessel gerichtet, die vor ihr aufgereiht standen.

Colin, der seine Freiheit förmlich spürte, verschwendete keinerlei Zeit, bevor er durch die Tür hinausstürmte, und es war ihm herzlich egal, dass sie fünf Punkte dafür abzog, dass er durch ihren Klassenraum rannte.

* * *

><p>Hermine war müde; die extra Zeit, die Colins Tränke in Anspruch genommen hatten, hatten sie hinter ihren Zeitplan geworfen, aber sie musste noch eine Sache abschließen, bevor sie ihre wohlverdiente Ruhe genießen konnte. Harry würde schon bald den Mantel und die Karte zurückhaben wollen. Solange sie noch die Werkzeuge besaß, musste sie ihre Dinge auch schnellstmöglich erledigen. Diese Aufgabe nur weiter aufzuschieben, würde es auch nicht einfacher machen.<p>

Mit einem geflüsterten „Unheil angerichtet", faltete sie die jetzt unschuldige Karte der Herumtreiber zusammen und versteckte sie in den Taschen ihres Gewandes. Die Karte und der Tarnumhang hatten sie sicher an Professor McGonagall und Filch vorbeigeführt, die die Korridore patrouillierten. Das kleine Fähnchen, welches Professor Snapes Namen enthielt, war sicher in Dumbledores Büro geparkt. Eine Person weniger, um die sie sich sorgen musste, nach der Ausgangssperre erwischt zu werden.

Die Birne kitzelnd, die das Gemälde zur Küche öffnete, schlüpfte Hermine hindurch. Sie vergewisserte sich, dass die Tür auch hinter ihr geschlossen war, drehte sie sich um, nur um von ungefähr zwei Dutzend groß aufgerissenen Hauselfaugen angestarrt zu werden. Die Tatsache, dass sie noch immer Harrys Tarnumhang trug, machte die ganze Situation noch seltsamer, da es offensichtlich war, dass die Elfen sie nicht sehen konnten.

Sie starrten sie, wie sie bemerkte, entschieden zu unfreundlich an, oder zumindest so unfreundlich, wie es für Hauselfen möglich war. Außer natürlich Dobby, der sie anblickte, als ob sie das wundervollste Geschöpf sei, welches er den ganzen Tag über gesehen hatte. Nachdem sie den Tarnumhang von ihrem Kopf gezogen hatte, versuchte sie etwas Ordnung in das Durcheinander ihrer Locken zu bringen. Im Mittelpunkt all dieser Blicke zu stehen, verunsicherte Hermine etwas, jedoch ignorierte sie die Elfen, straffte ihre Schultern und ging zu Dobby hinüber, der über einen Kessel gebeugt stand, aus dem es nach Gemüsesuppe roch.

„Willkommen Miss Hermine, Harry Potters Freundin. Was kann Dobby für Miss tun?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass die Hauselfen mir bei einem Projekt, an dem ich gerade arbeite, helfen könnten." Hermine sah sich erneut in der Küche um und alle Gesichter starrten sie aus einer Mischung aus Angst und Misstrauen an. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihre vorangegangene Bemühung sich für die Hauselfenrechte einzusetzen, sich nicht zu ihren Gunsten auslegen würde.

Dobby sah, wie sie seine Freunde beobachtete. „Elfen verstehen die Freiheit nicht. Sie fürchten sich. Fürchten Miss wird ihnen noch mehr Kleidung geben."

Hermine bemerkte, wie einige Elfen in ihrer Nähe bei dem gefürchteten K-Wort zusammenzuckten. Sie wollte … aber nein, sie war wegen Professor Snape hier. Sie musste ihre Kämpfe nacheinander angehen und im Moment ging es um den Professor. Wenn sie jetzt den Einfluss auf die Elfen verlor – und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie ihn jemals gewonnen? – dann war es nicht zu ändern.

Sie entschied, dass die beste Methode die schnelle und einfachste war und kletterte auf den nächsten Küchentisch. Dobby quietschte ein schockiertes „Miss!", als sie aufstand.

„Kann ich bitte eure Aufmerksamkeit haben?", bat sie mit lauter Stimme, damit sie auch in der hintersten Ecke gehört werden konnte. „Mein Name ist Hermine Granger. Und während ich nicht alle von euch kenne, bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, dass ihr mich alle kennt – sowohl meinen Namen als auch meinen Ruf. Ich bin heute hier herkommen, um eure Hilfe zu bitte, Hilfe, die nur die Hauselfen bieten können. Ich weiß, unsere Beziehung in der Vergangenheit war nicht die Beste und gerade deswegen steht mir nicht das Recht zu, um eure Unterstützung zu bitten. Aber ich werde dennoch fragen." Hermine seufzte. Sie wollte den nächsten Teil wirklich nicht aussprechen. „Im Grunde brauche ich eure Hilfe so sehr, dass ich dazu bereit bin, einen Kompromiss einzugehen. Wenn ihr zustimmt mir zu helfen, dann werde ich VERSPRECHEN, keine Hauselfe in Hogwarts mehr mit Kleidung zu versorgen, es sei denn der Wunsch von seinen Diensten entbunden zu werden wird speziell kundgetan. Keine versteckten Kleidung, keine gestrickten Hüte und keine Socken mehr."

Offiziell ihren Wunsch ausgesprochen die Hauselfen nicht mehr mit angemessener Kleidung zu versorgen, hatte umfassende Auswirkungen auf den Raum. Von ihrem Blickwinkel aus konnte sie die Welle der Aufregung sehen, die sich durch die Menge bahnte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass in nur wenigen Minuten jede Elfe in Hogwarts von ihrer Kapitulation wusste.

Von dem Tisch kletternd, konnte Hermine den ersten Geschmack von Unterwerfung genießen. Kaum war sie wieder auf dem Boden, sammelte sich ein Dutzend Elfen um sie herum – Elfen, die sich vor noch nicht einmal einer Minute in ihre Nähe gewagt hätten – die ihr jetzt Tee, Kürbissaft, Kekse, ein schönes Stück Schokoladenkuchen oder alles, was sie wollte, sogar der freundlichen Miss einen Stuhl, anboten.

Mit ihrer legendären Tüchtigkeit fand sich Hermine schnell mit einer heißen Tasse Kamillentee und einem Teller ihres Lieblingszitronenkuchens am Tisch sitzend vor, während gespannte Augen auf ihre Anerkennung warteten.

Mit einem köstlichen Bissen vom Kuchen, genoss sie den Geschmack in ihrem Mund. Anschließend einen kleinen Schluck von ihrem Tee, perfekt gesüßt mit genau den richtigen Anteil an Honig, genau, wie sie es mochte. „Das ist ausgezeichnet", sagte sie. „Ich danke euch." Ein Dutzend Seufzer der Zufriedenheit beantwortete ihre höflichen Worte.

„Was möchte Miss von den Hauselfen?" Die Stimme, die aus dem Hintergrund kam, klang alt und knirschend.

Die kleine Ansammlung an Elfen machte augenblicklich für eine gealterte Elfe Platz, die ein altes, blassgrünes Tuch trug, welches sie wie eine Toga um ihren dünnen Körper gewickelt hatte.

Hermine dachte eine Elfe in einem hohen Alter vor sich zu haben, es war ein Gefühl, welches hervorgerufen wurde, als die anderen Elfen fügsam zurückwichen. Der Anstand, der schon als Kind in ihr eingebläut worden war, ließ Hermine aufstehen. „Wollen Sie sich setzen?", bot sie an und deutete auf den Tisch und den anderen Stuhl. Um sie herum hörte sie vereinzelt, wie die Elfen nach Luft schnappten und geflüsterte Worte: „Miss bittet Lonny sich zu setzen", „Miss behandelt Lonny gleich."

„Junge Miss ist freundlich zu Elfen", sagte die alte Hauselfe, wenn auch auf eine Art und Weise, die Hermine vermuten ließ, dass es nicht unbedingt etwas Gutes hieß.

Nun, sie mussten sich einfach damit abfinden, denn sie würde nicht aufhören höflich zu sein. „Die Hauselfen", sagte sie, „arbeiten sehr schwer ohne jegliche Anerkennung. Es kostet mich nichts, höflich und freundlich zu sein."

Die alte Elfe schüttelte den Kopf, ein flüchtiger Blick von Missbilligung auf ihrem faltigen Gesicht. „Wir arbeiten nicht für Anerkennung oder Geld oder Kleidung." Sie sah Hermine bestimmt an. „Es ist eine Ehre zu dienen."

Hermine bezweifelte dies, besonders wenn die Bedienten sie mit Verachtung und Misshandlung behandelten. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre eigenen Vorurteile in ihre Antwort schlichen. „Es ist eine Ehre zu dienen, wenn die, die diese Dienste erhalten dieses Geschenk nicht missbrauchen."

Wieder nur ein Kopfschütteln. „Junge Miss sieht mehr in Elfen seit es Hexen und Zauberer eine langen Zeit getan haben, aber Miss versteht nicht, was Miss sieht. Wenn sich eine Mutter um ihr krankes Kind sorgt, braucht sie dann Anerkennung? Wenn ein Vater seinem Kind zum ersten Mal zeigt, wie es einen Zauberstab zu halten hat, zeigt er es dann des Geldes Willen?"

Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie darauf antworten sollte. Im Grunde hatte sie es nie wirklich aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtet. Die Elfe schlug einen Grund für ihre Dienste vor, die erheblich von dem abwichen, was sie erwartet hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie ehrlich.

Jetzt erhielt sie ein anerkennendes Nicken. „Junge Miss denkt. Das ist, was Junge Miss tut." Da das Thema nun abgeschlossen war, schnippte sie mit ihren Fingern und ein kleiner, niedriger Holzstuhl erschien hinter der Elfe. Mit viel Würde krempelte es die Toga hoch und setzte sich. „Wie soll Lonny und die Hauselfen Miss helfen?"

Sich an das Abhörgerät in der Bibliothek erinnernd und ihre Gedanken daran, wie die Elfen und die Gemälde vermutlich dem Schulleiter direkt berichteten, ließ Hermine ihre nächsten Worte mit Vorsicht walten. Es war nicht, dass ihre Handlung vertraulich war oder dass sie denken würde, dass der Schulleiter ihre Taten missbilligen würde, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen hielt sie es für besser, wenn sie geheim blieben. „Zuerst möchte ich darum bitten, dass nicht darüber gesprochen wird –es darf nur zwischen uns bleiben. Es ist nicht gefährlich oder illegal", stellte sie schnell klar, „aber ich möchte nicht, dass jemand etwas davon mitbekommt."

Der vorgängige Blick der Missbilligung kehrte zurück. „Elfen erlauben es Misses und Misters nicht, sich zu schaden. Elfen werden keine Streiche spielen."

Hermine erkannte, das Oberhaupt der Elfen vermutete, sie benötigte nur ihre Hilfe, um einen anderen Schüler einen Streich zu spielen. Sie erhielten vermutlich besonders viele solcher Anfragen, vor allem, weil sie sich ungesehen durch das Schloss bewegen konnten. „Ich will niemanden Schaden zufügen. Im Grunde versuche ich … nun, ich schätze, ich könnte sagen, ich versuche einen Schaden abzuwenden, der noch passieren wird." In diesem Moment hatte Hermine einen Gedankenblitz. „Ich wünsche zu dienen", flüsterte sie so ehrlich, wie sie nur konnte.

Um sie herum hielten die Elfen, die sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zugewandt hatten, inne. Das Geflüster wurde um sie herum lauter.

Weise, alte Augen betrachteten sie scharfsinnig, was Hermine das merkwürdige Gefühl gab sich der Hauself-Version von Dumbledore gegenüber sitzend zu sehen. „Junge Miss wünscht zu dienen?"

Langsam nickend antwortete Hermine bestätigend. „Professor Snape ist krank." Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Oder vielleicht nicht krank. Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber er schläft nicht und isst nicht richtig. Ich will ihm helfen, aber ich weiß noch nicht genau wie. Was ich weiß, ist, dass ich ihm nicht ohne eure Unterstützung helfen kann. Und wenn ich ihm helfe, dann darf er es nicht wissen." Sie bezog sich auf das, was die Elfe vorher gesagt hatte. „Er wird meine Hilfe nicht für gut heißen" – Das war die Wahrheit – „und er würde mich sicherlich nicht bezahlen. Und irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Professor Snape mir Kleidung anbieten würde."

Okay, er hatte ihr in dieser einen Nacht im Flur sein Gewand geliehen. Aber das mussten die Elfen ja nicht unbedingt wissen, da es ihre Erklärungen nur verkomplizieren würde.

Lonny blinzelte mit ihren riesigen Augen und zog an einem faltigen, fledermausartigen Ohr. „Denkt Junge Miss, dass die Elfen ihre Arbeit für den Meister der Zaubertränke nicht gut machen?"

Hermine, mit der Vorstellung von Hauselfen, wie sie massenweise ihre Ohren bügelten, fiel ihr schnell ins Wort. „Nein!", sagte sie. „Ich denke, die Hauselfen leisten wundervolle Arbeit. Ihr leistet immer wundervolle Arbeit. Es ist nur, dass es schwieriger ist …" Hier musste sie ihre Worte weise wählen, „für Professor Snape als für andere zu sorgen." Diese Aussage klang ziemlich lahm und selbst in ihren Ohren ziemlich untertrieben, aber Lonny schien ihr zuzustimmen.

„Und Junge Miss wünscht, dem Meister der Zaubertränke zu dienen?"

„Ja."

Lonny zog erneut an seinem? – ihren? – Ohr. Die Elfe drehte sich leicht zu Seite und sagte: „Rink." Wenige Sekunden später erschien mit einem leisen POP ein Hauself neben Lonny.

Der Hauself, von dem Hermine ausging, dass es Rink war, verneigte sich vor Lonny, bevor er dasselbe bei Hermine machte.

Lonny deutete mit einem langen Finger auf Rink. „Rink dient dem Meister der Zaubertränke in allen Angelegenheiten."

Hermine verspürte, wie Aufregung sie ergriff. Rink war genau die Elfe, mit der sie reden musste.

„Junge Miss", sagte Lonny zu Rink, „, glaubt, dass es dem Meister der Zaubertränke nicht gut geht. Junge Miss wünscht, dem Meister der Zaubertränke zu dienen. Junge Miss glaubt, dass der Meister nicht schläft oder isst."

Lonnys Worte hatten greifende Auswirkungen auf die andere Elfe. Rinks zierliche Schultern, zusammen mit seinen Ohren, sackten in ein erbärmliches Elend. Hermine war erschrocken Tränen in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Rink tut es leid. Rink wird seinen Kopf in den Ofen stecken. Rink wird seine Ohren bügeln." Der Elf schluchzte verzweifelt, bevor es auf den Tisch zulief, an dem Hermine saß. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, schlug Rink seinen Kopf gegen die Tischplatte. „Rink hat Meister der Zaubertränke im Stich gelassen", jammerte die kleine Elfe, bevor es wieder hart mit dem Kopf gegen die Tischplatte schlug. „Rink muss bestraft werden."

So geschockt, wie sie war, sprang Hermine von ihrem Stuhl, bevor Rink ein drittes Mal seinen Kopf auf den Tisch schlagen konnte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um den kleinen Körper, um noch weiteren Schaden zu verhindern. Mit Rinks Versuch den Tisch zu erreichen und Hermines Versuch ihn davon fernzuhalten, dauerte es nicht lange, bevor sie in einer Mischung aus Beinen und Armen auf den Boden fielen. Rink, der jetzt seine unüberwindliche Nähe zum Boden nutze, schlug mit seinem Kopf auf den Steinboden auf. Hermine festigte ihren Griff und rollte sich auf den Rücken. „Hör sofort auf damit!", schrie sie. Entweder hörte er ihr nicht zu oder er konnte sie nicht hören, weil kleine, harte Füße weiterhin gegen ihr Schienbein traten, während er sich in ihren Armen wehrte.

„Rink, du verletzt junge Miss." Lonnys missbilligende Worte ließen Rink augenblicklich innehalten.

In der Hoffnung Rink von einer weiteren Runde von Selbstbeschuldigung und Bestrafung zu bewahren, hielt Hermine ihn weiterhin fest, als sie sagte: „Ich bin nicht verletzt, nur etwas erschöpft. Es ist nichts passiert." Vorsichtig löste sie ihren Griff, aber Rink schien sich beruhigt zu haben. Sanft hob sie ihn aus ihrem Schoß.

Lonny betrachtete Rink mit einem ernsten Blick, den Hermine an einen enttäuschten Dumbledore erinnerte. „Junge Miss hat recht mit Meister der Zaubertränke?", fragte Lonny.

Mit erneuten Tränen in seinen Augen nickte Rink, wenn er sich auch glücklicherweise nicht wieder selbst bestrafte. „Rink sieht seine Teller nach den Mahlzeiten. Meister isst etwas, aber nicht alles. Rink bringt Tee und Meisters Lieblingsgebäck in seine Zimmer. Wenn Rink zurückkehrt, ist der Tee kalt und das Gebäck nicht angefasst."

„Rink, was ist mit seinen Schlafgewohnheiten?", fragte Hermine sanft.

Rinks Ohren sanken noch weiter in offensichtlicher Niedergeschlagenheit. „Viele, viele Nächte, in denen Meister nicht schläft oder nur sehr wenig schläft." Rink verdrehte seine Hände. „Rink sollte es nicht sagen. Meister wird äußerst wütend sein."

Lonny wies auf Hermine. „Junge Miss wünscht, dem Meister der Zaubertränke zu dienen. Junge Miss ist unglücklich. Sag, was Rink weiß."

Rinks Stimme sank zu einem Flüstern. „Wenn Meister schläft, schreit Meister auf. Meister hat viele dunkle Träume."


	8. Bemerkt

**Bemerkt**

Je weiter Hermine die Stufen hinabstieg, desto kälter wurde die Luft in der Dunkelheit des Kerkers um sie herum. Das hier war vermutlich nicht unbedingt eine ihrer besten Ideen, aber sie hatte all ihre anderen Quellen ausgeschöpft. Sie wusste, sie war eine kluge, intelligente, junge Hexe. Sie hatte nie von sich behauptet ein Genie zu sein, egal was man ihr auch nachsagte, etwas, was besonders oft von Professor Snape selbst kundgetan wurde. Aber wie Professor Snape geschickt mit seinem kleinen Miniunterricht in Sachen Affinität bewiesen hatte, wusste Hermine nicht alles. Sie war jedoch klug genug, um diese schlichte Tatsache anzuerkennen.

Während sie ihre verschwitzten Handflächen an ihrer Robe abrieb, wünschte sie sich wirklich alles zu wissen. Aber es gab absolut keine andere Lösung. Sie brauchte Informationen, von denen sie vermutete, dass nur Professor Snape sie ihr geben konnte. Die Frage war nur: Würde er ihr helfen? Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er heute mit seinem Wissen genauso zuvorkommend war, wie bei ihrem Nachsitzen.

Viel zu schnell stand sie vor Professor Snapes Tür. Die Tatsache, dass seine Bürotür nur angelehnt war, ließ sie hoffen, dass er zugänglicher sein würde ihr zu helfen.

Leicht klopfte sie an, gerade laut genug, dass man es hören konnte, aber nicht fest genug, um die Tür noch weiter zu öffnen.

„Herein."

Als sie sein Büro betrat, versuchte Hermine alles auf einmal aufzunehmen. Das letzte Mal, als sie hier gewesen war – in ihrem zweiten Jahr – hatte sie unter extremen Zeitdruck gestanden, um das Horn eines Zweihorns und Baumschlangenhaut zu entwenden, bevor sie entdeckt worden wäre. Es hatte einfach keine Zeit gegeben, um sich umzusehen. Ihre Erinnerungen von dem Diebstahl bestanden hauptsächlich aus Eindrücken – Gefäße, die keine Etiketten trugen, Angst, ein verschnörkelter Holztisch, der mit Büchern und Papieren bedeckt gewesen war, Aufregung, das laute Herzpochen in ihren Ohren, das Wissen, dass sie nur ein paar Minuten der Ablenkung hatte, um die notwendigen Zutaten zu stehlen und wieder zu verschwinden. Jetzt hatte sie die Möglichkeit sich wirklich umzusehen. Die nicht beschrifteten Gefäße säumten noch immer die Regale, es waren sogar verschiedene Objekte erkannte sie, jetzt, wo ihre Sicht nicht durch eine vom Adrenalin vernebelte Masse geblendet wurde. Anstatt beunruhigt oder angeekelt von den einzelnen eingelegten Exemplaren zu sein, war sie vielmehr fasziniert von ihnen. Ihre Fingerspitzen begannen vor Verlangen sie zu berühren und zu erforsche zu zucken, sie wollte die einzelnen Gefäße anstoßen und die Dinge, die in den Gefäßen schwammen genauer untersuchen. _Ooh, war das wirklich ein Glumbumbel in dem blauen Gefäß?_

„Miss Granger."

Ihren Namen, mit diesem sarkastischen Ton in die Länge gezogen, brachte ihre wandernde Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zu dem Mann, den sie aufsuchen wollte. Da sie seine momentane Stimmung nicht kannte und seinem angestachelten Gemüt mehr als argwöhnisch gegenüber war, richtete sich Hermine unbewusst auf, um seinen fragenden Blick mit ihren eigenen ruhigen und einem Lächeln zu begegnen.

Hermine wehrte sich gegen den Drang herumzufuchteln, während Professor Snape sie teilnahmslos betrachtete. Wenn er überrascht war sie in seiner Tür stehen zu sehen, dann zeigte er es nicht auf seinem Gesicht. Nicht, dass sie es wirklich erwartete. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihn inzwischen ziemlich genau zu durchschauen und seine Stimmungen zu interpretieren, jedoch war dieser Professor für sie noch immer ein großes Rätsel. Selbst nach ihrer Zeit, in der sie ihn unter Augenschein genommen hatte, fand sie, es war so gut wie unmöglich, ihn wirklich zu deuten.

„Zwanzig Jahre des Unterrichtens und ich glaube Sie sind die erste Gryffindor, die Nutzen von meinen Bürozeiten macht. Und zu welchem Zweck brechen Sie mit einer bisher glänzenden Gryffindor-Tradition, Miss Granger?"

Bei seinen Worten entspannte sie etwas ihre Haltung. Er hatte sie nicht augenblicklich rausgeworfen und sein Ton war nur leicht schneidend. Im Großen und Ganzen würde sie sagen war er recht guter Laune.

Früher am Tage hatte sie überlegt, wie sie ihr Anliegen formulieren sollte, aber sie konnte mit nichts auch nur annähernd Subtilem aufkommen. Untertreibungen standen ihr so oder so nicht, also entschied sie, dass die direkte Methode die effektivere war, selbst wenn es seine verfeinerten Slytherin-Empfindlichkeiten beleidigen würde. „Ich wollte Sie um Ihre Hilfe bei einem Problem, welches ich habe, bitten, Sir."

Eine Augenbraue zog sich überrascht hoch. „Von der Art Ihres Anliegens kann ich davon ausgehen, dass es sich dabei nicht um die Ausarbeitung einer Hausarbeit in Zaubertränke handelt?"

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und spürte bereits die Enttäuschung. „Nicht direkt, Sir. Es ist eher ein persönliches Projekt, an dem ich arbeite." Sie war sich sicher, jetzt war sie gescheitert. Er würde ihr nicht helfen wollen, wenn er wusste, dass sie seine Zeit für persönliche Anstrengungen verschwendete. Jedoch ließ der kalkulierende Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, ihren Puls in plötzlicher Hoffnung aufschnellen. Nun, Hoffnung gezügelt von Angst. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das Leuchten in seinen Augen mochte.

„Wie viele Hauspunkte, Miss Granger, schätzen Sie werden am Ende dieser Unterhaltung verloren sein?"

Die Art dieser Frage überrascht sie. Dann verstand sie – er wollte wissen, wie wichtig es ihr war. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Ihm fünf oder zehn Punkte anzubieten würden ihr nicht weiterhelfen, es sei denn, sie wollte aus seinem Büro geschmissen werden. Professor Snape beobachtete sie mit einem leichten Lächeln, ein Mundwinkel war in verspottender Belustigung nach oben gezogen, bereit sie dafür herauszuschmeißen, weil sie seine Zeit verschwendet hatte. Sie traf eine Entscheidung. „Fünfzig", bot sie an. _Ron würde sie umbringen._

Der Professor hatte offensichtlich nicht erwartet, dass sie die Herausforderung annehmen würde. Sie hegte gar keine Zweifel, er hatte sicherlich geglaubt, sie würde bei der Erwähnung von Hauspunkten fluchtartig sein Büro verlassen.

Er legte seine Feder zur Seite und lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück, seine Fingerspitzen tippten leicht gegeneinander. „Da gibt es die, Miss Granger, die Ihnen sagen würden, dass Abmachungen mit Slytherins Abmachungen mit dem Teufel in nichts nachstehen." Er hielt kurz inne, bevor er sagte: „Einhundert."

Die Ungeheuerlichkeit seines Gegenangebots ließ sie zeitweilig die Umstände und mit wem sie sprach, vergessen. „Das ist … das ist Ausbeutung!" Mit verschränkten Armen kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen. „Sechzig", sagte sie.

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, dieser hochgezogene Mundwinkel begann zu zucken, als ob er versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Teilnahmslos begutachtete er seine Nägel und kratzte beiläufig gegen etwas Hornhaut an seinem Mittelfinger. Schweigen breitete sich aus, wodurch Hermine nur ihre Zähne zusammenbiss. Wenn er dachte, er könnte sie überdauern, dann würde er sich noch wundern. Nach einigen langen Minuten schaute er wieder zu ihr auf. „Sie provozieren, belästigen und stellen meine Geduld auf die Probe, Mädchen."

Dann hielt er inne, als ob er sehen wollte, wie sie auf diese Worte reagierte. Was sollte sie darauf schon erwidern? Ihre bockige Haltung aufgebend, löste sie ihre Arme und hob ihr Kinn an. „Ja, Sir, das tue ich."

Er schnaubte leicht, hoffentlich in Belustigung und nicht vor besagter Provokation, Belästigung, mit der sie seine Geduld auf die Probe stellte. Ihre Hoffnungen wurden erhört, als er „Neunzig", antwortete.

Ihre Handflächen begannen wieder zu schwitzen. Es waren Momente wie diese, in denen sich ein guter Wortwitz als nützlich erwies. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Und noch viel wichtiger, wie viel würde er ihr noch durchgehen lassen? Ganz zu schweigen, warum handelte er überhaupt mit ihr? Ein Appell an seine Eitelkeit? Seinem Ego? Dann traf es sie. „Als Zaubertränkemeister, denke ich, würden Sie das Problem als eine intellektuelle Herausforderung betrachten, Sir." Sie neigte höflich ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. „Mit allem Respekt biete ich Ihnen siebzig an."

Er kehrte wieder dahin zurück sie über seine Finger hinweg zu betrachten, bodenlose, schwarze Augen verließen nie ihr Gesicht. Dennoch, hinter dieser Maske, dachte sie so etwas wie ehrliches Vergnügen zu erkennen. „Dreistigkeit sollte zu den Punkten Belästigung, Provokation und Geduldsprobe hinzugefügt werden. Fünfundsiebzig."

Sie zögerte nicht. „Abgemacht!" Dann fügte sie hastig hinzu: „Sir." Ron würde sie auf jeden Fall umbringen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Rest aus Gryffindor, wenn sie den Punkteverlust bemerkten, besonders da sie es unmöglich ihren Hauskameraden erklären konnte.

„Ihnen ist sicherlich klar, Miss Granger, dass ich nicht verpflichtet bin, mich an einen Handel mit einer Schülerin zu halten. Ich könnte ganz einfach die eigentlich einhundert Punkte dafür abziehen, dass Sie eine so unbeschreibliche Plage sind und Sie Ihres Weges schicken."

„Ja, Sir, dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Jedoch hoffe ich, dass Sie mir mit meinem Projekt helfen oder es sich zumindest erst einmal anhören werden. Ich weiß, der Einsatz der Punkte ist es wert."

„Das wissen Sie?", fragte er flüsternd, bevor er mit seinen Fingern auf den Stuhl gegenüber von seinem Schreibtisch zeigte und ihr andeutete, sie sollte sich setzen. „Das werden wir ja sehen, nicht wahr? Und seien Sie beruhigt, Miss Granger, WENN Sie nur meine Zeit verschwenden sollten, dann werden einhundert Hauspunkte das Geringste Ihrer Probleme sein. Und jetzt sagen Sie mir, was für ein Problem haben Sie, welches so wichtig ist?"

Ihre Erleichterung war so groß, dass sie froh war, einen Stuhl zu haben. Ihr war schon fast schwindelig von diesem kleinen Sieg. Er hatte sie ausgewählt, ihr zuzuhören. In dem Versuch sich wieder zu fangen, griff sie in ihre Tasche, um Colins sechs Phiolen herauszuziehen, jedes einzelne Glas war sorgfältig mit einem Etikett mit Datum, Uhrzeit und Zaubertrank in ihrer säuberlichen Handschrift beschriftet. Bedachtsam reihte sie die Phiolen auf dem Schreibtisch zwischen sich und Professor Snape auf.

Er nahm zwei Phiolen an sich, eine mit dem geglückten und eine mit dem misslungenen Versuch von Ausschlaglindernder-Salbe. Leicht kippte er jedes Gefäß und beobachtete, wie der zähflüssige Inhalt in dem Glas schwamm. „Das Problem, Miss Granger?"

Auf die beiden Phiolen in seiner Hand deutend, begann sie zu erklären, breitete die Umstände, aus unter denen die Salbe hergestellt worden war, wie genau dieselben Ausgangsstoffe benutzt worden waren und dass sie jeden einzelnen Schritt genausten beobachtet hatte. Gewissenhaft beschrieb sie alles, bis auf die Identität der Schüler, genauso das Warum und wo sie hergestellt worden waren. Als sie fertig war, lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und bemerkte überrascht, dass er recht bequem war. Das war nicht etwas, was sie erwartet hatte in seinem Büro vorzufinden.

Dann begann seine Befragung und jegliche Gedanken an Bequemlichkeit waren vergessen.

* * *

><p>Severus hasste Lehrerversammlungen. Soweit es ihn betraf, waren diese Versammlungen der größte Grund das Unterrichten zu hassen – an zweiter Stelle zu den Schülern selbst natürlich. Unglücklicherweise hatte keine seiner sonstigen Entschuldigungen sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, gegriffen. Der Schulleiter wusste, er hatte zurzeit keinerlei Verpflichtungen, was auch der Grund war, warum er sich jetzt ohne die Hoffnung auf Entkommen in diesem überfüllten, kleinen Raum vorfand. Albus hatte dafür gesorgt, indem er ihm persönlich aus dem Kerker begleitet hatte, als ob er wirklich den Vorwand des Schulleiters ‚Gerade in der Nähe gewesen zu sein' ernsthaft Glauben geschenkt hätte, als Albus vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte. Lehrerversammlungen ließen Severus verstehen, warum Tiere, um einer Falle zu entkommen, ihre eigenen Gliedmaßen abbissen.<p>

Albus setzte sich mit all der Würde eines Königs, der seinen Thron einnahm, in den abgenutzten Ledersessel nahe dem Kamin. Wie es seine Gewohnheit war, wenn diese Treffen unvermeidlich waren, beanspruchte Severus den abgenutzten Lederohrensessel in der entfernten Ecke, wodurch die anderen Lehrer sich ihre Plätze in einem Halbkreis um Albus herum aussuchen mussten.

Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über das verknitterte Leder der Armlehnen. Er mochte den alten Stuhl – abgenutzt, geschlagen und dennoch da, um die Aufgaben zu erfüllen, für die er da war – seine abgenutzte Stärke beruhigte ihn. Darüber hinaus hatte es den enormen Vorteil in einer recht günstigen Position zu sitzen, die es ihm ermöglichte immer einen guten Blick auf die anderen zu haben, während diese ihre Köpfe verdrehen mussten, um ihn ansehen zu können.

Der Erste im Raum zu sein, erlaubte es Severus sowohl seinen Lieblingsstuhl zu wählen, wie auch die anderen dabei zu beobachten, wie sie durch die Tür kamen und sich ihre Plätze suchten. Seine eigene schattenartige Gegenwart wurde anerkannt, vergessen oder ignoriert, ganz abhängig von der Person, die auf ihn traf.

Minerva und Pomona Sprout betraten zusammen den Raum, aber trennten sich auf der Türschwelle – Minerva, um ihren Platz neben Albus einzunehmen, Pomona, um den Stuhl zu wählen, der dem Fenster, durch welches die letzten Nachmittagssonnenstrahlen fielen, am nächsten stand und die Tapete aufwärmte. Minerva beehrte ihm mit einem knappen Nicken und kleinen Lächeln, bevor sie sich an Albus wandte, und ihn flüsternd eine Frage stellte. Pomona gab ihm ein steifes Nicken, dem es an jeglicher Wärme fehlte. Selbst als einen jungen Mann hatte er Pomona nervös gemacht. Die verstrichenen Jahre, das Geflüster über seine Loyalität und sein eigenes dunkles Gemüt hatten nichts an dieser Einstellung geändert. Ihrer Hausneigung ganz treu, war Pomona standhaft und loyal. Aber ihre Loyalität galt Albus und Hogwarts und war niemals auf ihn ausgebreitet worden.

Hagrid, der nach nassen Hunden stank, kam als Nächstes herein. Seine dröhnende Ankunft und seine übergroße Gestalt ließ den Raum gleich viel kleiner wirken. Trotz all seiner dunklen Verstimmungen und seinen verachteten Blicken mochte er den Halbriesen. Rubeus Hagrid hatte Snape niemals, in all seinen Jahren, mit weniger Zuneigung, als er es wert war, behandelt. Selbst als unsicheren und oftmals mürrischen Jungen hatte Hagrid ihn immer mit offenen Armen begrüßt. Dieser jahrelange und unerschütterliche Respekt erlaubte es Severus Hagrid nach seinem enthusiastischen „'Allo!" zuzunicken, als er Severus in der hinteren Ecke erblickte.

Sinistra war die Nächste, schnell gefolgt von Hooch und Vector. Die Ersten beiden hatten seine Anwesenheit ignoriert, während die Dritte, wie sie es häufiger die letzten Tage getan hatte, ihn einen Moment zu lange anstarrte, bevor sie sich setzte. Diese Blicke waren immer auffälliger geworden. Eine Gegebenheit, die die Frage aufwarf, welche Arithmantikrechnung das plötzliche Interesse der Lehrerin an ihn geweckt hatte.

Die Damen Pince und Pomfrey folgten gemeinsam und waren in einer Diskussion über Bücher von medizinischen Zaubersprüchen, die erst neu in der Bibliothek eingetroffen waren, vertieft. Die Bibliothekarin warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu, aber ließ keinerlei Gefühle, die sie für ihn hegte, deutlich erkennen. Poppy hingegen zeigte nicht solche Zurückhaltung. Ihr halbes Winken und Lächeln war sowohl warm als auch ehrlich. Genau wie Hagrid, verdiente sich auch Poppy ein kleines Nicken seinerseits.

Die letzten Professoren, die als geschlossene Gruppe den Raum betraten, waren Flitwick, Ambrose Franklin, der Professor für Muggelkunde, Mortimer Galend, der neuste Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste und Trelawney. Nur Trelawney blickte in seine Richtung und dann auch nur, um dramatisch zu erschaudern, während sie ihren Schal enger um ihre Schultern zog. Er antwortete mit einem finsteren Blick, was die verrückte Frau auf ihren Stuhl jagte.

Nachdem sich Sybill in ihren gewohnten Stuhl gesetzt hatte, begann Severus persönliche, kleine Hölle des Lehrerdaseins.

Was einer Ewigkeit gleichkam, stellte Albus endlich Severus Lieblingsfrage in diesen Versammlungen: „Also, gibt es noch etwas, was besprochen werden sollte, bevor wir hier abschließen?"

Severus war bereits halb aus seinem Sessel gesprungen, bevor er sah, wie Flitwick auf seinem Kissen hin und her rutschte. _Verflixt und zugenäht! S_einer Erlösung so nahe. Seine lange Erfahrungen mit dem winzigen Zauberkundelehrer ließ Severus wissen, dass seine Zuckungen mehr 'Ich habe noch was auf dem Herzen' als 'Beeilung, alter Mann, und lass uns endlich hier raus' war. Er vermutete oftmals, dass er der Einzige war, der die letzte Behauptung teilte. Resigniert eine weitere Stunde damit zu verbringen über die Schule zu diskutieren, setzte sich Severus zurück und richtete seine Gedanken wieder einmal auf das interessante Problem, welches Miss Granger ihm dargelegt hatte und konnte so erfolgreich die Stimmen seiner Kollegen ausblenden.

Er gab es nur ungern zu, aber sein Zusammentreffen mit dem Mädchen in seinem Büro, war früher an diesem Tag überraschenderweise höchst zufriedenstellend gewesen. Natürlich beinhaltete der Tag eine Lehrerversammlung, an der er teilnehmen musste, also sagte es nicht besonders viel aus. Dennoch, ihre Bitte nach seiner Hilfe in einem außerschulischen Zaubertränkeexperiment, gekoppelt mit dem bestehenden Rätsel von Miss Grangers veränderten Hausarbeiten, hatte sein Interesse geweckt. Zusammen mit ihrem hartnäckigen Beharren ihn ständig grüßen zu müssen und ihrem merkwürdigen Verhalten in seinem Unterricht, war das Benehmen des Mädchens recht sonderbar und es sah nicht danach aus, als ob es sich so schnell wieder legen würde. Nur die Tatsache, dass ihre beiden dummen Begleiter – Potter und Weasley – noch keine äußeren Verhaltensänderungen gezeigt hatten, hatte ihn erfolgreich überzeugt, dass nicht irgendeine Intrige geplant wurde.

Ganz zu schweigen von dem Zaubertränkedilemma, das sie ihm vorgestellt hatte, welches recht ungewöhnlich war – sechs Salben, die alle unter denselben Bedingungen hergestellt worden waren, die dieselben Inhaltsstoffe enthielten und dennoch waren vier ein Erfolg und zwei nicht. Es war äußerst faszinierend, besonders, wenn man die Dinge bedachte, die das Mädchen ihm nicht erzählt hatte. Sie hatte relevante Fakten wie, wer die Salbe hergestellt hatte, wie sie hergestellt und warum sie überhaupt angefertigt worden war, außen vor gelassen … ja, es war ein faszinierendes Rätsel.

Die unerwartete Erwähnung von Grangers Namen erlangte sofort seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Es ist wohlgemerkt nicht so, dass das Mädchen etwas falsch macht", sagte Filius. „Ich befürchte nur, sie nicht mehr so viel Aufwand in ihre Ausarbeitungen, wie all die Jahre zuvor."

Minerva, bemerkte Severus, runzelte angespannt die Stirn. Noch übersah er den flüchtigen Blick in seine Richtung, als sie sich in ihrem Stuhl vorbeugte, um den Zauberkundelehrer anzusprechen. „Leidet ihre Arbeit darunter?", fragte sie.

Flitwick zwirbelte die Enden seines Schnäuzers in nervöser Angewohnheit, als er über Minervas Frage nachdachte. „Das ist es ja, meine Liebe", antwortete er schließlich, „sie erreicht noch immer einen 110%igen Durchschnitt in der Klasse. Sie erreicht nur eben nicht mehr ihre gewöhnlichen 120%." Er belächelte Sinistras amüsiertes Schnauben. „Ich weiß, es hört sich kaum verdächtig an. Sie ist noch immer die beste Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs. Anfangs war ich nicht besonders besorgt, als sie aufhörte, ihre Randdiskussionen aufzuführen. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass sie noch jung ist und vielleicht die extra Zeit für sich nutzen möchte. Immerhin ist mit ihren gewöhnlichen Noten die Zusatzarbeit kaum notwendig."

„Verständlich", warf Rolanda Hooch dazwischen und zuckte unbesorgt mit einer Schulter.

Snape beobachtete jedoch, dass Vector jetzt dasselbe Stirnrunzeln, wie noch vor wenigen Minuten Minerva hatte, trug.

Flitwick nickte Rolanda zu. „Normalerweise würde ich zustimmen. Es ist absolut verständlich, wenn es dort aufgehört hätte, aber das Mädchen hat ein 120cm langes Pergament eingereicht. Genau die Länge, die gefordert war ohne irgendwelche Zusatzarbeit!"

Rolanda konnte Flitwicks offensichtliches Erstaunen nicht nachvollziehen. Als Fluglehrerin hatte sie nie die privilegierte Erfahrung gehabt eine von Hermine Grangers schriftlichen Ausarbeitungen lesen zu dürfen. Die Information allerdings war mehr als eine verblüffende Offenbarung für Severus. Das Rätsel, welches Miss Granger umgab, begann sich zu vertiefen. Offensichtlich war sein Unterricht nicht der Einzige, in dem sie sechs Jahre Gewohnheit über den Haufen warf.

„Albus?"

Severus wusste, wonach Minerva fragte. Als Schulleiter waren Albus und seine Magie direkt an die Schutzzauber des Schlosses gebunden, die Hogwarts beschützten und überwachten. Er kannte auch all die Zauber, die die vorherigen Schulleiter in dem Schloss installiert hatten, was nur den Eindruck allwissend zu sein untermauerte. Ein Ruf, wie Severus sehr wohl wusste, die eigenwilligen Ausschweifungen der Schülerschaft in Zaum hielt. Minerva wollte wissen, ob Albus irgendwas über seine _anderen _Quellen erfahren hatte.

Überraschenderweise schien die berühmte Allwissenheit des Schulleiters ihn in dieser Angelegenheit in Stich zu lassen. „Unglücklicherweise, Minerva, kann ich nichts zu diesen Umständen beitragen. Ich habe in Bezug auf Miss Granger weder etwas gehört, noch gesehen. Ich bin mir sicher, Miss Granger verfolgt lediglich andere Interessen." Dann lächelte Albus, seine blauen Augen begannen zu funkeln. „Ich sehe vielleicht nicht danach aus, aber auch ich bin mal jung gewesen. Kann es vielleicht sein, dass ein junger Mann die Aufmerksamkeit von Miss Granger gefangen hat? Vielleicht der junge Ronald Weasley?"

Severus musste bei diesem Bild belustigt und verächtlich schnauben, laut genug, damit sich ein paar Köpfe zu ihm umdrehten. „Was auch immer mit Miss Granger los ist, ich bezweifle stark, Weasley ist daran beteiligt." Sein Ton ließ nur wenig Zweifel daran, was er von dem jungen Mann hielt.

Jetzt waren alle Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet; einige Lehrer hatten sogar ihre Position auf ihren Stühlen verändert, um ihn besser sehen zu können. Minervas Lippen waren zu einer Linie verzogen. „Sie wissen etwas." Es war weniger eine Frage als eine Feststellung.

Als er lediglich den Blick erwiderte, verzogen sich ihre Lippen noch weiter. Er genoss es wirklich Minervas Wut anzustacheln und fragte sich oft, ob sie überhaupt bemerkte, dass er es absichtlich tat.

Als sie letztendlich sprach, konnte er bereits den Akzent in ihren Worten heraushören. „Severus Snape, wir spielen hier nicht Slytherins-Zwanzig-Fragen. Was wissen Sie über Miss Granger?"

Er fuhr mit einem Finger über seine Oberlippe, mehr um sein leichtes Lächeln zu verstecken als alles andere. „Ich weiß von nichts, Minerva. Nur, dass das Mädchen, ganz genau wie Professor Flitwick bemerkt hatte, sich merkwürdig verhält. Genau wie bei seinen Hausarbeiten, schreibt sie auch in Zaubertränke _nur noch _die angeforderte Länge." Er hielt inne, unsicher, ob er noch etwas hinzufügen sollte. Bei einem Blick von Albus fügte er hinzu: „Sie meldet sich auch nicht mehr im Unterricht, es sei denn, es ist offensichtlich, dass niemand in der Klasse die Antwort kennt."

„Und?", fragte Hooch. „Was ist daran so merkwürdig?"

„Das an für sich sollte schon ein Zeichen sein, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Feuerregen und Heuschreckenschwärme sind weniger offensichtliche Anzeichen für bevorstehenden Ärger als wenn Miss Granger NICHT ihre Hand heben würde. Es gibt noch eine Sache. Sie hilft Longbottom nicht mehr im Unterricht, obwohl ich vermute, dass sie ihm außerhalb des Unterrichts Nachhilfe gibt, da sich seine Arbeit – Hausarbeiten, Antworten im Unterricht und seine Brauerei – stetig verbessert hat."

Bei dieser Aussage zog Minerva eine Augenbraue hoch.

Severus Blick verengte sich. Er würde Minerva nicht erzählen, dass das Granger-Mädchen ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit grüßte. Es klang bereits in seinem Kopf idiotisch, die Worte laut auszusprechen würde die anderen nur in Gelächter ausbrechen lassen. Sie würden es nicht verstehen, da sie von den Schülern in den Korridoren mit einer angenehmen Vertrautheit begrüßt wurden.

Albus' leises Lachen unterbrach Minervars Starren. „Es hört sich ganz danach an, als ob Miss Granger einfach nur erwachsen wird. Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt bestimmt keinen Grund zur Sorge." Mit einem Händeklatschen stand er auf und beendete somit das Treffen. „Kommen Sie. Ich weiß nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, aber ich bin am Verhungern. Das Abendessen wartet bereits."

Während die anderen den Raum verließen, spürte Severus, wie er beobachtet wurde. Geschwind drehte er sich um und fand Vector noch immer auf ihren Platz sitzend vor, wie sie ihn gedankenverloren betrachtete.

Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln in ihre Richtung fühlte er sich schon besser, als sie ertappt rot anlief.

* * *

><p>Hinterher, so besagt das berühmte Sprichwort, war man immer schlauer. Zurückblickend konnte sie durchaus verstehen, warum dies eine äußerst schlechte Idee gewesen war. Schade nur, dass sie nicht früher daran gedacht hatte. Sie hatte die Karte der Herumtreibter; sie hätte wirklich in der Sicherheit ihres Zimmers bleiben sollen. Aber nein, sie musste es sich ja selbst ansehen, musste ja hautnah und persönlich dabei sein.<p>

Hermine presste sich noch einen Zentimeter weiter in die Nische und vergewisserte sich, dass Harrys Mantel ihre Füße bedeckte. Hautnah und persönlich, in der Tat. Man sollte mal ihren Kopf genauer untersuchen. Wann war sie zur Regelbrecherin geworden? War sie schon immer so gewesen oder begann jetzt ein langsames, unaufhaltbares Abrutschen in die Gesetzlosigkeit? Sie hatte ihr Gewissen immer damit beruhigt, hatte sich eingeredet, dass es alles Harrys und Rons Tun gewesen war. Sie war von ihnen einfach mit in ihre Abenteuer gezogen worden – viel mehr aus den Gründen sie vor noch schlimmeren Schwierigkeiten zu bewahren, als wirklich in sie verwickelt sein _zu wollen_.

Aber waren Harry und Ron jetzt hier bei ihr? Sie lagen wohlbehütet und gemütlich in ihren Betten, wo sich all die guten, kleinen gesetzestreuen Gryffindors befanden. Die bösen, regel_brechenden_ Gryffindors jedoch befanden sich auf der dritten Etage in eine winzige Nische gequetscht und beteten verzweifelt zu irgendwem, der zuhören mochte, dass der Mann, der im Moment die Nische mit ihr teilte, sie nicht entdeckte.

Das war definitiv nicht eine ihrer besten Ideen gewesen.

Die Versuchung hatte sie verführt; oder vielmehr ihre Neugierde. In ihrem geschlossenen und sicheren Bett hatte sie Professor Snape auf der Karte beobachtet, wie er endlose Runden durch das Schloss gelaufen war. Sie hatte den Drang verspürt, ihren Professor auch wirklich zu sehen. Es war nicht genug gewesen, seine Fußspuren auf der Karte zu beobachten. Sie hatte ihn sehen müssen. Sie wollte sich mit ihm verbinden, den Drang verstehen, den ihn die ganze Nacht durch das Schloss laufen ließ.

Jegliche Vorsicht in den Wind geschlagen, trotz des Teils in ihr, der sich verdächtig nach Professor Snape angehört und ihr gesagt hatte, wie typisch Gryffindor ihr Verhalten doch war, hatte sich Hermine mit Karte und Mantel in der Hand aus dem Turm geschlichen.

Ihn mit der Hilfe der Karte zu finden, war recht einfach gewesen. Sich nicht von ihm entdecken zu lassen, hatte sich als etwas schwieriger erwiesen. Selbst mit dem Schweigezauber und den Tarnumhang hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis er sich umgesehen hatte. Als Hermine verstand, dass er, genau wie in der Großen Halle, ihre Gegenwart spüren musste, ließ sie sich etwas zurückfallen. Nicht einmal zog sie in Erwägung, wieder in die Sicherheit ihres Zimmers zurückzukehren.

Dann hatte sie Stimmen hinter sich gehört. Junge Stimmen, um genau zu sein. Sie wusste, dass es sich dabei um Schüler handelte, die die Ausgangssperre missachteten und kurz davor standen erwischt zu werden, also hatte sie sich in die Nische gezwängt, sodass sie an ihr vorbeigehen konnten. Sie hatte nie gedacht, dass Professor Snape sich ebenfalls zurückziehen und sich zur ihr in dieselbe Nische zwängen würde und dabei zusah, wie die beiden Ravenclaw Schüler an ihm vorbeigingen. Warum beobachtete er überhaupt die Raveclaws? War es nicht seine Aufgabe Schüler in ihrem Fehlverhalten zu erwischen und sich auf sie zu stürzen? Hermines Herz pochte jetzt so laut, dass sie erstaunt war, dass es der Professor nicht hören konnte._ Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott. _Wenn er auch nur noch einen Schritt zurücksetzte, dann würde er in sie stoßen und Tarnumhang oder nicht, dann hatte er sie endgültig erwischt.

Er war ihr jetzt so nahe, dass sein Absatz sogar tatsächlich auf dem Saum des Umhangs stand. Hermine hatte das Atmen vergessen.

Seine Roben streiften sie nur flüchtig und er war verschwunden. Langsam wich die Angst, während sich ihr Herzschlag wieder von dem Adrenalinhoch erholte. Das war knapp. So unglaublich knapp. Allzu knapp.

* * *

><p>Weiter den beiden Ravenclaws im Schatten folgend, bemerkte Severus, wie sein Verfolger verschwunden war. Nur langsam wurde er sich einer weiteren Gegenwart bewusst, das Jucken zwischen seinen Schulterblättern hatte sich mit jedem weiteren Moment verstärkt. Jeder andere Zauberer hätte dieses Gefühl ignoriert, wenn ein oberflächlicher Blick keine versteckte Person oder neugierige Gemälde gezeigt hätte. Severus jedoch war kein gewöhnlicher Zauberer und seine Paranoia und sein Bewusstseinssinn hatte ihn bereits mehr als einmal sein Leben gerettet. Schon vor einer langen Zeit hatte er gelernt, auf sie zu hören.<p>

Er entschied sich für einen kleinen Test und wanderte geruhsam und ohne Eile durch das Schloss. Die Gegenwart war ihm durch die Dunkelheit der Korridore gefolgt.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihn ein neugieriger Geist bei seinem nächtlichen Rundgang gefolgt war. Die, die reden wollten, hatte er schnell fortgejagt; Androhung des Exorzismus wirkte genauso gut bei Geistern, wie die Androhung von Rauswurf bei den Schülern. Es war ein schweigender Begleiter. Da er keine heimtückischen Absichten, sondern nur Neugierde spürte, hatte er nicht verlangt, dass er sich zeigte oder ihn fortgejagt. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es nur ein neuer Geist. Sie neigten dazu schüchterner zu sein sich den Lebenden gegenüber zu zeigen, eine Vermutung, die sich anscheinend nach dem Auftauchen der Ravenclaw-Schüler bestätigt hatte. Seit er die beiden verfolgte, hatte er die Gegenwart des anderen Individuums nicht mehr gespürt.

Als er sah, wie seine Verfolgten an Tempo zulegten, passte er sich ihnen an. Sich seiner ausgewählten Beute nähernd, tat er jegliche Gedanken an schüchterne Geister als belanglos ab. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf die beiden jungen Männer vor sich. In all den Jahren fand er es viel unterhaltsamer, wenn sie ihrem Ziel so nahe kamen, dass sie glaubten, gesiegt zu haben, bevor er sich ihnen zeigte.

_Noch ein paar Schritte, lass sie bis zum Ravenclaw-Durchgang gehen. Warte. Warte. Jetzt._

„Mr. Hedge. Mr. Wunderlich. Wie überaus enttäuschend." Als er sah, wie sich ihre Schultern zuerst anspannten und dann zusammensackten, trat Severus mit einem einseitigen Lippenkräuseln aus dem Schatten.

* * *

><p>Hermine schritt vor der Wand auf und ab, ihre Schritte wurden durch einen dicken grünblauen Läufer gedämpft. Ron hatte mit dem Gedanken an einen sicheren und gemütlichen Ort, an dem man eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung führen konnte, den Raum der Wünsche herbeigezaubert. Hermine hatte ihre eigenen Anforderungen hinzugefügt, wodurch er vor jeglichen inneren oder äußerlichen Abhörgeräten, genauso wie sie es immer für ihren Zaubertränkeunterricht getan hatte, geschützt war. Sie würde es dem Schulleiter nicht einfacher machen sie aufzuspüren. Sie war dankbar, dass der Raum eher auf gedankliche als auf verbale Wünsche reagierte. Sie wollte wirklich nicht erklären, warum sie einen Abhörschutz verlangte. Sie hatte immer noch Zweifel, ob es richtig von ihr war den Jungen nichts von den Abhörgeräten zu erzählen.<p>

Der Raum war eine Kombination aus ihren beiden Wünschen; es war ein kleines, gemütliches Arbeitszimmer. Ein loderndes Feuer, überfüllte Stühle und weiche Farben schenkten dem Raum eine gemütliche und zufriedene Atmosphäre.

Dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit jedoch hatte allerdings keinerlei Auswirkungen auf ihre Ruhelosigkeit. Sie weigerte sich, das Flattern in ihrem Bauch, als überstrapazierte Nerven zu betiteln. Nach ihrem Herzchaos letzten Abend mit Professor Snape, hatte sie gedacht, sie hätte inzwischen Nerven aus purem Stahl entwickelt. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sie nicht erwischt hatte.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln verdrängte sie endgültig alle Gedanken an ihren Professor. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, sich auf ihre Freunde zu konzentrieren. Harry, ob er es nun akzeptieren wollte oder nicht, brauchte sie. Sie hoffte nur die Wutwand, die Harry um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, durchbrechen zu können.

Als sie hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter ihr öffnete, drehte sich Hermine um.

Nachdem sich die Tür mit einem schweren Schlag hinter ihm schloss, erkannte Harry, dass er in eine Falle gelaufen war. Ein schneller Blick durch den Raum offenbarte ihm, es gab keine weiteren Ausgänge und für eine wahnsinnige Sekunde, dachte er daran seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Jedoch zeigte ein flüchtiger Blick, wie ein fester Körper mit einem entschieden sturen Blick die Tür versperrte.

Rons Blick fangend, wo er wachend vor der Tür stand, sagte Harry: „Et tu, Ron?" Während Rons verwirrter Blick etwas von der gesamten Ironie nahm, gab ihm das sanfte Seufzen seines anderen Geiselnehmers eine gewisse Genugtuung, dass sie zumindest den Hinweis bemerkt und verstanden hatte.

Hermine seufzte. Sie wusste, es würde nicht einfach werden, aber sie hatte zumindest gehofft den Abend freundlich beginnen zu können. „Bitte, Harry, sei nicht so." Sie deutete auf Ron. „Wir sind deine Freunde, weißt du. Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Da du nicht mit uns reden willst, haben wir entschieden, dass wir mit dir reden werden."

Die Freundlichkeit verabschiedete sich aus dem sprichwörtlichen Fenster, als sie von der anderen Seite des Raumes spürte, wie Harrys Magie bei seiner steigenden Wut gegen sie schlug. Selbst ohne diese unsichtbaren Wellen der Macht hätte sie seine Stimmung auch anhand seiner tiefroten Wangen und seinen zusammengeballten Fäusten ausmachen können.

Entschlossen dieser Wut gegenüberzutreten, trat sie einen Schritt nach vorne. „Harry, etwas stimmt nicht mit dir. Lass uns rein. Lass uns dir helfen."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", spukte Harry.

„Schwachsinn!", sagte Ron. „Wir glauben dir nicht, Harry."

Bei Rons Worten wirbelte Harry zu ihm herum. In der Hoffnung ein Duell zu verhindern, schoss Hermine vor und glitt zwischen Harry und Ron. „Was Ron damit sagen will", sagte Hermine mit einem flüchtigen Blick über ihre Schulter, „ist, dass dich noch etwas beschäftigt, Harry. Und wir können es sehen. Wir wissen, dass du nach Sirius' Tod am Boden zerstört gewesen warst. Und vielleicht scheint jeder zu denken, dass Sirius der Grund für deine Stimmungsschwankungen ist, aber wir wissen, das ist nicht der Fall. Die falschen Dinge lassen dich ausrasten. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hast du mit Ron auf dem Rasen Fangen gespielt. Und sieh dich jetzt an, du kannst deine Wut kaum kontrollieren. Du bist dazu bereit deinen besten Freund zu verhexen."

Harry jedoch wollte die Wahrheit nicht erkennen. „Ihr könnt mich nicht ärgern", sagte er und verdrehte Hermines Worte, als er ihren Tonfall nachahmte.

„Wirklich nicht?", fragte Ron, während sein Blick über seinen angespannten Körper fuhr, wo er bewusst auf Harrys geballten Fäusten hängen blieb. „Hättest uns täuschen können."

Harrys grüne Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen. „Ich habe keine Zeit für solche Albernheiten. Es geht euch auch gar nichts an. Ihr braucht es nicht zu wissen."

„Wir brauchen es nicht zu wissen?", wiederholte Ron mit steigendem Unglauben in seiner Stimme. „Nun, wo habe ich das schon einmal gehört?" Er hob eine Hand zu Hermines Schulter und schob sie sanft zur Seite, sodass er näher vor Harry stand. „Oh warte, ja, ich weiß es wieder. Ich glaube Dumbledore hat das zu dir gesagt. Und ich glaube, und bitte korrigiere mich, falls ich mich irren sollte, Mann, aber du hast verdammt viel Staub aufgewirbelt, als man dich wie ein Kind behandelt und dir nicht die Dinge erzählt hat, die dich betreffen." Am Ende stand Ron Brust an Brust mit Harry, als er ihn anschrie, sein Gesicht wurde von hässlichen roten Flecken bedeckt.

Wenn auch nicht so kräftig gebaut und etwas kleiner, wich Harry nicht zurück, sondern schrie gleich zurück. „Es geht euch nichts an. Das hat nichts mit euch beiden zu tun." Harry stieß an Ron vorbei in Richtung Tür. „Es geht um den Kampf mit Voldemort und ihr seid nicht davon betroffen."

Sie war nicht betroffen? Wie konnte er nur denken, dass es nichts mit ihr und Ron zutun hatte? Damit verlor Hermine ihre eigene Geduld. „Warte mal kurz, diese Unterhaltung ist noch nicht vorbei." Hermine schritt vor Harry, bis sie fast Nase an Nase mit ihm stand. „Es betrifft mich nicht? Ich habe nichts damit zu tun?" Hermine trat einen Schritt vor, zwang Harry einen Schritt zurück. „Von all den egozentrischen, absolut BESCHEUERTEN Dingen, die du von dir gegeben hast …" Ein Finger stieß in Harrys Brust und zwang ihn noch einen Schritt zurück. „Es ist _mein_ Kampf, weil _ich_ eine Muggelgeborene bin. Es ist _mein_ Kampf, weil Voldemort _mich _zu einem Ziel gemacht hat."

Ein Knistern von Energie fuhr ihre Locken hinunter, elektrisierte die Spitzen und ließ sie wie eine Regenwolke von ihrem Kopf abstehen. Ein Funke sprang von ihren Locken gegen Harrys Hand, welcher sie erschrocken zurückzog und noch einen Schritt zurückwich.

Unglücklicherweise stieß er mit dem letzten Schritt gegen die Wand. Hermine, die nichts außer ihrer Wut wahrnahm, ging Schritt für Schritt weiter auf ihn zu. „Es ist _mein_ Kampf, _nicht_ weil ich eine Freundin von Harry Potter bin, sondern weil _ich_ seit Jahren akademisch die beste Schülerin und besser als all diese idiotischen, unbedeutenden, aufgeblasenen Reinblüter bin. Es hat alles mit _mir_ zu tun, weil _ich _mich dafür entschieden habe, mich gegen einen Wahnsinnigen zu stellen, der versucht mit Terror und Einschüchterung sich das zu nehmen, was ihm nicht gehört."

Schließlich hielt Hermine schwer atmend an und schien geradewegs durch den Jungen, der vor ihr stand, zu starren.

„Uh, Hermine …"

Hermine blinzelte, als sie sich wieder besann. Die Wut verschwand schnell, nur um von noch schwerer Demütigung ersetzt zu werden, als sie erkannte, was sie gerade getan hatte.

Harry, der noch immer seine Augen aufgerissen hatte, starrte sie geschockt an, auch wenn Hermine nicht wusste, ob es ihre Worte oder die kleinen, elektrischen, blauen Pfeile, die ihre Locken hinabgeschossen waren oder die Tatsache, dass sie ihn mit einem Finger, der noch immer demonstrativ auf seiner Brust ruhte, in die Ecke gedrängt hatte.

„Entschuldige." Hastig zog sie ihre Hand zurück, als ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Mit einem Schritt zurück, schielte sie hinüber zu Ron, nur um ihren Kopf in ihren Händen zu vergraben und bei dem fassungslosen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht laut aufzustöhnen.

Harry blieb in seiner Ecke, starrte sie wild blinzelnd an. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Also schloss er ihn wieder, räusperte sich und versuchte es erneut. Diesmal schaffte er es. „Ich bin SO froh, dass du auf unserer Seite bist, Hermine."

Ron wechselte mit Harry über Hermines gesenkten Kopf einen Blick aus. „Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt, und ich werde es wieder sagen: Brillant, aber unheimlich. Äußerst, äußerst unheimlich."

Hermine hob ihren Kopf, um Ron böse anzustarren, aber dem Blick fehlte es an Wut. Den Blick, den sie jedoch Harry zuwarf, war reuevoll und ernst. „Entschuldige meinen kleinen Wutausbruch. Das war nicht gerade das, was wir vorgehabt hatten." Zumindest hatte ihr Wutanfall Harry so weit erschreckt, dass er nicht mehr daran dachte zu flüchten. Seine etwas ruhigere Haltung gab ihr den Mut fortzufahren. „Wir sind deine Freunde, du Dummkopf. Wir sind immer auf deiner Seite. Lass uns dir helfen."

Erschöpft lehnte Harry seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. „Niemand kann mir helfen."

„Das weißt du nicht, bis du es uns nicht erzählst, hast, Mann."

Harry sah zurück zu seinen einzigen beiden besten Freunden auf der gesamten Welt. „Da gab es eine Prophezeiung. Sie handelt von Voldemorts Niedergang."

Hermine, die schon immer schnell die Verbindungen herstellte, sprang auf die Logik an. „Das war es, was du hinter der Tür in der Mysterien-Abteilung in deinen Träumen gesehen hast."

Harry nickte. „Sie bewahren alle wahren Prophezeiungen in diesem Raum auf." Sein Blick wurde fern, als er sich erinnerte. „Es gibt Tausende von ihnen, all diese kleinen, mit staubbedeckten Kugeln, die nur darauf warten von der richtigen Person ergriffen zu werden." Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Freunde. „Dumbledore sagt, nur die Personen, die Teil der Prophezeiungen sind, können sie auch entschlüsseln. Voldemort konnte den Raum nicht betreten, also hat er mich durch meine Träume dahin gelockt, damit ich die Prophezeiung für ihn dort heraushole."

„Halt", sagte Ron, und Hermine und Harry drehten sich zu ihm um. „Wenn wir jetzt über Prophezeiungen und Voldemort reden, dann setzen wir uns lieber hin." Er deutete auf die bequemen Stühle, die der Raum der Wünsche zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. „Setzt euch."

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, zeigte Ron Harry an fortzufahren. „Also, was sagt diese Prophezeiung?"

Resigniert und erschöpft schloss Harry seine Augen, um die Worte zu wiederholen, die ihn jagten. _„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..."_

„Kein Wunder, dass er die ganze Zeit hinter dir her war. Verdammt, Harry, du musst Voldemort bekämpfen und töten."

Harry öffnete seine Augen und grinste Ron an, auch wenn keinerlei Belustigung in seinem Ausdruck lag. „Oder er tötet mich."

Alle drei schwiegen, das neue Wissen lag schwer auf ihnen, genauso, wie es all die Monate auf Harry geruht hatte. Es war Hermine, die das Schweigen brach. „Du bist nicht alleine, weißt du."

„Bin ich nicht?", fragte Harry.

Ron antwortete entschieden und endgültig. „Nein, bist du nicht."

Harry zog ein Knie auf den Stuhl und legte seinen Ellbogen darauf. „Keiner von ihnen wird sich Voldemort gegenüberstellen müssen."

Die Wut hatte ihren Weg zurück in Harrys Stimme gefunden, schlummerte stark direkt unter der Oberfläche. Zumindest wussten Ron und Hermine jetzt, wodurch seine Stimmungswandlungen und unerklärlichen Wutausbrüche, die ihren Freund seit Monaten geplagt hatten, verursacht wurden.

Hermine blickte zu Ron, ihr Ausdruck von Elend gezeichnet. Sie war gut in Logik und darin, den Tatsachen auf den Grund zu gehen. Aber Harry brauchte jetzt keine kalte Logik. Er brauchte etwas anderes und sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, damit es ihm besser ging. Sie war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob es überhaupt Worte der Besserung gab. Im Moment brauchte Harry Vertrauen, denn es war offensichtlich, dass er jegliches Vertrauen verloren hatte.

Es war Ron, der die Worte fand. „Nur weil du sie nicht siehst, heißt es nicht, dass sie sich ihm nicht gegenüberstellen. Er mag vielleicht ein Mistkerl sein, aber Snape stellt sich ihm jedes Mal, wenn er spioniert. Dumbledore hatte sich ihm letztes Jahr im Ministerium gegenübergestellt. Meine ganze Familie, außer Percy, dieser Affe, wird sich ihm als Mitglieder des Ordens stellen. Selbst Ginny stand ihm durch dieses bescheuerte Buch von Malfoy gegenüber. Okay, ich gebe zu, du wirst derjenige sein, der ihn laut der Prophezeiung besiegen musst, aber es gibt verdammt viele Menschen, Harry Potter, die ihr Leben riskieren, um sicherzustellen, dass du lange genug leben wirst, um Voldemort zu vernichten.

„Wie viele Menschen haben sich geopfert, um dich sicher zu wissen? Wie viele Menschen haben dafür gearbeitet, dass du so etwas wie ein Leben hast? Glaubst du wirklich, all diese Menschen – der Orden, die Auroren, Hermine, Dumbledore, ich – werden dich einfach mit einem Klaps auf die Schulter und einem herzlichen Viel Glück aus der Tür stoßen, damit du den bösen Zauberer besiegst? Jeder versucht nur, das Beste zu tun."

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf, schmetterte Rons Worte ab, da er noch viel zu wütend war, um darauf zu hören, was sein Freund ihm zu sagen hatte. „Dumbledore hat Dinge vor mir geheim gehalten", sagte er, als ob dies alles erklären würde.

Ron verdrehte seine Augen. „Oh, und du bist letztes Jahr ja auch so unglaublich vorbildlich mit dem Wissen umgegangen, welches er dir gegeben hat. Ernsthaft, Harry, denkst du wirklich, dass der Schulleiter dir bei deiner Ankunft hier in Hogwarts hätte erzählen sollen, es sei dein Schicksal, den bösesten Zauberer aller Zeiten umzubringen? Das wäre wirklich ein tolles Geschenk zum elften Geburtstag gewesen. Wenn du schon Groll hegen musst, dann zumindest für Dinge, die auch stimmen. Und wenn du dann damit fertig bist, krieg es endlich in deinen dicken Schädel, dass du nicht alleine bist." Ron deutete zwischen Hermine und sich hin und her. „Wir werden nirgends hingehen."


	9. Annäherung

**Annäherung**

Wieder einmal lag Hermine auf ihrem Himmelbett, Gedanken an Professor Snape und Harry hingen schwer über ihr. Zumindest, dachte sie reuevoll, lag sie diesmal nicht auf ihren Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Aber selbst dieser ironische Gedanke war nicht genug, um ihre Stimmung zu heben.

Nach Harrys Offenbarung hatten die Drei zusammengesessen und bis in die Nacht miteinander gesprochen, ihre Freundschaft erneut beteuert und bestärkt. Sie konnte nur hoffen, die Unterstützung, die sie und Ron Harry boten genug sein würde; Harry hatte noch immer jede Menge Wut in sich, und während die Kälte in seinem Blick im Lauf ihres Gespräches weniger geworden war, war sie nicht ganz verschwunden. Außerdem beunruhigte sie etwas an seiner kaum kontrollierbaren Wut. Es war nicht der Zorn selbst, denn es gab kein Herumkommen um die Tatsache, dass Hermines Zorn den seinem in nichts nachstand. Nein, es war die Eigenschaft des Zorns, die schon fast befremdlich war, die sie störte und beunruhigte.

Aber jetzt wussten sie, mit was sich Harry konfrontiert sah und sie würden sich und die beiden darauf vorbereiten. Sehr wohl wissend, dass es eine Prophezeiung war, die Harry verdammt hatte, wünschte sie sich schon fast in Wahrsagen geblieben zu sein. Fast. Hermine würde sich ein paar Bücher über das Wahrsagen besorgen und war sich sicher, sie würde genauso viel, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr aus den Büchern lernen, als ihr Sybill Trelawney jemals beibringen könnte. Obwohl die Frau es ja geschafft hatte eine wahre Prophezeiung von sich zu geben.

Ihr fiel es noch immer schwer das zu glauben, was Harry ihnen erzählt hatte.

Sybill Trelawney, die dünnstimmige Vogelscheuche aus dem Turm, hatte es geschafft eine wahre Prophezeiung zu sprechen – sie war die Seherin, die Harry zu seinem Weg verdammt hatte. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre, wäre die gesamte Geschichte einfach nur lachhaft gewesen. Unglücklicherweise lachte niemand.

Sie schob die Gedanken an Harry erst einmal zur Seite, und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre andere Sorge, Professor Snape. Sie machte nicht so viele Fortschritte mit ihm, wie sie gehofft hatte. Sie hatte noch immer keine Idee, wie sie seine armseligen Essgewohnheiten und seinen Schlafmangel bekämpfen sollte. Noch besorgniserregender war das Gefühl, das ihr die Zeit davonlief. Sie hatte niemals gedacht, dass die A.S.V.U.R. – Kampagne so lange anhalten würde. Das Schuljahr war fast vorbei. Lernen und die Abschlussprüfungen würden schon bald ihre Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Wenn sie schon nicht den gesamtem Sommer da sein konnte, dann wollte sie zumindest, dass, bevor sie ging, sich Professor Snape etwas besser fühlte.

Auch wenn sie normalerweise nicht geplant hatte A.S.V.U.R im siebten Jahr fortzusetzen, erkannte sie, sie würde es dennoch tun. Aber zuerst brauchte sie einen Anfang. Sie hatte Rink beauftragt aufzuschreiben, was Professor Snape wirklich aß. Bisher war der kleine Hauself nicht mehr bei ihr gewesen. Sie hoffte nur, das Verlangen Professor Snape zu helfen war größer in ihm, als das Verlangen sich selbst zu bestrafen, weil er dachte, seine Hilfe würde Professor Snape verärgern. Obwohl, wenn sie an den legendären Zorn des Professors dachte, war sie recht überrascht, dass Rink nicht permanent mit Verbänden herumlief. Sie glaubte nicht wirklich, dass Professor Snape eine Hauselfe misshandeln würde, aber sie würde es Rink zutrauen sich zu verletzen, sollte er der Meinung sein, der Professor sei wütend auf ihn.

Auf ihre Uhr blickend, bemerkte sie die Zeit. Mit kurz nach elf, war es bereits nach der Ausgangssperre. Es war an der Zeit. Mit ihrem Zauberstab legte sie erst einen Schweigezauber und dann weniger starke Schutzzauber um ihre zugezogenen Bettvorhänge. Mit einem Gefühl von Sicherheit breitete sie die Karte der Herumtreiber auf ihrem Bett aus und strich das Papier glatt.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", sagte sie und tippte die Karte einmal mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Wie verschüttete Tinte begannen sich dunkle Linien über das Papier zu verteilen, zeigten Umrisse von Räumen und Korridoren und die nicht so geheimen Geheimgängen, bis ganz Hogwarts vor ihr ausgebreitet lag.

Mit einem Blick auf das Büro des Schulleiters bemerkte sie wieder einmal, wie die Fußabdrücke von Albus Dumbledore auf und ab liefen. Diese Schritte jeden Abend zu sehen, war zugleich beruhigend als auch beunruhigend. Sie hegte keinerlei Zweifel daran, der Schatten des fortlaufenden Krieges mit Voldemort machte ihn schwer zu schaffen. Diese Schritte jedoch sehend, ließ Hermine wissen, dass trotz der Zuversicht, die der Schulleiter der Welt zeigte, er sich große Sorgen machte.

Ihr Blick glitt über die Karte und sie bemerkte automatisch den Aufenthaltsort von Filch und Mrs. Norris, Professor McGonagall und einigen anderen Lehrern, bis sie endlich den Namen fand, den sie gesucht hatte – Severus Snape. Wie bereits die anderen Abende zuvor begann Hermine mit ihrer Beobachtung und hielt den ungestümen Teil in ihr unter Kontrolle, der aus dem Turm schleichen und ihren Professor persönlich folgen wollte.

Sie verbrachte ihre nächste Stunde damit ihre Zeit zwischen ihren Hausaufgaben und die Karte zu beobachten, aufzuteilen. Als Hermine schließlich aufhörte und das Licht löschte, liefen die Fußabdrücke des Professors noch immer durch das Schloss.

* * *

><p>Snape sollte eigentlich die Hausarbeiten der Zweitklässler korrigieren. Er musste auch noch die Bestandteile für die Erstklässler am nächsten Morgen herauslegen. Jedoch war er nicht in der Lage, oder besser gesagt, er war nicht gewillt diese Anforderung seines Lehrerdasein nachzukommen. Stattdessen rollte er zwei Phiolen, die Miss Granger ihn dagelassen hatte, zwischen seinen Fingern und beobachtete, wie der Inhalt in dem Glas herumwirbelte.<p>

Eine Phiole enthielt eine fertige, akzeptabel Salbe, selbst wenn die Konsistenz etwas zu dünn und die blasse, grünliche Farbe etwas zu gelblich war. Dennoch, sie würde den grundlegenden Zweck erfüllen, wenn sie auch nicht so stark wirken würde, wie eine perfekt hergestellte Salbe.

Die andere Phiole beinhaltete etwas, was wie Wasser aussah, in dem ein besonders dreckiges Kind gebadet worden war. Wenn er auch ehrlich zugeben musste, seit dem Beginn des Unterrichtens hatte er viele solcher untauglichen Exemplare gesehen. Wenn die kleinen Plagen nicht irgendwelche Kessel in die Luft jagten oder einschmolzen, dann fabrizierten sie so wertloses Schmutzwasser wie das hier. Er würde diese Brühe noch nicht einmal als Zaubertrank betiteln.

Es war etwas an diesen Gedanken, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangte. Er stellte die einigermaßen richtige Phiole ab, und hob die andere hoch, bis er sie auf Augenhöhe hielt, und betrachtete sie genauer. Wieder neigte er das Fläschchen, aber diesmal nahm er sich die Zeit, um die klein geschnittenen Bestandteile, die dort herumschwammen, zu identifizieren. Dann fand er das, wonach er gesucht hatte – Wegerichblätter. Die zerschnittenen Blätter sahen gleichmäßig aus, mit geraden Schnittkanten, genauso wie es sein sollte. Aber dass die Blätter sich nie aufgelöst hatten, bedeutete ja … oh, sicherlich nicht. Das konnte nicht stimmen. Es war lächerlich. Er hätte schon vorher etwas bemerkt. Den Zaubertränkemeistern vor ihm wäre bestimmt schon etwas aufgefallen. Und dennoch … verdammt, er würde es sofort überprüfen.

Nachdem er die Phiole neben die andere gestellt hatte, nahm er ein dickes Lederbuch zur Hand, das sämtliche Noten der Schüler enthielt. Schon früh in seiner Lehrerlaufbahn, hatte er ein paar zu übereifrigen Slytherins, die ihre Noten verbessern wollten, gehabt. Das Buch war jetzt so verzaubert, dass nur er es öffnen und dort die einzelnen Noten eintragen konnte. Da es ein magisches Buch war, beinhaltete es trotz seines dünnen Auftretens, Informationen aus den letzten Jahren. Wenn er noch weiter zurückblicken wollte, dann müsste er seine damaligen Bücher zurate ziehen. Wieder blätterte er nach vorne und dann begann Snape seine Noten zu überfliegen und betrachtete die Noten der Schüler genauer, die täglich null Punkte für einen unzulänglichen Zaubertrank erhalten hatten.

* * *

><p>Ein vorsichtiges Klopfen gegen seine Bürotür machten Snape darauf aufmerksam, dass jemand um Eintritt bat. Da dieser jemand nicht einfach hereingeplatzt war, konnte er sowohl den Schulleiter als auch Minerva ausschließen. Ein anderer Lehrer hätte erst geklopft und dann die Tür geöffnet. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr wusste er genau, wer da um Eintritt bat.<p>

„Herein, Miss Granger", sagte er gerade laut genug, damit seine Stimme durch den Raum und bis zur Tür getragen wurde.

Schnell betrat sie den Raum und blieb vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen. Er vergewisserte sich seine Gesichtszüge ausdruckslos zu halten, aber er war durchaus beeindruckt, wie sie ruhig und gesammelt vor ihm stand, ihr Blick traf den seinen und hielt ihn, während sie ihm ihre gewohnte Begrüßung schenkte. Selbst Schüler, die nichts angestellt hatten, waren für gewöhnlich nervös und zitterten, wenn sie zu ihm gerufen wurden. Und dennoch stand Miss Granger entspannt und ruhig vor ihm, das einzige Anzeichen einer gewissen Nervosität war die kleine Notiz, die sie in ihrer Hand zusammengeknüllt hielt. Die Vorstellung, sie könnte sich in seiner Gegenwart behaglich fühlen, war seltsam – und nur ein weiterer Punkt auf der anwachsenden Liste über das Hermine-Granger-Mysterium.

Als er sah, dass das Schweigen sie nicht, wie jedem anderen Schüler, aus ihrem Konzept brachte, deutete er auf den Stuhl hinter ihr. „Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger."

Grazil nahm sie auf dem Stuhl Platz, kreuzte bedacht ihre Beine und glitt ihre Robe glatt, bevor sie ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß faltete. In diesem Augenblick erkannte er, dass Albus mit seiner Vermutung vielleicht doch nicht so falsch gelegen hatte. Miss Granger schien in der Tat erwachsen zu werden. Selbst, als er das Schweigen in die Länge zog, gab sie nicht der Versuchung nach zusammenzuzucken und unaufgefordert zu reden.

Abrupt lehnte er sich vor, legte seine Ellbogen auf der Tischoberfläche ab und lehnte seine gespitzten Finger gegen seine Lippen. Er bemerkte die leichte Zuckung, die seine Bewegung verursacht hatte. Das war eine viel bessere Reaktion und eine mit der er vertraut war. Ihre Ruhe war anscheinend nicht so tief, wie sie vorgab. Das war vielleicht noch … nützlich.

Da er ihre letzte Begegnung genossen hatte, entschied er mit einem Angriff zu beginnen. „Wer hat die Exemplare hergestellt, die Sie mir gegeben haben, Miss Granger?"

Alarmiert riss sie sofort ihre Augen auf, bevor sich das Mädchen wieder fing. Mit ihrem Kinn leicht trotzig angehoben, wusste sie, worum es bei diesem Treffen ging, und verweigerte ihn mit allem Respekt den Namen. Auf unerklärlicher Weise war er mehr amüsiert als verärgert und entschied das Spielchen fortzusetzen. Es war an der Zeit herauszufinden wie ernst es Miss Granger wirklich war.

„Miss Granger, als einer Ihrer Lehrer habe ich das Recht und die Autorität, wie ich hinzufügen darf, den Namen der Person zu verlangen, der diese Salbe hier hergestellt hat. Wenn Sie sich weigern, kann ich, wenn ich denn will … Ihnen Punkte für willentlichen Ungehorsam abziehen und Ihnen bis zum Ende des Schuljahres Strafarbeiten auftragen."

Snape war ziemlich überrascht keine Genugtuung zu empfinden, als sie ihr stures Kinn bei seinen Worten auf ihre Brust fallen ließ. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, sie sei aus härterem Holz geschnitzt. Es sah ganz danach aus, dass das Rätsel, welches Miss Granger war, schon viel früher gelöst sein würde, als er erwartet hatte. „Heute noch, Miss Gr-"

„Nein, Sir." Sie verzog leicht ihr Gesicht. „Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Sie unterbreche, aber ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen."

Die steigende Erwartung bekriegte sich mit der Wut bei ihrer Verweigerung, als sich dieses Kinn wieder hob – noch einen Hauch höher als zuvor. „Können Sie nicht oder werden Sie nicht, Miss Granger?", zischte er mit leiser Stimme voller Drohung. Ein faszinierendes Rätsel zu sein, brachte sie auch nur so weit.

Wieder verzog eine Grimasse ihr Gesicht. Er kannte diesen Blick, hatte diese Stimmung schon öfters als er zählen konnte gespürt. Es war der Blick von jemandem, der in eine Falle tappte und genau wusste, dass diese Falle nur darauf wartete, zuzuschnappen und man keine andere Wahl hatte als trotzdem einen Schritt vor zu treten.

Mit geradem Rücken traf sie seinen Blick. „Ich werde es nicht, Sir. Ich habe mein Wort gegeben." Da schien sie in sich zusammenzufallen, die Härte, wenn auch nicht ihr Entschluss, verschwand, langsam. „Sie sind nicht dumm, Sir. Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass Sie wissen, dass ich Schülern außerhalb des Unterrichts helfe. Die Phiolen sind nur ein Beweis dafür. Ich gebe aus freien Stücken zu, ich leite eine spezialisierte Zaubertränke-Gruppe."

„Sie sind es, die Longbottom hilft." Es war eine Feststellung und ließ ihr keinerlei Platz für eine Verneinung. Selbst wenn sie es versucht hätte, hätte er es gewusst. Gryffindors sind besonders schlechte Lügner.

Sie seufzte leicht. „Ich denke, es wäre dumm es zu leugnen. Ja, ich helfe Neville."

Und jetzt musste nur noch die Falle zuschnappen, die sie noch vor wenigen Minuten gespürt hatte. „Dennoch ist Longbottom nicht derjenige, der diese Salben hier hergestellt hat. Im Grunde würde ich sogar so weit gehen und sagen, dass Mr. Longbottom, wenn er es denn geschafft hatte, einen Zaubertrank zu brauen, noch nie dieses _spezielle_ Problem gehabt hatte. Wenn auch ich dies nicht für jedes _andere_ Problem behaupten kann, welches bei dem Brauen eines Zaubertrankes auftreten könnte."

Er konnte genau den Moment erkennen, in dem sie verstand, was er ihr sagte. Sie musste wirklich lernen, ihre Gefühle besser unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie war einfacher zu lesen als ein offenes Buch.

„Sie wissen, was das Problem verursacht hat."

Er konnte ihre Aufregung sehen, ihre Begierde neue Informationen zu erhalten. Er nickte. „Das tue ich." Dann hielt er inne. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu verstehen, warum er nicht mehr sagte. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Sie werden es mir nicht verraten", beschuldigte sie ihn mit empörter Stimme.

Endlich ließ er das spöttische Lächeln frei, welches er die ganze Zeit gezähmt hatte. Das lief sogar noch besser als er erwartet hatte. Wohl wissend, wie sehr es sie verärgern würde, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nein, werde ich nicht."

„W-Warum?", verhaspelte sie sich.

Oh ja, definitiv besser als er erwartet hatte. Sie verhaspelte sich sogar. Sie war so verärgert, dass sie sehr schnell ihre ruhige und gesammelte Fassade verlor. „Warum? Weil, Miss Granger, Sie seit sechs Jahren versuchen mir beeindruckend darzustellen, dass Sie durchaus intelligent sind." Er nahm zwei Phiolen in jede Hand. Leicht neigte er sie und beobachtete, wie ihr Blick dem Inhalt folgte, die eine ein Erfolg und die andere ein Fehlschlag. „Sie haben nun endlich die Gelegenheit meine Einschätzung Ihnen gegenüber zu ändern. Also werde ich Ihnen eine … Herausforderung anbieten."

Bei dem Wort _Herausforderung_, sah das Mädchen wieder zu ihm „Ja, Sie haben mich richtig verstanden. Ich biete Ihnen eine Herausforderung an. Ich werde Ihnen eine Woche Zeit geben, um das Problem zu lösen. Wenn Sie erfolgreich sind, werde ich Ihnen die ursprünglichen fünfundsiebzig Punkte, die ich Gryffindor abgezogen habe, wieder zurückgeben. Wenn Sie jedoch scheitern, werde ich weitere fünfundsiebzig Punkte abziehen."

Für volle dreißig Sekunden saß sie einfach nur da und starrte ihn an, bevor sie schließlich antwortete: „Ich habe bereits die gesamte Bibliothek ausgeschöpft. Das ist der Grund, warum ich überhaupt zu Ihnen gekommen bin."

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ihr erster Fehler. Nicht alles Wissen kann zwischen den Seiten eines Buches gefunden werden."

„Aber ich bin KEINE Zaubertränkemeisterin. Ich weiß nicht-"

_Habe ich dich, kleines Mädchen_. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Ihren Ton, Miss Granger", schnappte er. „Es gibt kein Aber, kein Dennoch, kein Außer. Sie müssen keine Meisterin sein, um es herauszufinden."

„Aber ich-"

Snape schlug mit seiner Hand auf den Tisch auf, die Kraft des Schlages ließ einige Pergamente auf den Boden fallen. Er ignorierte sie und stand stattdessen von seinem Stuhl auf und benutzte seine flache Hand, um sich über den Schreibtisch zu lehnen.

„Hören Sie mir nicht zu, Mädchen?", knurrte er wütend. „_All_ die Stücke, die Sie brauchen, sind zum Greifen nahe. Die Antwort befindet sich direkt vor Ihren Augen. Was Sie brauchen, ist die Fähigkeit zu beobachten und eine Hypothese aus dem, was Sie sehen, zu entwickeln. Sie müssen lernen zu _denken_. Eine Fähigkeit, wie ich Ihnen versichern kann, die nur sehr wenige Ihres Alters besitzen. Denken, Miss Granger, ist das Zeichen wahrer Intelligenz. Es ist mehr als die Begabung zu lesen und sich zu erinnern. Intelligenz ist die Fähigkeit, dass was Sie gelesen haben, zu nehmen, es mit Ihren Beobachtungen zu kombinieren, und dann noch die Vorstellung von dem, was vielleicht noch sein könnte, unterzumischen, damit Sie am Ende ein vollkommen neues Ergebnis erhalten. Bisher, Miss Granger, habe ich nur gesehen, wie Sie den ersten Teil von wahrer Intelligenz bewerkstelligen. Ich leugne nicht, dass Sie die einzigartige Fähigkeit besitzen alles, was Sie lesen, aufnehmen und zu jeden notwendigen Zeitpunkt wiedergeben können. Sie mögen es vielleicht als ein Kompliment ansehen, da Sie damit bereits dem Rest der geistlosen Bewohner dieser Schule einen Schritt voraus sind, aber das war es dann auch schon. Sie sind eindimensional, Miss Granger, und das ist alles, was Sie jemals sein werden, wenn Sie nicht endlich lernen den Unterschied zwischen einfach nur ein Fachidiot und wirklich intelligent zu sein, erkennen."

Als er sich zurücksetzte, bemerkte er ihren geplagten Blick und konnte kaum den Drang widerstehen, seine Augen zu verdrehen. Jedoch entschied er sich im letzten Moment, dass sie etwas für ihre Qual verdient hatte. Immerhin brachte sie ihn mehr Belustigung, als er in den letzten Monaten erfahren hatte. Aber es würde ihr nichts bringen, wenn er es ihr zu einfach machte. „Ein Rätsel dann, Miss Granger", sagte er, als er sich wieder gesetzt hatte. „Wann ist ein Zaubertrank kein Zaubertrank? Da, ich habe Ihnen den Hinweis für Ihre Suche gegeben. Und jetzt verlassen Sie mein Büro. Und, Miss Granger, ich will Sie hier nicht wieder sehen, bevor Sie nicht die richtige Antwort haben."

* * *

><p>Während Professor Snape Miss Granger mit Wissen, welches sich gerade außerhalb ihrer Reichweite befand, stichelte, runzelte Miranda Vector bei den komplexen Rechnungen, die sich vor ihr aufreihten, die Stirn. Die lange, ringelförmige Gleichung erstreckte sich fast vom Fuße der Tafel bis zur Decke, die sich bis über drei Wände im Raum erstreckte. Einige kleinere, bewegliche Tafeln schwebten mit ihren eigenen Gleichungen in einem merkwürdigen Winkel im Raum. Leise murmelnd benutzte sie ihren Ärmel, um einen Satz von Ziffern von der Tafel zu wischen. Als sie die Zahlen ausradierte, korrigierten sich die schneidenden Gleichungen wie von selbst; Linien vertauschten langsam ihre Positionen, einige veränderten ihren Winkel, während andere verschwanden, nur um an andere Stelle wieder aufzutauchen.<p>

Zufrieden damit die nötigen Zahlen gestrichen zu haben, warf Miranda einen flüchtigen Blick über ihre Schulter, um die leuchtenden Linien zu betrachten. Nachdem sie die Linien sorgsam studiert hatte, nickte sie. „Ja, das ist es. Das wird funktionieren."

Sie drehte sich zurück zu der Tafel um und griff nach einem Stück Pergament, bevor sie die nächsten Zahlen einsetzte. Hinter ihr gestalteten sich die leuchtenden Linien wieder neu, um sich der Gleichung anzupassen.

Als sie eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht blies, lächelte Miranda stolz auf ihre Gleichung. Das war die Schönheit der Arithmantik, so rein, sauber und präzise konnten nur Zahlen sein.

Eifrig durchsuchte sie die Gleichungen.

„So eine verdammte Scheiße!", schrie sie laut und warf ihr Kreidestück einmal quer durch den Raum, wo es in einer Staubwolke an die Wand knallte. Es war die einzige Wand im ganzen Raum, an dem sich keine Tafel befand. Die Wand war im Grunde mit kleinen, weißen, staubigen Kreideflecken bedeckt, einige von ihnen überschnitten sich, sodass sie eine seltsame Blume formten. Es war, als ob an der Wand gegenüber staubige, weiße Blumen aufblühen würden.

„Miranda?"

Vector blickte finster auf, um das amüsierte Gesicht des Schulleiters zu erkennen. Dumbledore stand in der Tür und sie wusste, er hatte sowohl ihren kleinen Wutausbruch gesehen als auch gehört. Seine nächsten Worte bestätigten nur ihre Vermutung. „Wie ich sehe, haben sich weitere unschuldige Kreidestücke für die Sache geopfert."

Vector fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch ihre kurz geschnittenen Locken. „Unschuldig, dass ich nicht lache", murmelte sie.

Überrascht zog Albus seine zottigen Augenbrauen hoch.

„Oh, sehen Sie mich nicht so an. Ich bin alt genug, um zu fluchen und Sie sind gewiss alt genug, es zu hören. Vertrauen Sie mir. Diese", als sie sprach, deutete sie auf die farbigen Linien und insbesondere auf einen Punkt, wo alle Gleichungen zusammentrafen, „Situation rechtfertigt es." Von den ein Dutzend Linien, lief nur ungefähr die Hälfte an den kleinen Nexus vorbei.

„Sehen Sie sich das an, Albus. Ich habe wirklich alles versucht, um ein klareres Bild zu bekommen. Ich habe die Gleichungen verändert, ich habe die Menschen verändert, die Zeitmessungen, Orte, einfach alles." Als sich Albus neben sie stellte, hob sie ihren Zauberstab, um eine goldleuchtende Linie zu berühren. „Das ist der Orden." Schnell hintereinander tippte sie andere gefärbten Linien an. „Ich habe die Gleichung in eine Gruppe und auf die einzelnen Personen, abhängig von den Informationen, die ich besitze, aufgeteilt – Auroren, Totesser, den Orden, Sie und Harry Potter. Wie erwartet gibt es einige Überschneidungen bei einigen Individuen und der Gruppe. Aber nicht genug, um die abschließende Gleichung signifikant zu beeinträchtigen. Zumindest nicht mit den Informationen, die ich bisher erhalten habe."

Leicht zögernd berührte Vector eine weitere Linie, diesmal eine ölig schwarze. „Das ist Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-"

„Sagen Sie seinen Namen, Miranda", unterbrach Albus sie.

Leicht schockiert schüttelte Miranda mit dem Kopf. „Das ist unm-"

Albus lächelte sanft seine Arithmantiklehrerin an. „Wenn Sie Voldemort nicht aussprechen können, dann nennen Sie ihn Tom Riddle."

Bei der sorglosen Erwähnung des Namens, erzitterte Miranda. „Snape hat recht. Sie sind ein böser, alter Mann." Albus schien unbeeindruckt zu sein und lächelte sie weiterhin sanft an, blaue Augen begannen mit etwas zu funkeln, was man nur als Unheil beschreiben konnte.

Geschlagen seufzte sie und zeigte wieder auf die schwarze Linie. „Das ist … Riddle." Aus ihrem Augenwinkel heraus sah sie, wie Albus zufrieden nickte.

Die Linie vorziehend, hielt sie ihren Zauberstab am Nexus, wo alle Linien auf die schwarze trafen. „Das wird unsere Finale Schlacht sein."

„Wie lange?", fragte Albus, sein sanfter Humor wurde durch Müdigkeit ersetzt.

Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Der Zeitpunkt fluktuiert zu stark, als dass ich es mit irgendwelcher Präzision festnageln könnte. Wenn auch Arithmantik Wahrsagen berührt, ohne alle Ziffern, kann ich lediglich Prognosen stellen, theoretische Möglichkeiten und statistische Modelle. Ich kann Ihnen nicht die Zukunft vorhersagen. Ich vermute, mir fehlt ein kritischer Informationspunkt. Wenn ich erst einmal diesen Schlüssel gefunden habe, sollte die Fluktuation stoppen." Wieder fuhr sie frustriert durch ihre Haare. „Wenn ich nur mehr Informationen hätte, besonders über die Einzelpersonen, die eine Rolle spielen und dies auch weiterhin tun werden, dann könnte ich mehr tun. Der Versuch diese Gleichungen eher auf Gruppen als auf Individuen zu basieren, erhöht nur die Rundungsfehler in den höheren Zahlen."

Sie fuhr mit ihrem Zauberstab zu einer rauchigen Linie. „Ihr Spion zum Beispiel; wenn Sie mir nur mehr von ihm oder ihr sagen könnten, dann wäre ich in der Lage die Gleichung zu ändern. Selbst ein Name würde mir helfen, die arithmantische Gleichung neu zu gestalten."

Albus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Sie wissen, dass dies unmöglich ist, sowohl für die Sicherheit meines Spions als auch zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit."

Miranda seufzte frustriert. Es war ein langer Streitpunkt zwischen ihnen beiden. Miranda wollte mehr Informationen haben, um damit ihre Gleichungen zu füttern zu können. Aber einige Informationen wurden ihr vom Schulleiter vorenthalten; der Namen und die Bewegungen seines Spions waren am wichtigsten.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Albus seinen eigenen Zauberstab zog und auf eine kleine Linie deutete, die außerhalb des großen Zusammenlaufens lag. „Was ist das hier für eine Linie?"

Er deutete auf ihren anderen Frustrationspunkt. Sie hätte wirklich wissen müssen, dass Albus es bemerken und nach ihrer Besonderheit fragen würde. Miranda atmete langsam aus. „Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob es von einer einzigen Gleichung stammt oder durch die Vermischung mehrerer Gleichungen entstanden ist. Jetzt ist sie noch klein, aber sie wächst." Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Nichts, was ich auch tue, scheint ihre Richtung zu verändern."

„Und was ist ihre Richtung?"

Miranda schwang ihren Zauberstab und die silberne Linie pulsierte einmal, bevor sie sich verlängerte. Sie wuchs langsam, bis sie parallel mit der rauchenden Linie war, die für den namenlosen Spion stand. Die silberne Linie verwickelte sich und verschmolz schließlich vollständig mit der grauen, bis sie beide auf den Nexus trafen. Nur die silberne Linie tauchte am anderen Ende wieder auf.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung für wen oder was diese silberne Linie steht?"

Sie konnte die Sorge in seiner Stimme hören, aber es gab nichts, was sie sagen könnte, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich habe keinen Schimmer."

Albus fuhr nachdenklich mit seiner Hand über seinen Bart, sein Blick starr auf den Nexus gerichtet. „Die silberne Linie ist immer anwesend, egal wie die Gleichung ausschaut?"

„Immer", antwortete sie. „Sie wissen wie Arithmantik funktioniert; Magie wird ihren eigenen Weg verfolgen. Muggel Mathematiker haben es da viel einfacher. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen zwei und zwei zu addieren und jedes Mal vier zu erhalten." Miranda schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als sie erkannte, dass sie vom Thema abwich. Wieder auf den Nexus deutend, berührte sie den Punkt, wo die beiden Punkte eintraten. „Die silberne Linie verläuft immer parallel und verschmilzt schließlich mit der grauen. Manchmal früher, manchmal später, aber sie tut es immer." Sie bewegte ihren Zauberstab auf die andere Seite des Nexus, der Punkt in ihrem Diagramm, der für den Zeitpunkt nach der Schlacht mit Riddle stand. „Das ist der Teil, der sich verändert, Sir. Manchmal taucht die Linie Ihres Spions auf der anderen Seite auf." Miranda senkte ihren Zauberstab. „Meistens jedoch taucht nur die silberne Linie auf."

„Miranda?"

„Sir?"

„Ich muss wissen, was diese abnormale Linie verursacht." Albus hob seine Hand, diesmal ohne seinen Zauberstab, um mit einem knöcherigen Finger sanft über die Linie zu fahren, und kurz am Nexus innezuhalten, wo die graue Linie gelöscht wurde, um von der silbernen Linie ersetzt zu werden. „Wer oder was auch immer es ist, es bedroht meinen Spion. Das kann ich nicht erlauben."

Einige Augenblicke später verschwand der Schulleiter und ließ Miranda mit ihren Zahlen alleine zurück. Sie starrte auf die bildliche Darstellung ihrer Gleichungen; ihr Blick sprang von Linie zu Linie, bis er zurück auf die graue Linie für den schwer definierbaren Spion fiel. „Wer bist du wirklich?", fragte sie die Linie. „Bist du der, der ich denke oder jemand vollkommen anderes? Dann lass uns mal eine Gleichung versuchen, die dich in ein ganz anderes Licht rückt und sehen, was dabei herauskommt." Eine Hand verschwand in ihrer Tasche und zog ein weiteres Stück Kreide heraus, als sie sich zurück zur Tafel umdrehte.

* * *

><p><em>Wann ist ein Zaubertrank kein Zaubertrank … was für ein bescheuerter Hinweis war das?<em> Er, dachte sie mit einem bösen Nachgedanken, verspottete sie. In ihren ehrlicheren Momenten gab Hermine zu, dass es eine ziemliche meisterhafte Verspottung war. Es gab nur wenige Dinge, die Hermine so aufwühlten, wie als wenn man ihr Wissen bewusst vorenthielt. Zu wissen, dass er die Antwort kannte und sich weigerte sie mit ihr zu teilen, war einfach nur frustrierend. Und dann seine Frechheit sie damit zu locken die verlorenen fünfundsiebzig Punkte zurückzugewinnen. Dieser Mann trieb sie noch in den Wahnsinn. „Arrgghhh!"

Das Schlimmste jedoch war, er hatte ihr auf seiner snapischen Art und Weise unter der Hand ein Kompliment gemacht. Ein Kompliment … wie lange hatte sie schon darauf gewartet, von diesem Mann ein Kompliment zu bekommen? Wie sehr hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, dass er, genau wie die anderen Professoren, ihren Verstand pries? Und jetzt, wo er die Worte gesprochen hatte, fand sie, wie sie einen eher bitteren Nachgeschmack zurückließen. Welchen Wert hatte das Kompliment schon, wenn er sogar mit seinen Worten des Lobes sie in demselben Atemzug verurteilte?

„Hermine?"

„Was?", schnappte sie.

„Stimmt was nicht?"

Hermine warf Harry über den Tisch einen unheilvollen Blick zu. „Warum glaubst du, sollte etwas nicht stimmen?", fragte sie.

Ron und Harry tauschten einen Blick aus, bevor Harry sagte: „Nun, vielleicht deswegen, weil du … geknurrt … hast."

Mit einem Nicken auf ihren Teller deutend, fügte Ron hinzu: „Dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass du gerade dein Abendessen abgestochen hast. Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was dieses Hähnchen dir jemals angetan hat, aber ich bin mir sicher, es tut ihm wirklich leid."

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung-", verstummte Hermine, als sie hinunter auf das geröstete Hähnchen auf ihren Teller blickte. Das Fleisch war von mehreren Dutzenden Gabeleinstichen bespickt. Man konnte nur schwer glauben, dass es jemals ein von den Elfen perfekt angefertigtes Hähnchenbrustfilet gewesen war. „Oh", seufzte sie.

* * *

><p>Zwei Tage später, absolut überzeugt, die richtige Antwort gefunden zu haben, stieß sie hart die Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenraum auf, die Wucht und die Kraft ließ sie mit einem leisen Schlag von der Wand abprallen. Es war, selbst mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht dahinter, nur ein Bruchteil von dem Knall, den Professor Snape bei seinem Betreten des Klassenraums, verursachte. Diese unhöfliche Geste war ihr vollkommen egal, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass er vermutlich für den Lärm und dem fehlenden Anklopfen Punkte abziehen würde.<p>

Sie öffnete ihren Mund und schaffte es ein „Ich habe", zu sagen, bevor ihr ein obskurer Verweis, den sie bereits vor Monaten gelesen hatte, wieder in den Sinn kam. Sie stoppte vor ihrem Professor und spürte bereits die heiße, beschämende Röte in ihrem Gesicht aufsteigen.

Professor Snape, der leicht über einen Kessel gebeugt stand, zog wortlos eine Augenbraue hoch.

Auf dem Absatz kehrt machend, marschierte sie wieder aus dem Klassenraum. Sie konnte lautes, tiefes und reichhaltiges Lachen hinter sich hören. Sie war viel zu wütend auf sich selbst, um überhaupt von der Tatsache, dass ihr stoischer Professor in Gelächter ausbrach, schockiert zu sein – immerhin lachte er sie aus.

* * *

><p>Hermine fand Professor Snape in einen der südwestlichen Korridore. Sie fiel neben ihn in seinen Schritt, eine waghalsige Handlung für jeden Schüler. „Pubertät", sagte sie. Sie war sich sicher, diesmal die richtige Antwort parat zu haben.<p>

Professor Snape verlangsamte noch nicht einmal sein Tempo, als er antwortete: „Nein."

Bei seiner knappen Antwort geriet sie aus dem Gleichgewicht, aber hatte ihn schnell wieder eingeholt. „Aber die-"

Nur leichte drehte er seinen Kopf und blickte über seine lange Nase auf sie hinunter, seine Stimme enthielt gerade so viel Hohn, um sie erröteten zu lassen. „Wirklich, Miss Granger, Sie sollten sich mal Ihre Klassenkameraden ansehen. Sofern sie nicht gerade extreme Spätentwickler sind, sollten sie die Pubertät bereits hinter sich gebracht haben. Und sollte es wirklich die Pubertät sein, hätten Sie alle dann nicht dasselbe Problem gehabt? Benutzten Sie Ihr Gehirn überhaupt für etwas anderes, außer zu atmen und zu blinzeln, oder müssen Sie stetig in Ihrem Kopf mitzählen, um nicht den Überblick zu verlieren?"

Die Ungeheuerlichkeit seiner letzten Worte ließ sie in ihrer Bewegung innehalten, nicht in der Lage mehr zu tun, als einfach nur dazustehen und ihn ungläubig hinterher zu starren. Er war bereits aus dem Korridor verschwunden, bevor sie sich so weit gefangen hatte, um wieder ihren Mund zuschließen. Die neugierigen Schüler, die sich zu ihr umdrehten, bedachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick und Hermine wirbelte herum und eilte mit ihren Schülerroben um sie herumwirbelnd den Flur in genau die entgegengesetzte Richtung hinunter.

* * *

><p>Während Neville und Colin an ihren Zaubertränken arbeiteten, betrachtete Hermine die Tafel, die hinter dem Ebenbild von Professor Snapes Schreibtisch stand. Auf der Tischkante sitzend, ihren Armen vor der Brust verschränkt und einem finsteren Blick fest in ihrem Gesicht, trommelte Hermine mit den Fingern einer Hand unentwegt gegen ihren Arm.<p>

Sie starrte so lange auf die Tafel, bis sich die Informationen permanent in ihr Gehirn eingebrannt hatten. Die Tafel war bedeckt mit fein säuberlich geordneten Informationsreihen – Schülernamen, die Jahre, in denen die Zaubertränke fehlgeschlagen waren und wenn es möglich war, den Namen des Zaubertrankes, der missglückt war. Die Tafel war nicht mehr fein säuberlich geordnet. Stattdessen waren wiederholt Reihen durchgestrichen, wo sich farbige Linien befanden, die mögliche Verbindungen zu den einzelnen Punkten herstellten. Diese Linien waren hinzugefügt, gelöscht und wieder eingezeichnet worden, sodass man die ursprünglichen Informationen nur noch schwer ausmachen konnte.

Die Antwort war da. Hermine wusste es, ihr Bauchgefühl sagte es ihr, aber bei Gott, sie konnte die Verbindung nicht erkennen. Und morgen war der letzte Tag von Professor Snapes Herausforderung.

Sie drehte sich leicht und sprach über ihre Schulter. „Colin, bist du dir sicher, du hast mir alles gesagt?"

Colin blickte bei der Frage auf und rührte dennoch weiter. „Das ist alles, Professor Granger-Snape. Ich habe mit so vielen Leuten aus Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff gesprochen, wie ich nur konnte. Genau, wie du es wolltest. Ich habe sogar versucht mit einigen jüngeren Slytherins zu sprechen, aber nun ja, du weißt schon, sie haben einfach ihre Nase gerümpft und sich geweigert mit einem Schlammblut zu reden", sagte er, seine Stimme brach leicht bei der gehassten Beleidigung.

Selbst bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Neville das Wort, als er geschnittene Schnecken seinen Zaubertrank hinzufügte. „Nimm dir ihre Worte nicht zu Herzen, Colin. Nicht alle von uns glauben an das Reinblutdogma, welches sie predigen."

Colin grinste Neville an und seine natürliche Lebensfreude war schnell wieder an ihrem Platz. „Danke, Neville."

Keiner der beiden bemerkte, wie sich Hermine langsam aufrichtete. Beide jedoch konnten nicht ihren Schrei überhören. „Sie wollen mich wohl verarschen!"

„Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Colin.

„Mir geht's gut." Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch ihre Haare und verwandelte die schwarzen Locken in einen Nimbus. „Nein", verbesserte sie sich, „das nehme ich wieder zurück. Mir geht's nicht gut. Das macht keinen Sinn. Ich war nicht davon betroffen und Harry ist nicht ... aber er wurde … oh. Wann ist ein Zaubertrank kein Zaubertrank? Wenn es kein Zaubertrank ist! Mein Gott! Es erklärt sich wirklich von selbst!"

Auf ihren Absatz kehrt machend, schnappte sie sich ihre Notizen von dem Schreibtisch und verschwand leise murmelnd durch die Tür. Die beiden Jungen konnten sich nur anstarren. Schließlich war es Colin, der fragte: „Wie weit, glaubst du, wird sie kommen, bis sie merkt, dass sie noch immer als Professor Snape verkleidet ist?"


	10. Erklärungen

**Erklärungen**

Da sie den Nachhilfeunterricht mit Neville und Colin direkt nach dem Abendessen angesiedelt hatte, bedeutete dies, wenn ihr Unterricht beendet war, befanden sich die meisten Schüler bereits in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Hermine hatte extra diesen Zeitraum ausgewählt, weil sie so ungestörter arbeiten konnten und sich keine Gedanken darüber machen musste, von irgendwelchen neugierigen Schülern verfolgt zu werden. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass es bereits so spät war, ließ Hermine unbemerkt so weit kommen. Sie war so in ihrem eigenen Sieg gefangen, dass sie praktisch durch die Korridore von Hogwarts flog, um ihr Ziel, Professor Snapes Büro, zu erreichen. Die Sicherheit diesmal wirklich die Antwort gefunden zu haben, verlieh ihren Schritten noch mehr Tempo. Sie konzentrierte sich nicht auf ihre Umgebung, noch bemerkte sie, wohin sie eigentlich lief, bis sie schließlich vor einer perplexen Professor Vector zum Stehen kam.

Es war der absolut schockierte Blick ihrer Arithmantiklehrerin, der Hermine erschließen ließ, dass etwas nicht stimmte. In der Annahme, etwas würde sich auf ihrer Kleidung, blickte Hermine an sich herab, nur um zu sehen, was ihre Lehrerin dermaßen geschockt hatte. Sie war entsetzt zu erkennen noch immer als Professor Snape verkleidet herumzulaufen – von ihrem Kopfe bis zur Sohle, zu ihren schwarzen Locken, die in ihr Sichtfeld fielen. _Oh Gott! _

„Professor Vector… ich kann … bitte nicht … Professor Snape… nicht ..." Sie plapperte, ein Dutzend verschiedener Gedanken versuchten alle auf einmal ihren Mund zu verlassen. _Ich kann es erklären. Bitte erzählen Sie Professor Snape nichts davon. Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht._ Und dennoch waren es nur zusammenhangslose Worte, die hervortraten.

Vector starrte sie an, als ob sie Hermine zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte, eine Reaktion, die sie mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde nur noch nervöser machte und dazu führte, dass die Worte um so schneller ihren Mund verließen.

Abrupt schien Professor Vector aus ihrer Trance zu erwachen. „Folgen Sie mir, Miss Granger", unterbrach sie Hermine mitten im Satz.

Mit pochendem Herzen folgte Hermine pflichtbewusst, als die Professorin in einen der alten Klassenräume verschwand. Nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen dicht verschlossen war, sagte Vector: „Legen Sie Ihre Unterlagen ab." Als Hermine ihrer Aufforderung nachkam, deutete Vector auf die Mitte des Raumes. „Stellen Sie dich dort hin", befahl sie.

Ohne Widerworte folgte Hermine den Anweisungen.

An Ort und Stelle, versuchte Hermine sich zu erklären. „Bitte, Profes-"

Mit einer gehobenen Hand schnitt Vector ihr das Wort ab. Hermines Nervosität erreichte neue Höhen, als ihre Professorin sie langsam umkreiste.

„Bemerkenswert. Absolut bemerkenswert. Der detaillierte Grad an Zauberei … Sie haben sogar die Eingravierungen auf den Knöpfen berücksichtigt."

Aus Hermines Nervosität wurde Verwunderung. Professor Vector klang nicht verärgert. Es klang schon fast so, als ob ihre Lehrerin beeindruckt war.

Bei Vectors nächster Umrundung fragte sie: „Hat Professor Flitwick das hier schon gesehen?"

Das brachte ein ausdrucksstarkes „Nein!" hervor. Der bloße Gedanke daran, ein anderer Lehrer könnte darüber Bescheid wissen, dass sie so herumlief, machte Hermine mehr als krank.

Vector jedoch schien Hermines Entsetzen nicht zu verstehen. Mit Bedauern schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Schande. Er wäre wirklich beeindruckt." Als sie wieder vor Hermine stand, hielt sie an und fügte dann ernster hinzu: „Ich befürchte allerdings, er wäre auch der Einzige, der beeindruckt sein würde. Haben Sie irgendwelche Todessehnsüchte?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Bitte, Professor, lassen Sie es mich erklären. Es ist nicht das, was Sie denken. Es ist auch nicht das, was er denken würde, sollte er mich jemals so sehen." Es gab keinen Grund zu erklären, wer ‚er' war.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und sprach den Gegenzauber, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab leicht auf ihren Kopf tippte, dann auf ihre Augenlider und zum Schluss auf ihre Brust.

Wieder einmal hörte sie Vector leise „Bemerkenswert" murmeln.

Es hat mal eine Zeit gegeben, da wäre Hermine bei der Bewunderung eines Lehrers für einen Zauber, den sie erfunden hatte, vor Stolz geplatzt. Jetzt allerdings wollte sie sich lieber übergeben. Sie fühlte sich im Moment alles andere als bemerkenswert. Zu Tode erschreckt traf es da schon eher. Wenn Professor Vector sich dafür entschied es Professor Snape zu erzählen … _oh Gott._

Hermines Blick verschwamm und schwarze Punkte begannen vor ihren Augen, zu tanzen. „Ich glaube, ich muss mich setzen." Leicht stolpernd setzte sie sich auf einen alten Schreibtischstuhl, während sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub.

Sie war sich nur noch am Rande darüber bewusst, dass sie sich mit Vector das Klassenzimmer teilte, aber ihr Verstand ergriff nun das volle Ausmaß des Desasters, welches sich ausgebreitet hätte, hätte sie es in ihrer Verkleidung hinunter zu Professor Snapes Büro geschafft. Ein Desaster, welches noch immer ausbrechen konnte, sollte sich Professor Vector ohne eine Erklärung ihrerseits dafür entscheiden, hinunter in die Kerker zu verschwinden. Alles wäre ruiniert. Sie wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, unter diesen Umständen würde Professor Snape ihr niemals glauben, dass sie sich nicht über ihn lustig machte und ihn verspottete.

Ihr Magen drehte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er vielleicht denken könnte, sie würde ihn absichtlich bloßstellen wollen, erneut um.

„Sie, Miss Granger, sehen ganz so aus, als ob sie eine Tasse Tee vertragen könnten. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, da ich jetzt weiß, wie Severus Snape als Frau ausgesehen hätte, glaube ich, brauche ich auch einen Tee."

Hermine gab ein Geräusch der Zustimmung von sich, aber hielt noch immer ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben.

Vector wandte sich von Hermine ab. „Anila", sagte sie laut in die leere Luft. Einen Moment später verkündete ein leises _Pop_ die Ankunft einer Hauselfe.

„Rink entschuldigt sich, Herrin. Anila kann nicht dienen. Rink wird für Anila dienen. Wie kann Rink der geehrten Herrin dienen?"

Bei den Worten der Elfe schoss Hermines Kopf hoch, um entsetzt Rink anzustarren. Rink diente Professor Snape. Warum war er hier? Würde Rink nur noch mehr von ihren Geheimnissen preisgeben?

Rink jedoch ignorierte Hermine, sein Blick war vollkommen auf die Arithmantiklehrerin fixiert.

„Bitte bring uns etwas Tee, Rink."

Rink verbeugte sich und verschwand, nur um eine Minute später mit einem Tablett in der Hand wieder aufzutauchen. Zu dem gewünschten Tee brachte er ihnen auch noch eine kleine Auswahl an Plätzchen und Feingebäck.

Noch immer mit ihrer Übelkeit kämpfend, konzentrierte Hermine sich stattdessen darauf an dem Tee zu nippen, den Professor Vector ihr eingeschenkt hatte. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie, wie Vector sie mit einem spekulativen Leuchten in ihren blauen Augen betrachtete, was Hermine nur noch nervöser machte. Sie umklammerte fest die Porzellantasse, bevor sie einmal tief durchatmete, um einen erneuten

Erklärungsversuch zu starten. „Das ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht, Professor. Ich leite für ein paar Schüler eine außerschulische Lerngruppe in Zaubertränke." In dem Versuch die Professorin von ihren guten Absichten zu überzeugen, fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Professor Snape weiß darüber Bescheid, dass ich einigen Schülern helfe."

„Aber ich vermute mal, er weiß nichts von Ihrem Aufzug?"

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, Ma' am. Aber ich mache es nicht, um mich über Professor Snape lustig zu machen. Das würde ich niemals tun, Professor." Hermines Blick wanderte zurück zu ihrer Teetasse, wo sie die schwarzen Blätter auf dem Boden betrachtet. „Nicht über ihn", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu. Da ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Tasse gerichtet war, bemerkte Hermine nicht, wie Professor Vector bei ihren Worten ihre Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Sehen Sie, einige der Schüler, nun, sie fürchten sich vor Professor Snape. Der alleinige Anblick reicht aus, um sie zu verängstigen." Sie hob wieder ihren Blick und fuhr fort. „In meiner Lerngruppe kleide und verhalte ich mich wie er. Auf diese Weise lernen sie ihn zu sehen, wenn sie es mit mir zu tun haben."

Vector nickte nachdenklich. „Und wenn sie es mit Professor Snape zu tun haben", fuhr sie fort und vollendete den Gedanken, „sehen sie Sie und sind nicht eingeschüchtert. Clever."

Hermine senkte ihren Kopf, unsicher, ob sie darauf antworten sollte. Glücklicherweise schien Vector keine Antwort zu erwarten, sondern stellte stattdessen eine weitere Frage. „Miss Granger, ich gehe davon aus, es war nicht Ihre Absicht gewesen, in diesem Aufzug verkleidet durch die Korridore zu laufen?"

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Wangen vor Scham rot anliefen. „Nein, Professor, das war nicht meine Absicht." Sie fuhr mit einem Finger über den Tassenrand. „Professor Snape hat mir ein Rätsel gegeben. Er hat es eine Herausforderung genannt und hat mir eine Frist von einer Woche gegeben. Ich habe die ganze Woche daran gearbeitet und morgen ist mein letzter Tag. Vor wenigen Minuten habe ich die Lösung gefunden. Ich war so darauf fixiert meinen Fund mit Professor Snape zu teilen, dass ich … nun, dass ich an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte."

Kaum hatten die Worte ihren Mund verlassen, schlug sie mit ihrer Handfläche gegen ihre Stirn. „Dumm", schrie sie. „Wie konnte ich nur so dermaßen dumm sein?"

Vector, bemerkte Hermine, betrachtete sie wieder mit diesem merkwürdigen Blick, also versuchte sie, es zu erklären: „Ich bin ein absoluter Dummkopf. Der ganze Sinn von Professor Snapes Herausforderung war es, mich zum Denken zu bringen. Ich habe das Problem gelöst, aber dann habe ich aufgehört zu denken und nur noch reagiert. Ich habe vielleicht das Rätsel entschlüsselt, aber ich habe den Test nicht bestanden."

Vector lachte leicht. „Ich glaube, Sie gehen vielleicht etwas zu hart mit sich ins Gericht, Hermine. Die Aufregung bei einer Entdeckung führt oftmals zu einem vorschnellen Handeln."

Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt und an einen anderen Ort wäre Hermine auf das Verständnis und die Absolution, die Vector ihr anbot, angesprungen. Hermine war jedoch immer noch dabei, sich metaphorisch in den Hintern zu treten. „Das denke ich nicht, Professor, zumindest dann nicht, wenn ich in einem Aufzug herumlaufe, der Professor Snape potenziell schaden könnte."

Hermine hatte so viel Zeit damit verbracht Professor Snape zu beschützen, sich um ihn zu kümmern und sein Leben besser zu gestalten, dass sie nicht erkannte, wie seltsam ihre Aussage für eine Schülerin – und obendrein noch eine Gryffindor-Schülerin – sein musste.

Vector jedoch bemerkte es, auch wenn sie nichts sagte. Stattdessen griff sie wieder das eigentliche Thema von Hermines Snape-Aufzug auf. „Miss Granger, es ist schon spät und kurz vor der Ausgangssperre. Sie sagten, Professor Snape hat Ihnen bis morgen Zeit gegeben?" Bei Hermines Nicken fuhr sie fort. „Dann wird morgen auch noch früh genug sein. Ich werde keine Punkte abziehen, da es nicht in Ihrer Absicht lag jemanden zu verletzen, aber ich denke, für heute Abend wäre es das Beste, wenn Sie zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren."

Hermine lächelte sie dankbar an. „Ja, Ma' am. Danke." Nachdem sie ihre Unterlagen zusammengesammelt hatte, verließ Hermine das Klassenzimmer.

Hinter ihr durchwühlte Vector eifrig ihre Taschen, bis sie ein gefaltetes Pergament und ihr liebstes Muggel-Laster – ihr hochgeliebter und bereits angebissener Bleistift – herauszog.

Konzentriert begann sich Miranda arithmantische Notizen auf ihrem Pergament zu machen. Ihre Formeln und Ziffern verschmolzen ineinander, als sie versuchte so viele Gedanken wie möglich auf das Papier zu quetschen. Wie bei jedem guten Theoretiker formte sich bereits die Grundgleichung in ihrem Kopf und sie konnte die bildlichen Ergebnisse dieser Gleichungen bereits vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen.

Miranda war sich der Aufregung einer plötzlichen Entdeckung nur allzu bewusst. Es war wie eine Zahl, die das Gleichgewicht einer Gleichung wieder herstellte. Es war wie perfekte Symmetrie. Wie ein statistisches Muster, das alle Fragen beantwortete. Es war wie das plötzliche Verstehen, ohne das wie oder warum zu kennen, dass Hermine Granger eine wichtige Rolle in der kommenden Gegenüberstellung spielen würde.

Es fühlte sich gut an.

Ihre Gedanken waren schnell notiert und sie stopfte das Pergament und den Bleistift zurück in ihre Tasche. Sie musste zurück in ihr Arbeitszimmer. Sie musste neue Gleichungen aufstellen und neue Ziffern eintragen.

* * *

><p>Hermine hatte, nachdem Professor Vector sie zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und in ihr Bett geschickt hatte, schlecht geschlafen. Die ruhelose Energie ihres Körpers und die kreisenden Gedanken über ihre Lösung und ihre Dummheit als Professor Granger- Snape verkleidet herumzulaufen, hatten jegliche friedlichen Träume ferngehalten. Aber müde oder nicht, sie musste zugeben, der notwendige Abstand hatte ihr gut getan. Ihre Gedanken waren jetzt geordneter und konzentrierter. Selbst ohne das Verkleidungsfiasko, wenn sie den Zaubertränkelehrer gestern Abend noch gesehen hätte, wären ihre Worte eher zusammenhangslos und übereilt gewesen und sie hätte alles andere als einen guten Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen.<p>

Sie wollte ihn beeindrucken. Aber noch mehr als das, wollte sie, dass er sie wirklich sah und sich seinen Respekt verdienen.

Sie war ruhig. Sie war zuversichtlich. Sie war bereit.

Als sich plötzlich Professor Snapes Bürotür öffnete, erkannte sie, dass sie vielleicht doch nicht so bereit war, wie sie gedacht hatte. Sie war wirklich nicht bereit, als er seine rabenschwarze Augenbraue hochzog und sie fragte, ob sie plante seine Tür genauso, wie der Wasserspeier die Tür des Schulleiters bewachte, zu bewachen.

Bereit oder nicht, Hermine fand sich wieder einmal auf dem überraschend bequemen Stuhl gegenüber von Professor Snapes Schreibtisch sitzend vor, während er sie anstarrte.

Als es danach aussah, dass er sie einfach nur anstarren würde, entschied sie die Unterhaltung zu beginnen. „Ich weiß, warum alle Salben misslungen sind."

Wieder zog sich diese schwarze Augenbraue hoch. „Was Sie nicht sagen, Miss Granger."

„Es sind keine Zaubertränke. Die Antwort auf Ihr Rätsel: Wann ist ein Zaubertrank kein Zaubertrank? Die Antwort ist, wenn es KEIN Zaubertrank ist. Es ist eine Ansammlung von Inhaltsstoffen für einen Zaubertrank, die nie zu einem Zaubertrank verschmolzen sind."

Sie hielt inne, um seine Reaktion abzufangen. Sie wusste, diesmal hatte sie recht, aber dennoch nagten auch jetzt noch die winzigsten Zweifel, aus denen schnell Bisse wurden, als Professor Snape sie weiterhin gleichgültig betrachtete, an ihr.

Sie schreckte auf, als er schließlich anerkennend seinen Kopf nickte.

„Fahren Sie fort."

Bei diesen drei Worten breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus und ein Schauer von kaum kontrollierter Aufregung wanderte ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter, wodurch sie auf ihrem Stuhl leicht aufsprang.

Mit einer Stimme so trocken wie die Sahara, fragte er: „Soll ich Ihnen einen Augenblick geben, damit Sie den Schwindel verarbeiten können?"

„Nein, Sir", antwortete sie, das Grinsen jedoch bewies das Gegenteil ihrer Worte. „Okay, vielleicht doch, Sir", sagte sie lachend.

Professor Snape runzelte die Stirn. Einmal tief durchatmend hielt sie für einen Moment die Luft an, bevor sie ausatmete. Mit einem ernsten Blick lächelte sie ihn leicht an. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Ich bin jetzt so weit."

Entschieden, dass es am klügsten sei, mit ihrer Erklärung fortzufahren, blätterte sie durch ihre Unterlagen und suchte die Diagramme von Schülern und Zaubertränken heraus. Sie stand auf, um das Pergament auf Snapes Schreibtisch zu legen, damit er es sehen konnte.

„Also, Sie sollten wissen, ich hatte nur dieses eine Beispiel von jemandem, dem die Zaubertränke misslungen waren." Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie sich daran erinnern, dass sie ein Geheimnis zu hüten hatte. „Ich habe allerdings die Bestätigung bekommen, dass noch jemand amderes dasselbe Problem hatte, aber daraus herausgewachsen war." Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich denke, das war es, was mich verwirrt hatte – die Person, die es momentan hat, wächst nicht daraus heraus. Ich habe die Bibliothek durchsucht, aber ich wusste noch nicht einmal, wo ich anfangen sollte zu suchen. Das war dann der Moment, wo ich zu Ihnen gekommen bin."

Sie lächelte ihn erneut an, bevor sie sich wieder auf das Pergament konzentrierte. „Es hat eine ziemliche Weile gedauert, bis ich die richtige Spur hatte."

„Welche wäre das?"

Gefangen in ihrer Entdeckung, dachte sie sich nichts dabei, als sie sich über den Schreibtisch lehnte, um auf bestimmte Punkte in ihrem Diagramm zu tippen. „Letzten Endes habe ich auch die anderen Häuser befragt. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass sich vielleicht dahinter eine Art von Muster oder Hinweis verstecken würde. Ob vielleicht alle nur in Gryffindor waren, oder ob es sich dabei um einen speziellen Zaubertrank gehandelt hatte." Sie deutete auf eine bestimmte Spalte. „Sie können hier die befragten Schüler sehen, untergliedert in Haus und Zaubertrank. Es machte nicht besonders viel Sinn, bis ich erkannte, dass jeder Betroffene ein Muggelgeborener war oder in Harrys Fall von Muggeln aufgezogen worden war. Aus irgendeinem Grund machen sie keine Zaubertränke. Das ist es, was schief läuft. Ihre Ergebnisse sind nichts anderes, als wenn ein Muggel die Bestandteile zusammenmischen würde. Das ist die ultimative Antwort auf Ihr Rätsel – die Magie fehlt."

Damit verdiente sie sich ein Nicken von ihrem Professor. „Korrekt, Miss Granger." Sein Gesicht verzog sich, als ob er auf etwas Bitteres gebissen hätte. „Wenn es mich auch schmerzt, so glaube ich doch hatten wir uns auf fünfundsiebzig Punkte für Gryffindor geeinigt."

Sie registrierte seine Worte, aber winkte sie mit einer unbewussten Geste fort. Sie stand an der Schwelle etwas Größeres zu lernen und der schiere Gedanke an Punkte war belanglos im Vergleich zu dem Wissen, welches vor ihr lag. Mit ihrer Unterlippe gefangen zwischen ihren Zähnen, fragte sie sich, ob er ihr noch weitere Fragen beantworten oder sie rausschmeißen würde.

Sie bemerkte kaum sein etwas überraschtes Blinzeln, als sie die Punkte abwinkte. Aber ernsthaft, was waren schon Punkte im Vergleich zum Verstehen? Sie machte sich viel mehr Sorgen darüber, ob er es ihr erlaubte weiter mit ihm zu reden.

„Fragen Sie schon Miss Granger." Die Worte wurden mit einem übertriebenen Seufzen gesprochen. „Und setzen Sie sich hin."

Eilig setzte sie sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl. „Fragen, Sir?" Selbst sie konnte den hoffnungsvollen Unterton in ihrer Stimme hören.

Mit einem leichten Augenrollen lehnte sich Professor Snape in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Sie haben noch weitere Fragen, die Sie stellen wollen." Er hob einen Finger, bevor sie antworten konnte. „Streiten Sie es nicht ab, Mädchen. Sie haben einen großzügigen Moment erwischt. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie einen Vorteil aus dieser Situation ziehen, bevor ich Sie rausschmeiße."

Unsicher, was ihr Glück heraufbeschworen hatte, kostete Hermine nichtsdestotrotz ihr Geschenk zu ihrem Vorteil aus. Mit vor Aufregung leuchtenden Augen lehnte sie sich auf ihren Stuhl vor. „Die Magie fehlt, das ist das, was das Problem verursacht. Den Teil, den ich nicht verstehe, ist, warum? Oder warum einige Menschen betroffen sind und andere nicht oder warum die meisten, aber nicht alle, nach ihrem vierten Jahr daraus herausgewachsen sind."

„Können Sie sich noch an unsere Diskussion bezüglich der Affinität erinnern?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Was habe ich Ihnen da über Ihr fehlendes Wissen in Bezug auf die Zauberwelt gesagt?"

Nicht ganz verstehend, was ihre vorherige Unterhaltung mit den Zaubertränken zutun hatte, wiederholte Hermine dennoch seine Worte über Affinität: „Dass, weil ich nicht in der Zauberwelt aufgewachsen bin, es immer gewisse Dinge geben wird, die ich nicht wissen kann, bis man sie mir erklärt hat."

„Korrekt. Die Zauberwelt geht davon aus, dass Sie verstehen, wie einige Dinge funktionieren, weil es Wissen ist, welches jeder hat – also ist für gewöhnlich keine Erklärung nötig."

Sie rutschte bis zum Rande ihres Stuhles vor. „Aber wir Muggelgeborenen übersehen etwas. Etwas Wichtiges."

Der Professor nickte ernst. „Also sagen Sie mir, Miss Granger, Sie haben jetzt herausgefunden, wann ein Zaubertrank kein Zaubertrank ist. Aber was ist mit der gegenteiligen Möglichkeit? Was macht einen Zaubertrank zu einem Zaubertrank? Wie wird die Magie hinzugefügt?"

„Ich-" Hermine hielt inne, als sie mit einem Male erkannte, dass sie es nicht wusste. Langsam begann sie erneut, ihre Stimme war nachdenklich und ihr Blick gesenkt, als sie versuchte das Puzzle zu lösen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin immer nur den Anweisungen gefolgt. Ich glaube nicht, ich habe jemals bewusst versucht, Magie in das zu geben, was ich gebraut habe." Sie schaute dann auf und setzte den Gedanken fort. „Aber da steckt noch mehr dahinter. Ein Muggel könnte denselben Anweisungen folgen, aber sie würden niemals einen Zaubertrank erhalten." Sie hielt wieder inne, biss sich wieder auf ihre Unterlippe, als sie versuchte die Stücke zusammenzusetzen, wie es der Mann von ihr verlangte. „In unserer ersten Stunde haben Sie gesagt, dass es in Ihrer Klasse kein dummes Gefuchtel mit dem Zauberstab geben würde."

„Habe ich."

„Aber für die Muggelgeborenen war es das, was uns beigebracht worden war. Magie wird mit Zauberstäben ausgeführt. Niemand hat uns vorher gesagt, dass es noch andere Wege gibt, Magie auszuüben. Einige machen es unbewusst richtig. Ich _führe_ während des Brauens meinem Zaubertrank Magie _hinzu_, aber selbst ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wie ich es mache. Es ist nur Zufall, dass mir meine Zaubertränke bisher immer gelungen sind. Bei mir hätte es genauso wie bei den anderen sein können. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, was ich mache. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich meinem Zaubertrank Magie hinzufüge."

Ein dunkler Blick zeichnete das Gesicht des Zaubertränkelehrers. „Ja, ein ernster Mangel im Lehrplan, den ich ansprechen werde."

„Aber wie?", beharrte sie.

Verzweiflung schlich sich in seine Worte. „Aber wie, Miss Granger? Wie was?"

Die Worte sprudelten aus ihr heraus, bevor er vollkommen seine Geduld mit ihr verlor. „Magie mit einem Zauberstab ist etwas, was Muggelgeborene verstehen können. Man kann die Bewegung des Zauberstabes sehen und den Zauberspruch hören. Wie bringen Sie jemanden bei seinem Zaubertrank Magie hinzuzufügen, wenn es da nichts gibt, was man sehen kann?"

Bei dem gekränkten Ausdruck, der auf Professor Snapes Gesicht aufflackerte, war sich Hermine sicher, sie hatte die delikate Linie der Waffenruhe zwischen ihnen beiden überschritten. Obwohl sie seine Beweggründe ihr diese Herausforderung zu geben oder ihr eine Möglichkeit geboten hatte die verlorenen Punkte wieder zu bekommen, nicht vollkommen verstanden hatte, hatte sie doch verstanden, dass er ihr einen Grad an Respekt einräumte, den er für gewöhnlich keinen Schüler entgegenbrachte.

Mit dem Gefühl, das sie die Grenze seiner Toleranz erreicht hatte, senkte sie schnell ihren Blick und ruderte zurück. „Vergeben Sie mir, Sir. Ich wollte Sie nicht bedrängen."

Er schnaubte. „Doch wollten Sie."

Die Worte waren nüchtern und ziemlich hart, aber sie wurden mit einem amüsierten Unterton gesprochen, wodurch ihre entmutigte Stimmung wieder angehoben wurde.

„Stehen Sie auf, Miss Granger."

Neugierig auf das, was er plante, tat sie, was ihr aufgetragen wurde und blickte geradewegs auf einen polierten, elf Zoll langen Zauberstab aus Ebenholz, festgehalten von einem Mann mit einer weniger herausragenden Vergangenheit und einem noch schlimmeren Ruf. Mit dem Gefühl mit einem Test konfrontiert zu werden, lächelte sie den Mann an. Sie fragte weder was er vorhatte, noch mit welchem Zauber er sie belegen würde. Stattdessen bekräftigte sie nur wörtlich ihren wachsenden Glauben in ihm seit sie A.S.V.U.R gestartet hatte. „Wann auch immer Sie bereit sind, Professor."

Er verengte seine Augen für einen Moment, bevor er den Zauber sprach. „Vere Veneficus."

Die Zauberstabbewegung war kompliziert und stilisiert und zog sowohl Handgelenk als auch Finger in die Bewegung mit ein. Ihr Verstand übersetzte automatisch die Worte, ihr Latein war grob, aber brauchbar. Der Zauber betitelte sie als _wirkliche Hexe_ oder vielleicht auch _wahre Hexe._

Sie nahm sich einen Moment, um sich selbst abzuwägen, doch dann entschied Hermine, dass sie sich nicht anders fühlte. Als sie jedoch an sich hinunterblickte, schnappte sie nach Luft, da sie entschieden anders aussah. Sie leuchtete. Schimmernde Punkte schmückten ihren Körper. Der niedrigste Punkt begann wenige Zentimeter unter ihrem Bauchnabel, der nächste lag etwas höher und schien ihrer oberen Bauchhälfte zu entspringen, genau unter ihrem Brustansatz, der dritte Punkt siedelte sich über ihrem Herz an. Sie konnte so gerade eben noch ein Leuchten an ihrem Hals erkennen. Sie drehte sich leicht, um auf ihren Rücken zu blicken und war nicht überrascht, einen weiteren Punkt über ihrem Kreuz zu sehen.

Chakrapunkte. Professor Snapes Zauber hatte die Chakrapunkte oder Energieknoten auf ihrem Körper erleuchtet. Sie wusste, auch wenn sie die Punkte nicht sehen konnte, dass sich noch zwei weitere Punkte über ihrer Augenbraue und über ihren Kopf befanden. Sie bemerkte auch, wie von jedem Knotenpunkt eine sich windende Linie ausging, die ihren Arm hinunter zu ihrer Zauberhand führte. Das Leuchten pulsierte an dieser Stelle rhythmisch zu ihrem Herzschlag.

„Nehmen Sie Ihren Zauberstab und zaubern Sie was, Miss Granger."

Begierig darauf zu sehen, was diese Machtlinien tun würden, vergeudete sie keinerlei Zeit, um ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen. Auf den Stuhl gerichtet, schwang sie ihn in der richtigen Bewegung und sagte: „Wingardum Leviosa." Als Antwort auf ihren magischen Befehl schwebte der Stuhl zwei Fuß über den Boden. Hermine jedoch schenkte dem Stuhl keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit. Sie konzentrierte sich lediglich auf ihre leuchtenden Chakrapunkte und die damit verbundenen Linien, die zu ihrer Hand führten. Sie konnte die Magie sehen. Es pulsierte und verwickelte sich, floss ihren Arm hinunter und in ihren Zauberstab. Farben – rot, orange, gelb, grün, blau, violett und silber – blitzten und vermischten sich, als sie den Stuhl in der Luft hielt.

Fasziniert von der bildlichen Darstellung ihrer Magie, stellte Hermine abwesend den Stuhl wieder ab und beendete den Zauber, vollkommen gefangen von der Art und Weise, wie die visuelle Darstellung ihrer Magie sich veränderte und bewegte.

Snape deutete auf den verlassenen Stuhl und sie setzte sich prompt wieder hin und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. „So, Miss Granger, werde ich den muggelgeborenen Schülern zeigen, wo sie scheitern. Es ist ein Zauber, mit welchen die meisten reinblütigen Familien ihre Nachkommen belegen, um die ersten Anzeichen von Magie zu erkennen. Es gibt dem werdenden Zauberer oder der werdenden Hexe eine visuelle Darstellung ihrer Magie." Er nickte auf ihre noch immer leuchtende Zauberhand. „Außerdem lässt es das Konzept, wie die Bestandteile, die für den Zaubertrank vorbereitet werden, mit Magie benetzt und so dem Zaubertrank hinzugefügt werden, ziemlich einfach verstehen."

„Brillant." Hermine lächelte erneut und schien es nicht kontrollieren zu können. Sie dachte, dass Professor Snape aufgrund ihrer Feststellung recht geschockt aussah, aber es war schwer zu sagen, da sein leicht weniger gehüteter Blick schnell durch den des Zaubertränkemeisters ersetzt wurde.

„Genau", antwortete er seidig. „Ich muss Sie darüber aufklären, dass der Zauber nicht unterbrochen werden kann, sondern von alleine verschwinden wird. Das sollte in ungefähr zwei Stunden der Fall sein. Ich schlage vor, Sie nutzen die Zeit, um die Magie in sich zu erforschen."

Hermine hörte die unausgesprochene Entlassung, stand auf und sammelte ihre Unterlagen zusammen. Sie hielt an der Tür an und drehte sich mit einem weiteren strahlenden Lächeln zu ihm um. „Danke, Sir."

Er nickte ihr leicht zu, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

An der Tür lehnend, ließ Hermine endlich den Sieg, der aus ihrem Inneren anstieg, ausbrechen. Als sie jedoch ihr hallendes Gelächter hörte, schloss sie schnell ihre Hand über den Mund. Es wäre sicherlich nicht angebracht ihren Professor dermaßen zu verärgern, indem er die fünfundsiebzig Punkte wieder abzog.

Als sie dann ihre leuchtende Mitte erblickte, kicherte sie leicht. Sie hatte noch ein paar Experimente, die auf sie warteten.

* * *

><p>Severus schloss die Tür hinter Miss Granger. Sieben Zentimeter alte Eiche waren nicht genug, um das Auflachen auf der anderen Seite vollkommen zu unterdrücken. Er hegte keinerlei Zweifel, was die Quelle ihrer Freude war. Sie hatte gerade einen wichtigen Sieg verbuchen können. Sie hatte nicht nur seine Herausforderung gemeistert, sondern auch noch fünfundsiebzig Punkte für Gryffindor von ihm erhalten. Als er zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch und seinen Lehrplänen ging, schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. Er glaubte nicht, Gryffindor jemals so viele Punkte in einem Monat, ganz zu schweigen an einem Tag gegeben zu haben.<p>

Er nahm wieder seine Feder auf und drehte sie grübelnd zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Miss Granger die Punkte sorglos ausgeschlagen hatte. Er war für einen Moment überrascht gewesen. Da waren immer die Schüler, die über das Punktesystem hinauswuchsen, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Miss Granger mit ihrem Verlangen nach Ordnung und Struktur zu ihnen gehören würde. Er fragte sich, wie sie den plötzlichen Punkteanstieg erklären würde, oder ob sie es überhaupt begründete. Eine empörte Minerva war nie bei ihm aufgetaucht, also hatte er gewusst, dass Miss Granger sich nicht beschwert oder den eigentlichen Verlust erläutert hatte. Wenn Minerva also nicht auftauchte, um bis über beide Ohren zu grinsen, dann würde er wissen, ob das Mädchen weiterhin schwieg.

Nicht, dass es ihn auf irgendeine Weise kümmerte. Hauspunkte waren letztendlich nur eine weitere Methode die kleinen Quälgeister zu kontrollieren und Minerva zu ärgern. Zweifelsohne würde Gryffindor, wie in den letzten fünf Jahren, wieder einen Weg finden den Schulpokal zu gewinnen. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht. Albus, so wusste er, würde schon dafür sorgen. Merlin bewahre, dass Potter Hogwarts ohne den Sieg von Gryffindor verlassen würde. Seine Grimasse verzog sich zu einem stummen Knurren. Und sie hatten den Nerv ihn vorzuwerfen er sei in seiner Punkteverteilung voreingenommen.

Mit einem verärgerten Schnauben ließ er von der Wut ab. Sich gegen das Unvermeidbare aufzuwiegeln, würde ihn nirgendwo hinführen.

Er tippte mit der Federspitze rhythmisch gegen sein Kinn, als er über das Mädchen nachdachte, das gerade sein Büro verlassen hatte. Er war überrascht gewesen und irgendwie auch nicht, dass sie das Problem mit den muggelgeborenen Schülern gelöst hatte.

Er durfte nicht vergessen, die Situation mit Albus zu besprechen. Für etwas, was so unglaublich simpel war und bereits seit Jahren geschah … war es einfach unentschuldbar. Albus würde mit den Schulleitern der anderen Zauberschulen reden müssen, um sicherzustellen, damit sie die Natur des Problems verstanden. Durmstrang nahm keine Muggelgeborenen an, aber er wusste, Beauxbaton und die Akademie in Salem verfolgten weniger strickte Richtlinien.

Ja, Miss Granger faszinierte und amüsierte ihn. Er hatte schon immer ein gutes Rätsel genossen. Sie erwies sich in der Tat als äußerst rätselhaft.

* * *

><p>In der nächsten Woche brach Hermine immer wieder in dasselbe Grinsen aus, wenn sie leuchtende Schüler erblickte. Professor Snape hatte Wort gehalten und sich um das Problem gekümmert. Jeder seiner Schüler in Zaubertränke – von den Erstklässlern bis hin zu den Siebtklässlern – wurde mit dem <em>Vere-Veneficus-Zauber<em> belegt. Die reinblütigen und halbblütigen Schüler zuckten nur mit den Schultern und setzten ihre Arbeit wie gewohnt fort, aber die Auswirkung auf die Muggelgeborenen war geradezu beeindruckend.

Colin hatte ihr Berichte von den muggelgeborenen Schülern gebracht, die er ursprünglich befragt hatte. Alle von ihnen verstanden jetzt, was sie bei ihren Zaubertränken falsch gemacht hatten.

Und in nicht einer Unterrichtsstunde erklärte Professor Snape, warum er diesen Zauber anwendete. Er heimste nicht die Lorbeeren ein, er verlangte kein Lob, noch änderte sich sein Auftreten als gefühlloser, unbekümmerter, schleimiger Mistkerl.

Hermine beobachtete es alles. Am Ende der Woche steckte sie doppelt so viel Mühe in ihr Bestreben, Professor Snape zu helfen. Sie war überzeugter denn je, dass er in der Tat alle Anstrengungen verdient hatte, damit er respektiert, ihm geholfen und er beschützt wurde.

* * *

><p>Hermine schaute auf ihre Uhr und gähnte. Es war fast zwei Uhr in der Früh. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Karte der Herumtreiber bemerkte sie, dass Professor Dumbledore endlich zu Bett gegangen war. Professor Snapes Schritte jedoch waren noch immer in Bewegung.<p>

Schlief der Mann eigentlich nie? Ein weiteres Gähnen unterdrückend, beobachtete Hermine wie Professor Snapes Schritte an dem Durchgang, der hinunter in die Kerker führte, vorbeiging und stattdessen den Korridor, der zum Trophäenraum und in das Hufflepuff- Territorium führte, einschlug. Sie verstand jetzt woher Professor Snape den Ruf ein Vampir zu sein herhatte. Sie hatte immer angenommen, es war die blasse Haut und die schwarze Kleidung gewesen. Hermine war jetzt davon überzeugt, das war der Grund, warum der Mann nachts nicht schlief. Niemals. Diese Art von Schlaflosigkeit grenzte schon am äußersten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Professor Snape überhaupt noch mit so wenig Schlaf funktionieren konnte.

Als sie ihre Arme über ihren Kopf streckte, spürte Hermine, wie ihre Wirbelsäule knackte, als sie Stunden der schlechten Sitzhaltung ausmerzte. Mit einem weiteren großen Gähnen stapelte sie die verschiedenen Bücher und schob sie zu ihrem Bettende.

Professor Snape hatte ihr gesagt, die Antwort auf Colins Problem konnte nicht in einem Buch gefunden werden. Sie hatte ihm geglaubt. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass ihre anderen Probleme nicht mit etwas Nachforschungen gelöst werden konnten. Sie las sich gerade in Themen wie Schlaflosigkeit, Schlafzaubertränke und Traumzauber ein. Leider hatte sie bisher nicht viel Glück gehabt.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie war zu müde, um zu denken. Sie war zu müde, um überhaupt den Versuch zu starten. Aber im Grunde war sie einfach nur müde. Mit ihrem Zauberstab tippte sie einmal auf die Karte und sagte: „Unheil angerichtet." Als sie wieder wie ein leeres Stück Pergament aussah, faltete sie die Karte sorgsam zusammen und steckte sie unter den Bücherstapel. Sie war sich sicher, dass niemand außer ihr _Vergifteter Apfel, Glassärge und Spindeln: Traditionelle Schlafzauber der Zeitgeschichte _ausleihen würde.

Sie musste wirklich damit aufhören Professor Snape über die Karte zu beobachten. Jeden Abend wurde sie von ihrer Neugierde angetrieben ihn etwas länger zu beobachten, bis sie irgendwann genauso wenig Schlaf wie er bekommen würde. Hermine rollte sich herum, um ihre Schulter unter der weichen Decke zu vergraben. Als sie daran dachte, wie sie heute fast in Professor Flitwicks Klasse eingeschlafen war, entschied sie die Karte in der nächsten Nacht nicht zu öffnen und stattdessen einmal durchschlafen würde. Wenn nicht, dann, so fürchtete sie, würde sie eines Morgens in der Großen Halle über ihren Haferbrei einschlafen.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und drückte sich noch weiter in die weiche Decke. Als der Schlaf sie fast übermannt hatte, spendete sie Professor Snape noch einen letzten Gedanken. Es war wirklich eine Schande, dass der arme Mann sich die Freuden eine erholsame Nacht von Schlaf versagte.

Sie konnte schon fast Morpheus ihren Namen rufen hören, wie er sie sanft in die Welt der Träume zog. Es war daher absolut verständlich, dass sie in Panik geriet, als ein schweres Gewicht gewaltsam auf ihr landete und sie festhielt. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, konnte sie nur einen bewegenden Schatten über sich ausmachen und begann zu schreien. Instinktiv versuchte sie die Decke als auch das Gewicht, welches sie unten hielt, von sich zu werfen, als sie nach ihrem Zauberstab griff. Ihre Hand glitt um kaltes Holz und sie schrie ein „Lumos", nur um sich Auge in Auge mit Rink vorzufinden.

Außerhalb der Bettvorhänge hörte sie die verschlafende Stimme von Lavender Brown: „'Ermine. Is' alles in Ordnung?"

Als sie sah, wie Rink etwas sagen wollte, griff Hermine nach den kleinen Elf und bedeckte seinen Mund mit ihrer Hand, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. „Alles in Ordnung, Lavender. Nur ein Albtraum. Schlaf weiter."

„O…kay", war die von einem Gähnen unterbrochene Antwort.

Mit dem Schlaf jetzt vollkommen vergessen, legte Hermine einen Schweigezauber über ihr Bett, während sie die andere Hand noch immer auf Rinks Mund liegen ließ. Nur für einen Moment vergaß sie die Gewohnheit der Hauselfen sich bei Missbilligung zu bestrafen und zischte: „Rink, was tust du hier?"

Kaum waren die groben Worte ausgesprochen, bereute sie es auch schon wieder, als sie sah, wie sich Rinks Augen mit Tränen füllten. _Herr im Himmel!_

Mit sanfterer Stimme klapste sie Rink auf seine knochige Schulter. „Bitte nicht, Rink. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Du hast mich nur erschreckt. Ich habe dich hier nicht erwartet."

Rink jedoch, der nichts von ihren Entschuldigungen hören wollte, ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Als er sich vor und zurückwog und in einer Lautstärke wehklagte, dass er damit Glas hätte zerspringen lassen können, war Hermine mehr als erleichtert, an den Schweigezauber gedacht zu haben.

„Rink ist ein böser Elf. Rink hat die junge Miss verängstigt. Rink muss bestraft werden."

Müde, gereizt und nicht darauf vorbereit sich mit den Hysterien von Hauselfen auseinanderzusetzen, tat Hermine etwas, was sie unter normalen Umständen noch nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen hätte. Verzweifelte Zeiten erforderten verzweifelten Taten.

Hermine unterbrach Rinks Litanei über seine Fehler mit der geborgten Stimme des Zaubertränkelehrers. „Rink, wenn du bestraft wirst, hörst du dann auf?"

Als der Elf mit schlagenden Ohren nickte, zog Hermine ein Kissen hervor und hielt das glatt gestrichene Stück Stoff direkt vor Rink. „Hier", sagte sie. „Schlage dreimal mit deinem Kopf dagegen."

Rink starrte sie einen Moment an und vollendete dann seine Bestrafung.

Müde ihre Augen reibend, setzte sie sich im Schneidersitz auf ihr Bett. „Jetzt, wo wir das geklärt haben, warum bist du hier?"

Noch immer leicht schniefend beehrte Rink Hermine mit einem großen Grinsen. „Rink hat getan, um was Hermy ihn gebeten hatte."

_Hermy?_ Wollte sie es überhaupt wissen? Am Ende gewann dann, wie gewöhnlich, ihre Neugierde. „Hermy?", fragte sie.

Rink nickte ernst. „Miss wünscht, wie eine Hauselfe zu dienen. Hermine", sagte Rink und legte viel Wert darauf ihren Namen bedächtig und richtig auszusprechen, „ist kein Name für einen Hauself. Hermy ist ein guter Name. Hermy ist ein Name, auf den man stolz sein kann. Hermine ist junge Miss. Hermy dient zusammen mit Rink dem Meister der Zaubertränke."

Nun, dachte sie, es war nicht schlimmer als 'Mine oder Herms oder Her-minne.

Rink schnipste und eine Pergamentrolle erschien in seiner Hand. „Rink hat, wie Hermy es gewünscht hat, eine Liste von dem Essen und den Getränken des Meisters der Zaubertränke gemacht." Rink schüttelte traurig mit dem Kopf. „Herr isst nicht so, wie Herr essen sollte. Rink hat Meister der Zaubertränke in Stich gelassen." Mit großer Sorgfalt präsentierte Rink Hermine die Rolle. „Hermy wird Meister der Zaubertränke helfen und Rink wird Hermy helfen."

Konfrontiert mit solch einem Vertrauen, schlug Hermine in Gedanken ihre Hände über den Kopf zusammen. Wer brauchte schon Schlaf? Als sie die Rolle ausrollte, erhellte sie den _Lumos-Zauber_ noch ein wenig. „Okay Rink, zeig' mir mal, was du da hast."

* * *

><p>Mit einem Seufzen legte Hermine ihre Stirn auf das kühle Holz des Bibliothekstisches, ihre Haare fielen um ihr Gesicht und verdeckten es wie ein brauner, lockiger Wasserfall. Rinks Informationen über Professor Snapes Essgewohnheiten waren äußerst aussagekräftig, aber sie hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wie sie das Problem angehen sollte.<p>

Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf seine Schlaflosigkeit. Selbst nach Wochen von sorgfältiger Suche hatte sie absolut nichts gefunden. Nada. Gar nichts. Null Komma nichts. Sie konnte einfach nicht den Gedanken abschütteln, dass es eine Beleidigung für sie, die Bibliothek von Hogwarts und das Universum im Allgemeinen war. Sie seufzte erneut. Okay, vielleicht nicht das gesamte Universum, aber definitiv ihre kleine Ecke darin.

Sie hatte jedes Buch, welches ihr eingefallen war, durchgeblättert und hatte sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht die einzelnen Referenzen zu durchsuchen, um die Art von Zauberspruch zu finden, nach dem sie suchte. Sie hatte sehr viele Sprüche und sogar Zaubertränke gefunden, alles von dem Dornröschen-Fluch, bis dahin einen Träumenden in einen nie enden wollenden Albtraum gefangen zu halten. Jedoch entsprach nichts auch nur annähernd dem, was sie wollte.

Zugegeben, sie wusste selbst noch nicht so genau, was sie eigentlich wollte, aber sie war sich zumindest sicher, das Endprodukt musste bestimmten Kriterien erfüllen. Es musste schonend und leicht vom Schlafenden zu durchbrechen sein. Sie wollte ihren Professor nicht in seinen Schlaf gefangen halten und wenn er gebraucht wurde, davon abhalten aufzuwachen. Sie wollte etwas, was die Schlaflosigkeit bekämpf, für die er so berühmt war und sie wollte ihm eine Erholung geben, in der er sich beschützt und behütet fühlte.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, all dies musste mit nur geringer Magie bewerkstelligt werden, die man nicht verfolgen konnte. Starke Zaubersprüche würden sämtliche paranoiden Glocken in dem Körper des Zaubertränkemeisters aufschellen lassen. Es musste harmlos und so feinfühlig sein, dass selbst Salazar Slytherin von der Raffinesse beeindruckt wäre.

Und sie konnte verdammt noch mal nichts finden. Die Zauber waren entweder zu offensichtlich oder zu stark. Sie hatte versagt und Versagen ließ sie mit ihrem Gesicht auf der Tischoberfläche frustriert und verärgert zurück. Sie war erbärmlich.

Sie ignorierte das Geflüster um sich herum. Sollten die anderen doch ruhig denken, dass das Gehirn von Gryffindor endlich unter dem Druck der Schularbeiten zusammengebrochen war. An diesem Punkt wollte sie sich einfach nur in ihrem Versagen suhlen, es war ihr egal und es war sogar recht friedlich unter ihrer Haarwolke. Schließlich, als sie sich nicht rührte oder sonst etwas tat, was die Gerüchteküche anheizen würde, versiegte auch das Geflüster. Noch immer rührte sie sich nicht, sondern blieb mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte an ihrem Tisch sitzen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis etwas durch die Gedankenspirale, die sie plagte, durchdrang. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon gelauscht hatte, bevor sie schließlich wirklich das Geräusch _hörte_. Es war leise und angenehm. Aufblickend erkannte sie, eine Drittklässlerin aus Hufflepuff am Nebentisch summte leise, während sie arbeitete.

Das Summen war beruhigend und irgendwie vertraut. Einen Moment später erkannte Hermine, dass es ein altes Schlaflied war. Damit war die Neugierde befriedigt und sie schloss wieder ihre Augen und legte ihren Kopf zurück auf den Tisch.

Zwei Sekunden später flogen ihre Augen wieder auf, als sie sich gerade im Stuhl aufsetzte. Schlaflieder. Babys. Sie war die ganze Zeit total falsch an das Problem herangegangen. Mit der Aufregung ein neues Ziel zu haben und den Nervenkitzel die Bibliothek zu durchsuchen, sprang Hermine abrupt auf, um ihre Suche neu zu beginnen. Vielleicht war sie etwas zu schnell gewesen, da ohne jegliche Warnung, der Stuhl mit einem lauten Knall in der ruhigen Halle auf den Boden fiel und sich jeder Kopf zu ihr herumdrehte und ein bestimmtes _Ssshhh_ von Madam Pince sie erreichte. Beschämt stellte sie ihren Stuhl zurück und floh vor den neugierigen und leicht verärgerten Blicken ihrer Mitschüler in die erste Regalreihe.

Die Bücher, die sie suchte, befanden sich in einer Nische, in der die Regale in einen merkwürdigen Winkel angeordnet waren und bei den Schlossmauern endeten. Sie brauchte zwanzig Minuten, um das zu finden, nach was sie gesucht hatte, da eine Stützsäule die Reihe verdeckt hielt. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden, um die verstaubten Titel der Bücher besser lesen zu können und war leicht besorgt, als sie insgesamt nur vier dünne Bände fand. Jedoch, als sie mit ihrer Fingerspitze über die Bücherrücken fuhr, verspürte sie die unverwechselbare Magie. Viel Macht lag in ihnen – alte Magie, die nichts mit dem offensichtlichen Alter der Bücher selbst zutun hatte. Doch trotz all der Macht war es warm und beruhigend und umhüllte sie mit einer magischen Akzeptanz, die sie bis hinunter zu ihren Zehen entspannte und ein glückliches Lächeln zeichnete sich verstohlen auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

Die Magie der Mutter. Alte Magie. Eine Magie, bevor es Zauberstäbe und Zauberschulen gegeben hatte. Das war die Magie, mit der Harrys Mutter ihren Sohn beschenkt hatte; die Magie, die Voldemorts Todesfluch abgeblockt und Harry vor Quirrell beschützt hatte.

Ja, das war genau das, wonach sie gesucht hatte.

Noch immer grinsend strich sie abwesend über den Buchdeckel, als sie jedes Buch aus dem Regal zog. Das Erste war _Magische Erwartungen, wenn Sie magisch erwarten_. Obwohl es bestimmt interessant wäre es zu lesen, so war es doch nicht unbedingt das, was sie gesucht hatte. Das zweite Buch, _Die Erziehung eines magischen Kindes _von Dr. Spook sah da schon vielversprechender aus.

Kurzerhand entschied sie, es sich einfach dort bequem zu machen, wo sie gerade saß, und lehnte sie sich gegen das große Bücherregal und zog ihre Robe fest um ihren Körper. Als sie das Buch öffnete, atmete sie den Duft von Talkum, der aus dem vergessenen Band aufstieg, ein. Schnell überflog sie den Inhalt, bis sie ein Kapitel mit der Überschrift _‚Wie Sie Ihr Kind in den Schlaf wiegen'_ fand. Schon bald, vollkommen dem Rhythmus des Lesens ergeben, verlor sich Hermine in den Worten.

* * *

><p>Schmerz, der durch Severus linkes Bein schoss, brachte seinen ansonsten so flüssigen Schritt aus dem Gleichgewicht, als er unterdrückt nach Luft schnappte. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend, blickte er sich schnell um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass seine kurzzeitige Schwäche nicht gesehen worden war. Als er niemanden entdeckte, ließ er etwas von seiner eisernen Kontrolle ab und versuchte sich in dem Schmerz zu entspannen. Nach Gleichgewicht suchend, lehnte er sich gegen eine Bücherreihe und war dankbar, dass dieser Teil der Bibliothek momentan schülerfrei war.<p>

Obwohl der Dunkle Lord dazu neigte, den _Cruciatus-Fluch_ zu bevorzugen, so war es keineswegs der einzige Fluch, um Ungehorsam und Versagen zu bestrafen. Voldemort war mit seinem Bericht am letzten Abend unzufrieden gewesen und jetzt musste er für seinen Fehler mit seiner neuen Liebe – dem _Dolor –Torus-Fluch_ – bezahlen. Wie der _Cruciatus _griff er die Muskeln und Nerven des Körpers an, aber er konnte gezielt auf bestimmte Bereiche anstatt den gesamten Körper gerichtet werden. Er hatte auch noch den zusätzlichen Vorteil von verweilenden Nachwirkungen und wiederkehrenden Schmerzen, die einige Tage anhielten. Ganz im Gegenteil zum Cruciatus, der nur für wenige Stunden verweilte, dafür aber nicht die unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen hatte den Leidenden in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Darauf bedacht keinen Laut von sich zu geben, humpelte Severus weiter die Reihe hinunter, bis er zu einer Steinsäule kam, die ihm die Sicht auf die fortlaufende Bücherreihe versperrte. Er war überrascht Hermine Granger auf dem Boden sitzend vorzufinden, ihre Füße hatte sie unter ihrer Schülerrobe versteckt. Um sie herum lagen einige Bücher verteilt, während ein weiteres auf ihrem Schoß ruhte. Sie war vollkommen darin versunken.

Seinen ersten Impuls sie mit einem schneidenden Kommentar fortzujagen, unterdrückte er und blieb in dem Schatten der Säule stehen und beobachtete einfach nur das weibliche Mitglied des Goldenen Trios.

Es war ein Unterfangen, welches er öfters als den Schülern bewusst war, anstrebte. Er beobachtete oft von versteckten Nischen, wie die Schüler miteinander umgingen. Das Wissen, welches er auf diese Weise sammelte, hatte schon zahlreiche Streiche, Streitereien und Rachepläne verhindert. Severus wusste, dass er, mit Ausnahme des Schulleiters vielleicht, vermutlich der einzige Lehrer war, der sich bewusst war, was die Schüler bewegte.

Neugierig zu sehen, was das Mädchen so in den Bann gezogen hatte, neigte er leicht seinen Kopf, um die Titel der Bücher besser lesen zu können, die sie aus den Regalen gezogen hatte. Der erste Titel überraschte ihn leicht. Als er bei _Das Geschenk eines magischen Namens, und wie sie darin hineinwachsen_ angekommen war, wurde aus milder Überraschung heiße Wut, vermischt mit scharfer Enttäuschung.

_Törichtes, dummes Mädchen! Sollte das etwa das Geheimnis sein, warum sie ihr Verhalten geändert hatte? War das die Leidenschaft, die sie von ihrer Schularbeit ferngehalten hatte?_ Er fühlte sich unerklärlicherweise betrogen. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen?

„Miss Granger!"


	11. Erkenntnisse

**Erkenntnisse**

„Miss Garnger!"

Sechs Jahre Training ließ Hermine aufspringen und ihre Kampfstellung einnehmen, bevor sie sich überhaupt komplett der Situation bewusst war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung durch was sie den Zorn von Professor Snape heraufbeschworen hatte, aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Zaubertränkemeister außer sich vor Wut war. Schwarze Augenbrauen waren wie Gewitterwolken über abgründige Augen verzogen, während ein zorniges Knurren seine Oberlippe so weit hochzog bis ein scharfer Schneidezahn hervorblitzte.

Da sie selbst in den letzten Jahren hin und wieder mal das Opfer von seinen spektakulären Anfällen gewesen war, wusste Hermine, dass sie in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckte; ein kleiner Teil in ihr bemerkte, sie hatte Professor Snape noch nie so wütend gesehen, es sei denn, Harry war der Grund gewesen. In einem vergeblichen Bemühen etwas Schutz zu finden, zog sie das kleine Buch über Kindererziehung näher an ihre Brust heran und wartete auf die Explosion, von der sie wusste, die folgen würde.

„Dummes Mädchen! Ist das also der Grund?'", zischte er.

Hermine, noch immer geschockt durch seine Anwesenheit in diesem ansonsten so verlassen Teil der Bibliothek, sah ihn schließlich verwirrt an. „Sir?"

Snape fuhr fort, als ob er sie nicht gehört hätte. „Haben Sie wirklich geglaubt, dass Sie nicht entdeckt werden würden? Dass Ihre Aktivitäten keine Konsequenzen tragen würden?"

Hermine erstarrte bei seinen Worten. _Er wusste es. Wie hatte er es herausgefunden? Hatte Professor Vector ihm etwas erzählt? War Rink etwas herausgerutscht?_

Eisige Ranken der Angst umschlangen ihren Magen. „Bitte, Professor Snape", flehte sie. „Ich kann es erklären. Wenn Sie mich nur-"

„Sie, Miss Granger, haben bereits genug getan. Außerdem werden Sie mir den Namen Ihres Partners nennen." Die Art und Weise, wie er das Wort Partner spuckte, ließ sie um den armen Rink fürchten. Sie hatte absolut keine Zweifel, Professor Snape war wütend genug, um Rink Kleidung zu schenken. Das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Das würde sie nicht zulassen.

Tief durchatmend begegnete sie dem zornigen Blick ihres Professors. Ihre Stimme jedoch verriet ihre Panik, da ihre Worte nur gewürgt Klang fanden. „Ich habe allein gehandelt, Sir."

Er lachte dunkel und laut auf. „Zwanzig Punkte, Miss Granger, dafür, dass Sie mich so dreist anlügen. Haben Sie gewusst, dass ich angenommen hatte, Dumbledore würde falsch mit seiner Annahme liegen ein Junge hätte Ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt? Ich habe Besseres von Ihnen erwartet. Ich hatte angenommen Sie wären schlauer."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Dumbledore redete über sie? Und was hatte das hier mit einem Jungen zutun? „Sir, ich denke nicht-"

„Ich habe Ihnen nicht die Erlaubnis erteilt zu sprechen", schnappte er, und schnitt ihr das Wort ab, bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte. „Professor McGonagall wird äußerst enttäuscht sein, Miss Granger. Ganz zu schweigen von Ihren anderen Lehrern." Da hielt er inne und atmete einmal tief durch, sein Blick hart und ohne Gnade. „Ich habe Ihnen meine Zeit gewidmet", spuckte er letztendlich, sein Gesicht verzogen vor Verachtung. „Ich habe angefangen zu glauben, dass vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, meine vorherige Beurteilung Ihrerseits womöglich zu vorschnell gewesen war. Und das hier … das ist der Weg, den Sie gewählt haben?" Mit einer stoßenden Handbewegung deutete er auf die Bücher, die um ihre Füße herum verteilt lagen. „Haben Sie mögliches akademisches Potenzial für das vorübergehende und lustvolle Versprechen eines dummen Jungen über Bord geworfen? Ich habe Ihnen einen gewissen Grad an Reife für Ihr Verhalten in den letzten paar Wochen eingestanden. Was für ein Narr ich doch gewesen bin", knurrte er. Dann nahm seine Stimme einen hämischen Ton an. „Andererseits, wofür brauchen Sie schon noch akademisches Wissen, wenn Sie sich selbst, bevor Sie überhaupt richtig leben konnten, der Ehe und quäkenden Bälgern verschrieben haben."

Ehe und Bälgern? Plötzlich verstand sie – die Bücher auf dem Boden und das, welches sie in ihrer Hand hielt – es ergab alles einen makaberen Sinn. Für einen blinden Moment war sie unglaublich wütend, dass er von ihr glauben könnte, sie würde ihre Zukunft, indem sie noch während ihrer Schulzeit schwanger werden würde, so gefährden. Dann war es Erleichterung, die sie erfasste, da sie erkannte, dass er noch immer nichts von A.S.V.U.R. wusste. Diese Erleichterung jedoch wurde schon fast zugleich von der vorigen Wut überrannt. Wie konnte er es nur wagen?

Wütend schritt Hermine vor, um ihren Ankläger gegenüberzutreten, als er zurückschritt und gegen die Steinsäule stieß, die praktisch die kleine Nische abschottete und seine große, drohende Gegenwart ließ den Raum nur noch kleiner wirken.

Der Kreis aus Angst, Wut, Erleichterung überflutete Hermines gesunden Menschverstand. „Wie können Sie es nur wagen! Wie können Sie nur?", schrie sie. „Sie denken, dass ich … ich könnte … dass ich schwanger bin? Ich? Was ist mit Denken passiert? Tun Sie nicht das, was Sie auch selbst lehren? Oder hatte Sirius an dem Abend in der Heulenden Hütte etwa recht gehabt? Wieder einmal haben Sie sich auf etwas versteift und haben die falsche Schlussfolgerung gezogen."

Kaum hatten die Worte ihren Mund verlassen, schlug sie erschrocken ihre Hände über den Mund und sie starrte ihren Professor entsetzt an. Leichte Röte stieg in Professor Snapes Wangen auf und er begann sich, auf sie zu zubewegen. Dann, aus ihrem Augenwinkel heraus, sah sie, wie er leicht zur Seite zu fallen schien, jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich, bis er vollkommen bleich war. Die Wimpern seiner plötzlich geschlossenen Augen wirkten wie frische Wunden auf seiner Haut. Sie sah, wie ein schwarzer Arm nach dem Bücherregal griff, während der andere in leerer Luft landete.

In diesem Bruchteil einer Sekunde wusste Hermine, dass er fallen würde. Ihre Wut vergessen und ohne einen Hintergedanken, eilte sie vor, damit die gespreizte Hand ihres Professors nach ihr greifen konnte. Sie stolperte, als diese Hand ihre Schulter umkrallte, der Großteil seines Gewichts und Schwung ließ sie das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Schnell ließ sie das Buch, welches sie hielt, fallen und schlang ihren Arm um die Taille von Professor Snape, um gegen die Schwerkraft anzukämpfen und ihn wieder aufzurichten. Es traf sie hart. Sie würde ihn nicht halten können.

Ihren Körper drehend, ignorierte sie den Schmerz, den seine erbarmungslosen Finger in ihrem Schlüsselbein verursachten, und schaffte es ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche zu ziehen. Sie hielt ihn auf das gefallene Buch gerichtet, ein Schwung und zwei Schläge später und das Buch hatte sich in einen gepolsterten Stuhl verwandelt.

Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab fallen und schlang erneut ihren Arm um Professor Snape. Leicht lehnte sie sich vor, und verlagerte vorsichtig ihr Gewicht, bis er hinabrutschte und schwer auf dem Stuhl landete.

* * *

><p>Severus vergaß seine auflodernde Wut, als er mit der Absicht das Mädchen in der kleinen Sackgasse zu erreichen, nach vorne schritt. Bedauerlicherweise schien sein Verstand das verdrängt zu haben, was sein Körper nicht vergessen hatte. Zwei Schritte später verkrampfte sein Bein so stark, dass es ihm den Atem raubte. Sein Gesicht war qualvoll verzogen, und während gefolterte Nervenenden zum Leben erwachten und sich Knoten in seinen Muskeln bildeten und verkrampften, griff Severus blind mit beiden Händen nach Halt. Seine rechte Hand fand und griff nach dem standhaften Eichenregal an seiner Seite. Seine linke Hand fuhr hinunter und umklammerte etwas Weiches und Nachgebendes, was unter ihm leicht schwankte, bevor er wieder Halt fand.<p>

Mit seinen Augen fest geschlossen und seinem Kiefer gegen den Schmerz angespannt, war es für Severus weder von großem Interesse, noch interessierte es ihm, was er da gefunden hatte, als er versuchte durch den Schmerz hindurch zu atmen. Und dann fiel er – ein kontrolliertes Fallen, wie er nur kaum merklich registrierte, bevor er auf etwas Gepolsterten landete.

Er konnte kaum die Stimme von dem Granger-Mädchen ausmachen, die sich durch das Brüllen in seinen Ohren kämpfte. Eiserner Wille kämpfte gegen seine Körperreaktionen an, bis wieder sein Verstand die Oberhand hatte und er den Schmerz kontrollieren konnte. Als das Brüllen verstummt war, konnte er schließlich das verzweifelte Flehen des Mädchens hören.

„Professor Snape? Bitte öffnen Sie Ihre Augen. Bitte, geht's Ihnen gut? Ich werde Madam Pomfrey holen gehen, aber ich werde Sie nicht alleine lassen, bevor Sie nicht Ihre Augen geöffnet haben."

Nachdem er seine Augen geöffnet hatte, zwang er Luft durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne. „Nein", zischte er.

Das Mädchen zuckte bei seinem groben Ton zusammen.

„Sir, Sie sind verletzt. Madam Pomfrey-"

„Kann nichts für mich tun", beendete er nach Luft schnappend.

„Aber Sir…"

Severus hatte zu viel Zeit mit Minerva verbracht, um nicht diese spezielle kennzeichnende Gryffindor-Sturheit auf Miss Grangers Gesicht zu erkennen. Als er sich gegen das Regal lehnte, streckte er sein Bein aus und zuckte leicht bei der Bewegung, als die Nerven erneut erwachten, zusammen. Glücklicherweise war das Auflodern diesmal erträglich.

Seine Stimme war rau und aggressiv vor überstrapazierte Kontrolle. „Madam Pomfrey kann nichts für mich tun", wiederholte er so ruhig wie nur möglich. Er spannte sich leicht an, als eine weitere Schmerzwelle sein Bein durchfuhr und er kämpfte dagegen an nicht seine Muskeln zu verkrampfen, obwohl er von früherer Erfahrung wusste, dass dadurch der Schmerz nur noch länger verweilen würde. Als der Schmerz abebbte, atmete er leicht aus. „Das wird irgendwann vorübergehen. Es muss einfach ertragen werden."

Er konzentrierte sich mehr auf den Schmerz als auf das Mädchen vor ihm und war so sichtlich überrascht, als er sah, wie das Mädchen einen Schweigezauber und einen Bemerkt-Mich-Nicht-Zauber über die versteckte Nische legte. Er hatte eher erwartet sie würde davornrennen, wenn schon nicht zu ihren kleinen Freunden, dann zumindest zu ihrer Hauslehrerin. Bei seinem fragenden Blick schenkte sie ihm eines dieser kleinen, mutigen Lächeln, für die die Gryffindors so berühmt waren. Das Lächeln, welches sie für gewöhnlich trugen, bemerkte er nach Jahren der Erfahrung, bevor sie etwas absolut idiotisch Selbstloses taten.

Seine Vorahnung wurde bestätigt, als sie sich mit einem ernsten Blick neben sein ausgestrecktes Bein kniete. „Keiner der anderen Schüler sollte Sie so sehen. Und wenn Sie mich nicht Madam Pomfrey holen lassen, dann werde ich Ihnen eben helfen."

Er brauchte keine Hilfe. Als er sie ansprach, vergewisserte er sich, dass so viel Gift wie möglich in seiner Stimme lag. „Sie können jetzt gehen, Miss Granger. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie Ihre Zeit nutzen, um sich zu verabschieden. Mir zu helfen, wird Sie nicht davor bewahren von der Schule verwiesen zu werden."

Der niedrige Stuhl, auf dem er saß, ermöglichte es ihm, sich nahe zu ihr hinunterbeugen. Auf ihren Knien sitzend, waren sie fast auf derselben Augenhöhe. Der unverkennbare sture Blick flackerte kurz auf und ein übertriebenes Seufzen war zu hören, bevor sie mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich bin nicht schwanger", sagte sie unverblümt. Hermine zuckte zusammen, als die Worte zwischen ihnen in der Luft hingen.

Sie fuhr mit beiden Händen durch ihre Haare, umfasste sie an ihren Wurzeln und zog daran, als sie ein leises, frustriertes Geräusch von sich gab. Da gab es etwas an Professor Snape, was ihre Gefühle Achterbahn fahren ließen. Er war die einzige Person, die sie kannte, der sie gleichzeitig verärgern, Mitleid erregen, verletzten, in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte und den sie beschützen wollte.

„Ich entschuldige mich, Professor. Ich habe das vorhin nicht so gemeint. Ich war wütend, dass Sie denken würden, dass ich … dass ich zulassen, würde schwanger zu werden. Ich nehme meine Nachforschungen sehr ernst." Sie beugte sich leicht vor, damit sie ihn von ihrer Ehrlichkeit überzeugen konnte. „Denn ich bin Ihnen wirklich mehr als dankbar für das, was Sie für mich getan haben. Ich habe durchaus bemerkt, dass Sie mir sowohl Ihre Zeit als auch Ihre Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt haben. Ich würde nichts tun, um den Glauben, den Sie in mich gesetzt haben, aufs Spiel zu setzen."

Hermine lehnte sich zurück auf ihre Fersen und bemerkte, wie wieder Farbe in das Gesicht des Professors zurückkehrte, wenn auch die angespannten Falten um seine Augen zeigten, dass er noch immer Schmerzen hatte. Außer dem Schmerz konnte sie nichts aus seinem Gesicht herauslesen.

„Also schön, Miss Granger", sagte er schließlich mit angespannter Stimme, der es an der gewohnten Geschmeidigkeit mangelte. „Ich gebe zu ich habe möglicherweise die falsche Schlussfolgerung gezogen. In diesem Falle. Sie können dann jetzt gehen."

Als er seinen Kopf gegen eine Bücherreihe lehnte und wieder seine Augen schloss, wusste sie, dass sie entlassen war. Sie erinnerte sich daran, warum sie all dies tat. Er hatte Hilfe verdient. Er hatte jemanden verdient, der auch mal an ihn dachte, selbst wenn er ein absoluter Mistkerl war.

„Ich werde Sie nicht alleine lassen, solange Sie noch verletzt sind, Sir. Sie können von mir aus so viele Punkte abziehen, wie Sie wollen, aber ich werde nicht gehen."

Seine Augenlider öffneten sich nur so weit, dass er sie anstarren konnte. „Verdammte Gryffindors!", knurrte er.

Wieder schenkte sie ihm dieses Lächeln. „Ja, Sir. Da stimme ich Ihnen zu. Es gibt wirklich nichts, was Sie tun können, außer sie machen zu lassen."

Er öffnete seinen Mund, um sie für ihre Unverfrorenheit zu rechtfertigen, als er innehielt und sie stattdessen betrachtete. Einen Teil ihrer Schulrobe wurde von ihrer Hand zusammengeknüllt. Ihr Blick fuhr über sein ausgestrecktes Bein, wie er es nur von Poppy, während ihrer schlimmsten Heilermomente, kannte. Es war jedoch die Unterlippe des Mädchens, auf der so fest gebissen wurde, dass sie zwischen ihren weißen Zähnen fast zu bluten begann, die ihn fesselte. Das Mädchen war besorgt – wahrhaftig, unverständlicherweise besorgt. Es war ein so neuer Gedanke, dass er sich nicht sicher war, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Dann ergriff ihn ein erneuter Krampf und seine Aufmerksamkeit war wieder einmal auf den Schmerz gerichtet. Er beugte sich leicht vor, um seine Finger in seinen Oberschenkel zu vergraben, die Knoten heraus zu massieren, die durch die Krämpfe verursacht wurden. Er war geschockt, als er ein zweites Paar Hände spürte, die die Knoten aus seiner Wade massierten.

„Miss Granger!", schrie er, schockiert über ihre Anmaßung ihn anfassen zu dürfen.

Sie antwortete mit einem vorlauten „Gryffindor, Sir." Wenn er auch bemerkte, wie sie zumindest bei ihrem forschen Verhalten feuerrot anlief.

_Gryffindor, in der Tat. _Jedoch unterband das Gefühl von ihren starken Fingern, wie sie sich in die Knoten gruben, die Spannung in seinem Bein löste, die verbale Auspeitschung, die sie verdiente, weil sie es gewagt hatte, ihn anzufassen. Für einige Minuten arbeiteten sie schweigend zusammen, bis er spürte, wie sich die Muskeln entspannten. Bei dem ersten Anzeichen der Erleichterung wischte er ihre Hände ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern von seinem Bein. Dann richtete er sich wieder, lehnte er sich gegen das Regal, nur um zu sehen, wie ihn das Mädchen mit großen braunen Augen ernst anblickte.

Er hatte in den letzten Minuten zu viel Verletzbarkeit gezeigt. Es war an der Zeit sich neu zu sammeln. Das jetzt stumme Pulsieren von Schmerz durch seinen Körper machte die Aufgabe vielleicht schwieriger, aber nicht unmöglich. Die etwas angeschlagenen Fäden seiner Kontrolle sammelnd, umhüllte er sich mit seiner gewählten Rüstung. Als er bereit war, schlug er zu. „Also dann, Miss Granger, ich habe zugegeben, dass meine Vermutungen falsch waren. Und da Sie es nun auf sich genommen haben, mir helfen zu wollen, werden Sie mir erzählen, warum Sie ausgerechnet diese Bücher lesen."

Ein verletzter Blick streifte ihr Gesicht bei seinen Worten.

„Heute noch, Miss Granger", schnappte er, seine Stimmung stieg etwas, als sie plötzlich zusammenzuckte.

„Sie sind Teil von meinen Nachforschungen", begann sie. Sie hob eines der Bücher auf und fuhr mit einem Finger über den Rücken. Es war, als ob sie eher zu dem Buch als mit ihm reden würde, als sie leicht nachdenklich zu sprechen begann: „Sie haben meine Augen für Fragen geöffnet, von denen ich noch nicht einmal wusste, dass ich sie hatte." Dann sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen auf. „Affinität, der Vere Veneficus-Zauber und so viele andere Dinge. Ich kann schnell und einfach die Dinge lernen, die die Hexen und Zauberer ab ihrem elften Lebensjahr hier in Hogwarts lernen werden. Was ich jedoch nicht weiß, ist das, was sich während der ersten elf Jahre abgespielt hat."

Sie biss dann wieder mit einem Kopfschütteln auf ihre Lippe. Ein Zeichen, von dem er inzwischen wusste, dass sie angestrengt nachdachte und ihre Worte mit Bedacht wählte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, Sir, ich bin über diese Bücher gestolpert, während ich an einem anderen Projekt gearbeitet habe." Nur kurz schielte sie zu ihm hoch, bevor sie wieder hinunter auf das Buch in ihrem Schoß blickte. „Dennoch glaube ich", sagte sie mit Bedacht, „dass ich einige Antworten über die Zauberwelt, die ich suche, zwischen diesen Seiten finden kann."

Sie verstummte und atmete dann einmal tief durch, bevor sie sich aufrichtete, ihr Kinn anhob, als sie wieder seinen Blick traf.

Severus widerstand dem Verlangen, amüsiert zu schnauben. Er kannte diese spezielle Gryffindor-Geste. Sie würde etwas ganz Selbstloses von sich geben.

Sie enttäuschte ihn nicht.

„Ich werde niemanden etwas sagen", sagte sie mit einem leichten Nicken auf sein ausgestrecktes Bein, „noch nicht einmal zu Harry oder Ron. Ich kann nur Vermutungen darüber anstellen, warum Sie diese Schmerzen haben und es geht mich nichts an, sondern nur Sie und vermutlich noch den Schulleiter. Ich würde …" Sie verstummte und es sah danach aus, als ob sie neuen Mut sammeln würde. „Ich würde", sagte sie erneut, „sehr gerne Ihr Vertrauen haben, Sir."

Seine Antwort auf dieses rührselige Geschwätz war automatisch. „Ich mache es nicht zu meiner Gewohnheit, Miss Granger, Kindern zu vertrauen."

Sie lächelte ihn leicht an, anscheinend unbeeindruckt von seiner Antwort. „Das verstehe ich, Sir", stimmte sie ihm zu „Aber dennoch würde ich es mir gerne verdienen."

* * *

><p>Severus Snape war für gewöhnlich kein Mann, der sich einer Selbstprüfung unterzog oder der sich in dem Was-was-wäre-wenn oder Hätte-vielleicht-sein-können wälzte. Jedoch hatten ihn die Jahre gezeigt, dass das Herumwandern durch die dunklen Korridore Hogwarts ihn unfreiwillig, ob er es denn nun wollte oder nicht, einer Selbstprüfung unterziehen ließ. Die kalte Dunkelheit verschluckte das Hallen seiner Schritte und das sanfte Rascheln seiner Roben, bis es für ihn ein Leichtes war zu denken, dass er die einzige Person in Hogwarts war. Oder zumindest die einzige Person, bis er zwei hormongesteuerte, herumfummelnde Siebtklässler in einer schattigen Nische hinter Boris dem Langweiligen vorfand.<p>

„Nun, sieh einer mal an, wenn das nicht eine Nacht der Überraschungen ist." Er war zufrieden, als zwei verwunderte Teenager aufsprangen.

„Miss Pennistone", schnappte Severus, „fünfzehn Punkte Abzug von Hufflepuff. Ab auf Ihr Zimmer." Mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf ihren ehemaligen Liebhaber, bei dem der Professor nur die Augen verdrehen konnte, floh Maureen Pennistone eilig den Korridor hinunter.

„Mr. O'Brien."

„Ja, Sir?"

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragte Severus: „Hufflepuff, Mr. O'Brien?"

Sean O'Brien richtete seine Slytherin – Krawatte und nickte seinem finster dreinblickenden Hauslehrer geschlagen zu, bevor er mit einem leichten Grinsen antwortete. „Ganz im Sinne der internen Hausverbindungen, Sir." Das Grinsen wurde langsam zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln, als er hinzufügte: „Außerdem hat es schon etwas für sich eine zukünftige Ehefrau zu umwerben, die die Hufflepuff-Eigenschaften Loyalität und Fürsorge vorweisen kann."

Severus dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „In der Tat", stimmte er zu.

Mr. O'Brien, der glaubte, entlassen zu sein, nickte erneut und wollte schon zu den Treppen gehen, die ihn geradewegs hinunter in die Kerker führen würden; Severus ließ ihn ungefähr die Hälfte des Korridors davonkommen, bevor er seinen davoneilenden Schüler nachrief: „Fünf Punkte von Slytherin, Mr. O'Brien. Ich hätte mehr von einem Siebtklässler erwartet, als sich erwischen zu lassen. Und fünf Punkte Abzug, dass Sie ausgerechnet von mir erwischt wurden und Sie mich dazu gezwungen haben von meinem eigenen Haus Punkte abzuziehen."

Diesmal hatte Mr. O'Brien den Anstand zumindest etwas verlegen auszusehen. „Ja, Sir. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Sorgen Sie dafür, Mr. O'Brian. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie im Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor ich noch einen von meinen zum Nachsitzen zitieren muss."

Severus beobachtete seinen Schüler, wie er in den Kerkern verschwand. Der O'Brian-Junge war klug. Seine Ambitionen lagen beim Fluchbrechen, eine Fähigkeit, die eine Stärke des Jungen war. Seine Wahl für Maureen Pennistone jedoch war ungewöhnlich für einen Slytherin. Zugegeben, sie war loyal und fürsorglich wie alle in ihrem Hause, aber ihre Familie war nicht reinblütig. Dann lächelte Severus. Nicht reinblütig und keine ganze Britin; Maureen Pennistone hatte Familienangehörige in den Vereinigten Staaten. Diese Erkenntnis gab ihm ein Gefühl der Genugtuung. Wenn sie einmal ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten, konnten Mr. O'Brien und Miss Pennnistone bestimmt dazu überzeugt werden eine kleine Reise durch die amerikanische Zaubergesellschaft zu unternehmen – eine Reise, die Mr. O'Brian demzufolge außer Reichweite des Dunklen Lords brachte. Er würde noch vor seinem Abschluss mit Mr. O'Brian ein ausführliches Gespräch führen.

Nachdem er diesen Gedanken abgelegt hatte, setzte er seinen Weg fort und tauchte erneut in seine friedvollen Gedanken, die Hogwarts unvermeidlich hervorbrachte, hinab. Eine Stunde später erreichte er einen Erker in der sechsten Etage. Er hielt kurz inne, um seinen Blick über das Gelände streifen zu lassen. Es war einer seiner Lieblingsorte. Als er seine Schulter gegen die Steinwand lehnte, starrte er hinaus auf den in Mondlicht getauchten Grund. Von diesem Blickwinkel aus konnte er Hagrids kleine Hütte und die Schatten des Verbotenen Waldes dahinter erkennen.

Fern von neugierigen Augen, erlaubte Severus seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Wieder einmal schlugen sie ihren gewohnten Weg ein und er grübelte über das Rätsel, welches Hermine Granger darstellte, nach. Er musste zugeben, dass seine Neugierde ihn zu einem Maße an Interaktion mit Miss Granger verleitet hatte, welches nicht normal für ihn war.

Er genoss Rätsel. Das Mädchen bot ihm eine mentale Herausforderung, die außerhalb seiner normalen Routine lag. Sie war weder der Dunkle Lord noch Albus. Sie verlangte nichts von ihm, stellte keine Anforderungen an seine Loyalität. Sie hatte lediglich darum gebeten, dass er sie unterrichtete. Diese Möglichkeit war eine erfrischende Abwechslung.

Er lehnte sich vor, bis seine Stirn auf dem kalten Fensterglas ruhte. Die Frage war doch, entschied er, wer der größere Narr von ihnen beiden war – Miss Granger, weil sie bereitwillig von ihm geführt werden wollte oder er selbst, weil er diese Führung übernehmen wollte?

Als Spion war es seine Aufgabe nicht nur die Stärken und Schwächen seiner Verbündeten zu kennen, sondern auch die seiner Feinde und wie er diese am besten ausspielen konnte. Es diente auch dazu, sein Wissen über seine eigenen Stärken und Schwächen besser zu verstehen. Das Fiasko mit Miss Granger an diesem Nachmittag war Beweis genug dafür. Auch wenn es ihn ärgerte, es zuzugeben, seine Gefühle waren verletzt gewesen. Der Gedanke, dass das Mädchen – welcher er seine Zeit, Energie und Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte – nicht mehr gesunden Menschenverstand besaß als ihre schwachköpfigen Klassenkameraden, hatte seine Wut heraufbeschworen.

Als er sein ganzes Gewicht auf sein linkes Bein verlagerte, verspürte er das Stechen seiner missbrauchten Nerven und Muskeln, aber auch Befriedigung, als er merkte, wie sein Bein ihn weiterhin trug. Das hatte ihn überrascht. Nachdem er sie beschuldigt und ihr mit Rausschmiss gedroht hatte, war sie dennoch geblieben, um ihm zu helfen. Sie hatte ihn freiwillig berührt. Sie hatte ihm geholfen. Er erinnerte sich an ihren Blick und wie sich ihre Hände in ihrer Robe verdreht hatten. Sie hatte sich um ihn gesorgt.

Natürlich waren Gryffindors bekannt dafür, allzu sentimental zu sein. Er schuldete ihr gar nichts. Und doch hatte sie ihr Schweigen und ihr Vertrauen angeboten. Nicht, dass er wirklich glaubte sie konnte beides einhalten. Irgendwann würden Potter und Weasley ihre Geheimnisse aus ihr herausbekommen. Er hatte keinerlei Verwendung für ihr Vertrauen, noch würde er es in ein Kind stecken.

Dann seufzte er. _Belüge die anderen, aber belüge dich niemals selbst_. Sie faszinierte ihn noch immer. Er würde sie bereitwillig unterrichten.

Als er seine Augen schloss, lüftete er seinen Kopf. Vielleicht, wenn er heute Abend früh zu Bett gehen würde, vielleicht würde er dann etwas Schlaf finden.

* * *

><p>Während Professor Snape in Gedanken an Hermine über das Gelände blickte, dachte Hermine angestrengt über Professor Snape nach. Sie brauchte unbedingt jemanden zum Reden. Als Rink seinen inzwischen regelmäßigen Besuch in ihrem Himmelbett absolvierte, sprang sie ihn praktisch an.<p>

Der Hauself, der seit Jahren die gewaltigen Ausbrüche des Zaubertränkemeisters gewohnt war, musste nur einen Blick auf Hermine werfen und verschwand prompt wieder. Einen Moment später tauchte er mit Tee auf. „Rink denkt, dass die junge Miss und nicht Hermy aufgebracht ist. Junge Miss wird trinken und reden und Rink wird zuhören."

Etwas Später, mit angezogenen Knien und der Teetasse fest von ihrer Hand umschlossen, redete Hermine sich alles von der Seele. „Oh, Rink, was soll ich nur machen? Er war ein Projekt, Rink. Es war etwas, was getan werden musste, also habe ich entschieden, es selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Ich meine, okay, Mitleid hat auch eine Rolle gespielt. Er … es war nur … niemand sonst schien sich um ihn zu kümmern."

Rink nickte bedächtig, während er Hermine ein kleines Butterbrot in die Hand drückte. Er hatte bemerkt, dass die junge Miss manchmal vergaß zu essen. Rink hatte daher entschieden, er würde sowohl dem Meister der Zaubertränke als auch der jungen Miss dienen. „Junge Miss sorgt sich. Hermy dient dem Meister der Zaubertränke."

„Aber das ist es ja, Rink, es war eine abstrakte Art der Sorge." Sie aß die Brotscheibe auf und griff abwesend nach der nächsten. „Jetzt ist es nicht mehr abstrakt. Jemand hat ihn verletzt, Rink. Er hatte heute Nachmittag so großen Schmerzen gehabt, Rink." Selbst jetzt, wo sie versuchte sein Vertrauen zu erlangen und mit all den Geheimnissen, die sie trug, unterließ sie es den Namen laut auszusprechen. „Ich weiß, wer es war und ich weiß auch warum, aber es macht mich so wütend, dass ihm niemand hilft!"

Rinks Stimme und Worte waren voller Glaube und Überzeugung. „Hermy wird dienen und Hermy wird helfen."

Das Vertrauen der kleinen Elfe betrübte Hermine nur noch mehr. Mit ihrem Blick auf ihre Decke gerichtet, antwortete Hermine flüsternd: „Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob es auch genug ist."

Rinks Ohren zuckten und ein gerissenes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Hermy mag den Herrn."

Hermine schnaube leise. „Ja, ich mag ihn." Sie schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Weißt du, ich habe nie verstanden, wie Professor Dumbledore Professor Snape gernhaben konnte. Natürlich behandelt Professor Snape den Schulleiter mit etwas mehr Respekt als uns und doch lächelt er ihn einfach nur an, wenn er wieder einmal herumschreit, finster drein schaut und das Temperament mit ihm durchgeht." Sie verstummte und begann an einem gelösten Faden in ihrer Decke zu ziehen.

Geduldig wartete Rink, bis sie das Wort wieder aufnahm, und goss währenddessen noch etwas Tee nach.

„Ich mag ihn, Rink", sagte sie schließlich, „auf die Art und Weise wie ich Neville und Colin mag. Selbst als ich wütend auf ihn war, weil er dachte, dass ich schwanger sein würde, da wollte ich ihn einfach nur anlächeln, damit er weiß, dass er nicht jedem egal ist." Als sie ihren Blick zurück auf die Elfe richtete, neigte sie leicht ihren Kopf. Sie sprach die Worte langsam und mit Bedacht. „Er war wütend auf mich, weil er annahm, ich hätte seinen Unterricht vergeudet. Er war wütend, weil er sich im Stich gelassen gefühlt hatte." Sie hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann gedankenverloren vor. „Er fühlte sich verraten. Aber er hätte sich nicht verraten gefühlt, wenn er mich nicht als würdig ansehen würde. Nein, nicht würdig", korrigierte sie sich selbst, „aber potenziell würdig; jemand dem er potenziell vertrauen konnte."

Hermine spürte bereits das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Er hasst mich nicht, Rink." Dann fügte sie hinzu: „Zugegeben, ich glaube auch nicht, dass er mich unbedingt mag, aber mich nicht zu hassen ist schon ein großer Fortschritt." Sie strahlte Rink an, als sie nach seinen Händen griff. „Weißt du, was das bedeutet?", fragte sie, bevor sie eilig ihre eigene Frage beantwortete: „Es bedeutet, A.S.V.U.R funktioniert."

Bei Rinks verwirrten Blick, erklärte Hermine mit leichter Schamesröte: „A.S.V.U.R heißt nur der Plan, den ich erstellt habe, um Professor Snape zu helfen."

„Hermy hat einen Plan? Hermy weiß, was getan werden muss?"

Hermine tätschelte beruhigend seine Schulter. Man musste schon absolut taub sein, um nicht die ehrliche Sorge in Rinks Stimme zu hören. Er nahm seine Verantwortung für Professor Snape zu sorgen mehr als ernst.

„Ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie ich ihm bei seinen Essproblemen helfen soll", sagte sie. „Die Liste mit all den Sachen, die er überhaupt isst, war jedoch sehr hilfreich. Er meidet alles, was würzig ist, genauso wie fettige Speisen, was zumindest vermuten lässt, dass sein Problem doch eher medizinischer Ursache ist, anstatt stressbedingt. Obwohl, wenn es ein rein medizinisches Problem ist, sollte man denken, dass er zu Madam Pomfrey gehen oder sich selber was herstellen würde."

Als Rink seine Schulter sinken ließ, versuchte sie noch mehr Hoffnung in ihre Stimme zu legen. „Hey, du darfst die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben. Ich habe aus deinen Informationen eine Auflistung all der Dinge gemacht, die er zu essen scheint. Ich habe auch noch ein paar Dinge hinzugefügt, von denen ich vielleicht gedacht hatte, dass die Küche sie für ihn zubereiten könnte. Mit etwas mehr Auswahl können wir ihn vielleicht dazu bringen auch mehr zu essen. Außerdem", fügte sie dramatisch hinzu, „habe ich das hier." Hermine nahm eines ihrer neuen Babybücher in die Hand.

Rink betrachtete es skeptisch. „Wie wird ein Buch dem Meister der Zaubertränke helfen?"

„Nicht das Buch, sondern was sich in dem Buch befindet." Hermine klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. „Komm her und ich zeige es dir. Ich glaube, es ist genau das, wonach wir und Professor Snape gesucht haben."


	12. Süße Träume

**Süße Träume**

Vector war besorgt. Im Grunde war sie mehr als nur etwas besorgt; vielleicht befand sie sich sogar irgendwo zwischen besorgt und beunruhigt. Andererseits sollte sie die ganzen Stadien dazwischen einfach überspringen und gleich zu verängstigt übergehen. Sie starrte von ihrem Platz auf dem Boden hinauf zu der Hauptgleichung. Sie konnte mit beunruhigt arbeiten.

„Miranda? Warum sitzen Sie auf dem Boden, Kind?"

Als Miranda sich auf ihre Füße mühte, versuchte sie den Schmutz und die Kreide von ihrer Robe zu klopfen, bevor sie sich zum Schulleiter umdrehte. _Verdammt!_ Sie wollte so etwas wie vorzeigbar sein, wenn der Schulleiter eintreffen würde. Er hatte einen Hang dazu immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn sie gerade etwas tat, was ihr mehr als peinlich war. Stattdessen beantwortete sie seine Frage: „Stühle nehmen nur unnötig viel Platz ein. Wenn ich auf dem Boden sitze, dann kann ich alles viel besser erkennen."

Albus lächelte sie gutmütig an und antwortete ein „Natürlich, meine Liebe", bevor er zum Thema kam.

Miranda hatte bemerkt, dass er dies in letzter Zeit häufiger tat – die Fassade des alten Mannes begann immer mehr zu bröckeln und wurde durch Albus Dumbledore, einen der mächtigsten Zauberer der heutigen Zeit, ersetzt.

„Sie sagten, Sie hätten schlechte Nachrichten, Miranda." Albus betrachtete Vector mit besorgten, aber ernsten, blauen Augen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie mich gerufen hätten, wenn Sie gute Nachrichten haben würden. Sagen Sie mir, was Sie so beunruhigt."

„Ich habe eine neue Gleichung hinzugefügt. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, aber ich habe es schließlich geschafft, sie in die Matrix einzubinden." Vector deutete auf eine der Tafeln. „Ich hatte sie vorher nur als einen Teil der Gruppe gehabt. Dann nach … nun, sagen wir einfach, dass ich sie eines Abends in einem ganz neuen Licht gesehen habe, habe ich mich entschieden, ihr eine eigene Gleichung zu geben. Ich hatte recht gehabt."

Albus schnalzte mit seiner Zunge. „Sie eilen schon wieder voraus, Miranda. Wen haben Sie hinzugefügt?"

Sie rümpfte leicht ihre Nase. Sie hatte es schon immer bevorzugt am Ende anzufangen und sich dann nach vorne durchzuarbeiten, als anders herum. „Entschuldigen Sie, Albus, ich habe Hermine Granger hinzugefügt."

Bei den hochgezogenen Augenbrauen des Schulleiters gestikulierte sie, als ob sie sagen wollte ‚Ich-hatte-keine-Wahl-gehabt'. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich war auch überrascht. Mr. Potter hat natürlich seine eigene Gleichung. Da stimme ich Ihnen auch voll und ganz zu, genauso wie mit der Gleichung, die Potters Freunde als Gruppe darstellt. Jetzt habe ich Miss Granger herausgenommen und ihr eine eigene Gleichung gegeben und ich fange an zu glauben, dass Mr. Weasley ebenfalls seine eigene benötigt."

Albus sah skeptisch aus. „Miss Grangers Ausschluss hat die Hauptgleichung dermaßen verändert?"

Vector deutete auf die farbenfrohe Grafik, die faul in der Luft schwebte. „Sehen Sie es sich selbst an."

Als er die Linien betrachtete, fragte Albus: „Miss Granger ist die violette Linie?"

Nickend schnaubte Vector zustimmend.

Nachdem Albus die Grafik einen Moment lang begutachtet hatte, drehte er sich mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln zu ihr um. „Haben Sie Ihre Gleichungen überprüft? Sind Sie sich sicher, dass die Ergebnisse stimmen?"

Vector merkte, wie aus ihrer anfänglichen Besorgnis Angst wurde. Albus war besorgt. Wenn Albus besorgt war, dann steckten sie alle in großen Schwierigkeiten. „Ich haben sie immer und immer wieder überprüft", sagte sie.

„Miranda, das hat das ganze Gleichgewicht verschoben. Die Zeitlinie mit Toms Zusammentreffen hat sich-"

„Um Monate vorgeschoben", beendete Vector für ihn. „Ich weiß. Was ich nicht weiß, ist, wie und warum. Dass eine Person in diesem Ausmaße die Daten beeinflussen kann …" Sie zuckte leicht mit ihren Schultern. „Es erscheint unmöglich, aber meine Gleichungen lügen nicht."

Beide schwiegen einen Moment, bevor Vector ihren Zauberstab zu der leuchtenden Grafik hob. „Was auch immer sie tut, es passiert hier." Vector deutete auf den Punkt, wo die violette die graue Linie kreuzte. „Es findet hier an diesem Punkt eine Interaktion mit ihr und Ihrem Spion statt, genau wie hier …" Vector berührte verschiedene Punkte der sich überschneidenden Linien, „mit zwei oder vielleicht auch drei weiteren Ordensmitgliedern. An diesem Punkt hier scheint alles aus dem Ruder zu laufen; was vorher vielleicht noch Jahre gewesen waren, wurde auf ein Jahr, höchstens eineinhalb Jahre komprimiert."

„Harry ist noch nicht bereit für das Zusammentreffen."

Vector spielte mit einem Stück Kreide in ihrer Tasche. Sie hasste es wirklich, diese Unterhaltungen mit Albus zu führen. „Dann schlage ich vor, sorgen Sie dafür, dass er bereit ist. Und zwar schon bald, Albus, schon sehr bald. Ganz zu schweigen von dem, was auch immer es ist, was Miss Granger tut, es lässt die Opferzahl auf unserer Seite dramatisch sinken. Wir sollten dieses Geschenk lieber nicht verschwenden."

Albus folgte der grauen Linie, die seinen Spion darstellte. Wie schon zuvor war sie mal präsent und mal nicht. Sein Blick glitt zu der silbernen Linie auf die Vector das letzte Mal hingedeutet hatte. „Die abnormale Linie bleibt bestehen."

„Ja. Ich hatte angenommen, dass es vielleicht Miss Granger sein würde, aber wenn dies der Fall gewesen wäre, dann hätte die Linie, als ich sie hinzugefügt habe, verschwinden müssen. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, warum sie überhaupt da ist, aber etwas innerhalb dieser Gleichungen erzeugt sie."

„Sie steuert noch immer auf meinen Spion zu?"

„Ja, und merkwürdigerweise, war es die Einzige, die nicht durch Miss Granger beschleunigt wurde. Das Tempo jedoch ist sprunghaft. Es springt vor und verharrt dann, nur um dann wieder vorzuschnellen. Noch vor einigen Tagen hatte sich die Linie stetig bewegt, aber seit dem steht sie komplett still. Aber selbst mit ihren zwischenzeitlichen Stopps, ist sie noch immer auf Kurs."

Albus schwieg und betrachtete einfach nur die Linien. Als er gedankenverloren mit seinen Fingern durch seinen Bart fuhr, wog er für alle Beteiligten ihre Wichtigkeit im Ganzen ab. Dann hielt er inne, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass diese Linie Menschen darstellten, die mehr als nur Bauern auf dem Schachbrett zwischen sich selbst und Tom waren. Harry musste bereit sein.

„Kein Wort zu niemandem, Miranda", sagte er schließlich mit müder Stimme.

„Selbstverständlich, Albus."

Albus bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, als er sich aufrichtete und zur Tür ging. Gerade als er hinaustreten wollte, drehte er sich zurück zu ihr um. „Erstellen Sie auch für Ronald Weasley eine Gleichung, Miranda. Behalten Sie die, die sie als Gruppe darstellt noch drinnen, aber jeder soll seine eigene haben." 

* * *

><p>Hermine fuhr mit ihren Händen über Stofffalten, ihre sensiblen Fingerspitzen glitten über die rauen Leinen. Sie hatte eine Ahnung, was sie wollte und doch schien bisher nichts unter den schweren Baumwollstoffen für sie dabei gewesen zu sein. Jeder der Stoffe hatte etwas an sich, was ihr nicht gefallen hatte: Zu dünn, zu dick oder zu steif. Die Liste der Ungenauigkeiten wurde immer länger und länger, bis sie frustriert schnaubend entschied, dass sie erst einmal genug hatte. Vielleicht konnte sie ja etwas Passendes in einem Muggel-Geschäft finden. Ganz abgesehen davon wurde sie schon bald von Harry und Ron am „Drei Besen" erwartet. Ihr wäre es lieber, wenn sie nicht erklären musste, warum sie in einem Textilgeschäft und nicht im Bücherladen gewesen war.<p>

Die alte Hexe hinter der Theke lächelte Hermine an, als diese wieder in Richtung Tür ging. „Haben Sie gefunden, nach was Sie gesucht haben, Liebes?"

Auf Hermines Gesicht spiegelte sich Enttäuschung wieder. „Leider nicht. Ich konnte einfach nicht den richtigen Stoff finden."

Die Hexe lächelte sie weiterhin freundlich an, als sich tiefe Falten um ihre Augen herum abzeichneten. „Lassen Sie mich raten", sagte sie, „Sie suchen nach einem Stoff für ein neues Gewand, um die Aufmerksamkeit eines jungen Zauberers auf sich zu ziehen?"

Hermine spürte, wie sie rot anlief. „Oh, nein", verbesserte sie hastig. „Ich möchte gerne ein paar Bettlaken nähen." Als die andere Frau sie verwirrt anblickte, fügte Hermine hinzu: „Auf die traditionelle Art und Weise."

Die Verwirrung wurde schnell durch ein freudiges Aufleuchten in den Augen ersetzt. „Oh, Bettlaken!", rief sie und trat vor, um mit einer faltigen Hand Hermines Bauch zu tätscheln. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Liebes. Sie müssen es gerade erst erfahren haben."

Für einen Moment war Hermine von der Geste der Frau so verblüfft, dass sie wie erstarrt dastand. _Warum war jeder so entschlossen, sie schwanger zu sehen?_ Schnell sammelte sie ihre zerstreuten Gedanken und versuchte es irgendwie zu erklären. „Nein, Madam, Sie-" Hermine jedoch kam nie dazu den Satz zu beenden, da die alte Hexe immer weiter redete und schlichtweg die Tatsache ignorierte, dass Hermine sie vollkommen entgeistert anstarrte.

Hermine konnte erst wieder ihre Worte hören, als sie sagte: „Gesegnet seien Sie, dass Sie sich noch an die alten Traditionen erinnern. Ich muss schon sagen, nicht viele der modernen Hexen legen noch besonders viel Wert darauf. Es ist wirklich eine Schande. Auch ich habe diese Laken für meine Kinder gemacht, als sie noch jung waren. Ich glaube fest daran, dass dies der Grund ist, warum sie heute so gesund sind und sich so gut eingegliedert haben. Heutzutage muss alles immer nur schnell gehen. Verwandle dies, verwandle das. Bei der Magie, wissen Sie, geht es nicht nur um irgendwelches dummes Gefuchtel mit dem Zauberstab."

Hermine biss sich auf ihre Wangen, um bei dieser Wortwahl nicht drauf loszulachen. „Ja, Madam. Ich stimme Ihnen voll und ganz zu", antwortete sie schließlich in der Hoffnung ernst auszusehen. „Im Grunde kenne ich sogar jemanden, der Ihnen absolut zustimmen würde."

Die Hexe tätschelte erneut Hermines Arm, ihre faltige Hand lag wie weiches Papier auf ihrer Haut. „Folgen Sie mir, Liebes." Sie beugte sich etwas vor und flüsterte verschwörerisch. „Die guten Sachen befinden sich im Hinterzimmer."

Hermine folgte der Frau, die sich als Agatha vorstellte. Agatha führte sie in einen Raum, der auf den ersten Blick wie ein winziger Lagerraum aussah, aber da es sich um einen magischen Raum handelte, täuschte oftmals der erste Eindruck. Sie gingen an Hunderten von Stoffstangen, alle in den verschiedensten Farben, vorbei. Agatha wandte sich ihren Weg durch die Stangen und führte Hermine immer tiefer in das Labyrinth ihres Geschäftes – vorbei an Gefäßen mit Nähnadeln, Behälter, die bis oben hin mit Zwirn gefüllt waren, weiter an Stapeln von Stoffüberresten und schiefen, aufgetürmten Stoffbolzen. Hermine war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass diese monströsen Türme nur durch einen Stasezauber vom Umfallen abgehalten wurden. Sie war so sehr damit beschäftigt alles aufzunehmen, dass sie überrascht war, als Agatha wieder das Wort ergriff: „Da sind wir auch schon."

In einem niedrigen Holzregal lagen acht Stoffrollen. Selbst durch die leichte Staubschicht hindurch konnte Hermine den feinen Glanz im Kerzenschein erkennen. Sie fuhr mit einer Hand über den Stoff und seufzte zufrieden, als ihre Finger feine Seide berührten. „Agatha, das ist perfekt."

Die Geschäftsführerin brüstete sich leicht bei Hermines offensichtlicher Zustimmung. „Nepalesische Spinnenseide, die magisch in die Baumwolle eingewoben wurde", erklärte die alte Hexe. „Natürlich etwas kostspieliger, aber der Stoff ist kräftig, beständig und der Grad an Weichheit und Bequemlichkeit kann nicht übertroffen werden."

Hermine fuhr mit ihrer Hand erneut über den Stoff. „Ich nehme ihn."

* * *

><p>Hermine, die es sich in ihrem Lieblingssessel im Gryffindor – Gemeinschaftraum gemütlich gemacht hatte, schielte auf den wikingischen Runentext und richtete dann wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Kissenbezug in ihrem Schoß. Während jedes Stiches durchlief sie in ihrem Kopf die Bedeutungen und gegenteiligen Bedeutungen der Runen, nur um gelegentlich aufzusehen, um zu überprüfen, ob ihre Übersetzung richtig war.<p>

Die Abschlussprüfungen kamen immer näher und sie musste lernen, aber sie war genauso entschlossen vor ihrer Abreise Professor Snape sprichwörtlich wie ein Baby schlafen zu lassen. Das bedeutete, das Lernen musste sich einfach seinen Platz mit A.S.V.U.R teilen. Es war nicht unbedingt die beste Ausgangssituation, aber sie war entschlossen. Daher hatte sie angefangen, ihre Stichtechnik zu üben.

Agatha hatte mehr als einmal betont, Hermine benötigte für das, was sie vorhatte, einige komplizierte Stichtechniken und sie hatte vorgeschlagen, vorher ein paar Probeläufe zu starten. Da Agatha diese magischen Bettlaken für alle ihrer fünf Kinder angefertigt hatte, war Hermine mehr als bereit den Rat der älteren Hexe zu berücksichtigen.

Dieser Rat hatte also dazu geführt, dass sie versuchte zu lernen und gleichzeitig ihre Stiche zu üben. Aber Hermine wäre nicht Hermine, wenn sie nicht schon bereits nach kurzer Zeit von der monotonen Arbeit gelangweilt gewesen wäre. Um sich also davor zu bewahren von den Fängen der Langeweile verschluckt zu werden, hatte sie entschieden, gleich etwas Nützliches zu machen. Sie hoffte nur, Rink würde nicht gleich hyperventilieren, bevor sie ihm erklären konnte, dass sie ihm keine Kleidung schenken wollte.

„Hermine, was tust du da?"

„Wiederholen", war die etwas abgelenkte und gemurmelte Antwort, wenn auch ihr Tonfall keinen Zweifel daran ließ, was sie von einer solch offensichtlichen Frage hielt.

Als sie ihren Kopf hob, blieb Hermines Blick bestimmend auf dem Schachbrett zwischen Harry und Ron hängen. „Wir haben nur noch sieben Wochen Zeit. Manche von uns warten eben nicht bis zur letzten Woche vor den Abschlussprüfungen, um den Stoff eines ganzen Jahres in den Kopf zu zwängen."

Rons Blick verfinsterte sich, während Harry – und zwei Bauern auf dem Schachbrett – leise lachten.

„Hermine, du wiederholst bereits seit dem ersten Tag und ich weiß, wie du aussiehst, wenn du lernst. Was ich meine, ist, was machst du da?", sagte er und deutete auf den Stoffhaufen in Hermines Schoß. „Ich glaube, ich habe dich zuvor noch nie lernen und gleichzeitig stricken gesehen." Rons Stirnrunzeln wurde plötzlich misstrauisch. „Du lässt doch wohl nicht wieder Belfer aufleben, oder? Die Hauselfen mögen Gryffindor endlich wieder. Du und deine blöden Elfenhüte werden es alles wieder vermasseln."

Hermine schnaubte wütend. „Erstens, Ronald, ich STRICKE nicht. Ich übe Stichtechniken. Zweitens, ich habe .R. nicht wieder ins Leben gerufen. Drittens, sieben Wochen sind nicht mehr lange hin. Im Grunde ist es sogar ein extrem kurzer Zeitraum, besonders dann, wenn man viel lernen muss und noch viel zu erledigen hat."

Mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr sammelte sie Sachen ein und stopfte Stoff, Nadeln, Zwirn und Bücher in ihren Rucksack. „Bis gleich dann. Ich treffe mich jetzt mit meiner Lerngruppe. Und wenn ich dann zurück bin, werden wir uns hinsetzen und eure Lernpläne für Verwandlungen und Zauberkünste durchgehen." Sie ignorierte Rons entsetztes Gesicht und Harrys resignierten Blick. Nachdem sie noch einmal die Zeit überprüft hatte, sagte sie: „Ihr habt eine Stunde, um euch selbst einen Plan aufzustellen." Damit schulterte Hermine ihren Rucksack und verließ den Gryffindor-Turm, um zum Raum der Wünsche zu gehen.

Als sich das Porträt hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, warf Harry seinen König auf dem Schachbrett um und signalisierte somit, dass er aufgab. Es war kein wirklicher Verlust, da er so oder so verloren hätte.

Ron, der noch immer knurrte, packte das Spiel zusammen. „Weißt du, Mann, jedes Jahr aufs Neue sage ich mir, dass ich mir ihre Rechthaberei nicht bieten lasse. Aber jedes Jahr wieder sitze ich dann mit Lernplänen und farbigen Stundenplänen da."

Er lachte. „Willst du Zauberkünste denn nicht bestehen?"

Ron verzog sein Gesicht und lachte dann leicht. „Natürlich will ich das. Ich will es aber nur ein Jahr mal schaffen, ohne die bunte Tinte hervorzuholen."

Mit dem Schachbrett sicher verstaut, machte sich Ron auf zum Schlafgemach der Jungen zu gehen, um seine Bücher und ein paar Pergamente zu holen. „Weißt du, Harry, sie hat überhaupt nicht gesagt, was sie stickt und warum sie es überhaupt macht."

* * *

><p>Mit einem zufriedenstellenden Knallen von Holz gegen Stein öffnete sich die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche. Hermine konnte das flüchtige Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als sie sah, wie Colin und Neville vorhersehbar zusammenzuckten. Es war kaum von Bedeutung und doch lag etwas absolut Zufriedenstellendes darin, diese Tür aufschlagen zu können. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, wie viel Spaß es machen würde. Es war eine gute Art des Stressabbaus.<p>

„Profess-"

„Ruhe!", donnerte sie.

Colin und Neville saßen mit einem Male kerzengerade auf ihren Stühlen, die Blicke geradewegs nach vorne gerichtet. Neville, wie Hermine stolz bemerkte, war zwar angespannt, aber nicht unterwürfig. Nach vorne schreitend, starrte sie ihre beiden ‚Schüler' an. „Alles von den Tischen, bis auf eine Pergamentrolle, eine Feder und etwas Tinte."

Als Colin etwas zu langsam war, schnappte Hermine: „Fünf Punkte, Mr. Creevey, dafür, dass Sie meine Zeit verschwenden. Räumen Sie sofort Ihren Tisch!"

Mit erfreulicher Schnelle waren die Tische leer geräumt und beide Schüler warteten auf ihre nächsten Worte. Sie legte, selbst wenn sie bei den ernsten Blicken ihrer beiden Freunde lachen wollte, ein passendes, snapisches Stirnrunzeln auf. Hermine starrte sie so lange an, bis Colin leicht zu zappeln begann. In einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Flüstern, welches Neville und Colin dazu zwang, genau zuzuhören, begann sie: „Es ist an der Zeit für Ihre Abschlussprüfung."

„Abschlussprüfung?", schrie Colin.

„Abschlussprüfung. Ja, die Prüfung, auf die Sie das ganze Jahr hingearbeitet haben. Die Prüfung, die beweisen wird, dass Sie in meinem Unterricht etwas Wertvolles gelernt haben und ich nicht nur Ihre und noch viel wichtiger, meine Zeit verschwendet habe. Diese Abschlussprüfung", zog Hermine das Wort in die Länge und ignorierte Nevilles leises Lachen, „wird natürlich Ihre schriftliche sein. Die praktische Prüfung wird während der nächsten Unterrichtseinheit abgehalten werden."

Nachdem sie ihnen jeden eine Kopie von ihrer Prüfung gegeben hatte, ging Hermine zurück zu Professor Snapes Schreibtisch. Sie öffnete wieder ihr Runenbuch und zog den Kissenbezug heraus und teilte erneut ihre Aufmerksamkeit zwischen Lernen und Sticken und, um hin und wieder zu ihren Schülern aufzublicken, auf. Nach ungefähr der Hälfte, begann sie durch den Raum zu laufen und blickte drohend über ihre Schultern, um auch den Schein von Snape aufrechtzuerhalten.

Es war während ihres zweiten Rundgangs, als sie Nevilles sonderbare Haltung bemerkte. Er schrieb mit einer Hand, während die andere zwischen den Falten seines Gewandes vergraben war. Nachdem Hermine ihn eine Weile beobachtet hatte, war sie sicher, dass er etwas festhielt. Und wenn seine Armbewegung irgendein Indiz war, dann, dass er dieses Etwas, ziemlich fest umklammerte. Jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, erkannte sie, wie sie Neville mit etwas herumhantieren gesehen hatte, als sie ihre Tische leer räumen sollten.

Von der Neugier ergriffen, ging Hermine ein paar Schritte zurück, damit sie Neville nicht länger zu nahe stand. Dann wurde sie ganz ruhig, da sie wusste, dass Neville sie in seiner Konzentration vergessen würde. Es war eine bevorzugte Snape-Taktik. Wie zu erwarten entspannte sich Neville ein paar Minuten später, wenn sich auch sein Griff um das versteckte Objekt nicht lockerte.

Das war der Moment, in dem Hermine zuschlug und Nevilles Handgelenk umfasste. Neville schrie überrascht auf, aber wehrte sich nicht, als sie seine Hand herauszog. Neville umklammerte ein stoffumhülltes Bündel; ein vertrautes Stoffbündel.

Sehr wohl wissen, dass Colin nur einige Stühle nebenan saß, beugte sich Hermine vor, so dass sie in Nevilles Ohr flüstern konnte. „Neville, ist das die Snape-Puppe?"

Neville, der bemerkenswert rot anlief, schielte flüchtig zu Colin hinüber, bevor er zurückflüsterte. „Das ist nur der kleine Sev."

„Der kleine-", würgte Hermine, nicht in der Lage den Namen auch auszusprechen. „Neville!"

Neville zuckte nur mit den Schultern und versteckte den kleinen Sev wieder in seiner Robe. „Ich fühle mich sicherer, wenn er da ist. Er hilft mir, zu denken."

„Er hilft dir …" Hermine verstummte. Da sie diejenige gewesen war, die ihm diese Snape-Puppe gegeben hatte, konnte sie ihn schlecht anschreien. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie hatte sie total vergessen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Neville die Puppe noch immer zur Snape-Therapie benutzte.

Mit einem Augenrollen richtete sie sich wieder auf und rückte ihre Lehrerroben zurecht. Colin, bemerkte sie, warf ihnen einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Zurück an die Arbeit, Mr. Creevey", schnappte sie. Als sich der andere Junge wieder seinem Pergament zugewandt hatte, lehnte sie sich noch einmal zu Neville herunter. „Darüber unterhalten wir uns später noch, Neville."

Während sie ihren Nasenrücken massierte, ging Hermine zurück zur Vorderseite des Klassenraumes. Kein Wunder, dass Snape uns alle so hasst.

„Ich glaube, das hier war sogar noch schwerer als Snapes – entschuldige, Professor Snapes – richtige Prüfung." Für Colins Geschmack hatte er in Hermines Gegenwart bereits genug Punkte abgezogen bekommen, weil er den Titel des Professors vergessen hatte.

Neville, der seinen Kopf in seinen Handflächen vergrub, stimmte ihm zu. „Sechs Anwendungen von Mondstein in Zaubertränken, Hermine? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Professor Snape dem Thema überhaupt fünf Minuten gewidmet hatte."

Hermine lachte die beiden jungen Männer an. „Genau", sagte sie. „Deshalb wird sie vermutlich auch in der richtigen Prüfung gestellt werden. Ich vermute mal, dass es eine Zusatzfrage sein wird."

„Also, Professor Granger- Snape, da dies nun unsere schriftliche Prüfung war, bedeutet das dann, dass wir nach der praktischen fertig sind?"

„Ganz genau", antwortete sie. „Ihr beide habt großartige Arbeit geleistet und sehr viel gelernt. Neville, du bist jetzt viel selbstbewusster und du hast dich wirklich verbessert. Ich bin beeindruckt. Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass du es schaffst." Dann warf sie ihm einen ernsten Blick zu. „Aber wir werden noch immer darüber reden." Als Neville nickte, wandte sie sich an Colin.

„Colin, du hast auch großartige Arbeit geleistet, besonders nach Professor Snapes Vere-Veneficus-Zauber." Sie grinste. „Also, für herausragende Arbeit, selbst für Gryffindors, gebe ich jeden von euch … fünf Punkte." Sie hatte es perfekt abgestimmt. Neville und Colin begannen über die armseligen Punkte, zu lachen. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatten, fuhr sie fort: „Wir haben nur noch sieben Wochen, bevor das Schuljahr endet. Ich denke, jetzt ist ein guter Zeitpunkt, um unsere Sitzungen zu beenden, damit ihr die verbleibende Zeit für eure anderen Fächer nutzen könnt. Ich werde auch weiterhin diesen Raum hier zum Lernen benutzen, also seid ihr willkommen ebenfalls hier zu lernen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum kann manchmal etwas zu laut sein."

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und tippte sich auf den Kopf, auf ihre Augen und Brust, um den Snape-Zauber aufzuheben. Mit ausgestreckten Armen drehte sie sich zu den beiden Jungen um. „Kein Professor Granger-Snape mehr. Ab jetzt bin ich nur noch die alte Hermine."

Etwas später machten sich die Drei zurück auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm. Gerade als hinter ihnen die Türen des Raumes der Wünsche verschwunden waren, drehte sich Neville zu Hermine um. „Also, wie sieht es nächstes Jahr aus, Professor?", fragte er grinsend.

* * *

><p>Ein paar Abende später tauchte Rink mit einem Pop in den Gemächern von Professor Snape auf. Nachdem er den Kaffeekessel mit dem Silbertablett auf den kleinen Seitentisch abgestellt hatte, verneigte sich Rink und drehte sich um, um wieder zu verschwinden.<p>

„Halt", befahl Severus laut genug, damit er gehört wurde, aber nicht so kräftig, um den Elf aufzuregen.

Rink drehte sich um und betrachtete den Menschen, den er diente. „Herr wünscht noch etwas von Rink?"

Severus legte einen Finger zwischen die Seiten seines Buches und richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Rink. Rink, wie Severus bemerkt hatte, trug nicht länger das schäbige Geschirrtuch, welches er seit dem Beginn seiner Dienste getragen hatte. Stattdessen trug er einen makellos, weißen Kissenbezug, in dem an den entsprechenden Stellen Löcher für den Kopf und den dünnen Armen der Elfe geschnitten worden waren. Severus Erfahrung mit Elfen sagte ihm, dass sie nur sehr selten ihre Kleidung wechselten. „Ich brauche heute Abend nichts mehr. Ich möchte lediglich wissen, was du da trägst?"

Rink, der auf seinen neuen Kissenbezug hinunterblickte, streckte stolz seine Brust heraus. „Hermy hat es extra nur für Rink gemacht." Als er sah, dass sein Herr neugierig war, ging Rink zu Snape und stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen, damit dieser den Schriftzug einfacher in dem flackernden Feuer lesen konnte. Rink zeigte stolz auf die gestickten Linien über seiner linken Brustseite. „Hermy hat Rinks und den Namen des Meisters der Zaubertränke aufgenäht, damit jeder weiß, wem Rink dient."

Erstaunt über Rinks offensichtlichen Stolz, strich Severus mit einer schwieligen Fingerspitze leicht über die etwas unebenen Stiche. Oben, in einem Slytherin-Grün, stand RINK gestickt. Darunter, in kleineren Buchstaben stand in Silber geschrieben: SEVERUS SNAPE, MEISTER DER ZAUBERTRÄNKE.

Rink grinste zufrieden. „Hermy sagte, da Herr der Anführer der Slytherins ist und Rink dem Herrn dient, dann kann Rink auch Slytherin-Farben tragen." Rink sank zurück auf seine Füße, als ein besorgtes Stirnrunzeln sein Gesicht zeichnete. „Kann Rink die Farben des Herrn tragen? Wenn es dem Herrn nicht gefällt, wird Rink sie sofort entfernen und sich angemessen bestrafen."

Severus war sprachlos. Der Elf wollte, dass man ihn mit ihm in Verbindung brachte? Er wollte die Farben von Slytherin tragen? Niemand, der kein Slytherin war, wollte die Farben von Slytherin tragen. Seine Überraschung hielt nur einen Moment an, als er seine persönliche Elfe betrachtete.

Rink war im Verhältnis zu den anderen Elfen ein junger Elf und war seit Severus' Beginn an dieser Schule für seine persönliche Dienste zuständig. Insgeheim hatte er sich immer gefragt, ob Rink ihm als Teil einer Strafe zugeteilt worden war. Er und der Elf hatten sich bereits vor langem darauf geeinigt, was innerhalb seiner Wohnräume und seiner Arbeitsräume angefasst werden durfte. Es hatte anfängliche Schwierigkeiten mit passenden Bestrafungen gegeben, genauso wann eine Bestrafung angebracht war. Am Ende war seine sture Natur den eingefleischten Neigungen der Elfen überlegen gewesen. Rink verletzte sich nicht und Severus erteilte nur sehr wenige Befehle; seine eigene Situation mit dem Dunklen Lord ließ ihn eine natürliche Abscheu gegenüber von Sklaverei empfinden. Gelegentlich jedoch musste er Rink an die ‚Keine Bestrafung'- Regel erinnern.

Als er sich in seinem Stuhl vorbeugte, damit er fast auf Rinks Augenhöhe war, erinnerte Severus den Elf an ihre frühere Unterhaltung. „Du wirst dich nicht bestrafen. Wir hatten diese Diskussion bereits. Wenn schon bestraft wird, dann werde ich derjenige sein, der die Bestrafungen austeilt. Habe ich eine Bestrafung verlangt?"

Rink schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein."

„Dann wird es auch kein weiteres Gerede mehr über Bestrafungen geben." Dann, mit einem etwas albernen Gefühl, fügte er hinzu: „Dir steht deine neue Kleidung sehr gut, Rink. Du darfst gerne meinen Namen und Hausfarben tragen, wenn es das ist, was du wünschst." Severus wurde mit einem Lächeln, welches von dem einen Fledermausohr bis zum anderen reichte, belohnt. _Bei Gott, ich werde weich! Oder wohlmöglich nur weich im Kopf. Danke Merlin, dass die Hauselfen nur unter sich blieben und ihnen ansonsten niemand große Aufmerksamkeit schenkt.__  
><em>

Aber da war etwas, was der Elf gesagt hatte. „Wer ist Hermy?", fragte er, als er sich wieder an den Namen erinnerte.

„Hermy ist neu bei den Elfen in Hogwarts. Hermy hat gebeten, mit Rink zusammen dem Meister der Zaubertränke zu dienen."

Severus betrachtete einen Moment die Stickerei und Rinks Begeisterung für die junge Elfe und riskierte eine Vermutung. „Hermy ist … weiblich?" Als Rink nickte, fuhr Severus fort. „Diese Hermy wünscht es, dir bei deinen Diensten für mich behilflich zu sein?"

Rink nickte erneut. „Hermy kam zu Lonny und hat darum gebeten mit Rink zu sprechen, um Rink und Lonny zu fragen, ob Hermy auch dem Meister der Zaubertränke dienen kann. Lonny hat es erlaubt. Rink ist sehr glücklich darüber. Hermy ist schlau und wird sich sehr gut um den Herrn kümmern."

Severus unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. In Anbetracht für Rinks Begeisterung für diese Hermy, vermutete er, würde er schon bald das Getrappel von kleinen Elfenfüßen hören. Mit seinem strengsten Blick, oder zumindest streng, wenn es um Hauselfen ging, blickte er auf Rink hinab. „Du wirst Hermy so trainieren, wie du es von mir gelernt hast. Ich werde keinerlei selbst auferlegte Strafen dulden, noch wird sie irgendwas, was außerhalb ihrer Befugnis liegt, in meinen Wohnräumen, Klassenräumen und Arbeitsräumen verschieben oder verändern oder säubern. Ich werde dich für ihre Erziehung zur Verantwortung ziehen. Hast du das verstanden?"

Rink nickte. „Rink versteht. Rink wird dafür sorgen, dass Hermy eine gute Elfe für den Herrn sein wird."

Sein Blick verlor an Strenge und er lächelte den Elf flüchtig zu. „Gut. Du darfst jetzt gehen. Ich werde heute Abend deine Dienste nicht mehr brauchen."

Rink verbeugte sich und verschwand.

* * *

><p>Nachdem sie an Rinks neuen Kissenbezug geübt hatte, war Hermine bereit es zu versuchen und so zog sie die Vorhänge zu, legte einen Schweigezauber und Schutzzauber über ihr Bett, zog ihr Babybuch mit den Schlafzaubern heraus und begann mit der Arbeit.<p>

Nach nur zwei Stunden erkannte sie, dass ihre Arbeit mit den Zaubern, dem Seidenstoff und der silbernen Nadel ein kompletter Reinfall gewesen war.

An ihrem nächsten Abend fühlte sie sich schon besser vorbereitet und wieder einmal zog Hermine die Vorhänge zu, belegte ihr Bett mit den nötigen Zaubern, zog ihr Babybuch mit den Schlafzaubern heraus, nur um festzustellen, dass ihre Magie nicht in die zerbrechliche Nadel fuhr und ihr zweiter Versuch endete mit dermaßen verheddertem Garn, dass nur eine Schere den Fehler beheben konnte und eine heftige magische Gegenreaktion hatte nur für extreme Kopfschmerzen und einen Besuch bei Madam Pomfrey gesorgt.

Nach ihrem zweiten, schmerzlichen Fehlschlag wartete Hermine noch einen weiteren Tag, bevor sie sich ein drittes Mal an die magische Näharbeit wagte. Sie hatte sich halb durch das magische Siegel genäht, bevor die Magie sie in Stich ließ und sie sich nicht länger konzentrieren konnte. Dieser Fehlschlag hatte sie magisch dermaßen ausgelaugt, dass sie am nächsten Tag in Professor Flitwicks Klasse praktisch absolut nutzlos gewesen war.

Heute Abend würde sie ihren vierten Versuch starten und die ersten Gedanken, dass es das alles nicht wert war, begannen sich in ihren Kopf zu schleichen. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich vom Halten der kleinen Nadel, ihr Kreuz schmerzte, weil sie ständig über den Stoff gebeugt saß und ihre Augen brannten, da sie kaum etwas in dem flackernden Licht von Zauberstab und Kerzen erkennen konnte.

Das war schwieriger als sie anfangs gedacht hatte. Hermine hatte nie erkannt, wie viel Magie genau durch ihren Zauberstab kanalisiert worden war. Sie hegte eine ganz neue Anerkennung für Professor Dumbledore, der die Anwendung von Magie ohne einen Zauberstab so einfach aussehen ließ. Sie war leicht eingeschüchtert von der Tiefe seiner Macht. Macht, die er unter der Maske eines alten, tattrigen Mannes versteckte. Macht, die sie offensichtlich nicht besaß. Mit einem frustrierten Knurren ließ sie den Stoff fallen und lehnte sich zurück in ihre Kissen.

Krummbein entschied mit der Weisheit eines Halbkniesel, dass es sein Stichwort war für eine sehr benötigte Ablenkung. Zwei Kopfstöße später und Hermine waren den unnachgiebigen Verlockungen des Katers verfallen.

Sie kraulte ihn hinter seinem orangefarbenen Ohr. „Fein, Krumm, du hast gewonnen."

Als sie sah, dass sie im Moment bereitwillige und einnehmende Gesellschaft hatte, ließ Hermine ihre gesamte Frustration in der Sicherheit ihres Schweigezaubers und den verschlossenen Vorhängen aus. „Das sollte wirklich nicht so schwer sein, Krumm. Ich habe die Bücher gelesen. Die Zauber sind einfach genug. Ich bin noch nicht einmal vollkommen unmusikalisch, also sollte der singende Teil des Zaubers okay sein. Es kann auch nicht daran liegen, dass ich nicht genug Macht habe. Ganz gewöhnliche Hexen bewerkstelligen diese Zauber, um ihre Familien zu behüten und zu beschützen; sie werden also nicht nur von irgendwelchen mächtigen Überhexen benutzt. Warum funktioniert es dann also bei mir nicht?"

Krummbein jedoch bot ihr keinerlei weise Ratschläge.

Mit einem übertriebenen Seufzen entschied sie es noch ein einziges Mal zu versuchen, bevor sie diesen Abend kapitulieren würde. Als sie einen protestierenden Krummbein von ihrer Brust schob, setzte sie sich erneut auf und nahm den Stoff, die Fäden und die Nadel wieder in die Hand.

Sie kämmte vorsichtig ihre Finger durch die bunten Fäden, als sie versuchte herauszufinden, was genau sie falsch gemacht hatte. Sie kannte den Liedzauber; sie hatte die Stiche geübt und sie wusste, dass das Siegel, welches sie ausgesucht hatte, ein gutes war. Sie hatte sowohl die Fadenfarbe als auch die Symbolik sehr sorgfältig ausgesucht, als sie das magische Zeichen entworfen hatte. Sie hatte sogar von der offensichtlicheren Schlangensymbolik, die sowohl für Wissen als auch Wiedergeburt stand, abgesehen, obwohl sie passend für das gewesen wären, was sie vorhatte.

Stattdessen hatte sie sich für eine Eiche, die für Stärke und Ausdauer stand, entschieden, gestickt im tiefsten Schwarz – die Farbe des Schutzes. Die Blätter wurden von einem Ring aus blauen Sternen umkreist. Die Farbe Blau stand für Schutz, Frieden und Ruhe, während das Muster der Sterne noch einmal den Schutz betonte und gleichzeitig Hoffnung und Harmonie spendete.

Es sollte funktionieren.

Sie zog _Erziehung eines magischen Kindes_ noch näher an sich heran und begann erneut, in der Hoffnung etwas übersehen zu haben, den Teil über die Schlafzauber zu lesen.

_Sorgfalt muss bei dem Versuch mit Schlafzaubern zu arbeiten das oberste Gebot sein. Der potentielle Missbrauch und Schaden kann nicht oft genug betont werden. Derjenige, der sich daran versucht magische Bettlaken zu erstellen, muss sich immer wieder vor Augen halten, dass sie dem Empfänger ihre Magie schenken. Während die Ausführende das magische Siegel erstellt, verkörpern die Symbole die eigenen Gefühle und die eigene Magie. Es ist keine Ausübung mit dem Zauberstab dazwischengeschaltet. Das ist rohe Magie und sollte mit dem Respekt behandelt werden, die sie verdient hat. Weder kontrolliert noch zwingt die Ausführende die Magie, sondern sie wird die lebende Vermittlerin dieser Magie.__  
><em>

_Wählen Sie Ihr Siegel und Ihre Farben mit Bedacht; denken Sie an das Kind und all Ihre Hoffnungen und Träume, die für dieses Kind in Erfüllung gehen sollen. Absoluter Glaube muss immer gegenwärtig sein. Die reine Absicht muss anwesend sein. Es reicht niemals aus, nur zu singen und zu sticken. Die Ausführende muss sich selbst im Zauber wiederfinden.  
><em>

Hermine glättete den Stoff. Glaube, Absicht und sich selbst darin wiederfinden, das konnte sie. Ein paar Mal tief durchatmend, beruhigte sie sich und griff dann nach der Magie in ihrem Inneren, hielt sich die leuchtenden Chakrapunkte und das Fließen ihrer Magie vor Augen. Als sie die Silbernadel aufnahm, vergewisserte sie sich, dass ihre Fäden glatt waren und sie begann leise zu singen.

_Wo sich bunte Träume drehen, In dieser Nacht__  
><em>

Hermine spürte das Aufleben, den Anstieg ihrer Magie, als sie sich entschlossen auf das Bild von Professor Snape konzentrierte. Darauf bedacht die Macht nicht zu zwingen, sandte sie eine Spur von Magie durch ihre Finger in die Silbernadel.

_Die in Zärtlichkeit entstehen, In dieser Nacht__  
><em>

Sie dachte an die Ruhelosigkeit ihres Professors und an all die Male, in denen sie seine endlosen Runden durch das Schloss auf der Karte der Herumtreiber beobachtet hatte. Hermines Blick verlor sich im weißen Nebel, aber sie wurde sicher in der Magie gehalten und sorgte sich nicht. Noch immer sang sie.

_Werden wir uns wiederfinden,__  
><em>

Sie dachte an das müde Zusammensacken seiner Schultern, das immer dann auftauchte, wenn er dachte, dass es niemand auffallen würde. Verloren in ihrer Magie, bemerkte Hermine nicht, als sie die Kontrolle der Magie in ihr und um sie herum endgültig abgab.

_Wenn Gedanken uns verbinden__  
><em>

Sie dachte an ihren Wunsch, ihn endlich friedlich schlafen zu sehen.

_Ist die Liebe neu erwacht, In dieser Nacht__  
><em>

Friedlich und ruhig.

_Wo das Lied zu Hause ist, In dieser Nacht__  
><em>

Beschützt und bewacht. Sicher vor denen, die ihm schaden wollen.

_Werden wir uns wiedersehen, In dieser Nacht__  
><em>

Schöne Träume.

_Wo die Worte Hoffnung bringen,__  
><em>

Albträume hinter unzerbrechlichen Schutzwalle gefangen.

_Wo die Gefühle leise schwingen.__  
><em>

_Ist die Liebe neu erwacht,  
><em>

_In dieser Nacht.  
><em>

Sie sang noch immer, wiederholte eine Strophe nach der anderen, als Hermine ihr Vertrauen, ihre Sorge um seine Sicherheit und ihr Verlangen zu helfen und beschützen in ihre Worte legte, bis mit einem leisen Schnappen des Fadens das Lied und die Magie zu Ende waren.

Verwirrt neigte sie sich vor, nur um sich auf einer Hand abzufangen. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie von einem Lastwagen überrollt worden wäre. Während sie vor Anstrengung schwer zu atmen anfing, kämpfte sie gegen die Müdigkeit an. Als sie ihre Finger entkräuselte, zuckte sie bei den verkrampften Muskeln und den sich wieder einrenkenden Gelenken zusammen.

_Hatte es funktioniert?_ Sie rieb sich ihre trockenen und grobkörnigen Augen. Gegen den Schlaf ankämpfend, versuchte Hermine sich zu konzentrieren und hob den Stoff vor ihre verschwommene Sicht, nur um überrascht ihre Augen aufzureißen. Das war nicht das Siegel, welches sie entworfen hatte. Das Buch hatte gesagt, dass die Magie die Kontrolle übernehmen und Verbesserungen durchführen könnte, aber das hier war keine Verbesserung. Das war ein komplett neues Siegel.

Mit einer zitternden Hand fuhr sie über die Seide und bemerkte die winzigen, festen Stiche. Es war wunderschön und kompliziert verschachtelt, und absolut nichts, was sie hätte anfertigen können.

Auf der Seide eingenäht befand sich eine gebückte Löwin, die ihre Pfoten vor sich ausgestreckt hielt. Das Fell der Löwin schimmerte in braunen und goldenen Farben, die für Freundschaft, Stärke und Gesundheit standen. Ihr Kopf und ihre Ohren waren wachsam aufgerichtet. Sanfte Muskeln zeichneten sich unter ihrem Fell ab. Zwischen ihren gespreizten Pfoten ruhte eine schwarze, dunkelblaue Schlange, deren aufgerollter Körper Macht und Stärke ausstrahlte.

Die Löwin wachte, während die Schlange schlief.

Mehr als unsicher, ob sie auch wirklich verstand, was da gerade eben geschehen war, versuchte sich Hermine wieder zu konzentrieren. Unglücklicherweise wollten weder ihr Körper noch ihr Verstand kooperieren. Noch immer sitzend schloss sie ihre Augen. Einen Augenblick später fiel sie nach vorne und rollte sich in dem Laken ein.

* * *

><p>Irgendwann später tauchte Rink, in voller Erwartung seine menschliche Helferin über ein Buch gebeugt oder an ihren Stoff arbeitend vorzufinden, mit einem Pop auf Hermines Bett auf. Er war überrascht Hermy komplett bekleidet, tief schlafend auf ihrer Bettdecke zu sehen.<p>

„Hermy?", flüsterte er.

Als sie nicht antwortete, stellte Rink das Tablett mit den Brotscheiben ab und ließ sich neben das Mädchen auf die Knie fallen. Er rüttelte leicht ihre Schulter und war verwirrt, als sie noch immer nicht aufwachte. Er stieß sie ein weiteres Mal an. Als das auch keine Rührung hervorbrachte, lehnte sich Rink zurück und begann darüber nachzudenken, was er tun sollte.

Er hatte diese Art von komatösem Zustand schon mehr als einmal bei seinen Herren gesehen. Er wurde normalerweise nur durch schweren magischen Verlust verursacht. Rink wusste, dass sein Herr einmal im Monat einen Zaubertrank braute, der schwer an seiner Magie zerrte. Hermy hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass die Magie, an der sie arbeitete, sie so erschöpfen würde. Menschen. Sie fügten sich nur unangemessenen Schaden zu. Rink war sich sicher, dass ohne die Hilfe der Hauselfen, die Menschen absolute hilflos wären. Es war gut, dass Rink sich dafür entschieden hatte, sowohl für die junge Miss als auch für den Meister der Zaubertränke zu dienen. Sie war seine Verantwortung.

Sich seiner Verpflichtung bewusst, tat Rink das, was er bei solch einem Anlass auch für seinen Herrn immer tat. Mit einem Winken zauberte Rink Hermys Uniform fort und kleidete sie in ihr Nachthemd ein, von dem er wusste, dass es versteckt unter ihrem Kissen lag. Selbst wenn der Vorgang so störungslos wie nur möglich ablief, war Rink doch besorgt, dass das Mädchen nicht aufwachte. Für gewöhnlich erwachte sein Herr immer an diesem Punkt und beschwerte sich darüber, dass er eine sich allzu oft einmischende Hauselfe war.

Es war, erst als er ihren zusammengerollten Körper streckte, dass Rink das fertige Laken sah. Das neue Siegel schimmerte im sanften Kerzenschein. Rink riss erfreut seine Augen auf und hüpfte leicht auf dem Bett auf und ab, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass er sich zurückhalten musste.

„Hermy hat die Magie gemeistert", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. Jetzt verstand er. Dass das Mädchen so erschöpft war, konnte nur Bände dafür sprechen, wie viel sie von sich selbst in den magischen Schutz gesteckt hatte.

Leicht summend machte sich Rink an die Arbeit. Eine weitere Handbewegung und Hermy lag unter der Decke. Noch eine und die Bücher und Pergamente waren von dem Bett verschwunden. Ehrfürchtig faltete Rink das neue Bettlaken per Hand zusammen, bevor er es unter Hermys Kopfkissen schob.

Zufrieden mit seinen Diensten, hob Rink den Schweigezauber und die Schutzzauber auf und blies die Kerzen aus. Er tätschelte einen von Hermys freiliegenden Armen und flüsterte: „Schlaf jetzt", bevor er verschwand.

* * *

><p><em>Anm: Das Lied, welches Hermine singt ist ein Kinderlied und heißt <em>In dieser Nacht (Through the Night)


	13. Schlafe schön, mein Baby

**Schlafe schön, mein Baby**

„Sollen wir sie aufwecken?"

Lavender starrte auf die gefragte Person und zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon. Sie rastet aus, wenn sie den Unterricht verpasst."

Das gesagt, starrten die beiden Mädchen weiterhin regungslos auf Hermine, keine wagte es, ihrer schlafenden Zimmergenossin zu nahe zu kommen.

Hermine, die sich der Beobachtung ihrer beiden Freundinnen nicht bewusst war, rührte sich nicht. Es hatten sie weder die routinierten Geräusche der beiden Mädchen, als sie sich für den Tag fertiggemacht hatten, noch die einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen wecken können. Sie schlief den Schlaf der Toten. Im Grunde war Lavender sogar etwas besorgt gewesen, dass ihre Freundin tatsächlich tot war, bis sie das leichte Wehen ihrer Locken, die halb ihr Gesicht bedeckten, gesehen hatte.

Schließlich stieß Parvati Lavender an. „Du tust es."

„Ich?", fragte Lavender und ging einen kleinen Schritt zurück. „Ich habe bereits ihre Vorhänge zurückgezogen." Mit einem ausgestreckten Finger auf Parvati, sagte sie: „Ich denke, du solltest sie aufwecken."

„Was, wenn sie mich verflucht?", jammerte Parvati.

Lavender dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Es war ein berechtigter Einwand. Hermine hatte in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft ihren Zauberstab geschwungen. Dann kam ihr ein weiterer Gedanke. „Was glaubst du, wird sie wütender machen; sie aufzuwecken oder sie nicht zu wecken, wodurch sie dann so kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen den Unterricht verpassen würde?"

Parvati riss ihre Augen auf. „Da ist was dran." Sie war immerhin eine Gryffindor; Mut war ein Teil ihrer Natur. Einmal tief durchatmend bereitete sie sich auf einen möglichen Kampf vor – vorsichtig richtete sie ihre Robe und strich ihre Haare glatt, bis es samtig schwarz über ihre Schultern fiel. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab warf sie noch einen letzten Blick über ihre Schulter zu Lavender. „Halt mir den Rücken frei, Lav, ich gehe jetzt rein."

* * *

><p>Hermine erregte ganz schönes Aufsehen unter den älteren Mitschülern aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw, als sie eine Stunde später zwischen den beiden Tischreihen in der Großen Halle von Lavender und Parvati zu ihrem gewohnten Platz geführt wurde.<p>

Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass sie kaum ihre Augen offen halten konnte, oder, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, überhaupt gerade zu laufen. Im Grunde genommen kommentierte niemand, wie sie nur durch Lavender und Parvati aufrecht gehalten wurde.

Nein, alle starrten Hermine aus einem vollkommen anderen Grund an. Ihre für gewöhnlich ordentliche Uniform schien sich von ihrer gestrigen etwas zu unterscheiden. Sie versteckte nicht länger ihren Körper, sondern war zugeschnitten und knackig, sodass die Kurven ihrer Brust und Hüften deutlich zu erkennen waren. Ihr Haar, das gewöhnliche buschige Durcheinander auf ihren Kopf, war gezähmt in einem französischen Zopf gebunden, aus dem nur ausgewählte Strähnen ihr Gesicht umrahmten. Die größte Veränderung hatte jedoch Hermines Gesicht erfahren. Sie trug Make-up – geschmackvoll und natürlich, aber nichtsdestotrotz da, wenn man die schwarzen Wimpern und leicht geschminkten Wangen und den Lipgloss berücksichtigte.

Angetrieben von einem kleinen Schubs seitens Lavender, setzte sich Hermine auf ihren Platz gegenüber von Ron und Harry. Sie lächelte die beiden Jungen leicht amüsiert an, bevor sie wieder halb ihre Augen schloss. Sie schien auf ihrem Platz einzuschlafen.

Ron warf Dean einen finsteren Blick zu, der Hermine, für seinen Geschmack mit etwas zu viel Interesse betrachtete. Harry jedoch starrte Parvati und Lavender böse an. „Was habt ihr mit ihr angestellt?"

Lavender schürzte ihre Lippen. „Wirklich, Harry Potter, warum glaubst du, dass wir etwas mit Hermine angestellt haben?"

Ron, der sich so auf seinen Platz herumgedreht hatte, damit er Dean die Sicht auf Hermine versperrte, zeigte wütend auf seine Freundin. „Sieh sie dir doch an!", befahl er. „Ihr beide habt ihr was gegeben oder sie mit dem Imperius belegt oder … oder … was weiß ich." Ron beugte sich plötzlich vor und sein Blick fuhr über Hermine. „Warte mal kurz, das ist noch nicht mal ihre Bluse. Das ist deine, Lavender!"

Lavender lächelte durchtrieben und schlug ihre Wimpern auf. „Du bemerkst was ich trage, Ron? Das ist so süß von dir."

Ron ruderte zurück, mit aufgerissenen Augen lief er rot an. Er öffnete seinen Mund, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Harry eilte zu der Rettung seines Freundes, als er sah wie absolut sprachlos Ron war. „Das ist nicht der Punkt, Lavender. Der Punkt ist, dass Hermine sich so nicht anzieht. Und ihr Haar ist niemals geflochten. Und sie schminkt sich nicht!"

Ron, der wieder all seine Sinne zusammengesammelt hatte, mischte sich wieder ein. „Und sie sitzt ganz bestimmt nicht nur einfach schweigend da, wenn andere Leute sich darüber unterhalten, was sie trägt."

Das richtete wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermine, welche im Moment mit einem faszinierten, gläsernen Blick auf ihre Schüssel mit Haferflocken starrte. Sie blickte erst auf, als Ginny, die neben Ron saß, sagte: „Oh, Grund gütiger Merlin, haltet alle eure Klappe. Was sie jetzt braucht, ist Tee; je stärker, desto besser."

* * *

><p>Mit dem Frühstück und zwei Tassen starken schwarzen Tee in ihrem Bauch später war Hermine schon etwas wacher, dennoch war sie sich sicher, dass sie heute bestimmt nicht am Zaubertränkeunterricht teilnehmen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich nur kaum daran erinnern konnte, wie Lavender und Parvati sie geweckt, angezogen und fertiggemacht und hinunter zum Frühstück gebracht hatten, war Beweis genug, dass sie nicht mit reaktionsfreudigen Ausgangsstoffen herumspielen sollte. Als sie versucht hatte einen einfachen „Wingardium" im Flur zu zaubern, erkannte sie, dass ihre Magie so gut wie verschwunden war. Das bisschen, was sie schaffte, war außergewöhnlich schwerfällig gewesen, wie zäher Sirup, anstatt des silbernen Blitzes, den sie gewohnt war. Sie war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt einen Zaubertrank herstellen konnte.<p>

In ihrem derzeitigen Zustand wusste sie, war sie für ihre anderen Klassenkameraden eine Gefahr. Sie wollte niemand ihretwegen verletzten. Ganz zu schweigen von der Ablenkung, die sie zu verursachen schien. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, dass ein paar äußerliche Veränderungen andere Menschen veranlassen würden, sie so anzustarren. Sie fühlte sich äußerst unwohl und sehnte sich nach der ersten Möglichkeit sich wieder umziehen zu können. Dann würde sie eine gründliche Unterhaltung mit ihren beiden Zimmerkameradinnen darüber führen, was die beiden sich gedacht hatten, sie in eine lebensgroße Puppe zu verwandeln.

Ihr noch immer vernebelter Verstand hielt es für das Beste mit Professor Snape zu reden, bevor der Rest der Klasse eintraf und so war sie, sobald sie gesehen hatte, wie Professor Snape aufgestanden war, aus der Großen Halle verschwunden und in Richtung Kerker gegangen.

Nicht, dass Ron und Harry sie ohne ein kleines Theater hätten gehen lassen. Sie musste noch daran denken, sich später bei Ron zu entschuldigen. Erschöpfung schien nicht ihre Geduld zu besänftigen, was sie zu den Gedanken führte, dass Professor Snape mit seinem wenigen Schlaf vielleicht dasselbe Problem hatte.

„Nur noch ein paar Schritte", murmelte sie, gleichgültig, ob sie jemand hörte oder nicht. Im Moment war sie einfach viel zu müde, um sich darum zu kümmern. Jegliche Klarheit, die der Tee ihr gegeben hatte, war irgendwo zwischen der Großen Halle und dem Zugang zu den Kerkern verschwunden. Alles, was Hermine wollte, war anzuhalten und sich für einen Moment gegen die Wand zu lehnen. Sie fürchtete jedoch, wenn sie einmal anhielt, dann würde sie nicht weitergehen können. Das konnte sie gerade noch gebrauchen – von irgendwem schlafend gegen die Kerkerwand gelehnt vorgefunden zu werden.

„Endlich", sagte sie gähnend, als die Holztüren, die zum Zaubertränkeraum führten, vor ihr auftauchten.

Zu müde, um anzuklopfen, öffnete Hermine einfach mit ihrer Schulter die Tür.

Bei ihrem Eindringen blickte Professor Snape von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Ihr Auftauchen musste den Professor für ein paar Sekunden aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht haben, da es einen Moment dauerte, bevor er schnappte: „Was hat das zu bedeuten, Miss Granger? Der Unterricht beginnt erst in einer halben Stunde."

Hermine blinzelte, sie wünschte sich wirklich, dass es ihr nicht so schwer fallen würde, zu denken.

Der Klang seiner Stimme wandelte sich von leicht genervt zu ernsthaft genervt. „Miss Granger, ich habe Sie etwas gefragt."

Sie hatte wirklich vorgehabt ihm zu sagen, dass sie heute nicht an seinem Unterricht teilnehmen könnte, das hatte sie wirklich vorgehabt. Was jedoch ihren Mund verließ, war etwas vollkommen Unerwartetes. „Lavender würde für Ihre Wimpern Morde begehen."

Professor Snapes Wangen wurden von einem verärgerten Rot gezeichnet, als er aufsprang und seine Hände hart auf die Schreibtischoberfläche aufschlugen. „Zehn Punkte, Miss Granger", schrie er.

Mit dem Gefühl durch ein milchiges Glasfenster zu sehen, blinzelte Hermine ein paar Mal, bevor sie nickte. „Okay." Zehn Punkte waren mehr als gerechtfertigt; sie hätte zwanzig abgezogen.

Augen, die sich normalerweise zu verachteten und verspottenden Schlitzen verzogen, wurden aufgerissen. „Okay?", wiederholte er ungläubig, als ob er nicht seinen Ohren trauen konnte. Er war drauf und dran noch mehr zu sagen, als er innehielt und sie anstarrte. „Miss Granger, sind Sie betrunken?"

„Nein, Sir, nicht betrunken." Hermine ließ sich ohne jegliche Eleganz auf einen Holzstuhl im hinteren Teil des Raumes fallen und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihren Handflächen ab. „Nur müde." Mit leicht singender Stimme murmelte sie: „So müde."

Professor Snape betrachtete sie noch immer, als ob sie ihren Verstand verloren hätte. Es war schwer zu denken und die Worte dann auch noch auszusprechen, aber sie versuchte es. „Zu müde für den Unterricht. Nicht viel Magie. Will niemanden gefährden … kriege lieber null Punkte."

Sie wollte einfach nur schlafen. Sich zu setzen, war vielleicht doch nicht die beste Idee gewesen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wann sich ihre Augen geschlossen hatten, aber sie riss sie wieder auf, als kalte Finger ihre Wangen und ihr Kinn berührten. Hermine starrte in die dunkle Augen ihres Professors und Worte torkelten aus ihrem Mund, bevor ihr Gehirn sie überhaupt richtig verarbeitet hatte: „Sie haben wirklich schöne Wimpern."

Ihr Professor atmete einmal tief durch, als sich seine dünnen Lippen zu einer Linie verzogen. „Miss Granger, Sie sind offensichtlich nicht Herr Ihrer Gedanken, also werde ich für den Moment Ihre Faszination für meine Wimpern ignorieren. Jedoch reicht meine Geduld auch nur so weit. Es würde sich für Sie ziemen sich zu konzentrieren und meine Fragen zu beantworten, bevor sich Gryffindor in einem Minus wiederfinden wird. Was haben Sie getan, Miss Granger, um in solch einen Zustand zu gelangen? Und belügen Sie mich nicht. Ich kenne sehr wohl die Anzeichen von magischer Erschöpfung."

Unter normalen Umständen wäre Hermine bei den Gedanken, dass A.S.V.U.R auffliegen würde in Panik geraten. Absolute und vollkommene Erschöpfung – körperlich, geistlich und magisch – eilte zu ihrer Rettung. Sie war einfach viel zu müde, um in Panik zu geraten. Also erzählte sie ihm die Wahrheit. „War ein Zauber", murmelte sie müde. Sie knurrte leicht, als sich ihre Lippen kurz missfällig verzogen. „'s war ein sehr schwerer Zauber. Immer wieder und wieder versucht, aber er hatte nicht funktioniert." Sie hielt inne und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie lautstark ausatmete. „Dann hat er aber funktioniert", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Funktioniert, in der Tat", antwortete Professor Snape mit einem finsteren Blick. „Ich sehe, wie gut er funktioniert hat. Idiotisches Kind. Ihr Übereifer zu lernen hat wohl neue Ausmaße angenommen. Ich hoffe wirklich für Sie, dass Professor Flitwicks Abschlussprüfung die null Punkte, die Sie heute in meinem Unterricht erhalten werden, es wert waren."

Sie korrigierte fast seine Vermutung, dass der Zauber, der sie in diesen Zustand versetzt hatte, für ihren Zauberkundeunterricht gewesen war, bevor ihr vernebelter Verstand ihren Mund eingeholt und sie zum Schweigen brachte. Was herauskam war ein unverständliches Schnauben. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Kraft wütend zu werden. Stattdessen nickte sie nur, bevor sie abermals ihre Augen schloss.

Sie spürte, wie seine Fingerspitzen leicht über ihr Gesicht fuhren und zwei Finger leicht auf den Punkt zwischen ihren Augen drückten. Seine Finger verharrten kurz an dieser Stelle und sie hörte, wie er etwas murmelte, was sich ganz nach einem Zauber anhörte, selbst wenn sie die Beschwörung nicht mitbekam.

„Selbst ohne Potter und Weasley schaffen Sie es sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, Miss Granger", erklang seine Stimme irgendwo über ihrem Kopf. „Sie und ich werden uns noch ernsthaft darüber unterhalten."

Hermine hörte, wie er weiter irgendwelche Beschwörungen murmelte, aber seine kalten Finger fühlten sich so gut an, dass sie, so oder so zu müde, um zu protestieren, einfach dort sitzen blieb. Einen Moment später merkte sie, wie er sich von ihr entfernte. Zwei Sekunden waren verstrichen, bevor Hermine, mit ihrem Kopf auf ihren gefalteten Armen gebettet, nach vorne auf den Tisch fiel. Sie bekam nur unbewusst den Lärm mit, den Professor Snape verursachte, als er sich um sie herumbewegte, aber es war ihr vollkommen egal, was er machte, da es einfach viel zu gemütlich war, um überhaupt die Absurdität dieser gesamten Situation zu verstehen.

„Setzen Sie sich auf und öffnen Sie Ihre Augen, Miss Granger."

Als sie sich für die Stimme über ihr nicht schnell genug bewegte, umfasste eine feste Hand ihre Schulter und zog sie in eine sitzende Position. Hermine kämpfte gegen das Blei an, welches ihre Augen wieder zu zog. Müde oder nicht, sie war darauf trainiert, den Befehl in seiner Stimme nicht zu ignorieren. Er hatte gesagt, sie sollte ihre Augen öffnen und sie würde es tun, auch wenn sie ein paar Sekunden brauchte, um sich auf die beiden Phiolen mit einem grünen Zaubertrank, die er vor ihre Nase hielt, zu konzentrieren.

Als sich Professor Snape sicher war, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, fuhr er fort: „Ich habe Sie für den Rest des Tages vom Unterricht entschuldigt, Miss Granger. Sie werden neben meinen null Punkten auch in Ihren anderen Fächern keine Punkte erhalten. Wenn ansonsten nichts, sollte Ihnen das eine Lehre sein, so dermaßen töricht mit Ihrer eigenen Magie umzugehen. Sie werden in Ihr Schlafgemach zurückkehren, wo Sie augenblicklich eine Phiole trinken werden. Sie werden sich Ihren Wecker stellen, um zum Mittagessen wieder wach zu sein. Sie werden hinunter in die Große Halle kommen und Sie werden dort einen ganzen Gang essen. Dann werden Sie zum Lehrertisch kommen, damit Madam Pomfrey und ich Sie begutachten können. Nach dieser Begutachtung werden Sie in Ihr Bett zurückkehren, wo Sie dann die zweite Phiole trinken werden. Sie werden wieder bis zum Abendessen durchschlafen, wo Sie erneut den gesamten Gang essen werden, und sich dann einer weiteren Begutachtung unterziehen. Anschließend kehren Sie zurück und schlafen."

_Schlafen? Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Sie musste lernen.__  
><em>

Professor Snape schien ihre erwachende Meuterei zu erkennen, da diese kalten Fingerspitzen wieder ihr Kinn umfassten und sie zwangen, ihn anzusehen. „Das sind die Konsequenzen Ihres Handelns und Sie werden damit leben müssen. Der Trank ist ein Beschleuniger, aber Ihr Körper braucht reichlich Ruhe und Nahrung, um Ihre magischen Reserven wieder aufzuladen. Sie werden nicht lernen. Sie werden nicht lesen. Sie werden nicht in die Bibliothek gehen. Sie werden Ihre Zeit nicht mit Ihren Freunden verschwenden."

Derselbe verwirrte Teil in ihrem Kopf, der den Kommentar über seine Wimpern abgegeben hatte, wählte sich diesen Moment aus, um gehört zu werden. „Gehen Sie nicht über Los und ziehen Sie nicht einhundert Pfund ein."

„Wie bitte?"

_Uups._ „Entschuldigung, Sir. Eine Muggel-Sache."

Er sah sie an, als ob sie ihn verspotten wollte. Hermine schluckte schwer. Sie würde das niemals, niemals wieder tun. Letztendlich wandte sich der starrende Blick von ihr ab. „Wie Sie meinen, Miss Granger. Sie werden sich genausten an meine Anweisungen halten. Sie werden sich auch am Donnerstag direkt nach dem Abendessen bei mir wegen Ihrer Strafarbeit melden."

„Strafarbeit?" Hatte sie den Teil verpasst, wo er was von einer Strafarbeit erzählt hatte? Sie erinnerte sich an seinen Abzug von Hauspunkten. Wann war auch noch von einer Strafarbeit die Rede gewesen?

„Nachsitzen, Miss Granger, für die offensichtliche Missachtung Ihrer Gesundheit und Magie, ganz zu schweigen dafür, dass Sie mich mit Ihrer Dummheit gestört haben." Professor Snape entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihr, um ihr Platz zum Aufstehen zu geben. „Und jetzt folgen Sie mir."

Ihr Mund hatte offenbar noch immer nicht die Verbindung zu ihrem Gehirn wiedergefunden, denn wieder einmal fanden Worte ihren Weg, die sie unter normalen Umständen niemals ausgesprochen hätte. „Folgen, wohin, Sir?", fragte sie.

Professor Snape stand bereits an der Tür und wartete auf sie. Hermine bemerkte, wie er seinen Nasenrücken massierte, als ob sich Kopfschmerzen ankündigen würden. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher ein geknurrtes „Geduld" in einem Ton gehört zu haben, der nur recht wenig mit der Bedeutung des Wortes gemein hatte.

„Wir, Miss Granger, werden jetzt zu Ihrem Schlafsaal gehen. Ich bin verantwortlich für Ihre Sicherheit und in Ihrem derzeitigen Zustand sind Sie nicht in der Lage alleine durch die Korridore zu wandeln." Er atmete einmal kontrolliert aus, bevor er schnappte: „Und jetzt kommen Sie endlich her!"

Müde oder nicht, Hermine sprang augenblicklich auf und ging, bevor sie es überhaupt registriert hatte, auf ihren finster dreinblickenden Professor zu. Wieder einmal redete ihr Mund ohne Verstand. „Das ist einfach nur brillant", sagte sie. Mit einem breiten Grinsen, begann sie zu kichern. „Eines Tages will ich es auch mal schaffen, dass die Leute alleine durch den Klang meiner Stimme zusammenzucken." Sie nickte weise. „Würde für Ron und 'arry Wunder vollbringen."

Professor Snape ignorierte ihr Grinsen und ihr allzu vertrauten Ton; er konnte jedoch nicht ihre Freude ignorieren. „Hören Sie mit diesem kindischen Gekicher auf, Miss Granger. Betrunken oder nicht, es steht Ihnen nicht."

Etwas weiter den Korridor hinunter, versuchte sie noch immer das Gekicher unter Kontrolle zu halten und ging sogar so weit ihre Hände über den Mund zusammenzuschlagen. Es ließ das Lachen nicht vollkommen verstummen. Noch schlimmer allerdings war die Tatsache, das, egal wie sehr sie auch versuchte, sich zu kontrollieren, sie es nicht schaffte, besonders dann nicht, als sie den Kerker verließen und die belebteren Korridore der Schule passierten. Die Blicke der Schüler, die von einem finster blickenden Professor Snape, gefolgt von einer kichernden und schnaubenden Hermine, zur Seite gedrängt wurden, waren einfach zu viel. Sie konnte ihr Lachen gerade so lange halten, bis es zwei Schritte später aus ihr ausbrach.

Glücklicherweise befanden sich die meisten Schüler, als sie den Gryffindor-Turm erreicht hatten, bereits im Unterricht und Professor Snape legte sie vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame, die enttäuschend mit ihrem Kopf schüttelte, ab. „Sie, Miss Granger, sind die schlimmste Sorte von Betrunkenen."

Mit dem Gefühl, das sie beleidigt sein sollte, obwohl es ihr vollkommen egal war, zog Hermine in dem Versuch, ihn mit seinem Blick über ihre Nase hinweg anzusehen, ihre Augenbraue hoch. Eine Aufgabe, die aufgrund ihres Größenunterschieds umso schwieriger war. „Und um welche Sorte von Betrunkene handelt es sich, Sir?"

„Die Glücklichen", schoss er zurück, bevor er kehrt machte und wieder verschwand. 

* * *

><p>Hermines erster Gedanke, als sie am nächsten Morgen ihre Augen öffnete, war, dass sie den merkwürdigsten Traum aller Zeiten gehabt hatte. Ihr Zweiter galt der kleinen Spinne, die sich am oberen Pfosten ein heimisches Nest gewoben hatte. Ihr Dritter ließ sie so schnell hochschnellend, dass ihr Herz drohte, aus ihrer Brust zu springen.<p>

„Oh, du lieber Gott, ich habe Professor Snape gesagt, dass er schöne Wimpern hat!"

Mit angezogenen Knien versteckte Hermine ihr Gesicht in ihrer Decke. Als ein Erinnerungsfetzen von dem gestrigen Tag sie erreichte, stöhnte sie auf und sie vergrub ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Armen. Das war schlecht. Nur ihr Drang nach Luft ließ ihren Kopf wieder hochfahren. Es brachte sie jedoch nicht dazu, die Sicherheit ihres Bettes zu verlassen. Würde es möglich sein Ihre Abschlussprüfungen zu machen, ohne die Sicherheit ihres Himmelbettes zu verlassen? Wie sollte sie sich nur jemals wieder ihren Freunden gegenüberstellen? Und noch viel wichtiger, wie sollte sie Professor Snape gegenübertreten? Schöne Wimpern! Was HATTE sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Es ließ sich nicht ändern, Gryffindor oder nicht, sie würde ihr Bett nicht verlassen.

Zehn Minuten später gewann der Ruf der Natur über den Gryffindor-Stolz. Mit dem Gefühl sich einem Erschießungskommando stellen zu müssen, rollte sich Hermine aus ihrem Bett, nur um eine halb bekleideten Parvati zu erblicken.

Beide Mädchen starrten sich an, Hermine beschämt und Parvati neugierig. Hermine fand schließlich ihre Sprache wieder. „Ich-" Sie hielt inne, räusperte sich und begann erneut: „Ich wollte mich bei dir und Lavender dafür bedanken, dass ihr mich gestern aus dem Bett geholt habt."

Perfekte Grübchen umrahmten Parvatis antwortendes Lächeln. „Gern geschehen." Sie verstummte und aus ihrem Lächeln wurde ein durchtriebenes Grinsen. „Du wärst nicht zufällig daran interessiert, wenn Lav und ich dich noch einmal fertigmachen würden?"

Hermine riss ihre Augen auf und sie trat einen unfreiwilligen Schritt zurück, bis sie gegen ihr Bett stieß. „Nein, danke", schaffte sie zu würgen, als sie sich an all die Blicke vom Vortag erinnerte.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fuhr Parvati fort. „Du hast gestern ziemlich viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Ich glaube sogar, Dean hat angefangen zu sabbern."

Hermine konnte nicht ganz die entsetzte Grimasse unterdrücken. „Bitte, kein Sabbern."

Parvati seufzte melodramatisch. „Oh, was soll's, ich hab's zumindest versucht. Lavender wird wirklich enttäuscht sein. Wir hatten Dutzende von Ideen, die wir ausprobieren wollten." Parvati drehte sich um, um sich komplett anzuziehen und fügte dann hinzu: „Aber solltest du jemals deine Meinung ändern, lass es uns wissen."

Damit zog sich Hermine eilig in das Badezimmer zurück. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sich heute eine Peinlichkeit an die nächste reihen würde.

Als sie ungefähr eine drei viertel Stunde später ihr Zimmer verließ, hatte Hermine dafür gesorgt, wieder wie die richtige Hermine auszusehen. Sie trug die lockerste Kleidung, hatte ihre Haare nicht angerührt, sodass jetzt ihre Locken in alle Richtungen abstanden und sie hatte ihr Gesicht so lange gewaschen, bis man nichts anderes als frische, saubere Haut erkennen konnte. Sie hoffte so - jedoch glaubte sie nicht wirklich daran - sämtliche Gerüchte, die durch die Schule kursierten, zu zerschlagen.

Das vermutete Desaster entgleiste in der Minute, in der sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Jeder Kopf drehte sich in ihre Richtung um und der ansonsten so laute Raum war in Schweigen gehüllt. Mit leicht angehobenem Kinn durchquerte Hermine den Raum und versuchte mit so viel Würde, wie sie aufbringen konnte, hinüber zu Ron, Ginny und Harry zu gelangen. Sämtliche Befürchtungen für den Tag wurden aus Ginnys ersten Worten herausgeboren.

„Hast du wirklich in Professor Snapes Gegenwart gekichert?"

Hermines feuerrote Wangen beantworteten die Frage besser als jegliche Worte. Hermine war einfach nur dankbar, dass niemand ihr Kommentar über seine Wimpern gehört hatte. Das hätte man sie nie vergessen lassen. Kichern, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher, da konnte sie drüberstehen.

Zumindest hatte sie das gedacht, bis sie hinaus auf den Korridor trat und die Schüler der anderen Häuser und die meisten Porträts sie anstarrten. Sie war Rons und Harrys flankierenden Schutz noch nie so dankbar gewesen. Mit Ginny vorne weg, saßen sie schon bald auf ihren gewöhnlichen Plätzen in der Großen Halle. Mit den Lehrern anwesend, wagte es kaum jemand sie offen anzustarren, wenn auch Hermine sich einiger flüchtiger Blicke durchaus bewusst war.

Mit gesenktem Kopf begann Hermine damit, ihren Teller zu füllen. Sie war am Verhungern und vermutete, dieses Gefühl würde vermutlich noch ein paar Tage anhalten, da ihre magischen Reserven noch immer nicht ganz aufgefüllt waren.

„Also, was ist gestern wirklich passiert, Hermine?", fragte Harry, nachdem er von einem Stück Schinken abgebissen hatte.

„Ich nehme mal nicht an, dass ihr ein ‚Nichts ist, passiert' akzeptieren würdet?" Es war eine Aussicht auf wenig Erfolg, aber es schadete zumindest nicht, alles zu versuchen und alles zu verleugnen. Aus ihrem Blickwinkel war Verleugnung wirklich verführerisch.

Ron schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Keine Chance. Du hast mich als eine sich einmischende Möchtegern-Molly bezeichnet, die dem Irrtum erlegen sei, dass du ihr Eigentum seist."

Hermine errötete. Rot, entschied sie, würde ihre Farbe des Tages sein. „Habe ich das?", fragte sie mit einem gequälten Blick.

„Hast du", bestätigte Ginny, als sie sich näher zu ihr beugte. „Dann bist du aufgestanden und mehr aus der Halle in Richtung Kerker getorkelt als gegangen."

Hermine seufzte. „Entschuldige, Ron. Daran kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Ich kann mich wirklich nur noch an Bruchstücke erinnern. Alles ist etwas verschwommen, wie in einem Traum."

„Aber was hast du gemacht? Du hast absolut beschissen ausgesehen, als du zum Mittag- und Abendessen heruntergekommen bist und Madam Pomfrey hat dich ziemlich schnell nach dem Essen wieder weggeschickt. Man hat uns sogar verboten, mit dir während des Essens zu reden."

Als sie erkannte, dass sie ihren Freund einen Teil der Wahrheit erzählen musste, wiederholte sie das, was sie bereits zu Professor Snape gesagt hatte. „Ich habe an einen Zauber gearbeitet. Es war eine Art fortgeschrittener Zauber und ich glaube, etwas ist schief gelaufen, denn es hat nicht so funktioniert, wie es im Buch stand. Es hat mich fast vollkommen ausgesaugt."

„So viel dann also dann zu deiner Brillanz", ging Ron dazwischen. „Weißt du denn nicht, wie gefährlich das ist?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht allzu gefährlich. Meine Magie kommt bereits nach meinem Ruhetag wieder zurück."

Ron jedoch war wütend, seine Hände hatte er vor sich zu Fäusten geballt. „Hermine, es war gefährlich. Es gibt einen Grund, warum es Hexen und Zauberer außerhalb von Hogwarts verboten ist zu zaubern."

Da sie die Verbindung nicht sah, antwortete Hermine: „Was hat meine Situation damit zutun magische Kinder vor Schwierigkeiten zu bewahren?"

Diesmal war es Ginny, die das Wort ergriff. „Okay, ein Teil des Verbotes hat sicherlich damit zutun Menschen wie Fred und George unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber Hermine, die Magie eines heranwachsenden Zauberers oder einer heranwachsenden Hexe ist sehr verletzbar. Wenn die Magie einer Person, die noch nicht ausgewachsen ist, überbeansprucht oder zu sehr erschöpft wird, dann kann man die Magie für immer verlieren. Das ist der Grund, warum wir auch mit kleinen Zaubern anfangen und uns dann zu den größeren, mächtigeren Zaubern vorarbeiten, anstatt uns gleich auf das große Zeug zu stürzen. Auf diese Weise beanspruchst du nicht deine magischen Reserven und es gibt Lehrer, die immer ein Auge auf das haben, was du tust."

„Jeder weiß das", fügte Ron hinzu.

Jegliche Farbe war aus Hermines Gesicht gewichen. „Nein, Ron, nicht jeder weiß das", flüsterte sie.

* * *

><p>Der Tag hatte sich als das Desaster herausgestellt, welches Hermine vorhergesagt hatte. Die Gerüchte grassierten durch das Schloss. Zwischen Hermines morgendlichem Auftreten als die wohnhafte Barbiepuppe von Hogwarts und ihrem anschließenden Verhalten lachend und kichernd hinter einen offensichtlich verärgerten Professor Snape herzulaufen, hatten sich die Gerüchte bereits selbstständig gemacht.<p>

Schüler, und schon gar nicht Gryffindors, folgten dem am meist gefürchtetsten Professor und lachten. Schniefend, an den Fingernägeln kauend und weinend waren noch akzeptierbar und auch schon oft vorgekommen. Kichern jedoch nicht. Noch nicht einmal, wenn man ein Slytherin war.

Ihr Erscheinungsbild während der Mahlzeiten war noch immer das Thema Nummer eins in Hogwarts. Hermine mochte es nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, was auch der Grund war, warum sie sich derzeitig hinter zugezogenen Vorhängen versteckte. Es war wirklich nicht schlimm; sie musste immerhin einen ganzen Tag an Schularbeiten nachholen. Es erklärte jedoch nicht, warum sie momentan nicht an ihren Hausarbeiten arbeitete oder für ihre Abschlussprüfungen lernte.

Blind starrte Hermine hinunter auf ihren Runentext, während sie über ihr letztes Zusammentreffen mit Professor Snape nachdachte. Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung von der Gefahr gehabt, der sie sich ausgesetzt hatte. Selbst mit der Gefahr war sie sich sicher, dass es das wert gewesen war. Hätte sie den Zauber auch angewandt, wenn sie von der Gefahr gewusst hätte? Sie war sich gegenüber ehrlich genug, um diese Frage mit einem Ja zu beantworten. Okay, einem eingeschränkten Ja. Sie hätte vielleicht nicht allzu viel von sich in den Zauber gegeben. Aber die alte Magie hatte die Kontrolle übernommen, und auch wenn es sich bereits in ihrem Kopf dämlich anhörte, so vermutete sie, diese alte Magie hätte es nicht zugelassen, dass ihr etwas passiert wäre. Ihre Absichten waren gut gewesen und Angst hatte keinen Platz in dem Zauber gehabt.

Eine Hand fuhr unter ihr Kissen, um dort das Laken zu berühren. Es war kein wirklicher Schaden entstanden und damit war das Thema abgeschlossen. Was jetzt noch übrig blieb, war Rink dazu zu bringen die Laken über das Bett des Professors zu ziehen.

Das brachte ihre kreisenden Gedanken wieder zurück zu ihrem Professor. Wie auch schon Menschen vor ihr hatte sie in ihrem Zustand der Trunkenheit eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung gemacht. Anders als die meisten Menschen konnte sie sich noch an diese bahnbrechende Offenbarung erinnern, als sie wieder all ihre Sinne zusammenhatten.

Es war in der Tat eine herausragende Erkenntnis. Professor Severus Snape war nicht so gemein, wie er vorgab zu sein. Nicht, dass sie auch nur für eine Minute daran glaubte, dass er unter seiner harten Schale warmherzig und flauschig war. Sie war nicht dumm. Was sie jedoch gestern bemerkt hatte, war, dass obwohl seine Worte so grob wie das Rückgrat eines norwegischen Stachelbuckel waren, sein Handeln nicht seinen Worten entsprochen hatte. In ihrem eigenen Falle hätte sie alle Sinne beisammengehabt, wäre sie so verärgert und wütend über die verspottenden Worte ihres Professors gewesen, dass sie nicht bemerkt hätte, wie er möglicherweise ihre Magie gerettet hatte. Er hatte sich um sie gekümmert. Er war überraschenderweise sanft mit ihr umgegangen. Natürlich hatte er sie auch ein idiotisches Kind genannt, Punkte abgezogen und sie am nächsten Tag zum Nachsitzen zitiert.

Als sie erneut den gefalteten Stoff unter ihrem Kissen berührte, erkannte sie eine große Wahrheit in ihrer Welt an – sie würde Severus Snape niemals verstehen.

Ihre Gedanken als einen hoffnungslosen Fall abschiebend, wandte sich Hermine wieder ihren Runen zu. Sie war halb durch ihre Bedeutungen durch, als Rink vor ihr auftauchte.

Ohne inne zu halten, warf sich Rink Hermine um den Hals und wickelte sie in seine dünne Arme ein. „Rink ist so glücklich, dass es Hermy gut geht."

Hermine, gefangen von den Armen der Hauselfe, war sich nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. „Danke, Rink. Ich fühle mich schon viel besser."

„Rink ist sehr froh."

Hermine erinnerte sich an eine Sache, die sie verwirrt hatte, und stieß den Elf sanft von sich. „Rink hast du mich ins Bett gebracht und die Laken versteckt?"

Rink senkte seinen Kopf, unsicher, ob sie zufrieden mit seiner Hilfe war oder nicht.

Hermine, die inzwischen sehr gut darin war die Gesichtsausdrücke und die Körpersprache ihres kleinen Freundes zu deuten, lächelte ihn sanft an. „Du hast dich sehr gut um mich gekümmert. Danke. Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar."

Das waren offensichtlich die richtigen Worte gewesen, denn wieder einmal warf Rink seine Arme um sie. Die Umarmung dauerte nur ein oder zwei Sekunden, bevor Rink sich zurück auf seine knöchrigen Knie setzte. „Jetzt ist es an der Zeit. Der Herr ist nicht da. Hermy muss mitkommen."

„Was?", fragte sie, und konnte dem abrupten Themenwechsel nicht folgen. „Mitkommen, wohin?"

Rink streckte seine Hand aus, um unter ihr Kissen zu greifen und umfasste ihre Hand. „Hermy muss mit zum Herrn kommen."

Hermine hatte gerade genug Zeit, um die Hornhaut auf Rinks Handfläche zu spüren, bevor sie disapparierte.

* * *

><p>Nicht mal eine Sekunde später befand sie sich nicht mehr in ihrem Zimmer. Von der Kälte um sie herum war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich auch nicht mehr in dem sonnengewärmten Gryffindor-Turm befand. An Ort und Stelle um ihre eigene Achse wirbelnd, nahm Hermine ihre Umgebung auf. Die Eindrücke, die Hermine von ihrer Umkreisung erhielt waren, dass der Raum dunkel und männlich, klassisch elegant war, jedoch mit einer dekadenten Note von reichhaltigen Texturen, Ledergarnituren und tiefen, warmen Farben versehen war.<p>

In das glückliche Gesicht von Rink blickend, befürchtete Hermine ganz genau zu wissen, wo sie sich befand.

„Hermy ist zufrieden?"

Mit all ihrer Kraft versuchte sie nicht zu hyperventilieren und trampelte ihren Instinkt in Grund und Boden. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit in Panik zu geraten. Wenn sie in Panik geriet, dann fing sie an zu schreien und Rink würde denken, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Und eine Hauselfe, die dachte, sie hatte etwas falsch gemacht, war eine Hauselfe, die sich bestrafen wollte. Jetzt in diesem Moment konnte sie es nicht auch noch gebrauchen, wenn Rink seinen Kopf gegen die nächste Wand schlug.

„R-Rink?" Sie war beeindruckt, außer dem kleinen Stotterer, klang sie schon fast ruhig.

Große, blinzelnde Augen trafen ihren Blick. „Ja, Hermy?"

„Rink befinden wir uns in Professor Snapes Schlafzimmer?" Hermine versuchte nicht zusammenzuzucken, als ihre Stimme bei dem Wort ‚wir' brach.

Rink nickte begeistert, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Oh, ja. Hermy hat ein Geschenk für den Herrn. Hermy muss ihr Geschenk selbst hinterlassen." Rink drückte ihr die Laken in die Hand. „Der Meister der Zaubertränke ist nicht da. Hermy muss ihr Geschenk jetzt hierlassen."

Hermine war nie der fluchende Typ gewesen. Sie hatte es immer als eine rüde Angewohnheit angesehen. Aber wenn es jemals eine Zeit oder einen Ort und eine Situation für Schimpfwörter gegeben hätte, das war sie. Leider war das einzige Wort, welches ihr einfiel „Scheiße!" Dann wiederholte sie es sicherheitshalber noch ein paar Mal.

Vergiss einen Schulverweis; Professor Snape würde sie umbringen, und niemand würde jemals ihren Leichnam wiederfinden. Das überschritt eindeutig schöne Wimpern und wahnsinniges Gekicher.

Kurz davor so schnell und so weit wie möglich aus diesem Zimmer zu rennen, kam ihr der praktische Gedanke, dass wenn sie schon umgebracht werden würde, dann könnte sie auch genauso gut ihre Mission erfüllen, bevor Professor Snape sie von … nun, von ihrem Elend erlöste.

Sie war immerhin eine Gryffindor – es war an der Zeit ihren Mut zu sammeln. Selbst als sie sich entschieden hatte, verbrauchte Hermine fast ihren ganzen Mut für den ersten Schritt, um auf sein Bett zuzugehen. Jeden Augenblick erwartete sie, Professor Snape durch die Tür treten zu sehen und sie auf frischer Tat ertappte. „Gryffindor, ich bin eine Gryffindor", wiederholte sie immer wieder und wieder, wenn auch mehr als einmal ein „Ich bin, eine verdammt bescheuerte Gryffindor" zu hören war.

Bescheuert oder nicht, sie hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Nachdem sie ihr kostbares Laken abgelegt hatte, begann Hermine damit es vorsichtig auseinander zu falten. Sie hatte sowohl einem Kissen – als auch Bettbezug genäht, aber lediglich der Bettbezug trug das magische Siegel. Es würde sich auf dem Laken befinden, in denen ihr Professor schlief.

„Rink?", rief sie.

„Ja, Hermy?"

Rink, bemerkte sie, zitterte schon fast vor Aufregung. Sie dirigierte ihn auf die andere Seite des großen, schwarzen Bettes. „Könntest du bitte die alten Laken entfernen, damit ich die neuen aufziehen kann?"

Als Rink um das Bett ging, begutachtete Hermine ihre Umgebung etwas genauer. Das war eine Gelegenheit, die bisher vielleicht nur wenige, wenn überhaupt, ein Schüler gehabt hatte. Professor Snapes Schlafgemach war ganz und gar nicht so, wie sie vermutet hatte. Bei genauerer Betrachtung war ihr oberflächlicher Eindruck von dezenter, aber auch üppiger Eleganz richtig gewesen. Der Raum fesselte all ihre Sinne. Das dunkle Holz und die reichhaltigen Farben gefielen ihrem Auge. Die texturierte, genoppte Seide des Bettbezugs, führten ihre Finger in Versuchung, es in ihrer Faust zu umschließen. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und fing den Duft von Bienenwachs und eine Art von rauchiger Würze auf, sodass sie ihre Augen schließen und noch einmal durchatmen wollte. Es war, bis auf die Geräusche von Rink, wie er das Bett abzog, vollkommen still um sie herum, aber sie konnte sich leicht den Klang von klassischer Musik im Hintergrund vorstellen.

Dieser Raum war die Fantasie eines jeden Genussmenschen. Es war auch ein kompletter Kontrast zu ihrem Zaubertränkemeister, einen Mann, der vorgab ein kalter, berechnender, gefühlloser Mistkerl zu sein. Die Zweiteilung war verunsichernd und etwas, worüber sie sich noch später Gedanken machen würde. Dieser Raum war ein wertvoller Hinweis darauf wie Severus Snape tickte und sie musste ihm die Zeit widmen, die er verdient hatte.

Vorläufig wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe zu und fing prompt bei dem Anblick oder dem fehlenden Anblick von Rink zu kichern an. Das Bett war so hoch, dass sie von ihrer Seite aus nur seine fledermausartigen Ohrenspitzen über der Matratze sehen konnte. Dieser Leichtsinn half ihr, sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen.

Als sie das Laken mit dem Siegel auf dem Bett ausbreitete, beobachtete sie, wie es sich sanft über die Matratze legte. „Komm her, Rink", sagte sie. „Lass mich dir zeigen, wie du zukünftig sein Bett machen sollst." Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern leicht über die Stickerei. „Professor Snape darf es nicht sehen. Also musst du immer daran denken, dass sich das Siegel immer hier oben an seinem Kopf befindet und die Ecken werden unter die Matratze gestopft." Hermine demonstrierte es für ihren Begleiter und legte viel Wert darauf, die Stickerei versteckt zu halten. „Kannst du das?"

„Wird die Magie verschwinden, wenn der Herr sie findet?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einer Grimasse. „Nein, die Magie wird nicht verschwinden, aber ich werde es sicherlich. Denke einfach nur daran es versteckt zu halten und alles wird gut."

Rink verbeugte sich leicht. „Rink wird sich gut um den Herrn und um Hermys Geschenk kümmern."

Hermine lächelte den kleinen Elf an und tätschelte seine knochige Schulter. „Danke, Rink. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das wirst."

Als sie Rink seiner Arbeit überließ, wanderte Hermines Blick erneut durch den Raum und sie bemerkte die Bücher und die Tapete, die die Kanten der Steinwand abrundete. Sie drehte sich leicht und fand ein Buch auf einen grünlich, verzierten Nachttisch. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger gegen die rabenschwarze Feder, die als Lesezeichen diente.

Es war jedoch die altmodische Brille, die auf dem Buch lag, die Hermine innehalten ließ. Es war etwas Verletzliches und irgendwie Privates diese Brille zu sehen und es verursachte eine schwere Enge in ihrer Brust und ließ einen Schauer ihre Wirbelsäule hinunterfahren. _Ich gehöre nicht hier hin.__  
><em>

Als sie die ersten Anflüge ihrer unterdrückten Panik spürte, rief sie nach Rink. „Rink, wir müssen von hier verschwinden. Sofort."

„Rink ist fertig." Nachdem Rink ihre Hand umschloss, verließen sie das Zimmer.

* * *

><p>Severus ließ die Schutzzauber um seinen Raum mit einer Handbewegung verschwinden und murmelte das Passwort. Das heutige Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord war nicht nur für seinen Körper, sondern auch für seine Seele erschöpfend gewesen. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, die Schutzzauber wieder zu erheben. Er wusste, Albus würde schon bald da sein. Das Schloss würde ihn umgehend über seine Rückkehr in Kenntnis setzen. Bis der Schulleiter seinen Weg bis zum Kerker hinunter zurückgelegt hatte, würde Severus noch wenige Minute des Friedens und der Ruhe haben.<p>

Nachdem er die geschrumpfte Todesserrobe und Maske aus seiner versteckten Tasche gezogen hatte, verwandelte Severus sie wieder zurück. Dann, mit bedachten Bewegungen säuberte er den schwarzen, schweren Stoff des Umhanges, bis er das gedämpfte Licht vollkommen zu verschlingen schien und die silberne Maske in ihrem eigenen Glanz erstrahlte.

Mit jeder Berührung, mit jeder Politur, jedem sorgsamen Falten, ließ Severus etwas von der Wut ab, die ihm diese Treffen überleben ließ.

Als Severus das erste Mal der Diskussionsrunde beigetreten war, die von dem selbst ernannten Lord Voldemort angeführt wurde, hatte er einen jungen Mann, gefüllt mit Wut und Hass, gesehen. Die Diskussionen, die damals noch von einem gut aussehenden und charismatischen Voldemort geführt worden waren, hatten eine Leere in seinem Inneren gefüllt. Voldemort hatte selbstsicher von den Stärken und Schwächen innerhalb der Zauberwelt gesprochen. Es hatte aufrichtige und offene Diskussionen über die Rolle der Muggels und der Muggelgeborenen gegeben. Es war eine berauschende Zeit gewesen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte sich Severus im Kreise von mächtigen Individuen befunden, die ihm zugehört, seinen Ansichten widersprochen und es ihm erlaubt hatten ihre Punkte anzuzweifeln.

Severus hatte an jedem von Voldemorts Worten gehangen, hatte mit ganzem Herzen an die Botschaft geglaubt, die er verbreitet hatte. Es war nur von Belangen, dass er glaubte, dass er die glorreiche Zukunft sah, in die sie Lord Voldemort führen würde; die magische Version von Camelot und Voldemort würde ihr Artur sein. Es war diese Zukunft, gefüllt mit all den Versprechen, die Severus wollte – Stellung, Macht, Anerkennung und Gerechtigkeit – zu der er seine Loyalität verschrieben hatte.

Die Nacht, in der Lucius Malfoy ihn persönlich Lord Voldemort vorgestellt hatte, war eine seiner glücklichsten und ehrfürchtigsten Nächte in seinem jungen Leben gewesen.

Voldemort hatte in dieser Nacht etwas in ihm gesehen; hatte die Wut und den Schmerz erkannt, die unter der Oberfläche brodelten. Und als Lord Voldemort, mit seinem guten Aussehen, seiner glänzenden Aura und teuren Roben, eine warme und freundschaftliche Hand auf Severus Schulter gelegt und ihn ‚Sohn' genannt hatte, hätte Severus alles getan, worum er gebeten hätte.

Am Anfang hatte er nur um seine Loyalität und seinen Glauben gebeten. Dann hatte er seinen Verstand und seine Fähigkeiten verlangt. Er hatte diese stolz preisgegeben und hatte sich in der Anerkennung seines ausgewählten Lehnsherren geaalt. Dann eines Nachts wurde er um seine Wut und seinen Schmerz gebeten. Anschließend, selbst nachdem er sein Abendessen erbrochen und auf dem Badezimmerboden zusammengebrochen war, hatte er weiterhin geglaubt und sich an die Freundschaft, die er diese Nacht mit seinen Brüdern geteilt hatte, geklammert. Sie hatten den Muggeln immerhin keinen dauerhaften Schaden zugefügt.

Severus würde gerne behaupten, dass die Nacht, in der Lord Voldemort um seine Seele gebeten hatte, die Nacht gewesen war, in der er sich abgewandt hatte. Aber selbst die hatte er freiwillig hergegeben, selbst wenn er jedes Mal nach Hause zurückgekehrt war und sein Abendessen erbrochen hatte. Es war die Nacht, in der er sich nicht übergeben hatte, vor der er sich fürchtete. In dieser Nacht war er von einer ihm aufgezwungenen Aufgabe zurückgekehrt und er hatte sich ruhig vor den Kamin in seinen Lieblingssessel gesetzt und einen guten Merlot getrunken und sich halb durch ein geröstetes Hähnchen gegessen, als ihm endlich die Augen geöffnet wurden. Das war die Nacht, in der Severus erkannt hatte, dass seine Seele nicht nur befleckt, sondern verschwunden war. Verschwunden war seine Seele, zusammen mit seinen Idealen und Träumen. Das Einzige, was noch zurückblieb, war die Wut und der Hass. Das war die Nacht, in der er die Seiten gewechselt hatte.

Bei diesem Seitenwechsel hatte er schließlich seinen Kopf gehoben und sich lange umgesehen. Camelot lag in Trümmern; der Geschmack von Asche lag schwer auf seiner Zunge, Artur war zu dem Drachen geworden, der sie alle vernichten würde und Severus hatte ihm auf seinen Thron verholfen.

Aber jede Geschichte von Camelot hatte seinen Merlin. Severus hatte Albus Dumbledore. Severus hatte seine Sünden vor dem alten Zauberer dargelegt und Albus hatte ihm eine Chance gegeben. In seinen besinnlicheren Stimmungen amüsierte es Severus sich daran zu erinnern, dass Lord Voldemort ihn Sohn genannt hatte und er jetzt in die Rolle des Mordred geschlüpft war.

Albus hatte ihm all die Dinge gegeben, die Voldemort ihn versprochen hatte. Mit diesem Geschenk hatte Albus ihn gelehrt von der Wut, die ihn gefüllt hatte, abzulassen. Es war eine schwere Lektion gewesen, eine, mit der ständig zu kämpfen hatte. Ein Kampf, der mit jedem weiteren Treffen schwieriger wurde, da der Dunkle Lord den Geschmack von Severus' Schmerz und Hass kannte. Also mit jedem weiteren Ruf hatte Severus die alten Gefühle heraufbeschworen und hatte sie wie eine Rüstung getragen, um seinen wahren Glauben zu beschützen. Und je öfter er sich in ihnen gekleidet hatte, desto schwieriger wurde es für ihn von diesen Gefühlen, wenn er fertig war, abzulassen.

Also hatte er seine Rituale, die ihn wieder zurückholten. Mit Todesserumhang und Maske gesäubert, hängte er sie in eine versteckte Kammer hinter der Steinwand. Er entzündete das Feuer und ließ sich in seinen Lieblingssessel nieder. Als er seinen Kopf zurück gegen das Leder lehnte, starrte er hinauf zu der schattigen, gewölbten Decke.

Er wartete, zählte jeden Atemzug.

„Severus?"

Blinzelnd sammelte er sich wieder und fand Albus gegenüber von sich stehend, der ihn mit offener Besorgnis betrachtete. Er beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage. „Mir geht es gut."

Scharfsinnige blaue Augen betrachteten den jungen Zauberer schweigend. Albus durchbrach die Stille zuerst. „Severus, ich …"

„Wünschten, Sie hätten mich nicht losschicken müssen", beendete Severus für ihn den Satz; Worte, so oft gesprochen, dass sie bereits bedeutungslos waren. „Sie mögen es nicht. Es tut Ihnen leid. Sie würden mich nicht zurückschicken, wenn es einen anderen Weg geben würde."

Einst waren diese Worte noch Trost gewesen. Severus verlieh ihnen allerdings einen Dreh, der sie alles andere als tröstend erklingen ließen. Es war nur allzu einfach die noch immer brodelnde Wut unter seinen Worten zu hören.

Albus zuckte zusammen, aber schritt nicht zurück. Er kannte den Preis besser als jeder andere, den Severus zahlte. „Ich verlange mehr von Ihnen als von sonst jemanden", flüsterte er. „Es schadet nicht, hin und wieder daran erinnert zu werden."

Severus schnaubte, aber antwortete nicht, sondern lehnte seinen Kopf lediglich wieder zurück. Das war ebenfalls ein Teil seines Rituals. Während Severus darum kämpfte wieder seinen Platz zu finden, durchstöberte Albus den Raum, knochige Finger fuhren achtsam über die weichen Lederrücken zahlreicher Bücher und einer Whiskeykaraffe, dessen Kanten scharf in seine Fingerspitzen stachen.

Als Albus umherstreifte, erfüllte das sanfte Rascheln seiner Gewänder den Raum. Es war ein beruhigendes Geräusch, eines, welches Severus schon lange mit dem Gefühl von Sicherheit und Heimat verbunden hatte. Nach und nach entspannte er sich, erlaubte es der Wut, bis er wieder frei atmen konnte, von ihm ab zu gleiten. Noch mehr Anspannung ließ von ihm ab, als Albus nach dem alten Porzellanservice seiner Großmutter griff und eigenhändig Tee zubereitete.

Keiner der Zauberer sprach ein Wort, Albus, weil er in Severus langjähriger Gesellschaft gelernt hatte, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht in der Verfassung war, um eine vernünftige Unterhaltung zu führen und Severus, weil er noch immer nach seinem Gleichgewicht suchte.

Der reichhaltige Geruch von Tee begann den Raum zu füllen und Severus fühlte sich bereits ruhiger. Er würde den Rest seiner Anspannungen heute Nacht in den Korridoren ablaufen. Jedes Mal jedoch, wenn er seine Wut und seine metaphorische Rüstung abgelegt hatte, fühlte er sich entblößt und offen. Bisher war es nur der Schulleiter, der ihn so gesehen hatte und selbst als er die Mauern des Schutzes neu um sich aufbaute, fühlte er sich verletzlich.

Es war jedoch ein Indiz dafür, wie nahe er seiner inneren Balance gekommen war, dass er nur noch bei dem leisen Klirren des Porzellans, das unter seine Nase geschoben wurde, zusammenzuckte.

„Tee ist hingegen der verbreiteten Meinung kein Allheilmittel, Albus." Severus schnupperte an dem Dampf, der von der Tasse aufstieg. „Und auch wenn ich es schätze, so glaube ich nicht, dass wenn auch Kamille, Minze und Baldrian für ihre einschläfernde Wirkung bekannt sind, sie mich heute Abend zur Ruhe bringen können."

Albus setzte sich mit einem leisen Knacken der Gelenke in den Stuhl gegenüber von ihm. Severus machte sich eine geistige Notiz einen weiteren Schub vom Arthritistrank zu brauen. _Wenn er vielleicht einen Bonbongeschmack hätte, vielleicht könnte ich dann Albus dazu bringen, ihn auch regelmäßig einzunehmen._ Seine geistigen Abschweifungen, ob er Anis verwenden sollte, wurde durch Albus Frage, wie der Abend verlaufen war, unterbrochen.

Also nippte er wie ein zivilisierter Mann und nicht wie das seelenlose Monster, von dem er wusste, dass er es war, an seinem Tee und erstattete seinem persönlichen Merlin Bericht. „Er stockt seine Bemühungen noch mehr Anhänger zu bekommen auf." Severus Stimme nahm einen leicht spöttischen Unterton an. „Es war schon fast wie in den alten Tagen, mit all den offenen Ideen und Diskussionen in der vornehmen Atmosphäre von Getränken und Gefolgschaft. Er trug heute Abend sogar einen ziemlich verfälschten Zauber, um offensichtlich für seine allgemeinen Gefolgsleute menschlicher auszusehen. Er sah fast so aus wie vor zwanzig Jahren."

Albus trommelte mit seinen Fingern gegen die Armlehne und hielt dann inne. „Waren viele Leute da?"

Severus fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und drückte sie fest gegen seinen Kopf. „Es waren mehr als ich erwartet hatte und nicht alle von den traditionellen Slytherin-Familien. Einige Gryffindors, zahlreiche Ravenclaws und ein hoher Prozentsatz an Hufflepuffs." Severus zog eine dünne Rolle aus seinen Roben und reichte sie seinem Mentor. „Ich habe die Namen derer, die ich erkannt habe, und wie empfänglich sie für seine Botschaften sind, aufgeschrieben."

Albus nickte müde mit dem Kopf. „Ja, das ergibt Sinn. Die Hufflepuff-Familien, die während Toms ersten Aufstieg zur Macht ihre Loyalität gegeben haben, würden sich selbst jetzt noch verpflichtet fühlen diese Schwüre einzuhalten."

Diese Schlussfolgerung ließ ein leises zustimmendes Schnauben erklingen. „Ersparen Sie uns die Loyalität der Nagetiere."

„Severus", strafte Albus sanft.

Severus ignorierte den Tadel und fuhr fort, als ob er ihn nicht gehört hätte. „Von dem, was ich gesehen habe, waren viele für die Botschaft, die er verbreitet hatte, empfänglich gewesen. Er hat sich von den Themen, wie Gewalt und Eroberung ferngehalten und hat sich stattdessen der Themen angenommen, die im Moment die Ängste der meisten Hexen und Zauberer nährt – Muggels, der Einfluss der Muggelgeborenen in unserer Gesellschaft, unsere Isolation und die allgemeinen Unruhen, die das Ministerium uns auferlegt."

„Es sind unruhige und schwierige Zeiten", seufzte Albus. „Die Menschen haben Angst."

„Die Menschen sind Narren." Snape gab sich nicht die Mühe die Verachtung in seinen Worten zu verstecken. Noch war es ein Geheimnis, das er sich selbst in den Ränken dieser Narren sah.

Wie immer lächelte Albus ihn gutmütig an. „Sie sind nur Menschen. In schwierigen Zeiten suchen sie nach einem Anführer. Tom war schon immer ein charismatischer Anführer gewesen. Er verspricht ihnen Antworten und Sicherheit."

„Der Preis seiner Sicherheit ist zu hoch."

„Es ist selten, dass die Menschen den Preis und die Konsequenzen ihrer Taten erkennen. Dass Sie es mit offenen Augen sehen, Severus, ist der Grund, warum ich Ihren Rat und Ihre Einsicht so schätze."

Severus schnaubte. „Schmeicheln Sie mir nicht, alter Mann."

Schweigen breitete sich wieder zwischen ihnen aus, während sie an ihrem Tee nippten und über den unausweichlichen Krieg, in dem sie gefangen waren, nachgrübelten. Es war wieder einmal Albus, der das Schweigen brach. „Da gibt es noch eine Sache. Ich möchte, dass Sie vorsichtig sind, Severus, besonders jedem Neuling gegenüber."

Eine rabenschwarze Augenbraue zog sich fragend hoch.

„Ich habe keine Einzelheiten", antwortete Albus kopfschüttelnd. „Ein weiteres Ordensmitglied hat ein paar arithmantische Gleichungen für mich laufen lassen. Sie kennen Sie nur als meinen Spion, nichts weiter, also Ihre Identität ist gesichert. Die Berechnungen zeigen jedoch, dass es da eine Gefahr gibt, die auf Sie zusteuert, aber wir können nicht die Quelle ausmachen."

Severus beugte sich in seinem Sessel vor und stützte seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab, während die zerbrechliche Teetasse leicht auf seiner Handfläche balancierte. Seine Konzentration war jetzt voll und ganz auf den Mann vor sich gerichtet. „Ich kann mich jetzt nicht von dem Dunklen Lord zurückziehen, Albus. Zu viel spitzt sich im Moment zu. Jetzt, wo er so viel Mühe in seine Anhängerzahl steckt, denke ich, wird sein nächster Schlag gegen die sein, die in seinen Augen am gefährlichsten sind." Er wandte einen betrübten Blick ab, bevor er wieder zurück in die blauen Augen blickte. „Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass die Todesser sein privates Vollstreckungskommando sind. Wir werden es sein, an die er sich wendet, wenn es darum geht, seine Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen." Severus lehnte sich zurück und stellte die Teetassen ab. „Ich muss meinen Platz an seiner Seite behalten."

Albus stellte ebenfalls seine leere Teetasse ab. „Ihr Leben …"

„Ist das Meinige zu riskieren", vollendete Severus für ihn den Satz. „Als ob Sie gerade erst erkennen würden, dass ich mir sehr wohl im Klaren über die Konsequenzen und Risiken meiner Taten bin."

Albus schwieg einen Moment, sein Blick wurde nachdenklich und traurig. „Also gut, Severus, aber bitte seien Sie vorsichtig. Nehmen Sie sich vor denen in Acht, die unerwartet Ihren Weg kreuzen."

Severus neigte seinen Kopf, um ihn verstehen zu lassen, dass er die Worte sowohl gehört als auch verstanden hatte. Dann lächelte er leicht. „Es ist schon spät, Albus, und wir sind beide müde. Gehen Sie ins Bett. Ich sehe Sie dann beim Frühstück."

Kopfschüttelnd stand Albus auf. „Wie Sie wünschen. Auch wenn ich heute Abend hoffe, dass Sie ebenfalls etwas Ruhe finden werden." Er berührte noch leicht Severus Schulter, bevor der ältere Zauberer sich auf den Weg machte. Als er die Tür öffnete, drehte er sich erneut um. „Übrigens wollte ich Sie noch dafür loben, wie Sie die Geschichte mit Miss Granger gehandhabt haben." Er lächelte trocken. „Auch wenn ich denke, dass eine zusätzliche Strafarbeit etwas übertrieben ist, haben Sie Ihre Sache mit dem Mädchen gut gemacht. Sie hatte großes Glück, das Sie ihren Zustand erkannt haben. Ohne Ihr Einschreiten hätte sie sich großen Schaden zufügen können."

Severus stöhnte leise auf und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. Er hatte Miss Granger komplett vergessen. Ihr Nachsitzen würde morgen sein – mit einem Blick auf die Uhr bemerkte er, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht war, und korrigierte sich – ihr Nachsitzen würde heute Abend sein. „Für einen Zauber, Albus. Um einen verdammten Zauber zu lernen, hat sie sich so dermaßen verausgabt."

Albus lachte leise. „Dann bin ich mir sicher, wird auch sie jetzt die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns verstehen."

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich vermute viel eher, dass sie keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, in was für eine Gefahr ihre Dummheit sie gebracht hat."

„Dann haben Sie meine Erlaubnis sie angemessen darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, Severus." Albus hielt inne und sagte dann: „Aber eines interessiert mich noch." Er verstummte und wartete auf Severus Antwort.

„Als ob ich Sie davon abhalten könnte zu fragen. Was interessiert Sie?"

Albus lächelte in seinen Bart hinein. „Sie waren", begann Albus und hielt kurz inne, um nach den passenden Worten zu suchen, „Miss Granger während ihrer Nachuntersuchungen gegenüber äußerst freundlich gewesen."

Es erklang ein empörtes Geräusch aus Severus Kehle. „Freundlich nur um meines Verstandes willen. In ihrem Zustand war für sie alles reine Belustigung. Es liegt kein Sinn darin einen Gryffindor zum Zittern zu bringen, wenn sie noch nicht einmal meine Bemühungen anerkennen können."

Albus versuchte seine neutralen Gesichtszüge zu halten, aber das Grinsen brach trotzdem durch. „Das Fehlen von Angst nimmt dem Ganzen den Spaß, nicht wahr?"

„Ich muss einen Ruf wahren, wie Sie sehr wohl wissen", schoss Severus zurück.

Das Funkeln, was am Anfang ihrer Unterhaltung noch gefehlt hatte, kehrte wieder zurück. „Gute Nacht, Severus." Damit verschwand Albus mit einem leisen Rascheln seiner Roben und Severus wurde in der Stille seines Zimmers alleine zurückgelassen.

Er fühlte sich überrascht friedlich. Es hat gut getan auf die leichten Sticheleien des Schulleiters in Bezug auf das Granger-Mädchen zu antworten. _Freundlich. Er würde dem alten Mann noch zeigen, was freundlich war_. Er hatte die Erlaubnis dem Mädchen mit allen Mitteln die Konsequenzen zu zeigen. Eine Idee begann sich formen. Ja, das wäre genau das Richtige.

Amüsiert von seinem Plan für Miss Grangers Strafarbeit, stand er von seinem Stuhl auf. Vielleicht sollte er sich eine Weile hinlegen. Er wusste, dass er keinen Schlaf finden konnte, aber die Ruhe würde ihm guttun. Er schritt im Dunkeln zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Mit dem Wissen, dass er schon bald wieder aufstehen würde, zog er nur seine Stiefel aus Drachenhaut und seinen Mantel aus. Er warf die Decke zurück und legte sich mit Hemd und Hose auf sein Bett und ließ seinen Körper sich auf der weichen Matratze entspannen.

_Schlafen,_dachte er, als eine sanfte Wärme ihn umhüllte_. Ja, schlafen und vielleicht sogar etwas Schönes träumen._


	14. Anfang vom Ende

**Anfang vom Ende**

Keinerlei äußere Anzeichen hätten jemals darauf hingewiesen, dass Severus von dem einen Moment auf den anderen aus seinem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Es gab kein verräterisches Zucken, noch veränderte sich seine tiefe, gleichmäßige Atmung. Das einzige Indiz war die leichte Anspannung seiner langen Bein- und Schultermuskeln; eine Anspannung, die stark angeleint auf Messerschneide und kurz davor stand, auszubrechen.

Das leise Klirren, welches ihn geweckt hatte, ertönte wieder. Diesmal erkannte er das delikate Klappern von Porzellan und die leisen barfüßigen Schritte, die er immer mit Rink in Verbindung brachte. Er war in seinen Gemächern. Er war in seinem Bett. Er war sicher. Mit dieser Erkenntnis entspannte er sich wieder unter seiner warmen Decke.

Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, als sich ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln abzeichnete und Severus bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr sein Leinenhemd und seine Baumwollhose trug, sondern sein langes, verdeckendes, graues Herrennachthemd. Er musste ziemlich tief eingeschlafen sein, nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte und Rink musste seine Kleidung gewechselt haben. Merkwürdig nur, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte. Severus war für gewöhnlich, wenn er denn schlief, ein sehr leichter Schläfer, und selbst die Magie der Hauselfe – wenn auch Rink sich seine Pflichten sehr zu Herzen nahm - war nicht genug, um ihm am Aufwachen zu hindern.

Severus drehte sich so weit, um die tickende Uhr an der Wand zu sehen. Die traditionellen Hände zeigten nichts weiter als die Zeit an. So weit es Severus betraf, sollten Uhren auch nur die Zeit angeben und nicht irgendeinen Schwachsinn wie, wo man sich befand, oder ob man zu spät war oder anderen Unsinn. Die Uhr sagte ihm, es war bereits kurz nach sechs in der Früh. _Wie war das möglich?_ Er hatte sich gegen ein Uhr morgens, nachdem Albus sich verabschiedet hatte, hingelegt, was bedeutete, er hatte fast fünf Stunden durchgeschlafen. Sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, als er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal ungestört und ohne die Hilfe von Traumlosen Schlaf durchgeschlafen hatte.

Als ihn diese Erkenntnis traf, verwandelte sich sein Stirnrunzeln in einen langen, leidvollen, finsteren Blick. _Der Tee! Verfluchter Albus! _Was hatte der alte Mann ihn in seinem Tee getan, um ihn so auszuschalten? Oder war es ein dezenter Zauber gewesen, den er nicht bemerkt hatte? Er hatte schon vor Langem seinen Frieden mit Albus geschlossen und betrachteten den alten Mann als seinen Mentor, Vertrauten und Freund; jedoch machten ihn die kindischen Einmischungen des älteren Mannes rasend. Severus war sich absolut sicher, dass einzig allein sein lang gehaltener Respekt dem alten Mann gegenüber der einzige Grund war, warum er den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt nicht bereits mit seinem eigenen Bart erwürgt hatte. _Und würde das nicht eine reizende Schlagzeile für den Tagespropheten abgeben?_

Mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem unzufriedenen Knurren, warf Severus die Decke mit etwas mehr Kraft als nötig gewesen wäre zur Seite. Er verschwand geradewegs im Badezimmer. Er würde Albus später, wenn er die Zeit dazu hatte, darauf ansprechen. Der alte Kauz würde nicht damit durchkommen ihn mit etwas betäubt zu haben, noch würde er auf Albus Standardrede ‚Es war nur zu Ihrem Besten, mein Junge' hören. Leider musste diese Konfrontation warten; jetzt musste er den Unterricht für seine U.T.Z-Schüler im sechsten Jahr vorbereiten. Dann waren da noch die speziellen Reglungen, die er für Miss Granger an diesem Abend treffen musste.

Barfuß verschwand er im Badezimmer und winkte achtlos zum Wasserhahn, welcher zufriedenstellend automatisch zum Leben erwachte. Als Dampf die kalte Luft umhüllte, wanderten Severus Gedanken zurück zu Albus und seinen hinterhältigen Methoden. Severus schnaubte. Als ob eine Nacht von ungestörtem Schlaf irgendwas ändern würde. Und doch musste er sich eingestehen, wenn auch nur sich selbst gegenüber, dass er offenbar den Schlaf gebraucht hatte, da er sich heute Morgen ausgeruhter und wacher als sonst fühlte. Auch litt er nicht an der morgendlichen Lethargie, die normalerweise diese Art von Nächten begleitete, in denen er nur Ruhe mithilfe des Traumlosen Schlafes fand.

Als Severus sein graues Baumwollhemd über den Kopf zog, zitterte er leicht in der kalten Luft. Ohne einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen, der über dem Waschbecken hing, grübelte er über die Tränke nach, die Albus ihm wohlmöglich untergejubelt haben könnte.

* * *

><p>Hermine betrat den Zaubertränkeklassenraum mit einer Mischung aus kalter Angst und einer schwindelerregenden Erwartung. Im Grunde hatten diese beiden gegensätzlichen Gefühle ihren Magen so sehr verknotet, dass sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war, zu frühstücken und sie hatte nur unter Zwang den Kürbissaft hinunter bekommen.<p>

Ausnahmsweise hatte sich die Gerüchteküche Hogwarts' mal zu ihren Gunsten gewandelt, da ihre Freunde glaubten, ihre blanken Nerven beruhten darauf, Professor Snape das erste Mal wieder zu sehen. Sie hatten nicht ihre Appetitlosigkeit oder ihre offensichtliche Nervosität hinterfragt.

Neville war sogar zu ihr gekommen, um ihr beruhigende Worte zu schenken. Sie hatte fast wieder ihren Kürbissaft ausgespuckt, als der Junge, dessen Irrwicht Professor Snape war, ihr gesagt hatte, dass Professor Snape wirklich nicht so schlimm war und sie sich einfach entspannen sollte. Entspannen. Professor Granger-Snape musste einen größeren Eindruck bei Neville hinterlassen haben, als sie ursprünglich gedacht hatte. Nicht, dass es ihr half.

Andererseits konnte sie ihren Freunden nicht erzählen, dass Entspannung nicht zur Debatte stand, da sie letzte Nacht zugelassen hatte, wie ein Hauself sie in Professor Snapes Gemächer gezaubert hatte – und waren es nicht wunderbare Gemächer - wo sie seine Standartlaken von Hogwarts durch besondere, selbstgemachte Bettlaken ersetzt hatte. Bettlaken, die sie angefertigt hatte. Bettlaken, die sie mit einer Magie angefertigt hatte, von der sie fast durchgedreht war und

… und …

_Oh, lieber Gott._

Auf ihrem Stuhl sitzend, kämpfte sie stark gegen die aufkommende Übelkeit an, als sie versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf ihre Zaubertränkeausrüstung zu nehmen und alles so anzuordnen, wie sie es für den heutigen Unterricht benötigen würde. Kessel. Okay. _Ich bin ruhig._ Zaubertränkekoffer. Okay. _Es wird alles gut. _Hausaufgaben. Okay. _Du bist ganz ruhig._

Hermine vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. _Wem machte sie etwas vor?_

_Was, wenn er es wusste? Hatte er in den Laken geschlafen? Was, wenn er das Siegel gesehen hatte? Hatte er gut geschlafen? Was, wenn er herausgefunden hatte, dass jemand in seinen Gemächern gewesen war? Würde eine Nacht Schlaf sein Gemüt und Verhalten verbessern? Was, wenn er herausfand, dass sie diejenige gewesen war?_

_Mir wird schlecht._

Mit rasenden Herzen war sie irgendwann so vollkommen durch den Wind, ihr Daumennagel so schnell abgebissen gewesen, dass ihre kreisenden Gedanken sie in immer wiederkehrende Mutmaßungen und Paranoia gefangen hielten.

So war es kein Wunder, dass, als die Hintertür des Klassenraums mit einem widerhallenden Bang! aufgestoßen wurde, um einen finster dreinblickenden Zaubertränkemeister Eintritt zu gewähren, Hermine nicht nur zusammenzuckte, sondern auch schrill und irgendwie gewürgt aufschrie.

Professor Snape hielt weder in seinem entschlossenen Schritt inne, noch schaute er in ihre Richtung, als er rief: „Zehn Punkte Abzug, Miss Granger, dafür, dass sie meinen Unterricht stören."

Mit diesen vertrauten Worten schmolzen Hermines Nerven wie … nun, von Zauberhand, dahin. Als sie sich auf den Tränkemeister konzentrierte, der etwas an die Tafel schrieb, kämpfte Hermine damit das vollkommen unangebrachte Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Schüler, denen geraden zehn Punkte abgezogen worden waren, grinsten nicht. Aber man hatte ihr zumindest eine Frage beantwortet: Nein, man hatte sie nicht entdeckt.

Sie musste sich jedoch über sein brummigeres Verhalten wundern. Hatten die Laken nicht funktioniert? Ihr Grinsen verschwand etwas. Sie musste mit Rink sprechen, um herauszufinden, was wirklich passiert war.

Für den Augenblick jedoch schob sie ihre Neugierde zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf den Unterricht.

* * *

><p>Als sich Professor Snape gegen seinen Schreibtisch lehnte, beobachte er seinen Sechserkurs für Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke. Die Slytherins kicherte und lachten noch immer, sich in ihrem Wissen sicher, dass der schlimmste Lehrer Hogwarts auf ihrer Seite stand. Solange sie unter seinem Schutz standen, waren sie sich sicher, nicht bestraft werden zu können. Die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs hatten sich zu einer Gruppe zusammengeschlossen und wählten die ‚Sicherheit durch Überzahl'-Strategie.<p>

Außergewöhnlich war nur Longbottom, der mit erhobenem Haupt alleine den Raum verließ, während eine Hand fest seine Bücher umklammert hielt, schien die andere leicht gegen etwas in seiner Tasche zu tätscheln. _Das sollte besser nicht das Haustier des Jungen sein,_ dachte Severus. Wenn er Longbottom noch einmal dabei erwischte, wie er diese Kröte zu seinem Unterricht mitbrachte, würde er den Jungen in eine Fliege verwandeln und ihn an die Amphibie verfüttern.

Als Longbottom verschwunden war, blieben nur noch Potter und Weasley übrig, die leise miteinander flüsterten, während sie geduldig darauf warteten, dass Miss Granger ihre Unterlagen zusammensammelte.

Allem in allem war es eine recht erfolgreiche Stunde gewesen, die nur durch seine noch immer köchelnde Wut auf Albus hinterlistige Tricks ruiniert wurde. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht entscheiden, ob er wütender über die Tatsache war, dass Albus ihn etwas untergeschoben hatte sein sollte, oder dass Severus ihn nicht dabei erwischt hatte. Er musste jedoch widerwillig zugeben, dass der Schlaf seine persönliche Hölle des Unterrichtens erträglicher gemacht hatte. Achtzig Prozent der Klasse hatten es geschafft einen mehr oder weniger zufriedenstellenden Zaubertrank zu erstellen, niemand war gestorben und er hatte es mit nur wenigen Worten und einem hämischen Grinsen geschafft die Gryffindors zu einem Wutanfall anzustacheln. Es gab nur einen dunklen Fleck an seinen ansonsten so freudigen Morgen.

Hermine Granger.

Snape konnte bereits Jahre verbuchen, in denen er Gryffindors verspottet hatte. Er war ein Experte auf dem Gebiet ihre ersten Anzeichen von ohnmächtiger Wut und Frustration – geballte Hände, zusammengebissene Zähne, rotangelaufene Gesichter und Augen, die mit unterdrückten Tränen glitzerten – zu erkennen. Er war heute sogar besonders kreativ gewesen, eine Nacht friedvoller Schlaf hatte für seinen Verstand wahre Wunder vollbracht und ausgerechnet Granger hatte nichts weiter getan, als ihn anzulächeln und ihn hin und wieder mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln zu betrachten. Im Grunde, wenn er diesen Blick definieren sollte, würde er sagen, dass es der Blick war, den Albus ihn für gewöhnlich zuwarf – eine Mischung aus Zuneigung, Nachsichtigkeit und Besorgnis.

In der heutigen Stunde hatte er neue Maßstäbe in seiner bitteren Giftigkeit gesetzt, um dem Mädchen eine Reaktion zu entlocken und er hatte kaum eine Antwort erhalten. Dieses nachsichtige, halb besorgte Lächeln, welches sie während seines letzten Wutanfalls getragen hatte, hatte ihn so sehr aus dem Konzept gebracht, dass er sie letztendlich ihren Anweisungen überlassen hatte. Wieder einmal wurde er mit dem Mysterium um Hermine Granger konfrontiert … ein Rätsel, welches er entschlossen war zu lösen. Der heutige Abend würde äußerst unterhaltsam werden.

* * *

><p>Zwei Stunden später und ihr Zaubertränkeunterricht war vorbei und Hermine stapelte ihre Bücher ordentlich vor sich auf, als sie nur mit einem halben Ohr Harry und Rons Gespräch über Hufflepuffs Chancen auf den Schulpokal lauschte. Slytherin befand sich dieses Jahr auf einen abgeschlagenen dritten Platz. Hufflepuff jedoch lag nur wenige Punkte hinter Gryffidnor. Die Karten waren in den letzten Tagen noch nicht gemischt.<p>

Gedanken an Hufflepuffs, Slytherins und Hauspunkte verschwanden, als Professor Snape plötzlich vor ihr auftauchte. „Miss Granger, bleiben Sie. Weasley, Potter, verschwindet."

Professor Snapes Blick verließ nie den ihren, als er die Jungen mit einer Gleichgültigkeit hinausschmiss, die noch nicht einmal seinen gewohnten Spott verdient hatte.

Von den scharfen nach Luftschnappen hinter ihr, wusste sie, dass das Verhalten des Professors das gewünschte Ergebnis erzielt hatte. Hermine hegte auch gar keine Zweifel, dass Professor Snape sich sehr wohl darüber im Klaren war, wie Ron und Harry und auch sie reagieren würden. In dem Wissen, das Punkte bedroht waren, nahm sie es selbst in die Hand. Schnell wirbelte Hermine herum und nagelte die beiden mit einem ernsten Blick fest. Als sie Harrys sturen Gesichtsausdruck und Rons bereits roten Hals und rote Ohren sah, wusste Hermine, sie hatte die beiden noch rechtzeitig erwischt.

Sie schüttelte scharf mit ihrem Kopf und beide Jungen gaben nach, wenn auch Harry Professor Snape einen letzten finsteren Blick über seine Schulter zuwarf. „Geht schon, Jungs. Ich treffe euch beim Mittagessen. Ich muss noch meine Strafarbeit mit Professor Snape besprechen."

Von den Blicken, die auf den Professor gerichtet waren, war es kein Geheimnis, was die beiden von ihrer Strafarbeit hielten. Hermine jedoch war der Meinung, dass sie mit einer Nachsitzstunde noch gut davonkam. Ron und Harry hatten nicht gehört, was sie nicht nur einmal, sondern zweimal über seine Wimpern gesagt hatte. Nicht, dass sie jemals die Absicht hatte, ihnen davon zu erzählen. Das war ein Geheimnis, welches sie mit in ihr Grab nehmen würde.

Nachdem sie dabei zusah, wie Ron und Harry nur widerwillig den Raum verließen, richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihren Professor, der die gesamte Interaktion zwischen ihnen mit einer amüsiert, hochgezogenen Augenbraue beobachtet hatte.

Es war am Besten, entschied sie, sich zu entschuldigen, bevor sie über ihre bevorstehende Strafarbeit reden würden. Jedoch, jetzt wo sie ihrem Professor gegenüberstand, war ihre gut ausgearbeitete Entschuldigung wie in den Wind geschlagen. „Sir, ich-"

Wo sollte sie nur anfangen? Sie musste sich für so vieles entschuldigen. Sie begann erneut. „Ich wollte mich für Dienstag entschuldigen, Sir. Ich war nicht ich selbst. Ich kann mich nicht wirklich an alles, was während des Tages geschehen ist, erinnern; alles ist etwas verschwommen und schwammig, aber das, an was ich mich erinnern kann, ist unentschuldbar."

Professor Snape antwortete ihr nicht, und während das Schweigen zwischen ihnen wuchs, kämpfte Hermine dagegen an nicht unter seinen Blick herumzuzappeln. Als er dann endlich sprach, seufzte sie schon fast erleichtert auf.

„Sie hatten von der Gefahr, der Sie sich ausgesetzt haben, keine Ahnung gehabt, nicht wahr?"

Sie sackte leicht auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen. „Nein, Sir."

Als Professor Snape leicht seinen Kopf neigte, hatte Hermine das Gefühl, begutachtet und bewertet zu werden. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl von diesem bodenlosen Blick, unter Augenschein genommen zu werden. „Sie wissen es jetzt?", fragte er schließlich, als er zufrieden mit seiner Prüfung zu sein schien.

„Ron und Ginny haben es mir _erklärt_", sagte sie und verzog bei den Worten leicht ihr Gesicht. Als Professor Snape nicht antwortete, fasste sie es als Erlaubnis auf fortzufahren. „Es kam mir nie in den Sinn, dass das Herumexperimentieren mit meiner Magie mir schaden könnte. Ich habe schon zuvor fortgeschrittene Magie ohne irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen angewandt." Sobald die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten, zuckte sie leicht zusammen. Das war vermutlich nicht unbedingt etwas, was sie hätte sagen sollen.

„Ja, wie frühreif Sie doch sind, nicht wahr?", bemerkte er geradewegs mit genug Spott, damit Hermine ihr Gesicht verzog. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden getroffen, der wie Professor Snape ein Ego dermaßen durchstechen konnte. Man spürte noch nicht einmal die Klinge, bis man hinabblickte und erkannte, dass man blutete.

Dann schien sich seine gesamte Haltung zu verändern. Er war nicht weniger einschüchternd, wie er vor ihr stand, die Aura von Missmut wurde auch weiterhin von seinem finsteren Blick, bis hin zu seinen verschränkten Armen und seiner angewachsenen Grundhaltung, ausgestrahlt. Er sah noch immer massiv, unbeweglich und gefährlich aus. Dennoch, in ihren Augen, schien sich sein Auftreten verändert zu haben. Der einzige und vielleicht beste Vergleich war der mit einem beschützten Raum, dessen Schutzzauber hinuntergelassen worden waren. Der Raum war noch immer derselbe, aber er war plötzlich betretbar.

Andererseits hatte sie den Mann vielleicht schon viel zu lange beobachtet und suchte nach irgendwelchen Nuancen in seinem Wesen und fand nur das, was sie finden wollte und sah Dinge, die gar nicht wirklich da waren. Vielleicht war sie ja wirklich so übergeschnappt, wie Ron immer behauptete.

„Was wollen Sie von mir, Miss Granger?"

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was sie mehr überraschte – seine Frage oder die Art und Weise, wie er sie gestellt hatte. Seine Frage war zivilisiert; sein Verhalten neugierig und nur mit dem Hauch von Anspannung versehen.

Andererseits, dachte sie, vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, konnte sie doch Dinge in diesem verwirrenden Mann erkennen.

„Ich …" Sie stolperte über die Worte, nicht sicher, was er wirklich von ihr erwartete. Sie hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, dass sie etwas von ihm wollte. Sie war in letzter Zeit so darauf fixiert gewesen, was sie ihm geben konnte, dass sie sich darum keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Natürlich wusste er das nicht. Von seinem Blickwinkel aus, vermutete sie, war es durchaus nachvollziehbar, dass er annahm, dass sie etwas von ihm wollte.

„Will, Miss Granger", fuhr er fort, als sie schwankte. „Es ist wirklich ganz einfach. Für den größten Teil des letzten Jahres haben Sie mich auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise aufgesucht. Ich bin weder dumm, noch blind. Sie haben sich bewusst in meinen Weg platziert. Sie haben Ihr Verhalten in meinem Unterricht geändert. Sie sind sogar so weit gegangen und helfen Longbottom außerhalb meiner Klasse bis zu einem Grade, dass er dieses Jahr eine akzeptable Note erhalten wird. Was. Wollen. Sie?"

In diesem Moment unternahm Hermine einen weiteren Schritt ins Erwachsenwerden. „Darf ich über Ihre Frage nachdenken, Sir?"

Erstaunlicherweise nickte Snape. „Also schön, Sie können sich Ihre Zeit nehmen, um darüber nachzudenken. Wir werden ja sehen, ob Sie die Zeit auch sinnvoll nutzen werden."

Dann schien sich die Perspektive wieder zu verschieben und Hermine befand sich wieder vor Professor Snape anstatt vor Severus Snape. Sie war sich nicht sicher, woher sie es wusste, aber das Wissen war da.

„Ursprünglich, Miss Granger, hatte ich Ihr Nachsitzen direkt nach dem Abendessen angesetzt. Das hat sich gerade geändert. Sie werden mich unmittelbar nach Ihrer letzten Klasse an der Eingangstür treffen. Sie behalten ihre Uniform an und Sie werden Ihren Reiseumhang mitbringen."

Ihre Neugierde war definitiv geweckt. Gelegentlich sandte Professor Snape Schüler auf das Gelände, zum Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, um Bestandteile einzusammeln, aber diese Strafarbeiten wurden für gewöhnlich unter Hagrids Obhut abgehalten. Sie hatte noch nie von einer auswärtigen Strafarbeit gehört, die von Professor Snape geführt worden war.

„Um was geht es bei der Strafarbeit, Sir?"

Er starrte sie finster an. „Sie werden es noch früh genug erfahren. Also, Sie haben vor einem Moment erwähnt, dass Sie bereits fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke ohne Nebenwirkungen gebraut haben."

„Ja, Sir."

Seine 'Snape Schutzzauber', wie sie titulierte, waren definitiv wieder in Kraft und bei ihrem respektvollen Ton, schien er sich wieder etwas zu entspannen. Er fuhr in einer normaleren Stimme – beißende Kanten, die einen ungeduldigen Unterton enthielten - fort. „Der Unterschied zwischen Ihren früheren Erfahrungen und dem kleinen Vorfall dieser Woche ist äußerst tief greifend. Als Sie den Vielsafttrank gebraut haben – und ja, Miss Granger, mir sind all Ihre Erfahrungen mit diesem Trank bekannt – war der Vorgang über einen längeren Zeitraum verteilt gewesen. Dazu kommt, dass wenn auch der Trank in Bezug auf den Zeitaufwand und den Bestandteilen durchaus kompliziert ist, ist es der Trank selbst nicht. Man benötigt nicht besonders viel Magie, um ihn herzustellen. Ich glaube auch, dass Sie in Ihrem fünften Jahr einen Protego gezaubert haben?"

Mit der Frage im Kopf, woher er das wusste, nickte sie und fügte dann hinzu: „Ja, Sir."

„Wieder, Miss Granger, nur ein einzelner Zauber. Um den Grad an magischer Verausgabung zu erreichen, in dem ich Sie vorgefunden habe, müssten Sie den Zauber über mehrere Tage hinweg und selbst dann noch über eine längere Zeitspanne am Stück hervorgerufen haben." Er hielt inne und sagte dann: „Ich vermute, der Zauber, der Sie in diesen erbärmlichen Zustand versetzt hat, war eine Art von Schutzzauber gewesen?"

Hermine zuckte zurück und starrte ihren Professor mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

Professor Snape, der bis zu diesem Punkt vor ihrem Tisch gestanden hatte, drehte sich um und ging hinüber zu seinem eigenen Schreibtisch. Er lehnte sich genauso dagegen, wie sie es immer in ihrer Rolle als Professor Granger-Snape getan hatte. „Ich weiß es, Miss Granger, weil die Unverzeihlichen und mächtigsten Schutzzauber immer den größten Anteil an Magie in einem Menschen beanspruchen." Er verstummte und blickte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Und auch aus genau demselben Grund", fügte er schließlich hinzu.

Wieder eine Pause und ein erwartungsvoller Blick. „Was könnte wohl der Grund dafür sein, Miss Granger?"

Ein begeisterter Nervenkitzel erfasste sie, als sie erkannte, dass er ihr neues Wissen anbot und nach ihrer Meinung fragte. Oh, lieber Gott, er fragte sie. Er fragte. Sie. Hermine Granger.

Professor Severus 'Ich hasse alle Gryffindors' Snape bat sie darum, eine Frage zu beantworten. Das war … das war … besser als Weihnachten. Besser als Schokolade.

Hermine setzte sich in ihrem Stuhl auf, und wie es bereits zu ihrer Gewohnheit geworden war, schob sie ihre Hände unter ihre Beine. Aber selbst ohne ihre gehobene Hand konnte man nicht die Energie ignorieren, die ihren Körper erfasst hatte. Die Herstellung des magischen Bettlakens gab ihr die Antwort auf seine Frage. „Man muss sie meinen", antwortete sie. „Es reicht nicht aus, nur zu sagen, dass man sie meint, dass man sie meinen möchte, sondern man muss wirklich die Absicht haben, sie zu meinen."

Sie verstummte und schloss ihre Augen, um sich besser an die Magie zu erinnern, die sie kanalisiert hatte, um das Laken und das Siegel zu erstellen. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Gedanken und Wünsche das Leben von Professor Snape einfacher zu machen; ihn zu beschützen und vor den Dingen zu bewahren, die das Leben ihm entgegenwarf. Als sie wieder ihre Augen öffnete, lächelte sie ihren Professor an. „Halbherzige Bemühungen werden kein Ergebnis liefern. Man muss bereit sein alles von sich selbst in die Magie, in den Zauber, zu legen."

„Akzeptabel." Seine Antwort war einigermaßen neutral, aber Hermine hatte den Eindruck, er war mit ihrer Antwort zufrieden.

„Kinder, Miss Granger, wird dieser Zauber vor ihrem Abschluss des siebten Schuljahres aus zahlreichen Gründen nicht beigebracht. Sie sind eine der ältesten Ihres Jahrgangs – ein Umstand, der sich zu Ihren Gunsten ausgelegt hat. Sie hatten Glück, Miss Granger. Und auch wenn Gryffindor dem Irrglauben verfallen sind, dass das Glück immer auf ihrer Seite stehen wird, lassen Sie sich eines Besseren belehren, denn das Glück ist ziemlich launisch und eine unzuverlässige Beschützerin und man sollte sich besser nicht auf sie verlassen."

„Aber abgesehen von der Gefahr sich zu verausgaben, wie könnte solch ein Zauber gefährlich sein?"

„Tss, tss, Miss Granger, wie überaus enttäuschend. Sie denken nicht. Schon wieder, wie ich hinzufügen darf. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, es gibt zwei Arten von Zauber, die den Ausführenden signifikant beeinträchtigen."

Dann traf es sie. „Oh. Die Unverzeihlichen. Man muss bereit sein Herz und Seele …" Sie verstummte und ließ ihren Gedanken unvollendet zurück, während ihr Verstand bereits zu der Schlussfolgerung, die Professor Snape ihr gerade offenbart hatte, eilte. Als sie das Laken angefertigt hatte, hatte sie sich der Magie vollkommen hingegeben. Sie konnte sich an die Wärme der alten Magie erinnern, wie sie von ihr getragen worden war, und wie die Magie durch sie hindurchgearbeitet hatte. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, welchen Schaden sie ihrem innersten Fundament, ihrem Kern, ihrer Seele angetan hätte, wäre die Magie und die Macht, in der sie so aufgegangen war, böse und dazu gedacht gewesen zu verletzen oder sogar zu töten.

Hermine erfasste ein Schauer bei diesem Gedanken. Jemand, der mit solch einer Magie in Berührung kam, würde für immer die Narben tragen. Als sie sich wieder auf den Lehrer konzentrierte, der sie argwöhnisch beobachtete, wusste sie jetzt etwas, über das sie, Ron und Harry nur spekuliert hatten. Professor Snape hatte diese Zauber bereits ausgeführt. Sie wusste nicht wie viele oder wie oft oder unter welchen Umständen, aber sie konnte schon beinahe die Wunden erkennen. Anstatt in diesem Augenblick verängstigt oder angewidert zu sein, beeindruckte sie seine Stärke und sein Willen. Er hatte wirklich das finsterste Tal durchwandert. Aber er hatte die Kraft gehabt es wieder zu verlassen … dafür fehlten ihr einfach die Worte.

* * *

><p>Severus wartete, beobachtete das Mädchen, wie sie die Informationen, die sie gerade von ihm erhalten hatte, verarbeitete. Er bemerkte, wie ausdrucksstark ihr Gesicht war, ihre Gedanken und Emotionen waren für jedermann ersichtlich. Miss Grangers Freude, dass er sich mit ihr unterhielt, war einfach an ihrer Körpersprache und ihren leuchtenden Augen zu erkennen, auch wenn er nicht begreifen konnte, warum ihr sein Respekt so wichtig war.<p>

Er fuhr damit fort sie genauer zu betrachten, als sie ihre Augen schloss. Er wusste, sie hatte ihr Erlebnis mit ihrem Zauber noch einmal durchlebt. Als Ehrfurcht, Verwunderung und Freude ihr Gesicht zeichneten, fragte er sich, welchen Zauber genau sie versucht hatte. Er würde sie nicht fragen. Seine beste Vermutung war irgendein fortgeschrittener Schutzzauber für Potter. Sie nach dieser Information zu fragen, könnte sie wohlmöglich entmutigen. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich bei diesem Gedanken. Er hasste es auf dieser dünnen Linie zu laufen; auf der einen Seite musste er Harry Potter auf sein Zusammentreffen mit dem Dunklen Lord vorbereiten und auf der anderen Seite musste er den Jungen und seine Freunde vor ihren eigenen Vorbereitungsversuchen bewahren.

Dann machte das Mädchen den Sprung zu den Unverzeihlichen. Sie riss ihre Augen auf, als sie ihn anstarrte. Schrecken konnte er dort wie erwartet sehen, als sie letztendlich verstand, was genau er war und wozu er fähig war. Was er jedoch nicht erwartet hatte, war die offenkundige Bewunderung, die nur wenige Sekunden später folgte.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, löste dieser Ausdruck ein gewaltiges Unbehagen in ihm aus. Als er seine Roben enger um sich schloss, stand er zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Denken Sie darüber nach, Miss Granger, und vergessen Sie nicht mich direkt nach Ihrem Unterricht an den Eingangstüren zu treffen. Sie können jetzt gehen." Herumwirbelnd verschwand er mit einem lauten Türknallen in seinem Büro.

* * *

><p>Später am Tag wartete Severus mit kaum gezügelter Ungeduld auf Miss Granger. Mit einem Blick auf die große Uhr in der Eingangshalle bemerkte er, das Mädchen hatte noch fünfzehn Minuten bis zu ihrem verabredeten Treffen. Severus war zu früh und er konnte wirklich niemand anderen als sich selbst für seine Ungeduld verantwortlich machen. Okay, er vermutete, dass er den Schulleiter dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen konnte, da er angenommen hatte, sein Treffen mit Albus würde länger dauern.<p>

Listiger alter Mistkerl, wie er es abgestritten hatte, ihn letzte Nacht etwas in seinen Tee gegeben zu haben, nur um ihn dann für seine Nachsitzstunde mit Miss Granger aus seinen Büro zu schmeißen, ohne dass er die Möglichkeit hatte, ihn weiter auszufragen. Und wie Albus es abgestritten hatte. Im Grunde war es sogar eine richtige Glanzleistung gewesen, um einiges besser als das letzte Mal, als wundersamer Weise Severus' Name auf der Betreuerliste für den nächsten Hogsmeadeausflug aufgetaucht war. Albus erschien dieses Mal sogar recht glaubwürdig. Nicht, dass Severus ihm auch wirklich glaubte.

Als er die leichten Schritte über sich hörte, verschwand Severus automatisch weiter in der schattigen Nische, in der er stand. Von seiner Position aus konnte er Granger im zweiten Stock, und wie sich die Treppe gerade von ihr abgewandt hatte, sehen. Ein leichtes Grinsen zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. Das Mädchen würde nicht mehr rechtzeitig unten ankommen, was bedeutete, sie hatte sich soeben einen Punktabzug für das Zuspätkommen verdient. Seine Belustigung war kleinlich, das wusste er, aber das Punktegleichgewicht umzuwerfen war eine der wenigen Freuden in seinem Leben. Jeder glaubte, er hatte sich nur die Gryffindors ausgesucht. Die Wahrheit jedoch war, er gestaltete ihren Punktabzug nur offensichtlicher, um seinen Ruf zu wahren. Er nahm genauso viele Punkte von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, hier war seine Taktik lediglich verstohlener.

Dann beobachtete er etwas äußerst Außergewöhnliches, etwas, was er bisher bei noch keinem Schüler gesehen hatte. Die Treppe, die sich gerade noch entfernt hatte, schwang wieder knirschend zurück.

Er hörte ihren leisen Dank an die Treppen und das Schloss. Ihr erfreutes Lachen jedoch wurde heiter und klar durch die Eingangshalle getragen. Es sah ganz danach aus, als ob Miss Granger herausgefunden hatte, dass das Schloss begrenzt empfindungsfähig war. Das Mädchen war jedoch über den bloßen Zustand von Erkennen hinaus, denn sie interagierte mit dem Gebäude. Sein Grinsen wurde zu einem Lächeln, einem ehrlichen Lächeln. Sie hatte eines der Geheimnisse des Schlosses gelüftet. Seine Meinung von ihr war gerade eben etwas angestiegen. Es sah ganz danach aus, seine Vermutungen in Bezug auf ihr Potenzial waren richtig, selbst wenn das Mädchen eine bedauernswerte Selbsteinschätzung für ihre Sicherheit besaß.

Seine Zufriedenheit zeigte sich nicht, als er aus seinem Versteck trat.

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln, dasselbe offene und ehrliche Lächeln, welches sie ihm bereits das gesamte Jahr über geschenkt hatte. Ein Lächeln, welches ihn ständig vermuten ließ, dass sie etwas ausheckte. Die Zeit hatte bewiesen, dies war nicht der Fall gewesen, aber nichtsdestotrotz war seine erste Reaktion ihr Verhalten zu hinterfragen. Zweifel waren einfacher und auf lange Sicht gesehen definitiv sicherer.

Er sah, dass sie wie angewiesen ihren Reiseumhang fein säuberlich über ihren Arm gefaltet hielt. Er konnte auch die strahlende Neugierde in ihren Augen erkennen. Andere Schüler kamen vor Angst geplagt zu ihm. Diese hier allerdings, vibrierte schon praktisch von dem eingepferchten Drang, ihn mit Fragen löchern zu können. Fragen, die er ihr noch nicht beantworten würde, allerdings schrieb er ihr, wenn auch nur im Geiste, Punkte zu, dass sie ihre Begeisterung so zügeln konnte. Dass sie in dem letzten Jahr einen Funken von Zurückhaltung gelernt hatte, ließ sie in seinen Gunsten nur noch höher steigen.

„Ziehen Sie Ihren Umhang über und folgen Sie mir." Ohne darauf zu achten, ob sie auch seine Anweisung befolgte, wirbelte Severus herum und verschwand durch die große Eingangstür. Mit schnellem Schritt, jedoch machbar für Granger, welche er bereits hinter sich hereilen hörte, ging er zielstrebig zu den Toren, die Hogwarts beschützten.

Als er die Tore passiert hatte, drehte er sich um, um auf Miss Granger zu warten. Sie war leicht außer Atem, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob es von dem schnellen Tempo oder ihrer offenkundigen Aufregung herrührte.

„Kommen Sie her, Miss Granger, und nehmen Sie meine Hand."

Zufriedenheit mischte sich mit demselben Unbehagen, welches er auch schon im Klassenraum verspürt hatte, als sie ohne zu zögern und ohne Angst, wenn auch überrascht, seine Hand nahm. Er zog sie näher an sich heran, sodass sie direkt mit ihrem Rücken an seiner Vorderseite stand. Seine Hand hielt die ihre fest umschlossen, verankerte sie mit seiner Person. „Wir werden im Tandem apparieren. Es wird rauer als eine Einzelapparation sein und viele bringt es aus dem Gleichgewicht." Er erlaubte das spöttische Lächeln, welches sie nicht sehen konnte, in seine Stimme, als er hinzufügte: „Und wenn wir angekommen sind, bitte, unterlassen Sie es sich auf meine Schuhe zu übergeben."

Als Severus merkte, wie sie sich in seinen Armen vor Empörung anspannte, apparierte er sie.

* * *

><p>Hermine hatte angenommen, die Apparation mit Professor Snape ähnelte den Sprung, den sie mit Rink gemacht hatte. Sie hatte kaum gemerkt, wie Rink sie von ihrem Zimmer in Professor Snapes Gemächer gebracht hatte. Sie stellte schnell fest, wie sehr sie sich doch getäuscht hatte. Ihre Sicht schwand, als sie von großem Druck umgeben wurde, der in ihre Rippen drückte, ihr die Luft aus den Lungen stieß, bis der Drang nach Luft ein unaufhörliches Schreien in ihrem Kopf war. Es fühlte sich so an, als wenn sie aus der Zahnpastatube ihrer Eltern gequetscht worden war. Als sie schon dachte, dass sie es nicht mehr aushalten würde, war es vorbei. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als die Wellen der Übelkeit sie erfasste. Sie sank in den Arm, der um sie geschlungen war, und war ungemein dankbar für die unerschütterliche Stärke.<p>

Sie verlor nicht ihr Mittagessen, aber es hatte nicht mehr viel gefehlt. Gott sei Dank hatte Professor Snape ihre Abreisezeit vorgezogen; sie glaubte nicht, dass sie ihr Abendessen bei sich behalten hätte. Verloren in ihrer monströsen Verlegenheit, kämpfte sie damit sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie war sich jedoch bewusst, dass Professor Snape seinen Halt nicht zurückzog, bis sie die Galle wieder hinuntergeschluckt hatte und wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte.

Sobald sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, ließ er ihre Hand los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Die Übelkeit besiegt, ergriff Hermine die Gelegenheit sich umzusehen. Sie war überrascht, vor der dreckigen Fassade von St. Mungos zu stehen. Verwirrt sah sie ihren Lehrer an. „St. Mungos, Sir?"

„Konsequenzen, Miss Granger." Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und ging zur Tür. Wie als einen nachträglichen Einfall, warf er über seine Schulter: „Jetzt kommen Sie schon. Sie haben lange genug herumgetrödelt."

_Herumgetrödelt! Sie hatte nicht herumgetrödelt. _Brodelnd presste sie ihre Lippen zusammen und stürmte wütend an Snape vorbei. Sie hatte ungefähr die Hälfte der Treppe hinter sich gebracht, bevor sie erkannte, wie geschickt er sie ausgespielt hatte. Sie wusste, dass er seine Worte dazu benutzte von seinen Taten abzulenken und die Menschen damit aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Nach der Apparation war er nett zu ihr gewesen und dann hatte er sie absichtlich verärgert. Und sie war darauf hereingefallen.

_Verfluchte Scheiße! Zur Hölle mit ihm. _Von ihren eigenen Gedanken errötend, bog Hermine von dem Weg, der nur im Fluchen endete, ab. Noch bevor sie ihren Abschluss machte, würde sie das Mundwerk eines Seemannes haben und es war alles nur seine Schuld.

Sie zügelte ihre Wut und ging jetzt langsamer die letzten Stufen hinauf. Ihre Hand legte sich auf den bronzenen Türgriff und sie begann sie bereits aufziehen in der vollen Absicht die Tür für ihren Professor aufzuhalten und ihn mit so viel Anstand, wie sie aufbringen würde, durch die Türe schreiten zu lassen. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an, als sie leicht ihren Kopf neigte. „Nach Ihnen, Sir." _Hinterhältiger, elender Slytherin. Noch einmal fall ich nicht drauf rein._

Anstand wurde über Bord geworfen, als Professor Snape die Fronttür und sie ignorierte und einfach, als er oben angekommen war, sich nach rechts wandte und hinter einer der Säulen verschwand, die das Dach trugen. „Vergessen Sie die Türen, Miss Granger, und kommen Sie hier entlang."

Mit dem erneuten Gefühl der letzte Trottel zu sein, unterdrückte Hermine ein Seufzen und folgte Snape. Sie war gerade hinter die Säule getreten, als eine Tür in ihrem Sichtfeld erschien.

Jetzt war sie wirklich verwirrt und kam sich noch blöder vor, als Professor Snape mit einem nachgeahmten, breiten Lächeln sich mit all der Souveränität und Anstand eines Gentlemans verneigte und die Tür für sie offen hielt.

Mit hochrotem Kopf trat Hermine durch die Tür, ging zwei Schritte und blieb stehen. Sie stand in einem offenen Foyer, das sie an den Rezeptionsbereich von der Praxis ihrer Eltern erinnerte. Es saß sogar eine Hexe an einem großen Tisch, der den Durchgang zu einem weiterführenden Korridor dahinter versperrte. Das war so ganz und gar nicht das, woran sie sich noch von ihrem ersten Besuch in St. Mungos, als Mr. Weasley von Nagini gebissen worden war, erinnern konnte. Als sie hörte, wie sich hinter ihr die Türen schlossen, wartete sie auf ihren Professor, da sie nicht genau wusste, wo sie hingehen sollte. Sie war überrascht, als Professor Snape an ihr vorbei und zu der Hexe ging, die sie ohne aufzublicken einfach durchwinkte.

Professor Snape führte sie in einen Korridor, der durch Türen in unterschiedlichen Abständen aufgeteilt war. Als sie an ihnen vorbeiliefen, konnte sie hinter einigen aktives Treiben vernehmen, aber ihr schweigender Anführer hielt nicht an, noch gewährte er ihr eine Antwort darauf, was sich hinter diesen Türen abspielte. Aber Hermine hatte den nachhaltigen Eindruck, dass er ganz genau wusste, was hinter jeder dieser Türen vor sich ging.

Gelegentlich trafen sie auf andere Leute in den Korridoren. Jedes Mal würde Professor Snape die Person mit einem Nicken grüßen. Zu Hermines wachsender Verwunderung, erwiderten die Leute es mit einem respektvollen Nicken ihrerseits. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, dass Professor Snape diese Korridore mit derselben Sicherheit beschritt, wie die von Hogwarts. Die Neugier begann an ihr zu nagen, aber sie wusste es besser als ihrem Drang die Fragen auch laut auszusprechen, nachzugeben. Sie würde schon noch herausfinden, um was es ging und auch nur dann, wenn Professor Snape entschied, dass sie es wissen musste.

Sie riskierte hinter ihm ein schiefes Lächeln ihrerseits, als er sie tiefer in das Krankenhaus führte, und war sich trotz der Gerüchte der Erstklässler ziemlich sicher, dass der Zaubertränkemeister keine Augen im Hinterkopf hatte. Sie würde ihm zeigen, sie hatte ihre Lektion in Sachen Geduld gelernt … oder zumindest eine ziemlich gute Nachahmung von Geduld.

Sie folgte ihm immer weiter, über Treppen und einmal etwas, von dem sie sich ziemlich sicher war, was das magische Äquivalent zu einem Fahrstuhl war. Schließlich kamen sie am Grunde einer großen Treppe, die am Ende eines langen Korridors erschien, zum Stehen. Auf einer Anhöhe saß eine füllige Hexe mit kurzen, grauen Locken, die mit einem breiten Lächeln auf sie hinabblickte.

„Severus, willkommen zurück." Das Lächeln der Frau wurde noch größer. „Und sogar pünktlich."

Hermine war überrascht zu sehen, wie ihr Professor sich elegant halb vor der Frau verneigte.

„Wie immer", antwortete er mit dem Hauch einer Pointe eines langen Scherzes zwischen zwei Freunden.

Hermine riss ihre Augen auf und war sich nicht sicher, was sie mehr schockierte, dass die großmütterliche Hexe mit ihrem Professor scherzte, oder das ihr Professor den Scherz erwidert. Es war eines dieser Dinge, die einen an allen _Wahrheiten _zweifeln ließ und die Welt auf den Kopf stellte.

Ihre Welt wurde schnell wieder ins rechte Licht gerückt, als sich der scherzende Professor zurück in den gereizten Tränkemeister verwandelte. „Benehmen, Mädchen", schnappte er. „Und hören Sie auf, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft zu schnappen." Diese Zurechtweisung hatte ihre beabsichtige Wirkung und Hermines Kiefer schnappte zu.

Als die Frau die kleinen Stufen hinunterkam, blieb sie vor ihnen stehen und streckte eine Hand in Hermines Richtung aus. „Willkommen in St. Mungos, Miss Granger."

Bei der Erwähnung Ihres Namens warf Hermine ihrem Professor einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Die Heilerin hatte den Blick offensichtlich gesehen. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Liebes. Severus hat mir von dem kleinen Vorfall mit Ihrem Magieschwund erzählt. Und jetzt würde ich Sie selbst gerne noch einmal untersuchen."

Professor Snape rümpfte geringschätzig hinter ihr die Nase. „Nicht, dass Sie mir oder Madam Pomfrey in unserer Diagnose oder Behandlung vertrauen würden."

Die Heilerin fuhr fort, als ob Professor Snape sie nicht unterbrochen hätte. „Nach Ihrer kleinen Überprüfung werden wir auf der Station arbeiten."

Er neigte königlich seinen Kopf, als ob er sagen wollte: ‚Sie sind nur ein Tagelöhner, aber ich lasse mich dazu herab, Sie anzusprechen.' „Arbeit, Miss Granger. Es handelt sich hierbei immerhin um Ihre Strafarbeit. Heilerin Alverez leitet die Station für Fluchschäden. Ich habe mir gedacht, Sie werden vielleicht davon profitieren, wenn Sie aus erster Hand sehen, wo Sie beinahe gelandet wären."

* * *

><p><em>Linker Fuß hoch, linker Fuß runter. Rechter Fuß hoch, rechter Fuß runter.<em> Sie waren fast da. Fast zu Hause. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass der Weg von den Toren Hogwarts zur Eingangstür so lang war. _Linker Fuß hoch, linker Fuß runter. Rechter Fuß hoch, rechter Fuß runter._ Was hatten sich die Gründer nur dabei gedacht das Schloss so weit wegzusetzen?_ Linker Fuß hoch, linker Fuß runter. Rechter Fuß -_

„Warten Sie kurz, Miss Granger."

Das Letzte, was Hermine wollte, war jetzt anzuhalten, nicht jetzt, wenn die Lichter des Schlosses doch schon so nahe waren. Sie war vollkommen verausgabt und jegliche Gedanken, die sie vielleicht gehabt hätte eine Heilerin zu werden, waren jetzt endgültig zerstört. Sie war hungrig. Was auch immer die Hauselfen in St. Mungos taten, die Kantine mit etwas Essbaren zu versorgen, gehörte bestimmt nicht dazu. Sie war geistig vollkommen ausgelaugt. Wenn es darum ging, in St. Mungos etwas über Konsequenzen zu lernen, dann war dies die informativste Strafarbeit, die sie je gehabt hatte. Ein Schauer lief ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter, als sie sich an einige der Dinge erinnerte, die sie gesehen hatte. Um den Ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, war ihre Uniform mit Dingen bedeckt, von denen sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass noch nicht einmal die Hauselfen sie je wieder rauskriegen würden und irgendwas Abscheuliches befand sich in ihrem linken Schuh.

Um es noch schlimmer zu machen, als eine noch nicht volljährige Schülerin, war es ihr nicht erlaubt außerhalb von Hogwarts zu zaubern und Professor Snape hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten ihre Uniform für sie mit einem _Evanesco_ zu säubern. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihren derzeitigen kläglichen Zustand und Gestank mit Absicht ignorierte. Sie jedoch würde sich davon nicht verärgern lassen. Ein Umstand, wie sie sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, der wiederum ihn verärgerte.

Es war wirklich kein Wunder, warum der Schulleiter immer leicht amüsiert war, wenn er es mit Professor Snape zutun hatte. Es war wie ein stummes Spiel von dem Anderen um eine Nasenlänge voraus zu sein – wer auch immer zuerst nachgab, hatte verloren. Sie hegte auch keinerlei Zweifel, dass sie heute die meisten Runden verloren hatte. Sie war eine Amateurin, die gegen einen Meister spielte und sie hatte ihre Fassung und Geduld mehr als einmal verloren.

Entschlossen es diesmal besser zu machen, zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln und schluckte das winzige Seufzen hinunter, welches entfliehen wollte. Als sie stehen blieb, drehte sie sich zu Professor Snape um. „Sir?"

Sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Zeit zu hinterfragen, was er tat, bevor sein Zauberstab in seiner Hand lag und sie bereits die Magie kitzelnd auf ihrer Haut spürte. Mit einem Blick auf ihre Uniform bemerkte sie, wies er den größten Teil der fragwürdigen Flecken von ihrer Kleidung entfernt hatte. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug erkannte sie, dass sie auch besser roch. Aus dem gezwungenen Lächeln wurde ein ehrliches. „Danke, Sir."

Professor Snape betrachtete sie einen Moment nachdenklich und sagte dann: „Sie haben mich heute Abend nicht in Verlegenheit gebracht." Er nickte ihr leicht zu und setzte sich dann wieder in Bewegung.

Hermine blickte seiner verschwindenden Gestalt nach. Das hatte schon fast wie ein ‚Gut gemacht' geklungen. Mit einem neuen Schwall an Energie übersprang Hermine gleich ein paar Schritte, um ihren Professor einzuholen. Als sie sich hinter ihm seinem Tempo anpasste, aalte sie sich in seinem Lob. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es ein Lob war. Vielleicht entsprach es nicht den Lobeshymnen, die sie von ihren anderen Lehrern erhielt, aber nach Severus Snapes Maßstab, war es in der Tat ein großes Lob gewesen.

* * *

><p>Während der nächsten Tage, zwischen den Abschlussprüfungen und ihrem Unterricht, dachte Hermine über die Frage nach, die Professor Snape ihr gestellt hatte: Was wollte sie von ihm?<p>

Am Ende erkannte Hermine, dass, als sie auf keinen grünen Zweig kam und der Hogwarts Zug bereits am nächsten Tag abfahren würde, ihr die Zeit davonlief. Also tat sie das, was sie immer getan hatte, wenn in Bezug auf A.S.V.U.R eine Entscheidung getroffen werden musste. Sie zog sich in ihr A.S.V.U.R Hauptquartier, besser bekannt als ihr Himmelbett, zurück. Sie zog die Vorhänge zu, beschwor die nötigen Zauber und lehnte sich zurück gegen ihr Kopfkissen und starrte hinauf an die Decke. Es war an der Zeit über einige Dinge ernsthaft nachzudenken.

Zwölf Stunden, ein paar ernsthafte Gedanken, ein Tintenfläschchen und zwei Pergamentrollen später, stand Hermine schließlich vor den Türen zu Professor Snapes Büro. Diesmal rührte der Turniertanz der Wichtel in ihrem Bauch jedoch glücklicherweise von ihren Nerven und nicht vor Angst her. Die Zeit der Angst war vorbei – die Abschlussprüfungen waren geschrieben, die Koffer waren gepackt und alles, was jetzt noch übrig blieb, bevor der Zug sie nach Hause bringen würde, war Professor Snape zu sagen, was sie von ihm wollte.

Sie hatte lange und schwer über seine Frage nachgedacht. Ihr waren Dutzende von Antworten in den Kopf gesprungen – alles, angefangen von dem kindischen ‚Sie wollte nichts von ihm' bis hin zu der haarsträubenden Idee: ‚Ich will all Ihre Geheimnisse wissen.'

Bei dem Gedanken lächelte sie leicht. Sie hatte sich während ihrer Nachtwache Professor Snapes Gesicht zu ein paar ihrer absonderlichen Antworten vorgestellt.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür vor ihr aufgerissen wurde. „Wollen Sie dort stehen bleiben, bis Ihr Zug abfährt, oder hatten Sie in der nächsten Zeit noch mal vorgehabt, auch wirklich anzuklopfen?"

Hermine konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie grinste ihn an und versuchte dann schnell bei seinem finsteren Blick das Grinsen wieder aus ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen. „Ich würde gerne hereinkommen, Sir."

Mit dem finsteren Blick an seinem Platz trat Professor Snape einen Schritt zurück und erlaubte es ihr einzutreten. Sie setzte sich auf ihren gewohnten Stuhl und wartete, bis er sich gesetzt hatte.

Er vergeudete keinerlei Zeit mit Höflichkeiten. „Nun machen Sie schon", sagte er mit einer Hand gestikulierend. „Sagen Sie mir schon, wie aufschlussreich Sie dieses Jahr meinen Unterricht doch fanden und wie Sie hoffen, dass es nächstes Jahr genauso großartig werden wird. Stellen Sie Ihr Abschiedsgeschenk in der Ecke ab und verschwinden Sie."

Hermine schielte in die besagte Ecke und erkannte, dass sich ein planlos angehäufter Geschenketurm hinter der Tür befand. Die meisten Geschenke waren in den Farben von Slytherin verpackt.

„Ich habe kein Abschiedsgeschenk, Sir. Ich bin hier, um Ihre Frage zu beantworten."

Seine Aufmerksamkeit, die bis dahin auf einen Stapel von Pergamenten gerichtet war, konzentrierte sich jetzt auf sie. „Fahren Sie fort, Miss Granger."

Jetzt, wo sie seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte, machte sie dieser unerschütterliche Blick mehr als nervös. Sie griff nach der Stuhlkante und zwang sich ihm die Antwort zu geben, zu der sie in den frühen Morgenstunden gekommen war. „Ich vermute, dass viele Menschen, aus vielleicht verschiedenen Gründen, Dinge von Ihnen möchten. Dinge, die Sie nicht ablehnen können, selbst wenn Sie es wollten."

Sie verstummte, um seine Reaktion abzuschätzen, aber das Gesicht des Professors war eine ausdruckslose Maske. Schwer schluckend fuhr sie fort. „Ich will nicht einer von diesen Menschen sein, Sir. Ich will nichts von Ihnen verlangen. Dennoch würde ich mir etwas wünschen, aber nur wenn Sie dazu bereit sind."

Das war jetzt der schwierigste Teil. Auf das Beste hoffend, legte sie alles auf eine Waagschale. „Ich möchte das wissen, was Sie wissen. Ich möchte … nun, einfach alles verstehen."

„Sie möchten alles verstehen", wiederholte er.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es Unglaube oder Spott war, den sie aus seiner Stimme hörte.

Sie errötet leicht beschämt. „Sie denken schon wieder, dass ich nur eine Besserwisserin bin. Sie haben mir dieses Jahr einiges zum Nachdenken gegeben, Professor Snape. Und ich habe erkannt, dass Wissen und Verstehen nicht immer unbedingt dasselbe ist. Ich will verstehen. Ich denke, dass Sie es mir beibringen könnten."

„Mr. Weasley ist reinblütig, er könnte Ihnen all Ihre Fragen über die Zauberwelt beantworten."

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ron kann recht viel erklären. Ron ist klug." Bei Snapes hochgezogener Augenbraue fügte sie hinzu: „Um einiges klüger als die meisten ihm eingestehen. Seine Gabe ist es das Offensichtliche, was die anderen übersehen, zu erkennen. Er kann direkt auf den Punkt kommen. Was Ron nicht besitzt, ist das nötige Feingefühl."

„Für Feingefühl, Miss Granger, sollten Sie sich lieber an einen Slytherin und nicht an einen Gryffindor wenden."

Sie seufzte. „Wissen Sie, ich bin es satt, dass alles immer auf unsere Häuser reduziert wird. Aber prinzipiell haben Sie recht. Obwohl Ron reinblütig ist, kann er mir nicht sagen, warum Malfoy mich hasst. Er kann mir nicht erklären, warum Salazar Slytherin vor all den Jahren eine Freundschaft beendet und eine Schule verließ, die er offensichtlich geliebt hatte. Und wofür? Muggelgeborene. Sind wir wirklich so gefährlich? Haben sich die Zeiten nicht geändert?"

„Ist das alles, was Sie verstehen wollen, das ideologische Denken hinter der reinblütigen Rhetorik?"

„Nein, Sir. Das ist noch nicht einmal die Spitze des sprichwörtlichen Eisberges."

Er betrachtete sie wieder, während ein Finger stetig gegen seine Lippen tippte. Sie versuchte mit aller Macht, nicht unter seinem Blick herumzuzappeln. Seine Worte, als er sie denn sprach, waren nicht die, die sie erwartet hatte.

„Was aber das Wissen angeht, so verschaffst du den Schülern nur den Schein davon, nicht wirkliches Wissen. Denn da sie durch deine Erfindung vieles hören und mündliche Unterweisung, werden sie sich einbilden, vieles zu verstehen, wo sie doch gewöhnlich nichts verstehen, und der Umgang mit ihnen ist schwierig, da sie überzeugt sind, klug zu sein, es aber nicht sind."

So wie er die Worte sprach, ließ sie vermuten, dass er etwas zitierte. Ihre Verwirrung musste ihr buchstäblich im Gesicht gestanden haben.

„Sokrates, Miss Granger, und eine Definition, von der ich denke, dass sie auf Sie zutrifft."

Sie überdachte seine Worte – _werden sie sich einbilden, vieles zu verstehen, wo sie doch gewöhnlich nichts verstehen. _Sie vermutete, aus seinem Blickwinkel nusste sie das während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts wirklich gewesen sein.

Der Moment der Wahrheit war da. „Werden Sie mich unterrichten?"

„Ich werde es mir überlegen."

* * *

><p><em>Anmerkung: Das Zitat stammt aus Platons Werke – Phaidros, 275<em>


	15. Neue Anfänge

**Neue Anfänge**

Severus rollte sich auf die Seite und öffnete seine Augen. Sie fühlten sich schwer und verklebt an; zweifelsohne waren sie, wenn er in den Spiegel blicken würde, rot unterlaufen sein.

Trotz der warmen Decke, unter der er lag, begann er zu zittern. Er hatte einen seiner anschaulicheren Albträume gehabt und konnte noch immer den beißenden Gestank seiner Angst und seines Schweißes an seinem Körper riechen. Heute Nacht würde er keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Nachdem er die Decke zurückgeworfen hatte, rutschte er zur Bettkante und begann sich seine Schläfen zu massieren. Er fragte sich, ob er noch etwas vom Kopfschmerztrank übrig hatte – nicht, dass ihm die letzte Dosis irgendwas gebracht hätte. Der Kopfschmerz, mit dem er ins Bett gegangen war, pochte noch immer stumpf hinter seinen Augen.

Durch das Fenster auf der anderen Seite fiel durch das verschmutzte Glas nichts weiter als Dunkelheit. Er blickte hinüber auf die altmodische Aufziehuhr auf seinem Nachttisch. Das verbeulte Ziffernblatt zeigte, dass es gerade mal vierzehn Minuten nach zwei in der Früh war. Es sah ganz danach aus, dass sein alter Schlafrhythmus mit voller Vergeltung zu ihm zurückgekehrt war. Die letzten Tage im Schloss, als er zu leicht eingeschlafen war, hatten ihn mehr als beunruhigt. Jetzt, nach zwei Tagen in seinem eigenen Zuhause, war die Normalität wieder zurückgekehrt und egal welchen Trank ihm gegeben worden war oder mit welchem Zauber Albus ihm belegt hatte, die Wirkung hatte nachgelassen. Es war schon fast beruhigend. Er war noch nicht bereit zu sterben und diese traumlosen, friedlichen Nächte hatten ihn viel zu sehr an sein jähes Grab erinnert.

Schließlich stand er auf, trottete über den abgenutzten Teppich und zog sich während des Gehens bereits sein Nachthemd über den Kopf. Es fiel achtlos zu Boden, als er nackt im Badezimmer verschwand. Zuerst brauchte er erst einmal eine Dusche, um den Gestank seines Albtraumes von sich zu waschen. Dann würde er vielleicht an der Salbe arbeiten, die Heiler Eddington ihm geschickt hatte. Ein Seufzen war zu hören, als er sich an die Dinge erinnerte, die er heute ebenfalls noch zu erledigen hatte. Es war wirklich kein Wunder, dass er ausgerechnet diesen Albtraum gehabt hatte. Mit dem Sommer vor der Tür, den Toren von Hogwarts geschlossen, stand Severus nicht mehr unter dem vermeintlichen wachsamen Auge Dumbledores. Der Dunkle Lord würde mehr Zeit und Anteilnahme von ihm erwarten. Es war an der Zeit wieder hinab in die dunkleren Tiefen der Zauberwelt zu steigen.

* * *

><p>Hermine drehte sich auf ihren Bauch und vergrub ihre Hände unter dem Kissen, als ihre Finger gegen ihren Zauberstab stießen. Mit durchgestreckten Beinen berührte sie mit ihren Zehen den Bettpfosten und gähnte einmal herzhaft. Ihre erste Woche der Ferien hatte sie damit verbracht ihre Verwandten zu besuchen, um ihnen eine äußerst überarbeitete Version ihres Schuljahres zu erzählen. Zudem hatte sie bisher jeden Morgen ausgeschlafen. Es war eines ihrer kleinen Geheimnisse, welches sie in Hogwarts nur sehr selten nachgehen konnte.<p>

Sie öffnete ein verschlafenes Auge, um auf die roten Ziffern ihres Weckers zu schielen. Halb zehn morgens. Oh ja, ausschlafen zu können war schon eine wundervolle Sache. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen schenkte sie Professor Snape einen flüchtigen Gedanken und hoffte, dass auch er mit seinen neuen Laken schön ausschlief.

_Hmm, vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde, dann werde ich aufstehen. _Sie schloss erneut ihre Augen und stand gerade an der Schwelle erneut in den Schlaf abzudriften, als sie einen entsetzten Schrei von unten hörte. Hermine schoss nach oben, Bilder von Dementoren und Todessern, die ihr Haus angriffen, manifestierten sich voller Angst in ihrem Kopf. Schnell schnappte sie sich ihren Zauberstab und sprang aus dem Bett. Sie eilte mit gezogenem Zauberstab, der Fluch bereits fertig formuliert auf ihren Lippen, die Treppe hinunter, hetzte durch das Wohnzimmer und in die Küche.

In voller Erwartung Voldemorts Gefolgsleute in der Küche anzutreffen und um ihr Leben kämpfen zu müssen, erstarrte Hermine bei dem Bild, welches sich ihr bot. Pauline Granger, mit ihren 1 Meter 67, stand kampfbereit mit ihrem Rücken gegen den Herd gepresst. Ihre hochgehobene Hand hielt eine gusseiserne Bratpfanne, bereit sie auch einzusetzen.

Das Ziel ihrer Mutter war …

„Rink?"

Rink rührte sich nicht von seinem Platz, wo er mit seinen Armen schützend über seinen kahlen Kopf zusammengeschlagen, kauerte. Wenn überhaupt, dann schien Rink sich nur noch weiter zusammenzurollen, als Hermine seinen Namen rief.

„Hermine, was ist hier los?", rief Paulina, während sie die Kreatur, die am Boden kauerte, nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. „Was ist das?"

_Uh oh._

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Bilder von Todessern und Voldemort verschwanden langsam aus ihren Gedanken. Die unterschwellige Angst jedoch blieb bestehen, als sie in diesem Augenblick die Gefahr eines Angriffs auf ihre Eltern, erkannte.

Ihre zerstreuten Gedanken sammelnd, konzentrierte sich Hermine wieder auf das Geschehen vor ihr. „Mum, du kannst die Pfanne jetzt runternehmen."

Bei den Worten ihrer Tochter senkte Paulina die Pfanne etwas. Sie stellte sie jedoch nicht zurück auf die Herdplatte ab.

Hermine konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sich Rink in ihrer Küche befand. Was wollte der Elf hier? Mit einem Blick zu ihrer Mutter, die noch immer die Pfanne umklammert hielt, ging Hermine zu Rink hinüber. Als sie auf ihre Knie sank, hatte sich Rink dermaßen niedergeworfen, dass seine lange Nase die Fliesen berührte.

„Rink tut es leid. Rink wird sich auf die schlimmste Weise bestrafen. Rink wollte nur Hermy finden. Rink wollte niemanden erschrecken."

Wenn Rink nicht so dermaßen erbärmlich ausgesehen hätte, hätte Hermine vermutlich aufgrund der Ironie der gesamten Situation laut aufgelacht. Sie fuhr mit einer Hand über Rinks zitternden Rücken und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Rink, du wirst dich nicht bestrafen. Alles ist in Ordnung. Mum geht es auch gut. Wir haben dich hier nur nicht erwartet."

Rink jedoch ignorierte alle tröstenden Worte und sein Zittern wurde von einem schweren Schluchzen abgelöst. Unsicher, was sie jetzt machen sollte, wandte sich Hermine an ihre Mutter. „Mum, kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie ich dir von den Hauselfen und BEFLER erzählt habe?" Bei dem Nicken ihrer Mutter sagte Hermine: „Das ist Rink. Er ist eine Hauselfe und ein Freund von mir."

Bei dem Wort _‚Freund'_, begann Rink kläglich zu jaulen. Zwischen seinem schweren Schluchzen konnte Hermine ihn murmeln hören: „Freund, junge Miss hat Rink Freund genannt. Was soll Rink nur machen? Rink hat Matriarchin der jungen Miss verärgert. Rink ist ein böser Elf."

Als Paulina schließlich erkannte, dass die einst erschreckende Kreatur auf ihrem Küchenboden jetzt nur noch ein Häufchen Elend war, legte sie schließlich die Pfanne ab und trat einen Schritt vor. „Das ist eine Elfe?", fragte sie zweifelnd. „Nicht gerade das, was ich mir vorgestellt habe, als ich vor all den Jahren _Herr der Ringe _gelesen habe."

Hermine lächelte schief. Sie hatte die Liebe zu den Büchern von ihrer Mutter geerbt, aber wo Hermine der Sachliteratur den Vorrang einräumte, liebte ihre Mutter das genaue Gegenteil. Im Grunde hatte Pauline Granger, mit ihrer jahrelangen Erfahrung mit Fantasybüchern, noch vor Hermine verstanden, dass ihre Tochter eine Hexe war.

„Hauselfe, Mum. Und wenn ich das Gejammer und Gemurmel richtig verstehe, dann ist er ziemlich aufgebracht, dass er dich so erschreckt hat."

In diesem Augenblick heulte Rink mit einer solch tränenerstickten Stimme „Rink ist ein böser Elf", damit auch Paulina und Hermine zusammenzuckten. Das war genug, damit der Mutterinstinkt wieder die Oberhand ergriff. Hermine hatte immerhin auch ihre herrische Art von ihrer Mutter geerbt.

Paulina klatschte laut in die Hände. „Das reicht jetzt! Hermine, Rink, steht sofort vom Boden auf."

Hermine kletterte wieder zurück auf ihre Füße und war etwas überrascht zu sehen, wie Rink ebenfalls aufstand. Paulina warf einen Blick auf ihre Tochter und stemmte ihre Hände in ihren Hüften ab. „Hermine Granger, du läufst in deinem Nachthemd durch das Haus. Geh nach oben und zieh dich um und dann komm wieder runter."

Hermine, die bereits in Richtung Tür verschwunden war, hörte ihre Mutter fortfahren: „Also, du heißt Rink, ja? Ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr die Dinge an eurer magischen Schule handhabt, aber das hier ist meine Küche. Hier wird es weder irgendwelche Bestrafungen noch irgendwelche hysterischen Anfälle geben."

Als Hermine die Treppe hinaufeilte, konnte sie Rinks Antwort nicht mehr hören. Nachdem sie sich schnell umgezogen hat, wurde Hermine, als sie wieder die Küche betrat, von einem komplett unerwarteten Bild überrascht: Rink saß auf einem Küchenstuhl, während seine nackten Füße gute zehn Zentimeter über dem Boden baumelten. Vor ihm standen ein Glas Orangensaft und ein Marmeladentoast. Rink trug einen verwirrten und irgendwie verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck, als er pflichtbewusst das Frühstück vor sich aufaß. Derweil sog Hermines Mutter Rinks Gestalt wie ein Schwamm auf.

Als Hermine den Blick ihrer Mutter einfing, grinste Paulina. „Eine Elfe sitzt in meiner Küche."

Amüsiert konnte Hermine nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Sie war sich sicher, dass andere Muggel-Mütter bis zu diesem Punkt bereits einen Nervenzusammenbruch gehabt hätten. Ihre war erfreut.

„Mum macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich mal kurz mit Rink spreche? Damit ich vielleicht herausfinden kann, warum er hier ist?"

Nickend wischte sich Paulina ihre Hände am Geschirrtuch ab. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Rink stand Paulina auf und verschwand im Wohnzimmer.

Hermine zog einen Stuhl hervor und setzte sich neben Rink, als sie ihren Zauberstab vor ihnen auf den Tisch ablegte. Da sie sich nicht sicher war, wo genau sie die Unterhaltung beginnen sollte, entschied Hermine mit dem einfachsten Teil zu beginnen. „Rink, du musst das nicht essen, wenn du nicht willst."

Rink betrachtete sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Rink muss essen. Die Hausmatriarchin hat Rink Essen gemacht und gesagt er soll es essen. Sie ist nicht aus Rinks Hauslinie, aber Rink wird gehorchen."

Hermine dachte einen Moment über seine Worte nach und entschied dann, dass es doch nicht der einfachste Teil der Unterhaltung war. _Hausmatriarchin? Hauslinie? Definitiv Fragen für einen anderen Zeitpunkt und einen anderen Ort._

Es war an der Zeit etwas anderes zu versuchen. „Warum bist du hier?"

Rink zog seine Knie auf den Stuhl, sodass er sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammenrollen konnte. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und sein Ton klang elend, als er Hermines Frage beantwortete: „Der Herr hat Hogwarts verlassen. Keine Schüler, keine Lehrer. Rink hat den Herrn angefleht, dass er Rink mitnehmen soll."

Bei Rinks niedergeschlagener Haltung erriet Hermine die Antwort des Professors. „Professor Snape hat dir gesagt, dass du in Hogwarts bleiben sollst."

Rink nickte. „Hat gesagt, Rink gehört zu Hogwarts. Herr wollte nicht zuhören, als Rink sagte, dass Rink zum Meister der Zaubertränke gehört." Der Elf schien noch weiter in sich zusammenzusacken. „Herr hat keine Hauselfen. Keine Elfen, die sich um ihn kümmern oder für ihn kochen." Rinks Stimme sank auf ein schockiertes Flüstern. „Herr hat keine Elfen, die für ihn aufräumen."

Hermine verstand genau, was das bedeutete. „Ohne dich, um seine Bettwäsche zu wechseln, hat er keinen Zugriff auf die Laken. Er wird in seine Schlaflosigkeit zurückfallen." Hermine unterdrückte das Verlangen, zu fluchen.

„Herr denkt, dass Schulmeister ihn zum Schlafen gebracht hat."

Hermine runzelte leicht verwirrt die Stirn, als sie versuchte den Titel, von denen die Elfen so angetan waren, zu entwirren. „Schulmeister? Oh, du meinst Schulleiter Dumbledore."

Rink nickte erneut.

Das überraschte Hermine. Sie hatte Rink nach ihrem ersten Zaubertränkeunterricht fragen wollen, ob Professor Snape gut geschlafen hätte, aber zwischen Lernen und den Abschlussprüfungen, hatte sie es vollkommen vergessen. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Nichts war jemals einfach mit Severus Snape. „Du meinst, dass Professor Snape glaubt, dass der Schulleiter etwas gemacht hat?"

Als der Elf zögerte, stupste Hermine ihn leicht an. „Komm schon, Rink, wir stecken da zusammen drin. Hermy wird nicht zulassen, dass Professor Snape etwas Schlimmes passieren wird." Die Beruhigung erfüllte ihren Zweck.

„Herr hat die erste Nacht gut geschlafen, aber hat gedacht, dass der Schulmeister ihn verzaubert hat."

„Lass mich raten, Professor Snape wurde misstrauisch." Hermine stand plötzlich auf und begann in der kleinen Küche auf und ab zu laufen, während sie besorgt auf ihre Unterlippe biss. Dann stöhnte sie auf. „Verdammt noch mal, ich hätte daran denken müssen. Natürlich würde er misstrauisch werden, wenn er plötzlich gut durchschläft. Also, was hat er dann gemacht?"

„Herr hat noch mehr gearbeitet und ist noch mehr durch die Korridore des Schlosses gelaufen. Herr ist nicht ins Bett gegangen."

Hermine setzte ihre Schritte fort, als sie begann ihre Gedanken laut auszusprechen. „Okay, das ergibt Sinn. Er ist misstrauisch einzuschlafen, also vermeidet er es, sich hinzulegen. Selbst wenn der Mann nicht versucht kompliziert zu sein, ist er es." Hermine ließ sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl fallen und legte ihre Stirn auf die Tischplatte. „Professor Snape hat noch nicht einmal zugestimmt mich zu unterrichten und ich bin es bereits satt, zu denken."

Rink ließ im geteilten Elend ebenfalls seine Stirn auf den Tisch fallen.

* * *

><p>„Aufwachen, Hermine."<p>

Hermine öffnete ihre verschlafenen Augen, nur um ihre Mutter und ihren Vater am Fußende ihres Bettes stehen zu sehen. Ihr Vater sah amüsiert aus, während ihre Mutter … eigentlich wusste Hermine nicht direkt, wie sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter deuten sollte.

Von dem dämmrigen Licht, welches durch ihre Jalousie fiel, vermutete sie, dass es noch sehr früh am Morgen war. Ihr verschlafenes Gehirn brauchte eine Weile, um die Einzelheiten zusammenzusetzen, aber letztendlich erkannte sie ihre Eltern, die bereits arbeitsfertig in ihren weißen Kitteln vor ihr standen. Die Frage war nur: Warum waren sie noch immer hier und weckten sie?

„Was is' denn los?", fragte sie gähnend.

„Ich glaube, du kommst wohl besser mit, Liebling."

Etwas in der Stimme ihrer Mutter ließ jegliche Müdigkeit verschwinden. Hermine stand auf und griff aufgrund des merkwürdigen Verhaltens ihrer Eltern nach ihrem Zauberstab. Als sie ihnen durch den Flur folgte, der zur Treppe führte, starrte sie vorsichtig hinunter.

Auf halbem Wege, als das Wohnzimmer vor ihr auftauchte, hielt Hermine verwirrt an.

Das Wohnzimmer war verwandelt, oder, um es genauer zu sagen, es war geputzt. Es war nicht so, dass Paulina Granger eine schlechte Hausfrau war, aber sie war eine hart arbeitende Frau. Nach einem langen Tag in der Praxis hatte keiner der beiden Doktoren besondere Lust darauf sauber zu putzen. Also war das Haus immer ordentlich gewesen, aber so, als ob jemand drin wohnte.

Jetzt war es makellos. Jede Oberfläche war abgestaubt worden, die Bücher in den großen Wandregalen, die den Kamin umzäunten, waren ordentlich aneinandergereiht. Der Holzboden glänzte und Hermine konnte die Zitronenfrische riechen, womit er geschruppt worden war.

Ein paar Schritte weiter und Hermine stoppte auf der untersten Stufe. Über ihre Schulter hinweg warf sie ihren Eltern einen Blick zu.

Paulina trug noch immer diesen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. „In der Küche sieht es genauso aus", sagte sie. „Als ich heute Morgen runtergekommen bin, um Frühstück für deinen Vater und mich zu machen, da habe ich eine frische Kanne Kaffee, Obst, Müsli und so etwas, was wie frischgebackenes Brot ausgesehen hat, auf dem Tisch vorgefunden." Ihre Mutter zupfte leicht an ihrem Kittel, bevor sie fragte: „Warst du das?"

Hermine seufzte. „Nein, war ich nicht." _Aber ich weiß ganz genau, wer es gewesen ist._

Hermine ging bis zur Mitte des Raumes. Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob es bei ihr funktionieren würde, aber sie hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, dass jemand nur darauf wartete, gerufen zu werden. Sie hob ihre Stimme und rief bestimmt: „Rink."

Nur wenige Sekunden später tauchte eine grinsende Hauselfe vor ihr auf. Man konnte seinen überaus zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck nicht übersehen.

Hermine hörte, wie ihr Vater, der Rink am gestrigen Tag nicht gesehen hatte, überrascht nach Luft schnappte. Sie war ziemlich erfreut, dass bis auf dieses überraschte Nachluftschnappen ihre Eltern Rinks plötzliche Erscheinung recht gut verkrafteten. _HA!,_ triumphierte ein kleiner Teil in ihr. _Nehmt das, ihr reinblütigen Snobs, dafür, dass ihr denkt, dass Muggels Magie nicht verstehen oder akzeptieren können._

Als Hermine sich auf die Couch fallen ließ, ignorierte sie die Tatsache, dass sie noch immer ihr Nachthemd trug. Sicherlich stand ihr Haar auch in alle Richtungen ab. Es war einfach viel zu früh, um diese Unterhaltung zu führen. „Rink, hast du das Haus geputzt?"

Rink wippte offensichtlich erfreut auf seinen Zehen auf und ab. „Rink war sehr glücklich der Familie der jungen Miss zu helfen." Rink verbeugte sich leicht vor ihren Eltern, die noch immer auf den untersten Stufen standen. „Rink war sehr böse die Mutter der Miss erschreckt zu haben." Rinks Ohren erschlafften leicht, als er traurig hinzufügte. „Rink kann niemandem im Schloss dienen."

Und ehrlich, was konnte Hermine dazu schon sagen?

Und so schaute Rink in den nächsten drei Wochen der Sommerferien fast jeden Tag vorbei. Er hatte es sich zu seiner Aufgabe gemacht noch bevor jemand aufgestanden war das Haus der Grangers zu putzen. Nach anfänglichen Protesten von Pauline und Hermines Erklärung, dass es Rink, da er nicht für Professor Snape sorgen konnte, glücklich machte, hatten sich die beiden Doktoren schnell an den Luxus gewöhnt, jeden Morgen ein frisch zubereitetes Frühstück und heißen Kaffee vor ihren Aufbruch in ihre Praxis, vorzufinden und abends in ein blitzsauberes Haus zurückzukehren.

Hermine versuchte keine Schuldgefühle wegen B.E.L.F.E.R zu haben.

Schon bald war die Hälfte der Sommerferien erreicht. Diesen Sommer, genau wie schon den Letzten, würde Hermine mit ihren Freunden am Grimmauldplatz verbringen. In Vorbereitung darauf hatten Hermine und Rink ein paar Diskussionen darüber, dass er ihr nicht folgen konnte, geführt. Im Grunde war sich Hermine nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihr überhaupt folgen konnte, da das Haus noch immer unter dem Fidelius-Zauber stand. Sie wollte es jedoch auch nicht riskieren. Die Magie der Hauselfen war noch immer nicht vollständig erklärt. Als Dobby von den Malfoys befreit worden war, hatte Harry erzählt, dass Lucius Malfoy sich schon fast vor Dobby gefürchtet hatte.

Also wartete Hermine jetzt mit ihrem Koffer, Krummbein in seinen Transporter auf den Fahrenden Ritter, der sie zum Fuchsbau bringen würde, wo sie sich mit Ron und Harry traf, um am nächsten Tag zum Hause der Blacks aufzubrechen.

Während sie wartete, fragte sie sich, ob sie am Grimmauldplatz Professor Snape sehen würde und ob er eine Antwort für sie hatte.

* * *

><p>An diesem Nachmittag sorgte das plötzliche Erscheinen von Professor McGonagall am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 für Aufregung. Trotz der Tatsache, dass das Haus der Black das Hauptquartier des Ordens war, waren relativ wenige Gäste anwesenden. Der innere Kreis des Ordens traf sich nur, wenn es unbedingt nötig war. Der Gedanke war, je weniger Kontakt es zwischen den Ordensmitgliedern gab, desto geringer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit für Voldemorts Spionen Informationen vom Orden zu erhalten.<p>

McGonagalls Anwesenheit versetzte das Haus fast in Feierstimmung, da sie der erste Gast seit einer Woche im Hause Black war. Neuigkeiten von ‚außerhalb' waren immer willkommen, besonders da Harry, Hermine und Ron zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit im Haus eingesperrt waren, eine Auflage, die Besonderes an Harry nagte. Es gab immerhin nicht besonders viel zu tun, wenn man eingesperrt war. Hermine nutzte ihre Zeit, die anderen damit zu sticheln ihre Schularbeiten für den Sommer zu erledigen. Ginny hatte ihre bereits fertig. Die beiden Jungen hatten noch immer sehr viel Arbeit vor sich.

Der einzige Dämpfer, der die Ankunft der hoch angesehenen Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor erhielt, war ihre Begleitung, der weniger angesehene Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war Hermine dennoch recht glücklich ihn zu sehen. Oder, zumindest war, dass der einzige Dämpfer bis Professor McGonagall drei zusammengerollte Pergamentrollen herauszog.

„Da es den Eulen aufgrund des Fidelius nicht erlaubt ist den Grimmauldplatz aufzusuchen, dachte ich mir, ich bringe Ihnen Ihre Noten persönlich vorbei." McGonagall betrachtete jeden mit einem ernsten Blick. „Bitte respektieren Sie Ihre gegenseitige Privatsphäre."

Rons hörbares Schlucken, als er seine Rolle entgegennahm, ließ Hermine beruhigend ihren Freund anlächeln, während dieser nervös zwischen ihr und Harry hin und her blickte. Ron verdrehte die Rolle zwischen seinen Händen, als er sich in Richtung Tür bewegte. „Ich … werde … uhm… ja, ich bin dann mal oben."

Als Ron durch die Tür verschwand, warf Hermine Professor Snape, der in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes stand, einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Sie wusste, Ron sorgte sich wegen seiner Note in Zaubertränke. Er brauchte eine passable Note in Professor Snapes Klasse, um nach der Schule seine Aurorenausbildung beginnen zu können. Wenn er es nicht schaffte, so wusste sie, würde er mehr als niedergeschlagen sein. Jedoch konnte sie nichts außer Ungeduld auf Professor Snapes Gesicht erkennen.

Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln übergab Professor McGonagall Harry seine Rolle. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf Sie, Harry", flüsterte sie. Harry nahm seine Rolle entgegen und ging ebenfalls zur Tür. Hermine wusste, dass er vermutlich hinaus in den zugewachsenen Garten verschwinden würde. Es war in letzter Zeit zu seinem Rückzugsort geworden.

Dann war sie an der Reihe. Hermine wusste, ihre Noten waren gut, dennoch konnte sie nie ganz die Nervosität vor der großen Offenbarung abschalten.

Diesmal jedoch lag da etwas in Professor McGonagalls Blick, was ihre anfängliche Nervosität zu einer wahren Angst heranwachsen ließ – eine Angst, die sich kalt und schwer in ihre Magengrube festsetzte. _Bin ich irgendwo durchgefallen?_

McGonagalls Lächeln war nicht mehr gutmütig, als sie Hermine ihre Rolle überreichte.

Stattdessen trug sie ihre strenge, keinen-Unsinn-Maske, die man für gewöhnlich immer nur dann sah, wenn sie dazu gezwungen war, von ihrem eigenen Haus Punkte abzuziehen. „Wenn Sie … reden wollen, Miss Granger, wird neben mir auch Professor Snape für den Rest des Tages hier am Grimmauldplatz bleiben." Mit einem knappen Nicken verließ Professor McGonagall das Arbeitszimmer.

Oh Gott, sie war irgendwo durchgefallen. Die Angst in ihrem Bauch verwandelte sich zu Blei. Ich bin durchgefallen. Und doch hatte ihre Hauslehrerin ihr nur eine Gelegenheit zum Reden angeboten.

_Oh Gott._

Ihren mürrischen Zaubertränkemeister ignorierend, der sich unter das einzige verschmutzte Fenster im Raum gesetzt und ein Buch herausgezogen hatte, zog sich Hermine zu dem verblichenen Ohrensessel am erloschenen Kamin zurück. Sie war sich sicher, dass obwohl er seinen Blick auf das Buch in seinen Händen gerichtet hatte, Professor Snape sie beobachtete. Sie wusste nicht warum er nicht wie Professor McGonagall verschwand, aber sie würde sich nicht vor ihm blamieren. Wenn sie noch so etwas wie Hoffnung hatte, dass er sie unterrichten würde, dann musste sie ihm zeigen, wie sie als eine Erwachsene mit schlechten Nachrichten umgehen konnte.

Mit zitternden Händen durchbrach sie Hogwarts Wachssiegel und löste das farbige Band, welches alle vier Häuser repräsentierte. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie das Pergament entrollte. Als sie das tat, fiel ein verkleinerter, Gold schimmernder Beutel heraus, der sich automatisch vergrößerte und in ihren Schoß landete. Sie ignorierte den Beutel mit seinem Inhalt und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die übertriebene Schönschrift auf dem Pergament.

Alte Runen . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ohnegleichen  
>Arithmantik . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Ohnegleichen<br>Astronomie . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ohnegleichen  
>Pflege magischer Geschöpfe . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Ohnegleichen<br>Zauberkünste . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..Ohnegleichen  
>Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste . . . . . . . . Erwartungen übertroffen<br>Kräuterkunde . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Ohnegleichen  
>Geschichte der Zauberei . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ohnegleichen<br>Zaubertränke . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Ohnegleichen  
>Verwandlungen . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Ohnegleichen<p>

Mit einem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln überflog sie die Liste erneut. Sie hatte bestanden. Sie hatte alles bestanden. Okay, sie hätte in Verteidigung besser sein können. Sie verstand es nicht. Als sie dachte, dass es sich um einen Fehler handeln musste, wollte Hermine gerade auf die zweite Seite umblättern, bis sie einen gellenden Schrei, der verdächtig nach Ron klang, hörte. Das plötzliche Trampeln aus dem Obergeschoss, welches die Treppe hinuntergetragen wurde, bestätigte, dass es wirklich Ron war. Zwei Sekunden später wurde Mrs. Black durch Rons Schreien aufgeweckt und begann ihr eigenes Gekreische. Zwischen Ron und dem Porträt schien das Haus von Todesfeen erfüllt zu sein.

Hermine schielte hinüber zu Professor Snape. Der finstere Blick und das verachtungsvolle Lippenkräuseln, beruhigte sie keineswegs. Jedoch schien ihr Professor nicht besorgt zu sein. Er zog noch nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab. Unsicher, ob sie sich wegen des Geschreis sorgen sollte oder nicht, warf Hermine die Rolle und den Beutel in den Sessel und eilte zur Tür. Bevor sie jedoch dort ankam, flog die Tür auf und Ron rannte herein, nur um sie in seine Arme zu fangen und wie ein Verrückter herumzuwirbeln. „Ich hab's! Ich hab's! Es gehört mir!"

Bis dahin hatten sich auch die anderen Bewohner, fast ausschließlich Weasleys, die von Rons erfreutem Geschrei und Mrs. Blacks Gekreische angezogen worden waren, in dem kleinen Raum versammelt. Mrs. Weasley befreite Hermine aus ihrer Drehung. „Ronald Weasley, setzte Hermine sofort ab und hör' auf herumzuschreien. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Du hast das gesamte Haus aufgeschreckt. Jetzt müssen wir uns das Gekreische von Mrs. Bl-"

Ron, der stur von dem einen bis zum anderen Ohr grinste, hielt das goldene Abzeichen hoch. Der Anblick von dem Schülersprecherabzeichen ließ Mrs. Weasley innehalten.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen ergriff Molly das Metall. „Schülersprecher? Du bist Schülersprecher? Oh, Ron!" Molly setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, nur um Ron in eine herzhafte Umarmung zu schließen.

In diesem Moment wurde Hermine von einer kalten Erkenntnis ergriffen. Sie wusste, warum McGonagall ihr angeboten hatte mit ihr zu reden. Sie zog sich von der gratulierenden Meute von Rotschöpfen zurück, um leise ihren Beutel wieder aufzunehmen. Sie öffnete den Stoff und ließ das Abzeichen in ihre Handfläche fallen. Dort in ihrer Hand lag das Metallstück mit dem Wort VERTRAUENSSCHÜLERIN und nicht SCHÜLERSPRECHERIN eingraviert. Sie schloss ihre Augen und gab sich einen Moment ihrer Enttäuschung hin, aber nur einen kurzen Augenblick.

Als sie spürte, dass sie beobachtet wurde, sah sie sich um, nur um erkennen, wie Professor Snape sie mit Interesse beobachtete. Vor einem Jahr hatte sie noch erwartet, ihn mit einer hämischen Freude in seinen Augen anzutreffen. Vor einem Jahr hätte sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck genau so interpretiert. Jetzt interpretierte sie diesen kühnen Blick als Abschätzung. Entschlossen ihm zu zeigen, dass sie durchaus erwachsen war, beglückte sie ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln, während sie das Abzeichen in ihre Tasche steckte. Sein antwortendes Nicken erfüllte sie mit warmem Stolz. Seinen Respekt zu erhalten war ihr sehr wichtig geworden. Schnell sammelte sie ihre Gedanken und versuchte einen Blick aufzulegen, der durchaus glauben ließ, dass sie Ron nur das Beste wünschte, und ging sie zu ihm zurück.

Jemand hatte die Tür geschlossen, um Mrs. Blacks schrille Stimme auszuschließen. Das gelegentliche BLUTSVERRÄTER! Und SCHLAMMBLÜTIGER ABSCHAUM! konnte nur schwach durch die Tür gehört werden, aber niemand zollte ihr irgendwelche Beachtung.

Sobald Hermine wieder bei der Gruppe war, schwang Ron sie erneut herum. Diesmal war es nur eine Runde, bevor er sie wieder absetzte. „Hermine, ist das nicht großartig? Du und ich, Schülersprecher und Schülersprecherin. Das letzte Jahr wird einfach großartig werden."

Sie musste bei der Ausgelassenheit ihres Freundes lächeln und Hermine zwang sich, ihre eigene Enttäuschung aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Immerhin hatten Ron und Harry seit ihrem ersten Jahr sich darüber lustig gemacht, dass sie Schülersprecherin werden würde. „Ich bin nicht Schülersprecherin, Ron."

Bei Rons plötzlich schockiertem Gesicht und der Stille, die sich über die Gruppe ausbreitete, begann Hermine leicht zu schwanken. Alte Gewohnheiten eilten ihr zur Rettung. „Außerdem, wenn du die Ausgabe von _Geschichte von Hogwarts_, die ich dir zum Geburtstag geschenkt habe, auch wirklich mal gelesen hättest, dann wüsstest du, dass die Schulpolitik bereits vor Jahren geändert worden war. Der Schülersprecher und die Schülersprecherin sind immer aus verschiedenen Häusern. Auf diese Weise ist es gerechter und fairer."

Ron starrte sie noch immer geschockt an und sie konnte die Blicke der anderen ebenfalls auf sich spüren. Es war unangenehm und sie kämpfte noch immer um Haltung, damit ihre Enttäuschung, die tief in ihrem Bauch saß, nicht ausbrach. In einem lieblosen Moment wünschte sie sich einfach nur, dass Ron das Thema schlichtweg fallen lassen würde. Sie erhielt ihren Wunsch nicht, da Ron sich ihretwegen ereiferte.

„Aber … aber wer ist denn dann Schülersprecherin geworden?"

Die Frage war an niemand bestimmten gerichtet, aber es war Snape, der sie beantwortete. Seine tiefe Stimme schnitt durch das aufgeregte Gerede der anderen. „Hannah Abbott."

Schweigen traf seine Worte, bis Harry, der sich durch die Weasleys boxte, zischte: „Sie Mistkerl!"

Nur Hermines schneller griff um Rons Handgelenk hielt ihn davon ab, Harry zu folgen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie die Situation entschärfen sollte, also konnte sie nur dabei zusehen, wie Harry auf Snape losging. „Sie haben nur gegen Hermine gestimmt, weil sie meine Freundin ist."

Snape verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust, seine erkennbare Gleichgültigkeit reizte nur die Wut, die sich im Raum ausbreitete. Hermine fragte sich in diesem Moment, ob sie die Einzige war, die sah, wie Snape mit dieser ungezwungenen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab berührte.

Der Professor bedachte Harry von seiner viel zu großen Sporthose, bis hin zu seinem ungekämmten Haar, mit einem herablassenden Blick. Das kalte, dünne Lächeln beflügelte seine Lippen mit solch einer Verachtung, dass Professor Snape Harry nicht mehr hätte verärgern können, wenn er ihn angespuckt hätte. Er zog seine Worte in die Länge, Geringschätzung tropfte von jeder einzelnen Silbe. „Nicht alles in der Zauberwelt dreht sich um Sie, Potter, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass Sie das nur schwer begreifen können. Auf jeden Fall haben Sie jedoch zum Teil recht, denn ich habe durchaus dagegen gestimmt, dass Miss Granger das Schülersprecherinnenabzeiche n erhält."

Mit einem undeutlichen, wütenden Knurren, zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Snapes Brust.

Der Anblick von dem gezogenen Zauberstab ließ Hermine aus ihrer sprachlosen Überraschung aufschrecken, als sie erkannte, wie sehr die Situation gekippt war. „Harry, nein!", schrie Hermine.

Harrys Blick war belegt und seine Hand begann vor kaum kontrollierter Wut zu zittern und er konnte sie nicht hören. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit war auf Professor Snape gerichtet. Jeder in dem Raum hielt den Atem an, unsicher, ob eine Bewegung oder ein Wort den Feuersturm vor ihnen ausbrechen lassen würde.

Snape besaß die Dreistigkeit leise zu lachen. Es war, wie Hermine bemerkte, ein dunkles Geräusch. Wenn der Teufel lachen würde, würde er sich so anhören. Ihre Nackenhaare richteten sich angespannt auf. Professor Snape trat vor, bis seine Brust Harrys Zauberstabsspitze berührte. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme auf ein sanftes, seidiges Flüstern gesunken. „Nur zu, Mr. Potter, sprechen Sie den Fluch. Was wird es wohl sein? Der Eingeweide-Ausweide-Fluch? Oder vielleicht Crucio? Oder vielleicht wollen Sie gleich zum Avada Kedavra übergehen?" Snape lächelte, krumme Zähne wurden von einem haiähnlichen Grinsen entblößt. „Nur zu zaubern Sie ihn. Ich bin unbewaffnet. Ich werde Sie nicht aufhalten. Ich werde Ihnen sogar dabei helfen, ihn richtig auszusprechen. Aaa vaa-"

In diesem Moment kehrte Minerva McGonagall zurück. „Harry Potter", schnappte sie, während sie in ihrer Eile die Situation abschätzte, „stecken Sie sofort Ihren Zauberstab weg."

Für eine ewige Sekunde regte sich Harry nicht. Letztendlich atmete er zitternd ein. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme seltsam gewürgt. „Er-"

McGonagall fiel ihm scharf ins Wort. „Es ist mir egal, was Professor Snape vielleicht gesagt oder getan hat. Sie sind derjenige, der einen Zauberstab auf einen unbewaffneten Mann richtet. Außerdem sind Sie noch nicht volljährig. Wenn Sie jetzt auch nur einen Zauber sprechen, wird Professor Dumbledore keine andere Wahl haben, als Sie der Schule zu verweisen. Senken Sie Ihren Zauberstab, SOFORT!"

Nur widerwillig senkte Harry seinen Zauberstab, wenn er auch weiterhin Snape mit einem mörderischen Blick betrachte.

Molly wählte diesen Augenblick aus, um vorzutreten, um eine gute Miene aufzulegen und von der Situation abzulenken. Brüsk und effizient scheuchte sie ihre Familie aus dem Arbeitszimmer und begann Harry und Ron darüber auszufragen, was sie sich doch für das Festessen wünschten.

Nur Hermine und die Professoren McGonagall und Snape verblieben im Raum.

Professor McGonagall starrte Snape mit zusammengepressten Lippen an. Snape hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt und schien vollkommen unbekümmert von der ganzen Episode zu sein. Hermine konnte nicht verstehen, wie er so gleichgültig bleiben konnte. Sie zitterte noch immer und sie war es nicht gewesen, auf dessen Brust eine Zauberstabsspitze gepresst gewesen war. Ihre Gefühle waren in absoluter Aufruhr – Enttäuschung nicht Schülersprecherin geworden zu sein, Wut auf Harry, Wut auf Snape, Schock darüber, was Harry beinahe getan hätte und eine sehr reale Angst, dass Harry in diesen wenigen angespannten Momenten Professor Snape irgendwann wirklich umbringen würde.

„Severus Snape, was haben Sie getan?", zischte McGonagall schon fast wie die Katze, die sie als Animagus war.

Professor Snape zuckte eine Schulter und lehnte sich noch weiter zurück. „Potters Anhängsel hat gefragt, wer Schülersprecherin geworden ist. Ich habe ihm geantwortet. Ich habe ihn außerdem darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass ich gegen Miss Granger gestimmt habe."

McGonagalls Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen. „Was haben Sie noch gesagt?", drängte sie. „Harry hätte nicht alleine deswegen seinen Zauberstab gezogen."

„Zu seinem Leidwesen und das der gesamten Zauberwelt hat er genau dies getan", spuckte Snape zurück, sein gelangweilter Ausdruck von Gleichgültigkeit, begann schließlich zu bröckeln.

Hermine fragte sich, ob ihre beiden Lehrer überhaupt bemerkten, dass sie auch noch da war. Sie fühlte sich entschieden unwohl. Das war ein Streit, der nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt war. Dennoch ließ ihr Gerechtigkeitssinn sie nicht schweigen. Sie hatte die ungute Ahnung, dass Professor Snape einmal zu oft der falschen Tatsachen, ohne, dass sich jemand für ihn eingesetzt hatte, beschuldigt worden war. Das war alles, was sie mit A.S.V.U.R erreichen wollte.

Hermine trat einen Schritt auf ihre streitenden Lehrer zu und sagte gerade laut genug, damit ihre Stimme das Geschrei übertönte. „Das ist die Wahrheit, Professor McGonagall."

Die Professorin wirbelte herum, der Saum ihrer Robe wehte bei ihrer plötzlichen Bewegung um ihre Füße. „Miss Granger!"

Die Überraschung in McGonagalls Stimme bestätigte Hermines Vermutung, dass ihre Verwandlungslehrerin sie vollkommen vergessen hatte. Allerdings war es nicht McGonagalls überraschte Stimme, die Hermines Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Es war der flüchtige Blick, der bei ihren verteidigenden Worten Professor Snapes Gesicht kreuzte. Sie würde es schon fast als zufriedene Überraschung bezeichnen. Hermine spürte bereits die alte Wut wieder aufkeimen. Niemand sollte darüber überrascht sein, wenn man mal in Schutz genommen wurde.

Sie kämpfte darum ihre Haltung zu wahren und unterdrückte die Wut in ihrem Inneren, als sie fortfuhr. „Professor Snape hat nichts getan. Ron war aufgeregt, weil er zum Schülersprecher gewählt worden war. Er hatte gedacht, ich sei ebenfalls Schülersprecherin geworden. Als ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass ich es nicht bin, hat Harry angenommen, Professor Snape hatte mir deshalb diese Position versagt, weil er es Harry heimzahlen wollte."

Hermine hätte bei dem entsetzten und irgendwie geplagten Ausdruck, der Professor McGonagalls Gesicht, streifte, aufgelacht, außer dass ihr dieser Blick deutlich sagte, Professor hatte Snape nicht gelogen hatte, als er Harry erzählte, er hatte gegen sie gestimmt. Trotzdem war sie entschlossen, ihre Enttäuschung mit Fassung zu tragen. Sie sprach weiter, als ob sie Professor McGonagalls Reaktion nicht gesehen hätte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Professor Snape in solch einer Art seine Autorität ausnutzen würde. Wenn er gegen mich gestimmt hat, dann bin ich mir sicher, waren seine Gründe dafür berechtigt und logisch."

„Ich habe es Ihnen ja gesagt, Minerva", sagte Professor Snape mit einer gewissen Gefälligkeit in seiner Stimme.

Minerva wirbelte zurück und nagelte Snape mit einem anklagenden Blick fest. „Also schön, Severus, Sie hatten durchaus recht." Die ältere Hexe schien zu ernüchtern, ihre Schultern und ihre Wirbelsäule entspannten sich leicht. In dem Blick, dem sie jetzt Professor Snape zuwarf, lag mehr Verzweiflung als Wut. „Bitte, wenn Sie so gütig wären, kümmern Sie sich doch um Miss Granger, Severus, und ich werde nach Harry suchen."

Hermine war überrascht Professor Snape mit den Augen rollen zu sehen. „Oh ja, suchen Sie nur unseren kostbaren Potter, bevor er noch etwas Unüberlegtes tut. Das würde ihn ja auch so ganz und gar unähnlich sehen."

Es sah ganz so aus, als ob noch nicht einmal Professor McGonagall wusste, was sie darauf antworten sollte und so verschwand sie schnaubend aus dem Raum.

Das ließ Hermine mit ihrem Professor alleine zurück. Sie sprach den ersten Gedanken aus, der durch ihren Kopf schoss. „Was haben Sie Professor McGonagall gesagt?"

Überraschenderweise antwortete er ihr, während er ihre Reaktion beobachtete. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, Sie werden weder weinen, noch jammern das Abzeichen nicht bekommen zu haben. Ich habe ihr gesagt, Sie werden nach dem Grund suchen."

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, wie sie mit seinem anerkennenden Ton umgehen sollte, also flüchtete sie sich in die nächste Frage. „Haben Sie wirklich gegen mich gestimmt?"

Wieder beantwortete er ihre Frage. „Ja, das habe ich, wenn auch die Tatsache, dass Sie Potters Freundin sind, nichts mit meiner Entscheidung zutun hatte."

Schwer darum kämpfend die Verletzlichkeit aus ihrer Stimme zu halten, fragte sie: „Warum dann?"

Professor Snape deutete ihr an, sich zu setzen. Als sie dies getan hatte, betrachtete er sie einen Moment über getürmte Finger. Sie kannte seine Eigenheiten bereits so gut, um zu wissen, dass was auch immer er sagen würde, er den Worten viel Gedenkzeit gegeben und sie mit Bedacht ausgesucht hatte.

„Sie haben mir gesagt, Sie wünschen zu denken. Sagen Sie mir warum."

Da sackte sie zusammen und er konnte ihre Verwirrung erkennen. Aus einem Funken an Mitleid begann er für sie. „Wie werden die Schülersprecher und die Schülersprecherinnen gewählt?"

Die _Geschichte von Hogwarts _bewies sich wieder einmal als Rettung. „Die Namen werden von den Lehrern nominiert und die Abstimmung findet unter den Hauslehrern statt. Der Schulleiter trägt die entscheidende Stimme sollte es zu einem Unentschieden kommen."

„Und welche Kriterien umfassen die Nominierungen?"

„Schulische Leistung, Führungskraft, Persönlichkeit und …" Sie verstummte einen Moment, um zu überlegen. „Integrität", sagte sie schließlich.

Professor Snape nickte ihr zufrieden zu. „Und jetzt", sagte er, „sagen Sie mir, warum hätte ich wohl gegen Sie stimmen sollen?"

Zum Glück sah er, dass sie seine Worte mit dem nötigen Ernst auffasste. In diesem Moment wollte er nicht gemein sein, aber um kritisch denken zu können, musste man auch das sehen, was das Ego verbarg.

„Ich bin die beste Schülerin in meinem Jahrgang."

Er war zufrieden, dass sie diese Worte mit Selbstsicherheit und nicht überheblichen Stolz sagte. Es war nur ein weiteres Zeichen für ihre Reife und dass er mit ihr seine Zeit nicht verschwendete. Als er nicht antwortete, fuhr sie fort.

„Aber ich bin nicht unbedingt beliebt."

Er schnaubte verachtend. „Beliebtheit ist kein Kriterium."

Als sie nachdachte, biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe. „Aber Zugänglichkeit ist ein Teil davon. Es ist ein Teil der Persönlichkeit. Harry und Ron sind meine einzigen, engen Freunde. Ich meine, ich verstehe mich gut mit den anderen Schülern in meinem Jahr, aber ich stehe ihnen nicht besonders nahe." Sie zögerte und sprach dann weiter. „Ich denke, ich schüchtere viele meiner Klassenkameraden ein."

Ein weiteres Schnauben. „Die, die Sie nicht einschüchtern, verängstigen Sie."

Als er ihren überraschten Blick sah, setzte er zur Erklärung an. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie es nicht absichtlich machen. Aber dennoch verängstigen Sie sie. Sie haben nur wenig Geduld für die übrig, die weniger begnadet oder entschlossener sind, als Sie es selbst sind. Dieser Mangel an Geduld wird von den anderen als Unhöflichkeit und Rechthaberei aufgefasst."

Er ertappte sie, wie sie ihn anstarrte, und blickte sie finster an. Er brauchte keine Legilimentik, um ihre Gedanken zu wissen. „Ja, Miss Granger, ein Laster, welches ich mit Ihnen teile. Jedoch sind hier nicht meine Defizite von Belangen. Die Frage ist, können Sie sich einen Hufflepuff- Erstklässler vorstellen, der von Heimweh heimgesucht wird und sich an Sie wenden würde? Oder noch besser können Sie sich einen Slytherin vorstellen, der sich aus irgendeinem Grund an Sie wenden würde?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Gut. Ehrlichkeit mit sich selbst ist eine der schwierigsten Lektionen im Leben. Und jetzt drehen Sie das Problem herum. Betrachten Sie es aus dem entgegengesetzten Blickwinkel. Warum haben wir Miss Abbott und Mr. Weasley ausgesucht?"

Hermine dachte erst darüber nach, bevor sie zu ihrer Antwort ansetzte, und versuchte sich Hannah und Ron aus dem Blickwinkel eines Professors vorzustellen. „Hannah ist eine Hufflepuff. Jeder, der eine Schulter zum Ausheulen braucht, wird sich wohl dabei fühlen, zu ihr zu gehen. Ihre Noten sind solide; nicht besonders, aber gut. Sie ist offenherzig, freundlich und hat viele Freunde unter den Häusern."

Snape winkte abwertend ab. „Blicken Sie hinter das Offensichtliche, Mädchen. Warum ist sie in Anbetracht der Zeit, in der wir leben, eine gute Wahl?"

Dann verstand Hermine und es erfasste sie eine gewisse Traurigkeit, dass der Krieg gegen Voldemort selbst die Wahl der Schülersprecher beeinflusste. „Hanna ist nicht reinblütig, aber sie stammt aus einer lang bestehenden und angesehenen Zaubererfamilie. Todesser haben letztes Jahr ihre Mutter getötet." Da hielt Hermine inne, unsicher, ob sie fortfahren sollte, aber Professor Snape schien von ihren Worten nicht gerührt zu sein. _War er in der Nacht, in der Hannahs Mutter umgebracht worden war, dabei gewesen? Ich werde es vermutlich niemals erfahren. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es überhaupt wissen will. _Ihr Blick hielt den ihres Professors. „Hannah ist das Symbol dafür, dass niemand sicher ist, dass es nicht nur die Muggels oder die Muggelgeborenen treffen kann."

„Und was ist mit Mr. Weasley?"

Hermine senkte ihren Blick auf ihren Schoß und dachte über Ron nach, bevor sie erneut aufblickte. „Rons Noten sind nicht herausragend, aber er ist Ihr Durchschnittsschüler. Jeder in der Schule kennt ihn wegen Quidditch und weil er mit Harry befreundet ist." Sie lächelte ihren Professor schief an. „Ron ist lebenslustig. Er ist reinblütig, und obwohl er mit Harry und mir befreundet ist, würden sich die Slytherins und die anderen Reinblüter wohl damit fühlen sich an ihn zu wenden. Gleichzeitig glaubt er nicht an den Status der Reinblütigkeit. Er ist das lebende Beispiel für die Gegenseite."

Sie verstummte, als sie über Ron und Hannah nachdachte. Sie waren eine gute Wahl, aber noch immer konnte sie den Stachel der eigenen Enttäuschung spüren. Später würde sie versuchen, Ron und Harry die Dinge zu erklären. Die Erinnerung, wie Harry mit gezogenem Zauberstab vor ihr stand, kam zurück. Selbst wenn sie den Mann vorher verteidigt hatte, so würde sie dennoch ihre Freunde auch weiterhin in Schutz nehmen.

„Sie dachten alle, dass Sie vorhin unbewaffnet waren. Aber das waren Sie nicht. Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie Ihren Zauberstab berührt haben", beschuldigte sie ihn.

Eine schwarze Augenbraue zog sich antwortend hoch. „Und doch wusste Potter nichts davon. Er war bereit einen angeblich unbewaffneten Mann zu verfluchen."

Auf der Suche nach dem Sinn hinter alle dem, verteidigte Hermine ihren Freund. „Harry hätte es nicht getan."

Professor Snapes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln. „Sind Sie sich dessen so sicher, Miss Granger? Sind Sie sich wirklich absolut sicher, dass er nicht versuchen würde, die Wut, die sich ihm so bereitwillig darbot, zu nutzen? Dass er nicht den einfachen Ausweg wählen würde? Dunkle Magie, Miss Granger, ist deshalb so verführerisch, weil sie so unglaublich einfach ist. Wut, Schmerz, Rache, Hass – Gefühle, die immer griffbereit sind. Es ist so einfach, sie herbeizurufen und zu benutzen. Und so unglaublich schwierig sich wieder von ihnen abzuwenden, wenn man sie einmal geschmeckt hat."

Hermine erschauderte bei dem, was sie in seiner Stimme hörte. Er sprach von seinen eigenen Erfahrungen. „Harry wird Volde-" Sie wollte Voldemort sagen, aber als sie sah, wie sich ihr Professor anspannte, verbesserte sie sich, „den Dunklen Lord besiegen. Er wird nicht so werden."

„Wen versuchen Sie zu überzeugen, mich oder sich selbst?"

„Sie haben ihn gereizt und angestachelt. Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass er seiner Wut nachgibt, warum reizen Sie ihn dann so?"

„Weil es sonst niemand tun wird", schnappte er. „Wenn der Junge zerbricht und somit die Zauberwelt um sich herum zugrunde richtet, dann würde ich es lieber vorher wissen als kurz vor der verhängnisvollen Stunde, in der er dem Dunklen Lord gegenübertritt."

Hermine starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an, als sie plötzlich verstand. „Sie glauben nicht, dass er gewinnen kann", sagte sie mit wachsendem Unglaube.

Professor Snape lehnte sich zurück und sah auf einmal sehr müde aus. „In Potters momentanen Zustand, mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen in solch einem Chaos, dann nein, glaube ich nicht, dass er gewinnen kann."

Hermine schlang ihre Arme um sich und fühlte sich mit einem Male sehr klein. „Warum erzählen Sie mir das alles?"

„Haben Sie mich nicht darum gebeten, Sie zu unterrichten?"

Ihr Blick, so geschockt von seinen Worten, fing den seinen. Sie brachte kaum ein gestottertes „J-Ja" über die Lippen.

„Also dann, Miss Granger, hingegen einiger Meinungen, glaube ich nicht, dass Ignoranz ein Segen ist. Damit eine Person für sich selbst denken kann, muss sie die Möglichkeit haben, Rückschlüsse zu ziehen und zu argumentieren. Sie können nicht denken, Mädchen, wenn Sie nicht die Fakten und das, was Sie wirklich erwartet, kennen."

Hermine war sprachlos. Er würde sie unterrichten. „Ich- ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", stammelte sie schließlich.

Er lächelte sie schief an. „Für gewöhnlich sagt man Danke."


	16. Sommerbeginn am Grimmauldplatz

**Sommerbeginn am Grimmauldplatz**

Nach dem Gespräch mit Professor Snape machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in den verwahrlosten Garten vom Grimmauldplatz. Sie war nicht überrascht, Ron ebenfalls dort anzutreffen. Er saß auf einer verschnörkelten Marmorbank und beobachtete Harry dabei, wie dieser wie ein eingepferchtes Tier einen Pfad durch ein vom Unkraut übersätes Beet, freilief. Sein Gesicht war noch immer in eine wütende, knurrende Grimasse verzogen.

Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert und alle paar Schritte sprühten violette Funken hervor. Leise zischend fielen sie zu Boden.

Als sie sich neben Ron auf die Bank setzte, stieß sie ihn leicht mit ihrer Schulter an. Genauso leicht stieß er zurück. Und mit diesen beiden einfachen Berührungen war zwischen ihnen wieder alles in Ordnung. Während sich Hermine gegen seine starke Schulter lehnte, betrachtete sie den noch immer wütenden Harry. _Soll ich fragen und damit wohlmöglich einen weiteren Wutanfall riskieren? Oder soll ich einfach nur hier sitzen bleiben und abwarten?_

Nachdem Harry noch mehr Unkraut zertrampelt hatte, schlug sie in Gedanken ihre Hände über den Kopf zusammen. _Was soll's? Ich frag' einfach._

Mit ihrem Blick fest auf Harry fixiert, flüsterte Hermine Ron etwas in sein Ohr und fragte, ob Professor McGonagall hier draußen gewesen war, um mit Harry zu reden.

Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „McGonagall war hier draußen gewesen." Ron zögerte einen Moment, da er offenbar nach den richtigen Worten suchte, um die Begegnung zwischen ihrem Freund und ihrer Hauslehrerin treffend zu beschreiben. „Also, sie hat nicht direkt geschrien. Mum schreit, von daher weiß ich, wie sich das anhört. Sie hat eher die ‚Ich bin enttäuscht von Ihnen, Mr. Potter' – Masche abgezogen."

Hermine betrachtete noch immer den wild herumstampfenden Harry. „Ich nehme mal an, es ist nicht besonders gut gelaufen?"

Ron schnaubte. „Wie ein Klatscher gegen den Kopf."

Sie verstummten beide, bevor Ron erneut sprach, diesmal jedoch mit leicht verunsicherter Stimme. „Du hast gesagt die Schülersprecher dürfen nicht mehr aus demselben Haus gewählt werden, richtig?"

„Richtig."

Ron zögerte noch mehr und er senkte seinen Blick, bevor er fortfuhr: „Bist du keine Schülersprecherin geworden, weil ich jetzt Schülersprecher bin?"

Hermine wirbelte auf ihrem Platz herum, um einen rotangelaufenen Ron zu erblicken. „Natürlich nicht! Wage ja nicht so etwas überhaupt zu denken. Ich habe die Position nicht bekommen, weil ich nicht die Richtige dafür bin. Es war viel mehr-"

Harry, der durchaus zugehört hatte, suchte sich diesen Moment aus, um in ihre Unterhaltung zu platzen. „Wie kann dieser Mistkerl nur damit durchkommen? Wie kann McGonagall es einfach so hinnehmen?", schrie Harry und schwang seinen Zauberstab wie ein Schwert, violette Funken begannen, wie wütende Glühwürmchen um ihn herumzufliegen.

„Harry-"

Hermine wurde erneut unterbrochen, als Harry zu ihnen herumwirbelte. „Nein, Hermine. Du stellst dich immer auf ihre Seite. Wie kannst du nur zulassen, dass sie dir das antun? Es ist nicht fair!"

„Im Grunde, Harry, ist es mehr als fair."

Ihre Worte schockten Harry so sehr, dass er verstummte. Verwirrt starrte er sie an, bevor er wieder seine Stimme fand. „Wie kann das fair sein?", verlangte er zu wissen. „Seit der ersten Abschlussprüfung gehörte dir das Schülersprecherinnenabzeiche n und dieser Mistkerl hat es dir weggenommen."

„Hörst du dir eigentlich selber zu? So viel Macht hat Professor Snape nicht. Alle Hauslehrer stimmen ab und Professor Snape ist nur eine Stimme. Eine, Harry."

„Er-"

„Er hat was?", fragte sie aufgebracht, ihre eigene Frustration mit dieser ganzen Situation und Harry blutete in ihre Stimme, verliehen ihren Worten einen schärferen Klang als beabsichtigt. „Lass mich raten, er hat jeden mit dem _Imperius_ belegt und sie dazu gezwungen gegen mich zu stimmen." Sie machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe ihr Augenrollen oder ihr hämisches Schnauben zu verstecken. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Harry."

Die Wut schien von ihrem Freund abzufallen. Geschlagen ließ er seine Schultern hängen und die letzten Funken taumelten aus seinem Zauberstab. „Macht es dir denn gar nichts aus?"

„Natürlich macht es mir was aus", schnappte sie. Dann hielt sie inne und atmete einmal tief durch. Hermine lächelte Harry schief und irgendwie entschuldigend zu. „Natürlich macht es mir was aus", wiederholte sie diesmal ruhiger und weniger angespannt. „Seit ich das erste Mal _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts_ gelesen habe, habe ich darüber nachgedacht, geplant, wie es sein würde Schülersprecherin zu sein. Ich bin enttäuscht, Harry."

Und um ihre Worte zu untermauern, schafften es ein paar frustrierte Tränen aus ihrer Kontrolle auszubrechen. Sie wischte sie jedoch schnell mit ihrem Handrücken weg. „Und auch wenn du es nicht hören willst und Gott alleine weiß, dass du es nicht mehr von mir hören kannst, aber Professor Snape ist nicht der Feind. Und er hat recht, in diesem Kampf geht es nicht nur um dich und es dreht sich sicherlich nicht alles um mich oder ob Hermine Granger Schülersprecherin geworden ist oder nicht."

Hermine drehte sich zu Ron um und stieß ihn leicht mit ihrer Schulter an. „Ron wird ein großartiger Schülersprecher sein. Er bringt viele Eigenschaften mit, die in dieser Position gebraucht werden. Eigenschaften, die ich nicht habe, um eine gute Schülersprecherin zu sein." Sie lächelte Ron flüchtig zu. „Oder zumindest würde er großartige Eigenschaften mitbringen, wenn er endlich mal anfängt, zu lernen Verantwortung zu übernehmen und Punkte abzuziehen."

„Hey! Ich habe sehr wohl als Vertrauensschüler Punkte abgezogen", ereiferte sich Ron empört.

„Ron, als du in unserem fünften Jahr zum Vertrauensschüler gewählt worden bist, hast du von niemandem auch nur einen Punkt abgezogen. Du wusstest noch nicht einmal, dass du es konntest."

Ron warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, wenn auch keine echte Wut dahinter steckte. „Ich habe es vergessen, okay? Das Jahr war ziemlich stressig gewesen."

„Uh, huh", stimmte sie ihm zu, obwohl es sich eher danach anhörte, als ob eine Zustimmung das Letzte sei, was sie gemeint hatte.

Sie wandte sich zurück an Harry, der sich bei ihrem vertrauten Gezanke wieder beruhigt hatte. „Hast du Ron überhaupt schon zu seiner neuen Position gratuliert?"

Als Harry seine Augen aufriss und seinen Freund einem geplagten Blick zuwarf, lachte Ron. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, Mann. Ich weiß, du freust dich für mich."

Etwas von dem alten Harry schien die Oberfläche zu durchbrechen, als er sich unbekümmert auf den dreckigen Boden setzte. „Ich bin ein verdammter Idiot, nicht wahr?"

„Ich würde sagen, das beschreibt es ziemlich passend", stimmte Ron ihm breit grinsend zu.

Während Ron und Harry weiter darin abdrifteten sich auszumalen, wie idiotisch Harrys Verhalten gewesen war, saß Hermine schweigend da, ihre Unterlippe gefangen zwischen ihren Zähnen, als sie versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, dass alles wieder beim Alten war.

Aber wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte einfach nicht das Gefühl eines Fehlers, welcher sich über sie ausgebreitet hatte, abschütteln. Im Grunde hatte sich dieser Fehler wie Blei in ihren Magen festgesetzt. Die letzten Jahre über war Harry emotionaler und sprunghafter geworden und sie räumte ihm dieses Recht ein, besonders nach seinem Verlust von Sirius und der Tatsache, dass er es sein würde, der sich Voldemort stellen musste. Aber was sie jetzt sah, war etwas vollkommen anderes. Harry schwankte zu stark zwischen dem Jungen, den sie kannte und dem, der komplett seine Kontrolle verlor. Wenn sie ihn so sah, musste sie mit einem innerlichen Schmerz Professor Snapes Beurteilung zustimmen. Harry wandelte gefährlich am Rande seiner Kontrolle und in seinen momentanen Zustand wäre es für Voldemort ein Leichtes ihn zu zerstören.

Ein Teil in ihr drängte sie dazu zu handeln; etwas zu Harry zu sagen, Antworten von ihm zu verlangen. Ein anderer Teil in ihr erkannte, dass jetzt nicht unbedingt der beste Zeitpunkt dafür war. In all dem Durcheinander konnte sie schon praktisch Professor Snapes Stimme hören: _Denken, Mädchen. Halten Sie Ihren Mund, ihre Hände unten und DENKEN Sie._ Als sie auf der zerbrochenen Bank im Garten der Familie Black saß, entschied sie genau das zu tun.

* * *

><p>In den folgenden Tagen beobachtete und hörte Hermine zu. Sie widerstand auch dem Drang, zu ihren Büchern zu rennen und das Thema Behandlungen bei Gefühlsschwankungen nachzuschlagen. Was sie in diesen ruhigen Tagen lernte, überraschte sie. Sie hatte immer angenommen sie würde ihre Freunde kennen. Sie war ziemlich perplex gewesen herauszufinden, wie falsch sie doch in ihrer arroganten Annahme ‚Hermine weiß es am besten' gelegen hatte.<p>

Hermine erkannte, dass sie absolut gar nichts wusste.

Die freche und fröhliche Ginny wurde ruhiger und zog sich immer weiter zurück, dass es schon an Depression grenzte. Harry hielt das junge Mädchen noch immer auf Abstand, eine Behandlung, die Ginny isolierte, da sie sich auch von Ron und Hermine fernhalten musste, um Harry aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Mit Arthur den ganzen Tag im Ministerium, um auch die kleinsten Neuigkeiten mitzubekommen und Molly, die sich um einen emotional aufgewühlten Harry kümmerte und sich, als die Mutterhenne der Ordensmitglieder aufspielte, wurde Ginny mehr oder wenige sich selbst überlassen. Selbst die sporadischen Besuche der Zwillinge konnte die Jüngste der Weasleys nicht aus ihrer Abgeschiedenheit herausholen. Und da sich alle im Moment auf die bevorstehende Konfrontation mit Voldemort konzentrierten, bemerkte niemand, dass Ginny mehr schlief und sich weniger am Leben im Haus beteiligte.

Ron, entdeckte sie, war sich vieler Dinge bewusster als sie vorher angenommen hatte – eine Erkenntnis, die sie mit vollem Schamgefühl zurückließ. Ron wusste offensichtlich, dass noch immer etwas nicht mit Harry stimmte. Auf seine eigene Art und Weise versuchte er alles, um mit dieser Situation klarzukommen und als einen Puffer zwischen Harry und den restlichen Bewohner des Grimmauldplatzes zu dienen.

Hermine erkannte auch, Ron mochte sie. Diese Bestätigung war ziemlich überraschend. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie etwas für ihn empfunden. Sie wusste, sie erweckte nicht den Eindruck, aber sie war Mädchen genug, um über eine Beziehung mit Ron zu planen und zu träumen. Sie hatte versucht, ohne zu viel von sich preiszugeben, ihn auf ihre eigene Art und Weise wissen zu lassen, dass sie durchaus interessiert war. Als er vor Jahren eifersüchtig auf Viktor gewesen war, hatte sie noch Hoffnung gehabt, aber Ron hatte nie etwas unternommen.

Jetzt, wo Ron endlich anfing, sie zu bemerken, hatte sie in ihrem letzten Jahr ihre Begeisterung verloren. Sie war sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, wann sie Ron aufgegeben hatte, aber ihr rothaariger, bester Freund erregte nicht länger mehr ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Es war ein Gefühl, was sie wehmütig, aber nicht unbedingt traurig machte. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden und jetzt musste sie nur noch etwas wegen seinen Gefühlen in all den Tumult um Harry unternehmen.

Harry jedoch war derjenige, um den sie sich am meisten sorgte. Es war nicht nur einfach so, dass er am Rande wandelte; er taumelte gefährlich nahe über dem Abgrund. Nicht nur die großen, sondern selbst die kleinsten Dinge konnten ihn zum Ausrasten bringen. Als ein Schnürsenkel an seinen Turnschuhen gerissen war, hatte er einen Tag lang geschmollt. Eine verbrannte Scheibe Toast flog durch die Luft, bevor es in schwarzen Krümel an der Wand zerbrach. Eine verlorene Schachpartie gegen Ron ließ die Figuren durch den Raum fliegen. Nach diesem Zwischenfall hatten sich die Schachfiguren geweigert, weiterhin mit Harry zu spielen. Im Grunde hatte der schwarze König Harry sogar zu einem Duell herausgefordert.

Aber nichts ließ Harry dermaßen ausrasten wie Snape. Der Professor musste sich noch nicht einmal im Haus befinden, um Harry in den nächsten Wutanfall zu jagen und dann eine Stunde später tat er so, als ob nichts geschehen wäre und Harry war wieder einmal der junge Mann, den sie kannte.

Sein Jekyll-Hyde-Verhalten ließen ihre Sorgen in ein unbekanntes Ausmaß steigen.

* * *

><p>Severus kniete mit gesenktem Kopf vor seinen Herren. Er hielt diese Position, benutzte sie, um seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren und sich noch weiter in der Rüstung seiner Todesser-Persona zu verhüllen. Okklumentik hing im großen Maße von geistigen Bildern ab und mit Leichtigkeit versank Severus in seiner ausgesuchten Metapher. In seinem Kopf breitete sich das Bild einer kalten, glatten Wasseroberfläche aus. Kein Fisch schwamm darin, um die stille Perfektion zu zerstören. Kein Grashalm oder Ranke tauchte durch die Oberfläche. Es gab nur den Teich und den sternenklaren Himmel.<p>

_Ich bin unberührt._

Während er dort kniete, dachte er nicht an seinen entblößten Nacken. Er sorgte sich nicht darum, ob dies die Nacht sein würde, in der er entlarvt und er auf sein Schicksal treffen würde. Er dachte nicht eine Sekunde über die Todesser nach, die sie umkreisten.

_Ich bin ruhig. Ich denke an nichts. Ich fühle nichts._

Gehalten in diesem zeitlosen Moment zwischen Gedanken und Handeln, wartete er auf den Befehl seines Herrn.

„Erhebe dich, Severuss."

Mit einer unbewussten Eleganz erhob sich Severus, seine dunklen Roben legten sich makellos um seine Gestalt, was Bellatrix nur verächtlich schnauben ließ. Sie war jedoch darauf bedacht Snape nicht ihr Lippenkräuseln sehen zu lassen.

Als Severus den Blick seines Herrn traf, wartete er auf seinen Befehl. Kein Riss störte das Bild in seinem Kopf, als er spürte, wie der Dunkle Lord in seine Gedanken eindrang. Sein Herr rief nach seinen Erinnerungen, suchte in der spiegelnden Oberfläche nach Snapes letzten Aktivitäten. Er würde nie erfahren, dass der glatte Teich in Snapes Kopf unendlich tiefer reichte und er dort noch mehr Bilder vor ihm versteckte. Die Kreatur, die einst mal Tom Riddle gewesen war, sah nur das, was Severus ihn auf der glatten, glasähnlichen Oberfläche sehen ließ.

_Ruhig und gelassen._

Diese Art von Kontrolle sorgte dafür, dass nichts seine Ruhe durchbrach, selbst als die dunkleren Tiefen seines Verstandes bemerkten, erinnerten und alles um sich herum analysierten, wie seine Todesser-Gefährten in seinem Rücken standen, bis hin zu der Tatsache, dass der Dunkle Lord auch jetzt unter seinen Vertrauten noch einen Zauber trug. _Oder ist der Dunkle Lord in seiner Verwandlung bereits so weit fortgeschritten, dass er keinen Zauber mehr brauchte, um menschlicher auszusehen?_

„Ich benötige deine Fähigkeiten. Folge mir."

Mit einem leichten Kopfneigen folgte Severus.

Mit höflichem Anstand deutete Voldemort an, Severus sollte mit ihm durch die Korridore des Riddle-Anwesen laufen. Severus bemerkte den selbstsicheren Schritt und die sichere Haltung des Mannes neben sich und erinnerte sich an eine lang zurückliegende Zeit, in der er noch jung und idealistisch und naiv gewesen war. Voldemort veränderte sich wieder. Er wurde wieder einmal zu dieser charismatischen und mächtigen Persönlichkeit, die einen Großteil der Zaubergesellschaft gefangen hatte, bevor er das wahre Monster, welches er wirklich war, entblößt hatte.

Jeder Tropfen störte die Oberfläche. Ein menschlicher Lord Voldemort war definitiv gefährlicher als ein erschreckender, schlangenähnlicher Dunkler Lord. Es war immer einfacher jemanden von der Gegenwart des Bösen zu überzeugen, wenn man auf eine Kreatur im Dunkeln zeigen konnte.

Bevor der Gedanke noch weiter an die Oberfläche driften konnte, fing Severus ihn ein und stampfte ihn zurück in die Tiefen des kalten Wassers. Die Schlussfolgerungen würden später in einer sicheren Umgebung Gehör finden.

_Ich bin ruhig._

Weitere Türen führten sie in einen Raum, der einst mal ein großes Musikzimmer gewesen war, wenn auch einzig allein nur eine verstaubte Harfe in der Ecke stand. Ein Teil ihrer Saiten fehlten oder waren herausgesprungen.

Licht der frühen Dämmerung fiel durch karierte Samtvorhänge, während ein Feuer im schwarzen Kamin loderte. Es warf flackernde Schatten über den blutenden und geschlagenen Körper eines straff gefesselten Mannes, der in der Mitte des verlassenen Raumes auf einen Stuhl saß.

Voldemort trat an Severus vorbei, wodurch Macnair und Lestrange, die bis dahin auf einer klumpigen Bank an der anderen Seite der Wand gesessen hatten, aufsprangen.

Voldemort ignorierte sie und deutete stattdessen auf den Mann. Severus bemerkte verwundert, wie sogar Voldemorts Hände menschlicher aussahen, die Haut war nicht länger grau, wenn auch der Schein des Feuers musterartig über sein Handgelenk schimmerte.

„Diesser hier denkt Geheimnisssse vor mir zu haben." Voldemort fuhr mit einem klauenartigen Fingernagel über das Gesicht des Mannes, seine Haut begann unter den scharfen Kanten zu reißen und neues Blut trat hervor. Der Mann rührte sich nicht, obwohl Severus sah, dass er seine Augen geöffnet hatte. Schock entschied er, vermutlich durch innere Verletzungen und Blutverlust verursacht.

Als Voldemort delikat das Blut von seinem Nagel leckte, verschwand, während er Severus anstarrte, jegliche menschliche Fassade. Die Drohung in dem Blick und der Geste war klar und deutlich und musste nicht laut ausgesprochen werden.

„Finde die Informationen, die ich sssuche", verlangte sein Herr.

Severus verbeugte sich zustimmend, bevor er sich dem Mann näherte. Er war um die fünfzig, frühes mittleres Alter für einen Zauberer. Sein Blick war gläsern vor Schock und er starrte in die Leere. Ob er wirklich nichts sah oder sich ein privater Schrecken vor seinen Augen abspielte, konnte Severus nicht sagen.

_Ich zeige nur das, was ich die anderen sehen lassen will._

Leidenschaftslos betrachtete er den Mann, bemerkte die Auswirkungen und Überbleibsel der Flüche, mit denen er getroffen wurde. Ein Schnittzauber, der sich durch seine Roben bis auf seine Haut geschnitten hatte, war die Ursache für die langen Wunden auf seiner Schulter. Blut hatte bereits seine Ärmel bis hin zu seinen Handgelenken getränkt. Verbrennungen, die durch seine zerschlissenen Roben sichtbar wurden, zeichneten seine Beine, während die Überreste einer Hand deutliche Spuren eines schlampig ausgeführten Knochenbruchzaubers aufwiesen. Zwei kleinere, unsaubere Schnitte kreuzten seine Wangen. Severus brauchte einen Moment, um die Runen, die man in sein Fleisch geritzt hatte, als _Blut_ und _Verräter_ zu identifizieren.

Sein Blick glitt zu den beiden anderen Anwesenden im Raum: Macnair und Lestrange.

Messerwunden also. Dann waren sie nicht nur die Wächter des Gefangenen, sondern vermutlich diejenigen, die ihn auch hergebracht hatten.

_War der Mann alleine gewesen? Hatte noch jemand-_

Als die Teichoberfläche drohte zu brechen, brach er den Gedanken schonungslos ab.

_Ich fühle nichts._

Wieder kehrte die Perfektion seiner Wasseroberfläche zurück, langsam glätteten sich die Wellen, als sie das öde Land erreichten.

Er richtete seinen Blick erneut auf den Gefangenen und betrachtete ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Unter dem Blut, dem Erbrochenen und dem Urin, befanden sich zerrissene Roben, die einst mal maßgeschneidert gewesen waren. Er trug ein gut gepflegtes Aussehen. Kein Auror oder Unsäglicher oder jemand, der sich mit potenziell gefährlichen Situationen auseinandersetzte – ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums also.

_Ich bleibe unberührt._

Severus fuhr mit seiner Hand über das Gesicht des Mannes, hob es hoch in das Licht. Er ignorierte das Blut, welches seine Fingerspitzen benetzte, zog eines der geschwollenen Augenlider hoch, um die Pupillen zu begutachten.

„Deine Beurteilung, Severuss?"

Eine leise Stimme in Severus Kopf bemerkte, obwohl Voldemort vielleicht menschlicher aussah, ein Teil seines reptilienartiges Erbe verblieben war. Kaum war der Gedanke geboren, war er auch schon wieder in den Tiefen des Wassers verschwunden.

Mit der nötigen Hochachtung fuhr Severus mit seiner Untersuchung fort, aber sprach über seine Schulter mit seinem Herren. „Er ist bewusstlos und wird schnell sterben. Ich muss ihn wiederbeleben, um ihn zu befragen. Um die Befragung angemessen durchführen zu können, wäre es außerdem hilfreich die Details seines Aufenthalts hier bei uns, zu kennen."

Hinter ihm konnte er Macnair und Lestrange wie zwei Schulkinder lachen hören. Er konnte nur noch die geflüsterten Worte „… als ob er ein verdammter Gast sei" vernehmen.

Die beiden ignorierend, entfernte sich Severus von dem blutenden Körper. Als er nicht mehr von dem Gestank von drohendem Tod umgeben war, zog Severus ein schneeweißes Taschentuch aus seinen Roben und begann systematisch seine Finger von dem Blut zu säubern. Er strengte sich an nicht zu bemerken, wie Voldemorts Blick auf den Blutflecken hängen blieb.

Ausdruckslos und genauso zugefroren wie der Teich, warf Severus das beschmutzte Stoffstück in den Kamin und beobachtete, wie es erst schwarz anlief und dann von dem Feuer verschlungen wurde.

_Ich kann nichts mehr für ihn tun. Ich bin unberührt._

Voldemort lachte, ein nasses Geräusch, welches Bilder von Fäulnis und Vergänglichkeit in ihm hervorriefen. „Immer der Experte, immer der Perfektionissst. Der alte Narr verschwendet deine Talente, mein Ssohn."

Er konnte noch so eben den abscheulichen Schauer bei dem Wort ‚Sohn' unterdrücken. Stattdessen neigte er bei diesem Kompliment leicht seinen Kopf und schwieg. Andere Mitglieder des inneren Kreises warfen sich Voldemort zu Füßen. Das hatte Severus nie getan, und während er bereits mehr als einmal für seinen Stolz bezahlte hatte, so hatte es ihm auch einen Platz mit viel Macht und Einfluss innerhalb des Kreises verschafft.

„Macnair, berichte mir." Der Befehl war nur ein Flüstern, aber im Gegensatz zu Severus eleganten Bewegungen, stampfte Macnair schon fast zu Voldemort.

Severus lächelte hämisch, als der Henker des Ministeriums vor Voldemort niederkniete.

„Bingley Glossop, Untersekretär des Leiters der Abteilung für Aufzeichnungen. Habe ihn dabei erwischt, wie er Dokumente durchgesehen hatte, die ihn nichts angingen."

Severus zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Glossop hatte Dokumente von diesem Haus durchgesehen."

Severus ließ einen eiskalten Wind durch seinen Kopf fegen, erstarrte die Luft um den Teich herum. Kälte sickerte in seine Gliedmaßen, während sein Körper auf das mächtige Bild in seinem Kopf reagierte.

Die Teichoberfläche begann zu erstarren, das Ufer wurde in Vorbereitung auf das, was folgen würde, unter dem plötzlichen Winterangriff von weißem Frost überzogen.

„Glossop hat nach den Beweisen der Existenz dieses Hauses gesucht, um den Fidelius zu brechen."

Eine Bewegung von Voldemorts Hand ließ Macnair auf seine Füße und zurück auf seinen Platz an der Wand krabbeln. „Ja. Einer von Dumbledoress Ordenssmitgliedern." Voldemort lachte erneut. „Ich glaube nicht, dasss diessser kleine Phönix wieder auss ssseiner Asche auferstehen wird. Ssein Schweigen war äussserst standhaft gewesen. Brich sein Schweigen, mein Zaubertränkemeissster."

In seinem Kopf war der Teich komplett zugefroren.

* * *

><p>Hermines halb geformte Ängste um Harry führten sie schließlich zurück zu Snape. Den ausweichenden Spion jedoch auch mal abzufangen, erwies sich als etwas schwieriger. Während die anderen Ordensmitglieder dazu neigten des Öfteren im Hause der Blacks ein und auszugehen, bescherte Professor Snape ihnen nur wenige Besuche. Wenn er denn dann mal da war, war es nur für kurze Zusammentreffen in den frühen Morgenstunden.<p>

Aber Dumbledore hatte am frühen Abend zu einer Notsitzung für ausgewählte Ordensmitglieder gerufen. Nur die Professoren Dumbledore und Snape, Mad-Eye Moody und Kingsley Shacklebolt hatten das Arbeitszimmer betreten. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel und starke Schutz- und Schweigezauber über den Raum gelegt wurden, wusste Hermine, dass das, was auch immer sie darin diskutierten, ernst war.

Kurze Zeit später waren Ron und Harry in ihren Betten verschwunden und selbst Fred und Georges neue, verbesserten Langziehohren hatten nichts anderes als das Geräusch von ärgerlichem Bienensummen zutage gebracht.

Hermine jedoch blieb sitzen. Nicht aus dem Grund, den ihre Freunde annahmen – sie hegte ganz sicher nicht denselben Grad an Misstrauen Professor Snape gegenüber – sondern, weil sie mit Professor Snape reden musste. Als sie erkannte, dass dies vermutlich ihre einzige Chance war, wartete sie in dem schattigen Treppenhaus des Grimmauldplatzes. Eine abgenutzte Steppdecke verhüllte ihren Körper, weniger um ihr Wärme zu schenken, sondern, weil sie einfach nur bequem war. Sie saß über eine Stunde auf dem Treppenabsatz, als sie anfing sich Sorgen zu machen.

Ihr dringendes Verlangen mit Professor Snape zu reden, konnte die Tatsache, dass es extrem langweilig war, auf eine geschlossene Tür zu starren, nicht aufheben. Sie konnte sich noch nicht einmal dazu bringen etwas zu lesen, aus Angst, Molly Weasley würde das Licht von ihrem Zauberstab bemerken und sie zurück ins Bett schicken. Oder, das vermutlich wahrscheinliche Szenario, sie würde sich so sehr in den Worten verlieren, dass sie nicht mitbekam, wenn das Treffen enden und Professor Snape dann unbemerkt an ihr vorbeilaufen würde.

Ron hatte mehr als einmal kommentiert – und das auch noch zu Recht, musste Hermine widerwillig zugeben – wenn sie einmal in ein Buch vertieft war könnte ein Hippogreif an ihr vorbeilaufen und sie würde es nicht mitbekommen. Wieder verlagerte sie ihre Position auf der harten Holzstufe und Hermine stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand ab, um weiterhin auf die Tür zu starren. Sie zollte Krummbein eine ganz neue Anerkennung, wenn sie daran dachte, wie er teilweise stundenlang vor einem Mauseloch, welche sich durch ganz Hogwarts zogen, hockte. Das Einzige, was ihre Gedanken nicht dazu bewog abzudriften, waren die schattigen Bewegungen, die sie unter der Tür ausmachen konnte. Es war wie ein seltsames Schattenspiel zu beobachten.

Die rhythmischen, schattigen Auf-und-ab-Bewegungen ließen in Hermine die Vermutung aufkeimen, dass hinter der dicken Eichentür Severus Snape aufgebracht hin und her lief. Sie hegte gar keine Zweifel, dass es Snape war, da der Schatten sich zu fließend bewegte, als dass er Moody hätte sein können. Ihr war nicht bekannt, ob Shacklebolt ebenfalls diese Angewohnheit hatte. Und was ihre Vermutung anging, ob er aufgebracht war – sie grinste in der Dunkelheit – nun, das war wirklich nicht schwer. Severus Snape war zusammengepfercht in einen kleinen Raum mit Dumbledore, Shackbeolt und Moody. _Wie konnte er da nicht aufgebracht sein?_

Ihre Vermutung schien sich zu bestätigen, als der gehende Schatten durch einen anderen bedeckt wurde und ein rosa Blitz grell durch die geschlossene Tür aufleuchtete. Alarmiert spannte sich Hermine an, als nur wenige Sekunden später etwas, oder jemand mit solch einer Kraft gegen die andere Wand geworfen wurde, dass zwei Bilder im Flur zu wackeln begangen.

Halb stehend, halb hockend vor Anspannung, ließ Hermine die Steppdecke von ihren Schultern gleiten und wartete auf den nächsten Blitz. Ihre Unruhe wurde nur durch die Tatsache gefüttert, dass nach dem schattigen Drama nichts weiter als Stille folgte. Sie musste dort rein. Sie musste… _ich muss was?_, fragte ein bitterer Teil in ihr.

Mit einem verdrießlichen Blick setzte sie sich wieder zurück auf die Stufe und zog die Decke zurück über ihre Knie. _Was hätte ich denn machen können? Hätte ich etwa wie ein amerikanischer Hollywood-Cowboy zur Rettung in den Raum stürmen sollen?_ Hermine schnaubte vor Selbstironie. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, ob der Zauber auf ihren Professor gerichtet worden war. Professor Snape hätte auch gut und gerne derjenige sein können, der den Zauber gesprochen hatte.

Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie fallen. Ron hatte recht. Sie war übergeschnappt. Es gab einfach keine andere Erklärung. Was doch zu der Frage führt: Nachdem, was sie gerade gesehen hatte, wollte sie da heute Abend noch die Wut von Professor Snape schüren? Während sie noch ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, wurde ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen, als sich die Tür plötzlich öffnete.

In Anbetracht der Personen, die sich in dem Raum befanden, war Hermine nicht überrascht Kingsley Shacklebolt mit einem wütenden Blick zu sehen. Der irgendwie zufriedene Ausdruck auf Moodys Gesicht jedoch, beunruhigte sie etwas, während sein hölzernes Bein laut auf den Boden aufschlug, als er in Richtung Küche verschwand.

Es verstrichen einige Minuten, bevor Snape und Dumbledore zusammen den Raum verließen. Professor Snapes Blick war auf jeden Fall aufbrausend, als er neben Dumbledore trat. Von ihrem schattigen Blickwinkel aus konnte sie nur noch das Ende ihrer Unterhaltung hören.

„Es funktioniert nicht, Albus. So wie es im Moment ist, sind es einfach zu wenige. Glossop hätte unter Schutz stehen müssen. Er wurde bei vollem Tageslicht aus seinem Haus entführt."

Hermine konnte die Frustration aus der Stimme ihres Lehrers hören.

Schon gar gegensätzlich erklang Dumbledores Stimme betrübt und resigniert. „Das ist alles, was wir haben, Severus."

Die beiden Männer gingen weiter den Flur hinunter, bis sie direkt unter ihrem Absatz standen. „Albus …"

„Es tut mir leid, Severus. Aber bis wir keine anderen Möglichkeiten haben, kann ich nichts weiter tun."

„Dann werden Sie uns nicht die Namen verraten?"

Der Schulleiter seufzte. „Ich kann nicht, Severus." Bei Snapes dunklen Blick hob Albus eine faltige, mit Altersflecken benetzte Hand. „NICHT", betonte er, „weil ich Moodys Behauptung, dass Sie die Namen nur haben wollen, um diese dann an Tom weiterzuleiten, Glauben schenke. Ich habe noch andere Versprechungen gemacht, Severus, und ich kann mein Schweigen nicht brechen."

Albus zog ein zerknittertes Stoffstück aus seiner Robe und mit einer Handbewegung vergrößerte er seinen Hut. Er setzte den Hut in einem Winkel auf, der nur durch Magie gehalten werden konnte, dann lächelte er sanft den noch immer finster dreinblickenden Snape an. „Gehen Sie nach Hause, Severus. Schlafen Sie." Er hielt inne und fügte dann flüsternd hinzu: „Wenn Sie denn können."

Als Snape zögerte, sagte Albus ernst: „Gute Nacht, Severus." Und ohne zu zögern, ergänzte er: „Und auch Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Bei den Worten sprang Hermine auf und blickte über das Geländer in zwei Augenpaare. Eines war irgendwie neckisch, während das andere verärgert aus dem schattigen Flur zu ihr hoch funkelte.

Wunderbar. Sie wurde beim Lauschen erwischt.

Dumbledore lächelte noch immer freundlich, als ob es für ihn nur ein Spaß sei, jemand beim Lauschen zu erwischen. Andererseits war er bereits seit einer so langen Zeit Hogwarts Schulleiter. Vermutlich war es eine Art Sport für ihn, herumwandernde Schüler dabei zu erwischen, wie sie etwas belauschten, was nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt war.

Wenn er natürlich von den anderen Unterhaltungen wüsste, die sie mitgehört hatte, dann würde er jetzt vermutlich nicht mehr so freundlich lächeln.

Als er sich seinen Reisemantel über die Schultern legte, warf Dumbledore ein amüsiertes Lächeln in Snapes Richtung. „Ich denke, ich lasse Miss Granger in Ihren kompetenten Händen, Severus. Gute Nacht."

Hermine zuckte bei Dumbledores amüsierten Worten zusammen, als sie die Reihe an Gefühlen sah, die sich auf Snapes Gesicht abspielten. Sie war überrascht Demütigung und Resignation zu entdecken, bevor er wieder seinen gewohnten finsteren Blick trug.

Wie von dem Blitz getroffen, erkannte sie in diesem Augenblick, dass, obwohl Professor Snape Professor Dumbledore ehrlich respektierte, er seine gewohnten Sticheleien nicht mochte.

Mit diesem Gedanken beugte sich Hermine sich dem Unausweichlichen und ging die Treppe hinab, nur um auf der letzten Stufe anzuhalten. Sie trat die letzte Stufe nicht hinunter, damit sie ihrem Professor auf gleicher Augenhöhe begegnen konnte. Es war merkwürdig ihm direkt ins Gesicht sehen zu können und nicht aufblicken zu müssen und sie konnte den Purzelbaum in ihrem Bauch nicht unterdrücken. Es war ein Gefühl, welches schon schnell von Schuld abgelöst wurde, als sie einen ersten richtigen Blick auf Professor Snape werfen konnte.

Der freundlichste Gedanke, der ihr kam, war, erschreckend. Blut unterlaufende Augen waren tief in ihren Höhlen gefallen und seine Haut war mehr als bleich und hatte einen grünlichen Stich. Alleine beim Anblick drehte sich ihr Magen aus Mitleid zu ihm um. Es waren erst ein paar Tage seit McGonagalls Besuch vergangen. Der Mann war an diesem Tag vielleicht etwas müde gewesen, aber ansonsten erschien er normal gewesen zu sein. Was war passiert, um solch eine Veränderung hervorzurufen?

Ein plötzlicher Schauer ergriff sie. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie schon fast denken, dass diese eisige Kälte von dem Mann, der schweigend vor ihr stand, ausgestrahlt wurde.

_Jetzt war definitiv nicht die Zeit für irgendwelche Fragen,_ entschied sie.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Sie sind offensichtlich-" Sie wollte ‚erschöpft' sagen, aber stoppte sich in letzter Minute. Ihr gereizter Professor würde sicherlich kein Kommentar zu seiner Erscheinung für gut heißen. „… ziemlich beschäftigt. Meine Fragen können warten."

Sie wandte sich um, lächelte ihn hoffentlich respektvoll, aber dennoch freundlich zu. „Gute Nacht, Sir."

„Seien Sie ruhig, Mädchen."

Etwas in seiner Stimme erinnerte sie an den Morgen vor der Bibliothek und Hermine wurde ganz still. Sie zwang sich dazu, den eisigen Blick ihres Professors zu treffen.

Ein weiterer Schauer erfasste sie und Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Körper. Sie wünschte sich plötzlich, noch die Decke, die jetzt auf der Treppe lag, um sich liegen zu haben.

„Frieren Sie, Miss Granger?" Die Worte waren nur ein Flüstern.

Hermine nickte und schlang langsam ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Langsam rieb sie sich über ihre Arme. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir", flüsterte sie genauso leise. „Mir scheint auf einmal nur so kalt zu sein, so als ob ich neben einen Geist stehen würde."

Professor Snape zuckte und trat bei ihren Worten zurück, als er seine Roben enger um sich zog. „Vielleicht haben Sie recht, Miss Granger", sagte er jetzt wieder mit normaler Stimme. „Diese Unterhaltung sollte wohl besser auf morgen früh verschoben werden."

Auf seinen Absatz kehrt machend, war er in einem Wirbel aus Schwarz, noch bevor Hermine sich eine passende Antwort überlegen konnte, durch die Tür verschwunden.

Mit pochenden Herzen starrte Hermine verwirrt auf die Haustür, als ihr Körper langsam wieder mit Wärme gefüllt wurde.

* * *

><p>Miranda Vector blinzelte den Schlaf aus ihren Augen, als der Klang eines Windspieles ihr Schlafzimmer erfüllte. Mit schweren Herzen kletterte sie aus ihrem warmen Bett und zog sich einen alten Bademantel über, als sie aufstand. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und der Klang verstummte.<p>

Sie hatte schon immer die Töne eines Windspiels gemocht und sie sind zu ihrem persönlichen Alarm geworden. Der Klang dieser speziellen Noten jedoch beruhigte sie keineswegs.

Miranda kümmerte sich nicht darum die Kerzen anzuzünden, sondern marschierte sicheren Schrittes durch das vom Mondlicht erhellte Häuschen. Sie lebte bereits seit fast fünfzehn Jahren in diesem Haus und kannte ihren Weg blind.

Als sie die kleine Küche betrat, musste sie bei den ersten Schritten auf dem kalten Boden leise seufzen. Mit einer weiteren, komplizierteren Handbewegung und einem geflüsterten Passwort, erschien neben der Speisekammer eine verborgene Tür.

Aus den Tiefen konnte Miranda juwelenfarbige Spritzer gegen die lang vergessene Kellerwand erkennen. Sie konnte ihren leisen Klang hören.

Die Töne, die den Alarm ausgelöst hatten, damit sie über jede Veränderung in der Gleichung informiert wurde, schien jetzt nicht mehr nur ihre Tageszeit einzunehmen. Als sie die letzten Stufen hinabstieg, konzentrierte sie sich auf die sich drehenden, in sich verschlungenen, farbigen Linien, die die Möglichkeiten, Zeiträume und Menschen darstellte. Sie brauchte nur einen Moment, um die Veränderung zu finden, die sie erwartet hatte.

Die Linie, die für Hermine Granger stand, hatte sich jetzt vollständig mit der Linie des Ordenspions verschlungen. Die unbekannte, abnormale Linie war wieder vorgesprungen und sie steuerte genau auf den Punkt zu, wo Granger den Spion traf. Bald, schon sehr bald, prophezeite sie, würde sie den Nexus kreuzen.

Miranda wandte sich bereits ab und ging in ihrem Kopf das durch, was sie Albus erzählen würde, als sie es sah.

„Heilige Morgana", hauchte sie, nicht in der Lage das zu verstehen, was sie sah.

Sie trat ein paar Schritte vor und verfolgte mit ihrem Finger ihre eigene Linie. Ihre war immer außerhalb gewesen, ihr Pfad hatte die anderen immer umgangen. Bisher hatte sie immer nur die sprunghafte Linie des Schulleiters gekreuzt. Das war nicht länger der Fall. Ihre eigene Linie hatte eine starke Wendung genommen und hatte sich um Hermine Granger geschlungen. Es war, als ob die Linie des Mädchens ihre eigene beeinflussen würde. Die Möglichkeiten und Wahrscheinlichkeiten verzerrten und mutierten mit jeder Entscheidung dieser Gryffindor.

Miranda Vector befand sich jetzt auf Kollisionskurs mit Granger und dem allzu mysteriösen Spion.


	17. Fragen und Antworten

**Fragen und Antworten**

Rechtzeitig zur Morgendämmerung fand sich Miranda Vector außerhalb eines kleinen Häuschens an den groben Klippen der Orkneyküste wieder. Blühende Erikas umkreisten in rosa Punkten eine atemberaubende Landschaft, in der ein bizarres Steingebäude am oberen Klippenrand stand. Sie bedachte die Blumen nur flüchtig, als sie eilig auf das Gebäude zu rannte. Sie bemerkte allerdings die Steine, die von der Klippe fielen, da sie etwas zu nahe am Rand appariert war.

Während sie mit ihren windgepeitschten Roben kämpfte, eilte sie den kleinen Pfad hinauf und verfluchte auf ihren Weg Albus, die Klippen und Schottland, als sie darüber nachdachte, Albus über eine dieser besagten Klippen zu stoßen. Kurz bevor sie die Haustür erreicht hatte, öffnete sich diese und brachte Albus in seinen pinken Bademantel gekleidet zum Vorschein. Darunter lugten flauschige, hellgrüne Socken unter dem Saum hervor.

Hellwach lächelte er ihr freudig entgegen, was sie schon fast in Anbetracht dieser unmenschlichen Zeit als eine persönliche Beleidigung betrachtete. Niemand sollte um diese Uhrzeit so glücklich sein, und schon gar nicht jemand in Albus' Alter.

Obwohl er zuerst etwas überrascht war sie vor seinem Sommerdomizil zu finden, schenkte Albus ihr ein breites Lächeln. „Kommen Sie nur rein, Miranda", bot er ihr an und hielt die Tür für sie auf.

Das Innere des Hauses sah genauso aus, wie Miranda es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie hätte auch ohne, dass der gefragte Zauberer mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer stand, gewusst, dass dieser Ort zu Albus gehörte. Der Raum war eine Erweiterung seines bereits überfüllten Büros in Hogwarts. Was die Farbauswahl betraf … irgendwo in der Nokturngasse vermisste ein Bordell seine Vorhänge und Möbel.

Sie hatte niemals bezweifelt, dass Albus Dumbledore einer der mächtigsten und klügsten Zauberer in der Zauberwelt war, aber immer wenn sie sich mit einigen seiner auffälligeren Sonderheiten konfrontiert sah, war ihr erster Gedanke: _Merlin, steh uns bei. Das ist der Mann, der uns vor Du-weißt-schon-wem retten soll? _Dieser Moment bildete da keine Ausnahme.

Albus riss sie aus ihren wandernden Gedanken. „Was ist los, Miranda? Ich schätze mal, Ihr Auftauchen bedeutet eine Art von Durchbruch?"

Sie wünschte sich wirklich, sie hätte ein Stück Kreide dabei, mit dem sie jetzt spielen konnte, als sie sich in einen überfüllten, goldenen Sessel setzte.

Albus ließ sich gegenüber von ihr leicht besorgt, aber nicht überrascht, nieder. „Wir wussten, es würde unausweichlich sein, meine Liebe. Jede Permutation, die Sie durchlaufen haben, hat gezeigt, dass Miss Granger und mein Spion sich irgendwann treffen würden. Etwas muss Sie beunruhigen, um Sie vor meine Haustür zu bringen."

„Beunruhigt ist nicht das richtige Wort, Albus. Verängstigt beschreibt es im Moment passender. Letzte Nacht fingen die Gleichungen wieder an zu mutieren … hat mich übrigens aus meinem Schlaf gerissen. Ich habe das, was noch von der Nacht übrig geblieben war, damit verbracht, die Quelle an der zeitlichen Achse zurückzuverfolgen. Miss Grangers Wirkungsbereich auf die Wahrscheinlichkeitslinien der anderen ist … nun, einzigartig ist das einzige Wort, was mir dazu noch einfällt."

„Miss Granger hat bereits seit ihrem ersten Jahr einen erheblichen Einfluss auf das Verhalten von Harry und Mr. Weasley gehabt. Dass ihr Einfluss auch jetzt noch bestehen bleibt, verwundert mich nicht. Aber etwas muss sich verändert haben, ansonsten wären Sie jetzt nicht hier."

„Im Grunde hat sich einiges verändert. Granger und Ihr Spion treffen sich nicht nur. Sie sind irgendwie miteinander verbunden; ihre Linien sind fast miteinander verschmolzen. Was auch immer es ist, was sie tun, es ist unmittelbar mit der Konfrontation mit Sie-wissen-schon-wem verbunden. Die abnormale, silberne Linie ist noch immer involviert; der Einfluss auf die Matrix ist auch bis jetzt noch unbekannt. Und selbst, wenn sich meine Hochrechnungen nur auf diese Linie alleine beziehen, kann ich immer noch kein eindeutiges Ergebnis liefern. Im Moment kann ich Ihnen eine Fünfzig-fünfzig Chance geben, dass, wer oder was auch immer es ist, die silberne Linie entweder Ihren Spion umbringen wird oder nicht."

Als Albus mit der Stirn runzelte, fügte sie hinzu: „Das ist das Beste, was ich Ihnen sagen kann."

Miranda beugte sich vor und blickte hinunter auf einen farbenfrohen Teppich. „Da gibt es noch etwas." Mit gesenktem Blick konnte Miranda nicht sehen, sondern nur hören, wie Albus in seinem Sessel sein Gewicht verlagerte. „Ich bin keine Kämpferin, Albus." Sie lachte leicht, mehr ironisch als fröhlich. „Ich bin in Verteidigung durchgefallen, wissen Sie noch? Der einzige Grund, warum ich Zauberkünste bestanden habe, war, weil der arme Filius ständig mit mir geübt hat." Sie schüttelte bei dieser Erinnerung mit dem Kopf. „Der Mann ist wirklich ein Heiliger."

Letztendlich sah sie wieder auf und blickte den Schulleiter direkt an. „Was Zaubertränke angeht …" Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Es ist vermutlich gut, dass ich ein paar Jahre weiter als Severus gewesen bin und er mich nicht unterrichten musste."

„Miranda, ich habe Sie nie darum gebeten, eine Kämpferin in diesem Krieg zu werden. Ihre Talente haben schon immer woanders gelegen. Arithmantiker mit Ihren Fähigkeiten sind nur selten in der Zauberwelt vertreten. Während wir das Fantastische uns leicht aneignen können, tun wir es uns besonders schwer die Logik zu verstehen. Für viele Muggel ist es, wenn es um Magie geht, genau anders herum. Sie besitzen ein beneidenswertes Talent, mein liebes Mädchen, die arithmantischen Muster zu sehen, während sie sich formen. Ihr Wissen – und es ist für uns vom großen Wert – ist der Grund, warum ich Sie vom Orden ferngehalten habe, aber ich habe niemals Ihren Mut oder Ihre Überzeugungen infrage gestellt."

„Das ist es ja, Albus." Sie lächelte ihn schief an. „Ich glaube nicht, ich kann noch länger ferngehalten werden. Mein Muster hat sich verschoben. Ich bin keine Nebenlinie mehr, sondern befinde mich jetzt genau in der Mitte."

„Harry?", fragte er alarmiert.

„Nein", seufzte sie. „Nicht Harrys Nexus, sondern der, der von Ihrem Spion, Granger und letztendlich von der abnormalen Linie gebildet wird."

* * *

><p>Hermine drückte ihre Handfläche gegen ihr rechtes Auge, als sie versuchte den Schlaf aus ihren Augen zu reiben. Den wenigen Schlaf, den sie die letzte Nacht erhalten hatte, war schwer erkämpft gewesen. Kurz nach der Morgendämmerung gab sie alle Hoffnungen auf. So leise wie nur möglich, um Ginny nicht zu wecken, glitt sie aus dem Bett und schlich die Treppen genauso leise hinunter, damit sie nicht das schlafende Porträt von Mrs. Black weckte. Als sie lediglich in ihrem Nachthemd bekleidet und ihren Pantoffeln in der Küche vom Grimmauldplatz stand, begann sie sich zu fragen, ob ihr Umgang mit Professor Snape nicht zu ihrer eigenen Schlaflosigkeit führte.<p>

Sie hatte noch nicht einmal den Luxus in ihrem eigenen Himmelbett in Hogwarts zu liegen. Stattdessen war sie auf ein enges, lumpiges und irgendwie modrig riechendes Bett, welches sie offiziell als ihr Eigen im Grimmauldplatz betrachtete, beschränkt. Es hatte sich einfach nicht richtig angefühlt außerhalb ihres A.S.V.U.R-Hauptquartiers über Severus Snape nachzudenken. _Und die Tatsache, dass dieser Gedanke für mich absolut überzeugend ist, beweist nur, dass ich eine oder zwei Tassen Tee brauche_. Als sie die überladende und irgendwie schon schäbige Küche mit der wasserbefleckten Decke und der abgeblätterten Farbe sah, entschied sie, eine Tasse würde nicht ausreichen. Doch lieber drei Tassen. Dieser Tag würde definitiv nur mit viel Koffein zu bewerkstelligen sein.

Sie ignorierte komplett den Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche, während sie in der kleinen Küche herumlief und die Utensilien für Tee und ein paar Eier und ein paar Scheiben von nicht verschimmeltem Brot heraussuchte, um sich ein anständiges Frühstück zusammenzustellen.

Sie ließ sich auf einen Küchenstuhl, der nicht wackelte, fallen und wanderte in ihren Gedanken zurück zu Snape, während sie darauf wartete, bis das Wasser zu kochen anfing. Wie bei den meisten Zusammentreffen mit Snape, hatte ihre letzte Konfrontation sie wieder einmal mit mehr Fragen als Antworten zurückgelassen. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie sein Verhalten deuten sollte. Aber wenn man die Uhrzeit, in der das Treffen stattgefunden hatte und die Emotionen aller Beteiligten berücksichtigte, vermutete Hermine, dass Snape direkt von einem Treffen mit Voldemort zu ihnen gestoßen war. Er hatte diese streng kontrollierte, ‚Fass mich an und ich beiße dir den Kopf ab'- Ausstrahlung von der Hermine langsam vermutete, dass sie etwas mit seinen Treffen mit Voldemort zu tun hatte.

Und was hatte Snape noch gleich gesagt, als sie das Arbeitszimmer verlassen hatten? _Etwas über jemand namens Glosser oder Gossip, der bei vollem Tageslicht entführt worden war_. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr würde es nach ihrer ersten Tasse Tee wieder einfallen.

Als Hermine sah, wie ihr Wasser zu kochen begann, bereitete sie sich ihre Eier und ihr Toast vor. Nur wenige Minuten später schrie sie erschrocken auf und schaffte es gerade eben noch ihre Tasse und ihren Teller zu halten, als sie sich herumdrehte und Professor Snape mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen stehen sah.

„Wenn ich ein Feind wäre, wären Sie jetzt tot."

Bevor sie den Teller noch fallen ließ, stellte sie ihn auf den Tisch ab und runzelte übertrieben mit der Stirn. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass Sie nicht mein Feind sind."

Seine Antwort war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, die in ihr das Verlangen hervorrief, etwas nach ihm zu werfen. Sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl, das er wieder einmal versuchte sie aufzuziehen. Diesmal jedoch würde es nicht funktionieren. Es war einfach viel zu früh und sie war noch viel zu müde dafür. Sie würde später – nach ein paar Eiern und einer Tasse Tee - daran arbeiten sich aufzuregen.

Als sie den Köder nicht schluckte, setzte er sich stattdessen auf einen der Küchenstühle. Hermine hatte plötzlich den Gedanken, an einen ihrer A.S.V.U.R-Punkte arbeiten zu können. Damit stand sie wieder auf, um ein zweites, leichtes Frühstück anzurichten – zwei leicht geröstete Toastscheiben und etwas Rührei. Der Toast war trocken und das Rührei gewürzfrei. Es war eines der wenigen Dinge, von denen sie wusste, die er aß.

Nachdem sie den zweiten Teller vor Snape abstellte, brüstete sie sich bereits vor dem anstehenden Protest.

„Ich habe kein Frühstück verlangt, Miss Granger."

Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz, nahm ihr Messer in die Hand, um Butter auf ihre Brotscheibe zu schmieren und gab sich alle Mühe sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass es für sie nicht von entscheidender Bedeutung war, ihn essen zu sehen. „Nein, Sir. Aber ich habe so oder so etwas fertig gemacht und in Anbetracht der Uhrzeit, dachte ich mir, Sie möchten vielleicht auch etwas." Sie hoffte ihr Schulterzucken war so gleichgültig, wie sie es beabsichtigte. „Sie müssen es nicht essen, Sir."

Sie blickte hinab auf ihren eigenen Teller und betete, wenn sie ihn nicht beobachtete, er dann etwas essen würde. _Bitte. Bitte. Bitte. Kommen Sie schon, essen Sie was. Sie wissen, dass Sie's wollen. Kommen Sie schon._

Nur wenige Sekunden später wurde sie mit einem leisen Klirren von Besteck belohnt. Es kostete sie sämtliche Kontrolle ihren kleinen Sieg wie ein Slytherin – nur ein leichtes Lippenzucken – und nicht wie in der bekannten Gryffindor-Manier zu feiern. In der Küche herumzutanzen würde ihr bestimmt keine Pluspunkte bei ihrem gereizten Professor einbringen.

Jedoch konnte sie sich nicht davon abhalten, ihm verstohlene Blicke zuzuwerfen. Er aß sehr langsam, als ob er jeden Bissen testen würde, bevor er ihn hinunterschluckte. Sie bemerkte, dass er im Vergleich zur letzten Nacht, bereits besser aussah, wenn er auch für ihren Geschmack noch viel zu blass war. Sie hegte die schleichende Vermutung, seine Wachsamkeit war eher auf einen Zaubertrank als auf eine Nacht erholsamen Schlaf zurückzuführen. Wenn er doch nur Rink mit sich nehmen würde, wo auch immer das während des Sommers war.

So verschlungen in ihren ‚Was wäre, wenn's' vergaß, sie die oberste Regel ihrer Snape-Beobachtung. Schaue niemals zu lange.

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum Sie mich anstarren, Miss Granger?"

_Scheiße! Ich meine, verdammt. Nein. Verflucht. Verdammt Scheiße! Wann habe ich die Kontrolle über mein inneres Fluchen verloren? Schlechte Angewohnheit_. Und Snape wartet noch immer auf eine Antwort.

„Ich wollte nicht …", stammelte sie, bevor sie es aufgab. Nach Worten ringend, sagte sie schließlich das, was ihr als Erstes einfiel, etwas, was sie vorher vielleicht niemals getan hätte. „Ich wollte Sie nicht anstarren. Ich habe versucht Sie zu verstehen – zu verstehen, warum Sie es wirklich tun."

Snape trug einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck; nicht wirklich lächelnd, aber auch kein wirkliches Stirnrunzeln. Er schien sich zu amüsieren. Seltsamerweise wusste sie nicht, ob sie gekränkt sein sollte, weil er sie auslachte oder zufrieden, weil sie diesen schweigsamen Mann unterhalten konnte, selbst wenn es auf ihre Kosten war. Sie einigte sich schließlich auf zufrieden.

„Ich weiß, dass ich nichts weiß."

Sie runzelte leicht mit der Stirn und riskierte dann: „Aristoteles?"

„Tss, tss, Miss Granger", verspottete er. „Sokrates."

„Sehen Sie" und selbst sie, konnte das Jammern in ihrer Stimme hören, „Sie …" Sie verstummte und versuchte es dann erneut. „Sie sind der wohl eigenartigste Mann, den ich kenne." Sie winkte mit ihrer Hand zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. „Ich verstehe das hier nicht und ich würde gerne wissen, warum."

Ein Finger fuhr über seine Unterlippe, als sie einen Moment betrachtete. Schließlich senkte er seine Hand und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. In diesem Moment war es vollkommen egal, dass sie in der dämmrigen Küche vom Grimmauldplatz saßen. Mit dieser einzigen Bewegung befehligte Snape den Raum und Hermine hatte das Gefühl wieder in Snapes Büro zu sitzen.

„Sagen Sie mir, Miss Granger, was halte ich von Ihnen?"

Die Antwort war schnell gefunden. „Sie hassen mich."

Zu ihrer Überraschung widersprach er ihr augenblicklich. „Falsch. Neuer Versuch."

Drei kleine Worte und das gesamte Gerüst, auf dem sie ihre Beziehung und Interaktion mit Professor Snape aufgebaut hatte, brachen unter ihr zusammen. Ihr Glaube in seinen Hass war ja das Verwirrende in seiner Zustimmung gewesen. Sie wusste, wie sie mit seinem Hass und seiner Verachtung umgehen sollte. Sie hatte dafür extra Mechanismen entwickelt. Wenn er sie nicht hasste, dann …

„Aber-"

„Kein aber. Ich frage Sie noch einmal, was halte ich von Ihnen?"

Sie war jetzt vollends verwirrt und versuchte erneut aus seinen Verhalten der letzten sechs Jahre ihr und ihren Freunden gegenüber, eine Antwort zu finden. „Sie mögen mich nicht."

Das selbstgerechte Lächeln wuchs noch weiter. „Schon wieder falsch. Wirklich, Miss Granger, ist das etwa die hochgelobte Brillanz, die Ihre anderen Lehrer so rühmen?" Verzweifelt schüttelt er mit dem Kopf.

„Ich gehe Ihnen auf die Nerven", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Das Lächeln verwandelte sich zu dem bekannten Lippenkräuseln, sein echtes Lächeln, und sie wusste, diesmal hatte sie die richtige Antwort gefunden.

„Korrekt. Und ich muss sagen, seit Ihrem ersten Tag, an dem Sie schon praktisch aus Ihrem Stuhl geflogen sind, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, gehen Sie mir auf die Nerven."

Beschämt errötete sie. „Ich war…"

„Elf." Abwertend winkte er ab. „Ja, ich weiß. Das ändert jedoch nicht die Tatsache, dass Sie mich damals genervt haben und Sie haben Jahre gebraucht, um das abzustellen. Der Unterschied zwischen damals und heute ist, Sie haben anscheinend dazugelernt. Etwas, was ich hinzufügen darf, von dem ich nicht gedacht hätte, wozu Sie in der Lage sein würden. Innerhalb des letzten Jahres habe ich beobachtet, wie Sie aufgehört haben zu reden und anfingen zuzuhören. Sie versuchen nicht länger die Unterrichtszeit zu dominieren, sondern geben sich damit zufrieden, Antworten dann zu liefern, wenn sie angebracht sind. Sie haben Ihre verzweifelten Versuche meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, in dem Sie Ihr gewaltiges Wissen in Ihren Hausarbeiten auslegen, eingestellt. Aber vor allem, Miss Granger, haben Sie aufgehört Ihren Freunden während meines Unterrichtes zu helfen und haben Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Zeit danach, wo sie auch hingehört, verschoben."

Hermine wusste nicht genau, wie sie reagieren sollte. Das war vermutlich das Netteste, was Professor Snape jemals gesagt hatte. Seine nächsten Worte jedoch bestätigten nochmals, dass Snape niemals Lob aus freien Stücken austeilte.

„Also, bevor Ihr Kopf von diesem bisschen Lob jetzt in unbekannte Ausmaße anschwillt, lassen Sie mich Ihnen noch sagen, Sie haben noch immer viel zu lernen. Und so gelangen wir zum Knackpunkt – Ich tue dies hier, weil ich Potenzial in Ihnen sehe, Miss Granger. Weil Sie gezeigt haben, Sie sind durchaus in der Lage, Reife zu zeigen. Und letztendlich, Miss Granger, tue ich dies, weil Sie mich darum gebeten haben." Ein langes, leidendes Seufzen war zu hören. „Hören Sie genau zu. Ich werde es nur einmal sagen. Wenn Sie meinen Einschätzungen nicht zustimmen, dann streiten Sie nicht mit mir. Beweisen Sie mir, dass ich mich irre. Verstanden?"

Nicht sicher, ob sie ihrer Stimme trauen konnte, nickte sie.

„Ich hasse Sie nicht. Andererseits kann ich auch nicht behaupten, Sie zu mögen, da ich Sie nicht kenne. Was ich Ihnen jedoch sagen kann, ist, die Schülerin Hermine Granger, die sich die letzten sechs Jahre in meinem Unterricht befunden hatte, war ein Quälgeist und eine Verärgerung gewesen. Dieses Kind war stur, unerträglich, arrogant und hat immer um Aufmerksamkeit geheischt."

Hermine blinzelte wild bei diesen Worten. Professor Snape fuhr fort, als ob er ihre Reaktion nicht bemerkt hätte. „Dieses Kind war ebenfalls loyal, fleißig, hart arbeitend und sorgfältig."

Und bei diesen Worten blinzelte Hermine diesmal aus einem vollkommen anderen Grund.

„Während des letzten Jahres habe ich gesehen, wie aus diesem nervigen Kind eine zurückhaltende, junge Frau geworden ist. Eine, die denkt, bevor sie redet; eine, die bereit ist für sich selbst zu denken, anstatt die Worte anderer zu wiederholen oder Bücher zu zitieren. Abgesehen davon, Miss Granger, finde ich Sie jetzt viel erträglicher."

„Erträglich?", wiederholte sie, als sie endlich ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

Er nickte.

„Sie finden mich erträglich?"

Und mir nichts, dir nichts war die Wut auf ihn wieder zurück. Oh, welches Glück sie doch hatte, dass sie endlich in seiner Gunst zu ‚erträglich' aufgestiegen war. Gott bewahre, dass sie sich noch in den unteren Gefilden von ‚Verärgerung' und ‚Nervensäge' aufhielt. Sie war gerade mal elf Jahre alt gewesen. Ihr war es sehr wohl erlaubt sich zu verändern und erwachsen zu werden und … und …

Dann bemerkte sie dieses kleine, schiefe Lächeln. Er wusste genau, was sie gerade dachte. Er wusste es vermutlich ohne den Hauch von Legilimentik. Verflucht sei dieser Mann! Er hatte es schon wieder getan.

In einer bewundernswerten Imitation von Professor McGonagall kniff sie ihre Lippen zusammen und nahm einen beruhigenden Schluck von ihrem Tee. Mit extrem kontrollierten Bewegungen setzte sie die Tasse ab. Und erst dann lächelte sie ihren Professor flüchtig zu. „Ich kann mit erträglich leben. Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, Sie können Ihre Meinung ändern und ich habe die Möglichkeit, mich in Ihren Augen zu steigern."

Professor Snape kopierte ihre Bewegung und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Ein kühner Versuch, den ich Ihnen hoch anrechne, aber Gryffindors besitzen nur selten scharfsinnigen Sarkasmus."

Ihr Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur größer_. Das war es also, was Dumbledore jedes Mal so amüsierte, wenn er sich mit Professor Snape unterhielt._ „Vielleicht, Sir" – bedacht fügte sie das ‚Sir' hinzu – „wird dann in meinem siebten Jahr Zaubertränke nicht alles sein, was Sie mir beibringen werden."

Er antwortete nicht, sondern wandte sich wieder seinem eigenen Frühstück zu und beide aßen in einem einigermaßen angenehmen Schweigen weiter. Hermine war sogar recht froh darüber, da es ihr erlaubte wieder ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Jetzt da das Essen und das Koffein ihre Wirkungen entfalten konnten, formten sich immer mehr Fragen in ihrem Kopf. Als ihr Professor gesagt hatte, sie würden ihre Unterhaltung am nächsten Morgen fortsetzen, hatte sie nicht ernsthaft erwartet, das Gespräch dermaßen früh zu führen. Mit einem plötzlichen Stirnrunzeln fragte sie sich, woher er wusste, dass sie wach war. War es nur ein Zufall gewesen? Hatte er vorgehabt sie zu wecken, wenn sie nicht bereits wach gewesen wäre?

„Sie vibrieren auf Ihrem Stuhl, Mädchen. Stellen Sie Ihre Frage, bevor noch Ihr Kopf explodiert." Die Worte waren direkt und schon fast grob, aber es lag keine Häme darin, nur seine gewohnte Ungeduld.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass ich um diese Zeit wach war?"

Als er beide Augenbrauen hochzog, erkannte Hermine, diese spezielle Frage hatte Snape nicht erwartet. Sie war ziemlich überrascht, als er ihr antwortete und sie nicht wegen einer solch dummen Frage schelte.

„Ich wusste es nicht."

Sie unterdrückte ein frustriertes Knurren, als er verstummte und sich nicht weiter erklärte. „Sie werden alles in eine Lektion verwandeln, nicht wahr?"

„Kritisches Denken, Miss Granger, ist kein Wunschkonzert. Es ist eine Denkweise und Analysentechnik, die Sie auf alles in Ihrem Leben anwenden sollten. Es ist nicht immer einfach und gelegentlich werden Sie die falschen Schlussfolgerungen ziehen, aber je besser Ihre Fragen sind, desto besser werden Ihre Rückschlüsse sein. Also, ich habe gesagt, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie wach waren und doch bin ich hier. Aus welchem Grund würde ich wohl um diese Zeit dieses Haus betreten?"

Mit dem Gefühl ohne zu lernen in einer Abschlussprüfung zu sitzen, hielt Hermine inne, um darüber nachzudenken, was sie von Snape und seine anderen Gründen wusste, warum er am Grimmauldplatz war. „Die einzigen Male, die Sie hier waren, waren, wenn Ordenstreffen stattfanden oder wenn Sie jemanden treffen wollten", sagte sie schließlich.

Er neigte leicht seinen Kopf und sie musste das frustrierte Seufzen unterdrücken. Das würde so viel schneller gehen, wenn er ihr einfach die Antwort gab.

„Also, was sind die Tatsachen?", fragte er.

„Sie sind nur in Angelegenheit bezüglich des Ordens hier", wiederholte sie.

Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich, was Hermine das Gefühl gab, ihn enttäuscht zu haben.

„Muss ich Sie löffelweise füttern, Mädchen? Ist meine Annahme, dass Sie auch wirklich ein Gehirn besitzen fehlgeleitet?"

Bevor sie sich überhaupt selbst verteidigen konnte, ging er dazwischen. „Habe ich gewusst, dass Sie wach sein würden?"

Als sie zögerte, verfinsterte sich sein Blick nur noch mehr in die vertraute Verachtung, die er für gewöhnlich immer trug, wenn er sich mit Neville auseinandersetzte. Als sie diesen Ausdruck sah, stotterte sie: „N-Nein."

Snape setzte seine Befragung fort. „Um welche Zeit komme ich normalerweise hier her?"

Hermine dachte schnell an die Zeiten, in denen Snape in dem Haus gewesen war. „Früh am Morgen oder spät in der Nacht."

„Hogwarts ist geschlossen; sollte ich da nicht eigentlich frei kommen und gehen können?"

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um zu antworten, aber hielt dann inne, als ihr Verstand endlich die einzelnen Fäden zu einem Bild zusammenknüpfte. „Oh!" In diesem Augenblick wusste sie ganz genau, warum dieser Mann Dumbledores Spion war und was ihn so gefährlich machte – er besaß die Fähigkeit die kleineren Stücke, die für gewöhnlich von den anderen übersehen wurden, zu sehen und sie dann zusammenzufügen.

Snape hatte mit seinem Trommelfeuer an Fragen aufgehört und betrachtete sie nun eingehend. Langsam fasste sie ihre Gedanken in Worte. „Wenn Hogwarts geöffnet ist", begann sie, „werden Sie nicht allzu oft von Volde-… dem Dunklen Lord gerufen. Sie sind sein Spion in Hogwarts und es wäre unratsam das Misstrauen des Schulleiters zu wecken. Er würde nur für die großen Dinge … und …" Sie schluckte schwer, „die Fehler … Ihre Anwesenheit verlangen."

Sie hielt inne, um seine Reaktion abzuwägen, aber Snapes Ausdruck war verschlossen und sein Blick gab nichts von seinen Gedanken preis. Aber er unterbrach sie nicht und so fuhr sie jetzt schneller fort, als sich ihre Gedanken zusammenfügten. „Die Schulzeit bietet Ihnen Schutz und … Anonymität. Aber jetzt ist Sommer. Sie sind frei, um …" Sie zögerte, bevor sie ihren Gedanken zu Ende sprach, „um an seiner Seite zu sein, ihm mehr zu dienen. Er würde es von Ihnen verlangen."

Als sich das wahrscheinlichste Szenario in ihrem Kopf formte, musste sie ihren Blick von ihrem Professor abwenden. „Der Dunkle Lord … Sie … Sie sind nicht an seiner Seite gewesen. Außerhalb seines Einflusses und seiner Kontrolle. Sein Vertrauen in Ihnen würde gering sein. Er würde eine Zusicherung wollen. Er würde von Ihnen … von Ihnen Dinge verlangen, um sich selbst zu beweisen und vermutlich werden Sie auch beobachtet."

Dann beantwortete sie letztendlich ihre eigentliche Frage. „Sie wussten nicht, dass ich um diese Uhrzeit wach sein würde. Sie werden auf Tritt und Schritt beobachtet und die frühen Morgen – oder späten Abendstunden sind die einzigen Momente, in denen Sie davonkommen."

Wieder musste sie sich an Snapes eisige Gegenwart von letzter Nacht denken. Sie hatte recht gehabt. Vor dem Treffen mit Professor Dumbledore und den anderen war er bei Voldemort gewesen.

„Sehr gut, Miss Granger. Und das führt uns zu dem Jetzt und Hier. Sie wollte letzten Abend mit mir sprechen. Stellen Sie Ihre eigentlichen Fragen."

„Es geht um Harry."

Snape, bemerkte sie, spannte sich auf seinen Stuhl an und sein Blick verschloss sich. Als sie diesen plötzlichen leeren Ausdruck sah, erkannte sie, wie offen er mit ihr gewesen war.

„Natürlich tut es das", spottete er. „Es geht immer um Potter."

„Ich meine es ernst, Sir", flüsterte sie. „Etwas stimmt nicht mit Harry. Sie verbringen nicht so viel Zeit hier, also würde es Ihnen nicht auffallen, aber Harry verhält sich seltsam und er hat immer öfters unerklärliche, gewaltsame Stimmungsschwankungen."

„Wenn Sie den Schulleiter fragen würden, würde er Ihnen sagen, Potter hat ein Recht auf seine Ausbrüche. Er ist ein junger Mann, der bestens Wissens mit einer schwierigen Situation versucht umzugehen. Man sollte ihm jeden Spielraum, jede Ausnahmebehandlung zugestehen und alle Rücksicht zollen lassen, um ihn mit der Aufgabe, die wir von ihm verlangen, vertraut zu machen."

Hermine zuckte bei dem bitteren Unterton in Snapes Stimme zusammen. Harry würde immer ein wunder Punkt bei diesem Mann sein und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie ihre Vermutungen äußern sollte, ohne noch mehr Schaden anzurichten. Sie stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab und blickte Snape direkt an. „Bitte, Sir. Ich weiß, Harry ist Ihnen egal. Aber ich denke auch, Sie wissen durchaus, er wird eine wichtige Rolle in diesem Kampf spielen. Etwas stimmt nicht. Und ich glaube, es geht bereits eine ganze Weile so, aber in der Schule konnte Harry es mit all der Ablenkung besser verbergen."

Ihr Professor sackte mit geschlossenen Augen nach vorne. Dann setzte er sich abrupt gerade auf, auch wenn er seinen Kopf so neigte, dass sein schwarzes Haar wie ein Vorhang vor seinen Augen hing. Sie war der Überzeugung, so musste Sisyphus ausgesehen haben, als er sich seinen Stein gestellt hatte. Etwas in ihr schmerzte bei dem Wissen, dass sie ihm noch mehr Lasten auferlegte, aber, wenn das, was sie vermutete wirklich wahr war, dann war er der Einzige, mit dem sie reden konnte.

„Sie haben eine Hypothese; eine, von der Sie denken, die Sie sie eher mir als dem Schulleiter erzählen müssten. Spucken Sie es schon aus, Miss Granger."

„Ich-", begann sie, nur um nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Als sie kein Glück hatte, warf sie frustriert ihre Hände in die Luft und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, bin ich mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob ich es Ihnen überhaupt erzählen soll. Ich habe das Gefühl Harry zu hintergehen. Und ich weiß, er würde denken, ich hätte ihn hintergangen. Ich weiß nur nicht … es ist nur …" Sie verstummte erneut.

„Was wollen Sie mir sagen, Miss Granger?"

Sie atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie die Worte schnell ausspuckte. „Ich glaube, Harry experimentiert mit den Dunklen Künsten." Da, sie hatte es gesagt, sie hatte es laut vor jemanden ausgesprochen.

Ihr Professor wurde absolut ruhig. Sie war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er noch atmete. Nur sehr langsam hob sich sein geneigter Kopf und sie wurde von dem erbarmungslosen Sturm in seinen Augen erfasst. „Sie glauben, Potter", begann, er flüsternd, bedächtig, „experimentiert mit den Dunklen Künsten." Es war vielmehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Hermine nickte kläglich. „Wegen seiner Stimmungsschwankungen und Wutanfällen." Sie zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Es gibt noch andere Anzeichen, einige sind körperlicher als andere." Sie erwähnte nicht, wie Harrys neue Schwankungen und Wutanfälle sie entfernt an Professor Snapes erinnerte, eine Übereinstimmung, die sie erst auf diesen Weg gebracht hatte.

Ohne ein Wort und ohne Zauberstab, beförderte Snape die Teetasse vor sich gegen die nächste Wand. Hermine zuckte zusammen, als Porzellanscherben und lauwarmer Tee auf den Boden fielen.

Das war nicht gerade die Reaktion, die sie erwartet hatte.

Keine Sekunde später sprang Snape auf, seine Augen waren vor Wut aufgerissen. „Dieser kleine Idiot! All diejenigen, die sich geopfert haben, die gestorben sind, um diesen wertlosen, arroganten …"

Okay, das war die Reaktion, die sie erwartet hatte. Als er nach dem Wort ‚arrogant' in eine kehlige Sprache umschlug, konnte sie seine nächsten Worte nicht mehr verstehen.

Er begann in der Küche auf und ab zu laufen, seine Drachenstiefel zermalmten die übrigen Überreste der Teetasse bis kein _Reparo_ sie mehr zusammensetzen würde können.

Sie wusste nicht, ob es wegen der Affinität war, die sie mit ihm teilte, oder ob er in seiner Wut die Kontrolle über seine Magie verlor, aber so oder so spürte sie, wie sich seine Magie zusammen mit den unverständlichen Worten ansammelte und festnagelte.

Besorgt darüber, was er in seiner Wut anstellen würde, sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Bitte hören Sie auf." Professor Snape schien sie weder zu hören, noch zu sehen, als er geschickt um sie herumlief. Die Wellen seiner Magie schlugen gegen ihre Sinne. Würden die anderen im Haus es auch fühlen? Jetzt war wirklich nicht die Zeit für Harry und Ron in der Küche aufzutauchen. Ihre wachsende Angst spitzte sich zu, als Professor Snape mit seinem Handgelenk schnappte und sein Zauberstab aus einer versteckten Falte in seine Hand glitt. Sie schlug alle Bedenken in den Wind, als sie vortrat und mit ihrem vollen Gewicht seinen Arm umklammerte.

Im Grunde war sie sogar ziemlich überrascht, als er innehielt. Vorsichtig trat sie zurück, wenn auch ihre Hand auf seinen Arm liegen blieb, wo sie einen starken Kontrast zu seinen schwarzen Roben bildete. Als er sich vollkommen auf ihre Hand fixiert hatte, entrollte sie langsam ihre Finger und zog dann ihre Faust zurück gegen ihre Brust.

Ihr Verdacht, ihre unerwartete Berührung könnte ihn aus seinem Wutanfall holen, etwas, was sie in letzter Zeit bei Ron und Harry gesehen hatte, hatte sich anscheinend bestätigt. Der unergründliche Zorn war aus seinem Blick verschwunden, wenn auch seine Wut noch immer offensichtlich war.

„Der Schulleiter muss umgehend unterrichtet werden", knurrte er flüsternd und noch immer konnte sie die Kanten der unbekannten Sprache in seinen Worten hören.

Sie kämpfte gegen den Drang an erneut nach seinem Arm zu greifen und flehte: „Bitte nicht."

Mit zusammengezogenen Augen starrte er sie an. „Nicht, Miss Granger? Wenn Ihre Vermutungen stimmen, dann hat Potter nicht nur sich selbst, den Orden … sondern einfach alles gefährdet."

Sie würde nur einen Versuch haben und so legte sie alles auf eine Waagschale, um ihn zu überzeugen. „Versuchen Sie es zu verstehen, Professor, Harry tut nur das, von dem er denkt, dass es der Zauberwelt helfen wird. Harry weiß, er wird es am Ende sein, der Volde- uhm, ihn, den Dunklen Lord gegenüberstehen wird."

„Ersparen Sie mir Ihr rehäugiges Flehen." Er trat einen Schritt von ihr zurück, um mehr Platz zwischen sie beide zu schaffen. „Also hat der Schulleiter Potter endlich von der Prophezeiung erzählt – wurde auch langsam mal Zeit."

Als er ihren überraschten Blick sah, schnaubte Snape amüsiert. „Ja, ich weiß von der Prophezeiung. Und was das angeht, was Potter denkt? Das ist das Problem, Miss Granger. Potter denkt nicht. Wenn er es denn tun würde, dann würde der Junge die Konsequenzen seiner Dummheit erkennen. Mit den Dunklen Künsten herumzuexperimentieren ist genau die Sache, die …"

Hermine wagte es, ihn zu unterbrechen. „Aber vielleicht kann Harry damit umgehen, Professor. Er hat das Zeug dazu ein großartiger Zauberer zu sein und vielleicht wird er nicht so wie andere die Kontrolle verlieren."

Da lachte Snape auf, das Geräusch war rostig und eindeutig ohne jegliche Begeisterung. „Und vielleicht wird eines Tages jedermann den Jungen ansehen, als ob er niemanden etwas zuleide tun könnte!"

„Professor, ich weiß durchaus, Harry hat seine Grenzen."

„Grenzen?", schnaubte er. „In der Dunklen Magie geht es nicht einfach darum zu lernen, dass man Grenzen hat, es geht darum zu wissen, wo diese Grenzen liegen. Es geht darum sich selbst zu kennen, Miss Granger. Es geht darum, jede einzelne Schwäche und jedes persönliche Scheitern zu kennen. Es geht darum, die Dunkelheit in einem selbst zu verstehen. Großartige Zauberer", knurrte er in einer verärgerten Grimasse, „sind so großartig, weil sie verstehen, sie können unter keinen Umständen die Dunkelheit kontrollieren und ihrer Versuchung erliegen. Potter ist kein großartiger Zauberer und das wird er auch niemals sein."

„Dann hätte man es ihm sagen müssen!", schrie sie.

„Sagen? Ihm wurde nichts von der Prophezeiung gesagt, weil wir ihn beschützen wollten. Hat Potter Ihnen erzählt, warum er jedes Jahr zurück zu den Dursleys geschickt wird?"

Die Verwirrung musste sich auf ihrem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, da er seine eigene Frage beantwortete.

„Alte Magie, Miss Granger. Potter wird jedes Jahr wegen eines Zaubers, für den sich Lily Potter geopfert hatte, zurückgeschickt, um ihre undankbare Brut vor dem Dunklen Lord zu schützen. Bis zu dem heutigen Tage ist es noch immer Lily, die Potter beschützt. Der Schulleiter hat Potter ständig mit Wissen gefüttert, neue Chancen ermöglicht und mit Lob überschüttet, egal, ob er es verdient hatte oder nicht. Er wird beschenkt und verschleudert und spuckt auf diese Geschenke, weil er in all seiner Arroganz nicht über seine Nasenspitze hinausblicken kann."

Snapes Stimme wurde immer lauter und Hermine hatte das ungute Gefühl, alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen zu haben und dass Professor Snape nicht länger nur über Harry sprach. Etwas überwältigt von seiner Wucht, flüsterte sie: „Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit für Harry die dunkle Magie sicher anwenden zu können?"

Professor Snape seufzte und seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Es gibt keine einfache Antwort auf diese Frage." Er rieb sich seinen Nasenrücken. „Da gibt es die, Miss Granger, die Ihnen sagen werden, dass Magie weder schwarz noch weiß ist, sondern die Absicht des Ausführenden den Unterschied macht. Zu einem gewissen Maße ist es sogar wahr. Das ist auch die Maxime, die es Durmstrang erlaubt die Theorie der Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten. Dunkle Magie jedoch ist Dunkle Magie, weil man für sie so empfänglich ist. Sie verführt, Miss Granger. Die meisten, die diesem Weg eingeschlagen sind, hatten nicht vorgehabt, zu Monstern zu werden. Sie haben herumexperimentiert. Sie haben mit kleinen Schritten begonnen und für jeden Einzelnen hatten sie eine Rechtfertigung parat gehabt. Sie hatten es nicht böse gemeint. Ihre Absichten waren gut gewesen, sie wollten Gerechtigkeit, sich neues Wissen aneignen … sie hatten Pläne." Er verstummte und seufzte erneut. „Das Problem mit der Dunklen Magie ist, sie verändert einen. Der Arroganz zu erliegen zu glauben, man sei immun oder erfolgreich mit dem Feuer spielen zu können, ohne sich zu verbrennen, ist das, was einen zum Fall bringt. Die, die erfolgreich in den Theorien der Dunklen Magie arbeiten, tun dies mit Bedacht und dem größten Respekt."

„Harry-"

„Besitzt neben seinen selbstsüchtigen Wünschen keinen Respekt."

Hermine sträubte sich gegen diese Aussage. „Das ist unfair und nicht wahr, Sir. Er tut dies, um uns alle zu beschützen. Er denkt, es ist seine einzige Chance."

„Der Schulleiter wird Ihnen sagen, das Leben ist voller Chancen, Miss Granger. Es gibt niemals nur eine Möglichkeit." Snape schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger, und erzählen Sie mir alles von Anfang an und lassen Sie nichts aus." Er nagelte sie mit einem ernsten Blick fest. „Und ich meine alles."


	18. Noch mehr Fragen und Antworten

**Noch mehr Fragen und Antworten**

Severus beobachtete wie Granger zu ihrem Stuhl ging. Das Knirschen von Porzellan zog seinen Blick hinunter auf den abgewetzten Boden. Ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln zeichnete sich ab, bevor er verstand. Eine beschämende Hitze stieg in seinen Wangen auf. Gedemütigt von seinem Kontrollverlust – Wut und Magie in gleichermaßen – neigte er leicht seinen Kopf, um sein Gesicht vor den scharfen Blick des Mädchens zu verdecken. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie seinen Kontrollverlust beobachtet hatte. Sie musste nicht auch noch seine Erniedrigung mitbekommen.

Trotz der finsteren Blicke, die er jedes Mal den Gryffindors für ihre ungezügelten Gefühle zuwarf, war er sich seinen eigenen Schwächen durchaus bewusst. Dass er dermaßen seine Kontrolle verloren hatte, war unentschuldbar. Seit damals, als der Schulleiter ihm erzählt hatte, dass Lupin den Posten in Verteidigung bekommen würde, hatte er nicht mehr einen so unkontrollierten Wutausbruch gehabt. Zumindest hatte er damals genug Kontrolle gehabt, um bis zu seinen Gemächern zu gelangen. Unter diesen Umständen und dann auch noch ausgerechnet vor dem Mädchen die Kontrolle verloren zu haben, war mehr als unverzeihlich. Er durfte sich, jetzt wo er fast täglich dem Dunklen Lord gegenübertrat, keinen einzigen Fehler leisten. Mehr als nur sein Leben hing von seinen Fähigkeiten seine Wut zu zügeln und seine Geheimnisse zu bewahren, ab.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus, schwang ihn in einer ausholenden Geste durch die Luft und beseitigte das Durcheinander, welches er verursacht hatte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit Albus nach dem Zaubertrank oder den Zauber zu fragen, den der alte Manipulator verwendet hatte, um ihn zum Einschlafen zu bringen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Severus seine Nerven verlor.

Mit einem beginnenden Pochen hinter seinen Augen beugte er sich der neuen Verantwortung, die ihm das Mädchen vor die Füße gelegt hatte. Ein Teil von ihm weidete sich in ihrem Vertrauen zu ihm. Sie war mit ihren Sorgen zu ihm gekommen; nicht zu Molly, nicht zum Schulleiter, noch nicht einmal zu Lupin. Ein ganz anderer Teil in ihm wünschte sich, sie wäre zu den anderen gegangen. Er unterdrückte ein melodramatisches Seufzen. Bevor er sich ausruhen konnte, musste er sich noch um das Mädchen kümmern.

Das Mädchen. Hermine Granger. Er könnte sich auch ebenso gut daran gewöhnen, sie bei ihren Namen zu nennen. Er hatte sich immerhin freiwillig dazu entschieden in die Rolle ihres Mentors zu schlüpfen. Sie weiterhin ‚das Mädchen' zu nennen, als ob sie eine der geistlosen Idioten sei, mit der er sich jeden Tag herumschlagen musste, würde ihr nur einen schlechten Dienst erweisen. Es war dieser Augenblick, in dem er sich an das Jahr erinnerte, als er nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Er war genauso begierig gewesen, sich vor Albus zu beweisen. Er konnte sich noch immer an den ersten Tag erinnern, an dem er ihn Snape und nicht mehr Mr. Snape genannt hatte.

Er schielte zu den Mädchen, wie sie erwartungsvoll noch immer in ihrem Schlafanzug vor ihm saß, ihr ungekämmtes Haar ein haltloses Durcheinander, ihre Augen waren wach und vertrauend und sie wartete auf ihn. _Merlin, steh mir bei._ Aber wenn er sich um Potter kümmern sollte, dann brauchte er ihr Vertrauen und ihre Hilfe, bevor alles danebenging und sie alle tot enden würden. Es war natürlich ein kalkuliertes Wagnis – eine eindeutige Slytherin-Taktik, für die Albus ihn tadeln würde, zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen auszunutzen,– aber dem Mädchen die Gefälligkeit zu erbringen sie mit einer gewissen Vertrautheit anzureden, würde ihn auf langer Sicht nur helfen.

Als er seinen Weg entschieden hatte, nahm er seinen eigenen Platz wieder ein. „Also, Granger, ich glaube, Sie wollten nichts auslassen."

Er versteckte sein Lächeln, als sie bei der Erwähnung ihres alleinigen Familiennamens leicht die Augen aufriss. Es stellte ihn mehr als zufrieden, dass sie die Wichtigkeit seiner Worte erkannte. Er versteckte jedoch nicht sein Lächeln, als sie erkannte, nach was er fragte und jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Wieder einmal brauchte er keine Legilimentik, um in ihrem ausdruckstarken Gesicht ihre Gedanken zu lesen. _Gryffindors_, dachte er voller Verachtung.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Granger. Ihre Geheimnisse und Schulmädchenfantasien scheren mich nicht im Geringsten. Es reicht, wenn Sie sich auf die Antworten beschränken, die etwas mit Potter zu tun haben."

Als er die Empörung, die schnell von Erleichterung abgelöst wurde, sah, bestätigte dies nur seine Vermutungen. _Kinder waren immer davon überzeugt, dass sich andere für ihre kleine Leben und Geheimnisse interessierten._ Als ob ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen Geheimnisse hätte, die ihn interessieren würden.

„Erzählen Sie mir von Potter."

„Ich-"

Eine Reihe von lauten Schlägen an der Decke unterbrach sie. Die Schläge wurden abgelöst von dem erschreckenden Gekreische, die nur von Mrs Blacks Porträt stammen konnten. Severus erster Gedanke war gefüllt mit schwarzem Humor. _Kriege ich denn niemals eine Pause? Verachtet mich das Schicksal dermaßen?_ Noch bevor die Geräusche von oben verstummt waren, war er bereits auf den Beinen.

„Die anderen werden inzwischen wach sein. Und während ich lieber nicht die falsche Gastfreundschaft Ihrer Landsleute in Anspruch nehmen möchte, werden wir diese Diskussion zu einem angemesseneren Zeitpunkt fortsetzen."

Granger war ebenfalls aufgestanden und betrachtete ihn, als ob er die Antworten auf all ihre Fragen hätte. _Merlin, war ich jemals so jung und vertrauensschenkend gewesen? _Sie ließ ihn alt und müde aussehen, was sich nur in seiner gereizten Stimme widerspiegelte. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie Ihre Vermutungen bis dahin für sich behalten werden?"

„Natürlich, Sir."

Wieder bemerkte er in ihrer Antwort diesen gewissen Anflug von Empörung, auch wenn ihr Ton außerordentlich höflich und respektvoll war. Er schenkte ihr schon fast ein Lächeln. Sie lernte wirklich schnell. Vor nicht noch ganz einer Minute war sie von seinen Worten und seinem Verhalten erzürnt und empört gewesen.

Als er in der oberen Etage Bewegung und Geräusche hörte, nickte er ihr knapp zu und verließ die Küche. Im Wohnzimmer erwartete er bereits Kingsley und Lupin. Vielleicht konnte er dort seine noch immer aufgebrachten Gefühle besänftigen, bevor er wieder zum Dunklen Lord zurückkehrte.

* * *

><p>Obwohl Hermine nach ihm Ausschau hielt, war Professor Snape für den Rest des Morgens nicht mehr auffindbar. Lediglich andere verschiedene Ordensmitglieder wurden auf der Türschwelle gesichtet. Ihre plötzliche Anwesenheit erregte jedoch Rons und Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Selbst mit den Langziehohren konnten die unüberwindbaren Schutzzauber nicht durchbrochen werden. Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie von Professor Snape stammten.<p>

Als sie ihn um die Mittagszeit noch immer nicht gesehen hatte, musste sie sich eingestehen, er hatte den Grimmauldplatz schon vor einer langen Zeit verlassen und war an Voldemorts Seite zurückgekehrt. Dieser Gedanke rüttelte eine innere Unruhe wach, die sie für den Rest des Tages eingenommen hatte.

Da sie nicht ihre schlechte Stimmung an den anderen im Haus auslassen wollte, zog sie sich in die Bibliothek zurück, wo sie ein überaus faszinierendes Buch über den Besitz von magischen Geschöpfen fand. Erst als ein Schrei und ein Scheppern, welches Tonks Eintreffen ankündigte, aus dem Flur zu hören war, verließ Hermine an diesem Abend ihr Versteck.

Hermine vermutete, Tonks ständige Besuche hatten etwas mit einem gewissen Werwolf zu tun, obwohl weder Tonks, noch sonst irgendwer Mrs Weasleys Hausmannskost ausschlagen konnte.

Darüber hinaus war Tonks für die, die hinter den Wänden des Grimmauldplatzes eingesperrt waren, zur persönlichen Postbotin geworden. Sie traf mit einem ganzen Armvoll an Briefen, Päckchen, Einkaufstaschen für Mrs Weasley und einigen Zeitungen, wie den _Tagespropheten_, den _Klitterer,_ die _Hexenwoche_ und die _Times_, ein. Mr Weasley nutzte die Gefangenschaft von Hermine und Harry zu seinem Vorteil aus, um sich alles in den Muggel-Zeitschriften erklären zu lassen. Die _Times_ diente ebenfalls dazu dem Orden zu zeigen, wie die Muggels auf die Todesfälle und die Sachbeschädigung reagierten.

Mit ihrem Buch also in der Hand, stand Hermine aus ihrem Sessel auf und warf Würde und Anstand über Bord, als sie sich in das Rennen um die Post einklinkte. Als sie um die Ecke bog, rutschte sie leicht auf den frisch polierten Boden und schlidderte ohne jegliche Eleganz weiter.

Eine Etage über ihr konnte sie das Trampeln der Jungen, als sie die Treppe hinuntersprangen, hören. Da es kein Geheimnis war, dass das Haus recht hellhörig war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Mrs. Black aus ihrem gezeichneten Schlummer gerissen wurde. „SCHLAMBLÜTIGER ABSCHAUM! Blutsverräter! Dreckige Bastarde besudeln das Haus meiner Väter, entehren den stolzen Namen der Familie Black!"

Zwei Sekunden nachdem Mrs Black ihre gewöhnliche Litanei von Gekreische aufgenommen hatte, klinkte sich Molly Weasley ebenfalls in den Lärm ein. „Ronald Bilius Weasly! Harry James Potter! Was habe ich euch dazu gesagt, dieses schreckliche Gemälde aufzuwecken?"

Und mitten in diesem ganzen Trubel stand eine ziemlich verärgerte Tonks, lag eine zerbrochene Vase zu ihren Füßen, während sie nur mit Mühe die Päckchen, Zeitungen und Briefe in ihren Armen halten konnte.

Als Hermine sah, wie die beiden Jungen bereits am letzten Treppenabsatz angekommen waren, legte sie noch mal an Tempo zu und nutzte ihre rutschigen Socken, um praktisch Nase an Nase vor Tonks zum Stehen zu kommen.

Rons „Unfair!" hallte durch das Foyer, als Hermine Ron mit ihren spitzen Ellbogen zur Seite stieß.

Bei dem verzweifelten Versuch die neusten Neuigkeiten der letzten Tage zu erlangen, schnappte Hermine nach der ersten Zeitung in Griffbereitschaft und begann breit zu grinsen, als sie sah, dass sie den _Tagespropheten_ erwischt hatte. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte es nur für die neusten Ausgabe der _Hexenwoche_ gereicht und bis Mr Weasley ihr endlich den _Tagespropheten_ gegeben hatte, war sie vollkommen gelangweilt von diesem Abklatsch gewesen.

Mit einem weniger damenhaften Siegesschrei zog sich Hermine in einen sicheren Abstand zurück. Wenige Minuten später war das Durcheinander zu jedermann – außer Rons vielleicht – Zufriedenheit geklärt.

„Warum bekomme ich immer die _Hexenwoche_?" Es war ein Zeichen, wie ausgehungert sie nach Neuigkeiten waren, dass selbst Rons eiserner Griff um die Zeitung nicht nachließ, selbst als die blonde Hexe auf dem Titelblatt versuchte seine Finger von ihrem Bild zu wischen.

Remus schlug Ron auf die Schulter. „Reine Glückssache, Ron."

Ron warf Hermine einen mehr oder weniger verächtlichen Blick zu. „Ich hätte mehr Glück gehabt, wenn jemand nicht so verdammt spitze Ellbogen hätte."

Hermine lächelte unschuldig und schlug ihre Wimpern auf. Ein Anblick, bei dem Harry schnauben und Tonks auflachen musste.

Mit einem Händeklatschen erlangte Molly die Aufmerksamkeit aller und tat das, was sie am besten konnte und setzte die Meute wieder in Bewegung. „Tonks, könntest du bitte versuchen, den alten Drachen zum Schweigen zu bringen? Remus, wärst du so freundlich und könntest du mir helfen die Einkäufe in die Küche zu tragen? Ron, Hermine, Harry – gegessen wird um halb, also solltet ihr besser jetzt eure Zeit nutzen, um etwas zu lesen."

Damit zog sich jeder dahin und kehrte zu der Sache zurück, die sie vor Tonks zeitlicher Ankunft getan hatten – diesmal jedoch mit Post, Päckchen und Zeitschriften im Schlepptau.

Nachdem Hermine es sich auf ihren Lieblingssessel in der Bibliothek gemütlich gemacht hatte, schlug sie die Titelseite der Zeitung auf, nur um mit großen Lettern konfrontiert zu werden. Die Geschichte wurde von einem Bild, auf dem man das Dunkle Mal über einem Familienhaus schweben sah, begleitet.

**_MINISTERIALBEAMTER VON TODESSERN ENTFÜHRT  
><em>**_  
><em>

_Der Schrecken macht auch nicht vor dem Herzen des Ministeriums halt, als gestern Nachmittag der Untersekretär Bingley Glossop bei vollem Tageslicht entführt worden war. Mrs. Glossop, Gärtnerin von seltenen Pflanzen, wurde tot im Hause der Glossops aufgefunden, wo sie praktisch von ihrer fangzähnigen Geranie gegessen wurde. Die Auroren am Tatort bestätigen, dass Mrs Glossop bereits vor der Verfütterung an die Pflanze tot gewesen war.  
><em>

_Der Verbleib von Mr. Glossop ist bisher noch unbekannt, aber die Auroren vermuten, dass er bereits tot ist.  
><em>

_Die Hintergründe der letzten Attacke der Todesser sind bis auf Weiteres unbekannt. Jedoch hat dieser Reporter ein paar ernsthafte Fragen an das Ministerium: Was wird getan, um die britische Zaubereibevölkerung zu beschützen? Welchen Schutzgrad kann ein Normalbürger noch erwarten, wenn selbst die Ministerialbeamten bereits zu Zielen geworden sind? Und schlussendlich, wie konnte dies nur am helllichten Tage passieren? Wo sind die Auroren in diesen Krisenzeiten?  
><em>

_Lesen Sie weiter auf Seite sechs.  
><em>

Glossop. Das war der Name über den Professor Snape und der Schuldirektor gesprochen hatten. Glossop, der höchstwahrscheinlich schon tot war. Glossop, der ohne Zweifel ebenfalls ein Ordensmitglied war oder zumindest jemand, der das Netzwerk des Ordens unterstützt hatte – es waren die Leute, die Informationen an den Orden weiterleiteten, damit Entscheidungen getroffen werden konnten.

_Was hatten sie noch in dieser Nacht gesagt?_ Hermine zermarterte sich ihr Gehirn. Sie hatte sich mehr auf Snape und ihre eigene Aufregung mit ihm zu reden als auf die Unterhaltung konzentriert. _Was hatte Snape noch gleich gesagt?_ Sie biss fest auf ihre Unterlippe und versuchte sich an die Unterhaltung zu erinnern. _Ich war nervös, gelangweilt und müde und … die Professoren Snape und Dumbledore waren aus dem Zimmer gekommen … Professor Snape hatte sehr aufgebracht gewirkt und hatte sich mit dem Schulleiter gestritten. Es ging um…  
><em>

__Schutz!

Als die Erinnerung zurückkam, fuhr sie abrupt hoch. Sie hatten über Schutz gesprochen. Professor Snape hatte gesagt, dass Glossop Schutz bräuchte. Der Schulleiter hatte argumentiert, dass sie nicht genug Leute – Ordensmitglieder und Auroren – hatten, um jeden, der ein potenzielles Ziel war, zu beschützen.

Eine Kälte, ähnlich derer, die sie in Professor Snapes Gegenwart gespürt hatte, ließ eine Gänsehaut über ihren Körper jagen. Der Professor hatte gesagt, Glossop hätte Schutz gebraucht. Vergangenheitsform.

Ihr Blick fuhr erneut über den Artikel und mit einer bösen Vorahnung bestätigte sie den Todeszeitpunkt der Glossops. Es war der Tag, an dem sie mit Snape gesprochen hatte. Er war dort gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er sogar Glossop und seine Frau umgebracht. Tränen stachen in ihre Augen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie die Tränen wegzublinzeln, obwohl es ein paar dicke Tränen schafften, auszubrechen und auf die Zeitung in ihrem Schoß zu landen.

Weinte sie um die Glossops, zwei weitere Opfer in Voldemorts Wahnsinn oder weinte sie um Professor Snape und das, was er getan hatte?

Ein weiteres Zittern ergriff sie. Das war der Mann, dessen Umgang sie pflegte. Wollte sie das wirklich? Das war der Mann, dem sie vertraute, dass er Harry helfen könnte.

Sie betrachtete das Dunkle Mal auf dem Titelblatt. Snape war gefährlich und todbringend. Als sie sich an die Leere in seinem Blick erinnerte, wusste sie, seine Taten gingen nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei.

Sie begann wieder Wärme in ihre Arme zu reiben, als sie zu einem Entschluss kam. Sie würde über so einiges nachdenken müssen und die Ironie dieses Gedankens ging selbst an ihr nicht verloren.

* * *

><p>Am Ende war Hermine zu dem Entschluss gekommen, sie würde ihre Arbeit mit Professor Snape fortsetzen. Es war ja nicht unbedingt so, als ob sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass er schon mal die Unverzeihlichen angewandt hatte. Das hatte sie, aber es zu wissen und mit den Beweisen konfrontiert zu werden, hatte sie erschüttert und wieder einmal hatte sie das recht simple Gerüst ihres Professors neu definieren müssen.<p>

Je mehr sie von ihm erfuhr, desto neugieriger wurde sie. Dass er seinen Mitmenschen gegenüber sarkastisch und gemein war und nicht besonders viel Geduld für sie aufbringen konnte, war nur eine oberflächliche Schicht und eine recht dünne noch dazu. Dass er ebenso ein harter und gefährlicher Mann war, war mehr als offensichtlich. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, faszinierte und verängstigte er sie. Sie begann sich zu fragen, ob der Schulleiter wirklich die Tatsache würdigte, wie sich Professor Snape so bereitwillig seinen Befehlen und Richtungsvorgaben beugte.

Ein oder zweimal fragte sie sich auch, wie es wohl sein musste die Person zu sein, der Severus Snape freiwillig seine Loyalität schenkte.

Und so kreisten ihre Gedanken weiterhin um Snape. Gedanken, die sich mit den zunehmenden Berichten von den toten Muggeln und Zauberern und Snapes fortwährender Abwesenheit, immer weiter verschlimmerten.

Eisern hielt sie an ihrem neuen Regime ihren Mund geschlossen und Augen und Ohren offen zu halten, fest und war entschlossen auf diese Weise herauszufinden, was die Ordensmitglieder noch wussten. Gelegentlich schnappte sie Gesprächsfetzen, die Snape erwähnten, auf, aber nichts, was ihre Gedanken beruhigte. Mit den Jungen zusammen benutzte sie die Langziehohren, aber der Orden war ihnen auf die Schliche gekommen und sie hatten ihre Treffen gegen die Drei abgeschottet. Einmal hatte sie mit Harry auf einen der obersten Stufen gesessen, als ein Treffen in der Bibliothek abgehalten worden war, aber auch hier hatten sie nichts erfahren. Besorgt hatte sie gemerkt, wie ruhig und zurückgezogen Harry gewesen war.

Nur durch Zufall hatte sie herausgefunden, dass sie überhaupt nicht hinterlistig sein musste, um die anderen zu belauschen. Wenn sie mit einem Buch in ihrem Stuhl saß, redeten die Ordensmitglieder recht offen vor ihr, da sie sich sicher waren, sie war viel zu sehr in dem geschriebenen Wort versunken, als die Welt um sich herum zu bemerken.

Während sie also mit angezogenen Knien und einem großen Buch in ihrem Schoß in einem abgenutzten Sessel in der Bibliothek saß, kämpfte sie darum nicht so hinterlistig wie Malfoy zu grinsen, als sie Moody und Tonks belauschte, wie sie die Sicherheit des Ordens diskutierten. Sie vergewisserte sich auch regelmäßig weiterzublättern, und fragte sich, ob Professor Snape auf diese Art und Weise viele seiner Informationen gesammelt hatte. Es war für sie ziemlich einfach sich ihren Professor vorzustellen, wie er ruhig in einer Ecke saß und Informationen sammelte.

Er würde in irgendeiner heruntergekommenen Zauberbar sitzen. Rauch würde schwer in der Luft hängen und die Ecken mit den niedrigen Decken würden in Schatten getaucht sein. Die einzigen Lichtquellen würden die Kerzen auf den Tischen sein, die einen aussichtslosen Kampf mit der Dunkelheit ausführten. Ein paar fragwürdige Stammkunden - ihre Gesichter unter großen Kapuzen verborgen – würden an den befleckten, dunklen und alten Tischen sitzen.

Der Professor würde wie gewöhnlich ganz in Schwarz gekleidet sein, aber er würde eher den eleganteren Reiseumhang als seine Lehrerroben tragen. Er würde seine Kapuze nicht über sein Gesicht gezogen haben. Seine Haare würden gegen seine Kieferknochen streichen, um seine Augen vor allen anderen verstecken.

Als sich Hermine ganz in dem Bild in ihrem Kopf verlor, schloss sie ihre Augen, um sich noch besser darauf konzentrieren zu können.

Auf seinem dreckigen Tisch würde ein dickes Buch – etwas Altes, aber nicht allzu kostbar – liegen. Ein Glas Feuerwhisky würde direkt vor seinem Buch stehen. Sie wollte sich erst ein verschnörkeltes Kristallglas ausmalen, aber entschied dann, dass es in solch einem Ambiente nur billige Trinkgläser geben würde.

Die anderen würden denken, dass er sich auf sein Buch konzentrierte. Sie würden flüstern und wispern. Sie würden sich über Dinge auslassen, über die sie nicht reden sollten und sie würden sich sagen, dass sie sich vor dem Mann, der lesend in der Ecke saß, nicht fürchten mussten. Aber die ganze Zeit über würde ihr Professor zuhören und das Gesagte abspeichern.

Und dann nach einer Weile, wenn er nichts weiter tat als zu lesen, würde ein mutiger – oder vielleicht auch törichter – Betrunkener, vollgetankt mit Alkohol und den Zusprüchen seiner Freunde hin, am anderen des Raumes aufstehen. Er würde sich durch die Tische weben, bis er vor ihrem Professor stand und Snape – Hermine hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, als ein Lächeln ihre Lippen kräuselte – Snape würde schweigen. Er würde lediglich aufschauen und ihn mit seinem typischen Blick betrachten. Den Blick, bei dem die Ravenclaws ihre Köpfe wieder in ihren Büchern vergruben, die Hufflepuffs in Tränen ausbrachen und die mutigen Gryffindors zum Zittern brachte und den die Slytherins mit mehr oder weniger lachhaften Ergebnissen versuchten zu imitieren.

Dann würde sich das wahre, verachtende Lächeln auf seinen Lippen abzeichnen und -

„Hey, Hermine. Bist du wach?"

Erschrocken öffnete Hermine ihre Augen und griff automatisch nach dem Buch, welches drohte von ihrem Schoß zu rutschen.

„Wollte dich nicht erschrecken", grinste Tonks sie freundlich an, als sie Hermine einen Brief mit einer Muggelbriefmarke entgegenhielt. „Ich wollte dir nur das hier geben. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich den hier in meine Tasche gesteckt hatte und bei dem Gedränge vorhin ist es wohl irgendwie untergegangen." Tonks schüttelte amüsiert ihren Kopf. „Die Eulen verdienen meinen ganzen Respekt. Sie haben sich wirklich alles verdient, was sich ihre kleinen Herzchen wünschen."

Als Hermine die ordentliche Handschrift ihrer Mutter erkannte, nahm sie den Brief mit einem gemurmelten „Danke" an sich. Neugierig darauf, was ihre Mutter ihr wohl schreiben würde, riss Hermine den Briefumschlag auf, um ein Stück Papier herauszuziehen.

_Liebste Hermine,  
><em>

_ich schicke dir diesen Brief, in der Hoffnung, dass er dich erreichen wird, an die Weasleys. Sie haben zumindest eine anständige Postanschrift. Weißt du, es wird vielleicht langsam mal Zeit darüber nachzudenken, uns selbst eine Eule anzuschaffen. Nur Gott alleine weiß, was wir den Nachbarn oder dem nervigen Mr. Peterson erzählen sollen, aber es würde den Kontakt zu dir um einiges erleichtern. Besonders wenn du nach deinem Abschluss vermutlich noch mehr Zeit in der Zauberwelt verbringen wirst. Aber ich schweife ab.  
><em>

_Deinem Vater und mir geht es gut. Im Grunde werden wir nächste Woche auf einer Konferenz in Straßburg sein. Dein Vater freut sich schon darauf.  
><em>

Hermine grinste, als sie den Brief ihrer Mutter las. Es freute sie und sie war ziemlich erleichtert, dass ihre Eltern für eine Weile England verlassen würden. Besonders jetzt, wo Voldemorts Gewaltausbrüche immer häufiger zutage kamen. Sie hatte ihren Eltern nie von den Dingen erzählt, die sie, Ron und Harry getan hatten. Jetzt, nach so viel verstrichener Zeit und so vielen Geheimnissen wusste sie einfach nicht, wie sie es ihnen beibringen sollte. Aber wenn sie das Land verließen, dann hätte sie eine Sorge weniger.

Hermine grinste, als sie den Brief ihrer Mutter las. Es freute sie und sie sollte noch mit Tonks oder Moody darüber reden, die Auroren während ihrer Abwesenheit woanders einzusetzen. Das würde nur helfen andere potenzielle Ziele zu beschützen. Mit dieser geistigen Notiz wandte sie sich wieder dem Brief von ihrer Mutter zu.

_Aber, Schatz, das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich dir schreibe. Dieser Brief betrifft deinen kleinen Freund mit den zu großen Ohren. Ich werde seinen Namen nicht nennen, da du angedeutet hast, dass er für seine – wie soll ich es sagen? – außerschulischen Aktivitäten Ärger bekommen könnte. Ich weiß, du dachtest, wenn du einmal von hier verschwunden bist, dann würde auch er wieder in sein Zuhause zurückkehren. Das ist nicht der Fall gewesen. Und wenn ich auch nicht unbedingt böse bin, morgens frische Milchbrötchen zu bekommen, will ich wirklich nicht, dass er irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten bekommt.  
><em>

_Im Grunde hatten wir uns den einen Abend sogar recht nett unterhalten.  
><em>

Hermine lachte leise. Der Gedanke an ihre Mutter und Rink, wie sie sich gemeinsam mit einer Tasse Tee zum Gespräch hinsetzen, war mehr als amüsant.

_Wusstest du, obwohl ich eine Muggel bin, kann ich ihn genauso, wie du, rufen? Dein Freund sagt, er muss nur aktiv nach mir horchen. Nicht, dass ich wirklich die Erklärung, die er mir gegeben hat, verstanden habe, da ich nicht verstehen kann, wie jemand aktiv nach jemandem horchen kann, wenn dieser jemand mehr als hundert Meilen entfernt ist. Außerdem neigt er dazu abzuschweifen, weshalb es manchmal etwas schwierig ist, seinen Unterhaltungen zu folgen. Er erinnert mich etwas an deinen Großonkel Dennis. Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, hatte Dennis auch extrem große Ohren und die Angewohnheit gehabt hinter deiner Großtante Dorothea herzuräumen.  
><em>

_Aber jetzt fange ich an abzuschweifen. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid geben, für den Fall, dass etwas sein sollte.  
><em>

_Lass mich wissen, ob es dir gut geht. In diesem Sommer passieren einige sehr merkwürdige Dinge hier in England. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.  
><em>

_Mum _


	19. Weitere Fragen und Antworten

**Weitere Fragen und Antworten**

Im Nachhinein war es für Hermine wirklich keine Überraschung gewesen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte es sich bereits eine ganze Weile angestaut und mit Harrys unkontrollierten Wutausbrüchen, hätte sie es wirklich erkennen müssen, zumal sie diejenige war, die zuerst die Titelseite des _Propheten_ gesehen hatte. Aber sie hatte nicht überlegt, nicht an die Konsequenzen gedacht. Wäre Professor Snape da gewesen, hätte sie sich sicherlich für ihre _Gedankenlosigkeit _eine verächtliche Bemerkung und einen ernsten Blick eingefangen.

Aber sie hatte nicht an den _Propheten_ gedacht, während die anderen nach und nach das Arbeitszimmer betraten. Sie hatte darüber nachgedacht, was die _Times _schreiben und ob sie das Dunkle Mal, welches über London schwebte, erwähnen würde. Sie hatte keine Verbindung hergestellt und sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie wohl die anderen auf die Neuigkeiten im Propheten reagieren würden, also anstatt vorausschauend nachzudenken, hatte sie ihm einfach die Zeitung gegeben, während sie sich seine Ausgabe der _Times_ geschnappt hatte.

Sie hätte das, was als nächstes passierte, wirklich erwarten müssen.

Der _Tagesprophet_ wurde gewaltsam durch das Zimmer geschmissen; Teile der Zeitung flogen flatternd zu Boden.

„Das war's!", verkündete Harry.

Alle im Raum hielten inne, ihre eigenen Zeitungen oder Magazine waren bei Harrys Bekanntmachung vergessen.

„Harry …"

„Nein, Ron", unterbrach Harry ihn wütend. „Ich bin es satt." Er durchquerte den Raum, um ein Teil der Zeitung aufzuheben, damit es jeder sehen konnte. Das Dunkle Mal starrte sie alle an. „Menschen sterben und wir sitzen hier tatenlos und eingepfercht in diesem Haus herum. Ich bin es satt herumzusitzen. Ich bin es satt zu warten. Ich bin es satt, dass Voldemort die Menschen umbringt, während wir hier herumsitzen und Zeitung lesen und Spiele spielen."

Harry war hinüber zu Moody und Lupin gegangen, die an einem kleinen Spieltisch saßen. „Ich habe die Nase voll zu schweigen und das zu tun, was man mir vorschreibt. Es nervt mich, dass man Dinge vor mir verheimlicht. Ich bin es satt, dass man mich anlügt und-"

„Niemand hat dich jemals angelogen, Harry", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, aber bestimmt durch Harrys lautes Geschrei. „Im Grunde hat hier niemand jemals etwas anderes getan, als dich zu beschützen."

Das plötzliche Erscheinen des Schulleiters ließ einige Anwesenden überrascht aufschrecken. Als Hermine ein Flackern in eines der Porträts der Blacks erblickte, begann sie das unverhoffte Auftauchen des Schulleiters zu hinterfragen. Der alte Phineus Nigellus musste Dumbledore wohl von dem brodelnden Sturm, zu dem Harry geworden war, erzählt haben.

Hermine schielte kurz zu Ron hinüber. Als sie Rons aufgerissene Augen sah, wusste sie, dass auch er es fühlte. _Etwas_ würde passieren. Vorsichtig legte sie ihr Buch auf den Boden, während ihr Blick niemals die beiden Personen in der Mitte des Raumes, verließ.

Die anderen mussten es ebenfalls gemerkt haben, da sowohl Moody als auch Lupin sich von ihrem Spiel abwandten und sich auf ihren Stühlen herumdrehten. Tonks hatte sich hinter Lupins Stuhl gestellt. Arthur rührte sich nicht auf der Couch, wenn auch Molly mit nervös zusammengeschlagenen Händen aufstand.

„Mich beschützen?", schrie Harry. „Wie hat das, was Sie jemals für mich getan haben, mich irgendwie beschützt? Wie hat das irgendwie geholfen? Am Ende läuft es doch nur darauf hinaus, dass entweder ich Voldemort töte oder ich von ihm umgebracht werde und wir beide wissen es."

„Harry!", erwiderte Dumbledore. Er versuchte die Warnung, in seiner Stimme nicht zu verstecken.

„Nein!", rief Harry, als seine Wangen rot anliefen. Mit einer ausholenden Geste deutete er auf Hermine und Ron. „Sie wissen es. Ich habe ihnen von der Prophezeiung erzählt."

Am anderen Ende des Raumes schnaubte Moody auf, während sein magisches Auge zwischen Dumbledore und Harry hin und her huschte. „Also ist es nicht nur irgendeine Fixierung, weil du ihn schon einmal besiegt hast", sagte er mit einer gewissen Genugtuung. „Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass es noch einen anderen Grund geben musste, warum er dich zum Ziel gemacht hat. Also, was sagt die Prophezeiung, Junge?"

Als weder Dumbledore noch Harry antworteten, schnaubte Moody erneut amüsiert. „Die Katze wird nicht wieder im Sack verschwinden, Albus."

Molly wählte diesen Moment, um dazwischen zu gehen. „Also schön", verkündete sie mit falscher Freude, „das hört sich ganz danach an, als ob Harry und Dumbledore sich unterhalten sollten. Ginny, Liebling, warum hilfst du mir nicht etwas in der Küche?"

„Nein."

Ginnys Weigerung schockte offensichtlich ihre Mutter. Mollys Mund hing offen und sie starrte ihre Tochter ein paar Sekunden wie ein absolut unattraktiver Fisch an, bevor sich ihre Wangen fast genauso rot wie die von Harry färbten.

„Ginerva Weasley-"

„Nein, ich werde nicht gehen." Ginnys Blick war hart und unnachgiebig, in ihren Augen funkelte die Wut. „Ich werde nicht von dieser Unterhaltung ausgeschlossen. Ich habe genau wie Harry oder jeder andere hier das Recht dabei zu sein und alles mit anzuhören."

„Du bist doch noch ein Kind, Ginny", sagte ihr Vater in dem Versuch sie zu beruhigen.

Hermine zuckte bei den Worten zusammen. Es waren definitiv die falschen Worte gewesen, besonders, da Ginny, ihrer Meinung nach, ihre eigene Wut um einiges besser unter Kontrolle hatte als Harry die seine.

„Kind?", schoss Ginny zurück. „Ich bin kein Kind mehr seit Tom-" Sie spuckte seinen Namen wie einen Fluch – „in meinem Kopf gewesen ist." Ginny konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung von dem Hass und der Abscheulichkeit, die er-"

Ginny besann sich und atmete einmal zitternd durch, als sie wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Ich kann helfen. Ich sage euch schon so lange, dass ich helfen kann, aber niemand will mir zuhören. Du und Mum und der Rest der Familie behandelt mich noch immer wie das kleine Mädchen. Und Mister ‚Ich–bin–der–einzige–der–die–Zauberwelt-beschützen–kann' hier scheint nicht über das Ende seines Zauberstabes hinaus blicken zu können, um zu erkennen, dass es noch andere Menschen gibt, die durchaus wissen, wie es ihm geht und nachvollziehen können, wie es ist diese Kreatur in seinen Kopf zu haben. Ich werde nicht gehen."

Überraschenderweise war es Dumbledore, der Ginny verteidigte. „Sie hat recht, Molly. Ginerva ist nicht länger ein Kind. All ihre Familienmitglieder sind ein Teil dieses Kampfes und daher hat sie einiges zu verlieren."

Der alte Zauberer fing Harrys Blick auf. „Du willst wie ein Erwachsener in diesem Krieg behandelt werden?"

Als Harry steif nickte, sagte Dumbledore: „Also schön." Er hielt inne, als er sich umsah. „Miss Granger? Mr. Weasley? Miss Weasley? Sie stimmen dieser Entscheidung zu?"

Hermine musste bei dem verharrenden Blick des Schulleiters ihren eigenen senken, aber genau wie Ron und Ginny stimmte sie zu.

„Dann sollen Sie auch wie Erwachsene behandelt werden. Dann sind Sie ab diesem Moment volle Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix." Dumbledore hob eine faltige Hand hoch. „Das ändert jedoch nichts an Ihrem Status. Sie werden weiterhin zu Ihrem eigenen Schutze im Haus bleiben."

Dumbledore wandte sich zurück an Harry. „Da du es für angebracht hieltest, Harry, deinen Freunden von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen, warum teilst du sie dann nicht auch mit dem Rest von uns?"

Es lag ein eiserner Unterton in der Stimme des Schulleiters, der nicht missachtet werden durfte. Wieder einmal wurde Hermine daran erinnert, dass dieser fragile, alte Mann ein mächtiger Zauberer war, der bereits einen selbst ernannten Dunklen Lord besiegt hatte. Sie erhielt den Eindruck, dass er mit der Wendung dieses Abends nicht einverstanden war.

Harry hörte es offenbar auch. Obwohl er unter den kompromisslosen Blick des Schulleiters rot anlief, hob er nichtsdestotrotz sein Kinn an und wiederholte Sybill Trelawneys Prophezeiung. „Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ..."

Harry begann leicht zu schwanken und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor die Prophezeiung beendete. „… und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..."

* * *

><p>Nach Harrys Verkündung der Prophezeiung war die Stimmung während des Abendessens alles andere als ausgelassen gewesen. Die meisten Abende verliefen immer laut, gelegentliches Gelächter erfüllte den Raum, ganz besonders dann, wenn Fred und George mitaßen.<p>

Heute Abend jedoch war kein Lachen zu hören und ein angespanntes Schweigen hatte sich über die Anwesenden am Tisch ausgebreitet. Hermine lauschte nur halbherzig der Unterhaltung zwischen Ginny und Tonks, die darüber sprachen, wie es war ein Auror zu sein. Sie hatte noch immer Schwierigkeiten damit, die Geschehnisse des Abends zu verarbeiten.

Zu einem vollwertigen Ordensmitglied gekürt zu werden hatte sie sich irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Sie hatte vielleicht eine, nun … eine Feier oder sogar einen magischen Eid oder sonst was erwartet. Sie hatte nun wirklich nicht erwartet, dass nachdem Harry verstummt war, Dumbledore einfach mit ruhiger Stimme weitergesprochen hatte.

Sie schielte hinüber zu Harry, der gegenüber von ihr saß. Zweifelsohne hatte Dumbledore ihnen nicht alles erzählt. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie auch wirklich alles wissen wollte, besonders, wenn das, was sie in Bezug auf Professor Snape vermutete, wahr war. Aber sie fragte sich, ob Harry jetzt annahm, dass er jetzt über alles Bescheid wissen musste. Verstand er überhaupt, dass die Soldaten in einem Krieg von ihrem General immer nur die nötigsten Informationen erhielten? Und sie hegte keinerlei Zweifel, sie alle, jeder Einzelne von ihnen, waren Soldaten.

Vielleicht war das ja noch etwas, was sie mit Professor Snape, wenn er zurückkam, diskutieren könnte. Sie weigerte sich die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, dass Professor Snape wohlmöglich nicht mehr zurückkehrte.

Bewusst ließ sie von ihren Gedanken ab und widmete sich wieder der Unterhaltung zwischen Ginny und Tonks.

„Also, wie beschützen die Auroren jetzt die Ordensmitglieder?", fragte Ginny.

„Hauptsächlich abwechselnde Überwachung", antwortete Tonks. „Manchmal läuft es nicht so ganz nach Plan", fügte sie mit einer verzogenen Grimasse hinzu. „Es gibt einfach zu viele mögliche Ziele, die beschützt werden müssen. Wir können nicht überall gleichzeitig sein. Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass es keine Möglichkeit für die Leute gibt, sich einfach über das Flohnetzwerk oder den Eulen zu melden. Es gibt einfach keine Hilfe, die rechtzeitig bei ihnen sein kann."

In diesem Moment erschien die sprichwörtliche Muggel-Glühbirne über Hermines Kopf, als sie an den Brief ihrer Mutter dachte. „Elfen." Das Wort hatte ihren Mund verlassen, bevor ihr Gehirn ihr sagen konnte, sie sollte ihre Klappe halten.

Jegliche Hoffnungen, das Wort wäre vielleicht in den leisen Unterhaltungen untergegangen, waren zerstört, als sie von sieben erwartungsvollen und interessierten Augenpaaren angestarrt wurde. Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Wie wird die Befreiung der Hauselfen hilfreich sein?", fragte Ron.

Hermine schloss fest ihre Augen, als sie all ihre Geduld zusammensammelte. Sie würde niemals von .R loskommen. Nachdem sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte, bedachte sie Ron mit einem ihrer besten Professor Granger-Snapes „Aufpassen, du Dummkopf"- Blick. Sie war sogar recht zufrieden, als Ron bewusst oder nicht sich automatisch auf seinen Platz aufrichtete.

„Ich rede nicht davon die Hauselfen zu befreien, Ron. Aber die Hauselfen besitzen Fähigkeiten, die uns vielleicht helfen könnten."

Gelächter und ziemlich skeptische Geräusche waren ihre Antwort. Harry ging sogar so weit, ungläubig zu schnauben. „Ein Festmahl serviert zu bekommen, wird sicherlich überaus hilfreich sein."

Hermine richtete ihren Blick auf Harry. Zu wissen, warum er sich wie ein Volltrottel aufführte, bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass sie sich sein Verhalten auch gefallen lassen musste.

„An was denken Sie?", fragte Dumbledore, bevor sie Harry eine passende Antwort an den Kopf werfen konnte.

Das Interesse des Schulleiters ließ auch die anderen innehalten, obwohl Moody sie noch immer betrachtete, als ob sie komplett ihren Verstand verloren hätte.

Hermine setzte sich auf und steckte aus Gewohnheit ihre Hände unter ihre Beine. „An einem Tag im letzten Jahr war ich mit Professor Vector zusammen gewesen. Sie wollte eine Tasse Tee." _Und es geht ganz bestimmt niemanden etwas, warum Vector etwas trinken wollte._ „Damals hatte sie dann den Namen einer Hauselfe gerufen, die dann auch erschienen war."

Alle am Tisch starrten Hermine noch immer verwirrt an, aber die Augen des Schulleiters begannen so aufgeregt zu leuchten, wie sie es schon seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr getan hatten. „Brillant, meine Liebe. Absolut brillant. Genau unter unserer Nase und wir haben es komplett übersehen."

Tonks lehnte sich zu Remus hinüber und flüsterte. „Bist du auch so aufgeschmissen wie ich?"

Dumledore lachte leicht und nickte Hermine zu. „Ich werde es mit Miss Grangers Einverständnis erklären."

Nur allzu gerne gab Hermine ihre Zustimmung.

„Die Hauselfen", begann Dumbledore, „benutzten nicht dieselbe Magie wie die menschlichen Zauberer und Hexen. Im Grunde, ist die Magie der Hauselfen und wann sie zuerst den Zauberfamilien ihre Dienste angeboten haben bis heute noch ein Mysterium. Aber eine ihrer Fähigkeiten, eine, die wir Professoren in Hogwarts hauptsächlich nutzen, ist die, dass die Hauselfen darauf horchen, wenn ihre Namen gerufen werden. Ein Ruf, wie ich hinzufügen darf, der sehr wohl außerhalb der Hörreichweite eines jeglichen Hauselfen liegen sollte."

Moody blickte zum ersten Mal in der Unterhaltung interessiert auf. „Sie müssen körperlich nicht anwesend sein?", hakte er nach.

„Nein. Sie hätten die Fähigkeit zu einer Person oder einer Familie, die gerade unter Angriff steht, zu gehen und könnten sie herausapparieren."

„Warum apparieren sie nicht einfach selbst?", fragte Ron. Da sie gerade erst letztes Jahr ihre Lizenz erhalten hatte und Ron, den kleine Trick recht lieb gewonnen hatte, knurrte er jeden an, der es hören wollte, dass sie durch ihre Einsperrung wertvolle Übungszeit verloren.

„Anti-Apparations-Zauber", antwortete Moody, während er mit einem Hühnerknochen in seinen Zähnen herumstocherte.

Hermine rümpfte angeekelt ihre Nase. Der Mann mochte vielleicht berühmt sein, aber er war auch primitiv und aggressiv. Das, gekoppelt mit seinen offenkundigen Misstrauen Professor Snape gegenüber, ließ Hermines Respekt für Alastor Moody dramatisch sinken.

Diesmal war es Harry, der antwortete und die Wichtigkeit der Unterhaltung schien ihn aus seiner üblen Laune zu befreien. Seine Interaktion mit Dobby die letzten Jahre über lieferte ihm die Antwort. „Anti-Apparations-Zauber funktionieren nicht bei Hauselfen. Schon vergessen, die Hauselfen können sich frei und ohne Probleme in ganz Hogwarts bewegen."

Remus holte sie mit seiner Frage wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. „Aber werden die Hauselfen von Hogwarts zustimmen uns zu helfen? Albus, Sie haben den meisten Kontakt mit ihnen und kennen sie am besten, aber selbst ich weiß, dass sie recht eigentümlich in ihrer Wahl der Familien sind und wem sie dienen. Werden sie auch weiterhin bereit sein Hogwarts Hauselfen zu sein, wenn sie nach Leuten, die in Gefahr sind, Ausschau halten?"

Als Dumbledore aufstand, strich er ein paar Krümel aus seinem Bart und von seinem Gewand. „Selbst ich weiß nicht alles über die Hauselfen. Ich habe schon immer angenommen, ihre Unterwürfigkeit ist nicht das, was der eigentliche Anschein preisgibt. Sie haben ihre eigenen Gründe, was die Zauberwelt nicht verstehen kann. Jedoch denke ich, ist es an der Zeit mit der Matriarchin von Hogwarts zu sprechen, um zu sehen, ob sie uns behilflich sein wird."

_Aha!_, dachte Hermine, _dann ist Lonny also weiblich.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hermine weigerte sich, durch das penetrante Schütteln aus ihren tiefen Träumen gerissen zu werden.<p>

Sie konnte allerdings nicht Molly Weasleys Flüstern direkt an ihrem Ohr ignorieren. „Hermine, Liebes, aufwachen!"

Schließlich ergab sie sich dem Unausweichlichen und Hermine öffnete ihre Augen, nur um eine in einen Bademantel gekleidete Mrs. Weasley an ihrer Bettseite knien zu sehen. Eine einsame Kerze flackerte über ihrer rechten Schulter. Der Rest des Zimmers, genau wie der Nachthimmel, war in Dunkelheit getaucht.

Erst als ihr müdes Gehirn endlich registrierte, wo sie sich befand, wurde sie von Angst durchflutet und jeglicher Schlaf war vergessen. „Geht es allen gut? Wurden wir angegriffen? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Mrs Weasley legte eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Shhhh, immer mit der Ruhe", flüsterte sie. „Niemanden ist etwas passiert. Alles ist in Ordnung. Der Schulleiter ist zurückgekehrt und er würde gerne mit dir sprechen."

Das Adrenalin in ihrem Blut verhärtete Hermines Stimme, als sie die ältere Frau ungläubig anstarrte. „Er will jetzt mit mir reden?"

Wieder versuchte Mrs Weasley sie zu beruhigen, während sie einen besorgten Blick über ihre Schulter zu einer schlafenden Ginny warf.

„Dumbledore wird es erklären. Zieh dich einfach an und komm dann runter."

Verwirrter als besorgt, gähnte Hermine ein „Okay" und warf die Decke zurück. Molly, die bereits nur allzu genau die Angewohnheiten von Jugendlichen kannte, verharrte noch einen Moment, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Hermine nicht wieder einschlief. Aber als Hermine aufstand, verschwand Molly durch die Tür und ließ mit einer Handbewegung die schwebende Kerze zurück, damit sich Hermine nicht im Dunkeln anziehen musste.

Neugierig schlich sich Hermine die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen zögerte sie kurz, unsicher, wo genau sie hingehen sollte, als sie unter der Tür zum Wohnzimmer Licht flackern sah.

Sie wusste, sie war richtig, als sie sah, wie Dumbledore einer leicht besorgten Mrs. Weasley gut zuflüsterte.

„Kommen Sie rein, Hermine", rief der Schulleiter und winkte sie hinein.

Noch immer unsicher, warum der Schulleiter ausgerechnet mitten in der Nacht mit ihr reden musste, setzte sich Hermine und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben, da ihr Dumbledore schon erzählen würde, was er von ihr wollte.

Er enttäuschte sie nicht.

„Ich bin gerade aus Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, Miss Granger, wo ich eine Unterhaltung mit der Matriarchin der Hogwarts-Hauslinie, eine Hauselfe namens Lonny, geführt habe."

Hermine setzte sich augenblicklich auf. Wenn der Schulleiter Lonny gegenüber ihren Namen erwähnt hatte und Lonny ihre Vereinbarung preisgegeben hatte, dann würde sie in großen Schwierigkeiten stecken. Dumbledores nächste Worte beruhigten sie keineswegs.

„Was wissen Sie über die Hauselfen, Miss Granger?"

„Nicht viel, Sir." _Was mehr oder weniger stimmte.__  
><em>

__„Verwundert mich nicht. Nur wenige wissen heute noch etwas über sie. Sie scheinen einfache Kreaturen zu sein, aber sie sind mächtiger als viele verstehen oder anerkennen." Er blickte sie ernst über seine Brille hinweg an. „Etwas, was man niemals vergessen sollte, wenn man sich mit ihnen einlässt."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie, unsicher wie und wie viel sie antworten sollte.

„Bevor Lonny den Plan die Hauselfen mit einzubeziehen zustimmen wird, hat sie gewünscht mit Ihnen zu reden."

Hermines anfängliche Panik flammte jetzt schillernd auf. „Mir, S-Sir?", stotterte sie perplex.

Dumbledore lachte leicht. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, meine Liebe. Lonny ist nicht gefährlich; sie möchte nur mit der Person reden, die die Idee zu diesem Plan hatte. Aber selbst wenn sie nicht gefährlich ist, möchte ich, dass Sie den Ernst und die Ehre verstehen, die Ihnen hier dargeboten wird. Nur sehr wenige Menschen neben dem Schulleiter und der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin haben jemals Hogwarts Matriarchin zu Gesicht bekommen."

Professor Dumbledore schenkte ihr, von dem er sich sicher war ein beruhigendes und freundliches Lächeln, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Als ich Ihren Namen erwähnt habe, schien Lonny Sie bereits zu kennen." Dumbledore lachte erneut. „Ich schätze mal es hat mit Ihren Bemühungen in .R zu tun gehabt."

Sie blinzelte überrascht. „Sie wussten von .R?" Nur zwei Sekunden später hätte sie sich am liebsten selbst dafür getreten. Natürlich wusste er von .R; die Abhörgeräte hätten schon dafür gesorgt.

„Ja, ich wusste von Ihrer .R-Kampagne. Da Lonny darum gebeten hat mit Ihnen zu reden, vermute ich mal, dass sie Sie darum bitten wird im Austausch für ihre Hilfe .R niederzulegen."

Dumbledore betrachtete sie mit einer Mischung aus Ernst und Mitgefühl. „Hermine, ich verstehe durchaus, es liegt in Ihrer Natur, sich für die einzusetzen, die sich nicht selbst behaupten können, aber die Haushelfen sind unsere beste Hoffnung auf Toms Angriffe. Wenn Lonny Sie also fragen wird, werden Sie .R aufgeben?"

„Natürlich, Sir", antwortete sie und schluckte ihr Wissen hinunter, dass .R schon vor einer langen Zeit begraben worden war und was auch immer Lonny von ihr wollte, es hatte sicherlich nichts mit irgendwelchen Hauselfbefreiungen zu tun.

Aber der Schulleiter schien die Wahrheit nicht zu erkennen, als er einmal leicht in die Hände klatschte. „Ausgezeichnet, meine Liebe." Als er aufstand, streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen, die sie nahm. „Dann lassen Sie uns jetzt gehen. Liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie Ihre Apparationsprüfung bestanden haben?"

„Ja, Sir."

Er führte sie beide den Flur bis zur Haustür hinunter, als er weitersprach. „Gut, gut. Dann werden Sie alleine zu den Toren Hogwarts apparieren. Die Übung wird Ihnen sicherlich helfen."

* * *

><p>Bevor Ron seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Hauptsorge zurücklenkte, schielte er kurz zu Harry hinüber. Er hasste es wirklich. Er mochte es ordentlich in seiner Welt und wenn alles – wie bei einer Schachpartie – an seinen Platz war. Man machte einen Zug, das Leben setzte dagegen und je nachdem, welcher Lebensabschnitt gerade am Zug war, wusste man, wie es den weiteren Verlauf beeinflussen würde.<p>

Menschen, genau wie Schachfiguren, besaßen ihre eigenen Zugregeln. Wenn er erst einmal die jeweiligen Züge erkannt hatte, konnte er ihnen seine eigenen anpassen.

Er mochte es nicht, wenn die Dinge wider Erwartungen liefen. Harry war schon schlimm genug. Auf Rons imaginärem Schachbrett war Harry immer ein Läufer gewesen. Harry war direkt und beständig. Man konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass er immer voran in ein Abenteuer – oder die Gefahr - stürzte und dass er alles dafür opfern würde. Ron mochte dies an Harry.

Oder um genauer zu sein, er hatte es an Harry gemocht.

In letzter Zeit jedoch war Harry nicht mehr Harry gewesen. Ron war sich nicht sicher, woher er es wusste, aber es hatte definitiv etwa mit Voldemort – und selbst diesen Namen nur zu denken machte ihn verrückt – zu tun, aber Harry verhielt sich nicht mehr wie ein Läufer. Harry sprang zwischen dem Harry, den Ron kannte und verstanden hatte und einem Harry, für den er noch kein Muster ausmachen konnte, hin und her. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar vermutete Ron, dass Harry ein ganz anderes Spiel spielte. Nein, Ron mochte dies nicht ein bisschen.

Gerade in diesen Zeiten hatte sich Ron immer auf seine andere Konstante in seinem Leben verlassen, denn in all diesen Wahnsinn hatte Ron immer noch Hermine.

Hermine nahm die Figur des Springers ein. Immer wenn man dachte, sie hatte sich für einen direkten Weg entschieden, schlug sie eine Richtung ein, die ihn jedes Mal überraschte. Sie machte Gedankensprünge, die er, bevor er nicht ihre Wege genau zurückverfolgt hatte, niemals erkannt hätte. Er verließ sich darauf, dass sie Harry durchschaute.

Aber wenn Harry sich nicht wie Harry verhielt und Hermine nicht die Hermine war, die er kannte, was sollte Mann da schon machen?

Er hasste es wirklich.

„Ihr Haar sprüht schon wieder diese merkwürdigen blauen Funken."

Es stank ihm gewaltig.

„Hat Professor Dumbledore irgendwas gesagt?"

Harrys verzogenes Gesicht zeigte noch immer offenkundig seine Wut auf den alten Zauberer. „Nicht wirklich. Alles, was er gesagt hat, war: ‚Miss Granger hat für den Orden und zum Wohle der Zauberwelt ein großes Opfer vollbracht.' Dann hat er angefangen wie ein Verrückter zu lachen und meinte, dass er eine Hexe wegen ein paar Zahlen sehen müsste. Danach ist er verschwunden."

„Also sollten wir uns keine Sorgen machen, dass Hermine da schweigend sitzt und ins Leere starrt?", fragte Ron, als er eine Hand nach seiner verstörten Freundin ausstreckte. Nur eine Sekunde später zog er sie rasch wieder zurück, als ein Funke auf seinen Handrücken fiel. Abwesend rieb er sich darüber. „Sie ist wegen irgendwas verärgert. Hey, Harry, sprühe ich Funken, wenn ich wütend bin?"

Harry, der auf der anderen Seite von Hermine saß, schielte um ihre immer noch abwesende Freundin herum. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste, aber deine Ohren laufen jedes Mal rot an. Was ist mit mir?"

Ron schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nee."

„Glaubst du, es hat etwas mit den drei Hauselfen zu tun, die heute Morgen hier aufgetaucht sind?", fragte Harry. „Aber, wenn die Hauselfen hier am Grimmauld Platz sind, bedeutet das wohl, Hermines Plan wird funktionieren."

„Wir sollten besser hoffen, dass er auch wirklich funktioniert. Hast du gehört, wie Mum geschrien hat, als die Elfen die Küche übernommen haben?" Ron erschauderte dramatisch. „Selbst Mrs Blacks Gemälde war von einigen der Dinge, die Mums Mund verließen, beeindruckt gewesen."

„Zumindest ist das Haus mit ihnen hier eindeutig sauberer."

„Und Kreacher war stinksauer."

„Obwohl ich glaube, der kleine Elf mit diesem ausgefallenen Kissenbezug war über etwas wirklich schockiert gewesen. Wie hieß er noch gleich? Professor Dumbledore ist sie so schnell durchgegangen, ich habe sie schon wieder vergessen. Wink … Blink … oder so ähnlich …"

Ron und Harry zuckten beide zusammen, als Hermine schnappte: „Sein Name ist Rink."

„Hermine! Meine Güte, Hermine, ich habe schon gedacht, du kommst gar nicht mehr zu uns zurück. Was ist passiert?"

Ron fürchtete sich schon fast vor Hermines Blick und war unglaublich froh, dass Hermine nicht der nächste Dunkle Lord werden wollte.

„Also", wagte er erneut, „was ist passiert? Als wir heute Morgen aufgestanden sind, warst du verschwunden und dann bist du wieder zurückgekommen und hast dich seitdem nicht mehr gerührt. Dumbledore hat sich vollkommen seltsam verhalten und das Haus wimmelt nur so vor Hauselfen."

Ron tauschte einen weiteren Blick mit Harry aus, als Hermine sich vorbeugte, um ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen zu vergraben. Sie begann mit gedämpfter Stimme von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht zu erzählen. „Dumbledore war nach dem Abendessen nach Hogwarts gegangen, um dort mit der obersten Hauselfen zu reden. Sie hat Dumbledore gesagt, sie würde gerne mit der Person reden, die die Idee hatte, also kam Professor Dumbledore wieder zurück, um mich letzte Nacht zu holen. Diese Elfe – ihr Name ist übrigens Lonny – entschied, das ich für ‚das Geschenk in einer so großen Wichtigkeit dienen zu können 'eine entsprechende Gegenleistung erhalten sollte."

Hermine hob wieder ihren Kopf. „Wusstet ihr, dass sich die Hauselfen den Zaubererfamilien verschreiben, die ihnen die _größten Möglichkeiten_ _zum Dienen_ bieten?"

Ron verstand, worauf dies hinauslief, und versuchte ein Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Seine Entschlossenheit schmolz jedoch dahin, als er Harrys Blick sah. „Also, als diese Oberelfe dachte, du würdest ihnen eine großartige Möglichkeit bieten …" Ron schaffte es nicht, mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck den Satz zu beenden. „Hermine, versuchst du uns gerade zu sagen, du hast jetzt deine eigene Hauselfe?"

„Das ist nicht lustig, Ron."

Harry kicherte. „Genau das sagt sie."

„Nein, ich sage nicht, dass ich meine eigene Hauselfe habe." Hermine sprang auf und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Was ich euch Idioten versuche begreiflich zu machen, ist, dass heute Abend _Das Große und Noble Haus der Granger_ gegründet worden ist und dass dieses Haus der Granger eine ganze Anzahl an Hauselfen besitzt."

„Das Große und Noble…", begann Ron.

„… Haus der Granger", beendete Harry.

Und da konnten sich die beiden Jungen nicht länger halten und brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.

Das war nicht zum Lachen. Sie, Hermine Granger, Gründerin von .R, besaß – okay, vielleicht nicht sie persönlich – aber als ein Mitglied vom Hause der Granger – und ernsthaft, das Haus der Granger! – Hauselfen.

Zwei Hauselfen, obwohl es eigentlich zweieinhalb Hauselfen waren, da die frischgebackene Matriarchin der Granger-Linie schwanger war und schon bald würde die erste Elfe offiziell in das Haus der Granger geboren werden.

Die Ironie ging nicht an ihr vorbei. Das Universum lachte sie aus. Ron und Harry lachten sie aus. Ron, Harry, Ironie und ein lachendes Universum konnten alle im See von Hogwarts versinken. Und sie hatten diesen beiden lachenden Knalltüten noch nichts davon erzählt, wie Dumbledore sie aus der Küche und zu ihrem Elternhaus geführt hatte, um ihren Eltern von den Neuigkeiten zu erzählen.

Gott sei Dank hatte sie kluge Eltern, welche bei der Vorstellung von Hauselfen überrascht getan hatten. Aber klug oder nicht, sie hätten die beiden am liebsten erwürgt, als sie nur nach wenigen Minuten und einem ‚Was-willst-du-was-wir-tun'-Schulterzucken sich freudig auf ihre neuen Rollen als Elfenbesitzer gestürzt hatten.

Sie waren sogar so weit gegangen und hatten mit der kleinen Hilfe von Dumbledores Zauberstab das Gästezimmer in ein Elfenzimmer umgewandelt. Es gab auch Gerede darüber, dass die Elfen nachts in die Praxis könnten, um dort noch etwas Extraarbeit zu erledigen, da es für sie mit ihrer speziellen Magie keine große Mühe darstellte das Haus der Grangers sauber zu halten.

Hermine bedachte ihre beiden Freunde mit einem unheilvollen Blick, bevor sie herumwirbelte und aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

* * *

><p>Lautes Klopfen rüttelte Miranda aus ihrem Schlaf. Sie war eine Frau, die es mochte morgens auszuschlafen. Sie war eine Frau, die die Vorzüge von erholsamem Schlaf zu schätzen wusste. Es war Sommer. Sie hatte keinen Unterricht und keine Schüler. Todesser, so war sie sich sicher, klopften nicht um 8:20 Uhr morgens begeistert an die Türen ihrer Opfer.<p>

Dann blieb nur noch Dumbledore übrig.

Sie beugte sich dem Unvermeidlichen und kletterte schließlich aus ihrem Bett, warf sich ihre Robe über und marschierte in Richtung Tür. Eine schnelle Zauberstabsbewegung bestätigte die Identität ihres Gastes. Eine weitere, kompliziertere Bewegung hob die Schutzzauber auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Kommen Sie rein, Albus."

„Tss, tss, meine Liebe. Haben Sie denn nicht die Vorschläge des Ministeriums gelesen, wie Sie die Türen einem Fremden mit einem gemeinsamen Passwort gegenüber öffnen sollten?"

„Sie stehen in aller Herrgotts Frühe auf meiner Türschwelle. Sie tragen eine türkise und kanariengelbe Robe mit einem passenden Hut dazu. Sie bringen mir frischgebackene Obstkrapfen mit, wofür ich Ihnen übrigens sehr dankbar bin. Sie sind verdammt noch mal Albus Dumbledore. Und jetzt kommen Sie endlich rein, bevor meine Muggel-Nachbarn Sie noch sehen."

Als Albus eintrat, überreichte er seiner Kollegin die Schachtel. „Es ist gut zu wissen, dass ihre freudige Morgenpersönlichkeit auch außerhalb Hogwarts anhält. Es ist wirklich kein Wunder, dass ich Sie ans andere Tischende von Severus setze."

Miranda ignorierte ihn und öffnete stattdessen die Schachtel in ihren Händen. Der Duft vom warmen Zucker schwebte zu ihr empor und sie seufzte erfreut. Als sie aufblickte, grinste Albus sie an. „Diese hier dienen offensichtlich als Bestechung, also werde ich sie auch nicht teilen. Sie scheinen guter Dinge zu sein, also, was gibt es Neues? Los, raus damit."

Sie trug die Schachtel in ihr Wohnzimmer, biss in den ersten Obstkrapfen, während sie auf Albus Erklärung wartete.

„Es gibt in der Tat gute Neuigkeiten. Und ich muss sagen, Sie hatten absolut recht damit für Miss Granger eine eigene Gleichung zu erstellen. Ich glaube sie hat uns gestern Abend zu dem Durchbruch verholfen, der uns einen Schritt vor Tom setzen wird."

Als sie ihren Bissen hinunterschluckte und dann den Zucker von ihren Fingern legte, stellte Miranda die offensichtliche Frage, da sie wusste, dass Albus nur darauf wartete. „Also, was für eine Idee hatte Miss Granger?"

„Die Hauselfen."

Sie schnappte sich einen weiteren Krapfen. „Hauselfen?", fragte sie offenkundig verwirrt.

„Ja, Miss Granger hat gestern beim Abendessen erwähnt, sie hätte Sie dabei beobachtet, wie Sie Ihre eigene Hauselfe gerufen haben. Sie schlug vor, wir sollten den gefährdeten Mitgliedern im Orden Hauselfen zur Seite stellen. Die Elfen können nach Hilferufen Ausschau halten und sie besitzen die Fähigkeit mehrere Menschen gleichzeitig durch die regulären Anti-Apparations-Zauber zu apparieren. Es ist die perfekte Lösung. Miss Granger und ich haben die Nacht damit verbracht mit Hogwarts Matriarchin-"

„Lonny hat mit einer Schülerin gesprochen?"

Albus lachte. „Ja, es war wirklich außergewöhnlich. Obschon es in Anbetracht von Miss Grangers Vergangenheit – oder sollten wir lieber Taten sagen – mit den Elfen, denke ich, ist es nur verständlich, dass Lonny persönlich mit Miss Granger sprechen wollte."

Miranda betrachtete den letzten Krapfen in der Schachtel. Jetzt essen oder später? Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss sie die Schachtel. „Also, warum sind Sie hier, Albus? Besser noch, warum sind Sie mit Krapfen hier?"

„Ich möchte, dass Sie noch eine Gleichung hinzufügen und noch einmal die Sequenzen durchspielen. Ich glaube, diese geheimnisvolle, silberne Linie steht wohlmöglich für die Hauselfen. Sie scheinen auf jeden Fall eine Rolle zu spielen."

Miranda runzelte leicht ihre Stirn, als sie über die Möglichkeiten nachdachte und schnell ein paar Permutationen in ihrem Kopf durchspielte. „Möglich", sagte sie schließlich. „Sie könnten durchaus die abnormale Linie sein. Es würde sogar Sinn ergeben, wenn man die besondere Matrix der Linie berücksichtigt. Sie passt definitiv zu der Gewohnheit der Hauselfen Dinge im Hintergrund zu erledigen, ohne, dass man sie wirklich mitbekommt." Ihr Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich und sie warf Albus einen ernsten Blick zu, als sie die Schachtel in ihrem Schoß rüttelte. „Aber neue Gleichungen sind nicht der Grund, warum Sie extra bis nach Frankreich gereist sind, um mir Krapfen zu bringen."

„Immer so misstrauisch, meine Liebe. Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass Sie es mir nicht erlauben Sie mit Severus zusammenzubringen. Ich glaube, Sie beide würden ausgezeichnet zusammenpassen."

„Albus…"

„Schon gut", seufzte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Dann wurde die freudige Haltung schnell durch einen ernsten Blick ersetzt. „Ich möchte, dass Sie dem Inneren Kreis des Ordens beitreten. Ich brauche Sie am Punkt des Geschehens. Wenn der Plan mit den Hauselfen funktioniert, wird Tom nicht erfreut sein und entsprechend reagieren. Das könnte die vorzeitige Beschleunigung der Linien, die Sie bemerkt haben, erklären. Ich werde bei jeder Änderung Ihre Expertise benötigen."


	20. Wiedersehen

**Wiedersehen**

„Herein", rief eine Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür aus.

Bevor Severus die schwere Eichentür aufdrückte, atmete er einmal tief durch, um sich zu konzentrieren und zu sammeln. Voldemort hatte ihn in sein privates Arbeitszimmer bestellt; es war ein übertrieben, prahlerisch, eingerichteter, kleiner Raum, der nur so vor Reichtum und demonstrativer Macht protzte. In seinen tief vergrabenen und niemals ausgesprochenen Gedanken vermutete Severus, dass dies wohl ein Raum war, wie sich ein Muggel das Allerheiligste eines Zauberers vorstellen musste. Gleichwohl war es ein imposantes Zimmer, welches seinen Zweck, Bewunderung und Respekt hervorzurufen, durchaus erfüllte. Vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren war auch er diesen Eindrücken erlegen gewesen; und auch heute noch gab es diese Idioten, die zu ihm strömten, zuhörten und ihre Unterstützung ‚der Sache' verschrieben.

Niemals gelangten seine wahren Gedanken über ‚die Sache' an die Oberfläche. Nicht ein einziges Mal. Noch nicht einmal in seinen halb sicheren Gemächern in den Kerkern.

„Sseverus", begrüßte Lord Voldemort ihn mit einer ausfallenden Armbewegung, die auf einen Sessel vor einem massiven Tisch deutete. „Komm, setz dich zu mir."

Als Severus seinen Platz einnahm, beobachtete er, wie Voldemort dem Raum den Rücken zuwandte und aus dem Fenster starrte. Es war eine bewusste Beleidigung und zeigte nur, wie unterlegen er Severus betrachtete, aber es kümmerte Snape nicht. Besser Voldemort hielt ihn für schwach, als dass er ihn als Bedrohung ansah. Diejenigen, die in Voldemorts Augen eine Bedrohung darstellten, führten für gewöhnlich ein recht kurzes Leben.

Er nutzte diese Gelegenheit jedoch dazu, um Voldemorts Reflexion im Fenster genauer zu betrachten.

Die Vermenschlichung, die Voldemort das gesamte Jahr durchlaufen hatte, schien nun endlich Früchte zu tragen. Der Mann, der sich im Glas widerspiegelte, war genau das – ein Mann, kein Monster – oder zumindest war er kein erkennbares Monster mehr. Schwarzes Haar umrahmte wilde, intelligente Augen. Lebendigkeit und Selbstbewusstsein signalisierten seine aufrechte Haltung, die anmutigen Schultern, während hinter der Jugendlichkeit seines faltenfreien Gesichtes Voldemorts wahres Alter verborgen blieb. Sogar die zischenden Silben, die ansonsten immer seine Worte gezeichnet hatten, verschwanden nach und nach, wenn auch Severus mit äußerster Genugtuung feststellen musste, dass sein eigener Name ihm noch immer arge Probleme bereitete.

Die Zweischneidigkeit dieser beiden Bilder ging an Severus nicht verloren. Hier saß er nun in einem ordentlichen Büro vor dem Tisch eines jugendlichen Voldemort. Leise Kammermusik hallte durch das kleine Zimmer. Und dennoch hatte Severus noch vor Sommerbeginn vor einen anderen Schreibtisch mit einem anderen Zauberer, einen alternden Dumbledore, in dessen überfülltem Büro das Chaos regierte, gesessen. Auch dort hatte leise Kammermusik im Hintergrund gespielt.

Zwei mächtige Zauberer spiegelten sich in dem jeweils anderen wieder – Gut und Böse, Jung und Alt, Erschaffer und Zerstörer. _Und ich stehe genau zwischen ihnen. Ich bin die Verbindung, die sie zusammenhält._

In manchen dieser schlaflosen Nächte schlugen seine Gedanken seltsame und manchmal gefährliche Wege ein. Einer seiner merkwürdigeren Gedanken durchbrach die Oberfläche, bevor er ihn wieder zurück unter Wasser drücken konnte. Wenn er nicht existierte, könnten dann Voldemort und Dumbledore existieren? Konnte das Gute ohne seinen bösen Gegenspieler existieren? Konnte das Böse ohne das Gute bestehen? Wenn Dumbledore nicht mehr leben würde, würde dann auch automatisch Voldemort verschwinden?

„Welche Neuigkeiten bringst du, Sseverus?", fragte Voldemort letztendlich und riss Snape aus seinen gefährlichen Gedanken.

Er bemühte sich um eine ruhige Stimme, als er antwortete: „Zwei Angriffe waren für letzte Nacht geplant. Der Angriff auf die Brücke über den Ouse River in York war ein eindrucksvoller Erfolg gewesen. Die Muggels fürchten sich und ihre Regierungsangestellten sind überfordert, zumal die Angriffe zufällig und sporadisch über ganz England verteilt erscheinen. Ihre Angst breitete sich bereits in der Zauberwelt aus. Magische Geschäfte, die in Verbindung mit den Muggel stehen, sind nun angespannt. Einige haben bereits ihre Türen geschlossen." Er hielt inne, unsicher, wie Voldemort seine nächsten Worte aufnehmen würde. „Unglücklicherweise", sagte er schließlich, „ist der Angriff gegen den Auror Patkins und seine Muggelfrau gescheitert. Kurz nach unserer Ankunft sind bereits die ersten Auroren eingetroffen. Niemand, der sich Eurer Loyalität verschrieben hat, wurde gefasst, lediglich Macnair wurde verletzt."

„Also sagst du mir, dass wir eine Brücke zerstört haben, aber unsere eigentlichen Ziele entkommen sind?"

Severus zuckte bei den Worten seines Herrn leicht zusammen. „Ja, Sir. Uns war es nicht möglich die Patkins' gefangen zu nehmen. Unsere Leute haben sie nie gesehen."

Voldemort begann vor Wut zu zischen und Severus spannte sich an. Voldemort neigte dazu, den Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten zu bestrafen. „Sage mir, wie ein Schlammblut meinen Todessern entkommen konnte?", verlangte Voldemort zu wissen. „Sag mir, Sseverus, wie stellt Dumbledore das an?"

„Das kann ich Euch nicht sagen, mein Herr. Ich weiß es nicht. Wir befinden uns in den Sommermonaten und um meine Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten, habe ich mich noch nicht mit Dumbledore getroffen. Dieser alte Narr hatte während der Schulzeit nie diesen Plan, oder wie er ausgeführt werden sollte, erwähnt."

Aufgebracht lief Voldemort vor dem Fenster auf und ab. Severus blieb auf dem Stuhl sitzen, unsicher, wo ihn diese Unterhaltung noch hinführte. Langsam begann sich in ihm die Angst zu formen, dass er diesen Raum nicht mehr lebend verlassen würde. Bei Voldemorts nächster Frage wurde aus seiner anfänglichen Angst eine absolute Sicherheit.

„Befinden sich Spione unter meinen treusten Anhängern, Sseverus?" Voldemort drehte sich herum und fixierte Severus mit einem harten Blick. „Halte ich mir selbst jetzt noch eine Giftschlange an meine Brust?"

Severus Kopf wurde ganz leer; nichts störte die spiegelglatte Oberfläche seines Sees, als er antwortete: „Das kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, mein Herr."

Voldemort hielt in seinen Schritten inne und stellte sich stattdessen vor Severus' Stuhl. „Und was ist mit dir, mein Diener? Wo liegt deine Loyalität?"

„Meine Loyalität ist unverändert", antwortete er augenblicklich. „Sie befindet sich dort, wo sie schon immer gelegen hat. Nichtsdestotrotz wisst Ihr, dass ich ein Spion bin, mein Herr. Ihr selbst habt mich auf diesen Weg geführt und ich bin nicht einmal geschwankt. Selbst jetzt noch folge ich Dumbledores Anweisungen und denen seines erbärmlichen Ordens. Ich habe dies die letzten Jahre auf Euer Geheiß hin getan."

„Aber wessen Spion bist du wirklich?", fragte Voldemort, als er sich zwanglos gegen die Tischkante lehnte.

Serverus ließ sich nicht von Voldemorts plötzlicher Entspannung täuschen und seine Grundhaltung sorgte dafür, dass seine Loyalität ihm gegenüber sichtbar blieb. Ohne zu zögern, traf er Voldemorts Blick und spürte wie die Leglimentik seines Herrn seine Gedanken streifte.

„Sage mir, Sseverus, weißt du überhaupt, wem du deine Loyalität verschrieben hast?"

Kalte Angst ergriff ihn. _Hatte Voldemort etwas gesehen?_ „Meine wahre Loyalität gilt Euch." Er wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht.

Voldemort begann zu lachen, ein Geräusch, welches die sich windende Angst in seinem Bauch nicht beruhigte. „Das ist der Grund, Sseverus, warum ich deine Gesellschaft der deiner Brüder gegenüber am meisten schätze. Die anderen verbeugen sich und werfen sich zu Boden, rollen sich sogar auf den Rücken. Aber du, Sseverus, bietest mir selbst dann noch die Stirn, wenn mich deine Worte besänftigen sollen."

„Mein Herr-"

Voldemort fuhr fort, als ob Severus nicht gesprochen hätte. „Weißt du, Severus, dass unter all meinen obersten, hochgeschätzten Todessern, du der Einzige bist, bei dem ich noch immer nicht sagen kann, wann er mich belügt? Es war klug von mir dich zu meinem Spion zu machen." Voldemort lachte erneut. „Ich bin mir sicher, dem alten Narren ergeht es nicht anders. Er fühlt sich sicher in seiner Annahme, dass sein Spion unauffindbar ist. Sage mir, Sseverus, weiß Dumbledore, wenn du ihn belügst?"

_Eine verbale Falle – jede Antwort könnte ihn zu einem schmerzhaften Tod verbannen._ „Nein, mein Herr, ich glaube nicht, dass er es weiß."

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeichnete Voldemorts Gesicht und Severus atmete erleichtert aus. „Sehr gut, Sseverus. Wirklich gut. Und aus diesem Grund gebe ich dir eine weitere Aufgabe. Ich muss wissen, wie der Orden meine Ziele ausfindig macht."

„Der Sommer ist noch nicht vorbei, mein Herr. Jetzt dauerhaft zum Orden und zu Dumbledore zurückzukehren, würde Fragen aufwerfen, die ich nicht beantworten könnte."

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass du einen Grund haben wirst zurückzukehren."

„Mein Herr? Ich verstehe ni-"

Er schaffte es nicht seinen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, als er mit einer Handbewegung Voldemorts zurückgeworfen wurde, sein Körper flog aus seinem Stuhl und knallte gegen die entlegene Wand.

Überrascht von diesem unerwarteten Angriff, kämpfte Severus darum Luft in seine Lungen zu pressen. Sein Instinkt schrie ihn an, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. Seine Erfahrung jedoch kämpfte gegen diesen Drang an. Er lebte; Voldemort hatte ihn nicht umgebracht und Voldemort hatte nie etwas ohne einen Grund getan, wenn auch seine Gründe oftmals grotesker Natur waren. Nach Luft schnappend, keuchte Severus: „Mein Herr… ich verstehe nicht… habe ich Euch enttäuscht?"

Voldemorts Lächeln offenbarte Eckzähne, die nur die Spur länger als menschliche Zähne waren. Hinter der mentalen Täuschung schlich sich ein Gedanke ein. Offenbar Naginis Einfluss.

Voldemort kniete sich zu Severus auf den Boden. „Ganz im Gegenteil, Sseverus, ich bin nicht enttäuscht von dir." Eine blasse Hand strich eine schwarze Strähne zur Seite, die Severus in die Augen gefallen war. Die Geste nichts weiter als eine Parodie von väterlicher Zuneigung. Severus zwang sich, unter der Berührung ruhig zu bleiben.

Ein leichtes Fingerzucken und Voldemorts Zauberstab erschien. Die Holzspitze fuhr über seine jetzt entblößte Schläfe. „Du, mein Diener, wirst eine Entschuldigung brauchen, um an die Seite des alten Narren zurückzukehren. Ich werde dir eine angebrachte und überaus überzeugende Entschuldigung liefern."

Wieder fuhr die Spitze über sein Gesicht, hinunter über seine Wange und unter sein Kinn. „Wenn Dumbledore fragen sollte, wirst du ihm sagen, du hast mich mit den misslungenen Angriffen äußerst enttäuscht."

Der Zauberstab fuhr seinen Hals hinunter, um gegen seinen Kragen zu tippen. „Du wirst herausfinden, wie er es anstellt." Wieder bewegte sich der Zauberstab, diesmal hielt er über seinem Herzen inne. „Und wenn du herausgefunden hast, wie er es macht, wirst du mir berichten. Verstanden?"

„Ja, mein Herr."

Ein erneutes Lächeln zeichnete die Fassade von väterlicher Sorge. „Das wird mir natürlich mehr wehtun als dir."

Das war die einzige Warnung, die er erhielt, bevor er von giftgrüner, gelblicher Magie eingehüllt wurde. Als er diese kostbaren Sekunden nutze, um sein Bewusstsein in die kalten Tiefen seines Sees zu tauchen, hörte er sein eigenes Schreien.

* * *

><p>Hermine lauschte dem Donnergrollen vor den Fenstern des Black Hauses. Sicher und warm in dem Kokon ihres Bettes eingehüllt, starrte sie hinauf an die Decke. Es war in letzter Zeit zu ihrer Gewohnheit geworden vor den anderen Bewohnern des Grimmauldplatzes aufzuwachen. Für gewöhnlich würde sie um diese Zeit unten in der schäbigen Küche sitzen und auf Professor Snape warten, während die Hauselfen um sie herumwirbelten, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Sie war der Tatsache, den Status einer Pseudo-Elfe einzunehmen, der es ihr erlaubte auch in der Küche zu bleiben, überaus dankbar. Mrs. Weasley war es noch immer verboten, mehr als fünf Minuten dort zu verbringen. Natürlich wollte jeder wissen, warum sie diese Sonderrechte besaß. Überraschenderweise war es Ron gewesen, der ihr zu Rettung geeilt kam, als er wieder über das Große und Noble aus der Granger in Gelächter ausbrach. Jeder schien zu glauben, da sie die einzige legitime Hauselfbesitzerin am Grimmauldplatz war, würden sich die Elfen ihren Befehlen beugen. Es war natürlich absoluter Schwachsinn, aber Hermine hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihre Vermutungen richtigzustellen.<p>

An diesem stürmischen Morgen blieb sie etwas länger in ihrem bequemen Bett liegen. Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte die dreckige, rissige Decke, dicht gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Donner, der an den Fenstern rüttelte.

Also lag sie wieder flach auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten, folgten weiteren Verbindungen und führten sie auf andere abschweifende Wege. In diesem sicheren und warmen Moment dachte sie an alles und nichts.

_Ich hoffe wirklich, Professor Snape muss bei diesem Wetter nicht dort draußen sein. Ich frage mich, ob er schon bald wieder zurückkommen wird. Decken sind langweilig. Das sollte ich mir für meine eigene Wohnung merken. Ich brauche eine interessante Decke, während ich nachdenke. Wenn ich mit Hogwarts fertig bin … falls ich mit Hogwarts fertig werden sollte … wenn wir dann noch alle am Leben sind und die Zauberwelt noch immer bestehen sollte … wenn es denn jemals vorbei sein wird._

Als sie bei einem weiteren Donner zusammenzuckte, wandte sich Hermine von ihren dunkleren Gedanken ab. Sie zog an dem Bettlaken, um Krummbein von seinem Platz auf ihren Beinen zu verscheuchen, aber die schwere Katze rührte sich nicht ein Stück.

„Faule Katze", murmelte sie liebenswürdig.

Sie entschied, Krumm noch eine Weile an seinem Platz liegen zu lassen und ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Snape. _Sicherlich würde Snape nicht in so einer dunklen und stürmischen Nacht zurückkommen. _Zwei Wochen waren seit ihrem verhängnisvollen Zusammentreffen in der Küche vergangen und jeder Tag, der verstrich, ohne dass sie von ihm hörte, ließ den Knoten in ihrem Bauch nur noch weiter anwachsen. Ihre Ängste wurden sicherlich nicht durch die vermehrte Ordensaktivität besänftigt. Menschen kamen und gingen zu den seltsamsten Stunden und Treffen mit Dumbledore, Moody oder Lupin fanden jetzt in regelmäßigen Abständen statt.

Die vermehrten Aktivitäten ließen darauf schließen, dass ihr Schattenkrieg mit Voldemort sich zu ihren Gunsten abspielte. Es gab Berichte im _Tagespropheten_, die besagten, mehrere Angriffe auf Zauber – und Muggelfamilien waren fehlgeschlagen. Offenbar war die Hilfe der Hauselfen ein voller Erfolg.

Und dennoch konnte sich Hermine nicht der freudigen Stimmung im Black Haus anschließen, solange sie nicht von einem Lebenszeichen von Professor Snape gehört hatte.

Sie konnte auch genauso gut aufstehen. Die Hauselfen am Grimmauldplatz würden mehr als froh sein für sie ein schönes Frühstück anzufertigen. Übertrieben rümpfte sie mit der Nase. Hauselfen. Zumindest hatte sich Rink eine Stellung am Grimmauldplatz verschafft. Den kleinen Elf in ihrer Nähe zu wissen, beruhigte sie und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Rink ähnlich erging. Zumindest konnten sie so gemeinsam ihre Sorgen teilen.

Gerade als sie entschieden hatte aufzustehen, tauchte Rink mit einem stummen _Pop_ auf ihrem Bett auf. Da sie sich inzwischen an das ständige Kommen und Gehen der Hauselfe gewöhnt hatte, schrie sie nicht mehr überrascht auf. Jedoch fuhr sie alarmiert auf, als sie Rinks erschrockenen Blick sah. Seine für gewöhnlich aufrecht stehende, große Fledermausohren, lagen jetzt genau wie bei einem besonders wütenden Krummbein an seinen Kopf an.

„Ri-"

Sie schaffte es nicht seinen Namen auszusprechen, als er nach ihrer Hand griff und sie beide verschwanden.

„—nk?"

Für nur eine Sekunde musste sie um ihre Orientierung kämpfen, bis sie schließlich verstand, dass sie unten im Foyer stand. Die massive Eingangstür stand sperrangelweit auf und eine Traube der anwesenden Hauselfen stand darum versammelt.

„Rink? Was ist hier los?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Rink zog sie näher zu den anderen Elfen, welche automatisch zur Seite traten. Auf der Türschwelle lag in einer rötlichen Pfütze die zusammengekauerte Gestalt von Professor Snape.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war sie absolut geschockt, bevor ein weiteres Ziehen von Rink sie wieder in Bewegung setzte. Als sie Rinks Hand losließ, kniete sie sich neben ihren Professor. Frische Wunden zeichneten sein Gesicht, die sporadisch verteilten dunklen Abhebungen wirkten in ihren Kontrast auf der viel zu blassen Haut, besonders erschreckend. Prägnante Blutrinnsale zierten seinen von getrocknetem Blut befleckten Haaransatz. In einem Schreckensmoment dachte sie, er sei, bis sie seine flache Atmung erkannte, tot.

_Was soll ich nur tun? _„Professor Snape? Können Sie mich hören?"

Hermine biss fest auf ihre Unterlippe. Er rührte sich nicht. Sie hatte nach einem normalen Quidditch-Spiel schon schlimmere Wunden und Verletzungen gesehen, also sollte sie sich keine Sorgen machen, nicht wahr?

„Professor Snape?"

Mit einer zitternden Hand drückte sie gegen seine Brust, nur um durch eine verborgenen Magie, ihre Hand erschrocken wieder zurückzuziehen. Feuer brannte auf ihrer Hand und sie biss sich auf ihre Zähne, um den aufkeimenden Schrei zu unterdrücken.

Als sie sich zurück gegen die Wand lehnte, trat Rink einen Schritt hervor, nur um mit einem unentschlossenen Blick zwischen Hermine und Professor Snape inne zu halten. Er war sich nicht sicher, wer mehr Hilfe brauchte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir geht's gut", zischte sie angespannt. „An ihm haftet ein magisches Überbleibsel oder irgendein Fluch."

Sie stützte sich mit ihrer Schulter gegen die Wand ab und Hermine drückte sich zurück auf ihre Füße. Der Schmerz in ihrer Hand ließ bereits nach, aber dennoch konnte sie noch immer nicht richtig ihre Finger bewegen.

_Welche Schmerzen musste Professor Snape ertragen? Konnte man überhaupt solch einen Schmerz ertragen und dabei nicht den Verstand verlieren? Würde er wie Nevilles Eltern enden? Was soll ich nur tun?_

Kostbare Sekunden verstrichen, in denen sie sich einfach nicht entscheiden konnte, was sie als Nächstes tun sollte. Irgendwo in ihrem panischen Hinterkopf knurrte eine akribische Stimme, die sich verdächtig nach ihrem Professor anhörte: _„Sind Sie dumm, Mädchen? Denken Sie!"_

Zitternd atmete sie aus und wandte sich an die Hauselfen.

„Brolly, mache Professor Dumbledore ausfindig und bringe ihn sofort her. Mir ist es egal, wo er ist oder was er gerade tut. Hol ihn her."

Brolly, der im Hause der Black für den Orden als ‚Boten' diente, nickte scharf und verschwand augenblicklich.

Als Nächstes wandte sie sich an Rink, welcher ängstlich seine Ohren zwischen seinen Händen verdrehte. „Rink, bring Professor Snape in eines der leeren Zimmer. Zieh ihm die nassen Sachen aus und lege ihn ins Bett. Versuche ihn so ruhig wie möglich zu halten und egal, was du auch tust, fass ihn nicht direkt an."

Rink starrte sie einen Moment verloren an, bevor er ein leises „Ja, Miss", flüsterte. Mit einer komplizierten Handbewegung begann Professor Snape in der Luft zu schweben. Seine langsamen und gezielten Bewegungen führten ihn die Treppe hinauf.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war, dass Rink zu dem formelleren ‚Miss' als seinem gewöhnlichen ‚Hermy' zurückgekehrt war. Darüber würde sie sich später Gedanken machen.

„Wren, bitte wecke Mrs. Weasley auf. Sag ihr, Professor Snape ist verletzt worden und führe sie zu ihm. Denk daran ihr zu sagen sie soll ihn nicht direkt anfassen."

Als Wren verschwunden war, hielt Hermine unsicher inne.

„Bitte, Miss, was kann Pella tun?"

Hermine erkannte, dass sich noch immer eine Elfe im Foyer befand. Sie begann zu zittern und bemerkte erst zu spät, dass die Tür noch immer weit offen stand und der Regen in das Innere peitschte.

„Miss?"

Sie schüttelte sich einmal selbst, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrierte. „Schließ die Tür, Pella. Und … wenn du so lieb wärst, würdest du dann bitte den Boden sauber machen?"

Unsicher, was sie sonst noch tun sollte, setzt sich Hermine auf die Treppe, um zu warten. Brolly würde den Schulleiter zurückbringen. Mit noch immer pochender Hand begann das Warten.

* * *

><p>Kaum eine Stunde später befand sich das gesamte Haus der Blacks in Aufruhr. Jeder, der zurzeit am Grimmauldplatz wohnte, war in der Bibliothek versammelt. Andere Ordensmitglieder waren ebenfalls eingetroffen. Während der Sturm noch immer außerhalb der Mauern wütete, lauschte Hermine dem Sturm, der sich im Inneren abspielte und sie begann sich zu fragen, woher diese Menschen auf einmal alle kamen.<p>

Argumente und Spekulationen kursierten durch den Raum. Jeder hatte seine ganz eigene Theorie über Snapes Rückkehr und was sie bedeuten könnte. Dass seine Verletzungen ernst waren, hatte sich ebenfalls herumgesprochen. Was auch immer Voldemort mit ihm gemacht hatte, hatte selbst jetzt noch Auswirkungen. Zudem griff der Fluch jeden an, der ihn berührte. Das unangenehme Kribbeln in ihrer Hand war nur Beweis genug dafür, selbst wenn der brennende Schmerz bereits abgeklungen war. In dieser Situation konnte sie sich noch nicht einmal vernünftig um Professor Snape kümmern und seine Wunden behandeln.

Rink hatte ihr berichtet, neben seine Kopfverletzung hatte Snape noch andere Wunden. Dass niemand Professor Snape helfen konnte, schien Rink langsam in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Sie hatte Rink gesagt, er sollte bei dem Professor bleiben. Sie befürchtete er würde den Nächsten, der etwas Abfälliges über den Meister der Zaubertränke sagte, angreifen. Und mehr als ein abfälliger Kommentar war in der letzten Stunde gefallen. Sollte noch ein weiteres abwertendes Wort über den Zaubertränkemeister fallen, würde sie diese Aufgabe für Rink übernehmen.

Wie auf das Stichwort wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Moodys lauter Stimme gelenkt. „Wir wurden verraten. Es ist offensichtlich. Dieser Verräter hat uns alle verraten."

Ein Widerspruch traf auf Moodys Worte, auch wenn Hermine diese Person nicht sehen konnte, erkannte sie den trockenen, akribischen Akzent von Professor McGonagall. „Unsinn, Alastor. Dieser Mann wurde gefoltert und geschlagen. Wenn Severus uns verraten hätte, glauben Sie dann nicht auch, dass Riddle ihn besser belohnt hätte?"

„Er wurde für seinen Verrat gefoltert. Er wurde doch nur aus reinem Hohn auf unserer Türschwelle zurückgelassen."

Hermine wurde übel, als sie sah, wie Harry sich neben Moody stellte, um seiner Stimme in der bereits garstigen Bibliothek Verhör zu verschaffen. „Snape kann man nicht vertrauen. Es ist offensichtlich eine Art von Falle. Warum hätte man ihn ansonsten hierher bringen sollen?"

Sie konnte sich das nicht mehr länger anhören … sie würde es sich nicht länger anhören.

Als sie aufstand und zur Tür ging, erhoben sich überall um sie herum aufgebrachte und besorgte Stimmen. Sie ließ sie alle über sich ergehen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte sie bereits aufgehört, auf sie zu hören. Warum waren diese Menschen überhaupt hier? Was erhofften sie sich davon? Und selbst wenn Voldemort es geschafft hatte aus Snape den _Fidelius_ herauszufoltern, bedeutete es doch nur, dass alle Anwesenden jetzt in einer noch größeren Gefahr schwebten.

„Idioten", murmelte sie, als sie den Raum verließ. Langsam begann sie zu verstehen, warum Professor Snape die Menschen so hasste. Sie waren alle nur Idioten.

Als sie Professor Dumbledore die Treppe hinunterkommen sah, vergaß sie ihre Wut auf die anderen Ordensmitglieder und eilte zu ihm, um am Fuße der Treppe stehen zu bleiben.

„Wie geht es Professor Snape, Sir?"

„Ich fürchte nicht besonders gut, Miss Granger. Tom hat ihn sehr schwer verletzt." Der Schulleiter seufzte leise. „Wie ich gehört habe, verdanken wir es Ihnen, dass er noch lebt. Ihr schnelles Handeln, Hermine …" Der Schulleiter verstummte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie er es in dieser Verfassung alleine zum Grimmauldplatz geschafft hat."

Sie griff Professor Dumbledores Worte auf „Sie glauben, dass er von selbst hierhin gekommen ist? Dass Voldemort ihn nicht zum Spott hier liegen gelassen hat?"

Dumbledore lächelte sie schwach an. „Ich habe nie an Severus Stärke oder seiner Loyalität gezweifelt, Miss Granger. Einer Sache bin ich mir absolut sicher: Severus ist von selbst zu uns gekommen." Ein Schatten, den Hermine nicht genau definieren konnte, kreuzte sein Gesicht, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich glaube fest daran, Severus wird immer zurückkommen."

Ein seltsames Gefühl von Vorahnung traf Hermine bei den Worten des Schulleiters, aber sie schüttelte sie ab, um die Frage zu stellen, die ihr seit Dumbledores Ankunft im Kopf herumspukte. „Wann wird Madam Pomfrey hier sein?"

Dumbledore schüttelte mit einem ernsten Blick den Kopf. „Poppy ist zurzeit unabkömmlich. Der Zeitaufwand erst eine Eule zu schicken und sie dann herkommen zu lassen ist einfach zu groß. Wir haben nach Poppy geschickt und ich habe getan, was ich konnte. Mir ist es letztendlich gelungen den verbleibenden Fluch zu brechen, aber seine anderen Verletzungen sind sehr ernst. Er ist ein starker Zauberer. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird bis zu Poppys Ankunft durchhalten."

Plötzliche Wut vertrieb ihren gesunden Menschenverstand. „Also nehmen Sie in der Zeit, in der wir auf Madam Pomfrey warten, sein Leiden oder seinen möglichen Tod einfach so in Kauf?"

„Miss Granger! Sie vergessen sich!", antwortete Dumbledore barsch. „Severus war für mich schon ein Freund, da waren Sie noch nicht einmal auf der Welt gewesen. Sie wünschen wie eine Erwachsene behandelt zu werden, dann verhalten Sie sich auch dementsprechend; erwachsen zu sein bedeutet auch zu wissen und zu verstehen, welche Entscheidungen jeder einzelne der Ordensmitglieder in Bezug auf Tom trifft." Bestimmt legte er eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter. „So schwer es vielleicht auch ist es zu verstehen, aber ich darf den restlichen Orden nicht gefährden. Severus hat vor Jahren aus freien Stücken seine Entscheidung getroffen. Wir werden auf Poppy warten. Das ist das Einzige, was wir tun können."

Hermine entzog sich Dumbledores Griff. Ein Plan, noch nicht ganz ausgereift, formte sich bereits in ihrem Kopf. Wieder einmal überließen sie Snape seinem eigenen Schicksal. Sie sollte verdammt sein, wenn sie sich dort einreihen würde.

„Dann werde auch ich jetzt meine Entscheidung treffen." Sie hastete an ihm vorbei und rannte zur Haustür. Nachdem sie die Tür aufgerissen hatte, eilte sie hinaus in den Sturm.

Der Sturm jagte ihr wie Höllenhunde nach, als sie den Grimmauldplatz verließ. Sie zitterte und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Jedoch spürte sie kaum die Kälte und den Regen, als sie den kleinen Weg entlang rannte, den das Haus von dem Bürgersteig trennte. Noch während sie den Zauber des _Fidelius_ auf ihrer Haut spürte, begann sie zu rutschen. Sie befand sich jetzt außerhalb der Magie, die das Haus beschützte. Gerade als sie sich umdrehte, konnte sie so eben noch den Zauber erhaschen, den das Haus zwischen der Nummer elf und dreizehn verschwinden ließ.

In dem Moment, in dem das Haus vollkommen verschwunden war, schnappte sich Hermine ihren Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich und apparierte begleitet von Blitzen und dem grollenden Donner von der Stelle.

Vor den Mauern von St. Mungos tauchte sie wieder auf. Kaum angekommen rannte sie wieder los, bog in die Richtung ein, die sie bereits mit Professor Snape während ihres Nachsitzens passiert hatte.

Als sie die Tür aufstieß, wurde sie von derselben plumpen Hexe wie schon damals begrüßt. Hermine hielt noch nicht einmal an, als sie klatschnass an ihr vorbeiraste. Hinter ihr hörte sie ein geschrienes „Halt!", aber Hermine ignorierte es einfach. Sie nahm sich noch nicht einmal die Zeit ihre durchnässte Kleidung zu trocknen, als sie durch das Labyrinth der Korridore hechtete, um zu dem Büro von Heilerin Alverez zu kommen. Als Leiterin der Abteilung für Fluchschäden war sich Hermine sicher, dass sie die Hexe war, die Professor Snape noch helfen konnte.

Wenn sie denn zu der Heilerin durchkam.

Als sie Schreie hinter sich hörte, legte Hermine noch einmal an Tempo zu. Sie musste die Heilerin erreichen, bevor die Empfangsdame Hermine erreichte. Das Schicksal stand jedoch nicht auf ihrer Seite, als zwei korpulente Zauberer am Fuße der Treppe, die zum Büro der Heilerin führte, auftauchten. Hinter ihr tauchte mit hochrotem Kopf und schweren Atemzügen die Empfangsdame auf.

„Da ist sie!", schnaubte die Frau. „Schnappt sie!"

Hermine hielt ihre leeren Hände hoch, um zu zeigen, dass sie keinen Zauberstab hielt. „Bitte warten Sie. Das ist ein Notfall. Ich muss mit Heilerin Alverez sprechen."

„Notfälle", schnappte die Hexe, „werden am Empfang angemeldet, wo sich einer der anwesenden Heiler, um Sie kümmern wird."

Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück, bereit wieder loszulaufen, als sich plötzlich die Bürotür öffnete.

„Edelrod, was ist hier los?" Die Heilerin bemerkte Hermine, die noch immer ihre Hände in die Luft hielt. „Miss Granger? Was tun Sie hier?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Erleichtert senkte Hermine bei der rechtzeitigen Unterbrechung ihre Hände. Bevor Edelrod ihre Seite der Geschichte erzählen konnte, begann Hermine ihr Flehen und brach damit vermutlich ein Dutzend Ordensregeln über die Geheimhaltung.

„Bitte, Heilerin Alverez. Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen. Es geht um Professor Snape."

Die Heilerin zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und betrachtete sie leicht skeptisch. Nicht dass Hermine es ihr übel nahm. Sie war klatschnass, ihr Haar war vermutlich das reinste Chaos und mit der ständigen Warnung von verdächtigen Aktivitäten und Todessern, hätte Hermine vermutlich auch gezögert.

„Bitte", versuchte sie es erneut und versuchte all ihre Verzweiflung in ihre Worte zu legen. „Es ist wichtig."

Die Heilerin starrte sie einen langen Moment an, bevor sie schließlich nickte. „Also schön, Miss Granger. Sie haben ein paar Minuten." Mit einem Lächeln wandte sie sich an die Empfangsdame. „Das ist schon in Ordnung, Edelrod. Ich werde mit Miss Granger reden und mich um sie kümmern."

Die ältere Hexe warf Hermine einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Wenn Sie meinen, Heilerin." Als die Heilerin nickte, sammelte die Hexe die beiden Wächter ein und verschwand zurück im Flur. Als sie an Hermine vorbeiging, konnte sie ein paar weniger nette Dinge wie „randalierende, junge Hexen richten in den frühen Morgenstunden bereits Unruhe an" hören.

Erst da erkannte Hermine, dass es noch immer früh am Morgen war. So viel war in innerhalb so kurzer Zeit geschehen, dass sie vollkommen die Zeit aus den Augen verloren hatte. Sie hoffte nur, Professor Snape hielt noch etwas länger durch.

Endlich zog sie ihren Zauberstab heraus und trocknete sich schnell selbst, bevor Hermine der Heilerin in ihr Büro folgte.

Als sie sich auf eine der Stühle setzte, versuchte Hermine einen Anfang zu finden. Sie war etwas überrascht, als Heilerin Alverez die Unterhaltung begann.

„Also sagen Sie mir, was für ein Notfall lässt eine junge Hexe durch die Hallen von St. Mungos rennen?"

Es war wohl am besten am Anfang zu beginnen. „Professor Snape ist verletzt. Es ist niemand da, der ihm helfen kann und Sie sind die Einzige, die es können."

Das erregte definitiv die Aufmerksamkeit der Hexe. „Severus ist verletzt? Wie?"

Hermine setzte bereits zur Antwort an, als sie plötzlich wieder ihren Mund schloss. „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

„Das können Sie mir nicht sagen?" Eine Augenbraue zog sich ungläubig hoch.

„Nein, Ma'am.

Heilerin Alverez betrachtete sie durch zusammengekniffene Augen. Sie begann leicht, unter dem Blick auf ihrem Stuhl herumzurutschen.

„Wenn Sie mir schon nicht sagen können, wie er verletzt wurde, dann zumindest, wo er sich befindet?"

„Uh …" Hermine zögerte für einen Moment. „Das kann ich Ihnen auch nicht sagen."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als diesmal die Augenbrauen der Heilerin in ihrem Haaransatz verschwanden. „Bitte, ich weiß es hört sich dämlich und unglaubwürdig an. Aber Professor Snape hat etwas sehr Wichtiges getan. Und er wurde verletzt. Und er ist wirklich schwer verletzt. Schwer genug, dass selbst Professor Dumbledore glaubt, dass er es wohlmöglich nicht überlebt. Er braucht jemand, der ihm hilft."

„Professor Dumbledore glaubt das also, ja?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dumbledore zu erwähnen war vermutlich ein Fehler gewesen. Sie hatte gerade vermutlich den Orden kompromittiert. Erneut stieg die Panik in ihr auf. Das lief nicht ganz so, wie sie geplant hatte. Nicht, dass sie überhaupt einen wirklichen Plan gehabt hatte, als sie aus dem Grimmauldplatz geflüchtet war. _Ich bin ein absoluter Idiot._

Heilerin Alverez lehnte sich jetzt über ihren Schreibtisch und faltete die Hände vor sich. Hermine mochte den Blick der Frau nicht. Es erinnerte sie viel zu sehr an Krummbein, wenn er endlich seine Maus in die Ecke getrieben hatte.

„Wenn Sie mir nicht sagen können, wo sich Professor Snape aufhält, wie er verletzt wurde, können Sie mir dann zumindest erklären, was eine Schülerin von Hogwarts in ihren Sommerferien mit all dem zu tun hat?"

Sie war definitiv die in die Enge getriebene Maus. Abrupt stand sie auf. Das war ein Fehler, einer, wie sie jetzt erkannte, den gesamten Orden ernsthaft schaden konnte.

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger."

Hermine ignorierte sie. Bevor man ihr noch mehr Fragen stellen konnte, würde sie verschwunden sein. „Schon gut, Heilerin Alverez. Ich glaube, ich habe mich geirrt. Ich werde dann jetzt-"

„Hinsetzen!", rief die Hexe. Jahrelanger Umgang mit dickköpfigen Patienten und gestresstem Personal hatte Heilerin Alverez genau wie Snape, der sich mit weniger begeisterten Kindern abfinden musste, die Fähigkeit verliehen ihrer Stimme einen absoluten Befehlston zu verleihen.

Mit Angst erfüllt, setzte sich Hermine wieder hin.

Mit einer weniger fordernden Stimme fuhr Heilerin Alverez fort. „Ich kenne Ihren Professor bereits seit Jahre, junge Dame. Seine Talente sind außergewöhnlich. St. Mungos' Forschungsabteilung würde ihn vom Fleck weg nehmen, sollte er Hogwarts jemals verlassen. Seit nun mehr als vierzehn Jahren bieten sie ihm jedes Jahr aufs Neue einen Job hier an. Jedes Jahr bieten sie ihm mehr Geld und mehr Mitarbeiter und mehr Freiheiten, um seine Ideen zu verfolgen, an. Jedes Jahr lehnt er ab."

Verwirrt runzelte Hermine die Stirn, aber schwieg. Sie verstand nicht, was das mit ihrer derzeitigen Situation zu tun hatte und warum die Hexe sie nicht gehen ließ.

„Vor ein paar Jahren, nachdem er wieder einmal ein Angebot ausgeschlagen hatte, habe ich Severus gefragt, warum er jedes Mal ablehnt, wenn es doch nur allzu offensichtlich ist, dass er nur wenig für die Kunst des Unterrichtens übrig hat. Wissen Sie, was er mir gesagt hat, Miss Granger?"

Hermine schüttelte noch immer verwirrt mit dem Kopf.

„Er sagte mir, dass er, bevor er Hogwarts verlassen könnte, noch Versprechen einzuhalten hätte. Die nervige Hexe, die ich bin, habe ich ihn also gefragt, was das für Versprechungen seien. Er lachte daraufhin, auch wenn ich schon immer geglaubt habe, dass es ein unglückliches Lachen war. Er sagte mir, er hatte Versprechungen Wahnsinnigen gegenüber abgegeben, die er nicht brechen konnte."

Hermine antwortete nicht, unsicher, was sie darauf erwidern sollte.

Heilerin Alverez stand auf. „Ich fand es schon immer interessant, dass Severus von Wahnsinnigen und nicht einem _einzelnen_ Wahnsinnigen gesprochen hatte. Ich wurde nie darum gebeten dem Kampf, der um uns wütet, beizutreten. Und ich bin nicht dumm, Miss Granger. Ich bin mir durchaus der Tatsache bewusst, dass, egal, was uns das Ministerium glauben lassen will, sich der Krieg vor unserer Tür befindet. Ich denke, es ist langsam an der Zeit sich eine Seite auszusuchen und ich vermute es ist bereits überfällig, einen dieser Wahnsinnigen zu treffen."

Als die Heilerin aufstand, schnappte sie sich ihren Reiseumhang und eine braune Ledertasche, in der es leise klirrte. „Wir müssen natürlich dort, wo wir hingehen werden, Seit-an-Seit apparieren." Heilerin Alverez betrachtete sie kritisch. „Sie sind noch jung, also bitte, versuchen Sie uns nicht zu zersplittern. Oder, wenn Sie es tun, dann doch bitte nur sich selbst. So kann ich Sie zumindest wieder zusammenflicken. Sie müssen mich außerdem vermutlich in einem Schlaf versetzen. Albus ist kein Dummkopf und wo auch immer wir hingehen werden, dieser Ort wird vermutlich von einem halben Dutzend von Schutzzaubern belegt sein. Ich tippe mal auf den _Fidelius_. Den würde ich zumindest benutzen." Sie hob leicht ihren Kopf, als sie überlegte. „Hmm, _Petrificus Totalus_ wird nicht funktionieren, da das Gehirn noch immer bei Bewusstsein ist. Ich schlage den _Somnambule-Zauber_ vor. Sind Sie mit diesem Zauber vertraut?"

Bei Hermines sprachlosem Nicken lächelte Heilerin Alverez. „Gut. Also sollen wir dann?"

Hermine konnte die Frau nur erstaunt anstarren. Wann hatte sie komplett und hoffnungslos die Kontrolle verloren? Dumbledore würde sie umbringen.


	21. Rätsel gelöst

**Rätsel gelöst**

Miranda Vector hatte lange und ausgiebig über Albus' Angebot dem 'Inneren Kreis' des Ordens des Phönix beizutreten, nachgedacht. Es gab sowohl Vor- und Nachteile auf das Angebot einzugehen, so wie es auch auszuschlagen. Sie hatte sich natürlich hingesetzt und diese beide Optionen abgewogen. In der Zauberwelt war sie das, was die Muggel als einen Mathematiker und Statistiker bezeichneten, also fiel es Miranda Vector recht einfach ihre Möglichkeiten abzuwägen.

Sie mochte es, die Möglichkeiten von Erfolg und Fehlschlag zu kalkulieren. Sie mochte es, Werte abzuwägen und den Wert des Ergebnisses vorherzusagen. Sie mochte es zu wissen, worauf sie sich einließ, bevor sie sich Hals über Kopf in etwas stürzte. Sie war immerhin keine Gryffindor. Sie würde nie hervorpreschen, bevor sie sich nicht umgesehen hatte. Sie war eine ziemlich vorausschauende Ravenclaw, welche erst ein Maßband auf die andere Seite werfen würde, um ein paar Messungen vorzunehmen, ein oder zwei magische Fotos schoss, die Chancen abzuwägen und erst dann würde sie vielleicht springen.

Oder auch nicht.

Denn ehrlich, warum gleich springen, wenn es doch viel sicherer und praktischer war, auf die anderen Seite zu laufen?

Miranda wäre nicht Miranda, wenn sie sich nicht ein paar Tage Zeit genommen und ein paar komplexere arithmantische Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnunge n durchgeführt hätte. Sie war immerhin eine Arithmantikerin und eine verdammt gute noch dazu, wenn sie das von sich selbst behaupten durfte. Letztendlich entschied sie, Albus hatte recht behalten und ihre Fähigkeiten wurden unmittelbar benötigt. Natürlich beruhte diese Entscheidung zum Teil auf den bösen Zusammenlauf zwischen Voldemort und dem Spion des Ordens. Etwas Schwerwiegendes war geschehen. Ein Zusammenlauf, der das Treffen des Ordenspions und dieser unbekannten, abnormalen Linie, vorhersagte.

Also, nachdem sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte, hatte sie sich auf den Weg zu Albus' kleinen Haus auf der Klippe gemacht, um sein Angebot anzunehmen. Sie steckte gerade mitten darin ihm ihre Vor-und Nachteile zu erläutern, als plötzlich eine Elfe vor ihnen auftauchte. Die Kreatur vollführte die wohl oberflächlichste Verbeugung, die jemals eine Elfe dem Schulleiter gewürdigt hatte und die Elfe sprach in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Brolly muss den Schulleiter zurückbringen."

Albus wäre nicht Albus hätte er wiederum abgelehnt, selbst wenn er dies mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln getan hatte. „Ich fürchte, dass das, was auch immer so wichtig ist, warten muss. Ich bin gerade sehr beschäftigt."

Albus, bemerkte Miranda, benutzte wieder diese unerträglich ruhige und verständnisvolle Stimme. Die, die einen dazu verleitete ihn erwürgen zu wollen, weil man selbst gerade in Panik geriet und er diese Panik nicht ernst nahm. Sie bemerkte auch, dass die Elfen ebenfalls nicht besonders gut auf diesen Ton anzusprechen waren. Zumindest, wenn wild zuckende Ohren ein Indiz dafür waren.

„Herr von Hogwarts wird sofort mitkommen", wiederholte die Elfe mit einem stur angehobenen Kinn.

Albus in seiner unnachahmlichen Art überging dies freudig und ignorierte die steigende Aufregung der Elfe. „Vielleicht sagst du mir einfach, wer du bist und wir können darüber reden, wo du mich hinbringen willst."

Miranda beobachtete, wie ein Ohr heftig zu zucken begann. Sie hatte nicht besonders viel Zeit in Gesellschaft von Hauselfen verbracht. Sie rief nur selten ihre Hogwarts-Hauselfe Rilla und sah sie noch weniger, aber sie spürte, dies war kein gutes Zeichen.

„Miss hat ‚sofort' gesagt!"

Da zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. Energische Hauselfen … definitiv nicht gut.

Sie hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende geführt, als ihre Hand überraschend kräftig umschlossen wurde und sie selbst, der Schulleiter und die Elfe plötzlich in einem fremden Foyer standen. Vor ihnen saß auf den untersten Treppenstufen eine ziemlich blasse und geplagte Hermine.

„Professor Dumbledore", rief Miss Granger in offensichtlicher Erleichterung, bevor sie in gleicher Verwirrung hinzufügte: „U-Und Professor Vector."

Verwirrung war durchaus passend. Miranda war selbst etwas verwirrt. Obwohl sie sich noch immer von dem Schock, gegen ihren Willen aus Albus' Küche irgendwo hingebracht zu werden, erholte, bemerkte sie auch, dass sich die Elfe, bevor sie verschwand, respektvoll vor Miss Granger verneigte.

Um es mit den Worten eines großartigen Muggel-Mathematiker, der soweit es Miranda betraf ein Zauberer hätte sein sollen, zu sagen: …äußerst seltsam.

* * *

><p>Als Hermine an Heilerin Alverez' Seite St. Mungos verließ, musste sie unausweichlich an das Schicksal denken, welches sie im Hause der Black erwarten würde.<p>

_Wird Dumbledore es mich noch erklären lassen, bevor er mich verhext? Oder ist er der Typ, der erst Flüche austeilt und später Fragen stellt? Vielleicht wird Dumbledore auch schon verschwunden sein, wenn wir ankommen. Andererseits, wenn er natürlich verschwunden war, dann vermutlich nur, um mich zu suchen. Und dann wird er noch wütender sein._

Heilerin Alverez winkte Edelrod zu, als sie an ihrem Tisch vorbeiliefen, und bemerkte beiläufig, sie würde einen Hausbesuch tätigen. Hermine winkte abwesend der finster dreinblickenden Hexe zu.

_Besser er wäre immer noch da, als … aber würden die anderen Ordensmitglieder noch da sein? Es war erst … oh Gott, eine Stunde war bereits vergangen. Lebte Snape überhaupt noch?_

Je näher sie den Türen kamen, desto schneller wurde sie und sie war erleichtert zu sehen, dass Alverez mit ihr mithielt. Ihr Arztkoffer schwang passend zu ihren Schritten.

_Es regnete noch immer_, dachte sie, als sie durch die Türen liefen, auch wenn das Gewitter endlich vorbei war.

„Miss Granger?"

Hermine drehte sich zu der Heilerin um, die sie mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Belustigung betrachtete.

„Sie sehen etwas nervös aus. Sind Sie dem gewachsen?"

_Bin ich das? Ich schätze, das werden wir dann wohl bald wissen. S_ie hoffte entschlossen zu nicken und führte Heilerin Alverez um das Gebäude herum, wo man sie nicht beobachten konnte. Als sie die Hand der älteren Hexe nahm, lächelte sie ihr hoffentlich zuversichtlich zu und drehte sie etwas zur Seite, bevor sie apparierten.

Zu ihrer Überraschung tauchten sie beide in einem Stück und gesund unter der alten Ulme vor dem Grimmauldplatz wieder auf.

_Ich hab's geschafft!_

Zugegeben, sie befanden sich bei ihrer Ankunft ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden, was dazu führte, dass ihre Landung etwas wackelig gewesen war, aber was sagten Muggel Piloten noch immer: Solange man nach einer Landung noch laufen kann …

„Sie haben es geschafft, meine Liebe. Alle Achtung."

Hermine strahlte die Heilerin an, doch als sie über Alverez' Schulter die Häuserreihe erblickte, verschwand es sehr schnell wieder.

Wenn die andere Hexe die plötzliche Besorgnis in Hermines Blick sah, so ging sie nicht darauf ein, wofür Hermine unglaublich dankbar war. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Worte der Ermutigung in diesem Moment gute oder schlechte Auswirkungen hätten.

„Also schön", begann die Hexe. „Denken Sie nur dran während des _Somnambul-Zaubers_ das Handgelenk angespannt zu halten." Alverez blickte sich schnell um und bemerkte die Muggel-Nachbarschaft, in der sie sich befanden. „Ich schlage zudem einen guten Tarnzauber vor, da Sie mich, wo auch immer wir hingehen werden, nur im Schwebezustand hinbringen können. Oh, das hätte ich fast vergessen, das hier müssen Sie tragen", sagte sie und überreichte Hermine ihre Tasche. „Medizinische Zaubertränke vertragen sich für gewöhnlich nicht so gut mit einigen Zaubern. Von daher sollten Sie sie lieber tragen."

Als Hermine einen Moment lang einfach nur dastand, schenkte Alverez ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „Also los, Mädchen. Da gibt es noch einen Zaubertränkeprofessor, den wir retten müssen."

Hermine fühlte sich nicht ganz so sicher wie Heilerin Alverez, hob aber dennoch ihren Zauberstab und sagte: „Somnambul." Während sie die Worte sprach, dachte sie bei der Bewegung daran ihr Handgelenk angespannt zu halten.

Als die Heilerin einmal bewusstlos war, tarnte Hermine sie und ließ sie schweben. Noch während sie den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz überquerte, fragte sich Hermine, ob dieses mulmige Bauchgefühl das war, welches Professor Snape verspürte, wenn er zu einem Treffen mit Voldemort ging.

* * *

><p>Bereits vor einer sehr langen Zeit hatte Albus Dumbledore gelernt, seine Wut zu kontrollieren. Als junger Mann hatte er bemerkt, wie er den Menschen, wenn er zornig wurde, Angst einjagte. Es war sicherlich nicht schwer eine Verbindung zu seinem Zorn und den Dingen, die um ihn herum explodierten, schmolzen oder einfach zu Staub verfielen, herzustellen. Zu dieser Zeit hatte er verstanden, dass er aus irgendwelchen Gründen mächtiger als die Hexen und Zauberer um ihn herum war. Und wenn er wütend wurde, ängstigten sich die Menschen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, damals hatte Albus mehr Angst vor sich selbst und dem was er anstellen könnte gehabt, als vermutlich seine Mitmenschen.<p>

Es war diese Angst, weshalb er sich diese exzentrische Zaubererpersönlichkeit zugelegt hatte, damit er all diese Dinge, bei denen weniger kontrollierte Zauberer bereits ihren Zauberstab gezogen hätten, an sich abprallen lassen konnte. Diese Persönlichkeit war die Jahre über mit ihm mitgewachsen; aus einem exzentrischen jungen Mann wurde ein kauziger, alter Mann und bisher war er sehr gut damit klargekommen.

Grindewald wurde gekonnt an der Nase herumgeführt und war mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht gewesen, als er während seiner letzten Atemzügen verstanden hatte, dass dieser leicht verrückte Mann, der ihn Tee und Gebäck angeboten hatte, gerade das beendet hatte, was vielleicht ein unaufhaltsamer Aufstieg zur Weltunterwerfung geworden wäre.

Einfach gesagt, Albus Dumbledore verlor nur sehr selten seine Kontrolle. Und in den wenigen Momenten, in denen es geschah, hielte es nie lange an.

In diesem Augenblick jedoch loderte Albus Dumbledore bereits seit gut einer Stunde.

In Antwort auf diese Wut wurde Albus' ansonsten so eiserne Kontrolle über seine Magie immer schwächer. Jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer oder jedes magische Wesen mit auch nur den Funken von Magie in sich, konnte spüren, wie sich um Albus eine Aura aufbaute. Daraufhin hatten sich die anderen anwesenden Ordensmitglieder, die von Snapes Rückkehr gehört hatten, schnell in Sicherheit gebracht.

Immer und immer wieder hörte er Miss Grangers Worte: _Dann werde auch ich jetzt meine Entscheidung treffen._ Das Ärgerlichste an der ganzen Sache war, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie hin verschwunden war oder was sie vorhatte. Er hätte ihr folgen können, aber er musste natürlich hier bleiben. Ein halbes Dutzend verschiedener Szenarien durchlief seit ihrem Verschwinden seinen Kopf; ein Szenario war erschreckender als das Nächste. Sollte Voldemort Hand an sie gelegt haben, so wusste Albus, würde Harry alles stehen und liegen lassen, um das Mädchen zurückzuholen. Sie standen vor einem potenziellen Desaster.

Verdammt noch mal! Sie waren Tom und seinem verdammten Krieg endlich einen Schritt voraus. Schon bald würden sie sich mit dem Ende konfrontiert sehen und aus Jux und Tollerei verschwand das Mädchen jetzt einfach.

Aufgebracht von angestauter Energie, lief er im kleinen Foyer auf und ab. Er hätte dieses gedankenlose Verhalten vielleicht von Harry oder sogar Ronald Weasley erwartet, aber er hatte immer angenommen, Miss Granger wäre weitaus vernünftiger.

_Wo steckt das Mädchen bloß?_

Als ob sein stummer Schrei das Mädchen gerufen hätte, flog die Haustür auf und eine klatschnasse Hermine Granger mit gezogenem Zauberstab, der auf etwas hinter ihr gerichtet war, stand vor ihm. Als Albus seine Magie zügelte, konzentrierte er sich und konnte den schimmernden, getarnten Körper erkennen.

Merlin stehe ihnen alle bei. Das Mädchen hatte die Lücke im _Fidelius_ herausgefunden und brachte einen Fremden mit ins Haus.

* * *

><p>Hermine erstarrte, als sie Dumbledore im Foyer stehen sah. Er sah wie der Inbegriff eines zornentbrannten Zauberers aus. Als sie den Kloß in ihren Hals herunterschluckte, nahm sie die letzten Schritte in das Haus, um Heilerin Alverez so behutsam wie nur möglich abzulegen. Leider verlor sie ihre Kontrolle, als der Wind die Tür ergriff und sie ins Schloss knallte.<p>

Danach geschahen gleich mehrere Dinge auf einmal: Mrs. Black begann ihr Schlammblut – und Verräter – Gekreische, Dumbledores Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr, und alle, die sich vor Albus in der Bibliothek versteckt hatten, kamen jetzt heraus, um zu sehen, was diesen Lärm verursacht hatte.

Gefangen wie das sprichwörtliche Reh im Scheinwerferlicht, raste Hermine nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: Verdammte Scheiße!

Professor Dumbledore starrte sie noch immer unheilvoll an, seine Augenbrauen waren sogar bis zu seiner Nase hinuntergezogen.

„Gehen Sie in die Bibliothek."

Als Hermine zögerte und hinab auf die noch immer getarnte Heilerin schaute, ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Wort: „Sofort, Miss Granger. Ich werde mich um Ihren Gast kümmern."

Hermine beunruhigte etwas die Art und Weise wie Dumbledore das Wort Gast betont hatte, aber sie entschied, dass jetzt vermutlich nicht der perfekte Augenblick war, einen Streit anzufangen. In einer Mischung aus böser Vorahnung und Erschöpfung sackten ihre Schultern zusammen und sie schritt an den anderen vorbei durch den Flur in die Bibliothek. Mit dem Gefühl bewertet und verurteilt zu werden, versuchte sie Rons und Harrys Blick zu erhaschen, um sich ihre Unterstützung zu sichern. Die Verwirrung und Bestürzung auf ihren Gesichtern ließ ihren Kopf nur noch weiter sinken.

Als sie einmal in der Bibliothek war, steuerte Hermine geradewegs auf ihren Lieblingsplatz am Kamin zu. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, wartete sie auf die ersten Fragen und war etwas von dem Schweigen um sich herum genervt. Durch ihre Locken, die durch den Regen noch chaotischer geworden waren, sah Hermine, dass sich jeder so gesetzt hatte, dass sie sich automatisch im Mittelpunkt aller Blicke befand.

Vom Fenster aus flüsterten Ron und Harry angeregt miteinander und warfen ihr immer wieder Blicke zu. Ginny starrte sie mit einem leicht geneigten Kopf an. Mit ihrem Haar erinnerte sie Hermine an einen Irish Setter, aber selbst dieses Bild brachte ihr keine Genugtuung.

Fred und George hatten sich auf den Boden gesetzt und sich gegen ein Bücherregal gelehnt. Beide beobachtete sie mit lebhaftem Interesse, als ob ihr jeden Augenblick irgendwelche Hörner wachsen würden und sie sich vergewissern wollten, dass sie es unter keinen Umständen verpassten.

Genau wie Harry und Ron, flüsterten Tonks und Remus auf der abgenutzten Couch, die sie mit Mr und Mrs. Wealsey teilten.

Moodys echtes und magisches Auge waren auf sie gerichtet. Es war ein durchaus unangenehmes Gefühl.

Professor Vector… dann erinnerte sie sich daran, Vector war zusammen mit Professor Dumbledore aufgetaucht. Es hatte sie überrascht, aber während des gesamten Chaos hatte sie es vollkommen vergessen. Seltsamerweise starrte Professor Vector sie ebenfalls an. Zumindest war es nicht derselbe verwirrte und enttäuschte Blick, den sie von den anderen bekam, aber ihr hartnäckiges Starren – ein Blick, den die Arithmantikmeisterin ansonsten immer nur für komplexe Gleichungen reserviert hatte – beunruhigte sie etwas.

Unentschlossen schlug sie ihre Beine übereinander und änderte ihre Position gleich wieder, als sie sich im Raum umblickte. Harrys und Rons Geflüster nahm jetzt dramatischere Züge an, als Harry wild in ihre Richtung gestikulierte.

_Was sagte das alte Sprichwort noch gleich? Keine gute Tat bleibt ungesühnt?_

Sie fragte sich, was Dumbledore so lange aufhielt. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass er durch den Tarnzauber hindurchgesehen hatte, ansonsten hätte er niemals ihren ‚Gast' erwähnt. Harry hatte mal erwähnt, Dumbledore sei mit solch einem Talent gesegnet. Flüchtig fragte sie sich, ob dies auf sein Alter oder seine magische Stärke zurückzuführen sei, bevor sie entschied, dieser Gedankengang war jetzt nicht relevant.

Wieder kreuzte sie ihre Beine, nur um gleich wieder ihre Beine auseinanderzuschlagen und strich sich dann eine Locke hinter ihr linkes Ohr. Remus und Tonks hatten ihre Unterhaltung beendet und beobachteten sie eingängig.

Sie seufzte. _Was dauerte denn so lange?_ Es war ja nicht so, als ob Dumbledore nicht den _Somnambul-Zauber _kannte, da es immerhin der Zauber war, mit dem er sie während des Trimagischen Turniers in der Unterwasserprüfung belegt hatte. Es sollte für ihn ein Leichtes sein, den Zauber wieder aufzuheben. _Habe ich den Zauber falsch ausgeführt? Hat er Schwierigkeiten ihn aufzuheben? Ich habe es sicherlich nicht vermasselt. Es war einer der Schlafzauber, den ich überprüft habe, als ich für Professor Snape all die Schlafzauber nachgesehen hatte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es richtig gemacht habe. Zumindest glaube ich das._

Wieder überschlug sie ihre Beine und wippte rasch mit ihrem Fuß auf und ab.

_Das ist wirklich lächerlich. Jemand muss doch etwas sagen._

Ihr rechter Mittelfinger passte sich in einem nervösen Tippen ihren Beinschwingen an. _Also schön, ich werde jetzt was sagen._

„Ich-"

Hermine hielt inne, als sie laute Stimmen durch die Tür hindurch hörte.

Sie konnte ohne zu lügen sagen, sie hatte noch niemals den Schulleiter schreien gehört, aber es lag keinerlei Zweifel darin, dass es seine aufgebrachte und wütende Stimme war.

Bei der unverkennbaren fremden Frauenstimme sprang jeder mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf. Hermine bemerkte, wie Moodys magisches Auge jetzt zu der Wand rollte, die die Bibliothek vom Foyer trennte.

Mit der Befürchtung, dass sie gleich alle mit leuchteten, Zauberstäben in den Flur hinausliefen, erhob Hermine ihre Stimme. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich war wegen einer Heilerin in St. Mungos gewesen. Ihr Name ist Heilerin Alverez und sie ist hier, um Professor Snape zu helfen."

„Ich bin in dieser Angelegenheit ganz sicherlich nicht unvernünftig. Während ich Ihre Bereitschaft in dieser Sache zu helfen durchaus schätze, werden Sie NICHT hier bleiben. Miss Granger hat bewusst ihre eigene und die Sicherheit aller, die gegen Tom kämpfen, aufs Spiel gesetzt."

„Oh, hören Sie doch auf, Albus. Das Mädchen hat nur das getan, wovor Sie sich gefürchtet haben. Es ist so oder so mal an der Zeit, dass hier mal ein paar neue Gedanken reinkommen. Inzucht, Albus, ist nicht nur schlecht für Blutlinien, sondern auch für geheimnisvolle Untergrundorden."

_Albus? Heilerin Alverez nannte den Schulleiter Albus?_ _Bedeutete das, die beiden kannten sich?_ Jegliche weiteren Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Bibliothekstür aufflog und die beiden Streithähne die Schwelle übertraten, nur um kurz danach wieder ihren Streit fortzusetzen.

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Arrosa."

_Sie kennen sich dann also,_ dachte sie.

„Da bin ich aber ganz anderer Meinung", schnappte Heilerin Alverez. „Das geht mich sehr wohl was an. Es betrifft die gesamte Zauberwelt und Sie mit Ihren Spielchen und Lügen und Ordensgeheimnissen sind nicht besser als das Ministerium." Sie schnaubte abfällig. „Lassen Sie mich raten, Sie haben sogar einen geheimen Handschlag."

Bei diesen Worten bemerkte Hermine, wie George oder Fred – zumindest einer der beiden – ein ehrfürchtiges, stummes „Oohhh" formte, auch wenn sich Hermine nicht sicher war, ob es wegen dem geheimen Handschlag oder der Dreistigkeit der Worte war.

Das brachte den Schulleiter schon fast mit einem sichtbaren Schlag wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er blickte sich dunkel um, bevor er sich wieder auf Alverez konzentrierte.

Hermine erkannte, Alverez zuckte noch nicht einmal unter seinem wütenden Blick zusammen.

Als der Schulleiter letztendlich wieder sprach, war seine Stimme etwas kontrollierter, wenn man auch noch eindeutig die Wut heraushören konnte. Hermine war sich nur nicht mehr so sicher, ob die Wut ihr oder Heilerin Alverez galt.

„Wir schweifen ab. Miss Granger hat Sie hierhin gebracht, damit Sie einen Blick auf Severus werfen können. Ich habe Sie nach oben geführt und Sie haben sich ihn angesehen. Wie geht es ihm?"

Verzweifelt warf Heilerin Alverez ihre Hände in die Luft. „Ach, jetzt fragen Sie also?"

Dumbledore schaffte es nur mit Mühe, seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Arrosa…", knurrte er leise.

Alverez presste ihre Lippen zusammen und atmete durch die Nase aus. „Er wurde sehr schwer verletzt. Ich habe ihn für den Moment stabilisiert, nicht dass Sie", schnappte, sie, „mir genug Zeit gegeben hätten. Er benötigt eine ausgiebige Therapie. Dieser Fluch hat seinen Nerven und insbesondere den Bahnen seiner Magie massiven Schaden zugefügt. Jedoch wird sein Zustand durch alte magische und nichtmagische Verletzungen verschlechtert. In den nächsten Wochen wird er sehr schwach sein und große Schmerzen haben. Ich persönlich wäre überrascht, wenn er zum Schulbeginn wieder einhundertprozentig fit ist."

Bei ihren Worten erkannte Hermine, wie die restliche Wut den Schulmeister verließ.

„So schlimm?"

Die Heilerin verzog ihr Gesicht. „Ja, so schlimm." Sie schnaubte abwertend, aber auch bei ihr war die Wut verschwunden. „Sie haben von seiner Verfassung keine Ahnung gehabt, nicht wahr? Lassen Sie mich raten, er hat Ihnen immer gesagt, ihm ginge es gut und Sie haben einfach nur genickt, weil es so unglaublich einfach gewesen ist."

„Das ist jetzt genug, Arrosa."

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, graue Locken schwangen rhythmisch mit. „Im Grunde glaube ich noch nicht einmal, dass es ansatzweise genug ist. Es ist verdammt noch mal an der Zeit, dass Ihnen jemand die Wahrheit sagt, wie die Dinge wirklich stehen." Ihre Hand schwang ausschweifend durch den Raum. „Es steht zumindest fest, niemand von denen hier wird Ihnen sagen, was sie wirklich denken. Die Ehrfurcht Ihnen gegenüber ist einfach viel zu groß. Ihre Miss Granger hat vermutlich das Leben dieses Mannes gerettet."

Hermine zuckte bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens zusammen. Während Heilerin Alverez anscheinend immun gegen Professor Dumbledores Zorn war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie es auch war.

„Miss Granger hat die Regeln missachtet. Sie hat impulsiv und absolut gedankenlos gehandelt, was nicht nur sie selbst, sondern auch den Orden gefährdet hat."

„Da haben Sie sich wohl in Ihrer eigenen Schlinge gefangen, nicht wahr, Albus? Sie sind wütend auf das Mädchen, weil sie sich wie die Gryffindor verhält, die sie ist? Wenn das der Fall ist, Albus Dumbledore, dann hätten Sie Ihre freudigen Bande mit ein paar mehr Häusern schließen sollen. Äskulap steh uns bei! Wenn Severus wirklich der einzige Slytherin unter euch ist, dann ist es ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht verrückt geworden ist."

„Die Identitäten derer, die sich im Orden befinden, geht Sie nichts an", antwortete Albus recht steif.

Alverez lacht auf. „Grund gütiger Merlin! Er ist es, nicht wahr." Es war keine Frage. „So viel dann also zur internen Hausverbindung. Sie sind ein Heuchler, Albus."

Dumbledore richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf und es sah alles danach aus, als ob das Geschrei wieder aufs Neue ausbrach, als Remus Lupin flüsternd unterbrach: „Albus, wer ist diese Frau?"

Alverez, wie Hermine sehr schnell erkannte, antwortete stets für sich selbst. „Heilerin Arrosa Alverez, Leiterin für die Abteilung Fluchschäden in St. Mungos." Sie sah sich schnell in dem Raum um. „Moody", nickte sie in die Richtung des Ex-Aurors. „Schön zu sehen, dass der Arm noch immer dran ist."

Bei dem freudigen Grinsen der Weasley-Zwillinge schätzte Hermine, die beiden kannten die Heilerin ebenfalls. Andererseits, wenn man all ihre ‚Streiche' berücksichtigte, sprachen sie vermutlich alle Heiler in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden mit dem Vornamen an.

„Also", sagte Moody. „Snape geht es schlecht und er wird jemanden brauchen, der sich um ihn kümmert. Stimmt das?"

„Das stimmt, Mr. Moody."

„Es ist auf jeden Fall todsicher, dass niemand von uns hier Schwester für Snape spielen will. Man kann das Mädchen offensichtlich nicht aus den Augen lassen und sie sollte von weiteren Abläufen ausgeschlossen werden. Sie hat sich selbst für diesen Mistkerl in diese Lage gebracht. Dann soll sie sich doch um ihn kümmern."

„Alastor hat recht. Ob es nun gerechtfertigt war oder nicht, Miss Granger hat sich außerhalb der Regeln bewegt, als sie Sie hierher gebracht hat, und muss die Konsequenzen für ihr Handeln tragen."

Der Protest lag bereits auf Hermines Zungenspitze, um Professor Snape zu verteidigen. Natürlich würde das nur ein Gryffindor tun, wisperte ihre innere Stimme, die sich verdächtig nach Snape anhörte. Andererseits würden alle, wie sie hier versammelt waren, keine Slytherin-Wortspiele oder Machenschaften von ihr erwarten.

Schweigend entschuldigte sie sich bei Snape, bevor sie ihr Gesicht genauso empört wie es Ron und Harry tun würden, verzog.

Wild blickte sie sich im Zimmer um. „Sie können nicht ernsthaft meinen, dass ich mich um ihn kümmern soll. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass er stirbt. Wenn ich mich um ihn kümmern muss, dann muss ich Stunden mit ihm verbringen. Das wäre wie ein ganzer Tag Zaubertränke." Dann fügte sie mit einem verzweifelten Quengeln hinzu. „Er hasst mich!"

„Miss Granger, durch Ihr Handeln und Ihre Missachtung dem Orden gegenüber, bleibt mir gar keine andere Wahl als Sie zu bestrafen. Da Sie mehr als deutlich gezeigt haben, dass Sie nicht die Erwachsene sind, für die ich Sie gehalten habe, werden Sie für den Rest des Sommers von weiteren Ordenstreffen ausgeschlossen sein. Sie werden in keinerlei Diskussionen oder Strategiepläne eingeweiht werden." Dumbledore blickte sich ernst um. „Die Herren Potter und Weasley, genau wie Miss Weasley, werden schwören nichts mit Ihnen zu besprechen."

Hermine ließ ihren Kopf hängen, mehr aus Verlegenheit als aus wirklicher Scham. Selbst mit dieser Bestrafung würde sie es sofort wieder tun.

„Sehen Sie mich an, Miss Granger."

Hermine hob ihren Kopf, um den Blick des Schulleiters zu treffen – anstatt das gewöhnliche, blaue Funkeln zu erkennen, lag eine frostige Kälte in seinen Augen. „Ich habe auch entschlossen, dass Alastors Vorschlag nicht ganz unbegründet ist. Sie werden sich von Arrosa die Anweisungen einholen, die für Severus' Erholung notwendig sind. Sie stehen von fortan auf Abruf und werden die Aufgaben übernehmen, die für gewöhnlich von den Hauselfen ausgeführt werden. Die Hauselfen hier am Grimmauldplatz haben darüber hinaus noch andere Aufgaben, die sie zu erfüllen haben."

Hermine senkte ihren Blick, bevor Dumbledore den Sieg in ihren Augen sehen konnte. Sie ließ ihre Stimme auf ein Flüstern fallen und imitierte Harry in einer seiner unkooperativen Phasen: „Ja, Sir."

„Miss Granger, bitte gehen Sie mit Heilerin Alverez zu Professor Snapes Zimmer. Arrosa wird Zeit benötigen, um die Heilung zu vervollständigen. Ich werde bald zu Ihnen stoßen, doch zunächst muss ich mich noch um die Sicherheitslücke kümmern."

Alverez hatte ihre Lippen zu einer Linie verzogen. „Kommen Sie", sagte sie, bevor sie aus der Bibliothek verschwand.

Kleinlaut folgte Hermine, bis sie praktisch in Heilerin Alverez' Rücken rannte, als diese plötzlich stehen blieb. Hermine war absolut geschockt, als die Heilerin einen Finger unter ihr Kinn legte und ihr Gesicht ins Licht hob. Ernst starrte Alverez sie einen Moment an, bevor sie kurz laut auflachte.

„Ich wusste es. Ich kann es in Ihren Augen sehen. Der alte Narr hat Sie unterschätzt – Slytherin-Machenschaften von einem Gryffindor-Mädchen. Sie, meine Liebe, werden es noch ganz weit bringen."

Hermine setzte bereits zum Protest an, aber Alverez winkte ab. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Jetzt kommen Sie und ich werde Ihnen erklären, was Severus, bis er aufwacht, noch benötigen wird und wie Sie anschließend seine Heilung noch beschleunigen können."

* * *

><p>Miranda lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete das gesamte Drama vor sich. Ihr Blick huschte zwischen den beiden Streithähnen hin und her. Wer auch immer diese Heilerin war, sie war gut gewesen. Soweit Miranda wusste, war bisher nur Severus in der Lage gewesen, Albus dermaßen aus der Fassung zu bringen. Diese Frau jedoch hatte den alten Mann praktisch zum Schäumen gebracht. Es war … ehrfurchtserregend. Miranda bereute schon fast, dass Severus es verpasst hatte.<p> 


	22. Erwachen

**Erwachen**

Als Hermine Heilerin Alverez die Treppen hinauf zu Professor Snapes Zimmer folgte, kreisten ihre Gedanken in einem chaotischen Durcheinander in ihrem Kopf herum. Zwischen ihrer Schlaflosigkeit, Snapes unverhoffter Rückkehr, ihrer wahnsinnigen und überstürzten Flucht die Heilerin zu finden und dann noch die Konfrontation mit Harry, Ron und dem Orden … war sie vollkommen geschafft und nagte bereits an ihren Reserven.

Und wieder fragte sie sich, ob es das war, was Professor Snape jedes Mal fühlte, wenn er unterrichten, spionieren und zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort herumspringen musste. _Und dumme Mädchen, die ihn belästigten,_ fügte sie hinzu und erkannte, sie war nur eine weitere Bürde auf seinen bereits vollen Teller. Es war wirklich ein Wunder, dass dieser Mann nicht noch zorniger war. Mit absolutem Unglauben schüttelte sie bei ihren eigenen Gedanken mit dem Kopf – sie verteidigte gerade Snapes weniger nobleren Eigenschaften – sie war wirklich müde.

Aber selbst ihre absolute Müdigkeit konnte nicht die Sorge in ihrem Bauch vollkommen vertreiben. Seit Professor Dumbledore die Zauber von Professor Snape entfernt hatte, war es ihr nicht mehr erlaubt gewesen, ihren Professor zu sehen. Das würde der erste Blick sein, den sie auf den zusammengebrochen, vom Regen durchnässten und blutüberströmten Mann werfen konnte.

Mit jedem weiteren Schritt die Treppe hinauf versuchte sie sich einzureden, dass sie sich nur verrückt machte. Snape würde es besser gehen. Alverez war hier und hatte bereits damit angefangen, ihn zu heilen. Und Hermine würde sich um Professor Snape kümmern, während er sich erholte. Sogar Rink war hier und würde sich um Snape kümmern. Ungeachtet von ihrer Bestrafung vom Orden, wusste sie, sie musste den Elf nicht erst dazu bringen sich um Professor Snape zu kümmern. Rink hatte mehr als deutlich gezeigt, wie ernst er seine Stellung als Snapes persönliche Hauselfe nahm. Sie sollte eigentlich triumphieren. Selbst wenn sie all dies geplant hätte, hätte es nicht besser laufen können.

Das war vielleicht ihr Problem, überlegte sie, als sie um die letzte Biegung und einen dunklen Flur hinuntergingen. Hermine war jemand, die plante. Sie mochte es, wenn die Dinge von A bis Z durchdacht waren. Aber das hier … das war zufälliges Glück und absolut unkontrollierbar. Sie reagierte nur noch auf die Ereignisse. Es geriet alles außer Kontrolle und sie wurde mitten in das Chaos gestoßen.

Dann waren sie endlich da und Hermine stolperte über den Läufer vor dem Zimmer, in welches Rink Snape gebracht hatte.

„Oh", sagte sie, als ihr Blick plötzlich auf den Mann fiel, der in dem schmalen Bett lag.

Als sie einmal durch die Tür waren, übernahm Alverez wieder die Kontrolle; in Anbetracht von Hermines früheren Gedanken, war es wirklich ironisch und Hermine war sich dessen mehr als bewusst. Aber Hermine war müde und so ließ sie sich einfach mitziehen, als Alverez ungeduldig vor ihrem Gesicht schnipste. „Verlieren Sie jetzt nicht die Nerven. Ihm geht es im Grunde gar nicht so schlecht, wie er aussieht."

Hermine verstand nicht, wie das möglich war. Snape sah aus, als ob er bereits tot sei. Ein gelbliches Laken, welches vielleicht mal weiß gewesen war, war bis zu Snapes Schultern gezogen. Es war wie ein Leichentuch über ihn gelegt und verlieh seiner bereits blassen Haut eine noch kränklichere Farbe, als ob er direkt aus Madame Tussauds Wachsfigurenkabinett stammen würde.

Sie erschauderte. _Es gerät alles außer Kontrolle_.

Verletzungen, die man vorher nur erahnen konnte, zeichneten sich jetzt violett, grün und gelb auf Gesicht und Kinn ab. Besonders das Hämatom, welches dunkelrot an seiner Schulter begann, endete irgendwo unter der Decke.

„Hermine?"

Hermine zwang sich, sich auf die Heilerin zu konzentrieren. Schnell straffte sie ihre Schultern und hob ihr Kinn. „Was muss ich tun?"

Alverez schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „Gutes Mädchen", sagte sie mit einem anerkennenden Nicken.

Hermine ließ die Anweisungen der Heilerin über sich ergehen. Ein Teil von ihr speicherte die Informationen ab, merkte sich die Dosierungen und die Verabreichung der Zaubertränke, genauso wie die Zauberstabbewegungen. Der andere Teil von ihr stand gerade vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Sie hatte soeben den Orden an der Nase herumgeführt. Sie hatte ihre Freunde hintergangen. Und ohne den Anflug von jeglichen Schuldgefühlen hatte sie Dumbledore manipuliert.

Für Snape.

_Absolut außer Kontrolle._

* * *

><p>„Sie muss dabei sein!"<p>

„Miranda", versuchte Albus in einem ruhigen, vernünftigen Ton zu beginnen. Aber auch nur so weit kam er, bis er unterbrochen wurde.

„Wir haben das bereits besprochen. Sie haben die Matrix selbst gesehen. Sie haben die Formeln gesehen."

Albus unterdrückte das Verlangen, zu seufzen. Alles fiel in sich zusammen. All seine sorgfältigen Pläne und verschachtelten Strategien; er spürte, wie all dies seiner Kontrolle entglitt. Und letzten Abend hatte selbst die zuverlässige und für gewöhnliche respektvolle Miss Granger ihm getrotzt. Es war ein Gefühl, welches Albus nicht unbedingt mochte. Zu viel ruhte auf diesen Plänen und den Menschen darin. Wenn auch nur ein Teil von ihnen versagen sollte … er zögerte selbst, als er nur darüber nachdachte, was passieren würde, sollte Riddle diesen Krieg gewinnen.

Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern, es war seine Stimme des weisen, alten Zauberers und er hoffte, dass Miranda seinem Hinweis folgen würde. „Ich verstehe sehr wohl, wie Sie sich fühlen", sagte er. „Hermine ist wichtig, aber sie wurde von dem Treffen ausgeschlossen-"

Miranda schnaubte. „Das ist mir egal, Albus. Und sie ist nicht nur wichtig; ich sage Ihnen, sie ist entscheidend."

Seine eiserne Kontrolle schwächelte etwas. „Harry ist entscheidend. Harry ist der Mittelpunkt der Prophezeiung. Es war nicht Miss Granger, die sich Tom, als er den Stein der Weisen stehlen wollte, gegenüberstellen musste. Und sie war es auch nicht, die gegen den Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens gekämpft hat. Und es war Harry, der das Trimagische Turnier bestritten hatte. Es war Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen und die Kammer des Schreckens und-"

Miranda warf frustriert ihre Hände in die Luft, als sich ihr Körper noch mehr anspannte. „Albus, ich hab's verstanden!" Sie begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen und drehte sich schließlich wieder zum Schulleiter um. „Ich hab's verstanden", wiederholte sie. „Und ich habe auch verstanden, dass Sie wütend auf sie sind. Sie hat Ihre Autorität untergraben, hat hinter Ihrem Rücken gehandelt und hat all das bedroht, für das Sie so hart gearbeitet haben." Miranda schenkte ihn ein angespanntes Lächeln. „Ich habe durchaus verstanden, dass sie diese _Hexe-_" und es war, nicht nötig den Namen zu nennen – „in den Orden gebracht hat. Ich verstehe sogar, dass Sie wütend auf mich sind, weil ich mit Ihnen deshalb streite. Aber Hermine ist wichtig. Vielleicht war es nicht Hermine Granger und der Stein der Weisen, aber jedes Mal, wenn sich Harry _ihm _stellen musste, war sie dort gewesen. Sie war der Grund für Mr. Potters Erfolg. Sie jetzt außen vor zu lassen … es würde alles gefährden. Und nein, ich kann Ihnen nicht das Wie oder Warum oder Wann sagen. Aber vertrauen Sie mir, Albus, so wie Sie bisher all den Dingen, die ich tun musste, vertraut haben, sie ist _wichtig_."

Albus ließ seine Schultern fallen. „Sind Sie sich sicher?", fragte er mehr der Form halber als alles andere.

„So sicher wie man sich in der Mathematik und Arithmantik sein kann. Albus, Sie haben die Möglichkeiten selbst gesehen. Sie haben gesehen, wie sich ihre Linie mit der von Severus vermischt. Merlin, Albus, Sie haben praktisch selbst dafür gesorgt, dass Ihre Linien miteinander interagieren werden."

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass ihre Interaktion bereits zuvor begonnen hatte. Miss Grangers Bestrafung sich um Severus zu kümmern, wird wohl kaum etwas beeinflussen, was schon längst stattgefunden hatte."

„Ja, es hatte bereits stattgefunden, aber Sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass diese Interaktion auch weiterhin bestehen bleibt." Sie verzog ihre Augen zu zwei misstrauischen Schlitzen. „Albus Dumbledore…"

„Ich rate Ihnen, diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende zu führen. Ich habe diese Interaktion nicht erzwungen", unterbrach er sie, bevor sie ihn noch weiter beschuldigen konnte. „Ich gebe aus freien Stücken zu, dass es vieles gibt, wo ich meine Finger mit im Spiel habe. Und es sollte für Sie keine Überraschung sein, da der Großteil dieser Pläne auf Ihren Gleichungen basiert. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, in diesem Falle ist es schlichtweg Schicksal. Miss Granger hatte eine angemessene Bestrafung verdient und es ist auch wahr, dass sich nur wenige im Orden bereit erklären würden, sich um Severus zu kümmern. Ihr Misstrauen ihm gegenüber, ist im Moment einfach zu groß."

Miranda hielt überrascht inne. Albus bemerkte, es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ein Stück Kreide und etwas Pergament aus ihrer Tasche gezogen hatte und damit begann, das Stück eifrig zwischen ihren Fingern zu rollen. Er konnte bereits ihren Verstand arbeiten sehen, konnte schon praktisch die Berechnungen in ihrem Kopf erkennen.

„Sie glauben", begann sie langsam, als sie offensichtlich laut nachdachte, „die Tatsache, dass sich ihre Wege gekreuzt haben, war Miss Grangers und Severus' Schicksal? Als ich zum ersten Mal die Gleichung erstellt habe, hatte es sich noch wie eine seltsame Paarung angefühlt. Aber wenn man es von diesem Standpunkt aus betrachtet, dann ergibt es sogar irgendwie Sinn, nicht wahr? Sie musste schon vorher mit ihm in Interaktion getreten sein, um ihn so helfen zu können, wie sie es getan hatte und Severus wird hoffentlich, basierend auf ihren früheren Kontakt in der Schule, ihre Hilfe _annehmen_."

„Es ist die einzige Erklärung, die Ihren Daten und Fakten einen Sinn geben."

Miranda dachte kurz darüber nach, bevor sie mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Und dennoch … ich bin mir nicht sicher. Irgendwas scheint nicht ganz richtig mit dieser Erklärung zu sein. Wenn ich auch noch nicht genau sagen kann, was es ist."

„Haben Sie denn eine andere Erklärung, die passen würde? Es erklärt Ihre Matrix."

Albus lächelte sie zufrieden an. „Dann hat sie ihren Zweck in Ihrer Matrix erfüllt."

Miranda verzog ihr Gesicht und rümpfte ihre Nase. „Netter Versuch, aber nein, Albus. Miss Granger muss noch immer bleiben."

Geschlagen seufzte er. Etwas, was er in letzter Zeit ziemlich häufig getan hatte. „Also schön. Ich werde ein Treffen einberufen, damit Sie Ihre Ergebnisse präsentieren können." Er runzelte leicht mit der Stirn, bevor er hinzufügte. „Und Miss Granger darf auch dran teilnehmen."

Als Albus aufstand, strich er seine Roben glatt, sodass die funkelnden Sterne nicht länger zerknittert waren. Er war recht stolz auf diesen Kleidungszauber. „Wir werden uns morgen Abend treffen." Mit einer leichten Verbeugung verschwand er.

Nachdem Albus das Arbeitszimmer verlassen hatte, ließ sich Miranda erschöpft in einen Ohrensessel fallen. Sie hasste es mit dem Schulleiter zu streiten, aber aus Gründen, die Miranda bisher noch nicht verstand, war Albus in Bezug auf Miss Granger ziemlich widerspenstig. Aber das war etwas über was sie an einem anderen Tag nachdenken würde. Jetzt musste sie sich darauf konzentrieren, ihre Ergebnisse dem Orden vorzustellen.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte sich Miranda den letzten Tag über ziemlich verloren gefühlt. Sie hatte sich durchaus darauf vorbereitet dem Orden gegenüberzutreten, sie hatte sogar erwartet, dass ihr plötzliches Auftauchen und Wissen so etwas wie Unruhe stiften würde. Sie wäre für die anderen immerhin eine ganze neue Überraschung. Sie hatte sich auf diese Überraschung und die mögliche Ablehnung bei ihrem Eintritt vorbereitet. Aber sie war auch fest davon ausgegangen, dass nachdem sie ihnen die Möglichkeiten der Matrix erklärt hatte, alle Zweifel zerschlagen zu können.

Zweifelsohne war sie diejenige von ihnen gewesen, die seit dem Moment, in dem sie und Albus von einer Hauselfe in dieses heruntergekommene Haus gebracht wurden, ziemlich verwirrt war. In dem garantierten Drama um Snape, Hermine und Heilerin Alverez, war Miranda praktisch in eine Ecke gedrängt worden, wo sie bis dato auch geblieben war.

Eine wohl widerspenstigere Seele – _so wie Snape_ – dachte Miranda mit einem schiefen Lächeln, wäre bei dieser Behandlung ausgerastet, wenn er sich überhaupt erst in diese Lage hätte, manövrieren gelassen, was sie irgendwie stark bezweifelte. Miranda jedoch war von Grund auf eine Beobachterin. Es war eines der Dinge, die sie zu einer so guten Arithmantikerin machte – um auch die genausten Gleichungen erstellen zu können, musste sie in der Lage sein, die Variablen zu füllen.

Was sie in den letzten Tagen beobachtet hatte, ließ ihre Finger zucken, um die Gleichungen auf eine Tafel zu bringen. Der Orden des Phönix befand sich im Chaos – ein Chaos, das sich um Hermine Granger und Severus Snape zentrierte. Der Schulleiter mochte vielleicht glauben, Miss Grangers Nexus war bereits vergangen, aber Miranda würde ihren Zauberstab verwetten, dies war noch lange nicht der Fall. Sie konnte schon praktisch die möglichen Linien, die sich um das Mädchen formten und verschoben, sehen.

Alles geriet vielleicht außer Kontrolle, aber Miranda würde es alles ausarbeiten und mit ihrer ganz eigenen Version des Ordens aufkommen.

* * *

><p>Für Ron war der Grimmauldplatz bis auf seine Tristheit und das ewig unfreundliche Porträt von Mrs. Black ziemlich entspannend. Zugegeben, unter anderen Umständen würde er bestimmt lieber etwas anderes tun, aber wenn er schon in einem zugigen Haus eingesperrt war, dann war er es zumindest zusammen mit seinen Freunden. Manchmal fragte er sich sogar, wie die Dinge aussehen würden, wenn er in seinem ersten Jahr Harry und Hermine nicht im Zug getroffen hätte. Aber er dachte nie allzu lange über das ‚Was wäre wenn' nach. Das war eher Hermines Sache.<p>

Nachdem er seinen Besen etwas nach links manövriert hatte, schaute er hinauf zu Snapes Fenster. Hermine war jetzt dort oben und kümmerte sich um die missmutige Fledermaus, während der Rest von ihnen ihre eigene Version von Quidditch mitten im vom Unkraut überwucherten Garten spielte. Er wusste, dass Hermine diese Abwandlung des Spieles, wo es ihnen nicht erlaubt war, unter die viereinhalb Meter Grenze zu fliegen und es Punkte gab, wenn der Quaffel in die alte hole Eiche in der Ecke des Gartens fiel, gehasst hätte.

Aber jetzt geriet alles irgendwie außer Kontrolle.

Nicht dass Ron jemals gedacht hatte, er hätte jemals die Kontrolle gehabt, aber nichts verlief so, wie er es angenommen hatte.

Sein bester Freund verhielt sich noch immer komplett bescheuert.

Er wurde gerade noch rechtzeitig zum vollwertigen Ordensmitglied gekürt, nur um mit anzusehen, wie der Orden vor ihm im absoluten Chaos versank.

Dumbledore stritt sich plötzlich öffentlich mit einer fremden Hexe.

Er schielte hinauf zu dem Licht, welches durch das Fenster schien. Merlin steh im bei, aber Snape tat ihm schon fast leid.

Er war zum Schülersprecher gewählt worden.

Und Hermine … Hermine hatte vollkommen ihren Verstand verloren.

Hermine. _Wann hatte sie die Kontrolle verloren?_ Er hätte in diesen Tagen so etwas eher von Harry erwartet, aber Hermine stellte für ihn noch immer ein Rätsel dar.

Er beugte sich nach vorne, sodass er seinen Ellbogen auf den Besen abstützen konnte, und schielte kurz zu Harry hinüber, der neben ihm schwebte. „Vielleicht hat Snape ihr einen Zaubertrank zugesteckt."

Neben ihn vernahm er nur ein geknurrtes Schnauben.

„Okay, schon gut, also hat er ihr keinen Zaubertrank untergejubelt. Aber es ergibt trotzdem keinen Sinn. Sie ergibt einfach keinen Sinn mehr."

Der Feuerblitz tauchte plötzlich ab, bis Harry wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte. „Ich gehe in mein Zimmer", sagte er tonlos mit einem kalten und entfernten Blick.

Ron beobachtete, wie Harry verschwand, und verspürte die ersten Anzeichen von aufsteigender Panik in seiner Brust.

* * *

><p>Hermine hatte Snape gerade einen Schmerztrank verabreicht, als sie hörte, wie sich hinter ihr die Tür öffnete. Da sie dachte, es sei nur Rink, drehte sich Hermine nicht augenblicklich um und war etwas überrascht, als sie die Stimme des Schulleiters hörte.<p>

„Wie geht es ihm heute, Miss Granger?"

Hermine wirbelte herum. „Sir!"

Dumbledore betrat das Zimmer, seine volle Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Mann im Bett. „Beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Granger. Ich wollte nur nach Severus sehen."

Den Schulleiter zu sehen, zerriss Hermine förmlich. Auf der einen Seite war sie noch immer für sein gefühlloses Verhalten Professor Snape gegenüber wütend auf ihn. Auf der anderen Seite hingegen konnte noch nicht einmal sie den erschöpften Blick und die hängenden Schultern des alten Zauberers ignorieren. Am Ende gewann die Wut über das Mitleid, selbst wenn sie sich nur in ihren sarkastischen Worten äußerte.

Hermine zog den Stuhl heraus, den sie benutzt hatte, und lächelte Dumbledore leicht zu. „Setzen Sie sich, Sir. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Snape es freuen würde, wenn Sie sich eine Weile zu ihm setzen."

Ihr unhöflicher Ton schien den Schulleiter nicht zu beeindrucken, als er sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett setzte. Andererseits kriegte sich Dumbledore jeden Tag mit Professor Snape herum. Ihre armseligen Versuche schnippisch zu sein, waren die eines Amateurs. Wenn überhaupt schien ihre angespannte Haltung den Schulleiter nur noch weiter zu beruhigen, wenn das leichte Lächeln irgendein Indiz dafür war.

„Freuen ist ein so starkes Wort, Miss Granger, besonders, wenn es zusammen mit Professor Snape benutzt wird. Wenn überhaupt, meine Liebe, wenn er wüsste, dass ich an seiner Seite Wache halte, besäße er all den Charme eines nassen Kniesels." Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass Sie es bereits erlebt haben."

Eine knochige Hand winkte neben ihn und ein weiterer Stuhl erschien. „Bitte setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger. Ich würde auch gerne mit Ihnen etwas besprechen."

Dumbledore wartete, bis sie sich auf den hergezauberten Stuhl gesetzt hatte, bevor er weitersprach: „Ich habe Sie enttäuscht."

Schockiert riss Hermine ihre Augen auf. Automatisch formten sich protestierende Worte, aber Dumbledore unterbrach sie mit einer gehobenen Hand.

„Rechtfertigen Sie nicht Ihre Gefühle. Sie sind der Meinung, ich hätte mehr für Professor Snape tun sollen, dass ich ihm hätte, mehr helfen, mich mehr um ihn kümmern müssen."

Als er sprach, bemerkte Hermine, dass er sich nicht zu ihr umdrehte, sondern weiterhin auf die regungslose Gestalt von Professor Snape starrte. Es war eine merkwürdige Art eine Unterhaltung zu führen und irgendwie mochte Hermine es nicht. Es war schon fast so, als ob Dumbledore mehr mit sich selbst als mit ihr reden würde.

„Um ehrlich zu sein", fuhr er fort, „stimmt Ihnen ein Teil in mir zu. Unglücklicherweise widerspricht der Rest in mir, genau wie Severus, wenn er denn seine Meinung kundtun könnte, tun würde."

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie darauf antworten sollte, also sagte sie nichts und wartete bis Dumbledore weitersprechen oder etwas tun würde. Aber weder sagte er noch tat er etwas.

„Sorgen Sie sich um ihn?", fragte sie schließlich, als das Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu schwer wurde.

„Aus Ihrer Sicht sieht es vermutlich nicht danach aus, aber wenn Sie das glauben, dann irren Sie sich gründlich."

„Wie können Sie dann nur-", begann sie hitzig, bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, mit wem sie sprach.

Dumbledore lachte leicht. „Beenden Sie Ihren Gedanken, Miss Granger. Vielleicht wollten Sie mich fragen: ‚Wie kann ich ihn nur so behandeln, wie ich es tue?'"

Da sie ihrer Stimme nicht vertraute, nickte Hermine knapp.

„Wir befinden uns im Krieg, Miss Granger. Das dürfen Sie niemals vergessen. Es ist kein Spiel. Menschen – Muggel genau wie Zauberer und Hexen – sterben zwischen den Fronten. Niemand vom Ministerium unternimmt etwas, also bin ich zum General für eine Seite in diesem Krieg geworden. Ich würde gerne jeden Einzelnen, der gegen Tom steht, als eine eigene Persönlichkeit betrachten, aber manchmal ist mir dieser Luxus nicht gegönnt."

Dumbledore streckte eine Hand aus und umfasste kurz Snapes, bevor er sie wieder zurückzog. „Ich habe in diesem Jahr viel von Severus verlangt. Er hat mich bisher nicht enttäuscht. Ich werde auch noch in Zukunft viel von ihm verlangen."

Dumbledore wandte sich schließlich in ihre Richtung und die volle Macht seines Blickes traf sie. „Es wird vielleicht eine Zeit kommen, in der ich dasselbe von Ihnen verlangen werde. Sie werden, ganz genau wie Severus, in Ihr Inneres blicken müssen, um die Antwort darauf zu finden. Was würden Sie opfern, Miss Granger, um Tom zum Fall zu bringen? Was ist es Ihnen wert? Ich beschütze so viele wie möglich. Mit all meinen Fähigkeiten und Wissen versuche ich alle zu beschützen, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich keine Fehler mache. Das bedeutet auch nicht, dass die, die an meiner Seite stehen, niemals bedroht werden."

Genauso schnell ließen die blauen Augen von ihr ab und Hermine atmete einmal mit pochendem Herzen tief durch. Als sie endlich wieder ihre Gedanken geordnet hatte, saß Dumbledore nicht länger neben ihr, sondern stand bereits an der Tür.

„Diesen Abend wird ein Treffen stattfinden. Ihr Ausschluss bleibt weiterhin bestehen, aber ich werde für dieses Treffen eine Ausnahme machen. Bitte seien Sie dort."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie, aber er war bereits verschwunden.

* * *

><p>Auf den Weg in die Bibliothek zögerte Hermine, unsicher, ob sie auch wirklich weitergehen sollte. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihr Zögern bemerkt. „Kommen Sie nur rein, Miss Granger."<p>

Bei seinen Worten drehten sich die meisten Anwesenden um und starrten sie an. Die Bandbreite beinhaltete ein einladendes Lächeln von Professor Vector, bis hin zu Neugier und Misstrauen und offenkundige Abneigung auf anderen Gesichtern.

Sie erkannte jeden dieser Blicke, da sie für gewöhnlich Professor Snape galten. Blicke, von denen auch sie sich nicht ganz freisprechen konnte. Als sie das Gewicht aller Blicke auf sich spürte, musste sie den Drang höhnisch zu grinsen, unterdrücken. Stattdessen schenkte sie jedem mit erhobenem Haupt ein breites Lächeln, bevor sie sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben Remus setzte.

Aber als sie ihre verschwitzten Handflächen an ihrer Jeans abstrich, erkannte sie noch etwas anderes. Nicht nur Professor Snape bekam diese Blicke zugeworfen. Es waren im Grunde alle Slytherins; immer diese ständigen, misstrauischen, missbilligenden und abschätzenden Blicke. So war es also, erkannte Hermine, wenn man kein beliebter Gryffindor war. Dass selbst, wenn man nichts Falsches getan hatte, man von jedem beobachtet und nur darauf gewartet wurde, dass man alles und jeden verriet.

Müde rieb sie sich ihre Augen. Kein Wunder, dass sie uns alle hassen, dachte sie.

„Was hat sie hier zu suchen?"

„Ruhig, Alastor", sagte Dumbledore mit unterschwelliger Übertreibung. „Ihre Bestrafung wurde nicht aufgehoben, aber sie ist ein Teil der Informationen, die Professor Vector für uns hat. Sie hiervon auszuschließen birgt eine größere Gefahr, die ich nicht gewillt bin, auf mich zu nehmen."

Dumbledore deutete auf Professor Vector, die vor dem gesamten inneren Kreis des Ordens des Phönix stand. Sie räusperte sich. „Einige von euch haben sich eventuell über mein plötzliches Auftauchen gewundert, aber aufgrund von einigen Erwägungen, die nicht ganz in meiner Hand lagen, wurde mein Schicksal besiegelt. Die meisten von Ihnen kennen mich als die Arithmatikprofessorin von Hogwarts. Der Schulleiter hat mich seit Mr. Potters erstem Tag an Hogwarts gebeten ein paar arithmantische Gleichungen aufzustellen. Unglücklicherweise sind arithmantische Gleichung selten stetig, sondern wachsen und ändern sich mit jedem Informationsstück innerhalb der Variablen. Am Anfang waren meine Daten noch dürftig und gestückelt, als ich daran arbeitete die Mächte zu verstehen mit denen Mr. Potter und anders herum, die mit ihm interagierten."

Sie seufzte und lächelte Harry entschuldigend zu. „Ich glaube, wenn ich bessere Informationen gehabt hätte, hätte ich einige der Schwierigkeiten, die Sie Ihre ersten beiden Jahre erlebt haben, verhindern können. Unter diesen Umständen jedoch war es mir nur möglich die Basis und große Zeitraumabschnitte zu identifizieren: den Gebrauch des Tarnumhanges Ihres Vaters, die Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens und letztendlich den Gebrauch von Gryffindors Schwert. Die Gleichungen waren einfach zu komplex und obwohl gute Arithmantik einem die Möglichkeiten vorhersagen kann, können noch nicht einmal die besten unter uns einen Blick in die Zukunft werfen."

Vector zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Ärmel und vollführte eine komplizierte Handbewegung. Neben ihr tauchte in der Luft ein komplexes Gemisch aus bunten Linien auf. Als es langsam um seine Achse rotierte und sich das Gewirr langsam ordnete, erkannte Hermine, dass es wohlmöglich die komplexeste, zeitbestimmende arithmantische Präsentation war, die sie jemals gesehen hatte.

„Sieht aus wie Mums Spaghetti", flüsterte Ron zu Harry, wenn auch die Bemerkung von den anderen aufgeschnappt wurde.

Hermines erster Impuls war es Ron zurechtzuweisen und ihm die Bedeutung von darstellerischen, arithmantischen Gleichungen zu erklären, aber dann biss sie sich auf die Zunge, um die Worte zu unterdrücken. Niemand interessierte es hier, was sie zu sagen hatte. Als Erinnerung daran ruhig zu bleiben, tat sie das, was sie das gesamte letzte Schuljahr getan hatte und setzte sich auf ihre Hände.

Professor Vector zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja, Mr. Weasley, ich schätze, es sieht wirklich wie ein Teller voller Spaghetti aus."

Ron lief rot an, als er erkannte, dass jeder im Raum sein Kommentar gehört hatte.

„Wenn Sie jedoch", fuhr Vector fort, „meine Klasse gewählt hätten, dann wüssten Sie, dass das, was ich Ihnen hier zeige, kein Abendessen ist."

Leichtes Lachen war zu hören, während Ron nur noch weiter errötete und sich die Röte auf seine Ohren ausbreitete. „Entschuldigung, Professor."

Vector nickte und mit einer Zauberstabbewegung drehten sich die bunten Linien um ihre eigene Achse. „Arithmantik", begann sie und nahm den Ton an, den sie für gewöhnlich immer im Klassenraum anschlug, „verbindet Geschichte, Soziologie, mathematische Statistiken, ausgelegte und wahrsagerische Magie. Artithmantik ist eine Wissenschaft, die dazu benutzt wird, mögliche Entwicklungen zu bestimmen. Es wird oftmals fachübergreifend angewendet. In ihrer einfachsten Form kann es für neue Zauber oder Flüche oder zur Entwicklung eines neuen Zaubertrankes benutzt werden."

Vector hielt inne, als sie sich im Raum umblickte. Hermine wusste aus ihrem Unterricht, dass Vector sich vergewissert, ob auch jeder ihrer Erklärung folgen konnte. Als sie anscheinend zufrieden war, fuhr sie fort.

„Genau wie in jeder anderen Disziplin, gibt es verschiedene Sparten, die man lernen kann. Eine der esoterischsten Formen der Arithmantik wird in der Form von Wahrsagen genutzt, und kann von einem Experten dazu benutzt werden bestimmte Möglichkeiten für jeden Einzelnen als auch für eine Gruppe vorher zu sagen. Man sollte dies jedoch nicht mit der Muggel-Wissenschaft Psychohistorie verwechseln, in der durch die Kombination von Geschichte, Soziologie und Statistiken Entwürfe entwickelt werden, die für eine gesamte Gruppe gelten. Es ist die Magie, die es uns ermöglicht da genauer ins Detail zu gehen."

„Und inwiefern hat das was mit uns zutun?", unterbrach Moody aus der hinteren Reihe.

„Es hat etwas mit Ihnen allen zu tun, weil ich für den Orden Gleichungen als Ganzes und für jeden Einzelnen erstellt habe, für die Todesser und für Ihr-Wisst-schon-wen." Sie schwang erneut ihren Zauberstab, um einzelne Linien innerhalb der Matrix anzutippen, wodurch diese aufleuchteten. Dann deutete sie auf einen Punkt, wo sich zwei Linien trafen. „Jede Linie steht für eine Berechnung, die auf einer Vielfalt an Daten und Möglichkeiten beruht. Jeder Schnittpunkt steht für einen Nexus. Das ist der Punkt eines Konfluxes – einer Veränderung. Sie stehen besonders für Wendepunkte."

Vector hielt inne und ließ den anderen Zeit, sich das Spaghettiwirrwar anzusehen. Sie hob wieder ihren Zauberstab und deutete auf einen Punkt, wo sich alle trafen und keine Farbe mehr zu erkennen war. „Basierend auf meinen Berechnungen, wird dies der Punkt sein, an dem der Orden des Phönix auf Ihr-wisst-schon-wen und seine Todesser in der letzten Schlacht treffen wird."

Ihr Blick flog wieder durch den Raum. „Laut meinen Berechnungen bleiben uns noch Monate bis zur Konfrontation – ein Umstand, der sich erst vor Kurzem geändert und den Zeitpunkt drastisch nach vorne katapultiert hat."

* * *

><p>Hermine brauchte zwei ganze Tage, um ihr Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Zwischen ihrer Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore, welche ihr noch immer einen Schauer den Rücken hinunterjagte und den Offenbarungen von Professor Vector, befanden sich Hermines Gedanken in einen einzigen Tumult. Arithmantik war ihr Lieblingsfach. Sie hatte mehr als einmal daran gedacht ihren Fokus in diese Richtung zu lenken und hatte von daher schon in ihrer Freizeit viel Zeit damit verbracht, sich in das Thema einzulesen. Diese zusätzlichen Lektüren erlaubten es ihr Professor Vectors Arbeit aus einem Blickwinkel zu betrachten, den den anderen vermutlich verborgen blieb.<p>

Das Beunruhigende war jedoch, dass sie ebenfalls vertreten war. Es war eine Sache zu verstehen, wie Arithmantik Möglichkeiten vorhersagte. Es war eine komplett andere diese Vorhersagen in bunten Farben vor sich zu sehen – diese Ausarbeitung ihres Lebens und noch viel schlimmer, die von Professor Snape zu sehen, war beängstigend.

Sie hatte angenommen, dass es reiner Zufall gewesen war. Sie hatte gedacht, dass ihre Treffen mit Professor Snape lediglich Ursache und Wirkungen waren. Waren sie offenbar nicht. Ihre und Snapes Wahrscheinlichkeitslinien überschnitten sich und liefen bis zu dem fatalen Punkt, den Vector als ‚die Finale Schlacht' klassifiziert hatte, parallel zueinander. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was dies bedeutete und es verängstigte sie.

Bis jetzt hatte sie noch immer in ihrem Glauben gelebt, dass Snape nur ein Projekt war. Ja, sie mochte ihn. Er forderte ihren Verstand heraus, aber das hatte absolut nichts zu bedeuten. Sie war nur nett zu ihm, wenn es die anderen nicht waren. Aber es war mehr als das. Es war … nun, sie wusste nicht genau, was es war. In diesem Moment war sie die Pflegerin und er der Patient. Wenn es ihm besser ging, würden sie wieder in ihre Rollen als Mentor und Schülerin zurückfallen. Zumindest dachte sie, dass sie das tun würden. Die Matrix schien dies zu verdeutlichen.

Was sie jedoch wirklich besorgte war, dass ihre Linie, die Linie von Hermine Granger, nicht länger mit der von Ron und Harry zusammen dargestellt wurde. Bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt schnitt und wanderte sie mit ihren Linien, aber war öfters mit der von Professor Snape verbunden. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass dies bedeutete, dass sie und Professor Snape in der Lage sein würden Harry von seinem momentanen Weg der Zerstörung abzubringen. Aber für sie war es offensichtlich, sie würde nicht länger mit ihnen zusammen – sie war um sie herumgeschlungen, interagierte mit ihnen und lief mit ihnen in dieselbe Richtung – ja, aber sie war nicht länger mit ihnen zusammen.

Sie dachte, sie konnte damit umgehen, es war etwas, wo sie sich drauf vorbereiten könnte. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihre Interaktionen mit Snape, die Verbindung ihrer beiden Wahrscheinlichkeitslinien irgendwie wichtig war. Vor Monaten hatte sie bereits ihre Entscheidung in Bezug auf Professor Snape getroffen und sie hatte angenommen, sie hätte Konsequenzen akzeptiert, bis sie in der Bibliothek auf Harry und Ron traf.

„Wie konntest du nur, Hermine?", zischte Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

„Wie ich nur konnte?", wiederholte sie, als sie ungläubig ihre Augenbrauen hochzog. „Und das ausgerechnet von dir, Harry. Wie oft bis du schon einfach gedankenlos aufgebrochen, ohne vorher an die Konsequenzen zu denken? Zumindest gebe ich es zu. Ich habe unüberlegt und töricht gehandelt und ich nehme meine Bestrafung an, aber wage es nicht mich über irgendwelche überstürzten Handlungen zurechtzuweisen, Harry Potter. Ich habe das getan, was getan werden musste, um einen Mann das Leben zu retten. Es war ja wohl nicht so, als ob ich hinaus zum Honigtopf geschlichen wäre, um etwas so Idiotisches zu tun, wie Bonbons zu stehlen."

Harrys Gesicht lief gefährlich rot an. Hätte das vielleicht nicht sagen sollen, erkannte sie, aber es war bereits zu spät es wieder zurückzunehmen.

Harry wirbelte herum und stürmte mit einem Türknallen aus der Bibliothek.

Ron starrte sie an, als ob er sie zuvor noch niemals in seinem Leben gesehen hätte, bevor er mit einem Kopfschütteln Harry folgte.

Tränen stachen in ihre Augen, als sie auf die Tür starrte. Konsequenzen und Linien und Wahrscheinlichkeiten und eine Zukunft, in der sie vielleicht Freunde, aber nicht mehr beste Freunde mit Harry und Ron sein würde, breitete sich vor ihr aus. Als sie sich auf den Boden setzte, war ihr zum Weinen zumute. Aber das tat sie nicht. Nachdem sie mit ihren Handrücken ihre Augen abgewischt hatte, stand sie wieder auf. Die Konsequenzen und Linien und Wahrscheinlichkeiten lagen jetzt vor ihren Füßen und Weinen würde sie nirgendwo hinbringen.

* * *

><p>Professor Snape wandte sich und warf sich auf seinem schmalen Bett hin und her. Sein Haar klebte an seiner Stirn, seine Atmung war flach und abgehakt. Unter seinen Lidern rollten seine Augen wild von der einen Seite auf die andere. Dass er in irgendeinen Albtraum gefangen war, war mehr als offensichtlich. Es störte Hermine, ihren stolzen Lehrer so zu sehen. Was ihr jedoch noch größere Sorgen machte, waren die gelegentlichen Geräusche, die er von sich gab. Es war kein direktes Wimmern oder Jammern, sondern eine keuchende Mischung aus beiden, als ob er in seinen Träumen versuchen würde, den Schrei zu unterdrücken.<p>

Sie konnte sich das nicht länger mit ansehen.

„Rink, ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Die Schmerztränke scheinen nicht zu wirken." Sie rieb sich müde über ihr Gesicht. „Oder sie wirken, aber die Wirkung reicht einfach nicht aus. Ich muss etwas tun." Mit geballten Fäusten schrie sie kurz auf. „Irgendwas."

„Ohren flattern."

Diese unlogische Aussage warf Hermine für einen Moment aus der Bahn und sie blickte von dem komatösen Snape zu Rink. Ihre Wut war für den Augenblick vollkommen vergessen. Langsam gewöhnte sie sich selbst an die merkwürdigeren Dinge, die Rink manchmal von sich gab. Sie fand, sie war auch recht gut darin geworden, die Elfensprache zu übersetzen. Mit dieser Aussage jedoch konnte sie rein gar nichts anfangen.

„Ohren flattern?", fragte sie.

Mit einem ernsten Blick nickte Rink entschlossen, wodurch seine ziemlich großen Ohren nach vorne klappten.

Hermine versteckte ein Lachen hinter einem Räuspern. Sie wollte nicht Rinks Gefühle verletzen. Nachdem sie ihr Grinsen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, fragte sie so gleichgültig sie konnte: „Also, warum flattern die Ohren?"

„Die Elfen sind von Hermy beeindruckt."

Hermine lachte reuevoll auf. Jeder in diesem Haus behandelte sie wie eine Ausgestoßene – im Grunde behandelten die anderen sie genauso, wie sie mit Professor Snape umgingen. Und jetzt waren die Hauselfen, die vor Kurzem noch nicht einmal in ihre Nähe wollten, stolz auf sie.

_Lieber Gott, wann ist mein Leben dermaßen verrückt geworden?_

„Warum sind die Elfen stolz auf mich?"

„Hermys Worte. Hermys Tun. Hermy muss etwas unternehmen", sagte Rink, als ob Hermines steigende Frustration, nichts für Professor Snape tun zu können für die Hauselfen mehr Sinn ergab. „Elfen müssen etwas unternehmen."

_Vielleicht ergab es für die Elfen Sinn und vielleicht war es das, was nötig war. Ich habe bereits etwas unternommen, vielleicht wird es auch hier helfen?_

„Rink?" Die Elfe war augenblicklich an ihrer Seite. „Du musst für mich nach Hogwarts gehen und die Laken, die ich für Professor Snape gemacht habe, holen."

Rinks Ohren, die er seit Snapes Ankunft am Grimmauldplatz immer weiter hatte hängen lassen, schossen mit einem Male in die Luft. Mit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete er sie mit einer vagen Hoffnung.

„Hermy unternimmt etwas. Hermy glaubt, dass die Magie dem Meister der Zaubertränke helfen wird?"

Hermine lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl vor. Sie legte ihr Kinn auf eine Hand ab und sah einen Moment lang ihren Lehrer an. „Mach dir nicht allzu große Hoffnungen, Rink, aber ich denke, dass sie es könnten. Professor Snape hat noch immer große Schmerzen und er schläft nur sehr unruhig. Das kann für seine Heilung nicht förderlich sein. Ich hoffe, die Zauber in den Laken - ich weiß nicht - werden es ihm vielleicht einfacher machen."

Rink blickte sie ernst an. „Rink wird die Laken von Miss holen."

„Danke."

Mit einem leisen Knall verschwand Rink und Hermine wurde alleine mit Snape zurückgelassen. Sie wagte es, eine Hand auszustrecken und mit ihrer Fingerspitze über sein Kinn zu fahren. Sie spürte bereits die ersten Barthaare unter ihren sensiblen Fingerspitzen. Als Snape selbst in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit unter ihrer Berührung zusammenzuckte, zog sie schuldig ihre Hand wieder zurück.

Sie musste nicht lange warten und schon bald war das schmale Bett mit Rinks Hilfe neu bezogen und Hermine strich die Kanten der Laken glatt. Sie wusste, dass sie dem Professor zuvor schon geholfen hatten. Alverez' Zauber und Zaubertränke halfen Professor Snape sicherlich körperlich, aber nichts schien ihm bisher richtige Ruhe gebracht zu haben. Sie hoffte nur, dass die Ruhe und der Schutz, den sie in die Laken gestickt hatte, Snape auch helfen würden. Jetzt begann der schwierige Teil. Sie konnte nichts mehr für ihn tun. Jetzt hieß es einfach nur, zu warten.

* * *

><p>„Wie lange?", waren drei Tage später die ersten kratzigen Worte. Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, als sich die ansonsten so seidige Stimme so rau anhörte. Sie eilte zu ihm, um ihren Professor und ihrem Patienten einen Schluck Wasser zu geben. Als sie sein Glas fühlte, gab sie ihm eine kurze Zusammenfassung, da sie wusste, dass ihr Professor alles wissen wollte.<p>

„Vor einigen Tagen sind Sie mitten in einem Sturm hier aufgetaucht. Sie waren schwer verletzt und bewusstlos, als Sie gefunden wurden." Sie entschied die Tatsache, dass sie ihn gefunden hatte auszulassen, aber sie wusste, die anderen Sachen konnte nicht so einfach verschweigen.

„Dumbledore ist gekommen, um den Fluch, unter dem Sie standen, zu brechen."

Sie sah, wie Snape leicht bei ihren Worten nickte und fragte sich, ob er sich an den grausamen Fluch erinnerte, mit dem Voldemort ihn belegt hatte.

„Jedoch", fuhr sie fort, „war er nicht in der Lage sie ganz zu heilen, da Sie sehr schwer verletzt waren. Er hat nach Madam Pomfrey geschickt, aber sie war nicht zu erreichen. Ich-" Sie hielt inne, um all ihren Mut für den nächsten Teil zu sammeln. „Ich habe Heilerin Alverez geholt, damit Sie Ihnen helfen konnte."

Snape runzelte die Stirn, sein Blick lag irgendwo zwischen Schock und Verwunderung. „Professor Dumbledore hat Heilerin Alverez in den Orden geholt?"

„Nicht ganz", wich Hermine aus.

Müde schwarze Augen, in denen noch immer viel Schmerz zu erkennen war, trafen die ihren. „Dann erklären Sie es mir", verlangte er kurz angebunden.


	23. Vier Unterhaltung

**Vier Unterhaltungen**

„Dann erklären Sie es mir."

Hermine wusste, sie sah aus, wie das bekannte Reh im Scheinwerferlicht, aber sie wollte jetzt wirklich nichts erklären. _Und warum muss ich ihm eigentlich immer alles erklären? ‚Erklären Sie mir das, sagen Sie mir jenes, Miss Granger.' Warum konnte nicht einfach mal jemand anderes, wie zum Beispiel der Schulleiter, ein paar Dinge erklären?_

_Der Schulleiter!_

Sie hatte ihm versprochen, ihn in der Minute, in der Professor Snape aufwachte, eine Hauselfe zu schicken. Hermine wusste, sie zögerte nur ihr Schicksal hinaus, aber dennoch ergriff sie diese Möglichkeit augenblicklich beim Schopfe.

„Ich muss Professor Dumbledore holen", sagte sie hastig und stürzte aus dem Zimmer. Selbst Gryffindors war es mal erlaubt, einen Tag Urlaub von ihrem Mut zu nehmen, versuchte sie sich einzureden, als sie die Treppen hinuntereilte.

Die Hauselfe, die Dumbledore holen sollte, tauchte mit Heilerin Alverez im Schlepptau auf. Hermine sah wie Tonks Remus einen Blick mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zuwarf, aber glücklicherweise sagte niemand etwas. Hermine war jedoch erfreut Heilerin Alverez zu sehen. Das bedeutete, dass selbst wenn die andere Hexe noch kein offizielles Ordensmitglied war, sie doch irgendwie mit einbezogen wurde. Außerdem bedeutete ihre Anwesenheit, sie würde Professor Snape noch einmal untersuchen.

„Professor Snape ist wach", sagte Hermine mit einem breiten Grinsen, sobald sich der Schulleiter und die Heilerin wieder neu orientiert hatten.

Ganz in ihrer Rolle, trat Alverez vor. „Ist er lediglich wach oder auch richtig bei Bewusstsein?"

Hermines Grinsen bröckelte leicht. „Er ist bei Bewusstsein und verlangt bereits nach einer Erklärung."

„Ausgezeichnet. Das verheißt Gutes für seine Genesung." Sie klemmte sich ihre Tasche unter die Arme und deutete Hermine an vor zu gehen. „Dann kommen Sie. Wir sollten uns ihn dann wohl mal ansehen, was?"

Mit einer Hand auf ihrer Schulter hielt Dumbledore sie auf. „Ich glaube, es wird das Beste sein, wenn Miss Granger hier unten bleibt, Arrosa. Zumindest, bis Sie ihn vernünftig untersucht haben und ich Gelegenheit hatte mit Professor Snape zu reden."

Hermine erwartete, dass die Heilerin widersprechen würde, aber Alverez verengte nur ihre Augen, bevor sie schließlich nickte. „Vielleicht haben Sie diesmal recht." Aber als sie sich an Hermine wandte, sagte sie: „Bevor ich wieder gehe, brauche ich Sie oben, damit ich Ihnen noch sagen kann, was Professor Snape für seine Genesung benötigt und damit ich mich vergewissern kann, dass er auch Ihre Anweisungen befolgt. Ich bin mir sicher, Albus wird Sie wissen lassen, wann er mit seinem Zaubertränkemeister fertig ist."

Sie nickte Albus zu und die beiden verschwanden nach oben. Da Hermine nicht wusste, was sie mit sich selbst anfangen sollte, ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen. Als ein unangenehmes Schweigen drohte zwischen ihnen auszubrechen, durchbrach Tonks – gepriesen sei ihre Seele – die dicke Atmosphäre.

„Alles in Ordnung, Hermine?"

Hermine schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln, welches die andere Hexe erwiderte. Da dämmerte es Hermine, dass Tonks als eine Metamorphmagus es vielleicht verstand von ihren Mithexen- und Zauberern verachtet zu werden.

„Alles okay, Tonks, danke."

„Andererseits jetzt, wo Snape wach ist, wirst du mit ihm alle Hände voll zu tun haben. Erwarte nur nicht, dass er ein freundlicher Patient sein wird."

Remus stieß leicht Tonks Schulter an. „Der alte Snape ist niemals freundlich", lachte er.

Hermine starrte Remus so lange an, bis er sich ausgelacht hatte. Da sie nicht bereit war, einen Erwachsenen wie Ron für seine Respektlosigkeit Professor Snape gegenüber zurechtzuweisen, stand Hermine auf und verließ das Zimmer. Sie würde einfach vor Professor Snape Zimmer warten, bis Heilerin Alverez sie brauchte. Hinter ihr konnte sie noch Remus Stimme hören. „Was ist nur mit Hermine los?"

* * *

><p>„Arrosa", zischte Snape genervt.<p>

Arrosa schenkte ihm lediglich ein antwortendes Lächeln. „Oh, hören Sie schon auf, Severus. Ich bin nicht eine von Ihren Schülern, die Sie durch Ihr Knurren einschüchtern können."

„Ich versuche niemanden einzuschüchtern", sagte er, als er das Laken über seinen Körper zog. „Ich versuche hier meine Würde zu wahren, ganz zu schweigen von etwas Anstand."

Ein freches Lachen huschte über ihre Lippen. „Schwachsinn! Als ob ich so etwas wie Ihren blanken, knochigen Hintern noch nie gesehen hätte." Sie runzelte dann leicht die Stirn, als ihr Blick ehrlich besorgt aussah. „Ernsthaft, Severus, Sie sind viel zu dünn. Sie brauchen ein paar vernünftige Mahlzeiten und wirklich Ruhe. Ein Körper kann nur so viel wegstecken, bevor er einfach aufhört zu funktionieren."

Zum ersten Mal seit Albus und Arrosa sein Zimmer betreten hatten, verschwand etwas von Severus' Widerstand. Sein Blick huschte von ihr zu Albus, der an der entfernten Wand auf einem Stuhl saß. „Das ist nicht immer möglich." Er vertraute, dass sie, ebenfalls eine Slytherin, zwischen den Zeilen lesen konnte.

Er wurde nicht enttäuscht, als sich ihre Lippen zu einer Linie verzogen und sich ihr Blick verhärtete. Severus wusste, sie hatte die Bedeutung seiner Worte verstanden, aber als er das Mitleid in ihrem Blick sah, versuchte er von sich abzulenken. Schnell fiel er wieder in seine alte Haltung zurück und schnappte: „Sie haben jetzt mit Ihrem Zauberstab herumgefuchtelt. Dann erklären Sie mich für gesund, Heilerin, damit ich mich anziehen und verschwinden kann."

Ihr Mitleid verschwand und wurde ersetzt durch ihren gewöhnlichen brüsken, keinen-Unsinn-Blick, auch wenn Severus bezweifelte, dass er sie mit seinem dürftigen Versuch überzeugen konnte.

„Entschuldigung, Severus, aber Sie sind nicht in der Verfassung irgendwo hinzugehen. Vertrauen Sie mir, wenn Sie jetzt versuchen sollten das Bett zu verlassen, dann werden Sie auch nur bevor Sie überhaupt zwei Schritte gegangen sind, mit Ihrem Gesicht auf dem Boden landen. Und ich versichere Ihnen – wenn Sie es in Ihrer Sturheit auch nur wagen sollten – dann werde ich Sie weder auffangen noch werde ich Ihre Nase richten, wenn Sie sich diese auf dem Boden zertrümmern."

„Ah", spottete er, „das ist also die freundliche Krankenbettmanier, die Sie zur Leiterin der Abteilung für Fluchschäden gemacht hat."

Sie schnalzte leicht mit der Zunge. „Schmeicheleien werden Sie nirgendswo hinbringen, Severus." Nachdem sie ihren Zauberstab verstaut hatte, breitete sie eine Reihe von Phiolen und eine Keramikschale, die für gewöhnlich Salben enthielt, auf dem Tisch neben seinem Bett aus. Arrosa sah, wie er die Gefäße neugierig betrachtete. Es fiel ihr leicht von freundschaftlicher Stichelei in die Gefälligkeiten zwischen Kollegen zu wechseln.

„Eisenkraut für den Schmerz. Du Zhong gegen der Schwäche. Nerventinktur, um den magischen Verlust, den Sie im Moment erleiden, zu regenerieren; darüber hinaus wird sie Ihnen gegen den Schmerz helfen. Die Salbe ist eine Mischung aus Verbrennungssalbe mit etwas Schädeldecke und Süßholzwurzel. Sie haben einige sehr gemeine Verbrennungen an Ihren Armen, Beinen und auf dem Rücken."

„Du Zhong? Würde Dang Gui nicht besser geeignet sein?"

Sie schielte ihm flüchtig zu. „Sie mögen sich vielleicht mit Ihren Zaubertränken auskennen, Severus, aber ich bin die Heilerin hier. Ich habe Du Zhong wegen ihrer Sekundärwirkung zur Kräftigung ausgesucht. Vertrauen Sie mir, Sie werden sie brauchen. Sie-wissen-schon-wer hat Sie beinahe umgebracht. Wenn Ihre Miss Granger mich nicht geholt hätte, dann wären Sie jetzt zweifelsohne tot."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. _Meine Miss Granger?_, war sein erster Gedanke, der schon fast augenblicklich von einem weiteren gefolgt wurde: _Also hatte Granger Arrosa wirklich hergeholt?_ Sein Stirnrunzeln verwandelte sich in einen finsteren Blick. Das ergab keinen Sinn. Niemand im Orden hätte sie in das Haus gelassen. Er warf Albus einen Blick zu, welcher leicht nickte. _Dann war es also wahr. Interessant._ Er machte sich eine geistige Notiz den Schulleiter darauf noch einmal anzusprechen.

Aber zuerst musste er mit Arrosa fertig werden. „Also schön. Sagen Sie mir, was ich wissen muss und ich werde ein Vorzeigepatient sein."

„Von wegen Vorzeigepatient. Ich bitte Sie nicht um ein Wunder, Severus. Folgen Sie einfach nur meinen Empfehlungen und versuchen Sie sich nicht mehr zuzumuten, bevor sich nicht Ihr Körper und Ihre Magie vollständig erholt haben."

* * *

><p>Severus war müde, ein Zustand, der ihm persönlich zuwider war, da er erst vor nicht ganz einer Stunde aufgewacht war. Während dieser einen Stunde wurde an ihm herumgestochert, er wurde geschupst, man hat mit dem Zauberstab über ihn herumgefuchtelt und er wurde dazu gezwungen einen minderwertig angefertigten Zaubertrank zu trinken – eine Tatsache für die er Arrosas Wahl an Brauer geißeln wollte. Die letzte Beleidigung folgte in einer langen und inbrünstigen Ansprache, wie er sich zu pflegen und Alverez' Anweisungen zu folgen hatte und wie er es Miss Granger in voller Demut und Geduld erlauben würde müssen, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Es hatte sogar Androhungen gegeben und die ganze Zeit über hatte Dumbledore nur mit dieser nervigen Ruhe schweigend neben ihr gestanden.<p>

Je weiter die Stunde voranschritt, desto schwieriger war es für ihn sich zu konzentrieren und sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an und eine schon fast erstickende Trägheit hatte ihn dazu gezwungen, seine Augen zu schließen und zu schlafen. Und genau das war es, was ihn bestätigte, dass sein Zustand genauso ernst war, wie Arrosa behauptet hatte.

Aber Severus hatte den Großteil seines Lebens damit verbracht die Hürden, die man ihm in den Weg gelegt hatte, durch reine Willenskraft zu überwinden. Er würde Schwäche nicht zulassen, noch nicht einmal von seinem Körper, als er sich zurück in die Kissen legte und mit müder Neugier die Interaktion zwischen dem Schulleiter und Arrosa beobachtete.

Ihre gedämpfte Unterhaltung – wenn man auch von der Gestik und Körpersprache der Heilerin eher von einem Streit ausgehen konnte – bot ihm ein interessantes Bild. Es war faszinierend ihr Wechselspiel zu beobachten und zwischendurch ein paar Wortfetzen aufzufangen.

„… was ich brauche …"

„Alter Narr! Wenn Sie … nur den Verstand …"

Er würde sich später fragen, über was sie gestritten hatten, aber da Arrosa gelegentlich immer wieder in seine Richtung gestikulierte, war es nicht schwer das Thema ihres hitzigen Gespräches zu erraten. Severus unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als er sah, wie Arrosa einen Finger in Albus Brust stieß, während die andere Hand weiterhin auf ihrer Hüfte gestemmt war. Albus sah jetzt, wo Arrosa ihm ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, nicht mehr so gefällig aus. Soweit es Severus betraf, hatte er es verdient und es machte ihn nur noch neugieriger darauf, wie Arrosa es in den Orden geschafft hatte.

Bereits seit ein paar Jahren versuchte er Albus dazu zu überreden Arrosa in den Orden des Phönix' einzuführen. Als eine der angesehensten Heileirinnen in St. Mungos, eine clevere Slytherin und aus einer alten und etablierten Zaubererfamilie stammende Hexe, würde Alverez eine einzigartige Position einnehmen, brauchbare Informationen zu sammeln, während sie falsche im Kern der Familien verteilen würde, die den finanziellen und politischen Kern des Dunklen Lords darstellten.

Albus hatte sich in der Vergangenheit immer herausgeredet. Severus hatte immer angenommen, Albus' Widerstand die Heilerin mit einzubeziehen beruhte darauf, dass sie eine Slytherin war und somit alle Vorurteile, die automatisch folgten, wenn man ein Mitglied dieses Hauses war, dazu beitrugen. Jetzt, wo er allerdings ihr Zusammenspiel beobachtete, erkannte Severus, dass Arossas Ausschluss nichts mit der Hauszugehörigkeit zu tun hatte, sondern dass der Grund dafür in Albus' persönlicher Vergangenheit lag. Seine Lippen zuckten wieder. Er fragte sich, ob Minerva bereits Arrosa getroffen hatte und was die beiden stärksten Hexen an Albus Seite voneinander halten würden.

Mit diesem freudigen Bild im Kopf driftete Severus von müden Überlegungen in einen tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

><p>„Severus?" Die leise Stimme, die seinen Namen rief, drang durch seinen schläfrigen Kokon. Ein Teil in ihm wollte ihn dazu bringen die Stimme einfach zu ignorieren und tiefer in die Dunkelheit abzurutschen. Der andere Teil in ihm, der an Pflicht und Ehre gebunden war, erkannte die Stimme des Schulleiters. Ohne zu zögern, erwachte er aus der Müdigkeit. Severus öffnete seine Augen.<p>

„Vergeben Sie mir, dass ich Sie wecken muss, Severus. Ich würde es nicht tun, wenn ich nicht denken würde, Ihre Informationen seien unerlässlich."

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und verzog dann leicht sein Gesicht, als er den Schmerz in seiner Brust und Schulter bemerkte. „Nein, Albus. Es ist richtig von Ihnen, mich zu wecken. Zu viele Tage sind bereits vergangen und meine Informationen sind jetzt wohlmöglich entscheidend."

Er sah sich schnell im Zimmer um, um sich aus alter Gewohnheit zu vergewissern, dass die Geheimhaltung gewahrt blieb.

Albus bemerkte den Blick und deutete ihn richtig. „Ich habe Alverez raus zu Miss Granger geschickt. Wir sind alleine und ich habe den Raum gesichert."

Severus schob für den Moment seine Neugier auf Miss Granger Rolle in alle dem zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf die wichtigen Informationen für den Orden. „Da gibt es definitiv ein paar Dinge, die Sie wissen sollten. Die geistige und emotionale Verfassung des Dunklen Lords glitt vor meiner Abreise schon praktisch hinab in die Verzweiflung. Einige seiner Schlüsselpläne wurden vereitelt, was zu einigen übereilten Entscheidungen seinerseits geführt hatte. Ich glaube, dass dort unser Potenzial liegt, aber nur, wenn sich der Orden beeilt."

Er kämpfte damit sich aufzusetzen, aber fluchte leise, als sein Körper ihn im Stich ließ. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter unterdrückte jede weitere Bewegung.

„Entspannen Sie sich, mein Junge." Dumbledore beobachtete ihn mit blauen, scharfen Augen.

„Mir geht es gut, Albus", antwortete er leicht genervt. „Die Ruhe hat mir gutgetan." Er gab es auf sich aufzusetzen und lehnte sich wieder in die Kissen zurück. Sein vergebliches Bemühen würde ihn nur noch schwächer aussehen lassen.

Der Schulleiter sah noch immer unentschieden aus, aber nickte schließlich. „Wenn Sie sich sicher sind, dann bin ich bereit, wenn Sie es sind."

Tief durchatmend schloss Severus seine Augen und entspannte sich, während sich in seinem Kopf das Bild des Sees ausbreitete. Er hatte es in den letzten Jahren so oft hervorgerufen, dass es für ihn nicht mehr als einen Moment dauerte, bis er sich selbst am Ufer wiederfand. Er war sich noch nicht einmal mehr sicher, wann er angefangen hatte, den See und seine Umgebung als sein Bildnis zu nehmen, aber nach all den Jahren, war es ihm ein Leichtes die Bilder heraufzubeschwören und sie für sich zu nutzen.

In seiner Einsamkeit begann der See von seinen Gedanken, Wellen zu schlagen. Seine Gefühle und Sehnsüchte manifestierten sich in ihrer Umgebung. Die Bäume, die das Ufer säumten, wogen sich in der leichten Brise; leise Tiergeräusche konnten aus den Büschen vernommen werden. Seine eigene Gestalt stand an dem Ufer. Wie ein Dirigent vor seinem Orchester streckte er seine Hand aus. Um ihn herum verstummten die Geräusche und die Bäume wurden ganz still. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung beruhigte sich die Seeoberfläche und wurde glasklar.

Er wartete noch einen Moment, bevor er hinaus ins Wasser trat. Erst verschwand seine Hüfte unter Wasser, gefolgt von seiner Brust. Er schritt so lange, bis sich das Wasser über seinen Kopf schloss. Ohne zu atmen, tauchte er hinab, bis er in den Tiefen verschwunden war. Dort versank er all die Dinge, von denen er nicht wollte, dass Dumbledore sie zu Gesicht bekam. Alles andere zerrte er ans Tageslicht, bis die Erinnerungen wie Silberfische die Oberfläche durchbrachen und der See nichts weiter als ein Denkarium war, welches darauf wartete, dass jemand seinen Kopf hineinsteckte.

Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte Albus direkt an. „Fangen Sie an."

„Legilimens."

Die Macht seines Zaubers traf ihn wie ein Schlag und er musste darum kämpfen seine Gedanken offen und schutzlos darzulegen, als alle seine Instinkte ihn anschrien, seine Festung wieder aufzubauen. Für einen Moment fegte ein heftiger Wind durch sein gedankliches Bild. Die Bäume beugten sich, aber Severus erlangte die Kontrolle und der Wind starb, bis nur noch Ruhe die Szenerie beherrschte.

Severus war nicht länger alleine in seinem Kopf. Er wartete, während Albus jede seiner vergangenen Erinnerungen berührte – Erinnerungen, die Albus jetzt aus erster Hand erfahren würde.

Er spürte, wie sich Albus schließlich wieder zurückzog und sich die Magie des Schulleiters von ihm legte. Er tauchte nicht augenblicklich wieder auf, sondern verharrte noch einen Moment unter der Oberfläche und genoss die gebundene Stille. Nach und nach löste er seinen eisernen Griff und ein Gedanke nach dem anderen umgab ihn, wühlte das Wasser auf und ließ ihn auftauchen. Als er die Oberfläche durchbrach, öffnete er seine Augen. Er erwartete schon fast das Blau des Himmels vor sich zu sehen, doch stattdessen blickte er in Albus' traurige Augen.

„Albus?"

„Ich verstehe durchaus, dass Sie müde sind, aber da gibt es noch ein paar Dinge, die wir besprechen müssen, bevor ich Sie wieder in die sicheren Hände von Arrosa übergebe."

„In Bezug auf Miss Granger."

„Ich befürchte ganz besonders in Bezug auf diese junge Dame."

Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Es tut mir so leid, Severus." Albus legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, der auf dem Laken ruhte. „Es ist aufgrund von Miss Grangers und meinem Bemühen natürlich, dass Tom Ihnen das angetan hatte. Das erklärt wiederum, warum Miss Granger dazu beauftragt worden war, sich um Sie zu kümmern."

„Vielleicht wäre es am einfachsten, wenn Sie mir einfach erzählen, was während meiner Abwesenheit hier passiert ist."

* * *

><p>Hermine schritt vor Snapes Zimmer auf und ab. Ihre schnellen Schritte und ruckartigen Wendungen waren nur ein Zeichen dafür, wie sehr sie um ihre innere Kontrolle kämpfte.<p>

Sie war noch immer wütend auf Remus, dass er Professor Snape in diesem Maße bloßgestellt hatte. Dazu kam, Heilerin Alverez hatte alleine Professor Snapes Zimmer verlassen und der Schulleiter war bei ihm geblieben. Alverez war in der Küche verschwunden, um sich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, bevor sie zurückkommen würde.

Damit waren Professor Snape und der Schulleiter jetzt alleine in dem Zimmer, was nur der andere Grund für ihre innere Unruhe war.

_Ich bin im Arsch_. Es war nur ein Zeichen dafür, wie nervös sie war, dass sie sich noch nicht einmal für ihre Gedanken rügte.

Vielleicht hätte sie warten sollen und erst ihre Seite der Geschichte erzählen sollen, bevor sie den Schulleiter geholt hatte. Nicht, dass sie von dem Gedanken Professor Snape ihre Seite der Geschichte zu erzählen besonders begeistert wäre – ihre Seite, die Seite des Ordens, Dumbledores Seite – jetzt zu diesem Zeitpunkt machte es wirklich keinen Unterschied mehr.

Sie konnte noch nicht einmal lauschen, da Dumbledore einen Schweigezauber über das Zimmer gelegt hatte. Sie wirbelte herum und lief den Flur hinunter, als sie über all die Dinge nachdachte, die Dumbledore Snape erzählen könnte.

„Hermine?"

Mit einem leichten Schrei zuckte Hermine zusammen, als sie, noch während sie sich herumdrehte, ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Gesäßtasche gezogen hatte. „Um Gottes Willen, Ron!", schrie sie. „Hör auf damit! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt."

Ron schabte etwas mit seinen Füßen über den Boden und warf ihr ein reuevolles Lächeln zu. „Tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht."

Ein Schulterzucken ließ seine Hände in seine Taschen verschwinden. „Ich… du weißt schon, wollte einfach nur mal sehen, wie es dir geht. Professor Dumbledore ist schon ganz schön lange da drin bei Snape."

„Professor Snape, Ron", korrigierte sie ihn automatisch.

Er zuckte erneut die Schultern und ließ den Rüffel einfach abprallen. „Über was glaubst du reden sie?"

Da sich die Antwort ‚mich' in ihrem Kopf zu arrogant anhörte, hielt Hermine ihre Antwort allgemeiner. „Ich vermute, Professor Snape erzählt Dumbledore von Voldemort und warum er versucht hat ihn umzubringen. Und der Schulleiter wird Professor Snape wohl in die Sachen hier einweisen. Vieles ist während der letzten Wochen geschehen."

„Glaubst du, er wird ihm von dir erzählen?"

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Daran habe ich überhaupt keine Zweifel."

Sie fielen in ein Schweigen und Hermine begann ihn neugierig zu betrachten, während dieser überall hinschaute, nur nicht in ihre Richtung.

Letztendlich ergriff er wieder das Wort. „Glaubst er wird Snape von Harry erzählen?"

Und da war es. Die Sache, über die sie nicht sprachen und der eigentliche Grund, warum Ron mit ihr im Flur stand. Hermine spürte, wie ihr Herz zugeschnürt wurde und sie Schwierigkeiten hatte zu atmen. Es war wie Verrat. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass der Schulleiter Professor Snape etwas über Harry erzählen wird. Er weiß, die beiden können sich nicht ausstehen."

Aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich Harry nicht Professor Snape gegenüber erwähnen werde.

„Hermine-"

„Alles wird gut, Ron. Uns wird schon was einfallen."

In seinem Blick lag Zweifel, aber dennoch nickte Ron. „Ja, wird es."

Ron schabte erneut mit seinen Füßen über einen Riss im Boden und Hermine wusste, dass er schon bald seine Flucht ergreifen würde. Eine Welle der Traurigkeit und so etwas wie Heimweh überfiel sie, da sie wusste, dass sie und Ron nie wieder wie zuvor miteinander reden konnten. Das Einzige, was sie noch verband war Harry und er war einfach nicht mehr genug.

„Also, viel Glück dann. Ich glaube, Snape wird nicht sonderlich begeistert sein, wenn er erfährt, dass sich eine Schülerin um ihn kümmern soll. Lass dich von der großen Fledermaus nicht kleinkriegen."

Bevor sie seine Respektlosigkeit korrigieren konnte, war Ron auch schon verschwunden.

* * *

><p>Obwohl Hermine es erwartete, schrak sie zusammen, als sich die Tür zu Professor Snapes Zimmer öffnete. Zumindest ersparte sie sich diesmal ihren unwürdigen Aufschrei. Dumbledore tauchte mit einem geplagten und müden Blick in der Tür auf, bevor ein freundliches Lächeln seine Züge zeichnete. Es war der Ausdruck, von dem Hermine inzwischen wusste, dass es nur eine Maske war, hinter der er seine wahren Gedanken versteckte. Als sie ihn so sah, fühlte sie sich wegen ihrer lieblosen Gedanken ihm gegenüber wieder schuldig. Die Position, die er einnahm, war bestimmt genauso stressig wie die von Professor Snape. <em>Und dennoch,<em> hielt ihr ihre schnippische, nervige innere Stimme vor Augen, _hatte Dumbledore immerhin noch einen Kreis von Freunden um sich herum, auf den er sich stützen konnte._

_Wann bin ich nur zu so einer Zynikerin geworden?_

„Ah, Miss Granger, danke, dass Sie gewartet haben."

Für Dumbledore pflasterte sie ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, aber als sie ein seltsames Funkeln in seinen Augen sah, fragte sie sich, ob er begann durch ihre Fassade zu blicken, wie sie anfing, seine zu durchschauen. Sein Blick war auf sie gerichtet, als er das Zimmer verließ und mit seinen Fingern durch seinen Bart fuhr. Hermine fand jedoch, dass sein Blick nicht so panikeinflößend war, wie der von Snape. Und wenn Dumbledore sie nicht ansprechen würde, würde sie schweigen.

Merkwürdigerweise hatte sie das Gefühl, das ihn das sogar erfreute, da er leicht eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Ich verstehe durchaus, dass es nicht unbedingt Ihr Wunsch gewesen war, sich um Professor Snape zu kümmern und dennoch habe ich vollstes Vertrauen in Ihre Fähigkeiten." Er hielt kurz inne und fügte dann hinzu. „Egal wie schwierig die Umstände auch sein werden."

Hermine vermutete, dies war Dumbledores unterschwellige Art und Weise die etwas exzentrischen Persönlichkeitsmerkmale ihres Professors zu beschreiben. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Sir."

Er lächelte sie leicht an. „Ja, ich denke, das werden Sie durchaus. Bitte bleiben Sie nicht länger als nur ein paar Minuten, da ich befürchte, Heilerin Alverez und ich haben Professor Snape etwas überanstrengt. Lassen Sie nach Ihrem Besuch Heilerin Alverez bitte wissen, dass Sie bereit sind."

„Natürlich, Sir."

Das schien den Schulleiter zufriedenzustellen. Er ging den Flur hinunter und ließ Hermine alleine zurück.

Durch die angelehnte Tür flackerte etwas von dem Kerzenschein in den Flur. Sie konnte nichts hören und vermutete, Snape wartete bereits auf sie. Als Hermine das Zimmer betrat, fragte sie sich, ob es ein Pedant für eine Schlange gab, die der Höhle des Löwen trotzte.

Sie hatte erst ein paar Schritte den Raum betreten, als sie mit gesenktem Blick stehen blieb. Sie war sich absolut sicher, Snape würde sie für ihr Verhalten der letzten Tage regelrecht auseinandernehmen. Snape hingegen schien es nicht sonderlich eilig zu haben die Unterhaltung zu beginnen und das Schweigen dehnte sich nur noch weiter aus.

Ungeduldig begann Hermine zu zappeln, ihre Füße schlurften über den Boden, während sie mit ihrem Zeh eine Linie zog.

_Oh Gott, ich imitiere Ron_, erkannte sie.

Entschlossen stellte sie ihre Füße auf den Boden, straffte ihre Schultern und faltete ihre Hände vor ihr zusammen, bevor sie ihren Blick hob. Als sie ihren Professor sah, verwandelten sich jegliche nervösen Nerven in Wut. Der Mann war vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden aufgewacht und sah dennoch fünf Mal schlimmer aus, als er das erste Mal seine Augen geöffnet und von ihr Antworten verlangt hatte.

Er schlief tief und fest.

Es sah ganz danach aus, als ob man ihr eine Gnadenfrist eingeräumt hatte. Zumindest bis zum nächsten Morgen, denn da würde Snape wach sein und seine Antworten verlangen.

* * *

><p>Mit verdecktem Blick beobachtete Harry Hermine dabei, wie sie das Frühstückstablett kontrollierte, welches ihr die Elfe, die die Küche übernommen hatte, reichte. Den Aufwand, den sie um das Essen für Snape betrieb, ließ die ständig präsente Wut in ihm erneut aufsteigen. Im Grunde verärgerte ihn ihre ehrlich gute Laune darüber, dass dieser Mistkerl wieder aufgewacht war. Es gab Tage, an denen er die Wut in sich überhaupt nicht bemerkte, aber heute war nicht einer dieser Tage. Heute pochte die Wut rhythmisch zu seinem Herzschlag und vertrieb all seine Ängste und blinde Ungerechtigkeiten in seinem Leben.<p>

Er hatte nie darum gebeten _Der Junge, der lebte_ zu sein_._ Er hatte nie darum gebeten von Voldemort zum Ziel gemacht zu werden. Er wollte diese Verantwortung nicht. Und er wollte schon gar nicht die Blicke der Ordensmitglieder, wenn sie sich versammelten: Das Mitleid und die verzweifelte Hoffnung in ihren Augen. Er war sich niemals wirklich sicher, was davon schlimmer war, welches seine Wut in ihm nur noch mehr schürte.

Bevor er noch etwas sagte, von dem er wusste, dass er es besser nicht tun sollte, verließ Harry die Küche und ignorierte Rons verwirrten Blick. Zumindest erhielt er nicht von ihm die verhasste Mischung aus Mitleid und Hoffnung. Verwirrung konnte Harry durchaus ignorieren, was er jetzt auch tat. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, als Ron ihm nicht folgte. Andererseits war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Ron ihm nach ihrem letzten Schreikampf folgen würde, recht gering.

Dennoch wünschte sich ein Teil von Harry, Ron würde ihm folgen, er wünschte sich, Hermine würde damit aufhören Snape zu verteidigen. Natürlich wünschte er sich auch, dass sich Voldemort an einem Hühnerknochen verschlucken und tot umfallen würde, damit sie alle in Ruhe weiterleben konnten. Harry wusste, dass sich seine Wünsche nur selten erfüllten.

Als er die Treppen hinaufeilte, ging er an dem Porträt von Mrs. Black vorbei; ein hasserfülltes, gezeichnetes Auge starrte durch den leicht geöffneten Vorhang. Harry starrte zurück und gottseidank schwieg das Gemälde auch weiterhin, als er die letzten Stufen nahm. Anstatt in sein Zimmer zu gehen, nahm er auch noch die nächste Treppe mit, um vor der dunkleren, schäbigeren Tür stehen zu bleiben.

Hinter dieser Tür führte ein weiterer Treppensatz zu dem Dachboden des Hauses der Blacks hinauf. Mit seiner Schulter stieß er die Tür auf und Harry betrat das enge, niedrige Zimmer. Kisten und Truhen in allen Größen waren ohne jegliche Ordnung abgestellt worden. Tische und Stühle wurden von staubigen Laken bedeckt. Alles, bis auf eine kleine Oase der Sauberkeit, bestehend aus einem verwitterten Stuhl und Tisch, war unter einer Staubschicht vergraben.

Dort hatte Harry sich sein persönliches Sanctum Santorum eingerichtet, seine eigene Festung der Einsamkeit – ein Gedanke, der ihn immer amüsiert schnauben ließ. Sie alle, angefangen von Dumbledore bis hin zu Voldemort, hatten ihm die Rolle des Superhelden und Retter zugeschrieben. Eine Rolle, die er nicht haben wollte. Jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte sich dem zu entziehen, wurde er wieder zurückgestoßen. Oft hatte er das Gefühl, das er wie einer der geplagten Superhelden aus Dudleys Comics war, der unter Anleitung eines unbekannten Autors von der einen Situation in die nächste geführt wurde.

Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und hustete, als eine Staubwolke aufstieg. Dann zeichneten sich ein Knurren und ein dunkler Blick auf seinem Gesicht ab. Der Autor oder die Autoren waren nicht mehr unbekannt. Sein ganzes Leben wurde von Professor Dumbledore und Professor Vector geleitet. Er hatte nicht den Umhang seines Vaters bekommen, weil er seinem _Vater_ gehört hatte oder weil er jetzt rechtmäßig ihm gehört, nein, sondern weil er ihn _gebraucht_ hatte.

Dieser strahlende Moment, als der das Schwert von Gryffindor aus dem Sprechenden Hut gezogen hatte, um gegen den Basilisken zu kämpfen, auf den er so stolz gewesen war, als ob Godric Gryffindor persönlich über ihn gewacht hatte, war alles nur eine große Lüge gewesen. Nichts weiter als ein abgekartetes Spiel. Und nur weil er wieder einmal den Tag retten musste.

Was war noch alles manipuliert und verdreht worden, damit die Dinge den Verlauf einschlugen, den sie geplant hatten? _Wo kann ich mich da noch entscheiden?_

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und fuhr mit seinem Finger über das Holz. Sie sahen ihn alle an, als ob er mit einer einzigen Zauberstabbewegung sie alle retten könnte. _Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich sie überhaupt noch alle retten will_. Aber er hatte diesen Gedanken noch nicht einmal zu Ende gedacht, als er augenblicklich von Scham und Schuld erfüllt wurde. Voldemort war böse. Er und seine Todesser hatten Hunderte von Menschen umgebracht. Sie hatten Leben, Heime und Familien zerstört. Voldemort hatte seine Familie zerstört. _Es macht mir was aus._

Aber das war inzwischen egal. Er würde Voldemort umbringen oder von Voldemort umgebracht werden.

Seine Zauberstabsspitze fuhr über seine Stirn, bis sie zwischen seinen Augen gegen den Schmerz, der sich dort angesammelt hatte, drückte. _Ich muss sie alle retten._

_Der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt_.

Jeden Tag, jede Stunde hallten diese Worte durch seinen Kopf. Er würde zu einem Mörder werden. Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob es wirklich schlimmer war, dass Voldemort ein grausamerer Mörder war, denn Dumbledore und Vector und jeder andere trainierten und formten ihn hinauszugehen, um den anderen Mörder umzubringen.

Die Spitze drückte sich weiter in seine Hand. _Ich werde es tun. Ich werde diesen Mistkerl umbringen._

Er griff zwischen dem Stuhl und dem Kissen, um ein dünnes in Leder gebundenes Buch herauszuziehen. In verblassten roten Lettern stand geschrieben: _Standbilder des magischen Gesetztes, Volumen XXXVIII: Die Unverzeihlichen._ Es war ein recht unscheinbares, kleines Buch und Harry hatte es nur zufällig in seiner halbherzigen Suche für Professor Binns Geschichtshausaufgaben gefunden.

Das Buch beschrieb, wann der _Cruciatus, Imperius_ und Todesfluch vom Zauberergamot im britischen Gesetz zu den Unverzeihlichen klassifiziert wurde. Das Gericht hatte neun Tage getagt. Jeden Tag wurden Fragen und Antworten und Streitigkeiten detailliert festgehalten. Harrys größtes Interesse jedoch galt der Abteilung des Todesfluches, als magische Theorie und Menschen, die den Fluch schon angewandt hatten, seinen Nutzen und Grenzen erklärten und die effektivsten Möglichkeiten schilderten, ihn auszuführen.

Harry schlug die Seite auf, die er mit einem Lesezeichen gekennzeichnet hatte und sah sich im Zimmer um, bis er eine Spinne im Gewölbe entdeckt hatte. Er stellte sich Voldemort vor und sammelte all seinen Hass. Als Nächstes kam Pettigrew hinzu und ganz zum Schluss tauchte Snape auf.

Er bewegte seinen Zauberstab. „Avada-"


	24. DIE Unterhaltung

**DIE Unterhaltung**

Er wurde durch das einfallende Licht geweckt. Severus musste ein paar Mal gegen die ungewohnte Helligkeit blinzeln. Als Kerkerbewohner war es für ihn eher ungewohnt durch das Morgenlicht aus den Schlaf gerissen zu werden. _Nicht unbedingt etwas, an das ich mich gewöhnen möchte_, dachte er grimmig.

Vorsichtig streckte Severus seinen Körper und verzog sein Gesicht in Vergeltung, als sich seine schmerzenden Muskeln bemerkbar machten. In Anbetracht des Schweregrads seiner Verletzungen, war er eher überrascht, dass er so gut geschlafen hatte. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal an irgendwelche Alpträume erinnern, was im Grunde recht merkwürdig war, da lebhafte Träume und Alpträume eine unkontrollierbare Nebenwirkung seiner täglichen, rücksichtslosen Unterdrücken jeglicher Erinnerungen waren. Natürlich hatten vermutlich eine Kombination aus Heilungszaubern, Zaubertränken und seine Verletzungen zu einer Nacht von ununterbrochenem Schlaf dazu beigetragen.

Als er die Decke etwas anhob, dachte er sehnsüchtig an sein graues Flanellnachthemd. Aber er verstand nur allzu gut Arrosas Gründe ihn so unbekleidet zu lassen. Selbst jetzt war die zarte Berührung der Laken auf seiner Haut wie das Kratzen von Schmirgelpapier für seine angegriffenen Nerven. Alleine das zusätzliche Gewicht der Bettwäsche war schon zu viel zu ertragen.

Als immer mehr Licht das Zimmer erhellte, bemerkte er seine Umgebung. Es war etwas, was er dem vorigen Abend nur flüchtig Aufmerksamkeit gezollt hatte. Genau wie die anderen Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz, war auch dieses eher dunkel und schäbig, wenn man auch bei einem genaueren Blick die ehemalige Eleganz noch erkennen konnte. Jedoch waren noch deutlich die erst jüngsten Versuche des Putzens zu erkennen. Das Fenster, durch welches das abscheuliche Licht fiel, war sogar geputzt worden und selbst die allgegenwärtigen Spinnenweben, die ansonsten alle Ecken und Nischen des Hauses zierten, waren verschwunden. Sogar das Hartholz war poliert worden, selbst wenn die Abnutzung nicht zu leugnen war.

In der Ecke des Zimmers stand eine von Decken überfüllte Pritsche, die schon eher einem Nest glich. Anhand der hinausragenden, spindeldürren Beinen und überlangen Zehen, wusste Severus, dass Rink seine Pflicht als sein persönlicher Hauself wieder einmal nachgekommen war. Es erklärte zumindest die Sauberkeit dieses Zimmers.

Hauselfen. Er musste noch daran denken das Mädchen wegen der Hauselfen zu fragen –_ nenn sie Granger, _erinnerte er sich. Er hatte, was das anging, noch so viele Fragen, angefangen damit, wie sie auf die Idee gekommen war, dass die Elfen dem Orden helfen könnten, bis dahin, wie sie es geschafft hatte, dass die Grangers ihr eigenes Haus bekommen hatten. Es waren seit der letzten Hausgründung mindestens mehrere hundert Jahre vergangen. Albus hatte schon praktisch vor wahnsinniger Entzückung in die Hände geklatscht, als er Severus diese Neuigkeit mitgeteilt hatte.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Hauselfen der Schlüssel für so viele Missschläge des Dunklen Lords sein würden? Dass es ausgerechnet Granger, eine Muggelgeborene und Verfechterin der Elfenrechte, war, die den Mittelpunkt bildete, verlieh dem Ganzen einen gewissen slytherianischen Sinn von Ironie. _Und nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass das Schicksal mich hasst. Meine eigene Schülerin bringt mich zu Fall._

Als es heller im Zimmer wurde, konnte er Bewegungen von Rink ausmachen. Es sah ganz danach aus, als ob sein Gefährte das Licht ebenso verabscheute, da er sich mit einem kurzen Stöhnen in die Dunkelheit rollte und sich die Decke über den Kopf zog. Severus grinste mitfühlend. Er wünschte sich, er könnte dasselbe tun. Im Moment war er sich jedoch noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt seine Arme über den Kopf legen, ganz zu schweigen sich auf die Seite rollen, konnte.

Und da war er wieder zurück in seiner Zwickmühle. Zur Hölle mit Albus und dem Dunklen Lord. Zumindest hatte Albus ihn in einem Moment seiner Freundlichkeit mit Granger als seine Leibeigene bestraft. Er würde es diesem Mann sogar zutrauen ihn Potter zuzuweisen und es als abstrakte, bindende Erfahrung zu verbuchen. Als ob auch nur einer von ihnen das überlebt hätte.

Mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster sah er, wie hell es wirklich war. Granger, so übereifrig und nervig wie sie war, würde schon bald hier sein. Wenn auch es nach Arrosa _seine_ übereifrige Nervensäge war. Er vermutete, dass dies den Unterschied machte. Besser er begann jetzt mit dem Tag, bevor seine Nervensäge auftauchte.

„Rink", rief er.

Der Haufen unter den Decken rührte sich und ein Murmeln war zu hören, aber es tauchte keine Hauselfe auf. Mit Augen zu Schlitzen verzogen und gekräuselten Lippen, betrachtete Severus den Deckenhaufen. Ein langsames, eher böses Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Rink!", blaffte er, das Wort hallte wie ein Peitschenschlag in der Luft.

Eine zerknitterte Hauselfe mit strampelnden, knochigen Knie und Ellbogen, sprang in die Luft. Severus versteckte schnell sein Grinsen hinter seinem gewohnt, finsteren Blick.

„Sir?", quietschte Rink mit flatternden Ohren.

Da Severus Verlangen nach Belustigung nun gestillt war, nickte er knapp und nur mit einem Hauch von Verärgerung sagte er: „Deine Hilfe wird benötigt. Ich hege gar keine Zweifel daran, dass Granger schon sehr bald an meine Tür klopfen wird."

Überraschenderweise sah der Hauself ziemlich verärgert bei seiner Bemerkung aus. Interessant.

„Miss hat sich gut um den Herrn gekümmert."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das getan hat", antwortete er trocken. „Jedoch werde ich mit meinen morgendlichen Prozedere Hilfe brauchen, bevor Granger hier eintrifft."

Glücklicherweise verstand Rink die Bedeutung hinter seinen Worten, so dass er nicht gezwungen war sein Problem in all seinen schmutzigen Details zu erläutern. Er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er all seine Würde vor einer Schülerin verlieren sollte.

* * *

><p>Hermine hantierte nervös mit dem Frühstückstablett herum. Unter ihren Wimpern konnte sie sehen, wie Harry sie von der anderen Seite des Tisches aus anstarrte und sie war wieder einmal der Grund für seine Wut. Diesmal jedoch war es ihr egal. Harry mit seinen mürrischen Blick konnte diesen Morgen einfach nicht ihre Aufmerksamkeit erlangen. Sie musste sich einigen viel einschüchternden Drachen stellen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war sie ziemlich erleichtert, als Harry aufstand und aus der Küche verschwand.<p>

Obwohl sie sich keine Gedanken über das Tablett machen musste, warf sie ihm einen letzten Blick zu. Die Hauselfe, die die Küche übernommen hatte, hatte alles genausten nach Hermines Anweisungen angerichtet. Alles war mild und es waren genau die Dinge, von denen sie gesehen hatte, dass Snape sie auch wirklich in Hogwarts gegessen hatte. Ganz zu schweigen davon wäre das Essen leicht genug für einen Mann, der gerade mehrere Tage mit nichts weiter als Fleischbrühe und medizinischen Zaubertränken verbracht hatte.

Und dennoch begann sie zu zappeln, alles neu anzurichten und die Servierten neu zu falten. Sie wusste, warum sie gerade die Nerven verlor. Wenn sie einmal das Tablett aufnahm, würde es keine weitere Begnadigung mehr für sie geben.

Es war nun endlich an der Zeit mit Snape zu reden. Kein weiteres Hinauszögern. Keine weiteren Rückzüge mehr in letzter Minute. Keine weiteren Ausflüchte.

* * *

><p>Mit einem Stöhnen erlaubte Severus Rink ihn zurück in die Kissen zu legen. Sogar der kurze Weg ins Bad ließ ihn schwitzend und außer Atem zurück. Er atmete einmal tief durch, zählte bis zehn und entließ langsam die Luft wieder. Gott, er hasste es schwach zu sein. Wenn er jegliche Zweifel gehabt hätte Grangers Hilfe zu brauchen, so waren sie jetzt zerstört worden.<p>

_Klopf. Klopf. _

Er schnaubte amüsiert. _Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, ist sie auch schon da. _

Beiläufig entließ er Rink mit einem Winken und rief. „Kommen Sie rein, Granger."

Die sich öffnende Tür offenbarte ein offensichtlich nervöses Mädchen mit seinem Frühstückstablett gegen ihre Hüfte gestemmt. Er kannte die Anzeichen nur zu gut und wusste auch, dass sie versuchte ruhig und unbesorgt zu wirken. Er schrieb ihr zumindest im Kopf Punkte zu, es immerhin zu versuchen.

Was jedoch wirklich außergewöhnlich war, dass obwohl ihre Nervosität mehr als offensichtlich war, schien sie keine Angst zu haben. Severus kannte Angst – er wusste, wie sie sich in den Augen seines Gegenübers widerspiegelte, kannte den anwidernden Gestank in der Luft und den Geschmack besser als ihm lieb war. Sie hatte sich einen weiteren Punkt seines Respekts verdient, entschied er, da er an einer Hand die Menschen abzählen konnte, die sich nicht vor ihm fürchteten.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte er in dem Mädchen die Frau sehen, zu der sie mal werden würde – herausfordernd und direkt, genau wie jeder Gryffindor, aber versehen mit einer scharfen und gefährlichen Intelligenz hinter ihren beruhigenden, braunen Augen. Er fand dieses Bild merkwürdigerweise anziehend, besonders da er wusste, dass das Potential dieser Frau in seinen Händen lag. Ein Blinzeln später war sie wieder das Mädchen, die nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und darauf wartete, von ihm wahrgenommen zu werden.

„Sehe ich so schlimm aus, Granger?", fragte er trocken. Er wurde mit errötenden Wangen belohnt, als sie schuldig zusammenzuckte.

„Es ist nur, dass…" Sie verzog ihr Gesicht, als sie verstummte.

Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie sie mit dem Tablett herumhantierte. Zweifelsohne versuchte sie gerade eine passende Antwort zu finden, ohne ihn zu beleidigen. Er hatte sich selbst im Badezimmerspiegel gesehen. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er halbtot aussah.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber Sie sehen schrecklich aus und gestern war es noch nicht so schlimm gewesen."

„Das war zu erwarten. Gestern war recht erschöpfend."

Sein Blick fuhr von ihren Augen hinunter zu ihren Schuhen und beobachtete belustigte, wie sie unter seinen Blick zu zucken begannen. „Also, wollen Sie mich nun füttern oder einfach dort stehenbleiben?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als ob er sie angeknurrt hätte und es fiel ihm schwer ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sie zu sticheln war offenbar genauso, wenn nicht noch amüsanter, wie Albus und Minerva.

Bestimmt straffte sie ihre Schultern und hielt das Tablett vor sich.

Das typische Sammeln von Gryffindor-Mut. Als nächstes würde ein direkter Angriff erfolgen. Er schürzte seine Lippen, um das Lächeln zu verstecken, welches definitiv den Angriff, auf den er anspielte, ruinieren würde, aber er hatte schwer mit sich zu kämpfen.

Ein Zucken durchfuhr ihren Körper. „Ich bin hier, um Ihnen Ihr Frühstück zu bringen." Sie hielt ihm das Tablett entgegen. „Ich hoffe, es entspricht Ihren Ansprüchen."

Diesmal wartete sie nicht auf eine Einladung, sondern setzte brüsk das Tablett auf seine von der Decke bedeckten Beine ab.

Er schielte hinunter auf das Tablett; ein pochiertes Ei und etwas dünner Haferbrei. Kein Kaffee, aber Farbe und Geruch ließ auf einen Kräutertee schließen.

Er atmete stumm erleichtert auf. Nichts auf den Tablett würde ihm zum Würgen bringen. Das Granger zu erklären wäre etwas schwierig geworden und ohne jegliche Zweifel würde sie ihn an Alverez verpetzen. Er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er auch noch dieses bisschen Kontrolle verlieren würde.

Einfach nur, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen, fragte er: „Werden Sie mich nicht füttern?"

Ihr gesamter Körper begann zu zucken.

_Oh ja, definitiv lustiger als Minerva_, entschied er. „Nicht der Rede wert, ich werde es tun", sagte er erhaben, als ob er ein großes Opfer vollbringen würde.

Als sie sich steif und angespannt auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett fallen ließ, versteckte er ein Lächeln hinter seiner Tasse.

Für eine Weile konzentrierte er sich auf sein Essen und versuchte zu verhindern, dass das Besteck in seinen Händen zu zittern begann. Während sich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen immer weiter ausbreitete, fragte er sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis sie einbrach. Er blickte hinunter auf seinen Teller und schätzte, es würde noch passieren, bevor er seine Eier aufgegessen hatte und gratulierte sich selbst, als sie das Schweigen brach, während er gerade den letzten Bissen auf seine Gabel schob.

„Wollen Sie, dass ich das Fenster für etwas frische Luft öffne?"

Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass das nicht wirklich das war, was sie fragen wollte. Schweigen, so hatte Severus herausgefunden, vollbrachte Wunder, wenn es darum ging gefasste Zauberer und Hexen wie Idioten drauf los reden zu lassen. Für ganze zwei Sekunden zog er in Erwägung sie wegen ihrer Dummheit anzublaffen, bevor er sich noch zurückhalten konnte. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass er es ihr einfach machen würde. _Mal sehen, aus welchem Holz das Mädchen in Wirklichkeit geschnitzt ist. _

Während er sie nachdenklich betrachtete, nahm er einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Tee. „Lassen Sie es geschlossen, Granger", sagte er schließlich, bevor er sich wieder seiner Tasse zuwandte.

Wenn man von ihrem verdutzten Blick ausging, war es offenbar nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte. Irgendein Zwang ließ sie erneut ihren Mund öffnen. „Wenn Sie sich sicher sind… ich meine, es dauert nur eine Sekunde es eben zu öffnen."

Severus starrte sie an, bedacht darauf seine Gedanken nicht zu verraten.

„Okay", sagte sie schließlich und blickte überall hin, nur nicht in seine Richtung. „Kein Fenster also."

Sie fiel erneut in ein Schweigen, aber er konnte schon praktisch ihre Gedanken auf ihren ausdrucksstarken Gesicht lesen: Er verhielt sich nicht wie er selbst. Er schrie nicht. Er sagte ihr nicht, was für ein Idiot sie war. Wo war die Strafpredigt? Wo war die Enttäuschung? Wo waren die egozerschmetternden ‚Warum haben Sie nicht nachgedacht, Miss Granger?'-Kommentare?

Definitiv mehr unterhaltsamer als er ursprünglich gedacht hatte. Als er sah, wie sie erneut begann ihre Schultern zu straffen, kam er ihr zuvor, bevor sie wieder ihren Mut gesammelt hatte. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, öffnen Sie es doch."

„Was?"

„Das Fenster, Granger?" Er deutete mit seinem Kopf auf das besagte Objekt und betrachtete sie mit einem Ausdruck, den er für gewöhnlich für die Erstklässler… oder Neville reserviert hatte.

„Ja, genau, das Fenster." Vollkommen verwirrt ging sie hinüber und war sich seinem Grinsen hinter ihr in keiner Weise bewusst. Ihre Tat vollbracht, blieb sie in der Mitte des Raumes stehen.

Natürlich konnte er sie nicht so früh schon allzu sehr sticheln oder er würde überhaupt keinen Spaß mehr haben. Es war vermutlich an der Zeit mit der Befragung zu beginnen, die sie zweifelsohne erwartete.

Er schob das Tablett zur Seite und rutschte so lange in seinem Bett herum, bis er eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte. „Also?"

Bei ihrem verwirrten Blick, seufzte er schwer. „Ich habe Dumbledors Sicht der Dinge gehört. Ich haben Alverez' Sicht der Dinge gehört. Was ich bisher noch nicht gehört habe, ist Ihre Sicht. Beginnen Sie mit den Hauselfen, fahren Sie fort mit Ihrem außergewöhnlich dummen Besuch in St. Mungos, um Heilerin Alverez zu holen und schließen Sie dann mit Ihrer auferlegten Strafarbeit mir zur Seite zu stehen, ab."

„Es ist keine Strafarbeit", blaffte sie, bevor sie ein verspätetes „Sir" anhängte.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern zog nur eine höhnische Augenbraue hoch, sehr wohl wissend, wie sehr sie - und jeden anderen, den er kannte - diese Geste nervte.

Sie nahm wieder ihren Platz an seiner Seite ein und schob ihre Hände unter ihre Beine. „Ich habe gar nicht so viel mit den Hauselfen gemacht, wissen Sie."

„Falsche Bescheidenheit steht Ihnen nicht. Mit Ihrer Einführung der Hauselfen, haben Sie eigenhändig das Gleichgewicht der Familienlinien der Hauselfen und ihre Verbundenheit zu den ältesten Zaubererfamilien durcheinander gebracht. Durch ihren Gebrauch haben Sie den Dunklen Lord verärgert – auch wenn er bis jetzt noch nicht verstanden hat, dass es sich um die Hauselfen handelt – Sie haben einige seiner Pläne in großen Maße durcheinander gebracht. Sie haben fast meinen sicheren Tod hervorgerufen und Sie haben den gesamten Orden ins Chaos gestürzt. Wirklich, Granger, ich glaube, dass es noch nicht einmal Potter in seinen nervigsten Momenten schafft, so viele Parteien auf einmal zu verärgern."

„Harry ist nicht… oh, vergessen Sie's", schnaubte sie, bevor sie sich wieder auf das eigentliche Thema ihrer Unterhaltung konzentrierte. „So war es nicht. So war es wirklich nicht. Ich interessiere mich schon seit einigen Jahren für die Hauselfen."

„Ich bin mir Ihrer erbärmlichen Bemühungen mit Belfer bewusst."

„Das heißt .R. Und meine Bemühungen waren nicht erbärmlich", verteidigte sie sich wütend. „Außerdem waren es diese Bemühung, die die Matriarchin von Hogwarts, Lonny auf mich aufmerksam gemacht hat." Ihre Wut auf ihn verwandelte sich in Verzweiflung für die Hauselfen. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie mir - ich meine, meiner Familie – eine eigene Hauselfenlinie geben würde. Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, was das überhaupt bedeuten soll", sagte sie mit hochgeworfenen Händen.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie ihre Finger wieder unter ihre Beine steckte. „Ich habe nur bemerkt, dass sich die Magie der Hauselfen von der unseren unterscheidet und dass sie nicht einigen gängigen Schutzzauber und Antiapparationszauber unterliegen. Es machte also Sinn sie um ihre Hilfe zu bitten. Sie haben zugestimmt."

Sie verstummte einen Moment, bevor sie flüsternd fragte: „Hat _er_ Sie wirklich wegen mir verletzt?"

„Gryffindors und ihre Schuldkomplexe", seufzte er. Bei ihrem geplagten Blick, brach er eine lang stehende Tradition und setzte zu einer Erklärung an. „Der Dunkle Lord weiß nicht, dass die Hauselfen dem Orden helfen seine gesetzten Ziele zu verstecken. Hauselfen werden von den meisten Zauberern und Hexen noch nicht einmal bewusst wahrgenommen. Es wäre für einen Zauberer unfassbar überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen, dass eine Hauselfen das tun könnte oder sogar würde, was sie gerade eben tun. Von daher entschied der Dunkle Lord, ich sollte zum Orden zurückkehren, um Dumbledores geheime Verteidigung herauszufinden." Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Also war die Art und Weise wie ich zurückgekehrt bin lediglich zu seiner Belustigung und nicht Ihre Schuld."

Interessanterweise erbleichte Granger noch mehr.

„Er… er hat Sie fast umgebracht!"

Etwas überrascht über ihre Reaktion, begann er schon bald zu lachen oder zumindest, bis ein stechender Schmerz über seine noch heilende Brust und Rippen schoss. Er schlang einen Arm um seinen Körper und traf ihren Blick. „Verschwenden Sie Ihre Empörung nicht für mich. Ich bin der Spion des Ordens, Granger. Ich bin der Spion des Dunklen Lords. Ich habe weder eine Vergangenheit, noch eine Zukunft. Ich lebe nur in der Gegenwart. Und in dieser Gegenwart, bin ich noch am Leben und noch in der Lage die Aufgaben zu erfüllen, die man mir stellt."

„Aber-"

„Genug", sagte er mit einer wirschen Handbewegung. „Sagen Sie mir, was Sie mit Alverez gemacht haben."

Sie wollte die Unterhaltung nicht aufgeben. Er sah, wie sich ihre Rücken anspannte und sich ihre Finger in ihre Beine bohrten, aber ihr angebliches Mitleid verlieh ihm eine Unbehaglichkeit, die er nicht weiter hinterfragen wollte. Sich um jemanden zu sorgen, bedeutete nur, dass irgendwer verletzt werden würde. Mitgefühl bedeutete, man fing an über die Zukunft nachzudenken, Pläne und Träume zu schmieden. Er hatte die Träume schon längst aufgegeben und er besaß keine Zukunft.

„Alverez?", hakte er nach, als sie sich sträubte zu beginnen.

Ein feines Zittern durchfuhr ihren Körper, begleitet von einem gedämpften, frustrierten Schnauben, dicht gefolgt von einem Seufzen. Er hatte diese Reaktion schon allzu oft an Minerva gesehen, um zu wissen, dass Granger, wenn auch nur widerwillig, seinem Wunsch Folge leisten würde.

„Als Sie verletzt waren, schien niemand irgendwas zutun. Ich war aufgebracht und ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen und er hatte nur gesagt, Madam Pomfrey sei nicht verfügbar." Sie presste ihre Hände gegen ihre Beine. „Sie lagen im _Sterben_ und ich konnte nicht einfach nur so herumsitzen und… und… Däumchen drehen. Mir ist unser Besuch bei Heilerin Alverez eingefallen. Und da war ich auch schon aus der Tür."

„Ohne irgendeinen Plan?"

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ja."

„Ohne eine Idee, wie Sie Alverez rein bringen könnten, um mich zu sehen."

„Ja", gab sie zu und schielte verlegen zu ihm hinüber. „Der Fidelus-Zauber ist mir nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen. Es war im Grunde die Heilerin, die an den Somnambul-Zauber gedacht hat."

„Also, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, in welche Gefahr Sie den gesamten Orden und Ihren kostbaren Potter gebracht haben, sind Sie Hals über Kopf nach St. Mungos gestürmt."

Sie lief rot an, als ihre Schultern zusammensackten. „Ja."

„Verstehe."

Wieder breitete sich Stille zwischen ihnen aus, bis Granger wieder einmal die Unterhaltung aufgriff. „Sie schreien mich nicht an."

Amüsiert atmete er aus. „Sollte ich etwa schreien?"

„Ja. Also… ich meine… ja. Das tun Sie…" Sie unterbrach sich, bevor sie erneut begann. „Ich habe Dumbledores Befehle missachtet. Ich habe den Orden gefährdet. Ich habe gelogen. Sie haben gesagt, ich soll nachdenken und das habe ich nicht getan. Ich habe reagiert. Und jetzt schreien Sie nicht, obwohl Sie es eigentlich sollten und ich habe Sie enttäuscht. Und jetzt wollen Sie mich vermutlich nicht mehr unterrichten. Und…"

„Sind Sie fertig?"

Granger stolperte bei seiner Unterbrechung.

„Ich… Sie… ja."

„Gut. Sie haben einiges gut gemacht. Sie haben einiges weniger gut gemacht. Sie haben meine Ankunft hier am Grimmauldplatz – eine äußerst kritische Situation – souverän gemeistert.

„Granger, ich versuche Ihnen nicht beizubringen reine Logik in jeder Situation anzuwenden. Menschen handeln selten logisch, selbst wenn es nur zu ihrem Besten wäre. Noch reagieren sie so, wie es im Buche steht. Und letztendlich ist das nicht der Punkt, den ich versuche Ihnen beizubringen.

„Es ist kein Test. Es gibt kein richtig oder falsch. Zu meinem Entsetzen sind Sie eine Gryffindor. Sie werden sich wie eine verhalten. Aber es spricht nichts dagegen dies mit etwas wie die ‚Slytherin Feinheiten' – die Fähigkeit darüber nachzudenken, was man tut und was andere tun werden– zu kombinieren. Ich will, dass Sie hinter die Regel und über die Bücher hinausblicken. Aber vor allem will ich, dass Sie die zahlreichen Möglichkeiten betrachten, die aus einer einzelnen Handlung resultieren können. Also, sagen Sie mir, wo die Kette Ihrer Fehlentscheidungen begonnen hat."

„Ich bin ohne Erlaubnis zu Heilerin Alverez gegangen."

Er verdrehte seine Augen und sie lief erneut rot an. „Von Anfang an, bitte, Granger. Alverez aufzusuchen war nicht Ihr erster Fehler gewesen."

Als sie zögerte, antwortete er für sie. „Sie haben das Haus verlassen, ohne jemanden Bescheid zu geben, wohin Sie gehen. Sie hätten auch genauso gut gefangen genommen werden können. Der Orden hätte noch nicht einmal gewusst, wo er hätte anfangen sollen zu suchen. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, ich hatte schon glücklichere Momente in meinen Leben, hätte mir der Dunkle Lord Ihren blutverschmierten Körper vor die Füße geworfen, damit ich Sie zurück zu Potter bringe. Also, beginnen Sie jetzt am Anfang und sagen Sie mir jeden Schritt, in dem Sie eine Entscheidung treffen mussten und sagen Sie mir, ob es die richtige oder falsche war."

„Sie wollen alles durchgehen?"

„Wurden Sie mir nicht zugeteilt? Oder gibt es noch etwas wichtigeres, was Sie zu erledigen haben?"

Sie lief bei seinen sarkastischen Worten rot an, aber ihre Augen leuchteten genervt und mit etwas, was vielleicht – wenn er denn ganz weit ausholte – Humor auf. Er fragte sich, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn er neben Albus noch jemanden hätte, der ihn ‚nerven' würde. Aber schnell zerschmetterte er dieses fragile Verlangen nach Bindung wieder. Da war schon wieder dieses _Mitgefühl_. Mitgefühl würde ihn noch eines Tages umbringen, wenn er nicht vorsichtig war.

„Nein, Sir. Ich habe nichts anderes vor und Sie wissen sehr wohl, dass ich hier bin, um mich um Sie zu kümmern."

„Gut. Dann fangen Sie an."

Granger senkte ihren Kopf, aber nicht bevor er noch ihr Augenverdrehen sehen konnte. _Dafür werde ich sie noch drankriegen._

* * *

><p>Sie war absolut fertig.<p>

So müde, dass sie noch nicht einmal wirklich darauf achtete, wie ihre Finger über die Bücher in der Bibliothek fuhren. Sie las die Titel nicht wirklich, sondern wartete eher darauf, welches sie ansprach. Ein etwas gefährlicher Gedanke, erkannt sie, da es sich hier um Zauberbücher handelte und es somit nicht unmöglich war, dass eines von ihnen hervorpreschte und sie schnappte. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie war einfach viel zu müde, als dass es sie noch kümmerte. Also, während sie über die Natur der Bücher nachdachte, versuchte Hermine ein Buch zu finden, von dem sie sich vorstellen könnte, welches Professor Snape während seines Aufenthalts beschäftigen könnte.

Sie konnte noch nicht einmal behaupten müde von etwas Anstrengendem zu sein. Alles, was sie getan hatte, war Fragen von Professor Snape zu beantworten. Eine Menge Fragen… dessen Antworten unweigerlich zu weiteren Fragen geführt hatten.

Es wurden nur Pausen zum Essen und für seine Zaubertränke eingelegt und dann war das Kreuzverhör weitergegangen. Und es war ein Kreuzverhör gewesen. Die Auroren und Scotland Yard konnten noch einiges von Severus Snape lernen, wenn es darum ging Antworten zu finden. Noch nicht einmal ihre UTZe würden so schlimm werden.

Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, ihr Gehirn war zu Brei verarbeitet worden … dieser klumpige mit Stückchen drin.

Um den Ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, war sie sich absolut sicher, dass der Mann denken musste, sie sei absolut bescheuert. Sie hatte nichts richtig gemacht. Okay, meldete sich der ehrliche Teil in ihr, sie hatte ihm am Leben erhalten, aber danach hatte sie alles falsch gemacht. Er war bestimmt vollkommen enttäuscht von ihr. Und gerade jetzt hatte sie begonnen zu glauben, sie hätte Fortschritte gemacht, seinen Respekt zu erlangen.

Es war so verwirrend mit ihm. Er besaß die Fähigkeit sie frustriert aufschreien zu lassen und zwei Sekunden später dachte sie, dass er lustig sei – auf eine absolut dunkle und verdrehte Art und Weise, natürlich. Es war eine recht frustrierende Reaktion und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Harry und Ron machten sie entweder wahnsinnig oder brachten sie zum Lachen. Aber es war niemals beides.

Und über Snape nachzudenken brachte sie nirgendwo hin und endete nur darin den Brei zwischen ihren Ohren nur noch weiter zu verrühren.

Ihre Nägel kratzten über das alte Leder. _Nein_, entschied sie. _Das nicht._

_Haushaltszauber? Ganz bestimmt nicht. _

„Miss Granger?"

Hermine wandte sich vom Bücherregal ab. „Professor Vector. Guten Abend."

Vector nickte in Richtung der Regale. „Suchen Sie etwas zum Lesen?"

„Im Grunde ist es für Professor Snape."

Vector lachte leise. „Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück. Versuchen Sie es mit magischer Theorie. Das sollte ihn etwas beschäftigen und hält ihn von Ihnen für eine Weile fern."

„Danke. Ich werde es versuchen."

„Wenn ich so direkt sein darf, Miss Granger, aber Sie sehen etwas müde aus."

Hermine konnte das halbherzige Schnauben bei Vectors Worten nicht unterdrücken. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor. Ich bin müde. Professor Snape hatte heute eine Menge Fragen und er ist sehr gründlich."

„Gründlich? Ich glaube, das Wort, welches Sie suchen, ist erbarmungslos. Ich habe ein paar arithmantische Gleichungen für einige von Professor Snapes Zaubertränke erstellt. Hufflepuffs sind nicht die einzigen, die die hartnäckigen Eigenschaften des Dachses besitzen."

Hermine verschluckte sich und begann bei dem Gedanken an einen in kanariengelb mit schwarz gekleideten Snape zu husten.

„Ja", antwortete Vector verschmitzt, „wenn ich ihn mir als einen Hufflepuff vorstelle, geht's mir genauso."

Als Hermine lachte, schenkte Vector ihr ein Lächeln. „So ist es richtig. Lassen Sie sich nicht von Professor Snape herunterziehen. Ich verrate Ihnen sogar ein Geheimnis: Seine Bisse sind noch lange nicht so schlimm, wie sein Bellen."

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Danke, Professor." Dann hielt sie inne und fragte: „Professor?"

„Hm?"

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass Ihre Matrix den einen Abend… mir fehlen dafür einfach die Worte. Die numerischen Auflistungen, die Gleichungen, sie… ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll."

Vectors Belustigung verschwand und sie betrachtete Hermine für einen Moment, bis sie das Gefühl hatte wieder unter Professor Snape unnachgiebigen Blick zu sein.

„Würden Sie gerne die Berechnungen sehen, Miss Granger?"

„Wirklich?", fragte sie überrascht.

Vector lachte erneut. „Miss Granger, ich denke Sie sind die einzige in diesem Haus, die erfreut wäre die arithmantische Gleichung der Ordensmatrix zu sehen."

„Arithmantik war schon immer mein Lieblingsfach gewesen."

Vector warf ihr wieder diesen Blick zu, aber Hermine, die plötzlich nicht mehr müde war, war viel zu aufgeregt Professor Vectors Gleichung zu sehen, als dass sie sich irgendwelche Gedanken darüber machte.


	25. Geschichtsstunde

**Geschichtsstunde**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen Snapes Zimmer mit dem Frühstückstablett in der Hand betrat, war sie entschlossen, sich diesmal nicht so unbeholfen anzustellen. Sie würde erwachsen und selbstbeherrscht sein. Gestern hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, immer einen Schritt hinter ihm gewesen zu sein. Snape würde sie heute nicht aus der Fassung bringen.

„Granger."

Sie lächelte schief bei seiner eher ausdruckslosen und monotonen Begrüßung. ‚Kein Morgenmensch', beschrieb noch nicht einmal ansatzweise Severus Snape. Andererseits war es für jemanden, der die Dunkelheit bevorzugte, recht hell. _Kein Wunder, dass er nicht ganz auf der Höhe ist. Und mit dem auferlegten Zauberverbot konnte er sich noch nicht einmal selbst heilen und wehe er zeigte vor jemanden auch nur die geringste Schwäche und müsste um Hilfe bitten. Idiot,_ wenn auch ihr dieser Gedanke mit einer amüsierten Toleranz durch den Kopf schoss.

Nachdem sie ihm sein Frühstückstablett gereicht hatte, ging sie direkt zum Fenster hinüber. Zwei Sekunden überlegte sie unentschlossen, bevor sie mit ihrem Zauberstab zwei durchschnittliche Vorhänge zauberte. Augenblicklich wurde das Zimmer von freudiger, eher blendender Helligkeit in gedämmte Dunkelheit getaucht.

Sie bekam kein direktes Dankeschön für ihr dummes Rumgefuchtel mit dem Zauberstab, aber dennoch bemerkte sie sein erleichtertes Seufzen. Hermine schrieb sich einen Punkt auf ihrem A.S.V.U.R-Konto gut.

Während sie die Medizin, die Heilerin Alverez für sie dagelassen hatte, überprüfte, ignorierte Hermine einfach seine typische, morgendliche Verdrießlichkeit. Gestern hatte er nur Heiltränke bekommen, heute jedoch würde sie ihm noch zusätzlich die Salbe auf seine verbrannten Hautstellen auftragen müssen.

Es war nicht unbedingt etwas auf das sie sich freute, da sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Professor Snape, wenn es erst einmal so weit war, lauthals zum Protest ansetzen würde. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, würde es für sie beide unangenehm werden. Hermine versuchte ihr Bestes den Gedanken, dass Snape unter dem Bettlaken nackt war, zu verdrängen. Es war zu den merkwürdigsten Momenten, an denen sie daran denken musste. Die Tatsache, dass sie Salbe auf seine Haut auftragen würde, bedeutete, dass Verdrängung nicht zur Option stand. Sie würde die ganze Situation - selbst wenn es sie umbrachte … oder er sie, was auch immer zuerst passierte - wie eine Erwachsene handhaben.

Nachdem sie ihre Inventur abgeschlossen hatte, nahm sie die Salbenkruke und kehrte zu ihrem Stuhl zurück. Da sie nichts zutun hatte, breitete sich erneutes, schweres Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus.

Zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie das Tablett abgestellt hatte, sah Hermine, wie Snape zu ihr aufblickte. Dann schaute er hinab auf seinen Teller und mit einem kalkulierten Glitzern wieder zurück zu ihr.

Etwas wie Verärgerung stieg in ihr auf. _Ernsthaft, was dachte er – dass ich seine Eier vergiftet habe, oder was?__  
><em>

In dem Versuch nicht ihr Gesicht zu verziehen, suchte sie sich eine Ablenkung. Warum redete er nicht? Ron und Harry redeten die ganze Zeit … darüber, welches Mädchen diesmal ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, was es zum Abendessen gab, über Quidditch und … und … na schön, und meistens darüber, was für ein Idiot der Mann, der jetzt auf all den Kissen lag, doch war.

Das Schweigen machte sie nervös. Sollte sie etwas tun, etwas sagen? Also wirklich, für die nächsten Tage würden sie beide ihre Zeit miteinander verbringen müssen, war da eine höfliche Unterhaltung wirklich zu viel verlangt?

Als das Schweigen zu laut für Hermine wurde, gab sie nach. „Wie geht es Ihnen heute, Sir?"

Daraufhin zog er diese verdammte, schwarze Augenbraue hoch und Hermine begann innerlich, zu fluchen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie verbrochen hatte, aber es gab keine Zweifel, dass sich der Punktestand verändert hatte: A.S.V.U.R: 1, Snape: 1.

Nachdem er das leere Tablett zur Seite gestellt hatte, sagte er: „Mir geht es miserabel. Und da sich dieser Umstand höchstwahrscheinlich nicht ändern wird, denke ich, können wir in Zukunft davon absehen, diese Frage noch einmal zu wiederholen. Einverstanden?"

Wieder hob sich zusammen mit Hermines Wut diese Augenbraue. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Reife und Selbstbeherrschung und schenkte ihm ein angespanntes Lächeln. „Ja, Sir."

Dafür verdiente sie sich, wie sie es immer nannte, ein Snape-Grinsen. Was bedeutete, wenn sie ihn richtig verstand, dass er sich in Anbetracht seiner derzeitigen Lage ziemlich gut fühlte, selbst wenn er sagte, ihm ginge es miserabel. Denn dieses grinsende Lächeln war ein geringfügig größeres Lächeln, als sein wahres Grinsen und sie betrachtete es eher als den Snape-ist- zufrieden- Ausdruck, als den Snape–plant–deinen–Untergang-Ausdruck.

Was wiederum bedeutete, sie sollte vermutlich seine gute Stimmung ausnutzen, solange sie noch anhielt.

„Professor, es ist an der Zeit die Brandsalbe aufzutragen."

Sein zufriedener Blick verwandelte sich sofort in ein dunkles Starren. „Natürlich ist es das."

„Heilerin Alverez-"

„Ja, ja", winkte er ab. „Ich bin mir Heilerin Alverez's Auflagen bezüglich meiner Genesung und Ihre Rolle darin durchaus bewusst." Er verstummte und Hermine bekam den Eindruck, dass er sich auf etwas Unangenehmes vorbereitete. „Sie können mit den Verbrennungen an meinen Beinen anfangen."

Das war eine Überraschung und viel einfacher als sie erwartet hatte. Bestimmt ignorierte sie den Teil in sich, der etwas enttäuscht war, eine gute und durchaus zu gewinnende Argumentation, verpasst zu haben.

Hermine setzte sich ans Ende des schmalen Bettes und zog den Krug hervor und legte ihn neben sich. Da Alverez ihr mehr als deutlich eingetrichtert hatte, wie empfindlich Snapes Haut reagierte, hob sie zaghaft die Decke von seinen Füßen und Unterbeinen und faltete sie so zusammen, dass sie über seine Knie lagen.

Ihr Professor schwieg und Hermine riskierte einen Blick in seine Richtung. Er starrte direkt an die Decke und vermied es gezielt in ihre Richtung zu blicken.

Sie spürte bereits den nervösen Schweiß zwischen ihren Schulterblättern prickeln. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie dies nicht schon zuvor getan hatte, aber da war er nie wach gewesen. Sie wusste, wie sehr Snape es hasste, berührt zu werden. Das hier musste besonders schwierig für ihn sein.

„Nun machen Sie schon, Granger", schnappte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Genau, bin schon dabei", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm.

Als sie den Korken löste, schwebte ihr eine Geruchswolke der Kräuter entgegen. Sie tauchte zwei Finger in die Salbe und verrieb sie, genauso wie sie es all die Male zuvor getan hatte, als er noch bewusstlos gewesen war. Damals hatte sie es getan, damit er selbst in seinem bewusstlosen Zustand gewusst hatte, dass man sich um ihn sorgte und dass die Berührung, die er spürte, keinen Schmerz verursachen sollte. Sie tat es jetzt, um seine Anspannung in ihm zu lösen.

„Ich beginne mit Ihrem linken Fuß."

Mit Fingerspitzengefühl trug sie die Salbe auf die starken Verbrennungen, die sein Fußgelenk umkreisten und sich bis zu seinen Waden ausbreiteten, auf. Hermine versuchte sich auf diese eine Aufgabe alleine zu konzentrieren, damit sie nicht daran denken musste, dass sie gerade ihren Lehrer anfasste - ihren nackten Lehrer. Den nackten Lehrer, der überraschenderweise äußerst muskulöse Waden und dünnknochige, schon fast elegante Füße besaß, selbst wenn die äußerst knochigen Gelenke nur Beweis für seine ungesunde Gewichtsabnahme waren. Dünnes, schwarzes Haar kitzelte ihre Fingerspitzen, als sie die Salbe auf seinen Waden verteilte.

Schweißtropfen liefen ihr den Rücken hinunter und sie suchte verzweifelt nach irgendwelchen Worten, die das erdrückende Schweigen unterbrechen würden.

„Das ist ein wirklich merkwürdiges Verbrennungsmuster." Ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig laut in der Stille.

„Stiefel", grunzte Snape, während er weiterhin an die Decke starrte.

Da sie sich verzweifelt an alles klammerte, was das Schweigen durchbrechen würde, stellte sie die automatische Frage, die die rätselhafte Antwort ‚Stiefel' hervorrief.

„Wie-"

Mit einem übertriebenen Seufzen schnitt Snape ihr das Wort ab. „Ich unterrichte Zaubertränke anscheinend nur an Idioten." Da dies für ihn eine standardisierte Beschwerde war, war sie nicht beleidigt. „Zaubertränke sind grundsätzlich gefährlich und explosiv, besonders dann, wenn sie falsch zubereitet werden. Ich trage Stiefel aus Drachenhaut, Granger, die gegen einen gewissen Grad an Feuer und Säure resistent sind."

Als Snape in seine ‚Lehrerrolle' zurückkehrte, merkte Hermine, wie sich seine Muskeln unter ihren Fingern etwas entspannten.

„Und da Drachen von Natur aus bereits magische Geschöpfe sind, wird die Haut zumindest begrenzt gegen Flüche und Zauber geschützt. Meine Füße waren geschützt, wohingegen die Haut über meinen Stiefeln es nicht war."

Hermine schluckte schwer. Er sprach mit solch einer Gleichgültigkeit, als ob nicht er derjenige war, der die Folter erleiden musste. Aber er redete und da sie vermutete, dass sie beide etwas Ablenkung brauchten, stellte sie ihm eine Frage, über die sie sich schon immer Gedanken gemacht hatte.

„Der Schulleiter sagt, wir sollen uns nicht vor einem Namen fürchten. Dass wir-" sie wollte, gerade Voldemort sagen, bevor sie sich doch noch anders überlegte – „'Sie wissen schon wen' bei seinen Namen nennen sollen. Warum nennen Sie ihn nicht bei seinem Namen?"

Die Muskeln unter ihren Fingerspitzen spannten sich erneut an und Hermine wappnete sich bereits für die Standpauke. Als er dann sprach, war seine Stimme kalt. Augen, die zuvor noch an die Decke gestarrt hatten, hielten sie jetzt mit einem rücksichtlosen Blick gefangen. „Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass ich Ihnen die Wahrheit sagen werde. Dass ich nicht das Wissen zurückhalten würde, welches Sie benötigen, um die Umstände besser zu verstehen. Denken Sie sorgfältig über die Fragen, die Sie mir stellen, nach. Einige der Türen, wenn sie denn einmal geöffnet sind, werden sich nie wieder schließen."

Sie hatte den Hauch einer Ahnung, dass er versuchte ihr Angst einzujagen. „Ich möchte … es verstehen." Sie biss sich auf ihre Zunge, bevor sie ‚Sie' sagen konnte.

Erneutes Schweigen.

Als er nicht sprach, versuchte sie es zu erklären. „Ich habe nie verstanden, wie sich eine gesamte Gesellschaft vor einem Namen fürchten konnte. Niemand hat es wirklich erklärt."

„Muggelgeboren", antwortete er schließlich, als er endlich seinen Blick abwandte, um wieder die Decke zu betrachten und Hermine atmete zitternd ein. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie stolz auf sich sein oder sich fürchten sollte, da der Punktestand eine neue Höhe erreicht hatte. A.S.V.U.R: 2, Snape 1.

Sie sammelte ihren gesamten Gryffindor-Mut zusammen, als sie ihre nächste Frage stellte: „Was macht es für einen Unterschied Muggelgeborene zu sein? Es ist ein Name."

„Nein, Granger, es ist nicht nur ein Name. Es ist töricht von uns den Schülern etwas über die Goblinkriege beibringen zu wollen und die Zeit, in der sie leben, vollkommen zu ignorieren. Als der Dunkle Lord zum ersten Mal an Macht gewann, nannte er sich bei dem Namen, unter dem er heute bekannt ist."

„Lord Vo-"

„Wagen Sie es nicht", zischte er. Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er in einem normaleren Ton fortfuhr. „Aber ja, so wurde er genannt. Als seine Macht und Anhängerzahl zunahm, formte er seinen inneren Kreis."

„Die Menschen, die zu Todessern wurden."

„Letzten Endes, ja. Viele, die in diesen Tagen nach seiner Gunst strebten, wollten ihm nahe stehen. Es war ein Gefühl sich in Größe zu sonnen, dass man im Mittelpunkt von etwas Wichtigen und Weltbewegendes stand und dass all das, was man kannte, sich ändern würde. Nicht alle, die nach dieser Position strebten, bekamen sie auch. Man musste sich diesen Platz verdienen, es war eine Abhängigkeit von Loyalität und wie nützlich man für ihn war. Am Ende bekamen die, die sich für ihn als wertvoll erwiesen, das Mal."

„Ich habe immer gedacht, alle seine Anhänger würden das Mal tragen. Wollen Sie mir gerade sagen, dass wir versuchen gegen Menschen zu kämpfen, die wir noch nicht einmal identifizieren können?"

„Die Welt ist niemals so einfach. Mir sind zweiundzwanzig bekannt, die das Mal tragen. Es gibt vermutlich noch andere, von denen selbst ich nichts weiß. Aber es gibt Hunderte von Gefolgsmännern, die seine Ideologie tragen. Würden Sie eine Armee aufbauen und sie dann so kennzeichnen, dass Ihr Gegner sie einfach identifizieren kann?"

Sie errötete. „Nein. Daran habe ich noch nie gedacht. Jeder spricht immer nur von den Todessern. Aber warum bekommen sie dann das Mal?"

„Weil sie" – diese Augen fingen, wieder die ihren – „weil wir etwas Besonderes sind. Unsere Loyalität wurde getestet und bewiesen. Wir sind die Elite. Es war wie ein Ehrenzeichen. Erst später … wurde es zu mehr."

Die Gleichgültigkeit, die sie gehört hatte, als er von seiner Folter sprach, wurde durch selbstironischen Hohn ersetzt, sodass Hermine sich schon fast wieder seine Gefühllosigkeit herbeiwünschte. Hatte er jemals außer mit Dumbledore mit jemandem darüber gesprochen? Und selbst dann fragte sie sich, wie oft dieser Mann dem Schulleiter mit seinen Gedanken belastet hatte? Als sie ihm zuhörte, verstärkte sie nur ihren Entschluss seine Vertraute – der Freund – zu sein, den Snape brauchte.

„Was hat sich verändert?"

„Die damaligen Pläne unterschieden sich von dem heutigen Kurs des Dunklen Lords. Beim ersten Mal war er noch menschlich – charismatisch und ein geborener Anführer. Es gab viel Gerede, dass er der neue Zaubereiminister werden würde. In solch einer Autoritätssituation hätte er unwiderruflich das Gesicht der Zauberwelt in England verändert. Ich hege gar keine Zweifel daran, dass wenn er Erfolg mit seinen Plänen gehabt hätte, er innerhalb weniger Jahre einen Großteil der Zauberwelt eingenommen hätte."

„Er war so dicht dran gewesen?", fragte sie überrascht. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal daran gedacht, dass Voldemort so nahe davor gestanden hatte seine Ziele zu erreichen.

„Dicht?" Er schnaufte amüsiert. „Er war bereits dort. Er kontrollierte bereits die Schlüsselmitglieder des Ministeriums und des Zaubergamot."

Hermine war so gefangen in Snapes Geschichte, dass sie die Salbe vergaß und ihre Hand leicht auf Snapes Wade ablegte. „Aber wenn er solch eine Machtgrundlage hatte, was ist dann passiert?", fragte sie. „Wie ist er gescheitert? Wie kam der Orden ins Spiel?"

„Dumbledore passierte. Er sah, was der Dunkle Lord vorhatte. Der Schulleiter, der vielleicht nicht immer das sieht, was sich direkt vor seinen Augen befindet" – Hermine erhaschte alte Bitterkeit in seinen Worten – „besitzt dessen ungeachtet die einzigartige Gabe die Dinge in einem größeren, ausschweifenden Muster zu sehen. Ich vermute, Miranda Vector steckte hinter Dumbledores Erkennungen in der Bedrohung des Dunklen Lords. Um diese Bedrohung zu bekämpfen, versammelte Dumbledore die um sich, von denen er dachte, dass sie ihm behilflich dabei sein könnten den Krieg, den er kommen sah, zu stoppen."

„Also traf er zum ersten Mal auf Widerstand."

Das brachte ihr den Hauch eines Lächelns. „Sehr gut. Als Dumbledore die Machenschaften hinter den Mauern des Ministeriums aufdeckte, begann sich auch die öffentliche Meinung zu wenden. Die Zaubergesellschaft zog sich von einem Individuum zurück, welches als gefährlich rigoros entlarvt worden war."

„Dumbledore brachte ihn in Zugzwang."

„Genau. Unglücklicherweise war es auch Dumbledore, der sich verschätzte."

„Versch…", begann sie, aber hielt inne, als sie all das, was Snape ihr gesagt hatte, zusammensetzte. „Dumbledore vermutete, er würde eine Sache tun und er handelte komplett anders."

Snape schürzte seine Lippen. Hermine sah, dass er darüber nachdachte, ob er seine Gedanken aussprechen sollte oder nicht.

„Sir?"

„Über die Jahre hinweg, Granger, habe ich erkannt, dass der Schulleiter fast unfehlbar ist. Wenn er sich jedoch verschätzt, sind die Konsequenzen seines Fehlers oftmals unvorstellbar."

Sie rutschte bis zur Kante und beugte sich vor. „Was ist passiert?"

„Da die Slytherintaktiken gescheitert waren, griff der Dunkle Lord zu offensichtlicheren Methoden – die Razzien waren geboren und die Morde begangen."

„Aber was hat das mit Ihrem-" Sie deutete auf seinem Arm. „Und warum sagt niemand den Namen des Dunklen Lords?"

„Das Mal ist nicht nur ein Tattoo. Es ist eine magische Verbindung zwischen denen, der es erschaffen hat und denjenigen, die es tragen. Es verbindet all die, die es tragen letztendlich mit ihm. Wegen dieser Verbindung ist der Dunkle Lord mit einigen Fähigkeiten gesegnet. Es erlaubt ihm, die, die es tragen, zu ihm zu holen. Der Träger braucht an keinen Bestimmungsort zu denken – sie müssen einfach nur dem Zug des Males folgen. Der Dunkle Lord bekommt auch begrenzten Zugriff auf die Magie des Trägers."

„Ähnlich wie die Affinität, die wir teilen."

„Ja und nein. Es erzwingt eine Art von Affinität, aus der er wie aus einem Pool der Macht schöpfen kann. Jedoch müssen die, die das Mal tragen, dafür in unmittelbarer Nähe sein."

„Was erklärt, warum er Sie an seiner Seite haben wollte."

„Genau. Und guter Letzt, versorgt das Mal den Dunklen Lord mit seinem nützlichsten Werkzeug in seinem Kreuzzug Angst in der Zauberwelt zu säen. Es ermöglicht ihm zu ‚hören', wenn jemand seinen Namen spricht."

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Es ist kein Abhörgerät per se, aber wenn man seinen Namen spricht, würde das Mal auf meinen Arm es erkennen. Daher ist sich der Dunkle Lord bewusst, wenn man über ihn spricht."

„Also fürchtete sich jeder davor, seinen Namen zu sagen. Sie wollten keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, da sie nicht wussten, wer das Mal trug. Wenn sie von der falschen Person belauscht wurden, konnte dies ihr Todesurteil bedeuten. Das ergibt viel Sinn."

Und dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. „Aber … aber … das bedeutet ja, dass jedes Mal, wenn Dumbledore seinen Namen sagt und Sie dabei sind … dass er …"

Hermine riss ihre Augen auf, als ihre Gedanken um diese Neuigkeiten rasten.

„Das ist absolut unverantwortlich", brachte sie schließlich aufgebracht hervor. „Dumbledore ist nicht derjenige, der sich ihm stellen muss. Der Dunkle Lord könnte seine Wut an Ihnen auslassen."

„Ein kalkuliertes Risiko."

„Das ist absoluter Schwa-"

„Kalkuliert, Granger. Wie so viele Dinge", sagte er trocken. „Also, ich glaube, wir sind fertig mit Ihrer Geschichtsstunde. Sind Sie bereits fertig mit mir?", fragte er mit einem bestimmten Blick auf ihre ruhende Hand auf seinem Bein.

Hastig zog sie ihre Hand zurück und versuchte die aufsteigende Röte zu bekämpfen. „Genau", murmelte sie weniger elegant. „Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig mit Ihnen. Ich muss Sie umdrehen, damit ich an die Verbrennungen auf Ihrem Rücken komme."

„Haben sich Ihre Fähigkeiten in Bezug auf _Moblicorpus_ seitdem Sie das letzte Mal die arme Miss Stuart durch die Hallen von Hogwarts geschleift haben, verbessert?"

„Ich habe Miss Stuart nicht … oh, Sie tun es schon wieder. Diesmal kriegen Sie mich nicht."

„Wie Sie meinen, Granger."

„Das tue ich", schnappte sie frecher als vermutlich gut war. Aber er zog lediglich eine höhnische Augenbraue hoch, was sie zur Weißglut brachte. Genau in diesem Moment wollte sie ihn mit einem_ Moblicorpus_ belegen, aber er hatte die Zweifel in ihr geschürt. Wenn sie ihn fallen ließ oder nur zu hart auflegte, könnte sie ihm jede Menge Schmerzen zufügen. _Zum Teufel mit ihm.___

„Rink!", rief sie.

Augenblicklich erschien Rink neben ihr. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln in Snapes Richtung, sagte sie: „Ich muss mich um die Verbrennungen auf Professor Snapes Rücken kümmern. Könntest du ihn bitte für mich auf den Bauch drehen, ohne dass er verletzt wird?"

Snape riss seine Augen auf, bevor er sie zu Schlitzen zusammenzog. „Einen Moment, Granger. Ich werde bestimmt nicht von Ihnen oder einer Elfe so mit mir herumhantieren lassen."

„Den Herrn zu bewegen ist kein Problem für Rink, Miss."

Mit aufgerissenen Augen drehte er sich zu Snape um und tadelte: „Miss muss sich um den Herrn kümmern." Wenn auch Rink dies aus der Sicherheit hinter ihren Beine machte.

Bevor Snape auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte noch weiter zu protestieren, wurde er hochgehoben, gedreht und sanft wieder auf das Bett gelegt. Augenblicklich war Rink verschwunden; vermutlich in die Sicherheit der Küche, wie Hermine schätzte.

„Seit wann nimmt meine Hauselfe von Ihnen Befehle an?", knurrte Snape verärgert mit gedämpfter Stimme von seinem Kissen aus. „Das haben Sie gestern nicht erwähnt."

Hermine begann damit, die Decke von seinen Schultern zurück zu falten. „Es ist eine neue Entwicklung", antwortete sie und versuchte bestimmt ihre Belustigung aus ihrer Stimme zu halten. „Ich habe Dumbledore gefragt und er meinte, die Elfen sehen mich in diesem Haus als die Anführerin der Granger-Hauslinie an."

Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. „Technisch gesehen ist es meine Mutter, aber da sie eine Muggel ist, bin ich auf verdrehte Art und Weise für die Elfen sie. Und da niemand anderen sonst hier im Grimmauldplatz gibt, Professor Dumbledore mit eingeschlossen, da er für die Hogwarts-Linie steht und dadurch bereits eine Hauslinie besitzt, wenden sich die Elfen an mich."

Snape lachte dunkel. „Zweifelsohne eine Tatsache, die Molly Weasley in den Wahnsinn treibt."

Hermine seufzte zustimmend. „Sie haben die Küche übernommen und lassen sie nicht mehr rein. Immer wenn es zur Sprache kommt, starrt sie mich böse an."

Sie beugte sich vor, um einen besseren Blick auf seine Verbrennungen zu werfen und fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen darüber. „Diese hier verheilen gut, Sir", sagte Hermine ihm und rieb die Stelle ein.

Eine Anzahl von älteren Fluchnarben befand sich unter seinem rechten Schulterblatt. Sie wollte ihn danach fragen, aber vermutete, dass sie ihr Repertoire an persönlichen Fragen für diesen Tag aufgebraucht hatte. Er war außergewöhnlich entgegenkommend gewesen und sie wollte diese delikate Beziehung, die sie führten, nicht überstrapazieren.

Snape rührte sich, stützte sich auf seine Unterarme und blickte über seine Schulter.

„Erzählen Sie mir von Potter."

Überrascht blinzelte Hermine, bevor sie aufgeregt ihren Professor angrinste. Er hatte es nicht vergessen.

„Sie werden mir wirklich helfen?"

Er legte sich zurück auf seine Kissen. „Es sieht ganz danach aus, dass ich wohl nichts Besseres zutun habe, als hier zu liegen. So bereitwillig ich auch bin Mr. Potter zu helfen, so wissen Sie und ich doch auch, dass er auf nichts, was ich zu sagen habe, hören wird. So sehr ich es auch hasse, es vorzuschlagen, aber es wird die Intervention von Mr. Weasley benötigen."

Snape rührte sich erneut, als Hermine die Salbe über seine Rippen rieb. Kitzelig, bemerkte ein Teil von ihr grinsend. Sie war klug genug dies nicht zu kommentieren. Stattdessen sagte sie: „Ron kann besser mit Harry umgehen, als Sie sich vorstellen können."

„Kann er das?"

„Im Grunde glaube ich, Ron kann es besser als ich. Harry hört noch immer auf Ron, aber ich hingegen scheine ihn nur noch wütender zu machen."

„Ich wage zu behaupten, dass Ihre Intervention mit meiner Person sich nicht unbedingt günstig auf Ihre Beziehung zu Potter auswirkt."

„Ich glaube, Harry hat sich am Anfang noch darüber gefreut, dass ich bestraft worden bin. Aber es ist schon seltsam. Er weiß, dass ich mich um Sie kümmere, aber er wird wütend, sobald ich etwas tue, was mit meiner Aufgabe zutun hat."

„Und was ist mit Mr. Weasley?"

Sie lachte kurz auf. „Ron ist wie ein Fels. Ich meine, Harry scheint auch wütend auf Ron zu sein, aber es hält für gewöhnlich nicht lange an und selbst dann scheint Ron ihn noch immer irgendwie zurückholen zu können."

Das schien Snapes Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Wie?", fragte er.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Es ist nicht so, als ob er wirklich etwas tut oder sagt. Meistens sehe ich, wie er ihn berührt. Ron legt dann eine Hand auf Harrys Rücken oder umfasst seinen Arm. Das scheint meistens zu helfen. Ist das wichtig?"

„Alles ist wichtig und steht miteinander in Verbindung. Ein Teil vom selbstständigen Denken ist die Verbindung zwischen den Dingen zu sehen. Was habe ich Ihnen über dunkle Magie erzählt?"

„Hmm…" Sie hielt inne, als sie überlegte. „Sie haben gesagt, dass Magie wie die Unverzeihlichen schwer auszuführen ist und dass man von ihnen überzeugt sein muss und dass sie viel magische Energie ziehen. Sie haben auch gesagt, die dunkle Magie wird sich den leichten Weg suchen. Das ist irgendwie ein Widerspruch, nicht wahr?"

„Magie besteht in ihrem Fundament aus Widersprüchen. Der stärkste Heilungstrank beinhaltet die giftigsten Ausgangsstoffe. Zauber erschaffen Dinge aus dem Nichts. Verwandlung modifiziert das absolute Sein eines Objektes in etwas vollkommen anderes."

Snape verlagerte erneut sein Gewicht und schnaubte wütend auf, als er versuchte sich zu bewegen. „Holen Sie Rink, damit er mich auf die rechte Seite drehen kann. Ich weigere mich diese Unterhaltung zu führen, während ich mit einem Kissen sprechen muss."

Rink brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, um Snape wieder umzudrehen, während Hermine die Brandsalbe verstaute und den Rest seiner Zaubertränke vorbereitet. Snape betrachtete die zwei Phiolen, die sie ihm brachte, mit Abscheu.

Nachdem er den Stopfen gelöst hatte, schluckte er den Inhalt auf einmal hinunter. „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, besteht die Magie aus Widersprüchen, aber was ich meinte, als ich sagte, dass die dunkle Magie sich den leichten Weg sucht, ist, dass bestimmte Gefühle dafür benutzt werden können dunklere Flüche zu füttern – Hass, Wut, Rache – diese Emotionen sind in der Regel leichter zu ergreifen. Der Krux der dunklen Magie ist, dass der Teil in einem, der die Magie hervorruft, meistens nicht mit irgendwelchen Gefühlen verbunden ist. Die Benutzung dieser Unverzeihlichen entstellt diese Gefühle unwiderruflich. Wenn Sie eine Gläubige sind, würden Sie vielleicht sagen, es beschädigt Ihre Seele. Der Schaden ist unausweichlich und hinterlässt Spuren."

„Welche Art von Spuren?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und trank die zweite Phiole, bevor er antwortete: „Emotionale Instabilität ist einer der sichersten Auslöser. Größenwahn, Paranoia und Wahnsinn sind andere."

Sie verspürte das Verlangen, ihren Freund zu verteidigen. „Harry ist wütend, nicht verrückt."

„Ihr Körper und Ihre Magie fallen in die Muster, die sie beigebracht bekommen. Sie können niemanden mit dem Imperio belegen ohne die Absicht zu haben jemand anderes kontrollieren zu wollen. Es ist ein enormer Energieverlust. Also wendet man sich mächtigen Gefühlen zu, die diese Energie liefern können. Jetzt ist es ganz einfach. Das nächste Mal muss eine andere Person kontrolliert werden. Sie müssen diese Person nicht unbedingt hassen, aber Sie erinnern sich daran, wie es sich das letzte Mal angefühlt hat. Also erinnern Sie sich an die letzte Person und die Wut kommt kochend zurück. Schon bald ist der Hass mit diesem Zauber verbunden. Nicht mehr lange und Sie erkennen, dass schon die kleinsten Kleinigkeiten diesen Hass zurückbringen. Und kurz darauf sind nicht mehr Sie, die es kontrollieren, sondern die, die kontrolliert werden."

Da war sie wieder – diese kalte Gleichgültigkeit. Sie wusste, dass er nicht nur Harry, sondern auch sich selbst beschrieb und sie begann zu zittern. „Wo passt da Ron hinein?"

„Mr. Weasley durchbricht das Muster. Jedes Mal, wenn er Potter berührt, erinnert er augenblicklich an die positiven Gefühle – Vertrauen und Kameradschaft."

„Und Liebe", fügte sie hinzu.

Snape verzog sein Gesicht, aber stimmte ihr zu. „Und Liebe."

„Sie glauben nicht an die Macht der Liebe?"

„Der Schulleiter wird Ihnen sagen, dass es die größte Macht ist."

„Glauben Sie ihm nicht?"

„Liebe mag vielleicht mächtig sein, aber sie ist nicht unbedingt liebenswürdig. In den meisten Fällen verlangt sie im Austausch Opfer."

„Die meisten würden sagen, diese Opfer sind es das wert."

„Die meisten Menschen sind Idioten und mussten niemals diese Konsequenzen bezahlen."

Snape lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen und schloss seine Augen. „Ich bin jetzt müde, Granger. Kommen Sie nach dem Mittagessen zurück und wir reden weiter."

Er entließ sie. Etwas an ihrer Unterhaltung schien ihn wirklich zu stören, mehr sogar als ihr Gespräch über Voldemort und dem Dunklen Mal. Hermine wollte protestieren und weiter drängen. Vor sechs Monaten hätte sie es noch getan. Jetzt sammelte sie nur das leere Tablett zusammen und versprach nach dem Mittag wieder zurückzukehren.

Sie musste über vieles nachdenken – über Ron und Harry und sich selbst. Sie musste über vieles was Snape anging nachdenken und über das, was sie heute gelernt hatte. Als sie einen letzten Blick auf den Mann warf, musste sie sich fragen: _‚Wer hat Ihr Muster durchbrochen und was ist passiert?'_


	26. Rons großer Auftritt

**Rons großer Auftritt**

Hermine schritt mit viel schwereren Schritten die Treppe hinunter, als sie noch heute Morgen hinaufgegangen war. Sie erkannte durchaus die kosmische Ironie darin. Die meisten hätten Snapes Zimmer mit Grauen betreten und freudigen Herzen und schnellen Schrittes wieder verlassen.

Als sie den Treppenflur umrundete, hörte sie das Gemälde von Mrs. Black verächtlich schnaufen: „Elendes Schlammblut! Wurde auch langsam Zeit, dass du deinen Status als Diener erkannt hast."

_Bescheuerter, alter Drache,_ dachte sie.

Mit einem Augenrollen sammelte Hermine all ihre Höflichkeit zusammen. „Ja, Ma'am." Sie hatte herausgefunden, wenn sie das Porträt bei Laune hielt, dann reduzierte sich ihr quälendes Gekreische auf ein Minimum. Es amüsierte sie, dass das Bild keine Ahnung hatte, dass Hermine nur mit ihr spielte.

Ihre Antwort erntete ihr nur ein weiteres Schnauben, aber immerhin kein Schreien. Sie verbuchte es als einen Sieg und ging weiter die Treppen hinunter, als sie aus der Bibliothek ein Lachen hörte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Tonks etwas wegen der Post geschrien hatte, aber sie war so von der Geschichte, die Snape ihr erzählt hatte, gefangen gewesen, dass sie es verpasst hatte.

Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie nicht ihren Kopf kurz reinstecken sollte, um nachzufragen, ob nicht etwas für sie dabei gewesen war, aber sie wusste auch, in dem Augenblick, in dem sie den Raum betrat, würde sich Schweigen ausbreiten. Bis auf Harry war niemand mehr wirklich böse auf sie. Es war einfach nur, niemand schien mehr anscheinend zu wissen, wie sie mit ihr reden sollten. Diesen Zustand musste sie sich mehr oder weniger selbst zuschreiben. Sie hatte sich nicht wirklich Mühe gegeben, sich wieder in die Gesellschaft hier im Haus einzugliedern. Anfangs hatte sie sich noch um den bewusstlosen Professor Snape gekümmert. Aber jetzt, wo er wieder wach war und sie mehr Freizeit hatte, fiel es ihr schwer sich wieder einzubringen.

Die Mühe lohnte sich einfach nicht, entschied sie und fragte sich plötzlich, ob es das war, was Snape empfand. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich manchmal ausgeschlossen fühlte. Die meisten Menschen konnten ihn nicht leiden, wenn auch er diesen Umstand oftmals selbst hervorrief. Okay verbesserte sie sich, vielleicht nicht komplett seine eigene Entscheidung, da viel von seinen Aufgaben als Spion abhing. Aber wenn er denn dann mal jemanden erreichen und sich jemanden anvertrauen wollte, musste er immer gegen seinen eigenen Ruf ankämpfen.

Sie konnte bei dieser Ungerechtigkeit nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und wandte sich den Treppen zu, die sie hinunter in die Küche führten.

Brolly und Pella, die beiden Elfen, die die Küche übernommen hatten, kamen auf sie zu, als sie durch die Tür trat. Hermine senkte das Tablett so weit, damit die beiden sehen konnten, was gegessen worden war und was nicht.

Pella schnalzte mit ihrer Zunge, während ihre Ohren nach vorne klappten. Hermine hatte dies als Geste der Zufriedenheit identifiziert. „Habe Hermy ja gesagt, der Herr mag den Brei lieber mit Bananen als mit Zimt."

Hermine lachte. „Pella, du bist eine Küchenelfe, die ihresgleichen sucht. Ich hätte nie an dir zweifeln sollen. Und er hat die ganze Schüssel aufgegessen, was ein wirklicher Fortschritt ist. Er hat jedoch hiervon etwas übrig gelassen. Ich denke, wir sollten ihm morgen geschnittenes Obst dazugeben. Hast du etwas, was nicht so sauer ist?"

Beide Ohren klappten zurück, bevor sie scharf nach unten rutschten. „Pella wird das perfekte Obst für den Meister der Zaubertränke finden."

_Herausforderung angenommen,_ dachte Hermine mit einem versteckten Grinsen. Snape würde morgen früh die besten und frischesten Früchte in ganz England haben.

Zufrieden damit, dass Snape ihr Essen aß, wandten sich Brolly und Pella ihren Vorbereitungen für das Mittag- und Abendessen zu, damit sich Hermine um Snapes dreckiges Geschirr kümmern konnte. Natürlich durfte sie dies nur in ihrer Rolle als Hermy tun. Hermine hatte herausgefunden, Hermy zu sein hatte ihre guten und schlechten Seiten. Gut war, sie konnte gewisse Dinge für sich und Snape erledigen ohne die Elfen komplett zu schockieren. Die schlechte Seite war, auch die anderen Elfen waren jetzt dazu übergangen, sie Hermy zu nennen. Gottseidank taten sie es nur, wenn sie ‚arbeiteten'. Sie wollte wirklich nicht die Sticheleien hören, sollte Ron oder – Gott bewahre – die Zwillinge davon Wind bekommen. Sie würden es sie niemals vergessen lassen.

Sie war jedoch recht froh darum, das Geschirr abspülen zu dürfen. Sie hatte herausgefunden, die altmodische Art und Weise hatte durchaus ihre Vorteile über der magischen Variante. Dadurch waren ihre Hände beschäftigt und sie konnte ihren Gedanken freien Lauf lassen.

Sie stellte Snapes Geschirr und noch einen Teil, der noch vom Frühstück übrig geblieben war, in das Spülbecken. Brolly sah blinzelnd zu ihr auf, aber sagte nichts und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Mit ihren Händen im heißen Wasser eingetaucht, ging sie in ihrem Kopf noch einmal die Unterhaltung, die sie mit Snape hatte, durch. Sie musste sich über vieles Gedanken machen. Seine Geschichte war erschreckend und faszinierend zugleich, sogar teilweise inspirierend gewesen. Wieder wunderte sie sich über die Person – oder das Geschehen – welches ihn auf die Spirale hinunter zur Dunklen Magie geführt hatte. Sie konnte sich an drei Momente erinnern, in denen er seine eiserne Kontrolle verloren hatte: Die Nacht mit Sirius in der Heulenden Hütte und später dann auf der Krankenstation, den einen Morgen, als sie ihm auf den Korridor zur Bibliothek getroffen hatte und die Nacht in der Küche, als sie Snape zum ersten Mal von ihrem Verdacht über Harry erzählt hatte. Jedes Mal war er in seiner Wut beängstigend gewesen. Jetzt hatte Hermine einen Kontext, in dem sie seine Wut einordnen konnte und wodurch sie ihn so viel besser verstand.

Harry schritt jetzt denselben Weg entlang. Sie hatte zwar keine Beweise, dass er mit der Dunklen Magie spielte, aber tief in ihrem Bauch wusste sie, was Harry tat und dieses Wissen erfüllte sie mit tiefer Trauer. Sie hegte gar keine Zweifel, Harry tat nur das, von dem er dachte, dass es das einzig Richtige war, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Und mit der Prophezeiung, die sie alle gehört hatten, wusste sie, Harry würde alles tun, um diese Prophezeiung zu erfüllen.

In diesem Augenblick hasste sie Dumbledore. Normalerweise war sie pragmatisch genug, um intellektuell, wenn nicht sogar emotional, die Entscheidungen, die der Schulleiter traf, zu verstehen. Aber sie war sich nicht so sicher, ob sie so einfach das verzeihen konnte, was er ihrem Freund angetan hatte. Man könnte einwenden, dass Snape ein erwachsener Mann war und seine eigenen Entscheidungen traf, aber Harry hatte nie wirklich eine Wahl gehabt.

_Oh Harry.__  
><em>

Das Traurige daran war, Harry hasste und misstraute Snape. Er folgte geradewegs in Snapes Fußstapfen – er machte dieselben Fehler und trat in dieselben Fallen. Harry hatte ihnen mal erzählt, der Sprechende Hut hätte ihn beinahe nach Slytherin gesteckt. Mit dem, was sie jetzt wusste, fragte sich Hermine, ob es nicht vielleicht die bessere Wahl gewesen wäre. Er hätte Snape respektieren und vertrauen können und der Mann hätte Harry aus all seinen Problemen heraushalten können oder zumindest in seiner Nähe sein können, damit Harry aus seinen eigenen Fehlern lernen konnte.

Vieles wäre anders, wenn Harry Snape einfach vertrauen und nicht anzweifeln und ihn jedes Mal in die Rolle seines Gegners stellen würde – Der Stein der Weisen, die Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens, der abgebrochene Okklumentikunterricht, der folgenschwere Ausflug zum Ministerium in der Nacht, in der Sirius starb … so vieles hätte anders laufen können.

_Was für eine absolute Verschwendung.__  
><em>

Aber was geschehen war, war geschehen. Sie und Ron und mit etwas Hilfe von Snape würden Harry jetzt helfen, selbst wenn er nicht gerettet werden wollte.

Natürlich führte dies augenblicklich zu ihrem nächsten Problem – Ron und Snape. Ron hasste Snape nicht dermaßen, wie es Harry tat, aber es herrschte auch keine besonders große Sympathie zwischen den beiden. Die grundlegende Abneigung, die sich in den letzten sechs Jahren aufgebaut hatte, würde nur schwer zu überwinden sein. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das bewerkstelligen sollte. Vielleicht sollte sie den Professor danach fragen. Der Gryffindor- Direktangriff würde hier nicht funktionieren. Vielleicht war jetzt eher eine Slytherin-Annäherung gefragt.

Als sie an Ron dachte, brachte sie das zurück zu Snapes Kommentar über Ron. Es machte Sinn, dass Ron einen Einfluss darauf hatte, Harry aus seiner Wutspirale herauszureißen. Mit einem Schuldgefühl in ihrem Bauch, erkannte sie, das, wenn sie sich nicht auf Snape eingelassen hätte, sie für Harry vielleicht auch diese Person gewesen wäre. Sie war es mal gewesen, als sie zurück an ihres und Rons Eingreifen dachte. Es war ihr Entgegensetzen, in der sie ihre Finger in seine Brust gekrallt hatte, die ihn aus seiner Wut gerissen hatte. Und da war die Schuld schon wieder. Ein Teil von Harry vertraute ihr nicht mehr – würde sie nicht mehr in seine Nähe lassen. Alles wegen Professor Snape.

Sie tauchte ihre Hände zurück in das heiße Wasser und griff nach dem nächsten Teller.

* * *

><p>Professor Vector fand Hermine in der Küche, als sie gerade Snapes Frühstücksgeschirr verstaute, während die Hauselfen um sie herumliefen und bereits das andere Essen vorbereiteten. Als sich Vector an den langen Küchentisch setzte, stand, ohne, dass die Elfen aus ihrem Rhythmus kamen, schon bald eine Tasse von ihrem Lieblingstee und ein kleiner Teller mit Schokoladenkeksen vor ihr.<p>

„Die Hauselfen scheinen Ihre Anwesenheit zu akzeptieren", sagte sie zu Hermine, nachdem sie von einem Schokoladenkeks abgebissen hatte.

Da Hermine nicht wirklich ihre Beziehung zu den Elfen erklären wollte, zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern. „Wir haben eine Übereinkunft getroffen." Als sie aufblickte, warf sie den beiden Elfen einen reuevollen Blick zu. „Ich bekomme immer noch missbilligende Blicke, wenn ich mich versuche zu sehr einzumischen."

Schon fast, um ihren Punkt zu untermauern, warf ihr eine der Elfen einen verengten Blick zu, bevor sie den Teller nahm, welcher auf dem Tisch stand. Anstatt das Unvermeidbare zu bekämpfen, schüttelte Hermine nur mit ihrem Kopf und gab sich geschlagen. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und bekam schon bald ihre eigene Teetasse und sogar einen noch größeren Teller mit Schokoladenkeksen.

„Sie sehen leicht verzweifelt aus. Laufen Ihre Aufgaben mit Snape nicht so gut?", fragte Vector.

Hermine bemerkte durchaus, dass Vector freundlich fragte und ohne die Ablehnung, die sie sonst immer hörte, wenn nach Snape gefragt wurde.

Hermine zögerte und fragte dann: „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen? Etwas Persönliches, meine ich?"

Vector betrachtete sie für einen Moment über ihren Tassenrand hinweg, bevor sie antwortete: „Das dürfen Sie. Aber ich verspreche nicht, zu antworten."

Hermine nickte zufrieden mit der Antwort. „Mögen Sie Professor Snape?" Als sie Vectors etwas überraschten Blick sah, fügte sie hastig hinzu: „Oh, ich meinte nicht … Sie können ihn durchaus auf diese Art mögen. Daran ist nichts falsch. Professor Snape ist … er ist …"

Vector konnte nicht mehr ernst bleiben und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Aufhören. Bitte, aufhören", flehte sie mit gehobenen Händen.

Vollkommen rot angelaufen schloss Hermine ihren Mund und vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. „Das ist jetzt nicht so herausgekommen, wie es eigentlich sollte."

„Offensichtlich", kicherte Vector. „Bevor ich Ihre Frage beantworte, müssen Sie mir jedoch etwas beantworten: Warum wollen Sie das wissen?"

Nur widerwillig hob Hermine ihren Kopf. „Professor Snape hat zugestimmt, mein Mentor zu sein. Ich denke, man kann es als Unterricht im kritischen Denken bezeichnen."

„Das ist ein bewundernswertes Ziel und etwas, was die Menschen nicht so oft tun, wie sie es vermutlich sollten."

„Professor Snape würde Ihnen da zustimmen", bestätigte Hermine mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Der Professor hat mir auch gesagt, ich muss alle Informationen besitzen, um kritisch denken zu können. Er war so freundlich mir ein paar Fragen zu beantworten."

„Ah, langsam sehe ich Ihr Problem. Mit Antworten kommen weitere Fragen. Sie fangen an sich über Dinge, die Sie vorher nie in Frage gestellt haben, Ihre eigene Meinung zu bilden, wie …" Vector verstummte, damit Hermine die Lücke vervollständigen konnte.

„Wie Professor Snape."

Vector gab ein unverbindliches Geräusch von sich, was Hermine als Ermutigung auffasste weiterzureden.

„Professor Snape ist-" Hermine errötete erneut. „Ich bin mir sicher, ob Sie das Gerede in Hogwarts bereits gehört haben."

Vector nickte. „Professor Snapes Ruf ist durchaus bekannt. Er ist nicht unbedingt ein einfacher und mitfühlender Mann."

„Genau", stimmte Hermine zu, dankbar, dass Vector zu verstehen schien, was sie sagen wollte. „Er scheint mit allen Leuten so umzugehen, selbst den Ordensmitgliedern hier. Aber ich habe auch gesehen, dass er durchaus freundlich und schon fast nett sein kann. Es ist nur, einige Leute scheinen irgendwie … nun …"

„Eine Sonderbehandlung bekommen?", beendete Vector für sie den Satz.

Hermine nickte.

Vector lachte erneut kurz auf. „Um Ihre erste Frage zu beantworten – so unverschämt sie auch ist – ja, ich mag Severus Snape. Und um dieses reizende Loch, welches Sie sich selbst gegraben haben, wieder zu schließen, ich mag ihn nicht auf diese Weise – mal ganz abgesehen von den Verkupplungsversuchen des Schulleiters."

Beschämt errötete Hermine. „Ich wollte nicht-"

„Ich weiß. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, hat Professor Snape für Dummköpfe nicht besonders viel übrig. Aber ich habe in den letzten Jahren an einigen Projekten mit ihm zusammengearbeitet. Und da habe ich ihn oftmals geistreich, akribisch, fordernd und als einen professionellen Kollegen erlebt. Ich kann jedoch nicht behaupten, dass ich sein Freund bin. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob Professor Snape überhaupt Freunde hat. Ich habe mir oft darüber Gedanken gemacht. Da ich jetzt seine Rolle innerhalb des Ordens kenne, beantwortet dies einige Fragen in Bezug auf Snape.

„Ich kann Sie beruhigen und Ihnen auch einen kleinen Rat geben. Severus Snape hat nur sehr wenigen Menschen gegenüber Geduld. Dass er Sie seiner Zeit als würdig betrachtet, spricht Bände. Seien Sie ruhig stolz darauf, da sich nur sehr wenige seinen Respekt verdienen können. Das war die Beruhigung. Hier ist mein Rat: Lassen Sie sich von ihm leiten. Für all seine Bisse werden Sie keinen besseren Lehrer finden. Aber denken Sie daran, Snape ist Snape. Erwarten Sie nicht, dass er zu Ihrem Freund wird oder Sie werden sich komplett verheddern."

Vector setzte ihre Tasse ab. „Und jetzt zu dem Grund, warum ich Sie aufgesucht habe. Wir haben letztens über die Gleichungen gesprochen, die ich benutzt habe. Sind Sie immer noch daran interessiert, sich die Matrix genauer anzusehen? Ich habe es endlich geschafft, mir einen Arbeitsraum einzurichten."

Hermine entschied, es würde ihr vielleicht ganz gut tun, ihre Gedanken mal von Ron und Harry und Snape zu lösen, also sagte sie Vector, dass sie noch immer interessiert war.

„Haben Sie jetzt Zeit?"

„Natürlich, Professor."

„Gut. Schnappen Sie sich die Kekse und wir verschwinden. Ich habe mir einen Raum in der zweiten Etage ergattert."

Nur wenige Minuten später betrat Hermine den seltsamsten Arbeitsraum, den sie jemals gesehen hatte: Es stand nicht ein einziges Möbelstück in dem ehemaligen Schlafzimmer. Die Wände waren mit Tafeln tapeziert und in der Mitte auf dem Boden lagen ein paar zerbrochene Kreidestückchen.

Vector sah, wie sie den Raum begutachtete.

„Ich arbeite am besten mit wenig Gerümpel", erklärte sie. „Wenn Sie wollen, zaubern Sie sich selbst einen Stuhl herbei." Dann mit einer komplizierten Handbewegung erschuf Vector die bunte Matrix, die Hermine bereits auf dem Ordenstreffen gesehen hatte.

Die sich langsam drehenden Linien erlangten ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Es ist wunderschön."

„Das ist es, nicht wahr", stimmte Vector ihr zu. „Ich weiß, wir sind hier nicht in Hogwarts, aber warum fangen wir nicht mit etwas Wiederholung an? Das wird Ihnen helfen, die komplexeren Gleichungen für den Orden zu verstehen." Eine weitere Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und eine kleine Tafel tauchte schwebend vor ihnen auf. „Hier haben wir die numerische Auflistung für drei. Drei, und ihre Produkte sind für diese Gleichungen von großer Bedeutung."

„Sie haben die Dreier während unseres zweiten Jahres besprochen. Aber mit so vielen Menschen, wäre sieben da nicht eine stärkere Zahl gewesen?"

„Normalerweise schon", antwortete Vector betont. „Jedoch sollte man als guter Arithmantiker oder im Grunde guter Forscher, immer offen für das sein, was die Gleichungen einem sagen und nicht für das, was man von den Zahlen erwartet. Das ist der Punkt, wo sich die meisten Arithmantiker irren. Sie benutzen vorgefasste Nummern und zwingen die Gleichungen dazu sich diesen Nummern anzugleichen. Diese Ergebnisse sind niemals so genau, wie sie es eigentlich sein sollten."

Vector deutete auf verschiedene Tafeln. „Hier und hier und auf jeden Fall hier. Sagen Sie mir, was Sie sehen."

Hermine betrachtete die Gleichungen. Sie waren fortschrittlicher als alles, was sie bisher im Unterricht gesehen hatte, aber als sie die Gleichungen ansah, konnte sie einige Grundwerte erkennen. Als sie ihre Vermutung noch einmal überprüfte und die kleinere Tafel mit der numerischen Auflistung verglich, begann Hermine das Muster der Drei, von der Vector gesprochen hatte, zu erkennen.

„Harry, Ron und ich", sagte sie. „Dreimal verweigert – das ist von der Prophezeiung", sagte sie, als sie auf einen anderen Teil der Gleichung deutete. „Professor Dumbledore und der Dunkle Lord", sagte sie und benutzte Snapes Bezeichnung für Voldemort, „und Professor Snape." Die letzten Worte kamen überrascht.

„Professor Snape ist in vielen Gleichungen wie ein Gleichheitszeichen. Er ist das Gleichgewicht zwischen den beiden Seiten."

Ihre Neugier überwältigte sie. „In welcher Linie wird er dargestellt?"

„Die Graue. Sehr lange war er nur der Spion des Ordens. Ich war ziemlich überrascht, wie wenig sich die Matrix verändert hatte, nachdem ich ihm einen Namen gegeben habe."

Hermine antwortete nicht, aber wusste, dass wenn ein richtiger Name die Gleichung nicht besonders beeinflusste, diese Person mit seiner Berufung schon fast einst geworden war. Ein Schwall von Mitleid erfasste sie –sein Leben als Spion war bereits so zu seiner Person geworden, dass er jetzt noch nicht einmal mehr trennen konnte, wer oder was er war.

Vector benutzte ihren Zauberstab als Zeiger. „Hier ist die Linie des Ordens. Hier ist Sie-wissen-schon-wer und seine Todesser."

Hermine folgte den Linien mit ihren Augen bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sie sich alle schnitten. „Das ist die kommende Gegenüberstellung."

„Ich nenne es die Finale Schlacht", sagte Vector mit verzogenem Gesicht. „Es ist ein ziemlich bescheuerter Name – der Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse und die, die dabei umkommen, ist niemals mit einer Schlacht vorbei. Aber ich konnte es schlecht weiterhin, den Punkt, an dem sich alle Linie treffen und vieles passieren wird' nennen."

Als Hermine sie überrascht ansah, lachte sie kurz auf. „Ja, ich weiß, ich rede recht leichtfertig darüber, aber wenn man sich die Gleichungen nur lange genug ansieht und erkennt, wie zerstörerisch sie sein kann und welches Potenzial … nun, Finale Schlacht ist einfacher zu sagen und klingt wie eine altertümliche, heroische Schlacht, als ‚Das Desaster, welches es in Wahrheit für die Zauberwelt sein wird'."

„Oh", sagte Hermine.

Vector deutete erneut auf die Gleichungen. „Sie finden diese Linien hier vielleicht interessant. Sie zeigen einzelne Personen, von denen wir denken, dass sie einen großen Einfluss haben werden. Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley sind vertreten, genau wie Sie, getrennt voneinander und zusammen. Wir haben über die Jahre herausgefunden, dass Sie drei bei Problemen am besten im Team zusammenarbeiten."

Hermine konzentrierte sich wieder auf Snapes ringelförmige und eher schlangenförmige Linie, die sich durch die Matrix zog, und bemerkte dann, wie ihre eigene seinen Weg schnitt. „Sie sagten, das hier bin ich?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Linie.

„Ja."

„Ich kreuze Professor Snape." Sie war sich nicht sicher, warum sie überrascht war, aber sie war es.

Vector lachte erneut. „Sie haben mir selbst gesagt, dass Professor Snape zugestimmt hat, Sie zu unterrichten. Und jetzt fügen Sie noch ihre auferlegte Strafe hinzu, sich um ihn zu kümmern, bis er wieder auf den Beinen ist … da ergibt es nur Sinn, dass es auch hier sichtbar wird."

„Vermutlich." Ihr war nicht ganz wohl dabei. Es fühlte sich schon fast so an, als ob man sie ausspionieren würde.

Hermine betrachtete die Linien genauer, sah, wo sie sich kreuzten und machten sich in ihrem Kopf Notizen über die Fragen, die sie Professor Vector stellen wollte. Als sie die Linien mit den Gleichungen verglich, konnte sie sehen wie und warum Vector die Darstellung so gestaltet hatte wie sie es getan hatte, aber einige der höheren Gleichungen mussten ihr erst noch erklärt werden. Sie würde sich später darauf konzentrieren.

Sie bemerkte eine weitere interessante Linie und begann sie zu verfolgen. Sie schien sie und Snape durch die Matrix zu folgen. Sie streckte erneut ihre Hand aus und berührte mit ihrem Finger die Linie … und plötzlich verwandelte sich die gesamte Matrix.

Sie versuchte die Veränderung festzunageln und so etwas wie Eiswasser lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, als sie die Veränderung gefunden hatte. Während ihre Linie nach dem Punkt, den Vector als die Finale Schlacht kennzeichnete, weiterlief, war Snapes verschwunden.

„Was ist gerade passiert?", fragte sie mit schriller Stimme.

Vector schaute von ihren Notizen auf, wo sie gerade noch Verbesserungen an den Grundgleichungen vorgenommen hatte. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um die Veränderung zu erkennen. „Beim Barte des Merlins", fluchte sie. „Das hat sie jetzt schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr getan." Sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Tafel zu, wischte mit ihrer Faust die Veränderung von der Tafel und Snapes Linie war wieder sichtbar.

Hermines Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust. Dass man ein Leben so einfach auslöschen konnte …

„Sie haben Professor Snape umgebracht."

„Wohl kaum. Ich habe die Wahrscheinlichkeit nur dahin gehend verändert, wo es wahrscheinlich ist, dass er nicht überleben würde, aber nichts von all dem ist in Stein gemeißelt. Es ist nicht das einzige mögliche Ergebnis und ich kontrolliere sicherlich nicht Ereignisse. Ich finde lediglich die wahrscheinlichsten Szenarien, damit wir den besten Weg wählen können und so viele wie möglich überleben."

„Wenn es nur Wahrscheinlichkeiten sind, wie zählen Sie dann die zufälligen Bewegungen-" Hermine verstummte, als Brolly plötzlich an ihrer Seite auftauchte.

Er verneigte sich knapp vor Professor Vector und wandte sich dann an Hermine. „Pella sagt, Miss soll in die Küche kommen. Das Mittagessen für den Meister der Zaubertränke muss vorbereitet werden."

Als Hermine auf ihre Uhr blickte, bemerkte sie erst, wie spät es geworden war. „Danke, Brolly. Ich komme in die Küche."

Nachdem die Hauselfe verschwunden war, drehte sich Hermine mit einem reuevollen Lächeln zu Vector um. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Vector, aber die Pflicht ruft." Sie deutete auf die sich drehende Matrix. „Kann ich zurückkommen? Das ist wirklich faszinierend und ich würde Ihnen gerne noch ein paar Fragen darüber stellen, wie Sie es geschafft haben all dies darzustellen."

Vector schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln. „Wenn Sie interessiert sind, sind Sie mehr als willkommen. Es gibt nicht viele, die sich für Arithmantik begeistern können."

Hermine ging zur Tür und warf ein „Danke, Professor", über ihre Schulter, als sie den Raum verließ.

* * *

><p>Das Mittagessen zusammenzustellen hatte etwas länger gedauert, als Hermine erwartete. Pella hatte Snape Gerste- und Pilzsuppe zubereitet und Hermine hatte sich gefragt, ob die Würze nicht zu stark war. Nachdem sie es ein paar Mal abgeschmeckt und ein paar selbstzufriedene Blicke von Pella bekommen hatte, entschied Hermine, dass die Suppe annehmbar war.<p>

Die Zauberwelt, entschied Hermine, war bedauerlicherweise absolut uninformiert über Hauselfen. Sie mochten vielleicht schüchtern, zurückgezogen und unterwürfig erscheinen, aber Hermine vermutete, dass bisher nur sehr wenige Menschen eine Küchenelfe in ihrer eigenen Küche verärgert hatte.

Mit dem Tablett gegen ihre Hüfte gestemmt, ging Hermine die Treppe hinauf. Als sie sich Snapes Tür näherte, war sie überrascht, sie nur angelehnt vorzufinden. Sie war sich sicher, sie hatte die Tür verschlossen. Da sie wusste, dass Snape sie nicht geöffnet haben konnte, stieg die Neugier auf die Person, die den Zaubertränkemeister besuchte, in ihr auf. Als sie sich weiter der Tür näherte, war sie überrascht Vectors Lachen zu hören und absolut geschockt, als tiefes Lachen folgte.

Sie rutschte noch etwas näher, damit sie die Unterhaltung auch mithören konnte, da ihr plötzlich der panische Gedanke kam, dass Vector Snape von ihren Fragen in Bezug auf ihn erzählen würde.

Sie konnte Snapes Stimme hören.

„Also hat die Elfe Sie hierher gebracht?"

„Oh ja. Sie hätten Albus' Gesicht sehen sollen", sagte Vector wieder lachend. „Er war gerade dabei gewesen dem armen Kerl zu sagen, dass er nirgends hingehen würde und das Nächste, an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist, wie wir beide unten im Foyer standen. Ich glaube nicht, ihn jemals so überrascht gesehen zu haben. Und damit noch nicht genug stürmte wenige Augenblicke später Heilerin Alverez herein. Es war kein besonders guter Tag für den Schulleiter."

„Da es mein Leben war, welches gerettet wurde, empfinde ich keinerlei Mitleid für ihn."

Die Worte waren hart, aber selbst auf dem Flur konnte Hermine den Humor in Snapes Stimme heraushören. Er genoss seine Unterhaltung mit Vector. Das war eine Erkenntnis, die sich recht merkwürdig in ihrer Brust anfühlte.

„Nun, soweit es mich betrifft, bin ich ziemlich froh, dass Sie noch atmen. Wissen Sie eigentlich, welche Extraarbeit mich das gekostet hätte?"

„Und das wollen wir ja nicht."

„Vertrauen Sie mir, das wollen Sie nicht. Aber das bringt mich zu dem Punkt, warum ich überhaupt vorbeigekommen bin. Da Sie die Präsentation für den Orden verpasst haben, wollte ich später gerne noch einmal vorbeikommen und es Ihnen zeigen. Ich glaube, Sie könnten mir damit helfen, einige Gleichungen zu verfeinern, besonders die, die mit Sie-wissen-schon-wem und verschiedenen Todessern zutun haben."

„Ich glaube, ich habe heute Abend noch keinen Termin."

„Oh, und ich möchte gerne Miss Granger einbeziehen."

„Wieso das?"

„Sie hatte erwähnt, Sie seien ihr Mentor; ihr das kritische Denken beibringen wollen."

„Stimmt."

„Falls wir all dies überleben sollten, denke ich daran ihr einen Ausbildungsplatz anzubieten."

Hermine war so überrascht, dass sie beinahe Vectors nächste Worte verpasst hätte. „Sie hat den Dreh in Arithmantik raus. Die meisten Muggelgeborene heben sich von ihren magischen Kameraden ab, da sie einen eher mathematischen und wissenschaftlichen Hintergrund besitzen. Seit dem Tag, an dem sie das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte, war sie die Klassenbeste."

„Und was halten Sie davon, Miss Granger? Würden Sie gerne einen Ausbildungsplatz haben?"

Hermine erstarrte und versuchte den Drang davon zu rennen zu bezwingen. Nicht, dass sie irgendwo hinrennen könnte, da Snape bereits wusste, dass sie vor der Tür stand. Also sammelte sie all ihren Mut zusammen, hob ihr Kinn an und betrat das Zimmer.

Snape saß mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue aufrecht in seinem Bett. Vector, die auf ihrem Stuhl saß, betrachtete sie amüsiert.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur Ihr Essen bringen, Sir", sagte sie in der Hoffnung, eine gute Offensive würde ihr helfen.

„Zwei Dinge: Erstens, wenn Sie schon vor der Tür herumschleichen müssen-"

„Ich bin nicht herumgeschlichen."

„Wenn Sie schon vor der Tür _herumschleichen_ müssen, dann tragen Sie keine Suppe mit sich, die eine empfindliche Nase riechen kann. Und zweitens stehen Sie niemals dort, wo Ihr Schatten über die Schwelle fallen kann. Also, Sie sagten etwas davon, dass Sie mir mein Essen bringen wollten."

Stumm fluchend und dennoch machtlos dem etwas entgegenzusetzen, da sie nun einmal beim Lauschen erwischt worden war, setzte Hermine das Tablett über seinen Schoß ab.

Seltsamerweise hatte Hermine nicht den Eindruck, dass Snape wütend auf sie, sondern mit sich selbst äußerst zufrieden, war. Dann auch wieder war er vermutlich als Hauslehrer von Slytherin an Schüler gewöhnt, die ein paar geheime Informationen sammeln wollten.

Vector schien jetzt vollkommen amüsiert zu sein. „Ich werde dann jetzt gehen. Miss Granger. Denken Sie über mein Angebot nach. Ich denke, Sie haben das Potenzial dazu eine wirklich gute Arithmantikerin zu werden. Snape, ich werde später noch einmal vorbeischauen und dann können wir die Matrix durchsprechen." Mit einem Nicken für beide, verließ sie das Zimmer.

„Wollen Sie dort stehen bleiben oder sich setzen?"

_Er versucht mich nur aufzuziehen,_ erinnerte sie sich, als sie sich auf den Stuhl setzte.

Vorsichtig nahm Snape den ersten Löffel Suppe, wog den Geschmack ab, bevor er nickte. Wieder tauchte er den Löffel in die Schüssel ein. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wie wir Mr. Weasleys miteinbeziehen könnten."

„Ich habe auch darüber nachgedacht", sagte sie überrascht, dass seine Gedanken ähnliche Pfade wie die ihre einschlugen.

„Dann werden wir wohl unsere Ideen vergleichen müssen."

* * *

><p>Hermine fand Ron auf seinem Besen im Garten, wie er niedrige Bogen flog. Schon alleine beim Zusehen drehte sich ihr Magen um. Da sie nicht seine Konzentration stören und ihn somit zum Fall bringen wollte, wartete sie geduldig, bis er sie bemerkt hatte.<p>

Auf seinen mit Sommersprossen bedecktem Gesicht breitete sich ein großes Grinsen aus, als Ron direkt vor ihr flog, sodass seine Zehen gerade den Rasen berührten.

„Hermine, hast du die letzte Wendung gesehen? Der absolute Wahnsinn. Damit werden die Slytherins dieses Jahr garantiert keinen Ball an mir vorbeikriegen."

Sie schenkte Ron ein Lächeln. Sie mochte sich vielleicht nicht für Quidditch oder das Fliegen begeistern, aber seine Aufregung war ansteckend und erfüllte sie mit Glück. „Gut gemacht, Ron."

„Brauchst du was?"

„Im Grunde schon, ja, ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Ist Harry bei Dumbledore?"

Ron verzog sein Gesicht. „Ja, wieder eines ihrer supergeheimen Treffen. Auch wenn ich nicht so ganz kapiere, was so geheim daran sein soll, wenn Dumbledore Harry etwas von Du-weißt-schon-wem erzählt."

Hermine kannte Ron jetzt schon eine ganze Weile. Er versuchte es zu verbergen, aber sie konnte noch immer die Kränkung in seiner Stimme hören von Harrys besonderen Unterrichtsstunden ausgeschlossen worden zu sein. Es war auch vollkommen egal, dass Ron jetzt das ganze Ausmaß der Prophezeiung, die Harry an Voldemort band, kannte und wusste, warum Harry die Sonderbehandlung bekam. Gefühle waren immerhin selten logisch.

Sie wusste, Ron liebte Harry als seinen besten Freund, aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er sich manchmal in dem Schatten von Harry Potter vergessen fühlte.

„Also, was soll das für ein Gefallen sein?"

„Professor Snape ist an sein Bett gefesselt und ziemlich gelangweilt", begann sie, nur um von Rons schockiertem Blick wieder zum Schweigen gebracht zu werden.

„Oh nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht die große Fledermaus beaufsichtigen."

„Ronald Weasley, ich bitte dich nicht Professor Snape zu beaufsichtigen. Ich bitte dich noch nicht einmal darum, mit ihm zu reden. Alles, um das ich dich bitte, ist mit ihm Schach zu spielen. Ich habe auf jeden Fall genug deiner Spiele im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen, um zu wissen, dass du die Partien einfach nur noch so durchgehst und nichts anderes tust, als einsilbig zu fluchen. Ich musste mir auch schon mehr als einmal dein Gejammer anhören, dass du keinen würdigen Gegner mehr findest. Ich denke, wir beide wissen sehr genau, Professor Snape wird aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach eine gute Herausforderung sein."

„Weißt du überhaupt, ob er auch wirklich spielt? Ich habe nie gesehen, dass er in Hogwarts gespielt hat."

„Ja, er spielt", schnappte sie verzweifelt, aber ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Sie würde Ron nicht sagen, dass die Idee mit dem Schach von Snape stammte oder dass sie vor Monaten in Snapes Gemach gewesen war und dort auf einen Tisch ein Schachbrett gesehen hatte.

„Wirst du es tun? Bitte?"

Mit einem bedrückten Blick murmelte Ron ein Herzloses: „Fein. Aber du schuldest mir was, Hermine."

Sie strahlte ihn an. „Danke, Ron. Du wirst es nicht bereuen. Das verspreche ich dir."


	27. Schachpartie des Untergangs

**Schachpartie des Untergangs**

Nach ihrem Treffen mit Ron war Hermine erpicht darauf wieder mit Professor Snape zu reden, aber zwischen der warmen Suppe, seinen Zaubertränken für den Nachmittag und hoffentlich ihren Bettlaken, war Snape in ihrer Abwesenheit wieder eingeschlafen. Aber da es eines ihrer Hauptziele in ihrer A.S.V.U.R-Agenda war, dass Snape etwas Ruhe bekam, konnte sie es ihm nicht verübeln.

Deshalb ging sie wieder zurück in die Küche, um sich selbst mit einem verspäteten Mittagessen zu versorgen und kehrte in Snapes Zimmer zurück. Vermutlich hätte sie auch hinunter in die Bibliothek gehen können, aber sie hatte in den letzten Tagen sehr viel Zeit in Snapes Zimmer verbracht, genau so, wie sie Ihre Zeit immer im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht hatte. Snape hatte sie darauf angesprochen, dass sie auch ihre Zeit außerhalb ihrer Pflichten bei ihm war, aber dann wiederum hatte er sie auch nicht rausgeschmissen. Und das war etwas, wovon sie wusste, womit er keine Sekunde zögern würde, sollte ihm ihre Anwesenheit stören.

Also setzte sie sich mit einem Eiersalatsandwich in ihren Sessel und zog ein Buch hervor. Es war eine Abhandlung über Magische Theorie – das, was Professor Vector für Snape als Lesematerial vorgeschlagen hatte. Sie hatte auch vorgehabt ihm das Buch zu geben, aber der Drang es zu öffnen und die ersten paar Seiten zu lesen, war einfach zu groß gewesen. Im Augenblick war sie zu tief in das Buch vertieft. Sie hatte sogar Verweise auf das Konzept der Affinität gefunden. Wenn sie dieses Buch hier durchhatte, würde sie sich die Originalwerke raussuchen.

Sie setzte sich auf ihre Füße und dachte sich in den Worten zu verlieren, aber irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Als sie denselben Absatz zum dritten Mal lesen musste, gab sie es schließlich auf. Sie vermerkte die Seite mit einem Lesezeichen und legte es in ihren Schoß und lachte leise auf. Sie kannte ihren Ruf als Bücherwurm durchaus. Wären ihre Schulkameraden nicht überrascht, wenn sie wüssten, dass Hermine Granger zu viel im Kopf hatte, um sich auf das Lesen zu konzentrieren?

Es war ja nicht gerade so, als ob sie nicht so einiges hätte, was sie durchdenken musste, insbesondere Professor Vectors Angebot für einen Ausbildungsplatz. Das Angebot hatte sie gleichzeitig überrascht als auch begeistert. Es war alles, was sie sich für ihre Zukunft wünschen konnte. Gute Arithmantiker waren in der Zaubergemeinschaft rar gesät und Hermine wusste, ohne jetzt arrogant zu klingen, dass sie eine sehr gute Arithmantikerin sein konnte. Nur schon alleine, um die Dinge zu lernen, die Vector ihr beibringen könnte, würde ihr einen Platz in der Zauberwelt sichern, der ihr alle Wege – auch im Ministerium – offen hielten.

Ihre Entscheidung war einfach und sie wollte augenblicklich „Ja" sagen, als ihr das Angebot unterbreitet worden war. Sie wusste, es hatte mal eine Zeit gegeben, in der sie diesen Sprung ohne zu zögern getan hätte. Jetzt hielt sie sich zurück. Sie wollte sich selbst Zeit lassen, damit sie alles gründlich überdenken und bewerten konnte.

_Bin wohl keine richtige Gryffindor mehr,_ dachte sie mit einem trockenen Lächeln. _Richtige Gryffindor, genau._ Als sie den schlafenden Mann betrachtete, wusste sie, dass er der Grund war, warum sie keine richtige Gryffindor mehr war. Aber, wenn sie ehrlich war, kümmerte es sie wenig. Er hatte ihr schon so viel beigebracht und sie hegte keinerlei Zweifel, dass sie noch so viel mehr von ihm lernen konnte.

Mit ihrem Blick weiterhin auf Snape gerichtet, wog sie die Verfassung, in der er sich befand, ab; es war etwas, was sie für gewöhnlich nicht tun konnte, wenn er wach war und sie mit diesen dunklen Augen beobachtete. Die auferlegte Bettruhe und die regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten taten im offensichtlich gut. Seine dunklen Augenringe sahen jetzt eher wie Schmutzflecken als wie Verletzungen aus und die eingefallene Haut unterhalb seiner Knochenwangen war wieder fülliger. Und dennoch sah er im Allen noch immer ausgemergelt und gestresst aus.

Seine Hautfarbe war bereits besser; schon eher seine gewöhnliche Blässe, als die krankhafte Blässe, die er, wie sie jetzt erkannte, schon ziemlich lange getragen hatte.

Als sie ihn beobachtete, bewegte er sich leicht in seinem Schlaf und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Seine Bewegungen waren jedoch die eines normalen Schlafes und nicht mehr die eines verzweifelten, von Ängsten geplagten Mannes, den sie die ersten Tage, noch bevor sie Rink losgeschickt hatte, um seine Bettlaken zu holen, gesehen hatte.

Es war dieser Augenblick, in dem Vectors Worte in ihrem Kopf hallten.

_Erwarten Sie nicht, dass er zu Ihrem Freund wird oder Sie werden sich komplett verheddern.__  
><em>

Sie seufzte leise.

Vectors Worte hatten sie unerwarteterweise getroffen, aber sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Professor wusste, wie sehr ihre Worte sie verletzt hatten. Sie hatte Vectors Warnung durchaus verstanden. Sie wusste aus erster Hand mit welcher Leichtigkeit Professor Snape die Menschen nur auf Armlänge hielt und wie leicht er die Verteidigung eines Menschen perforieren konnte, nur um ihn dann verwundet und blutend zurückzulassen. Snape, hatte sie entdeckt, suchte sich seine Freunde nur mit besonderer Vorsicht aus. Im Vergleich dazu neigten Gryffindors dazu eine große Breite an guten Freunden, gelegentlichen Freunden und Bekannten zu haben. Bisher hatte sie nur drei Leute gesehen, mit denen Snape befreundet zu sein schien – Professor Dumbledore, Heilerin Alverez und Professor Vector.

_Ich will seine Freundin sein … seine Vertraute … seine … _hier wurden ihre Gedanken unförmig und verstummten.

Sie seufzte erneut. „Mürrischer Mann", flüsterte sie. „Nichts ist wirklich einfach mit Ihnen."

Der mürrische Mann rührte sich nicht einen Zentimeter. Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb sie ihre unberechenbaren Gedanken und Hermine öffnete wieder ihr Buch und zwang sich dazu sich auf die Worte vor ihr zu konzentrieren. 

* * *

><p>Ein lauter Schlag riss sie aus ihrem Schlaf. Es war ein ähnliches Geräusch, wie, als wenn das Buch, welches eigentlich auf ihrem Schoß liegen sollte, auf den Boden gefallen war.<p>

Sie versuchte, die Überreste ihres Traumes wegzublinzeln. Kein Buch. Sie war während des Lesens in ihrem Stuhl eingeschlafen. Schon wieder. Sie wollte sich nach vorne beugen, um das Buch aufzuheben, nur um den abwägenden und irgendwie neugierigen Blick von Professor Snape zu treffen.

Sie konnte die heiße Schamesröte nicht unterdrücken.

„Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich wollte Sie nicht wecken."

Er zuckte nur minimal mit den Schultern. „Ich war bereits wach."

Hermine wurde bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte, von einem irgendwie seltsamen Gefühl ergriffen. Es war genau auf dieselbe Art und Weise, wie sie ihn beobachtet und abgewogen hatte. Sie bezweifelte allerdings, dass er ebenfalls die gleichen Mysterien der Hermine Granger abwog, wie sie über die Mysterien des Severus Snape nachgedacht hatte. Sie musste bei diesem Gedanken ein Schnauben unterdrücken. Als ob sie irgendwelche Geheimnisse hätte.

Langsam begann sie sich unter dem Gewicht seines Blickes unwohl zu fühlen und versuchte ihn abzulenken. „Wie spät-"

„Bald Zeit für's Abendessen. Wie es aussieht, haben wir beide den Nachmittag verschlafen." Er warf ihr weiterhin diesen bemessenden Blick zu, von dem sie sich fragte, was er wohl denken mochte. Dann jedoch, in einen schon fast unterhaltsamen Ton, fragte er: „Haben Sie über Professor Vectors Angebot nachgedacht?"

„Ich habe mir meine Gedanken gemacht, ja."

„Gut." Er rutschte etwas auf seinem Bett auf, bis er saß, während Hermine den Drang unterdrückte ihm zu helfen, sehr wohl wissend, dass er ihre Hilfe nicht wollte. Als er es wieder bequem hatte, sagte er: „Dann erzählen Sie mir von Ihren Gedanken."

Bei seinen Worten wurde ihre Brust von einem warmen Gefühl erfüllt – Worte, von denen sie wusste, dass die anderen sie als diktatorisch ansehen würden. Hermine kümmerte sich nicht um die Worte. Sie hörte auf seine Stimme und beobachtete seine Körpersprache. Seine Worte sagten: _‚Sie sind nur ein niederer Diener und müssen sich meinem Befehl beugen.'_ Sein Handeln jedoch – sein interessierter Gesichtsausdruck, seine Konzentration, die Art und Weise wie er seinen Körper ihr zugewandt hielt – all dies sagte ihr: _‚Ihre Gedanken und Ihre Meinung sind hörenswert."  
><em>

Noch während sie sich in diese Wärme einwickelte, begann sie ihm von ihren Gedanken zu erzählen.

* * *

><p>Sie sprachen schon lange nicht mehr über Vectors Angebot, ihre Unterhaltung streifte einige Gerüchte innerhalb des Ordens – Tonks und Lupins weniger geheime Romanze – über Todesserversammlungen – „Absoluter Schwachsinn!"- bis hin zu ‚Die Geschichte von Hogwarts' – „Glauben Sie bloß nicht alles, was in diesem Buch steht." Hermine war so vertieft in ihrer Unterhaltung, dass sie vollkommen überrascht war, als Professor Vector plötzlich die Tür öffnete.<p>

Vector schenkte ihnen beiden ein Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, es macht Ihnen nichts aus, aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir das vielleicht während des Essens tun sollten. Unten versuchen einfach zu viele Menschen auf einmal, zu essen. Es ist etwas überwältigend."

Snape, bemerkte Hermine, spannte sich leicht an, selbst wenn sein Ausdruck noch immer freundlich war, war er jetzt reservierter. „Kommen Sie nur rein, Vector. Ihr Vorschlag scheint gut zu sein." Er wandte sich an Hermine. „Könnten Sie vielleicht das Abendessen für Sie selbst, Professor Vector und mich holen?"

Hermine lächelte ihm leicht zu und schloss dann Vector mit ein. „Das sollte kein Problem sein. Bin gleich wieder da."

Als Hermine die Tür hinter sich ließ, holte Vector ein paar Tafeln hervor und die Matrix begann über Snapes Bett zu schweben.

Da sie nichts verpassen wollte, eilte sie die Treppe hinunter, um das Abendessen zu holen. Jetzt, wo die Elfen die Küche übernommen hatten, aßen die Ordensmitglieder ihr Essen im offiziellen Speisesaal. Als sie an dem Raum vorbeiging, konnte sie das Geklimper von Geschirr hören und lief das zweite Paar Treppen hinab.

Sie stellte noch immer die Tabletts für sich und Vector zusammen, als sie sah, wie Ron an der Küchentür vorbeilief, sein trügerischer Blick verriet ihn, bevor er überhaupt seinen Mund öffnen konnte.

„Du wirst nicht drum herumkommen", sagte sie und unterbrach die Einwände, von denen sie wusste, dass sie kommen würden.

Er runzelte mit seiner Stirn, bis seine Augenbrauen zu einer Linie verzogen waren. „Das Mindeste, was du tun könntest, ist einem Kerl sein Argument hervorbringen zu lassen, bevor du ihm den Boden unter seinen Füßen wegziehst."

Hermine lachte, mehr über Rons entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck als über seinen Einwand. „Entschuldige, Ron, aber der einzige Grund, der mir einfällt, warum du vor der Tür herumschleichen solltest, ist der, dass du dich drücken willst. Ich bitte dich nicht um viel. Nur darum, Professor Snape ein wenig abzulenken."

Als er sich gegen den Küchentisch lehnte, schnappte er sich eine geschnittene Möhre und ignorierte Hermines Schnauben. „Aber, Hermine-"

„Jetzt hör auf zu jammern. Und wage es nicht die Finger, die du gerade abgeleckt hast, wieder in diese Schüssel zu stecken. Du kommst nicht drum herum. Du hast gesagt, dass du es tun wirst."

„Aber das ist nicht fair. Du hast mich in einem schwachen Moment erwischt. Ich war verletzbar. Ich hatte soeben den _Hängenden Blitz_ geschafft. Das war gewaltig. Ich habe gerade meinen Sieg genossen. Ich wusste nicht, worauf ich mich da einlasse."

„Ron, du hingst mit einer Hand und einem Bein von deinem Besen. Das war nicht … oh, na schön", gab sie mit einem Augenrollen nach, „es war gewaltig. Aber du musst mit Professor Snape spielen."

„Aber-"

„Ich verspreche dir auch, dich nicht mit ihm allein zu lassen. Außerdem ist er an sein Bett gefesselt und kann seinen Zauberstab nicht benutzen. Was soll er schon tun?"

Ron schnaubte ungläubig. „Glaubst du etwa, dass ich ihn deshalb für hilflos halte? Noch nicht einmal ein Hufflepuff-Erstklässler wäre so bescheuert. Er ist … er ist Snape", rief er, als ob dies eine gesamte Argumentation zusammenfasste.

„Ron-" Hermine schloss wieder ihren Mund, als sie merkte, dass sie selbst zu jammern begann. Wenn sie jetzt stocherte, könnte Ron alles hinschmeißen. Es würde ihn nicht dazu bringen sich auf Snape einzulassen.

„Denk einfach noch mal drüber nach", sagte sie, nachdem sie einmal Luft geholt hatte. „Es muss auch nicht heute Abend sein. Harry ist wieder zurück, als würde es so oder so nicht funktionieren. Aber du weißt schon, das nächste Mal, wenn Professor Dumbledore Harry mitnimmt, dann vielleicht. Eventuell morgen Mittag." Sie atmete erneut durch. „Mir würde es wirklich viel bedeuten."

Ron lächelte schief. „Wenn ich Fred oder George wäre, würde ich jetzt sagen, dass du als Wiedergutmachung für zwei Wochen meine Hausaufgaben übernehmen müsstest."

„Wenn du Fred oder George wärst, dann wäre es dir nicht einmal erlaubt dich auch nur fünf Meter Professor Snapes Tür zu nähern."

Seine Hand glitt wieder zu den Karotten. Sie schlug sie weg.

Er steckte seine Hand unter seinen Arm und sagte. „Du schuldest mir noch immer was."

„Ich weiß, Ron. Aber bitte, glaube mir, das ist wirklich wichtig."

Ron kniff seine Augen zusammen und betrachtete sie. „Es ist nur-" Abrupt hielt er inne, seufzte und ließ sie dann vom Haken. „Also schön. Das nächste Mal, wenn Harry weg ist."

Sie war einfach zu dankbar, um ihr Glück zu hinterfragen. „Danke, Ron", sagte sie, als sie wieder zu Tür ging.

Sie sammelte noch schnell ihre Sachen zusammen, die Tabletts folgten ihr mit einer Handbewegung. Dann ging sie zurück zu Snape und Vector. 

* * *

><p>Obwohl sie es erwartet, sogar angestiftet hatte, war Hermine dennoch überrascht, als es am nächsten Tag an der Tür klopfte und Ron mit dem Ausdruck eines Mannes, dem gerade der Schrecken in den Knochen saß, Snapes Zimmer betrat.<p>

Für einen kurzen Moment kam es ihr wie ein Stillleben der Muggel vor – Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, der gegen sein Kopfende gelehnt saß, Ron mit aufgerissenen Augen und wie das Kaninchen kurz vor der Flucht. Sein Oberkörper war noch immer halb der Tür zugewandt, um schnell loszurennen, und sie, halb auf dem Stuhl sitzend und gleichzeitig fast stehend, bereit ebenfalls loszuspringen.

Doch dann wurde das Gemälde zerstört, als Ron seinen Mut fand und sein Kinn hob, bereit sich seiner Nervosität und vermutlich auch Snape zu stellen.

Rons Blick huschte von ihr und wieder zurück zu Snape. „Hermine sagte, dass Sie sich langweilen und vielleicht etwas Schach spielen möchten." Es war zum Teil eine Frage, wie auch eine Aussage, gemischt mit ein bisschen Herausforderung, als ob Ron denken würde, Snape würde ihn beschuldigen, sich alles nur ausgedacht zu haben.

Da sie nicht wusste, auf welchen Spieler sie sich konzentrieren sollte, raste Hermines Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Mr. Weasley", begrüßte Snape ihn mit so kalter Stimme, wie in seinem Klassenzimmer. Ron spannte sich automatisch an, aber bevor er aus dem Zimmer stampfen konnte, ergriff Snape erneut das Wort, seine Stimme nahm diesmal einen freundlicheren Ton an. „Im Moment ist eine Ablenkung … unabhängig ihrer Quelle … immer willkommen."

Hermine hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie ihren Atem angehalten hatte, bis sie erleichtert ausatmete. Soweit es Snape betraf waren seine Antworten recht freundlich. Aber dann auch wieder konnte er nicht alle Beleidigungen auslassen oder Ron hätte gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er würde auf einer dünnen Linie wandeln müssen, sein bitteres Selbst zu sein und Ron so weit zu beruhigen, damit er sein Misstrauen ablegte.

Ron lief rot an, aber er behauptete sich. Hermine entspannte sich weiter. Nicht, dass sie sich irgendwelche Sorgen hätte machen sollen, schalt sie sich selbst. Snape war immerhin ein eingeschworener Spion und Slytherin. Wenn jemand auf dieser dünnen Linie wandeln konnte, dann war er es.

Sie spürte bereits das Lachen in ihr aufsprudeln, aber konnte es gerade noch unterdrücken, als Ron ihr einen verärgerten Blick zu warf, den sie nur allzu gut kannte. Ihre Schuld gegenüber Ron hatte sich soeben verdoppelt. Aber wenn es funktionierte, wenn sie Harry wieder zurück auf den richtigen Weg brachten und Voldemort ein für alle Mal besiegt war, dann würde sie Ron alles geben, um was er sie bitten würde.

Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu und hoffte, es war genug.

Nach diesem ersten angespannten Moment hatte die Situation an Spannung verloren. Ron betrat das Zimmer und stellte das Brett und die Schachfiguren mit einer Routine auf, die schon von langer Erfahrung sprach. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem Ron Snape traditionell seine Faust hinhielt, um sich eine Farbe auszusuchen, hatte er geschwiegen.

„Genau."

Rons Finger hatten den schwarzen Bauern offenbart. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wurden die Figuren zurück auf das Brett gestellt und das Spiel begann.

Hermine versuchte wirklich interessiert zu bleiben, aber irgendwo zwischen Rons Zug mit dem Bauern und einige Züge später und Snapes Zug mit dem Läufer, hatte sie jegliches Interesse verloren. Schach, entschied sie, besaß für sie genauso viel Interesse wie Quidditch, jedoch ohne diese manchmal, packende Flugmanöver, die die ganze Sache noch zumindest etwas interessant gemacht hatte.

Ihr eigenes Desinteresse an Schach nervte sie manchmal. Schach war ein zeitaufwendiges, logisches Strategiespiel. Es war im Grunde die Art von Spiel, welches perfekt auf ihre Stärken zugeschnitten war. Es war die Art von Spiel, die sie eigentlich genießen sollte. Kurz schielte sie zu den beiden Gegenspielern hinüber, nahm Rons eiserner Entschlossenheit und Snapes leichtes überlegenes Lächeln in sich auf. Das Wort stinklangweilig schwebte durch ihren Kopf und sie versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken und war froh, dass weder Snape noch Ron jemals ihre Gedanken wissen würden.

Eine knappe Stunde später unterdrückte Hermine hinter ihrem hochgehobenen Buch ein Gähnen. _Wie kann ein Spiel, das so langweilig ist, zwei Menschen nur so fesseln?_

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer gewann oder verlor. In ihren Augen befanden sich lediglich ein paar durcheinander gesetzte Spielfiguren auf dem Brett. Aber anhand der noch wenigen Spielfiguren auf dem Brett vermutete sie, dass das Spiel bald vorbei sein würde. Mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem weiteren halb versteckten Gähnen, wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zu – _Magische Theorie_, also das war nun wirklich interessant.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Keuchen, das sie von ihrem geschriebenen Wort ablenkte. Nachdem sie aufgeschaut hatte, musste sie ein paar Mal blinzeln. Langes Lesen führte oftmals dazu, dass ihre Augen austrockneten. Nur eine Sekunde später wurde das Geräusch wiederholt und diesmal erkannte sie, es war Ron.

Er starrte, wie Hermine es nur beschreiben konnte, mit ehrfürchtigen Schrecken auf das Schachbrett. Sie verstand nicht warum. Sie hatte durchaus durch Snapes ziemlich zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und Rons knienden König verstanden, dass Ron verloren hatte, aber was sie nicht nachvollziehen konnte, war, warum Ron so reagierte. Es passierte nicht oft, aber sie hatte ihn auch schon vorher verlieren sehen.

Snape schnappte ihren Blick auf. „Ich dachte, Sie sagten, Mr. Weasley würde eine Herausforderung sein." Der selbstzufriedene Blick verwandelte sich in etwas wie arrogante Selbstgefälligkeit. „Ich kann hier keine Herausforderung erkennen."

Langsam hob sich Rons Blick von dem Schachbrett, eine fließende Bewegung, in der sich sein gesamter Oberkörper anspannte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck glich dem, wenn er bereit war, die Tore von Gryffindor zu verteidigen.

„Zurück auf Ausgangsposition", flüsterte er mit fester Stimme.

Snape grinste schief und lehnte sich in seine Kissen zurück; das vollkommene Abbild gelangweilter Gleichgültigkeit.

„Wirklich, Mr. Weasley, ich verstehe nicht, wie Sie-"

„Zurück. Auf. Ausgangsposition."

Snapes Lippen begannen zu zucken, ein Mundwinkel zog sich leicht hoch. Bei diesem Anblick fuhr Hermine ein kleiner Schauer über den Rücken. Sie wusste, Ron würde nur einen finsteren Blick darin erkennen. Hermine jedoch erkannte darin ein ganzes Snape-Lächeln. Er war zufrieden.

Ohne Sorge tippte Snape in einem bestimmten Muster auf die Felder an den Ecken. Bei seinem letzten Tippen setzten sich alle Figuren mit einer militärischen Genauigkeit wieder zurück auf ihre Plätze. Hermine sah, wie der schwarze König von Snape zu Ron schaute. Sie konnte schwören ein schweres Schlucken bei dem kleinen Holzmann gesehen zu haben.

Diesmal passte sie genauer auf, oder versuchte es zumindest. Sie hatte genug Spiele gesehen, um Rons Eröffnungszüge zu erkennen. Für die Züge gab es strategische Namen, aber sie hatte sich nie die Zeit genommen, sie zu lernen.

Die Züge eines jeden Spielers waren blitzschnell, als ob Ron und Snape die Bewegungen nach einem vorgeschriebenen Text vollführten, bis Snape einen der Springer setzte und Rons Hand, die bereits nach dem Bauern gegriffen hatte, sich wieder zurückzog, bevor er die Figur berühren konnte.

Er rieb seine Finger gegen seinen Daumen, als Ron aufblickte, um Snapes Gesicht zu betrachten und darin nach etwas suchte, von dem Hermine nicht wusste, was es sein könnte. Snape starrte teilnahmslos zurück, sein Ausdruck merkwürdig neutral nach seinem Anflug von Arroganz.

Ron griff wieder nach dem Brett und setzte einen seiner Türme. Das Spiel wurde fortgesetzt, aber diesmal betrachtete jeder einzelne Spieler das Brett mit einer unnachgiebigen Konzentration.

Vor und zurück.

Zug und Gegenzug.

Vorstoß und Rückzug.

_Grundgütiger Gott, ist das ein langweiliges Spiel,_ dachte sie.

Aber dann schüttelte sie sich ermahnend. Was auch immer mit diesem Spiel los war, es hielt Snape und Ron gefangen. Rons Schultern waren bis aufs äußerte angespannt, als er sich weiter über das Brett beugte. Snape, bemerkte Hermine, war entspannt, sein Ausdruck sprach von absoluter Zufriedenheit, wenn sie ihn richtig las. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie vollkommen überrascht war, als Snape nach seinem König griff und ihn umkippte.

Rons Blick war für zwei Sekunden lang der Inbegriff von absoluter Verblüffung, bevor er sich in Aufregung umwandelte. Abrupt rutschte sein Ausdruck von Aufregung in Verwirrung, in Konzentration und dann Misstrauen.

Hermine hielt ihren Atem an und atmete erleichtert aus, als sich Rons Misstrauen aufklärte, wenn ihm noch immer die Verwirrung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Schließlich verkündete er: „Gutes Spiel, Professor Snape."

Snapes Blick hatte sich kaum verändert, wenn Hermine es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen, dass sich seine Zufriedenheit sogar noch vertieft hatte. „Es war in der Tat ein ausgezeichnetes Spiel, Mr. Weasley." Er hielt inne. „Ich würde weitere Spiele begrüßen, wenn es Ihnen Recht wäre."

Ron blinzelte. „Ich …" Sein Blick huschte zu Hermine und dann wieder zurück zu Snape. „Ja, Sir. Das würde mir gefallen."

Unter ihnen erklang die Standuhr im Foyer und verkündete, dass es bereits zwei Uhr war. Ron riss mit einem Male seine Augen auf. Hermine konnte schon fast Rons Gedanken lesen: Der Mittag war fast vorbei und Harry würde schon bald wieder zurück sein. Snape wusste es ebenfalls und so war sie nicht überrascht, als Snape Ron entließ, selbst wenn sie ihn dabei noch nie so freundlich erlebt hatte.

Sie warf Snape ein dankbares Lächeln zu und folgte Ron aus dem Zimmer. Da sie erwartete ihn nachrennen zu müssen, war sie nicht darauf vorbereitet ihn gegenüber von Snapes Tür an der Wand gelehnt vorzufinden. In dem Versuch ihren schnellen Schritt zu stoppen, stolperte sie über ihre eigenen Füße und landete dumpf und ohne Luft in ihren Lungen gegen Rons harte Brust.

Für einen ganz kurzen Moment schloss Ron seine Arme um sie und in Hermine entflammten alle bedacht versteckten, mädchenhaften Fantasien über sie und Ron wieder auf. Genauso schnell verspürte sie die Unrichtigkeit in ihr aufsteigen und fand ihre Balance wieder. Mit roten Wangen trat sie beschämt aus seiner Umarmung.

„Entschuldige. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dich dort stehen zu sehen."

Ron antwortete nicht, aber beobachtete sie nicht mit diesem nachdenklicheren Blick, den er Snape zugeworfen hatte.

„Ron?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, mehr als ob er einen widerspenstigen Gedanken los werden wollte, als ihr zu antworten.

„Alles okay. Hermine, hat er-"

„Hat er was?"

„War er … vergiss es. Ich weiß nicht was ich denke oder sage."

Nicht sicher, was Ron störte, legte Hermine eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bis später." 

* * *

><p>Als Ron den Flur hinunter ging, überraschte es ihn nicht, dass Hermine wieder zurück in Snapes Zimmer ging. Mit dem Hauch eines Anfluges von nicht wirklicher Eifersucht erkannte er, sie hatte sich in Snapes Zimmer wohlgefühlt.<p>

Mit langsamen Schritten ging er die Stufen hinunter und grübelte über das nach, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Etwas ging in Snapes Zimmer vor sich. Ron war sich da ziemlich sicher; er, der mit den Streichen der Zwillinge aufgewachsen war, erkannte die Anzeichen. Jeglicher Instinkt tobte in ihm, dass nicht nur Snape und Hermine etwas ausheckten, sondern, dass irgendwie, ohne dass er wusste, wie er all dem zugestimmt hatte, er jetzt ein Teil davon war.

Und dieses Schachspiel … Ron musste zugeben, das erste Spiel hatte Snape gehört. Ron hatte den Zaubtertränkemeister unterschätzt und Snape hatte ihn mit einer der cleversten und undurchsichtigsten Strategien, die Ron jemals gesehen hatte, erwischt. Selbst jetzt noch wollte Ron das Spiel analysieren.

Es war für Ron eine neue Strategie gewesen und eine, die es zu schlagen galt. Das zweite Spiel jedoch hatte Snape anders gespielt. Sein Spiel war nicht weniger brillant, aber irgendwie hatte Ron den Eindruck, dass er etwas verpasste. Snape hatte mit der _Hobson Wahl_eröffnet. Es war eine recht gefügige Eröffnung, aber später hatte der Spieler die Möglichkeit entweder defensiv oder offensiv zu spielen. Ron hatte Hobson mit einer Strategie gekontert, die typisch war und den Spieler zwang, der Hobson benutzte, in die Defensive zu gehen.

Für wenige Minuten innerhalb des Spiels hatte Ron gedacht, dass er das Spiel dominieren würde und wollte auf einen schnellen Sieg hinaus – genau bis zu dem Moment, in dem Snape sein Spiel geändert hatte, seine gesamte vorgängige Strategie mit Hobson wurde mit einem einzigen Zug von _Graysons Geheimer Eröffnung_ abgelöst.

Erst dann hatte das Spiel zwischen ihnen wirklich begonnen. Ron hatte noch nie gesehen, wie diese Eröffnung erfolgreich gespielt worden war, da sie subtile Fallen und Labyrinthe bevorzugte – wie Formationen, die dazu führten, den anderen Spieler in den Niedergang zu führen. Ron war so stolz auf sich gewesen jede Falle gemeistert zu haben, jeden Zug entdeckt zu haben, der ihn wieder in Sicherheit und zum ultimativen Sieg geführt hatte.

Er hatte gewonnen.

Rons Pechschleife war durchbrochen. Er hatte gewonnen, oder etwa nicht? Snape hätte ein Spiel nicht so einfach abgegeben und ein falscher Zug, und Ron hätte recht schnell verloren. Aber da war noch immer dieses Misstrauen, welches in seinem Nacken für gewöhnlich immer dann zu kribbeln begann, wenn Fred und George ihn wieder pink anlaufen ließen oder ihn in einen Fisch verwandelten oder etwas noch verrückteres mit ihm anstellten.

Ron warf einen Blick zurück zu Snapes Zimmer und erinnerte sich an Snapes Niederlage und dieses seltsam zufriedene Lächeln, welches er getragen hatte.

Er hatte gewonnen.

_Ich hab's geschafft. Zumindest glaube ich das._


	28. Zurück nach Hogwarts

**Zurück nach Hogwarts**

Severus beobachtete, wie Granger vortrat. Nachdem er nur mit geringer Geduld seine Genesung und ihre Hilfe ertragen hatte, kannte er diesen Blick nur allzu gut. Sie war drauf und dran ihm zu helfen – vermutlich um seine Kissen auszuschlagen. Schon wieder. Genug ist genug.

„Granger, wenn Sie sich mit noch einem Schritt meinen Kissen nähern, dann werde ich Sie mit oder ohne Zauberstab auf der Stelle verfluchen."

_Das hat gewirkt_, dachte er mit etwas Zufriedenheit, als er ihren überraschten Blick aufnahm. Es amüsierte ihn sogar noch mehr, dass sich ihr Blick von überrascht in genervt wandelte und sich ihr Mund zu einer dünnen Linie verzog, wie er es nur von Minerva kannte. Aber er würde sich durch die Missbilligung einer jungen Frau – selbst wenn sie seine zeitlich begrenzte Hüterin war oder nicht – nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen.

„Ich werde aufstehen. Ich werde mich anziehen. Ich werde nach unten gehen." Er ließ zu, dass sich sein Gesicht zu einer genervten Grimasse verzog, als er hinzufügte: „Dieser letzte Wunsch wird in aller Wahrscheinlichkeit Ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen."

Dass er in einem Atemzug befehlend war und um ihre Hilfe bat, störte ihn nicht wirklich. Sie würde sich über ihn ärgern und sein Handeln nicht für Gut heißen, aber er wusste, sie würde ihm helfen, wenn schon aus dem Grund, sich vergewissern zu wollen, dass er nicht die Treppe wie ein Kartoffelsack hinunterfiel und sich möglicherweise noch mehr verletzte. Schuld, so wusste er, war ein äußerst effektiver Motivator Dinge zu tun, die man eigentlich nicht tun wollte.

„Sir, Heilerin Alverez-"

„Ist nicht hier", unterbrach er sie.

Widerspenstig, wie er war, sich jemanden zu erklären, unterdrückte er das Verlangen sie anzuschreien. Sie war während seines Aufenthalts ertragbar gewesen – mehr als ertragbar, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war. „Das neue Schuljahr wird in weniger als einer Woche beginnen. Vorbereitungen müssen getroffen werden, denn ich werde beim Willkommensessen dabei sein."

„Aber Ihre Magie", protestierte sie.

Er starrte sie finster an, als er sich dem Fehlen seiner Fähigkeiten bewusst wurde. Hier am Grimmauldplatz war der Verlust nicht so deutlich zu spüren gewesen, aber in Hogwarts könnte es für ihn oder andere den Tod bedeuten. Es ging jedoch nicht anders. Wenn er nicht beim Willkommensfest anwesend war, würde das eine Schwäche signalisieren, die ihn weitaus schneller umbringen würde als sein magischer Verlust. Zumindest würde er in der Lage sein seinen Unterricht zu führen, ohne dass es die Schüler bemerkten.

„Ich besitze nun einmal nicht den Luxus darauf warten zu können, bis sich meine Magiereserven wieder vollständig erholt haben. Vorbereitungen für den Schulbeginn können nicht weiter hinausgezögert werden." Er betrachtete sie spekulativ. Er hatte bereits zugegeben, dass ihre Gegenwart erträglich gewesen war. Würde es schaden, seinen Bund mit ihr noch weiter zu kräftigen? Es liefert ihm außerdem eine bessere Möglichkeit, sie noch weiter zu unterrichten. Zudem fühlte er sich besser dabei, dass er ihr im Austausch etwas Gleichwertiges anbieten konnte, wenn er um ihre Hilfe bat.

„Granger, ich bin mir durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass Ihre Rolle in meiner Genesung nicht komplett freiwillig und Ihnen auferlegt worden war. Jedoch werde ich mich mit meiner fehlenden Magie bei der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts im Nachteil befinden." Er verstummte und fragte sich, ob sie den Köder, den er vor ihr baumeln ließ, schnappen würde, ohne dass er wirklich um ihre Hilfe bitten musste. Er verspürte eine Woge der Zufriedenheit, als sie ihn nicht enttäuschte.

„Oh, es würde mich wirklich freuen Ihnen zu helfen, Sir. Ich nehme an, dass es für Sie schwierig sein wird einige Ihrer Ausgangsstoffe ohne Ihre Magie zu handhaben."

„Ja, genau", stimmte er ihr zu und hoffte, sein Gesichtsausdruck signalisierte aufrichtige Dankbarkeit. „Von daher werden Sie mir jetzt beim Aufstehen helfen und mich hier raus bringen."

Von ihrem Blick her wusste er, dass sie sich gerade selbst in die Ecke manövriert hatte. Sie hatte ihm zugestimmt ihm bei den Dingen, die getan werden mussten, zu helfen und jetzt konnte sie nicht einfach gegen das Einspruch einlegen, was ihn hier in diesem Zimmer halten würde. Wieder verengte sie genervt ihre Augen. _Lieber Gott, ich liebe Gryffindors und ihr anmaßendes Gefühl ihrer selbst.__  
><em>

„Heilerin Alverez-", versuchte sie es erneut und verstummte dann, um ihn abschätzend zu betrachten. „Ich verstehe durchaus, dass Sie gewisse Dinge für das neue Schuljahr erledigen müssen, aber Heilerin Alverez hat sich ziemlich eindeutig über den weiteren Schaden, den Sie sich selbst zuziehen könnten, ausgedrückt."

Severus winkte ab. Er lebte im Jetzt und zu glauben, er würde die Konfrontation zwischen Potter und dem Dunklen Lord überleben, war eine Hoffnung, die noch nicht einmal er hegte. Severus wusste, dass er nur bis zur Schlacht überleben musste und mit Grangers magischer Hilfe konnte er es schaffen. Es war jedoch offensichtlich, zuerst musste er sich noch um ihre herzergreifenden Tendenzen kümmern. Bedacht darauf nicht die Wärme, die sich bei dem Gedanken, dass diese Tendenzen ihm galten, zu akzeptieren, legte Severus das neue Fundament für die nächste Stufe ihrer Arbeitsbeziehung.

„Rink!" Als die Hauselfe auftauchte, begann Severus seine Befehle auszuteilen. „Elfe, kehre nach Hogwarts zurück. Bring mir Sachen zum Wechseln und meine Stundenpläne. Das ist eine schwarze Mappe in der ersten Schublade meines Schreibtisches." Er bedachte Rink mit einem festen Blick. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du es besser weißt, als irgendwas anderes anzufassen."

Ein schon fast unmerkliches Zögern war zu sehen, als Rink kurz in Grangers Richtung blinzelte.

In einem gefährlichen Flüstern sagte er: „Sofort."

Rink zuckte nach seinen Ansprüchen zusammen und griff nach seinem Ohr, um daran zu ziehen und es nicht zu verdrehen, wie Severus bemerkte. Mit einem Nicken verschwand er.

Mit demselben Flüstern wandte er sich an Granger und war zufrieden zu sehen, dass sie ebenfalls darauf reagierte. „Unverschämtheit von den Hauselfen; ohne Zweifel Ihr Einfluss."

Er schnaubte leicht bei ihrem Versuch unschuldig auszusehen – nur ein Hufflepuff würde dies mit einem gewissen Grad an Ehrlichkeit schaffen.

Er sollte dem Mädchen langsam abgewöhnen, mit Rink zusammen in seinem Zimmer herumzuhängen. Genau genommen sollte er dafür sorgen, dass das Mädchen überhaupt nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer rumhing. Es überschritt nicht nur die Grenze des Anstandes, sondern sie begann sich viel zu wohl in seiner Nähe zu fühlen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er begann, sich in ihrer Nähe wohlzufühlen und das war eine Erkenntnis, die ihm nicht gefiel.

Es war am besten, wenn er sie auf den Weg schickte. Er brauchte jetzt etwas Privatsphäre. „Gehen Sie hinunter zum Flohnetzwerk und kontaktieren Sie Professor Dumbledore. Informieren Sie ihn darüber, dass gewisse Pläne noch ausgearbeitet werden müssen. Und sagen Sie ihm, er soll Heilerin Alverez für eine Abschlussuntersuchung mitbringen." Er vollführte eine huschende Geste. „Raus jetzt."

Als sich die Tür hinter dem Mädchen schloss, holte Severus einmal tief Luft, hielt sie und atmete dann langsam aus. Endlich allein. Ohne irgendwelche neugierige Augen, die ihn beobachteten, kletterte er mühselig auf seine Füße, schwankte leicht, als er stand. Ein weiterer, tiefer Atemzug und er hatte sein Gleichgewicht gefunden. _Gar nicht so schwer_, dachte er mit einem gewissen Grad an Genugtuung.

Nur wenige Drehungen später wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Das würde schwieriger werden, als er zunächst angenommen hatte. Wissend, dass es besser war, seine Grenzen jetzt zu kennen, bevor er noch von einer Überraschung umgebracht wurde, begann er seine Verletzungen abzutasten, angefangen an seinen Schultern, bis kalter Schweiß auf seiner Stirn ausbrach.

Akzeptabel entschied er letztendlich. In seinem Büro befanden sich Schmerzzaubertränke zu denen normalerweise noch nicht einmal Arrosa Zutritt hatte. Sie würden genügen. Sie mussten genügen.

Zu viele Dinge verlangten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Nach seinem auferlegten Kontakt mit dem Orden würde der Dunkle Lord schon bald Antworten darauf haben wollen, wie der Orden den Sommer über so erfolgreich sein konnte. Er und Dumbledore würden sich noch darüber einigen müssen, welche Informationen weitergeleitet werden sollten. Es war vermutlich sicher genug die Hauself-Verteidigung zu teilen. Da die Elfen an Hogwarts und somit an den Schulleiter gebunden waren, wurden die Elfen von dem kontrolliert, der auch die Schule kontrollierte. Dagegen konnte selbst der Dunkle Lord nichts unternehmen.

Plötzlich erfasste ihn ein eisiger Gedanke: Wenn der Dunkle Lord die Schule kontrollierte oder seinen eigenen Marionetten-Schulleiter einsetzte … Severus erschauderte, als sich diese mögliche Zukunft vor ihm ausbreitete, während er in Gedanken die Möglichkeiten und Konsequenzen bereits kannte. Er, als angestellter Professor, würde die wahrscheinlichste Wahl sein und als Schulleiter unter dem Dunklen Lord eingesetzt zu werden und um ihre Leben und die langen Ziele des Ordens zu schützen, würde er gezwungen sein, bevorzugte Todesser einzustellen. Hogwarts würde zum Alptraum aller Schüler werden, da die Reinblutrhetorik und die internen Hausrivalitäten keinen Einhalt mehr gehalten werden würden.

Er musste darüber mit Dumbledore reden. Dieses Szenario durfte niemals passieren. Der Orden musste die Kontrolle über Hogwarts und die Elfen behalten. Aber die Hauselfen waren nur ein Teil des Problems. Pläne mussten für die in seinem Haus geschmiedet werden, die noch immer nicht wussten, auf welcher Seite sie standen. Zaubertränke für den Orden und für die Schule mussten vorbereitet werden. Weasley mussten sie noch auf ihre Seite bringen und das durfte nicht übereilt werden. Potter – er verzog bei diesem Namen sein Gesicht – musste noch vor seiner dickköpfigen Arroganz gerettet werden.

Und irgendwie, auf irgendeine Art und Weise, musste die Zauberwelt noch vor der totalen Zerstörung gerettet werden.

Er holte erneut tief Luft und lachte gewürgt auf … ein Kinderspiel, wie die Muggels sagen würden. 

* * *

><p>Einmal auf einer Mission verlor Hermine keine Zeit und eilte zum Kamin in der Bibliothek. Das war der einzige Kamin, der mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden war und einige komplexe Schichten von Schutzzauber sorgten dafür, dass nur gewisse Verbindungen aufgebaut werden konnten und nur bestimmte Personen den Weg benutzen durften.<p>

Da sie während ihrer Zeit, in der sie Snape pflegte, das Flohnetzwerk einige Male benutzt hatte, wusste sie bereits, wie sie den Schulleiter zu rufen hatte. Die Hauselfen wären schneller gewesen, aber Professor Dumbledore hatte gesagt, er wollte, dass sie sich darauf konzentrierten ihre Ohren offen zu halten, um mögliche Muggelfamilien zu helfen, anstatt irgendwelche Leute herum zu transportieren.

Sie lächelte einigen Ordensmitgliedern freundlich zu und nickte Moody einmal kühl zu. Sie hatte ihm noch nicht vergeben, wie er Professor Snape behandelt hatte. Moody erwiderte ihr Nicken; er hatte nicht ihre Gefährdung des Ordens durch ihr unüberlegtes Handeln, um Professor Snape zu retten, vergessen.

Als sie sich hinkniete, schmiss sie eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin und Hermine wartete einen Moment, bis sich das Feuer grün färbte. „Professor Dumbledores Gemächer. Hogwarts", sagte sie bestimmt. Als die niedrigen Flammen einmal gestiegen waren, rief sie laut: „Professor Dumbledore? Sir, sind Sie da?"

Sich durchaus den Blicken der anderen bewusst, rief Hermine erneut: „Professor Dumbledore?"

Diesmal erschien der Kopf des Schulleiters. „Miss Granger, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Hermine bemerkte, dass der Ton des Schulleiters noch immer recht förmlich war. Obwohl es danach ausgesehen hatte, dass Professor Dumbledore ihr verziehen hatte die Sicherheit des Ordens auf Spiel gesetzt zu haben, verhielt er sich in ihrer Nähe nicht mehr mit dieser Leichtigkeit eines älteren Mannes. Wenn man sie darum beten würde, es mit einem Wort zu beschreiben, würde sie sagen, verhielt er sich in ihrer Gegenwart vorsichtig.

Als sie sich an die Leute erinnerte, die ihrer Unterhaltung lauschten, sagte sie lediglich: „Es geht um Professor Snape, Sir. Er hat Rink, seinen Hauself, nach Hogwarts geschickt, um seine Stundenpläne zu holen. Er hat auch darum gebeten mit Ihnen und Heilerin Alverez zu sprechen."

Hermine musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als sie sah wie sich Professor Dumbledores Lippen bei der Erwähnung der Heilerin genervt zu einer Linie verzogen. Aber abgesehen von diesem kleinen Ausrutscher, behielt Dumbledore seine Gedanken gut versteckt.

„Also schön, Miss Granger. Ich denke, Severus hat recht, es ist an der Zeit das neue Schuljahr vorzubereiten. Bitte informieren Sie ihn, dass ich bald da sein werde." Dann verstummte er kurz und fügte hinzu: „Mit Heilerin Alverez."

Hermine begann zu nicken, aber der Schulleiter war schon längst verschwunden. 

* * *

><p>Die nächsten zwei Wochen am Grimmauldplatz waren für Hermine recht hektisch. Dumbledore hatte sich jetzt fast permanent in Snapes Zimmer eingeschlossen und Hermine hatte Snape kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. Wenn es danach aussah, dass Snape mal etwas freie Zeit hatte, wurde ihr ihre genommen, indem Rink mit verschiedenen Ausgangsstoffen und Kräuter für die Zaubertränke zurückkam, die noch im Vorfeld vorbereitet werden mussten.<p>

Seltsamerweise war es Ron von allen Leuten, der mehr Zeit mit Snape verbrachte, als sie es tat, da sie bereits mehrmals gesehen hatte, wie er mit dem Schachbrett unter dem Arm geklemmt sein Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Alles in allem fühlte sie sich etwas verlassen. Je näher das neue Schuljahr rückte, desto größer wurde ihre Sorge um Snape. Sie wusste, dieses Jahr würde seine Opfer von ihm abverlangen und mit Snape, der über seine Grenzen hinauswachsen musste – etwas, was sie ganz und gar nicht für gut hieß – hatte sie als seine Versorgerin nur limitierte Möglichkeiten sich um ihn zu kümmern. Ihre einzige Zuflucht war Rink, der dafür sorgte, dass Snape weiterhin regelmäßig sein Essen bekam.

Hermines einzige Lichtblicke waren ihre Gespräche mit Professor Vector. Die Professorin hatte Hermine einige Texte zum Lesen gegeben, damit sie ihr Grundwissen in der arithmantischen Theorie ausweiten und festigen konnte. Hermine verbrachte ihre Nachmittage damit von Professor Vector über das, was sie gelesen hatte, ausgefragt zu werden, wodurch Hermine dazu gezwungen wurde, ihre Gedanken und Rückschlüsse zu verteidigen.

Hermine hatte viele Stunden in unbenutzten Räumen des Grimmauldplatzes verbracht, um ihre Bücher zu lesen und die trächtig schwebende Matrix der Wahrscheinlichkeiten zu beobachten, die Vectors Gleichungen erschaffen hatte.

Etwas an dieser Matrix hielt sie gefangen. Sie war fasziniert von dem geordneten Chaos; wie jede Variable miteinander interagierte und dadurch Einfluss auf das Ganze hatte. Minutenlang könnte sie auf das Herz der Matrix starren, als ob sie dort schon fast alle möglichen Wahrscheinlichkeiten erkennen könnte.

Natürlich würde sie jetzt ihre Augen verdrehen und sich selbst als einen verträumten Idioten bezeichnen und sich wieder ihren Büchern zuwenden. 

* * *

><p>Hermine versuchte den Drang etwas auf ihre Begleiter zu schmeißen zu unterdrücken, indem sie sich auf das Geschehen vor ihrem Abteilfenster konzentrierte. Etwas aus Wut zu werfen, wurde ihr schon damals als fünfjähriges Mädchen eingebläut, als sie einen Stein gegen Billy Madisons Kopf geworfen hatte, ist nicht ein Verhalten, welches eine junge Dame an den Tag legen sollte.<p>

Fünf Jahre alt und frühreif, wie sie war, hatte Hermine die Lektionen vom guten Verhalten absorbiert. Sie hatte jedoch nie einer Seele erzählt – damenhaft oder nicht – dass sie die Erinnerung an Billys geschockten Blick seit Jahren genoss.

Im Moment jedoch waren die einzigen drei Leute, die es verdient, hatten einen Holzklopf an den Kopf geworfen zu bekommen, die Idioten, die gegenüber von ihr saßen.

Ginny, die gerade den nächsten Streit mit Harry hinter sich gebracht hatte und jetzt trotzig aus dem Fenster starrte. Ihren Augen waren trocken und gerötet, die Sonnensprossen stachen hell auf ihrem erstarrten Gesicht hervor. Auf der einen Seite fühlte Hermine mit Ginny. Die junge Frau war in Harry verliebt und wollte ihm auf ihre Art und Weise helfen. Das war ein Gefühl, welches Hermine nur allzu gut verstand. Sie musste nur an ihre Bemühungen mit A.S.V.U.R denken, um genau zu wissen, was Ginny durchmachte.

Andererseits jedoch wollte Harry gar keine Hilfe. Er wollte nicht, dass Ginny sich einmischte. Er wollte dadurch nicht verletzlich wirken und Situationen, in denen er sich verletzbar fühlte, war das Letzte, was Harry gebrauchen konnte. _Wenn sogar ich das verstehe, warum dann nicht auch Ginny? Versteht sie denn nicht, dass je mehr sie ihn drängt, desto weiter, wird er sich zurückziehen._

Harrys Blick war verärgert, seine gesamte Haltung nahm die Sturheit eines Esels an. Er blickte gezielt nicht in Ginnys, Rons oder Hermines Richtung, sondern starrte auf den Boden. Hermine hatte versucht so etwas wie Mitleid für ihn und das ganze Theater mit Ginny zu empfinden, aber fand, dass sich ihr ganzer Anteil an Mitleid in Luft aufgelöst hatte.

Dahingegen war Ron zwischen seiner Schwester und seinem besten Freund hin und her gerissen. Er saß eingequetscht zwischen einer schweigenden Ginny und einen ebenso stummen Harry. Immer wieder warf er flehende Blicke in Hermines Richtung, als ob sie wüsste, was zu tun war. _Im Grunde, weiß ich genau, was ich tun muss_.

Als sie abrupt aufstand, spürte sie die Blicke aller auf sich.

„Was tust du?", fragte Ron.

Sie strich ihre Schulrobe glatt und schlug imaginäre Staubpartikel von ihren Ärmeln, als sie Ron ein Lächeln schenkte. „Ich werde jetzt ein paar Holzklötze verwandeln."

Bei Rons verwirrtem Blick musste sie ein Seufzen unterdrücken. „Ich werde jetzt den Zug kontrollieren." Nach dem ersten Schritt siegte das Mitleid für Ron in ihr. „Als Schülersprecher würde es dir nicht wehtun ebenfalls eine Runde zu drehen, um sicherzustellen, dass sich die neuen Erstklässler bereits umgezogen haben."

Ron riss seine Augen auf und schielte schnell zwischen Ginny und Harry hin und her. Für ungefähr zwei Sekunden schien er unentschieden zu sein und sprang dann auf. „Gute Idee", stimmte er zu, bevor er zur Tür stürzte.

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen, aber folgte ihm. Hinter ihr setzte sich das störrische Schweigen fort. _Grundgütiger Gott, ich vermisse Snape und sein kleines, ruhiges Zimmer, _dachte sie.

* * *

><p>„Hermine!"<p>

Das halbe Schreien ihres Namens erhaschte über all den Lärm und dem Gedränge von Hunderten von Schülern, die sich alle ihren Weg durch die weit geöffneten Tore von Hogwarts bahnten, Hermines Aufmerksamkeit. Für einen Moment spannte sich ihr ganzer Körper an, bis sie begriff, dass es weder Ron, Harry noch Ginny waren. Sie war schon vor ihnen aus dem Zug geflohen und hatte die erste Kutsche genommen, die sie kriegen konnte. Sie war bereits auf dem Weg, bevor die anderen überhaupt den Zug verlassen hatten.

Natürlich war es nicht so, als ob sie wirklich weit vor ihnen davon laufen konnte oder dass sie es überhaupt wollte. Sie waren ihre Freunde und sie konnte bereits die knabbernde Schuld in ihr fühlen, dass sie die beiden hat, sitzen gelassen, aber sie brauchte etwas Zeit für sich. Sie wusste, am Ende würden sie sich eh alle wieder in demselben Raum versammeln – die Große Halle, wo sie, wie schon all die Jahre zuvor, zusammen am Gryffindortisch sitzen würden.

Sie trat leicht aus der Schlange aus, die auf die Große Halle zusteuerte, und blickte sich um, um die Person zu finden, die sie gerufen hatte.

Endlich entdeckte sie Colin. Der Junge sprang auf und ab und winkte mit seinen Armen. Bei diesem Anblick musste sie leicht lachen. _Subtilität, dein Name ist Gryffindor_. Mit dem Grinsen noch immer auf ihren Lippen, setzte sie sich gegen den Strom in Bewegung und steuerte auf den Jungen zu.

Eifrige Hände schnappten die Ihren und zogen an ihrem Arm. „Hermine! Ich wollte es dir als Erste erzählen. Ich habe bestanden. Mit einem _Erwartungen Übertroffen_ in Zaubertränke. Mum und Dad waren so beeindruckt. Wirst du auch dieses Jahr wieder unterrichten? Bitte sag, dass du es tun wirst. Wirklich, ich glaube, ohne dich, bin ich nicht mal halb so gut."

„Colin-"

„Oh, bitte sag, dass du es tun wirst, Hermine. Es würde mir alles bedeuten. Wenn du es erklärst, ist es so viel einfacher."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Gesicht aus einer Mischung an Zufriedenheit und Verlegenheit rot anlief. „Ich weiß nicht, Colin. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt-"

Wieder wurde sie von Colins Enthusiasmus unterbrochen, bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte. „Danke, Hermine. Ich wusste, dass wir auf dich zählen können."

„Wir!", schrie sie alarmiert mit einem sinkenden Gefühl in ihrem Bauch auf.

Colin grinste sie fröhlich an. „Ich habe vorhin Neville gesehen und er ist schon versessen darauf, wieder mitzumachen. Hat gesagt, dass es die beste Note war, die er je in Zaubertränke erhalten hatte. Oh, und Dennis würde dieses Jahr auch gerne mitmachen." Plötzlich legte sich besorgt seine Stirn in Falten. „Du kannst doch alle drei Schuljahre abdecken, oder? Es wäre wirklich schade, wenn Dennis nicht mitmachen könnte."

Das sinkende Gefühl in ihrem Bauch verwandelte sich langsam in ein Ertrinken.

Dann wechselte Colin in seiner typisch ausgelassenen Art das Thema und Hermine fragte sich, ob sich so manchmal Ron und Harry fühlten, wenn die beiden mit ihr sprachen.

„Oh, und Hermine, weißt du irgendwas über Hauselfen?"

Das ertrinkende Gefühl verfestigte sich und sie konnte schon fast das steigende Wasser erkennen.

„An einem Tag ist eine Hauselfe in Mums Küche aufgetaucht", fuhr Colin mit einem Lachen fort. „Du hättest Mums Schreie hören sollen. Aber dann hat er davon erzählt, dass er von Hogwarts sei und da sei, um uns zu beschützen, und dass wir seinen Namen rufen sollen, wenn-" Colins Stimme sank zu einem scharfen Flüstern – „wenn die Todesser von Du-weißt-schon-wer auftauchen sollten."

Colins Stimme wurde wieder normal. „Er sagte, sein Name sei Hod. Was soll das für ein Name sein, Hod? Ich dachte, Hauselfen hätten Namen wie Dobby und Molly und Twinky und Zinky? Wer nennt denn seinen Hauself Hod?" Colin schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Na ja, jedenfalls, weißt du irgendwas über Hauselfen? Denn ich habe mir gedacht und ich habe es Mum erzählt und Dennis stimmt mir voll und ganz zu, dass wenn jemand etwas über Hauselfen weiß, dass du es bist."

Colin blinzelte erwartungsvoll, als ob sie ihm die Weisheit der Zauberwelt in Bezug auf die Hauselfen jeden Augenblick auf dem silbernen Tablett servieren würde.

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder, als sie spürte, wie eine Welle über ihr zusammenbrach. _Wie bin ich nur in all dies hineingeraten?_„Colin-"

„Hermine!" Eine feste Hand umklammerte ihre Schulter und ließ sie etwas schwanken. „Oops. Entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht."

Hermine drehte sich so, dass sich Neville zu ihnen gesellen konnte. Sie riss ihre Augen auf, als sie ihren Kopf anheben musste, um ihn in die Augen zu sehen. „Grundgütiger Gott, Neville. Du bist mindestens zehn Zentimeter gewachsen."

Grinsend klopfte sich Neville auf den Bauch. „Und ich bin auch etwas in die Breite gegangen." Sein Grinsen vergrößerte sich. „Gran sagt ich bin ein großer, tollpatschiger Junge." Er zuckte gutmütig mit den Schultern. „Bin eben noch nicht in meine Haut gewachsen. Aber hat Colin es dir schon erzählt? Von meiner Note in Zaubertränke? Du wirst uns doch auch dieses wieder Jahr helfen, oder?"

Im Angesicht mit zwei Paar flehenden Augen warf Hermine geschlagen ihre Hände in die Luft. „Na schön. Ich sag euch Bescheid, wann es wieder losgeht."

Colin und Neville dankten ihr überschwänglich, bevor Neville sie in Richtung Große Halle drängte und sie wieder ein Teil der Schlange wurden. „Kommt schon. Lasst uns was essen, ich bin am Verhungern."

* * *

><p>Hermine musste sich ihren Weg zum Gryffindortisch erkämpfen, bevor sie sich auf den Platz, den Harry und Ron ihr reserviert hatten, setzen konnte. Es sah ganz danach aus, als ob die beiden ihren Streit begraben hätten, da sie sich jetzt angeregt mit Dean Thomas unterhielten. Hermine sah sich flüchtig nach Ginny um und entdeckte sie umgeben von Schülern ihres Jahrganges weiter den Tisch hinunter. Zufrieden, dass Ginny nicht alleine war, wandte sich Hermine wieder ihren eigenen Schulkameraden und ihren Unterhaltungen zu.<p>

Das Thema dieses Jahr war, oh welch ein Wunder, dasselbe wie fast jedes Jahr. „Ich kann keine neuen Gesichter dort oben erkennen", sagte Dean mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Lehrertisch.

„Ich vermute", antwortete Ron, „dass sich der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung einfach nur verspätet. Vielleicht wird es ja auch von Professor Dumbledore unterrichtet. Er hat immerhin Grindewald besiegt, also muss er sich ja in den Dunklen Künsten auskennen."

Harry warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Du glaubst doch nicht-"

„Die Fledermaus? Nein. Das würde Dumbeldore niemals tun."

Rons Antwort war spekulativer als Deans vehemente Verneinung. „Das würde er doch nicht, oder?"

Libby, die auf der anderen Seite von Dean saß, fügte hinzu: „Aber ich habe gehört, dass Snape jedes Jahr danach fragt und Dumbledore ihn jedes Mal ablehnt, weil er ihm nicht vertraut. Jetzt wo Ihr-wisst-schon-wer wieder zurück ist", - sie nickte in Harrys Richtung – „würde der Schulleiter Snape niemals vertrauen."

Hermine brodelte und fiel in die Unterhaltung ein. „Professor Snape ist seit vielen Jahren ein Lehrer hier an Hogwarts und ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich das Vertrauen des Schulleiters verdient hat. Er-"

Sie wurde durch Dumbledore unterbrochen, der mit seiner Gabel gegen seinen Kelch klirrte und das Geräusch, wie durch Zauberhand durch die gesamte Halle getragen wurde.

Als sich das Geraschel und das Flüstern der Schüler gelegt hatte, stand Dumbledore in seinen bunten Roben – ein Leuchtfeuer der Farben unter all den nüchtern, schwarzen Roben der Lehrer und Schülern – von seinem Platz auf. Lange stand er einfach nur schweigend da, bis einige der jüngeren Schüler schon zu zappeln begannen. Seine Stimme, gezeichnet vom Alter, aber dennoch unmissverständlich stark, ließ einige in der Halle überrascht zusammenzucken, als er denn schließlich das Wort ergriff.

„Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts." Seine leicht verblassten blauen Augen schweiften durch die Halle. „Für gewöhnlich mache ich diese Ankündigungen erst nach der Auswahlzeremonie des Sprechenden Hutes der Erstklässler. Dieses Jahr habe ich mir jedoch gedacht, dass ich die, die dieses Jahr wieder in diese geheiligten Hallen zurückkehren vor der Auswahl begrüße. Ich überspringe das Verbot gewisse Dinge in die Schule zu schmuggeln und den Verbotenen Wald zu betreten, da es für Sie bereits mehr als bekannt sein dürfte. Also werde ich Ihnen jetzt das verkünden, von dem ich glaube, dass es Sie alle am meisten interessiert: Professor Snape wird dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten."

Hermine hörte, besonders von Gryffindortisch, aus verschiedenen Richtungen abwertende Keuchgeräusche, als der Schulleiter seine Verkündung machte. Dumbledore jedoch fuhr fort, als ob er sie nicht gehört hätte.

„Ich werde für die ersten Wochen Zaubertränke, bis Professor Slughorn zu uns stoßen wird, unterrichten. Professor Slughorn hat zugestimmt für dieses Jahr aus seinem Ruhezustand zurückzukehren, um uns seine Expertise zu leihen."

Hermine hörte, wie einige weiter den Tisch hinunter fragten: „Slughorn, hat jemand schon von diesem Slughorn gehört?"

Neben ihr lachte Harry scharf auf. „Nun, dieses Jahr wird wohl recht abwechslungsreich. Jetzt werde ich zwar eine vernünftige Note in Zaubertränke bekommen, aber dafür in Verteidigung durchfallen."

Dumbledore hob eine Hand und das Geflüster verstummte langsam. „Abschließend möchte ich Ihnen noch etwas mit auf den Weg geben: Auf die Zauberwelt kommen schwere Zeiten hinzu. Wir stehen heute am Abgrund, während unter unseren Füßen bereits der Boden zu bröckeln anfängt. Ehre, Loyalität, Mut, Integrität, Liebe … diese Worte, die einst mal so viel Bedeutung hatten, sind jetzt nichts weiter als Staub in den Mündern derer, die ihre Seele dem Hass geopfert haben.

„Hogwarts stand lange als eine Festung der Hoffnung und des Lernens. Die dunklen Tage, in denen wir uns momentan befinden, bieten uns auch eine Chance: Ergeben wir uns stumm der Dunkelheit oder kämpfen wir um das Licht? Viele werden Ihnen sagen, dass Sie als Schüler zu jung sind, um sich einzumischen, zu jung, um im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Aber ich sage jetzt, dass Sie, jeder Einzelne von Ihnen, das Herz dieses Kampfes sind. Sie entscheiden die Zukunft der Zauberwelt und so muss auch jeder von Ihnen die Frage für sich selbst beantworten und ultimativ mit dieser Entscheidung leben.

„Die Zeit dieser Entscheidung wird schon bald da sein. Seien Sie darauf vorbereitet."

Die nüchternen Worte des Schulleiters hallten in der stillen Halle; jeder schien überwältigt von dieser offenen Botschaft zu sein. Hermine bemerkte, wie einige Schüler ihren Sitznachbarn ängstliche Blicke zuwarfen. Einige dieser Blicke richteten sich auf Harry und dem Tisch der Slytherins.

Getuschel ertönte erneut, das Geräusch schien durch die Halle zu wirbeln, nur um wieder zu verstummen, als der Schulleiter erneut seine Hand hob. „Professor McGonagall, wenn Sie so gut wären?"

Nach ihrem Aufruf führte Professor McGonagall eine Reihe von Erstklässler zum Stuhl, der vor der gesamten Schülerschaft stand. Hermine dachte, dass es dieses Jahr weniger waren. Sie fragte sich wie viele Eltern ihre Kinder auf Zauberschulen im Ausland geschickt hatten als ihre Kinder weiterhin dem Risiko auszusetzen hier in England bleiben zu müssen. Sie hatte nicht genug Zeit, um sich ausführlich darüber Gedanken zu machen, da der Sprechende Hut mit seinem neuen Lied begann.

_Ein neues Schuljahr hat begonnen,__  
>die Wärme des Sommers langsam schwindet.<br>So kommt zusammen in den kühlen Tagen –  
>Auf mich müsst ihr nicht mehr warten.<br>_

_Das Laub bereits gefallen.__  
>Die Tage immer kürzer werden.<br>Erliegt mir eine schwere Pflicht  
>Als treuer Wähler der Schülerschaft.<br>_

_Jeder hier kennt die Bestimmung,__  
>von meinem Lied –<br>Um Euch zu erzählen, wie die Gründer  
>in Wahrheit unvereint blieben.<br>_

Hermines Aufmerksamkeit begann zu wandern, aber als der Sprechende Hut seine letzte Zeile beendete, riss sie ihren Blick wieder nach vorne. _Hatte der Hut gerade wirklich …_

Von dem Ravenclawtisch aus konnte Hermine Luna Lovegoods abwesende Stimme hören. „Also, das ist nun wirklich neu und mal was anderes."

Der Sprechende Hut ignorierte den geschockten Saal und fuhr mit seinen resignierten, bitteren Worten fort. In diesem Augenblick erinnerte sie der Hut sehr stark an Professor Snape.

_Der Grund natürlich dafür ist,__  
>Misstrauen in den Häusern zu schüren.<br>Zu entfachen galt es Wetteifer und Verachtung  
>Zwischen unseren Brüdern und Schwestern<br>_

_Ihr strebt nach Lob und Fleiß,__  
>Ihr mäßigt Eure Missetaten,<br>und den Untaten von denen jeder weiß.  
><em>

_Die Lehrer vertrauen mir__  
>Ihnen zu helfen die Kontrolle zu wahren<br>Getrennt werden die, die vielleicht  
>Vereint schelmische Ziele maßen.<br>_

_Aber hört heute gut zu.__  
>Mein Lied bereits zerrissen.<br>Schon bald werdet ihr erkennen  
>Wie dieser Plan wird vergessen.<br>_

Professor McGonagall, ihre Augen zu Schlitzen verzogen und ihre Lippen eine einzige Linie, streckte ihre Hand nach dem Hut aus, um ihn vom Stuhl zu nehmen. Der Hut wandte sich, die Falten, aus dem sein Gesicht bestand, formten sich, um den Professor direkt anzusehen, obwohl er gar keine Augen besaß. Ohne einen Ton zu verpassen, sang der Hut weiter.

_Die Geschichte der großen Hogwarts Vier__  
>Endete vielleicht in einer Tragödie,<br>Aber Jahre voller Frieden und Freude verstrichen  
>In vereinter Harmonie.<br>_

Langsam senkte McGonagall ihren Arm und der Hut drehte sich erneut um, um wieder die Halle anzusprechen. Er setzte sich weiter auf, sein Stoff angespannt und straff. Seine Stimme halte lauter durch den Saal.

_Die Plage war, jeder von ihnen, einzeln für sich,__  
>glaubte an verschiedene Regeln,<br>Obwohl sie ihre größten Stärken kannten  
>Konnten sie ihren Mangel nicht besiegeln.<br>_

Dieser letzte Satz erzeugte unruhiges Murmeln.

„Darf es so etwas überhaupt sagen?", flüsterte Lavender.

_Wenn ich also sage, Ravenclaws__  
>Seien flink und schlau<br>Verweigern sie sich wichtigen Taten  
>Im Kampf und Streit.<br>_

Am Lehrertisch sprang Flitwick empört auf. Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder dem Hut zu. Sie wusste, was jetzt folgen würde. Der Hut wirbelte wieder herum, um Professor McGonagall mit einem – wie Hermine es nicht anders beschreiben konnte- herausfordernden Blick anzustarren.

_Und Gryffindor, die Verkörperung von Mut,__  
>setzte den Gewinn um jeden Preis<br>über seine Ehre und eigen Gut.  
><em>

Die meisten der älteren Gryffindor waren ebenfalls aufgesprungen. Gezischte Laute und Pfiffe ertönten um sie, aber das Lied ging dennoch weiter.

_Die Freundschaft eines Hufflepuff__  
>Würdig in ihrer Kraft<br>Aber Dachse beneiden sie in gleichen Maße,  
>unterdrücken sie mit Willenskraft.<br>_

Ein flüchtiger Blick hinüber zu Professor Sprout und zurück zum Hufflepufftisch bestätigte, dass sie zumindest ihren Tadel mit etwas mehr Würde aufnahmen. Hermine konnte sogar einige nachdenklich nicken sehen, als ob der Hut nur etwas bestätigen würde, was sie bereits selbst über sich wussten.

Aber der Hut war noch nicht fertig und jeder wartete darauf, was er über das eine Haus, welches noch nicht erwähnt worden war, zu sagen hatte.

_Und Slytherins Streben,__  
>So gefürchtet wie geachtet,<br>isolierte viel zu oft das Haus,  
>ungeschützt und missachtet.<br>_

Hermine blinzelte und schielte hinüber zu Professor Snape. Der Professor schien zufrieden genug mit dieser Aussage zu sein. Die Slytherins, die ihr Verhalten ihrem Hauslehrer anpassten, blieben ruhig sitzen.

_Es ist unerlässlich, dass ihr versteht__  
>Auf dass wir uns vielleicht alle vereinen.<br>Die Zeit ist nah, unsere Stärken zu sammeln  
>Um gemeinsam im Kampf zu erscheinen.<br>_

_Der Herr der Dunkelheit steigt empor –  
>Herrschaft sein sichtbares Ziel<br>Und doch deklarieren die Minister „Gedankenspiel".  
><em>

_Hogwarts Einheit wird notwendig sein,  
>aber mehr ist es, das wir brauchen.<br>Wir alle müssen gerüstet sein  
>Für den Krieg, den wir so verfluchen.<em>

Zum ersten Mal seit vier Jahren, in denen der Hut sein Lied gesungen hatte, nannte er ebendies vor dem die Zauberwelt versucht sich zu verstecken. Der Sprechende Hut hatte die Worte sogar offener gesprochen, als Dumbledore es jemals getan hatte. Es war genug, um das wenige Geflüster wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen und diejenigen, die aufgesprungen waren, setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze.

_Der richtige Weg ist nicht immer leicht,__  
>Und für gewöhnlich riskant,<br>Aber so ist es auch der _E_inzige,__  
>der für die Schule bleibt relevant.<br>_

_Entscheidend wird es sein, dass ihr Euch__  
>Dieser wichtigen Aufgabe stellt:<br>Sucht Antworten auf Fragen  
>Die vorher blieben ungestellt.<br>_

_Und lernt Eure Lektionen gut,__  
>nicht zum Willen der Lehrerschaft.<br>Denn die Prüfungen dieses Jahr,  
>sind nicht die schwierigsten, die ihr schafft.<br>_

_Mit einem frischen Blick,  
>Verbündet Euch neu.<br>Die dringende Unterstützung,  
>Kommt vielleicht von denen, die ihre Tugend<br>mit Tarnung tragen.  
><em>

Hermine schnappte bei der letzten Zeile nach Luft und blickte zurück zu Snape. Deutete der Hut etwa seine wahre Loyalität an? Kannte der Hut überhaupt seine wahre Loyalität?

_Sucht nicht in Bekanntschaften,__  
>sondern mit dem Verstand.<br>Damit nicht Vorurteil und Kleinigkeit  
>Gehen Hand in Hand.<br>_

_Und wenn dieses Lied Euch bestürzt  
>Kommt zur Schulleiters Residenz –<br>Dort befindet sich mein Regal  
>Zur weiteren Korrespondenz.<br>_

_Also setzt mich auf__  
>Ohne Sorge oder Angst.<br>Mein Flüstern in Deinem Ohr,  
>werde ich rufen für allesamt.<br>_

Hermine spürte, wie ihr ein Schauer den Rücken hinunterlief. Sowohl Professor Snape als auch Professor Dumbledore sahen ernst aus, und in Professor Vectors Fingern begann bereits ein Stück Kreide, zu kreisen. Das Schweigen breitete sich immer weiter aus.

"Appleton, Harriet."

Bei der Ertönung von Professor McGonagalls Stimme, schien ein Ruck durch die Halle zu fahren und Gemurmel breitete sich erneut aus. Hermine schenkte den aufgerufenen Namen nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit, da sie sich nur auf ihre Professoren konzentrierte. Sie klatschte nur, wenn die anderen um sie herum applaudierten.

„Atoll, Greg."

Professor Vector hatte ihr Kreidestück zur Seite gelegt und diskutierte etwas mit dem Lehrer für Muggelkunde; ihr Kopf war so geneigt, als ob sie lauschen konnte. Gelegentlich würde Vector ihren Zauberstab heben und einige Zeilen leuchteten kurz auf, nur um gleich wieder zu verschwinden. Der andere Lehrer würde etwas sagen und Vector erschuf neue Zeilen.

„Barnett, Melissa."

Hermine musste sich daran erinnern, Vector zu fragen, wie sie das anstellte und ihr Blick glitt zum anderen Ende des Tisches, wo Professor Snape saß, als ob der Untergang der gesamten Welt auf seinen schwarzen Schultern liegen würde.

„Caldwell, Andrew."

Snape warf einen finsteren Blick durch die Große Halle, seine Augen schweiften von dem einen Haus zum anderen. Hermine bemerkte, wie einige Schüler unter seinem Blick zusammenzuckten.

„Caldwell, Peter."

Snapes Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen, als er am Gryffindortisch angekommen war, aber keine Regung von Anerkennung wärmte seinen Blick, als er sie kurz ansah.

„Dingle, Fergus."

Rigoros zerstörte Hermine die Blase der Kränkung, die in ihr aufzusteigen drohte, als sie seine Gleichgültigkeit sah. _Dummkopf! Idiot! Als Nächstes beschwerst du dich, dass er dich ignoriert und dir kein großes Willkommenslächeln schenkt. Als ob er nach all dem, was der Sprechende Hut gerade gesagt hatte, noch an dich denken würde. Nur weil du den Mann in den letzten zwei Wochen kaum zu Gesicht bekommen hast, ist das noch lange kein Grund dich wie ein liebeskranker Schnösel aufzuführen._

Erschrocken schnappte Hermine nach Luft und begann zu keuchen.

„Donahue, Meris."

Sie hustete schwer, und versuchte einzuatmen. Keine Luft. Sie hustete erneut. Um Luft ringend, griff sie blind nach Harry, ihre Hand suchte nach Halt auf seinem Arm. Wieder hustend versuchte sie ihre Lungen zu füllen, als sich jeder um sie herum zu ihr umdrehte.

Hermines Sicht verschwamm vor Tränen. Nur gedämpft vernahm sie Professor McGonagalls Stimme über das Tosen in ihren Ohren.

„Effingham, Efram."

Sie hörte, wie Ron etwas sagte, aber konnte kein Wort verstehen. Es war auch total egal.

_Was konnte schon neben der Erkenntnis bestehen, dass ich für Professor Snape schwärme?_


	29. Der Weg zu Hölle

**Der Weg zur Hölle**

Trotz aller Ablenkungen konnte sich Hermine dank eines lebenslangen Trainings jeden Tag zu lernen, darauf konzentrieren, das Willkommensfest zu überleben. Sie unterhielt sich angemessen mit denen, die um sie herumsaßen, sie reagierte genauso schockiert über Dumbledores Verkündung Professor Snape den Posten in Verteidigung zu geben, wie jeder andere und sie nickte an den richtigen Stellen, während der Sprechende Hut sein neues Lied vorgetragen hatte.

Ihr Pflichtgefühl und ihre Verantwortung zu Hogwarts und ihr Vertrauensschülerinnenabzeic hen, welches vorne auf ihrer Robe steckte, ließ sie die neuen Erstklässler zum Gryffindorturm führen und sicher in ihre neuen Betten bringen.

Reine Entschlossenheit und verflochtene Fäuste – sicher versteckt unter ihrer Robe – ließ sie ihre eigene Rückkehr zu Lavender und Parvati in ihr Zimmer überstehen.

Aber jetzt, gerade in diesem Moment, konzentrierte Hermine sich auf ein einziges Ziel: Die Sicherheit ihres Himmelbettes und die zugezogenen Vorhänge.

Erst als sie eingeschlossen in ihrer dunklen Festung saß, von allen Schweigezaubern beschützt, erkannte sie, dass sie sich fluchtartig in ihr A.S.V.U.R Hauptquartier zurückgezogen hatte. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf auf ihren angezogenen Knien. „Was für eine verdammte Scheiße."

Sie tadelte sich noch nicht einmal selbst dafür die Worte auch laut ausgesprochen zu haben und erkannte, dass sie bisher immer nur in ihren Gedanken geflucht hatte.

* * *

><p>Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war das erste Fach am Morgen. Hermine hatte kaum mehr als ein paar Bissen vom trockenen Toast hinuntergekommen und es lag ihr noch immer wie Blei im Magen. Wie sollte sie Snape nur gegenübertreten? <em>Wird es wissen? Wird er es in meinem Gesicht sehen? Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Was, wenn er Legilimentik anwendet und es sieht?<em>_  
><em>

„Hermine geht's dir gut? Entweder hast du für deinen Hauttyp das falsche Puder aufgelegt oder du bist verdammt blass."

Lavenders Mischung aus Beleidigung und Sorge überraschte Hermine mit einem erschrockenen Lachen. Es reichte gerade aus, um sie aus ihrer Panikattacke zu reißen und ihr Verstand übernahm wieder._ Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Professor sich bereits mit anderen Mädchen herumschlagen musste, die dämlich für ihn schwärmten. Selbst wenn er es wüsste – und das tut er vermutlich nicht – er würde es nicht vor der ganzen Klasse breittreten, denn egal wie peinlich es für mich ist, für ihn wird es tausend Mal schlimmer sein. Tief durchatmen, Hermine Jane. Wag es nicht dich hier jetzt lächerlich zu machen.__  
><em>

„Mir geht's gut, Lavender." Sie versuchte extra süß zu lächeln. „Ich fühle mich heute Morgen einfach nur nicht so gut. Es ist bestimmt nichts." Sie täuschte ein Husten vor und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Lavender automatisch zurücktrat und sich auf die andere Seite des Korridors stellte. Nur allzu weit kam sie nicht, da sich überall die Slytherins verteilt hatten.

Ein Großteil der Gryffindors beobachteten die Slytherins mit derselben Neugier, die ansonsten immer nur ein Insekt zugutekam, welches zu viele Beine besaß.

Nicht, dass Hermine es ihren Hauskameraden wirklich verübeln konnte. Die Slytherins verhielten sich nicht wie sonst – sie sind ruhig geworden, und zwar jeder Einzelne von ihnen. Hermine jedoch hatte den Vorteil es vorher schon einmal gesehen, zu haben. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Snape es mal getan hatte – er hatte sich ins Schweigen und seine Gedanken gehüllt – kalkulierte die Chancen und plante die zukünftigen Möglichkeiten. Diese Ruhe, die so herzkalt erschien, war für Gryffindors so fremd und dadurch machten die Slytherins die Gryffindors, um es milde zu sagen, sehr nervös. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie nicht wussten, warum sich die Slytherins so merkwürdig verhielten.

Hermine vermutete stark, es hatte alles mit dem Lied des Sprechenden Hutes und noch einer kleinen Anrede von Professor Snape nach dem Willkommensfest in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu tun. Im Grunde amüsierte sie sogar etwas die Reaktion ihres Hauses. Unglücklicherweise war die Belustigung in gleichen Teilen mit Sorge überlagert. Schon bald, so wusste sie, würden sich die Slytherins für einen Weg entscheiden. Sie würden es nicht wie die Gryffindors im Massenansturm machen oder mit einem reinen Gewissen, wie die Ravenclaws. Sie würden es leise und individuell tun und sie würden es für sich behalten, damit jeder so klug war, wie auch schon zuvor.

Der Hut hatte gesagt, die Slytherins würden sich abgrenzen, dass ihr eigenes Handeln sie dorthin brachte, wo sie keine Verbündete, sondern nur Feinde sehen würden. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Es war alles solch eine Verschwendung. _Man bedenke nur, was passieren würde, wenn man all diese Raffinesse und die Pläne mit dem grundlegenden Loyalitätssinn eines Hufflepuffs, der logischen Argumentation eines Ravenclaws – sie grinste in sich hinein – und den Dickkopf und die Nörgelei eines Gryffindors verbinden könnte, um seine Ziele umzusetzen.__  
><em>

Die Tür zum Klassenraum öffnete sich mit knarrenden Scharnieren, die jeden Muggel-Horrorfilm stolz gemacht hätten und jegliche gedankliche Spekulation über Hauspolitik war vergessen. Mit diesem einen Geräusch kehrte ihre gesamte Nervosität wegen Snape mit einem Male wieder zurück. Ohne eine andere Wahl zu haben, folgte sie den anderen in das Klassenzimmer.

Hermine sah sich um, als sie den Raum betrat. Snape hatte dem Raum bereits seine persönliche Note aufgezwungen; er war düsterer als üblich, da Vorhänge vor die Fenster gezogen waren, und er wurde von Kerzen beleuchtet. Neue Bilder schmückten die Wände, viele davon zeigten Menschen, die offenbar unter Schmerzen litten, denn sie wiesen grässliche Verletzungen oder seltsam verrenkte Körperteile auf. Keiner der Schüler sprach, während sie ihre Plätze  
>einnahmen und ihre Blicke über die dunklen, grausigen Bilder ringsumher glitten. [1]<p>

Harry, bemerkte Hermine mit einem stechenden Schmerz, schien insbesondere von den Bildern, die den Todesfluch darstellten, fasziniert zu sein. Jedes Mal, wenn Harrys Blick den grünen Blitz streifte, begann ihre Haut zu kribbeln. Nicht wie in Zaubertränke, wo Professor Snape immer von hinten in den Klassenraum gestürmt kam, stand er jetzt breitbeinig und mit verschränkten Armen vor den Schülertischen und wartete auf sie.

Hermine verfluchte ihr eigenes verräterisches Herz, als es einen kleinen Aussetzer machte. _Lächerlich! Denk gar nicht erst daran zu denken, dass er wild und mächtig aussieht,_tadelte sie sich selbst, als sie ihren Platz einnahm. Er sieht – jetzt wo sie ihn wirklich betrachtete - einfach nur müde und blass aus. Zwei Wochen und er hatte bereits all das zerstört, was die auferlegte Ruhe ihm gut getan hatte.

Jetzt musste sie sich fragen, ob Snapes breitbeinige Haltung dazu diente größer und einschüchternder zu wirken oder ob es ihn lediglich davon abhielt, gleich vorne überzukippen. Und wie wollte er seine Rolle als Lehrer in Verteidigung erfüllen, wenn er noch nicht einmal einen wirklichen Zugriff auf seine Magie hatte?

Selbst nachdem sie alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, starrte Snape sie weiterhin an; seine Lippen zierte ein leichtes, höhnisches Lächeln. Vor ihr konnte sie sehen, wie sich Harrys Rückenmuskeln anspannten, als er anfing, auf seinen Platz herumzurutschen. Endlich durchbrach Snape die Anspannung, die sich im gesamten Raum aufgebaut hatte. „Sie besitzen die eindeutige und eher zweifelhafte Ehre die wohl am schlechtesten vorbereiten Schüler in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu sein, die ihr Abschlussjahr hier in Hogwarts bestreiten werden."

Diese Erklärung ließ einen Großteil der Gryffindors aufsitzen, insbesondere die, die ein Teil von Dumbledores Armee waren. Snape fuhr fort, als ob er das Stirnrunzeln und die dunklen Blicke seiner Schüler nicht sehen würde.

„Seit Ihrem ersten Jahr sind Sie von einem Verräter, einen Idioten, einem Lügner, einem Hochstapler, einer Heuchlerin und einem Dummkopf unterrichtet worden."

Hermine ging in ihrem Kopf die Liste durch; der Verräter war Quirrell und sie konnte durchaus verstehen, wie er auf beiden Seiten zu einem Verräter geworden war. Der Idiot war Lockhart und brauchte keine weiteren Erklärungen. Remus Lupin einen Lügner zu bezeichnen war etwas hart, aber technisch gesehen hatte er ein paar Wahrheiten verheimlicht – Wahrheiten, die einiges an Herzschmerz und Schwierigkeiten erspart hätten, hätte er den anderen nur seine Vermutungen erklärt.

Der Hochstapler war natürlich Moody. _Hatte Harrys Neigung zu den Dunklen Künsten bereits mit seinen Demonstrationen der Unverzeihlichen begonnen? Ging es bereits so lange?_ Es war ein durchaus beunruhigender Gedanke.

Umbridge war die Heuchlerin und Hermine hatte gegen diese Beschreibung dieser widerlichen Frau keinerlei Einwände. Sie wäre in ihrer Beschreibung sogar weniger nett gewesen. Professor Blevins als einen Dummkopf zu beschreiben, war etwas übertrieben. Der arme Zauberer war müde, aber da er sogar älter als Dumbledore war, besaß er die fürchterliche Angewohnheit während des Unterrichts einzuschlafen.

„Es wird meine Aufgabe sein" – Snape lächelte sie alle schief an – „und ich kann Ihnen versichern, auch eine Freude sein, diesen Fehler in Ihrer Ausbildung auszumerzen. Daher werden die ersten zwölf Wochen mit intensiven Wiederholungen aller Dinge verbracht, die Sie eigentlich in den letzten sechs Jahren hätten lernen sollen. Wir werden jedem Jahr zwei Wochen widmen und dann fortfahren."

So wird er es also machen. Zwölf Wochen würden ihn genug Zeit geben, um sich komplett zu erholen. Clever, dachte sie. Es gibt ihm die Zeit, die er braucht und uns den Stoff, den wir brauchen.

„Sie werden lernen und erarbeiten und Sie werden sich an Ihren Unterricht erinnern. Dies wird für Sie eine beschleunigte Lernerfahrung sein. Es wird keinerlei Toleranz gegenüber Gejammer, Unverschämtheit oder Nachsicht geben. Wenn Sie nicht glauben, dass Sie dieser Klasse gewachsen sind, dann schlage ich vor, dass Sie jetzt aufstehen und diesen Raum verlassen."

Er verstummte und beobachtete den Raum. Einige Schüler sahen recht nervös aus, während Neville, wie Hermine bemerkte, etwas krampfhaft in seiner Tasche umklammerte. Niemand rührte sich.

Nach einem kurzen Moment nickte Snape.

„Die dunklen Künste", sagte Snape, „sind zahlreich, vielgestaltig, in ständigem Wandel begriffen und unvergänglich. Der Kampf gegen sie ist wie der Kampf gegen ein vielköpfiges Ungeheuer, dem jedes Mal, wenn ihm ein Hals durchschlagen wird, ein weiterer Kopf nachwächst, noch wilder und gerissener als der alte. Sie kämpfen gegen das Unberechenbare, das sich Wandelnde, das Unzerstörbare"[1]

Snape begann vor der Klasse, auf und abzulaufen. Alle beobachteten ihn. „Sie ist darüber hinaus" – Er verstummt kurz – „verführerisch. Der Sirenengesang hat bereits Seefahrer in ihren Untergang gestürzt. Die Erklinge ziehen ihr bevorzugtes Wild, Kinder, in ihren Bann. Der Hinkepank benutzt ein knicksendes Licht, um die Unachtsamen in seinen Sumpf zu locken; Neugier war schon von mehr als einem Zauberer und einer Hexe der Untergang. Dunkle Kreaturen jedoch sind nur die physischen Manifestationen der dunklen Magie. Sie sind auch diejenigen, die man am einfachsten bekämpfen kann – das Wissen über diese Kreaturen und ihre Schwächen zu kennen, ein paar Zauber, Segenswünsche und Gegenzauber und man ist befreit."

Snape lächelte sie alle langsam an und fuhr mit einem Finger unter dem ersten Bild an der Wand entlang. Auf Hermines Armen und ihre Nacken breitete sich Gänsehaut aus und ließ einen kleinen Schauer ihren Rücken hinablaufen. Verlockung oder Schrecken, sie wollte ihre eigene Reaktion nicht allzu genau hinterfragen, aus Angst, dass es eher das eine als das andere sein würde.

„Die Kunst selbst ist es, die am gefährlichsten und am mächtigsten ist. Sie gibt Macht. Zweifeln Sie nicht daran. Aber diese Macht hat ihren Preis und dieser Preis WIRD. BEZAHLT."

Snape drehte sich um und blickte direkt in Harrys Richtung. „Nur die außerordentlich Dummen oder Arroganten denken, dass sie irgendwie dagegen immun sind."

Harry setzte sich augenblicklich auf. „Geht es in der Magie nicht um die Intention?", schoss Harry schneidend zurück. „Ein guter Vorsatz-"

Snape unterbrach ihn mit einem weiteren Lächeln. „Ein guter Vorsatz? Ah, ja, das alte Sprichwort, dass es alle Mittel rechtfertigt. Ja, Intention hat eine Menge mit Magie zutun. Mit Intention, Mr. Potter, kann ich aus einem Streich einen Zauber oder einen Zauber in einen Fluch verwandeln. Ich kann zwei Zaubertränke mit denselben Inhaltsstoffen herstellen – einer wird heilen, der andere wird töten." Snape warf Harry einen recht offensichtlichen bemitleidenswerten Blick zu.

Hermine erwartete, dass die Slytherins kichern und lachen würden, da dies ihre gewohnte Antwort auf eine Konfrontation zwischen Snape und den Gryffindors war. Die Slytherins lachten nicht. Sie riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick durch den Raum. Alle Augen waren auf Snape und Harry gerichtet.

„Das ist es, wo Sie Ihre guten Vorsätze hinbringen werden. Es gibt keine guten Vorsätze, wenn Sie mit den dunklen Künsten spielen, Mr. Potter. Im Grunde werde ich Ihnen ein weiteres Zitat geben, welches noch näher an der Wahrheit liegt: Der Weg zur Hölle ist gepflastert mit guten Vorsätzen." Snapes Blick glitt durch den Raum. „Und wenn Sie spielen wollen und täuschen Sie sich nicht, es gibt welche, die mehr als bereit dazu sind, dann müssen Sie auch bereit sein, den Preis dafür zu bezahlen."

Snape drehte sich um und blickte zurück über seine Schultern, als ob ihm noch etwas eingefallen wäre. „Und Mr. Potter … zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und Nachsitzen mit Mr. Filch. Augenblicklich nach dem Abendessen." Snapes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kalten Lächeln. „Und ich habe Sie gewarnt, Mr. Potter. Unverschämtheit wird in dieser Klasse nicht toleriert."

Harry Gesicht lief bereits rot an, aber Ron hielt seinen Arm so fest, dass Hermine bereits sehen konnte, wie sich Rons Knöchel weiß färbten. Ron schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf. Nach einem angespannten Moment bleckte Harry die Zähne in einem stummen Knurren, aber setzte sich schließlich wieder zurück.

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. _Sie würden sich alle umbringen, bevor Voldemort überhaupt das Spielfeld betreten hatte.__  
><em>

„Und jetzt zum Rest von Ihnen … lernen Sie die dunklen Künste. Untersuchen Sie sie. Stochern Sie darin herum, wenn Sie denn unbedingt müssen. Es ist mir wirklich egal. Was mir nicht egal ist, ist, dass Sie in dieser Klasse lernen sich richtig gegen sie zu verteidigen.

„Ihre Verteidigung", sagte Snape ein wenig lauter, „muss daher so flexibel und erfindungsreich sein wie die Künste, deren Wirkung Sie zu zerstören suchen. Diese Bilder", er wies auf einige von ihnen, während er daran vorbeirauschte, „vermitteln einen recht guten Eindruck davon, wie es jenen ergeht, die beispielsweise dem Cruciatus-Fluch unterliegen" (er winkte mit der Hand in Richtung einer Hexe, die offenbar unter Todesqualen schrie), „die den Kuss des Dementors zu spüren bekommen" (ein Zauberer, der zusammengesackt und mit leeren Augen an einer Mauer lag) „oder die Angriffslust des Inferius herausfordern" (eine blutige Masse am Boden).[1]

Er warf ihnen einen herablassenden Blick zu. „Keiner von Ihnen ist bisher für diese Art der Verteidigung bereit."

Snape kehrte zu seinem Pult zurück und lehnte sich dagegen. „Im hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers finden Sie angemessene Bücher in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, die Sie eigentlich schon die letzten sechs Jahre hätten benutzen sollen." Er winkte einmal mit seiner Hand. „Holen Sie sich jeweils ein Exemplar und beginnen Sie mit dem Buch aus Ihrem ersten Jahr." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Und denken Sie erst gar nicht daran, nur die Texte zu überfliegen und die Bildunterschriften zu lesen. Sie werden in jedem Jahr geprüft werden. Die Konsequenzen in einem der Jahre durchzufallen, werden Ihnen nicht gefallen."

Erst als Snape wieder zu seinem eigenen Stuhl zurückkehrte, bewegte sich die Klasse zum hinteren Teil, wo die Bücher fein säuberlich, in jedes Jahr unterteilt, gestapelt lagen. Hermine stand mit Neville zusammen in der Schlange und wartete.

Neville lächelte ihr leicht zittrig zu. „Weißt du", flüsterte Neville. „Ich habe ja nicht gedacht, dass er noch beängstigender als in Zaubertränke werden kann." Nevilles Blick fuhr zu dem Bild mit der Hexe die unter Qualen vom _Cruciatus_ aufschrie. „Ich habe mich geirrt."

„Schwachsinn, Neville. Du bist doch ziemlich gut in Verteidigung. Du wirst das hinbekommen. Außerdem hat Professor Snape nur versucht uns-"

„Ich habe nur … was versucht, Miss Granger?"

Hermien wirbelte herum. Professor Snape stand nicht einmal einen Meter von ihr entfernt. Dunkle Augen leuchteten anscheinend böswillig auf, aber Hermine vermutete stark, dass er sich köstlich amüsierte. Ihr Selbsterhaltungstrieb schrie: „Legilimentik!" in ihrem Kopf und sie senkte ihren Blick und versuchte angestrengt an nichts weiter, als an den undurchsichtigen Nebel Londons zu denken.

„Bitte, Miss Granger, klären Sie mich und den Rest der Klasse doch auf, was ich versucht habe zu tun."

Hermine errötete beschämt, aber hielt ihren Blick demonstrativ unten. „Nichts, Sir. Ich wollte nur … nichts."

„Das habe ich mir auch nicht gedacht. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, Miss Granger und Sie können sich mit Mr. Potter sein Nachsitzen teilen." Er drehte sich um, um wieder mit wehenden Roben zu seinem Platz zurückzugehen. Gerade bevor er das Pult erreichte, hielt er an. Als er redete, drehte er sich nicht zu ihr um. „Nein", sagte er mit nachdenklicher Stimme. „Nicht mit Mr. Potter. Ihr Nachsitzen wird mit mir sein." Snape setzte seinen Weg fort.

Einige mitleidvolle Blicke wurden in ihre Richtung geworfen. Nachsitzen mit Mr. Filch oder Nachsitzen mit Snape, sie wusste, dass ihre Klassenkameraden ihre Bestrafung als die schlimmere betrachteten.

* * *

><p>Es war eine Erleichterung aus Verteidigung zu fliehen und hinüber zu Arithmantik zu gehen. Wegen Snape herrschte in ihrem Kopf absolutes Chaos. Es nervte sie, dass sie nachsitzen musste, selbst, wenn sie vermutete, dass es nur deshalb war, damit er eine Entschuldigung hatte sie zu sehen, ohne irgendwelches Misstrauen zu schüren. Wegen ihm fingen ihre Handflächen an zu schwitzen und ihr Herz machte jedes Mal, wenn er ihr zu nahe kam, einen Aussetzer. Das beunruhigte sie besonders. Und dann war sie wütend, und das empfand sie auch zu Recht, dafür, dass er Harry so schikaniert hatte. Es war vollkommen unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ihre Gefühle ein einziger Knoten waren.<p>

Gott sei Dank war der Korridor, auf dem das Arithmantik-Klassenzimmer lag, ohne jegliche Schüler und Hermines Schritt verlangsamte sich und sie saugte die Friedlichkeit in sich auf. Als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte, schielte sie über ihre Schulter, während ihre Fingerspitzen bereits auf ihrem Zauberstab lagen. Schüler an und für sich waren immer ein Hauptziel von Peeves und seinen Streichen in den offenen Korridoren.

Blaise Zabini eilte auf sie zu. Sie hielt kurz die Luft an, unsicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, angespannt oder entspannt, aber Zabini warf ihr nur einen milden Blick zu, als er an ihr vorbeiging und das Klassenzimmer betrat. Denke mal, dass er noch immer nicht weiß, welchen Weg er einschlagen wird, dachte sie, als sie ihm folgte.

Da Arithmantik nur ein Wahlfach war, hatten es nur wenige Schüler in ihrem siebten Jahr belegt und Hermine befand sich nur mit sich selbst, Zabini, zwei Ravenclaws – Randolph Burrows und Lisa Turpin – und eine Hufflepuff namens Mimi Catalan im Raum.

„Granger, Zabini", begrüßte Burrows jeden von ihnen mit einem Nicken, als sie sich auf ihre Plätze setzten. „Ich habe gehört, dass die Gryffindors und Slytherins heute als Erstes Verteidigung mit Professor Snape hatten und dass ihr" – Burrows nickte wieder zu Hermine – „bereits fünfzehn Punkte verloren habt und gleich zweimal nachsitzen müsst."

Zabini verdreht spöttisch die Augen. „Hogwarts Gerüchteküche. Schneller als jeder Zauber."

Reuelos lächelte Burrows ihn an. „Oh, komm schon. War es wirklich so schlimm?"

Hermine blickte flüchtig hinüber zum Slytherin und zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie die Wahrheit sagte. „Es war ungefähr genauso wie Zaubertränke, nur ohne Kessel."

Zabini schnaubte bei ihrer Beschreibung, aber widersprach nicht.

Burrows stöhnte. „Verdammt. Nichts für ungut, Zabini, aber ich hatte gehofft, wenn Snape die Position in Verteidigung bekommt, dass er dann etwas sanfter gestimmt sei oder so."

Mimi Catalan mischte sich in diesen typisch nüchternen Ton, den nur ein Hufflepuff zu haben schien, ein und sagte: „Professor Snape ist niemals sanft gestimmt. Professor Snape ist einfach … Snape, egal was er auch unterrichten mag."

„Oh gut. Sie sind schon alle da", sagte Professor Vector, als sie in das Klassenzimmer schneite und somit jegliche weiteren Diskussionen über Professor Snape unterband. Sie setzte sich auf die Kante einer der Schülertische und lächelte sie alle an. „Es ist wirklich schön, Sie hier zu sehen und somit unseren Teil zum Wohlwollen der internen Hausbeziehungen beizutragen."

„Wird Wohlwollen auch ein Teil bei den U. sein?", fragte Zabini trocken.

Vector lächelte schief. „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Aufmüpfigkeit, Mr. Zabini. Und ja, es wird sehr wohl in den U. sein." Vector klatschte einmal in ihre Hände und stand auf. „Also, da diese Klasse dieses Jahr so klein ist, ist Platz für individuelle Absichten. Normalerweise strukturiere ich das siebte Jahr um ein persönliches Projekt herum. Sie werden unabhängig arbeiten. Sie werden mir einen voraussichtlichen Vorschlag zusammen mit einer entsprechenden Zusammenfassung vorlegen. Wenn Ihr Vorschlag meine Zustimmung trifft, werde ich Ihnen helfen Ihr arithmantisches Projekt auf die Beine zu stellen. Dieses Projekt wird so aufgebaut sein, dass Sie alle Stufen vom Anfang bis zum Ende, durchlaufen werden – Vorschlag, historische Nachforschungen und Präzedenzfälle, Ihre Theorie, Berechnungen, Ergebnisse und die abschließende Rezension."

„Sind fachübergreifende Projekte erlaubt?", fragte Lisa Turpin.

„Ja. Fachübergreifende Projekte sind auf jeden Fall erlaubt, da die Arithmantik auch hauptsächlich in diesem Sinne eingesetzt wird. Miss Turpin, ich weiß, dass Sie bereits mit Professor Flitwick an einigen fortgeschrittenen Zauber arbeiten. Ich habe einige Bücher, von denen ich denke, dass sie interessant sein könnten anhand von Arithmantik neue Zauber zu entwickeln. Und Miss Catalan hat einige ausgezeichnete Ideen, wie sie Zaubertränke mit einbeziehen kann, von denen ich weiß, dass Professor Snape von ihnen ziemlich beeindruckt ist. Sie sollten mit ihm sprechen, ob er willens ist später im Projekt einige Ihrer Arbeiten zu überprüfen. Er mag dieses Jahr vielleicht keine Zaubertränke mehr unterrichten, aber er besitzt einen scharfen Blick und hat ein schon fast instinktives Verständnis, wenn es um Zaubertränke geht."

Hermine weigerte sich, das kurze Auflodern in ihr als Eifersucht anzusehen.

Vector fuhr fort. „Also, ja, machen Sie es zu Ihrem eigenen Projekt. Ich werde mehr als Mentor und Leiterin für Ihre Projekte fungieren und sicherstellen, dass die Komplexität jedes Ablaufes, eine solide arithmantische Erfahrung für Sie sein wird.

„Daher wird dieses Klasse hauptsächlich ihrer unabhängigen Arbeit bestehen. Wir werden die Unterrichtszeit dafür nutzen, uns zu treffen. Jedoch habe ich für mich herausgefunden, dass mir anscheinend die besten Ideen immer um zwei Uhr morgens kommen.  
>Da es Ihnen allerdings nicht erlaubt ist mitten in der Nacht durch die Hallen zu laufen, wird dieser Klassenraum und mein Büro für Sie während der Schülerzeiten immer offen sein. Irgendwelche Fragen?"<p>

Vector lächelte erneut, als sich niemand meldete. „Ausgezeichnet. Dann schlage ich vor, dass Sie jetzt dorthin verschwinden, wo auch immer Sie Ihre besten Ideen haben und damit anfangen mir erste Ideen für einen Vorschlag aufzuschreiben. Wir werden sie morgen besprechen. Die letztendliche Entscheidung hat Zeit bis Freitag."

Alle sammelten ihre Sachen zusammen, aber als Hermine sich auf den Weg machte, wurde sie von Vector zurückgehalten. „Miss Granger, könnte ich noch einmal mit Ihnen reden, bevor Sie gehen?" 

* * *

><p>Der Rest des Tages war für sie nur eine Aneinanderreihung von Unterricht und das Abendessen war für Hermine lediglich ein Zwischenstopp, bevor sie sich vor der Tür zum Verteidigungs-Klassenraum stehend vorfand. Ihre verwirrten Gefühle in Bezug auf Snape hatten sich während des Tages etwas abgekühlt, aber jetzt, wo sie vor der Tür stand, drohten sie wieder durch die Oberfläche zu brechen.<p>

Sie war schlau genug, um zu wissen, dass es ihr nichts bringen würde, wie eine Fünfjährige in den Klassenraum zu stürmen. Sie ging auf dem Korridor auf und ab und kämpfte mit ihren Gedanken. Warum musste alles nur so kompliziert sein?

Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück zur Tür. Sie hob ihre Hand, um anzuklopfen, hielt dann aber inne und wirbelte wieder herum, um wieder den Flur rauf zu gehen.

_Das ist doch lächerlich.__  
><em>

Das hielt ihre Füße jedoch nicht davon ab, weitere Runden auf den Korridor zu drehen. Wieder hob sie ihre Hand, um anzuklopfen. Die Tür schwang auf.

„Gibt es irgendeinen Grund, warum Sie immer vor meinen Türen herumschleichen müssen, Miss Granger?" Bevor sie antworten konnte, schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. „Unwichtig." Er ging aus der Tür und gestikulierte knapp, dass sie eintreten sollte.

Hermine trat ein und setzte sich angespannt auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, unsicher, ob dies wirklich Nachsitzen war oder wie ihre Vermutung nur ein Vorwand für Snape, um mit ihr sprechen zu können. Snape nahm seinen eigenen Platz ein. Für eine Minute saßen sie schweigend da und starrten sich an.

„Sie sind wütend", sagte er schließlich. Sie konnte bereits die Belustigung in seiner Stimme hören.

Ihr erster Instinkt war zu lügen, aber sie besann sich eines Besseren. „Ja."

Merkwürdigerweise schien sich daraufhin Snapes Haltung zu entspannen und seine harten Gesichtszüge wurden weicher. „Wie erfrischend."

Bei ihrem erstaunten Blick lachte er laut auf. „Ich irritiere die Menschen, Miss Granger. Ich mache sie wütend. Im Grunde macht mich diese Fähigkeit sogar etwas stolz. Es ist, wie ich herausgefunden habe, eine herrliche Möglichkeit Menschen aus ihrer Reserve zu locken."

Sie dachte an Harry diesen Nachmittag. „Sie verärgern die Menschen, aber Sie geben ihnen nicht die Möglichkeit sich zu wehren. Oder zumindest keinen Schüler."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Natürlich nicht. Einen Schüler zu erlauben frei zu sprechen … wirklich, Miss Granger, auf diesem Weg läge die totale Anarchie."

Hermines Bauch vollführte einen glücklichen Salto. _Er stichelt mich,_ dachte sie erstaunt, kurz bevor sie entschied, dass es verrückt war und er sich in Wirklichkeit nur über sie lustig machte.

„Aber hier ist Ihre Chance", fuhr er fort. Er breitete seine Arme aus, um den leeren Raum einzufangen. „Also, los, reden Sie es sich von der Seele."

Als sie zögerte, fügte er hinzu: „Granger, ich besitze das Glück, oder je nachdem, wie man es betrachtet, Unglück, ungefähr fünfundzwanzig verrückte Jahre mit Minerva McGonagall verbracht haben zu dürfen. Ich kenne sehr gut den Ausdruck auf einem Gryffindor-Gesicht, wenn sie etwas sagen wollen, aber verzweifelt versuchen, es zu unterdrücken. Obwohl ich es in der Vergangenheit äußerst unterhaltsam fand, abzuschätzen wie lange es wohl Professor McGonagall aushalten würde, kann ich heute Abend einfach nicht diese Geduld aufbringen." Er gestikulierte leicht. „Also, raus damit."

Sie betrachtete ihn kurz. „Darf ich offen sprechen?"

Er schnaubte leicht. „Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass Sie offen sprechen und die Fragen stellen dürfen, die Sie wünschen. Dennoch schlage ich vor, dass Sie meine Warnung in Erinnerung behalten und sichergehen, ob Sie auch wirklich die Antwort wissen wollen."

Bevor sie es überhaupt wusste, war sie aufgesprungen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich Ihnen gegenüber verhalten soll", sagte sie scharf. „Am Grimmauldplatz waren Sie… da war es…" Sie fuhr sich mit ihren Händen durch ihre Haare und stöhnte frustriert auf.

Er lachte tief, aber leise, so dass ihr Bauch wieder diese Purzelbäume vollführte. Bestimmt unterdrückte sie diese Reaktion.

„Da", sagte sie mit einem ausgestreckten Finger, der auf ihn gerichtet war. „Schon wieder. Sie können mich nicht auslachen." Bei seinem Blick verbesserte sie sich. „Sie können mich nicht auf diese Weise auslachen. Sie waren heute im Unterricht absolut schrecklich zu Harry. Sie waren heute schrecklich zu mir. Aber das habe ich erwartet. Das bin ich gewohnt. Aber dann fangen Sie an zu lachen, so als ob ich in den Witz eingeschlossen und nicht selbst der Witz bin und ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll."

Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und rieb seinen Daumen gegen seine Unterlippe. „Wussten Sie, dass Ihre Haare blaue Funken sprühen, wenn Sie aufgebracht sind?"

Hermine schluckte eine sehr undamenhafte Antwort hinunter, bevor sie ihr über die Lippen huschen konnte. „Es wurde mal erwähnt", füllte sie schließlich das lange Schweigen aus.

„Hmm." Er betrachtete sie einen Moment länger und fragte dann. „Fühlen Sie sich jetzt besser?"

Sie atmete einmal tief durch. Seltsamerweise tat sie es. „Ja."

Er lachte wieder. Sie vermutete, dass es diesmal bewusst war.

„Gut. Denn mein Verhalten wird sich sicherlich nicht ändern. Meine Handlungen sind immer je nach Publikum abgestimmt." Er betrachtete sie weiter. „In meiner Beziehung als Ihr Mentor benötigt mein Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber eine gewisse Wandlung. Von der Natur ausgehend, was ich versuche Ihnen beizubringen, müssen Sie sich in meiner Gegenwart wohl genug fühlen frei sprechen zu können." Sein Blick schärfte sich. „Dennoch rate ich Ihnen, dass Sie niemals vergessen, dass ich Ihr Lehrer bin und auch weiterhin sein werde", warnte er. „Außerhalb unserer privaten Treffen muss ich mein Gesicht wahren."

„Gut und schön, aber Harry-"

„Ich habe weder die Zeit noch die Lust Potter zu verhätscheln."

Etwas von ihrer Frustration verirrte sich in ihre Stimme, da ihr Ton schärfer war, als sie sich in der Vergangenheit getraut hätte. „Gibt es denn keinen Mittelweg zwischen ihn zu verhätscheln und ihn mit einem spitzen Stock zu piesacken?"

„Der Dunkle Lord wird mehr tun als ihn nur zu piesacken. Er wird ihn aufspießen und über einer offenen Feuerstelle rösten."

Hermine zuckte bei diesem Bild zusammen.

Für Snape warf er ihr einen außerordentlichen mitleidsvollen Blick zu. „Es ist nicht fair. Es ist vermutlich für Potter nicht der beste Weg. Jedoch ist der Weg bereits beschritten und das kann nun einmal nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden." Auf Snapes Gesicht zeichnete sich so etwas wie Reue ab, aber es war verschwunden, bevor sie wirklich sagen konnte, was es war. „Ich werde die Rolle, die mir auferlegt worden ist, spielen. Potter, selbst wenn er es noch nicht weiß, wird seine Rolle spielen. Und mir ist es egal, was Sie davon halten, aber ich glaube, dass am Ende Mr. Weasley dazu gezwungen wird, seine Rolle schon früher als erwartet übernehmen, zu müssen."

Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Tisch und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl. „Was ist mit mir? Welche Rolle werde ich spielen?"

„Die angebrachtere Frage ist doch wohl: Welche Rollen? In Ihrem Dreigespann, bestehend aus Ihnen, Potter und Weasley, werden Sie die Rolle des Intellektes und der Vernunft übernehmen. Dem Orden gegenüber, nun, da schlage ich vor, dass Sie das mit Professor Vector besprechen. Für mich sind Sie meine Schülerin. Und Ihnen selbst gegenüber", Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „ist es nicht das, worum Sie mich gebeten haben, es Ihnen beizubringen, damit Sie Ihre eigene Rolle definieren können und nicht die wählen müssen, die man Ihnen auferlegt? Wenn Sie jedoch von der Rolle sprechen, warum Sie gerade hier sind, also, Sie sind hier, weil ich Ihre Unterstützung benötige."

„Werden Sie mir jedes Mal Nachsitzen geben, wenn Sie meine Hilfe brauchen?"

Das brachte ihr dieses kleine Lippenkräuseln, welches ein wahres Lächeln war. „Nein. Die nächsten Male werden durch Professor Vector weitergeleitet. Glauben Sie dennoch nicht, dass Sie deshalb einen Freifahrtschein besitzen. Es wird auch weiterhin Ordnung in meiner Klasse herrschen."

„Natürlich", erwiderte sie genauso trocken. „Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie und dachte, dass er irgendwoher ihre magische Hilfe bräuchte.

„Da Sie eine Muggelgeborene sind, sind Sie mit dem Konzept von Mobiltelefonen vertraut?"

Das war nicht das gewesen, was sie erwartet hatte. „Sir?"

„Mobiltelefone. Ich bin mit einigen Muggel-Geräten vertraut. Aber ich brauche genauere Informationen über ihre Anwendung und ihre Kapazitäten. Der Dunkle Lord will wissen, wie seine Pläne in letzter Zeit durchkreuzt werden konnten. Ich kann ihm nicht von den Hauselfen erzählen."

„Warum-", begann sie, erkannte dann aber das Problem. „Er hat selbst, durch Leute wie Malfoy und andere, Kontakte zu den Hauselfen." Sie riss ihre Augen auf, als sie die Konsequenzen verstand. „Das zerstörerische Ausmaß wäre unbeschreiblich."

Er neigte leicht seinen Kopf. „Genau. Die Elfen sind deshalb eine so gute Geheimwaffe, weil sie in der Zauberergesellschaft nicht bemerkt werden. Selbst Haushalte, die Hauselfen besitzen, bekommen sie kaum zu Gesicht. Sie dem prüfenden Blick des Dunklen Lords auszuliefern, würde uns ruinieren. Also, um das eine Geheimnis zu bewahren, müssen wir ein weiteres erschaffen und somit dem Dunklen Lord eine potenziell schwächere Waffe liefern – eine, welche erklärt, warum die Muggelgeborenen und Muggels es in letzter Zeit so häufig angewendet haben. Portschlüssel basieren auf einem zeitlichen Prinzip – die entsprechende Zeit rückt näher, der Portschlüssel wird aktiviert und jeder und alles, der daran hängt, wird mittransportiert."

Hermine erkannte so langsam, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Telefone basieren auf dem Prinzip, dass man jemanden zu jeder Zeit von überall her aus anrufen kann. Wenn man die Magie des Portschlüssels auf eine Nummer übertragen könnte, könnten sogar die, die keine Magie besitzen, ihn benutzen. Und die Elfen wären sicher und wir können sie noch immer für Notfälle einsetzen."

„Sehr gut."

Sie lächelte ihm bei seinem Lob an und begann ihm alles, was sie über Telefone und Handys wusste, zu erzählen und am Ende erzählte sie ihm sogar von Walkie-Talkies. Und während sie ihm all dies darlegte, fragte sie sich, wie es die Zauberwelt beeinflussen würde. Sie wusste, dass der Magische Rundfunk eine Erweiterung des magischen Radios war. Was würde die Zauberwelt mit so etwas wie einem Handy anstellen und waren es nicht gerade solche Veränderungen, warum die Zauberer und Hexen solche Angst vor dem Einfluss von Muggels und Muggelgeborenen hatten?

„Genug", sagte er schließlich.

Er stand auf, streckte sich und ging hinüber zu einem kleinen Bücherregal. Sie bemerkte das leichte Schlurfen in seinem ansonsten so gleitenden Schritt. „Nehmen Sie auch weiterhin Ihre Medizin und Salben?"

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie wirklich eine Karriere in Arithmantik anstreben wollen? Sie sind genauso nervig wie Heilerin Alverez."

Sie nahm die Zurechtweisung als Kompliment auf. „Gut."

Er kehrte vom Bücherregal zurück und trug zwei kleine Bücher und etwas Quadratisches mit sich. „Diese hier sind für Sie", sagte er und legte die beiden Bücher auf den Tisch und das Objekt in ihre Hand.

Hermine starrte auf den quadratischen Spiegel in ihrer Hand. Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln schaute sie zu ihm auf. Amüsiert erwiderte Snape den Blick.

Sie zuckte leicht mit der Hand, in der sie den Spiegel hielt, um ihre Verwirrung zu verdeutlichen.

Schlanke Finger nahmen geschickt den Spiegel aus ihrer Handfläche. „Wegen unserer früheren Unterhaltung über Rollen, Miss Granger. Kennen Sie sich selbst."

Er drehte den Spiegel so, dass sie sich sehen konnte. „Zu wissen, dass man etwas tut, ist nicht genug. Sie müssen wissen, warum Sie die Dinge tun." Er deutete auf den Spiegel, sodass sich ihr Spiegelbild verzerrte. „Warum sind Sie das rechthaberische, nervige Individuum, welches Sie sind? Ihre anderen Lehrer glauben, dass Sie das Lernen wegen des Wissens Willen genießen. Da muss ich widersprechen. Wenn Sie des Lernens wegen lernen würden, dann wären Sie eine Ravenclaw.

„Wissen ist Macht. Das ist ein Grundsatz der Slytherin. Dennoch sind sie keine Slytherin. Sie haben Mr. Potter gegenüber eine erbitterte Loyalität erwiesen." Ein Mundwinkel zog sich hoch. „Sie sind sogar so weit gegangen, um mich um Hilfe zu bitten. Manche würden diese Eigenheit als ein Merkmal von Hufflepuff klassifizieren. Was jedoch ein Gryffindor betrifft … warum sind Sie eine Gryffindor, Miss Granger? Bei jeder Gelegenheit, in der eigentlich der idiotische und kühne Mut eines Gryffindors hätte herrschen sollen, war es Ihre List, Ihre Neugier oder Ihre Beharrlichkeit, von der Sie angetrieben worden sind. Wissen Sie überhaupt, warum Sie in dem Haus sind, in welches Sie gewählt wurden? Was macht Sie zu Sie?"

Er reichte ihr den Spiegel. „Eine angemessene Frage denken Sie nicht?"

Für einen Moment wurde Hermine von Angst erfasst, da sie dachte, dass er von ihrer Affinität wusste. Snape hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie nahe er der Frage gekommen war, die sie sich bereits die letzten Tage stellte. Eine angemessene Frage, durchaus.

„Der Spiegel ist weder magisch oder sonst wie besonders. Ich habe jedoch herausgefunden, dass, wenn man sich Fragen über sich selbst stellt, es einem hilft, wenn man auch das Individuum sieht, welches man befragt. Sie finden den Prozess der Seelenfindung vielleicht sogar recht erfrischend."

Sie blickte auf ihre Reflexion und verzog ihr Gesicht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch weitere verborgene Tiefen ihres Unterbewusstseins vertragen konnte, aber lächelte Snape dennoch zu und dankte ihm für den Spiegel.

„Mein zweites Geschenk ist kein Geschenk. Ich erwarte voll und ganz, dass wenn Sie sie einmal beendet haben, Sie mir die Bücher wieder zurückbringen werden."

Hermine wischte ihre Finger an ihrer Robe ab, bevor sie die Bücher, die er ihr entgegenhielt, nahm. Es war eine Geste, die er als angemessen erfand, da er ihr kurz zunickte.

„Es handelt sich hierbei um meine persönlichen Bücher. Im Ersten geht es um kritisches Denken. Das zweite Buch handelt von den dunkleren Personen in der Zaubergeschichte – Menschen, die nicht unbedingt in Professor Binns Geschichte der Zauberei erwähnt werden. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie diese Bücher mit dem nötigen Respekt behandeln."

„Ich werde Sie sofort lesen, Sir."

„Das werden Sie nicht. Sie werden sie so lesen, wie sie gelesen werden sollen. Langsam, während Sie über die dargelegten Ideen und Prinzipien nachdenken. Sie sollen nicht konsumiert, sondern genossen werden."

Sie nahm die Bücher an sich und verstaute sie sicher in ihrer Tasche.

„Und jetzt gehen Sie. Ich habe noch zu arbeiten."

Hermine lachte beinahe bei seinem schon eher abrupten und groben Rausschmiss auf. Sie hegte keinerlei Zweifel, dass wenn Severus Snape in den Spiegel blickte, er sich sehr gut kannte. Mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln sammelte sie ihre Sachen ein und verließ den Raum.

* * *

><p>Sie war so … enthusiastisch. Er seufzte leise auf. War er jemals so jung gewesen? War er jemals so aufgeregt über das Leben gewesen? Über überhaupt irgendwas gewesen? Und Nerven hatte dieses Mädchen, wie sie versucht, hatte ihn wegen Potter zurechtzuweisen. Selbst Albus hatte dies schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben.<p>

Grundgütiger Merlin, aber er fühlte sich alt und müde.

* * *

><p>Hermine starrte an ihre Bettdecke. Es würde ein verdammt langes Jahr werden.<p>

* * *

><p><em>[1] HBP Kp 9<em>


	30. Professor Granger-Snape, nehme ich an?

**Professor Granger-Snape, nehme ich an?**

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und atmete den Duft von gerösteten Kartoffeln ein, Erinnerungen an ihr Zuhause und Geborgenheit stiegen in ihr auf. Bestimmt hielt sie ihre Augen geschlossen, um nicht den Blick von Colin und Dennis Creevey, die sich demonstrativ ihren Platz gegenüber von ihr zwischen Ron und Harry gesucht hatten, aufzufangen. Flüchtige Blicke genügten und sie wusste, Colin vibrierte schon praktisch auf seinem Platz. Dennis konnte seinen Enthusiasmus etwas besser kontrollieren, aber auch nur ein wenig. Mitgefühl für all ihre Lehrer breitete sich in ihr aus, wenn es das war, was sie jeden Tag in ihrem Unterricht bewältigen mussten.

„Professor Slughorn wird morgen seine erste Stunde in Zaubertränke übernehmen", sagte Colin.

Hermine war sich dieser Tatsache durchaus bewusst. Sie wusste auch, dass Professor Slughorn, ein kleiner Mann mit einem großen Bauch und einen walrossähnlichen Schnurrbart, neben Professor Sinistra am Lehrertisch saß.

Die ersten beiden Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und Professor Slughorn war endlich auf der Bildfläche erschienen. Sie hatte sich in der Bibliothek über den ehemaligen Lehrer informiert. Er war nicht der Mann, den sie erwartet hatte, da er immerhin Snape in Zaubertränke unterrichtet hatte. Sie hatte eher jemanden wie Snape selbst, streng und methodisch, erwartet. Stattdessen erinnerte Professor Slughorn sie eher an einen Ehrenmann aus der Regency-Romantik – der das gute Essen und Wein liebte, ein durch und durch heiteres Gemüt und eine Vorliebe für altmodische Kleidung besaß. Sie war sogar eines Abends mit ihm auf dem Korridor zusammengestoßen, als er einen weinroten Hausrock trug. Es war ihr unmöglich gewesen das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als sie versuchte die Vorstellung, dass dieser Mann einen ernüchternden, finster dreinblickenden jungen Snape unterrichtete, zu verdrängen.

_Snape._ Genau wie die Creeveys und Slughorn war dies ein Thema, welches sie vermeiden wollte.

Schließlich beugte sie sich dem Unausweichlichen und öffnete ihre Augen. „Colin, glaubst du wirklich, dieses Jahr ist weiterer Unterricht in Zaubertränke notwendig, jetzt wo es nicht mehr von Professor Snape unterrichtet wird?"

„Ja. Zaubertränke ist schwer." Als sie ihre Augenbraue hochzog, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Na ja, für mich ist es zumindest schwer. Und selbst wenn Professor Slughorn nicht so Furcht einflößend wie Professor Snape ist, kann die Wiederholung nicht schaden."

„Wiederholung? Wovon redest du?", fragte Ron.

„Du weißt schon, Hermines Zaubertränke-Unterricht."

Ron warf Hermine einen schweren Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder an Colin wandte. „Nein, weiß ich nicht. Erzähl doch mal."

Colin, erpicht darauf Rons Bitte nachzukommen, setzte an ihm alles zu erzählen. „Neville und ich waren dabei, in Zaubertränke durchzufallen." Colin verstummte und wurde etwas ruhiger. „Okay, Neville war dabei in Zaubertränke durchzufallen und Hermine hatte angefangen, mit ihm zu wiederholen. Ich habe mich nur angeschlossen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine so gute Note bekommen hätte, wenn Hermine nicht gewesen wäre. Sie war eine Lebensretterin und Neville und ich wollen, dass sie dieses Jahr wieder eine Klasse macht, aber Hermine denkt, es sei nicht nötig, weil Profssor Snape dieses Jahr keine Zaubertränke unterrichtet."

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit war schließlich bei der Unterhaltung angekommen. „Du hast Zaubertränke unterrichtet?"

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich habe nicht Zaubertränke unterrichtet. Ich habe nur die Dinge wiederholt, die uns Professor Snape bereits im Unterricht beigebracht hat."

„Warum hast du uns nicht eingeladen?"

„Da gab es wirklich nichts, wozu ich euch hätte einladen können. Ich habe Neville nur über seine Angst vor Professor Snape hinweg geholfen. Es war kein wirklicher Unterricht. Und wirklich, Ron, glaubst du ernsthaft, du wärst zur Nachhilfe gekommen? Ich schaffe es kaum, dich in die Bibliothek zu kriegen."

„Du hättest dennoch fragen können. Hey, vielleicht sollte Harry wieder mit der DA anfangen."

Hermine dachte über den Vorschlag einen Moment nach. „Es schadet bestimmt nicht die DA wieder zu starten, aber Harry hat die DA damals nur ins Leben gerufen, weil uns Umbridge gar nichts beigebracht hat. Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir es dieses Jahr brauchen werden?"

„_Falls_ Snape uns richtig unterrichtet."

„Oh, Harry. War irgendwas von dem, was uns Professor Snape in den letzten zwei Wochen beigebracht, etwa falsch gewesen?"

Er schnaubte abwertend. „Wir wiederholen Sachen aus dem ersten Jahr. Das wird uns wohl kaum helfen, wenn wir uns den Todessern stellen müssen."

„Jedes Wissen ist nützlich", entgegnete sie. „Und Verteidigung aus dem siebten Jahr und irgendwelche Gegenzauber zu lernen, wird uns rein gar nichts bringen, wenn wir nicht den Stoff aus den ersten Jahren verstehen, worauf wir aufbauen können. Und das ist auch der Grund, warum er wiederholt."

„Weißt du, was ich denke? Ich glaube, er macht seine angebliche Wiederholung nur, damit er uns bewusst zwölf Wochen zurückschmeißen kann. Damit wir dann schwach sind, wenn er und seine Freunde angreifen werden." Harry stand mit angespannten Fäusten auf. „Ich glaube, die DA fortzusetzen, hört sich großartig an."

Mit einem besorgten Blick beobachtete Ron Harrys Verschwinden. Hermine vermutete, dass sie denselben Blick trug.

„Geht's nur mir so oder hat der 'ne Meise?"

„Dennis!"

„Was? Stimmt doch", sagte Colin und verteidigte seinen Bruder. „Also, Hermine, was ist nun mit Zaubertränke?"

„Also schön, Colin. Der erste Kurs findet morgen zur gewohnten Zeit im Raum der Wünsche statt. Die Einzelheiten werden wir dort besprechen, okay?"

„Natürlich, Hermine. Das ist wirklich klasse. Ich werde es gleich Neville sagen."

Ron beobachtete, wie Colin und Dennis davon stürmten, und schielte zu Hermine hinüber. „Wenn jemand eine Meise hat, dann sind es die beiden."

Sie kicherte. „Sie meinen es nur gut."

„Uh, huh. Wie du meinst."

* * *

><p>Mit dem Entschluss ein Buch über eine Referenz, die in ihrem Arithmantikbuch stand, zu finden, betrat Hermine die Bibliothek. Sie konnte nicht wirklich die Verbindung verstehen, die das Buch machte und hoffte, dass der Text, auf dem sich das Buch bezog, ihr einiges erklären konnte. Außerdem brauchte sie einen ruhigen Ort, um darüber nachzudenken, was sie morgen in ihrem „Unterricht" machen sollte.<p>

An einem Mittwochabend war die Bibliothek nur selten von vielen Schülern besucht. Sie erblickte Harry und Ginny, die sich einen hinteren Tisch teilten. Obwohl teilen ein vielleicht zu starkes Wort war, entschied sie, als sie auf die beiden zusteuerte. Die zwei saßen vielleicht am selben Tisch, aber zwischen ihnen lag eine schon fast spürbare Distanz. Sie musste es Ginny jedoch gutschreiben, dass sie trotzt Harrys Distanzierung so zu ihm hielt.

Ginny lächelte sie müde an. „Hey, Hermine."

Bei Ginnys Worten schaute Harry kurz auf, gab ein grüßendes Grunzen von sich und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

Hermine, die sich bereits an die Manieren der Jungs gewöhnt hatte, schielte kurz auf das Buch. „Der Aufsatz für Verteidigung für Freitag?", fragte sie Ginny.

Ginny, die ebenfalls ihren eigenen Bücherstapel hatte und als Sechstklässlerin genauso unter Snapes ‚Auffrischungsprogramm von allem, was ihr verpasst habt- Regime stand, nickte nur. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, wie viel wir in den letzten Jahren verpasst haben."

Hermine, die ihren Aufsatz bereits letzten Abend beendet hatte, lächelte sie mitfühlend an. „Zumindest lernen wir jetzt etwas." Sie sah sich schnell um. „Wo ist Ron? Ich hatte gedacht, dass er auch hier sein würde."

„Erstaunlicherweise ist mein Bruder mit seinem schon fertig. Er ist vor ungefähr einer Stunde in diese Richtung verschwunden" – Ginny deutete auf eine schattige Bücherreihe – „und hat die ganze Zeit irgendwas von Angriffen und Scheinangriffen gemurmelt."

„Angriffen und Scheinangriffen?"

Ginny zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Der seltsame Bruder wird immer seltsamer."

„Ich werde ihn dann mal suchen gehen", lachte Hermine. Mit einem halben Winken machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Ron.

Sie fand ihn neben einen tiefen Tisch kniend vor, ein halbes Dutzend geöffnete Bücher lagen darauf verteilt. „Ron?"

Er gestikulierte, dass sie still sein sollte und nicht einen Augenblick schwand seine Konzentration vom Tisch. Das erregte ihre Neugier und Hermine ging um den Tisch herum. Inmitten der Bücher war ein Schachbrett aufgebaut. Es war ein kleineres als Rons gewöhnliches Brett und die Figuren sahen den der Muggel-Spielfiguren ähnlicher als die aufwendigen Zauber-Spielfiguren.

Sie war überrascht zu sehen, dass wie von Geisterhand plötzlich eine Figur bewegt wurde. „Ich wusste nicht, dass die Bretter auch selbst spielen können."

Ron betrachtete für eine Minute das Brett und zog dann eines der Bücher heraus, als er begann, schnell die Seiten durchzublättern. „Das können sie nicht", sagte er abwesend, während sein Blick förmlich auf den Seiten klebte. „Es ist nur ein gewöhnliches Set. Ich spiele gegen Snape. Egal wo er gerade ist – im Kerker vermutlich – hat er auch so ein Brett bei sich. Die Bretter stehen miteinander in Verbindung und zeigen die Züge eines jeden Spielers an. Wenn dann einer von uns nicht weiterspielen kann, wird das Spiel eingefroren und später fortgesetzt." Er überflog noch weitere Seiten und knurrte kurz auf, bevor er das Buch zur Seite legte und nach einem anderen griff.

Da sie Ron nur selten so fasziniert von Büchern gesehen hatte, setzte Hermine sich an einen nahestehenden Tisch, um ihn zu beobachten.

Wieder durchblätterte Ron die Seiten, nur um immer wieder auf das Brett zu schielen. Da war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihre Anwesenheit bereits vergessen hatte.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf, um die Titel zweier Buchrücken zu lesen: _Zauberschach: Eröffnungsstrategien_ und _Zauberer vs Muggel: Modernes Schachendspiel_. Keiner dieser Titel sagte ihr irgendwas oder erklärte, was Ron da gerade tat. Sie fand es jedoch ermutigend, dass Ron noch immer gegen Snape spielte und es durchaus ernst nahm.

Ron beschimpfte das Brett und Hermine musste ihren Mund mit ihrer Hand bedecken, damit Ron nicht aufschaute und ihr Grinsen sah.

„Ah ha!" Er stach mit seinem Finger auf die Seite ein. „Ich wusste es. Sie versuchen es mit der _Farrakan- Entscheidung. _Das denke ich aber nicht."

Er blätterte ein paar Seiten weiter. „Komm schon … komm schon. Die Gegenstrategie. Es muss doch eine Gegenstrategie geben … da ist sie ja. Jetzt habe ich Sie."

Hermine beobachtete, wie Ron das Buch zur Seite legte und sich über das Brett beugte. Die nächsten Züge waren schnell und präzise. „Sie bewegen den Springer … mein Turm geht nach dort … dann, ja, jetzt verstehe ich … oh, das war schlau. Was bedeutet, dass die Königin … oh, verstehe. Das Risiko alles mit einem Zug zu gewinnen oder zu verlieren … okay, dann versuchen wir es eben so."

Ron bewegte eine weitere Figur, aber sein Körper blockierte die Sicht. Das Ergebnis jedoch stand niemals zur Debatte, da Ron mit einem Aufschrei aufsprang.

„Ron!", zischte sie. „Sei still."

Ron schlug eine Hand über seinen Mund und sah sich schuldig um. Glücklicherweise war Madam Pince nirgendwo zu sehen und er seufzte auf. „Entschuldige." Dann mit einem Grinsen: „Aber ich habe gewonnen."

Sie lachte leicht. „Mit etwas Hilfe von den Büchern."

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen stellte Ron das Schachbrett zur Seite. „In der Liebe, im Krieg und im Schach ist alles erlaubt, Hermine. Außerdem ist Snapes Spiel etwas, was ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. Die Muster und Strategien und alles, das ist etwas, wovon ich noch nie etwas gehört, geschweige denn gesehen habe. Es ist, als ob er in Codes spielen würde. Ich verliere noch immer öfters als das ich gewinne, aber ich verbessere mich."

Mit dem Brett in der Hand und den zwei Büchern unter seinem Arm geklemmt, deutete Ron auf den vorderen Teil der Bibliothek. „Kommst du?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich wollte mir noch etwas durchlesen. Ich sehe euch Jungs dann später im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Hermine nahm eines der Bücher, welches ihr Professor Vector gegeben hatte und begann damit es zu lesen. _Wer hätte es jemals gedacht … Ron Weasley forscht etwas in der Bibliothek nach._ Ein leises Räuspern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ron stand noch immer mit dem Brett und seinen Büchern unter dem Arm geklemmt an seinen Platz. Er sah etwas nervös aus. „Ron?"

„Ich habe bisher nichts gesagt … naja, du auch noch nicht … und … denkst du jemals darüber nach?"

Sie schob ihr Buch zur Seite und widmete ihm ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Worüber?"

„Na darüber. Du weißt schon … was noch passieren wird."

„Ron-"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es tust", sagte er, als ob er sie gar nicht gehört hätte. „Du denkst über alles nach. Das ist das, was dich ausmacht. Aber denkst du jemals über uns und… nun, Harry… nach?"

„Hör auf!" Sie hob ihre Hand. Wenn das die Unterhaltung war, von der sie dachte, dass sie es war, dann wollte sie nicht, dass sie von eines von Dumbledores Abhörgeräten belauscht wurden. Als sie ihren Zauberstab herauszog, deutete sie Ron an, er sollte zu ihrem Stuhl kommen, und legte dann den Schweigezauber über sie beide.

Bei seinem fragenden Blick schüttelte sie nur mit dem Kopf. „Es ist bekannt, dass die Wände hier Ohren haben. Aber ich glaube, wir sind jetzt sicher. Und ja, ich denke sehr viel darüber nach. Ich denke an meine Eltern, deine Familie, an all die Hexen und Zauberer, die ohne jegliche Spur einfach so verschwunden sind, und Harry und die Prophezeiung und was es für ihn bedeutet. Ich mache mir Sorgen über-" Sie schnappte nach Luft und fuhr dann flüsternd fort: „Ich sorge mich um eine Menge Menschen."

Hier war sie, die Unterhaltung, die sie nicht hatten; der Elefant im Raum.

„Ihm geht's immer schlechter als besser."

„Ron …"

„Du weißt, was er tut." Es war eine Aussage und keine Frage.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein. Jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Nicht mit Sicherheit. Es ist nur eine Vermutung."

„Hermine, ich vertraue deinen Vermutungen mehr als den Beweisen anderer Leute." Er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. „Was vermutest du?"

Hermine fragte sich, ob Ron ihr glauben würde oder nicht. „Ich denke, dass er mit dunkler Magie herumexperimentiert."

Rons Schultern sackten zusammen. „Ja, das habe ich auch vermutet."

Beide sahen sich an und fielen in ein Schweigen. Endlich durchbrach Ron es: „Irgendeine verdammt brillante Idee, die den Tag retten wird und uns aus diesem Schlamassel holt?"

Sie lachte kurz auf und selbst in ihren Ohren klang es wenig fröhlich. „Nicht eine einzige. Obwohl du großartige Arbeit leistest, mit dem, was du tust."

Das schien ihn wirklich zu überraschen. „Ich? Was tue ich?"

„Du berührst ihn."

Ron zog seine beiden Augenbrauen so hoch, dass sie fast unter seinen Haaransatz verschwanden. „Uh huh."

„Oh, sieh mich nicht so an", schnaubte sie. „Ich meine, dass du ihn berührst – eine Hand auf seinen Arm, ein Stoß mit deiner Schulter – all die kleinen Gesten, mit denen sich Menschen berühren. Ich habe etwas nachgeforscht-"

„Überraschung, Überraschung", sagte er halb scherzend.

„Ich habe etwas nachgeforscht", wiederholte sie bestimmt. „Menschliche Berührungen übermitteln einiges an Informationen. Muggels haben die menschliche Berührungen genauer untersucht und wie wir auf sie reagieren. Und obwohl sich die Zaubergesellschaft nie wirklich um Nachforschungen bemüht hat, gibt es dennoch tonnenweise Bücher, die menschliche Berührungen erwähnen und wie sie für und gegen die Magie funktionieren. Eine Berührung kann Geborgenheit und Sorge und Liebe übermitteln. Sie kann uns auf den Boden der Tatsache zurückholen und uns daran erinnern, wo wir sind und vor allem wer wir sind. Und, Ron, Harry muss sich unbedingt daran erinnern, wer er ist. Wer Harry Potter ist – und nicht nur der Junge-der-überlebt-hat oder das namenslose Individuum in einer Prophezeiung, die angeblich das Böse bekämpfen soll. Ich glaube, dass er das vergessen hat."

Sie berührte den Spiegel in ihrer Tasche. „Meiner Meinung nach hat Harry eine Menge vergessen und je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto mehr vergisst er."

„Also, was sollen wir dann tun? Zu Dumbledore gehen?"

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass es richtig ist, damit zu Dumbledore zu gehen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Professor Dumbledore gibt Harry seit dem Sommer Einzelunterricht und Harry hat es bisher erfolgreich geschafft, dass egal, was er auch macht, es vor Dumbledore geheim zu halten. Er setzt Harry in seiner Rolle der Retter der Welt zu sein ziemlich unter Druck. Ich … ich weiß einfach nicht, was Dumbledore tun würde, wenn er plötzlich herausfindet, dass Harry die Dunklen Künste benutzt."

Mit aufgerissenen Augen erbleichte Ron. „Du willst doch wohl nicht etwa sagen, dass-"

„Nein", unterbrach sie ihn schnell. „Ich glaube nicht, dass der Schulleiter irgendwas tun würde, was Harry schadet. Ich glaube, er sorgt sich ehrlich um ihn. Ich bin mir einfach nur nicht sicher, wie er darauf reagieren wird, wenn Harry… nun, ich weiß nicht, in seinen Augen eben nicht so makellos ist."

Ron starrte sie an, sein Ausdruck ein Abbild von tiefer Konzentration. Nur langsam, als ob die Worte, die seinen Mund verließen, selbst ihn überraschten, fragte er: „Hermine, magst du Professor Dumbledore überhaupt?"

„Manchmal." Sie zuckte halb mit ihren Schultern, als ob sie versuchen würde, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und all ihre Gefühle und Eindrücke in die nächsten Worte zu packen. „Ich respektiere ihn und seine Fähigkeiten. Ich glaube wirklich, dass er alles versucht, damit die Zauberwelt Voldemort überlebt. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mit all seinen Methoden einverstanden bin und ich werde ihm bestimmt nicht blind folgen, ohne vorher ganz genau darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Liegt ihm das Wohl der Zauberwelt am Herzen? Ja. Liegt ihm das Wohl der Menschen, die daran beteiligt sind, am Herzen? Ja und nein. Manchmal." Sie zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Ich denke für ihn hängt es von der Person und der Situation ab."

„Bist du irre? Dumbledore ist-"

„Kalkulierend und warmherzig. Manipulativ und entschlossen. Intrigant und mutig. Die Sorte Mensch, die nicht zulässt, dass sein Mitleid ihm im Wege steht, um das zutun, von dem er denkt, dass es getan werden muss."

_Ich frage mich, ob er weiß, wie fassungslos er aussieht.  
><em>

„Bei dir hört er sich wie ein Slytherin an."

„Bei mir hört er sich wie ein Slytherin an, der die gleichen Anteile von jedem Haus in sich trägt."

„Er war ein Gryffindor!"

„Im Grunde glaube ich, dass er ein Slytherin ist. Denk doch mal nach, Ron, wie gerissen du sein musst, um ein Slytherin zu sein, dich aber nach Gryffindor wählen zu lassen."

Ron begann bei diesem Gedanken, zu stottern. „Irre. Absolut irre."

Sie lachte. „Es ist nur eine Theorie."

„Eine absolut Bescheuerte. Und grundgütiger Merlin, Hermine, bitte, erwähne diese Theorie niemals Harry gegenüber. Mensch, ich habe schon Kopfschmerzen. Als Nächstes behauptest du noch, dass Malfoy ein getarnter Hufflepuff ist."

„Nun …"

„Nein, ich höre gar nicht zu. "Aber dann schwand der Humor. „Okay, also kein Dumbledore. Ich schätze, dann müssen wir uns wohl was ausdenken, um ihn wieder zusammenzuflicken."

Hermine zerstörte das Quäntchen von Schuldgefühlen, dass sie Snape bereits miteinbezogen hatte, aber sie gab Ron die Antwort, die er hören wollte. „Wir werden einen Weg finden ihn wieder zusammenzuflicken." 

* * *

><p>Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Zeit zwischen dem Zeitpunkt als Ron gegangen und sie ein scharfes Flüstern hörte, vergangen war. Sie wollte wirklich nicht lauschen; es war viel mehr eine Wahrnehmung des Tones, der sie dazu verleitete sich der Unterhaltung zuzuwenden und sie mochte sie keineswegs. Also, selbst wenn sie nicht bewusst gelauscht hatte, konnte sie dennoch nicht die stichelnden Kinderstimmen überhören. Es hatte einen universalen Singsangakzent mit einer unterschwelligen Genugtuung der Böswilligkeit, die sie so einzigartig machte.<p>

Hermine nahm ihre Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin sehr ernst. Sie ließ ihre Bücher liegen und stand von ihrem Tisch auf. Langsam folgte sie den hohen, jungen Stimmen um die Regale herum, bis sie eine Gruppe von vier älteren Kindern – von ihrer Größe her Zweit- oder Drittklässler, ihre Abzeichen wiesen sie als zwei Gryffindors, einem Ravenclaw und einem Hufflepuff aus – die ein kleines, nervös aussehendes Mädchen aus Slytherin umzingelt hatten, erspähte. Eine Erstklässlerin, wenn sich Hermines Erinnerungen an die Sortierungszeremonie nicht irrten.

Die Sticheleien sollten wehtun, auch wenn Hermine bemerkte, dass obwohl das Mädchen in der Unterzahl war, sie ihr Kinn hochhielt und einen guten Versuch ablieferte, gleichgültig auszusehen.

„Jeder weiß doch, dass alle Slytherins dunkle Zauberer und Hexen sind."

„Nichts weiter als ein Haufen von Mördern."

Hermine hatte genug gehört. Gleich wie Professor Snape aus dem Nichts unerwartet aus den Schatten aufzutauchen, kündigte Hermine ihre Anwesenheit nicht an. „Nun sieh einer mal an. Wie ich sehe, haben einige Schüler nicht in Professor Binns Geschichtsstunde aufgepasst." Ohne es überhaupt zu merken, verfiel sie in ihre Professor Granger-Snape Rolle, ihre Stimme nahm einen kalten, spöttischen Unterton an, als sie die Schüler ansprach.

Fünf überraschte Gesichter wirbelten zu ihr herum, vier von ihnen trugen einen gewissen schuldbewussten Ausdruck und eines kämpfte noch immer darum, gleichgültig zu wirken. Hermine verspürte Wut in ihr aufsteigen, als sie sah, wie das Mädchen resignierte. Sie erwartete, dass sich Hermine den anderen anschließen würde.

Aber erst als sie sah, wie sich die Schuld auf den Gesichtern der beiden Gryffindors in freudige Erwartung und Triumph verwandelte, explodierte in Hermine ihre Wut. Sie hatte diesen Ausdruck bereits einmal zu oft auf Malfoys Gesicht gesehen, wenn Professor Snape sich zwischen Malfoy und Harry gestellt hatte; nur um die Seite der Slytherin einzunehmen, ohne sich vorher anzuhören, was wirklich vorgefallen war.

Hermine verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. Wenn sie dachten, dass sie damit davonkamen, dann drohte ihnen ein erschreckendes Erwachen. Und wenn sie all das, was sie in der letzten Zeit über die dunklen Künste und Slytherins gelesen hatte, berücksichtigte, wusste sie schon ganz genau, was sie zu tun hatte.

„Mr. Thomas", begann sie und wandte sich zuerst an den alleinigen Hufflepuff. „Ich finde es recht sonderbar, dass Sie Steine auf ein anderes Haus werfen, aus dem dunkle Zauberer und Hexen hervorgehen sollen. Es ist immerhin ein recht verbreitetes Allgemeinwissen, dass eine der dunkelsten Hexen der Geschichte aus dem Hause Hufflepuff stammt. Im Grunde war sie eine von Helga Hufflepuffs besten und aufgewecktesten Schützlingen. Zumindest, bis sie begann, Hunderte von Muggel und magischen Kindern umzubringen. Wussten Sie, dass Muggel-Kindern noch immer Geschichten über sie erzählen? Sie nennen sie die Bloody Mary. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, was aus dieser Hufflepuff passierte, als sie von den dunklen Künsten genährt wurde. Und lassen Sie uns nicht all die Hufflepuffs vergessen, die sich Grindewald angeschlossen haben. Ich glaube es war die standhafte und unbestrittene Loyalität, für die die Hufflepuffs so berühmt sind, die sie damals in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte."

Ihr Blick glitt zu der Ravenclaw in der Gruppe. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Ihnen wohl nicht von den weniger anständigen Ravenclaws in der Geschichte erzählen muss, Miss Cheshire."

Sie wandte sich an das kleine Mädchen aus Slytherin, die sie mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte und nicht länger versuchte ihr Erstaunen über diese überraschende Wendung zu verbergen. „Ravenclaws, verstehst du, neigen dazu ihren Intellekt vor ihr Mitleid und Menschlichkeit zu stellen, was zu Leuten wie Cornellius Evertop führt, der anfing Menschen wegen alchemischen Stoffen umzubringen und sich dann menschliche Testobjekte suchte."

Hermine drehte sich jetzt wieder zu der bereits rotangelaufenen Ravenclaw um. „Ich habe es wohl vergessen, Miss Cheshire. Können Sie sich daran erinnern, wie viele Menschen er umgebracht hat, bevor er gefasst werden konnte?"

Auf das Schweigen hin zuckte Hermine nur mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, Zahlen sind wohl unbedeutend. Ein Mörder ist immerhin ein Mörder."

Als Nächstes wandte Hermine ihre verbale Wut an die beiden Gryffindors. „Alle dunklen Zauberer kommen nur aus Slytherin? Gryffindors sind immun? Sollen wir nicht mal ein paar Gryffindors benennen, die auf die dunkle Seite übergetreten sind? Wie wäre es mit Matilda Coleridge? Oder wie wäre es mit Nathan Cammert? Wie wäre es mit jemandem, der uns allen nur allzu gut bekannt ist? Wie wäre es mit Peter Pettigrew, der angeblich beste Freund von Harry Potters Vater, der Harrys Eltern an Voldemort verraten, ein Dutzend Menschen umgebracht hat – Muggel und Zauberer – und diese Morde dann Sirius Black untergeschoben hatte, während sich der mutige Gryffindor Peter für zwanzig Jahre versteckte, nur um dann erst aus seinem Versteck gekrochen zu kommen, um an der Seite von Voldemort höchstpersönlich zu stehen?"

„Aber Du-weißt-schon-wer-"

„… war ein Slytherin?", beendete Hermine den Satz. „Und? Die Leiterin von St. Mungos ist ebenfalls eine Slytherin. Über sechzig Prozent im Zauberereiministerium stammen aus dem Hause Slytherin. In den letzten fünfhundert Jahren wurden einige Innovationen und magische Fortschritte von Slytherins vollbracht. Wollt ihr Mal raten, warum das wohl so ist?"

Als Hermine keine Antwort erhielt, antwortete sie für sie alle. „Der Grund ist Ehrgeiz. Slytherins werden immer daraufhin arbeiten die Besten zu sein, wenn ihr so wollt, das i-Tüpfelchen über allen zu sein. Slytherins mögen es nun einmal nicht nur die Zweitbesten zu sein oder andere, um Hilfe zu bitten. Das ist der Grund, warum sie Minister, Abteilungsleiter, Schulleiter oder Koryphäen in Zauber- und Zaubertränkeforschung sind."

Sie starrten sie jetzt alle an, der Hufflepuff, Thomas, hatte sich sogar in dem Versuch sich von ihr zu entfernen, gegen eines der Bücherregale gepresst. _Vermutlich sprühe ich wieder Funken,_ dachte sie. _Muss wohl noch herausfinden, wie ich das unter Kontrolle bringen kann._

„Fünfundzwanzig Punkte von Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und fünfzig von Gryffindor. Und jetzt verschwindet in eure Gemeinschaftsräume."

Sie verschwanden mit einem Eifer, der sie lächeln ließ.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wurde sie von dem Slytherin-Mädchen begutachtet. Hermine wollte gerade nach ihren Namen fragen, als das Mädchen ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand.

Genervt rief sie hinter ihr her: „Gern geschehen."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als hinter ihr ein leises Lachen ertönte. „Sie wird Ihnen nicht danken."

Sie spürte bereits die Röte auf ihren Wangen, als sie sich umdrehte. „Ich habe es nicht des Dankenswillens getan." Bei seiner hochgezogenen Augenbraue fügte sie hinzu: „Ich habe es getan, weil es richtig war."

„Mag sein. Nicht, dass es sich noch rächen wird", sagte er mit einem kleinen Nicken und verschwand wieder im Schatten.

Sie seufzte schwer. „Oh, das wird es sicherlich." 

* * *

><p>Severus lehnte sich in seinen Lieblingsstuhl. Albus war noch nicht in seinem Büro, aber Severus wusste, er würde schon bald auftauchen. In der Zwischenzeit saß er einfach nur da und absorbierte die Gerüche – Tee, Ingwer und Zitrone – und die Geräusche – das statische Ticken und Surren von verschiedenen Geräten im Zimmer – und etwas von seiner Anspannung ließ von ihm ab. Während er wartete, durchlief er in seinem Kopf noch einmal das Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Granger und den anderen Schülern.<p>

Mit einem letzten Flügelaufschlag setzte sich Fawkes neben ihm auf die Armlehne, einige lange Federn fielen auf das gemusterte Polster.

Severus schielte kurz zu ihm hinüber. „Du siehst ziemlich ramponiert aus, Vogel."

Fawkes neigte seinen Kopf und bedachte Severus mit einem perlenartigen, schwarzen Auge. Er piepste leise, was wie eine Antwort klang.

Severus schnaubte mit gespielter Verärgerung. „Ich bin nicht Albus und werde mich deinem Eitel nicht unterwerfen. Du stehst am Anfang deiner Mauser und ich werde einem Vogel, der nicht in der Lage ist seine Federn bei sich zu behalten, schmeicheln."

Severus fuhr vorsichtig mit seinen Fingerknöcheln über Fawkes Brust; seine ganze Handlung stand im totalen Widerspruch zu seinen verletzenden Worten. Weitere Federn lösten sich bei seiner Berührung. Fawkes protestierte nicht, sondern lehnte sich gegen seine Finger. Dann begann er zu trällern, bevor er seinen Hals streckte und an einer von Snapes langen Strähne zupfte. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Fiepsen setzte sich der Phönix zurück.

Da lachte er fast auf. Verdammter Vogel, dass er auf seinen eigenen weniger herausragenden Federschmuck deutete. Aber jetzt zu lachen würde bedeuten, Fawkes hätte die Runde gewonnen. Das würde niemals passieren. Er zog sich von dem Vogel zurück und verzog seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

Fawkes senkte seinen Kopf und klickte scharf mit seinem Schnabel.

„Zumindest bin ich-"

Albus nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um von der gegenüberliegenden Seite in den Raum zu gleiten, während sein Blick die Szene vor sich aufnahm. „Severus, streiten Sie sich wieder mit Fawkes?"

Severus lehnte sich zurück und schnaubte abwertend. „Ich streite nicht mit Vögeln."

Neben ihm streckte Fawkes seine Flügel und gab ein ebenfalls gleichermaßen abwertendes Fiepsen von sich, bevor er in die Luft aufstieg, um sich auf seinen gewohnten Platz zu setzen.

„Natürlich nicht", lachte Albus leicht. „Vergebt mir, ihr beide." Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und die humorvolle Stimmung verflog. „Hat Tom Sie bereits gerufen?"

Severus, der die Veränderung in Albus Stimmung spürte, setzte sich auf. „Nein, aber ich habe einige Vorwarnungen durch mein Mal erhalten. Schon bald wird er mich rufen. Es wäre am besten, wenn wir bis dahin vorbereitet sind."

„Sie wissen, dass ich mit Harry arbeite. Wenn er Sie ruft, dann erzählen Sie ihm von unserer Zusammenarbeit. Das sollte ihm eine Warnung sein."

„Das wird nicht genügen."

„Nein, aber es wird uns vielleicht etwas mehr Zeit einbringen." Albus betrachtete ihn über aufgerichtete Finger, die er an sein Kinn gelehnt hatte, hinweg. „Haben Sie schon mit Miranda gesprochen?"

„Über ihre Gleichungen? Ja. Ich habe die beschleunigte Zeitspanne, die sie uns vorhersagt, gesehen."

„Auch die andere?"

„Ja."

„Nehmen Sie es nicht auf die leichte Schulter, Severus", schnappte Albus.

Severus lächelte leicht. „Wir haben das bereits besprochen. Mirandas Matrix hat den Weg, den ich beschreiten muss, klar und deutlich offenbart. Es ändert nichts."

„Und was ist mit Miss Granger?"

„Was soll mit ihr sein? Ihr Weg ist genauso deutlich wie mein eigener. Sie wissen, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, um sie zu beschützen, aber das ist ein Weg, den Sie selbst für sie erstellt haben. Erwarten Sie jetzt wirklich von mir, dass ich Ihnen glauben werde, dass Sie sich um ihre Sicherheit sorgen? Dass Sie nicht bereit sind, uns alle zu opfern, wenn es bedeutet, dass Harry Potter den Dunklen Lord besiegen kann?"

„Ich will niemanden opfern", antwortete Albus spitz. „Aber Sie kennen den Einsatz besser als ich."

Severus seufzte. „Den kenne ich."

Fawkes schüttelte seine Flügel und durchbrach das auftretende Schweigen.

„Konnten Sie bereits den Grund für ihre Einzigartigkeit ermitteln?"

„Nein. Das Mädchen ist einfach nur sie selbst, Albus. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist ihre Interaktion mit mir recht gering. Unsere einzige Verbindung besteht darin, dass sie bei mir im Unterricht ist und selbst diese Interaktion ist minimal." Er dachte wieder an das, was er vor wenigen Minuten in der Bibliothek beobachtet hatte und über die Gerüchte, dass Granger eine Wiederholungsklasse in Zaubertränke führte. „So minimal sie vielleicht auch waren, sie hat von unseren Interaktionen gelernt. Wenn man jedoch ihr Temperament und normale Lebenserfahrung bedenkt, wäre sie auch selbst darauf gekommen."

„Severus Snape, Sie mögen das Mädchen."

„Sie müssen nicht so überrascht sein. Ich mag auch Sie, selbst wenn nur Merlin den Grund dafür kennt." Es amüsierte ihn, den Schulleiter zu überraschen. Es waren wirklich die kleinen Dinge im Leben: Eine ganze Klasse voll mit Hufflepuffs zum Weinen zu bringen, den Gryffindors Hauspunkte abzuziehen und Albus Dumbledore zu überraschen. Letzteres war besonders befriedigend, da es so selten vorkam.

Albus zog seine buschigen Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja, ich genieße die Gesellschaft von Miss Granger. Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie lange es her ist, dass ich mal mit jemandem eine Unterhaltung geführt habe, in der es nicht um den Dunklen Lord oder meinem bevorstehender Tod ging?"

„Severus!"

Er neigte seinen Kopf. „Entschuldigen Sie, Albus. Das war unangebracht. Aber um Ihre Frage, die Sie nicht gestellt haben, zu beantworten, ich glaube nicht, dass Miss Grangers Unterricht mit mir das ist, was die Matrix darstellt. Vector stimmt mir da zu."

„Aber der Zeitpunkt-"

„Scheint nur ein Zufall zu sein, oder zumindest zum Teil nur zufällig. Die Studien des Mädchens sind ein Teil davon, aber sie sind nicht alles. Hermine Granger hat bisher ihre wahre Bestimmung noch nicht offenbart."

* * *

><p>Hermine stand vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Colin, Dennis und Neville würden drinnen bereits auf sie warten. Sie blickte an ihren Schulroben hinunter und kämpfte mit sich: Sollte sie sich in das, was Neville als Granger-Snape getauft hatte, verwandeln oder sollte sie lieber warten? Noch nicht entschied sie. Sie musste erst mit ihnen reden und herausfinden, was sie von ihr erwarteten. Sie grinste. <em>Und dann ziehe ich meine Festrobe an.<br>_

Hermine glitt in den Raum, die Tür schlug laut gegen die Wand. Sie hatte keine zwei Schritte getan, als sie abrupt stehen blieb. Der Raum war mit Schülern gefüllt. Einer Menge Schülern.

„Colin!"

Als der Junge zusammenzuckte, wusste sie, sie hatte den Schuldigen gefunden.

„Also, Hermine…"

„Vor die Tür", knurrte sie. „Sofort!"

Colin stand von seinem Platz auf und schlurfte aus dem Raum, seine Schultern hatte er bis zu seinen Ohren hochgezogen. Als sich die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche schloss, drehte sich Hermine zu Colin an. „Sprich."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es so viele sein würden. Ich war doch nur so aufgeregt. Und, na ja, also jeder hatte bemerkt, wie sehr Neville und ich uns letztes Jahr verbessert hatten. Ich habe ihnen von dir erzählt und sie wollten auch deine Hilfe. Ich hatte gedacht, es würde dir nichts ausmachen. Ich schwöre dir, Hermine, ich habe nur wenigen Leuten gesagt, wie du mir und Neville geholfen hast."

Hermine ließ sich mit hängendem Kopf gegen die Wand fallen. „Neville und mir."

„Was?"

„Es heißt Neville und mir und nicht mir und Neville." Sie lachte gewürgt auf. „Das wird nicht funktionieren, Colin."

„Aber-"

„Nein."

Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Komm schon."

Colin folgte ihr wie ein gebeutelter Welpe zurück in den Raum. Eine ganze Schar an Augenpaaren folgte ihr, als sie sich ihren Weg nach vorne bahnte. _Gott sei Dank habe ich mit meiner Verwandlung gewartet._ Das wäre ein einziges Desaster gewesen.

„Hört mal alle her, ich wollte euch allen danken, dass ihr heute Abend so zahlreich erschienen seid, aber ich befürchte-" Hermine hielt inne, als sich die Tür quietschend öffnete. Einige drehten sich um, um zu sehen, wer der Schuldige war.

Hermine spürte ihr pochendes Herz, als sie eine kleine Person hineinkommen sah. Es war die Slytherin-Erstklässlerin aus der Bücherei.

Ein scharfes Kinn hob sich trotzig an. „Man sagt, du führst hier eine Übungsklasse in Zaubertränke. Ich brauche Hilfe."

Hermines Blick fuhr über die anderen Schüler – Gryffindors, ein paar Ravenclaws und wenige Hufflepuffs – und fällte eine Entscheidung. Zumindest sah es danach aus, dass eine Slytherin ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte und Hermine sollte verdammt sein, wenn sie diese Chance eine Einheit zu bilden, verstreichen lassen würde.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Agnes Worth."

Hermine schenkte dem Mädchen ein Lächeln. „Dann kommen Sie rein, Miss Worth. Wir wollten gerade damit anfangen darüber zu reden, wie wir die Übungsstunde gestalten sollen."


	31. Und so fängt es an

**Und so fängt es an…**

Rink warf nur einen Blick auf seinen zweiten Lieblingsmenschen und verschwand kurzerhand in der Küche. Schnell tauschte er die Zitronenkekse auf dem Tablett gegen Schokoladenkekse mit doppeltem Guss ein und kehrte zu Hermines Himmelbett zurück. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, viele Erkrankungen unter den Menschen konnten durch Essen wieder geheilt werden und Schokolade war, besonders unter der weiblichen Bevölkerung des Schlosses, sehr beliebt.

„Ich stecke bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten", stöhnte die junge Miss bei seiner Rückkehr in ihre Hände.

Es mussten wirklich Schwierigkeiten sein. Er nahm eines der Kissen, welches die Miss immer für ihn da hatte und setzte sich auf das Bett. Ruhig stützte er seine knochigen Ellbogen auf seine knochigen Knie. „Hat Hermy etwas kaputt gemacht?"

„Nein."

„Hat sie irgendwas von dem Herrn berührt, was verboten gewesen war?"

Die junge Miss schaute durch ihre Finger zu ihm auf. „Nein", antwortete sie lachend. „Nichts dergleichen." Als sie nach einem Keks griff, imitierte sie seine Position. „Ich habe mich einfach viel zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt."

Rink nickte, auch wenn er nicht wirklich verstand, was es bedeutete oder was es damit zu tun hatte, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Schwierigkeiten bedeuteten für ihn gewöhnlich nur drei Dinge: Etwas war zerbrochen, ein Befehl wurde nicht ausgeführt oder diejenigen, die unter seiner Obhut standen, hatten sich verletzt.

„Ich muss dieses Jahr mehr Zeit mit Harry und Ron verbringen. Harry braucht mich, selbst wenn er es noch nicht weiß. Dann gibt es da noch reichlich Arbeit mit A.S.V.U.R. Ich habe soeben zugestimmt eine Wiederholungsklasse in Zaubertränke zu führen, die ganze fünf Schuljahre und alle Häuser abdeckt. Das ist auch noch mein UZT-Jahr und eigentlich sollte ich schon längst wiederholen und ich habe noch nicht einmal damit angefangen. In meinem Arithmantikprojekt geht es wortwörtlich um Leben oder Tod und nicht um Bestehen oder Durchfallen. Der Dunkle Lord wird vermutlich innerhalb der nächsten zwölf Monate angreifen und… und…" Sie verstummte, bevor sie noch einen Bissen nahm.

Menschen waren wirklich seltsam. Das war nichts, was Rink als Schwierigkeiten betrachtet hätte. Jedoch als Geste seiner Freundschaft, da sie immerhin als eine ehrenhafte Hauselfe angesehen wurde, bot Rink ihr einige seiner Lieblingsbestrafungen an.

„Will Hermy, dass Rink ihr ein Bügeleisen bringt? Hermy kann als Bestrafung ihre Ohren bügeln. Oder Hermy kann ihre Zehen gegen jede Stufe in Hogwarts stoßen." Rink setzte sich aufgeregt auf, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. „Hermy kann sich ihre Finger an Hogwarts Eingangstür einquetschen lassen. Rink wäre es eine Ehre, die Tür zuzuschlagen. Rink würde auch dafür sorgen, sie extrahart zuzuschlagen."

Sie begann merkwürdige Geräusche von sich zu geben und Rink war schon dabei sich Sorgen zu machen, als er verstand, dass die Miss lachte. Das Geräusch war gedämpft, da sie auf ihre Fingerknöchel biss. Er zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Nicht seine bevorzugte Bestrafung, aber er kannte einige Hauselfen, die einen richtigen Biss bevorzugten.

„Hermy klingt, als ob sie sehr beschäftigt sein will. Elfen mögen es beschäftigt zu sein. Miss ist zwar keine Hauselfe, aber besitzt einige gute Hauself-Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten. Die Elfen sind von Hermy beeindruckt. Rink versteht nicht, warum Hermy denkt, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckt."

„Gute Hauself-Eigenschaften, ja?" Sie lächelte ihn schnell zu. „Danke." Dann verzog sie ihr Gesicht und griff nach einem weiteren Keks. „Du hast jedoch recht, ich mag es beschäftigt zu sein. Alles ist wichtig, also muss ich einen Weg finden alles irgendwie unter einen Hut zu bringen oder ich muss abwägen, was nicht wichtig ist und es einfach fallen lassen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, es ist nicht Hermys Problem. Es ist Hermines Problem und das ist der Grund, warum sich gerade ganze Felsbrocken in meinem Bauch befinden."

Rink riss alarmiert seine Ohren zurück. „Rink denkt nicht, dass es gut ist als Bestrafung Steine zu schlucken. Tuff hat mal Steine verschluckt." Rink schüttelte traurig mit dem Kopf. „Es ist nicht gut ausgegangen."

„Ich-"

Miss blinzelte ihn ein paar mit einem Ausdruck an, den er nur ein paar Mal auf den Gesichtern derer Menschen gesehen hat, die mit Hauselfen umgingen. Eines Tages würde er Lonny fragen, was dieser Ausdruck bedeutete.

„Ooookay", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich werd's mir merken. Aber … nun, darf ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?"

Rink spitzte seine Ohren. „Elfen sind gut darin, Geheimnisse zu behalten. Rink wird seine Finger in Hogwarts Eingangstür einquetschen lassen, bevor er Miss Hermines Geheimnis verrät."

Sie lachte kurz auf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig sein wird. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich es jemals … nun, ich kann es weder Ron oder Harry erzählen und Ginny steht außer Frage und ich habe mich nie um diese ganze Freundinnensache gekümmert …"

Rink runzelte verwirrt mit der Stirn, als er versuchte ihren Worten zu folgen. „Rink versteht nicht. Das ist das Geheimnis?"

Sie fiel mit gesenkten Schultern nach vorne. Rink dachte, wenn sie Ohren hätte, sie ebenfalls fallen würden.

„Nein, das Geheimnis ist, ich glaube, dass ich vielleicht … aber auch nur vielleicht … möglicherweise … okay, vermutlich möglicherweise … Professor Snape mag."

„Hermy hat bereits gesagt, dass sie den Herrn mag." Rink faltete verwirrt seine Ohren. „Rink mag den Herrn."

Der Kopf der Miss sank zurück in ihre Hände. „Nicht diese Art von Mögen, Rink." Sie stöhnte leise auf. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ich es wirklich aussprechen werde." Sie richtete sich erneut auf und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihren Händen ab. „Snape, er ist … okay, er ist nicht unbedingt gut aussehend. Und er ist unhöflich. Und er spielt mit den Köpfen anderer Menschen und habe ich schon unhöflich erwähnt? Aber … ich genieße seine Gegenwart. Sehr sogar. Er bringt mich zum Lachen und frustriert mich und fordert mich heraus und manchmal will ich ihn einfach nur verfluchen. Manchmal, wenn er mich ansieht, dann beginnt mein Herz zu pochen und meine Handflächen werden ganz verschwitzt und ich weiß… ich weiß… dass es nur Pheromone und Chemie ist, aber dennoch…"

Sie schenkte Rink ein leicht verlegendes Lächeln. „Und ich fange erst gar nicht von den Träumen an – Tag oder Nacht."

Rink schob ihr das Tablett zu und war zufrieden, als er sah, dass sie einen weiteren Keks nahm, bevor sie hinzufügte. „Ich bin so im Arsch."

„Rink versteht noch immer nicht. Herr mag Miss auch."

„Was?" Sie ließ den Keks zurück auf das Tablett fallen und legte ihre Hände wie Elfenohren über ihren Kopf. „Verwirrung und Schock hier, Rink. Bitte erklär das. Professor Snape tut was?"

Rink lachte. Er mochte diesen Menschen wirklich. Er griff zu ihren Händen und verschob sie leicht. „Jetzt ist der richtige Ausdruck für Verwirrung und Schock. Rechtes Ohr muss höher als Linkes sein."

„Verstanden. Was ist jetzt mit Professor Snape?"

„Meister der Zaubertränke mag Miss."

„Rink, du sagt, er mag … mag … woher weißt du das?"

„Rink ist beim Herrn seit er in Hogwarts ist. Herr war seit vielen Jahren unglücklich. Rink hat versucht, aber Herr blieb unglücklich. Jetzt ist Miss da. Miss macht Herrn glücklich. Herr lächelt. Herr hat gelacht."

Miss schnaubte auf. „Danke, Rink, aber ich glaube, das ist nicht ganz dasselbe."

_Dumme Menschen._ „Rink weiß", versicherte er ihr. „Elfen wissen. Miss wird schon sehen." 

* * *

><p>Vorsichtig steckte Severus einige von Fawkes Federn in seine Tasche, als er die Treppen von Albus' Büro hinab lief. Phönixfedern, besonders Federn, die freiwillig gegeben worden sind, waren selten und ein sehr wirkungsvoller Bestandteil in starken Heilungstränken. Den Zugang zu Fawkes zu haben, war einer der Vorteile hier in Hogwarts zu leben und einer, welchen er vollkommen ausschöpfte.<p>

Als er die Eingangshalle durchschritt, fiel sein Blick automatisch auf den Punktestand. Ravenclaw führte ihm Moment, aber Slytherin war ihnen dicht auf den Fersen, gefolgt von Gryffindor und dann Hufflepuff – wieder einmal auf dem letzten Platz. In all seinen Jahren an Hogwarts – sowohl als Schüler als auch als Lehrer, hatte Hufflepuff noch nie den Hauspokal gewonnen oder war einmal in Führung gegangen. Er würde es nie jemanden gegenüber erwähnen, aber nur einmal würde er sehen wollen wie Hufflepuff gewinnt, nur um Minervas Gesichtsausdruck genießen zu können.

Ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. _Das ist mein letztes Jahr an diesem Ort, egal ob ich leben oder sterben werde_. _Und es würde herausragende Raffinesse und Fingerspitzengefühl erfordern, damit es nicht zurück auf mich fällt, nicht, dass jemand so etwas ausgerechnet von mir erwarten würde. Es ist hinterlistig und hinterhältig und auf gar keinen Fall fair.  
><em>

Er hielt an und sah sich vorsichtig um. Die Eingangshalle war dunkel und leer, all die kleinen, lieben Schüler lagen sicher in ihren Betten. „Zehn Punkte für Hufflepuff", flüsterte er. Sein Lächeln wurde größer, als die Kügelchen im Hufflepuffglas anstiegen. Zwischen Granger und dem unerlaubten Versuch Hufflepuff zum Sieg zu führen… _Und da behaupten die Menschen, dass ich keinen Sinn für Humor besitze.  
><em>

Mit einem schon fast munteren Schritt – zumindest für ihn – drehte sich Severus zu den Treppen um, die ihn hinauf zu Vectors Arbeitszimmer führen würden.

Als er durch den verlassenen Korridor schritt, gab er sich keine Mühe das Hallen seiner Schritte zu verbergen. Er liebte es, nachts durch das Schloss zu laufen. Es war dann so, als ob er das einzige lebende Individuum im ganzen Schloss sei. Es trug eine Schwere und Anziehung, die während des Tageslichts, wenn die Hallen von all den Kindern gefüllt waren, nicht durchkam. Aber nachts, wenn alles still und ruhig war und alles im Schatten getaucht lag, erst dann erwachte für Severus das Schloss zum Leben. Die Empfindungen, mit denen für ihn die Türen geöffnet wurden, waren einfach anzuerkennen und wie die Treppen sich seinen Schritten anpassten. Er vergewisserte sich, wie er es jede Nacht tat, jede dieser Einzelheiten zu würdigen, indem er seine Hand auf ein Geländer oder einen Türrahmen legte oder ein „Danke" flüsterte.

Manche würden sagen, dass das „Leben" des Schlosses ein einsames war, aber es passte gut zu der Leere, die sein eigenes Leben füllte, während er all die Jahre wartete – wartete, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder aufstieg, dass Potter erwachsen wurde, dass er seinen Preis für seine Reise in die Dunkelheit zahlte.

Er nickte der Grauen Dame freundlich zu, als sie an ihm vorbeischwebte. Sie nickte zurück. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort, als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten.

Es war gut, dass das Warten bald vorbei war.

Die Tür zu Vectors Arbeitszimmer stand offen, warmes, gelbes Licht flutete auf den Flur. Er schätzte es, dass Vector dieselben Nachtstunden wie er bevorzugte. Je näher er der Tür kam, desto langsamer wurden seine Schritte, bis nur noch das leise Rascheln seiner Roben zu hören war. Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, um seine Kollegin amüsiert zu beobachten.

Vector lag ausgebreitet – und es gab wirklich kein anderes Wort dafür – auf dem Boden. Kreidestaub fand sich auf jeder einzelnen Oberfläche wider und einzelne Partikel tanzten in der Luft. Vector bemerkte nicht einmal seine Anwesenheit, da ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit der farbigen Linien, die über ihren Kopf schwebten, galt. Ihr Zauberstab zuckte erst links, dann rechts mit den bewussten Bewegungen eines Dirigenten. Mit jedem Zucken änderte sich eine Gleichung an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, genauso wie die Matrix selbst.

Severus verstand die Grundlagen und arithmantischen Standardgleichungen, aber wusste auch, dass die Gleichungen, die vor ihm schwebten, außerhalb seines Verständnisses lagen. Die Erstellung eines Zaubertrankes war für ihn genauso eine Kunst wie ein methodisches System, es enthielt einen ästhetischen Wert, ein schon fast intuitives Gefühl, welches die Arithmantik nicht zu haben schien.

Bei einem Zaubertrank ging es darum, aus Einzelbestandteilen ein Ganzes zu bilden. Arithmantik konzentrierte sich auf die Einzelheiten, das Ganze in ihrer Erschaffung war nur nebensächlich. Er hatte sich einmal mit einem Porträtmaler unterhalten, und obwohl sie über zwei verschiedene Gebiete sprachen, verstanden sie sich perfekt – diese Farbe brauchte noch etwas mehr schwarz, um ‚wirklich' blau zu werden – dieser Zaubertrank benötigte noch vier weitere Florfliegen, damit daraus ein ‚idealer' Kräftigungstrank wurde – es war Kunst und Instinkt.

Für Severus besaß Arithmantik keine Seele, keine Leidenschaft, und vor allem keine Kunst. Er war jedoch nicht so dumm, um dies jemals vor Vector zu erwähnen. Er hegte keinerlei Zweifel, dass die Frau so ziemlich dasselbe über seine Beschäftigung dachte.

„Sie sind eine erwachsene Hexe. Können Sie keinen Stuhl herbeizaubern?"

„Severus!" Vector rollte mit einem lächerlichen ‚Freut mich Sie zu sehen'- Ausdruck auf ihre Füße.

Er zuckte zusammen, als Dutzende von Linien ihren Kopf und Oberkörper durchbohrten. Sie musste sein Zucken gesehen haben, da sie mit einem schnellen „Entschuldigung" aus der Matrix heraustrat.

„Lassen Sie mich raten, Albus hat Sie geschickt", sagte sie, als sie nur halbherzig ihre verstaubte Robe abklopfte. Es war eine Aussage und keine Frage.

„Ja. Er ist … besorgt."

Sie lächelte ihn schief an. „Sie sind ein Meister der Untertreibung, wissen Sie das? Mehrmals täglich war er hier oben gewesen, um mich zu nerven. Ich habe ihm gesagt, wenn er noch einmal unaufgefordert hier auftaucht, würde ich zur zweiten Minerva werden und seine Sockensammlung verzaubern."

„Das würde seine Bitte an mich, Sie aufzusuchen, erklären."

Übertrieben schüttelte Vector mit dem Kopf. „Nerviger, alter Mann. Nun, da Sie schon einmal hier sind, holen Sie sich einen Stuhl."

Mit einem Schwung zauberte sich Severus einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich. „Ich nehme an, nichts hat sich geändert?"

„Hängt davon ab, was Sie unter ‚geändert' verstehen. Wenn Sie großartige Fluktuationen meinen, dann nein. Wenn Sie jedoch auf die Kleinigkeiten achten, dann ja, einiges hat sich geändert und das meiste davon kann ich nicht genau festlegen. Ich weiß, was Albus will, aber ich kann nicht einfach sagen, dass dieses Ereignis diese Reaktion hervorgerufen hat. Arithmantik funktioniert so nicht."

Er deutete auf das Durcheinander an schwebenden Linien, die für ihn aussahen, als ob sie auf einer Seite zusammengequetscht worden waren. „Ist das die gesamte Matrix?"

„Das hier? Nein. Ich bin nur gerade ein paar Was-wäre-wenn's durchgelaufen." Mit einer komplizierten Handgeste verwandelte sich die Matrix. „Das ist sie."

Er lehnte sich nach vorne. „Würden Sie die Drehung etwas verlangsamen?" Die Drehung der Matrix verlangsamte sich so sehr, dass sie nur noch faul in der Luft hing. „Wie Sie in diesem ganzen Chaos etwas erkennen können, wird mir wohl immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Können Sie es auf bestimmte Linien reduzieren?"

Er erhaschte seine eigene Linie und dann Grangers, die ihn in einem stetigen Umlauf umkreiste.

Granger.

Potters Bestimmung mag es vielleicht sein den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, aber Granger war der Schlüssel, da würde er sein Leben drauf verwetten. Aber warum sie und warum er? Er wusste, was sein Nutzen in dem Ganzen war, aber was war der ihre?

Albus hatte ihn gefragt, ob er bereits ihre Bestimmung kannte.

Sie umkreiste seinen Weg. Sie befand sich nicht auf seinen Weg, aber folgte jeden seiner Schritte, egal, welche Richtung er auch einschlug.

Ihm. Nicht Potter, nicht Weasley. Ihm. Wie außergewöhnlich nicht alleine zu sein.

Vector runzelte die Stirn. „Nach was suchen Sie?"

_Nach was ich suche?  
><em>

„Severus?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nichts Bestimmtes. Es ist nur etwas, was der Schulleiter gesagt hat."

„Wenn Sie mir sagen würden-"

„Würden Sie Gefahr laufen, dass Ihre Interpretationen Einfluss verursachen."

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm sagte, dass sie seine Erklärung nicht glaubte, aber dennoch hob sie ihren Zauberstab. „Was wollen Sie sehen?"

„Entfernen Sie bitte eine Gleichung nach der anderen." Als sie nickte, konzentrierte er sich auf die einzelnen Gleichungen, die die Tafeln zierten, und las die Namen der jeweiligen Individuen und Gruppen. „Entfernen Sie das Ministerium."

Eine dicke, geflochtene Linie, die wirr durch die Matrix lief, verschwand. Er betrachtete die Veränderung und schielte zurück zur Tafel. Er versuchte die Magie hinter den Gleichungen zu sehen, so wie er bei einem Zaubertrank das Fließen sehen konnte, damit ihm dann der nächste Schritt verraten wurde. Sie leuchtete wie einer seiner Zaubertränke, leicht schillernd in seinem abwesenden Blick. Es war, erkannte er, wie die Oberfläche eines Heilungstrankes. Seine Finger strichen gegen die Tasche, die die Phönixfedern enthielten.

_Es ist kein Zaubertrank … Aber wenn es einer wäre … wenn das ein Heilungstrank wäre, dann ist die Farbe falsch. Was würde ich tun, um es zu berichtigen?_ „Entfernen Sie jedes einzelne Ordensmitglied, aber lassen Sie den Orden als Ganzes stehen."

„Sie rein oder raus?"

Langsam blinzelnd überlegte er. „Rein. Bin ich noch immer als Spion und ich selbst drin?"

„Nein, als Albus mich einmal eingeweiht hat, habe ich beide Gleichungen kombiniert." Sie deutete auf die entfernte Wand. „Sie, Severus Snape, nehmen mit Ihrer Gleichung fast die gesamte Wand ein." Sie atmete tief aus. „Und ich dachte, der Schulleiter sei kompliziert. Geben Sie mir eine Sekunde." Einen weiteren Schwung mit ihrem Zauberstab. „Da."

Wieder verschwanden einige Linien. _Langsam geht's voran._ „Haben Sie auch die Häuser mit einbezogen?"

„Meistens in ihrem Einfluss und allgemein in ihren Eigenschaften."

„Nehmen Sie sie ebenfalls raus. Und jeden einzelnen Todesser, den Sie aufgelistet haben."  
><em><br>_

_Die Farbe sieht jetzt schon viel besser aus. Aber sie ist noch immer nicht ganz richtig.  
><em>

Fast schlossen sich seine Augen, die Linien verschmolzen zu einem Ganzen, die Farben begannen sich zu drehen und sich zu vermischen.

„Severus?"

Er ignorierte sie, stattdessen zog er seinen eigenen Zauberstab heraus. Er ignorierte einfach die Namen auf den verschiedenen Tafeln und konzentrierte sich nur auf die Farben, als er mit seinem Zauberstab darauf deutete. „Entfernen Sie diese – hier und hier."

Als sie nacheinander verblassten, betrachtete er die Matrix weiter. _Die oberen Töne sind zu hell. Die Dunklen verschwinden vollkommen darin.  
><em>

„Entfernen Sie diese hier und diese beiden." Wieder zeigte er nur mit seinem Zauberstab darauf.

_Schon besser. Aber das Schillern ist noch immer falsch. Es brauchte …  
><em>

„Diese hier. Diese drei noch." Die Farbe schimmerte leicht. Die richtige Farbe.

Schnell blinzelnd trat er zurück und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Langsam begann er wieder, den Raum zu sehen. Die Matrix hatte an Helligkeit verloren.

„Was ist noch übrig?", fragte er.

Vector betrachtete ihn recht merkwürdig, aber das war er gewohnt. Er zog bei ihrem Zögern eine Augenbraue hoch. Wie gewöhnlich erlangte er durch diese Geste eine Antwort. Sie tippte die Linien an, als sie an ihr vorbeiflogen. „Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, die Todesser, Sie-wissen-schon-wer, die Hauselfen, Sie, ich, Miss Granger, Filius und diese verfluchte Linie."

„Filius?", fragte er überrascht. „Sind Sie sich sicher?" Sie warf ihn einen weiteren Blick zu; einen, den er ohne Schwierigkeiten lesen konnte. „Natürlich sind Sie sich sicher."

„Severus, würden es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mir zu sagen, was Sie da gerade tun? Sie hatten denselben merkwürdigen Blick, den Sie immer haben, wenn Sie einen Trank brauen."

„Ich war am … Brauen."

Miranda winkte auf die jetzt stark reduzierte Matrix. „Was? Einen Reduzierungstrank, etwa? Sie haben den Großteil der Matrix zerstört. Was da noch übrig ist-"

„Was da noch übrig ist, ist das, was zählt."

„Nach welcher Logik? Arithmantik ist nicht wie Zaubertränke. Sie können nicht einfach irgendwelche Ausgangsstoffe hineinwerfen, es sechsmal umrühren und voilà! Ganz zu schweigen davon, falls es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen ist, haben Sie praktisch jeden – Albus und den Orden – aus der Matrix gestrichen, haben aber Sie-wissen-schon-wen und die Todesser drinnen gelassen. Es ist einfach absolut unmöglich, dass Sie, ich, Filius, drei Schüler und die verdammten Hauselfen mal eben so eigenhändig – okay vielleicht nicht eigenhändig, da es sechs von uns sind, aber Sie wissen, was ich meine – Sie-wissen-schon-wen und all seine Anhänger mal eben so besiegen."

„Sieben."

„Wie bitte?" Genervt runzelte sie verwirrt die Stirn.

Er kämpfte gegen sein eigenes Lächeln an. „Sie haben sechs gesagt. Es sind sieben, wenn Sie die Hauselfen als Ganzes zählen. Aber ich kann Ihren Punkt verstehen. Filius ist wirklich eine Überraschung."

„Fil – Severus Snape, ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob Filius überhaupt ein Ordensmitglied ist. Ich habe alle Lehrer aus demselben Grund wie die Häuser aufgelistet. Sie beeinflussen die einzelnen Linien und nicht, weil sie unbedingt wichtig für den Kampf sind."

„Nichtsdestotrotz ist Filius ausschlaggebend."

„Filius ist ausschlaggebend?" Sie starrte ihn finster an. „Severus, Sie haben Albus eliminiert. Den Schulleiter – den einzigen Mann, vor dem sich Sie-wissen-schon-wer fürchtet. Der Mann, der wohl im Moment der mächtigste Zauberer ist."

„Wie dem auch sei."

„Sie sind übergeschnappt. Und darf ich Ihnen noch einmal vor Augen führen, dass Ihre Existenz in dieser Konstellation noch immer verschwindet und auftaucht, wie es gerade gefällt."

Er winkte ab. „Das ist unwichtig. Mein Leben stand schon von Anfang auf der Kippe – oder wenn es Ihnen lieber ist, mal verschwindet und wieder auftaucht." Er starrte auf die reduzierte Matrix, während sein Mittelfinger über seine Unterlippe fuhr. „Und die abnormale Linie ist noch immer da. Interessant."

„Und wenn ich hinzufügen darf, sie steuert noch immer im Kollisionskurs auf Sie und Miss Granger zu."

„Wirklich interessant, ja."

* * *

><p>Mit schnellen Schritten trat Hermine durch die Tür, die zur Großen Halle führte und ihr Blick suchte schnell den Lehrertisch ab. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich Mut zugesprochen. Sie war bereit Professor Granger-Snape der Klasse vorzustellen und A.S.V.U.R schien auch ganz gut zu laufen. Auch bei Harry waren einige Schüler aufgetaucht, was ihn recht zufrieden gemacht hatte. Die einzige dunkle Wolke am Horizont war die Tatsache, dass Snape das letzte Abendessen verpasst hatte und auch der Schulleiter schien nicht sein gewohntes Selbst zu sein, sondern hatte sich schon kurz nach dem Essen entschuldigt.<p>

Snape saß noch immer nicht auf seinem Platz. An diesem Morgen war zumindest der Schulleiter anwesend, aber noch immer sah er müde und abgelenkt aus. Ihr Blick glitt hinunter zur anderen Seite des Tisches, wo Vector methodisch etwas auf ihrem Teller in sehr kleine Stücke schnitt.

Als sie sich auf ihren Platz setzte, begrüßte Hermine nur halbherzig Lavender und die anderen Mädchen um sie herum, die jedoch Hermines Geistesabwesenheit nicht zu bemerken schienen. Lavender hatte irgendwann in der letzten Woche entschieden, dass Ron ein recht guter Fang war. Irgendwie hatte sie sich eingeredet, dass Hermine ihr ein williges Ohr leihen würde, um all die Herrlichkeit des jüngsten, männlichen Weasley mit ihr zu diskutieren.

Offen gesagt begann Lavender Hermine so langsam zu nerven. Gott sei Dank tauchte schnell das Frühstück auf und war eine erfolgreiche Ablenkung für Hermine, um nicht doch noch etwas zu sagen, was sie später vielleicht nicht unbedingt bereuen, aber sicherlich Schuldgefühle in ihr auslösen würde.

Als Lavenders Gerede schließlich abebbte, richtete Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Tisch der Syltherin. Der Gemütszustand der Slytherins verriet ihr immer ganz gut, was sich außerhalb und innerhalb von Hogwarts abspielte. Natürlich war es nicht immer einfach die Slytherins richtig zu deuten, aber an diesem Morgen bemerkte sie, dass einige Schüler einen besorgten und abgelenkten Blick trugen. Das verhieß nichts Gutes, besonders nicht in Anbetracht von Snapes Abwesenheit.

Und um es noch schlimmer zu machen, war letzte Nacht Vollmond gewesen. Sie hatte genau wie jeder andere auch den _Tagespropheten_ gelesen und wusste, dass Voldemort besonders zum Vollmond hin seine Angriffe startete, um den ganzen Vorteil aus den Werwölfen zu ziehen. Durch die Hilfe der Hauselfen gab es nur wenige erfolgreiche Attacken, aber die Angriffe selbst hatten nicht nachgelassen. Der Orden und selbst die Hauselfen konnten nicht überall sein.

Sie fürchtete, dass durch Snapes Abwesenheit der lang erwartete, und gefürchtete Ruf von Voldemort erfolgt war. Sie stocherte in ihrem Brei herum. _Was, wenn Snapes Wunden nicht richtig verheilt waren? Was, wenn Voldemort ihn tötete? Was, wenn-?_

Das Geräusch von Flügelschlägen füllte den Raum, als die Eulen die Morgenpost hereinbrachten. Da ihre Gedanken noch immer bei Snape waren, bezahlte sie nur abwesend die Eule, bevor sie sich auf die Zeitung setzte.

_Kann A.S.V.U.R ihm hier jetzt irgendwie helfen?_, fragte sie sich. Vermutlich nicht, entschied sie. Aber das erinnerte sie daran, dass sie noch die Karte der Herumtreiber von Harry holen wollte. Vielleicht fand sie ja eine Möglichkeit die Karte zu kopieren, damit es nicht allzu offensichtlich war, dass sie die Karte haben und behalten wollte. Harry war das letzte Jahr über sehr entgegenkommend gewesen, aber sie konnte die Karte nicht lange behalten, ohne sein Misstrauen zu wecken.

„Hermine?" Lavender stieß leicht gegen ihre Schulter.

„Hmm?"

Lavender sah irgendwie seltsam aus, ihre Augen zusammengekniffen. „Du bekommst doch den _Propheten_, nicht?"

Die Frage ließ Hermines Blut erstarren. Sie überflog mit ihrem Blick die Große Halle. Die morgendliche, geräuschvolle Routine war zum Schweigen gekommen, als sie sah, dass alle Köpfe zusammensteckten. Sie griff nach ihrer eigenen Zeitung und schlug die Titelseite auf, als sich Harry, Ron und Dean um sie herum versammelten.

Ein Bild nahm fast die gesamte Seite ein. Es zeigte die Telefonzelle, die als Eingang zum Ministerium diente. Das grüne Mal schwebte grell gegen den dunklen Himmel. Unter dem Bild stand in fetten Druckbuchstaben geschrieben:

**_DAS MINISTERIUM NACH DER ERMORDUNG DES ZAUBERERMINISTERS IM CHAOS!_**

__

_Wir haben gestern Abend um 23:06 Uhr erfahren, dass das Zauberministerium das Ziel von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem's Gefolgsleuten war. Unser Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour hatte helden- und ehrenhaft gegen die angreifenden Gegner gekämpft. Dem Reporter wurde persönlich von Pius Thicknesse, Leiter für die Abteilung magischer Strafverfolgung, mitgeteilt, dass unser Minister Scrimgeour im Kampf gefallen ist und selbst unter den Qualen der Todesser geschwiegen hat. (Lesen Sie auf Seite 6: Das Leben von Rufus Scrimgeour).  
><em>

_Wir haben auch erfahren, dass Pius Thickniss während dieser Zeit die Position als leitender Zaubereiminister bekleiden wird.  
><em>

_Die erste Handlung des leitendenden Ministers war es, diesen Morgen den Ausnahmezustand zu erklären. Alle Bewohner sollen ruhig in ihren Häusern bleiben, bis weitere Neuigkeiten verkündet werden. (Lesen Sie auf Seite 8: Wer ist Pius Thicknesse). Der leitende Minister Thicknesse wies ebenfalls darauf hin, dass er Auroren nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, senden wird, um zu versichern, dass die Schüler während dieser schwierigen Zeit gut beschützt bleiben.  
><em>

_Aber was uns interessiert, ist vielmehr, wie wird das Ministerium auf diesen Angriff auf die Gesellschaft reagieren? Wenn sogar das Ministerium verletzbar ist, wer wird dann die Zauberer und Hexen in ganz England beschützen?  
><em>

„Ihr-wisst-schon-wer hat die Kontrolle über das Ministerium. Ich verwette alles, was ich habe, dass Thicknesse entweder ein Todesser ist oder unter dem Imperius steht."

Hermine warf Ron einen überraschten Blick zu. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Das ist das, was ich tun würde", sagte er, „wenn ich die Kontrolle erlangen wollte. Wenn ich das Ministerium kontrollieren würde, würde ich meine eigenen Marionetten einsetzen – jemanden, der harmlos genug aussieht, den ich aber kontrollieren kann. Es macht strategisch Sinn und versetzt Ihr- wisst-schon-wen in eine Position das Brett zu kontrollieren."

„Was meinst du damit, ‚das Brett kontrollieren?", fragte Dean.

„Das nennt man so im Schachjargon und ja, genau das macht er. Und was die Auroren angeht … er macht es nicht, um uns zu beschützen. Dadurch wird er uns – und ganz besonders Harry – kontrollieren."


	32. Unangebracht

**Unangebracht**

Die Geräuschkulisse in der Großen Halle stieg immer weiter an, als fast alle Schüler die Schlagzeile und die beigefügten Artikel im Propheten lasen. Hermine lauschte nur mit einem halben Ohr den Gesprächen am Gryffindortisch. Ihr Hauptaugenmerk lag auf Dumbledore am Lehrertisch. _Warum tat er denn nichts? Warum sagte er nichts? Er sitzt da einfach nur herum, als ob er auf etwas warten würde.__  
><em>

Als die Türen der Großen Halle mit einem lauten Knallen aufflogen, wusste Hermine, auf was der Schulleiter gewartet hatte.

„Oh Gott, nicht der schon wieder", murmelte Harry.

Auror John Dawlish stand im Türrahmen, sein drahtiges, graues Haar war zurückgekämmt und schimmerte leicht im gedämmten Licht. Fünf weitere Männer, stämmig gebaut und anscheinend zu allem bereit, standen hinter ihm im in einem Halbkreis. Schweigen breitete sich, wie eine Welle auf dem See, aus. Professor Dumbledore erhob sich, ausnahmsweise legte sich sein Alter und seine Macht schon fast wie ein Tarnumhang um ihn. „Auror… Dawlish, nicht wahr?"

Da Dawlish einer derjenigen war, der dabei gewesen war, als Dumbledore während des ganzen Dumbledore Armee Fiasko verhaftet worden ist, wusste Dumbledore ganz genau, wer da vor ihm stand. Die unterschwellige Anspielung hatte ihr Ziel getroffen, da sich Dawlish merklich anspannte.

Dumbledore lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Mein Beileid für den jüngsten Verlust im Ministerium. Rufus Scrimgeour war ein guter Mann und Zauberer. Es ist für die Schüler fast an der Zeit mit ihrem Unterricht zu beginnen", er deutete auf den Eingang und den Treppenaufgang, der zu seinem eigenen Büro führte, „vielleicht können wir ja Ihr etwas plötzliches Auftauchen in meinem Büro besprechen." Dumbledore ließ Dawlish keine Zeit zu antworten, als er sich an Professor McGonagall wandte. „Professor, würden Sie die Schüler nach dem Frühstück entlassen?"

Auror Dawlish fand jedoch schnell seine Stimme wieder. „Niemand rührt sich." Er entgegnete Dumbledores Lächeln mit seinem eigenen, freundlichen Lächeln. „Einige Ankündigungen müssen gemacht werden und anschließend werden die Kinder in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren, während wir das Schloss sichern. Der Unterricht wird morgen fortgesetzt."

Dumbledores Lächeln erstarrte. „Das Ministerium besitzt nicht die Befugnis-"

„Der Ausnahmezustand ist ausgerufen und da besitzt das Ministerium jegliche Befugnis, auch die Hogwarts zu schließen … natürlich nur zur Sicherheit der Schüler."

„Ja, das Ministerium hat in den letzten Jahren wirklich große Besorgnis für die Schüler dieser Einrichtung gezeigt." Einige Schüler, besonders am Gryffindortisch, lachten leise bei dieser bitteren Bemerkung. „Also, was kann Hogwarts für das Ministerium tun?"

Während sich seine Männer an der Wand positionierten, trat Auror Dawlish bis zum Ravenclawtisch vor. Erst stieg er auf die Bank und dann auf den Tisch, um mit denen am Lehrertisch auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein.

Hermine hörte einige Ravenclaws murmeln: „Wie unhöflich!" Das Flüstern hallte zu laut in dem viel zu stillen Raum.

Es sorgte jedoch dafür, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden hatte. Dawlish zog eine Pergamentrolle aus seiner Tasche und öffnete sie.

_„Auf Anordnung des leitendenden Ministers Thicknesse, durch das Zaubergamot am 19. Oktober 1977 gewilligt, spricht das Zauberministerium den Ausnahmezustand aus.__  
><em>

_„Gemäß dieser Verkündung wurden folgende Bestimmungen beschlossen:  
><em>

_1) Hogwarts, Schule der Hexerei und Zauberei steht von nun an unter der Kontrolle und dem Schutz des Zaubereiministeriums.  
><em>

_2) Alle Zauberer oder Hexen, die in folgende Kategorien fallen: Waisen, Hexen oder Zauberer mit einem Muggel-Elternteil, Hexen und Zauberer mit zwei Muggel-Elternteilen, oder Hexen und Zauberer, die zwar magische Eltern haben, aber innerhalb eines Muggel-Haushaltes wohnen, stehen von nun an unter Gewahrsam und dem vollen Schutz des Zaubereiministeriums.  
><em>

__  
>Geflüster breitete sich in der Großen Halle aus, als die Schüler, die von diesen neuen Bestimmungen betroffen waren, ihre Meinung äußerten.<p>

„Diese Mistkerle!", zischte Harry. „Du hattest recht, Ron. Es geht nicht darum Hogwarts zu beschützen. Die wollen nur mich."

„Langsam, Kumpel. Mach jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes. Denn falls du das tun solltest, gibst du ihnen nur eine Entschuldigung, dich mitzunehmen."

Harrys Hand zuckte zu seinem Zauberstab. „Sie können es ja versuchen. Ich werde Hogwarts verlassen und in der Wildnis leben, bevor ich zu einer Marionette des Ministeriums werde."

„Ernsthaft, Harry", schnappte Hermine, „niemand wird im Wald leben. Glaubst du wirklich, dass du von Pilzen und Beeren leben kannst?"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah es so aus, als ob Harry seine Geduld verlieren würde, bevor er sie angrinste. „Wenn ich verschwinden würde, würden du und Ron dann mitkommen? Immerhin muss mir ja jemand sagen, welche Pilze man essen kann und welche nicht."

Sie grinste zurück, als sie ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter schlug. „Idiot."

„Okay, da wir nun nicht in der Wildnis verschwinden werden, was sollen wir dann wegen denen da unternehmen?", fragte er, als er auf die Auroren deutete. „Wir müssen wissen, was sie planen."

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht Fred oder George, aber ein, zwei Dinge habe ich doch gelernt." Damit stand Ron auf. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Auror Dawlish."

Der Auror, genau wie alle Augenpaare in der Großen Halle, wirbelte zum Gryffindortisch herum. Blicke zwischen Schock bis hin zu Belustigung waren auf den Gesichtern zu sehen. Hermine schielte hinauf zum Schulleiter und dachte so etwas wie aufkeimende Panik in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Rons Nase hob sich noch weiter und seine Stimme nahm einen schon fast anmaßenden und einnehmenden Ton an. „Ron Weasley, Sir. Ich denke, dass es einfach wunderbar ist, dass sich das Ministerium derart einsetzt, um Hogwarts und seine Schüler vor Sie-wissen-schon-wem und seinen Gefolgsleuten, zu beschützen."

Ginny starrte ihren Bruder an, als ob sie ihn zuvor noch nie gesehen hätte.

Rons Nase schob sich noch etwas höher. „Obwohl ich natürlich nicht für jeden hier sprechen kann" – auch wenn sein Ton sagte, dass er genau dies tat – „als diesjähriger Schülersprecher, würde ich gerne meine Unterstützung anbieten. Wie Sie sicherlich noch aus Ihren eigenen Jahren an Hogwarts wissen, überwachen Schülersprecher und Schülersprecherin zusammen mit den Vertrauensschülern die Rundgänge im Schloss."

Neben ihr flüsterte Harry: „Oh mein Gott, er wird zu Percy."

Unter dem Tisch wurde Harry von Ron getreten, als er fortfuhr. „Auch wenn ich an Ihnen keine Zweifel äußern möchte, werden Sie sechs nicht in der Lage sein das gesamte Schloss angemessen zu patrouillieren. Vielleicht können wir ja zusammenarbeiten und einen Zeitplan ausarbeiten, damit auch alles seine Ordnung hat."

Dawlish schien darüber nachzudenken. „Ron Weasley?" Dawlishs Blick blieb mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck auf Harry liegen. „Sie sind ein Freund von Harry Potter, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Sir."

Sein Blick verließ nie Harry, als Dawlish fortfuhr. „Und dieses rote Haar, da mag doch bestimmt eine Verbindung zu Percy Weasley bestehen."

„Wieder richtig, Sir."

„Guter, junger Mann, Percy Weasley. Mit seiner Einstellung wird er es noch weit im Ministerium bringen."

Ron nickte zustimmend, aber Hermine sah, wie sich seine Kiefermuskeln anspannten, als Ron seine Zähne zusammenbiss.

„Ein ausgezeichneter Vorschlag", sagte Dawlish schließlich und dann zu Ron. „Wenn wir alle entlassen haben, dann sorgen Sie dafür, dass jeder zu seinem Haus zurückgeführt wird, und kommen Sie dann hierher zurück. Dann werden wir unseren Spielplan durchsprechen. Guter Junge. Und damit …" Dawlish verbeugte sich spöttisch in Dumbledores Richtung, „gibt es nur noch einen Punkt zu erledigen."

„Und was mag das wohl sein, Auror Dawlish?"

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass dies offensichtlich sei, Direktor." Er hielt inne und Hermine spürte, wie sich ihr Magen verdrehte. Sie wusste, was jetzt kam.

„Wo. Ist. Snape?"

„_Die Lehrer__"_, sagte Dumbledore mit einer extra Betonung auf den Titel, „müssen nur an einer Mahlzeit am Tag anwesend sein. Die anderen Essenszeiten sind freiwillig. Professor Snape wird sich mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit in seinen Gemächern befinden. Oder vielleicht in seinem Klassenraum oder Arbeitszimmer." Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist immerhin ein großes Schloss. Es gehört nicht zu meiner Gewohnheit, meine Lehrer jeden Augenblick zu überwachen."

„Halten Sie mich nicht zum Narren. Sie wissen über alles, was in diesem Schloss passiert, Bescheid." Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme verstärkte sich. „Sie sind immerhin der große Albus Dumbledore."

„Groß, ja? Wie außergewöhnlich. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mich besonders groß fühle. Im Moment bin ich recht hungrig, da Sie mein Frühstück unterbrochen haben. Wussten Sie, dass die Muggels sagen, dass es die wichtigste Mahlzeit am Tag ist. Ich persönlich ziehe ja das Mittagessen vor, aber die Muggels scheinen diesbezüglich sehr hartnäckig zu sein. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht vom Tisch steigen und sich anständig setzen wollen, um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen?"

Dawlish begann tiefrot anzulaufen, als Dumbledore weiterhin über das Frühstück plauderte. Schließlich unterbrach Dawlish ihn. „Ich will kein Frühstück. Ich will Severus Snape!"

Dumbledore verstummte und blinzelte ihn mit den großen Augen eines alten Mannes an. „Mein lieber Junge, aber warum denn?"

Einige der Schüler am Slytherintisch begannen zu lachen und Hermine konnte ein Lächeln auf vielen anderen Gesichtern sehen. Dawlishs Verhör entglitt langsam seiner Kontrolle.

Die Wut breitete sich weiter auf Dawlish rotem Gesicht aus und Hermine war sich sicher eine Vene an seinen Schläfen pochen zu sehen. „Einige Augenzeugen der Attacke auf das Ministerium sagten, dass sie Snape erkannt haben", erläuterte Dawlish. „Der Mann, der als Snape identifiziert wurde, war auf seiner Flucht von einem unverwechselbaren Fluch getroffen worden. Er wird identifiziert werden."

Dumbledore klatschte in seine Hände. „Da haben Sie es. Professor Snape konnte gar nicht Ihr Mann gewesen sein. Kein einziger Kratzer an ihm. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht frühstücken wollen? Die Elfen von Hogwarts sind ausgezeichnet."

„Ich will-"

„Mit mir reden. Wirklich, Auror Dawlish, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass meine Abwesenheit an diesem Morgen ein solches Aufsehen verursacht, wäre ich sicherlich erschienen."

Hermine spürte wie sie erleichtert ausatmete, als Dawlish mit gezogenem Zauberstab zu dem Mann, der in der Tür stand, herumwirbelte.

„Snape."

Snape neigte seinen Kopf auf eine Weise, in der ein Vorgesetzter seinen Untergebenen grüßen würde. „Auror Dawlish" – sein Blick glitt zu den anderen Auroren, die ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten – „und Freunde."

Dawlish sprang vom Tisch und dirigierte seine Männer dazu Snape zu umkreisen. „Auf Anordnung des Ministeriums werden Sie wegen des Angriffs auf das Zaubereiministerium und wegen der Morde an Minister Rufus Scrimgeour, des Unterministers Ian Bloodgood und dem Untersekretär Hazel Higgenbottom, festgenommen. Sie werden Ihren Zauberstab aushändigen und sich selbst in die Obhut der Auroren begeben."

„Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass das nötig ist, Auror Dawlish."

Der gesamte Raum hielt den Atem an, als Dawlish seinen Zauberstab hob und mit der Spitze direkt auf Snapes Herz deutete. „Widersetzen Sie sich der Verhaftung?"

Inzwischen war der gesamte Slytherintisch aufgesprungen und protestierte lautstark gegen die Behandlung ihres Hauslehrers.

„Auror Dawlish", donnerte Dumbledore vom Lehrertisch in einer Stimme, die den gesamten Raum zu Schweigen brachte. „Sie haben vorhin gesagt, dass Zeugen gesehen hätten, wie Professor Snape am besagten Tatort verletzt worden sei. Wie Sie selbst sehen können, ist er NICHT verletzt. Und ich bin mir sicher, der Professor wird nichts dagegen haben, Ihnen sein Zauberstab auszuhändigen, damit Sie den _Prior Incantato_ ausführen können."

Dawlish trug noch immer einen selbstgefälligen Blick, den Hermine nervös machte, als Dumbledore hinzufügte: „Außerdem ist dies weder die Zeit, noch der rechte Platz, um irgendwelche Anschuldigungen zu erheben. Ich schlage vor, wir setzen diese Unterhaltung woanders fort."

„Natürlich, Direktor. Ich denke, diese Angelegenheit wird recht schnell auflösen."

„Mr. Weasley?"

Ron sprang auf. „Ja, Direktor?"

„Sie haben sich und die Vertrauensschüler angeboten, um das Schloss zu sichern. Bringen Sie jeden zu ihrem Haus. Das Frühstück ist beendet."

Ron nickte scharf und winkte dann Hannah Abbot, die Schülersprecherin, und die Vertrauensschüler zusammen, damit sie sich um ihr jeweiliges Haus kümmern konnte.

Als sich seine, Hermines und Harrys Wege gerade trennten, flüsterte Harry: „Trifft mich im Raum der Wünsche."

Ron grinste. „Bring deinen Tarnumhang und deine Karte mit. Wir werden sie vielleicht noch brauchen."

* * *

><p>Ron schlüpfte in den Raum der Wünsche, der dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum glich. Genau, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, warteten Harry und Hermine dort auf ihm. Harry lief ungeduldig auf und ab, während Hermine die Karte betrachtete, die ausgebreitet auf einem niedrigen Tisch lag.<p>

Er schenkte ihnen ein triumphierendes Lächeln, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Und?", verlangte Harry zu wissen.

Ron ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. „Dawlish ist ein absoluter Idiot und Abbot wird nie wieder ein Wort mit mir wechseln. Sind die anderen noch in der Großen Halle?"

Hermine schielte flüchtig auf die Karte. „Wie es aussieht, sind alle Lehrer in ihren Gemächern. Die Schüler befinden sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Der Schulleiter ist mit Dawlish und drei seiner Männern in seinem Büro."

„Also, was ist passiert? Hermine hat mir bereits gesagt, dass Dawlish den Vertrauensschülern autorisiert hat, auch weiterhin ihre Runden zu drehen."

„Dawlish will, dass Abbott und ich uns jeden zweiten Tag mit ihm treffen und ihm mitteilen, was die Vertrauensschüler finden und mit ihm die Sicherheit des Schlosses besprechen."

Harry warf Ron ein hinterlistiges Lächeln zu. „Was bedeutet, dass du über all das, was sie interessiert und ihre Pläne für Hogwarts Bescheid weißt. Und mit der Karte können wir um sie herum arbeiten."

„Fürs Erste", sagte Ron. „Harry, du darfst auf gar keinen Fall Aufsehen erregen. Dawlish war nur für die Vertrauensschüler, weil er denkt, dass ich dich verpfeifen würde. Er ist besonders daran interessiert, was du tust, wie dein Stundenplan aussieht und mit wem du deine Zeit verbringst."

„Was ist mit Snape?", fragte Hermine.

Ron schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Dumbledore hat Snape an sie ausgeliefert und ein paar von Dawlish's Männern sind mit ihm verschwunden. Ich weiß aber nicht wohin."

„Und mir ist es auch egal", kommentierte Harry.

Aber Ron schüttelte wieder mit dem Kopf. „Sollte es dir aber nicht sein, Mann. Dumbledore war viel zu zufrieden und selbstsicher, als er Snape an Dawlish ausgehändigt hatte. Ich glaube nicht, dass Dawlish ihm irgendwas anhängen kann."

„Verdammt. Es wäre wirklich mal toll, wenn das Ministerium etwas wegen diesem Mistkerl unternehmen würde. Noch nicht einmal das können sie richtig machen."

Ron tauschte einen Blick mit Hermine aus und sagte dann vorsichtig. „Wenn er wirklich auf unserer Seite ist, dann brauchen wir ihn."

„Wir brauchen ihn NICHT."

„Er ist die schwarze Königin, Harry. Wir brauchen ihn."

„Schwarze Königin? Was redest du da, Ron?"

Ron verzog sein Gesicht und schloss seine Augen, seine Stirn hatte er konzentriert in Falten gelegt. Vor ihnen erschien ein Schachbrett.

„Verstehst du denn nicht, Volde – Voldemort – Mann, ich hasse diesen Namen – ist der schwarze König." Ron griff nach dem weißen König. „Du, Harry, nun, du bist nicht der weiße König. Wenn es jemand ist, dann würde ich sagen, ist es Dumbledore."

Er setzte die Figur zurück und setzte andere Figuren um die zwei Könige. „Die Könige tun im Grunde nicht viel. Sie stehen im Hintergrund und halten sich aus dem, was auf dem Brett passiert, raus. Sie sind nicht wirklich mächtig."

„Dumbledore ist nicht mächtig?", fragte Harry mit einem spöttischen Lachen.

„Aber das ist er nicht, Harry", fügte Hermine nachdenklich hinzu. „Denk doch mal drüber nach. In der Prophezeiung geht es um dich und nicht um Dumbledore. Du bist am mächtigsten."

„Genau", stimmte Ron ihr zu. „Also bist du die weiße Königin. Aber die Sache ist die, wir können nicht einfach hervorschnellen und die Auroren bedrängen oder irgendwas Dummes machen, weil es dich in eine verletzbare Lage bringen würde. Die Königin ist die mächtigste Figur auf dem Brett und man bringt sie NIEMALS in eine Position, in der sie leicht geschlagen werden kann; es sei denn, sie ist der Lockvogel für eine unschlagbare Falle."

Harry stieß mit seinen Knöcheln gegen das Brett, wodurch einige Figuren aufsprangen und ihn anstarrten. „Wir spielen aber kein Schach."

Ron nahm die schwarze Königin an sich und drehte sie zwischen seinen Fingern. „Im Grunde tun wir genau dies. Oder zumindest glaube ich, tun es Voldemort und Dumbledore und wir alle sind die Figuren, die sie auf dem Brett herumschieben."

„Ich bin es langsam wirklich satt ständig der Bauer zu sein", knurrte Harry. „Also, ich bin Dumbledores weiße Königin und Snape ist Voldemorts."

„Das ist es ja, Harry", verdeutlichte Hermine. „Warum ihr Spiel spielen, wenn du dein eigenes spielen kannst? Lass nicht zu, dass du zu ihrem Bauern wirst." Sie erinnerte sich an Sirius Black und dem Chaos im Ministerium und fügte dann hinzu: „Lass nicht zu, dass du durch das hier zu einem Bauern wirst. Reagiere nicht. Denke über jeden Schritt nach."

Harry verzog sein Gesicht, aber schien ihnen zuzuhören. „Also was? Zuerst töte ich Snape und dann Voldemort."

Panik breitete sich in Hermines Bauch aus, aber Ron ergriff das Wort, bevor sie zum Protest ansetzen konnte.

„Nein. Und hör auf so verdammt dickköpfig zu sein. Du bist ein recht guter Schachspieler, Harry, aber deine Schwäche war es schon immer, dass du nicht weit genug im Voraus planst. Schmiede deine Züge für beide Spieler. Snape ist die schwarze Königin und er kann zwei Wege einschlagen. Wenn er wirklich Dumbledores Mann ist, kontrollieren wir fast das gesamte Brett, denn zwischen den beiden Königinnen steht nichts mehr."

Harry nahm die Figur von Ron und stellte sie direkt zurück auf die schwarze Seite des Brettes. „Und was ist, wenn er Voldemorts Mann ist?"

Rons Ausdruck war grimmig. „Dann haben wir ernsthafte Probleme und wir müssen einen Weg finden Snape zu neutralisieren, bevor wir uns zu Voldemort vorwagen."

„Dumbledore vertraut Professor Snape", sagte Hermine in die Stille und hatte das Gefühl diesen Satz bereits zum tausendsten Male, gesagt zu haben. „Alles, was er bisher getan hat, zeigt, dass er auf unserer Seite ist. Jedes Mal, wenn wir an ihn gezweifelt oder ihn verdächtigt haben", erinnerte sie die beiden, „haben wir uns geirrt."

„Also spielen wir auf beiden Seiten."

Da sie wusste, dass sie mehr bei ihnen nicht erreichen würde, setzte sich Hermine zurück. „Dann sollten wir anfangen zu planen und das Erste, was ich tun möchte, ist eine Kopie der Karte anzufertigen."

„Warum?", fragte Harry.

Hermine ließ die nagende Schuld nicht aufkeimen. „Ihr beide werdet die Karte brauchen, um den Auroren nicht zu begegnen. Ich brauche die Kopie, um Snape zu beobachten."

Harry grinste. „Clever." 

* * *

><p>Hermine war erschöpft, aber der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Sie, Harry und Ron hatten den Rest des Morgens damit verbracht über die Pläne, die Prophezeiung und wie sie Rons neuen Status als Auror-Lockvogel am besten nutzen könnten, zu reden. Hermine hatte darüber hinaus noch die Karte der Rumtreiber an sich genommen, um herauszufinden, wie man eine Kopie von ihr erstellen konnte. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie damit etwas für ihre U. zu machen, an ihrem Projekt in Arithmantik zu arbeiten und auf die Karte zu starren, um zu sehen, ob Dawlishs Männer und Snape wieder zurückgekehrt waren.<p>

Irgendwann hatte sie endlich gesehen, dass Snape wieder zurück war. Er war direkt in sein Büro gegangen und hatte sich seitdem nicht mehr von der Stelle gerührt. Nachdem sie eine Stunde lang den erstarrten Punkt beobachtet hatte, entschied sie, dass sie, obwohl sie von einer inneren Unruhe heimgesucht wurde, ins Bett gehen sollte. In all der Zeit im letzten Jahr, als sie Snape über die Karte beobachtet hatte, war er nie so bewegungslos gewesen.

Sie sorgte sich um ihn und an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Sie war noch nicht einmal wirklich überrascht, als Rink plötzlich vor ihr auf dem Bett auftauchte. Nur ein Blick auf Rink bestätigte ihren Befürchtungen. „Rink?"

„Meister der Zaubertränke geht es nicht gut. Hermy muss mitkommen."

Sie setzte sich auf. „Rink, ich kann nicht einfach-" Sie muss wirklich damit aufhören Rink zu sagen, was sie nicht kann, wenn der Hauself bereits seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte und dass sie es tun würde, was auch der Grund war, dass sie mit nichts weiter als in ihrem Nachthemd gekleidet plötzlich auf dem Boden in Snapes abgedunkeltem Büro saß. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit gehabt nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen und konnte sich jetzt keinen Umhang herbeizaubern.

_Verdammte Scheiße.__  
><em>

Hermine zitterte, als sie ihre Arme um sich schlang. Selbst mit ihrer unangebrachten Bekleidung war dieser Raum viel kälter als er sein sollte. Sie erwartete schon fast, dass der Saum ihres Nachthemdes im eisigen Wind flatterte. Sie runzelte mit der Stirn. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu erfrieren, aber wenn es wirklich so kalt war, dann wären die Steine unter ihren Füßen noch viel kälter.

Sie trat weiter in das Büro, ihre nackten Füße waren lautlos auf dem Steinboden. Zauberstab. _Ich will meinen Zauberstab. Ich werde Rink umbringen. Ich will einfach nur meinen Zauberst- Scheiße._

Sie hatte Snape gefunden. Er saß mit angezogenen Knien und den Armen darüber ausgebreitet auf dem Boden. Sein Kopf hing zwischen seinen Armen und selbst von ihrer Position aus konnte sie das leichte Zittern sehen, welches seinen Körper immer wieder erfasste. Die Kälte schien sich nur zu verstärken, als sie ihn anstarrte.

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an ein anderes Mal, als sie diese unnatürliche Kälte in ihren Knochen gespürt hatte. Snape war auch dort gewesen und er war gerade von einem Todessertreffen zurückgekehrt. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch Snape gestern Abend an dem Angriff auf das Ministerium beteiligt gewesen war und dann war er direkt mit den Auroren mitgegangen. Er war für diese Kälte verantwortlich, was auch immer _sie_ war.

Sie versuchte sich, an den Abend zu erinnern. Hatte Dumbledore da auch die Kälte gespürt? Nicht, dass sie wüsste. Dann verstand sie. Snape war ein Legilimentor, dazu noch ein mächtiger und sie teilte eine magische Affinität mit ihm. Was auch immer er da tat – und von der Kälte, die sich in ihr ausbreitete, konnte es nichts Gutes sein – projizierte er entweder diese Kälte oder sie nahm sie unbewusst auf.

_Es ist, als ob ich von innen heraus erfriere__. _Sie zitterte erneut und konnte ein rasches Nachluftschnappen nicht unterdrücken. Das Geräusch war nur leise, gerade mal ein leises Atmen, aber in der Stille, erklang es wie Donner.

Snapes Kopf schoss nach oben, seine pechschwarzen Augen leuchteten im Raum. Hermine erzitterte erneut. Sie hegte keinerlei Zweifel mehr, dass Snape der Grund für diese Kälte war. Wenn der Winter einen Blick hätte, dann lag er in seinen Augen. _Bei allem, was heilig war, aber wie konnte er nur all dies in sich vergraben, als er Dawlish in der Großen Halle gegenübergetreten ist. Wie konnte Dawlish es nicht sehen?__  
><em>

Für lange Minuten starrten sich die beiden an – Snape blinzelte, als ob sie nur ein herbeigerufenes Hirngespinst sei – und Hermine, weil sie Angst hatte, sich zu rühren oder zu sprechen, unsicher, wie er darauf reagieren würde.

„Sind Sie echt?" Seine Stimme war heiser und kratzig und hatte alle Geschmeidigkeit verloren. Sie fragte sich kurz, was Dawlish nur getan hatte.

„Ja."

Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach, schien es mit einer Kopfbewegung abzutun, als ob er ihr nicht ganz glauben würde.

„Sie haben nur …" Er runzelte mit der Stirn. „Sie sind barfuß und tragen nur Ihr Nachthemd. Schon wieder." Er gab ein Geräusch von sich, was nur als ein weltmüdes Seufzen beschrieben werden konnte. Mit einer Handbewegung flog sein Umhang, der bisher an einem Haken an der Tür gehangen hatte, zu ihr und landete vor ihren Füßen. Snapes Kopf verschwand wieder zwischen seinen Armen. „Kehren Sie in Ihren Turm zurück, Miss Granger."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich in Snapes Umhang eingewickelt hatte, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass er sie vor der Kälte schützen würde. Hermine wog ihre Möglichkeiten ab: Wie ein Slytherin oder wie ein Gryffindor handeln?

_Kenne dich selbst.__  
><em>

Sie krempelte den Saum hoch, damit sie nicht darüber stolpern konnte, und legte die letzten Schritte zurück und ließ sich an der Wand neben Snape auf den Boden rutschen.

Er rührte sich nicht, aber sie hörte ihn knurren. „Mädchen-"

Sie wagte es ihn zu unterbrechen, als sie schnell sagte: „Rink hat mich hierher gebracht. Er dachte, dass Sie mich brauchen." Sie zögerte etwas und fügte dann hinzu: „Ich glaube, Sie brauchen mich."

„Brauchen?" Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Keinen Zaubertrank oder irgendeine Salbe, keiner von Alverez Heilungszauber kann mir helfen."

Hermine antwortete nicht und Snape drängte sie nicht noch einmal, zu verschwinden. Sie erinnerte sich daran, was sie Ron gesagt hatte: _Tonnenweise Bücher, die darüber schrieben, welche Auswirkung eine menschliche Berührung hatte. Eine Berührung kann Trost und Sorge und Liebe spenden. Es kann uns wieder zurückholen und uns daran erinnern, wo wir sind und wer wir sind. _

Berührung.

Lediglich zwei Zentimeter trennten sie. Kälte wirbelte um sie beide herum und sie konnte sie schon fast flüstern hören.

Er war bei dem Angriff auf das Ministerium dabei gewesen. Sie wusste es mit absoluter Sicherheit. Er hatte dunkle Magie angewendet. Und auch wenn sie nicht darüber nachdenken wollte, hatte er bei diesem Angriff wohlmöglich auch jemanden umgebracht. Sie wusste auch, was immer diese Kälte war, was auch immer sie tat, um weiterhin die Kontrolle zu halten, sie ihn damit verletzte.

_Berührung. Sorge. Liebe.  
><em>

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und sammelte jeden Funken Mut in sich, als sie diese zwei Zentimeter hinüber rutschte. Als ihre Schulter die seine berührte, erstarrte Snapes gesamter Körper.

„Granger…" Seine Stimme war gefüllt mit Warnung.

„Ihnen ist kalt." Um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, erfasste sie beide ein großer Schauer.

Er lehnte seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Wand. „Sie können die Kälte fühlen …" Er verstummte, bevor er leise murmelte. „Natürlich können Sie das, weil mir noch nicht einmal dieses Stück Privatsphäre gegönnt ist." Lauter sagte er dann: „Entschuldigen Sie. Aufgrund unserer Affinität ist es nicht immer möglich es auszuschalten und ich war bisher nicht in der Lage gewesen … meine Routine durchzuführen." Er holte einmal tief Luft und die Kälte ebbte etwas ab. „Sie können jetzt gehen."

Blinder Eifer schadet nur. „Hören Sie auf", flüsterte sie und nahm das größte Risiko in ihrem bisherigen Leben auf sich, als sie nach seiner blassen Hand griff. Ihre Finger schlangen sich um seine und ihre andere Hand legte sich auf seinen Handrücken, um diesen leicht zu reiben. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht zu Ihrer normalen Routine verhelfen, aber ich weiß, dass ein Abtrennen der Verbindung nicht dasselbe ist, wie das Problem zu lösen." Sie drückte leicht seine Hand. „_Das wird es lösen__._"

Er nahm denselben Ton an, als er sprach. „Das ist mehr als nur unangebracht."

Es mag vielleicht unangebracht sein, aber sie bemerkte auch, dass er sich nicht von ihr entfernt hatte. Zumindest noch nicht.

„Sie wollten wissen, warum ich in Gryffindor bin." Sie lachte leise. „Vielleicht ja, weil niemand sonst so-"

„Dumm sein würde."

Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern gegen ihn. „Ich wollte eigentlich tollkühn sagen."

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen beiden aus. Hermine rieb weiterhin ganz leicht und langsam seine Hand. Sie betrachtete die Hand zwischen ihren eigenen. Es war eine elegante Hand, die Handfläche stark und kantig mit langen Fingern. Sie hatte gesehen, wie sich diese Hände, wenn sie einen Zaubertrank herstellten, mit einer unglaublichen Eleganz und Flüssigkeit bewegten. Sie hatte sie ruhig gesehen, sicher und grenzenlos gefährlich, wenn sie einen Zauberstab hielt. Sie hatte auch das Privileg besessen sie sanft zu sehen, als sie sich um sie gekümmert hatten, nachdem sie fast ihre gesamte Magie verloren hatte.

Bei einem anderen Mann wäre sie nicht überrascht gewesen, wenn sie zu einem Chirurgen oder Pianisten gehören würde. Aus der Entfernung waren sie wunderschön. Erst wenn man sie aus der Nähe betrachtete, erkannte man den Schaden – die Narben, die Verbrennungen und Schnitte, der kleine Finger, der offenbar schon mehrmals gebrochen aber niemals richtig gerichtet worden war. Die Handflächen waren rau und sie konnte einige dicke Schwielen unter ihren Fingerspitzen ertasten.

Hermine spürte, wie sich ihr Herz zusammenzog, der Druck unter ihrer Brust schon fast zu schmerzhaft wurde. Dies waren die Hände eines Mannes, der alles, unabhängig von den Kosten, tun würde, was nötig war.

_Oh, Hermine Jane Granger, das ist so viel schlimmer als nur eine dumme Schwärmerei und ich stecke bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten.__  
><em>

Als sie ihre Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, sagte sie: „Sie waren dort gewesen. Im Ministerium", fügte sie hinzu, als ob es irgendeinen Zweifel daran geben würde, wo er sich aufgehalten hatte.

Ein leises Seufzen. „Ja."

„Das tut mir leid." Es klang und fühlte sich vollkommen unzulänglich an.

Jetzt war er an der Reihe mit den Schultern zu zucken, wenn es sich auch angespannt und unnatürlich gegen ihre Schulter anfühlte. Er fühlte sich unwohl, aber zog sich noch immer nicht zurück. Sie verbuchte dies als einen bemerkenswerten Sieg.

„Die Auroren?"

„Haben einige erfolglose und frustrierende Stunden damit verbracht, mich mit verschiedenen Methoden zu befragen."

Hermines Griff festigte sich bei seinen Worten, als Wut sich in ihr ausbreitete. Sie war überrascht, als seine Hand beruhigend zurückdrückte. „Sie konnten mir nichts anhängen. Meine … Aufgaben im Ministerium lagen wo anderes."

„Oh."

„Der Dunkle Lord weiß jetzt von der gesamten Prophezeiung und Potters Rolle darin."

„Oh", wiederholte sie, denn mal ehrlich, was sollte man dazu noch sagen?

Lange Minuten verstrichen und endlich fand sie etwas, um die Stille zu füllen. „Sie sind schon wärmer."

Eine Pause. „Geringfügig."

Wieder breitete sich Schweigen aus. _Okay, ich fühle mich auch nicht besonders wohl.__  
><em>

Und dennoch unterbrach sie ihre Berührung nicht, sondern suchte … nach irgendwas, um ihn davon abzulenken, dass sie beide hier zusammen Händchen haltend auf dem schattigen Boden saßen. Sie schnappte sich das Erste, was ihr einfiel. „Ich halte eine Wiederholungsklasse in Zaubertränke."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. „Sie hatten auch schon letztes Jahr eine. Mr. Longbottom und noch jemand."

„Colin Creevy", identifizierte sie ihn.

„Unter den Lehrern ging das Gerücht um, dass Sie auch dieses Jahr wieder eine halten würden."

Sie spürte, wie er sich langsam gegen sie entspannte und die Spannung aus ihm heraus zu bluten schien. Sogar die Kälte schien zu schwinden, als die Pausen zwischen seinen Worten immer kürzer wurden.

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Das war dann wohl Colin." Noch nicht einmal sie konnte sagen, ob es Zuneigung oder Übertreibung war, die ihre Stimme füllte. „Er hat ein paar Leuten von dem Kurs erzählt. Die haben es dann weiteren Leuten erzählt. Nicht, dass es ein Geheimnis war, wir haben einfach nur nicht drüber geredet. Ursprünglich war es so oder so nur für Neville gedacht gewesen."

Er wartete wieder einen Moment, bevor er das Wort ergriff. „Und nun ist es aus dem Ruder gelaufen."

„Wie eine Kletterpflanze", antwortete sie reuevoll.

„Sie müssen angemessene Arbeit geleistet haben. Die Herren Longbottom und Creevy haben sich merklich verbessert."

Sie lachte leise, ihre Schultern stießen bei jeder Bewegung gegen ihn. „Im Grunde haben Sie die ganze Arbeit geleistet."

„Ich?"

„Ich habe Ihren Unterricht gehalten, mitsamt des gefürchteten Zaubertränkemeister." Sie konnte schon, obwohl er sie nicht ansah, sein Interesse fühlen und sie war zugleich verängstigt und erleichtert, dass kein Eis mehr durch ihre Venen zu fließen schien. „Ich habe Sie verkörpert."

„Verkörpert?"

„Kleidung, Haare, Augen … Verhalten."

Schweigen breitete sich aus, als er all dies aufnahm. „War Mr. Longbottom zumindest angemessen eingeschüchtert gewesen?"

Sie lachte erneut. „Ja."

„Und die derzeitige Klasse?"

„Ich habe ihnen bisher Ihren Doppelgänger noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich war mir nicht sicher, da es jetzt mehr Schüler sind. Aber, na ja, Zaubertränke ist ohne Sie eben kein Zaubertränke."

„Ich bin mir sicher", antwortete er trocken, „dass es da die gibt, die es für einen Segen halten. Zeigen Sie es mir."

Das überraschte sie. „Wie bitte?"

„Zeigen Sie es mir."

„Das kann ich nicht." Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Rink hat mir keine Möglichkeit gelassen meinen Zauberstab mitzunehmen, bevor er mich hierher gebracht hat."

Schon fast augenblicklich tauchte vor ihr ein ebenholzschwarzer Zauberstab auf. „Zeigen Sie es mir", wiederholte er.

Sie schluckte den Klumpen in ihrer Kehle hinunter._ Er kann doch sicherlich nicht… _Aber der Zauberstab ließ keinerlei Zweifel zu. Langsam löste sie ihre Hände aus seiner und nahm den Zauberstab an sich, als sie aufstand. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht ansehen, als sie einen Schritt von ihm zurücktrat.

Der Zauberstab lag warm in ihrer Hand, als ob er die ganze Zeit neben seinen Körper gelegen hätte und sie versuchte wirklich, wirklich nicht über diese Tatsache nachzudenken. Sie verkrampfte ihre Finger, als sie den Zauber vollführte und mit einem Male wurde sie wieder zu Granger-Snape.

Er schwieg bei ihrer Verwandlung und Angst begann sich bereits, in ihr auszubreiten. Als sie schließlich ihren Mut fand seine Augen zu treffen, war sein Blick unleserlich. Die Angst stieg ihr in einer Welle von Übelkeit bis zum Halse auf.

„Es tut-" Sie wollte schon sagen ‚leid', aber sie hatte niemals die Möglichkeit den Satz zu Ende zu führen, als sein versteinerter Ausdruck zerbrach und Hermine Granger Severus Snape dabei beobachtete, wie er sich in einen hilflosen Lachanfall verlor.


	33. Verleugnung

**Verleugnung**

Heute war schlimm gewesen. Schlimmer als schlimm. Er hatte das Bild in seinen Kopf zu lange aufrechterhalten. Er wusste es besser. Wusste, was es ihn kosten würde, aber er hatte keine Wahl gehabt.

Der Angriff auf das Zaubereiministerium am Abend zuvor. Welch sinnloser Tod und unsinnige Zerstörung.

Und der Dunkle Lord hatte es so genossen, ihn wieder einmal an seiner Seite zu haben. Das Lieblingskind, welches Stück für Stück Gerüchte verbreitete, Anspielungen machte und Wahrheiten verkündete. Immer die Lügen zwischen der Wahrheit verpacken, damit die Lügen leichter über die Lippen kamen.

Ein weiterer Schauer erfasste ihn, aber ob es vor Ekel oder Kälte war, das wusste er nicht mehr.

Und die wichtigste Wahrheit war verpackt in einer schönen Lüge über die Prophezeiung. Wie gierig der Dunkle Lord diese geschluckt hatte. Genau wie Nagini ihre Ratten verschlang – Kopf, Fell, Knochen und Schwanz.

Die Phantomkälte erstarrte seine Knochen. Als er seine Augen schloss, sah er nur einen endlosen, vereisten See. Keine Wahl. Keine Zuflucht. Keine Hilfe oder Hoffnung.

Bei seiner Rückkehr an die Schule schwirrten schon überall die Auroren herum. Stocherten mit Legilimentik in seinen Gedanken. Zwangen ihn dazu Veritaserum zu trinken. Er schnaubte leise. Er war ein Zaubertränkemeister und diente sowohl dem Dunklen Lord als auch Albus Dumbledore… als ob diese Drohne aus dem Ministerium hinter das blicken konnte, was er sie sehen lassen wollte.

Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust, um das Zittern zu unterdrücken. Sie hätten ihn stattdessen betrunken machen sollen. Er konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so richtig betrunken gewesen war. Er schnaubte erneut. Feuerwhisky, der großartige Ausgleich.

Warum konnte er den See nicht auftauen? Zu lange. Er war zu lange verschwunden gewesen. Er konnte das Eis nicht brechen.

Es war das Geräusch, welches ihn einholte – ein leises Nachluftschnappen, wo eigentlich gar kein Geräusch sein sollte.

Wie ein Geist war sie aus der Dunkelheit erschienen, verschwand immer wieder im flackernden Licht. „Sind Sie echt?", fragte er, unsicher, ob er sie sich in seiner Verzweiflung nicht einfach nur einbildete. Es war immerhin möglich, dachte er, als er von einem weiteren Zittern erfasst wurde.

„Sie haben nur …" Er runzelte seine Stirn, als er ihre Zehen unter ihrem Nachthemd hervorblitzen sah. „Sie sind barfuß und tragen nur Ihr Nachthemd. Schon wieder."

_Unschuldig. Wie sie mit diesen schimmernden Augen auf mich herabblickt und … in dem tiefsten Schmutz herumstochert. Wenn ich meine Hände auf sie legen würde, würde … NEIN!_ Gewaltsam verdrängte er diese Gedanken und vergrub sie tief unter dem Eis.

Dunkle Magie. Schwarze Magie. Alles außer Kontrolle. Sie verdrehten seine Gedanken.

Er seufzte, das Geräusch kam aus den Tiefen seines Seins. Mit einer Handbewegung flog sein Umhang in ihre Richtung und landete vor ihren Füßen.

Severus vergrub erneut seinen Kopf. Er versuchte sie wegzuschicken, versuchte das Richtige zu tun. Da musste er fast lächeln. Wer war er, um überhaupt über Richtigkeit nachdenken zu dürfen?

„Kehren Sie in Ihren Turm zurück, Miss Granger." _Wo all die unschuldigen Prinzessinnen sein sollten.  
><em>

Er hörte das Rascheln seines Umhangs, wartete darauf, dass sie verschwand. Er war sich sicher, dass sie verschwinden würde, wie es auch schon alle vor ihr – von Albus bis Arrosa Alverez – schon immer getan hatten, wenn er es ihnen gesagt hatte.

Was sie auch hätte tun sollen. Was die unschuldige Prinzessin im Turm immer tat.

Es hätte ihn wirklich nicht überraschen sollen, als er hörte, wie sie neben ihm die Wand hinab rutschte, um sich neben ihn zu setzen. Er hatte vergessen, dass Hermine Granger keine Prinzessin war.

Er rührte sich nicht, sondern knurrte nur: „Mädchen-"

„Rink hat mich hierher gebracht", unterbrach sie ihn. „Er dachte, dass Sie mich brauchen." Sie zögerte, fügte dann aber hinzu: „Ich glaube, dass Sie mich brauchen."

„Brauchen?", schnaubte er verächtlich. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Kein Zaubertrank oder Salbe, keiner von Alverez Heilungszauber kann mir helfen."_ Tu nicht so, als ob du es wüsstest, Prinzessin.  
><em>

Aber sie hakte nicht nach und er bat sie nicht, noch einmal darum zu verschwinden. Schweigen breitete sich aus und Severus konzentrierte sich auf die Schauer, die seinen Körper erfassten. Stille war schön. Er konnte mit Stille leben, nur mit den leisen Atemzügen einer weiteren Person, dass er wusste, dass er nicht alleine war, selbst wenn er nicht den Mut besaß, sie anzusehen.

Bis sie sich bewegte … erschreckende Wärme brannte durch seinen Arm, als sie ihn berührte. Sein gesamter Körper spannte sich an.

„Granger…" Seine Stimme war gefüllt mit Warnung.

„Ihnen ist kalt." Um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, erfasste sie beide ein großer Schauer.

Er legte seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Wand. „Sie können die Kälte fühlen …" Er verstummte, bevor er flüsterte: „Natürlich können Sie das, weil mir noch nicht einmal dieses Stück Privatsphäre gegönnt ist." Lauter sagte er dann: „Entschuldigen Sie. Aufgrund unserer Affinität ist es mir nicht immer möglich, es auszuschalten und ich war bisher nicht in der Lage gewesen … meine Routine durchzuführen." Zu lange. _Ich hätte das Eis schon vor Stunden durchbrechen sollen.  
><em>

Er atmete tief durch, konzentrierte sich auf das Bildnis in seinem Kopf, verengte seinen Blick, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Sie können jetzt gehen." Seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen Ohren so kalt, wie die schwarze Szenerie vor seinen Augen.

„Hören Sie auf", flüsterte sie und schockte ihn nur noch mehr, als sie nach seiner Hand griff. Ihre Finger fuhren durch seine, und sie legte ihre andere Hand leicht auf seinen Handrücken. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht zu ihrer normalen Routine verhelfen, aber ich weiß, dass ein Abtrennen der Verbindung nicht dasselbe ist, wie das Problem zu lösen." Sie drückte leicht seine Hand. „Das wird es lösen."

Er nahm denselben Ton an, als er sprach. „Das ist mehr als nur unangebracht." _Grundgütiger Merlin, schütze mich. Ich kann das nicht.  
><em>

Aber er zog seine Hand nicht zurück. Konnte sich nicht von der Hitze, die sie ausstrahlte, von der Sanftheit ihrer Hände, die seine umschlungen hielten, abwenden.

„Sie wollten wissen, warum ich in Gryffindor bin." Sie lachte leise, das Geräusch glitt seine Nerven entlang.

„Vielleicht ja, weil niemand sonst so-"

„Dumm sein würde", antwortete er.

Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern neben ihm, als noch mehr Hitze ihren Körper verließ. „Ich wollte eigentlich tollkühn sagen."

_Tollkühn. Töricht. Wahnsinnig.  
><em>

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Hermine rieb weiterhin seine Hand, die Bewegungen waren sanft und langsam und er konnte nicht anders, als sich in ihrer Berührung zu wärmen. Wann hat mich zuletzt jemand berührt, nur um mich zu trösten? Er war schwach. Er wollte sie fortschicken, aber dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft.

„Sie waren dort gewesen", sagte sie und fügte dann hinzu: „Im Ministerium." Als ob es irgendwelche Zweifel daran gab, wo er gewesen war.

Jetzt wird sie verschwinden. Aber er hatte ihr versprochen die Wahrheit zu sagen, also antwortete er seufzend. „Ja."

„Das tut mir leid."

Jetzt war er an der Reihe mit den Schultern zu zucken. Das Reiben seiner Schulter gegen ihre war ihm mehr als unangenehm.

„Die Auroren?"

Er lächelte leicht in die Dunkelheit des Raumes, als er sich an die Auroren und ihre steigende Frustration mit ihm erinnerte. „Haben einige erfolglose und frustrierende Stunden damit verbracht, mich mit verschiedenen Methoden zu befragen."

Ihr Griff festigte sich bei seinen Worten und er brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, das sie nur versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns drückte er leicht zurück. „Sie konnten mir nichts anhängen. Meine … Aufgaben im Ministerium lagen wo anderes." An der Seite des Dunklen Lords. Nicht zurückverfolgbare Zaubertränke. Unbekannte Zauber. Severus war schon zu lange Spion, um überhaupt irgendwo irgendwelche Spuren zu hinterlassen. Kein _Prior Incantato_ würde ihn jemals finden.

„Oh."

Er hörte keinerlei Verachtung in ihrer Stimme, also fuhr er fort: „Der Dunkle Lord weiß jetzt von der gesamten Prophezeiung und Potters Rolle darin."

„Oh", sagte sie erneut.

Lange Minuten verstrichen und langsam entspannte er sich gegen die Wand und ignorierte die Warnungen seines ramponierten Bewusstseins.

„Sie sind schon wärmer."

Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf sein Bild. Das Ufer des Sees war vom Eis befreit, wenn auch das Zentrum noch immer vereist war. Er konzentrierte sich, zwang sich dazu sich zu entspannen und die Mauern schmolzen dahin. „Geringfügig."

Wieder breitete sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus.

„Ich halte eine Wiederholungsklasse in Zaubertränke."

Unsicher, ob von ihm eine Antwort erwartet wurde, wartete er einen Moment, bevor er erwiderte: „Sie hatten auch schon letztes Jahr eine. Mr. Longbottom und noch jemand."

„Colin Creevey", identifizierte sie die andere Person.

„Unter den Lehrern ging das Gerücht um, dass Sie auch dieses Jahr wieder eine halten würden."

Noch mehr Anspannung und die Kälte verließen unter diesem belanglosen Gerede endlich seinen Körper.

„Das war dann wohl Colin. Er hat ein paar Leuten von dem Kurs erzählt. Die haben es dann weiteren Leuten erzählt. Nicht, dass es ein Geheimnis war, wir haben einfach nur nicht drüber geredet. Ursprünglich war es so oder so nur für Neville gedacht gewesen."

Er ahnte, worauf dies hinauslief. „Und es ist aus dem Ruder gelaufen."

„Wie eine Kletterpflanze", antwortete sie reuevoll.

„Sie müssen angemessene Arbeit geleistet haben. Die Herren Longbottom und Creevy haben sich merklich verbessert."

Sie lachte leise, ihre Schulter stieß bei jeder Bewegung gegen ihn. „Im Grunde haben Sie die ganze Arbeit geleistet."

Das überraschte ihn. „Ich?", fragte er.

„Ich habe Ihren Unterricht gehalten, mitsamt des gefürchteten Zaubertränkemeister." Wie das? Als ob sie seine Gedanken gehört hätte, sagte sie: „Ich habe Sie verkörpert."

„Verkörpert?" Sie konnte nicht ernsthaft das meinen, was er dachte, was sie meinte.

„Kleidung, Haare, Augen… Verhalten."

Andererseits konnte sie es vielleicht doch.

Schweigen breitete sich erneut zwischen ihnen aus. Es war ein Maß seiner Müdigkeit, dass das Einzige, was ihm dazu einfiel, folgende Worte waren: „War Mr. Longbottom zumindest angemessen eingeschüchtert?"

Wieder lachte sie und noch mehr Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus. „Ja."

„Und die derzeitige Klasse?"

„Ich habe ihnen bisher Ihren Doppelgänger noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich war mir nicht sicher, da es jetzt mehr Schüler sind. Aber, na ja, Zaubertränke ist ohne Sie eben kein Zaubertränke."

„Ich bin mir sicher", antwortete er trocken, da er die Wahrheit seiner Worte kannte, „dass es da die gibt, die dies für einen Segen halten." Aber jetzt stieg auch die Neugier in ihm auf. „Zeigen Sie es mir", sagte er.

Sein Wunsch überraschte sie. „Wie bitte?"

„Zeigen Sie es mir."

„Das kann ich nicht." Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Rink hat mir keine Möglichkeit gelassen meinen Zauberstab mitzunehmen, bevor er mich hierher gebracht hat."

Er zögerte nicht, obwohl sein Unterbewusstsein ihn warnte. Er bot ihr seinen Zauberstab an. „Zeigen Sie es mir", wiederholte er.

Langsam löste sie ihre Hände von der seinen und er sagte sich bestimmt, dass er nicht ihre warme Berührung vermisste. Ihre Hand zitterte nur leicht, als sie seinen Zauberstab nahm und sich aufrichtete. Ihr Blick weigerte sich den seinen zu treffen und sie trat ein paar Schritte zurück, bevor sie den Zauber vollführte.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was er erwartet hatte – irgendeine Karikatur seiner selbst vielleicht, aber sicherlich nicht dies. Es war ein ganz besonders eleganter Zauber, selbst er erkannte das. Severus starrte auf sein verdrehtes Ebenbild, welches nur Grangers Gesicht trug, die ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrte.

„Es tut-"

Sie war er – schwarzes Haar, schwarze Augen und sie trug noch immer seinen Umhang. Es begann ganz klein und tief in seinem Bauch. Er spürte bereits das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. Er kämpfte darum es zu kontrollieren, atmete tief durch seine Nase ein. Doch es nützte nichts. Auf einmal verlor er seine Kontrolle, Gelächter brach aus ihm heraus. In seinem Inneren spürte Severus, wie das Eis gänzlich dahin schmolz.

Das Lachen war schwer und unerwartet und war betupft mit nicht gerade wenig Hysterie, aber es war ihm egal. Und jedes Mal, wenn er dachte, dass er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, fiel sein Blick auf Granger, wie sie dort in Schwarz gekleidet vor ihm stand und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Schrecken anstarrte.

Nach dem zweiten Versuch sich wieder zu fangen, schien sie zu verstehen, was ihn jedes Mal aus der Fassung brachte und mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabs, war sie wieder sie selbst.

Sie jetzt natürlich zu sehen, wie sie in dem viel zu großen Umhang vor ihm stand, eine nackte Zehe hervorlugte, verlor er sich erneut. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bevor er sich genug unter Kontrolle hatte, um sie anzusehen.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und wischte sich die Tränen von seinen Wangen. „Ich sollte Sie von der Schule verweisen."

Ihre Augen, die sie bereits schon aufgerissen hatte, wurden noch größer.

„Aber das werde ich nicht. Hauptsächlich deshalb nicht, weil ich keinen blassen Schimmer habe, wie ich es erklären soll. Respektlosigkeit … Verspottung, sie beginnen noch nicht einmal annähernd das Ausmaß Ihrer Taten", er gestikulierte in ihre Richtung, „zu beschreiben."

Sie verdrehte ihre Hände in seinen übergroßen Ärmeln. „So war das nicht." Sie schlurfte ein paar Schritte vor und kniete sich vor ihm. „Ich wollte nicht-" Sie verstummte und ihr ernster Blick verwandelte sich in einen verzweifelten. „Sie machen sich über mich lustig."

Er lächelte nur ganz leicht. „Es erschien mir nur gerecht."

Als sie sich zurücksetzte, wog er ab, ob er aufstehen sollte. Seine Position war wohl wenig schicklich, aber wenn er ehrlich war, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er nach dem heutigen Abend noch viel Würde übrig hatte. Und sie vor sich sitzend zu sehen, war auf jeden Fall angenehmer, als sie neben sich zu spüren. Wo sie ihn berührte.

„Geht's Ihnen gut?" Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, aber berührte ihn nicht. _Vielleicht hatte auch sie erkannt, dass dieser Augenblick jetzt verstrichen war. _Aber die Sorge war noch immer sichtbar in ihrem Blick zu lesen und war genauso beständig und warm auf seiner Haut, wie ihre Berührung.

„Mir geht es …gut."

„Was war-"

Mit einem Kopfschütteln stand er auf. „Ein anderes Mal. Ich werde es Ihnen ein anderes Mal erklären. Zeigen Sie es mir noch einmal."

Sie betrachtete ihn zweifelnd, aber folgte seinem Wunsch.

Er begutachtete sie und wie sie von dem Zauber eingehüllt wurde. Seine Lehrerrobe, die gerade noch viel zu groß an ihrem zierlichen Körper hing, passten ihr nun perfekt. Dicke Stiefel vergrößerten sie noch einmal. Er bemerkte, wie sich ihre Haltung leicht verändert hatte – ihre Beine waren leicht gespreizt und ihr Oberkörper gerade aufgerichtet.

Es amüsierte ihn zu sehen, dass sie ein leicht herablassendes Lächeln trug. Obwohl er dachte, dass der Tumult ihrer schwarzen Locken ihr eine weniger böse Ausstrahlung verlieh, als sein eigenes, lebloses Haar.

Im Wesentlichen war es perfekt, bis hin zu den silbernen Knöpfen mit den eingravierten Schlangen.

„So haben Sie die Klasse gehalten?"

Der böse Blick verflüchtigte sich. „Habe ich." Zögernd biss sie auf ihre Lippe und fügte hinzu: „Sie nennen mich Professor Granger-Snape."

Er schnaubte. „Natürlich tun sie das." Er umkreiste sie. „Wie hätten sie Sie auch sonst nennen sollen … Professor."

Sie wirbelte zu ihm herum, ihr Umhang … sein Umhang … legte sich um sie. Er biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, um nicht zu grinsen. Grinsen war nicht angebracht, um sein Ansehen aufrechtzuerhalten. Selbst wenn er sich noch nicht einmal mehr sicher war, ob er, was sie betraf, überhaupt noch ein angemessenes Ansehen besaß.

„Sie machen sich schon wieder über mich lustig."

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Granger, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, bin ich sogar recht verwirrt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich amüsiert oder wütend sein soll. Meine Erfahrungen mit Gryffindors, die mich bisher verkörperten – am auffälligsten von den Weasley-Zwillingen, wie ich hinzufügen darf – waren alles andere als respektvoll gewesen."

„Ich wollte niemals respektlos erscheinen. Es hat alles damit angefangen, damit sich Neville in Ihrer Gegenwart wohler fühlt. Von da an ist es irgendwie gewachsen. Und …" Sie verstummte.

„Und?"

Sie schielte unter ihren Wimpern zu ihm auf, die tiefschwarzen Augen waren etwas verunsichernd, wenn er an ihre braunen gewöhnt war. „Ich mag es die Türen zuschlagen zu dürfen, ich mag es, wie der Umhang weht, wenn ich laufe." Ihre Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern, als ob sie ihm ein großes Geheimnis verraten würde. „Ich fühle mich immer größer."

Sich auf die Wange zu beißen, würde dieses Mal nichts bringen. Also ergab er sich dem Unausweichlichen und lachte und lachte dann nur noch mehr, als er ihren überraschten Blick sah.

Als er sich gefangen hatte, bat er sie den Zauber wieder aufzuheben. Kaum war der Zauber gebrochen, hielt sie ihm seinen Zauberstab entgegen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten Sie jetzt auf Ihr Zimmer zurückbringen." _Und ich muss unbedingt mein Gleichgewicht wiederfinden.  
><em>

„Was ist mit-"

Er winkte sie ab. „Machen Sie mit Ihrer Klasse, was Sie wollen. Es würde mich jedoch interessieren, was Miss Worth von Professor Granger-Snape hält."

„Sie wissen von …" Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Natürlich wissen Sie davon."

„Sie werden erkennen, dass es nur sehr wenige Dinge in diesem Schloss gibt, von denen Ihre Lehrer nichts wissen und ich weiß immer, was meine Slytherins tun. Es ist schon spät und Sie müssen jetzt zurückkehren."

„Rink!", rief er.

Severus war darauf vorbereitet den Hauself für sein widriges Verhalten Granger zu ihm zu bringen zurechtzuweisen, aber nur ein Blick auf Rinks reuevolles Gesicht, ließ Severus mit dem Gefühl zurück, dass er nach einem Welpen treten würde. Er entschloss, dass dies eine Unterhaltung war, die er nach Grangers Verschwinden führen würde. „Bring sie zurück in ihren Schlafsaal und komm dann zu mir zurück."

Die Elfe antwortete nicht, sondern nahm lediglich die Hand des Mädchens und verschwand.

Wieder allein. Severus griff nach seinem Umhang, bevor er bemerkte, dass Granger ihn mitgenommen hatte. Er seufzte, zu müde, um überhaupt wütend zu sein. Wenn Wut überhaupt das war, was er fühlte. Seine Gefühle waren vollkommen durcheinander und er musste sich zurückziehen, um die letzten zwei Tage – der Dunkle Lord, Albus, die Auroren – zu verarbeiten. Jetzt war da noch Granger, vermutlich sogar die katastrophalste Variabel unter allen. Er wandte sich von diesem Gedanken ab, da er noch nicht bereit war, sich mit dieser Erschwernis auseinanderzusetzen. Bei einer Sache war er sich jedoch absolut sicher, diese junge Frau zog das Chaos magisch an.

Aber jetzt, als er wieder von Ruhe und Schweigen umgeben war, wurde er von seiner Erschöpfung förmlich überrollt. Ohne den ständigen Zauber, um seine Oklumentik aufrechtzuerhalten, stand er kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch. Er konnte noch nicht schlafen, selbst wenn sein Bett nach ihm rief. Er musste sich noch um Rink kümmern.

_Hauselfen.  
><em>

Bereits seit achtzehn Jahren war er jetzt Lehrer. Achtzehn Jahre lang war Rink seine persönliche Hauselfe gewesen. In all den Jahren hatten sie beide einige Unterhaltungen über Rinks Aufgaben und was Severus von der Neigung der Hauselfen hielt, sich zu bestrafen, geführt. Rink war eine Vorbild-Hauselfe gewesen – unauffällig, still und hilfsbereit, wenn er gebraucht wurde. In all den Jahren hatte Rink seines Wissens nach niemals Eigeninitiative ergriffen, wenn er wusste, dass es gegen Severus Wünsche ging.

Und jetzt innerhalb weniger Monate, nachdem er Miss Hermine Granger kennengelernt hatte, war Rink zu so etwas wie ein Hauself-Rebell geworden.

Rinke kehrte mit einem leisen Plop zurück, seine Schultern hatte er nach hinten gespannt und seine Ohren standen aufrecht. Severus kannte diesen Blick. Granger hatte ihm die letzten aufmunternden Worte eines Gryffindors gegeben. Er starrte auf die Elfe hinab und verpackte so viel Drohung, wie ihn achtzehn Jahre Unterrichten von Dummköpfen lehren konnte, in seine nächsten Worte. „Du und ich, wir beide müssen uns unterhalten."

* * *

><p>Rink hatte Hermine zu ihrem Bett zurückgebracht. Bevor er verschwinden konnte, griff Hermine nach seiner Hand. „Lass dich nicht von Professor Snape einschüchtern, Rink. Es war richtig von dir mich zu holen."<p>

Rinks gesamter Körper und nicht nur seine Ohren, zeigten ihr wie eingeschüchtert er war. „Rink war böse. Rink wusste, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke Miss nicht wollte."

Sie kniete sich hin, sodass sie auf Augenhöhe mit Rink war. „Du hast das Richtige getan", wiederholte sie. „Rink – oh, Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich es sagen werde – wenn es sein muss, wenn du unbedingt willst, dann wäre es mir eine Ehre deine Finger in der Eingangstür von Hogwarts einzuquetschen." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber war sich nicht sicher, wie ihr Gesicht wohl aussah, als sie noch hinzufügte: „Ich würde auch besonders darauf achten, die Türen extrahart zuzuschlagen."

Es waren offensichtlich die richtigen Worte, da sich Rinks gesamte Haltung aufhellte. „Hermy ist eine wahre Freundin." Mit einem Nicken verschwand er.

Hermine ließ sich zurück auf ihr Bett fallen. _Wann war alles so verwirrend geworden? Ich biete Rink meine Hilfe an sich zu bestrafen und ich war … ich war … Oh Gott, ich trage noch immer seinen Umhang.  
><em>

Der ganze Abend hatte etwas Unwirkliches an sich. Snape war so … sie konnte kein anderes Wort als ‚verletzlich' finden. Dass er ihr erlaubt hatte diese Verletzlichkeit zu sehen, war für sie unermesslich. Er hatte ihr erlaubt ihm Trost zu spenden und noch viel wichtiger als seine Erlaubnis, hatte er den Trost, den sie angeboten hatte, angenommen.

_Ich durfte sein Anker sein.  
><em>

Und dann hatte er gelacht, sogar gleich zweimal. Sie schloss ihre Augen, um sich an sein Lachen zu erinnern, es in sich aufzunehmen. Es war ein so unerwartetes Geräusch, dass sich selbst jetzt noch ihre Zehen kräuselten und der alleinige Gedanke ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zauberte.

Dann innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er die Türen zu seinen Gefühlen zugeschlagen und sie weggeschickt, um sich wieder einmal in seiner undurchdringbaren Rüstung zu hüllen.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihre Brust und vergrub ihre Nase in dem dicken Stoff von Snapes Umhang. Tief durchatmend erhaschte sie den Duft von Rauch, Kräutern und den unverwechselbaren Geruch von Snape.

_Was für ein absolutes Durcheinander.  
><em>

Eingehüllt in Snapes Umhang, ging Hermine die Begegnung immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf durch, bis ihre Gedanken abdrifteten und sie in einen Traum von warmen und gefühllosen Händen geführt wurde. 

* * *

><p>Hermine versteckte ein Gähnen, als sie die Treppen vom Gryffindo- Turm hinabging. Die lange Nacht machte sich langsam bemerkbar. Obwohl sie Harry, Ron und Neville hinter sich hörte, waren die anderen Schüler eher ruhig und in sich gekehrt. Sie konnte es ihnen kaum verübeln. Nach den gestrigen Ereignissen mit den Auroren und der neuen Bekanntmachung, dass sich Hogwarts und ein Großteil der Zauberwelt im Ausnahmezustand befanden, fürchteten sich viele Schüler vor dem, was noch folgen würde. Jeder fragte sich, welche neuen Pläne die Auroren heute für sie bereithielten.<p>

Sie musste nicht lange warten. Hermine stolperte gerade, als sie die Große Halle betrat, zum Halt. Glücklicherweise rannte niemand in sie, denn jeder schien dasselbe zu tun. Auror Dawlish schien sich eine Scheibe von Dolores Umbridge abgeschnitten zu haben, es war allerdings nur noch größer und unverfrorener. Auf zwei Fuß hohen, schwarzen Pergamentrollen an der entfernten Wand der Großen Halle, standen die neuen Regeln von Hogwarts geschrieben.

_1. Quidditch ist bis auf Weiteres und Vermerk vom Zaubereiministerium gestrichen.  
>2. Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade sind bis auf Weiteres und Vermerk vom Zaubereiministerium gestrichen.<br>3. Muggelgeborene und Personen, bei denen ein Elternteil oder beide Elternteile Muggels sind, wird ihr Zauberstab mit dem Verfolgungszauber belegt, um ihre Sicherheit aller Zeit zu gewährleisten.  
><em>

Ein kleiner Tisch mit einem Auror dahinter war unter der Regelliste aufgestellt. Eine kurze Schlange an Schüler hatte sich bereits davor gebildet. Eine Welle der Wut durchfuhr Hermine, als sie erkannte, dass es Schüler waren, die in die dritte Kategorie fielen.

Eine Unruhe am Lehrertisch zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit weg von den Schülern. Professor Sinistra diskutierte mit Professor Dumbledore und ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter.

„Ich werde sicherlich nicht meinen Zauberstab mit einem Verfolgungszauber belegen lassen. Wenn sie meinem Zauberstab so dringend haben wollen, dann wird es mir eine Freude sein, ihn in ihren Hin-"

Dumbledore zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab und die Stimmen der beiden Lehrer verstummten, wenn auch Sinistras wilde Gestik durchaus bestätigte, dass die Unterhaltung noch nicht beendet war.

Ron erhob hinter Hermine seine Stimme. „Das ist nicht gut. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie auch Erwachsene auflisten."

Harry Ausdruck war unleserlich. „Diese Mistkerle ziehen die Schlinge zu. Sie werden sagen, dass es nur zum Schutz derer ist, die in Verbindung mit Muggels stehen, aber es gibt ihnen die Möglichkeiten jeden zu finden und zu verfolgen."

„Einfache Ziele", stimmte Neville ihm bei. „Aber was können wir tun?"

Hermine musste bei dem Gedanken selbst in der Schlange zu stehen und ihren Zauberstab auszuhändigen, die aufsteigende Galle hinunterschlucken. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, außerstande eine Lösung zu liefern.

Es war Harry, der schließlich grimmig und entschlossen antwortete. „Fürs Erste tun wir das, was sie wollen." Ohne einen weiteren Blick ging er auf die Schlange zu.

Ron beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Wir wollten, dass sich Harry auf den wirklichen Feind konzentriert. Ich würde sagen, er hat ihn soeben gefunden." 

* * *

><p>Als Hermine irgendwann am Ende des Tages in Professor Vectors Klassenzimmer glitt, um zumindest hier etwas Ruhe und Frieden zu finden, hatte sie das Gefühl einer der Geister von Hogwarts zu sein. Professor Snape war während Verteidigung wie ein verwundeter Bär gewesen und Professor Flitwick hatte ihr während Zauberkünste seltsame Blicke zugeworfen. Lediglich Zaubertränke war das einzig normale Fach am ganzen Tag gewesen, da Professor Slughorn sympathisch wie eh und je war.<p>

Er hatte sie wieder nach dem Unterricht gefragt, ob sie nicht seinen Slug Klub beitreten wollte und sie hatte ihm zu wiederholten Male erklärt, dass sie dieses Jahr wirklich keine Zeit dazu hatte. Er war ein wirklich netter Mann, entschied sie, aber sie hatte nach jedem Gespräch mit ihm das Bedürfnis sich die Hände waschen zu müssen.

Als Hermine ihre Sachen auf ihrem Tisch abstellte, seufzte sie bei dem Anblick von Auror Garmin, der gerade den Raum betrat und sich an die hintere Wand stellte, genervt auf. In den letzten Tagen waren immer wieder Auroren im Unterricht anwesend gewesen und es hatte sowohl die Schüler als auch die Lehrer erheblich gestört. Das war jetzt das vierte Mal an diesem Tag, dass sie Garmin sah und ihre paranoide Seite in ihr, von der sie noch nicht einmal wusste, dass sie überhaupt existierte, verkündete lautstark, dass dieser Mann es besonders auf sie abgesehen hatte.

Hermine versuchte den Mann im Hintergrund zu ignorieren und zog stattdessen ihre Arithmantikbücher und Zifferntabellen heraus, an denen sie im Moment für ihr U.T.Z Projekt arbeitete. Nach einer Unterhaltung mit Vector, hatte sie entschieden, dass ihr Projekt etwas Sinnvolles für den Orden beisteuern und gleichfalls ihre arithmantischen Fähigkeiten ausbauen würde. Sie versuchte sich daran die abnormale, silberne Linie in Vectors Matrix zu identifizieren.

Sie war zurück zu Vectors aller ersten Gleichung gegangen und lief Zahlenkombinationen durch. Die Arbeit war mühsam und zeitaufwendig, aber genau das hielt sie davon ab, dass sie sich über Dinge, die sie nicht kontrollieren konnte, Gedanken machte.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie gearbeitet hatte, als sie von Vector unterbrochen wurde. „Miss Granger?"

„Ma'am?"

Professor Vector hielt ihr zwei Bücher entgegen. „Ich bin froh Sie hier gefunden, zu haben. Professor Flitwick hat mich gebeten, Ihnen diese beiden Bücher hier zu geben. Er dachte, dass sie für Ihr Projekt vielleicht hilfreich sein würden."

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn. Ihr Problem hatte nicht wirklich etwas mit Zauberkünste zutun – das war Lisa Turpins Projekt. Bevor Hermine jedoch ihre Verwirrung in Worte fassen konnte, wurden Vector die beiden Bücher von dem Auror aus der Hand gerissen.

„Was tun Sie da?", verlangte Vector zu wissen.

„Überprüfen, ob es sich hierbei um Schmuggelware handelt", antwortete Garmin mit dem Ansatz eines spöttischen Grinsens.

„Das sind Zauberbücher und sicherlich keine Schmuggelware", sagte ihre Lehrerin mit so kalter Stimme, dass sie Snape ebenbürtig wurde.

Der Auror zuckte nur mit den Schultern und warf die zwei Bücher zurück zu Hermine. „Das sind sie wohl", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, welches wissen ließ, dass er sich seiner Macht sicher war.

Vector starrte den Mann einen Moment lang an, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Hermine richtete. „Ich denke, ich werde den Unterricht für heute beenden, Miss Granger. Warum nehmen Sie die Bücher nicht zurück mit in den Gryffindor-Turm?" Sie wandte sich zurück an den Auror. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dort ruhiger sein wird zu lesen."

* * *

><p>Hermine wollte noch nicht in ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehren. Sie hatte heute Abend noch ihre Wiederholungsklasse und hatte sich gerade nach einem ruhigen Ort umgesehen, um noch die restliche Zeit etwas zu arbeiten Sie stopfte eines der Bücher in ihre Tasche und überflog flüchtig das andere, als sie zum Raum der Wünsche ging.<p>

_Bindungszauber? Warum in aller Welt sollte Professor Flitwick mir ein Buch über Bindungszauber geben?  
><em>

Hermine blätterte noch immer durch die Seiten und ließ die Treppen ihren eigenen Weg einschlagen, sodass aus vier oder fünf Minuten leicht zwanzig wurden. Sie legte der letzten Treppe abwesend eine dankende Hand auf das Geländer, als sie sich endlich im richtigen Korridor befand.

Als sie den Raum der Wünsche erreichte, fand sie Agnes Worth dort bereits wartend vor den Türen und ihre Anwesenheit erinnerte sie an Snapes Kommentar, dass er wissen wollte, was Worth wohl von Professor Granger-Snape hielt.

Sie steckte das zweite Buch ebenfalls in die Tasche und lächelte ihr kurz zu, bevor sie begann vor den Türen dreimal auf und ab zu laufen und an den Raum dachte, den sie benötigte. Als die Tür erschien, führte sie Agnes hinein.

Nachdem die beiden ihre Sachen abgestellt hatten, ging Hermine hinüber zum Tisch des Mädchens. Sie hoffte, einigermaßen gelassen auszusehen. „Worth, warum bist du hier?"

Agnes sah sie etwas überrascht an, bevor sie damit anfing, ihre Ausgangsstoffe aus der Tasche zu ziehen. „Ich bin genau wie jeder andere hier, um zu üben."

„Ich habe deine Arbeit gesehen", sagte Hermine. „Du brauchst die Wiederholung nicht."

„Vielleicht spioniere ich dich ja aus."

Hermine konnte ein amüsiertes Schnauben nicht unterdrücken, als sie den gerissenen, kalkulierenden Ton des Mädchens hörte. „Dass ich nicht lache. So interessant bin ich nun auch wieder nicht."

„Manche denken da vielleicht anders. Eine Muggelgeborene, nicht gerade dumm, Freundin von Harry Potter. Mancher mag dich vielleicht für sehr interessant halten."

Hermine dachte darüber einen Moment lang nach, als sie Agnes dabei beobachtete, wie sie ihren Tisch herrichtete. _Slytherin Wortspiele: Rätsel im Rätsel_. „Ist das eine Warnung oder eine Drohung, Agnes?", fragte sie und benutzte bewusst den Vornamen des Mädchens, auch wenn es gegen die Regeln war.

Das erntete ihr ein schnelles Lächeln. „Glaubst du etwa, dass alle Slytherins böse sind, Granger?"

„Nein, das tue ich nicht."

„Lustig, ich denke nämlich auch nicht, dass alle Gryffindors dumm sind." Agnes schenkte ihr ein weiteres Lächeln. „Nun ja, zumindest nicht grundsätzlich dumm. Diese Klasse hier allerdings für alle Häuser zu halten, ist schon recht töricht."

Hermine schenkte ihr ihrerseits ein Lächeln. „Ich ziehe es vor, es als mutig zu betrachten, weil es das Richtige ist."

Agnes zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dumm … mutig. Am Ende ist man immer tot."

„Hätte genauso gut auch eine Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff… oder sogar Gryffindor sein können. Die Worths sind eine alte und reinblütige Familie, aber wir vermehren uns nicht wie andere Familien. Der Sprechende Hut lügt nicht." Sie zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Und ich beuge mich niemanden."

„Klingt für mich ziemlich mutig."

Agnes verdrehte ihre Augen, aber ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie sagte: „Hört sich für mich ziemlich dämlich an."

„Und jemand muss schließlich den Anfang machen." Hermine betrachtete Agnes einen Moment länger. „Wie steht es mit deinen Fähigkeiten in Verteidigung und wärst du vielleicht an einer anderen Wiederholungsklasse interessiert?"

Ein langsames und ehrliches Lächeln breitete sich auf Agnes Gesicht aus. „Also das hört sich doch schon viel besser an." 

* * *

><p>Severus setzte sich am Tisch auf seinen gewohnten Platz und gab sich nicht die Mühe seine Missachtung für den Auror, der sich zu seiner linken niedergelassen hatte, zu verbergen. Er hegte keinerlei Zweifel, dass Auror Dawlish sich bewusst den Platz neben ihn ausgesucht hatte, damit er Severus besser im Auge behalten konnte. Er zermalmte das Verlangen den Auror in allen Einzelheiten zu erläutern, wem genau er im Moment diente und dass das Ministerium in diesem Moment kompromittiert wurde. Severus wusste, dass er nur eine Ablenkung war – ein nützliches, fruchtloses Unterfangen, welches der Dunkle Lord eingefädelt hatte, damit sich die Auroren auf ihn konzentrierten und nicht auf das Ministerium, wo sie eigentlich sein sollten.<p>

Für jetzt war er ein nützliches Werkzeug, das wusste er. Denn er hegte keinerlei Zweifel, dass sowohl der Dunkle Lord als auch Albus nicht zögern und, wenn es denn nötig war, ihn den Wölfen zum Fraß vorwerfen würde. Sein Magen verdrehte sich und Säure stieg bis zu seinem Hals auf. Er atmete tief durch und unterdrückte die Übelkeit.

Er war erleichtert zu sehen, als eine Tasse von schwachem grünem Tee zusammen mit Haferschleim auftauchte. Er hatte das letzte Jahr über bemerkt, dass sich seine Mahlzeiten geändert und sich mehr seinen Geschmack angepasst hatten und er dankte der Hauselfe, der es aufgefallen war, dass er ihr gewöhnliches Essen nicht aß.

Er ignorierte Dawlish, etwas, von dem er wusste, dass es den Mann nervte, und hob seine Tasse, um die Große Halle zu betrachten, sein Blick glitt über die versammelten Schüler. Sie waren an diesem Morgen, genau wie schon die Mahlzeiten zuvor, recht kleinlaut. Im Grunde seitdem die Auroren ihre neuen Regeln festgelegt hatten. Severus konnte schon praktisch ihre Angst und Anspannung riechen. Als er an seinem Tee nippte, schaute er hinüber zu seinen Slytherins. Sechsundachtzig standen unter seiner Obhut und er hatte nur eine grobe Vorstellung von jedem Einzelnen, auf welcher Seite sie standen.

Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu Miss Worth. Er hatte dort getan, was er konnte – sie in Grangers Richtung zu lenken. Slytherins waren von Natur aus keine Bahnbrecher, aber wo einer hinging, würden andere folgen. Wenn nur der Erste versichern konnte, dass sie nicht im Nachteil standen. Es war eine schwere Bürde auf den Schultern eines Kindes, aber nur eine Erstklässlerin konnte das Undenkbare tun und sich einer Wiederholungsklasse anschließen, die von einem Gryffindor geleitet wurde. Er fragte sich, was Agnes Worth von Professor Granger-Snape hielt und musste dann einen weiteren Schluck nehmen, um sein Lächeln zu verstecken.

Gryffindors. Sein Blick glitt hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, wo er einst zuerst nach schwarzen Haaren gesucht hatte. Jetzt war sein Blick von braunen Locken angezogen. Sie hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt, tief in ein Buch versunken und schien ihre Umgebung gar nicht zu registrieren. Immer wieder lehnte sie sich vor, um hastig etwas zu notieren. Potter und Weasley saßen gegenüber von ihr und hatten ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt. Weasley entwickelte sich gut. Es wurde immer schwieriger für ihn den jungen Mann im Schach zu schlagen.

Was Potter betraf – sein Blick verfinsterte sich – Lilys Kind. Schlaue, wunderschöne Lily. Jedes Mal wenn er den Jungen ansah, sah er Lilys anschuldigende, grüne Augen. Wut floss durch ihn, wie sie es immer tat, wenn er Harry Potter betrachtete. Lily hatte sich von ihm abgewandt, angewidert von seiner Faszination mit den Dunklen Künsten. Er hatte sie mit jeder Faser seines Körpers geliebt und sie hatte sich um ihn gesorgt, das wusste er. Aber es war ihr nicht möglich gewesen ihn zu lieben, alles von ihm zu akzeptieren und selbst ihre Sorge war unterlegt mit ihrem Misstrauen.

Seine Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen, als er Potter betrachtete. _Da ist dein kleiner Junge, Lily, dabei denselben Weg wie ich hinunterzulaufen. Er ist ich, bis hin zum Makel der Dunklen Künste und aus genau denselben Gründen. Liebst du ihn noch immer, meine Liebste?  
><em>

Missgunst stieg in ihm auf, und selbst obwohl er wusste, wie zerstörerisch es war, hieß er es wie einen alten Freund willkommen. So ähnlich waren sie sich, aber mit einem großen Unterschied: Der Junge hatte einen Kreis aus Freunden, die stark und ehrlich hinter ihm standen, um sich. Potter hatte Albus und Minerva. Severus hegte keinerlei Zweifel, dass Lily von dort, wo sie auch gerade war, noch immer den Jungen liebte.

Er schnaubte bei seinem eigenen Bad im Selbstmitleid. Das Frühstück war noch nicht einmal beendet. Es war noch viel zu früh um diese bekannten Wege einzuschlagen.

Granger erhaschte seinen Blick, gerade als sie ihren Kopf hob. Sie lächelte ihn offen und fröhlich zu, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Notizen zuwandte.

Severus weigerte sich die ausbreitende Wärme in seiner Brust zu akzeptieren, als sie seine Bitterkeit vertrieb.

„Severus?"

Severus richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Schulleiter. „Sir?"

Albus hielt ihm den zusammengefalteten _Tagespropheten_ entgegen. „Haben Sie heute schon die Zeitung gelesen?"

Severus merkte, wie sich bei Albus' Blick erneut sein Magen umdrehte. Er nahm die Zeitung und klappte sie auf.

**_DER LEITENDE ZAUBEREIMINISTER THICKNESSE ERNENNT NEUEN MINISTER FÜR DIE ABTEILUNG ZAUBEREI-SICHERHEIT_**

_Der leitende Zaubereiminister Pius Thicknesse hat in einem wagemutigen Schritt die Zauberwelt vor Ihr-wisst-schon wem und seinen Gefolgsleuten zu schützen, eine neue Abteilung für Zauberei-Sicherheit hervorgerufen. Die neue Abteilung wird geleitet von Mr. Devrom Dollort. In seiner Willkommensrede wurde Minister Thicknesse mit folgenden Worten zitiert: „Mr. Dollort wird eng mit mir und dem Zaubergamot zusammenarbeiten, um wieder Frieden und Sicherheit in der Zauberwelt herzustellen. (Lesen Sie auf Seite 8: Die vollständige Rede von Minister Thicknesse) (Lesen Sie auf Seite 9: Die neuen Regeln, die von der Abteilung für Zaubereisicherheit aufgestellt worden sind.)_

Unter einem kleinen Absatz war ein Bild von Minister Thicknesse, wie er einem lächelnden, gut aussehenden, dunkelhaarigen Mann, gekleidet in tadellosen Zauberroben, die Hand schüttelte.

Severus schnappte nach Luft, als sich der Mann von Thickenesse abwandte und in die Kamera lächelte. Severus wusste, dass der langsame Verlauf wieder menschlich zu werden endlich erfolgreich abgeschlossen war, aber er hatte nie verstanden, warum der Dunkle Lord sich dieser Verwandlung unterzogen hatte. Jetzt war es mehr als deutlich. Devrom Dollort war der Dunkle Lord.


	34. Blitzkrieg

**Blitzkrieg**

Der Mann, bekannt als Devrom Dollort, winkte der hübschen, jungen Hexe vor seinem Büro zu und war mehr als zufrieden, als er sah, dass sie errötete. „Ah, Marantha, wie ich sehe, überwachen Sie fleißig das innere Heiligtum. Wie geht es allen heute Morgen?"

Marantha lächelte ihren neuen Vorgesetzten an. „Alles ist in Ordnung, Sir. Ihr zwei Uhr-Termin ist bereits eingetroffen und wartet in Ihrem Büro und Mr. Latimer von der Abteilung Magische Strafverfolgung bestätigt, dass heute Nachmittag 2:30 Uhr für ihn passt."

„Ausgezeichnet, meine Liebe." Devrom würdigte sie eines Lächelns. „Wenn Mr. Latimer erscheint, dann schicken Sie ihn doch bitte zu mir herein. Bis dahin sorgen Sie dafür, dass ich nicht gestört werde."

„Ja, Sir."

Er wandte sich von seiner Sekretärin ab und verschwand durch die massive Doppeltür in sein Büro. Das Lächeln und die freundliche Maske des Devrom Dollort verschwand die Minute, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss und sich die Schweigezauber aktivierten. „Berichte", schnappte er, als er das Büro durchquerte.

Thorfinn Rowle, der gegen einen der Ledersessel lehnte, die vor dem übergroßen Schreibtisch standen, richtete sich auf. „Alle aktiven Portschlüssel sind laut Ihren Anweisungen wieder in unserer Hand. Unsere Leute halten im Moment Ausschau nach Gesetzeswidrigen. Wenn Snape mit Dumbledores Einmischungen recht behält, sollten wir die, die diese _Handys_" – er betonte das Wort extra langsam, da er sich nicht sicher war, wie es ausgesprochen wurde – „benutzen, schon bald schnappen."

„Hinsetzen, Rowle." Er deutete auf einen der Stühle. „Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit."

Rowle setzte sich, als sich Voldemort zurücklehnte und seine Hände vor sich faltete. „Muggels und Muggelgeborene sind nichts weiter als abartigen Pocken auf unserer einstigen großartigen Gesellschaft. Wir werden uns schon noch um ihre Verseuchung kümmern, aber wir sollten unsere wertvollen Mittel jetzt noch nicht an dieser Stelle verschwenden. Die Muggels waren nur eine Ablenkung. Die nächste Phase unseres Planes sollte sich hauptsächlich auf uns konzentrieren." Er lehnte sich vor und fixierte Rowle mit seinem Blick. „Wir stehen an einem wichtigen Scheidpunkt, Rowle. Genau an diesem Punkt hatte Dumbledore und sein Orden das letzte Mal meine Pläne durchkreuzt. Derselbe Fehler kann nicht – und wird auch nicht – noch einmal geschehen."

Das fieberhafte Leuchten von Wahnsinn erhellte ganz zu Voldemorts Zufriedenheit Rowles Augen. „Nein, Sir. Nichts wird Ihren Aufstieg zum Ruhm im Weg stehen. Ihnen gehört mein Leben, mein Herr."

„Gut. Was ist mit den Grenzen?"

„Als der Ausnahmezustand ausgerufen wurde, wurden die alten Zauber unter der Kontrolle des Ministeriums aktiviert. Unsere Leute kontrollieren sie jetzt." Rowle lächelte breit. „Als sie dann einmal aktiviert wurden, wurden alle Apparationen nach oder aus England unterbrochen."

„Ausgezeichnet. Über die nächsten zwei Wochen will ich, dass die Angriffe vermehrt werden. Bella kennt bereits die Ziele. Sprich dich mit ihr ab. Wenn erst einmal meine neuen Sicherheitsinstitutionen greifen, werden wir die Angriffe reduzieren. Die Bevölkerung wird annehmen, dass die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen funktionieren, und werden dadurch offener für weitere Kontrollen sein."

„Was ist mit Dumbledore, mein Herr?"

Voldemort lachte. „Du willst Hogwarts angreifen?"

Rowle errötete. „Ich weiß, dass es fruchtlos ist. Hogwarts ist viel zu gut beschützt. Aber können wir den alten Dummkopf nicht entfernen?"

„Nein, er ist genau da, wo wir ihn haben wollen. Mit Hogwarts unter Bedrohung ist er durch die Zauber an die Schule gebunden und er kann sie nicht einfach verlassen. Er ist dort genauso eingesperrt, als wenn er in Azkaban sitzen würde. Wir wissen, wo er ist und mit Severus als mein Spion, wissen wir auch, was er tut. Ebenso wissen wir, wo sich Potter aufhält. Und dort werden die beiden auch bleiben, eingesperrt und beobachtet, bis ich den Zeitpunkt und Ort bestimmt habe."

Ein kurzes Klopfen unterbrach sie. Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür. „Mr. Dollort, Mr. Latimer ist eingetroffen. Soll er warten oder können Sie ihn jetzt empfangen?"

„Schicken Sie ihn bitte herein."

Ein kleiner, nervöser Mann betrat das Büro, seine Roben waren tadellose, aber eindeutig zu groß geschnitten und auffallend auf seinen Schultern gepolstert, damit er größer und wichtiger erschien, als er wirklich war.

„Mr. Latimer, bitten kommen Sie herein. Bitte setzen Sie sich. Ich glaube, Sie kennen Mr. Rowle bereits?"

„Ja, wir haben uns bereits bei einigen Tagungen gesehen", antwortete er, als er Rowle höflich zunickte.

„Gut, gut. Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sich fragen, warum ich Sie heute herbestellt habe. Und ich hoffe, dass Sie die Wichtigkeit dieser Situation verstehen und warum ich Sie direkt damit konfrontiere. Gerade in diesen Zeiten ist es immer klug zu wissen, wer die Schlüsselfiguren sind."

Der andere Mann plusterte sich vor Stolz auf, sich nicht bewusst, dass sein eigenes Ego bewusst gestreift worden war. „Ich muss schon sagen, dass ich recht überrascht über Ihre Anfrage mich sehen zu wollen, war. Ich hatte erwartet, dass Sie sich eher an Mrs. Bones wenden würden, da sie die Abteilungsleiterin ist. Aber ich bin hier, um Ihnen, wo ich nur kann, zu helfen."

„Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden das sagen. Mit Mr. Rowles Hilfe hat mein Büro eine intensive Überprüfung aller Angestellten des Ministeriums durchgeführt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich einem so intelligenten Mann wie Ihnen nicht sagen muss, dass ein Angriff wie Sie-wissen-schon-wer auf das Ministerium durchgeführt hat, nur mit Hilfe aus dem Inneren so erfolgreich sein konnte."

Latimer atmete geschockt ein. „Hier im Ministerium. Undenkbar."

„In der Tat." Voldemort legte einen ebenfalls schockierten Blick auf. „Und sehr zu meinem eigenen Leidwesen, fürchte ich, haben wir bereits eine Schlange in unserer eigenen Abteilung ausfindig gemacht. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich das Bedürfnis hatte, diese Angelegenheit direkt mit Ihnen zu besprechen."

„Magische Strafverfolgung? Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein. Madam Bones würde so etwas niemals …" Latimer verstummte, als er Voldemorts Blick bei der Erwähnung von Amelia Bones Namen bemerkte. „Sie können doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass … dass…Amelia Bones? Sicherlich nicht." Latimer blickte wild zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. „Madam Bones ist seit Jahren eine Verteidigerin des Ministeriums. Da muss ein Fehler vorliegen."

„Kein Fehler, fürchte ich", sagte Voldemort, sein Ausdruck vermittelte genau die richtige Mischung aus tiefer Trauer und Enttäuschung. „Wir haben Augenzeugen, die berichteten, dass sie dabei gesehen wurde, wie sie sich heimlich mit einem weiteren entlarvten Anhänger von Sie-wissen-schon-wem getroffen hatte."

Latimer riss seine Augen auf, als er vor bis zur Stuhlkannte rutschte. „Ich fürchte mich schon fast davor zu fragen", hauchte er. „Wer könnte-"

„Arthur Weasley."

„Nein! Er liebt die Muggels."

„Ganz genau, Mr. Latimer." Voldemort stieß seinen Daumen auf den Schreibtisch auf. „Können Sie sich eine bessere Tarnung, Misstrauen zu verwerfen, vorstellen?"

„Oooh", atmete Latimer langsam aus. „Verstehe. Wie teuflisch clever. Ich hätte ihn niemals verdächtigt." Sorge zeichnete seinen Blick. „Aber haben Sie auch Beweise?"

„Ja, mehr als genug, um sie beide zu belasten."

Laitmers Mund verzog sich zu einer dünnen Linie. „Wissen Sie, ich habe Weasley noch nie gemocht. Irgendwas war immer seltsam an ihm gewesen. Wie er immer über die Muggels gesprochen hat, Muggel hier und Muggel da. Es war immer etwas zu viel, wenn Sie mich fragen. Und Bones. Ich muss sagen, ich bin schockiert. Wie kann Ihnen die Magische Strafverfolgung behilflich sein, Mr. Dollort?"

Voldemort achtete sehr auf seine Körpersprache, als er sich über seinen Schreibtisch beugte. Seine Stimme war hinab auf ein Flüstern gesunken, um dem Ganzen einen Grad von Geheimhaltung und Einzigartigkeit zu verleihen. „Wir vermuten, Bones und Weasley sind nur ein Teil eines größeren Netzwerkes von Sie-wissen-schon-wems Anhänger und diese mit Informationen versorgen. Wir würden gerne dieses Informationsnetzwerk durchtrennen."

Latimer lehnte sich ebenfalls vor, seine Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung auf. „Was schlagen Sie vor?"

„Ich versichere Ihnen, es ist nichts Widriges oder Illegales." Voldemort hob beruhigend eine Hand. „Selbst wenn ich glaube, dass unsere Beweise stichhaltig sind, müssen wir uns dennoch an das Prozedere halten. Wenn diese Leute jedoch wahrhaftige, heimliche Unterstützer von Sie-wissen-schon-wem sind, dann können wir sie nicht mit gutem Gewissen frei herumlaufen lassen. Nein, was ich Ihnen vorschlage, ist ganz einfach – Festnahme und Haft, bis eine vollständige Anklage gestellt werden kann."

„Ja", nickte Latimer. „Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen. Das Ministerium ist durchaus dazu in der Lage sie so lange in Haft zu behalten, bis das ganze Theater mit Sie-wissen-schon-wem ausgestanden ist."

Devrom Dollort schenkte Latimer ein warmes Lächeln, zufrieden damit, als sich der andere unter seinem Blick zu aalen schien. Latimer würde einfach zu kontrollieren sein. „Natürlich wird die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung mit Bones in Azkaban eine starke Führung benötigen. Würden Sie diese Rolle übernehmen wollen, Mr. Latimer? Ich kann bei dem Minister für Sie ein gutes Wort einlegen, wenn Sie möchten." Voldemort winkte ab. „Aber das ist Arbeit für später. Ich habe hier eine kurze Liste von Namen." Er zog eine ordentlich zusammengerollte Pergamentrolle aus seinem Schreibtisch hervor und nahm eine neue Feder auf, um beides an Latimer zu übergeben. „Wir haben bereits über Weasley und Bones gesprochen. Das hier sind die anderen, von denen wir glauben, dass sie zu ihnen Kontakt hatten."

* * *

><p>Hermine betrachtete die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche. Harry benutzte den Raum für seine Verteidigungsklasse, wenn sie nicht gerade ihren Zaubertränkekurs abhielt. Die Tür sah anders aus – dunkler und irgendwie bedrohlicher. Es war natürlich, dass die Tür anders aussah, da es immerhin Harry gewesen war, der sie herbeigerufen hatte, aber war eine Tür nicht nur eine Tür? Sicherlich war diese ganze dunkler-und-bedrohlicher-Sache nur ein Produkt ihrer überaktiven Vorstellung.<p>

„Das ist keine gute Idee", bemerkte Agnes herb hinter ihr.

Agnes Zögern gab Hermine den nötigen Mut, den sie brauchte. Sie drehte sich leicht um, damit sie das Mädchen ansehen konnte. „Du hast dem zugestimmt. Wir haben dem zugestimmt."

„Ich habe auch gesagt, dass du verrückt bist."

„Du bist nicht die Erste, die das sagt", seufzte Hermine zustimmend. „Aber irgendwo muss es ja anfangen und Mut steht und fällt nicht mit Gryffindors."

Agnes schürzte ihre Lippen, als ob sie versuchen, würde ein Lächeln zu verbergen. „Nein, nur Dummheit."

Hermine wirbelte zu ihr herum. „Oh, also das hat wehgetan, Agnes", antwortete sie lachend.

„Du bist viel zu jung, um schon so zynisch zu sein."

Hermine genoss Agnes Gesellschaft, selbst wenn das Mädchen sechs Jahre jünger als sie war. Agnes besaß eine kühne Intelligenz, einen scharfen Verstand und eine noch schärfere Zunge. Sie begann das Mädchen als Freundin zu betrachten und es war eine recht neue Erfahrung. Es war nicht so, als ob Hermine keine Freunde außer Ron und Harry hatte, aber irgendwie waren es alle nur männliche Freunde. Sie hatte nie wirklich eine Freundin gehabt. Die einzigen weiblichen Kontakte, die sie hatte, waren mit Ginny, Parvati und Lavender und Hermine konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, diese Unterhaltung mit einen von ihnen zu führen.

„Okay, dann folge mir … und versuch harmlos auszusehen."

Agnes lachte auf. „Du hast schon einen merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor."

Hermine atmete erneut einmal tief durch und drehte sich wieder zur Tür um. Stumm sandte sie eine Bitte an das Universum des Glückes und drückte die Tür auf, in der Hoffnung, dass sie keinen riesigen Fehler beging.

„Hey, Hermine, du bist spät dran", rief Ron von der anderen Seite des Raumes, als sie ihren Kopf hineinsteckte.

„Entschuldigt. Ich wurde aufgehalten." Sie erhaschte Harrys Blick, der gerade Schildzauber mit Finch-Fletchly übte. „Ich habe noch jemanden gefunden, die gerne ihre Verteidigungskünste verbessern würde."

„Sicher", antwortete Harry. Er winkte ihr in einer ‚Komm her'-Geste zu. „Bring sie herein."

Hermine stieß die Tür noch weiter auf und trat zur Seite, damit Agnes durch die Tür treten konnte. Es waren gerade mal drei Schritte getan, bevor sich Schweigen im Raum ausbreitete.

„Alle miteinander, das hier ist Agnes Worth." Schweigen traf ihre Bekanntmachung und in Hermine begann Panik aufzusteigen, als Luna zu ihrer Rettung eilte.

„Ich bin Luna Lovegood. Aber die meisten nennen mich Loony Lovegood."

„Unglückliche Namensgebung. Die meisten glauben, dass ich nach einer bösen Hexe benannt bin." Agnes zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Was kannst du?"

Jemand im Hintergrund kicherte leise, ein Geräusch, welches vollkommen in Harrys Gebrüll unterging. „Bist du verrückt? Sie ist eine Slytherin. Oder ist dir nicht die Schlange auf ihrer Robe aufgefallen?"

Schweigen breitete sich aus. Hermine verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und war bereit Harry gebürtig zu antworten, als Luna wieder das Wort ergriff. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir unseren Häusern helfen könnten, Harry. Ich denke, du wärst ein ausgezeichneter Slytherin. Du passt sehr gut in das Haus." Ungeachtet von Harrys alarmierender Röte, lächelte Luna Agnes an, bevor sie das Thema wechselte. „Ist es wahr, dass ein gefangen genommener Muttlethump in den Gemächern von Slytherin lebt und versucht die Unvorsichtigen zu verschlingen?"

Agnes blinzelte verwirrt, eine Reaktion, die die meisten Menschen bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Luna zeigten. „Kann nicht behaupten, jemals einen gefangen genommenen Muttlethump gesehen zu haben."

Luna nickte weise. „Na ja, du bist nur eine Erstklässlerin. Vielleicht wartet es ja, bis es versuchen wird, dich zu verschlingen. Ich habe gehört, dass Muttlethumps, was das angeht, recht wählerisch sind."

„Hermiiiiineeee!"

Es sah danach aus, als ob Harry seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Und danach brach das absolute Chaos aus. 

* * *

><p>Hermines Kopf pochte, der Schmerz war so grausam, als ob man einen Schraubstock zugezogen hatte. Sogar die Kopfschmerztranks, die sie nach dem Fiasko mit Harry zu sich genommen hatte, halfen nicht.<p>

Sie glaubte noch immer, sein Schreien in ihren Ohren zu hören. _Wer zum Kuckuck hätte denn auch ahnen können, dass eine Elfjährige so ein Chaos anrichten würde?_

Im Nachhinein betrachtete, war sich Hermine sicher, dass sie die Situation vielleicht hätte besser handhaben können. Sie zuckte bei dem Gedanken an den besonders lauten Wortaustausch zusammen:

_„Warum fragst du nicht gleich Malfoy, ob er uns beitreten will?", schrie Harry.___

_„Vielleicht sollten wir das sogar tun", schrie sie zurück.  
><em>

Daraufhin war das Geschreie noch weitergegangen, bis überraschenderweise die Hufflepuffs in der Gruppe Harry an das Lied über Einheit des Sprechenden Hutes erinnerten und die Ravenclaws, angeführt von Anthony Goldstein, wiesen darauf hin, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer der Feind war, und nicht die Slytherins.

Harry war ein weniger guter Verlierer gewesen.

Nutzlos massierte sie ihre Schläfen. Zumindest ein Gryffindor hatte sich auf ihre Seite geschlagen oder es war nur ein Zug unter Jungen. Wie dem auch sei, Harry konnte dies nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und hatte nur widerwillig zugestimmt, Agnes mit aufzunehmen. Daraufhin hatte er die arme Agnes in eine entfernte Ecke gezogen, um dort an ihren Schildzaubern zu üben. Natürlich bedeutete dies nach Harry, dass er ihr nur einen sehr schwachen Zauber zeigte und sie anschließend mit Flüchen bombardiert hatte, während sie versuchte sie zu blocken. Sie musste nicht erwähnen, dass Agnes mehr als einmal zu Boden gegangen war.

Es mag vielleicht eine Feuerprobe gewesen sein, aber am Ende der Stunde konnte Agnes praktisch alles blocken oder allem ausweichen, was Harry in ihre Richtung warf.

Hermine, mehr als nur wütend und beschämt über Harry Verhalten, hätte dem schon fast ein Ende gesetzt, bis sie Agnes Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sie hatte ihre Augen kalkulierend und entschlossen zusammengekniffen, aber ein breites Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. Erst da verstand sie, selbst wenn Harrys es noch nicht begriffen hatte, dass Agnes gewonnen hatte.

Schon das hätte Hermine ermutigen sollen. Hausgemeinschaft war eine Realität, wenn auch nicht unbedingt eine freundliche. Stattdessen lag sie, geplagt von Schmerzen, hellwach und sich ziemlich sicher, dass irgendwo anders noch der andere Schuh fallen würde, auf ihrem Bett. 

* * *

><p>Auf seinem Bett hockend, beobachtete Ron Harry dabei, wie er in ihrem Zimmer, welches sie sich mit Neville, Dean und Seamus teilten, auf und ab lief. Seit ihrer Rückkehr auf ihr Zimmer tat Harry nichts anderes, als herumzulaufen und sich zu beschweren. Neville und Dean hatten Ron ein entschuldigendes Lächeln geschenkt, während Seamus nur genervt seine Augen verdreht hatte und die Drei, hatten sich in ihre Betten, mit zugezogenen Vorhängen, zurückgezogen und somit war einzig und allein Ron übrig geblieben, um sich Harrys Klagen anzuhören.<p>

Ron wünschte sich, dass er sich ebenfalls hinter seinen Vorhang verstecken konnte. Vielleicht mit einem kleinen Schweigezauber, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen.

Harry drehte um, und ging zurück zur Tür. „Hufflepuffs? Was wissen Hufflepuffs schon davon, was es bedeutet eine Einheit zu bilden?" Sechs Schritte weiter und er wirbelte herum, nur um wieder zurück zum Fenster zu laufen. „Und Goldstein? Wer ist er schon, dass er _mir_ sagen kann, wer der Feind ist? Ich habe den gottverdammten Feind getroffen." Eine weitere Drehung, noch mehr Schritte und das Ganze fand wieder seinen Anfang.

Ron hatte genug davon. Und Hermine hatte schon lange genug davon, wenn ihre schrille und hitzige Auseinandersetzung mit Harry nur ein Hinweis darauf gewesen war.

Nach dem Auftauchen der Auroren hatte Ron gehofft, dass Harry wieder zu dem alten Harry Potter zurückfinden würde, der Harry Potter, an den er sich erinnerte.

„Und was ist nur mit Hermine los? Einfach einen Slytherin zum DA-Treffen mitzubringen? Was hat sie sich nur dabei gedacht?"

Und genau in diesem Moment entschied Ron, dass er genug hatte. „Willst du wissen, was sie sich dabei gedacht hat?" Ungeachtet ihrer schlafenden Zimmerkameraden schlug Ron seine Decke zurück und sprang aus seinem Brett, um direkt vor Harry zum Stehen zu kommen. „Sie dachte, dass du zu einem absoluten Vollidioten geworden bist."

„Ich … ich bin zu-", stotterte Harry zusammenhangslos.

Ron ging ihm dazwischen. „Nein, du hast recht. Kein absoluter Vollidiot. Du bist zu einem grenzenlosen, verdammten Vollidioten geworden. Denkst du etwa, dass wir es nicht wissen?"

Harry Gesicht erbleichte. „Ihr wisst was?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Wir sind deine Freunde, du Hornochse! Wir wissen von dem Buch. Wir wissen, was du tust. Wir wissen von den dämlichen dunklen Künsten und wir wissen, dass das, was auch immer du mit dem Buch machst, es dich in eine komplette Nervensäge verwandelt."

Die Farbe schoss zurück in Harrys Gesicht. „Du weißt überhaupt nichts."

„Tue ich nicht? Tu ich nicht? Wer glaubst du denn hat dir die ganze Zeit den Rücken freigehalten? Wer glaubst du hat dich bei allen entschuldigt, wenn du jemanden mal wieder den Kopf abgebissen hast? Und wer glaubst du hat dich die ganze Zeit verteidigt?"

„Ich muss von niemandem verteidigt werden. Ich habe es unter Kontrolle."

Ron lachte. „Ja? Unter Kontrolle. Das erklärt dann ja wohl auch, warum du heute eine Erstklässlerin fertigmachen wolltest."

Harry brüllte: „Sie ist eine Slytherin."

„Sie ist nicht deine Feindin!", schrie Ron zurück. „Voldemort ist es. Und verdammt noch mal, ich hasse es, seinen Namen zu sagen."

„Glaubst du etwa das, weiß ich nicht? Ich tue schon alles, um ihn zu bekämpfen. Und wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, diesen Mistkerl umzubringen, dann werde ich auch das tun."

„Mit dem Avada Kadavra?"

„Ja!"

Ron verschränkte seine Arme und trat einen Schritt vor. „Erzähl mir noch einmal, was die Prophezeiung besagt", verlangte er.

"Ron ... "

„Sag es mir!"

Harry starrte ihn eine ganze Weile an. Dann wiederholte er die Prophezeiung, spukte die Worte aus, als ob sie einen schmutzigen Beigeschmack hätten. „Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ..."

„Halt."

„Jetzt komme mir nicht so", knurrte Harry. „Ich dachte, du wolltest sie hören."

„Nein, ich wollte, dass _du_ sie hörst. Und es ist offensichtlich, dass du schon wieder das Wesentliche übersiehst. _Aber er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt._ Lass uns diesen Teil noch einmal wiederholen. Eine Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt." Ron verstummte und wartete erwartungsvoll auf Harry, aber als Harry ihn lediglich weiterhin anstarrte, warf Ron geschlagen seine Arme in die Luft. „Wie bitte schön soll der Todesfluch eine Macht sein, die er nicht kennt? Ich stell jetzt einfach nur mal eine Vermutung an, aber ich denke, dass ihm dieser Fluch ziemlich vertraut ist."

Harry Blick war hart, grüne Augen funkelten und die blitzartige Narbe stach rot auf seiner Stirn hervor, als er durch zusammengepresste Zähne knurrte: „Du hast absolut keine Ahnung."

„Ja, nun, im Moment würde ich sagen, dass ich mehr als du weißt. Ich bin immerhin nicht so dumm und spiele mit den dunklen Künsten herum."

Plötzlich lag Harrys Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Ron, ohne Zauberstab, lediglich gekleidet in seinem Schlafanzug, starrte zurück, wich keinen Schritt aus, bis Harry herumwirbelte und angespannt zur Tür stampfte.

„Ja genau. Hau ab und schmoll 'ne Runde. Schon wieder!", schrie er Harry hinterher.

Eine zuschlagende Tür war Rons einzige Antwort.

Ron warf seinen Kopf zurück und knurrte frustriert auf.

Ein leises Husten hinter ihm, ließ Ron herumwirbeln und er griff nach dem Zauberstab, den er nicht trug. Drei sehr besorgte und irgendwie verängstigte Zimmerkameraden starrten ihn an, alle eingerahmt von ihren jeweiligen Vorhängen. Er schenkte ihnen ein verlegenes Lächeln. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr eventuell…"

„Nein", unterbrach Dean ihn, „das denke ich nicht, Mann."

Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und fragte sich, was er jetzt tun sollte.

„Ron?"

„Ja, Neville?"

„War das eine echte Prophezeiung?"

Mit einem Seufzen drehte sich Ron müde zu seinem eigenen Bett um und kletterte hinein. „Es war eine echte Prophezeiung."

Neville schwieg, als er diese Informationen verdaute. „Ich bin auch im Juli geboren", sagte er langsam. „M-Meine Eltern haben Du-weißt-schon-wen dreimal besiegt. Beim letzten Mal sind sie … da sind sie …"

„Ich weiß, Neville", antwortete Ron, damit er es nicht aussprechen musste.

„Ich hätte es auch sein können." Die wenige Gesichtsfarbe, die Neville noch besaß, schwand nun völlig. „Warum bin ich es nicht? Bist du dir sicher, dass ich es nicht bin?"

Ron ließ sich zurück auf sein Kissen fallen und atmete verzweifelt aus. „Du bist es nicht, Neville. Es ist Harry. Und warum er dich nicht ausgesucht hat … nun, da bin ich mir nicht sicher, aber ich kann dir sagen, was Hermine mir erzählt hat, als ich sie danach gefragt habe. Sie meinte, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer ein absolut, arroganter Idiot ist und er hat Harry ausgesucht, weil er genau wie Harry ein Halbblut ist."

Seamus, der bis dahin nur mit aufgerissenen Augen fasziniert zugehört hatte, ergriff schließlich das Wort. „Du-weißt-schon-wer ist kein Halbblut."

„Er ist ein Halbblut, da sein Vater Muggel war." Ron verdeckte seine Augen und fragte sich, wie er in diese Unterhaltung hineingeschliddert war. 

* * *

><p>Harry stürmte die Treppe von seinem Zimmer zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. <em>Was fällt Ron eigentlich ein, mich zu hinterfragen? Was fällt ihm überhaupt ein, mir eine Predigt zu halten, als ob ich irgendein dummes, kleines Kind wäre? Ich bin Voldemort vier Mal begegnet und viermal habe ich ihn bekämpft.<em>_  
><em>

Was weiß Ron schon? Er war ja nicht derjenige, auf den sie alle zählten. Er schlief abends nicht ein und wachte von Albträumen auf, in denen Todesser die folterten und umbrachten, um die man sich sorgte.

Alles, was er je getan hatte. _Alles_ war nur für sie gewesen. Undankbarer Mistkerl.

Harry warf sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin, seine Hand umklammerte noch immer seinen Zauberstab.

„Es muss der Todesfluch sein", sagte er in den leeren Raum. „Er muss es einfach sein."

* * *

><p>Zwei Tage nach der Schlacht von Agnes, wie Hermine es in ihrem Kopf nannte, hatte sich Harry noch mehr zurückgezogen und sprach weder mit ihr noch mit Ron. Ron hatte sich geweigert es ihr zu erklären, er hatte ihr nur gesagt, dass er Harry etwas mitgeteilt hatte, was er nicht hören wollte. Aber abgesehen von den finsteren Blicken und seinem Schweigen, hatte er nichts gesagt, als Agnes bei ihrem nächsten Treffen wieder mit dabei war.<p>

Natürlich war sich Hermine ziemlich sicher, dass das Mädchen für ihn nur ein Nebenärgernis war. Harrys Hauptaugenmerk lag auf Ron, was Hermines Neugier auf das, was Ron wohl zu ihm gesagt hatte, nur wachsen ließ. Was sie anging, ignorierte Hermine ihn und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Zauberbücher, die ihr gegeben worden waren. Sie war nicht dumm und wusste, dass sie irgendwas Wichtiges in diesen Büchern finden sollte. Jetzt war sie sich allerdings fast sicher, dass sie es gefunden hatte.

Bindungszauber, erkannte sie, wurden weit verbreitet eingesetzt, aber ihnen wurde in der Zauberwelt nur sehr wenig Interesse gezollt. Es waren die Bindungszauber, die die Dinge in der Zauberwelt miteinander verbanden, wie zum Beispiel der Magische Rundfunk, das Flohnetzwerk und sie erlaubten, den Porträts zwischen den Gemälden hin und her zu wandern. Sie fand es recht faszinierend und ihr waren bereits vier Möglichkeiten eingefallen, wie sie die Verfolgungszauber, die das Ministerium auf ihre Zauberstäbe legte, austricksen konnte, ohne gleich das Ministerium zu alarmieren. Das Einzige, was jetzt noch übrig blieb, war es die Jungen davon zu überzeugen, ihr bei ihrer Theorie zu helfen. Sie hoffte, dass wenn sie etwas gegen die Auroren ausheckten, es Ron und Harry wieder zusammenbringen würde.

Sie ignorierte ihr halb gegessenes Mittagessen und machte sich stattdessen weitere Notizen, wie sie den Zauber, den sie gerade erschuf, noch verfeinern konnte.

„Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. und Miss Weasley, bitte kommen Sie mit mir mit."

Überrascht blickte Hermine auf und sah neben sich eine angespannte Professor McGonagall an ihrem Gryffindortisch stehen. Ein schneller Blick in Harry und Rons Richtung sagte ihr nur, dass die beiden genauso überrascht waren. Ginny zuckte flüchtig mit den Schultern, um zu zeigen, dass sie ebenfalls nicht wusste, was dies zu bedeuten hatte.

„Okay, Professor", sagte Ron.

Schnell sammelte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und folgte den anderen, als sie bemerkte, wie Professor Sprout mit Susan Bones sprach. Erstaunt erkannte sie, dass sie alle zusammen die Große Halle verließen und sich auf den Weg zum Wasserspeier vor den Gemächern des Schulleiters machten. Sie wollte die Professorin fragen, was los war, aber McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie verstummen. Etwas stimmte überhaupt nicht.

„Blutige Lutscher", sagte McGonagall. Als die Wendeltreppe sichtbar wurde, wollte Ron schon hinaufgehen, aber McGonagall hielt ihn zurück, bis Professor Sprout mit einer verwirrten Susan Bones auftauchte. Als sie dann alle zusammenstammen waren, wurden sie die Treppe hinauf gescheucht. 

* * *

><p>Hermine war sich nicht sicher, warum sie hier war. Wenn sie jemand gefragt hätte, dann glaubte sie noch nicht einmal, dass sie genau sagen konnte, wie sie überhaupt hier hergekommen war. Sie hatte ihrer Umgebung keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und war einfach einen Schritt vor den anderen gestolpert und hatte sich von ihren aufgewühlten Gefühlen leiten lassen.<p>

Sie war aus dem Gryffindorturm geflohen, als sie die erdrückende Hilflosigkeit von Harry und Ron gespürt hatte. Sie wusste, sie hätte bleiben sollen. Harry ging es jetzt noch schlechter als zuvor und Ron war genauso hilflos, gefangen in seinen eigenen Gefühlen. Ginny hatte seit den Neuigkeiten nicht mehr aufgehört zu weinen. Aber sie musste einfach verschwinden. Sie musste mit ihrer eigenen Wut und Trauer umgehen. Also war sie abgehauen und hatte sich noch nicht einmal nach Ron umgedreht, als er ihr nachgerufen hatte.

Obwohl sie nicht wusste, wie genau sie hier hergekommen war, war sie dennoch nicht überrascht letztendlich vor Snapes Bürotür zu stehen.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, sagte er kein Wort, sondern winkte sie nur herein. Dort stand sie dann mit ihren Armen um ihren Körper geschlungen in der Mitte des Raumes und starrte hinab auf die grauen Bodensteinplatten. Jetzt wo sie hier war, wusste sie nicht so recht, was sie als Nächstes tun sollte. Was tat man schon in solch einer Situation?

„Ich weiß nicht …" Die Worte so leise gesprochen, dass sie nur ein Hauch eines Flüstern waren, entflohen ihren Mund, bevor sie es zurückhalten konnte.

Snape hatte sich vor ihr gegen seine Schreibtischkante gelehnt. „Sie wissen … was nicht, Miss Granger?"

Blinzelnd, um die Tränen, die ausbrechen wollten, zu unterdrücken, schaute sie zu ihm auf. Sie wusste, was Snape von Tränen hielt und sie wollte ausgerechnet nicht vor ihm weinen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."

Da seufzte er, ein gequälter Blick zeichnete sein Gesicht, bevor sich seine gewohnte gleichgültige Maske erneut über sein Gesicht legte. „Setzen Sie sich, bevor Sie noch umfallen." Die Worte waren grob, aber die Hand, die ihren Ellbogen umfasste, um sie zum Stuhl zu führen, war warm und sicher. „Man hat es Ihnen gesagt."

„Dumbledore hat uns alle in sein Büro gerufen. Er wollte … wollte es uns sagen, bevor es morgen im _Propheten_ stehen würde."

„Potter und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley?"

„Harry ist-" Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, unsicher, wie sie Harry erklären sollte. „Ron und Ginny sind verängstigt und wütend … und … wussten Sie es?"

„Nein", seufzte er erneut. „Ich bin genauso der Spion des Dunklen Lords wie der von Dumbledore. Es wäre verrückt gewesen, mich mit solch einer wichtigen Information zu betrauen."

Ruckartig nickte sie. „Dumbledore hatte … würde keine Einzelheiten weitergeben. Sie haben gesagt …Sie haben gesagt, Sie würden mir die Wahrheit sagen."

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie die Wahrheit wissen wollen? Wird es Ihnen helfen, die Umstände zu verstehen?"

„Ja", sagte sie, schüttelte dann aber mit dem Kopf. „Nein. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich … ich muss es einfach wissen."

Er betrachtete sie einen langen Moment, bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Unsere Quellen innerhalb des Ministeriums berichten, dass die Auroren diesen Morgen Arthur Weasley auf seiner Arbeit mitgenommen hatten. Molly war im Fuchsbau gewesen, als man sie geholt hat. Keiner von beiden hatte sich gewehrt, sie haben noch nicht einmal verstanden, was mit ihnen passierte, bis es dann zu spät war. Sie wurden verhaftet und des Verrats mit dem Dunklen Lord in Bunde zu stehen, beschuldigt. Beide wurden bis zu ihrer Verhandlung nach Azkaban gebracht."

Die Worte trafen Hermine wie ein Schlag in ihre Brust und die Luft wurde aus ihren Lungen gepresst. Snapes Worte waren nüchtern und kompromisslos, so anders als die abgerundeten und bedeutungslosen Worte des Trostes von Dumbledore. Zitternd atmete sie ein, als sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. „Und …", keuchte sie.

Snape zögerte erneut und Hermine kämpfte damit nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren und blickte ihn direkt an. Was auch immer er in ihrem Blick gesehen haben musste, überzeugte ihn, denn schließlich fuhr er fort. „Lupin war nicht so überrascht. Als die Auroren kamen, wehrte er sich. Da er ein gelisteter Werwolf war, gingen sie auf Nummer sicher und … wandten härtere Methoden an."

„Sie haben ihn umgebracht."

„Ja."

Wieder ein ruckartiges Nicken. „Die a-anderen?"

Snapes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das er es ihr genauso wenig erzählen wollte, wie sie es hören wollte. „Charlie Weasley ist sicher in Rumänien, aber die Grenzen sind geschlossen und die Auroren halten Ausschau nach ihm, so wird es ihm zumindest nicht auf dem herkömmlichen Weg möglich sein, wieder zurück nach England zu kommen. Bill Weasley befand sich im Untergrund von Gringotts, als sie kamen. Den Auroren war es unmöglich, ihn zu finden und die Goblins waren wenig hilfreich. Die Schatzkammern in Gringotts sind riesig und gleichen einem Labyrinth. Wenn Weasley nicht gefunden werden will, dann wird man ihn auch nicht finden. Und da die Goblins noch nie große Anhänger des Ministeriums waren, werden sie kaum bei der Suche helfen."

„Das ist gut", flüsterte sie und umklammerte jede Hoffnung, die noch greifbar war.

Snape schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Die Auroren werden weiterhin ihre Augen offen halten. Wenn er auftaucht, werden sie ihn schnappen. Er ist genauso gut gefangen, als wenn er in Azkaban sitzen würde."

„Was ist mit den Zwillingen? Professor Dumbledore meinte, dass er nichts wüsste."

„Die Weasley-Zwillinge wurden gewarnt, obwohl niemand weiß, von wem. Als die Auroren ihren Arbeitsplatz stürmten, war alles durchstöbert und leer geräumt. Im Moment weiß niemand, wo genau sie sich aufhalten."

Hermine schlang ihre Arme noch fester um sich, ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, um das Zittern zu unterdrücken. „Danke. Dass Sie es mir gesagt haben. Dass-" Die Worte versanken in einem Schluchzen und die Tränen, die sie so verzweifelt zurückgehalten hatte, fanden nun ihren Weg über ihre Wangen. Unsicher stand Hermine auf und sie drehte sich blind zur Tür herum, hoffend, dass sie den Raum verlassen konnte, bevor sie vollkommen die Kontrolle verlor.

Sie schaffte gerade mal zwei Schritte, bevor sie mit Snape zusammenstieß, der sich ihr in den Weg gestellt hatte. Reflexartig vergruben sich ihre Hände in seinen Roben, und als sie nicht augenblicklich zurückgestoßen wurde, klammerte sie sich nur noch fester an ihn und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.


	35. Wellen

**Wellen**

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie weinte, aber irgendwann ließ der stechende Schmerz in ihrer Brust nach. Es war noch immer da, aber jetzt war es nur noch ein stummes Pochen. Sie bemerkte auch, dass sie sich noch immer gegen Snape lehnte, ihre Hände hatten sich auf seiner flachen Brust verflochten, während seine Stärke sie beide stützte. Ihre Gedanken, durch die Sicherheit und dem Trost, den sie spürte, gestützt, begannen zu wandern. Und selbst obwohl es ein schuldiges Vergnügen war, hielt es sie nicht davon ab, ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter zu vergraben und den Duft von Kräutern, Rauch und _Severus_ einzuatmen. Ein kleines, verbitterndes Lächeln zeichnete ihre Lippen. Irgendwann war er in ihrem Kopf zu _Severus_ geworden und sie hegte arge Zweifel, ob sie diesen Namen jemals laut aussprechen würde.

Allmählich bemerkte sie, dass der Mann, an den sie sich so tröstend drückte, alles andere als entspannt war. Es war nicht unbedingt, dass er angespannt war, aber er war unnatürlich bewegungslos. Selbst das Heben und Senken seiner Brust war nur minimal. Die Hände, die leicht ihre Schultern umfassten, drückten sie nicht fort, aber zogen sie auch nicht näher heran. Wenn es irgendwer anderes gewesen wäre, würde Hermine sagen, dass ihr hier keinerlei Trost gespendet wurde und dennoch spürte Hermine die Decke der Sicherheit, die sich um sie legte, wenn sie sich an ihn lehnte. Sie wusste auch, dass es ihm gegenüber nicht fair war, wie sie ihre Schwärmerei auf ihn ablud, wenn er sich dabei offensichtlich so unwohl fühlte.

Ein letztes Mal drückte sie ihre Faust in die weiche Wolle seiner Robe und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. Sie hielt ihr Gesicht abgewandt, da sie wusste, dass sie kein zierliches Mädchen mit einem schönen tränenverschmierten Gesicht war. Sie wusste, dass sie absolut miserabel aussah. Vermutlich klebten einzelne Strähnen auf ihrem nassen Gesicht.

Zusammen standen sie im angespannten Schweigen, bevor Hermine ein Geräusch hörte, was schon fast einem Seufzen glich. Eine große Hand umfasste ihren Ellbogen und führte sie zurück zu ihrem Stuhl. Als er sich von ihr entfernte, konnte sie nicht anders als seine warme Hand zu vermissen und schalte sich für ihre Torheit.

Ein elegantes weißes Taschentuch schob sich in ihr Sichtfeld. „Hier", sagte er brüsk, „beruhigen Sie sich."

Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe, um ein Lächeln aufgrund seiner Zweideutigkeit zwischen seinen Worten und seiner Geste zu unterdrücken, und Hermine merkte bereits, wie sie weiter den Pfad ihrer Zuneigung zu Snape…_Severus_… gegenüber hinabrutschte.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte sie, als sie ihr Gesicht abtupfte, obwohl sie wusste, dass es im Grunde zwecklos war. Ihre Augen würden weiterhin aufgequollen und ihr Gesicht mit roten Flecken bedeckt sein. Sie sammelte all ihren Mut, um schließlich ihren Kopf zu heben und ihn mit einem tränenreichen Lächeln anzusehen. „Danke. Ich wollte Sie nicht …" Sie verstummte und deutete auf ihn, da sie nicht unbedingt das Wort ‚vollheulen' aussprechen wollte. „Danke", wiederholte sie.

Er lächelte trocken zurück. „Sie sind nicht die Erste, die sich an meiner Schulter ausweint, Miss Granger."

_Wieder zurück zu Miss Granger__,_ dachte sie mit etwas Enttäuschung. _Ihm war der Kontakt unangenehm__._ Ihre Enttäuschung wuchs, als er damit begann die Grenzen zwischen ihnen wieder aufzuziehen, selbst wenn sie es ihm nicht verübeln konnte. _Unangebracht__,_ flüsterte ein Teil in ihr, und Hermine konnte es, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, nicht abstreiten.

Unaufhörlich faltete und strich sie das Taschentuch glatt, als Hermine ihn stumm dabei beobachtete, wie Snape einen Stuhl um den Tisch herumzog. Er setzte sich in einen angemessenen Abstand zu ihr und fing dann ihren Blick auf. „Hören Sie mir zu, Miss Granger. Ich weiß, Sie sind verletzt, aber Sie müssen sich jetzt konzentrieren. Der Schulleiter hat Sie und die anderen aus einem Grund gewarnt. Der morgige _Prophet_ wird eine meisterhafte Propaganda des Ministeriums werden, eigens entworfen von dem Dunklen Lord, um die Ängste innerhalb der Zauberwelt weiter zu schüren."

„Wie können sie es alle so einfach akzeptieren? Warum hinterfragt niemand, was sie da tun? Wie können die Leute aus dem Ministerium einen dahergelaufenen Fremden, der auf einmal auftaucht, einfach so blind folgen?"

„Ich nehme an für Sie ergibt es keinen Sinn oder vermutlich ergibt es für keinen Muggelgeborenen einen Sinn. Als die Muggelgeborenen und ihre Eltern das erste Mal unserer Welt vorgestellt worden waren, tauchten zwei typische Worte auf, um uns zu beschreiben."

„Viktorianisch", riet sie, da sie gehört hatte, wie ihr Vater einige Male diese Beschreibung gewählt hatte.

Snape nickte leicht. „Bizarr", sagte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, „wäre dann die Zweite. Wie Sie bereits selbst bemerkt haben, akzeptiert unsere Gesellschaft Veränderungen nur schwer. Wir hängen recht beharrlich an unserer Vergangenheit und unseren Traditionen. Anders wie die Muggelwelt, besitzen wir mehr oder weniger nur eine Quelle über die wir Neuigkeiten beziehen können. Nur der Klitterer bleibt wahrlich unabhängig und ist dahin gehend meist ignoriert. Familiennamen, Dynastien, wenn Sie so wollen, sind bekannt und werden von fast jedem erkannt. In unserer Gesellschaft werden die mit Macht nur selten hinterfragt. Sie wollen wissen, wie all dies passieren konnte? Ich werde es Ihnen sagen. Unsere Welt ist verängstigt und sie suchen nach einem Retter, der sie ohne irgendwelche Bemühungen ihrerseits beschützen wird. Je weniger sie sich einmischen müssen, desto mehr werden sie den Plänen des Ministeriums folgen."

„Und das Ministerium wird ihnen Sündenböcke liefern."

„Dann verstehen Sie also."

Sie runzelte mit der Stirn. „Aber die Auroren?"

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und bedachte sie mit diesem ungeduldigen Blick, der ihr sagte, dass sie gerade etwas unglaublich Dummes gesagt hatte. „Auroren sind darauf trainiert, Befehle zu verfolgen und nicht sie zu hinterfragen. Noch wissen wir nicht, wer unter dem _Imperius_ steht oder wer ein wahrer Anhänger ist. Und vergessen Sie nicht, dass die, die sich wünschen, endlich etwas zu unternehmen, etwas Nützliches zu machen, sie werden-"

„Sie werden auf alles, was ihnen dargeboten wird anspringen, ohne es zu hinterfragen."

„Genau. Was auch der Grund ist, warum Sie vorbereitet sein müssen. Morgen wird wohlmöglich Ihr schlimmster Tag werden. Morgen werden sich Ihre Klassenkameraden gegen die Weasleys und viele andere Schüler, dessen Familien zu Zielscheiben geworden sind, und Sie selbst wenden, da Sie mit ihnen befreundet sind."

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, konnte seine Worte nicht akzeptieren.

„Das werden sie", beharrte er mit solch einer Bestimmtheit, dass sie ihm einfach glauben musste. „Die Weasley besaßen vielleicht nie den Status oder den Einfluss oder den Reichtum der Malfoys oder Blacks, aber ihr Familienname ist gut bekannt und sie sind auf ihre Weise sehr mächtig. Sie als Verräter zu brandmarken-"

Sie schnappte bei dem Wort scharf nach Luft.

Sein harter Blick wurde etwas milder. „Gewöhnen Sie sich lieber an das Wort. Sie werden als Verräter und noch Schlimmeres betitelt werden. Viele werden Ihnen den Rücken zuwenden, besonders die aus Ihrem eigenen Haus."

Sie wollte es verneinen, konnte es aber nicht. Sie wusste, wie schnell gerade ihr Haus verurteilte. Sie musste sich nur an die letzten Jahre erinnern, wie ihre Hauskameraden darin wechselten, Harry zu achten oder zu bejubeln.

Sie verkrampfte ihre Finger um das Taschentuch in ihrer Hand. „Was muss ich tun?"

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen sagen, dass Sie dafür sorgen sollen, dass sich Potter auf seine Wut konzentriert. Ich will, dass Sie ihn an sein Mitgefühl erinnern. Potter hat sich bereits mehrere Male öffentlich durch den _Propheten_ gegen den Dunklen Lord ausgesprochen, von daher kann er im Moment nicht als Sympathisant dargestellt werden. Nutzen Sie das bei den anderen Schülern, die ebenfalls betroffen sein werden. Bevor all dies vorbei ist, werden mehr als nur die Weasleys und Miss Bones betroffen sein. Versammeln Sie diese Schüler und machen Sie Potter zu ihrem Anführer. Umgeben Sie ihn mit denjenigen, die eine tröstende Hand anstatt leichtsinnige Gefahr suchen."

Er verstummte und verzog sein Gesicht. „Und hören Sie auf, mich so anzusehen. Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass ich Potter nicht hasse und ich wünsche schon gar nicht, dass er bei seinem Unterfangen scheitert."

Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und verspürte zum ersten Mal eine Woge der Hoffnung.

* * *

><p>Severus führte Granger hinaus zur Großen Halle, seine Schritte verlangsamten sich und passten sich ihrer langsameren Geschwindigkeit an. Seine Ungeduld pochte förmlich in ihm auf, aber sein innerer Drang sich schneller zu bewegen, wurde förmlich erdrückt und war nach außen hin nicht sichtbar.<p>

Schweigend schritten sie nebeneinander her, wofür er unendlich dankbar war. Er kannte einfach keine passenden Worte, die ihr Trost spenden würden. Er kannte seine Stärken und Trost zu spenden war noch nie eine davon gewesen. Obwohl er ihr eine Schulter zum Ausweinen gegeben hatte, bezweifelte er, dass sie viel Trost daraus gezogen hatte, besonders da er ihr die Minute, in der ihre Tränen getrocknet waren, er ihr lediglich weitere Informationen und eine schier unmögliche Aufgabe auferlegt hatte.

„Wird jemand bei Tonks vorbeisehen?"

Die Frage brachte ihn wieder ruckartig zurück.

„Sie wird ihn begraben wollen." Granger fügte nicht hinzu, wer _er_ war.

Severus schloss bei ihren geflüsterten Worten und der neuen Wunde, die er ihr zufügen würde, kurz seine Augen. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass der Schulleiter jemand schicken wird, aber sie wird nicht … die Auroren haben Lupins Körper mitgenommen." Bei seinen Worten stolperte sie leicht, aber ging weiterhin neben ihm her.

Seine Achtung ihr gegenüber wuchs erneut an. Doch außer diesem kleinen Ausrutscher und ihrer leicht zitternden Stimme war sie recht gefasst. „S-Sie werden nach jedem Ausschau halten, der … der genug Gefühl zeigt, um nach ihm zu suchen."

„Ja." Es ging fast in einem Murmeln unter.

„Das ist nicht fair", sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Darauf hatte Severus keine Antwort. In seinem Leben war es nur selten um Gerechtigkeit gegangen und er hatte bereits seinen Glauben an die große Schwester der Gerechtigkeit - die Hoffnung – verloren.

Also setzten sie ihren Weg schweigend fort, bis sie wieder mit nur wenigen Worten gegen seine innere Mauer stieß und ihn damit aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Sie werden auf sich aufpassen, nicht wahr?"

Als er nicht sofort antwortete, fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Er wird seinen Sieg feiern wollen. Sie wurden bisher noch nicht gerufen-" Sie stolperte über ihre Worte. „Ich meine nur, ich habe nicht gesehen, wie Sie das Schloss verlassen haben. Aber er wird … bitte … bitte seien Sie einfach nur vorsichtig."

Und dann errötete Hermine Granger. Er wartete darauf, dass sie ihren Blick senken und irgendeine Entschuldigung stammeln würde. Sie tat nichts dergleichen, sondern hielt ernst seinen Blick, bis er derjenige war, der über seine Antwort stolperte. „Ich … ich werde mich bemühen, vorsichtig zu sein." Sein Herz pochte aus Gründen in seiner Brust, die er sich weigerte anzuerkennen. „Ihre Sorge ist zur Kenntnis genommen und ich-" Und dann innerhalb eines Herzschlages, knurrte er: „Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, Miss Granger."

Seine plötzliche Stimmungswandlung überraschte und schockierte sie. „Was?"

Snape betrachtete sie finster, sein Blick mörderisch. „Weitere fünf Punkte für Frechheit." Sie zuckte zusammen, absolut unvorbereitet diese Situation richtig zu handhaben, da sie nicht wusste, wie ihre Sorge eine solche Boshaftigkeit in ihm auslösen konnte. „Der Status der Vertrauensschülerin gibt Ihnen ganz sicher nicht das Recht in Teilen des Schlosses herumzulaufen, die für Sie verboten sind."

Absolut verwirrt blinzelte sie ihn an, ihre anfängliche Röte vertiefte sich zu einem tiefen rot der Demütigung, als sich Severus abrupt herumdrehte, um einen Schatten in einen der Gewölben, die die Korridore zierten, anzusprechen. „Auror Garmin. Ich wurde zum Schulleiter gerufen. Würden Sie so freundlich sein und Miss Granger zum Gryffindor-Turm zurückbringen?"

Hermine wirbelte selbst zu der Nische herum, als Aruror Garmin ins Licht trat. Der Auror trug ein leicht herablassendes Lächeln, obwohl sich Severus nicht sicher war, ob seine Abneigung ihm oder Hermine galt. Severus trat zurück in den Schatten, als sich der Auror an Hermine wandte. Als der Witzbold daran dachte ihn ebenfalls im Auge zu behalten, war Severus bereits so perfekt mit dem Schatten verschmolzen, als ob er niemals dort gewesen wäre.

Da Severus dem Auror keine Spur traute, verfolgte er ihren Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass Hermine sicher in ihrem Turm war.

Grundgütiger Merlin, aber das Mädchen verwirrte ihn. Sie drängte und bat und verlangte mit all ihrem Sein, dass er … er … dass er ihr … und hier verstreuten sich seine Gedanken. Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich gegen die kühlen Steine des Schlosses. Die Art, wie sie ihn darum gebeten hatte, dass er vorsichtig sein sollte. Die Art und Weise, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte. Merlin steh ihm bei, aber er wollte … _Unmöglich__._ Er stieß sich gewaltsam von der Wand ab. Wahnsinn. Es war absoluter Wahnsinn. _Albus, ich muss mit Albus reden._

* * *

><p>Angespannt ging Hermine mit der ständigen Präsenz der Aurors hinter ihr, zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm. Als sich das Porträt vor ihr öffnete, schenkte sie noch einen letzten Gedanken an Snape, Severus, und das Gefühl von Sicherheit, als sie sich gegen ihn gelehnt hatte. Dann trat sie hindurch und ließ die Gedanken der Sicherheit hinter sich zurück.<p>

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war zum größten Teil menschenleer; nur wenige Schüler hatten sich um den Kamin versammelt und zwei Drittklässler saßen in der Ecke und lernten. Ihre Freunde befanden sich noch immer dort, wo sie sie zurückgelassen hatte. Sie hatten eine kleine Couch und zwei Sessel in der Ecke - soweit es bei den runden Wänden des Turmes als Ecke bezeichnet werden konnte - die zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen führte, eingenommen. Es war ein ruhiger Platz, abgelegen von dem üblichen Tumult im Gemeinschaftsraum und wurde häufiger von den strebsameren Gryffindors eingenommen.

Harry saß am Rande der Couch, während Ginny sich gegen seine Seite geschmiegt hatte und einer seiner Arme beschützend um sie lag. Sie konnte die Erleichterung, die sie bei diesem Anblick spürte, nicht unterdrücken. Ginny brauchte jetzt Harrys Trost und Harry brauchte die Berührung und das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden. Ron saß auf dem Boden bei Ginnys Füßen und hielt ein Fußgelenk umklammert. Hermine war froh, dass diese Krise Harry aus seiner Wut, die er auf Ron hatte, herausgerissen hatte und dass die beiden wieder eine Einheit bildeten.

Hermine war auch erleichtert zu sehen, dass seit ihrem Verschwinden sich noch Neville, Seamus und Dean der Gruppe angeschlossen hatten. _Gut__,_ dachte sie. _Das macht das, um was Severus mich bittet um einiges einfacher._ _Und vielleicht werden sich nicht alle unsere Freunde gegen uns wenden.__  
><em>

„Wo bist du gewesen?"

Sie ignorierte einfach die Anschuldigung in Harrys Stimme, da sie wusste, dass er selbst verletzt war und jetzt jeden angriff. Stattdessen nahm sie seine Worte für bare Münze. „Ich musste …" Sie verstummte. Sie wollte nicht sagen, dass sie Platz brauchte oder dass sie unbedingt Snape sehen musste.

Ginny kam zu ihrer Rettung. „Schon okay, Hermine. Jeder geht anders damit um."

Hermine lächelte ihr dankbar zur. „Danke, Ginny. Ich brauchte einfach nur etwas Ruhe und einen Platz zum Nachdenken."

„Ich bezweifle, dass uns diesmal deine Bücher helfen können."

Sie atmete einmal tief durch, um ihre eigene Wut zu unterdrücken. „Ich denke, da irrst du dich, Harry. Warte einen Moment, ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Sie eilte hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal und schnappte sich Flitwicks Bücher und ihre Notizen, bevor sie wieder zur Gruppe zurückkehrte.

„Wie ist dein Plan?", fragte Ron, als sie sich gesetzt hatte.

Sie hielt eines der Bücher hoch. „Es geht nur um Bindungszauber."

„Und?", fragte Dean.

Hermine atmete erneut tief durch, da sie wusste, dass die folgende Unterhaltung allen Schmerzen bereiten würde. „Die Weasleys waren nicht die Einzigen, die von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem zur Zielscheibe gemacht wurden." Sie sah sich in der kleinen Gruppe um und bemerkte Rons verkniffenen Blick und wie sich Ginnys Augen wieder mit Tränen füllten. „Wir wissen von Susan Bones Mutter. Wir wissen von Professor Lupin. Es wird noch weitere geben."

Sie lehnte sich vor, damit man ihr auch wirklich zuhörte. „Aber das ist nur ein Teil des Angriffes. Sie erklären auch mit diesem Unsinn, den Zauberstab registrieren zu lassen, Halbblüter und Muggelborene zu Zielen. Sie werden von jedem Zauber, den wir aussprechen wissen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es ihnen auch sagen wird, wo wir uns befinden. Die Zauberwelt tut sich besonders schwer damit, dem Ministerium Paroli zu bieten. Die Leute, die es tun würden, sind die Halbblüter und die Muggelgeborenen, diejenigen, die bereits andere Regierungssysteme kennen und wissen, dass die Dinge auch anders laufen können. Wegen der Registrierung wird es für sie jetzt besonders schwer werden."

„Teile und herrsche", sagte Ron, „und greife dann von verschiedenen Seiten an."

Sie nickte und schenkte Ron für seine einfachere Erklärung ein Lächeln.

„Und wie werden uns Bindungszauber da helfen?"

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und bat Neville dasselbe zutun. Sie hielt die Zauberstäbe nebeneinander. „Wenn ich einen Bindungszauber auf meinen Zauberstab lege, wird er mit deinem Zauberstab verbunden. Idealerweise belegen wir jemanden mit diesem Zauber, der außerhalb der Reichweite liegt und nicht an den Dingen beteiligt ist, die wir tun. Das Ministerium erhält dann ihre Informationen über die neue Bindung, wodurch der eigentliche Zauber versteckt wird. Das hilft uns, und ganz besonders darin, nicht ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry zu lenken."

Ginny setzte sich etwas auf. „Du bindest meinen Zauberstab. Ich bleibe in meinen Schlafsaal und zaubere ein paar harmlose Zauber. Das Ministerium wird diese mitbekommen, während ihr in Wirklichkeit woanders seid und etwas vollkommen anderes macht."

Hermine schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Genau. Und wenn das Ministerium und Voldemort sie dazu benutzt, um ein Auge auf Harry oder sonst jemanden zu werfen, setzten wir sie auf eine aussichtslose Verfolgung an."

„Kannst du diesen Zauber?", fragte Dean.

„Ja, aber ich bin nicht diejenige, die ihn ausführen muss. Harry muss es."

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Was? Warum?"

„Weil auch noch andere Schüler betroffen sein werden. Du warst schon immer ein Sammelpunkt gewesen, wenn es um Du-weißt-schon-wen ging. Erzähl den Schülern, die ebenfalls betroffen sind, von dem Zauber und belege sie damit. Wenn mehr Familien von ihnen geholt werden, dann sei für sie da. Bring sie dazu, dass sie sich dir zuwenden."

Harrys Ausdruck war eine Mischung aus Unbehagen und Aufstand. „Ich will nicht ihr Retter oder irgendein dummer Auserwählter sein."

Neville, der Harry eindringlich anstarrte, sagte schließlich: „Ich glaube nicht, dass du eine Wahl hast."

* * *

><p>Albus spürte die Schutzzauber den Moment fallen, in dem Severus dem bewachenden Wasserspeier sagte, dass er zur Seite treten solle. Er war sich nicht sicher, woher er jedes Mal wusste, wenn Severus mit dem Schutzzauber der Schule interagierte, aber er tat es, selbst wenn die anderen Lehrer und Schüler für ihn lediglich nur Eindrücke waren. Er hatte sich schon immer gefragt, wie die Schutzzauber den anderen erkennen oder ihn gelegentlich mitteilen konnten, wie sich sein Zaubertränkemeister fühlte. Es war schon fast so, entschied Albus nach eifriger Überlegung, als ob das Schloss Severus mögen würde und das war ein Gedanke und Begebenheit, die Albus immer wieder aufs Neue amüsierte.<p>

Heute war jedoch nichts Lustiges dabei. Die Zauber des Schlosses waren an seine Magie gebunden und zischten Albus Sinne entlang. Severus war aufgewühlt und diese Unruhe war sehr stark. Er zauberte eine kleine Teekanne mit zwei Tassen herbei und wartete.

Abrupt flog die Tür auf und Severus betrat eilig den Raum. Severus' Lehrerroben wirbelten um ihn herum, als er dazu überging, vor Albus langen Schreibtisch auf und ab zu laufen. Wäre es nicht das Hin- und Hergelaufe und die starke Gegenwart der Schutzzauber, hätte Albus nicht gewusst, dass Severus aufgebracht war. Der Ausdruck des Mannes glich einer Maske der Gleichgültigkeit, seine Haltung war angespannt, weder gekrümmt noch streitlustig und seine Hände, die für gewöhnlich immer seine Stimmung verrieten, hatte er angespannt auf seinen Rücken gefaltet und nicht wie sonst an seiner Seite zu Fäusten geballt.

„Severus, ist alles-"

„Alles ist wie zu erwarten, Schulleiter."

Die Worte waren barsch, aber mehr oder weniger das, was Albus von seinem Gegenüber erwartete. Die Magie rollte wieder seine Nervenbahnen entlang und das führte dazu, dass Albus sich in seinem Stuhl anspannte. Er bedachte das penetrante Schloss mit einem letzten Gedanken. „Wie erwartet?"

„Wie erwartet. Der Dunkle Lord hat seine Hände fest um den Hals der Zauberwelt gelegt, der Orden – was davon noch übrig ist – ist praktisch untergetaucht, unser aller Schicksal ruht auf den Schultern eines labilen Jungen und Lupin ist … tot."

Albus bemerkte das kaum zu erkennende Zögern, bevor Severus Lupins Ableben erwähnte. Unsicher, was gerade in Severus vorging, begann er vorsichtig: „Remus war-"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den Wolf überleben werde."

Die Worte waren leidenschaftslos gesprochen, so wie jemand anderes die Tatsache, dass es regnete, beschreiben würde. Mit diesen Worten jedoch hörte das Zerren an seinen magischen Sinnen auf und ließen ihn still zurück. Ohne die Genugtuung des Schlosses blieb Albus mit Severus undurchdringlicher Rüstung zurück.

„Lupin war …" Severus hielt inne und sagte dann: „Jetzt ist nur noch Pettigrew übrig. Und ich, natürlich. Seltsam."

Severus drehte eine weitere Runde vor dem Schreibtisch, während Albus ihn behutsam beobachtete, unsicher, wie er mit diesem merkwürdigen Verhalten des Mannes, den er für gewöhnlich kannte, umgehen sollte. „Severus-"

„Sie müssen jemanden nach ihm schicken. Jemand, der unangreifbar ist."

Albus runzelte verwirrt mit der Stirn. „Nach Peter?"

Severus schüttelte scharf den Kopf. „Lupin."

Und für einen flüchtigen Moment wusste Albus, was jeder Schüler in Zaubertränke fühlte, der sich am anderen Ende von Severus' ‚Du bist, ein Idiot'-Ton befand. Aber schließlich verstand er, obwohl ihn Severus' Sorge überraschte. Das erschien ihm recht gegensätzlich. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Remus' Leiche aus dem Ministerium geholt wird."

Severus nickte. „Granger sagte, dass Tonks es begrüßen würde."

Albus schluckte seine Überraschung hinunter. _Granger?_ Als er sich an Vectors Matrix erinnerte, begannen die Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf zu klingeln und damit die Notwendigkeit wieder die Kontrolle über seinen auf und ab laufenden Spion zu erlangen. Albus deutete auf einen der Sessel vor seinen Schreibtisch. „Severus, setzen Sie sich. Sie machen mich ganz schwindelig."

Erst als der andere Mann in seinem gewohnten Sessel saß, ließ Albus eine Teetasse zu Severus hinüber schweben. Es besorgte ihn, dass Severus recht angespannt dasaß und nicht wie sonst schon fast knochenlos in dem Sessel zusammensackte. Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

Schweigend saßen sie sich gegenüber, jeder nippte an seiner eigenen Teetasse, bis sich Severus Schultern etwas entspannten. Erst da sprach er den Namen des anderen Mannes, da er über die Jahre gelernt hatte, wenn er wollte, dass sich Snape ihm öffnete, er ihm die Gelegenheit geben musste, selbst einen Schritt zu tun. „Severus?"

Die Schultern entspannten sich weiter. „Ich bin … beunruhigt."

Albus spürte bei Severus Worten eine Welle der Angst. _All meine Pläne …_

Severus, der sich Albus Reaktion nicht bewusst war, redete weiter. „Seit ihrem Tod kannte ich die Bestimmung in meinem Leben." Seine Stimme war leicht abwesend, als er fortfuhr. „Ich bin auf viele Art und Weise mit ihr gestorben. Seither wollte ich nichts anderes als Vergeltung und Reue." Er starrte hinab auf seine Tasse, als ob dort im Teesatz die Zukunft für ihn geschrieben stand. „Ich habe um nichts gebeten …" Er hielt inne und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich wollte nicht …" Schließlich verstummte er.

„Was ist es, was Sie wollen Severus?", fragte Albus flüsternd, während sich sein eigener Griff um seine Tasse festigte.

Letztendlich blickte Severus auf und betrachtete ihn einen Moment, obwohl sich Albus nicht ganz sicher war, ob der Mann ihn wirklich sah oder nicht. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um zu sprechen und spannte sich dann plötzlich in seinem Sessel an. Albus kannte diese Reaktion nur allzu gut. _Verflucht noch mal, Tom__._ „Sie werden gerufen?", fragte er.

Die kurzzeitige Verwirrung, die Severus geplagt hatte, war verschwunden, um mit nichts weiter als schwarzen Spiegeln ersetzt zu werden. „Das werde ich." Abrupt stand er auf, stellte die Teetasse mit vorsichtiger Genauigkeit auf Albus' Schreibtisch ab. „Vergeben Sie mir, Albus. Ich muss mich jetzt anderen Dingen zuwenden." Er hielt einen Moment inne, als ob er darauf wartete, dass Albus noch etwas sagen würde, aber dann wandte er sich mit einem einzigen Nicken ab und verließ das Büro.

Unentschlossen, wie er fortfahren sollte, starrte Albus auf die verschlossene Tür. Weder war er so rücksichtlos und skrupellos, wie ihn manche darstellten, noch war er der freundliche, tattrige Großvater aus manchen Geschichten. Severus Snape hatte sich voll und ganz diesem Kampf verschrieben. Albus wusste auch, dass wenn er nur darum bitten würde, würde Severus sogar noch mehr geben.

Er machte sich nichts vor. Ihm war bewusst, dass Severus davon ausging, dass er sein Leben noch bevor alles vorbei war, verwirkt hatte. Das Wissen, dass Severus mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit sogar Recht behalten würde und dass er selbst derjenige sein würde, der ihn zum Tode verurteilte, schmerzte Albus. Aber bis heute Abend hatte Albus niemals Severus' Entscheidung oder dass er zögern würde, diesen letzten Befehl auszuführen, hinterfragt, aber etwas oder jemand hatte an Severus' Kontrolle gerüttelt. Albus konnte einfach nicht anders dies als Bedrohung anzusehen.

Nachdenklich verengte er seine Augen, als er seinen Zauberstab herauszog. Nur einen Augenblick später tauchte Mirandas Matrix wie eine bunte Seeanemone inmitten seines Büros auf. Träge schwebte sie in dem dunklen Raum.

_Granger sagte, dass Tonks es begrüßen würde.__  
><em>

Albus fand die Linien, die Severus und Miss Granger darstellten. Er beobachtete Severus' Linie, wie sie immer wieder aufblinkte und verschwand. Abrupt drehte er sich zum Kamin um. Er griff nach einer Handvoll Flohpuder und warf es in die tanzenden Flammen. „Miranda Vectors Gemächer", sagte er, als sich die Flammen grün färbten. Er ignorierte seine knirschenden Knie, als er sich in die Flammen lehnte und stattdessen rief: „Miranda, sind Sie da?"

Einen Moment später hörte er eine verwirrte Antwort: „Albus?"

„Können Sie bitte in mein Büro kommen?"

Ein paar Sekunden später betrat Professor Vector mit einem Blick irgendwo zwischen Anspannung und Sorge sein Büro, als sie ihre Matrix im Raum rotieren sah. „Ist irgendwas passiert?", verlangte sie augenblicklich zu wissen. „Ist sonst irgendwas geschehen?"

Er deutete auf den Sessel, in dem vor wenigen Augenblicken noch Severus gesessen hatte. „Bitte setzen Sie sich. Und ob irgendwas passiert ist, da bin ich mir… nicht sicher. Wie schreitet Miss Granger mit ihrem Projekt voran?"

Eine Augenbraue schoss nach oben. „Sie haben mich doch wohl nicht", sie schaute auf die vielen Uhren in dem Büro, „um elf Uhr abends in Ihr Büro gerufen, um mich nach Miss Grangers Schularbeiten zu fragen."

Als Albus zögerte, atmete sie verzweifelt aus. „Verdammt noch mal, Albus. Ich weiß, dass Sie Ihre Geheimniskrämerei und Spielchen lieben und nur Merlin alleine weiß, wie Minerva all dies die ganzen Jahre ausgehalten hat, ohne Sie bis auf den Grund des Sees zu zaubern, aber ich handle mit Fakten und Zahlen. Wenn Sie also eine Antwort von mir wollen, dann müssen Sie mir schon die eigentliche Frage stellen und sich nicht von hinten heranschleichen."

Sie starrten sich an, bis Miranda entrüstet ihre Hände in die Luft warf. Als sie aufstand und zum Kamin zurückkehrte, murmelte sie auf den Weg dorthin mehre Verwünschungen. Albus vernahm Worte wie _Minerva, eine Heilige_und _alter Narr__._

„Warten Sie."

Sie stoppte, genau, wie er wusste, dass sie es tun würde, aber sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um.

„Kann Miss Granger aus den Berechnungen herausgenommen werden?"

Als sich Miranda schließlich zu ihm umdrehte, starrte sie ihn mit vom Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Miranda. Ich will dem Kind nichts. Ich muss einfach nur wissen, ob sie, ohne die Matrix als Ganzes zu gefährden, herausgenommen werden kann."

„Nein."

„Aber-"

„Albus, ich gehe jetzt einfach mal davon aus, dass Sie nach meiner professionellen Meinung fragen – und diese Meinung ist, nein. Sie ist bereits zu sehr darin verflochten."

„Verflochten", wiederholte er. _Ja, zu verflochten, denke ich._ Er wählte seine Worte mit besonderem Bedacht. „Den Einfluss, den sie auf Severus ausübt, ist … beunruhigend."

Zu seiner Überraschung brach Miranda in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Direktor, Sie sind ein weiser Mann und jemand, der die Gabe besitzt das größere Bild zu sehen, wie ich es bei noch keinem erlebt habe. Aber Miss Grangers Einfluss, wie Sie es nennen, besteht lediglich darin, dass das Mädchen ihn mag. Sie behandelt ihn mit Respekt und Rücksicht und einen gewissen Grad an Freundlichkeit. Sie fürchtet sich nicht vor ihm und sie will nichts von ihm." Sie schenkte ihn ein verdrehtes Lächeln, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Vergeben Sie mir, Albus, dass ich es anspreche, aber Sie verlangen von Severus fast noch mehr als Sie-wissen-schon-wer. Ist es da wirklich eine Überraschung, dass sich Severus in Miss Grangers Gegenwart wohlfühlt?"

Mit getürmten Fingern überdachte er ihre Worte. Oberflächlich erschien es harmlos. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass das, was er von Severus abverlangte ihn zwangsläufig isolierte, aber vor Miss Granger schien Severus das nicht gestört zu haben.

„Ich werde Ihre Worte berücksichtigen. Aber seien Sie so nett und überprüfen Sie, ob sie von Severus getrennt werden kann, ohne Schaden zu verursachen."

Sie schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. „Albus, das ist keine gute Idee."

Als er sie lediglich anstarrte, seufzte sie. „Also schön."

Ihr Ausdruck war noch immer missmutig, als sie verschwand.

Wieder allein in seinem Büro erlosch er alle Kerzen, bis nur noch die Matrix übrig war. Er war ein alter Mann. Er war es gewohnt auf die Dinge, die er wollte, zu warten. Geduld hatte ihn bisher mehrere Siege eingebracht als die geballte Macht von Drohung und List. Jetzt wartete er auf Severus Rückkehr und machte sich ernsthafte Gedanken um das Mädchen.

* * *

><p>Er spürte die Verschiebung in den Schutzzaubern, als Severus wieder den Grund von Hogwarts betrat. Anders als vorher erhielt er von dem Schloss keinerlei Unstimmigkeiten, sondern wurde nur informiert, dass die Zauber gestreift worden waren. Dass ihm das Schloss keine weitere Warnung schickte, hieß dann für Albus, dass sein Spion zumindest diesen Teil des Treffens mit Tom unversehrt überstanden hatte.<p>

Verärgert atmete Albus aus, als sich seine Gedanken verdunkelten. _Tom hatte jeden Grund diese Nacht zu feiern. Der Orden und seine Anhänger sind in die Ecke gedrängt und jetzt ist es noch zu früh für mich, einzugreifen.__  
><em>

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, entschied Albus, dass Severus wohl nicht mehr zu ihm kommen würde. Nicht, dass er es dem Mann verübelte. Selbst Severus brauchte etwas Schlaf. Aber Albus, abgesehen von einer geringen Minderheit, wusste, wie sehr diese Treffen mit Tom seinen Zaubertränkemeister belasteten. Selbst die Treffen, die gut verliefen, führten dazu, dass sich Severus Stimmung noch Tage danach verdunkelte. Und nur Albus wusste von den Albträumen, die Severus ruhelose Schlaflosigkeit vorausgingen.

Er haderte mit sich selbst. _Bleiben oder gehen?_ Er dachte erneut an die Matrix, die er stundenlang angestarrt und die beunruhigende Unterhaltung, die sie am Abend geführt hatten. _Gehen, also._

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke von seinem Kamin aus, Severus Gemächer zu betreten. Er hatte erwartet Severus noch immer wach vorzufinden und war daher besorgt, die Räume dunkel und ruhig zu sehen. Mit einem Male unsicher, hielt er inne, aber nachdem er einmal die internen Zauber des Schlosses angetastet hatte, wurde ihm bestätigt, dass sich Severus in seinen Gemächern befand.

Und dennoch kam er nicht um die Sorge herum, ob Severus vielleicht nicht doch verletzt worden war und so zündete Albus eine Kerze an und machte sich auf die Suche. Seine Sorge wuchs nur noch mehr als er seinen notorischen Zaubertränkemeister, der zur Schlaflosigkeit neigte, schlafend im Bett vorfand. Viel beunruhigender war die Tatsache, dass Severus bei seinem Eintreten oder als das Kerzenlicht über sein Gesicht fiel, nicht aufwachte. Er murmelte lediglich etwas und drehte sich dann in den Schatten.

Jetzt war Albus erst recht alarmiert. Einige Gedanken sprangen in seinen Kopf, angefangen damit, dass Severus eine Überdosis an Traumlosen Schlaf genommen bis dahin, dass Tom ihn betäubt hatte. Keines dieser Szenarien löste so etwas wie Behaglichkeit in ihm aus.

Er haderte einen Moment an den ethischen Grundsätzen seiner Entscheidung, als er Severus' Privatsphäre gegen seine Ängste abwog. _Ich kann dieses Risiko nicht eingehen__._ Er zog seinen Zauberstab, vollführte einen Zauber, den nur Heiler verwendeten, um Zaubertränke und Vergiftungen zu entlarven. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes leuchtete grün, als sie über Severus Körper fuhr, und zeigte ihm, dass Severus unter keinen Einfluss irgendeines Schlaftrankes stand.

Sein nächster Gedanke galt irgendwelchen Zaubern oder Flüchen. Er zauberte einen mächtigen Enthüllungszauber und wieder leuchtete sein Zauberstab grün, als er über Severus fuhr. Dann, gerade als er den Stab in einem Bogen über Severus Kopf wirbeln wollte, blinkte das Licht auf. Er hielt inne. Das Licht war nicht rot, also war es kein bösartiger Zauber, aber es hatte geblinkt. Albus war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Enthüllungszauber so etwas je schon einmal zuvor getan hatte. Er stoppte. Dann fuhr er ganz langsam mit seinem Zauberstab über Severus Kopf, aber das Licht leuchtete nicht erneut auf.

Stirnrunzelnd zupfte er mit seiner freien Hand an seinen Bart. Dann begann er erneut, indem er den Zauberstab von rechts nach links bewegte. Diesmal, als sein Zauberstab die Bettkante erreichte, leuchtete das Licht erneut auf. _Der Zauber befindet sich auf seinen Laken. _

Da der Zauber, wenn er Severus weckte, den Schlafenden eventuell Schaden zufügen könnte und er sich nicht wirklich sicher war, mit was er es hier zu tun hatte, benutzte Albus seine Zauberstabsspitze, um das Laken dort, wo es unter die Matratze gestopft worden war, herauszuziehen.

Er schnappte laut nach Luft in dem ruhigen Raum. _Magische Bettlaken! Jemand hatte Severus magische Bettlaken genäht.__  
><em>

Er war höchst erstaunt. Ihm war kein Fall bekannt, in dem magische Bettlaken für einen Erwachsenen angefertigt worden waren. Seiner Meinung nach war es sogar unmöglich. Die magische Energie und die Absicht, die man für solche Laken aufbringen musste, würden enorm sein.

_Wie? Wann? Warum? Und noch viel wichtiger, war das die Beeinflussung auf Severus' Weg, die so hell in Vectors Matrix aufleuchtete?__  
><em>

Er hielt die Kerze näher an die Ecke heran, um das Siegel genauer betrachten zu können. Ein einziger Blick sagte ihm, dass die Nähte fein gearbeitet und mit viel Mühe und Aufopferung angefertigt worden waren. Wie die meisten magischen Siegel bewegte sich auch dieses. Albus war überrascht eine Löwin zu sehen, die sich schützend über eine zusammengerollte Schlange beugte, ihre elfenbeinfarbigen Fangzähne wurden warnend geleckt.

Und Albus wusste Bescheid. _Hermine Granger._

Er wusste auch, was er zu tun hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das Mädchen diese Laken gemacht oder wie sie es auf Severus' Bett bekommen hatte, aber das war jetzt nebensächlich. Viel wichtiger war jetzt, sie daran zu hindern, in seine Pläne einzugreifen. Severus durfte einfach nicht von seinem Weg abgebracht werden, ganz gleich was Miranda Vector dazu sagte. Er wusste auch, dass der Bruch ihrer Beziehung nicht auf ihn zurückgeführt werden durfte. Das würde nur Widerstand hervorrufen und Severus' Fokus von den Dingen nehmen, von denen Albus wollte, dass sie ausgeführt wurden. Severus durfte gerade jetzt nicht in dieser kritischen Phase seines Planes an ihm zweifeln.

Seine Augen zu Schlitzen verzogen, fällte er eine harte Entscheidung. Er kannte Severus. Kannte seine Stimmungsschwankungen und Vorurteile und er wusste, wie das Makel der Dunklen Magie seinen Gemütszustand beeinflusste. Er musste nur die optimalen Voraussetzungen schaffen. Severus würde den Rest erledigen, denn Albus wusste, wie er diese Laken sehen würde: Als Verrat und Manipulation und Beeinflussung.

Er entschied, dass dies die bestmöglichste Option war.

Als er sich umdrehte, ließ er die Laken und das verfluchte Siegel so liegen, dass Severus es am nächsten Morgen finden würde. Danach würde Severus alles Nötige unternehmen.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen weigerte sich Ginny – ihre Augen waren noch immer rot angeschwollen – im Turm zurückzubleiben, als die anderen hinunter zum Frühstück gingen.<p>

Da Hermine wusste, was der Morgen für sie alle bereithielt, konnte sie Rons Versuche, seine Schwester dazu zu überreden im Gemeinschaftsraum zu bleiben, nicht verübeln, aber Ginny ließ sich nicht beirren. Mit kaum verhohlener Anmut gab er schließlich nach. Hermine trat als Erste durch das Porträt, gefolgt von Ron, dann Ginny, Harry zusammen mit Seamus und letztendlich Neville und Dean. Ihre Hauskameraden, die ihre Stimmung bereits spürten, machten große Kreise um sie.

Am Gryffindortisch zu sitzen wurde für alle zu einem zermürbenden Wartespiel. Irgendwann blickte Hermine zum Lehrertisch auf, um sich etwas mit Severus abzulenken, aber den mörderischen Blick, den er in ihre Richtung warf, ließ sie erschaudern. Schnell blickte sie wieder hinunter auf ihr Essen und stocherte verwirrt darin herum.

Selbst Ron stocherte nur in seinem Essen herum, aber Hermine war zu erschüttert von Severus' bösartigen Blick, um es wirklich zu bemerken. Das Klappern von Rons Gabel auf seinen Teller riss Hermine letztendlich aus ihren Gedanken und sie blickte gerade dann auf, als die Morgeneulen ruhig durch den Saal flogen.

Ihre Eule landete auf den Platz neben ihr, der Prophet zwischen einer Kralle eingeklemmt. Mit zitternden Fingern, bezahlte sie den Vogel, bot ihm etwas Schinken an und schickte sie dann fort.

„Mach auf."

„Ron…"

Ron schluckte schwer, seine Sommersprossen stachen auf seinem blassen Gesicht allzu deutlich hervor. „Besser es jetzt zu wissen. Mach schon."

Harry nickte ihr zu, also machte Hermine auf dem Tisch Platz und legte die Zeitung so, dass alle etwas sehen konnten. Eine Reihe von Fotografien rollte sich über die obere Hälfte des Blattes, während darunter die Schlagzeile geschrieben stand: MINISTERIUM FASST ANHÄNGER VON IHR-WISST-SCHON-WEM. Sie kümmerte sich nicht um den Artikel, sondern konzentrierte sich stattdessen lieber auf die Bilder. Eine Frau, die Hermine nicht kannte, weinte, als ein grauhaariger Mann abgeführt wurde. Ein Bild von Madame Bones leuchtete anschließend auf, ihr Blick eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Wut. Ginny schnappte nach Luft, als sie das Bild von Molly Weasley sah, wie sie abgeführt wurde. Ein weiteres Bild eines älteren Herrn, der ebenfalls verwirrt in die Kamera blickte. Und so rollten die Bilder über die Seite.

Hermine erkannte dann, wie sie es gemacht hatten. Keiner dieser Leute verstand wirklich, was mit ihnen passierte. Sie dachten alle, dass es irgendein Fehler war – irgendeine Verirrung, die sich schnell wieder aufklären würde.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung", sagte Harry grob, als seine Gedanken offenbar den ihren folgten.

Rons leicht zitternde Hand deutete auf eine Markierung. „Öffne das hier."

Hermine blätterte die Seite auf, nur um augenblicklich erschrocken ihre Faust gegen den Mund zu pressen. Die besondere Beilage war eine Auflistung aller Namen in dicker Druckschrift. Jeder Name stand mit dem jeweiligen angeblichen Verbrechen aufgelistet, eine kurze Inhaltsangabe der Beweise gegen die jeweilige Person und eine Zeile, die die Stellung der Person anzeigte. Schnell überflog sie die Liste und musste feststellen, dass Remus Lupin nicht der Einzige war, der seine Verhaftung mit dem Leben bezahlt hatte.

„Oh Gott, es sind so viele."


	36. Konsequenzen

**Konsequenzen**

Es passierte allzu oft in letzter Zeit, das Gerede und Gelächter, mit der die Große Halle ansonsten immer gefüllt war, kam zum Erliegen. Es war einfach das unterdrückte Schluchzen von Glynnis Colbern am Hufflepufftisch und die schockierten Stimmen vom Ravenclawtisch zu hören, die immer wieder wiederholten: „Ich kann das nicht verstehen."

Dann begann das Flüstern, erst ganz leise, aber dann wurde es immer lauter und breitete sich wie eine erklimmende Welle aus. Auf dem Höhepunkt erhob sich Professor Dumbledore. Er machte keinerlei Anstalten, die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf sich zu ziehen, aber dennoch breitete sich Schweigen in der Halle aus. Hermine sah, wie einige Auroren, die sich an der Wand positioniert hatten, nervös von dem einen Fuß auf den anderen traten. Sie sah, wie Auror Garmin nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollte, aber auf Andeutung von Auror Dawlish hin, senkte er seine Hand wieder.

Dumbledores Gesichtsfarbe war aschfahl, glich schon fast der seines langen Bartes. „Gefährliche Zeiten liegen vor uns", begann er. „Gefährliche Männer befinden sich unter uns." Er hielt inne, sein Blick glitt durch den Raum. „Glauben Sie, was Sie wollen. Glauben Sie jedoch nicht alles, was Sie lesen oder hören." Mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck sammelte Dumbledore seine Robe um sich herum und verließ die Große Halle.

Schweigen folgte seinem Weg, bis lautes Gemurmel ausbrach und jeder den anderen übertreffen wollte.

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Ron. „Warum hat er denn nicht … denn nicht wirklich etwas gesagt?"

Hermine klopfte mit ihren Fingerknöcheln auf die ausgebreitete Zeitung. „Hier. Aberforth Dumbledores Name steht auf der Liste."

„Aber warum hat er dann nicht-" Ron verstummte kurz und senkte dann seine Stimme. „Warum hat er es uns denn nichts gesagt, als er uns von Mum und Dad und Remus erzählt hat?"

„Er hat es vielleicht nicht gewusst", sagte Ginny.

Ron zog seine Lippen in einem stummen Knurren zurück, als er die Folgen durchdachte. „Verdammt. Aberforth gefährdet die Stellung des Schulleiters. Im Grunde wette ich sogar, dass sich viele auf die Familien verlassen, um gutes Verhalten oder eine Art von Druckmittel zu vermitteln."

Harry knurrte neben Ron auf. „Ich möchte Voldemort wirklich, wirklich tot sehen. Denkt ihr der Schulleiter, wird …" Harry verstummte, um nicht genau das auszusprechen, was er auch wirklich dachte.

Ron und Hermine tauschten einen Blick aus, bevor Ron schließlich mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Nicht mit Sicherheit. Aber-", er zögerte, aber fasste dann zügig seinen Gedanken in Worte. „Dumbledore hat eine Menge Zeit und viel Mühe in diesen Kampf um Ihr-wisst-schon-wen zu besiegen, gesteckt. Vermutlich mehr als jeder andere außer vielleicht der alte Snape und ich glaube nicht – selbst aus Liebe zu seinem eigenen Bruder – dass er jetzt noch einen Rückzieher machen kann."

„Der Schulleiter ist wie Voldemort auf seine eigene Art genauso skrupellos und engstirnig", sagte Hermine und fügte dann, als sie Harrys aschfahles Gesicht sah, hastig hinzu: „Und ich sage nicht, dass das schlecht ist. Wir brauchen jemand, der skrupellos ist, es ist nur etwas, was man nicht vergessen sollte."

Es verging ein angespannter Moment, als Harry schließlich nickte. „Hermine, wie viele Namen stehen auf der Liste."

Sie zählte schnell durch. „Zweiundzwanzig Leute wurden lebend verhaftet." Sie atmete einmal tief durch und fügte dann hinzu: „Vier sind bei ihrer Verhaftung gestorben." Sie erwähnte nicht Remus Lupins Namen, aber sie wusste, dass die anderen an dasselbe dachten.

„Weißt du wie viele von Ihnen Mitglieder im Orden waren?"

„Nur von denen, die regelmäßig dort waren. Der Schulleiter ist der Einzige, der die Namen aller Mitglieder und Unterstützer kennt."

„Verdammt."

„Was also nun?", fragte Ron.

Als Ginny aufstand, griff sie nach Harrys Hand. „Wir machen das, worüber wir gesprochen haben. Meine Eltern und Brüder sind keine Anhänger von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem." Mit einer demonstrativen Kopfbewegung hob sie ihr Kinn an und führte Harry hinüber zum Hufflepufftisch.

Harry setzte sich neben Glynnis Colbern, während sich Ginny gegenüber dem verzweifelten Mädchen setzte. Jegliche Verwunderung, dass zwei Gryffindors am Hufflepufftisch saßen, wurde durch das Gerede von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern und die Antwort des Ministeriums darauf, überschattet. Während sie Harry und Ginny beobachtete, versuchte sie ihre Ohren für die Unterhaltungen um sie herum offen zu halten. Genau wie Professor Snape es vorhergesagt hatte, reichte das Gerede von dem einen Ende zum anderen. Viel Misstrauen und noch mehr Angst begleiteten all ihre Worte.

* * *

><p>Von dem Podest, auf dem der Lehrertisch stand, beobachtete Severus die Schockwelle, die die Schüler in der Großen Halle erfasst hatte. Es war, als ob mehrere Kieselsteine auf einmal in einen See geworfen worden waren. Der erste Stein fiel beim <em>Propheten,<em> als er alle Anhänger von Voldemort offenbarte. _Plop._ Die zweite Welle folgte schnell auf die Erste, als sich die Schüler gegenseitig betrachteten und sich fragten: _Bist du einer von ihnen?  
><em>

_Plop._ Der dritte und ein größerer Stein verursachte viele kleinere Wellen bei Dumbledores knapper Ansprache und sein plötzliches Verschwinden; es wuchs nur dadurch noch mehr an, dass sich auch Aberforth Name auf der Liste befand.

Er versuchte die Wellen zu beobachten, zu sehen, welche Schüler auf die Neuigkeiten mit Schrecken oder Wut reagierten und welche ihren Klassenkameraden schuldige Blicke zuwarfen. Albus würde sehr an seiner Antwort, wie die Schüler reagierten, interessiert sein. Er versuchte, versuchte wirklich sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was getan werden musste, aber seine Kontrolle wurde überschattet und immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie sein Blick zum Gryffindorttisch gezogen wurde.

Zu ihr.

Jedes Mal, wenn er ihren Blick einfing, spürte er die Wut in ihm aufsteigen und wie sie seine Sicht in Rot und Schwarz tauchte. _Plop_. Er kämpfte mit sich, um seine aufgewühlten Gefühle unter der stillen Oberfläche wieder zu bändigen, aber wie bei seinen Schülern, auf denen er hinabblickte, wurde auch er von unkontrollierten und unaufhaltbaren Wellen erfasst.

_Plop.  
><em>

Wie konnte sie es wagen?! Wollte sie ihm zum Narren halten?

_Plop.  
><em>

Sie würde noch den Tag bereuen, an dem sich ihre Wege gekreuzt hatten.

_Plop.  
><em>

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schluckte er das Knurren, welches seinen Hals verlassen wollte, wieder hinunter. Er griff nach seiner Tasse, seine Finger umschlossen das kalte Porzellan, während er so fest zudrückte, dass sich bereits seine Knöchel weiß färbten. _Ich werde nicht beherrscht werden. _Die widersprüchliche Natur dieses Gedankens brachte ihm wieder einen Teil seiner Kontrolle zurück. Er wurde schon immer beherrscht – beherrscht von Dumbledore, beherrscht von dem Dunklen Lord, beherrscht von ungezügelten Gefühlen, die er so verzweifelt versuchte zu kontrollieren. Die er auch für gewöhnlich kontrolliert hatte. Er hatte seine Momente über die Jahre gehabt, in denen er sie verloren hatte. Wenn die dürftige Kontrolle, zerfasert von dem jahrelangen Nutzen der Dunklen Magie, brach, und er alles um sich herum vergaß und nichts weiter als sein Verlangen und seinen Willen sehen konnte. Dieser Köter von Sirius Black hatte die Fähigkeit besessen, ihn in diesen Zustand zu versetzen. Die Potters. Alt, wie auch jung, schafften es.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Hermine Granger ebenfalls diese Kontrolle über ihn besaß.

Sein Blick fuhr wieder durch die Große Halle, er bemerkte automatisch die Position der Auroren, bevor er letztendlich wieder auf den Gryffindortisch blickte.

Er war an diesem Morgen in einem Durcheinander an Laken aufgewacht, etwas, was schon seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr geschehen war. Es hat einmal eine Zeit gegeben, in der er nass geschwitzt in einem Durcheinander an Laken aufgewacht und es für ihn ein Normalzustand gewesen war. Aber da er sich an keinerlei Albträume erinnern konnte, er sich gut erholt fühlte, hatte er es als eine Absonderlichkeit abgetan und war seiner morgendlichen Routine nachgegangen. Erst als er die Laken glatt streichen wollte, hatte er das Siegel gesehen.

Sein Blick fand ihre schlanke Gestalt. Sie und ihre Freunde waren über den geöffneten _Propheten_ gebeugt, ihre Köpfe steckten in geteilter Kameradschaft zusammen.

Zuerst war Severus verwirrt gewesen, Unglaube mit einer Mischung aus etwas Belustigung bei den Gedanken, dass ein erwachsener Mann offenbar in Babylaken schlief. Als er die Löwin gesehen hatte, glitten seine Gedanken zu Albus und Minerva. Erst als er mit seiner Hand über die Signatur fuhr und die Magie, die dort eingearbeitet war, spürte, wusste er, wie sehr er sich geirrt hatte. Seine vorherige Belustigung wich einem Verrat, den er zuletzt bei Lily Potter gespürt hatte. Dicht gefolgt von dem Verrat folgte die Wut, ihre Tiefe und ihr Odem hatte sogar ihn überrascht. Wütend hatte er nach den Lacken gegriffen, hatte sie vom Bett gerissen und hatte beim Zerreißen der feinen Seide so etwas wie Genugtuung verspürt.

Aber das war erst der Anfang gewesen. Da hatte er alles erkannt. All die kleinen Dinge, die dem gefolgt waren, die kleinen Schritte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit, sein Vertrauen zu erlangen, wie sie sich in seine Nähe geschlängelt hatte. Sie hatte seine Lektionen gut verinnerlicht, dass musste er ihr lassen. Seine Hauselfe abzuziehen war brillant und einem Slytherin ebenbürtig gewesen.

Jetzt blieben für ihn nur noch Fragen übrig: Warum er? Warum jetzt? Und was hatte sie zu gewinnen?

Er war sich ziemlich sicher die Antwort auf all die Fragen zu kennen. Potter. Es ging immer, immer wieder nur um Potter und Hermine Granger würde alles tun, um Potter zu retten. Wenn sie Severus überzeugt hätte … wenn sie ihn gefragt hätte … was hätte er getan, wenn sie ihn darum gebeten hätte, Potters Leben zu retten?

Er spürte ein undankbares Lachen in sich aufsteigen, aber er unterdrückte es. Das Mädchen hatte es alles umsonst getan. Sie hätte ihn nicht um mehr bitten können, als Dumbledore bereits getan hatte … als Lilys Erinnerungen bereits getan hatten. Er spielte diese Szene eintausend Mal in tausend verschiedenen Variationen durch. Es machte keinen Unterschied, wer ihn um etwas bat. Er wusste, wie es enden würde. Potter würde den Dunklen Lord herausfordern. Der Dunkle Lord würde antworten. Potter würde etwas unglaublich Dummes tun und Severus würde sich zwischen Potter und dem sicheren und ultimativen Tod werfen, um dem Jungen noch mehr Zeit zu kaufen.

Sie hatte es umsonst getan. Ein scharfes, kaltes Lächeln zeichnete seine Lippen. _Vielleicht werde ich es ihr sagen.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Voldemort lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, als er den Zaubereiminister gegenüber von sich betrachtete. Er hasste diese Treffen, aber sie waren ein nötiges Übel, um das Ministerium zu kontrollieren. Für eine komplette Übernahme waren noch zu wenige seiner eigenen Leute platziert. Der Grund seiner ersten Niederlage war gewesen, weil er seine Mittel nicht weise genug genutzt hatte und seine Ungeduld nach Erfolg hatte ihn in die Knie gezwungen. Er würde nicht noch einmal denselben Fehler begehen. Sein Blick huschte über den Tisch, bis er wieder die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministers hatte.<p>

„Wie wir bereits in unserem letzten Treffen besprochen haben, haben wir die Sicherheit der Zauberwelt in diesen schweren Zeiten noch weiter erhöht." Dankend neigte Dollort seinen Kopf. „Auf Empfehlung unseres Ministers, unterliegt es der Pflicht der Auroren einzelne Personen, die eventuell Anhänger von Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf sind, zu verhaften. Aufgrund dieser Verhaftungen haben wir Askaban einer weiteren Bevölkerung gegenüber geöffnet. Diese Schritte waren äußerst bedauerlich", sagte Dollort und sprach somit die Abteilungsleiter an, die sich gegen den Plan ausgesprochen hatten, „aber ich glaube, dass wir noch positive Resultate unseres Handelns sehen werden."

„Was ist mit den Neuen, von denen ich gehört habe?", fragte Marigold Shrinker, Abteilungsleiterin für Landwirtschaft, nasal.

Dollort schenkte ihr ein geübtes Lächeln, als er die Hand der alten Schachtel tätschelte. „Ja, wir haben noch weitere Leute hinzugezogen."

Er stülpte seine Finger und konzentrierte sich, damit er den Imperius vertiefen konnte. „Einige meiner Leute aus meiner Belegschaft haben noch zusätzliches Personal mit fehlerloser Vergangenheit in Askaban eingesetzt, um auch zu vergewissern, dass sich um jeden Insassen entsprechend gekümmert wird."

Thicknesse blinzelte mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. „Wäre es nicht am besten dort noch mehr Auroren einzusetzen?"

„Nach weiteren Diskussionen erachteten wir es für angemessener, dass sich die Auroren um wirkliche Notfälle kümmern und nicht nur Wache stehen. Ein oder zwei Vorgesetzte der Auroren sollten genügen. Die anderen Männer und Frauen, die ich vorgeschlagen habe, sind weitaus qualifizierter."

Das Stirnrunzeln des Ministers vertiefte sich, als er gegen die unbekannte Macht in seinem Kopf ankämpfte. „Wir sollten mit der offiziellen Befragung augenblicklich beginnen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich bei einigen nur um einen Fehler handelt."

Ein amüsierter Dollort ließ ihn für einen Moment ankämpfen, bevor er die Kontrolle festigte. „Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Minister. Wir wollen ja nicht jeden wissen lassen, dass wir hinter all dem stehen."

Thicknesse blinzelte schnell und lächelte den Abteilungsleitern zu. „Nun, ich denke, das wäre dann alles, es sei denn, jemand möchte noch etwas hinzufügen." Niemand der Abteilungsleiter sagte ein Wort. Als sich das Treffen auflöste, stand Dollort auf. „Wenn es nichts Weiteres zu besprechen gibt, werde ich mich meinen weiteren Aufgaben zuwenden."

Thicknesse winkte ab. „Ja, ja, natürlich."

Dollort wandte sich an die Person, die dezent an der Wand stand. „Mr. Rowle. Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, ich habe noch etwas, was ich gerne mit Ihnen besprechen möchte."

„Natürlich, Sir. Ich folge Ihnen in Ihr Büro."

Beide Männer schwiegen, als sie die Gänge des Ministeriums entlanggingen. Als sie sich Dollorts Büro und somit der Sicherheit der Schweigezauber näherten, wandte sich Voldemort an Rowle. „Alles ist an seinem Platz und bereit?"

„Ja, Sir. Unsere Leute sind bereits vor Ort und die Inszenierung ist fast beendet."

„Gut, dann ist es fast so weit. Verhaften sie die weiteren Personen auf der Liste. Und dann führen Sie den Plan aus."

Rowle neigte seinen Kopf. „Es wird geschehen, mein Herr." 

* * *

><p>Miranda Vector verließ mit gesenkten Kopf und gezielten Schritten die Große Halle. Schüler gingen ihr aus dem Weg, aber sie war zu sehr in ihren Gedanken vertieft, um es überhaupt zu bemerken. Das Frühstück war ein totales Desaster gewesen. Zwischen dem Schrecken aus dem <em>Tagespropheten<em> und den Verdächtigungen unter den Schülern, bis hin zu Albus Verschwinden – zu sagen, dass Miranda das nahende Unheil spürte, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen.

Aberforth war ein Schock gewesen. Sie und Dumbledore waren die Auswirkungen durchgegangen, die das Ministerium mit den Verhaftungen von Ordensmitgliedern verursachte. Sie hatte letzte Nacht lange daran gearbeitet die Schlussgleichung mit all den Informationen, die Albus noch von seinen Schlüsselpersonen aus dem Ministerium erhalten hatte, zu modifizieren. Dumbledores Bruder war nicht Teil dieser Überarbeitung gewesen.

_Verflucht nochmal, aber ich hasse das.  
><em>

Als sie ihr Arbeitszimmer betrat, zog sie ein „Nicht stören" Schild hoch und holte dann die Matrix zum Vorschein. „Das stimmt nicht", murmelte sie, bevor sie die Matrix wieder verschwinden ließ und dafür die Gleichungen auf den Tafeln hervorzauberte. Sie verlor sich in den Feinheiten der Arithmantik und ging jede Gleichung noch einmal durch. Viele Minuten später starrte Miranda mit so etwas wie aufkeimender Wut fassungslos auf die Gleichung. „Das darfst du nicht", murmelte sie jetzt bereits zum vierten Mal. Die Matrix und alle Gesetze der Arithmantik ignorierten ihre Wut und fuhren damit fort, genau das zu tun, was sie bereits die letzten Stunden getan hatten.

Wie es Miranda bereits Tausende Male zuvor getan hatte, schob sie die visuelle Darstellung zur Seite. Eine weitaus kompliziertere Zauberstabbewegung materialisierte jede einzelne Tafel mit ihrer Gleichung. Erneut ging sie jede durch, suchte nach irgendwelchen Abweichungen oder zufälligen Aussetzern ... irgendetwas … irgendetwas, was ihr erklärte, was sie da gerade sah. Zum fünften Male fand sie rein gar nichts. Sie schloss ihre Augen, obwohl sie wusste, dass diese Geste absolut nutzlos war, zauberte sie erneut die Matrix herbei. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen. „Was für'n Mist."

Vor ihr blinkte die Matrix wie eines der Muggelgeräte, die die Straßen von London zäumten, auf. In dem einen Moment, war die Matrix so, wie sie noch gestern war und wenige Sekunden später zeigte sie wie Du-weißt-schon- wer den Krieg gewinnt und die Zauberwelt in bunten Flammen aufging. Es ergab keinen Sinn.

Letzte Nacht war die Matrix noch stabil gewesen. Zugegeben, der Verlust von so vielen Ordensmitgliedern hatte das gesamte Muster und die Wahrscheinlichkeiten verschoben, aber sie und Albus waren beide überrascht und erleichtert gewesen, dass es sich nur leicht verschoben hatte und nicht in dem Maße, wie sie befürchtet hatten. Sie hatte sogar Severus merkwürdige Schlussfolgerung erwähnt, dass am Ende nur wenige Ordensmitglieder eine entscheidende Rolle spielen würden.

Und jetzt das.

„Ich übersehe doch etwas", murmelte sie genervt. Zwischen dem Aufblitzen und all den Farben und dem Durcheinander von Berechnungen war es schwer überhaupt noch irgendwas, zu erkennen. Sie rieb sich die Augen. „Irgendwas ist passiert." Aber nichts, was sie nicht mit einbezogen hätte, stand noch im _Propheten;_ sie hatte sogar Severus Informationen von seinem Treffen mit Du-weißt-schon-wer berücksichtigt.

Dieser Gedanke ließ sie aufschrecken. „Severus? Sicherlich nicht", debattierte sie mit sich selbst. Sie zog seine Gleichung aus dem Durcheinander und ging noch einmal die Zahlen durch. „Das kann nicht sein. In den letzten sieben Jahren war er mitunter die stabilste Gleichung gewesen. Nichts schien jemals-" Sie verstummte und starrte auf ihre Matrix, während sie nach etwas suchte. Mit Schrecken wartete sie, bis sich die Wahrscheinlichkeit wieder verschob, und erstarrte dann das Bild. Sie wirbelte mit ihrem Zauberstab und begann alle Gleichungen zu entfernen, bis nur Severus' Linie alleine in ihrem Arbeitszimmer hing.

_Wo zum Hades steckt die abnormale Linie?  
><em>

* * *

><p>„Hermine!"<p>

Als Hermine ihren Namen schreien hörte, drehte sie sich suchend in der Großen Halle um. Als sie Lavender erspähte, ging sie zu dem anderen Mädchen hinüber. „Lavender", begrüßte sie ihre Zimmerkameradin.

„Vor dem Frühstück musste ich noch mal zurück ins Zimmer, weil ich ein Buch vergessen hatte."

In der Hoffnung, dass sich Lavender beeilen würde, nickte Hermine, obwohl sie nicht verstand, was all dies mit ihr zu tun hatte.

Lavender warf ihr einen Blick zu, den Hermine nicht ganz deuten konnte. „Ich denke einfach nur, dass du wissen solltest, dass ich hinter deinen zugezogenen Bettvorhängen einige merkwürdige Geräusche gehört habe."

Besorgnis breitete sich in Hermine aus. „Merkwürdig?", fragte sie, als sie damit kämpfte ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Wie merkwürdig genau?"

Lavender zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern. „Weinen und unterdrücktes Schluchzen, solche Geräusche eben."

Besorgnis breitete sich zur ausgewachsenen Sorge aus. Nur ein einziges Wesen würde sich um diese Uhrzeit in ihrem Bett befinden, Rink. Sie drückte leicht Lavenders Arm. „Danke, Lavender." Bevor Lavender überhaupt antworten konnte, war Hermine bereits auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

Als sie einmal die anderen Schüler hinter sich gelassen hatte, beschleunigte Hermine ihre Schritte. Dankbar sah sie, dass sich die untere Treppe in ihre Richtung bewegte. Sie wusste, dass Severus vermutlich letzten Abend gerufen worden war und bei den Gedanken an seinen finsteren Blick von heute Morgen, wuchsen ihre Sorgen in unermessliche Höhe. Irgendwo auf der zweiten Etage wurde sie von den drehenden Treppen aufgehalten. Als sie dann irgendwann endlich den Schlafsaal der Mädchen erreichte, rannte sie die letzten Stufen hinauf. Nachdem sie ihr Zimmer betreten hatte, ließ sie abrupt ihre Tasche fallen und atmete einmal tief durch. Zwischen ihren groben Atemzügen konnte sie deutlich Rinks verzweifelten Schluchzer hören.

Als sie den Vorhang zurückzog, hatte sie das Gefühl jeglichen Boden unter ihren Füßen zu verlieren. Rink saß vor- und zurückwippend auf ihrem Bett, dicke Tränen rollten sein Gesicht hinunter, während seine Ohren flach in Verzweiflung an seinen Kopf gepresst lagen. Um Rinks Beine herum lagen die Laken, die sie für Snape gemacht hatte.

„Rink?", fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte.

Rink hielt stumm die Laken hoch. Hermine hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten damit, den großen Riss zu erkennen, als ob jemand die Ecken gegriffen und dann einmal den Stoff zerrissen hätte.

Hermine schloss kurz ihre Augen, als Enttäuschung und Trauer in ihr aufstiegen. Aber sie würde sich erst später damit befassen können, also schaute sie zurück zu Rink. Sie kletterte auf ihr Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und mit einer kurzen Zauberstabbewegung hatte sie den Schweigezauber auf ihr Bett gelegt. Gegenüber von Rink setzte sie sich im Schneidersitz hin und nahm vorsichtig seine Hände und entfernte daraus die Laken. „Hey, ist schon in Ordnung. Sag mir, was passiert ist."

Rink schluchzte erneut auf. „Rink weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Meister der Zaubertränke hat Rink schon sehr früh gerufen. Der Herr war wütend. Als Rink erschien, hat der Herr gesagt…Herr sagte…"

Beruhigend drückte sie Rinks Hand. „Was hat er gesagt, Rink?"

Rinks ganzer Körper begann schluchzend, zu zittern. „Herr sagte, er bräuchte R-Rinks Dienste nicht länger."

Hermine spürte einen großen Knoten in ihrem Bauch. „Oh, Rink, das tut mir so leid. Ich hätte dich niemals in all dies hineinziehen sollen." Dann erfasste sie ein grausamer Gedanke. „Rink, hat dir Professor Snape Kleidung geschenkt?"

Wild schüttelte Rink mit dem Kopf, wobei seine Ohren gegen sein Gesicht schlugen. „Der Herr hätte es lieber tun sollen. Rink wünscht sich, Herr hätte ihm Kleidung gegeben."

Hermine riss ihre Augen auf. Noch nicht einmal Dobby hatte sich Kleidung gewünscht. Wieder drückte sie fest Rinks Hände. „Er hat dir keine Kleidung gegeben. Wag es ja nicht zu wünschen, dass er es getan hätte", sagte sie bestimmt. „Verstehst du mich?"

Rink nickte, aber Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob er auch wirklich überzeugt war. „Was ist noch passiert?", fragte sie, obwohl sie eine ungefähre Ahnung hatte.

„Herr hatte die Laken in seinen Händen. Herr hat sie Rink vor die Füße geworfen. Hat Rink gesagt, er soll Miss Hermine eine Nachricht übermitteln."

Rink verstummte und Hermine zwang sich die nächste Frage, zu stellen. „Was hat er gesagt?"

„Herr sagte: „Sag Miss Granger, dass welches Spiel sie auch immer gedenkt zu spielen, es jetzt vorbei ist. Ihre Dienste sind ebenfalls nicht länger erwünscht."

Hermine hatte immer gewusst, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Snape die Laken finden würde. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte sie mit der Zeit angefangen zu glauben, dass er sie niemals finden würde, und hatte nicht weiter als an ihre gute Wirkung gedacht. Sie hatte sich weder am Anfang noch in der Zeit, in der sie Snape näher gekommen war, nie wirklich Gedanken über die Konsequenzen gemacht.

_Konsequenzen,_ schalte sie sich. _Wie überaus Gryffindor von dir_. Jetzt war es an der Zeit sich mit diesen Konsequenzen auseinanderzusetzen.

Als Hermine auf ihre Uhr blickte, bemerkte sie, dass sie bereits den Beginn von Magische Geschichte verpasst hatte. Sie schob die Laken auf die andere Seite des Bettes und zwang sich so viel gute Laune in ihre Stimme zu legen, wie nur möglich. „Komm schon, Rink. Du musst mich zur Küche bringen. Kannst du das für mich tun?"

Rink nickte und mit ihrer Hand noch immer in seiner, disapparierte Rink sie beide. Die beiden tauchten inmitten auf dem riesigen Küchentisch im ganzen Treiben der anderen Hauselfen wieder auf.

Mit schwerem Herzen blickte Hermine auf, unsicher, wie die Elfen auf ihre Anwesenheit reagierten, da sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Rinks Leid bereits alle Ohren in Hogwarts zum Flattern gebracht hatte. Vorsichtig kletterte sie vom Tisch, nur um von einer ganzen Ansammlung von Hauselfen umrundet zu werden, die sie alle gleichzeitig begrüßten. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden saß sie mit einer Tasse Tee und einen Tablett voll mit ofenwarmen Keksen am Tisch. Rink wurde neben sie gesetzt und man kümmerte sich genauso um ihn.

„Miss Hermy ehrt uns", sagte eine der Elfen, die Hermine nicht kannte.

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es im Moment eine Ehre ist, mich zu kennen."

Die unbekannte Elfe gab ihr einen leicht amüsierten Blick. Denselben Blick hatte sie immer von ihren Eltern bekommen, wenn sie dachten, dass sie etwas überaus Kindliches oder Naives getan hatte. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung sagte die Elfe: „Neena wird Lonny holen", und disapparierte.

Hermine wusste genau wann Lonny eingetroffen war, da sich der Kreis um sie und Rink auf einmal teilte, um die Hogwarts Matriarchin durchzulassen. Augenblicklich sprang Hermine auf. „Lonny ehrt mich", sagte sie.

Lonnys Mund zuckte in derselben Belustigung, bevor sie sich wieder denselben kleinen Stuhl herbeizauberte, auf dem sie auch schon beim ersten Mal gesessen hatte. Mit viel Würde und Stolz setzte sich Lonny und winkte dann mit ihrer Hand. „Raus!" Innerhalb weniger Sekunden befanden sich nur Hermine, Rink und Lonny in der Küche.

_Konsequenzen_, dachte sie, als sie sich darauf vorbereitete die Verantwortung für das, was mit Professor Snape und Rink geschehen war, zu übernehmen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie ganz am Anfang begann und erzählte, wie sie das erste Mal bei den Elfen aufgetaucht war, um die Hilfe der Elfen zu bitten und weiter mit der Zerstörung der Laken und die Reaktion des Professors an diesem Morgen, obwohl sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Rink Lonny bereits diese Einzelheiten berichtet hatte. Aber sie wollte sichergehen, dass Lonny wusste, dass Hermine die volle Verantwortung, besonders, wenn sich Rink in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten befinden sollte, übernahm.

Lonny lauschte mit voller Aufmerksamkeit bis Hermine schließlich verstummte. Dann betrachtete sie die beiden, bis Hermine sich kontrollieren musste, um nicht auf ihren Platz herumzurutschen.

„Rink", sagte Lonny, „wem dienst du?"

Rinks Ohren, die sich in den letzten Minuten etwas aufgestellt hatten, legten sich wieder an seinen Kopf. „Rink dient keinem Herren oder Herrin außer Hogwarts."

Lonny nickt, als ob sie mit seiner Antwort zufrieden war. Dann fragte sie: „Rink, wem hast du gedient?"

Rinks Ohren richteten sich wieder auf. „Rink diente Meister der Zaubertränke und Miss Hermine."

„Mir?", stotterte Hermine überrascht mit aufgerissenen Augen. „Du kannst mir nicht dienen."

Bei ihrem Ausbruch fixierte Lonny sie mit einem Blick. Beschämt verzog Hermine ihr Gesicht. „Entschuldigung."

Lonny nickte und wandte sich wieder an Rink. „Meister der Zaubertränke hat Rinks Dienste beendet?"

„Ja."

Lonny schielte flüchtig hinüber zu Hermine und dann wieder zurück zu Rink. „Würde Rink seine Dienste ändern?"

Rinks Antwort kam augenblicklich und ohne zu zögern. „Rink diente dem Meister der Zaubertränke. Herr geht es jetzt besser. Rink hätte nicht so gut ohne die Hilfe von Miss Hermine dienen können. Rink würde seine Dienste nicht ändern."

Hermine wirbelte auf der Bank zu ihm herum. „Aber Rink, er hat dich entlassen."

Bevor Rink antworten konnte, schlug Lonny auf den Tisch und zog somit Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sich. „Wem dient Miss Hermine?", verlangte die Elfe zu wissen.

Hermine zuckte, überrascht von der Frage, zusammen, aber verstand augenblicklich was Lonny versuchte. „Ich diene niemanden", antwortete sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Wem diente Miss Hermine?", fragte Lonny als Nächstes, genau wie bei Rink.

„Ich diente Professor Snape."

„Der Meister der Zaubertränke hat Miss Hermines Dienste beendet."

Genau schon wie Rink, antwortete Hermine mit einem einfachen: „Ja."

„Würde Miss Hermine ihre Dienste ändern?"

Hermine seufzte leise. „Nein, ich würde das, was ich getan habe, nicht ändern. Professor Snape brauchte jemanden … braucht noch immer jemanden. Ich bin froh über das, was ich tun konnte. Ich wünschte nur …" Sie verstummte und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf. „Nicht so wild", murmelte sie.

Lonny betrachtete sie einen Moment, bevor sie nickte. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Rink. „Rinks nächster Dienst wird für das Hause Slytherin sein."

Rink nickte und Hermine konnte die Erleichterung an seinen Ohren ablesen. Sie entschied, dass es vermutlich damit etwas zu tun hatte, dass er immer noch in der Nähe von Professor Snape bleiben konnte.

Dann wandte sich Lonny an Hermine und sie war neugierig auf die ‚Aufgabe', die die Hogwarts Matriarchin ihr zuteilen würde. „Miss wird nie wieder dienen."

„Was?", schnappte Hermine und warf dann fast augenblicklich ihre Hände über ihren Mund und murmelte ein „Entschuldigung", durch ihre Finger.

Lonny warf ihr wieder einen dieser Blicke zu. „Miss hat alles, was Miss mit ihren Diensten erreichen konnte, erreicht. Jetzt ist es für Miss an der Zeit, eine neue Rolle zu übernehmen. Meister der Zaubertränke braucht noch andere als die, die ihm dienen", sagte Lonny.

Verwirrt runzelte Hermine die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht."

„Miss Hermine wird Miss Hermines Antwort finden. Rink wird Slytherin dienen und die Elfen von Hogwarts werden dem Meister der Zaubertränke an Rinks und Miss Hermines Stelle dienen."

„Aber-", versuchte Hermine es erneut, aber verstummte dann, als sie sah, wie sich Lonnys Ohren enttäuscht legten. Lonnys Wort als Matriarchin war Gesetz und Lonny hatte gesprochen. „Ja, Ma'am", sagte Hermine seufzend. „Meine Dienste werden nicht mehr benötigt."

Lonny lachte. „Miss wird ihren Weg schon finden." Sie schielte zurück zu Rink und nickte ihm zu. „Rink wird Miss jetzt zurückbringen."

Hermine spürte, wie Rink ihren Arm umfasste und sich dann wieder auf ihrem Bett befand. Einen Augenblick später war Rink verschwunden, um seine neue Aufgabe anzugehen und Hermine war vollkommen allein. Als sie aus dem Bett kletterte und sich umblickte, war sie sich nicht sicher, was sie genau tun sollte. Zum ersten Mal seit sie hier in Hogwarts angefangen hatte, hatte sie aus keinem wirklichen Grund einen Großteil des Unterrichts verpasst. Wenn sie jetzt sofort loslief und sich beeilte, dann konnte sie es noch bis zu Zaubertränke schaffen, aber sie hatte keine wirkliche Lust. In diesem Moment waren ihr Slughorn und ihre Note vollkommen egal. Ein Teil in ihr erkannte, dass sie sich noch im Schock befand und sie konnte sogar alle Symptome und Anzeichen auflisten. Dem Rest von ihr war es einfach nur egal. Zuviel hatte sich in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden geändert – die Weasleys, die Zauberwelt, Severus und Rink. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie zuerst fühlen sollte.

Ziellos lief sie durch ihr Zimmer und nahm irgendwas auf, nur um es gleich wieder abzustellen. Als sie ihre Büchertasche mit dem verstreuten Inhalt sah, machte sie sich daran das Durcheinander zu beseitigen, aber als sie einmal fertig war, hatte sie keine Kraft mehr vom Boden aufzustehen. Bewusst vermied sie auf das Bett zu sehen, wo Severus' zerrissenes Bettlaken in einem zerknüllten Haufen lag. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie hatte immer irgendwelche Pläne gehabt und hatte immer den nächsten Schritt gewusst. Pläne und Schritte waren gut und passten gut in ihre sortierte Welt. Harry hatte Hilfe gebraucht, also hatte sie etwas gefunden, um ihn wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen. Ron und Ginny brauchten Unterstützung, also hatte war sie als Freundin für sie da. Rink war verloren, also hatte sie das getan, um sein Leiden zu lindern und hatte versucht zumindest etwas von dem Schaden, den sie angerichtet hatte, wieder gut zu machen. Ordentliche, logische Schritte.

Aber Severus? Hier war sie komplett verloren. Hier boten sich keinerlei Schritte an. Keine Pläne sprangen ihr in den Kopf. Keine Bücher, die ihr jetzt noch helfen konnten. Dort auf dem Boden sitzend, mit nichts weiter als die erdrückende Stille um sie herum, lauschte Hermine ihrem eigenen Herzschlag. Immer wieder hob sie die Hand, um die Tränen fortzuwischen.

* * *

><p>Während der nächsten Tage traf all das ein, was Snape vorhergesagt hatte. Hogwarts wurde zu einem düsteren Ort, gefüllt von schweigenden, misstrauischen Schülern. Kleinere Gruppen flüsterten miteinander im Korridor, nur um zu verstummen, wenn ein anderer Schüler an ihnen vorbeilief. Streitereien und Anschuldigungen mussten schon mehrere Male geschlichtet werden und es waren nicht unbedingt Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Häusern, sondern innerhalb der Häuser. Ein Streit im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws endete damit, dass sich vier Schüler in die Obhut von Madam Pomfrey begeben mussten.<p>

Mit jedem verstreichenden Tag wuchs die Anspannung langsam weiter an, nur um jeden Morgen, wenn neue Namen im _Prophete_n verkündet wurden, auszubrechen. Der einzige Lichtpunkt schien Harry zu sein, der jetzt seine Bestimmung gefunden hatte. Seine launische Stimmung und seine Paranoia waren zwar nicht gänzlich verschwunden, hatten jetzt aber zumindest einen Punkt, worauf sie sich konzentrieren konnten. Harry hatte einen Feind gefunden, auf den er sich fokussieren konnte, und er schaffte es, darin einen Unterschied zu dem unerreichbaren Lord Voldemort zu erkennen.

„Wie viele sind es heute?", fragte Harry Hermine.

Es war zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass Hermine jeden Morgen die Zeitung durchblätterte. Sie schlug schnell die richtige Seite auf und überflog die Neuigkeiten. „Nur vier Stück. Keinen Namen, den ich kenne."

Ron verzog sein Gesicht. „Immerhin etwas. Nicht viel, aber zumindest etwas." Dann schob er seinen Frühstücksteller von sich fort und sah sich in der Halle um. „Werden wir heute Morgen mit irgendwem reden?"

Harry nickte und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. „Dunnigan in Ravenclaw. Er ist ein Muggelgeborener."

„Dann sollten wir es besser hinter uns bringen. Oh, das hätte ich fast vergessen, ich habe heute Nachmittag mein Treffen mit Dawlish. Verdammter Mistkerl."

„Es ist nur zu unserem Gunsten, wenn die Auroren noch immer denken, dass du für sie spionierst", sagte Hermine.

„Das heißt ja nicht, dass ich es unbedingt genießen muss und mich wie Percy aufzuführen, bringt mir nichts weiter als Kopfschmerzen."

Mit einem halben Lachen nickte sie in den offenen Raum hinein. „Hör auf herumzumeckern und mach schon." Als sie die beiden beobachtete, wie sie zum Ravenclawtisch gingen, wagte sie einen flüchtigen Blick hinauf zum Lehrertisch. Professor Snape beobachtete Ron und Harrys Weg durch die Halle mit einem finsteren Blick, aber er blickte nicht einmal in ihre Richtung.

* * *

><p>Hermine hatte damit begonnen einfach so zu tun, als ob sich zwischen den beiden nichts geändert hatte. Sie versuchte weiterhin höflich und freundlich zu bleiben, damit er sie weiterhin wahrnahm und hoffte, dass Professor Snape ihre Reue erkennen würde. Das brachte ihr nichts weiter als Schweigen. Wenn sie Professor Snape im Korridor begegnete, begrüßte sie ihn weiterhin. Er schaute jetzt durch sie hindurch. Verteidigung wurde zu einer einzigen Qual. Es war nicht gerade so, dass Snape es auf sie abgesehen hatte. Obwohl er vielleicht ihre Anwesenheit registrierte, war sie für ihn im Unterricht so gut wie unsichtbar.<p>

Hermine empfand seine Gleichgültigkeit verletzender als seine normalerweise bittere Person. Er betrachtete sie nicht einmal wütend oder voller Hass oder mit Verachtung, er sah sie überhaupt nicht an. Es war, als ob sie noch unsichtbarer als die Geister im Schloss war. Sie hatte sogar in Erwägung gezogen, ihm eine Nachricht zu schreiben, aber am Ende hatte sie diesen Gedanken wieder verworfen. Was getan und gesagt werden musste, musste von Angesicht zu Angesicht getan und gesagt werden.

Immer wieder sagte sie sich, dass er verletzt und wütend war, aber sie konnte einfach nicht die Tatsache ignorieren, dass auch sie verletzt war. Hermine, obwohl sie keine große Verfechterin von Fiktion war, hatte genug Liebesromane in ihrem Leben gelesen – meistens aus dem Sammelsurium ihrer Mutter – sodass sie durchaus das Schicksal der verschmähten Heldin kannte. Höchstpersönlich hatte sie immer gedacht, dass dies absoluter Schwachsinn war und sie nie zulassen würde, dass ihr ein Mann dermaßen wehtun würde. Sie erkannte jetzt, dass sie mehr als nur etwas naiv gewesen war. Der Schmerz war allzu real und nicht so einfach zu ignorieren, aber als die Tage verstrichen, entschied Hermine, dass sie jetzt genug geschmachtet hatte.

Der Schmerz mag vielleicht nicht vergehen, wenn Severus sie einfach übersah, aber sie würde nicht so mitleiderregend wie eine dieser dummen Buchheldinnen werden. Harry und Ron brauchten sie. Und Severus … nun, sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er ihr eines Tages vergeben würde, aber sie sollte verdammt sein, wenn sie wie irgendeine Gothic-Heldin in einer kitschigen Schnulze verkümmern würde.

Aber wie die meisten Dinge im Leben, war es einfacher gesagt als getan. Aber sie lernte und nahm einen Schritt nach dem anderen.

Daher suchte sie sich wieder ihre ganzen Nähutensilien zusammen und breitete sie erneut auf ihrem Bett aus. Sie wählte ihre Nadel mit großer Sorgfalt aus und begann damit einige Seidenfäden behutsam zurechtzulegen. Dann griff sie unter ihre Bettdecke und tastete sich so lange vor, bis ihre suchenden Finger gegen einen weichen Stoffhaufen stießen. Sie zog das darunterliegende Laken hervor, bis sie es auf ihrem Bett ausgebreitet hatte. Die Magie, die die Laken enthielten, war noch immer da und kribbelte in ihren Fingerspitzen. Erleichtert atmete sie durch. Vor diesem Augenblick, die Laken wirklich anzufassen, hatte sie sich gefürchtet, aus Angst, dass die Magie darin verschwunden war. Es war ein dummer Gedanke gewesen, aber wenn sie es nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit wusste, dann musste sie sich auch nicht eingestehen, dass jetzt alles vorbei war. Aber sie waren nicht ganz zerstört, selbst wenn alles andere zusammengebrochen war.

Aber das hier, entschied sie, war der letzte Schritt sich von etwas zu lösen, von dem sie sich noch nicht einmal sicher war, ob es ihr überhaupt gehört hatte.

„Dummes Mädchen", murmelte sie zu dem Laken in ihren Händen. Tief durchatmend sammelte Hermine all ihre Magie in der Mitte ihrer Brust. Als sie schon fast das Pulsieren wie einen zweiten Herzschlag spüren konnte, war sie bereit. Seit dem ersten Mal, seit sie das hier versucht hatte, hatte sie schon viel gelernt und war sich jetzt ihrer selbst und ihrer Magie sicher. Diesmal würde sie nicht wie zuvor ihre Magie verausgaben.

Leise begann sie zu singen, und wenn diesmal ihre Worte mit einer Spur von Traurigkeit belegt waren, so war niemand außer die Magie anwesend, um es zu hören...

* * *

><p><em>Anmerk.[Xaveria]: Eine kleine persönliche Anmerkung an dieser Stelle, ich werde die nächsten zweieinhalb Wochen im Urlaub sein und obwohl ich vermutlich gelegentlich Zugriff zum Internet haben werde, werde ich meine „Arbeit" nicht mitnehmen. Seit mir nicht böse, aber ich brauche wirklich Urlaub und das bedeutet für mich, nichts hören und nichts sehen uns in zwei Wochen wieder und dann verspreche ich euch ein Update nach dem anderen. Ehrlich.<br>_


	37. Ascheregen

**Ascheregen**

Hermine beendete das Lied, die letzten Worte des Kinderliedes verstummten, bevor sie vorne über in ihren Schoß sackte. Mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte sie sich darauf, tief ein und aus zu atmen. Erst als sie sich sicher war, wieder die Kontrolle zu haben, richtete sie sich langsam auf und zuckte leicht wegen ihrer protestierenden Rückenmuskeln zusammen.

„Au", murmelte sie leicht, während sie ihren Rücken von der einen Seite zur anderen bewegte, um den Druck etwas zu lindern. Mit ihrer linken Hand löste sie ihre Finger von der silbernen Nadel. Erst als sie ihre Handfläche massierte, begannen sich die Krämpfe zu lösen. Nach einer schnellen Überprüfung ihres Körpers war sie erleichtert, dass obwohl sie zwar ziemlich müde war, war sie nicht vollkommen ausgelaugt und sie spürte, wie die Magie stetig unter ihrem Schlüsselknochen pochte. Das Laken wieder zu reparieren hatte nicht so viel Energie benötigt, wie es herzustellen.

_Dann bin ich wohl fertig_. Als sie von ihrer Magie abließ, benutzte sie ihre noch immer schmerzende Hand, um all ihre Utensilien vorsichtig wegzulegen und das Laken vor ihr auszubreiten. Es erfüllte sie mit Genugtuung zu sehen, dass es jetzt wieder ganz war und man keine Naht erkennen konnte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln fuhr sie über die Schnittstelle. Die Stiche waren weich und flach, kaum zu bemerken. Das Siegel jedoch war geblieben – Löwin und Schlange – nur, dass jetzt die Löwin mit ihrem Kopf auf ihren Pfoten dalag. Die Schlange lag zusammengerollt unter ihrem Kinn und war im Schatten kaum auszumachen.

Hermine fuhr leicht mit ihren Knöcheln über die Figuren und tätschelte schon fast die goldbraune Mähne. „Ich auch", flüsterte sie. „Ich bin auch müde." Langsam rutschte sie auf ihrer Matratze hinunter, breitete das Laken über sich aus und tauchte in Träume ein, an die sie sich am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erinnern würde.

* * *

><p>Hermine sammelte langsam ihre Ausgangstoffe, die verteilt auf ihrem Tisch standen, zusammen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Hände und ignorierte die Schüler, die ihre Wiederholungsklasse verließen. Es waren mal zehn Schüler gewesen. Jetzt waren es nur noch fünf. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, waren es nur noch drei, da es lediglich Neville, Colin und Agnes waren, die regelmäßig erschienen. Die anderen beiden schauten immer wieder dann vorbei, wenn sie ein Problem in Slughorns Klasse hatten und selbst, wenn die beiden Ravenclaws erschienen, dann beobachteten sie die anderen mit misstrauischen Blicken. Wenn sie Voldemort nicht bereits hasste, dann würde sie es sicherlich jetzt mit all der Paranoia und dem Misstrauen unter den Schülern von Hogwarts. Was für eine Verschwendung.<p>

Als sie hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel, seufzte sie erleichtert und die Anspannung verließ ihre Schultern.

„Du bist heute nicht verkleidet."

Überrascht zuckte Hermine zusammen und schrie kurz auf, aber ihr Zauberstab lag in ihrer Hand und war auf Agnes gerichtet, bevor sie überhaupt wusste, was sie tat. „Verdammt, Agnes", zischte Hermine grob und schrill.

Agnes reagierte nicht, sondern beobachtete Hermine nur dabei, wie sie wieder ihren Zauberstab zurücksteckte. „Du bist heute nicht verkleidet", wiederholte sie.

Es war eine Feststellung, aber Hermine konnte die darunterliegende Frage in Agnes Stimme hören. Sie schaute wieder hinunter auf ihre Sachen, ignorierte das andere Mädchen bestimmt, zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und hoffte, dass Agnes es einfach dabei belassen würde.

„Letzte Stunde warst du auch nicht verkleidet. Dachte eigentlich, dass Longbottom oder Creevey was sagen würden. Scheint aber nicht der Fall zu sein."

_So viel dann also dazu, es einfach dabei zu belassen_. Hermine hielt inne und schaute durch ihre Locken zu Agnes auf. Das Mädchen saß auf einen der Tische, ihre Beine hatte sie unter sich gekreuzt und beobachtete Hermine mit blauen Augen, die viel zu alt für ihr Alter erschienen, zu scharf und bewertend. _Verdammte Slytherin und ihr angeborenes Verlangen, Verbindungen zwischen Menschen und Ereignissen herstellen zu wollen. Überaus listig_. „Ich fühle mich einfach nicht danach. Das ist alles."

Diese blauen Augen wurden noch schärfer. „Du bist besser als die meisten, aber Gryffindors sind schreckliche Lügner."

„Agnes", stöhnte Hermine, irgendwo zwischen Verärgerung und Übertreibung.

„Professor Snape war heute in Verteidigung außer sich."

Hermine blinzelte überrascht bei dieser unlogischen Äußerung.

„Im Grunde hat sich Professor Snape gestern genauso aufgeführt", fuhr Agnes fort. „Und vorgestern und den Tag davor. Es gibt einige in Slytherin, die inzwischen glauben, dass Professor Snape… nun,_ wütend_ ist." Agnes betonte dieses Wort, als ob es etwas Besonderes wäre, und deutete dann auf Hermine. „Oh, ich weiß schon", fuhr sie fort, „ihr Gryffindors glaubt, dass Professor Snape immer wütend ist. Aber das hier ist anders."

Hermine verspürte heiße Röte unter Agnes scharfen Blick in ihrem Gesicht aufsteigen und verfluchte alle Slytherins stumm. „Ich…ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich nur wegen den Berichten im _Tagespropheten_ sorgt."

Agnes neigte leicht ihren Kopf und Hermine unterdrückte das Verlangen, herumzuzappeln. „Er hat gestern zwanzig Punkte von Slytherin abgezogen."

„Er zieht durchaus Punkte von seinem Haus ab, besonders dann, wenn es sich dabei um Dummheiten handelt. Und so selten ist das gar nicht", protestierte Hermine.

„Hast du mal einen Blick auf den Punktestand geworfen?" Wieder schien Agnes Frage keinen Zusammenhang zu ihrer Unterhaltung zu haben.

„Nein", gab Hermine schließlich zu. „Der Hauspokal… nun, im Moment ist der nicht unbedingt meine Priorität."

„Hufflepuff führt."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie und fühlte sich augenblicklich schuldig so überrascht zu sein. Hufflepuff konnte immerhin nicht jedes Mal verlieren.

Agnes nickte. „Tun sie." Das andere Mädchen schwieg und wartete offensichtlich auf etwas.

Hermine atmete schließlich aus. „Agnes, was willst du mir mit all dem sagen?", fragte sie letztendlich, obwohl sie befürchtete, dass sie genau wusste, worauf Agnes hinauswollte.

Jetzt war Agnes an der Reihe mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Ich will gar nichts sagen. Ich beobachte nur."

„Du beobachtest was?"

„Die Zauberwelt bricht zusammen, Hufflepuff führt um den Hauspokal. Professor Snape zieht Punkte von seinem eigenen Haus ab. Hermine Granger lächelt nicht mehr und nimmt nicht mehr die Gestalt ihres Lieblingslehrers an."

„Er ist nicht mein-" Hermine verstummte, als Agnes Augenbrauen in ihrem Haaransatz verschwanden. „Oh, na schön, er ist mein Lieblingslehrer", schnappte sie.

Agnes grinste, aber sagte nichts weiter, wofür Hermine unglaublich dankbar war. Gedanken an Snape schmerzten einfach noch zu sehr. „Bist du jetzt mit deiner Beobachtung fertig, Agnes?", fragte sie stattdessen.

Agnes schenkte ihr ein langsames Lächeln, gemischt mit etwas, was für Hermine irgendwie nach Mitgefühl aussah. „Ja", sagte sie und sprang vom Tisch. „Ich habe all das, was ich wissen wollte."

Hermine beobachtete, wie Agnes mit einem selbstzufriedenen Schritt durch die Tür verstand. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. _Gott steh der Zauberwelt bei._

* * *

><p>Das nächste Mal sah Hermine Agnes in Harrys Verteidigungsunterricht. Im Gegensatz zu Hermine war Harrys Klasse zeitgleich zu der angespannten Atmosphäre in Hogwarts, gewachsen. Jeder Schüler, der entweder muggelgeboren oder Muggeleltern hatte, war jetzt ein Teil dieser Klasse. Andere Schüler waren ebenfalls beigetreten, alle aus ihren eigenen Gründen. Und obwohl niemals offen darüber gesprochen wurde, alle, die hier waren, waren gegen Voldemort und jeder Einzelne war verängstigt. Jedes Mal, wenn sie den Raum der Wünsche betrat, erfüllte es Hermine mit Stolz, genauso wie sie es krank machte, dort ihre Mitschüler zu sehen. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören sich zu fragen, welcher von ihnen wohl tot sein würde, wenn alles vorbei war.<p>

Obwohl sie ihren Rücken der Tür zugewandt hatte und gerade Schildzauber mit Padma übte, wusste Hermine genau, wann Agnes den Raum betrat. Niemand anderes als ihr einziger Slytherin konnte die Anspannung noch höher schrauben.

„Hey, Creevey", rief Agnes laut hinter ihr, „darf ich dir heute in den Hintern treten?"

Hermine wehrte einen von Padmas Flüchen ab und schoss einen Wabbelbein-Fluch zurück, während sie mit einem Ohr der Unterhaltung lauschte. _Eines Tages wird sie sich noch umbringen.__  
><em>

Colin, dem der Kommentar galt, lachte auf. „Das will ich sehen." Hermine wusste, dass Colin Agnes mochte. Eigentlich war sich Hermine ziemlich sicher, dass er ein wenig in das Mädchen verliebt war.

„Das hast du beim letzten Mal auch gesagt", pfiff sie. „Und dennoch habe ich dir in deinen knochigen Hintern getreten."

Hermine wich Padmas nächsten Angriff aus und erstarrte bei Agnes nächsten Worten. „Potter, ich habe hier ein paar Freunde, die auch mitmachen wollen."

Padmas _Ganzkörperklammer_ traf sie mitten in die Brust und augenblicklich landete sie auf dem Boden. Als sie aufschlug, rollte Hermine so, dass sie eine perfekte, wenn auch etwas tiefe Sicht auf drei Schüler, die den Raum betraten, hatte. Alle drei trugen Slytherinroben und sahen sehr nervös aus.

* * *

><p>Ron beobachtete von seiner Ecke in der Bibliothek aus, wie Hermine ziellos auf und ab lief. Er hatte diese gemütliche, kleine Nische gefunden, als er nach älteren, militärischen Strategiebüchern gesucht hatte. Es war nicht unbedingt Schachstrategie, aber Schach war Krieg nur in klein und in seiner Aufgabe, Snape zu schlagen, war er auf Bücher ausgewichen, bei denen selbst Hermine ungläubig ihre Augenbrauen hochgezogen hätte.<p>

Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht lesen konnte, bisher hatte er lediglich nur noch nichts Interessantes gefunden. Was er dort fand, oder um genauer zu sein, was er dort nicht fand, überraschte ihn und erklärte eine Menge über die Zauberwelt, worüber er sich vorher noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht hatte.

Zauberer, als Gesellschaft, zogen nicht in den Krieg. Sie hatten interne Konflikte. Sie hatten ihre Kämpfe. Sie hatten Fraktionen, die mehr als einmal Blut vergossen hatten, aber wie ein verstaubter Historiker in seinem Vergleich zu Konflikten unter Muggels und Zauberern bemerkt hatte, kämpften die Muggel in einer Gruppe, während die Zauberer alleine kämpften. Ein Zauberer, ein Zauberstab, ein Zauber. Es gab nichts Vergleichbares in der Zauberwelt, das in irgendeiner Weise mit der Kapazität der Massenzerstörung der Muggel vergleichbar wäre. Ein großer Teil in Ron war darüber sehr erleichtert. Hexen und Zauberer waren in ihrer Zahl einfach unterlegen, um die Art von Kriegen zu überleben, die die Muggel führten.

Aber er kannte jetzt Snapes Spiel und wusste auch, auf was der Zauberer in stoßen wollte. Er war sich nur noch nicht sicher, ob er schon bereit war, diesen Weg zu beschreiten.

„Hermine", zischte Ron leise, als sie an ihm vorbeiging.

Als sie zum Stehen kam, hob Ron seinen Zauberstab, vollführte einen schnellen Lumos, um die kleine Nische zu beleuchten.

Schnell nahm sie die Fluchtmöglichkeit, die Ron ihr bot, wahr und sank mit einem Seufzen auf die Sitzbank in der Nische.

„Du siehst etwas verloren aus, Hermine", sagte er, als er ihre erschöpfte Erscheinung begutachtete.

„Mir geht's gut", beharrte sie.

„Nein, geht's dir nicht." Bei ihrem überraschten Blick fügte er hinzu: „Nicht blöd, Hermine." Ron zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Wenn er nicht mit weißen Knöcheln seine Schachbox umklammern würde, hätte sie ihm die Gleichgültigkeit abgekauft. „Was ist los, Hermine?"

„Es ist ni-"

„Belügst du mich etwa?" Unglaube und Betroffenheit zeichneten seine Stimme. „Nach allem … nach dir und mir und Harry und … und allem einfach, da willst du mich belügen?"

„Ron-"

„Nein. Ich will wissen, was los ist. Erst warst du noch du selbst und dann bist du irgendwie vollkommen zusammengebrochen und jetzt schleichst du nur noch hier herum, obwohl selbst ich sehe, dass du genau das versuchst, nicht zu tun. Neville sagt, dass du dich nicht mehr verkleidest, was auch immer das heißen mag. Du verbringst viel mehr Zeit mit mir und Harry als sonst. Deine kleine Schoß-Slytherin taucht einfach mit drei weiteren Slytherins auf-"

„Sie ist nicht mein Schoßhündchen!"

„Darum geht's ja auch gar nicht", schnappte Ron frustriert. „Ich will wissen, was los ist."

Hermine biss fest auf ihre Unterlippe, während Ron sie wütend anstarrte. Er beobachtete, wie ihr Blick zu dem Zauberschach in seiner Hand glitt und sah, wie ihre Augen aufleuchteten. Es fühlte sich an, als ob jemand _Lumos_ in der Dunkelheit gesagt hätte.

„Snape!", trumpfte Ron auf, als ob diese kleine Bewegung das gewesen wäre, worauf er gewartet hätte. „Er hat etwas mit all dem zutun", spuckte er, während seine Aussage irgendwo zwischen Feststellung und Frage steckte.

„Ron-" Wieder war es nur seinen Namen, den sie aussprechen konnte, so, als ob es das Einzige war, zudem sie noch imstande war.

„Ich weiß, dass ich hier nicht der Klügste bin, Hermine, aber dumm bin ich auch nicht." Ron hob die Holzschachtel mit seinen Schachfiguren hoch und schüttelte sie etwas. _„Diese hier"_, sagte er bestimmt, „sind nicht die Einzigen, die Snape herumschiebt."

Plötzlich lachte Hermine bitter auf, ein Geräusch, welches sie genauso wie Ron schockierte. Hermine schnappte nach seinem Arm, als er aufsprang und verschwinden wollte. Er hielt bei seiner Berührung inne, aber die Muskeln unter ihrer Hand zuckten vor Anspannung.

„Ich habe dich nicht ausgelacht. Das habe ich wirklich nicht. Es ist nur …" Sie zog sanft an seinem Arm, bis er nachgab und sich zu ihr umdrehte, um sich wieder zu setzen. „Ich habe dich nicht ausgelacht", wiederholte sie. „Im Grunde werde ich ausgelacht. Nun, ich und Professor Snape."

Sie zog wieder an seinem Arm, als sich sein Blick bei Snapes Erwähnung verdunkelte. „Wir stecken alle so dermaßen in unseren Mustern von Gryffindor und Slytherin und Hufflepuff und Ravenclaws fest, dass ich einfach nur glaube, dass ich gerade erst verstanden habe, warum wir so mit den anderen Häusern hadern." Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, welches zugleich beruhigend und lustig sein sollte, dem aber noch nicht einmal annähernd nahe kam. „Verstehst du denn nicht? Wir durchkreuzen gegenseitig unsere Pläne."

„Versteh ich nicht, Hermine."

„Professor Snape hat mir meine Pläne durchkreuzt. Agnes durchkreuzt – okay, im Grunde glaube ich, dass sie es genießt, Harry zu reizen. Ich habe …" Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. „Snape hat mich nicht herumgeschoben. Ich habe ihn herumgeschoben oder zumindest ist es das, was er denkt."

Angespannt runzelte Ron mit der Stirn. „Was genau meinst du damit?", fragte er direkt.

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Ich wollte nur helfen." Selbst er konnte den traurigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme hören. „Ich wollte nur… ich war einfach nur eine Gryffindor", beendete sie mit einem Seufzen.

„Wobei wolltest du helfen? Und was hat der Mistkerl getan, als er es herausgefunden hat? Du warst bei keinem Nachsitzen, zumindest habe ich davon nichts mitbekommen."

„Es ist vollkommen egal, wobei ich helfen wollte und er ist kein Mistkerl, Ron. Er hat nichts getan." Sie runzelte mit der Stirn, als ob die Worte für sie noch eine andere Bedeutung hätten. „Er hat nichts getan", wiederholte sie flüsternd, leicht überrascht. „Zumindest nicht so, wie er könnte; nicht so, wie du es von ihm erwarten würdest."

Ron beobachtete sie und fragte sich, ob jetzt all seine Freunde komplett ihren Verstand verloren hatten. „Also, was hat er getan? Und jetzt komm mir nicht mit nichts. Du hast die letzte Zeit nur herum gegrübelt und warst traurig und du warst einfach nicht du. Du hast mich letzte Woche nicht einmal angeschrien, dass ich für meine Prüfung in Verwandlungen lernen soll."

Ein Hauch eines Lächelns zeichnete sich ab. „Snape redet nicht mehr mit mir; er hat aufgehört, mich zu sehen."

Da konnte Ron ein Augenrollen nicht unterdrücken. „Hermine …"

„Sag jetzt nichts. Ich weiß, dass es viele Schüler gibt, die es genießen würden, nicht von Professor Snape beachtet zu werden. Ich …" Sie lehnte sich weiter in die Sitzbank und lehnte ihren Kopf zurück, um an die Decke zu starren. „Professor Snape und ich … wir hatten eine Art Verbindung."

Hundert verschiedene Sachen schossen durch seinen Kopf, keine Einzige davon war eine gute und die Letzte war schlimmer als die davor. „Hermine", begann er vorsichtig, aber stieß ein überraschtes „Oof" hervor, als Hermines Hand fest auf seinem Bauch landete.

„Nicht so etwas", sagte sie bestimmt. „Was auch immer du jetzt denken magst, vergiss es ganz schnell wieder."

Ron starrte seine Freundin an, sie saß noch immer zurückgelehnt da und starrte an die Decke. Es lag eine Ruhe auf ihr, die er vorher noch nie bemerkt hatte und eine Traurigkeit, die für ihn vollkommen neu war. Er sah, wie einzelne Tränen unter ihren geschlossenen Augen hervortraten. „Oh, Hermine, ich habe schon verstanden, dass du Snape magst, aber ich hatte gedacht, es war nur … ich meine … Hermine, meine …" Rons Kopf füllte sich mit Tausenden von Wörtern, die alle nur als Erstes seinen Mund verlassen wollten. Er kam sich wie ein verdammter Trottel vor, als er schließlich, „Grundgütiger Merlin, Hermine, was hast du denn gedacht?", sagte.

* * *

><p>Ein lautes Klopfen an Severus Tür ließ seinen Blick verfinstern. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte er, dass es Granger sein würde, aber schnell zertrümmerte er die wirren Gefühle und Gedanken, die der Name des Mädchens in ihm auslöste. Es konnte gar nicht Granger sein. Nicht an der Tür zu seinen persönlichen Quartieren. Es konnten auch nicht Albus oder Minerva sein, da sie einfach das Flohnetzwerk benutzen würden. Knurrend ging er zur Tür und zog sie auf. Mit einer gehobenen Hand stand Miranda Vector vor ihm.<p>

„Hat ja ganz schön lange gedauert", sagte sie, als sie an ihm vorbei in sein Wohngemach stürmte.

Noch während er seine Wut zügelte, fixierte er sie mit einem Blick. „Es ist", begann er und schielte kurz auf die Uhr an seiner Wand, „zwei Uhr morgens und ich habe Ihnen nicht erlaubt einzutreten."

Sie antwortete ihm mit einem unhöflichen Geräusch, was viel mehr zu einem Gryffindor- Drittklässler passte, als sie es sich auf seiner Couch bequem machte. „Als ob Sie geschlafen hätten. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie seit meinem Beginn hier mehr als nur ein paar Stunden geschlafen haben."

_Ich war es mal gewohnt zu schlafen__,_ kam der Gedanke, aber er schüttelte ihn fort. „Ich habe Ihre Gesellschaft mehr genossen, als Sie noch genau wie der Rest der Lehrerschaft mir gegenüber argwöhnisch waren." Er starrte mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf sie hinunter, da sie offensichtlich sehr zufrieden mit dieser Feststellung war. „Was wollen Sie hier?"

„Sie aufgeblasener Idiot werden sterben."

Er blickte sie weder besonders amüsiert noch beeindruckt an. „Ravenclaws – immer so dramatisch, wenn sie ihre großen Wahrheiten offenbaren." Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und hoffte sie so ebenfalls zum Aufstehen zu bringen, um sie zur Tür zu drängen. „Sie haben mir Ihre großartige Erkenntnis mitgeteilt. Dem Drama wurde nun Genüge getan. Wenn Sie mich dann jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden-"

„Drama?", stotterte sie. „Haben Sie mich nicht verstanden? Sie werden sterben."

Er begann sich seinen Nasenrücken zu massieren. „Und das unterscheidet sich jetzt inwiefern von dem, was ich bereits weiß?"

„Was?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Er bedachte sie mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Abscheu. Als sich seine Kontrolle wie ein Mantel um ihn legte, zwang er sich ruhig zu sprechen. „Sie wissen doch bereits seit Monaten, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeiten meines Überlebens allenfalls minimal sind. Eine Tatsache, die den Schulleiter äußerst beunruhigt. Aber es ist nichts Neues, also verstehe ich Ihre Aufregung nicht."

„Aufregung?", wiederholte Vector und starrte ihn halbwegs schockiert an. „Aufregung. Verdammt, aber es ist kein Wunder, dass Sie keine Freunde haben. Eiswasser muss durch Ihre Venen fließen. Und ziehen Sie nicht diese Augenbraue hoch. Ich betrachte mich als Ihr Freund."

Jetzt wanderten beide Augenbrauen überrascht hoch und zogen sich dann zusammen.

Sie schien seine verborgene Überraschung nicht zu bemerken, da Vector einfach weiter redete. „Sie sind mein Freund", sagte sie langsam, als ob sie mit einem Erstklässler reden würde, „ob es Ihnen nun passt oder nicht. Und wenn Sie denken, dass ich bei dem hier einfach zusehen werde, dann haben Sie Ihren kleinen Slytherin-Verstand verloren."

Es sah ganz danach aus, dass sie sich langsam beruhigte und Severus überlegte sich, ob er sie mit einem Klammerfluch belegen und sie einfach vor die Tür setzen sollte, aber schließlich gewann dann doch die Neugier. „Gibt es irgendeinen Grund für dieses Geschwätz?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein freudiges Lächeln, welches er nur mit einem finsteren Blick erwiderte. _Fürchtet sich denn gar keiner mehr vor mir?__  
><em>

„Der Grund ist der, dass ich denke, dass ich die Instabilität eingeschränkt habe." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab heraus. „Hier sehen Sie selbst."

Er betrachtete ihre Matrix, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Sie sieht nicht sonderlich anders aus."

Vector nickte. „Genau. Aber vergleichen Sie sie mal mit der hier." Eine neue Matrix tauchte neben der anderen auf und kam seinen untrainierten Augen irgendwie unfertig und grober vor. „Was sehe ich mir hier an?"

„Einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt. Mir kam der Gedanke vor ein paar Tagen. Das hier ist vom Anfang letzten Jahres." Sie gestikulierte mit ihrem Zauberstab. Das Bild veränderte sich leicht. „Das hier ist nach einem Zusammentreffen mit Miss Granger später im Jahr. Beachten Sie die abnormale Linie." Schnell bewegte sie ihren Zauberstab und jedes Mal änderte sich die Matrix.

„Alle Punkte betreffen Miss Granger", sagte er und begann die Sprünge in der Matrix zu sehen.

Vector schüttelte mit einem listigen Lächeln den Kopf. „Nicht nur Miss Granger, Severus, sondern Miss Granger und Sie."

Seine Gedanken rasten, als er sich selbst setzte. „Wie bereits gesagt, nichts Außergewöhnliches", sagte er mit ruhiger und gleichmäßiger Stimme. „Wir wissen bereits, dass sich Miss Granger in meine Richtung bewegt." Er deutete auf die Matrix. „Ihre Linie hat meine schon eine ganze Weile überschattet." Er erwähnte nicht, dass er jetzt wusste, warum Grangers Linie parallel zu seiner verlief. Aber es war jetzt vorbei und er erwartet voll und ganz, dass wenn Vector das nächste Mal ihre Gleichungen erstellte, sich dann Grangers Linie von ihm fort bewegte.

„Ja, Albus und ich haben das bereits besprochen. Albus ist immer davon ausgegangen, dass es dazu dient, Ihnen Harry näher zu bringen. Dass Miss Granger der Katalysator ist, der Potter und Sie im Kampf vereint. Jetzt allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass dies der Fall ist. Ich denke, dass Hermine Granger von der ganzen Sache mit Harry und der Prophezeiung getrennt ist."

Er schielte zu den bunten Linien. Er war müde und zwischen den ganzen Farben und dem Gedrehe, bemerkte er die ersten Anzeichen von Kopfschmerzen. „Granger ist unwichtig. Ihre Wahrscheinlichkeit hat-" – seine Lippen kräuselten sich – „die meine getroffen und Potter ist noch genauso entzückt von mir, wie zuvor. Welches Potenzial Granger auch immer gehabt haben mochte, ist jetzt verloren, und wenn ich mich nicht irre, wird die abnormale Linie in kürzester Zeit mit mir kollidieren. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich mehr darum sorgen."

„Sturer Mistkerl", sagte Vector. „Das ist es ja, worum ich mich sorge. Ich glaube, dass die abnormale Linie irgendwie mit Miss Granger verbunden ist. Verflucht noch mal! Soweit ich weiß, ist die abnormale Linie Miss Granger, oder zumindest ein Teil von Miss Granger, den ich irgendwie nicht erkennen oder berechnen kann, der aber trotzdem Einfluss hat."

Severus spürte, wie sich sein Bauch zusammenzog und es eiskalt seinen Rücken hinunterlief. Er wusste, was dieser Einfluss war, aber er brachte es nicht über sich, es zu erklären. Es war etwas Persönliches. Seine nächsten Worte waren grob und sollten sie ablenken. „Also, was soll das nun heißen? Dass sie ein Spion des Dunklen Lords ist und mich töten wird?"

„Oh, natürlich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass vor ein paar Tagen etwas vorgefallen ist, das dazu geführt hat, dass alle Wahrscheinlichkeiten durcheinander geworfen wurden." Vector warf ihm einen forschenden Blick zu. „Etwas ist vor ein paar Tagen passiert, dass Miss Granger voll und ganz aus der Bahn geworfen hat."

Severus spannte sich in seinem Sessel an. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen", sagte er rundheraus.

Sie schnaubte auf diese nervende Weise, wie es Frauen immer taten – die, die einem ganz genau wissen ließen, dass sie einem kein Wort glaubten. „Tun Sie nicht? Das Licht der jungen Frau ist erloschen, Severus."

Plötzlich loderte Wut in ihm auf, ließ ihn aus seinem Sessel schnellen und auf die andere Seite des Raumes eilen. „Warum meint sich jeder mit meiner Beziehung zu Granger beschäftigen zu müssen?", knurrte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und wusste bereits, als er die Worte sprach, dass er lieber seinen Mund hätte halten sollen.

Erstaunt entgleiste Vector ihre Miene, aber sie brachte alles unter Kontrolle, bevor er den Vergleich mit einem Karpfen anstellen konnte. Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Neugier auf und sie beugte sich auf der Couch vor. „Wer beschäftigt sich noch damit?"

Für eine lange Minute debattierte Severus, ob er ihr antworten sollte, und spuckte dann schließlich: „Minerva."

„Minerva?" Das schien sie zu überraschen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht … dann auch wieder ist sie in der Position es zu bemerken." Vectors Blick wurde nachdenklich. „Und vorher hat sie nie etwas gesagt? Huh? Minerva."

„Ja. Minerva – der Schottenmuster tragende, scharfzüngige, grauhaarige Drache. Sie wollte wissen, was ich getan habe, um Granger so aufzuwühlen, was eine vollkommen absurde Anschuldigung ist, da ich seit einer Woche nicht mehr mit dem Mädchen gesprochen habe."

Vector schnaubte erneut. „Severus Snape, Sie sind sicherlich nicht so begriffsstutzig." Bei seinem sturen Blick fügte sie hinzu. „Die junge Frau hat sich in Sie verguckt."

„Sie ist ein Kind", schnappte er, während all seine chaotischen Gefühle aufloderten.

„Kind? Oh, lieber Merlin, bewahre mich vor den Männern. Sie ist eine Frau, jung ja, aber gewiss kein Kind mehr."

„Ich will mir das nicht länger anhören", forderte er und wirbelte herum, sodass er sich teilweise von Vector, den beiden Matrizen abgewandt hatte, die noch immer zwischen ihnen schwebten. Er war zu paranoid, um der Frau ganz den Rücken zuzudrehen, aber seine Haltung verließ pure Ignoranz verlauten.

„Das müssen Sie aber." Sie deutete wütend auf die Matrix. „Severus, Sie haben es ihr bestimmt schon seit dem Sommer, wenn nicht vielleicht sogar schon früher, angetan. Sie sorgt sich um Sie und ihre Sorge … ich schwöre Ihnen, Severus, ich schwöre auf alles, was ich über die Arithmantik weiß, dass ihre Sorge etwas mit dieser abnormalen Linie zu tun hat."

Er schnaubte, aber Vector ignorierte es.

„Was ist passiert?", verlangte sie zu wissen. „Severus, Sie haben alle Verbindungen zu dem Mädchen abgerochen, und das ist selbst mir aufgefallen. Sie ist am Boden zerstört. Todunglücklich."

Todunglücklich. Das Wort hallte in seinem Inneren, berührte alte Erinnerungen und halb geheilte Wunden. „Das ist sie nicht und es ist jetzt für Sie an der Zeit zu gehen. Sie kennen ja den Weg. "

Er wirbelte herum und verschwand in seinem Schlafgemach und ließ eine verwirrte Vector alleine in seinem Wohnzimmer zurück. Selbst als er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug, wusste er, dass er flüchtete, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Sein Herz schlug zu schnell, hastig schnappte er nach Luft. Vector irrte sich. Es gab keine Verliebtheit. Es gab keine Beziehung. Es gab keine Sorge.

_Sorge bringt einen nur um. Mir ist es egal,_ beharrte er. Granger hatte ihn betrogen. Sie hatte nicht das Recht todunglücklich zu sein.

* * *

><p><em>„Hermine, was hast du denn gedacht?"<em>_  
><em>

Selbst zwei Tage später hallte Rons Stimme noch immer durch ihren Kopf. Das Lustige daran war, dass sie es nicht erklären konnte. Und schon ganz sicherlich nicht ihm. Sie war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie es sich selbst erklären konnte. Als sie an den Anfang zurückdachte, wo alles begonnen hatte, konnte sie nicht den Sprung von dort nach hier erkennen, aber wenn sie dem Weg folgte, mit jedem Schritt vor und zurück, dann fand sie sich am Ende immer nur an einem Ort. Und reicht das nicht aus, um melodramatisch aufzuseufzen?, schoss ihre innere Stimme, die immer verdächtig nach Snape klang, zurück.

Nervig oder nicht, die scharfe Stimme hatte recht. Sie hatte sich selbst geschworen nicht in die Falle der jammernden Heldin zu fallen, die nur auf ihren Ritter in der schimmernden Rüstung wartete, und wenn sie schon bei dieser blöden Analogie war, dann war Severus mehr der schwarze Drache in der Geschichte als der umherziehende Ritter.

Hermine schnaubte spöttisch. _Schätze, das macht mich dann zu der tapferen Küchenmagd und nicht der kultivierten Dame im Turm. _

Als sie das Bündel in ihren Armen verlagerte, atmete sie einmal tief ein. „Hör schon auf mit dem Unsinn und stell dich deinem Drachen, Hermine", sagte sie bestimmt in nur einem halbwegs erfolgreichen Versuch sich Mut zuzusprechen. Noch einmal tief durchatmend stieß sie die Tür zu Professor Snapes Büro auf. Snape saß mit gesenktem Kopf hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Von seinem gequälten Ausdruck her vermutete Hermine, dass er gerade Hausarbeiten für Verteidigung korrigierte.

Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr Eintreten gehört hatte, aber da er bisher noch nicht seinen Kopf gehoben hatte, ergriff sie die Möglichkeit, um ihn in diesem ruhigen Moment zu beobachten. Er sah blass und gestresst aus und selbst mit all dem Schmerz zwischen ihnen, hoffte sie, dass sie nicht der Grund für die Ringe unter seinen Augen war. Als er schließlich seinen Kopf hob, meinte sie etwas auf seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben, aber es war zu flüchtig, um es zu benennen oder zu erkennen. Als es verschwand, blieb nichts weiter als eine versteinerte Maske zurück, die sie nicht durchdringen konnte.

„Miss Granger."

Hermine erschauderte bei der Kälte in Severus Stimme, aber sie weigerte sich, zurückzuweichen. Er besaß vielleicht die Fähigkeit sie zu verletzen, aber er hatte schon vor einer langen Zeit aufgehört, sie einzuschüchtern.

„Ich verstehe, dass Sie nicht mit mir reden wollen", begann sie, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. „Aber ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen und ich muss mich entschuldigen." Sie hielt inne, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Maske sich verflüchtigen würde, aber als sein Ausdruck gleichgültig blieb, fuhr sie hastig fort. „Ich könnte Ihnen sagen, wie alles begonnen hat. Ich könnte Ihnen Entschuldigungen und Gründe nennen, aber die interessieren Sie nicht und das weiß ich. Ich könnte Ihnen sagen, dass ich gute Absichten hatte und dass ich nie etwas tun würde, was Ihnen schaden könnte."

Sie verstummte erneut und schenkte ihm ein kleines, reuevolles Lächeln, welches schnell wieder verschwand, als er nicht darauf reagierte. „Ich vermute jedoch, dass Sie wohlmöglich mehr meine Absichten als meine Gründe interessieren." Sie holte einmal tief Luft und atmete langsam wieder aus. „Also werde ich nichts von dem erwähnen. Ich werde Ihnen sagen, dass es mir leidtut, dass ich Sie verletzt habe, dass ich Ihnen nichts gesagt habe … es Ihnen nicht schon früher erklärt habe. Ich denke, ich hatte einfach nur gedacht oder besser gehofft, dass es niemals so weit kommen würde."

„Ich brauche keinerlei Entschuldigung von Ihnen", sagte er schließlich mit kalter Stimme. „Eine Entschuldigung würde bedeuten, dass Sie die Macht besitzen mich zu verletzen. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, das tun Sie nicht." Er hielt inne. „Ist das alles?"

Obwohl es als Frage formuliert war, wusste sie, wann sie entlassen war. Sie spannte ihre Arme um das Bündel an und sagte. „Nur noch eine Sache."

Er antwortete nicht, sondern beobachtete sie einfach nur und wartete. Kalt, zurückgezogen, unnahbar. Wie sehr sie doch diese unerbittliche ruhige Fassade zerstören wollte.

„Rink." Sie konnte sehen, dass die Erwähnung der Hauselfe ihn überraschte. „Alles was Rink getan hat", sagte sie, „tat er, weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe. Sie sind verständlicherweise wütend auf mich. Aber bitte, lassen Sie es nicht an ihm aus."

Dann stand er mit verschränkten Armen auf. „Warum sollte ich nicht?", fragte er.

Sie wagte es, ein paar Schritte vorzutreten und somit die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu minimieren. „Weil er Sie verehrt. Weil Ihnen zu dienen, Ihre Hauselfe zu sein, ihn mit großer Freude erfüllt. Er hat es nicht verdient, für meine Taten büßen zu müssen."

„Und wenn ich ihn nur unter der Bedingung, dass Sie alle Verbindungen zu der Elfe trennen, zurücknehme?"

Sie schluckte. Sie hatte bereits erwogen, dass eine seiner Bedingungen es sein würde, sich von Rink zu trennen. Aber jetzt mit der Wahl konfrontiert zu werden, schmerzte mehr als sie gedacht hatte. „Wenn es das ist, was Sie wollen", antwortete sie schließlich gedämpft.

Er neigte seinen Kopf, um sie zu begutachten, als plötzlich seine schwarzen Augen aufleuchteten. „Würde dieser Abbruch dieser Freundschaft nicht einem … Verrat gleichkommen?"

Sie zuckte bei dem Wort zusammen, aber blickte dann auf und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Rink dient Ihnen. Dadurch diente ich ebenfalls. Er würde es verstehen."

Er betrachtete sie und sie stand aufrecht und ruhig unter seinem Blick. Sie ließ ihn nicht eine Sekunde wissen, wie sehr sie sich auf ihn stürzen und mit ihm streiten, wie sie ihn anflehen wollte, wie es sich für eine Gryffindor gehörte. Sie wollte wütend sein und schreien und wollte hören, wie er zurückschrie. Sie wollte, dass diese Auseinandersetzung wütend und mit Gefühlen geladen war. Aber nichts dergleichen sickerte nach außen durch, denn sie wusste, dass es zu nichts führen würde. Also machte sie es auf seine Weise und unterdrückte alles in ihrem Inneren.

„Also schön", sagte er schließlich.

Erleichtert schloss sie ihre Augen. Jetzt musste sie nur noch eine schwierige Aufgabe erfüllen, bevor sie sich zurückziehen und ein letztes Mal weinen konnte. Sie drückte ein letztes Mal das Bündel in ihren Armen und zwang sich dazu, es ihm zu reichen. „Dies hier gehört Ihnen und Sie sollten es zurückbekommen."

Als er seine Hand nicht ausstreckte, nahm sie einen weiteren Schritt und legte die Sachen vorsichtig auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

„Danke, Professor", flüsterte sie, bevor sie sich umdrehte.

In jeder Romanze, die Hermine bisher gesehen hatte, war das jetzt der Moment, in dem es sich der widerspenstige Held anders überlegte und die davon schreitende Heldin zurückrief. Hermine konnte einfach nicht anders, als ihren Atem anzuhalten, während sie sich der Tür näherte und durchtrat.

Sie schloss sich mit einer festen Endgültigkeit hinter sich. Tränen stachen in ihre Augen, aber sie blinzelte sie fort, bevor sie ausbrechen konnten. Zwei tiefe Atemzüge und sie hatte wieder die Kontrolle. _Das war's dann wohl mit dem Hollywood Happy End._

* * *

><p>Neugierde überkam ihm, selbst als er versuchte gleichgültig zu bleiben. Letztendlich konnte er nicht mehr widerstehen und trat um seinen Schreibtisch herum, um sich dem Bündel zu nähern. Oben auf lag gewaschen und sorgfältig gefaltet sein Taschentuch. Es war das Taschentuch, welches er ihr gegeben hatte, als sie bei der Nachricht von Lupins Tod und der Festnahme der Weasleys Trost bei ihm gesucht hatte.<p>

Unter dem Taschentuch fand er eine seiner Roben. Wieder war das Stück gewaschen und zusammengelegt. Er runzelte die Stirn und erinnerte sich dann – die Nacht, in der er nicht mehr aus seiner Legilimentik ausbrechen konnte. Rink hatte sie zu ihm gebracht. Sie hatte nur ihr Nachthemd getragen und er hatte ihr die Roben gegeben, damit sie sich damit bedecken konnte. Er hatte vergessen, dass sie die Robe überhaupt noch gehabt hatte.

Seine Finger fuhren unter den schweren Stoff, hob die Robe an und legte es neben das Taschentuch auf den Tisch.

Etwas wie Reue ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen, als er das letzte Stück sah. Dort, fein säuberlich gefaltet, lagen die Laken. Mit einem Finger fuhr er über die feinen Stiche, die den Riss zusammenhielten. Jeder Stich war sauber und genau, keiner verzog das Laken in irgendeiner Weise. Er wusste, dass sie jeden per Hand getan hatte, um nicht die Magie, die bereits dort eingearbeitet war, zu behindern.

Vectors Stimme rang von der gestrigen Nacht in seinen Ohren: _Sie sorgt sich um Sie. Todunglücklich.__  
><em>

Severus schluckte schwer und legte dann alles mit gezielten Bewegungen zurück. Dann wandte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

* * *

><p>Thorfinn Rowle verlagerte sein Gewicht, sodass die Falten seiner dunkelblauen Robe gerade herabfielen. Leicht lächelte er, als der junge Auror, der ihn beschützen sollte, seinen Blick traf, bevor er nervös zur Seite blickte. Rowle genoss die Unsicherheit der anderen.<p>

„Auror Gruene?" Gerade genug Ungeduld und Wut zeichnete seine Worte.

Gruene errötete bei seinem Ton. „Es tut mir leid, Mr. Rowle", stotterte er. „Ich-ich weiß nicht, was so lange dauert. Auror Davison hätte schon längst zurück sein sollen. Wenn Sie nur-" Der Junge unterbrach sich selbst, als die Türen zum Vorraum geöffnet wurden. Er hörte nichts, aber Rowle würde einige Galleonen verwetten, dass der Jüngling erleichtert aufatmete.

„Mr. Rowle, der Aufseher erwartet Sie. Wenn Sie mir dann bitte folgen würden?"

Der weibliche Auror war höflich genug, aber Rowle konnte schon praktisch ihre Abneigung ihm gegenüber sehen. Davison war wohl aus härterem Holz geschnitzt, als der Jüngling, da sie Rowles Blick entgegnete. Rowle schenkte ihr ein kleines, ausdruckloses Lächeln, welches er für gewöhnlich für Untergebende oder gesellschaftliche Niedergestellte übrig hatte. Es erfreute ihn, als er die schlecht verborgene Wut in Davisons Augen erkannte. „Aber natürlich, Auror Davison." Er deutete auf die offene Tür hinter der Frau. „Bitte, nach Ihnen."

Innerlich lachte er auf, als er den angespannten Rücken die verschiedenen Korridore, die in jeden Stein der Insel, die das Gefängnis von Askaban ausmachte, gehauen worden waren, folgte. Endlich blieb sie vor einer mit Eisenriegeln verschlossenen Holztür stehen und die Aurorin klopfte einmal, bevor sie die Tür öffnete.

„Mr. Thornfinn Rowle aus dem Zaubereiministerium ist hier, um Sie zu sehen, Aufseher Morrison."

Rowle hörte ein leises Murmeln und dann trat Davison zurück und zeigte ihm an in den Raum zu gehen. „Sir", sagte sie steif, während ihre Abneigung sich um das Wort legte.

Er nickte ihr zu und entließ sie voll und ganz und betrat den Raum. Genau wie die Korridore, war der Raum mit Magie aus dem Stein erwachsen. Im Gegenteil zu den Korridoren hatte man den Raum magisch etwas verändert, um so etwas wie Gemütlichkeit hervorzubringen. Ein dicker Teppich lag auf dem Boden und ließ seine Fußschritte verstummen. Wandteppiche hingen an zwei Wänden, während ein großes Landschaftsgemälde die andere Wand zierte. Für Rowle hatte es den Eindruck, als ob man versuchen würde, eine Hure aus der Nockturngasse in Seide zu kleiden. Verkleide sie so, wie du willst, am Ende bleibt sie doch nur eine Hure.

Er setzte sich und wartete bis der Aufseher ein paar Zauber vollführt hatte und sich letztendlich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

„Alles ist vorbereitet und fertig?", fragte er rundheraus.

Morrison nickte und benetze sich nervös seine Lippen. Rowle bemerkte die Geste und speicherte sie ab. Wissen war immer Macht und Wissen von einem möglichen Wettstreit war durchaus mächtig. Morrison war kein Todesser, aber einer derjenigen, der endlos die Elite des Dunklen Lords umkreiste und nur darauf wartete seine Chance zu nutzen, um seinen Platz an der Seite des Dunklen Lords einzunehmen.

Rowle machte es sich auf seinem Stuhl bequem und beobachtete den Aufseher von Askaban in seinem angeberischen Stuhl. Rowle war bedacht darauf, seine Abneigung gegenüber diesem kleinen, runden Mann auf seinem Gesicht nicht aufflackern zu lassen, obwohl es ihm sehr schwer fiel. Rowle war ein Pragmatiker, er verstand durchaus die Verwicklungen und manchmal auch delikaten Berührungen, die oftmals von einem abverlangt wurden, um sowohl die Loyalität der Anhänger des Dunklen Lords zu pflegen und zu sichern. Er war keine Lestrange, die sich auf rohe Gewalt berief oder sogar ein Malfoy, der in dem Glauben lebte, dass alle Leute mit Geld zu motivieren waren. Rowle wusste, was wirklich die Menschen motivierte. Er kannte und verstand das komplizierte Netz aus Hoffnung und Träumen und dieses ultimative Verlangen auf der Gewinnerseite zu stehen – gemocht und respektiert und angehimmelt zu werden, und das nicht nur von seinen Gefolgsleuten, sondern von der Masse, die sich vor deinen Füßen versammelt hatte.

Das war es, was Morrison und andere wie ihn motivierten. Er wollte zu einem Todesser heranwachsen. Als ob er dadurch, dass er in den inneren Kreis der Todesser eintrat, nicht mehr der kleine, übergewichtige, ausdrucklose Zauberer sein würde, der er nun einmal war. Aufseher Eli Morrison würde alles tun, um der großartige und mächtige Zauberer zu werden, für den er sich in seiner Erhabenheit hielt.

Rowle schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln. Als ob dieser Zauberer jemals die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords werden könnte.

Thorfinn Rowle würde diese Position einnehmen. Malfoy war in den Gunsten des Herrn etwas abgestiegen. Bellatrix und die Carrows waren zu wahnsinnig, als das man ihnen vertrauen könnte. Goyle, Crabbe und all den anderen mangelte es an Verstand und Vision. Nur noch Snape stand zwischen Rowle und das, was er wollte und um Snape konnte man und würde man sich kümmern. Mit diesem Sieg würde der Dunkle Lord Rowles Nutzen und dem Versprechen, was er ihm noch in der neuen Rangordnung der Zauberwelt bringen würde, sehen. Schon bald. Schon sehr bald.

„Ist alles bereit, Aufseher?", fragte er erneut.

„Oh, ja. Ja. Ich habe alles Ihren Anweisungen nach vorbereitet. Alles … und jeder ist auf seinem Platz."

„Gut. Gut. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, Eli – ich darf Sie doch Eli nennen, nicht wahr? – dass der Dunkle Lord sehr mit dieser Operation zufrieden sein wird. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nach diesem Erfolg mit Ihnen über Ihre weiteren Ambitionen reden wird."

Der Aufseher strahlte, sein Körper begann vor Aufregung schon fast, zu zittern. „Oh! Ja, ja, natürlich. Ich meine … nun, es gibt noch vieles zu besprechen."

Rowle lächelte. „Das gibt es in der Tat." 

* * *

><p>„Ich bin erbärmlich."<p>

Die Worte laut auszusprechen, war nicht so tröstend, wie sie gehofft hatte. Sie hatte Snape vor drei Tagen seine Sachen – die Laken – zurückgegeben. Sie hatte gehofft, dass mit ihrer Entschuldigung, er sich ihr wieder etwas zuwenden würde. Das war nicht der Fall gewesen. Nichts hatte sich geändert, außer, dass Ron jetzt noch mehr zu Snape starrte und ihr Blicke in einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Mitleid zuwarf.

„Erbärmlich und traurig."

Sie saß wieder in ihrem Himmelbett, Gedanken an A.S.V.U.R. brachten ein bittersüßes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Sie konnte ihm nicht helfen … konnte es nicht … nicht, wenn er es nicht wollte. Nicht, wenn er sie noch nicht einmal anerkennen wollte.

Unter ihrer Decke rollte sie sich zu einem Ball zusammen, schloss ihre Augen und sehnte sich nach Schlaf, aber eine unbekannte Ruhelosigkeit kitzelte sie. Nachdem sie nach einer Stunde noch immer keine angenehme Position gefunden hatte, gab sie auf. Sie schmiss sich auf den Rücken und starrte mit einem Gefühl von Déjà vu an die Decke. Schließlich setzte sie sich mit einem leisen Seufzen auf, rieb mit ihren Händen durch ihre Haare, bis sie sich sicher war, dass sie aussah wie Frankensteins Braut.

Als sie erkannte, dass es aussichtslos war, gab sie nach, streckte einen Arm zwischen den zugezogenen Vorhängen hervor und suchte in der Schublade in ihrem Nachtisch nach den beiden Sachen, die sie haben wollte. Harrys Tarnumhang, der ordentlich gefaltet in der Ecke lag und ihr A.S.V.U.R Notizbuch. Sie hatte Harrys Umhang jetzt schon eine ganze Weile und wollte ihn schon längst wieder zurückgegeben zu haben, aber irgendwie kam immer wieder etwas dazwischen und von daher hatte sie ihn noch. Das Notizbuch war ihr eigenes Werk und sie hatte es zu einer leicht modifizierten Herumtreiberkarte umgewandelt. Sie hatte die Karte am Anfang ihres Jahres nachgemacht, um Snape im Auge zu behalten. Sie hatte sich irgendwie an den Gedanken gewöhnt zu wissen, wo er sich aufhielt und so hatte sie ihre eigene Version hergestellt. Es war ihrer Meinung nach kein Nachstellen, da sie nur hin und wieder einen Blick auf Snape warf. Außerdem hatte sie die Karte seit Monaten nicht mehr benutzt, wie die leichte Staubschicht bewies.

Sie wischte die Staubpartikel schnell an ihrer Decke ab und blätterte die Rückseite auf, wo sie noch ein extra Blattpapier angeheftet hatte. Sie griff unter ihr Kissen und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und tippte dann dreimal auf das Papier. „Öffne Sesame." Es besaß vielleicht nicht den Flaire seines Originals mit ihrem ‚Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin', aber sie hatte sie nicht wegen den Kleinigkeiten kopiert.

Die Karte breitete sich von selbst über ihre Knie aus, Farben und Linien bluteten über die Oberfläche. Wieder tippte sie mit ihrer Zauberstabsspitze auf das Papier. „Zeige mir Severus Snape."

Die Linien verschwommen und formten sich erneut, bis sie die flachen Umrisse der Kerker, in dem sich Snapes Gemächer befanden, erkennen konnte. Er lief auf und ab, wenn seine Fußabdrücke ein Indiz dafür war. Sie beobachtete seine Schritte ein paar Minuten und verspürte bereits den bekannten Schmerz in ihrer Brust. _Das ist eine dumme Idee. Was tue ich nur?_

„Idiot", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst. „Du bist keine schmachtende Heldin, schon vergessen?" Mit dieser Erinnerung griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, um die Karte wieder zu schließen, als sie sah, wie die Fußabdrücke plötzlich stehen blieben. Für eine ganze Weile blieben sie regungslos und dann rannte er los. Verwirrt beobachtete sie, wie die Schritte erst zum Kamin, dann zu seinem Schlafgemach und dann wieder zurück zum Kamin liefen. Die Schritte hielten an und verließen dann die Tür. Verwirrt sah sie, wie Professor Snape den Kerker verließ. Nur eine Sekunde später tauchte ein neuer Geheimgang auf und da erst erkannte sie, dass Professor Snape das Schloss verließ. Diese körperlosen, schnellen, bemessenden Schritte auf der Karte zu sehen, löste etwas in Hermine aus. Als die Darstellung von Professor Snape letztendlich die Karte verließ, wusste Hermine nicht, warum ihr Herz so wild pochte.

Hermine wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass Professor Snape auf den Weg zu Voldemort war. Nichts anderes würde sein plötzliches Verschwinden durch eine der Geheimgänge erklären. Bei legitimen Geschäften wäre er durch das Haupttor verschwunden. Sie wusste, dass er immer wieder zu seinen dunklen Herren ging. Sie hatte das Nachspiel von einem dieser Treffen vor nicht allzu langer Zeit selbst gesehen. Aber diese Tatsache zu wissen war etwas vollkommen anderes, als die Person dabei zu beobachten, wie sie in ihren eigenen Tod lief und bei all den Beobachtungen, die sie bisher unternommen hatte, hatte sie noch nie gesehen, wie Snape fortgegangen war.

Ein erstickendes Verlangen stieg in ihr auf, ließ sie nach Luft schnappen. Es war egal, dass er nicht mehr mit ihr redete. Es war vollkommen egal, dass er sie vermutlich hasste. Schon fast panisch griff sie nach ihrer Jeanshose und ihren Turnschuhen. Ein weiteres Oberteil ließ sie links liegen und schnappte sich Harrys ausgeliehenen Tarnumhang und ihre Karte. Angetrieben von dem Bedürfnis Snape zu sehen, bevor er den Grund verließ, raste sie die Treppen hinunter. Noch während sie die Stufen hinunter hechtete, überschlugen sich die Orte in ihrem Kopf, wo sie am besten hingehen könnte – Astronomieturm … Glockenturm … etwas, was hoch lag, von wo man aus eine gute Aussicht… wo… wo… das Rosenfenster in dem unbenutzten vierten Stockwerk. Sie hatte es während einer ihrer Spaziergänge, bei denen die Treppen den Weg bestimmt hatten, entdeckt.

Sie ignorierte einfach die wenigen Schüler, die sich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden, und sprang über einen der Jungen, der mit ein paar Kissen auf dem Boden lag.

„Hey, Granger, wo gehst du-?"

Sie war bereits verschwunden, das Porträt hinter ihr zugeschlagen und die Stimmen verstummt.

Der Tarnumhang, den sie unter ihren Arm geklemmt hatte, war vollkommen vergessen, als sie mit hämmernden Schritten die Korridore entlanglief und dazu stetig in ihrem Kopf immer wieder dasselbe Mantra hallte – _sei noch da, sei noch da, sei noch da_…

Sie rutschte um die Ecke, die sie zu den bewegenden Treppen führte. Hermine schlug hart mit ihrer Hand gegen die Steinwand. „Treppen", flehte sie während ihres Rennes das Schloss an. „Bitte, ich brauche Treppen zum großen Fenster im vierten Stockwerk."

Ob es Glück oder das Schloss war, als sie auf die Plattform trat, hielt ein Treppensatz genau vor ihr an. Hastig eilte sie die Stufen entlang, bis sie auf der richtigen Ebene angelangt war und mit neuem Tempo raste sie den verstaubten Korridor entlang. Vollkommen außer Atem und mit Seitenstichen, stolperte Hermine vor dem großen Rosenfenster im vierten Stockwerk zum Stehen. Als sie ihr Gesicht gegen das kalte Glas presste, knurrte sie frustriert, als sie sah, dass ihr Atem das Fenster beschlug. Schnell wischte sie mit ihrem Ärmel die Scheibe ab und starrte hinaus auf den Grund zum Verbotenen Wald hin, während noch immer das Mantra in ihrem Kopf trommelte –_sei noch da, sei noch da, sei noch da._

Erleichterung erfasste sie, als sie Snape – ein Schatten im Schatten versunken – mit stetigem Schritt erkannte. Sie sah, wie er die Grenze zu Hogwarts überschritt; beobachtete, wie er etwas, was im Mondlicht silbern glitzerte aus seinem schwarzen Umhang zog; beobachtete, wie er davon apparierte.

Er war jetzt bei Voldemort.

Langsam rutschte sie auf den Boden, um es sich dort gemütlich zu machen und endlich den Tarnumhang über sich zu legen, um sich einmal vor Filch zu schützen, aber auch um sich zu wärmen. Abwechselnd schaute sie zwischen dem Fenster und der Karte hin und her, während sie in ihrer Nachtwache auf Professor Snapes Rückkehr wartete.

Nach vier langen Stunden, Stunden, in denen ihr die schlimmsten Dinge durch den Kopf gerast waren, sprang Hermine auf, als sie eine Bewegung am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes erkannte. Schnell vergewisserte sie sich, dass sie von dem Umhang bedeckt war, benutzte sie die Karte, um ihre Schritte zu koordinieren und sich zu vergewissern, dass sie in der Nähe war, wenn Professor Snape den Grund des Schlosses betrat.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore wusste genau, wann Severus zurückkehrte, die alten Zauber, die die Schule und ihre Insassen seit ihrer Gründung beschützten und von jedem Schulleiter automatisch erfasst werden konnten und unter Eid geschworen wurden, liefen seine Nervenbahnen entlang.<p>

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen legte er seine Feder nieder. Albus kannte sehr wohl das Elend und die Opfer eines Krieges, war sich den Risiken, die sein Zaubertränkemeister jedes Mal, wenn er Toms Ruf folgte, bewusst. Und obwohl er sich wünschte, den anderen Mann Sicherheit versprechen zu können, so konnte er es nicht. Albus brauchte die Informationen, die ihm nur Severus liefern konnte. Mit einer Skrupellosigkeit, die nur wenige jemals gesehen haben, sandte er den jungen Mann jedes Mal mit dem Wissen hinaus, dass es das letzte Mal sein könnte. Und jedes Mal wartete er in seinem Büro auf die Rückkehr. Nicht, dass Severus jemals diese Art von Verhätschelung für gut heißen würde, die Albus aufbringen müsste, um den Mann hinter den sicheren Mauern dieses Schlosses zu halten.

Konzentriert entfachte er mit einer Handbewegung die Flammen im Kamin. Als er sich seinen Mantel umwarf, rief er eine Kerze, die ihm den Weg erhellen sollte. Albus nahm einen der vielen Geheimgänge des Schlosses und folgte den Treppen, bis er unten im Kerker angekommen war. Hier folgte er den mit Fackeln versehenen Korridor. Er hätte dem Weg geradewegs in Severus Quartier folgen können, aber er wollte Severus nicht überraschen, besonders jetzt nicht, wenn er sich von einem Treffen mit Tom erholte und seine Beziehung zu dem jungen Mann im Moment recht angespannt war.

Als er die Tür des Zaubertränkemeisters erreichte, drückte Albus in der Erwartung, dass sie auf seine Berührung reagierte, gegen die Tür. Überrascht musste er feststellen, dass die Tür verschlossen blieb. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln konzentrierte er seine magischen Sinne und erkannte besorgt, dass Severus persönliche Schutztauber noch immer aufrecht waren.

Die ersten Ansätze von Angst breiteten sich aus, als Albus sich noch mehr konzentrierte, richtete er sein Bewusstsein zusätzlich auf die Schutzzauber, die das Schloss umkreisten, und verspürte so etwas wie eine Warnung. Die anfängliche Sorge wandelte sich in Alarm, als er erkannte, dass Severus durchaus die äußersten Schutzzauber passiert hatte, während die inneren Zauber ihn nicht erkannten. Er schloss zusätzlich seine Augen und tastete sich die Zauber entlang, bis er genau ausmachen konnte, wo Severus die Zauber gekreuzt hatte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatte er ihn gefunden.

Erleichtert seufzte Albus auf und verließ anschließend die Kerker. Albus fand Severus auf einem kleinen, verlassenen Innenhof, der von Unkraut überwuchert war, gezeichnet von kahlen Bäumen, die in dem fahlen Mondlicht klauenartige Schatten an die Mauer warfen. Und dennoch, wenn man den richtigen Blick dafür hatte, erkannte man in dieser Trostlosigkeit trotz allem eine sonderbare Schönheit. Wenn man hinter die Äußerlichkeiten blicken konnte und die Pracht in den Pflanzen erkannte, die sich weigerten, ihre überwucherten Betten im Kontrast zwischen Schatten und Mondlicht, abzugeben, wusste Albus, warum Severus diesen Ort aufgesucht hatte. Sein Zaubertränkelehrer verschmolz praktisch mit dem Ort, als ob die Äußerlichkeiten nur sein Innenleben darstellten, ein Schatten über ein Dutzend anderer, grob, scharfkantig und kalt.

Albus trat hervor, jeder Schritt hallte gegen die Platten wie zerbrechendes Glas. Ergriffen von den späten Novemberwinden, zog Albus seine Robe enger um sich und setzte sich auf die letzte nicht zerstörte Bank neben den Mann. Er bot ihm kein Zitronenbonbon oder irgendwelche mitleidigen Weisheiten an, sondern saß einfach nur wartend da.

Leichte Zitterschübe durchfuhren Severus Körper, obwohl Albus nicht wusste, ob das Zittern von der Kälte oder etwas anderem verursacht worden war. Dinge, über die Albus nicht unbedingt nachdenken wollte. Allerdings sorgte er sich mehr um die keuchenden Atemzüge, gefolgt von einem langen Luftanhalten, bevor er zitternd ausatmete. Dieses kratzende Keuchen sprach von anderen Zaubern als dem _Cruciatus_. Tom mochte den _Cruciatus_, um den Eifer seines Inneren Kreises zu testen, aber bevorzugte andere Zauber zur Bestrafung. Es gab noch andere Flüche, die genauso große Schmerzen wie der Cruciatus verursachen konnte, aber nicht so permanente Nachwirkungen mit sich zog. _Und wenn Tom Flüche benutzte, um zu bestrafen, was hatte Severus dann getan oder nicht getan, um sie zu provozieren?_

Also saßen sie beide da, während Albus seinen Spion aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete, da er wusste, dass sein Nebenmann seine Blicke und Sorge nicht mochte. Er war so konzentriert auf Severus, dass er den verschwommenen, unnatürlichen Fleck, der sich halbwegs bedeckt neben der Zentaurstatue befand, beinahe nicht bemerkt hätte. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, konzentrierte sich auf den Fleck, bis er ein schattiges Jeansbein entdeckte, welches hinter dem Schwanz des Zentaur hervor lugte und ihm sagte, dass sich jemand unter einen Tarnumhang versteckt hatte.

_Harry.__  
><em>

Für einen Moment verspürte Albus aufkeimende Wut, gemischt mit Bedauern auf Harrys Eindringen gerichtet. Severus wäre alles andere als glücklich zu wissen, dass James Potter Sohn Zeuge eines Momentes war, den Severus eindeutig als Schwäche ansah. Kurz erwog er den Jungen auffliegen zu lassen, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen. Vielleicht würde ja etwas von dem Misstrauen seinen Zaubertränkemeister gegenüber schwinden, wenn er selbst sah, was Severus unter Toms Hand erleiden musste. Bewusst wandte er sich von der Statue ab. Es wäre keinem geholfen, wenn Severus sein Interesse für die Überreste der Statue bemerken würde. Sein Spion war immerhin kein Dummkopf und viel feinfühliger den gesehenen und ungesehenen Dingen gegenüber, als sonst jemand.

Einen langen Moment später zuckte Severus stark von einem weiteren Schub zusammen. Darauf hatte Albus gewartet.

Er zog seine Robe noch weiter um sich, während Albus darauf bedacht war Severus nicht anzusehen, sondern richtete seine Worte stattdessen auf die Reste des Heidelbeerbusches. „Ich bin leider nicht mehr so jung, wie ich es gerne wäre, Severus. Könnten wir vielleicht reingehen, wo es wärmer ist? In meinem Büro wartet ein schönes Feuer und eine Tasse Tee auf uns. Ich glaube, ich habe sogar die Mandelplätzchen, die Sie so mögen."

Eine weitere Minute verstrich, bevor Severus antwortete. „Sie sind alle tot", sagte er, seine normalerweise dunkle und weiche Stimme, war rau und abgehakt. Es war das Geräusch einer Stimme, die vom Schreien ganz heiser war.

Albus schloss bei den Worten seine Augen, der Geschmack von Asche in seinem Mund. Aber er fragte nicht nach. Severus würde es ihm schon noch früh genug erzählen und Albus hatte dieses Szenario mit Severus schon zu oft durchgemacht, um zu wissen, dass welche Informationen Severus auch immer für ihn hatte, es seine Zeit brauchte. Er dachte erneut an Harry, wie er zusammengehockt gegenüber im Innenhof saß, aber entschied, dass dies vielleicht der letzte Stoß war, den Harry auf seinen Weg brauchte. Er hoffte nur, dass Harry sich kontrollieren konnte.

Und so saßen sie da, als Severus keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen, während die Schatten sich immer weiter über den Boden zogen. Albus wartete mit jahrelanger Geduld, bis Severus schließlich mit einem leisen Seufzen aufstand und ihn ausdrucklos anstarrte. „Es war eine Falle. Der Dunkle Lord hatte angeordnet, dass die Todesser diesen Abend einen Angriff auf Askaban ausübten. Nur, dass alles vorbereitet war. Es war kein Angriff, sondern ein Rettungsversuch."

Die Worte waren abgehakt, während Severus Stimme so klang, als ob er sich von all dem abkapseln wollte. Er zeichnete ein raues und erschreckendes Bild. Todesser auf ihren Besen, wie sie über das dunkle Gewässer schossen. Eine Explosion, die das gesamte Gefängnis erschütterte und die Südwand sprengte. Schreie und verzweifeltes Flehen. Auroren flogen umher und schossen auf die Häftlinge, die vom Ministerium umzingelt worden waren, die Todesser, die kamen, um ihres gleichen zu befreien.

Albus bekämpfte die Kälte, die sich um ihn legte. „Überlebende?"

Severus nickte. „Ein paar. Die Wichtigen. Die, die der Dunkle Lord wollte." Er verstummte und fuhr dann leiser fort. „Ich habe Molly Weasley fallen gesehen. Von den anderen weiß ich nichts. Das Chaos …" Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es wird einige Zeit brauchen, um alles genau zu sortieren und ich werde ein Denkarium brauchen." Schließlich drehte sich Severus direkt zu Albus um. „Seien Sie vorbereitet. Der Dunkle Lord … morgen wird …" Er verstummte erneut und schien sich dann selbst zu schütteln.

Als er sich umdrehte, hielt er Albus eine Hand entgegen, die er dankend annahm. Er ließ sich von dem starken Arm hochziehen und brauchte einen Moment, um sein Gleichgewicht auf seinen tauben Füßen zu finden. Erst als er sein Gleichgewicht zurückhatte, zog Severus seine Hand fort und trat zurück, um die gewohnte Distanz zwischen ihnen wieder aufzubauen.

Severus wartete nicht auf ihn, sondern drehte sich um und betrat das Schloss. Albus blickte ihm hinterher und schielte einmal über seine Schulter, wo Harry noch immer unter seinem Tarnumhang zusammengekauert saß.

* * *

><p>Hinter den Resten der Marmorstatue schüttelte sich Hermine mit einer ganzen Ansammlung an Gefühlen, während Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunter strömten.<p> 


	38. Zerschlagen

**Zerschlagen**

Albus folgte Severus durch die Korridore, spürte, wie die Wärme des Schlosses wieder zurück in seine alten Knochen schlich. Vielleicht war es nur Harrys störende Gegenwart im Garten gewesen, die ihn so nervös gemacht hatte, oder präziser gesagt, alter Zauberinstinkt, welcher jetzt nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangt und ihn für eine sehr lange Zeit am Leben gehalten hatte. Schleichend kam er zum Stehen und ließ Severus ohne ihn weitergehen. Seine Augen schließend, um sich vor jeglichen Ablenkungen zu schützen, sandte er seine Sinne zu den Schutzzaubern des Schlosses aus. Die Zauber waren jetzt ruhiger, ohne die erbitterte Unruhe von vorhin, aber es befand sich noch immer eine unterschwellige Qual in ihnen. Dennoch rührte sich gleichzeitig nichts, was das Schloss um diese Zeit störte.

„Merkwürdig." Das Wort hallte schwach vom Korridor zurück.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln verwarf er das Gefühl und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Severus hatte weder angehalten noch hatte er für ihn seinen Schritt verlangsamt, also hatte Severus in der Zeit, in der Albus unten im Kerker angekommen war, ein Feuer im Kamin angezündet und durchlief methodisch die Teezubereitung.

Während sich Albus in seinen gewohnten Ohrensessel setzte, beobachtete er Severus, bemerkte die unverkennbaren Anzeichen von Stress in der Anspannung der Schultern des Mannes und seinen dunklen Augenringen. Ein Teil dieser Anspannung konnte Tom zugeschrieben werden, aber er wusste, ein Teil davon hatte mit dem Abbruch von Severus Beziehung zu Hermine Granger zutun. _Habe ich das Richtige getan, indem ich Miss Grangers Einfluss entfernt habe?_ Dass das Mädchen Severus neues Leben eingehaucht hatte, stand außer Frage und doch konnte er den Gedanken, dass das Mädchen irgendwie gefährlich war, nicht abschütteln.

Die Krux von allem belief sich letztendlich auf eine einfache Tatsache, dass er keine Änderung in seinen seit über Jahrzehnten ausgearbeiteten Plänen zulassen konnte. Zu viel ruhte auf diesen Plänen, zu viel stand auf dem Spiel und wie immer war Severus' Teilnahme entscheidend.

Zweifel plagten ihn, wenn er Severus so sah. Er hatte Mirandas neue Wahrscheinlichkeit der Matrix gesehen. Er hatte seine eigene, noch immer verdeckte, gesehen, wie sie darin schnell irgendwelche Wahrscheinlichkeiten manipulierte. Nicht, dass er es als Manipulation per se betrachtete. Es war nicht mehr oder weniger seit er seit der Nacht, in der Sybil Trelawny die Potter-Prophezeiung sprach, getan hatte. Es war nicht unbedingt so, als ob seine Zweifel vollkommen neu waren. Er hatte Zweifel in der Nacht, in der er Harry bei den Dursleys gelassen und Severus' Eid abgenommen hatte. Dieselben Zweifel waren jedes Jahr erneut aufgetaucht, wenn er dabei zusah, wie der Junge bei einer Familie aufwuchs, die ihn bestenfalls tolerierte und ihn schlimmstenfalls hasste. Er hatte solch eine Angst gehabt, dass aus Harry, wenn er bei den Dursleys blieb, ein weiterer Tom heranwachsen würde. Aber er hatte keine Zweitgedanken zugelassen, denn trotz all seiner Zweifel, gab es noch immer keinen anderen Rückzug und niemand anderen, der die Entscheidungen traf. Niemand wollte seine Entscheidungen fällen. Niemand wollte Farbe bekennen. Niemand wollte andere in etwas schicken, was sich als den sicheren Tod herausstellen würde.

Es war eine schwere Entscheidung gewesen, Harry abzugeben und der Junge hatte die volle Wucht seiner Entscheidung ertragen müssen. Und doch, am Ende, wenn er Harry zu sich genommen und aufgezogen oder zu den Weasleys gegeben hätte, zweifelte Albus, dass Harry die erste schicksalhafte Begegnung mit Quirrell überlebt hätte. Die schweren Entscheidungen hatten sich bewährt und er hatte wieder einmal Recht behalten. Harry war durch seine Prüfungen stärker und mitfühlender geworden. Und während manche vielleicht der Meinung waren, dass der junge Harry dadurch ebenfalls angreifbarer und abhängiger geworden war, wusste Albus, wenn die Zeit reif war, sich Tom gegenüberzustellen, dann würde es diese Entbehrungen sein, mit denen Harry aufgewachsen war, die Liebe, die ihm den größten Teil seines Lebens verweigert worden war und nach der er sich jetzt so sehnte, die ihn bis zum Ende bringen würde.

Albus bemerkte das leichte Zittern in Severus' Händen, als der Mann seinen Tee mit bedachten, kontrollierten Bewegungen umrührte. Severus. Er war Harry in so vielen Dingen ähnlich und keiner von ihnen war gewillt sie zu sehen, nur ihre Unterschiede. Wenn Harry, abgehärtet durch das Feuer seiner Jugend hier in Hogwarts, mit derselben Charakterstärke und Wollen von Severus ins Erwachsenendasein wuchs, dann hatte Albus nur noch wenige Ängste für die Zukunft seiner Welt. Aber im Hier und Jetzt schmerzten ihn manchmal die Dinge, die er von dem Mann und dem Jungen verlangen musste, aber er konnte es nicht riskieren, dass auch nur einer von ihnen ihn im Stich ließ.

„Severus?"

Die Löffelbewegung wurde langsamer, bis sie schließlich mit einem Klirren von Metall gegen gebrechliches Porzellan zum Halt kam. Ohne auch nur einen Schluck zu nehmen, stellte Severus die Tasse zur Seite, schloss seine Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück gegen den Sessel. Er sprach zur gewölbten Decke über ihnen, seine Stimme leer und angespannt.

„Ich habe gewusst ... wir haben gewusst", verbesserte er, „dass der Dunkle Lord noch andere Pläne schmiedete. Ich habe auch gewusst, dass mein Platz an seiner Seite Grund erheblicher Eifersucht unter den anderen Todesser war. Heute Nacht kam die Instrumentierung und endgültige Darbietung von Thorfinn Rowles Lehenstreue, ausgetragen unter dem absoluten Wissen des Dunklen Lords."

„Die Häftlinge?"

Severus öffnete kurz seine Augen, bevor er sie wieder schloss. „Ihr Zweck war genau der, den Sie vermutet hatten – eine Ablenkung für die Öffentlichkeit, ein Weg, um Angst und Einwilligung in der allgemeinen Bevölkerung zu installieren, während der Eindruck hinterlassen wird, dass" – ein spöttisches Lächeln verzog Severus' Lippen – „das Ministerium in Wirklichkeit etwas Produktives tut."

Albus nickte, auch wenn Severus ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Nach dem heutigen Abend wird die Zauberwelt dem Ministerium alles geben, um was es bittet, mit wenigen, wenn überhaupt, irgendwelchen Fragen oder Einwänden."

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht jeden sagen, der gefallen ist oder überlebt hat. Ich werde Ihr Denkarium brauchen, um alle Erinnerungen zu sortieren. Das wird noch ein paar weitere Namen liefern, aber ..." Severus verstummte und schnappte dann abgehakt nach Luft. „So viele Dinge geschahen auf einmal." Wieder öffnete er kurz seine Augen, bevor sie sich wieder schlossen. „Molly Weasley ist tot. Sie fiel nur wenige Meter von mir. Ich habe Arthur nie gesehen, also vermute ich, dass er noch lebt. Ich weiß nichts von Aberforth. Weder Tonks noch Kingsley waren dort, weder als Auroren oder als Gefangene, also ist ihr Status vermutlich noch sicher. Madame Bones ist tot."

Ein Schütteln erfasste Severus dünnen Körper. Albus schwieg, sehr wohl vertraut mit Severus inneren Kämpfen. Dann, während Albus ihn beobachtete, fand eine unterschwellige Verwandlung statt und die angespannten Gesichtszüge und Körperhaltung verschwanden wie von Zauberhand aus Severus' Körper. Abrupt setzte er sich in seinem Stuhl auf, Severus öffnete seine Augen und diesmal blieben sie offen. Er griff mit einer Hand, die nicht mehr länger zitterte, nach seinem abgekühlten Tee. „Wir müssen jetzt Pläne schmieden, heute Nacht. Sie werden morgen früh aktiv werden."

* * *

><p>Hermine kämpfte mit ihrer Atmung, als die kalte Nachtluft ihre Lungen abkühlte. Sie waren alle tot. Diese armen Menschen. Die Ordensmitglieder. <em>Mrs Weasley.<em> Was sollte sie nur Ron und Ginny sagen? Was war mit Harry? Der körperliche Schmerz in ihrer Brust schien auszubrechen und sich in jeden Körperteil auszubreiten. Sie wollte nichts weiter als sich in dieser ruhigen und zugefrorenen Gartenecke zusammenrollen und sich ihr Herz ausweinen, aber das konnte sie nicht. Sie musste es den anderen erzählen. _Oh Gott, wie soll ich es ihnen nur sagen?_ Das ungeheure Ausmaß der Neuigkeiten, die sie verbreiten musste, überwältigte sie; Gefühle und Gedanken vermischten sich in ihren Kopf. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie in diesem kleinen, verlassenen Garten gekauert hatte, um einen einfachen Weg zu finden das Unmögliche zu sagen. Als sie endlich erkannte, dass es keinen guten oder einfachen Weg gab, das zu sagen, was sie sagen musste, stolperte sie auf ihre eiskalten Füße. Mit klappernden Zähnen und Fingern so taub, dass sie nicht mehr gehorchen wollten, zog Hermine den Tarnumhang enger um sich herum. Konzentriert darauf einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, ging sie zurück ins Schloss.

Der Gang durch Hogwarts schien gleichermaßen ewig anzuhalten und viel zu früh vorbei zu sein. Sie fand sich vor dem Gemälde der Fetten Dame stehen, ohne genau zu wissen, wie sie dorthin gekommen war. Sie starrte das Gemälde einen langen Moment an, und erkannte, dass sie zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren in diesem Schloss, sich nicht an das Passwort erinnern konnte. Sie ließ den Umhang von ihrem Kopf auf ihre Schultern fallen und sagte das Einzige, was für sie einen Sinn ergab. „Mir ist kalt." Die Fette Dame, die schnarchend in ihrem Sessel gesessen hatte, öffnete ein Auge bei dem Geräusch und schrie kurz auf, als sie die halbe Erscheinung vor sich sah.

Hermine zitterte. „Mir ist kalt", wiederholte sie.

Gemalte Augenbrauen verschwanden in ihrem Haar, und die Fette Dame beugte sich vor, um sie genauer zu betrachten.

„Das ist nicht das Passwort, Liebes. Ich befürchte du brauchst-" Das Gemälde stoppte, als ein mattfarbiger Satyr aus einem Bild aus der Haupthalle in ihren Rahmen sprang und ihr wild etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, während sie die ganze Zeit einen ernsten Blick auf Hermine hielt.

„Oh... oh", sagte die Dame und ihre Augen aufriss, als sie weiter dem Geflüsterten lauschte. Nachdem der Satyr fertig war, war der sonst so freundliche Ausdruck der Dame zusammengekniffen und bleich. „Vergiss das Passwort, Liebes. Ich weiß, dass du hier richtig bist. Komm rein."

„Danke", sagte Hermine schwach, als die Tür aufschwang.

Hermine ging zu den unteren Stufen, die sie hinauf auf die Seite der Jungen führen würde, nur um vergeblich gegen eine unsichtbare Sperre zu laufen. Tränen des Frustes rannen über ihre Wangen. Sie war so nahe. Sie musste nur noch ein Stückchen weiter. Sie legte eine Hand auf die Steinwand. „Bitte", hauchte sie. „Bitte, lass mich vorbei."

Noch mehr Tränen, diesmal des Dankes, rannten über ihr Gesicht, als die Sperre aufgehoben wurde und sie vorbeiließ. Langsam kletterte sie die Treppen hinauf, war jetzt auf derselben Ebene, auf der sich ihr Zimmer befand, aber einmal dort, blieb sie verwirrt stehen. Sie drehte sich bedächtig und betrachtete die geschlossenen Türen in der gekrümmten Wand. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, welche Tür zu Ron und Harrys Zimmer führte.

„Psst!"

Hermine zuckte bei dem unerwarteten Geräusch zusammen und entspannte sich, als sie den Satyr in der Ecke eines anderen Bildes, in dem sich zwei Ringer bekämpften, erkannte, und die in ihrem Kampf innehielten und sie neugierig anstarrten.

„Suchst dein' Freunde, nich'?"

Sie nickte.

„Dachte ich mir. Die dritte Tür, Missy."

„Danke", sagte sie mit einem fahlen Lächeln.

Der Satyr nickte ihr ernst zu und zeigte dann mit seinem Kopf auf die Türen. „Weiter mit dir."

Nachdem sie die richtige Tür gefunden hatte, drückte sie sie auf. Das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür musste laut genug gewesen sein, dass Dean, der seine Vorhänge zurückgezogen hatte, sich müde aufsetzte.

„Wa-?"

Hermine nahm einen weiteren Schritt, ihre Schuhe kratzten über den Boden. Bei diesem Geräusch verschwand jeglicher Schlaf aus Deans Augen und er hielt plötzlich seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, die Spitze wedelte zwischen den Schatten hin und her. „Wer ist da?", rief er, augenblicklich gefolgt von: „Ron, Harry, Neville, aufwachen! Jemand ist in unserem Zimmer." Drei Köpfe und Zauberstabspitzen tauchten hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen auf.

Dean und seine Schreie verfluchend, ließ Hermine den Umhang von ihren Schultern fallen. „Seid ruhig", zischte sie. „Wollt ihr etwa jeden wecken?" Dean riss bei Hermines plötzlicher Erscheinung und ihrem heftigen Ton weit die Augen auf, aber er schloss mit erfreulicher Bereitwilligkeit seinen Mund.

Harry fuhr mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und richtete seine Brille.

„Hermine, was machst du hier?"

„Denke, eine viel bessere Frage ist, wie bist du überhaupt hier rein gekommen?", fragte Ron verwirrt und mit so etwas wie Bewunderung. „Nicht einmal Fred und George schafften es die Zauber zu durchbrechen, die die Jungens auf der einen Seite des Turmes und die Mädchen auf der anderen halten."

„Ich ..." Sie verstummte, nicht in der Lage, die Worte zu sagen, die in ihrem Hals feststeckten.

Es war Neville, der die Lähmung durchbrach. Nachdem er aus dem Bett geklettert war, legte er vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. „Hermine, du bist eiskalt." Die Berührung und die Sorge in seiner Stimme ließ sie auf ihre Knie fallen.

„Hermine!"

Ihr Zusammenbruch holte die anderen ebenfalls aus ihren Betten und sie knieten sich um sie herum, ihre Stimmen überlappten sich in ihrer Dringlichkeit, mit Fragen, die sie nicht beantworten konnte und ihr bereits kreisender Kopf begann zu schmerzen. Sie verspürte unglaubliche Dankbarkeit, als Harrys Geduld endlich riss. „Ruhe! Alle, haltet die Klappe!"

Zum Glück wurden alle ruhig.

„Hermine, was machst du hier?" Harrys Stimme war jetzt sanft, ein leises Summen, welches man mit einem wilden Tier benutze, von dem man nicht wusste, wie es sich verhalten würde. Sie hegte den flüchtigen Gedanken, dass sie beleidigt sein sollte, aber ehrlich, alles, was sie spürte, war der Trost seiner leisen Stimme.

Sie fand nicht den Mut ihnen in die Augen zu blicken, besorgt, dass wenn sie es tat, sie niemals die Worte aussprechen könnte. So begann sie mit zusammengedrückten Händen, zu sprechen. Es kam stockend, mit Weinkrämpfen, bis sie schließlich in einem heiseren Flüstern die Liste der Toten sprach. Erst dann hob sie ihren Kopf und ihren Blick. Sie fand vier gänzlich schockierte Gesichter, die sie anstarrten, während die Tränen ungeniert über ihr Gesicht liefen. Im nächsten Moment wurde sie von Rons Armen umschlungen, ihr Kopf gegen seine Schulter gedrückt, seine Finger umfassten ihr Shirt.

Sie verharrte eine lange Zeit in dieser Position, in der sie sich einfach an die feste Normalität von Ron klammerte, aber egal wie sehr sie sich auch wünschte, dort zu bleiben, wusste sie, dass sie es nicht konnte.

Als sie schließlich ihren Kopf von Rons Schulter hob, war es Neville, der ihren Blick traf. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls rot unterlaufen, aber fest und sie wurde plötzlich daran erinnert, dass durch eine Laune des Schicksals er der Auserwählte hätte sein können, dem es bestimmt war, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. „Wir müssen Pläne machen", sagte er. „Morgen wird es übel werden."

„Was ist mit Ginny?", fragte Harry. „Wir müssen ..." Seine Worte verstummten, als er hinüber zu Ron blickte.

„Wir müssen es ihr sagen. Ron, du musst es ihr sagen."

Ron erbleichte bei Harrys Worten, noch viel markanter durch seine Sommersprossen zu erkennen. Er sagte nichts, sondern nickte einwilligend. Hermine kletterte wieder auf ihre Füße. „Ich werde sie holen und bringe sie runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort werde ich euch treffen."

„Sollten wir sie nicht lieber hier hochbringen?", fragte Dean.

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es kann. Ich weiß nicht-" Sie schüttelte erneut mit dem Kopf. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt ein mitfühlendes Schloss zu erklären. „Unten wäre besser."

Sie stieß sich auf ihre Füße und verließ die Jungs, als sie die Treppen hinunter und hinüber zum Turm der Mädchen eilte. Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum in Ginnys Zimmer zu schleichen, sondern ging einfach hinein und schüttelte das andere Mädchen. Als Ginny verschlafen blinzelte, flüsterte Hermine: „Komm mit." Als das jüngere Mädchen so aussah, als ob sie zum Protest ansetzen wollte, wiederholte Hermine ihren geflüsterten Befehl. Diesmal schwang Ginny ihre Beine über die Bettkante.

Nachdem sie ihren Bademantel geschnappt hatte, folgte sie Hermine stumm, bis sie die Treppen erreicht hatte. Dann begannen die Fragen. „Hermine, was ist los? Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist? Wohin gehen wir? Wirst du wohl-?" Die Fragen des jüngeren Mädchens und ihre Schritte stoppten, als sie die letzte Stufe genommen und die kleine Gruppe von Harry, Ron, Dean und Neville auf sie wartend sah.

„Was ist los, Ron?"

* * *

><p>Ginny zu sagen, dass Molly Weasley tot war, war für alle ein erneuter Zusammenbruch. Aber Hermine war froh zu sehen, dass, als Ginny sich an Harry wandte, er sie in seine Arme schloss und sie hielt, während sie weinte. Und als die Tränen versiegt waren, hielt Ginny fest an Harrys Hand fest. Die sechs von ihnen redeten lange über das was sie tun und was sie nicht tun sollten. Sie kreisten endlos um das Thema aber hatten noch immer keine Antwort, als die Morgendämmerung durch die Fenster brach. Harry wollte wörtlich und im übertragenen Sinne durch das Schloss stürmen. Ron riet zur Informationssammlung bevor sie irgendwas taten.<p>

Hermine saß hauptsächlich schweigend da und ließ die anderen um sie herum reden. Zu viel, zu früh war in den letzten Tagen passiert. Erschöpfung, mental und körperlich, zerrten an ihr und sie hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. Sie gab Antworten, wenn man sie direkt fragte und nickte ihren Kopf an den richtigen Stellen, aber zum größten Teil, und ausnahmsweise in ihren Leben, lehnte sie sich zurück und ließ die anderen die Dinge regeln.

Am Ende müde und voller Kummer, entschieden sie nichts zu tun. Also warteten sie; warteten darauf, dass die Zeit verstrich und dass es Frühstück gab, um zu sehen, wie sich die Welt wieder einmal verändert hatte. 

* * *

><p>An diesem Morgen die Große Halle zu betreten, war das Schwerste, was Hermine jemals getan hatte. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders, als beim Überschreiten der Türschwelle, Chaos zu erwarten. Was sie bekam, war der normale Missklang von Stimmen und Schüler, die sie jeden Morgen seit sieben Jahren grüßten. Es war verwirrend und erschütterte ihr Zartgefühl. Blind griff sie hinter sich und spürte einen festen Händedruck, der kurz ihre Finger drückte, bevor sie losgelassen wurden. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, wer ihr diese Versicherung gegeben hatte, aber sie atmete einmal tief durch und ging weiter. Als sie den langen Tisch hinunter zu ihrem Platz ging, flog ihr Blick hinauf zu den hohen Fenstern, auf der Suche nach den Eulen, die schon bald mit dem <em>Tagespropheten<em> auftauchen würden. Ihr Blick fiel auf Harry, als er ihre Schulter anstieß, während er sich neben sie setzte.

„Dumbledore ist nicht da." Harrys Stimme war angespannt und klang verlassen, dass sich der bereits große Knoten in ihrem Bauch noch fester zuzog. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis die Worte den Nebel, der sie umgab, durchbrach, aber als sie es taten, flog ihr Blick nach vorne. Dumbledores verzierter Eichenstuhl war gegen den Tisch gerückt. Kein Besteck befand sich am Platz des Schulleiters. Neben Dumbledores leeren Stuhl saß Professor McGonagall so steif als hätte sie einen Stock verschluckt, ihre Lippen waren so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass selbst Hermine von ihrem Platz am Gryffindortisch aus, die Missbilligung die von der vertretenden Schulleiterin ausging, spüren konnte.

„Glaubst du Dumbledore ist untergetaucht oder glaubst du das Ministerium hat ihn eingebuchtet?", fragte Ron.

„Untergetaucht", schätzte Harry, „wie er es getan hatte, als Umbridge versuchte, alles einzunehmen." Harrys Kinn deutete in Richtung Lehrertisch. „Snape ist noch immer da."

„Hat Dumbledore dir jemals gegenüber irgendwelche Notfallpläne erwähnt, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. „Nichts. Fast all unsere Unterhaltungen gingen um Voldemort oder Tom Riddle bevor er zu Voldemort wurde. Das hier hatte er niemals erwähnt." 

* * *

><p>Severus spürte, wie das Gewicht des Tages an ihn zerrte, die Erschöpfung machten Glieder und Augenlider schwer, als er sich seinen Weg durch die Große Halle zum Frühstück bahnte. Letzte Nacht hatte es keine Ruhe gegeben. Zu viele bestehende Pläne hatten geändert werden und viel zu viele neue Pläne hatten geschmiedet werden müssen, um so eine Kleinigkeit wie Schlaf im Wege zu stehen. Irgendwann gegen drei Uhr morgens wurde Minerva geweckt und sie hatte sich in Severus Gemächern eingefunden. Eine Stunde oder so vor Morgendämmerung hatte man Vector aus ihrem warmen Bett geholt. Den Plan, den sie beschlossen hatten, war übereilt und nur wenig ausgereift, aber es war alles, was sie hatten.<p>

Er hielt in der schattigen Türschwelle, die aus dem Kerker in die Halle führte. Der Platz war trüb genug, dass diejenigen, die drinnen waren, ihn nicht sehen konnten und er dennoch eine ausgezeichnete Aussicht genießen konnte. Er überflog die Tische, bemerkte die neurotischen Frühaufsteher. Vermutlich war der halbe Ravenclawtisch anwesend. Hufflepuff und Slytherin waren nur spärlich besetzt, normal für diese Uhrzeit. Der Gryffindortisch war ebenfalls nur sparsam besiedelt. Es war ein Segen, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt Potter, Granger und Weasley noch abwesend waren. Es sah, gottseidank, nach einem normalen Donnerstagmorgen aus. Unerklärlicherweise war er besorgt gewesen, dass die Neuigkeit des Massakers irgendwie durchgedrungen und Panik verursacht hätte. Ein Teil von ihm hatte sich gewappnet in das Chaos und die Hysterie der Schüler zu treten, auch wenn es noch früh genug auftreten würde.

Er straffte seine Schultern und richtete seine Roben. Ein Atemzug und er glitt mit einem finsteren Blick in die Halle. Er nickte Minerva kurz zu, bevor er sich auf seinen Platz setzte und es gezielt vermied, auf Dumbledores leeren Stuhl zu schielen. Es würde Panik geben. Der Trick würde es sein, das folgende Chaos zu bändigen und Potter und seine Gefolgsleute vor den Fingern des Ministeriums zu retten. Dawlish wird Wert darauf legen, es auf Potter abzusehen. Severus musste sicherstellen, dass dies nicht passierte.

Severus Blick fuhr erneut durch die Halle, auf der Suche nach Dawlish und seinen Strohmännern. Noch war keiner von ihnen anwesend. Aber das war nur ein kleiner Segen. Sein Blick glitt zurück zum Eingang, als eine gemischte Gruppe von Schülern sich durch die Tür boxte. Sein Blick wurde zu einer dünnen Gestalt mit einem eigensinnigen Lockenkopf gezogen. Granger. Hermine. Bemessend nach seinem abwägenden Blick, sah sie blass und so müde aus, wie er sich fühlte. Potter sah stur aus, doch wenn Severus milder gestimmt wäre, hätte er vielleicht gesagt, dass der Junge wütend und entschlossen aussah. Weasley sah fast genauso blass wie Hermine aus, seine Sommersprossen standen im starken Kontrast zu seiner Haut.

_Sie wissen es._ Er ballte seine Fäuste, bis er sich zwang seine Hände zu entspannen und sie flach auf den kalten Holztisch zu legen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher die Drei es wussten, aber irgendwie taten sie es. Die Frage war jetzt, ob dieses Wissen zu ihren Gunsten ausfallen oder für sie ein Hindernis sein würde. Sein Blick glitt zurück zu Potter ... Hindernis also. Severus ergab sich dem, was folgen würde. Selbst nach all den Geschehnissen von letzter Nacht hatte ein kleiner Teil in ihm noch Hoffnung gehabt. _Ich hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen._


	39. Reife

**Reife**

Wenige Minuten, bevor das Frühstücksgeschirr auf den Tischen erschien, beobachtete Severus, wie Dawlish in die Große Halle glitt, seine Strohmänner von Auroren folgten ihm auf den Schritt, ihre Stiefel hallten laut gegen die Steinplatten. Severus belächelte spöttisch die theatralische Art des gesamten Szenarios. Er hatte über die Jahre die Erfahrung gemacht, dass schleichende, geisterhafte Schritte die Leute weitaus mehr Unbehagen zufügten als das Gestampfe von Stiefeln. Immerhin konnte jeder Idiot stampfen. Jemanden mit einem leisen Schritt zu überraschen war für ihn weitaus erschreckender.

Das normale Gerede der Schüler erlosch, als die Auroren hineinkamen. Dawlish trug einen besonders zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und umklammerte mit einer Hand zwei versiegelte Rollen. Severus war von Dawlishs Auftreten nicht überrascht. Es bestätigte nur das, was er und Albus vermutet hatten, der nächste Schritt im Machtplan des Dunklen Lords sein würde. Die Drohung, die von Hogwarts und dem Schulleiter ausging, musste entfernt werden. Das war dann also die Art, wie es durchgeführt werden würde. Es war ein einfacher Plan und skrupellos elegant, wie ihn sich nur ein Slytherin zurechtlegen konnte. Immerhin würde der Dunkle Lord keine offene Feldschlacht wollen und möglicherweise die Schule schaden, besonders da jeglicher Kampf auf diesem Gelände nur ein Vorteil für den Schulleiter und seine Verbündete bedeutete.

Er widerstand dem Bedürfnis, den Tisch hinunter zu Dumbledores leeren Stuhl zu blicken. Das war ebenfalls ein Teil der Pläne, die letzte Nacht ausgeheckt worden waren. Dawlish und der Dunkle Lord werden überrascht sein. Er brauchte nicht weiter hinunterzuschauen, um zu wissen, dass Minerva so stolz und zornig aussehend, wie die Kriegsgöttin nach der sie benannt worden war, dasaß. Ernsthaft, diese Frau besaß keinerlei Feingeschick.

Dawlish fuhr mit seiner Parade fort, bis er vor dem Podium stand, auf dem sich der Lehrertisch befand. Während der Blick des Aurors die Tischreihe hinunterfuhr, verschränkte Severus seine Arme und lehnte sich mit geübter Anmaßung, die jeden Gryffindor-Siebtklässler mit Stolz erfüllt hätte, in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Bei Dawlishs verärgerten, zusammengekniffenen Blick, zog Severus eine Augenbraue hoch und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Dawlishs Gesicht vor Wut rot anlief. Er vermutete, er sollte diesen Mann nicht provozieren, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Wirklich, er würde schon bald sterben, da sollte er sich vorher zumindest noch etwas amüsieren. Seine Belustigung war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, bevor Dawlish zu Minerva herumwirbelte.

„Wo ist Dumbledore heute Morgen?", verlangte der Auror zu wissen.

„_Schulleiter_ Dumbledore wurde heute wegen wichtigen Geschäften gerufen. Gibt es etwas, was ich für Sie tun kann, Auror Dawlish? Oder können wir mit unserem Frühstück fortfahren?"

Dawlish erwiderte ihren scharfen Ton mit einem spröden Lächeln. „Ich glaube, Ihre Hilfe ist nicht nötig. Ich kann es von hier aus regeln." Er drehte sich halb um und gab den anderen Auroren ein scharfes Nicken. Sie verbreiteten sich vorne in der Großen Halle, während Dawlish die kurzen Stufen zum Lehrertisch hinaufstieg und dabei Minervas haspelnde Empörung ignorierte.

Ein einfacher Sonoruszauber und Dawlish Stimme verstärkte sich, damit sie auch die weiter hinten sitzenden Zuhörer erreichte. „Ihr werdet eure Aufmerksamkeit auf die Mitte des Raumes richten."

Es war Severus' Meinung nach ein unnötiger Befehl. Alle Blicke waren von dem Augenblick an, als Dawlish die Halle betreten hatte, auf ihn gerichtet gewesen.

Dawlish schnappte eine Rolle hoch und brach das Siegel des Ministeriums und entließ damit die Magie der Rolle. Mit einem scharfen Zucken flog die Rolle aus Dawlishs Hand und schwebte ungefähr einen halben Meter in der Luft. Die Stimme des Zaubereiministers erfüllte die Halle. „Es ist meine traurige Pflicht Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass letzte Nacht Askaban von Todessern unter Anleitung von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem angegriffen worden ist. Das Ministerium ist der Meinung, dass dieser Angriff ein gezieltes Bemühen war, Anhänger von Ihr-wisst – schon-wem aus dortiger Schutzhaft zu befreien."

Neben ihr lachte Harry spöttisch auf. „Schutzhaft? So nennen sie das also?"

Ein gezieltes „Shhh!", kam von weiter unten des Tisches, von einem Jungen, von dem Hermine wusste, dass seine Schwester gefangen und nach Askaban gebracht worden war. Sie hoffte für ihn und seine Schwester, dass sie nicht umgekommen war.

Die körperlose Stimme des Ministers fuhr fort. „Dieser beispiellose und ungerechtfertigte Angriff wurde in finsterer Nacht als Terrorakt ausgeführt. Unsere mutigen Streitkräften von Auroren verteidigten sich selbst und die Gefangenen so gut es ihnen und ihre Fähigkeiten möglich war, aber es gab einige Opfer, als die Todesser die westliche Wand von Askaban zerstörten, in dem Versuch die Verteidigung des Ministeriums zu durchbrechen. Während die Auroren und die Wächter von Askaban bestrebt waren, die Häftlinge zu beschützen, waren sie nicht in allen Fällen erfolgreich, als sie von den Kräften von Ihr-Wisst-schon-wem überrannt wurden."

Hermine hörte das nach Luft schnappen und die geflüsterten Fragen um sie herum, als die anderen Schüler die Worte des Ministers zu verstehen begannen.

„Das Ministerium hat folgende Namen als Auroren und Häftlinge identifiziert, die in der Schlacht um Askaban umgekommen sind:

Astor, Nicodemus, Häftling  
>Auberon, Atticus, Wächter<br>Blythe, Aurora, Auror  
>Bright, Lucian, Auror<br>Diggle, Dedalus, Häftling  
>Diggory, Amos, Häftling"<p>

„Cedric Diggorys Vater", flüsterte Harry qualvoll, als der Name aufgerufen wurde. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, also nickte sie nur.

"Dumbledore, Aberforth, Häftling"

Am Ende des Lehrertisches schluchzte Hagrid bei der Erwähnung von Aberforth Dumbledores Namen laut auf. Hermine schielte hinauf zu Snape, aber sein Ausdruck war kalt und ausdruckslos, nichts von seinen Gedanken drang nach außen hin durch. Aber Hermine wusste, wie sehr es ihn schmerzte. Letzte Nacht hatte er dem Schulleiter gesagt, dass er nichts über Aberforths Schicksal wusste. Jetzt wussten sie es mit Sicherheit.

Die Namen gingen weiter, breiteten sich in der Halle aus. Während Schüler und Lehrer die Namen von Familienmitgliedern und Freunden hörten, begann sich die einzige Stille mit ungläubigen und verzweifelten Schreien zu füllen.

„Fawcett, Imogen, Wächter  
>Featherstone, Peregrine, Häftling<br>Featherstone, Seraphina, Häftling"

Neben Hermine zuckte Harry zusammen, als Violet Featherstone, eine Ravenclaw Sechsklässlerin schreiend aufsprang und aus der Halle lief. Ein paar Sitze weiter von ihnen stand Seamus leise fluchend auf und eilte einer flüchteten Violet hinterher. Abwesend fragte sich Hermine, ob Violet Featherstone der Grund war, warum Seamus letzte Nacht nicht im Zimmer gewesen war. Sie fragte es sich jedoch nur für einen Moment, da der namentliche Aufruf weiterging.

„Fletcher, Mundungus, Häftling"

„Aw, Dung", seufzte Ron. Hermine riskierte einen Blick in seine Richtung und sah die Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern. Er wusste, was kam und wartete nur darauf. Neben ihm hatte sich Ginny praktisch um seinen Arm geschlungen. Tränen rannen bereits über ihr Gesicht. Sie streckte ihre Hand über den Tisch aus und ergriff Rons Hand und drückte sie kurz. Auf ihrer anderen Seite griff sie nach einer von Harrys geballten Fäusten. Er widerstand ihr zunächst, aber ergab sich schließlich und schlang seine Finger durch ihre in einen festen Griff.

„Jasper, Evangeline, Häftling  
>Jones, Hestia, Häftling<br>Lazarus, Sebastian, Auror  
>Moor, Drucilla, Häftling<br>Moor, Lucretia, Häftling  
>Noboro, Valentina, Häftling"<p>

Am Hufflepufftisch schrie ein Junge, zweites oder drittes Jahr, auf und sackte auf seinem Platz zusammen. Einige der anderen Hufflepuffs sammelte sich um ihn herum, flüsterten ihn tröstende Worte zu.

„Tittle, Sylvester, Auror  
>Piers, Antonia, Häftling<br>Piers, Cassius, Häftling  
>Podmore, Sturgis, Häftling<br>Vance, Emmeline, Häftling  
>Weasley, Molly, Häftling"<p>

Die Tränen, die Hermine zurückgehalten hatte, brachen aus. Sie hatte sich noch an die geringe Hoffnung geklammert, dass sich Severus vielleicht irgendwie geirrt hatte, dass er Molly nicht hatte, fallen gesehen oder dass man sie einfach nur mit einem Schockzauber erwischt hatte. „Oh Ron, Ginny, es tut mir so leid."

„Welty, Eudora, Auror  
>Woodland, Sylvanus, Häftling"<p>

Der Katalog von Namen kam schließlich zu einem Ende aber es war noch nicht vorbei. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr die Stimme fort. „Im Angesicht dieses brutalen Überfalls und den schlimmen Umständen, in denen sich die Zauberwelt momentan befindet, empfiehlt das Ministerium Hogwarts die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei mit sofortiger Wirkung zu schließen. Auror Dawlish als ein Repräsentant des Ministeriums hält die Verfügung 1013, die offiziell die Schule schließt. An diesem Morgen wurden Eulen an die Eltern oder Vormünder aller Schüler geschickt. Jeder Schüler, der momentan kein Elternteil oder Vormund, der vom Ministerium als geeignet angesehen wird, besitzt, steht unter der Vormundschaft des Ministeriums."

Hermine spürte, wie eine eisige Kälte ihren Rücken hinunter kroch, als Auror Dawlish einen direkten und entschieden feindseligen Blick in Harrys Richtung warf.

„Wir unternehmen im Moment alles in unserer Macht stehende, um die Zauberwelt und all ihre Bewohner zu beschützen. Ihre Kooperation in dieser Angelegenheit ist erwünscht."

Geschocktes Schweigen traf die Kundgebung. Es war alles zu viel, um es mit einem Male aufzunehmen. Hogwarts schließen? Das Ausmaß all dessen fühlte sich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht an, als ob die Neuigkeiten von dem Massaker in Askaban nicht genug gewesen waren.

Während sich leises Gemurmel, gespickt mit Schluchzern und Weinen in der Halle ausbreitete, stampfte Dawlish mit seinem Stiefel auf. Das Geräusch ließ alle ins Schweigen fallen. Mit einem Lächeln drehte er sich um, um Professor McGonagall die zweite Rolle zu überreichen. „Verfügung 1013. Ich denke, Sie werden feststellen, dass alles seine Ordnung haben wird und alle entsprechenden Unterschriften und Zauber enthalten sind."

Nachdem er sich zurück zu den Schülern umgedreht hatte, hob er seine Hand, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Wir verstehen, dass es etwas dauern wird, bis alle Sachen gepackt sind und Sie bereit für die Abfahrt sein werden. Zu diesem Zweck werden wir hier Auroren und besonders abgestellte Ministeriumsangestellte haben, falls Sie irgendwelche Hilfe benötigen sollten. Die Kutschen werden Samstagmorgen augenblicklich nach dem Frühstück bereitstehen. Damit haben Sie heute und den ganzen morgigen Tag, um zu packen. Bitte haben Sie Ihr Gepäck zu dem vereinbarten Zeitpunkt fertig." Er setzte an das Podium zu verlassen und hielt dann aber inne. „Nur, damit es zu keinerlei Überraschungen kommen wird und um Sie alle zu versichern, dass das Ministerium die Sicherheit der Schüler ernst nimmt, sind die Anti-Apparations-Zauber weiterhin effektiv und einige Auroren patrouillieren das Gelände. Ich schlage vor, dass keiner der Schüler versucht das Gelände ohne Erlaubnis zu verlassen."

Hermine blickte hinauf zum Lehrertisch. Der leere Stuhl des Schulleiters war ein offensichtliches und gaffendes Loch. Hagrid weinte jetzt ohne Scham, tupfte sich seine Augen mit einem Taschentuch, das die Größe einer kleinen Tischdecke hatte. Die Gesichter fast aller Lehrer waren Gleichsamt geschockt und bestürzt wie der der Schüler. Nur Severus, bemerkte Hermine, schien noch immer unberührt.

Dawlish hielt erneut inne, sein Blick glitt durch den Raum. „Noch eine letzte Sache. Die Herren Potter, Tyrus und Menon und Miss Addamson, Sie werden unter der Vormundschaft des Ministeriums stehen. Bitte gehen Sie mit den Auroren, die Ihnen zugewiesen werden. Das ist dann alles", sagte er und trat von dem Podium als das Chaos ausbrach mit Professor McGonagall schnell aufspringend, während sie in einer Hand die Verfügung umklammerte.

Hermine hörte, wie Harry durch zusammengepresste Zähne nach Luft schnappte. „Wenn der denkt, dass ich-"

„Mr Potter?"

Harry und Hermine zuckten beide zusammen, als ein muskulöser Mann mit blondem, lockigem Schopf hinter sie trat. In dem Chaos der Ankündigung hatten sie nicht auf die Auroren geachtet, die sich im Raum verteilt hatten. „Ich bin Auror Thorsen. Wenn Sie mir folgen würden, dann können wir die Schreibarbeiten und die Richtlinien der Vormundschaft des Ministeriums durchsprechen." Es war wie eine höfliche Aufforderung formuliert, doch es war keine und alle wussten es.

„Ich werde nicht mit diesem-"

„Harry!" Ginny hatte zum ersten Mal seit sie zum Frühstücken gegangen war, das Wort ergriffen, ihre Stimme heiser von all ihren Tränen. „Nicht jetzt. Geh mit ihm mit. Bitte."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte Hermine, dass Harry einen Streit anzetteln würde, aber plötzlich sackten seine Schultern zusammen. Er nickte Ginny und den anderen zu und drehte sich dann zu dem Auror um. „Ich bin bereit." Sein Ton war weniger als höflich, aber der Auror schien es zu ignorieren.

Als der Rest Harry dabei zusah, wie er verschwand, schielte Hermine rechtzeitig zurück zum Lehrertisch, um Snapes Blick auf Harrys Rücken zu sehen. Sein Blick war bedächtig verengt und plötzlich konnte Hermine wieder etwas leichter atmen. Der Kampf war noch nicht vorbei und Hermine würde eher ihr Geld auf Severus Snapes listigen Slytherin-Verstand setzen, bevor sie für Dawlish stimmen würde. Aber als die Lautstärke in der Halle anstieg, wandelte sich Snapes Ausdruck von kalkulierend zu etwas wie echte Wut. „Genug!", brüllte er und sprang auf. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn, einige Schüler glitten schnell auf ihre Plätze, die sie verlassen hatten.

„Ich denke, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass heute kein Unterricht stattfinden wird. Mr Weasley, Miss Abbott, rufen Sie Ihre Vertrauensschüler zusammen und sorgen Sie dafür, dass alle Schüler zu ihren entsprechenden Gemeinschaftsräumen zurückkehren. Fahren Sie fort, als wenn Sie Ihre abendlichen Runden drehen würden. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Schüler in den Korridoren herumzulaufen." Als sich niemand rührte, schnappte Snape: „Sofort!" Die Halle erwachte wieder, während die Schüler in hundert verschiedene Richtungen auf einmal liefen.

Hermine verlor Ron und Ginny in dem Durcheinander schnell aus den Augen und fand sich sehr schnell umgeben von einer gemischten Gruppe aus absolut geschockten Erstklässlern. Sie konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. „Okay, mal sehen, was wir tun können, um euch zu den Vertrauensschülern zu bringen. Sie werden sich um euch kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass ihr in eure Gemeinschaftsräume kommt."

Sie hatte den Rücken zugewandt, als sie den leichten Duft von Kräutern, den sie immer mit Severus in Verbindung brachte, roch. „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Potter im Gryffindorturm bleibt." Die unerwarteten Worte waren direkt hinter ihr und kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Sie hätte vielleicht gedacht, dass sie sie sich nur eingebildet hätte, wäre da nicht das schwere Streichen seines Umhangs gegen ihre Waden gewesen. Hermine wirbelte herum, aber Severus war bereits an ihr vorbei und redete mit Madam Hooch, seine Augen vollkommen schwarz und sein Blick ernst.

Für den Moment begrub sie ihr eigenes Chaos und um schnell zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, wirbelte Hermine herum und trieb ihre Schützlinge zusammen.

Als sie die jüngeren Schüler untergebracht hatte und sie endlich selbst im Gemeinschaftsraum war, warteten die anderen, außer Harry, in einer Ecke des Raumes auf sie. Seamus war diesmal auch mit dabei, und als sie sich ihnen näherte, hörte sie wie Dean Seamus eine kurze Zusammenfassung der gestrigen Ereignisse und Diskussionen, mit gelegentlichen Einwürfen von Neville, gab. Ginny saß auf der Armlehne von Rons Sessel und beide hatten rot unterlaufende Augen. Ginnys Wimpern waren von Tränen gespitzt.

Hermine war müde. Sie waren alle müde, aber niemand wollte in sein Zimmer gehen, bevor nicht Harry zurück war.

„Hermine", grüßte Ron sie mit einem Nicken. Sie schenkte ihm ein dezentes Lächeln mit einem Nicken an Ginny und die anderen. Sie ließ den letzten Stuhl für Harry übrig, schnappte sich ein übergroßes Kissen und lehnte es gegen Nevilles Stuhl. Als sie sich setzte, brach ein Seufzer aus ihr aus, der aus ihren Zehen zu kommen schien. Neville stieß sie mit seinem Knie an. Sie stieß zurück und lehnte sich weiter in das Kissen.

Während die anderen leise redeten, ließ Hermine ihre Unterhaltung über sich ergehen, verfiel in eine Art Trance, ihre Gedanken sprangen von dem einen zum anderen. Da gab es etwas, etwas Wichtiges über die Pflichten des Schulleiters, dass sie störte. Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Harry in den Raum stürmte, seine Wut umgab ihn praktisch wie eine greifbare Aura, die um seine magischen Sinne schwirrte und zischte.

„Harry!"

„Diese Mistkerle", waren die ersten Worte aus Harrys Mund.

Ron deutete auf den leeren Sessel. „Wir haben dir einen Platz freigehalten. Komm schon, sag, was sie getan haben."

Harry warf sich in den leeren Sessel und sprang dann fast augenblicklich wieder auf, seine Wut ließ ihn vor der kleinen Gruppe auf und ab laufen. „Nachdem mich dieser Wikinger aus der Halle gebracht hatte, traf uns Dawlish in einen kleineren Raum. Ich soll direkt zum Ministerium gebracht werden, wo mein Fall persönlich von Mr. Dollart begutachtet wird, während sie sich um mein Sorgerecht kümmern. Ooooh, ich sollte ja so unglaublich beeindruckt sein."

Während Harry mit seinem Gelaufe und Gestikulation fortfuhr und sich vollkommen in Rage redete, sah Hermine, wie Ron Ginny auf der Lehne anstieß. Als Harry an ihr vorbeiwirbelte, schnappte sich Ginny einen seiner Arme. „Komm her. Setzt dich und sag uns, was sie sonst noch gesagt haben."

Nachdem Harry sich gesetzt hatte, glitt Ginny in einer flüssigen Bewegung von Rons Sessel auf Harrys, wo sie eine Hand um seinen Rücken schlang und sich gegen seine Schulter lehnte. Zufrieden und mit etwas Bedauern, beobachtete Hermine, wie Harry bei dem Kontakt einmal tief durchatmete und sich fast zeitgleich zu beruhigen zu schien. Es gab keinerlei Zweifel, dass Ginny Harrys Prüfstein, sein Anker war.

„Sie haben entschieden, dass es vollkommen außer Frage steht, mich wieder zurück zu den Dursleys zu schicken, da sie lediglich Muggels sind und da sie meine Bedeutung für die Zukunft der Zauberwelt kennen, ist meine Sicherheit weitaus wichtiger."

Hermine spitzte ihre Ohren. „Deine Bedeutung?"

Harry verzog sein Gesicht. „Sie wissen von der Prophezeiung. Snape hat es vermutlich Voldemort erzählt. Dieser Armleuchter Dawlish sprach pausenlos davon, wie das Ministerium Wachen aufstellen und mir Aurorentraining verschaffen und mir spezielle Berater zuweisen wird, die-" Harry verstellte seine Stimme in eine vertretbare Imitation von Dawlish – „die den bestmöglichen Plan gegen Ihr-wisst-schon-wen aufstellen werden.'" Harry schnaubte ungläubig. „Als ob Voldemort nicht bereits das verdammte Ministerium kontrolliert."

„Es ist jedoch ein brillanter Schachzug", sagte Ron. „Es stellt dich unter Ihr-wisst-schon-wens Kontrolle und gibt dem Ministerium eine nette Darstellung, womit sie herumwedeln können – ‚Seht Harry Potter. Wir trainieren ihn, damit er sich für euch gegen die Todesser stellen kann. Gebt ihn noch weitere zehn Jahre und er wird bereit sein gegen Ihr-wisst-schon –wen anzutreten.' In der Zwischenzeit steht die Zauberwelt dauerhaft unter Ihr-wisst-schon-wems Kontrolle."

„Nun, ich werde da bestimmt nicht mitmachen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie mich kriegen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es dazu kommen wird", sagte Ron. Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu Seamus, Dean und Neville, bevor er mit zurückhaltender Vorsicht hinzufügte: „Du hast Freunde, Harry. Es wird Dumbledores Plan nichts bringen, wenn du unter der Kontrolle des Ministeriums stehst. Er wird bestimmt einen Weg haben, dich irgendwie aus Hogwarts zu bringen."

„Und wenn er es nicht kann? Was dann?", schoss Harry zurück.

„Dann gehen wir über zu Plan B."

Neville lachte. „Wir haben einen Plan B?"

Ron schenkte ihm ein grimmiges Lächeln. „Es gibt immer einen Plan B."

„Also, wie sieht unserer aus?", fragte Dean.

Ron zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Ich würde sagen Dumbledores Armee und die Münzen. Das Ministerium weiß nichts von den Münzen. Also, wenn sie Harry wirklich mitnehmen, kann er damit immer noch mit dem Rest von uns in Kontakt treten."

Harry fing Hermines Blick. „Kannst du noch mehr davon machen?"

Sie nickte. „Vor morgen Nachmittag werde ich sie nicht fertig haben, aber es sollte kein Problem sein für jeden eine zu machen und sie noch zu verteilen, bevor wir von hier verschwinden müssen."

„Jeden?", fragte Dean. „Wie in wirklich jeden?"

Harry sprang dazwischen. „Nicht jeden, nur die Gryffindors."

Neville schlug Hermine bei ihrem Widerspruch. „Ich denke, das wäre ein Fehler. Wir werden vielleicht jeden brauchen und Worth und die anderen Slytherins, die uns beigetreten sind, könnten hilfreich sein."

Harry ließ sich nicht darauf ein. „Sie könnten auch Spione sein."

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist ein Risiko, aber durchaus wert es einzugehen, denke ich."

Harry schlug mit seiner Faust auf die Armlehne. „Fein, es wird aber nicht geschehen. Wir bleiben bei unserem Haus."

Hermine fing Nevilles Blick auf und schüttelte leicht mit ihrem Kopf. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt mit Harry ein Streitgespräch anzufangen. Neville ließ das Thema fallen aber sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb nachdenklich.

Müßig fragte sich Hermine, was Hogwarts und die Hauselfen ohne den Schulleiter machen würden. Sie musste mit Rink reden und vielleicht auch Lonny, bevor sie alle nach Hause geschickt wurden. Mit den Gedanken an Lonny, fügten sich ihre Gedanken an den Schulleiter zusammen.

„Sie wussten es", brach es aus ihr heraus.

„Wussten was?" Harrys Stimme war scharf.

Sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand in Richtung der Großen Halle. „Der Schulleiter. Professor Snape. Vermutlich auch Professor McGonagall. Sie wussten, dass das Ministerium die Schule schließen würde. Oder sie haben es zumindest vermutet."

Neville starrte sie an, sein Gesicht war zu einem zweifelnden Ausdruck verzogen. „Hermine, es ist nicht, dass ich denke, dass du dich irrst, denn normalerweise hast du immer recht, was solche Dinge betrifft, aber wie bist du von hier nach dort gekommen?"

„Es ist dasselbe, was er tat, als Umbridge in der Schule war und auch aus ziemlich genau demselben Grund. Laut _Hogwarts Geschichte_ kann ein bestehender Schulleiter oder bestehende Schulleiterin nach der Eidablegung nur durch den Tod, freiwilligen Rücktritt oder wenn er oder sie den Eid bricht, von seinem oder ihrem Posten entbunden werden."

„Du denkst Dumbledore ist tot?", fragte Harry.

Ron schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall. Dumbledore ist zu klug und viel zu pfiffig um sich vom Ministerium schnappen zu lassen. Ich denke, dass er, wie schon zuvor, untergetaucht ist."

„Aber wäre sein Tod nicht logischer?", beharrte Harry. „Ergibt es nicht mehr Sinn, dass Voldemort auf Hogwarts losgeht, jetzt wo Dumbledore tot ist?"

„Das wissen wir nicht", seufzte Ron und drückte seine Handrücken in seine Augen. „Ehrlich gesagt, es könnte genauso gut eine Falle für den Schulleiter wie für dich sein, Harry."

„Also, was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir machen die Münzen. Wir packen unsere Sachen. Wir warten."

* * *

><p>„Passt gut darauf auf", sagte Hermine, als sie den letzten Gryffindors die Münzen gab. „Und seid vorsichtig."<p>

Die Viertklässlerin, Silas Mariner, grinste Hermine schnell zu bevor sie Harrys Hand mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit schüttelte bei der Hermine ihre Augen verdrehen wollte. Es ist absolut kein Wunder, dass Severus keine Geduld für Gryffindors hatte. „Ich werde wirklich gut auf die Münze aufpassen, Potter. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Eine Nachricht von dir und ich werde da sein."

Harry war in seiner Antwort genauso ernst. „Danke, Mariner. Es ist beruhigend zu wissen, dass Gryffindor hinter mir steht."

Diesmal verdrehte Hermine heimlich ihre Augen und fragte sich dann, wann sie so abgestumpft war. Sie verdrängte diesen Gedanken für später und ging in die Ecke des Raumes, die die Sieben zu ihrem improvisierten Hauptquartier eingerichtet hatten. Nur Dean und Ginny saßen dort. Neville, Seamus und Ron waren oben, um zu Ende zu packen. Dean grinste sie an, als sie sich in einen der Sessel fallen ließ. „Das war dann der Letzte?"

Hermine nickte. „Der Letzte für Gryffindor zumindest."

„Konnte Neville Harry überzeugen auch die anderen mit einzubeziehen?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja, irgendwann letzte Nacht. Aber nur die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Er will jedoch Agnes und die anderen Slytherins nicht dabeihaben."

„Du denkst, dass es ein Fehler ist."

Hermine beobachtete, wie Ron die Treppe hinunterkam und zu Harry hinüberging, um leise mit ihm zu sprechen, als sie ihm antwortete. „Das ist es. Ausgrenzung war es, was uns dieses Durcheinander beschert hat. Die Einbeziehung ist der Weg nach draußen. Selbst der Sprechende Hut hat es klar und deutlich gemacht."

Ginny warf ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, bevor sie mit ihrem Kopf in Harrys Richtung deutete. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er seine Meinung ändern wird."

Die Körpersprache zwischen Ron und Harry wurde immer gereizter und Rons Gesicht lief bemerkbar rot an. Sie wappnete sich vor dem aufkommenden Sturm, was auch immer es diesmal war. „Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht", sagte sie abwesend. Natürlich hatte Hermine trotzdem für die Slytherins weitere Münzen angefertigt. Harry Potters Zustimmung oder nicht, sie würden mit einbezogen werden.

„Zumindest werden die anderen Häuser-"

„Verdammt noch mal, Ron", explodierte Harry von der anderen Seite des Raumes aus, seine Stimme breitete sich leicht in der plötzlichen Stille aus. „Ich werde das nicht noch einmal mit dir durchsprechen."

_Ah, es war also _**_dieser_**_ Streit._ Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, fragte sich Hermine, ob es möglich war Harry etwas Traumlosen Schlaf zu verabreichen und damit wäre die Sache erledigt, bis es morgen an der Zeit war zu gehen, doch dann tadelte sie sich selbst für diesen untypischen Gedanken.

„Würdest du mir einfach nur mal zuhören, Harry? Das ist bescheuert. Das ist schon mehr als bescheuert. Wir wissen, dass die Auroren dich haben wollen. Es ist besser, wenn du hier im Gryffindorturm bleibst. Hermine und ich können den Rest der Münzen an die Ravenclaw-und Hufflepuff-DA-Mitglieder verteilen."

„Nein. Ich werde mich nicht hier drin verstecken. Ich habe keine Angst vor denen."

„Es ist keine Frage der Angst. Harry-"

Harry drückte sich an Ron zum Gemälde vorbei, als Hermine gerade aufstand. „Harry, warte!"

„Nein, ich bin es leid darüber zu reden", schrie Harry und verschwand durch die Tür.

_Severus wird mich umbringen,_dachte Hermine. _Ich hätte wirklich einen Satz Traumlosen Schlaf machen sollen.__  
><em>

Ron starrte auf die Tür, als ob er erwarten würde, dass Harry seinen Kopf wieder durchsteckte und rief: „Alles nur Spaß!" Er warf Hermine einen verzweifelten Blick zu. „Ich schwöre dir, Hermine, manchmal da möchte ich ihn einfach nur... nur..."

„Ich weiß." Sie stieß ihn leicht gegen den Arm. „Komm, lass uns ihn finden, bevor er sich noch was antut. Neville? Ginny?"

Beide standen auf. „Wir kommen mit."

Ron lächelte ihnen dankbar zu. „Danke, Mann. Gin. Hol deinen Umhang. Es ist kalt und wir wissen nicht, wo Harry zuerst hingehen wird."

* * *

><p>Ron fand Harry zuerst, während Hermine sich noch auf der anderen Seite des Rasens befand, aber man konnte die beiden leicht erkennen, da Rons rotes Haar stark gegen den grauen Himmel und den matschigen, aufgeschwemmten Boden hervorstach. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie genau der Streit begonnen hatte, aus ihrer Entfernung konnte sie nicht ausmachen, was die beiden sagten, aber sie erkannte den Moment, wo es hässlich wurde.<p>

„Ich entscheide, wie wir es handhaben!" Harrys Schrei wurde durch die kalte Luft getragen und zog die Aufmerksamkeit anderer Schüler auf dem Rasen auf sich.

Hermine rannte zu ihren Freunden hinüber. Sie kam gleichzeitig mit Neville an und erstaunlicherweise war er es, der antwortete. „Vergib mir Harry, aber wer hat gesagt, dass du hier das Sagen hast?"

Harry erbleichte und lief dann rot an. „Weil Voldemort mich ausgewählt hat", begründete er.

_Das war's dann also__, _dachte Hermine. _Da haben wir den Salat. Er hat das V-Wort benutzt und hat es noch laut gesagt._ Ein kleiner Rundblick und sie erkannte, dass ihr kleines Geschrei eine beachtliche Menge an neugierigen Schülern versammelt hatte. „Können wir das vielleicht nicht unbedingt hier besprechen?" Es war ein hoffnungsloser Wunsch, aber sie musste es versuchen.

Es war Ron, der auf Harrys Herausforderung antwortete und sie komplett ignorierte. „Das stimmt, Harry. Das hat er gemacht. Voldemort hat dich ausgewählt, den Großen Harry Potter, was bedeutet, dass du gegen ihn kämpfen musst. Alles nur wegen so einer bescheuerten Prophezeiung."

_Großartig. Jetzt schleudern wir auch noch das P-Wort heraus._ Hermine blickte sich erneut unter den versammelten Schülern um und bemerkte, dass sie interessiert den Streit beobachteten. Im Kopfe warf sie angewidert ihre Hände hoch. „Kennt einer von euch das Konzept der Geheimhaltung?" Doch obwohl sie ihr vielleicht zuhörten, hätte sie auch genauso gut mit der Luft reden können, da Ron einfach weiterredete und seine Stimme mit jedem Wort lauter wurde.

„Aber ich muss dir sagen, Harry, nirgendwo in der Prophezeiung steht geschrieben, dass du der Boss bist und alle Entscheidungen treffen kannst."

Harry vibrierte praktisch auf seinem Platz, sein Gesicht verzogen vor Wut. Mit einer Hand strich er seine Haare von der Stirn und legte seine Narbe frei. „Das hier gibt mir das Recht."

Ron lachte spöttisch. „ Voldemort in deinem Kopf zu haben ist vermutlich der ERSTE, der BESTE und auch der EINZIGE Grund den jemand braucht, warum du NICHT das Sagen haben solltest. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, bisher warst du ein miserabler Anführer – eingeschnappt und jeden in diesem Jahr hast du bisher nur angeknurrt, hast einen Wutanfall nach dem anderen, schießt dich auf Worth und die wenigen Slytherins, die uns beitreten wollen, ein." Rons Stimme wurde nur etwas leiser. „Das absolute Schlamassel im Ministerium."

Harry zuckte zusammen, aber Ron machte erbarmungslos weiter. „Wenn es dazu kommt, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, Harry, dann stehe ich hundert Prozent hinter dir. Ich werde da sein, an deiner Seite, mit gezogenem Zauberstab und ich werde kämpfen. Aber die Wahrheit ist, wenn es um Entscheidungen geht, Pläne zu schmieden, wie wir weiter machen, was wir tun und wie wir es tun, dann liegt die NICHT nur bei dir."

„Ich bin derjenige, der ihn bekämpfen und töten muss, nicht du. Du verstehst das nicht", schrie Harry. Herumwirbelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. „Ich bin hier fertig."

Ron hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, Anspannung strahlte von ihm aus, als Harry sich umdrehte und davonlief. Seine rechte Hand zuckte, aber Ron griff nicht nach seinem Zauberstab. Rons Nacken und Ohren liefen rot an, als ihn seine Wut fast sichtbar ergriff und einige Leute in der Menge traten zurück.

„Ron-", begann Hermine, plötzlich ängstlich, dass Ron Harry von hinten verfluchen würde. Aber Ron griff nie nach seinem Zauberstab. Mit einem tiefen Knurren – Fang ebenbürtig – nahm Ron wenige schnelle Schritte und packte Harry von hinten. Die zwei fielen in einem Durcheinander aus Armen, Beinen und Roben in das matschige Gras.

Harry war schnell, aber Ron war zugleich größer, als auch übte er mehr Gewicht auf Harry aus. Nach einigen verwirrten Minuten des Herumrollens und Schlagens fixierte Ron Harry im Schlamm. Mit einem Griff nach seinen Schultern hob Ron Harry hoch und stieß ihn zurück auf den Boden, Schmutz und Laub wirbelte um sie herum. „Ich verstehe es nicht? Ich verstehe es nicht?", schrie er hinunter in Harrys angespanntes Gesicht. „Meine Mutter ist tot, weil sie gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat. Soweit ich weiß, war er es, der den Fluch ausgeführt hat, der sie umbrachte. Meine Brüder werden vermisst. Mein Vater ist noch immer gefangen. Meine Schwester und ich werden zu meiner Großtante geschickt, WEIL SONST NIEMAND MEHR VON UNSERER FAMILIE ÜBRIG IST! Und weißt du was, Harry Potter, ich werde trotzdem noch Voldemort mit dir bekämpfen. Nicht weil Voldemort dich ausgewählt hat. Nicht, weil ich es muss. Ich kämpfe, weil du mein Freund bist UND WEIL DU NICHT ALLEINE BIST. Verstehst du mich?"

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern drehte sich scharf, sein Ellbogen kollidierte mit Rons Rippen. Beide wälzten sich wieder im Schlamm, Beine stießen Dreckklumpen in den Kreis der Schüler.

Hermine bewegte sich vorwärts, mit der Absicht ihre Freunde zu trennen, nur um gestoppt zu werden, als Neville eine zurückhaltende Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Lass sie."

Hermine schielte schnell hinauf zu Nevilles grimmiges Gesicht, bevor sie sich wieder auf die zwei Idioten im Schlamm konzentrierte. „Aber-"

„Das hat sich bereits seit einer ganzen Weile aufgebaut. Ich glaube, sie brauchen das."

Hermine blickte sich im Knoten der angesammelten Schüler um und trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. Auf der anderen Seite des Kreises sah sie, wie Agnes Colin in die Seite stieß, um sicherzugehen, dass er genug Bilder machte, und bot ihm noch ein paar gute Kamerawinkel an.

„Neville, bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja", antwortete er, genau als Hermine jemand hinter ihr Schreien hörte, Crabbe vermutete sie: „Eine Krone auf den Weasel-King."

Ein anderer Schüler lachte. „Vielleicht wenn Potter die kleine Weaselette bekämpft. Zwei Kronen auf Potter."

Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und versuchte die Schreie der Schüler zusammen mit den Flüchen und dem Gegrunze und Geschreie ihrer beiden Freunde zu ignorieren. Wo verdammt noch mal ist ein Lehrer oder ein Auror, wenn man einen braucht?

Einen Augenblick später spürte sie, wie jemand gegen ihr Bein drückte. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie Professor Flitwick, der mit gezogenem Zauberstab „Das reicht!", brüllte. Seine für gewöhnlich piepsige Stimme hatte plötzlich einen Befehlston angenommen. Es brachte die Schreie der Menge zum Schweigen. Hauptsächlich vor Überraschung, dachte Hermine, da niemand erwartet hätte, dass solch ein Geräusch von ihrem winzigen Zauberkunslehrer kommen konnte. Ein Zucken mit seinem Zauberstab und einem ungesagten Zauber auf die beiden Kämpfenden gerichtet ließen Ron und Harry auseinander fliegen. Als Harry auf den Boden aufschlug, rollte er in den entfernten Kreis von Schülern.

„Was hat das hier zu bedeuten? Haben wir nicht bereits schon genug Ärger? Mr Weasley stehen Sie vom Boden auf. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Ihrem Haus. Mr Potter-" Flitwick drehte sich in die Richtung, in die Harry gerollt war, aber er war nicht mehr da.

„Scheiße", murmelte Hermine. „Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße."

Harry war verschwunden.

* * *

><p>Harry humpelte in das Klassenzimmer und drückte die Tür hinter sich zu. Es gab keinen Staub oder Spinnenweben, die darauf hindeuteten, dass der Raum nicht benutzt werden würde, doch hauptsächlich, weil Harry wusste, dass die Hauselfen von Hogwarts niemals Schmutz im Schloss tolerieren würden, aber der Raum hielt einen einsamen, vergessenen Eindruck, den Harry momentan anziehend fand. Es war, entschied er erleichtert, der perfekte Ort, sich für eine Weile zu verstecken. Er war wütend und verwirrt. Konnte Ron denn nicht verstehen, dass er bereits sein Bestes tat? Er wusste nicht immer, was zu tun war oder wohin er sich wenden sollte. Immer, wenn er dachte, er wüsste, was er zu tun oder zu denken hatte, änderte sich alles. Und er war so müde. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an das letzte Mal erinnern, an dem er eine Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte oder einen Moment, in dem er nicht wütend war.<p>

Sie schlossen Hogwarts, den einzigen Ort, wo er sich sicher fühlte, der Ort, wo alles einen Sinn ergab, selbst, wenn dies manchmal nicht der Fall war. Mit einem schmerzhaften Grunzen ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Wand. Als er dem Kampf entronnen war, hatte er den Schlamm verschwinden lassen, aber er war noch immer nass und verletzt. Er zog seine Beine an, um seinen Kopf auf seine Knie zu legen und kämpfte mit seiner Atmung.

Das Ministerium hatte irgendwie Wind von der Prophezeiung bekommen und er war von Auror Dawlish informiert worden, dass er zu seinem eigenen Schutz ins Ministerium gebracht werden würde.

Die Szene aus der Großen Halle spielte sich hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen in einer endlosen Schleife ab. Auror Dawlish betrat die Halle, als ob ihm das Schloss gehören würde. Die Trauer – und Wutschreie hatte gegen das, was das Zaubereiministerium bereits als die Schlacht von Askaban bezeichnete, getönt. Die herzlose Auflistung der Toten, die Namen gesprochen in absoluter Teilnahmslosigkeit im Gegensatz zu der Trauer der Schüler.

Harry hatte während dieses schrecklichen Vortrages Snapes Blick erwischt und er hatte es gewusst. Snape war in Askaban gewesen. Wut hatte ihn da erfasst, genauso wie es jetzt seine Hände gegen seine Hüfte immer wieder zu Fäusten verkrampfen ließ. Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob nicht Snape derjenige war, der Molly Weasley umgebracht hatte.

Es war alles seine Schuld. All diese Morde waren seine Schuld, weil Voldemort ihn wollte. Molly Weasley war wegen ihm tot. Er dachte, dass er immer das tat, was richtig war. Er griff in seine Innentasche seiner Robe und zog das kleine Buch der Unverzeilichen heraus und warf es zwischen seine Füße. Er lernte und übte doch schon. War das denn nicht schon genug?

„Was soll ich jetzt nur tun?", stöhnte er, das Geräusch presste sich durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne.

* * *

><p>Hermine lief auf und ab und schrie dabei. Meistens schrie sie einfach nur. „Von all den bescheuerten, behämmerten, dickköpfigen, idiotischen, bescheuerten-"<p>

„Das hast du bereits benutzt", bot Neville ihr hilfreich von seinem Ecksessel aus an.

Ron starrte ihn finster an, bevor er schnell wieder eine Mischung aus Reue und Elend aufsetzte.

„Es lohnt wiederholt zu werden", knurrte Hermine. „Wir sind umzingelt von Auroren. Der Schulleiter wird vermisst. Harry ist ein Ziel. Das Letzte, was er braucht, ist noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Und was macht ihr beiden Volltrottel? Ihr fangt an, euch zu prügeln. Ihr habt die Prophezeiung erwähnt. Ihr habt Voldemort erwähnt. Halte Harry im Turm hatte er gesagt. Wie schwer konnte das schon sein? Aber nein. Jetzt ist auch noch Harry verschwunden."

Ron, der bereits zusammengekauert in seinem Sessel saß, seufzte vor Erleichterung als Hermines Triade plötzlich unterbrochen wurde. Nachdem er seine Augen geöffnet hatte, sah er, was ihn gerettet hatte und war überrascht, eine sich verbeugende Hauselfe vor Hermine stehen zu sehen.

„Larra, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine.

Die Hauselfe verneigte sich erneut kurz. „Ja, Miss. Miss muss mitkommen. Lonny braucht Miss."

Hermine drehte sich zurück zu Ron. „Wehe du verlässt den Turm." Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zu einem noch immer grinsenden Neville. „Irgendwer von euch."

Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Larra, schenkte ihr ein ruhiges Lächeln und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Ich bin bereit."

Larra nahm ihre Hand und dann waren sie verschwunden.

Ron drehte sich zu Neville um. „Sie sprühte blaue Funken." Rons Ausdruck wurde zugleich traurig und sehnsüchtig. „Es war schon fast so, wie von Mum angebrüllt, zu werden."

Als Hermine wieder auftauchte, erwartete sie sich in Hogwarts Küche zu befinden, wo Lonny ihr Regiment führte. Sie war überaus überrascht neben Lonny in eine Art von geschlossenem, niedrigem Steingewölbe zu stehen. Larra war verschwunden und Hermine war alleine mit Hogwarts Matriarchin. Hermine beugte sich kurz, hob ihre Hände wie Ohren hoch und faltete sie über ihren Kopf, wie es die Elfen in einer Geste aus Respekt immer taten.

Lonny nickte neben ihr. „Rink sagte, Miss lernt."

Hermine richtete sich auf und ließ ihre Hände fallen. „Ich versuche es", sagte sie, „aber ich kann nicht immer die etwas dezenteren Gesten kopieren."

„Es reicht, dass Miss lernt."

„Danke. Larra sagte, du wolltest mich sehen."

Lonny deutete auf das Gitterwerk im Stein. „Schau."

Hermine trat vor und schaute durch das Steinwerk. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, lief parallel zur Längsseite eines Zimmers, das Hermine noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein langer Holztisch mit zwei dunkel burgunderroten Läufern, die unter dem Tisch herliefen, befand sich im Zimmer. Momentan befanden sich nur Professor McGonagall und Auror Dawlish in dem Zimmer. Ihre Unterhaltung war deutlich für Hermine zu hören. Und sie erkannte, dass der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, eine Zuhörer- und Beobachtungsgallerie für Treffen war, die sich unten abspielten.

Auror Dawlish hatte das Wort, sein Ton hart und unnachgiebig. „Ich will wissen, wo sich Harry Potter befindet."

„Und ich sage Ihnen, dass ich nicht weiß, wo sich Mr Potter momentan befindet."

„Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, stellvertretende Schulleiterin."

Professor McGonagall gab ein Geräusch von sich, welches sich für Hermine verdächtig nach einem Knurren anhörte. „Weder verstecke ich Mr. Potter momentan, noch habe ich es zuvor getan. Ihre Auroren durchsuchen die Schule und das Gelände, genauso wie es meine verfügbaren Lehrer tun. Ich besitze nicht mehr Informationen wie Sie."

„Vielleicht wollen Sie mir ja dann erklären, warum der Verfolgungszauber auf Mr. Potters Zauberstab nicht funktioniert?"

Hermine grinste. _Das war dann wohl ich__,_ dachte sie. Sie musste daran denken Professor Flitwick für das Buch über Verbindungszauber zu danken. Den Verfolgungszauber des Ministeriums von ihren Zauberstäben abzukoppeln war definitiv eine ihrer besseren Ideen.

Hermine zog sich von dem Gitter zurück, als sie spürte, wie Lonny ihren Arm berührte. Sie kniete sich auf den Boden, damit sie sich auf einer Höhe mit der Hauselfe befand. „Sie wollen wissen, wo Harry ist."

Lonny kräuselte ein Ohr zustimmend. „Hauselfen mischen sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten von Zauberern ein. Wir dienen nur. Der Schulmeister ist nicht hier. Wir können nicht fragen, wem wir zuerst dienen sollen. Hermine ist Miss, aber Hermine ist Hermy. Rink hat gut gelehrt."

„Du fragst nach meinem Rat, was du tun sollst?"

Wieder kräuselte sich Lonnys Ohr zustimmend.

Hermine dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Du weißt, wo Harry ist. Natürlich weißt du es. Du weißt über alles hier im Schloss Bescheid. Und die Auroren wollen wissen, wo er ist. Du kannst dienen, indem du ihnen hilfst."

„Ja." Lonnys Kopf neigte sich leicht zur Seite, als ob sie etwas lauschen würde. „Meister der Zaubertränke wird den Jungen schon bald finden."

Hermine sackte erleichtert zusammen. „Oh, gut. Aber das hilft dir nicht mit den Auroren weiter oder der Tatsache, dass der Schulleiter nicht hier ist."

Lonny antwortete nicht, sondern wartete einfach.

Hermine fuhr mit ihren Händen durch ihre Haare und zog daran. Ihr erster Gedanke war es Lonny zu sagen, dass sie sich ihre Elfen schnappen sollte, um gegen die Auroren und das Ministerium einen bewaffneten Aufstand zu planen, aber Lonny fragte sie um ihren Rat und nicht, was für Hermine und ihre Freunde am besten war, sondern was für die Hauselfen am besten war. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an das Vertrauen und die Ehre, die ihr gerade gegeben worden war, zu missbrauchen. _Verdammt noch mal! Keine Zeit wie ein Gryffindor zu denken. Denke verschlagen wie ein Slytherin. _Langsam hob sie den Kopf, ihre Finger noch immer in ihren Haaren verworren. „Du bist an Hogwarts gebunden?"

„Ja."

„Der Schulleiter ist nur bis zum nächsten Schulleiterwechsel der Hausmeister?"

„Ja."

Hermine spürte, wie sich ihre Lippen kräuselten. „Also, wenn du Hogwarts dienst, dann dienst du zuerst dem Schulleiter, den Lehrern und den Schülern?"

„Ja."

Hermines Lächeln wurde breiter. „Harry kommt zuerst", betonte sie. „Er ist ein Schüler. Die Auroren sind Besucher. Sie haben die Schüler aufgewühlt. Du dienst den Schülern. Du dienst Hogwarts."

Lonny verneigte sich kurz. „Hogwarts Hauselfen dienen Hogwarts."

Damit verschwand Lonny und ließ eine blinzelnde Hermine zurück, die nur auf leere Luft starrte und sich fragte, was sie soeben in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. „Verdammt", murmelte sie. Da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo genau sie sich im Schloss befand, bedeutete dies, dass sie eine Weile brauchen wird, bis sie wieder zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum sein würde. Als sie eine kleine Tür am anderen Ende der Galerie sah, machte sie sich auf den Weg.

* * *

><p>Severus glitt durch die Korridore, seine Wut brodelte heiß direkt unter der Oberfläche seiner Gedanken. Potter war von dem Kampf mit Weasley entwischt, als Flitwick ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Er war seit mindestens zwei Stunden verschwunden und die Auroren des Ministeriums durchsuchten jetzt das Gelände und das Schloss nach dem Jungen. Der Junge konnte nirgends gefunden werden und sie hatten keine Zeit für diesen Schwachsinn. Wenn sie Potter zuerst fanden, dann war alles umsonst.<p>

_Konnte der Junge nicht einmal das tun, was man ihm sagte? Bleib im Gemeinschaftsraum. Bleib dort, bis dein Haus aufgerufen wird. Wie schwer konnte das schon sein? Aber nein - __  
><em>

Während Severus den Korridor mit einigen verlassenen Klassenräumen hinuntereilte, hörte er ein leises Geräusch, etwas, was sich verdächtig nach einem Schluchzen anhörte. Da!

Alle Achtsamkeit in den Wind schlagend, wirbelte Severus in den Raum am anderen Ende des Flurs. Potter saß auf den Boden, ein kleines Buch lag zwischen seinen Füßen auf dem Boden. Bei dem Anblick dieses Buches schnappte Severus scharf nach Luft. Es war einer der Leitfäden, die Durmstrang nutzte, um die Unverzeihlichen zu lehren. Es war ein Buch, welches Albus niemals innerhalb der Wände Hogwarts geduldet hätte. Es war ein Buch, an welches Severus sich nur allzu gut erinnerte, da es der Leitfaden war, den er benutzt hatte, als er anfing in Sachen herumzustochern, von denen er besser seine Finger gelassen hätte. Instinktiv reagierte er und sein Zauberstab fiel in seine Hand.

„Incendio." Feuer schoss aus seinem Zauberstab, die blauweißen Flammen grell in ihrer Stärke. Das Buch wurde sofort umrundet, der Einband rollte sich von der Hitze zurück und entblößte die Seiten den Flammen. „Potter." Severus konnte das Knurren aus seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

Potter schrie bei dem kleinen Feuerwerk zwischen seinen Füßen auf. Rollend sprang er auf seine Füße, während sein Zauberstab ebenfalls in seine Hand fiel.

„Auroren suchen selbst jetzt nach Ihnen und Sie sitzen hier mit einem verbannten Buch zwischen Ihren Füßen. Haben Sie überhaupt einen Funken Verstand?", schnappte Severus. „Folgen Sie mir, bevor Sie noch von denen entdeckt werden."

„Ich folge Ihnen nirgendwo hin."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „So glücklich also mit den Auroren mitzugehen? Denn das wird Ihre einzig andere Möglichkeit sein."

Potters Blick war wild. „Das ist eine Falle. Sie arbeiten mit denen zusammen. Sie arbeiten für Denevrom Dollart." Potter lachte herb auf. „Als wir nicht alle wüssten, dass es Voldemort ist."

„Idiot", knurrte Severus, sein ohnehin schon erhitztes Gemüt durchbrach weitere Schranken seiner Zurückhaltung. „Sagen Sie nicht seinen Namen in meiner Gegenwart. Haben Sie denn gar nichts gelernt?"

„Ich habe genug gelernt", schoss Potter zurück. „Ich weiß, dass Sie für die Seite arbeiten, die Ihnen das beste Angebot macht. Was haben Sie mit dem Schulleiter angestellt? Haben Sie ihn auch verraten, als sie Molly Weasley ermordet haben? Wo ist Dumbledore?"

„Ich. Habe. Molly. Weasley. Nicht. Ermordet", knurrte Severus durch zusammengepresste Zähne. „Was den Schulleiter angeht, ich weiß nicht, wo er sich befindet, noch kümmert es mich. Und wenn es das täte, dann würde es Sie sicherlich nichts angehen, Potter. Jetzt hören Sie auf und kommen Sie mit. Wir haben keine Zeit für Ihre Dummheit und Torheit."

„Sie haben ihm etwas angetan", wütete Harry. „Ich weiß, dass Sie es haben. Sie, Sie arbeiten für Voldemort. Sie haben schon immer für ihn gearbeitet. Sie haben ihm etwas angetan. Ihn getötet. Er würde mich nicht alleine lassen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht, wenn ich ihn brauche."

Severus zuckte zusammen, als der Name des Dunklen Lords so gleichgültig durch den Raum geworfen wurde. Er hatte nie ein größeres Verlangen wie in diesem Moment gehabt, diesen unerträglichen Jungen zu erwürgen, da er wusste, dass egal was er sagte, es würde nicht zu Potter durchkommen, der so von seinem Recht überzeugt war. _Andererseits, vielleicht war das ja die Möglichkeit an den Jungen heranzukommen.__  
><em>

Severus trat bestimmt einen Schritt zurück und wurde von Potter belohnt, wie er einen Schritt vortrat. _Ja, hol ihn aus dem offenen Raum heraus in den Flur, wo ich den Kampf kontrollieren kann._ Er zog einen Mundwinkel in ein Grinsen hoch, welches garantiert die Wut des Jungen schürte.

„Also schön, Mr. Potter. Sie wollen wissen, wo Dumbledore ist. Er ist tot. Ich habe ihn getötet. Ich habe ihm seinen Zauberstab entrissen, und während er mich um sein Leben angebettelt hat, habe ich zugeschlagen."

„N-Nein. Sie können nicht-"

„Habe ich."

Harry geriet in Panik. Severus konnte es in seinem Gesicht sehen, als sich die Angst und Wut auf seinem Gesicht vereinte. _So ist es richtig, du mieser, kleiner Trottel. Denk nur, dass ich dich fangen, vielleicht sogar töten will ... genau wie bei Dumbledore._ Severus' Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen. Es war gefährlich Potter zu reizen, aber ein wütender Potter machte Fehler. Ein wütender Potter vergaß sein Gelerntes. Er trat hinaus in den Korridor und zog Potter mit sich. „Genug jetzt damit, Potter." Er hob seinen Zauberstab, aber Potter war bereit.

Seinen eigenen Zauberstab schwingend, richtete Potter ihn auf Severus. „Expelliarmus."

Snape entgegnete ihn mit seinem eigenen Schwung, der Gegenzauber jedoch ungehört.

„Sie hätten im Unterricht besser aufpassen sollen, Potter."

Sie standen zwanzig Meter auseinander, beide starrten sich an, bevor sie gemeinsam ihre Zauberstäbe hoben.

„Cruc-"

Aber Snape parierte den Fluch, warf Harry zurück auf den Boden, bevor er den Fluch beenden konnte. Potter rollte über den Boden, seine Schulter prallte hart gegen die Wand. Er hob sich gerade wieder auf seine Füße, als Severus einen Schritt näher trat.

„Cruc-", schrie Harry ein zweites Mal, aber Severus blockierte erneut den Fluch.

Severus lächelte höhnisch. Hermine hatte recht. Der Junge hatte mehr getan als nur das verdammte Buch zu lesen, er hatte bereits mit den Unverzeihlichen gespielt. „Keine Unverzeihlichen von Ihnen, Potter! Haben Sie denn gar nichts gelernt?"

„Incarc-", brüllte Potter, aber Severus lenkte den Zauber mit einem geradezu lässigen Schlenker seines Armes ab und trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Wehr dich!", schrie Harry ihn an, verloren in der Wut, die wie ein Lauffeuer durch seine Venen rauschte. „Wehr dich, du Feigling-"

„Feigling hast du mich genannt?", schrie Severus mit steigender Wut. „Dein Vater hat mich nur angegriffen, wenn sie vier gegen einen waren, wie würdest du ihn wohl nennen?"

„Stup-"

„Wieder abgeblockt, und wieder und wieder, bis du lernst, den Mund zu halten und deinen Geist zu verschließen, Potter!", höhnte Snape und lenkte den Fluch erneut ab. „Jetzt komm!", rief er. „Höchste Zeit zu verschwinden, ehe die vom Ministerium hier auftauchen-"

„Impedi-"

Wieder blockte er, die Kraft dahinter sandte Potter auf den harten Steinboden des Korridors. Der Junge gab einen undeutlichen Wutschrei von sich, als sein Zauberstab aus seiner Hand flog. Er drückte sich wieder hoch auf seine Beine und Potter hechtete nach seinem Zauberstab. Severus schoss einen Fluch auf den Stab und er flog außer Sichtweite in den schattigen Teil des Korridors.

„Dann töte mich", keuchte Harry, Wut und Verachtung verzog sein Gesicht in eine hässliche Maske. „Töte mich, du Feigling."

„NEIN-", schrie Severus, und sein Gesicht war plötzlich wie im Wahn verzerrt – „NENN MICH NICHT FEIGLING!" Severus durchschnitt die Luft und ein Teil seiner Wut floss in den Fluch. Harry zuckte einmal, als der Fluch, ein weiß glühender Peitschenschlag ihn ins Gesicht traf und er den Flur hinunter geschleudert wurde.

_Verdammt noch mal, _loderte Severus, und zwang seine eigene unbeständige Wut in ihre Schranken, als er dabei zusah, wie Potter über die Steinplatte schilderte. Er hatte den Jungen nicht mit so viel Kraft treffen wollen. Er musste das hier jetzt beenden, bevor er noch seine eigene Kontrolle verlor.

Während Potter sich auf alle viere quälte, schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. Seine Sinne waren offensichtlich durch seinen harten Kontakt mit dem Stein verwirrt, doch dann blinzelte Potter, bevor so etwas wie Triumph sein Gesicht zeichnete. Der Zauberstab des Jungen lag nur wenige Meter von seinen ausgestreckten Fingern an der Wand. Mit letzter Kraft in einen letzten Versuch warf sich Potter nach vorne und krabbelte zu seinem Zauberstab. Als seine Finger sich um das schlanke Holz schlossen, rollte er auf seinen Rücken und erwischte Severus dabei, wie er auf ihm zukam, bis er nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war. Severus' höhnisches Grinsen war verschwunden. Sein Gesicht zeigte gänzliche Entschlossenheit bei der Potter seine Augen aufriss.

Nachdem er all seine letzte Energie gesammelt hatte, hob Potter seinen Zauberstab. Eine Bewegung hinter ihm lenkte ihn für einen Moment ab und sein Zauberstab wackelte etwas.

_Idiot_, dachte Severus.

Und selbst als Severus dabei zusah, wie die Verzweiflung, die Potters Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an eine sichere Verstärkung von dem Ministerium oder den Todesser überschwemmt worden war, verwandelte es sich in Freude, als Tonks entfernte Stimme „Petrificus Totalis" rief. Potter hatte gerade noch genug Zeit zu grinsen, vermutlich in der Erwartung Severus fallen zu sehen. Er grinste noch immer, als der Fluch ihn in die Seite traf.

Das Letzte, was Potter sah, als er fiel, war Severus eigenes Lächeln.

Tonks rannte die letzten Meter den Korridor hinunter, bis sie Severus erreichte. „Will ich wissen, warum Harry einen Zauberstab auf dich gerichtet hatte, Snape?"

Severus ummantelte reibungslos seinen eigenen Zauberstab. „Weil mein Leben eine Farce ist."

Severus sah sich in dem Korridor um und schürzte überlegend seine Lippen. „Heb Potter auf und folge mir. Weiter diesen Tunnel hinauf gibt es einen Geheimgang. Es wird dich aus dem Schloss führen."

Tonks verschwendete keine Zeit mit ihrem „Mobilicorpus" und folgte ihm. „Was' mit dir?"

Severus eilte vornan, die Zeit war nicht auf ihrer Seite. „Ich muss hier bleiben. Dawlish ist nur ein Handlanger, aber trotzdem gefährlich. Wenn ich zusammen mit Potter verschwinde, dann würde Dawlish sein Augenmerk auf Dinge richten, die weder der Dunkle Lord noch der Orden enthüllt haben wollen.

„Ah, hier." Severus vollführte vor einem großen schmutzigen Gemälde eine komplizierte Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab. Die Oberfläche des Gemäldes war so verdunkelt von der Zeit und Dreck, dass man das Bild selbst nicht mehr erkennen konnte, obwohl entfernte Schreie und Stöhngeräusche aus dem Rahmen gehört werden konnten. „Nimm den hier. Nimm den dritten verzweigten Tunnel. Danach folge ihm. Nimm keinen von den Nebenfluren."

Tonks starrte etwas zweifelnd in den Tunnel hinein. „Wo endet er?"

„Halb um den See herum, wo Hagrid die Boote der Erstklässler hält. Der See wird wahrscheinlich überwacht." Er warf Tonks einen sarkastischen Blick zu. „Du wirst beim Verlassen _leise_ sein müssen."

Tonks schenkte ihm ein unverfrorenes Lächeln. „Kein Problem, Snape. Sehe dich dann auf der anderen Seite."

Als Tonks verschwand, schloss Severus das Gemälde. „Merlin steh uns bei." Er atmete einmal tief durch, genoss die Stille des unterirdischen Korridors. Hermine würde schon bald zusammen mit dem Weasley -Jungen und Mädchen das Schloss verlassen. Ein paar Ordensmitglieder würde sie am Kings Cross einsammeln. Potter war so sicher, wie er es im Moment sein konnte. Er hatte wieder einmal das getan, um, was Albus ihn gebeten hatte.

Auf dem Absatz kehrt machend, steuerte Severus einen anderen Durchgang an, verschwand tiefer in das Innere des Schlosses, bis er zu einem wenig benutzten Seitengang kam, der zu seinen eigenen Gemächern führte.

Erst innerhalb der Wände seines stark beschützten Gemachs konnte er sich schließlich entspannen. Es gab noch immer viel zu erledigen, bevor er das Schloss verlassen konnte und zweifelsohne wollte Dawlish ihn bestimmt noch einmal befragen. Er rief sich eine Reisetasche herbei, füllte sie schnell mit ein paar Kleidungsstücken, seiner zusätzlichen Brille, dem Buch, welches er im Moment las und sein persönlich entwickelter Tränkesatz. Als er fertig war, war seine Tasche noch nicht einmal bis zur Hälfte gefüllt. Als er sich in seinem Gemach umsah, welches ihm fast sein gesamtes Leben gehört hatte, fand er nur sehr wenige Dinge, die er mit sich nehmen musste. Er besaß kein nennenswertes Sachvermögen, noch irgendwelche Familienerbstücke. Er lachte leise. Er hatte noch nicht einmal einen Erben, dem er diese Familienerbstücke hinterlassen könnte.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte er niemals weiter als die Wiederauferstehung des Dunklen Lords und den Tag, an dem Potter seine Bestimmung erfüllen würde, gedacht. Er hatte einfach immer angenommen, dass der nächste Hauslehrer von Slytherin oder vielleicht der nächste Zaubertränkemeister einfach seine Gemächer zusammen mit seiner Einrichtung übernehmen würde. Er hatte einfach immer angenommen, dass all seine Bücher und Zeitschriften, zusammen mit seinen Notizen über seine Zaubertränkeexperimente, die er in seinem Schreibtisch aufbewahrte, an Hogwarts selber übergehen würden.

Als er durch das Zimmer lief, fuhr er mit einem behutsamen Finger über den Rand von einer seiner Porzellanteetassen. Er hatte dieses alte Service mit seinem ersten Lehrergehalt von Hogwarts gekauft – die Feinheit des dursichtigen Porzellans verlangte, dass er besonders achtsam damit umging, eine unterschwellige Warnung, dass wenn er der Wut, die vorhin noch so in seinen Adern gelodert hatte, nachgegeben hätte, es ihn vermutlich dieses zerbrechliche Set gekostet hätte. _Würde der nächste Lehrer die zarte Schönheit dieses Service genauso schätzen?__  
><em>

Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum, vorüber an zwanzig merkwürdige Jahre von Ansammlungen: Eine kleine Jadevase, die er von einem Kollegen aus China geschenkt bekommen hatte, als Severus ein besonders heikles Problem eines Stärkungstranks löste, welches Ping Sun hatte; die bunten juwelfarbenen Seidenkissen, die die Sessel und die Couch noch bequemer gemacht haben. Jedes war ein einzelnes Geschenk von Albus über die Jahre hinweg gewesen. Die schwere Decke, die er gegen die doch manchmal durchdringende Kälte des Kerkers erworben hatte. Er hatte es genossen, während des Lesens mit seinen Fingern durch das Fell zu fahren. Es war beruhigend und irgendwie meditierend. Dann waren da seine Bücher, beständige Begleiter durch seine Jahre – ihre Titel erstreckten sich durch hundert verschiedene Themen. Er würde den kommenden Krieg nicht überleben. Das wusste er, hatte es schon immer gewusst, aber jetzt war es nicht mehr gut genug, dass sein Hab und Gut einfach in irgendeiner Ecke von Hogwarts vergessen werden würde.

„Rink", rief er in die leere Luft. Der Elf erschien sofort, bereits so tief gebeugt, dass seine Nase den Boden berührte.

„Meister der Zaubertränke hat nach Rink gerufen."

Severus betrachtete Rink. Der Elf trug nicht länger den mit Slytherinfarben bestickten Kissenbezug, sondern ein Handtuch, welches er wie eine kleine Toga trug. Der Elf zitterte, eine Ohrspitze zuckte vor und zurück. „Ich bin jetzt der Lehrer der Verteidigung, nicht mehr der Zaubertränkemeister. Slughorn dient dieses Jahr in dieser Position."

Rink, der weiterhin gebeugt stand, gab ein Geräusch von sich, welches sich verdächtig nach Hermines ungläubigen Schnauben anhörte. „Rink ist immer Hauself. Meister wird immer Meister der Zaubertränke sein."

„Steh auf, Rink." Die Hauselfe richtete sich auf, doch irgendwie schaffte er es zugleich, demütig als auch ehrlich hoffnungsvoll auszusehen. Severus atmete aus, halb verzweifelt, halb amüsiert. Diese Hoffnung musste zerstört werden. Trotz dem, was er tun würde, befand sich Severus nicht in der Stimmung den Betrug seiner Hauselfe zu vergeben oder zu vergessen.

„Hör mir genau zu und denk an das, was ich dir sagen werde. Und zweifle ja nicht daran, dass wenn ich gedacht hätte, dass nicht auch jede andere Hauselfe das hier richtig machen könnte, ich sie gerufen hätte." Wie erwartet, war die Hoffnung gebrochen und Rink sackte leicht zusammen, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete, obwohl das stetige Zucken seines Ohres aufgehört hatte.

„Rink wird sich erinnern."

„Gut. Krieg wird über die Zauberwelt einbrechen. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ich es überleben werde."

Rink riss seine Augen auf und seine Ohren fielen nach unten. „Meister der Zaubertränke wird nicht sterben."

Da lachte Severus auf. „Meister der Zaubertränke hat nur eine sehr geringe Lebenserwartung, was weder deine Sorge, noch der Grund ist, warum ich dich gerufen habe. Du bist der einzige der Hogwarts Hauslefen, der sich am besten mit meinen Dingen auskennt, sowohl persönlicher als auch beruflicher Natur. Wenn ich sterbe, dann will ich, dass du alles durchgehst. Pack es zusammen und schicke es an Granger."

„Aber Meister-"

Severus starrte ihn an und Rink schloss seinen Mund. Ernsthaft, er hätte wissen müssen, dass der Elf korrumpiert worden war, als er anfing, Widerworte zu geben.

Rinks Ohren begannen schnell, von hinten nach vorne zu zucken. „Rink wird tun, wie Meister der Zaubertränke sagt, FALLS Meister der Zaubertränke stirbt."

„Gut. Das ist alles, was ich brauche."

Rink verbeugte sich erneut, aber Severus hörte ihm zum Boden murmeln. „Meister der Zaubertränke wird _nicht_ sterben."

Bevor Severus etwas dazu sagen konnte, verschwand Rink mit einem _Pop_.


	40. Aufwachen

**Aufwachen**

Harry wachte mit einem grauen Schleier vor seinen Augen und einen so starken Schimmelgestank auf, dass es für ihn den Anschein hatte, dass dieser Geruch seine Nase hinauf und in seinen Rachen hinuntergeklettert war. Eine Sekunde später erkannte er, dass sich der Gestank über seine Zunge legte und er begann, sich wie wild zu winden, während er keuchte und hustete, um den Gestank irgendwie los zu werden. Noch während er eine letzte klare Erinnerung vor sich hatte, wurde er in einem verwirrten Moment von seiner Angst übermannt. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, und noch während er sich drehte, spürte er, wie er fiel.

„Ahh!"

„Harry! Geht's dir gut?" Das Geräusch von Füßen hielt neben ihn und er merkte, wie sich eine Hand um seinen Arm legte. Überrascht und alarmiert zog er ruckartig seinen Arm zurück und versuchte, rückwärts weg zu krabbeln, nur um gegen etwas Hartes zu stoßen.

„Harry? Harry, alles in Ordnung?"

„Wer ist da?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Eine Stimme, die er endlich als Rons erkannte, erklang irgendwo zu seiner linken. „Ich werde die Heilerin holen."

Der Klang von sich entfernenden Füßen ebbte ab, während vorsichtige Hände über seinen Arm fuhren. „Harry, beruhige dich."

Er kannte diese Stimme. Wieder hustend keuchte er schließlich. „Ginny?"

„Shhh, ich bin hier. Hermine ist auch da."

Hermines Stimme kam von seiner anderen Seite. „Vorsichtig Harry. Du bist sicher. Du hast recht lange geschlafen."

Er blinzelte rasch, um den Schleier vor seinen Augen zu lichten. „Nein. Nicht sicher. Snape, er war ... der Schulleiter." Harry spürte, wie die Panik ihn erneut umklammerte, als der Schleier weiterhin hartnäckig vor seinen Augen blieb. „Ich kann euch nicht sehen. Warum kann ich euch nicht sehen?"

„Shhh", beruhigte Ginnys Stimme ihn erneut. „Ron holt Heilerin Alverez. Gib ihr eine Minute."

Harry hörte, wie sich eine Tür öffnete und einige, Schritte, als ein Schwall von Stimmen über ihn hineinbrach.

„Ruhe alle miteinander", erklang die 'Kein Unsinn'-Stimmer der Heilerin, an die sich Harry noch erinnerte. Bedeutete das, dass sie im Grimmauldplatz waren? Waren sie sicher? Was ist mit Snape passiert?

Die Stimmen um ihn herum verstummten. „Sie, Alastor, hören auf, jeden anzustarren, und machen sich nützlich. Helfen Sie dem Jungen zurück auf die Couch." Dem Befehl folgten zwei grobe Hände auf Harrys Schultern und halfen ihm zurück auf die Couch, wie er erkannte, auf der er geschlafen hatte. Das erklärte dann auch den modrigen Geruch und Geschmack, von dem er aufgewacht war. Als er einmal saß, verschwanden die Hände.

„Warum kann ich nichts weiter als diesen grauen Schleier sehen?", fragte Harry erneut.

„Hmm. Halte still."

Harry rutschte auf dem Kissen.

„Still Junge. Nicht zappeln."

Wut begann in ihm zu brodeln, aber er zwang sich zu einem halb ehrlichen „Entschuldigung."

Er spürte kalte Hände auf seinem Gesicht und dann so etwas wie ein Zauberstab, der gegen seine Schläfe getippt wurde. „Hmm. Also das ist wirklich interessant."

„Was?"

Die Heilerin ignorierte seine Frage. „Ja, äußerst interessant", murmelte sie. „Offensichtlich ein Zauber von ihm selbst entworfen. Hmm. Muss ihn danach fragen. Muss ihn ... oh ja. Diabolisch clever. Sie sind-"

„Genug mit dem Gemurmel", unterbrach Alastor, der direkt neben Harry saß, was ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ. „Hat der Verräter Snape ihn für immer erblindet oder nicht?"

Harry spannte sich bei Snapes Namen an, selbst als Alverez ein "Philistine" murmelte, obwohl Harry nicht wusste, was sie damit meinte. „Ja, Alastor, Severus hat Mr. Potter erblindet. Und bevor Sie jetzt hier rausstürmen auf Ihren Weg der Zerstörung, nein, es ist nicht permanent. Der Zauber ist nicht dafür entwickelt von Dauer zu sein und es ist ein durchaus raffinierter Zauber. Er wäre für die Auroren ziemlich hilfreich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Severus ihn nur allzu gerne teilen würde, wenn Sie ihn darum bitten. Natürlich sollten Sie-"

Ignoriert zu werden ließ Harrys Wut überkochen. „Ich kann nichts sehen".

„Werden Sie aber wieder", kam die knappe Antwort. „Und jetzt halten Sie still."

Die Heilerin murmelte etwas und Harry spürte, wie sich erneut ihr Zauberstab gegen sein Gesicht presste. Plötzlich begannen seine Augen, zu jucken. Seine gehobenen Hände, in dem Versuch, sie zu reiben, wurden von der Heilerin abgefangen. „Oh nein, das werden Sie nicht. Kein Reiben." Harry spürte, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten und er begann, schnell zu blinzeln. Langsam hörte das Jucken auf. Er drückte einmal fest seine Augen zusammen und öffnete sie dann. Harry sah, wie das Arbeitszimmer zusammen mit besorgten Gesichtern verschwommen Gestalt annahm. Harry konnte wieder sehen.

„Was ist passiert?", wiederholte er. „Wo ist Dumbledore? Wo ist Snape?"

Alverez setzte sich mit einem geknurrten „Noch nicht einmal ein verfluchtes Danke" zurück auf ihre Fersen, aber Harry ignorierte sie, verängstigt von seiner letzten Erinnerung.

„Wird mir wohl jemand sagen, was los ist?"

„Oh, um Gottes willen", schnappte Hermine letztendlich, als niemand mit einer Erklärung herausrücken wollte. „Nachdem du verschwunden bist", und Hermines Ton ließ ihn wissen, wie sie darüber dachte, „ist im Schloss das Chaos ausgebrochen. Die Auroren haben überall gesucht und jeden beschuldigt, dich zu verstecken. Alle Schüler mussten zurück in ihre Häuser. Sie haben weitere Auroren herbeigerufen und die Lehrer dazu aufgefordert, bei der Suche zu helfen. Als sie dich dann noch immer nicht finden konnten, begannen sie getrennt, kleine Gruppen aus jedem Haus zum Hogwarts Express zu schicken, damit sie sicherstellen konnten, dass du nicht unbemerkt zum Zug gelangen konntest. Es war absolutes Chaos. Natürlich wussten wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass du da bereits weggebracht worden warst und das der Grund war, warum dich niemand finden konnte."

„Wir haben versucht, nach dir zu suchen, mit der Hilfe von ...", Ron verstumme und gab Harry einen bedeutungsvollen Blick, bevor er fortfuhr. „Aber alle Koffer waren bereits gepackt und zum Bahnhof geschickt worden. Ich habe sogar versucht, die Auroren davon zu überzeugen, mich und die Vertrauensschüler da zu behalten, damit wir ihnen helfen könnten, aber sie ließen sich nicht überreden."

„Selbstverständlich befanden sich in der zweiten Gruppe, die eintrafen, Tonks und Shacklebolt. Tonks war diejenige, die dich da rausgeholt hat", fügte Hermine noch hinzu.

„Sie hat mich verflucht!", schrie Harry, als die Erinnerung zurückkam.

„Ja, haben davon gehört. Du warst bereits hier, als die Ordensmitglieder Gin, Hermine und mich abgeholt haben", sagte Ron. „Tonks war noch hier gewesen und sagte, dass sie zufällig dich und Snape hat duellieren gesehen."

Harry spürte, wie er erneut von der Wut gepackt wurde. „Er hat Dumbledore umgebracht."

Moody, der bis dahin nur teilweise zugehört hatte, hob seinen Kopf und sein Auge begann, wie verrückt zu rotieren. „Wer hat Dumbledore umgebracht?"

Harry spuckte den Namen aus. „Snape."

Alverez lachte. „Da hat man Sie übers Ohr gehauen, Junge. Der alte Narr lebt und ihm geht es gut."

„Aber-"

„Lassen Sie mich raten", sagte sie. „Snape hat Ihnen das erzählt, während Sie versucht haben, ihn zu bekämpfen." Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und warf Harry einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Ein guter Duelllist ist genauso gut darin, mit der Psyche zu kämpfen wie mit dem Zauberstab."

Harry blickte verwirrt hinüber zu Hermine und Ron. Ron lächelte ihn schief an. „Der Schulleiter war hier, als wir ankamen, aber verschwand sehr schnell wieder. Bisher war er noch nicht wieder hier gewesen. Snape ebenso wenig."

* * *

><p>Drei Tage später war jeder wieder zurück zu seinem Tagesablauf im Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt, aber die Spannung zwischen ihnen wurde immer größer. Ron und Ginny versuchten, sich gegenseitig zu trösten, genauso wie jeder einzeln versuchte mit seiner Trauer umzugehen. Ginny verbrachte Stunden in ihrem Zimmer und Ron brach zu den merkwürdigsten Zeiten in Tränen aus.<p>

Harry schwankte dazwischen, zu schmollen und jeden anzuknurren. Seine zufälligen Wutausbrüche konzentrierten sich, wie immer, auf Professor Snape. Aber es gehörte nicht viel dazu zu erkennen, dass Harrys eigentlicher Schmerz durch den Tod von Molly Weasley verursacht wurde und dass er genauso verloren war wie Ginny und Ron. Molly war seine erste wahre Mutterfigur gewesen, die er je gekannt hatte und er verkraftete ihren Tod nur sehr schwer. Über all dieser Trauer, von der alle Bewohner betroffen waren, war die anhaltende Abwesenheit von Professor Dumbledore und Snape, die sie alle sorgten. Obwohl Hermine sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie die Einzige war, die sich um Snape sorgte.

Hermine befand sich oben mit Ginny und sie unterhielten sich leise als das Geschreie begann. Bei den wütenden, schreienden Stimmen, schnappten sich Ginny und Hermine beide ihre Zauberstäbe und rannten nach unten. Mrs. Black Gemälde bildete das treibende Gegenstück zu der männlichen Stimme. Als sie den letzten Absatz umrundeten, erhaschte Hermine den Grund für die Aufregung: Kingsley Shacklebolt und Severus Snape standen im Foyer. Shacklebolds massive Gestalt zwischen Severus und Harry war beruhigend. Keiner von ihnen würden einen Zauberstab ziehen, solange der Auror zwischen ihnen stand, aber Shackelbolds Blick war verwirrt, was nur allzu deutlich zeigte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was los war.

„Das ist mein Haus", schrie Harry. „Ich will diesen Mistkerl nicht hier haben."

Severus, bemerkte Hermine, stand teilnahmslos mit verschränkten Armen und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue vor Harry. Severus zuckte nicht zusammen oder schien die Beschimpfung ‚Mistkerl' nicht zu bemerken. Als sich ein spöttisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen abzeichnete, sah Hermine, wie Harry nach seinem Zauberstab griff.

„Harry Potter." Jeder im Flur wirbelte bei den leisen Worten herum. Dumbledore stand am Ende des langen Flurs, sein Gesicht müde und blass. „Verstehe ich es richtig, dass du die Nutzung von Nummer Zwölf Grimmauldplatz für den Orden widerrufst?"

Harry, mit seinem Zauberstab halb gezogen, blinzelte verwirrt, sein Blick wanderte zwischen Dumbledore und Snape hin und her. „N-Nein. Nein." Er schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Der Orden kann jederzeit den Grimmauldplatz benutzen."

Der Ausdruck des Schulleiters verdunkelte sich dermaßen, dass Hermine zweifelte, dass Harry ihn jemals so gesehen hatte. „Dann lass es mich dir nur einmal sagen und du solltest besser gut zuhören. Severus Snape ist ein wertvolles Mitglied von dem Orden des Phönix'. Er hat mir und dem Orden seit mehreren Jahren treu gedient. Ich habe und werde ihm auch weiterhin mit meinem Leben vertrauen … und dem Leben von dir und den Leben deiner Freunde. Wenn Professor Snape von diesem Haus verbannt wird, dann wird auch der Orden verschwinden. Es gibt noch ein weiteres sicheres Haus unter dem Fideliuszauber, welches wir benutzen können."

Harry zuckte genauso bei den Worten zusammen, wie Hermine vor Schock erstarrte. Sie hatte zuvor niemals gehört, dass Dumbledore in diesem Ton mit Harry gesprochen hatte. „Ich wollte nicht-" Harry schluckte stark. „Ich will nicht, dass der Orden verschwindet."

Dumbledore nickte Harry ernst zu und sein Blick hellte auf. „Ausgezeichnet." Mit einem warmen und doch mitfühlenden Lächeln drehte sich Dumbledore dann zu Ginny und ihr um. „Sie haben mein tiefstes Beileid, Miss Weasley, in Bezug auf den Tod ihrer Mutter. Sie wird von allen, die sie gekannt haben sehr vermisst werden." Dann, als ob er offensichtlich die jüngeren Mitglieder des Ordens entlassen würde, wandte er sich wieder an Severus und Shacklebolt. „Severus. Kingsley." Er nickte beiden zu. „Wie ich sehe, bin ich genau richtig gekommen, um mir Ihre Berichte anzuhören." Dumbledore deutete mit einer Hand auf das Arbeitszimmer. „Warum gehen wir nicht einfach hier rein? So erhalte ich Ihre vorläufigen Berichte, bevor wir ein volles Ordenstreffen einberufen."

Effektiv von weiteren Vorgängen ausgeschlossen, stand Harry wie angewurzelt da, bis sich langsam eine Rötung seinen Nacken hinaufarbeitete. Auf den Absatz herumwirbelnd stampfte Harry den Flur hinunter, von dem sie wusste, dass er hinaus in den Garten führen würde, wo Ron gerade auf seinen Besen flog. Mit einem leisen „Entschuldige", glitt Ginny um Hermine herum und rannte Harry nach.

Hermine ließ ihren Kopf in ihre Hände fallen und begann ihre Schläfen zu massieren. Sie wusste, dass sie ebenfalls zu ihren Freunden hinaus in den Garten gehen sollte, aber sie hatte einfach nicht die Kraft dazu. So drehte sie sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung um und ging hinunter in die Küche. Vielleicht würde ihr ja Brolly oder eine der anderen Hauselfen in der Küche, erlauben Tee zuzubereiten und ruhig nachzudenken.

Hermine befand sich eine Stunde später noch immer in der Küche, als plötzlich die Tür aufgestoßen wurde. Für einen langen Augenblick traf sie Severus' müden, schwarzen Blick. Als er sich bereits umdrehte, um zu verschwinden, hob sie eine Hand. „Bitte bleiben Sie." Als er zögerte, schenkte sie ihm, wie sie hoffte, ein freundliches, wenn schon neutrales Lächeln. „Bitte." Er betrachtete sie lange, bevor er schließlich nickte. Nachdem er die Küche betreten hatte, setzte er sich an das andere Ende des Tisches.

Unter ihren Wimpern herausbeobachtete Hermine Severus, als Pella, eine der Elfen am Grimmauldplatz, an seiner Seite auftauchte. „Wie kann Pella Meister der Zaubertränke dienen?"

Severus atmete tief durch und deutete dann mit seinem Kopf auf den Ofen. „Etwas von der Suppe sollte genügen. Und ein Kelch mit Wasser."

Pella schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und eilte davon, um seinen Teller zuzubereiten. Pella, so wusste Hermine, war eine der Elfen, die letzten Sommer im Haus gewesen waren, als sich Hermine um den verletzten Zaubertränkemeister gekümmert hatte. Die Elfe würde sicherstellen, dass Severus Essen perfekt sein würde.

Fest konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Teetasse, versuchte, die Essensgeräusche von dem anderen Tischende zu ignorieren. Das Schweigen im Zimmer war schon greifbar, aber wie sie freudig feststellte, nicht ganz unangenehm. Er ignorierte weiterhin ihre Anwesenheit, genauso wie er es in Hogwarts getan hatte. Genau wie nach den Bettlaken, aber heute Abend spürte sie etwas in seinem Verhalten, was ihr Hoffnung schenkte. Die quälende Anspannung, die seit Kurzen zwischen ihnen zu herrschen schien, war etwas weniger geworden.

Als er mit seiner Suppe fertig war und die Schüssel zur Seite stellte, schaute Hermine auf und fing seinen Blick ein. „Danke, dass Sie Harry gerettet haben." Sie lächelte reumütig. „Schon wieder."

Er wandte seinen Blick ab und beachtete sie nicht und sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Vielleicht hatte sie die Veränderung in der Luft auch nur missgedeutet.

„Ich habe Sie darum gebeten, ihm im Turm zu halten."

Dann auch wieder, vielleicht hatte sie es sich doch nicht eingebildet. Er schaute sie noch immer nicht an, genau genommen war sein Blick entschlossen auf seinen Wasserkelch gerichtet, aber sie bemerkte, dass er den unteren Teil so fest umklammerte, dass sich seine Fingerknöchel weiß färbten. Sie streckte ihre Hand über den Tisch aus und strich kaum spürbar mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine Fingerknöchel. Er ließ von dem Kelch ab, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte, sein Blick schoss hinauf zu den ihren. Sie zog ihre Hand nicht zurück, sondern ließ sie halb ausgestreckt auf dem Tisch liegen. Es steckt keine Symbolik dahinter, du dummes Mädchen, kommentierte die leise, schneidende Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Aber sie ignorierte sie bestimmt, als sie Severus einen mitfühlenden Blick zuwarf. „Ich habe festgestellt, dass Harry nur selten das tut, um was man ihn bittet. Egal wie sehr man ihn auch in die Ecke treibt."

Einen kurzen Moment später nickte Severus sorgfältig. „In der Tat."

„Aber mussten Sie ihm sagen, dass Sie Professor Dumbledore umgebracht haben? Es hat alles nur verschlimmert."

Er betrachtete sie enttäuscht, diese verdammte Augenbraue zog sich nur ein Stückchen hoch. „Musste ich."

Sie wollte verzweifelt ihre Hände in die Luft werfen, doch ihr gelangte es, sich zu zügeln. Er redete wieder mit ihr und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn jegliches gryffindorisches Verhalten in die Flucht schlagen würde. Seine Finger zu berühren, hatte ihn immerhin fast aus der Haut fahren lassen. „Warum?"

„Um ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Um noch etwas Öl ins Feuer zu gießen. Um ihn so weit zu bringen, dass er nur noch eine wahnsinnige, stotternde Masse war, der weder geradeaus denken noch einen Zauber sprechen konnte, um sein eigenes Leben zu retten."

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. Es war nicht besonders schwer, sich die Szene vorzustellen. Harry wäre ein schäumender, fanatischer Verrückter und sehr einfach zu besiegen. „Ich kann trotzdem nicht anders als zu denken, dass nicht vielleicht auch etwas anderes funktioniert hätte."

„Vielleicht", bestätigte er mit einem scharfen Ton in seiner Stimme. „Vielleicht auch nicht. Aber die Zeit drängte und Potter wollte nicht freiwillig mit mir mitkommen. Ich tat, was ich tun musste. Ich werde mich dafür nicht entschuldigen, Miss Granger."

Sie schaute hinunter in ihre Teetasse und schwenkte leicht den Teesatz darin. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit für ein neues Thema. „Vorhin schien Dumbledore wütend auf Harry zu sein, wütender als ich ihn je gesehen habe." Sie hob wieder ihren Blick. Mit einem ausdruckslosen und nicht anschuldigenden Ton sagte sie: „Sie haben dem Schulleiter von den dunklen Künsten erzählt."

Severus' Körper spannte sich an. „Als ich Potter im Schloss fand, hatte er ein Buch über die dunklen Künste bei sich. Eines, welches in Durmstrang benutzt wird und welches wahrscheinlich von einem der Schüler während des Trimagischen Turniers hier zurückgelassen worden war. Wie Potter es in seine Finger bekommen hat, weiß ich nicht. Während unseres Kampfes versuchte er, einen Unverzeihlichen gegen mich zu verwenden."

Hermine spürte, wie sie die Panik ergriff. „Was? Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Severus schnaubte. „Potter konnte mir nicht schaden. Er hat weder den Verstand noch das Talent dazu."

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um zum Protest anzusetzen und ihren Freund zu verteidigen, aber dann erkannte sie, dass er vermutlich recht hatte. Und was sagt das über Harrys Chancen gegen Voldemort? , wunderte sich ein Teil in ihr. Sie schüttelte ihre zweifelnde Stimme ab. „Werden Sie mit Harry reden?"

Snape schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Dumbledore wird mit ihm reden. Er wäre die bessere Wahl."

Da widersprach sie. „Nein, wäre er nicht. Harry befindet sich auf einen Weg, den Sie bereits bestritten haben. Er hat mit Dingen gespielt, die ihn unwiderruflich verändert haben." Sie runzelte mit der Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er wirklich versteht, wie sehr er sich verändert hat. Dumbledore kann es ihm sagen, aber Sie können es ihm begreiflich machen." Als er nicht antwortete, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich denke, Ginny ist sein Anker. Ron und ich können ihn manchmal beruhigen, aber Ginny, sie ist diejenige, die wirklich zu ihm durchkommt."

Severus seufzte. „Er sorgt sich um sie." Seine Lippen verzogen sich mürrisch. „Sie macht ihn glücklich. Er will sie nicht verletzen, also versucht er sich für sie stärker zu kontrollieren. Obwohl es nicht sonderlich klug ist, seine Kontrolle in die Hände von jemand anderen zu legen." Seine Stimme fiel zu einem leisen Flüstern. „Menschen verändern sich. Menschen verschwinden. Menschen lassen einen in Stich und verraten einen."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, die Worte waren wie Messer in ihrem Herzen. Das ist es, was er von mir denkt. „Sir-" Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, aber selbst wenn, hatte sie nie eine Chance.

Severus stand auf. „Guten Abend noch Miss Granger." In einen Wirbel aus Schwarz war er verschwunden.

Sie blickte hinunter auf ihren Arm, der noch immer halb ausgestreckt auf dem Tisch lag. „Guten Abend Severus", flüsterte sie, sein Name wie ein verbotener Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge. Aber es war, bis auf die Hauselfen, die sie nicht verraten würden, niemand da, der ihre Dreistigkeit hören konnte.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag saßen Hermine, Harry und Ginny im kleinen Arbeitszimmer auf der zweiten Ebene, welches sie als ihr eigenes Zimmer eingenommen hatten. Harry und Ginny saßen auf den Boden und spielten Explodierender Zauberschnippschnapp, während Hermine im Fenster saß und den <em>Tagespropheten <em>las. Eine fünf Zentimeter hohe Überschrift fuhr unaufhörlich über das Titelblatt: _Wo ist der Auserwählte? Wo ist Harry Potter?_

Knurrend warf sie die Zeitung angewidert auf den Boden. Als sich Harry zurücklehnte, um nach der Zeitung zu greifen, knurrte sie: „Lies es nicht."

Noch immer zurückgelehnt umklammerten Harrys Finger die Zeitung und das Papier zerknüllte. „So schlimm?"

Sie nickte. Mit einem Augenrollen setzte er sich auf und zog die Zeitung an sich heran. Er überflog das Titelblatt, sein Blick verdunkelte sich und er begann laut, in einer tiefen und mit einer unheilvollen Stimme vorzulesen. „Wo ist der Auserwählte? Wo ist Harry Potter?" Mit normaler Stimme fügte er hinzu: „Es geht nur um mich." Er fixierte Hermine mit einem bösen Blick. „Warum sollte ich es nicht lesen?"

Hermine ignorierte sowohl Harrys Ton als auch seinen Blick. „Weil es dich nur wütend machen wird." Ihre Augen zogen sich zusammen und ihre nächsten Worte presste sie durch zusammengepresste Zähne hindurch. „Weil es mich wütend macht. Weil es nur ein Stück schlecht geschriebener Schund von dieser fliegenden Plage Kimmkorn ist. Weil es nur darum geht, wie sie das Zaubergegenstück zu dem Bat-Symbol haben wollen, damit du herbeigeeilt kommst und sie alle rettest, damit sie sich nicht ihre Finger schmutzig machen und sich einmischen müssen, während sie alle nur verzweifelt ihre verfluchten Hände ringen."

„Warum sollte jemand Fledermäuse benutzen, um Harry irgendwelche Nachrichten zukommen zu lassen? Sie sind nicht sonderlich zuverlässig", sagte Ron von der Tür aus, der offensichtlich nur das Ende ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte.

Hermine blinzelte, öffnete ihren Mund, hielt inne und schloss ihn dann wieder mit einem hörbaren Zähneklappern.

Harry lachte, es lag irgendwo zwischen einem Schnauben und einem Kichern. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, Ron." Harry zerknüllte die Zeitung und warf sie in den Kamin und beobachtete zufrieden, wie sie in Flammen aufging. „Es ist egal."

Ron verzog mit einem Blick auf die beiden, sein Gesicht, aber ging nicht weiter darauf ein und ließ sich neben Hermine am Fenster auf den Sessel fallen. „Hat einer von euch irgendwas gehört?"

Sie mochte es nicht Informationen vor ihren Freunden zurückzuhalten, aber sie war der Meinung, dass Dumbledore derjenige sein sollte, der mit Harry sprechen sollte, also schüttelte Hermine mit dem Kopf. „Keiner sagt was. Sie machen sich aber Sorgen. Mehr als sie vorgeben."

Ron tippte mit seinem Finger gegen seinen Oberschenkel. „Ich glaube, dass schon bald etwas passieren wird. Ich habe mitbekommen wie Dumbledore letzte Nacht sehr viele Nachrichten über das Flohnetzwerk verteilt hat. Er ist nervös und nicht so wie sonst."

Als sich die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer öffnete, sah Hermine wie Harry auf seine Füße kletterte. Professor Dumbledore stand in der Tür, sein Gesichtsausdruck eine seltsame Mischung aus Resignation und Entschlossenheit, so als ob er etwas Scheußliches tun müsste. Doch er war entschlossen, es trotz seiner persönlichen Gefühle durchzuziehen. In diesem Augenblick wusste Hermine, worum es in der folgenden Unterhaltung gehen würde. Ihre Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als Severus hinter dem Schulleiter das Zimmer betrat, sein Blick ausdruckslos und seine Haltung angespannt.

Dumbledore schenkte ihnen alle ein Lächeln, welches nicht ganz seine Augen erreichte. „Bitte, Harry, würdest du dich zu mir an den Tisch setzen."

Harry ging hinüber zum Tisch und warf allen einen leicht verwirrten Blick zu, als er sich setzte. Hermine dachte, dass die Szene vor ihr eher einen amerikanischen Western entsprungen sei, den sie immer als Kind gesehen hatte. Severus stand am Kamin, er hatte dem Raum den Rücken zugewandt und studierte eingehend das Feuer. Harry und Albus saßen sich an dem kleinen viktorianischen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes gegenüber. Ginny saß angespannt auf der kleinen Couch hinter Harry, während sie und Ron am Fenster saßen. Die Atmosphäre in dem Zimmer war vor Anspannung geladen. Wenn jeder von ihnen einen Revolver anstatt Zauberstäbe tragen würde und sie am Tisch Karten gespielt hätten, dann wäre es perfekt.

Hermine schielte hinüber zu Severus angespannten Rücken. Sein Gehrock würde sogar genau reinpassen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, versuchte sie sich ihn mit einen dieser Cowboyhüten vorzustellen. Er würde natürlich schwarz sein. Bei diesem Bild musste sie ein überaus unangebrachtes Lachen hinter ihrer Hand verstecken.

Ron lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Was ist so lustig."

„Wyatt Earp", flüsterte sie zurück, obwohl sie wusste, dass Ron es nicht verstehen würde. „Er würde aussehen wie Wyatt Earp."

Verwirrt schüttelte Ron mit seinem Kopf. „Du bist ein verrücktes Huhn, Hermine."

Harry verlor letztendlich das bisschen Geduld, welches er noch übrig hatte.„Was machen wir hier und warum muss er hier sein?"

Der Betroffene war offensichtlich und Hermine bemerkte, wie sich Severus' rechte Hand zu einer Faust ballte, bevor er sie wieder öffnete. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Severus genauso wenig hier sein wollte, wie Harry ihn dahaben wollte.

Albus rutschte müde auf seinem Stuhl. „Professor Snape ist hier, weil ich offensichtlich gescheitert bin, Harry." Tiefe Enttäuschung belegte seine Stimme. „Deine Freunde sind hier, weil sie deine Freunde sind. Wir sind hier, weil ich angenommen hatte, dass du die Gefahren, die von den dunklen Künsten ausgehen, verstanden hattest. Als Severus mir von dem Buch erzählt hat, da habe ich angenommen, dass du genug wüsstest-"

Harry unterbrach ihn. „Ich weiß genug. Ich muss Voldemort umbringen."

Hermine sah von ihrem Fensterplatz aus, wie sich Severus Rückenmuskeln bei Harrys Erwähnung von Voldemorts Namen anspannten.

„Oh, Harry", seufzte Dumbledore. „Du kannst die dunklen Künste nicht mit ihresgleichen bekämpfen. Deine Mutter hatte dein Leben nicht mit Hass gerettet, sie rettete es mit Liebe. Und was du getan hast, ist … Ich habe Professor Snape hergebeten, weil er-"

„Mir etwas über Liebe erzählen kann?", spottete Harry. „Er hat niemals jemanden geliebt und ich bezweifle, dass ihn jemand jemals geliebt hat."

„Harry!", schrie Hermine genau in dem Moment, in dem Professor Dumbledore mit seiner Hand auf die Tischplatte schlug. Der Knall brachte das, was sowohl Hermine als auch Harry sagen wollte, zum Schweigen.

Dumbledores Augen verwandelten sich in blaues Eis, als er auf einen schmollenden Harry starrte. Erst als es offensichtlich war, dass Harry keinen weiteren Ausbruch erleiden würde, drehte sich der Schulleiter auf seinen Stuhl um, um hinüber zu Professor Snape zu sehen, der weiterhin ins Feuer starrte, als ob es seine ganze Welt umfassen würde. „Severus, ich würde nicht darum bitten, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre."

„Selbstverständlich Albus", wies er bitter ab. „Was ist schon meine Privatsphäre und Erniedrigung im Gegensatz zu der Zukunft von unserem Retter der Zauberwelt?" Severus lachte rau auf, woraufhin Hermine ihn trösten wollte.

Severus drehte sich letztendlich um. Sein Gesicht war eine ausdruckslose Maske und Hermine wusste, dass, wenn sie sich ihm nähern würde, sie diese schreckliche Kälte, in der er sich einhüllte, wenn er zu Voldemort ging, spüren würde. Was konnte denn nur so schlimm sein, dass er seine Oklumentiktricks anwenden musste?

„Niemals geliebt und niemals jemanden geliebt? Ist es das, was Sie denken, Mr. Potter?" Als Harry sich weigerte ihn zu antworten, fuhr Severus fort. „Sie irren sich. Ich habe beides getan." Hermine sah, wie Schmerz über seine Züge glitt. „Ihr Name war Lilly Evans."

Lily Evans. Lily Potter. Hermines Herz machte einen Sprung. Er hatte Lilly Potter geliebt. So viele Dinge waren für Hermine auf einmal so deutlich … der Grund, warum der Schulleiter Severus vertraute, die Gründe, warum Severus Harry sowohl zu hassen schien und ihn doch immer beschützte. Ihr Herz machte einen weiteren schmerzhaften Sprung. Sie hegte plötzlich keinerlei Zweifel, dass Lilly Potter und ihr Tod der endgültige Grund war, warum sich Severus gegen Voldemort gewandt hatte. Sie blinzelte die plötzlichen Tränen weg, von denen sie wusste, dass sie nicht das Recht besaß, sie zu vergießen. Severus Snape liebte auf eine Art und Weise noch immer Lilly Potter.

Harry sprang augenblicklich auf, sein Zauberstab auf Snapes Brust gerichtet. „Lügner!", schrie er.

„Setz dich, Harry", befahl Dumbledore.

Harry ignorierte den Schulleiter, seine Aufmerksamkeit war vollkommen auf Snape gerichtet. „Lügner. Ich habe Ihre Erinnerung in dem Denkarium gesehen. Sie hatte versucht, Ihnen zu helfen, und Sie haben sie ein Schlammblut genannt. Das ist nicht unbedingt Liebe."

Hermine schnappte bei dem Schimpfwort nach Luft, ihr Blick auf Severus gerichtet, aber seiner blieb ausdruckslos. Sie sah, wie Dumbledore mit seiner Hand gestikulierte. „Setz dich", befahl er und diesmal setzte sich Harry. Von Harrys überraschtem Ausdruck vermutete Hermine, dass mehr als nur etwas Magie dahinter steckte, die ihn dazu bewegte, sich zu setzen.

Jetzt selbst verwirrt, versuchte sie Severus' Blick einzufangen, aber der Mann starrte einfach nur geradeaus. Sie sah, wie er sich wieder sammelte und sie fragte sich, ob jemand von den anderen bemerkte, wie schwer es für ihn war. Aber als er sprach, lag nichts von seiner Anspannung in seiner Stimme. „Als ich acht Jahre alt war, habe ich ein Buch in der Bibliothek meiner Eltern gefunden. Es war eine Einführungslektüre, die in Durmstrang benutzt wird, um über die dunklen Künste zu lehren. Im Gegensatz zu den Büchern, die in Hogwarts benutzt werden, war dieses Buch eher … praktischer Natur. Ich habe es oft gelesen … begann mit dem Inhalt, herumzuexperimentieren."

Harry kräuselte verächtlich seine Lippe. „Sirius hatte immer gesagt, dass Sie bereits als Anfänger mehr über die dunklen Künste wüssten als die meisten Siebtklässler."

„Ich wäre an Ihrer Stelle nicht so selbstgerecht. Das Buch, welches ich vor so langer Zeit gelesen, womit ich meine Reise in die dunklen Künste begonnen habe, war genau dasselbe Buch, welches ich bei Ihnen gefunden habe."

„Das ist was anderes. Ich bin nicht Sie. Ich werde nicht böse." Die unausgesprochenen Worte 'wie Sie' hingen laut und deutlich für jedermann im Zimmer.

Severus schenkte Harry ein kaltes Lächeln. „Oh, Mr. Potter, das sind Sie bereits. Ich habe Lily und ihre reizende Schwester ein paar Jahre zuvor getroffen. Ich war der Erste, der erkannte, dass sie eine Hexe war. Wir waren unzertrennlich. Wir waren Freunde."

„Sie haben sie geliebt", spottete Harry.

Severus schloss kurz seine Augen, bevor er sie wieder öffnete. „Ja. Aber ich habe die dunklen Künste genossen, Mr. Potter, und ich habe sie gut gelernt und das hat letztendlich zu dem Bruch in unserer Freundschaft geführt. Sie korrumpieren und beschmutzen einen, Mr. Potter, und Sie sind jetzt genauso korrumpiert und beschmutzt wie ich."

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube Ihnen nicht. Ich habe gelernt, damit ich helfen kann."

Severus zuckte mit angespannter Wut die Schultern. „Ich habe geübt, um mich selbst vor den Schikanen Ihres Vaters und seinen hinterhältigen kleinen Freunden zu schützen. Der Grund ist egal. Sie beginnen mit noblen Absichten und nur den besten Gründen. Und am Anfang funktionieren Ihre Zauber nicht und Sie verstehen nicht warum. Und dann, Stück für Stück, erkennen Sie, dass Wut es einfacher, alles viel mächtiger macht. Und Sie greifen immer wieder und wieder nach dieser Wut, bis am Ende Sie von der Wut kontrolliert werden und nicht anders herum."

„Ich bin nicht-"

„Wütend?", zischte Severus, seine Lippen zogen sich in einem Knurren zurück. „Das sind Sie. Sie sind zurzeit nur noch wütend. Es frisst an Ihnen und vernebelt Ihre Gedanken." Severus schwang seinen Arm in die Richtung, wo Hermine und Ron saßen. „Fragen Sie sie. Fragen Sie die, die Sie am besten kennen."

Harry drehte sich halb zu seinen Freunden um, seine Augen waren hinter seiner Brille ängstlich aufgerissen. Neben ihr rutschte Ron hin und her und hustete leise. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie er es darstellt, Mann. Aber wir haben bemerkt, dass deine Laune etwas… nun, etwas…"

„Was mein Trottel von Bruder versucht, zu sagen", ging Ginny herb dazwischen, „ist, dass du mehr Wutanfälle wie er hast und du besitzt nicht Entschuldigung, ein Rotschopf zu sein."

Ron starrte Ginny an, während Harry leugnend mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Okay, schön. Ich war in letzter Zeit etwas wütend. Es ist aber nichts."

Severus ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu, seine Augen verärgert zu Schlitzen zusammengezogen. „Nichts? Es ist nichts? Da ist wieder diese berühmte Gryffindor-Arroganz. Denken Sie, nur weil Sie der berühmte Harry Potter sind, dass Sie nicht von den Konsequenzen betroffen sein würden? Dass Sie einfach in die Tiefen eintauchen und unberührt wieder auftauchen können? Sie haben versucht, einen Unverzeihlichen nach mir zu werfen."

Ginny und Ron schnappten erschrocken nach Luft.

„Severus", sagte Dumbledore milde, holte Severus wieder zurück, während er seinen eigenen Kampf mit seiner Wut verlor. Hermine verstand plötzlich, was Harry in Zukunft gegenüberstand. Severus hatte Bewältigungsmechanismen für seine Wut entwickelt, Harry würde dasselbe tun müssen. Hermine erhaschte schließlich Severus' Blick. Sein Ausdruck war düster und sie versuchte ihm ein kleines, aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken. Bewusst holte sie Luft und atmete tief durch. Als sie es wiederholte, sah sie, wie Severus es ihr gleichtat. „Vielleicht würde eine genauere Erklärung hilfreich sein", schlug sie vor. Mit ihren Tendenzen als Bücherwurm fügte sie hinzu: „Menschen lernen die dunklen Künste."

Als Severus den Blickkontakt brach, neigte er leicht seinen Kopf, bevor er sich wieder zu Harry umdrehte. „Die dunklen Künste können untersucht werden. Sie können gelehrt werden. Sie können gelernt werden. Nur die Vorsichtigsten tun Ersteres. Nur die Törichten vollführen Zweites. Und ich versichere Ihnen, Potter, nur die Idioten versuchen Drittes."

Bei Rons bedeckten Lachen warf ihm Severus einen Blick zu. „Ja, Mr. Weasley, ich bin mir durchaus im Klaren darüber, dass ich mich in der dritten Kategorie befinde." Er wechselte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Harry und fragte: „Der Eingeweide-Ausweide-Fluch und der Avada Kedavra, Mr. Potter, werden beide ihre Opfer umbringen. Warum ist der eine ein Unverzeihlicher und der andere nicht?"

Harry sah für einen Moment überrascht aus, bevor er mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„In der Magie geht es um Absicht. Es geht auch darum, was man tun muss, um diesen Zauber zu füttern. Hass und Wut sind mächtige Treibmittel, wie Sie bereits selbst gelernt haben. Sie stellen einfache Wege zu großer Macht dar. Und doch wird der bloße Akt sie immer und immer wieder herbeizurufen zu einer Droge und wie eine Droge verzerrt es den magischen Fluss des Benutzers."

„So war das nicht. Mir geht es gut. Mir ist nichts passiert."

„Hat es das nicht? Sie haben das erste Mal einen Patronus gezaubert, glaube ich. Sie haben es viele Male gezaubert, um sich selbst und Ihre Freunde zu schützen. Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal diesen Zauber vollführt, Mr. Potter? Innerhalb des letzten Jahres?"

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Weiß ich nicht genau. Irgendwann letztes Jahr."

Severus Stimme wurde seidig. „War es einfach die glücklichen, freudigen Gedanken herbeizurufen, Mr. Potter? Kamen sie zusammen mit Ihrer Magie an die Oberfläche gerauscht? War der Patronus stark und lebhaft, die Gestalt deutlich zu erkennen, obwohl es nur ätherisch ist?"

Harrys Augen verengten sich, als ob er irgendeinen Trick oder eine Falle erwartete. „Ja."

Die seidige Stimme wurde barsch. „Rufen Sie Ihren Patronus, Mr. Potter."

Harry sprang auf und stieß den Stuhl grob zurück. Erneut zog er seinen Zauberstab, schloss kurz seine Augen und schrie dann: „Expecto Pratonum!"

Hermine und Ron beugten sich beide leicht vor, als ein dünner silberner Nebel aus Harrys Zauberstabspitze floss. Harry drehte sich mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen zu Severus um, nur um wieder zurück zu wirbeln als Ginny leise keuchte. Der silberne Nebel wirbelte zusammen und der schwache Umriss eines Hirsches konnte kurz gesehen werden, bevor die gesamte Erscheinung verschwand.

„Nein!", schrie Harry, eine Hand ausgestreckt, als ob er den Hirsch einfangen und halten wollte. Er senkte seinen Kopf und presste seine Augen zusammen, Harry wurde ganz still. Erneut flogen seine Augen auf und er schrie: „Expecto Patronum!"

Diesmal, als sich der silberne Nebel formte, blieb die Gestalt bestehen, aber sie war nur verschwommen, die Spitzen seines Geweihs schienen zu verschwimmen. Als es seine Hufen bewegte, verschwand die Umrandung immer wieder. Aber das Bild blieb, wenn auch nur knapp. Die Schweißperlen auf Harrys Augenbraue zeigten mehr als offensichtlich, dass es ihn sehr anstrengte.

„Lass ihn los, Harry", sagte Dumbledore.

Als der Hirsch verschwand, sackte Harry auf seinen Stuhl zusammen. „Ich verstehe nicht." Er klang verloren und seine Augen waren hinter seiner schwarz umrandeten Brille ängstlich aufgerissen.

„Dunkle Magie benutzt noch dunklere Gefühle", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig. „Ein Patronus ist abhängig von Freude und Glück und Liebe. Niemand der Tom loyal ist, der selbst und seine Magie durch die dunklen Künste korrumpiert ist, kann einen Patronus herbeirufen."

„Snape…"

„Professor Snape, Harry, kann und hat schon viele Male einen Patronus herbeigerufen. Bist du jetzt bereit zuzuhören?"

Ginny stand von der Couch auf und umarmte Harry von hinten. „Wir werden dir helfen", sagte sie. Ron stand als Nächstes auf, legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und Hermine stellte sich neben ihn. „Du weißt, dass wir an deiner Seite sein werden, Mann."

Harry nickte und warf ihnen ein dankbares Lächeln zu, bevor er sich zurück zu Dumbledore drehte. „Was muss ich tun?"

Nur Hermine schien zu bemerken, wie sich Severus von der umarmenden Gruppe entfernte und zur Tür ging. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, als er zur Tür hinausging, sein Rücken angespannt und stolz. Ihre Wut wuchs, als der Schulleiter nichts unternahm. Es war nicht so, dass sie Harry seine Unterstützung, die er im Moment nötig hatte, missgönnte, aber Severus Snape, ein Mann, der die persönliche Privatsphäre verkörperte, hatte gerade eben seine Seele vor einer Gruppe von Menschen offenbart, die er nicht besonders mochte und niemand schien, sich irgendwelche Gedanken um ihn zu machen. Wütend knurrte sie leise. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet", sagte sie zu niemand bestimmten und ging zur Tür.

Er war verschwunden, als sie den Flur erreichte. „Verdammt", murmelte sie und zuckte zusammen, als eine der Elfen, die hier am Grimmauldplatz arbeiteten, vor ihr auftauchte.

„Miss findet Meister der Zaubertränke im Garten", sagte die Elfe mit einer kurzen Verbeugung, seine Ohren rollten sich vor Respekt zusammen. Mit dem Gedanken, dass sie wirklich mal mit Lonny über ihren Status innerhalb der Hauselfenkultur reden musste, faltete Hermine eine Hand dankend zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg in den überwucherten und verwahrlosten Garten auf der Hinterseite des Hauses. Sie hielt nur zwischendurch an, um sich ihren Schulmantel aus dem Flur zu schnappen.

Severus war einfach zu entdecken, sein gewohntes Schwarz ließ ihn gegen die durch den Winter toten Büsche und Laub hervorstechen. Er saß am Ende einer Steinbank und betrachtete die ehemaligen Überreste eines überwachsenen Kräutergartens. Er saß kerzengerade und abschreckend auf eine Art und Weise, wie nur er es schaffte, als ob seine gesamte Haltung die Welt anknurren würde, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte. Sie hielt am Rande des Gartens inne und überlegte kurz, dass sie vielleicht verrückt war. Sie wusste, dass er wütend auf sie und die Tatsache war, dass sie, als er ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit teilen musste, ebenfalls anwesend war. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Gegenwart nicht willkommen gewesen war. Aber sie konnte das Gefühl, das er nicht alleine sein sollte, einfach nicht abschütteln, besonders dann nicht, nachdem er alte Wunden wieder öffnen musste. Zitternd in der Kälte begann sie mit dem Einfachsten. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und zauberte drei aufeinanderfolgende Zauber, umhüllte den Bereich um die Steinbank in einen wärmenden Kokon.

Als Severus weder sie noch ihre Zauber würdigte, seufzte sie schwer. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er sie nicht verflucht oder sie angeschrien, dass sie verschwinden sollte, also sollte sie vielleicht die Tatsache, dass sie ignoriert wurde, als einen Sieg verbuchen. Vorsichtig bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch das Gestrüpp, bis sie nahe genug war, um ihn zu berühren. Mit all ihrem Mut drehte sie sich um und setzte sich auf die Bank, zog ihre Knie an ihre Brust, um sie mit ihrem Umhang zu bedecken. Keiner von ihnen rührte sich. Dann rutschte Hermine zurück, bis ihr Rücken fest gegen seinen gedrückt war. Er rührte sich nicht und sie ließ die Luft, die sie angehalten hatte, los. Ihre Position erinnerte sie an die Nacht, in der Rink sie zu ihm gebracht hatte. Als sie die Hitze seines Körpers an ihrem Rücken spürte, erkannte sie, dass sie nach seinen Berührungen suchte. Sie fragte sich, ob er erkannte, wie oft sie sich berührt hatten und was das bedeutete. Mit einem Blick hinauf in den Sternenhimmel ließ sie fürs Erste von dem Gedanken ab und entspannte sich. Er würde reden oder sie verfluchen oder sie wegschicken. Aber bis er irgendwas von den Dingen tat, würde sie einfach nur hier bleiben.

Eine unbestimmte Zeit später sprach er endlich, seine Worte grob und rau. „Warum sind Sie hier?"

Sie blickte wieder hinauf in den Himmel und beobachtete die ersten Sterne an dem Abendhimmel. „Es ist ein schöner Abend. Ich dachte mir, ich schaue mir etwas die Sterne an." Als sie die Worte sagte, lächelte sie bei den Gedanken, wie sich sein Blick verfinsterte.

Er rührte sich und sie spürte, wie sich seine Haltung minimal entspannte. „Ich bin noch immer wütend."

Sie lächelte wieder. „Ich weiß."

„Das ändert rein gar nichts."

Sie drückte leicht mit ihren Rücken und war erfreut, dass er sich nicht fortbewegte. „Ich weiß."

Sie schwiegen für eine Weile und Hermine erneuerte den Wärmezauber um sie herum. Niemand rührte sich, um aufzustehen.

Als er erneut sprach, war seine Stimme noch leiser und sie musste sich anstrengen ihn zu verstehen. „Warum haben Sie die Laken gemacht?"

Hermine musste plötzlich Tränen zurückblinzeln, als diese schlichte Verwirrung in seiner Stimme an ihrem Herzen riss. Von all den Dingen, die Hermine erwartet hatte, die Severus sagen oder tun würde, nach den verfluchten Laken zu fragen war keine von ihnen. Aber sie vermutete für ihn ergab es einen Sinn, nachdem er über seine vergangene Beziehung zu Lily gesprochen hatte. Und wieder einmal wollte sie jeden verfluchen, der diesem Mann Schmerz zugefügt hatte. Sie wollte sich zu ihm umdrehen und ihn in ihre Arme nehmen und drücken, aber sie wusste, dass sie es nicht konnte. Also tat sie das, was sie konnte. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und lehnte sich noch etwas mehr in seinen Rücken. „Sie waren müde."

„Ich war müde", wiederholte er.

Hinter seinem Rücken errötete sie leicht bei seinem höhnischen Ton.

„Sie waren erschöpft", stellte sie klar. „Und ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum es sonst niemanden auffiel. Es … es machte mich wütend."

„Also haben Sie es in wahrer Gryffindor-Gewohnheit auf sich genommen, meine Probleme zu lösen."

Sie schnaubte. „Wenn Sie es so sagen, hört es sich ziemlich anmaßend und arrogant an. Aber das war es nicht. Also", verbesserte sie sich, „ich meine, das war es. Aber ich wollte nur, dass Sie … ich weiß auch nicht, dass Sie sich vielleicht sicher fühlen." Sie seufzte. „Ich erkläre es nicht besonders gut."

„Nichtsdestotrotz fahren Sie fort."

Er klang nicht wütend, aber erfreut war er auch nicht. Hermine versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was sie letztes Jahr gedacht und gefühlt hatte. „Ich wollte Ihnen helfen. Ich wollte, dass Sie wissen, dass Sie nicht alleine sind. Also habe ich nachgeforscht."

„Daran hege ich keinerlei Zweifel", kommentierte er trocken und bitter.

Sie ignorierte ihn und fuhr mit ihrer Geschichte fort. „Ich habe nachgeforscht", wiederholte sie. „Aber nichts passte. Ich wollte Sie nicht mit einem Schlafzauber belegen oder Sie betäuben oder Sie zu irgendwas zwingen. Und dann hatte ich die Idee mit den Büchern über Kindererziehung und ich habe mich gefragt, was Hexen taten, um ihre Kinder zum Schlafen zu bringen." Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern und ihre Schulterblätter rieben gegen seine. „Sie haben mich an diesem Tag in der Bibliothek gefunden. Der Tag, an dem ich die Bücher gefunden hatte."

Seine Stimme war leicht verstimmt. „Miss Granger, ich bin kein Baby."

Sie lächelte bei seinem Ton. „Nein, Sir, das sind Sie nicht. Ich war mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob es überhaupt funktionieren würde. Und das Siegel, welches ich ursprünglich entworfen hatte, war mehr über Schutz und Stärke."

„Ursprünglich entworfen?" Seine Stimme wurde scharf. „Die Löwin und die Schlange waren nicht Ihre Absicht gewesen?"

„Nein. Das war die Magie gewesen. Der eigentliche Entwurf war viel-" Sie lachte leicht – „subtiler. Den Entwurf, den Sie gesehen habe, wurde allein durch die Magie erschaffen."

Hermine spürte, wie er sich leicht bewegte. „Ihre Magie war letztes Jahr fast ausgelaugt. Das war es, als Sie die Laken gemacht haben."

Sie nickte, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte. „Ja. Aber zurückblickend glaube ich, dass ich nicht in allzu großer Gefahr geschwebt habe, wie alle gedacht hatten. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Magie mich dauerhaft beschädigt hätte. Es ist einfach nicht diese Art von Magie."

„Das können Sie nicht wissen. Das Risiko, welches Sie eingegangen sind-"

„War es das wert", unterbrach sie ihn leise. „Wenn es Ihnen auch nur eine Nacht geruhsamen Schlaf gebracht hat, dann war es das wert." Sie wusste, dass sie ihn geschockt hatte, sie spürte es an seinen angespannten Rücken. Sie bereute es jedoch nicht, es gesagt zu haben. Er schwieg eine lange Zeit.

„Das Risiko war es nicht wert", wiederholte er letztendlich.

Sie fragte sich, ob er verstand, dass er gerade sagte, dass er das Risiko, welches sie eingegangen war, nicht wert war. Als ob es nicht ein Risiko wäre, welches sie auch für ihre Freunde eingegangen wäre. „Mit allem nötigen Respekt, Sir, aber da widerspreche ich."

Hermine spürte eine Woge von Magie. Es schmeckte nach Wut und alten Schmerz. „Haben Sie Potter vorhin nicht gehört, Granger?", knurrte er. „Haben Sie nicht zugehört? Ich habe willentlich die dunklen Künste studiert; über mehrere Jahre hinweg. Ich habe mich entschieden dem Dunklen Lord zu folgen. Ich habe mich gegen den einen Freund gestellt, den ich hatte und nur wegen ihrer Herkunft war ich bereit genug, sie ein Schlammblut zu nennen und mich in ihrer Zerstörung zu weiden."

„Warum sollten Sie das tun?" Es hatte keinen Sinn ergeben, als Harry vorhin die Anschuldigung aufgewühlt hatte. Es macht genauso wenig Sinn, als Severus es jetzt wiederholte.

„Weil ich wütend auf sie war. Weil ich bereits von meinem Weg abgekommen war."

„Haben Sie es gemeint?"

Er hielt inne, bevor er ihr antwortete, so als ob er sich erinnern würde. „Als ich die Worte gesprochen habe, ja."

Sie nahm das einen Moment in sich auf. „Und direkt danach?"

„Nein."

Hermine runzelte mit der Stirn, versuchte sich die Szene in ihrem Kopf vorzustellen. Etwas passte nicht zusammen und sie fürchtete, dass Severus alle Fragen, die er beantworten wollte, beantwortet hatte. Sie war überrascht, als er erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Es waren die ZAGs. Als ich fertig war, bin ich nach draußen gegangen. Ich bin dort auf Potter und Black gestoßen."

Seine Magie wirbelte wieder um sie herum und sie fragte sich flüchtig, ob die Tatsache, dass sie gegen ihn gelehnt saß irgendwie die Affinität ihrer Magie für ihn sensibilisierte. „Sie haben gekämpft?", fragte sie flüsternd, als es nicht danach aussah, dass er weiterreden würde.

„Ich habe verloren." Hermine zuckte mitfühlend bei dem bitteren Schmerz in den drei kleinen Worten zusammen. „Lily ist dann zu uns gestoßen und hat Potter und Black ausgeschimpft, dass sie mich freilassen sollten." Er fiel in erneutes Schweigen, als ob es ihm nach all dieser Zeit noch immer schwerfiel, darüber zu reden.

Das verschwommene Bild in ihrem Kopf wurde langsam klarer. Sie hatte Severus jetzt seit gut einem Jahr beobachtet. Sie wusste, wie stolz er war. Sie hatte auch Harry beobachtete und wusste, wie gewaltsam seine Wut durch die Verschmutzung der dunklen Künste geworden war. Stolz und Wut waren keine gute Kombination. Severus hatte nach seinem Retter geschlagen. Von jemandem vor seinen Gleichaltrigen gerettet zu werden, wäre da für einen jungen Severus nur absolut demütigend gewesen. Dass sein Retter nicht nur ein Mädchen, sondern eine Gryffindor und dazu noch eine Muggelgeborene war … das Bild wurde ziemlich klar für Hermine. „Das war dann, als Sie sie ein Schlammblut genannt haben."

Der Rücken gegen ihren gepresst, zuckte leicht bei diesem Wort. „Was passierte dann?", fragte sie, als er schwieg.

„Warum denken Sie, dass danach noch etwas passiert ist?" Seine Worte waren kalt, aber leer von seinem gewohnten Spott.

„Sie hätten es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen, nicht wenn sie Ihre Freundin war", protestierte sie.

„Sie kennen mich ja so genau, nicht wahr?" Er verspottete sie, aber sie biss sich auf ihre Zunge. Sie kannte ihn, wusste, dass seine Taten immer ehrlicher als seine Worte waren. Als sie nicht antwortete, sagte er schließlich: „Sobald ich erkannte, was ich getan hatte, habe ich auf sie gewartet und mich entschuldigt."

Er schwieg und als sich das Schweigen ausbreitete, schnappte Hermine verstehend nach Luft. „Sie hat die Freundschaft gekündigt."

„Ja." Knapp und angespannt, aber immer noch quälend, selbst nach all den Jahren.

„Aber sie war Ihre Freundin", widersprach sie, nicht imstande das Warum von Lilys Handeln zu verstehen.

Hinter ihr seufzte Severus wütend. „Weil ich mich wegen dem Wort entschuldigt habe, Mädchen. Ich habe mich nicht für meine anderen Freunde in Slytherin entschuldigt." Seine Stimme wurde grober und lauter. „Ich habe mich nicht für meine Absichten entschuldigt. Ich habe mich nicht dafür entschuldigt, der zu sein, der ich sein wollte und ich habe mich verdammt noch mal bestimmt nicht dafür entschuldigt, Potter und seine Freunde zu hassen."

„Ich-"

„Ich brauche Ihr Mitleid nicht", schnappte er, bevor sie überhaupt irgendwas sagen konnte. „Ich lie… ich habe sie davongetrieben. Aber vertrauen Sie mir, Miss Granger, das war sicherlich die Harmloseste meiner Sünden. Ich habe gehört wie Trelawney Dumbledore von der Prophezeiung erzählt hat. Ich habe dem Dunklen Lord dieses Wissen gebracht. Ich habe vor ihm gekniet und ihm meine Lehenstreue geschworen. Ich habe bereitwillig meinen Arm ausgestreckt, um sein Mal zu erhalten. Ich habe …" Er verstummte, seine Atmung abgehakt.

Sie spürte, wie er gegen ihren Rücken zitterte, als er um die Kontrolle seiner Gefühle kämpfte. „Wussten Sie, dass es in der Prophezeiung um Lily ging?", fragte sie flüsternd.

„Nein", spuckte er. „Aber das ist wohl kaum von Bedeutung, ich habe den Dunklen Lord auf Unschuldige angesetzt. Als ich entdeckte, dass Lily ein potenzielles Ziel war, habe ich den Dunklen Lord um ihr Leben angefleht. Ich habe Dumbledore angefleht, ihr Leben zu retten. Ihr Leben, Granger. Nicht das von Potter Senior oder Junior. Sie waren mir egal. Mir war es egal, dass es eine zweite Familie gab, die diese Kriterien erfüllte und somit zu einem Ziel wurde. Ich bin kein Held in dieser Geschichte", knurrte er.

Hermine drehte seine Worte in ihrem Kopf, dachte über die Dinge, die er ihr sagte und die, die er ihr nicht sagte, nach, und verglich sie mit dem Mann, den sie jetzt kannte. „Ich werde mich nicht für Sie entschuldigen", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich werde auch nicht versuchen, sie zu rechtfertigen. Was Sie getan haben … Was Sie taten, war gewissenslos." Sie spürte, wie er schwer einatmete. „Aber ich würde sagen, dass Sie nicht mehr dieser Mann sind. Natürlich, Sie haben nicht um das Leben von James oder Harry gebeten. Sie haben zugegeben, dass Sie zu dieser Zeit tief in den dunklen Künsten versunken und für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet haben. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, im Moment würde ich nicht von Harry erwarten, dass er um Ihr Leben bettelt, wenn die Situation anders herum wäre. Aber S-Sir" Sie hätte sich fast versprochen und ihn Severus genannt, „Sie sind nicht mehr dieser Mann. Ich habe Sie beobachtet. Sie sind nicht mehr dieser Mann."

Verächtlich schnaubte er. „Da gibt es die, die werden Ihnen sagen, dass ich genau dieser Mann bin." 

* * *

><p>Ein paar Herzschläge später seufzte er. „Gehen Sie wieder rein, Miss Granger."<p>

„Sir?"

„Ihr permanentes Gejammer ist ermüdend. Ich brauche einen Moment der Ruhe." Seine Worte waren scharf, aber es steckte kein Gift hinter ihnen. Technisch gesehen waren sie noch nicht einmal wahr, da er derjenige war, der gejammert hatte. Er spürte, wie sie sich rührte, als sie von der Bank aufstand. Er sagte sich bestimmt, dass er nicht ihre Wärme an seinen Rücken vermissen würde.

„Ich werde die Hauselfen um einen Tee für Sie bitten."

„Ich brauche keinen – oh, wie auch immer", murmelte er. „Tee wäre nett."

Er konnte das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören. „Selbstverständlich, Sir."

Er sah nicht zu ihr, als sie sich von ihm entfernte, aber er folgte ihren Fortschritt durch das Knacken ihrer Schuhe auf dem gefrorenen Gras und Laub. Er nahm die Stille des Gartens in sich auf, obwohl es nicht das Zittern in seiner Seele beruhigen konnte.

Er erinnerte sich an die Unterhaltung mit Vektor, die er vor ein paar Wochen hatte.

_„Die junge Frau hat sich in Sie verguckt."__  
><em>

_„Sie ist ein Kind", hatte er damals geantwortet. Er wollte Vectors Worte nicht hören und schon gar nicht seine eigenen Gefühle, die diese Worte in ihm erzeugt hatte, genauer untersuchen._

_„Das müssen Sie aber", hatte sie beharrt. „Severus, Sie haben es ihr bestimmt schon seit dem Sommer, wenn nicht vielleicht sogar schon früher, angetan. Sie sorgt sich um Sie und ihre Sorge … ich schwöre Ihnen, Severus, ich schwöre auf alles, was ich über die Arithmantik weiß, dass ihre Sorge, etwas mit dieser abnormalen Linie zu tun hat."  
><em>

Er hatte geschnaubt, versucht, sie davon zu schicken, aber Vector hatte darauf bestanden. Sie hatte gesagt, Hermine sei am Boden zerstört. Todunglücklich.

Wegen ihm. Es war unverständlich. Er war … nun, dachte er reuevoll, er war er selbst und er hegte keinerlei Wahnvorstellung, was genau das bedeutete. Das Mädchen … die junge Frau … er war auf eine Art und Weise verwirrt, die ihn mehr als Dumbledore und Voldemort zusammen verängstigte. Sie bat ihm, ihr sein Vertrauen zu schenken und ihres im Gegenzug zu akzeptieren.

Hatte nicht das Desaster mit den verdammten Laken bewiesen, dass er nicht vertraute? Er wusste nicht, ob er es konnte. Verdammt, er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er noch wusste, wie man vergab.

„Belüg die anderen", murmelte er, als er seinen Kopf in seinen Händen vergrub. „Belüge dich niemals selbst." Er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass ein Teil von ihm, ihr vertraute, dass er ihr das Geschenk gegeben hatte, was vor so langer Zeit nur Lily gehört hatte. Irgendwie, irgendwann hatte er sie akzeptiert. Wusste sie es?, fragte er sich und lachte dann bei den Gedanken auf. Natürlich wusste sie es. Es erklärte ihren unablässigen Drang, ihn immer berühren zu wollen. Er hegte keinerlei Zweifel, dass sie genau wusste, was sie tat.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Abgesehen davon, dass Hogwarts geschlossen war, war sie seine Schülerin und seine Verantwortung. Und sie war so unglaublich, unglaublich jung.

_Belüge dich niemals selbst.__  
><em>

Er waren Lilys Erinnerungen und die Versprechungen, die er vor siebzehn Jahren Dumbledore gegeben hatte, immer treu geblieben. Zum ersten Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit fragte er sich, ob Lily so treu geblieben wäre. Er konnte einfach nicht anders als die Situation von Potter mit sich selbst zu vergleichen. Lily hatte ihre Freundschaft wegen eines schrecklichen Fehlers gekündigt, einen einzigen Moment, den er in dem Augenblick, als die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, bereits bereute. Lily hatte seine Entschuldigung abgeblockt und ihn abgeschoben. Und obwohl er niemanden als sich beschuldigte, sich an Voldemort und seine flüchtigen Versprechen gewandt zu haben, fragte er sich, ob das Ergebnis vielleicht ein anderes gewesen wäre, wenn sie an seiner Seite geblieben wäre, wie jetzt der Weasley -Junge und das Mädchen und Hermine hinter Potter standen. Ein Verstoß hatte Lily davongetrieben. Wie oft hatte Potter in den letzten Jahren nach seinen Freunden ausgeholt? Und doch haben sie sich nie von ihm abgewandt, selbst als sie wussten, dass er sich immer weiter in den dunklen Künsten verlor. Als sie sich Potters Gebrauch von den dunklen Künsten konfrontiert sahen, standen sie als eine Einheit hinter ihm.

Konnte er vertrauen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt jemandem vollkommen vertraute. Oh, er vertraute auf bestimmte Wahrheiten – er vertraute darauf, dass Albus das tat, was richtig für den Orden und die Zauberwelt war, er vertraute, dass der Dunkle Lord das tat, was richtig für ihn selbst war. Aber Granger? Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun würde. Er rieb sich über das Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder aufsetzte. Mit konzentrierter Anstrengung streckte er seinen Rücken und das spöttische Lächeln zeichnete wieder seine Lippen. Es wäre am besten sie auf Abstand zu halten. Hermine Granger war eine Versuchung und eine, die er jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte.

„Severus?"

Er drehte sich leicht, um Albus am Gartenrand stehen zu sehen. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Schulleiter?"

Der Schulleiter schenkte ihm einen dieser lang verweilenden Blicke, die Severus Inneres umdrehten und bei denen er jedes Mal seine Oklumentikschilde hochfahren lassen wollte. „Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass es Ihnen gut geht."

Severus stand auf und sein Mantel fiel um ihn herum. „Gut genug", sagte er.

Albus nickte, aber betrachtete ihn noch immer abschätzend. „Dann muss ich Sie darum bitten, heute Abend zu Tom zurückzukehren. Etwas geht in Hogwarts vor sich. Die Schutzzauber sind … selbst Minerva spürt etwas. Ich muss wissen, ob Tom dafür verantwortlich ist."

Severus neigte seinen Kopf, als ein Kribbeln von Angst seine Wirbelsäule hinunterlief. Aber er vergewisserte sich, dass nichts von seinen Gefühlen ihn verriet. „Natürlich, Schulleiter. Ich werde heute Abend zu ihm gehen und ihn meine Glückwünsche für die Schließung der Schule anbieten."

Albus nickte erneut und scheuchte Severus ins Innere.

* * *

><p>Das Ordenstreffen war eine nüchterne und ruhige Angelegenheit, wobei sich Hermines Herz zusammenzog. Es war nicht so, dass das letzte Ordenstreffen eine fröhliche Feier gewesen war, aber es hat eine gewisse Lebhaftigkeit gegeben; eine hoffnungsvolle Energie, die jeden Anwesenden umrundet hatte. Dass trotz Gefahr und Chaos sich diese Menschen mit einem Grund und einer Entschlossenheit getroffen hatten, um die Zukunft ihrer Welt sicherzustellen.<p>

Hermine tadelte sich für ihre Dummheit. Grund und Entschlossenheit hatten sie geschlagen und zerstört. Das Fehlen von Mrs. Weasleys freudiger Geschäftigkeit und das Angebot von Essen und Trinken war eine offene Wunde für alle, die sich jetzt im kleinen Salon im Grimmauldplatz eingefunden hatten. Jedes fehlende Gesicht war nur eine Erinnerung daran, was sie verloren hatten.

Hermine blickte sich wieder im Zimmer um. Severus stand in der entlegenen Ecke, so weit wie möglich von den anderen entfernt, wie es ihm möglich war, und trotzdem noch im Zimmer zu sein. Moody saß auf der abgewetzten Couch, sein magisches Auge war in seinem Kopf zurückgerollt, sodass man nur das Weiß sehen konnte. Hermine zweifelte nicht, dass es strickt auf Severus gerichtet war.

Ron und Ginny saßen zusammen, die letzten bleibenden Repräsentanten der Weasleys. Sie hatten noch immer keinen Weg gefunden Charlie durch die Zauber, die England abgrenzten, zu bekommen, und Bill war noch immer erfolgreich im Tunnel von Gringotts gefangen. Harry saß nahe bei Ginny, aber dennoch eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt, als ob er sowohl Teil als auch kein Teil von ihnen sein wollte.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor McGonagall, Heilerin Alverez und Tonks standen zusammen. Shacklebolt sah angespannt aus und Tonks Haare flackerten rapide durch jede Regenbogenfarbe.

Es befanden sich noch andere im Zimmer, von denen Hermine weder die Gesichter noch die Namen kannte. Hermine hatte immer gewusst, dass es viel mehr Leute gab, die sich Dumbledore und dem Orden angeschlossen hatten. Zu denken, dass eine Handvoll von Hexen und Zauberer Voldemort stoppen könnte, war einfach nur lächerlich, aber es war immer einfacher gewesen, nur an die Hauptdarsteller, die im Grimmauldplatz regelmäßig ein und ausgingen zu denken.

Hermine verließ ihren eigenen Platz an der Tür und ging weiter in den Raum, bis sie sich an die Wand neben Ron lehnen konnte.

Er nickte ihr kurz zu, als sie sich zu ihnen gesellte. „Dumbledore ist spät."

Hermine schielte hinüber zu Severus und bemerkte seine offensichtliche Anspannung. Es war eine Anspannung, die er für gewöhnlich besser unter Kontrolle hatte und die man kaum zu Gesicht bekam. Es sagte Hermine wie besorgt er war. „Sie machen sich Sorgen."

„Müssen wir-", begann Ginny, nur um zu verstummen, als das Feuer im Kamin grün aufloderte und eine Stimme schrie: „Oy, seht mal, es lebt." Bevor sich jemand rühren konnte, flogen verschieden große Kisten durch das magische Feuer. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, aber Ron und Harry stürmten zum Kamin, um den Platz davor freizuräumen als noch mehr Kisten durchgeworfen kamen. Als die letzte Kiste durch war, kam George, mit Fred direkt auf den Fersen, durch das Feuer gestolpert.

Ginny schrie und sprang die Zwillinge so an, dass sie auf dem abgenutzten Teppich landeten. Eine Sekunde später hatte sich Ron zu ihnen auf den Boden gesellt. Hermine spürte Tränen bei der freudigen Wiedervereinigung, selbst wenn sie sich eingestand, dass die Freude bittersüß sein würde.

Einen Augenblick später loderte das Feuer wieder grün auf und der Schulleiter trat mit mehr Würde durch den Kamin. Bei der Szene vor sich lächelte er. „Ah, wie ich sehe, sind die Zwillinge sicher angekommen."

Dann wurde ein Dutzend von Fragen aufgeworfen, Stimmen erfüllten und übertrafen sich, bis Hermine sie nicht mehr alle auseinanderhalten konnte. Sie wich zurück von dem Lärm, bis sie schließlich neben Severus zum Stehen kam. Er würdigte nicht ihre Gegenwart, aber er ging auch nicht weg und Hermine war zufrieden damit neben ihm zu stehen, bis die Weasley-Vereinigung beendet war.

Als der Lärm sich legte, trat Severus vor, ein Blick von Verachtung schweifte über das Durcheinander der Weasleys auf den Boden. „Was ist mit Hogwarts, Albus?"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Es gab eine neue Entwicklung. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber irgendwie hat Tom Hogwarts geschlossen."

Shacklebolt runzelte mit der Stirn. „Wir wussten, dass das Ministerium die Schule bereits vor Tagen geschlossen hatte."

„Nein", sagte Dumbledore. „Das Ministerium hat die Schüler von der Schule entlassen. Die Schule war niemals geschlossen."

Da war etwas, wie der Schulleiter das Wort geschlossen sagte, dass sich Hermines Magen zusammenzog. „Was wollen Sie damit sagen?"

„Tom hat einen Weg gefunden, undurchdringliche Zauber auf die Schule zu legen. Ich kann sie nicht betreten."

„Sind nur Sie es?"

Fred schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „George und ich kamen auch nicht rein."

George beendete den Gedanken. „Wir kamen nicht einmal durch einen der Geheimgänge rein."

Hermine spürte, wie der Knoten in ihrem Bauch wuchs. „Sir, denken Sie, dass das etwas ist, was der Dunkle Lord tun würde?"

„Es ist möglich. Hogwarts ist und war es schon immer, mehr als nur eine Schule. Ihre Macht ist … es ist etwas, was man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen sollte. Es ist eine Macht, nach der sich Tom immer gesehnt hat. Was ich jedoch nicht verstehe, kann, ist, wie er es geschafft hat. Die Mächte, die für solche Zauber nötig sind, hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut."

Der Knoten in ihrem Bauch wurde größer. Sie hatte eine ziemlich genaue Ahnung, welche Macht Hogwarts von der Zauberwelt abschirmen konnte.


	41. Ein Schritt nach vorne

**Ein Schritt nach vorne**

Sobald es ihr möglich war, verabschiedete sich Hermine von dem Ordenstreffen und eilte hinunter in die Küche. Die Elfen, die letztes Jahr zum Grimmauldplatz gekommen waren, eilten hin und her, jeder Einzelne ging eifrig seiner Aufgabe nach. Als sie eintrat, zuckten einige Ohren in ihre Richtung, aber keiner von ihnen hielt in seiner oder ihrer Aufgabe inne. Es war eine unterschwellige, aber dennoch aussagekräftige Anerkennung ihrer Gegenwart. Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass sie mehr als Hermy angesehen wurde, wenn sie das Territorium der Elfen betrat und als Miss Hermine, mit all der entsprechenden Hochachtung, wenn sie nach den Elfen in ihrem Territorium rief. Es war ein Unterschied, der für die Elfen absolut logisch war und nur noch deutlicher unterstrich, wie fremd ihre Weltansicht im Gegensatz zu ihrer eigenen war.

„Brolly?"

Die Hauselfe legte das Messer, mit welchem er das Gemüse geschnitten hatte, ab. „Wie kann Brolly dienen?"

„Brolly, ich muss mit Lonny sprechen. Kannst du mich nach Hogwarts bringen?"

Brolly zuckte zustimmend mit einem Ohr. „Brolly wird Miss bringen."

_Und damit wäre das wohl beantwortet_, dachte sie. Die Hauselfen konnten noch immer das Schloss betreten und so konnte sie es - obwohl es deswegen war, weil sie dorthin gebracht oder weil sie als ehrenamtliche Elfe angesehen wurde, musste sie noch herausfinden. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und Hermine wappnete sich, als Brolly nach ihr griff. Zwei Sekunden später befand sie sich umgeben von Elfen in der Küche Hogwarts'.

Brolly nickte ihr knapp zu. „Lonny kommt", sagte er, bevor er verschwand.

Hermine nahm an dem Tapeziertisch platz, auf dem sie vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit geklettert war, um ihr Ende von .R zu erklären. Sie strich müßig mit ihrer Hand über die glatte Oberfläche. So viel hatte sich seitdem verändert, dachte sie, als die Elfen um sie herum wirbelten und ihre Anwesenheit zum größten Teil ignoriert wurde.

„Wie können die Elfen Miss dienen?"

Hermine sprang bei Lonnys plötzlichen Auftauchen auf und vollführte mit ihren Händen die Geste für Respekt. „Ich... ich wollte nach Hogwarts fragen. Professor Dumbledore... uh... nun ja, er... er konnte das Schulgelände nicht betreten. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob die Elfen vielleicht etwas damit zutun haben?"

Lonny schenkte Hermine etwas, was wie ein besonders zufriedenes Nicken aussah. „Elfen dienen zuerst Hogwarts. Hat Miss gesagt."

Mit einen dumpfen Knall setze sich Hermine zurück auf die Bank.

Lonny fuhr fort und ignorierte Hermines plötzlich weiche Knie. „Elfen dienen Hogwarts. Elfen begannen hier den Zauberern zu dienen, bevor das Schloss gebaut wurde. Die Magie ist hier sehr stark. Zauberer wollen Hogwarts benutzen. Meister der Schule will Hogwarts benutzen. Der, der Meister aller Zauberer sein will, versucht Hogwarts zu benutzen."

Hermine setzte sich bei dieser Bemerkung auf. „Was?"

Lonny zuckte mit einem Ohr. „Schickte die miteinander Verbundenen nach Hogwarts. Hogwarts wird sie nicht hineinlassen."

Hermine runzelte verwirrt mit der Stirn. „Miteinander Verbundenen? Was meinst du damit, die miteinander Verbundenen?"

Lonny klopfte leicht auf ihren dünnen Arm. „Verbunden wie Meister der Zaubertränke. Die Verbundenden wollen Hogwarts benutzen. Elfen werden sie nicht einlassen. Elfen wissen."

Verstehend riss sie ihre Augen auf. „Du meinst das Dunkle Mal. Aber du hast nie Professor Snape aufgehalten, das Schloss zu betreten oder zu verlassen."

„Meister der Zaubertränke versteht es, zu dienen. Respektiert es, zu dienen. Elfen respektieren Meister der Zaubertränke."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Wenn sie jemals eine Beschreibung von Severus hören sollte, dann war es genau die: Er verstand es, zu dienen. Bei dem Gedanken, was dieser Dienst ihn bisher gekostet hatte und ihn noch immer kostete, verspürte sie ein Stechen in ihrem Herzen. Sie schob dies erst einmal zur Seite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Lonny. „Bedeutet das, du würdest Professor Snape in das Schloss lassen?"

Lonny schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein. Elfen dienen Hogwarts. Elfen kommen. Elfen gehen. Hogwarts wird NICHT von irgendwem benutzt. Das ist nicht die Aufgabe. Zauberer werden entscheiden, wer regieren wird. Dann öffnen Elfen Hogwarts."

_Verdammte Scheiße,_dachte Hermine. _Die Elfen haben Hogwarts zur Schweiz erklärt._

„Was ist mit den anderen Elfen?", fragte sie, als sie von diesem Gedanken getroffen wurde, besorgt darüber, dass wenn Voldemort erst einmal erkannte, dass Elfen die Schule betreten konnten, dass die Todesser dann ihre eigenen Hauselfen benutzen würden, um einzudringen.

Lonny schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nur Hogwarts' Linie ist erlaubt. Keine anderen Hauslinien. Hogwarts ist die Erste aller Linien."

Hermine ließ die Schlussfolgerung für einen Moment sinken, bevor sie ruhig sagte: „Du hast mich reingelassen."

Lonny zuckte auf eine Art ihre Schultern, die Hermine für gewöhnlich als 'dumme Frage von einem törichten Menschen' interpretierte. „Lonny hat Hermy in Hogwarts aufgenommen. Hermy dient nicht länger Meister der Zaubertränke. Bedeutet nicht, dass Hermy kein Teil der Hogwarts- Linie mehr ist."

Zum ersten Mal verstand Hermine ganz und gar den Drang der Hauselfen, den Kopf auf den Tisch zu hauen. „Lonny, wir sollten uns setzen und reden."

* * *

><p>Als Hermine wieder in der Küche vom Grimmauldplatz auftauchte, ließ sie die Hand der Elfe, die sie zurückgebracht hatte, los. „Danke, Sal."<p>

„Ja, danke, Sal."

Hermine wirbelte herum, um Severus mit einer dampfenden Teetasse vor sich am Küchentisch sitzen zu sehen. Er warf ihr ein kleines, amüsiertes Lächeln zu. „Spione und Lehrer, Granger. Wir sind beide darauf trainiert zu wissen, wenn jemand etwas verheimlicht; um dieses Aufblitzen von Schuld zu sehen, die selbst der beste Lügner nicht verbergen kann. Sie haben diese Schuld während des Treffens eindeutig ausgestrahlt."

Sie kämpfte damit, die sprichwörtliche Röte, die sie in ihren Wangen brennen spürte, zu kontrollieren. „Ich habe wegen nichts gelogen."

Sein amüsiertes Lächeln wurde noch etwas größer und gaunerhafter. „Und doch... verbergen Sie etwas. Etwas, wie ich hinzufügen darf, Sie bereits am Anfang des Treffens begriffen haben."

Mit einem leicht genervten Seufzen setzte sie sich gegenüber von ihm auf den Stuhl. „Nicht verheimlicht. Ich hatte einen Verdacht. Jetzt habe ich Fakten."

Severus stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch ab und stülpte vor sich seine Finger. Als er sich leicht vorbeugte, drängelte er weiter. „Und diese Fakten wären?"

Stöhnend ließ Hermine ihren Kopf in ihre Hände fallen. „Der Schulleiter wird mich umbringen."

„Albus ist nicht unbedingt dafür bekannt, Schüler umzubringen. Das wäre dann doch wohl eher mein Zuständigkeitsbereich."

Hermine schnaubte leise. „Und die sagen, Sie haben keinen Sinn für Humor."

Bei seiner hochgezogenen Augenbraue, ließ sie ihre momentane Abweichung zum Scherzen davongleiten und setzte sich gerade auf. „Der Grund, warum die Zwillinge sich nicht nach Hogwarts schleichen und der Schulleiter ebenfalls nicht eintreten konnte, ist der, dass die Hauselfen, um genau zu sein Hogwarts' Hauselfen, den Ort versiegelt haben. Hogwarts ist ein Platz der Macht. Nicht nur das Schloss selbst, sondern das eigentliche Gelände, auf dem es gebaut worden ist. Das ist der Grund, warum die Gründer beschlossen haben, dort überhaupt zu bauen. Es ist der Ort, wo die Hauselfen erstmals ihren Eid ablegten, der Zauberwelt zu dienen. Und die Elfen haben beschlossen, dass Hogwarts nicht wie ein Bauer in einem Machtspiel zwischen den Zauberern benutzt wird. Sie haben sich selbst somit zu einer neutralen Partei ernannt."

„Wie neutral?"

„Ganz und gar. Wenn der Dunkle Lord gewinnt, dann werden sie ihm das Schloss überlassen. Wenn wir gewinnen, kehrt Hogwarts zurück unter die Kontrolle des Schulleiters. Oh, und Todesser, die Elfen nennen sie die Verbundenden, haben seit Wochen versucht, sich mit den unterschiedlichsten Methoden in das Schloss zu schleichen."

Severus' Blick verdunkelte sich. „Ich wurde über solch ein Unterfangen nicht informiert - weder von dem Schulleiter, noch dem Dunklen Lord. Woher wissen Sie es?"

„Die Hauselfen. Sie und das Schloss haben die Todesser davon abgehalten einzudringen."

„Das ist vermutlich der Grund, der den Dunkle Lord dazu bewegt hat, Hogwarts zu schließen", sagte Severus mit einem verzogenen Gesicht. „Mit dem Schulleiter abgezogen und den Schülern verschwunden, dachte der Dunkle Lord wahrscheinlich, dass er das Schloss betreten konnte. Er wird nicht unbedingt erfreut darüber sein, noch immer keinen Zutritt zu haben."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Er wird Sie deswegen nicht verletzen, oder?"

Er starrte sie für einen langen Moment an, sein Gesicht unleserlich. „Nein. Ich glaube, ich bin relativ sicher, da ich mich nicht unter denen befand, die versucht haben, einzudringen."

Erleichtert sackte sie zurück auf ihren Stuhl. „Gut, ich will nicht, dass Sie wegen mir verletzt werden."

Wieder warf er ihr diesen unerklärlichen Blick zu, bevor er fragte: „Wie kann es Ihre Schuld sein, dass die Elfen das Schloss versiegelt haben?"

Hermine seufzte gekränkt. „Weil ich mein großes Mundwerk nicht halten konnte." Mit gerümpfter Nase, fügte sie hinzu: „Wie es aussieht, besitze ich einen einzigartigen Platz innerhalb der Hauselfen-Kultur. Sie betrachten mich als einer der ihren... oder als eine Art Teil von ihnen. Es ist alles etwas verschwommen und die Grenze scheint sich von Zeit zu Zeit zu verschieben, aber für sie ergibt es immer einen absoluten Sinn."

„Die Raserei eines Verrückten ergibt oftmals Sinn für andere Verrückte."

Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht, unerschrocken seinen antwortenden Blickes gegenüber. „Aber was sollen wir jetzt tun? Ich habe versucht mit Lonny zu reden. Sie wird ihre Meinung nicht ändern."

„Wir sagen es selbstverständlich dem Schulleiter. Das wird seine Pläne ändern, aber nicht so dramatisch, wie Sie vielleicht befürchten. Die viel größere Sorge und die wirklich relevante Information ist die, dass der Dunkle Lord versucht, Hogwarts zu infiltrieren. Das ist wichtig." Severus stand auf. „Kommen Sie. Albus und die anderen sollten noch immer oben sein."

* * *

><p>„Sie haben <em>was<em> getan?", knurrte Moody, sein Gesicht verzog sich in einen beeindruckenden finsteren Blick.

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen. Das flüchtige neu einberufene Ordenstreffen verlief nicht gut. Hermine war ziemlich dankbar, dass bereits ein Großteil der Mitglieder verschwunden war und die einzigen Leute, die noch geblieben waren, die waren, die sie als die Kernmitglieder betrachtete. Jetzt wurde sie von allen so angesehen, wie bereits an dem Tag, an dem sie Heilerin Alverez geholt hatte, um Severus zu helfen - als ob sie etwas Fremdes und Unergründliches und potenziell Gefährliches sei. Sie revidierte es etwas, Vector betrachtete sie, als ob sie der letzte Schokokeks auf dem Teller sei. Es war etwas unangenehm.

„Das reicht, Moody."

Hermines schockierte Aufmerksamkeit flog zu Severus. Er verteidigte sie. Moody gegenüber.

„Das reicht? Ich werde sagen, wenn es reicht. Und es überrascht mich überhaupt nicht, dass jemand wie Sie sie verteidigen. Das Mädchen hat letzten Sommer sicherlich genug Zeit mit Ihnen verbracht, um Ihren Makel aufzuschnappen", spuckte Moody zurück. „Sie ist einfach gegangen und hat unsere beste Chance zum Überleben zerstört. Da fragt man sich, was sie sonst noch von einer Teufelsbrut wie Ihnen aufgeschnappt hat."

Moody war schnell, zwischen seiner Paranoia und seinen Aurorentraining, waren nur wenige ein Gegner für ihn. Er war jedoch nicht schnell genug, um Severus zu schlagen, als der Mann bereits seinen Zauberstab zog. Im Zimmer wurde es sehr still und sehr ruhig, als Severus sprach. „Reden Sie so schlecht wie Sie wollen über mich. Es interessiert mich nicht. Sie werden jedoch nicht Miss Granger in Verruf bringen."

Moody knurrte stumm, seine Lippen waren von seinen Zähnen zurückgezogen, aber da tanzte ein rachsüchtiges Leuchten in seinen Augen, das Hermine beunruhigte. Doch Severus' Zauberstab war ungehindert auf den Punkt zwischen Moodys Augen gerichtet, während Moodys Zauberstab nur noch halb gehoben war. Moodys Stabhand zuckte und Severus' spöttische Grinsen vertiefte sich. Die Szenerie hätte sich bis jemand einen Fluch geworfen hätte, fortgesetzt, doch Albus legte eine knöchrige Hand auf Severus' Schulter. „Das ist jetzt genug, Severus."

Severus verharrte noch einen Moment und ließ dann abrupt seinen Zauberstab verschwinden. Er nickte Albus leicht zu. „Selbstverständlich, Albus."

Der gesamte Raum atmete kollektiv durch, was Hermine zitternd und leicht übel zurückließ.

„Aber was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Hermine?" Harrys Stimme war genauso anschuldigend wie Moodys, aber Hermine konnte die echte Verwirrung in Harrys Frage hören. Sie sah auch den festen Griff um Ginnys Hand und wusste, dass ihr Freund versuchte, den Drang nach ihr auszuholen bekämpfte. Sich seines Kampfes bewusst, versuchte sie, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten.

„Ich habe gedacht, dass die Elfen wussten, wo du dich aufgehalten hast und sehr leicht die Auroren über deinen Aufenthaltsort hätten informieren können." Sie versuchte ihn und die anderen zum Verstehen zu bringen und legte so viel Überzeugung sie konnte in ihre Stimme. „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass Professor Snape dich zuerst finden musste. Ich habe an deine Sicherheit gedacht."

Moody schnaubte abwertend und sie warf ihn einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Ist schon gut, Miss Granger." Albus hielt sie davon ab dem Mann etwas Dummes anzutun oder etwas Törichtes zu ihm zu sagen. „Sagen Sie mir noch einmal, was Lonny gesagt hat."

Hermine wandte sich zurück an Albus, aber sie konnte den Schmerz in ihren Kiefer von der Anspannung spüren. „Sie hat es sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie nicht zulässt, dass Hogwarts als eine Spielfigur zwischen zwei sich bekämpfenden Mächten benutzt wird. Hogwarts ist bis entweder wir oder der Dunkle Lord diese Sache gewinnt, tabu."

Heilerin Alverez hob einen Finger und erhaschte somit Hermines Aufmerksamkeit. „Woher werden die Elfen wissen, wann eine Seite oder die andere siegt?"

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Sie werden es. Elfen wissen Dinge. Und fragen Sie nicht nach dem Wie oder was sie wissen. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher."

„Aber die Elfen arbeiten noch immer unten in der Küche. Und sie bringen noch immer Menschen weg, wenn sie angegriffen werden", protestierte Ginny.

Hermine unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Ich habe ja auch nicht gesagt, dass es einen kompletten Sinn ergibt, zumindest nicht für uns. Die Elfen hier und die, die für die Auroren arbeiten, dienen. Das ist ihr Mittelpunkt und damit werden sie auch fortfahren. Es wurde insbesondere Hogwarts geschlossen, weil sie somit Hogwarts dienen."

Dumbledore strich nachdenklich über seinen Bart. „Severus?"

„Der Dunkle Lord glaubt, dass es etwas ist, was Sie getan haben und er hat diesen Rückschlag nicht leicht aufgenommen. Ich erwarte schon bald, gerufen zu werden, um Fragen zu beantworten."

„Ohne Hogwarts werden wir einige unserer Pläne neu planen müssen." Der Blick des Schulleiters war ernst.

Severus nickte. „Ich schlage vor, Mr. Weasley mit einzubeziehen. Er besitzt einen recht ordentlichen Strategiesinn."

Rons Kopf flog hoch, seine Augen von dem unerwarteten Lob weit aufgerissen. Von seinem Platz auf dem Boden, stieß Fred seinen Bruder George mit seinen Daumen in seine Brust. „Hast du das gehört? Sie wollen die Hilfe unseres kleinen Ronnikins."

Rons Gesicht und Ohren liefen rot an, als er seine Brüder anstarrte. „Mr. Weasley", sagte Severus und unterbrach somit ihr Gekicher, „wird Nützliches hinzusteuern. Wenn-" Severus spannte sich leicht an und Hermine wusste, was folgen würden, selbst als sich Severus an den Schulleiter wandte. „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, Schulleiter, da gibt es etwas, um was ich mich kümmern muss."

Jedes Augenpaar folgte seinen Weg aus dem Zimmer, aber Hermine fragte sich, wie viele von ihnen wirklich wussten, was gerade geschehen war. Unglücklicherweise, mit Severus Verschwinden, richtete sich ihre unheilvolle Blicke wieder auf sie.

* * *

><p>Eine Ewigkeit später löste sich das Treffen endlich auf. Sie wartete bis die meisten den Raum verlassen hatten, bevor sie rief: „Ron? Harry? Ich wollte nur-"<p>

Harry hob eine Hand. „Nein, Hermine. Einfach nein. Ich kann jetzt nicht mit dir reden." Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich verstehe, wie es passiert ist. Ich weiß, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist, aber ich kann jetzt einfach nicht mit dir reden. Okay?"

Hermine spürte ein Stechen unter ihren Brustknochen, aber sie tat ihr bestes, um Harry anzulächeln. „Sicher, Harry. Schon okay. Ich verstehe es."

Sie schloss ihre Augen, damit sie nicht mit ansehen musste, wie ihre Freunde das Zimmer verließen.

„Hey." Ihre Augen flogen auf und sie fand Ron gekniet vor ihr sitzend. „Er meint es nicht so."

Sie schenkte ihn ein tränenreiches Lächeln. „Ich weiß. Und ich weiß, dass er sich wieder einkriegen wird." Sie zwang eine stichelnde Note in ihre Stimme. „Wann bist du zu Mr. Einfühlsam geworden?"

Ron grinste sie an und wenn seines ebenfalls etwas erzwungen aussah, so wies sie nicht darauf hin. „Ich kann ja nicht immer so dumm wie Bohnenstroh sein."

Sie zerzauste sein rotes Haar. „Nicht dumm. Brillant." Ein echtes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Oder Professor Snape hätte dich nicht Professor Dumbledore vorgeschlagen."

Ron brüstete sich etwas. „Das ist absolut fantastisch. Nur um Freds und Georges Blicke zu sehen." Ron wurde wieder ernst. „Wünschte, Mum hätte es sehen können."

„Sie wäre sehr stolz auf dich, Ron. Ich weiß, ich bin es. Du hast auch Professor Snape beeindruckt. Ich glaube nicht, dass das viele schaffen."

„Ja. Hermine, was läuft da zwischen euch? Und jetzt sag mir nicht 'Nichts'."

„Ich - ich weiß es nicht. Er redet wieder mit mir. Zum Teil zumindest."

Ron stand auf, seine Knie knackten von der zu langen gekrümmten Haltung. „Hermine, er hätte Moody beinahe verflucht, weil er dich beleidigt hat. Nicht, dass Moody es nicht verdient hätte. Das ist etwas mehr, als nur wieder mit dir zu reden."

Sie stieß sich von der Couch, verspürte den Drang herumlaufen zu wollen, während sie ihre Gefühle in Worte fasste. „Ich weiß es nicht. Oder, ich weiß es, aber ich... es ist kompliziert."

Ron lachte auf. „Kompliziert?"

„Ich weiß", beharrte sie. „Auf diesem Weg liegt der Wahnsinn, vertrau mir, ich weiß das. Aber-"

„Aber du wirst es trotzdem tun." Ron legte seine Hand auf eine ihrer Schultern und drehte sie zu sich herum. „Ich sollte dich anschreien. Ich sollte mich aufregen und schäumen vor Wut. Ich sollte deswegen ein wirklicher Arsch sein und Anschuldigungen des Imperius-Fluches und Liebestränke anstellen." Er sah sie verdrießlich an und jammerte klagend. "Hermine, er ist Snape. Der schleimige Mistkerl. Die schwarze Fledermaus aus den Kerkern."

Sie schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich mit ihm in dunklen Ecken herumknutsche oder so."

Rons Hände bedeckten seine Ohren. „Oh, Merlin. Aufhören. Oh, mein Gehirn."

Sie haute ihn erneut. „Idiot."

Er ließ seine Hände fallen. „Sei bloß ... Du weißt schon, sei einfach nur vorsichtig. Ich glaube nicht, dass er böse ist. Nicht mehr. Aber er ist ... er ist ... nun, wirklich _gut_ ist er auch nicht."

„Ron, er hat niemals angedeutet, dass er jemals meine ..." _Gefühle._ „Irgendwas, irgendwie erwidern könnte oder wollte." Sie war noch nicht bereit das Wort laut auszusprechen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich für ihn nur ein dummes, kleines Schulmädchen mit einer dummen, kleinen Verliebtheit bin."

„Hermine, du hast in deinem ganzen Leben noch nie etwas Dummes getan."

Da lachte sie auf und etwas von der Anspannung verließ sie. Sie trat auf ihn zu und zog Ron in eine feste Umarmung. „Ich liebe dich, weißt du."

Ron zog sie fest an sich heran. Und wenn seine Stimme etwas sehnsüchtig klang, sprach es keiner von ihnen an. „Ich weiß. Ich liebe dich auch." Dann ließ er sie los und entfernte sich von ihr, um sie frech anzugrinsen. „Lasse dich jetzt wohl besser gehen. Will es nicht riskieren, dass der alte Snape hereinspaziert und mich wegen Grenzüberschreitung verflucht, was?"

„Grenzüberschreitung?", lachte sie. „Du bist ein Idiot. Hau schon ab und sieh nach Harry."

Ron ging zur Tür. Sie öffnend, drehte er sich noch einmal zurück zu ihr um. „Dir wird es gut gehen?"

Sie nickte. „Wird es. Ich werde einfach nur noch hier bleiben und etwas lesen."

Er betrachtete sie mit einen wissenden Blick. „Und aufbleiben, um auf ihn zu warten." Es war keine Frage.

„Und auf ihn warten", stimmte sie zu.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln verließ er das Zimmer. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, atmete Hermine hörbar aus. Sie war wirklich verrückt. Sie versuchte nicht einmal mehr, es zu verbergen. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. _Was auch immer ES war._ Sie war Severus gegenüber auch nicht sonderlich zurückhaltend gewesen. Er musste es einfach wissen. Sie vermutete, dass er lediglich ihre empfindlicheren Gefühle ignorieren konnte, während er innig hoffte, dass sie wieder verschwanden. Nachdem sie sich das Buch über Verbindungszauber geschnappt hatte, setzte sie sich wieder zurück auf die große Couch. Aber er hatte sie auch nicht abgewiesen oder seinen bissigen Verstand eingesetzt, um ihre Gefühle zu zerstören, wie er es ganz einfach hätte tun können. Das musste doch etwas bedeuten, auch wenn sie sich meistens nicht sicher war, was es war. Aber er hatte sie in letzter Zeit angesehen. Sie konnte nicht unbedingt behaupten, dass es liebevolle, rehäugige oder lustvolle oder sonstige Blicke waren, über die man immer in den Liebesromanen las. Es war eher ein Blick der Verwirrung und Abwägung.

Ernsthaft, das hier wäre so viel einfacher, wenn sie sich einfach in Ron verguckt hätte. Voldemort würde besiegt werden, sie und Ron würden heiraten, zwei Kinder kriegen und ein ruhiges nettes Leben führen. Natürlich wäre sie auch zu Tode gelangweilt. Kopfschüttelnd schob sie die Gedanken von dem _Was wäre wenn_ und _Hätte sein können_ zur Seite. „Pella?", rief sie in das Zimmer.

Die Hauselfe erschien augenblicklich. „Wie kann Pella Miss dienen?"

Hermine lächelte der Hauselfe zu. „Nichts für mich im Moment, Pella. Aber ich warte auf den Meister der Zaubertränke und mein Gehör ist nicht so gut wie deines. Könnte einer von euch mich wissen lassen, wenn er zurückkehrt?"

Pella nickte. „Pella wird Miss informieren." Mit einer leichten Verbeugung verschwand Pella wieder.

Hermine lehnte sich zurück in die Couch. Sie begann zu lesen.

* * *

><p>Es waren noch immer ein paar Stunden zur Dämmerung, als Severus auf die Straße vor Nummer Zwölf Grimmauldplatz apparierte. Er war müde, wie er es immer war, wenn er Zeit mit dem Dunklen Lord verbracht hatte. Die Konzentration, die er benötigte, um seine Okklumentik-Schilde aufrecht zu erhalten, waren auslaugend, aber der unterschwellige Tanz zwischen all den Wahrheiten, Halbwahrheiten und Lügen, den er ständig vollführte, war noch viel anstrengender. Und jetzt war ihm Hogwarts und seine gewohnte Routine verschlossen.<p>

Da er nicht das Verlangen hegte, das Porträt von Mrs. Black oder die anderen Bewohner des Hauses zu wecken, betrat er leise das Haus, nur um eine wartende Elfe in der Eingangshalle vorzufinden. „Gibt es ein Problem?"

Die Elfe nickte und verdrehte ihre Hände. „Pella ist nicht sicher. Miss bat Pella ihr zu sagen, wenn Meister der Zaubertränke zurückkehrt. Miss schläft. Pella möchte Miss nicht wecken."

Er hegte keinerlei Zweifel wer 'Miss' war. Hermine war wegen ihm wachgeblieben. Oder zumindest hatte sie es versucht. _Gott, wer außer Albus hatte sich in den letzten zwanzig Jahren die Mühe gemacht, um zu sehen, ob er von einer Mission zurückkehrte? _„Ist sie in ihrem Zimmer?"

„Nein. Miss wartet im Versammlungszimmer."

Severus legte seinen Umhang ab und platzierte ihn über seinen Arm. „Ich werde nach ihr sehen."

Die Elfe Pella nickte ihn schnell zu, aber vollführte nicht die knappe Verbeugung, die die anderen Elfen Granger gaben. „Und bring etwas Tee." Die Elfe nickte erneut und verschwand.

Als er die Stufen hinaufging, begann er im Kopfe seine Okklumentik-Schilde, die er für die letzten Stunden aufrecht gehalten hatte, abzulegen. Er würde nicht schlafen können, wenn er nicht wieder entspannt war. Vielleicht würde sein Umgang mit Granger ihn dabei helfen, sich zu beruhigen. Ein Teekessel und zwei kleine Tassen standen auf dem Buffettisch, als er eintrat, nur ein weiterer Beweis für Pellas Tüchtigkeit. Granger saß halb, lag halb in der Ecke auf einer kleinen Couch im Raum. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht von ihm abgewandt, während ihr Haar in einen Durcheinander aus Locken um sie herum verteilt lag.

Den dampfenden Teekessel ignorierend trat er einen Schritt näher, betrachtete sie auf eine Art und Weise, wie es ihm unter normalen Umständen nicht möglich war. Ihre Haut besaß die porzellanhaltige Glätte der Jugend, aber sie hatte den Babyspeck aus ihrem Gesicht verloren, den er immer mit den jüngeren Schülerinnen in Verbindung brachte. Ihre Wimpern waren kurz, sie lagen wie braune Flecken auf ihren Wangen. Er schnaubte leicht, als er sich an ihr lang vergangenes Kommentar über seine Wimpern erinnerte. Für einen Moment hatte er diese störende Doppelvorstellung aller, die mit Kindern arbeiteten und ihnen bei ihrem Erwachsenwerden zusahen - eine Überlagerung von reifen Erwachsenen über den kindlichen Zügen der Jugend. Da kam es ihm in den Sinn, dass sie erwachsen, eine junge Frau und dazu noch äußerst reizend war.

Von ihr zurückweichend ging er schnell zu seinen Tee hinüber. Er rügte sich für seine Reaktion. Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie kein Kind mehr war. Er erkannte jetzt, dass es ein halbherziges Wissen war, eine intellektuelle Einsicht, trocken und esoterisch. Er schluckte hart, sein Blick ruhte weiterhin auf ihrer Gestalt. Das Wissen war jetzt nicht mehr ganz so nüchtern.

Bewusst klirrte er mit seinen Löffel gegen seine Teetasse - einmal, zweimal - und sah dabei zu, wie sie sich rührte. Ihre Augenlider flatterten. _Mei, was für schöne Wimpern du doch hast_, und Augen, die normalerweise mit scharfer Intelligenz gefüllt waren, blinzelten jetzt vor verschlafener Verwirrtheit. Sie runzelte mit der Stirn, als sich ihr Blick auf ihn konzentrierte. „Se- Sir? Oh, Sie sind zurück."

„Scharfsinnig von Ihnen", sagte er und nahm einen beruhigenden Schluck von seinen Tee. Sie war dabei gewesen _Severus_ zu sagen. Es störte ihn nicht, dass sie beinahe seinen Eigennamen benutzt hatte. Was er jedoch beunruhigend fand, war die Tatsache, dass es ihn nichts ausmachte. Er war sich sicher, dass es das sollte. Er fragte sich, ob er den Mut besaß, ihren Namen zu benutzen und wie ihre Reaktion wohl aussehen mochte.

Sie richtete sich auf, kämpfte sich in eine sitzende Haltung und streckte sich, ihr Rücken war durchgedrückt und ihre Arme zur Decke ausgestreckt. Severus wandte sich von ihr ab, er spürte eine leichte Hitze seinen Nacken hinaufkriechen. _Barmherziger Merlin_.

„Ist das Tee? Darf ich welchen haben?"

Nachdem es für ihn sicher war, sich wieder umzudrehen, nickte er. „Es ist Tee und ja Sie können welchen haben, wenn Sie möchten." Etwas gereizt fügte er hinzu. „Auch wenn ich zu behaupten wage, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, weitere Stimulanzien weg zu lassen und gleich ins Bett zu gehen."

Sie lächelte ihn warm zu, als ob er nicht gerade mürrisch mit ihr gesprochen hatte. „Ich habe gelesen und muss wohl eingeschlafen sein. Es ist eines von Professor Flitwicks Büchern und es ist ziemlich interessant - mehr Theorie als eigentliche Stabarbeit."

„Und Sie sind hier einfach eingeschlafen? Ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken."

Sie sah ihn unschuldig an. „Muss ich wohl."

„Und wieder einmal belegen Sie, dass Sie eine schreckliche Lügnerin sind."

Sie lachte leicht. „Dann wissen Sie, dass ich Sie niemals anlügen werde." Sie muss etwas in seinem Gesicht gelesen haben, denn ihr Ausdruck veränderte sich. „Ernsthaft, ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass es Ihnen gut geht. Dass alles gut gelaufen ist."

Etwas sicherer auf vertrautem Boden, nickte er. „Mir geht es gut genug."

Ihr Blick suchte den seinen und fuhr dann schnell über ihn, als ob sie nach einer versteckten Wunde suchen würde. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Art mochte, wie sein Körper auf ihre Abschätzung reagieren wollte, aber dann stand sie auf und bewegte sich auf ihn zu und er kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sich von ihr zu entfernen.

Hermine näherte sich ihm und sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust. Mit ihrer Hand ausgestreckt, umschlang sie die seine, wo er seine Teetasse hielt, die Berührung ihrer Finger war warm gegen seine Haut. „Ich denke, Sie haben recht und ich sollte jetzt ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht... Sir."

Als er sie beim Herausgehen beobachtete, wunderte er sich über ihre Pause. Hatte sie seinen Namen sagen wollen? Oder noch viel wichtiger, hatte sie das leichte Zittern seiner Finger unter ihrer Berührung gespürt?

* * *

><p>„Hermine, liest du schon wieder dieses Buch? Komm rüber zu uns."<p>

Sie schielte über den Bücherrand zu Ginny, Harry und Ron, die auf dem Boden saßen. Fred und George erzählten eifrig die Geschichte ihrer Abenteuer, als sie auf der Flucht und versteckt waren.

„Minute noch", antwortete sie abwesend, als ihr Blick wieder zum Buch glitt. „Ich will nur noch diesen Teil hier fertig lesen. Es ist ein wirklich faszinierender Blickwinkel auf..."

Fred warf eine Himbeere in ihre Richtung, während George lachte. Zumindest redeten sie wieder mit ihr, entschied sie. Himbeeren waren besser als Schweigen und das Wandeln auf Eierschalen, wie sie es die letzten paar Tage getan hatte. Sie streckte ihre Nase in die Luft und sah sie hochnäsig an. „Ich werde zu euch Menschen auf dem Boden kommen, wenn ich hier fertig bin." Mit einem abwertenden Schnauben, richtete sie lächelnd ihren Blick auf das Buch und hörte Ginny lachen.

Sie war bereits weit in das nächste Kapitel mit den Verbindungszauber vorgedrungen, bevor sie die eigentliche Bedeutung dessen, was sie las, auch registrierte. Es war ein Aha-Moment, der Euripides Eureka! oder Newtons Apfel-Kopfschmerz ebenbürtig war. Zurückblätternd bis sie die richtige Seite gefunden hatte, las sie erneut den Abschnitt:

_... der vernünftige Zauberer sollte gewarnt werden, dass einige dunkle Zauber der verlockenden Unterklasse der Verbindungsklasse in einer unkontrollierbaren Kettenreaktion abgefeuert werden können, die...__  
><em>

„Die Verbundenden. Sie hat sie die Verbundenden genannt."

„Hermine?", fragte Ginny.

„Verfluchte Scheiße, sie sind miteinander verbunden!" Hermine sprang von der Couch und wirbelte mit dem ausgestreckten Buch zu ihren Freunden herum.

„Hermine!"

„Jetzt ist sie vollkommen durchgeknallt."

„Muss los", schrie sie, als sie zur Tür rannte.

* * *

><p>Severus befand sich in dem Zimmer, welches er neben seinem Schlafzimmer beschlagnahmt hatte. Nach einen ganzen Tag mit Schutzzaubern und Absicherungen, hatte er das Zimmer zu einen vorübergehenden und doch ausreichenden Zaubertränkelabor eingerichtet. Mit der Schule geschlossen und dem Wunsch des Dunklen Lords, dass er sich in der Nähe des Ordens aufhalten sollte, wusste Severus nicht, was er mit sich anfangen sollte. Er war nicht unbedingt gelangweilt, aber definitiv ruhelos. Der Akt des Brauens mit seinen vielen verschiedenen Schritten, gekoppelt mit dem routinierten Schneiden und Zerhacken, beruhigte Severus auf Arten, wie es sonst kaum etwas schaffte.<p>

Mit diesen Hintergedanken hatte er angefangen einige nützliche Tränke für den Orden und einen Vorrat von Heilungstränken, von denen er inbrünstig hoffte, dass sie nicht gebraucht werden würden, herzustellen. Er schloss sich ebenfalls mit Alverez über Tränke kurz, die sie noch für St. Mungos brauchte. Die Arbeit beschäftigte seine Gedanken und seine Hände, während sie ihn von den anderen, die ständig in diesem Haus ein und aus gingen, abgesondert hielt. Es war eine angebrachte Vereinbarung.

Er schnitt gerade Tagilienwurzeln, als plötzlich seine Tür aufgeschlagen und eine Granger mit aufgerissenen Augen und ihrem haarigen Überschwang auf der Türschwelle stand. Mit einem Buch in der Hand, welches sie wild vor ihm hin und her wedelte, dass er den Titel nicht ausmachen konnte, wirbelte sie im schwindelerregenden Kreis herum. „Sie sind miteinander verbunden. Sie sind verbunden. Er ist verbunden. Ihr seid alle verbunden. Wir können das schaffen."

„Granger!"

Sie ignorierte ihn und wirbelte erneut im Kreis. „Wir brauchen einen Zauber. Ganz viele Zauber. Oh, _den_ richtigen Zauber."

Sie redete so schnell, dass sie über ihre eigene Worte stolperte, als sie im Zimmer auf und ab lief, ihre Arme wedelten wild in der Luft, als sie versuchte etwas auf den Punkt zu bringen, von dem nur sie wusste, was es war.

„Granger", wiederholte er und ließ seine Verärgerung in seine Stimme bluten. Selbst das reichte nicht, ihre verrückte Ansprache zu unterbrechen, obwohl er sich nicht mehr an das letzte Mal erinnern konnte, wo irgendeiner seiner gewaltigeren Stimmungsschwankungen, gut oder böse, irgendwelche Auswirkungen auf sie gehabt hatte.

Mit dem Gefühl, keine andere Wahl zu haben ihren Standpunkt zu erfahren, und es schien von dem, was er sagen konnte, wirklich wichtig zu sein, griff er auf die ultimative Schocktaktik zurück. „Hermine!"

Wie erwartet blieb sie wie angewurzelt mit offenstehenden Mund und aufgerissenen Augen stehen, als sie ihn eulenhaft anblinzelte. Amüsiert zuckte ein Mundwinkel nach oben. Sie vibrierte an Ort und Stelle und der Schock auf ihrem Gesicht war wirklich befriedigend. Er musste sich daran erinnern, ihren Namen in Zukunft öfters zu benutzen, wenn schon die einfache Tatsache ihn auszusprechen, sie dermaßen aus dem Konzept brachte.

Mit seinem Mittelfinger tippte er gegen ihr Kinn. „Schließen Sie Ihren Mund, Hermine. Es ist für sich unattraktiv, Ihre Mandeln zu sehen." Bei seiner Berührung schnappte ihr Mund zu, auch wenn sie ihn weiterhin mit großen Augen voller Verwunderung anstarrte. _Ja, ich muss definitiv öfters ihren Namen benutzen.__  
><em>

„Also, Hermine", - er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, dieses anscheinend magische Wort ein weiteres Mal zu benutzen – „atmen Sie tief durch und beginnen Sie am Anfang. Bitte unterlassen Sie es diesmal zu plappern."

Erfrischendermaßen tat sie genau das, holte einmal tief Luft und atmete langsam wieder aus. Sie wippte noch immer leicht auf ihren Zehenspitzen, also war er sich nicht sicher, wie lange ihre Ruhe anhalten würde. „Erzählen Sie es mir jetzt, bevor Sie platzen und ich Alverez holen muss, damit sie Sie wieder zusammenflickt."

„Verbindungszauber." Sie hielt das Buch hoch, welches ihre Hände umklammerten. „Ich habe ein Buch von Professor Flitwick über Verbindungszauber gelesen. Es ist das, was ich benutzt habe, als ich die Zauber vom Ministerium, mit denen sie die Zauberstäbe der Muggelgeborenen und Halbblüter belegten, deaktiviert und umgelenkt habe."

„Sie haben was?", fragte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Das war etwas, was er nicht gewusst hatte.

Sie winkte ab. „Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Wichtig sind die Verbindungszauber. Das Buch spricht von stufenförmigen Zaubern durch verbundende Objekte. Lonny hat die Todesser, die versucht haben, in Hogwarts einzudringen, die 'Verbundenden' genannt. Sie haben mir mal gesagt, dass der Dunkle Lord die _Verbindung _von ihm zu dem Dunklen Mal der anderen benutzen kann, um sich selbst zu stärken. Was, wenn wir diesen Effekt umkehren können? Was, wenn wir einen bestimmten Zauber durch Ihr Mal zurück an alle anderen Todesser schicken könnten?"

Severus blinzelte sie mehrmals an. Das war eine neue Herangehensweise. Der Zauber müsste der eines Meisters entsprechen und der Zauber müsste auch sehr sorgfältig ausgewählt werden. _Könnte es funktionieren?_ Er fühlte, wie ihn so etwas wie Aufregung durchfuhr. _Die Todesser alle auf einmal auszuschalten, würde nur Voldemort und Potter auf dem Schlachtfeld übrig lassen. War das der Durchbruch, auf den der Orden gewartet hatte?__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hermine unterdrückte den Drang, wieder im Zimmer auf und ab zu springen. Das musste die Antwort sein. Sie spürte es in ihren Knochen. Das würde funktionieren. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie genau es funktionieren sollte, aber sie wusste, dass es das würde. Und, oh verräterische Gedanken, er hatte sie berührt und sie Hermine genannt. In all ihren anderen Begegnungen hatte sie immer den ersten Schritt getan. Aber dieses Mal hatte seine Fingerspitze hauchleicht auf ihrem Kinn geruht und ihren Namen. Ihren Namen! Sie wagte es kaum, zu atmen, als sie ihn anstarrte, die Erregung eines einfachen Kontaktes und eines einzigen Wortes summte wie Magie unter ihrer Haut. Ihr Herz sprang schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust, als er schließlich seine Hand weggezogen hatte und sie konnte sich noch gerade eben so daran erinnern, dass sie hier war, um ihn ein Buch zu zeigen.<p>

Jetzt war sie nervös. _Hatte sie sich geirrt? War es nicht die Antwort, die sie brauchten, um den Kampf zu beenden?__  
><em>

„Zeigen Sie mir das Buch."

Seine Worte waren ruhig und kontrolliert, keine Widerspieglung ihrer eigenen wilden, schwankenden Gefühlen, die seine Stimme belebten. Sie reichte ihm das Buch und trat zurück, als er sich auf einen Stuhl an der Arbeitsfläche setzte. Er hatte sie nicht entlassen, und bis er es nicht tat, würde sie das Zimmer nicht verlassen. Den Anblick von ihm, während er lesend dasaß, in sich aufnehmend, bemerkte sie die Rundung seiner Wange, ein Stück blasse Haut an seinen Nacken, wo sein Haar von seiner gebeugten Kopfhaltung nach vorne fiel. Sie verspürte den fast unwiderstehlichen Drang, sich nach vorne zu beugen und ihre Lippen _hauchzart_ auf diese offenbarte Hautstelle zu legen.

Sie schüttelte sich grob. Ihre Beziehung zu Severus mag sich vielleicht wieder verbessern - _er hatte sie Hermine genannt! __-_ aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht der Weg war, um den Bruch zwischen ihnen wieder zu heilen.

Severus las die Seite, die sie ihm gezeigt hatte, und blätterte dann einige Seiten wieder zurück und begann erneut zu lesen. Einmal schaute er zu ihr auf, seine Augen waren verengt, bevor er wieder hinunter auf das Buch blickte. Sie versuchte nicht, zu zucken. Sie versuchte nicht, an die Berührung seiner Fingerspitze gegen ihre Haut zu denken.

„Zaubern Sie einen Stuhl herbei und setzten Sie sich", sagte er, ohne auch nur einmal von dem Buch aufzublicken.

Sie tat, was ihr gesagt wurde und setzte sich. Abwesend steckte sie ihre Finger unter ihre Oberschenkel, als eine Art Erinnerung, ruhig sitzen zu bleiben. Sie zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als Snape seinen Zauberstab herauszog. Sie sah, wie er einen Moment seine Augen schloss. Er sprach keinen Zauber, aber eine Sekunde später nahm der silberne Nebel eines Patronus in der Luft Form an. Hermine schnappte bei dem Anblick nach Luft. Die Kreatur war beinahe fest, die Außenlinien stark und in verschiedenen Silbertönen schimmerte das Fell. Es nahm einen eleganten Schritt auf seinen zierlichen Hufen nach vorne und neigte seinen Kopf zu Severus. „Albus, ich muss Sie sehen. Kommen Sie sofort."

Die Kreatur sprang einmal und verschwand durch die Wand. Hermine drosselte ihren Impuls zum Fenster zu eilen, um zu sehen, ob sie diesem magischen Wesen folgen konnte, als es durch die Luft sprang. „Das war-"

„Das haben Sie niemals gesehen."

Severus' Stimme war eben und sein Blick hart, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Natürlich", stimmte sie genauso ernst zu. Sie atmete nicht, bis sein Blick wieder zurück zum Buch glitt. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber sie legte es für weitere Grübeleien ab. Bei ihrer Zustimmung schien sich Severus etwas zu entspannen und er widmete sich wieder seiner Lektüre. Kurzerhand rief er eine Pergamentrolle und eine Feder herbei und begann sich in seiner schlecht lesbaren und spinnenhaften Schrift, Notizen zu machen.

Er hat sie nie darum gebeten zu gehen, also blieb sie. Es war knapp eine Stunde vergangen, als der Schulleiter eintraf, seine hellgrünen Roben von dem Flohpulver abklopfte, und sie war noch immer da. „Miss Granger", sagte er und bestätigte somit ihre Anwesenheit. „Ihre Nachricht schien von ziemlicher Dringlichkeit zu sein, Severus."

Severus stand von seinem Platz auf. „Setzen Sie sich." Dann deutete er auf das Buch und befahl: „Lesen Sie."

Dumbledore, bemerkte Hermine, schien nicht im Geringsten durch den herrischen Befehl beunruhigt zu sein, sondern zauberte sich stattdessen selbst eine Auflage herbei, bevor er sich auf einen Stuhl setzte. Schnell überflog er das Buch, warf ihr einen Moment einen Blick zu, bevor er wieder zu Severus aufblickte. „Also, was lese ich hier?"

„Das Ende der Todesser."

* * *

><p>Nach nur wenigen Schritten im Arbeitszimmer flog die Tür hinter ihr zu. Herumwirbelnd fand sie eine Wand von Weasleys und einen Harry Potter vor sich, die sie anstarrten.<p>

„Was ist lost?"

Fred verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Wir würden gerne dasselbe wissen."

Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück.

George kopierte die Haltung seines Bruders. „Jeder hier führt sich auf, als ob ihr verdammter Geburtstag und Weihnachten zusammenfallen würden. Es gab Treffen."

„Sehr viele Treffen", ging Ginny dazwischen.

„Und Dumbledore hat Flitwick mitgebracht. Ich habe ihm im Flur gesehen", fügte Harry hinzu.

Ron tippte mit seinem Fuß gegen den Boden. „Und du weißt etwas."

Hermine warf ihre Hände in die Luft. „Es ist kein großes Geheimnis. Es ist nur, dass niemand etwas sagen wollte, bis wir uns sicher sein können, das ist alles. Das ist auch der Grund, warum Professor Flitwick hier ist."

„Sicher über was, Hermine?"

„Einen Weg alle Todesser loszuwerden, ohne ihnen wirklich gegenüberstehen zu müssen. Sie alle auf einmal zu eleminieren."

Ron runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Der Orden hat nicht so viele Leute. Außerdem kennen wir nicht alle Todesser. Das ist unmöglich."

„Aber wir haben einen Weg gefunden. Unser Schema war vollkommen falsch, versteht ihr. Wir haben Schach gespielt. Das Spiel, welches wir spielen müssen, ist Dame."

„Dame? Das ist ein verdammtes Kinderspiel."

Hermine schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln. Sie zauberte ein Spielbrett herbei und bewegte dann einige der schwarzen Figuren dorthin, wo sie sie haben wollte.

„Dame, Ron. Weil du in Dame mit nur einen einzigen Zug das gesamte Spielbrett säubern kannst." Hermine griff nach einer roten Spielfigur und fuhr damit fort über jede schwarze Figur auf dem Spielbrett zu hüpfen, bis nur noch eine übrig blieb. „Ich hatte die Idee, als ich das Buch über Verbindungszauber las. Alle Todesser sind durch das Dunkle Mal miteinander verbunden. Professor Flitwick wird einen Zauber entwickeln, den wir dann durch Professor Snapes Dunkles Mal bündeln können."

Harry ergriff zum ersten Mal das Wort. „Und mit den Todessern gefallen, lässt mir das dann Voldemort."

„Das lässt dann _uns_ Voldemort, du bescheuerter Idiot. Mir und Dumbledore und Fred und George und Professor Vector und dieser bekloppten Heilerin und jeden anderen im Orden. Du bist nicht allein." Ron ballte seine Faust in der Luft und schüttelte sie. „Zwing mich nicht dazu, dich wieder zu verprügeln."

Georges Kopf flog, wie ein Hund, der einen Fuchs geschnuppert hatte, nach oben. „Verprügeln? Wer hat wen verprügelt? Fred, ich glaube, wir haben etwas verpasst. Hat hier jemand etwas von einer Prügelei gesagt?"

Harry verzog sein Gesicht. „Es ist nichts. Und jetzt auch nicht wichtig."

Ginny jedoch beugte sich näher zu George hin. „Da war eine Prügelei. Und Schmutz", grinste sie mit wackelnden Augenbrauen. „Und Fotos."

„Ooh, erzähl ... und zeig her."

„Hey, jetzt nicht wichtig", wiederholte Harry in dem Versuch sie abzulenken. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie Professor Flitwick einladen mussten. Du hattest den Einfall, Hermine. Warum kannst du nicht diesen Zauber erfinden?"

Hermine lachte kurz auf. „Ich schätze wirklich dein Vertrauen in mich, aber dieser Zauber umfasst den Schwierigkeitsgrad eines Meisters und befindet sich so weit außerhalb meiner Fähigkeiten, dass ich nicht einmal wüsste, wo ich beginnen sollte."

* * *

><p>„Also?", fragte Severus.<p>

„Geduld, Severus", sagte Dumbledore.

Severus, dessen Arm momentan ausgestreckt auf einem Kissen lag, funkelte Dumbledore dunkel an. „Ich bin fertig mit Geduld. Ich will jetzt wissen, ob es funktionieren kann oder nicht."

Filius, der seinen Kopf über das Dunkle Mal auf Severus' Arm gebeugt hielt, summte leise. Filius' Zauberstab wob ein geschmeidiges Muster über das Mal, die Spitze, wenn sie darüber fuhr, änderte gelegentlich seine Farbe. „Das ist ein wirklich faszinierender Zauber."

„Flitwick", knurrte Severus.

Der Zauberkünstemeister hob schließlich seinen Kopf. „Ja, es kann funktionieren. Nur ..."

„Nur was?", schnappte Severus, der jetzt das Ende seiner Geduld erreicht hatte, und zur Hölle mit Albus.

Filius hüpfte von dem niedrigen Stuhl, auf den er gestanden hatte. „Severus und sein Mal werden als Verbindung dienen. Als Verbindung kann er nicht selbst den Zauber ausführen. Sein magischer Fluss muss vollkommen offen sein. Der Zauber, den wir wählen und zu unseren Nutzen anfertigen werden, muss ohne Hindernis durch ihn hindurchfließen."

Albus fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch seinen Bart. „Ich sehe kein Problem darin, wenn Sie den Zauber ausführen. Sie sind am besten dafür qualifiziert Filius."

Filius zauberte sich einen größeren Stuhl herbei und kletterte hinauf, um mit den anderen auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein. Mit einem Kopfschütteln steckte er seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Ärmel. „Ah, aber Albus, Sie verstehen das Problem nicht. Severus muss absolut offen für den Zauber sein, damit die gesamte Kraft durch ihn gebündelt werden kann. Seine eigene Magie wird den Verlauf behindern, was nicht akzeptabel ist. Wir müssen jemanden finden, der eine Affinität mit Severus teilt und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie einfach es für uns sein wird, da jemanden zu finden. Wir könnten natürlich alle Ordensmitglieder testen, aber-"

Severus stöhnte. „Genug."

„Severus?"

Aufstehend zog Severus seinen Ärmel wieder hinunter und vollführte stumm den Zauber, der die winzigen Knöpfe an seinen Arm wieder zuknöpfte. „Irgendwelche Tests werden nicht nötig sein. Ich teile eine Affinität mit Miss Granger."

Albus teilte einen Blick mit Filius. „Severus, sind Sie sich sicher? Es ist nicht so, dass Sie es wissen können, indem Sie sie einfach ansehen-"

Severus unterbrach ihn. „Ja, ja. Ich bin mir absolut sicher."

Der Schulleiter schien für einen Moment unsicher zu sein. Dann fragte er. „Kann das Mädchen den Zauber lernen?"

Severus konnte das amüsierte Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. „Ich werde Ihnen diese kleine Dummheit durchgehen lassen, Albus, da Sie niemals das zweifelhafte Privileg besessen haben, Miss Granger zu unterrichten."

Filius lachte schrill auf. „Da muss ich Severus zustimmen, Albus. Ein Zauber dieses Ausmaßes wird kompliziert werden und sie wird ihn üben müssen, aber ich zweifle nicht eine Sekunde an der Macht oder Begabung dieser jungen Dame."

Albus klatschte mit den Händen. „Dann müssen wir anfangen. Wir müssen noch vieles erledigen."

Der Schulleiter schien bereitwillig genug, aber Severus hatte etwas in seinen Blick gesehen. „Sind Sie besorgt, Schulleiter?"

„Nein. Nicht besorgt." Albus schüttelte mit dem Kopf und stand dann auf. „Ich werde Miss Granger suchen und sie zu Ihnen schicken."

* * *

><p>„Sie wollten mich sehen?", fragte Hermine, als sie durch die Tür trat.<p>

Filius strahlte sie an. „Ja, meine Liebe. Kommen Sie rein, kommen Sie nur rein."

Sie trat ein und sah leicht misstrauisch bei dieser überschwänglichen Begrüßung aus. Es war ein Gefühl, welches Severus nur allzu gerne zustimmte und welches nur wenige Gryffindor überhaupt zustande brachten. Er verbuchte es als ein weiteres Zeichen ihrer Intelligenz, dass sie Filius argwöhnisch betrachtete.

Zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her blickend, konzentrierte sie sich schließlich auf ihn. „Sir?"

Severus nickte zu dem Zauberkundelehrer. „Professor Flitwick hat entschieden, dass Ihre Idee funktionieren wird."

„Das ist doch gut."

„Oh, das ist ausgezeichnet. Wirklich ausgezeichnet", sagte Filius, der sich in seinen Lob beinahe überschlug. „Unglücklicherweise setzt es voraus, dass jemand anderes als Professor Snape den Zauber durch das Dunkle Mal befördert. Um das tun zu können, brauchen wir jemanden, der mit Professor Snape eine Affinität teilt. Er sagte uns, dass Sie diese Affinität mit ihm teilen."

„Ich-" Sie schielte zu ihm hinüber. „Ja, ich... tun wir."

Filius strahlte sie an.

* * *

><p>Das gesamte Haus pulsierte vor Erwartung und Aufregung, als jeder von Miss Grangers Entdeckung redete, die nur von Severus und Dumbledore bestätigt worden war. Sie hatten einen Weg gefunden, die Todesser zu besiegen. Sie hatten einen Weg gefunden, Voldemort von seinen Anhängern zu trennen, damit Harry sich diesem Monster von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstellen konnte. Da gab es immer noch die Möglichkeit der Niederlage. Alle wussten es. Sie steckten all ihre Hoffnungen auf einen Sieg in die Fähigkeiten eines Jungen gegen die bewiesenen Mächte eines Wahnsinnigen, der noch nicht einmal mehr wirklich menschlich war, aber sie hatten jetzt zumindest eine Hoffnung, an die sie sich klammern konnten.<p>

Es musste dennoch einiges getan werden. Filius arbeitete mit Granger und Severus, um den Zauber zu erschaffen, der alle besiegen würde, die das Dunkle Mal trugen. Es war ein mehrschichtiger Zauber, dessen Verwicklungen und Feinheiten Filius beinahe an Ort und Stelle vor dieser Herausforderung vibrieren ließen.

Jetzt wollte Miranda sehen, was diese neue Information mit ihrer Matrix machen würde. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch ihre Luft und wischte eine der Tafeln frei. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, zog ein kleines Kreidestück aus ihrer Tasche und begann zu schreiben. Wie immer, wenn sie arbeitete, hatte sie das Gefühl in ihren Berechnungen zu versinken, die Zahlen und Symbole flogen mühelos aus ihren Händen. Die Gleichungen vermischten sich mit Magie, flogen leicht vor ihr, als die Zahlen ihr Gleichgewicht fanden und sich widersprechenden Notizen strichen, wenn die Zahlen nicht stimmten. Die Zeit kam beinahe zum Stehen und die Außenwelt verschwand, bis nur noch die Zahlen und Miranda und ihre Magie ineinander wirbelten.

Eine unbestimmte Zeit später fügte sie das letzte Symbol hinzu. Ihre trockenen Augen mit einer Hand reibend, ließ sie ihr Kreidestück fallen und streckte ihre verkrampfte Hand aus, ließ ihre Fingerknöchel knacken und stöhnte bei dem Gefühl auf. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, um die Gleichung als Ganzes wahrzunehmen, verengte sie ihre Augen, als sie einige Untergleichungen betrachtete. Das gesamte Gleichgewicht, jede Variable hatte sie berücksichtigt und doch schien die Gleichung ... seltsam zu sein.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln zog sie ihren Zauberstab und fabrizierte eine komplizierte Geste, die die Matrix in ein dreidimensionales Gebilde erschienen ließ. Sie brauchte ein paar Minuten, um zu verstehen, was sie da sah. „Nein. Das kann nicht stimmen. Merlin steh mir bei, aber das kann nicht stimmen."

Ein ungeduldiges Winken löste die Matrix auf und sie drehte sich zurück zu der Gleichung um, ihr Blick fuhr schnell über die Berechnungen auf der panischen Suche nach dem Fehler, der nicht da war. „Scheiße!" Schnell schnappte sie sich ihre Roben, eilte aus dem Zimmer und rannte den langen Flur hinunter und die Stufen zu Severus' Zimmer hinauf. Sie schlug mit ihren Handballen gegen seine Tür. „Öffnen Sie die Tür, Snape."

Die Tür sprang auf und offenbarte einen offensichtlichen wütenden Snape. „Grundgütiger Gott, Frau. Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Was wollen Sie?" Severus Snape stand in seinen langem, grauen Herrennachthemd mit zerzausten Haaren und einen grimmigen Blick vor ihr.

„Die Gleichungen. Die abnormale Linie. Sie und Miss Granger. Sie müssen sich das ansehen."

Snapes beide Augenbrauen zogen sich hoch. „Jetzt?", fragte er mit ungläubiger Stimme. „Das kann nicht warten bis... ich weiß auch nicht, die Sonne aufgegangen ist?"

„Jetzt, Sie Mistkerl", knurrte sie zurück, ihre Wut kochte langsam über.

Severus' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen, welches sie extrem an Hagrids Hund Fang erinnerte, aber er neigte steif seinen Kopf. „Geben Sie mir einen Moment." Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, hörte sie auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers Bewegungen, aber innerhalb von ein oder zwei Minuten stand er in einer schwarzen Hose und einem verknitterten weißen Hemd vor ihr. „Führen Sie den Weg", sagte er und deutete auf den Flur hinter ihr.

Auf den Absatz kehrtmachend, stampfte sie davon. Sie konnte ihn nicht hinter sich hören und sie war in der Versuchung sich umzudrehen, um nachzusehen, ob er ihr folgte, aber sie widerstand dem Drang, ihn zu überprüfen. Sie betrat wieder ihre eigenen Zimmer, trat zur Seite und zeigte gebieterisch auf die sich drehende Matrix, die noch immer träge in der Mitte des Zimmers hing. „Dort!"


	42. und zwei Schritte zurück

**… und zwei Schritte zurück**

„Es ist drei Uhr morgens in aller Herrgotts Frühe", knurrte Snape. „Was gibt es _DORT_ so unglaublich Wichtiges zu sehen? Und beeilen Sie sich, bevor ich wieder zurück in mein Bett gehe."

Miranda bedachte ihn mit einem dunklen Blick. „Ich schwöre", knurrte sie nicht allzu leise. „Hören Sie mir eigentlich nicht zu, wenn ich diese Gleichungen hier erkläre? Ihr seid alle wie ein Haufen Erstklässler - 'Oh, seht euch nur die hübschen, drehenden Lichter an'."

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und sah zu gleichermaßen amüsiert und genervt aus. „Sind Sie dann jetzt fertig?"

Sie starrte ihn an und schnaubte letztendlich ein „Ja", während sie bestimmt versuchte, sein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln zu ignorieren.

„Also, dieses '_dort'_?"

Sie widerstand dem Drang, auf die Matrix zu deuten, sehr wohl wissend, dass es sinnlos war. „Weil ich weiß, was es bedeutet. Ich weiß, was all dies bedeutet. Zugegeben, ich kann noch nicht genau die Abläufe bestimmen, aber ich verstehe die Mitspieler und was noch auf uns zukommen wird."

Snape sah jetzt etwas wacher und geringfügig interessierter aus. „Und das wäre?"

„Erinnern Sie sich noch, als Sie die Matrix 'gebraut' haben?"

Er zuckte auf eine Art die Schultern, die man als ein ja hätte interpretieren können. „Ich glaube, da haben wir die meisten Teilnehmer, von denen wir annahmen, dass sie an der Konfrontation mit dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Gefolgsleuten nicht beteiligt sein würden, herausgenommen."

Miranda nickte. „Ganz genau. Wir hatten dann nur noch die Schlüsselfiguren, wie da wären die Herren Potter und Weasley, die Todesser, Sie, Sie-wissen-schon-wer, die Hauselfen, ich selbst, Miss Granger, Filius und die abnormale Linie."

„Glückwunsch. Ihre Gleichungen haben sich dann wohl erfüllt." Er wandte sich von ihr ab.

Sie griff nach seinen Arm. „Sie sind wirklich ein Mistkerl." Er schüttelte ihre Hand von sich, aber versuchte nicht noch einmal zu verschwinden. „Es ist mehr als das. Damals hat Filius nicht wirklich viel Sinn ergeben, aber ich denke, wir verstehen jetzt alle, wie er ins Schema passt, genau wie Miss Granger und Sie selbst. Von dem, was Miss Granger von den Hauselfen erzählt hat und wie sie die Gegenüberstellung in Hogwarts abgewendet haben, erklären sie sich auch von selbst. Den Ausschluss des Ordens ... Also, ein paar von uns sind noch übrig, die nicht tot oder untergetaucht sind. Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, warum Albus nicht mit angezeigt wird. Das beunruhigt mich etwas."

„Nichts von dem erklärt, warum Sie so aufgebracht sind und mich um diese gottlose Zeit wecken mussten."

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Das größte Rätsel, welches ich nicht erklären konnte, war die abnormale Linie", sagte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Sie tauchte auf und verschwand dann wieder, als ob sie eine eigenständige Kontrolle hätte. Nichts von dem was ich tat, änderte etwas daran und doch veränderte es sich ständig. Es wuchs. Es zog sich zurück. Es war auf eine Weise organisch. Und dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass Ihre Existenz an gewissen Punkten immer wieder auszufallen scheint."

„Das Zusammentreffen zwischen Potter und dem Dunklen Lord." Er gestikulierte leicht. „Ich hatte noch nie ein besonders großes Vertrauen darin gehabt, diesen Moment zu überleben."

„Tja, an einen guten Tag wünschen es sich ein paar von uns." Für nur einen kurzen Augenblick dachte sie, dass Snape bei dieser Aussage zugleich verwirrt als auch zufrieden aussah, aber dann wurden seine Gedanken und Gefühle wieder von seiner Gleichgültigkeit bedeckt.

„Noch einmal, Vector, was wollen Sie mir sagen?"

Miranda biss ihre Zähne zusammen. „Sie treiben einen wirklich in die Verzweiflung. Wie sie es nur -" Sie hielt inne und atmete einmal tief durch. „Sie werden sterben."

Er starrte sie ausdruckslos an.

„Haben Sie mich gehört? Dieser neue Plan von uns ... der bringt Sie um, Snape. Ihre Linie innerhalb der Matrix blinkt nicht mehr. Von dem Punkt an, an dem die Gegenüberstellung stattfindet, sterben Sie."

„Obwohl ich die Möglichkeit nicht anzweifeln möchte, ist der Zauber, den Granger benutzt, nicht tödlich. Es ist ein einfacher Schockzauber. Flitwick entschied, dass wir die besten Chancen auf Erfolg haben, wenn wir einen einfachen Zauber benutzen, etwas, was selbstverständlich nach dem eigentlichen Schub, wenig Energie beansprucht, um den Zauber durch die Verbindung zu senden."

Miranda sah dabei zu, wie Snape mit fest geschlossenen Augen seinen Nasenrücken rieb. Als er schließlich seine Hand wieder fallen ließ und seine Augen öffnete, war sein Ausdruck weiterhin die gleichgültige Maske des Superspions. „Haben Sie schon den Schulleiter geweckt?"

Miranda schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sobald ich es verstanden hatte, bin ich zu Ihnen gekommen. Ich werde es mit Albus besprechen müssen, aber ich dachte, dass Sie es als Erster wissen sollten."

Mit einem Nicken drehte sich Snape um und zog seinen Zauberstab, damit er das Zimmer mit einen Schweige- und Nicht-Stören-Zauber belegen konnte. „Zeigen Sie mir, was Sie haben."

Miranda zog ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab, murmelte die entsprechenden Beschwörungen und schwang den Zauberstab in einem genauen Muster. Einige Tafeln im Zimmer begannen zu leuchten. In der Mitte des Raumes verschwand die Matrix kurz und tauchte dann wieder auf. Diesmal jedoch waren nur wenige Linien sichtbar. „Es ist am besten, wenn Sie die gesamte Entwicklung sehen. So ist es sinnvoller." Als Snape nickte, fuhr Miranda fort. „Das ist das Fundament der Matrix. Es zeigt Mr. Potter, Sie, Weasley und Granger zusammen, die Todesser, den Dunklen Lord und den Orden. Damit hat alles angefangen. Sie werden feststellen, dass die abnormale Linie abwesend ist." Mit ihren Zauberstab zeigte sie auf den Nexus der Linien. „Das hier ist die kommende Konfrontation."

„Von wann ist das?"

„Das ist die Matrix, wie sie am Ende von Mr. Potters erstem Jahr aussah." Sie winkte wieder mit ihren Zauberstab. Diesmal erschien eine zweite Matrix. „Das sind die ersten Gleichungen, die ich je angestellt hatte. Wie Sie sehen, sind sie fast mit denen aus Potters erstem Jahr identisch. Also, nach allem, was wir wissen, von dem, was geschehen würde, hatte in den letzten siebzehn Jahren seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich für Albus die ersten Gleichungen erstellt hatte, als Potter zum ersten Mal Sie-wissen-schon-wen- besiegte, nichts wirklich eine Änderung herbeigerufen."

Snape schnaubte. „Potter hatte niemanden besiegt. Lily Potter besiegte den Dunklen Lord. Harry Potter hatte ihn nur überlebt."

Miranda ließ Snapes Worte unkommentiert. Sie hatte noch nie die Fähigkeit des Jungen verstanden, dermaßen unter Snapes Haut fahren zu können, aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, dies genauer zu hinterfragen. „Genau. Jedenfalls will ich damit sagen, dass bis auf ein paar geringfügige Änderungen, hat sich die Matrix kaum verändert. Sie änderte sich erst halb durch Potters sechsten Jahres." Miranda schwang ihren Zauberstab sechszehnmal, mit jedem Schwung sprang die Matrix in der Zeitlinie weiter nach vorne. „Hier", sagte sie nach dem letzten Schwung.

Snape trat vor, um die Matrix zu betrachten. Er deutete auf eine der entlegenen Ecken, wo eine unberechenbare Linie erschienen war. „Das hier weiß ich noch. Das war, als die abnormale Linie eingeführt wurde."

„Richtig. Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Nichts bedeutendes hatte sich in sechszehn Jahren verändert. Sechszehn Jahre, Snape - und in all dieser Zeit nicht eine neue Variable. Und jetzt habe ich auf einmal eine Anomalie. Eine, die ich weder erklären oder kontrollieren, noch überhaupt irgendwie identifizieren kann."

„Aber Sie haben anschließend die Matrix danach angepasst. Etwas hat sich offenbar geändert."

„Etwas." Sie warf ihm einen Blick aus ihrem Augenwinkel zu, aber er war so auf die Matrix konzentriert, dass er es nicht bemerkte. „Aufgrund einiger Dinge, die letztes Jahr geschahen, erkannte ich, dass Granger und Weasley einzeln viel wichtiger waren, als jeder zuvor angenommen hatte." Ein weiterer Schwung und die Matrix änderte sich erneut als zwei neue Linien auftauchten. „Aber wie Sie sehen, habe ich mich geirrt. Alles, was ich über Arithmantik weiß, besagt, dass neue Ergänzungen die abnormale Linie hätte beseitigen sollen. Ich konnte einfach nicht das Warum verstehen. Jetzt tue ich es. Wie Sie sehen, dachte ich, dass es dort begann. Das war mein Fehler. Es begann bereits früher. Viel früher in diesem Jahr."

„Sie haben zu viel Zeit mit dem Schulleiter verbracht. Sie geben nur noch rätselhaften Schwachsinn von sich."

„Oh, hören Sie schon auf, so begriffsstutzig zu sein. Hier geht es nur um Sie und Hermine Granger." Snape wich von ihr ab, als ob sie ihn verflucht hätte, sein bereits blasses Gesicht wurde noch bleicher. Seine Reaktion war aussagekräftig und passte zu einigen anderen Dingen, die sie vermutete, aber sie wollte ihn nicht verprellen. Sie hob eine Hand, ihre Handfläche offen nach oben dargeboten. „Friede, Snape. Ich unterstelle rein gar nichts, noch beschuldige ich Sie irgendwelcher Unanständigkeiten."

Sie beobachtete wie Snape seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte. „Was genau _wollen_ Sie dann damit sagen?"

„Dass ich mit Filius gesprochen habe und wir haben uns über ein paar Dinge unterhalten, die uns beide seltsam vorkamen. Miss Granger begann letztes Jahr, ihr Verhalten zu verändern. Selbstverständlich ist das nichts Ungewöhnliches. Wir haben ständig mit Kindern zu tun, die erwachsen werden. Demnach hatte sich wirklich niemand etwas dabei gedacht. Oder falls man es doch tat, war sie einfach nur ein Mädchen, welches zu einer jungen Frau heranwuchs und dort ihren Platz fand. Jedoch denke ich nicht, dass dies in Miss Grangers Fall alles war. Sie hatte ein Ziel."

Snape seufzte resigniert. „Sie glauben, dieses Ziel war ich."

„Ja. Und starren Sie nicht so finster. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum meine Gleichungen nicht stimmig waren. Ich habe nicht früh genug begonnen. Ich hatte gedacht, dass ihre Eingliederung mit ihrer Übungsgruppe in Zaubertränke begann. War es aber nicht. Auf irgendeine Art, irgendwie, hatte Miss Granger... ich weiß auch nicht. Sie hat _Sie gesehen_."

„Natürlich sah sie mich. Ich war ihr verdammter Zaubertränkelehrer." Miranda zog eine Augenbraue hoch und er gab so etwas wie ein Knurren von sich. „Also schön. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass einige von Grangers Änderungen wegen mir stattfanden. Sie, genau wie einige andere Lehrer, haben bemerkt, dass sich Miss Grangers Aufsätze verändert haben. Sie veränderten sich, weil ich sie jedes Mal zu tiefst tadelte, wenn sie mehr als erforderlich geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte auch aufgehört, mit ihrer verfluchten Hand im Unterricht herumzufuchteln."

„Weil sie wusste, dass es Sie nervte. Aber das sind Dinge, die wir bemerkt haben. Die eigentliche Frage ist, was haben Sie bemerkt?"

Snape wandte sich ruckartig von ihr ab. „Ist das wirklich nötig?"

Miranda konnte seine angespannte Wirbelsäule und Schulterpartien sehen und sie wusste, dass für einen Mann, der so privat wie Severus Snape war, diese Art von Neugierde fürchterlich schmerzhaft sein musste. „Snape... Severus, ich habe keinerlei unangebrachtes Interesse. Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass ich der Meinung bin, dass sich das Mädchen um Sie sorgt."

Ihr weiterhin den Rücken zugewandt, gab er ein weiteres leises Knurren von sich. Ihr Kommentar über Grangers Gefühle vollkommen ignorierend, beschränkte er sich nur auf ihr Zusammentreffen. „Miss Granger und ich sind letztes Jahr ein paar Mal aufeinandergetroffen." Er drehte sich zu ihr um, aber hielt sein Gesicht von ihr abgewandt, seine Haare verbargen seinen Ausdruck vor ihren Blick. „Wie Sie bereits sagten, fanden diese Treffen früher im Jahr statt, bevor ich überhaupt wusste, dass sie diese Übungsgruppe in Zaubertränke hielt. Aber sie waren absolut unschuldig. Sie begann eine Kampagne, mich zu grüßen. Später unterrichtete sie dann Longbottom in Zaubertränke. Sie hatte ein Herstellungsproblem bei einem der Tränke und bat mich um Hilfe und..." Er verstummte mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Und?", hakte sie nach.

Er zischte voller Abscheu. „Und ich nenne mich einen Spion. Ich bin genauso blind wie Potter." Plötzlich war er in Bewegung, schritt in den kleinen Raum mit schnellen, kurzen Schritten auf und ab. „Ich bin ein Idiot und sie... oh, in ihr stecken weit mehr Slytherin-Eigenschaften, als man ihr zugesteht. Dieses hinterlistige, kleine-"

Es amüsierte Miranda, dass Snape eher beeindruckt als verärgert klang und seine vorherige Demütigung seine Interaktionen mit Hermine Granger zu offenbaren waren vergessen. Andererseits war für den Hauslehrer von Slytherin die List eine Tugend. „Sie haben offensichtlich gerade eben etwas erkannt. An was denken Sie?"

Seine Schritte stoppten. „Ich vermute auch, dass es letztes Jahr war, wo sie mit ihrer Infiltration der Hauselfen begann."

Miranda lachte. „Infiltration? Bei Ihnen klingt es so, als ob sie eine Art Guerilla gegen Sie gestartet hatte."

„Das war genau das, was sie getan hat. Meine Mahlzeiten änderten sich", sagte er mit schwerer Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. „Nur die Hauselfen können dahinter stecken und nur mit Anweisungen von außen. Sie hätten nicht von sich aus daran gedacht."

„Ihr Essen?", fragte Miranda verwirrt. „Warum sollte sie Ihr Essen umstellen?"

Snape winkte ab. „Der Grund ist irrelevant. Sie tat es. Sie ist auch in meine Gemächer gelangt."

Das waren Informationen, von denen Miranda noch nichts wusste und sie fragte sich kurz, warum Granger nicht tot und irgendwo begraben lag. Dann erkannte sie, dass das vermutlich der Grund war, der die Entzweiung zwischen Snape und Hermine verursacht hatte. Ihre eigene Neugier spornte sie an. „Hat sie etwas mitgenommen? Das erscheint mir recht unwahrscheinlich."

Snape knurrte stumm. „Sie hat nichts mitgenommen. Sie ... hat etwas da gelassen. Und auch hier sind die Gründe, warum sie es getan und was sie da gelassen hatte, nicht wichtig. Sie hatte ein Bedürfnis wahrgenommen - dass ich etwas brauchte - und sie hat einen Weg gefunden, es auch zu erreichen."

Ein sehr großer Teil in ihr wollte Snape wirklich fragen, was Hermine getan hatte, aber sie konnte von dem noch immer sichtbaren Knurren in seinem Gesicht sehen, dass ihre Neugierde sie nicht weiter bringen würde. Also ignorierte sie den Drang und richtete die Unterhaltung wieder zurück auf die Matrix und den Grund, warum sie ihn mitten in der Nacht geweckt hatte. „Okay, also sehen Sie auch, dass Miss Granger den Kern von alle dem darstellt?"

„Ich dachte Potter sei der Kern von all dem. Er ist der Junge-der-überlebte, die Auserwählte und der verdammte Retter der Zauberwelt."

„Da irren Sie sich", sagte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Wir haben uns alle geirrt. Oder vielleicht nicht geirrt, sondern haben uns zu sehr auf Mr. Potter konzentriert. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Harry Potter ist derjenige, dessen Schicksal es ist, sich Sie-wissen-schon-wem zu stellen, auch wenn ich denke, dass es eher ein Fluch ist. Aber er ist nur der Zauber, verstehen Sie? Alle anderen um ihn herum sind der Zauberstab, die ihn führen. All das führt uns wieder zurück zu der Matrix, Sie und Hermine Granger."

Er warf ihr einen mürrischen Blick zu, seine Arme hielt er schützend vor seiner Brust verschränkt. „Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass diese abnormale Linie Granger darstellt?'

Miranda lachte leicht. „Ja und nein. Die abnormale Linie ist eine Variable, die ich nicht erklären konnte." Snapes Schultern zogen sich vor, als ob er sich vor dem Schlag, von dem er wusste, dass er folgen würde, beschützen wollte. Miranda senkte ihre Stimme, da sie sich nicht sicher war, wie er ihre Neuigkeiten auffassen würde. „Sie ist in Sie verliebt."

Snape zuckte zusammen und war dann so regungslos, dass Miranda sich nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt noch atmete. Aber er musste es hören, also machte sie weiter. „Ich habe es als eine separate Linie betrachtet und gedacht, es besäße eine eigene Gleichung. Das war es nicht. Die abnormale Linie war wie ein Schatten, die in den Rest der Matrix geschmissen wurde, weil ich Miss Granger nicht verstand. Sie ist Ihnen nahe gekommen. Aufgrund ihrer Nähe hat sie Sie besser kennengelernt. Die Möglichkeiten, die Entscheidungen, die sie getroffen hatte, alles steht in Verbindung zu ihren Gefühlen für Sie. Das ist auch der Grund, warum die abnormale Linie ständig auf Kollisionskurs mit Ihnen ist."

Snape richtete sich langsam auf, sein Gesichtsausdruck versteinert. „Sie irren sich."

„Nein. Hätten Sie gewusst, dass Sie mit ihr eine Affinität teilen? Hätte sie die Hauselfen gut genug verstanden, um sie als Lösung für die Attacken der Todesser anzubieten? Hätten die Elfen überhaupt auf sie gehört, wenn Granger nicht schon vorher mit ihnen etwas zu tun hatte? Wenn Granger Sie nicht verstanden hätte, würde Mr. Potter dann noch immer die dunklen Künste benutzen? Wenn sie sich nicht auf Sie eingelassen hätte, hätte sie dann wirklich alles aufs Spiel gesetzt, um Heilerin Alverez zu holen? Wenn sie sich nicht auf Sie eingelassen hätte, hätte sie dann die Verbindung zwischen Ihren Dunklen Mal und den der anderen Todesser hergestellt?" Sie hielt inne und atmete einmal tief durch. „Jeden Schritt, jede Entscheidung, jede Linksabbiegung, anstatt Rechts zu gehen, wurde von Hermine Granger und ihren Gefühlen - ihren wachsenden Gefühlen - Ihnen gegenüber beeinflusst."

„Nein. Ich räume ein, dass sie sich um mich sorgt. Aber ihr Interesse ist lediglich das einer Schülerin zu ihrem Mentor. Sie interessiert sich lediglich für mein Wohlergehen, nichts weiter. Genau wie mit dieser lächerlichen Kampagne, die sie wegen der Hauselfen aufgestellt hat."

„Severus, Sie können das nicht einfach ignorieren ..."

„Ich ignoriere es nicht. Ich stimme nur nicht Ihrer Interpretation zu."

„Severus-"

„Nein", knurrte er, seine erstarrte Maske begann zu bröckeln. „Informieren Sie Albus über Ihren Fund. Erzählen Sie ihm, dass sich das Mädchen um mich sorgt. Erzählen Sie ihm, was auch immer Sie wollen."

Miranda betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. „Und Miss Granger?"

„Sie werden ihr nichts sagen."

„Wir können Ihr nicht nichts erzählen, Severus. Sie wird den Zauber ausführen und Sie werden sterben. Was dann?"

„Also würden Sie es ihr vorher sagen und sie dann den Zauber ausführen lassen, sehr wohl wissend, dass ich sterben werde? Wie ist das gnädiger? Es wird welche geben, die überleben und ihr dann bei ihrer verweilenden Trauer helfen."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Verweilende Trauer?", würgte sie schließlich. „Haben Sie den Teil überhört, wo ich Ihnen gesagt habe, dass sie in Sie verliebt ist?"

Seine Antwort war schnell und vehement. „Sie ist NICHT in mich verliebt."

„Um Himmels willen ... hören Sie mir überhaupt zu? Es ist ein wesentlicher Bestandteil Ihres Todes."

„Und Sie hören mir nicht zu. Es macht keinen Unterschied. Das ist der beste Plan, den wir haben, um den Niedergang des Dunklen Lords sicherzustellen. Das werde ich nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Sie werden das nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Und wenn ich unter den Händen von Hermine Granger meinen letzten Atemzug tätigen sollte, dann ist das eben so."

* * *

><p>„Versuchen Sie es erneut, Miss Granger."<p>

Severus beobachtete, wie Hermine die Stabbewegung wiederholte, ihre Aussprache des Zaubers klar und deutlich. Sie und Flitwick arbeiteten an dem ersten Teil ihrer Lösung, die Todesser auszuschalten. Das Dunkle Mal bestand aus vielen Zaubern, die ineinander gewebt waren. Jeder Zauber oder jedes Zauberfragment diente dem Ganzen, aber besaß eine eigene Funktion: Einer lauschte nach den Namen Voldemort, einer, der die Todesser miteinander verband, ein weiterer, der es dem Dunklen Lord ermöglichte, die Magie der Todesser zu ziehen. Laut Filius gab es mindestens ein Dutzend von Zaubern, die den Kern des Dunklen Mals darstellte und er war zugleich aufgrund der Komplexität des Zaubers neidisch als auch ehrfurchtsvoll. Er murmelte seit Tagen, dass Tom Riddle sein Leben verschwendet hatte, wenn er fähig war, solch einen Zauber zu entwerfen.

Um Hermine erst üben zu lassen, hatte Filius eine Reihe an Kissen gezaubert und sie mit ähnlich komplexen Zaubern, wie dem Dunklen Mal belegt. Es waren die letzten Dunklen Kissen - wie sie Hermine beharrlich betitelte - durch die sich Hermine mit der Hilfe eines Bildzaubers arbeitete. Es war jetzt an der Zeit für sie mit Severus selbst zu arbeiten und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er bereit dazu war. Die Übung mit den Kissen hatten ihm drei Tage gegeben, um sich mit seinen Gefühlen in Bezug auf Vectors Verkündung auseinanderzusetzen. Er hatte diese drei Tage genutzt, um wieder Herr seines Verstandes zu werden. Er hatte auch mit sorgfältigem Geschick dafür gesorgt, dass er niemals mit Hermine alleine gewesen war. Seine Gnadenfrist war abgelaufen.

„Ja, ausgezeichnet", sagte Filius und tätschelte ihr gütig die Schulter. „Ich denke, Sie haben langsam den Dreh raus." Von seinem Platz auf seinen Stuhl nahe ihrer Schulter aus, benutzte er seinen Zauberstab als Orientierungshilfe. „Sehen Sie die Überlagerungen der Zauber, die das Ganze darstellen? Also das hier ist die Ebene, die uns interessiert. Sie werden natürlich mit Professor Snape üben müssen, damit Sie ein Gefühl für die Verbildlichung bekommen, die Sie brauchen werden, um unseren Zauber durch das Dunkle Mal zu schicken. Aber Sie machen das gut. Wirklich gut."

Hermine blickte von Flitwick hinüber zu Severus und dann wieder zurück zu Flitwick. „Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord keine Manipulationen am Mal bemerken wird? Er wird nicht bemerken, dass wir ihn ausspionieren?"

Flitwick sprang von dem Stuhl, auf dem er stand. „Er sollte nichts bemerken. Der Bildzauber ist grundsätzlich auf den Benutzer bezogen. Aber selbst wenn er irgendeinen Überlauf bemerken sollte und mit der Affinität, die Sie mit Professor Snape teilen, sollte es für Sie-wissen-schon-wen unmöglich sein zu wissen, ob es Ihre Magie oder die von Professor Snape ist. Immerhin fließt ständig durch das Mal eine gewisse Ansammlung an Magie. Ich vermute eher, dass es für Sie-wissen-schon-wen vielmehr wie ein stetiges Summen im Hintergrund ist, welches er kaum noch bemerkt. Nur das Auslösen von einen der Unterzauber oder einen massiven magischen Anstieg im Mal würde jetzt noch seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen."

Hermine sah wenig überzeugt und etwas besorgt aus. _Besorgt um meine Sicherheit._ Es war ein wirklich seltsamer Gedanke. Aber sie sorgte sich. Um ihn. Er hatte genug Beweise von ihr dafür. Er wollte, dass Vector sich irrte. Er wollte, dass es etwas anderes als Liebe war. Alles außer Liebe. Er hatte ihr Wissen und Bildung angeboten. Er wollte sagen, dass es eine Verliebtheit war. Es hatte genug Schülerinnen in den letzten Jahren mit Schwärmereien für ihn gegeben, dass es nicht vollkommen außerhalb im Bereich des Unmöglichen lag.

Aber als er sie jetzt beobachtete, war er irgendwie erleichtert. Es war ein Gefühl, welches er seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr hatte und er wusste ohne jeden Zweifel, dass Vector eine äußerst unangenehme Wahrheit ausgesprochen hatte. Nicht, dass es etwas ausmachte. Dieser Teil, von dem, was er Vector gesagt hatte, stimmte. Er war nicht dumm und er konnte sich eingestehen, dass er einsam war. Er hatte die letzten drei Tage damit verbracht, die Tatsache anzuerkennen, dass er zu Hermine ebenfalls eine Anziehung verspürte. Aber das war auch schon alles. Einfache Anziehung, basierend auf der Tatsache, dass sie jung und unschuldig war und Merlin steh ihm bei, ihn mochte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass es mehr als das sein würde und er konnte es ganz sicher nicht so weiterlaufen lassen. Er war vielleicht ein Mistkerl, aber er war kein herzloser Mistkerl. Es gab keinen Grund für sie, unnötig nach seinem Tod zu trauern. Er entschied, er würde sie einfach von irgendwelchen zärtlicheren Gefühlen ihm gegenüber abbringen, da er sie sicherlich nicht erwidern oder sie noch ermutigen würde. Es war zu ihrem eigenen Wohle und auch zu seinem, wenn er ehrlich war.

All die Jahre war er in der Lage gewesen, Dumbledores Befehle zu befolgen, weil er nichts außer Potters Sieg über den Dunklen Lord hatte, für, dass es sich zu leben lohnte. Hermine Granger war gefährlich. Er hatte es schon immer gewusst. Er hatte nur nicht gewusst, welche Gefahr sie darstellte. Seine Tage der Besinnung hatten ihm mehr als deutlich gezeigt, dass er es sich nicht erlauben konnte, Hermine zu lieben. Ihm durfte nichts gegeben werden, für das er leben könnte. Ihm etwas anderes als Erinnerungen und eine alte Liebe zu geben und er wusste nicht, ob er in der Lage war sich zu legen und zu sterben. Sogar für Dumbledore. Selbst für Lily.

Hermine schielte wieder zu ihm hinüber, ihre Unterlippe hielt sie mit offensichtlicher Sorge zwischen ihren Zähnen gefangen. „Wenn Sie sich sicher sind."

Flitwick schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „So sicher, wie wir uns sein können, Miss Granger. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie oder Severus hier sich um irgendwas sorgen müssen. So und jetzt habe ich noch ein Treffen mit Professor Vector und Dumbledore in Bezug auf das Timing von allen Abläufen." Er verneigte sich kurz in Severus' Richtung. „Ich lasse Sie dann in den fähigen Händen von Professor Snape. Sie müssen an dem Bildzauber arbeiten und sicherstellen, dass Sie vertraut mit den Ebenen des Males werden. Kommen Sie einfach zu mir, wenn Sie auf Schwierigkeiten treffen oder etwas sehen, was sie nicht kennen."

Dann war Flitwick verschwunden und sie waren in dem plötzlich viel zu kleinen Zimmer alleine. Hermine beobachtete ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen und einen derart offenen, vertrauenden Gesichtsausdruck, dass etwas in seiner Brust zu stechen begann. Er wollte ... Aber das war die Gefahr - er wollte sie, wollte ihr Versprechen und ihr Vertrauen und die Zukunft, die gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite lag. Alles befand sich direkt vor seinen Fingerspitzen und wurde ihm wieder einmal verweigert. Bei dieser Ungerechtigkeit wurde er von Wut erfasst. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und er ärgerte sich nur noch mehr, als ihn Hermine anlächelte. „Wir sollten beginnen", sagte er und trat sich selbst, weil er das Offensichtliche bekundete. Es war nur ein Anzeichen dafür, wie sehr er sein Gleichgewicht verloren hatte.

„Natürlich", sagte sie lediglich mit einer leichten Kopfneigung und nicht die angreifende Antwort, die er gegeben hätte, wenn man zu ihm so etwas derartig Banales gesagt hätte. Sie lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl, auf dem sie noch saß, vor, um nach einem weiteren verblassten Kissen auf der Couch zu greifen. Nachdem sie das Kissen in ihren Schoß gelegt hatte, deutete sie auf die Couch vor sich. „Es wäre einfacher, wenn Sie sich dort hinsetzen und ihren Arm auf das Kissen legen würden." Sie lächelte ihn erneut an. „Wir können es uns auch genauso gut gemütlich machen."

Ihre Taten und Worte waren unschuldig genug, aber sämtliche Instinkte in ihm schrien, dass dies eine äußerst schlechte Idee war. Sehr wohl wissend, dass er jetzt wahrhaftig gefangen war und mit dem Gefühl sich lächerlich zu machen, nahm er auf der Couch Platz und spannte seinen Rücken an. Sie beobachtete ihn mit einem leicht verwirrten Blick, selbst wenn Wärme darin lag.

„Entspannen Sie sich. Ich werde Ihnen nicht wehtun, wissen Sie."

Das Gefühl, in der Falle zu sitzen, verstärkte sich. Sie kannte ihn bereits zu gut. „Schmerz ist relativ", sagte er schließlich.

Einer ihrer Mundwinkel zuckte. „Dann will ich Ihnen keinen Schaden zufügen", sagte sie und griff nach seiner Hand.

Sein Arm versperrte sich gegen ihren Zug und sie sah ihn überrascht an. Sein Herz begann wild unter seinen Rippen zu pochen und er konnte einfach nicht ihren Blick treffen. Er lebte bereits seit über zwanzig Jahren mit dem Mal und irgendwie hatte er vor langer Zeit seinen Frieden damit geschlossen. Es anders zu machen, hätte ihn ansonsten in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Vor mehr als zwei Jahren hatte er sein Mal Fudge mit mehr Verärgerung als Scham gezeigt. Er hatte in diesem winzigen Zimmer gesessen und seinen Arm dem Schulleiter und Flitwick offenbart und doch widerstrebte es ihn, jetzt ihr seinen Arm und somit seine elende Vergangenheit zu zeigen. Es war genau die Sache, die er tun musste, um sie gegen sich zu bringen, und doch wollte er ihre guten Überzeugungen in ihm nicht verlieren. _Wie erbärmlich ich doch bin, dass ich mich davor fürchte, von einem Gryffindor-Mädchen verurteilt zu werden, und wie soll ich aus dieser Unmöglichkeit wieder herauskommen? Verdammt, wenn ich es tue und verdammt, wenn ich es nicht tue._

„Hören Sie auf!"

Automatisch flog sein Blick zu ihr, wo sie ihn finster anstarrte.

„Hören Sie auf", wiederholte sie. „Hören Sie mich? Ich kann schon praktisch die Schuldgefühle in Ihnen aufsteigen sehen, also hören Sie auf damit. Was auch immer Sie denken ... hören Sie einfach auf", beendete sie hastig den Satz.

Er starrte sie erstaunt an, sein eigenes Unbehagen für den Moment vergessen, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass er ihre Gefühle abschrecken musste. Das war dann wohl seine Gelegenheit. „Ich habe Dinge getan, bei denen Sie in Tränen ausbrechen würden. Andere Todesser fürchten sich vor mir und versuchen, sich bei mir einzuschleimen. Ich bin vermutlich der meist gehasste Lehrer in Hogwarts Geschichte. Ehemalige Schüler, seit Jahren aus meinem Klassenzimmer verschwunden, stottern noch immer in meiner Gegenwart."

Sie lächelte ihn langsam an, was ihn mit Wärme erfüllte, auch wenn er dagegen ankämpfte. „Mir ist es egal, wer Sie waren, mir ist nur wichtig, wer Sie jetzt sind."

Er starrte sie erneut an und versuchte die Wahrheit in ihren Worten zu lesen. Furchtlos traf sie seinen Blick und für einen Moment war er versucht, in ihren Verstand einzutauchen, um ihre wahren Absichten zu lesen. Anstatt seine eigene Kontrolle zu riskieren, blickte er hinunter auf seinen Unterarm, den er noch immer verschlossen hielt. „Sie sind nachsichtiger als die meisten."

„Dann sind sie alle Dummköpfe", flüsterte sie antwortend.

_Sie machte es ihm nicht leicht__._ „Einige Leoparden ändern ihre Flecken nicht. Sie werden einfach nur besser darin, sie zu verstecken."

„Versuchen Sie, mir Angst zu machen? Falls es das ist, dann können Sie jetzt damit aufhören."

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. _Törichte Frau._ „Ich versuche, Sie zu warnen."

„Dann bin ich jetzt gewarnt. Und es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich eine Aufgabe zu erledigen habe." Sie schenkte ihm noch ein schelmisches Lächeln und griff wieder nach seiner Hand und schnappte diesmal seine Handfläche. Ihre Finger waren weich und warm gegen seine eigenen. Leicht daran ziehend senkte sie seinen Arm, sodass er mit seiner Handfläche nach oben ausgestreckt zwischen ihnen lag.

Hermine starrte für ein paar Sekunden auf seinen Arm, bevor sie schließlich ihre Hand über den Ärmel hinunter bewegte und dabei die Falten glättete und die Knopfreihe an der Außenseite in eine Reihe brachte. Die Luft wurde schwer zwischen ihnen und Severus öffnete seinen Mund, um dringend nach Luft zu schnappen.

Sie musste etwas gemerkt haben, da sie zu ihm aufblickte, bevor sie nervös ausatmete. Dann schaute sie wieder hinunter und legte beide Hände an die Knopfreihe. Sie umklammerte den Stoff, zog leicht daran und der erste perlenschwarze Knopf löste sich. Er bemerkte, wie ihre Hände zitterten.

Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort, als sie jeden Knopf aus seinem Loch löste und dann den schwarzen Stoff seines Ärmels zurückschlug. Sie schnaubte amüsiert, als darunter weiße Baumwolle zum Vorschein kam. Wieder fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über seinen Arm, strich den Stoff und die weitaus kürzere Knopfreihe seines Hemdärmels glatt. Diesmal konnte er die Wärme ihrer Hände durch den Stoff spüren.

Die Atemzüge, mit denen er bereits kämpfte, erloschen komplett, als sie die drei Knöpfe öffnete und sein Hemdärmel zurückkrempelte, wodurch ihre Fingerspitzen gegen seine Haut strichen. Das Fleisch seines Innenarms war fast genauso weiß wie sein Hemd, seine blauen Venen schimmerten schwach durch seine Haut am Handgelenk hindurch. Aber es war das Mal, welches seine und zweifelsohne ihre Aufmerksamkeit erlangte. Es war ein schwarzes, hässliches Makel auf seiner Haut, seine Bösartigkeit war beinahe eine körperliche Kraft in dem Zimmer.

Ihre Fingerspitzen fuhren über seine Haut und hinterließen auf ihren Weg eine Gänsehaut. „Tut es weh?"

Das war dann also die Gelegenheit, ihre verliebten Gefühle für ihn zu zerschmettern. „Ich war an dem Tag, an dem es in meinen Arm gebrannt wurde, stolz. Es war der Höhepunkt für all meine harte Arbeit. Ich habe mich bewährt und mir würde die höchste Ehre zu Teil werden - das Mal, welches mich für immer mit meinen Kameraden und Kameradinnen in dieser Sache verbinden würde."

Ihr Daumen schwebte über die Ränder des Males. „Nur den Mächtigsten und Ergebensten wurde das Mal gegeben."

„Ja." Er schluckte die Galle, die mit seinen Erinnerungen hochsteigen wollte, hinunter. Ihm waren die Erinnerungen nicht annähernd so angenehm, wie er es vorgab.

„Manchmal hasse ich den Schulleiter."

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

Ihr Daumen setzte ihre Bewegung fort, das Streichen von Haut gegen Haut war zugleich eine Ablenkung als auch ein ungewohnter Trost. „Was wären Sie wohl gewesen, wenn er Sie nicht einfach abgeschrieben hätte? Was, wenn er all das in Ihnen gesehen hätte, was der Dunkle Lord sah? Er hat Sie einfach gehen gelassen, ohne es überhaupt zu versuchen."

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich in jenen Tagen den Schulleiter beachtet hätte. Es ist jetzt auch vollkommen egal. Die Vergangenheit kann nicht verändert werden. Ich habe meine Seele an den Teufel verkauft, Hermine. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, den Preis dafür zu bezahlen."

* * *

><p><em>Ich habe meine Seele an den Teufel verkauft, Hermine. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, den Preis dafür zu bezahlen.<br>_

Hermine starrte ihn an, die Worte hingen bedächtig zwischen ihnen und zerstörten die Anspannung, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut, als sie seine Knöpfe geöffnet hatte. Er tat es schon wieder, zog sich von ihr zurück und distanzierte sich. Er tat es bereits seit Tagen. Es war nicht wie die kalte, wütende Entfremdung, die er ihr wegen den Laken gezeigt hatte. Es war viel subtiler als das und etwas von dem sie nicht sicher war, ob sie es bemerkt hätte, wenn das Beobachten von Severus Snape nicht zu ihrer Leidenschaft geworden wäre. Etwas hatte sich verändert - sie konnte es spüren.

Sie fuhr wieder mit ihren Daumen über die Ränder des Mals. „Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet", sagte sie schließlich. „Tat es weh?"

Sein Blick konzentrierte sich auf das Mal. „Ich wurde über die Jahre von einer Menge Flüchen und Zaubern getroffen. Nichts von dem kam dem Gefühl gleich, als das Mal in meinen Arm gesenkt worden war." Seine Stimme verschärfte sich. „Sie sollten mit dem Bildzauber beginnen."

Unsicher, wie genau seine Stimmung war, vollführte sie den Bildzauber auf dem Mal und offenbarte die ineinander gewobenen Ebenen des Zaubers. Es war wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Verschachtelung. Während sie sich durch die Ebenen bewegte, suchte sie nach der magischen Spur, die die Verbindung zwischen den Todessern kontrollierte. Jedes Mal wenn sie die Spur fand und versuchte, ihr zu folgen, verlor sie sich in der Verschachtelung. „Das ist nicht..."

„Was ist das Problem?"

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen. Sie war so vertieft in dem Problem vor ihr gewesen, dass sie ihn vollkommen vergessen hatte. „Es ist nicht wie bei den Dunklen Kissen", erklärte sie. „Diese Zauber bestanden aus einem Anfang und einem Ende. Es war leicht, ihnen zu folgen. Ich weiß nicht, wo diese hier anfangen oder enden."

„Das ist, weil sie nicht im traditionellen Sinne _beginnen_, da das Mal mit meiner eigenen Magie vermischt ist. Das ist der Grund, warum nur jemand mit einer Affinität zu mir in der Lage wäre, das zu tun, was wir versuchen." Er lehnte sich leicht zurück, beobachtete sie und beugte sich dann abrupt wieder nach vorne. „Können Sie sich noch an den Vere-Veneficus-Zauber erinnern?"

„Den Zauber, den Sie benutzten, um den Muggelgeborenen ihren Magiefluss zu zeigen?"

„Genau. Zaubern Sie den _Vere Veneficus__._ Es wird Ihnen zeigen, wie das Mal an meine Magie gebunden ist und wo Sie den Schockzauber des Ordens ansetzen müssen."

Aufgeregt führte Hermine den Zauber aus. „Mein Gott", hauchte sie, als Severus' Magie sichtbar wurde. Sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Severus Snape ein mächtiger Zauberer war, aber den Beweis jetzt vor sich zu sehen war noch einmal etwas komplett anderes.

„Granger?"

Er schien so ruhig und still mit all der Macht, die unter seiner Haut brodelte, zu sein. Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe und versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren. „Oh! Es ist überall." Ihr Blick verfolgte jetzt die verschiedenen Spuren, die von dem Mal ausgingen. Jede Ebene und jeder Unterzauber, aus dem das Mal bestand, war mit seinen verschiedenen Chakrapunkten verbunden.

„Sagen Sie seinen Namen."

Ihr Blick flog zu ihm hoch. Sein Ausdruck war leer und unlesbar. „Sagen Sie seinen Namen", wiederholte er.

„Aber-"

„Tun Sie's", schnappte er.

Ihr Herz pochte hart genug, um in ihre Ohren zu hallen. Etwas stimmte nicht. Severus irrte sich. Sie verstand nicht, was er tat oder warum er es tat, aber sie gehorchte ihm. „Voldemort."

Das Wort hing zwischen ihnen in der Luft. Zuerst schien nichts zu passieren, bis die schwarze Masse des Herzstückes des Zaubers, aus dem das Mal bestand, zu pulsieren begann. Eine schwarze Ranke floss von dem Mal und von den Chakrapunkten in Severus' Körper wieder zurück, so wie es die Magie für gewöhnlich tat, wenn sie den Körper verließ. Dann floss sie zurück in das Mal, bevor sie in einer kleinen magischen Explosion verschwand. Sie sah, wie es die Magie aktivierte - die Verästelung der Zauber und Unterzauber, die jeden einzelnen Todesser mit dem Mal und sie alle dadurch miteinander und letztendlich sie alle mit den Dunklen Lord selbst verbanden.

Sie verstand jetzt so viel, dass sie ihn erschrocken anstarrte. Was sie sich hier ansah, war unvorstellbar. „Es ist nicht einfach miteinander verbunden; es ist ein Teil von Ihnen." Was sie sich hier ansah, war unvorstellbar.

Er lächelte sie an. Ein ehrliches Lächeln, gefüllt mit verdorbenen Gefühlen, die sie seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Arme unschuldige Granger", säuselte er. „Sie denken immer noch, dass ich besser bin, als es wirklich der Fall ist - irgendein edler Held, an dem Sie Ihre Hoffnungen und Träume heften können. Wenn Sie einen Helden wollen, dann gehen Sie zu Potter. Ich füttere nicht nur das Mal, sondern es füttert mich im Gegenzug auf viele Arten mit dunkler Magie. Ich bin befleckt. Ich bin verdorben. Selbst wenn Sie meinem Arm von meinem Körper trennen, ist der Schaden bereits da." Er sprang plötzlich von der Couch auf und ließ das Kissen zwischen ihnen auf den Boden fallen. Vier schnelle Schritte brachten ihn auf die entlegene Seite des Raumes, seine Arme hielt er vor seiner Brust verschränkt, als er zischte: „Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass einige Leoparden ihre Flecken besser verstecken als andere. Sie haben eine Aufgabe und einen Zauber zu zaubern. Sie sind nicht hier, um meine unsterbliche Seele zu retten. Das hier ist keine Romanze, wo die Schöne das Biest rettet. Und ich habe weder die Zeit noch die Geduld für Ihre Schulmädchen-Schwärmerei." Die Worte waren abschätzig, die Art von Dingen, die man zu Kindern sagte, wenn sie mit den Sachen der Erwachsenen spielten.

Hermines Herz und Verstand rasten schockiert, nicht in der Lage diesen Angriff zu verstehen. Nach dem Standard der Slytherins hatte sie ihre Gefühle Severus gegenüber bereits vor Wochen offen dargelegt. Obwohl er sie nicht wie im Märchen in seine Arme geschlossen hatte, hatte er sie auch nicht unbedingt von sich gestoßen. Sie war langsam und vorsichtig in ihren Annäherungsversuchen gewesen, sehr wohl wissend, dass irgendwelche Gryffindor-Liebestaten ihn nur in die Flucht schlagen würde. Das hier war keine Flucht, das war ein Angriff. Sie war verletzt und verwirrt. Nichts von all dem ergab einen Sinn. Er hatte sich zurückgezogen, ja, aber sie hatte nicht diese hasserfüllten Worte erwartet.

Gerade als sie bereit war in Tränen aus dem Raum zu rennen, erinnerte sie sich: Worte. Severus Snape wusste besser als jeder andere, den sie kannte, wie man mit Worten lügen konnte. Es war sein Handeln, welches die Wahrheit sprach. Sie zwang sich, hinter ihren Schmerz zu blicken, und sah einen Mann, der dermaßen angespannt war, dass er drohte überzuschnappen. Beide Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt und seine verschränkten Arme vor der Brust dienten mehr der Verteidigung als seiner Streitlust. Sie erkannte auch, dass sie es nicht zulassen würde. Er dachte daran, sie zu schocken, dass sie entweder davonlief oder nach ihm ausholte. Sie tat nichts dergleichen, als sie leise lachte. „Schulmädchen-Schwärmerei? Ich habe zu Beginn des letzten Jahres die Schwärmerei hinter mir gelassen."

Er riss schockiert seine Augen auf und ihre Hand flog hinauf zu ihren Lippen, als ob sie versuchen wollte, die Worte wieder einzufangen und hinunter zu schlucken. Sie hingen schwer in dem Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Hermine senkte langsam ihre Hand, sich durchaus bewusst, wie sein Blick dieser Bewegung folgte. „Es begann ganz unschuldig, wissen Sie", begann sie flüsternd. Sie blickte hinab; ihre Finger waren ineinander verknotet. „Aber es war unschuldig. Ich habe Sie anfangs noch nicht einmal gemocht. Ich tat es, weil es nicht fair war. Es hat mich verrückt gemacht." Sie hob ihren Kopf und traf seinen Blick kühn. „Dann wurde es zur Schwärmerei, aber nur ganz leicht. Es war alles, was eine Schulmädchen-Schwärmerei ausmachen könnte - Herzchen und Blumen und der verwegene, romantische, grüblerische Spion." Sie lachte, obwohl nur wenig Freude darin lag. „Okay, vielleicht keine Herzchen und Blumen. Aber Jane Eyre wäre sicherlich stolz gewesen."

„Ich bin nicht irgendein Held aus einem Mugge-Rroman." Seine Stimme klang belegt in ihren Ohren, ganz und gar nicht, wie sein gewöhnlicher seidiger Ton.

„Einverstanden. Sie sind viel mehr als das. Sie sind menschlich und alles, was das mit sich bringt."Sie schüttelte reuevoll mit dem Kopf, als sie sich an die Tagträume ihres jüngeren Ichs erinnerte. _Jüngeres Ich, genau_. _Komisch, dass ein Jahr einen wie ein ganzes Leben vorkommt._ „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie denken, was Sie da tun, aber es wird nicht funktionieren. Ich kenne Sie, Severus Snape. Sie jagen mir keine Angst ein, Sie können mich nicht schocken und Sie können mich nicht dazu bringen, mich nicht um Sie zu sorgen. Dieses Ding auf Ihrem Arm hat Sie und Ihre Magie verdorben. Aber Sie stehen darüber. Sie sind ein besserer Mann, als Sie sich selbst eingestehen."

Er sah sie an, als ob er sie zuvor noch nie gesehen hätte. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie sich dadurch mächtig. Er hatte das ganz offenbar nicht von ihr erwartet, was wirklich dumm von ihm war, denn sie hatte ihm klar und deutlich gezeigt, wie ihre Gefühle für ihn aussahen. Aber wenn er jemals Zweifel gehabt haben sollte, dann würde sie diese jetzt begraben. Sie schnappte die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe und stand von ihrem Platz auf und trat auf ihn zu.

„Sie sind eine Närrin. Ich versuche sicherzustellen, dass Sie-"

„Was? Überlebe? Meine Gefühle oder mein Herz nicht verletzt wird? Mich nicht in Sie verliebe?", beendete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln für ihn. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und trat einen weiteren Schritt vor. Ihr Lächeln wurde nur noch größer, als er gleichermaßen einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Miss Granger..."

„Hermine. Sie haben mich bereits Hermine genannt."

„Miss Granger", wiederholte er bestimmter. „Sie werden-"

„Verschwinden?" Sie trat einen weiteren Schritt vor, als sie sprach. „Nein, das denke ich nicht, Severus." Sie sah, wie er bei der Benutzung seines Namens erzitterte. „Sie haben mir nicht die Erlaubnis gegeben, Ihren Namen zu benutzen, aber ich habe ihn bereits tausendmal in meinen Kopf gesagt." Sie neigte leicht ihren Kopf und lächelte leicht. „Ich glaube, wir haben den Punkt, wo ich Ihre Erlaubnis brauche, längst überschritten."

Sie trat einen weiteren Schritt vor, diesmal in seine Privatsphäre hinein. Sie war jetzt nahe genug, um die Hitze von seinem Körper zu spüren. „Denken Sie nicht auch, Severus?" Sie sagte es ein letztes Mal, hauchte das Wort wie eine Liebkosung. „Severus." Sie wurde mit einem leichten Zittern, das seinen ganzen Körper erfasste, belohnt.

„Das können Sie nicht. Bitte, Hermine. Nicht."

Diesmal war es Hermine, die zitterte.

Sein Blick war hin- und hergerissen: Hunger und Verwirrung und Panik. Sie hatte versprochen, dass sie ihn nicht verletzen würde, aber irgendwie tat sie es und sie verstand es nicht. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und legte ihre Handfläche auf seine Wange. Sie wollte, dass er sich in ihre Berührung lehnte, aber sie war nicht überrascht, als er stattdessen zurückzuckte. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der dermaßen ausgehungert an Berührungen war, wie es bei ihm der Fall war. Menschen brauchten den körperlichen Kontakt, selbst die, die sich vehement dagegen wehrten. Vielleicht sogar gerade die, die sich diesen Kontakt verweigerten.

Sie hatte es an dem Tag gewusst, an dem Rink sie in seine Gemächer mit den Farben und Texturen gebracht hatte. Er war ein sinnlicher Mensch, der sich verzweifelt nach Kontakt sehnte und doch vertraute er niemanden, der sich ihm näherte, dass er ihn nicht dabei verletzen würde. Es erklärte sein Misstrauen und reservierte Haltung, die praktisch 'Nicht Anfassen' schrie. Es erklärte auch, warum er zusammenzuckte, wenn ihn andere berührten. Dieses Zucken war eine unterschwellige Geste, für gewöhnlich perfekt versteckt unter seinen Roben oder einen zwanglosen Schritt zur Seite, der ihn außerhalb der Reichweite brachte.

Severus Snape, erkannte sie, sprach seine ganz eigene Körpersprache - stumm, leise, oftmals widersprüchlich, und doch offen sichtbar, wenn man nur genau hinschaute. Ihre Augen waren geöffnet und sie fand, dass sie sie nicht mehr schließen konnte, noch wollte sie es.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Daumen seitlich über seinen Mund, strich gegen die strengen Konturen. Er sah noch immer verwirrt aus und als die Gryffindor, die sie war, nutzte sie seine Verwirrung zu ihrem Vorteil aus. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehnspitzen und legte ihre Lippen in einer hauchzarten Berührung auf die seinen. Als sie sich leicht zurückzog, blickte sie in wilde, schwarze Augen.

Es überraschte sie nicht, als sich harte Hände um ihre Oberarme legten und sie grob von ihm wegstieß. „Ich werde Ihr Untergang sein", knurrte er, die Worte waren wie Schotter, scharf und grob in ihren Ohren.

Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern wirbelte herum und flüchtete durch die Tür und ließ sie alleine zurück. Sie zitterte. Ihre Sinne torkelten von seiner Körperwärme: das Kratzen von Narben und Hornhaut, als seine Hände über ihre nackten Arme glitten, die Mischung aus Kräutern und Gewürzen, die sie immer mit Severus in Verbindung brachte. Sie musste nicht ihre Augen schließen, um sich an den Hunger in seinen Blick zu erinnern.

_Oh Gott, der Hunger._ Sie blickte hinab auf ihre fest ineinander verschlungenen Hände und schnaubte amüsiert auf. Kein Wunder, dass sie noch immer zitterte.

Und dann war er aus dem Zimmer geflüchtet. Vor ihr geflüchtet. Sie vermutete, dass sie beleidigt sein sollte, aber sie wusste es besser. Sie kannte Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>Miranda fuhr beinahe aus ihrer Haut, als Snape in das Zimmer geplatzt kam. Seine Schritte waren schnell, seine linke Hand ballte sich immer wieder in schnellen, abgehakten Bewegungen zur Faust. Er sah aus, als ob er gerannt sei, als ob ihn die Höllenhunde auf den Fersen waren. Der Mann trat regelmäßig vor den Dunklen Lord und redete mit einer Gleichgültigkeit über seinen Tod, bei der sie ihn einfach nur durchschütteln wollte. Etwas suchte diesen Mann heim und Miranda war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich nicht fürchten sollte. Mit dem Gefühl, gleich die Büchse der Pandora zu öffnen, fragte sie: „Snape?"<p>

Er ignorierte sie und wandte sich an Flitwick, der in der Mitte des Zimmers stand. „Raus!", knurrte er.

„Severus?"

„Verschwinden Sie. Sofort."

Flitwick trat einen schockierten Schritt zurück. „Ich-"

Miranda ging dazwischen. „Vielleicht ist jetzt kein guter Zeitpunkt, Filius. Warum komme ich nicht später zu Ihnen?"

Flitwick blickte zwischen den auf und ab laufenden Snape und Miranda hin und her. „Ich glaube, Sie haben recht. Ich sehe Sie dann später." Mit einem verwirrten Blick in Snapes Richtung, flüchtete Filius aus dem Zimmer.

Miranda wirbelte zu Snape herum, ihr Missfallen war deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Was ist Ihr Problem?"

„Es hat- -" Snape verstummte und atmete einmal tief durch. „Es hat sich mir ergeben, dass Sie vielleicht recht hatten."

„Womit?" Snape zuckte noch immer und blickte überall hin, nur nicht in ihre Richtung. „Snape?"

„Ich glaube Sie haben recht in Bezug auf Miss Granger... und ihren Gefühlen."

Sie wusste anhand seines Blickes, dass er dies nicht zum Lachen fand, aber Merlin steh ihr bei, im Angesicht all dieses Wahnsinns, da wollte sie lachen, selbst wenn es vielleicht etwas hysterisch war.

* * *

><p>„Hey, Ron?"<p>

Rons Blick verließ nie das Spielbrett vor ihm, als er nur zustimmend grunzte.

Harry nahm eine Schachfigur hoch und drehte sie - sehr zum Ärgernis des Bauern - nachdenklich zwischen seinen Fingern. „Was ist los mit Hermine?"

Ron brauchte eine Minute, um der Frage zu folgen, die sich durch die verschiedenen Schachzüge in seinen Kopf bahnte. „Was?"

„Hermine. Sie ist... also, sie ist... und dann ist da noch Snape und... Was ist los?"

Es war für Ron ein gutes Zeichen, dass Harry eher verwundert als wütend klang, aber in seiner Stimme schwang immer noch Hass mit, wenn er Snape erwähnte. Das, entschied er, würde schwierig werden. Um etwas Zeit zu schinden, fragte er: „Wo ist Ginny?"

Harry runzelte mit der Stirn, bevor er ihm einen Seitenblick zuwarf. „Sie ist mit den Zwillingen oben. Wird es wirklich so schlimm werden?"

Ron erinnerte sich daran, dass obwohl Harry manchmal etwas begriffsstutzig sein konnte, er bei Weiten nicht dumm war. Das Problem seines Freundes war, dass Harry seine Entscheidungen mit dem Herzen traf. Ron seufzte schwer. „Ja, vermutlich ist es so schlimm."

Harry lachte leicht. „Schon okay. Dumbledore und ich arbeiten an ein paar Techniken. Sag mir einfach nur, was los ist."

Ron überlegte, wie er es ihm am besten beibringen sollte, und sagte es dann geradewegs heraus. „Hermine hat sich in Snape verguckt."

Harry starrte ihn einen langen Moment an, bevor er schließlich aufstand. Er durchquerte einmal schnell das Zimmer, während sich seine Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten ballten. Nachdem er wieder bei seinem Stuhl war und sich setzte, sprang er abrupt wieder auf, nur um eine weitere Runde zu drehen. Als er wieder zurückkam, nahm er erneut Platz. Ron war über die Gelassenheit in seiner Stimme überrascht. „Verguckt?"

„Verguckt. Und ... also, ich meine, ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, aber ich denke, dass er sich auch zu ihr hingezogen fühlt."

Harry verzog voller Ekel sein Gesicht, als ob er gerade auf einen von Bertie Botts rotzhaltigen Bohnen gebissen hatte. „Das ist einfach nur ..." Harry schien um sich zu schlagen, als er nach dem richtigen Wort suchte, um das Bild in seinen Kopf zu beschreiben.

Ron verzog mitfühlend sein Gesicht. „Ich weiß."

„Aber..."

„Ja, das auch."

„Er ist..."

„Snape."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide erzitterten. Da schien etwas von der Anspannung zu verschwinden, die Harry mit sich herumtrug, als er sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen ließ. „Snape?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ernsthaft, ich will lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, aber wenn du es tust, dann ergibt es sogar einen verdrehten Sinn."

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich habe immer gedacht, dass Hermine bei dir enden würde."

Ron rieb eine Hand über seinen Nacken. „Habe auch ein- oder zweimal daran gedacht. Aber etwas hat sich verändert oder vielleicht hat sich Hermine verändert. Bin mir da nicht wirklich sicher."

„Aber er hasst uns. Hasst sie."

„Tut er das? Sie haben letztes Jahr ... miteinander geredet. Auch in diesem Jahr. Und du hast gesehen, was er mit Moody gemacht hat. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Schulleiter, der jedes Mal diesen seltsamen Ausdruck bekommt, wenn er sie zusammen sieht. So als wenn er etwas weiß, aber vorgibt, es nicht zu tun."

„Aber ..."

„Du kannst dich da nicht einmischen, Harry."

Harrys Blick wurde stur. „Er wird ihr etwas Schreckliches antun."

Ron seufzte. „Vermutlich."


	43. Gewisse unangenehme Wahrheiten

**Gewisse unangenehme Wahrheiten**

Augenblicklich nach seiner Unterhaltung mit Vector war Severus vom Grimmauldplatz geflohen. Er hatte noch nicht einmal gewartet, bis der Vere Veneficus-Zauber erloschen war, als er sich der Dezemberkälte und den fröhlichen Muggels stellte. Nicht, dass einer der Muggels auf der Straße auf seinen Weg zum ‚Brass Monkey' die Lichter überhaupt sehen könnten. Jetzt, wo er auf dem Barhocker saß, verblassten sie um ihn herum. Das ‚Brass Monkey' war eine Muggel-Einrichtung, dunkel und feucht und es roch stark nach kaltem Zigarettenrauch, schalem Bier und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Es servierte außerdem die besten Fish and Chips, die er je gegessen hatte. Seit er diese Einrichtung mit siebzehn Jahren, nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, gefunden hatte, kam er hier her. Die Atmosphäre an diesem Ort hatte damals zu seiner Stimmung gepasst, genau, wie es heute der Fall war. Es schadete zudem nicht, dass die Stammgäste ihn als einen der ihren betrachteten und ihn zum größten Teil in Ruhe ließen.

Er war hierher geflohen, um nachzudenken. Nicht, dass er bisher viel geschafft hatte, da seine Gedanken lediglich um zwei Dinge kreisten. Dumbledore und Hermine. Diese beiden Gedanken kreisten durch seinen Kopf, als ob sie sich gegenseitig jagen würden. _Er sollte wirklich mit Dumbledore reden. Er sollte wirklich mit Dumbledore über Hermine sprechen. _Er schien jedoch nicht von seinem Platz aufstehen zu können. Konnte nicht von diesem Barhocker aufstehen, zum Grimmauldplatz gehen und DUMBLEDORE FINDEN. Seine Gedanken und Gefühle befanden sich im Chaos. Nichts war mehr so, wie es sein sollte und er war sich seinem eigenen Kurs nicht mehr sicher. Er hatte Dumbledore und dem Geist von Lily Evans einen Eid geschworen, dass er alles, was nötig war, unternehmen würde, um Potter zu beschützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass der Dunkle Lord fallen würde. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass seine Sterberate extrem hoch lag, aber er hatte immer gedacht, dass er zumindest aus einem Grund starb. Dass er zumindest kämpfend sterben würde. Sich einfach für seinen Tod hinzulegen – wissend, dass das dann die Stunde seines Todes sein würde – war beunruhigend. Er wollte nicht sterben.

Es war ein nahezu befremdlicher Gedanke, aber _er wollte nicht sterben._ Was unweigerlich zu seinem anderen Gedanken führte, über den er wirklich mit Dumbledore reden sollte. Albus hatte ihn über die Jahre hinweg einige widerwärtige Dinge aufgetragen. An seinen Eid gebunden, konnte er die Befehle nicht missachten. Das hieß, die meiste Zeit hatte er nicht einmal daran gedacht, sie zu missachten. Was er über die Jahre getan hatte, musste einfach getan werden. Aber diesmal… diesmal erschien es ihm so anders. Bisher hatte Albus ihm nicht befohlen, ihren Plan weiter zu verfolgen, selbst wenn Vector ihm alle möglichen Permutationen und Ausgänge davon bereits vorgelegt hatte. Albus hatte ihn in Ruhe gelassen und ein widersprüchlicher Teil in ihm hasste Albus dafür. Er wollte, dass Albus jetzt die Kontrolle des Schwurs nutzte, so wie er es all die Jahre über getan hatte, damit er nicht länger mehr eine Wahl hatte.

Severus starrte hinunter in die wässrigen Überreste des einzigen Whiskeys, den er sich erlaubte. Das Eis war längst geschmolzen und die ursprünglich bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit war jetzt so hell wie Honig, beinahe, nicht ganz Hermines Augenfarbe entsprechend. Und da war der andere Gedanke, den er so sehr verdrängen wollte. Er stöhnte auf, als er seinen Kopf auf seine aufrechte Faust abstützte. _Gnädiger Merlin, er degradierte sich zu einem gefühlsduseligen Idioten. Als Nächstes weinte er noch in sein Glas und begann irgendwelche schlechten Liebesgedichte auf Bierdeckel zu schreiben.  
><em>

„Noch einen, Professor?"

Severus blickte zu Michaels auf, dem Inhaber, der jetzt vor ihm stand. Da seine Muggel-Identität den Mann nicht anblaffen würde, schüttelte er nur mit dem Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass noch einer ratsam wäre."

Michaels zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fragte dann: „Wie is' denn ihr Name?"

Severus zuckte zurück. „Was?"

Michaels lachte und putzte mit einem Lappen über den Tresen. „Stehe bereits seit fast vierzig Jahren hinter diesem Tresen, Professor. Ich weiß, wann ein Mann etwas gefunden oder verloren hat, es ist immer seine Arbeit, seine Frau oder sein Gott, je nachdem, wie er gerade aussieht. Sie, Professor, sehen so aus, als ob Sie Ihre Frau gefunden haben." Er knurrte, als Michaels wieder auflachte. „Muss nicht unbedingt was Schlechtes sein, wissen Sie."

„In diesem Fall muss ich Ihnen da wohl widersprechen", sagte er an Hermine, seinen bevorstehenden Tod und ihre Rolle darin denkend. Severus war noch nie jemand gewesen, der sein Privatleben teilte und doch war der Drang, jemandem davon zu erzählen – irgendjemand, der nicht Dumbledore war – zu stark, um ignoriert zu werden. Er ließ den Teil über seinen Tod außen vor, da er alles nur verkomplizieren würde, und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf Hermine. „Sie ist jung", begann er langsam. „Und solch eine Mischung aus Unschuld und Reife, dass ich nur selten weiß, mit was ich mich im nächsten Moment konfrontiert sehe. Sie ist schlau und neugierig und besitzt die unheimliche Eigenschaft mein Leben unbewusst aus den Fugen zu schmeißen. Sie wird sich nicht von ihrem Kurs abbringen lassen, selbst wenn alle Weisheiten sagen, dass ich es nicht tun sollte, dass ich…" Er verstummte und wiederholte dann bestimmter. „Ich sollte es..."

Michaels nickte und lehnte sich gegen den Tresen. „Mein Pa hat mir mal erzählt, dass es zwei Sorten von Frauen gibt – die, die einen Mann zum Trinken bringen und die, die einen Mann zu großen Dingen verhelfen. Hat mir immer gesagt, dass, wenn ich die Frau finde, die beides schafft, ich sie heiraten soll."

Severus setzte zur Antwort an, aber wurde von einem lauten Schrei aus der hinteren Ecke unterbrochen. „Hey Michaels, noch eine Runde."

Michaels schrie zurück. „Beweg deinen faulen Arsch, Suther, und hol sie dir selbst." Michaels grinste Severus zu, bevor er sich vom Tresen stieß. „Hört sich ganz danach an, als ob Sie eine hätten, die beides kann, Professor. Laden Sie mich zu Ihrer Hochzeit ein", sagte er, bevor er zur Zapfsäule ging, um weitere Biere für den hinteren Ecktisch vorzubereiten.

_Laden Sie mich zu Ihrer Hochzeit ein? _Der Gedanke – die Unterstellung – traf ihn mit einer schmerzenden Angst. War es das, was das hier war? Hermine faszinierte ihn. Es gab ganz bestimmt eine Anziehung. Er gestand sich selbst sogar eine gewisse Lust ein – er war immerhin auch nur ein Mensch. Ohne das sprichwörtliche Damoklesschwert, welches über seinem Kopf hing, würde sie eine ebenbürtige, langfristige Gefährtin und Bettpartnerin sein. Aber das war sicherlich auch schon alles. Er liebte Lily. Er hatte nie jemanden so geliebt, wie er sie geliebt hatte. Hermine, ein einfaches Mädchen, konnte ganz sicher nicht Lilys Platz in seinem Herzen und seiner Seele einnehmen.

Aber der Zweifel war jetzt da und Panik packte ihn. Hatte er sich verändert? _Sein Patronus?_

Er stieß sich von seinem Stuhl und eilte durch die Tür hinaus und ignorierte die verabschiedende Rufe aus dem Inneren. Er musste es sehen… musste es wissen. Er wollte nicht… konnte nicht. Er rannte gehetzt um die Ecke, seine Atemzüge klangen laut in seinen Ohren. Die Öffnung der Gasse hinter der Bar ragte pechschwarz vor ihm auf. Er hielt nur so lange inne, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er alleine war, bevor er seinen Zauberstab herauszog. „Expecto Patronum." Die Worte waren nur ein heiseres Flüstern, aber der silberne Nebel, der aus seinem Zauberstab floss, leuchtete hell in der Dunkelheit. Die Hirschkuh formte sich, wie sie es immer getan hatte, delikate auftretende Hufen, so als ob sie bereit war, jederzeit loszulaufen.

Severus fiel gegen die marode Ziegelwand der Bar. Lily befand sich noch immer in ihm. Seine Liebe für sie war noch immer da. Aber mit der Erleichterung kam auch ein ungenaues Gefühl von Unbehagen. Er stieß sich wieder auf seine Füße und trat einen Schritt auf seinen Patronus zu. Die Hirschkuh tanzte zurück und beobachtete ihn mit großen, flüssigen Augen, die vor einer Belustigung zu leuchten schienen, die vorher nie da gewesen war. Er riss überrascht seine Augen auf, als die Kreatur plötzlich nach links sprang und sich dann nach rechts drehte, um ihn zu umkreisen. Sie spielte mit ihm. Sein Patronus hat zuvor noch nie mit ihm gespielt. Er hatte sich verändert und dieses Wissen erstach ihn.

Ein freudloses Lachen brodelte in ihm und wieder einmal musste er gegen das Unvermeidbare ankämpfen. Er streckte seine Fingerspitzen nur eine Haaresbreite entfernt von der Schnauze der Hirschkuh aus. Lily war so lange ein Teil von ihm gewesen. Es lag etwas Beruhigendes in dem Wissen, dass selbst, wenn Hermine einen Platz in seinem Herzen fand, er Lily nicht verlieren musste. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das verkraftet hätte. Die Hirschkuh schüttelte ungeduldig mit ihrem Kopf und tanzte dort, wo sie schwebte, mit ihren Hufen ein stummes Tattoo gegen die Luft. Die Bewegungen entlockten ihm ein kleines Lächeln, da es so durch und durch Hermine Granger war. Dann mit einem leichten Streichen seiner Fingerspitzen gegen den Nebel entließ er seinen Patronus.

Der Drang mit Dumbledore zu reden überflutete ihn wieder und mit einer entscheidenden Drehung apparierte er zum Grimmauldplatz. Als er hinauf zum dunklen Haus blickte, erkannte er, dass er die Zeit vergessen hatte. Es waren die frühen Morgenstunden und jeder im Grimmauldplatz würde schlafen. Er würde damit warten müssen mit Albus zu reden. Eine Welle der Erschöpfung übermannte ihn plötzlich, als ihn die Schlaflosigkeit und die Gefühlsachterbahn der letzten Tage auf einmal trafen. Mit schweren Schritten ging er auf die Tür zu. Sein Kopf begann mit anstehenden Kopfschmerzen zu pochen. Lily, Hermine, Dumbledore, sein Tod - mit ihnen allen musste er sich auseinandersetzen und er war vor dieser Aufgabe bereits viel zu lange davon gelaufen. Es würde kein Davonlaufen mehr geben.

Als er durch die Haustür trat, merkte er, wie ein schlampiger Alarmzauber ausgelöst wurde. Er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass Albus oder Hermine etwas so Schlampiges setzen würden, aber es gab keine Zweifel daran, dass der Zauber auf ihn zugeschnitten war. Als kein hörbarer Alarm ausgelöst wurde, zuckte er mit den Schultern und setzte seinen Weg durch das dunkle Haus bis in das Wohnzimmer fort. Nur Albus oder Hermine kümmerte es, wann er zurückkehrte, also vielleicht hatte doch einer von ihnen den Zauber gesetzt. Er ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen und wartete auf denjenigen, der ihn sehen wollte.

Severus legte seinen Kopf zurück und starrte hinauf an die Decke, während er über die Launen seines Lebens nachdachte. Er hatte niemals erwartet, zu überleben und doch kämpfte er jetzt gegen die Enge seines eigenen Todes an. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass er alleine und ungewollt sterben würde. Selbst dieser Gedanke wurde herumgedreht. Hermine sorgte sich und sie würde in der Stunde seines Todes bei ihm sein. Sie würde um ihn trauern. Sie würde für ihn weinen. Sie würde wegen ihm weinen. Sein Herz, so lange unbenutzt, zog sich bei diesen Gedanken zusammen. Er wollte ihr kein Elend bereiten. Er wollte nicht, dass sie um ihn trauerte. _Verfluchter Patronus. Das war alles noch viel einfacher gewesen, als ich meinen Kopf im Sand vergraben konnte.  
><em>

Mit beiden Händen fuhr Severus durch seine Haare, stöhnte laut auf und schöpfte eine gewisse perverse Befriedigung aus dem fast lebenskräftigen Geräusch von Frustration und Schmerz. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf nahm zu und es sah nicht so aus, als ob der, der den Alarm gesetzt hatte, noch zu ihm kommen würde. Er setzte sich auf und entschied, dass er eine Tasse Tee gebrauchen konnte. Er schätzte, dass er eine Elfe rufen könnte, aber er weigerte sich dagegen. Hauselfen mochten es im Allgemeinen nicht, wenn man in ‚ihr' Territorium eindrang, aber sie waren ihm gegenüber in letzter Zeit sehr entgegenkommend gewesen. Ein Phänomen, von welchem er sich sicher war, dass es direkt zu Hermine zurückzuführen war. _Es schien immer alles direkt auf Hermine zurückzuführen.  
><em>

Kopfschüttelnd verwarf er diesen Gedanken und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche im Untergeschoss. Er bemerkte beinahe beim ersten Schritt in den Flur, dass er verfolgt wurde. Er konnte nicht wie Albus durch Potters Tarnumhang blicken – eine Gabe, die mit den Jahren zu kommen schien – aber er war nicht umsonst ein paranoider Mistkerl und Potter – er hegte keine Zweifel daran, dass es Potter war – hatte vergessen, einen Schweigezauber auf sich zu legen. Das Rascheln von Kleidung hinter Severus war genug um seine ungewollte Gegenwart zu entlarven. Ganz zu schweigen davon erklärte es den schlecht gezauberten Alarmzauber an der Haustür.

Er überlegte, die Gegenüberstellung gleich hier im Flur hinter sich zu bringen, aber entschied sich dann dagegen. Die Küche bot immerhin mehr Privatsphäre. Als er den Raum betrat, erwartete er schon fast, Hermine dort am Tisch sitzen zu sehen, und er schob prompt die leichte Enttäuschung zur Seite, als er sie nicht vorfand. Er hatte immerhin ihre Gegenwart sowohl körperlich als auch geistig vermieden. Wenn sie auch nur einen Funken Verstand besaß, dann sollte sie ziemlich wütend auf ihn sein und nicht geduldig auf ihn warten und da sein, wenn er endlich bereit dazu war. Er würde sich entschuldigen müssen. Etwas, was er nicht unbedingt mit Anstand und Feingefühl tat. Aber zuerst, Potter.

Als er den Raum betrat, bemerkte er, wie jede Elfe in der Küche aufschaute und einige bestimmt hinter ihn blickten. Also konnten auch die Elfen durch den Umhang hindurchblicken oder sie hatten Potter, genau wie er selbst, einfach nur gehört. Er schüttelte minimal mit seinem Kopf. Die Zauberwelt hatte diese Kreaturen in ihrer Mitte für viel zu lange als harmlos angesehen.

Mit dem Gefühl, das sich sein pochender Schmerz in seinen Hinterkopf bewegte, wirbelte er herum und bereute diese Bewegung augenblicklich, als sich Muskeln in seinem Nacken und Schultern aus Protest anspannten. Darauf konzentriert, den Schmerz in seine Stimme zu verlagern, knurrte er: „Also?"

Nichts passierte. „Potter, ich weigere mich hier die ganze Nacht zustehen. Was wollen Sie?"

Der Junge zog den Umhang in einer Geste von sich, von der Severus dachte, dass sie vermutlich geschwungen aussehen sollte. Es verlor an Glanz, als sich einer von Potters Armen in dem Stoff verfing. Er hätte lachen können… wenn er sich nicht so ausgelaugt fühlen würde, wenn sein Leben um ihn herum nicht zerbrach, wenn ihn Lilys Augen nicht aus einem so wütenden Gesicht anstarren würden. „Also?", wiederholte er.

„Ich mag Sie nicht."

Er schnaubte. „Dann sind wir uns da zumindest einig, da ich Sie auch nicht sonderlich leiden kann." Severus zog in einer kalkulierenden Bewegung seine Augenbraue hoch, um den Jungen anzustacheln. „Wenn das dann alles ist?"

„Nein. Das ist noch nicht alles."

Severus unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Der Junge war ziemlich ermüdend. Aber es gab keinen Grund sich ihm nicht ohne den Tee, für den er eigentlich gekommen war, gegenüberzustellen. Wie hieß noch gleich die Elfe? „Brolly?"

Die Elfe, die momentan das Silberbesteck polierte, blickte auf. Severus erfasste der flüchtige Gedanke, dass Hermine die Elfe augenblicklich erkannt hätte. Er unterdrückte den Drang, einen Befehl auszusprechen und bemühte sich um etwas Höflichkeit. „Wenn ich bitte eine Tasse Kamillentee bekommen könnte?"

Brolly nickte, seine Ohren wippten, als er in der kleinen Speisekammer verschwand.

Mit dieser Aufgabe abgeschlossen, wandte er sich zurück an Potter, welcher abwechselnd während dieses Austausches herumgezuckt und einfach nur gestarrt hatte. „Ihre Absicht? Sie haben mich sicherlich nicht verfolgt, nur um mir zu sagen, dass Sie mich nicht mögen?", fragte er mit offensichtlicher Verzweiflung und keinen bisschen Abscheu. „Sie haben dieses kleine, freudige Zusammentreffen initiiert, also sprechen Sie." Severus beobachtete, wie Potters Gesicht diesen selbstgefälligen Ausdruck annahm, den auch James schon immer getragen hatte, als ob er der König und Eroberer und Merlins Geschenk für die gesamte Zauberwelt zusammen sei. Er hatte schon damals diesen Ausdruck gehasst. Es wieder auf Potter Juniors Gesicht zu sehen, machte es nicht reizvoller.

„Ich mag Sie nicht."

Diesmal unterdrückte er nicht sein Seufzen. „Ja, Potter, ich glaube, das hatten wir bereits."

„Ich vertraue Ihnen nicht."

Ernsthaft, es wurde langsam ermüdend immer dieselbe Unterhaltung zu führen und es kam auch nicht seinen Kopfschmerzen zugute. „Es liegt nicht an Ihnen, meine Vertrauenswürdigkeit zu entscheiden. Wenn Sie zweifeln, dann reden Sie mit dem Schulleiter."

„Habe ich."

Severus nahm die dampfende Teetasse, die vor ihm stand, und nickte der Elfe kurz zu. Er nahm einen beruhigenden Schluck, bevor er antwortete: „Dann haben Sie Ihre Antwort."

Potter, der seinen Tarnumhang mit seinen Fäusten umklammerte, trat einen weiteren Schritt vor. „Ich habe gar nichts", zischte er. „Ich habe nur eine vage Versicherung und bedeutungslose Phrasen, wie Sie meine Mutter geliebt haben. Nur weil Sie ein Versprechen, mich nach dem Tod meiner Mutter zu beschützen, abgegeben haben, ändert dies rein gar nichts. Es macht Sie nicht mutig oder nobel oder vertrauenswürdig. Es zeigt nur, dass wegen Ihnen Menschen sterben."

„Noch etwas, was wir dann gemeinsam haben, Mr. Potter." Severus schenkte ihm ein kleines, kaltes Lächeln, als seine Wut bereits zu brodeln begann. „Etwas über die Anziehung der dunklen Magie und ihrem Makel hinaus, da auch wegen Ihnen Menschen sterben." _Du undankbarer kleiner, arroganter Bengel._ Er brauchte den Jungen nicht, der ihm den Preis seiner Sünden erzählen musste.

Der Junge erbleichte und Severus verspürte eine winzige Spur von Reue. Er kannte das Gewicht, welches Schuld einen auf die Schultern legen konnte, aber seine Wut überdeckte jegliches Bedauern, besonders als Potter damit fortfuhr, seine Attacke auf aktuellere Themen zu lenken. „Was ist mit Hermine? Ich weiß, was Sie mit ihr machen. Sie ist Ihre Schülerin."

Wenn die Erwähnung von seiner Beziehung zu Lily ihn verärgert hatte, dann wurde Severus jetzt von nackter Wut erfasst. „Erstens tue ich gar nichts mit Miss Granger. Zweitens, falls es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, ist Hogwarts geschlossen. Miss Granger ist daher nicht mehr meine Schülerin. Drittens, wenn ich dazu geneigt sein sollte, etwas zu tun, dann ist dies ganz alleine Miss Grangers und meine Entscheidung und nicht Ihre. Also behalten Sie Ihre scheinheiligen Behauptungen für sich. Und, Mr. Potter, ich habe noch einen Rat für Sie. Sollten Sie leichtsinnig genug sein und diese Unterhaltung mit Miss Granger führen, würde ich mich vorsehen, da ich eine Neigung zu stablosen Zaubern an ihr bemerkt habe, wenn sie wütend ist. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sprühende Funken das Geringste ihrer Manifestationen ist. Sie sollten vielleicht sehr vorsichtig sein."

Potters Ausdruck verfinsterte sich. „Wenn Sie sie verletzen…" Er verstummte, wie Severus vermutete, in einen bedrohenden Ton.

Severus hielt seine Stimme bewusst tief, um dem Jungen zu zeigen, was bedrohlich war. „Lassen Sie mich raten. Sollte ich sie verletzen, ist mein Leben verwirkt." Er lachte leicht, ein langsames, dunkles Geräusch. „Die Warnung ist entsprechend vermerkt worden, Potter, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sich Gedanken darüber machen müssen, es auch wirklich auszuführen. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich in Ruhe."

Schnaubend und mit einer zuknallenden Tür, woraufhin die Hauselfen nur missbilligenden mit der Zunge schnalzten, verließ der Junge die Küche. Severus atmete tief durch und zählte dann bis zehn. Dann zählte er erneut in Koboldogack bis zehn, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Er zitterte vor Wut. Er schielte traurig auf seine jetzt kalte Tasse Tee. Verdammter Junge und seinen Drang, ihn jetzt aufzusuchen. Er würde jetzt niemals zum Schlafen kommen. Als sich seine Wut wieder einigermaßen gelegt hatte, erkannte er, dass er ein absoluter Idiot war. All seinen noblen Absichten, Hermine von sich zu stoßen. All seine Zweifel und Ängste… Falls er noch irgendwelche Zweifel haben sollte, dann musste er sich nur in diesem Augenblick betrachten. Das erste Anzeichen, dass ihn jemand wegen Hermine herausforderte und er verlor seine Kontrolle.

Nachdem er seine Nachtruhe als einen hoffnungslosen Fall abgehackt hatte, schob er die Teetasse von sich. Er nickte den Elfen dankbar zu und ging dann die Stufen hinauf. Zwei Minuten später befand er sich in der Sicherheit seines Zimmers. Bedacht achtete er darauf, die Tür nicht hinter sich zuzuschlagen. Zuschlagende Türen würde nur Albus alarmieren, dass er aufgebracht war.

Er rieb sich seine Augen und versuchte die anwachsende Anspannung weg zu massieren. Er könnte ein oder zwei Gläser Feuerwhiskey gebrauchen, aber er fürchtete sich mehr von dem was seine Enthemmung offenbaren würde. Das eine Glas Muggel-Whiskey in der Bar war seine Grenze. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sich seine emotionale Verfassung im Moment außerhalb seiner Kontrolle befand. Er hatte bereits als junger Mann gelernt, dass Alkohol die Probleme nur verschlimmerte.

Er war müde, aber glaubte nicht, dass er heute Nacht noch Schlaf finden würde. Er überlegte, dass er vielleicht Vector belästigen könnte. Diese Frau lebte in genauso seltsamen Stunden wie er. Es bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass sie noch wach war. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt in der Lage war diese merkwürdige Freundschaft, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, zu meistern. Sie würde ihn zweifelsohne wegen Hermine ausfragen wollen und nach seiner Konfrontation mit Potter, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er das noch schaffte. Merlin steh ihm bei, aber er vermutete, dass er niemals bereit sein würde, sich Hermine gegenüberzustellen, egal was sein verdammter Patronus auch tat.

Er lief in dem Versuch seine aufgebaute Energie abzubauen einige Runden durch sein Zimmer. Gegenüberstellungen mit Potter erzürnten ihn jedes Mal, brachten jedes Mal die alten Erinnerungen und Geister seiner Vergangenheit, die er so vergeblich begraben lassen wollte, hervor. Er entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und streifte sich sein langes, graues Nachthemd, welches er zum Schlafen bevorzugte, über. Manchmal reichte der einfache Akt, sich seiner Tageskleidung zu entledigen aus, sich zu beruhigen, wie die sprichwörtliche Schlange, die sich ihrer zu engen Haut entledigte. Aber heute Nacht konnte ihn nicht einmal das bequeme, weiche Baumwollnachthemd helfen. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und hob seinen Arm. Bewusst krempelte er seinen Ärmel hoch und betrachtete eingehend das Mal, welches seine Haut zierte. Es war abscheulich und es war angst einflößend und es war ein Teil von ihm. Über die Jahre hinweg hatte er gelernt, das Mal zu ignorieren. Es konnten Tage verstreichen, in denen er es nicht sah – er vermied Spiegel, wandte seinen Blick ab, wenn er sich ankleidete. Kleine Tricks, die ihn diese Annahme vortäuschen ließen. Nicht dass er ein Mann war, der sich nicht der Wirklichkeit stellte, aber manchmal benötigte der gesunde Verstand etwas… Abstand.

Es schmerzte, das Mal so öffentlich vorzutragen und darüber zu sprechen. Er fühlte sich so entblößt, wie sein jetzt nackter Arm. Er senkte ihn und drehte das Handgelenk, sodass das Mal versteckt war. Das waren keine Gedanken, die das Einschlafen begünstigten. Nachdem er sich zurückgelegt hatte, schloss er seine Augen und atmete langsam durch, er verfiel in einen tiefen Rhythmus, der ihn in der Vergangenheit Erleichterung verschafft hatte. Dreißig Minuten später verbuchte er seine Bemühungen als hoffnungslos.

Ein leises Lumos leuchtete schwach durch das Zimmer. Wortloser und stabloser Zauber riefen seine Tasche aus seinem Schrank herbei. Er zögerte einen langen Moment, bevor er die Tasche öffnete, unsicher, ob er diesen Weg wirklich beschreiten wollte. Es fühlte sich unwiderruflich an, ein Schritt, der nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden könnte. Obwohl, wenn er ehrlich war -_ belüge dich niemals selbst_ – dann hatte er bereits einige Schritte getan, wie unbewusst sie vielleicht auch gewesen waren.

Angesichts seiner eigenen Feigheit verzog er sein Gesicht, griff in die Tasche und zog die Laken heraus, die Hermine für ihn angefertigt hatte. Seit er sie das erste Mal auf seinem Bett bemerkt hatte, hatte er Nachforschungen bezüglich ihrer Herstellung angestellt. Es war eine elegante und doch einfache Magie – beinahe eine Antithese zu dem, wie dunkle Magie verarbeitet wurde. Die Gefühle und die Absichten blieben, aber anstatt dass die dunkleren Gefühle genutzt wurden, um den Zauber zu füttern, war das hier viel reiner. In seinen zynischeren Momenten fragte er sich, warum die Laken nicht in Flammen aufgegangen waren, als er sich das erste Mal auf sie gelegt hatte. Ein passender Flächenbrand, wenn Dunkelheit und Licht aufeinandertrafen. Aber er musste eingestehen, dass Hermine ihm kein Leid antun wollte. Die Erschaffung der Laken selbst bestätigte dies. Wenn überhaupt hatte sie sich selbst in ihrer Herstellung Schaden zugefügt.

Zu müde, um sich darum zu kümmern das Bett ordentlich zu beziehen, strich Severus das Bettlaken mit dem Siegel glatt, bis die Matratze vollständig bedeckt war. Mit einem schweren Seufzen, welches aus seinen tiefsten Inneren zu kommen schien, zog Severus die Laken hoch bis zu seinen Schultern und sank hinab in den magischen Trost. Wie bereits in der Schule schien sein Körper sich auseinanderzuwickeln, die Anspannung, die durch seine Schläfen, seinen Nacken hinunter pochte, ließ letztendlich von ihm ab. Ein flüchtiger Gedanke erfasste ihn, als der Schlaf von ihm Besitz ergriff, in dem er an Hermine dachte und sich fragte, wie es sich wohl anfühlte von ihr, anstatt von Stoff umarmt zu werden. _Merlin, aber er war wirklich ein Idiot, dachte er,_ bevor er einschlief.

* * *

><p>„Was machen Sie dort grübelnd im Dunklen? Ist das nicht eher Severus' Art?"<p>

Dumbledore starrte Arrosa über seine Brille hinweg an. „Ich grüble nicht."

Arrosa lachte auf. „Nein, Sie schmieden Pläne. Ich kenne Sie jetzt bereits seit fast achtzig Jahren, Albus Dumbledore. Was geht in Ihren Kopf vor?"

Albus verlagerte auf der Couch sein Gewicht. In Wahrheit, auch wenn er es Arrosa gegenüber niemals zugeben würde, hatte er gegrübelt. Er schätzte die Frau und ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit ab und deutete auf das andere Ende der Couch. „Setzen Sie sich zu mir."

Nachdem es sich Arrosa bequem gemacht hatte und ihn mit diesem Blick betrachtete, begann Albus: „Die Dinge verlaufen nicht so, wie ich es geplant habe."

Arrosa schnaubte vor spöttischer Belustigung auf. „Das Leben verläuft selten nach unserem Plan. Deshalb ist es auch das Leben und nicht irgendein Skript, welches wir verfolgen." Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ihre Spieler haben sich vom Skript verabschiedet, nicht wahr? Das Mädchen, Granger, steht im Mittelpunkt des Ganzen."

„Warum sagen Sie das?"

„Hat Severus Ihnen jemals von der Nachsitzstunde erzählte, zu der er das Mädchen gebracht hat?"

Albus runzelte leicht mit der Stirn. „Ich meine, dass er erwähnte, dass es gut gelaufen sei und dass das Mädchen die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns erkannt hätte. Sie ist ziemlich schlau. Dazu braucht man nicht viel."

_„Schlau,_ denke ich, ist eine Untertreibung. Da sitzt ein kluger Kopf auf ihren Schultern. So praktisch und unverblümt, wie Sie sich einen Gryffindor nur wünschen können."

Albus warf ihr einen bitteren Blick zu. „Mit einem besorgniserregenden Slytherin-Charakterzug, den ich erst jetzt zu erkennen scheine."

„Ganz genau", sagte Arrosa mit offensichtlicher Freude. „Sie ist das perfekte Gegenstück für Severus. Kalkulierend genug, um ihn zu verstehen, aber dickköpfig genug, um nicht seinen Unsinn zu dulden. Es ist genau das, was er braucht."

Albus richtete sich abrupt auf und runzelte dann mit der Stirn, als er Arrosa wild grinsend neben sich fand.

„Ja, alter Mann, ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass sich dort etwas zusammenbraut. Das tat es bereits seit ihrer Nachsitzstunde im letzten Jahr. Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der so entschlossen war jemanden zufriedenzustellen, wie Hermine Granger an diesem Abend. Es war eine schwere Nacht und sie hat das Meiste davon abbekommen und nach allem hatte sie noch immer nach Severus Anerkennung gesucht. Man konnte sagen, dass sie immer wusste, wo er sich im Raum befand und wie sie ihn am besten beobachten konnte, ohne entdeckt zu werden." Sie schenkte ihm ein weiteres breites Grinsen. „Es ist jetzt auch offensichtlich, dass Severus sich ihrer Gegenwart genauso bewusst ist, wie es bei ihr der Fall ist. So zugeknöpft und zurückhaltend Severus ist, so verbreitet er jetzt genauso frei seine Gefühle. Es überrascht mich, dass er an ihnen noch nicht verglüht ist. Ich glaube nicht, ihn jemals so außer Kontrolle gesehen zu haben." Sie hielt inne und fügte dann hinzu. „Also, außer Kontrolle für Severus." Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Dieser Junge muss unbedingt so bald wie möglich ordentlich flachgelegt werden."

„Arrosa!"

Sie besaß die Dreistigkeit wieder zu lachen. „Für all Ihr Gerede über Liebe, sind Sie schon immer sehr prüde gewesen, Albus. Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass Severus' Gefühle tief gehen. Wenn er die richtige Frau hätte, dann gäbe es nichts, was er nicht aus Liebe zu dieser Frau tun würde." Sie verstummte erneut. „Das ist der Halt, den Sie über ihn haben, nicht wahr? Ich habe mich immer gewundert."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bereute Albus es, diese Unterhaltung mit Arrosa begonnen zu haben. Arrosa war viel zu schlau und besaß die nervende Fähigkeit, durch seine sorgfältig geschmiedeten Pläne hindurchzusehen. Es war diese einzige Slytherin-Eigenschaft und ihre aussagekräftige Missbilligung seiner zugegeben rücksichtlosen Methoden gegenüber, die letztendlich ihre Beziehung und Freundschaft entzweit hatte. „Severus liebte Lily Potter", sagte er schließlich.

„Potter? Harry Potters Mutter?"

„Ja, auch wenn sie damals Lily Evans war. Severus hat sie bedingungslos geliebt, aber fühlte sich auch zu den dunklen Künsten hingezogen. Er begann bereits unter dem Einfluss von Toms ersten Anhängern zu fallen." Er verstummte, als er sich an die lang vergangenen Tage dachte. Er hatte damals Fehler mit Severus gemacht. Und doch war er sich nicht sicher, ob der Orden in seinen Kampf gegen Tom so lange überlebt hätte, wenn Severus nicht diese wichtige Verbindung und Informationen über die Jahre hinweg geliefert hätte. Direkt nach dem Tod der Potters hatte er Severus Lebensgeltung in der geringen Chance ermessen, die Zauberwelt zu retten. Zu seiner Verteidigung hatte er Severus von dem Preis, den er zahlen müsste, erzählt – gehasst, verachtet, ein Aussätziger für all diejenigen, die ihn als Freund bezeichnet hatten, zu sein und die endlosen Möglichkeiten von Entlarvung und Tod, hatte Severus zugestimmt, alles für die zerflederte und unerwiderte Liebe Lily Potters zu tun.

„Severus und Lily standen sich in der Schule nahe, ihre Interessen überschnitten sich in vielen Bereichen. Letztendlich denke ich, dass sie Severus Intensität verängstigt hatte. Trotz all seiner Liebe zu ihr, von der ich glaube, dass sie davon wusste, glaube ich nicht, dass sie ihn jemals wirklich verstanden oder genauso tief geliebt hatte. Als Tom die Potters umbrachte, schrieb Severus sich selbst die Schuld dafür zu."

„Und praktischerweise haben Sie seine Schuld für Ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse benutzt."

„Unseren beiderseitigen Bedürfnissen, Arrosa", sagte er bestimmt. „Severus war genauso entschlossen Tom aufzuhalten wie ich, auch wenn ich zugebe, dass vieles aus Rache zu Lily herausgeschah."

„Und seit fast eineinhalb Jahrzehnten verlief alles nach Ihrem Plan bis Hermine Granger ihn über den Haufen geworfen hat."

„Dieses Mädchen ist eine Gefahr."

Arrosa kicherte, aber Albus fuhr fort: „Bei jeder Wendung zerstörte sie meine Pläne. Selbst, als sie half, verschob sie das Gleichgewicht in vollkommen unvorhersehbare Bahnen. Die Hauselfen, Arrosa! Wie in Merlins Namen wird man zu einem Ehrenmitglied der Haushelfen?" Albus lehnte sich zurück und faltete seine Finger zusammen und betrachtete seine faltigen Knöchel. „Wissen Sie schon das Schlimmste?" Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. „Ich habe ihren Einfluss bereits früh erkannt. Ich… unternahm Schritte… etwas, von dem ich damals dachte, dass es das Richtige war… um diese wachsende Bindung zwischen Severus und Miss Granger zu trennen."

„Und wie ist Ihnen das zugutegekommen?"

Albus verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich habe genau das, was ich versucht hatte zu verhindern, verursacht oder zumindest beschleunigt. Und jetzt…" Die Worte steckten in seinem Hals fest. Die Worte wollten raus. Die Schuld von ihnen lastete schwer auf seinem Herzen, aber er sprach sie nicht aus. Miranda hatte auf Severus' Reaktion zu diesen Neuigkeiten beharrt. In dieser kleinen Sache würde er Severus Wünsche folgen.

„Aber ist es nicht genau das, was Potter braucht, um Voldemort zu besiegen? Der Junge braucht all die Vorteile, die er kriegen kann. Hört sich für mich so an, als ob Severus und das Mädchen ihm genau das geben werden."

Albus wandte sich von Arrosas allzu scharfsinnigen Blick ab. „Der Verbindungszauber gibt uns die beste Hoffnung, die wir seit einer langen Zeit hatten."

Ein langes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. „Sie sind sich nicht sicher, ob Potter ihn besiegen kann." Ihr Blick verschärfte sich. „Hat er überhaupt einen Plan Voldemort zu besiegen? Oder noch besser, haben Sie einen Plan?"

Das Schweigen verlängerte sich. „Albus?"

Er rieb sich über die Augen. „Es gibt keinen Plan."

Neben ihm schnappte Arrosa nach Luft. „Was meinen Sie damit, es gibt keinen Plan?"

„Die Prophezeiung ist eindeutig. Sie müssen sich gegenüberstellen und einer muss sterben, damit der andere lebt. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, um Harry zu bewaffnen, aber das kann ich nicht für ihn planen."

„Bewaffnet, wie genau, Albus?"

Schließlich schaute er auf und traf ihren Blick. „Mit Liebe natürlich. All meine Untersuchungen in den letzten Jahren besagen, dass der Schutz seiner Mutter, ihre Liebe, ihn auch weiterhin gegen den Todesfluch beschützen wird. Meine Hoffnung ist es, dass die Liebe aller für Harry und seine für seine Freunde stark genug sein wird, um Tom zu besiegen."

Ihre Stimme wurde lauter vor Unglaube. „Das ist alles? Das ist alles, was Sie haben?"

„Ich habe ihn so gut es geht vorbereitet, Arrosa", schnappte er. „Wir haben nicht unbedingt einen Zauberspruch, der mit Liebe töten kann. Und ich KANN Ihnen garantieren, dass wenn Harry sein Mitgefühl und sein Einfühlungsvermögen und Liebe nicht beibehalten kann, dann wird Tom ihn umbringen."

„Also was? Soll der Junge dann losgehen und Voldemort umarmen und ihn dann von hinten erstechen, während Voldemort ihn mit einen _Avada Kedavra_ trifft? Das ist wahnsinnig, Albus."

„Das ist alles, was wir haben."

* * *

><p>Harry saß seitlich auf seinen Besen, als dieser ein paar Meter über dem vertrockneten und durch den Winter erstarrten Laub in dem kleinen Garten vom Grimmauldplatz schwebte. Hin und wieder stieß er seine Füße ab und wirbelte dadurch die Stängel auf. Ron hing in derselben Pose ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm auf seinen Besen, nur schikanierte er nicht das Gras. Ginny lag ausgebreitet auf der Steinbank und blätterte durch die neuste Ausgabe der <em>Hexenwoche<em>. Alle von ihnen waren ruhelos und waren es satt in diesem Haus eingesperrt zu sein. Es wurde entschieden, dass es für jeden von ihnen zu gefährlich war, sich außerhalb des Schutzes des Fidelius-Zaubers zu bewegen. Harry verstand die Einschränkung und er war wütend wegen der Untätigkeit und dem Gefühl der Gefangenschaft. Nicht einmal das Wissen, dass Weihnachten vor der Tür stand, hob die Stimmung. Es hat einfach zu viel Tod und Herzschmerz gegeben, um überhaupt einen Versuch zu starten, sich in Ferienlaune zu begeben.

Harry trat wieder in das Laub. „Ich habe mit Snape gesprochen. Letzte Nacht."

Ron setzte sich auf und fiel dabei fast von seinem Besen. „Verflucht noch mal, Harry! Ich dachte, du würdest damit klarkommen. Was hat Snape getan?"

„Mir gesagt, dass ich mich um meinen eigenen Kram kümmern sollte", sagte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Ron stöhnte. „Du hast hoffentlich nichts zu Hermine gesagt, oder? Bitte sag mir, dass du es nicht getan hast."

Harry trat erneut zu, diesmal stieß er seinen Besen etwas höher in die Luft. „Ich bin nicht bescheuert. Sie hätte mich verflucht."

Ron riss seine Augen auf. „Und Snape etwa nicht? Versuchst du dich etwa selbst umzubringen?"

„Über was redet ihr beiden?", fragte Ginny schließlich und brachte sich in die Unterhaltung mit ein.

„Hermine steht auf Snape", antwortete Harry, als er sein Gesicht verzog.

Ron stöhnte erneut. „Sie wird mich umbringen."

Ginny grinste ihren Bruder an. „Wenn ihr beiden etwas aufmerksamer wärt, würdet ihr wissen, dass es kein sonderlich großes Geheimnis ist. Jeder tuschelt darüber. Professor McGonagall wird jedes Mal unglaublich nervös."

Harry verzog wieder sein Gesicht. „Wie könnt ihr beiden dem nur zustimmen? Hier geht's um Hermine… und Snape."

Ginnys Blick verschloss sich, als sie mit den Schultern zuckte. „Mum ist tot, Harry. So viele andere Menschen sind tot oder werden vermisst. Hermine, wenn sie Snape mag, nun, gratuliere ihr. Und wenn er sie mag, dann umso besser." Sie nahm die _Hexenwoche_ auf, die sie durchgeblättert hatte, und winkte damit vor Harrys Gesicht herum. „Zumindest ist das, was sie haben echt. Nicht wie dieser Müll hier. Weißt du, über was sie hier reden?" Ihre Stimme wurde hart. „Irgendein Weihnachtsball im Ministerium, wo sie Voldemort verehren." Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich. „Natürlich wissen sie nicht, dass er es ist. Nein, sie werden mit dem Monster speisen, der all ihre Zerstörung inszenieren wird, während wir ihr gefangen in diesem Haus festsitzen werden."

Rons Besen stieß mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf den zugefrorenen Boden auf. „Was hast du da gerade gesagt, Gin?"

„Dass ich es leid bin, hier gefangen zu sein. Ich habe es tierisch satt."

Ron riss ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand, als Harry zu ihnen hinunter schwebte. „Das ist es."

„Das ist was? Und gib mir meine Zeitung wieder."

„Das ist unser Endspiel." Er reichte die Zeitung an Harry weiter. „Sieh dir mal die Gästeliste an, Harry. Wen siehst du da?"

Harry begann mit Ginny, die über seine Schulter schaute, zu lesen. „Die Malfoys. Die Lestranges. Die Crabbes." Sein Finger fuhr über die Liste, hielt bei bekannten Anhängern von Voldemort inne, bis er zu dem Namen Devrom Dollort ankam. „Voldemort." Harry schluckte schwer. „Das ist es dann. Heiligabend."

* * *

><p>„Finden Sie das seltsam?"<p>

Miranda Vector summte unverbindlich, während sie weiterhin auf die mit Kreide beschriebene Tafel vor ihr starrte. Hermine, die bereits den zielgerichteten Fokus ihrer Arithmantik-Professorin kannte, nahm die Unaufmerksamkeit der anderen Frau nicht übel. An ihrem Projekt hier im Grimmauldplatz zu arbeiten unterschied sich nicht sonderlich zu ihrer Arbeit in Hogwarts. Sie war einfach nur dankbar, dass Professor Vector einverstanden, war ihre Arbeit weiterhin zu betreuen. Während es die Jungs nicht im Geringsten zu kümmern schien, störte es Hermine, dass ihre Ausbildung vorzeitig abgebrochen worden war. Außerdem gab es ihr eine gewisse Ablenkung von Severus und ihrer Arbeit an dem Dunklen Mal. Manchmal musste sie sich einfach auf etwas anderes konzentrieren.

„Professor?", versuchte Hermine es noch einmal.

Diesmal schielte Vector über ihre Schulter und Hermine deutete auf die Matrix vor sich. „Denken Sie nicht auch, dass sich diese Linien seltsam bewegen?"


	44. Endspiel

**Endspiel**

Severus wachte nur langsam auf, er lag eingewickelt in Wärme und einem Gefühl von Sicherheit und Zufriedenheit. Die Laken. Selbst das Wissen, das es lediglich ein magisch erzeugtes Stück Stoff war, minderte nicht den Einschlag auf seine Sinne oder Gefühle. Es war ein Frieden, den er wusste zu genießen. Aus seinen eigenen Nachforschungen und allem, was er gelesen hatte, wusste er, dass während des Wachstums des Kindes, die Laken ihre Magie langsam verloren, bis sie dann irgendwann nur noch einfache Laken waren. Er fragte sich träge, als er sich noch einmal streckte und das Gefühl seiner sich entspannenden Muskeln gegen den weichen Stoff genoss, ob es für die Magie einen Unterschied machte, wenn die Laken für einen Erwachsenen angefertigt worden waren.

Eingelullt in seiner Zufriedenheit plante er seinen Tag. Er musste mit Dumbledore und Vector über den Zauber sprechen. Dann musste er noch mit Hermine reden, obwohl er sich nicht wirklich sicher war, was er ihr sagen sollte. Er musste seinen Nachlass als solches noch abklären. Rink einfach sagen, dass er alles Hermine geben sollte, reichte nicht aus, entschied er. Es mussten Vorkehrungen getroffen werden. Er musste noch einiges erledigen, aber er lag gerade bequem und das schwache Licht, welches durch sein Fenster schien, sagte ihm, dass es noch immer früh am Morgen war. Er rollte sich auf die Seite, schloss seine Augen und genoss das flüchtige Gefühl der Leichtigkeit, welches folgen würde. Dies war einer der wenigen Momente in seinem Leben, in dem er entschied, dass er es verdient hatte, auszuschlafen und schloss seine Augen.

* * *

><p>Harrys Blick glitt über den Tisch. All die Leute, die zurzeit im Grimmauldplatz wohnten, waren anwesend, bis auf eine Ausnahme, Snape. Niemand hatte ihn den ganzen Tag über gesehen. Harry bemerkte Hermines ängstliche Blicke in Richtung Treppe, während sie weiterhin an ihren bunten Formeln arbeitete. Ihm wurde noch immer schlecht bei dem Gedanken an ihre Zuneigung zu Snape, aber als er ihre offensichtliche Sorge sah, hatte er nachgegeben und ihr erzählt, dass er den Mistkerl ganz früh gesehen hatte und dieser jetzt vermutlich nur seinen Schlaf nachholen würde. Hermine hatte nicht besonders beruhigt ausgesehen, aber hatte sich dann zwischen ein paar Bissen von ihrem Mittagessen wieder ihrer Arbeit zugewandt.<p>

Harry erhaschte Rons Blick und das Lächeln seines Freundes ermutigte ihn. Ihm wurde mit einem Mal klar, was für ein guter Freund Ronald Weasley war und das Wissen, dass er jeden, um den er sich sorgte, wohl oder übel in ihren Tod schickte, erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Neben ihm drückte Ginny kurz seine Hand und brachte damit seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zum Tisch. Er lächelte ihr dankbar zu und stand auf. Dann straffte er seine Schultern und war sich mit einem Mal bewusst, wie jung und unvorbereitet er sich in Wirklichkeit fühlte. „Ich muss ein Treffen des Ordens einberufen."

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn und er versuchte nicht, zusammenzuzucken.

Dumbledore bedachte ihn über eine Gabel gefüllt mit gebackenen Bohnen mit einem warmherzigen Blick. „Ist das nötig, Harry? Vielleicht kann ich dir ja auch helfen?"

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, Sir." Er drehte sich kurz zur Seite und nahm die Hexenwoche, die Ginny ihm reichte. Er schlug die Seite auf und warf die Zeitung auf den Tisch. „Das ist ein Artikel über den kommenden Weihnachtsball, der vom Ministerium ausgerichtet wird." Harrys Stimme wurde von kaum kontrollierter Wut ganz leer. „Das Ministerium richtet diesen Ball zu Ehren von Devrom Dollart und seinen Mitarbeitern im Ministerium aus, für all ihre Bemühungen, die sie hatten, um die Zauberwelt in dieser schweren Zeit zu schützen."

Dumbledore griff nach der Zeitung und zog sie an sich heran. Er tastete seine Tasche ab, zog seine Brille heraus und überflog den besagten Artikel.

Harry gab ihm etwas Zeit, bevor er fortfuhr. „Schauen Sie auf die Gästeliste. Und das sind vermutlich noch nicht einmal alle von ihnen. Aber was dort steht, liest sich wie eine Who-is-Who-Liste jeder berühmten Reinblutfamilie. Aber darüber hinaus steht jeder, von dem wir wissen, dass er oder sie ein Todesser ist, auf dieser Liste. Ich schätze, dass jeder, von dem wir nicht wissen, dass er oder sie ein Todesser ist, ebenfalls anwesend sein wird." Harrys Stimme triefte nur so vor Spott. „Es ist Voldemorts großer Tag."

Während sich die anderen um den Schulleiter versammelten, um die Zeitung zu sehen, griff Harry Hermines Blick auf. „Glaubst du, dass du und Snape bis dahin bereit sein könnt?"

„Ich-" Sie hielt inne und blätterte durch einige vollgeschriebene Seiten mit Gleichungen.

„Hermine?", wiederholte er die Frage, als sie drohte wieder in ihren Gleichungen zu versinken.

Als sie wieder aufblickte, trug sie einen geplagten Blick, den Harry nicht ganz verstand, aber Hermine nickte ihm schließlich knapp zu.

„Dafür haben wir nicht die Leute", sagte Moody mit einem Auge auf Harry und dem anderen starr auf den Artikel gerichtet. „Zu viele Unbekannte. Wenn der Orden vollständig wäre, vielleicht." Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Im Moment haben wir nicht einmal genug Leute, um die bekannten oder verdächtigen Todesser abzudecken, ganz zu schweigen von den Anhängern dieses Mistkerls, die sich in der Menge befinden werden. Wir werden ganz sicher nicht um einen Kampf herumkommen."

Harry trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf den Tisch. „Es ist meine beste Chance." Er schielte flüchtig zu Ginny hinüber. „Es ist unsere beste Chance. Wie viele Leute kann der Orden beisteuern?", fragte er mit festem Blick auf Dumbledore gerichtet. „Nicht nur der Kern, sondern jeder, der seine Unterstützung geschworen hat, wenn Sie sie rufen?"

Dumbledore fuhr einige lange Momente mit den Fingern durch seinen Bart. „Wir haben bereits viele gute Leute verloren. Andere werden zu verängstigt sein."

„Wie viele?", wiederholte Harry.

„Vielleicht vierzig. Fünfzig, wenn wir Glück haben. Jedoch sind nicht alle von ihnen Kämpfer. Viele werden nicht in der Lage sein, einen Kampf durchzustehen."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Rufen Sie sie. Können wir für morgen ein Treffen einberufen?"

„Zu früh", knurrte Moody. „Sie werden Entschuldigungen für ihr Verschwinden hervorbringen müssen, besonders dann, wenn sie glauben, dass sie beobachtet werden. Fühlen sie sich bloßgestellt, wird keiner von ihnen kommen."

„Was ist mit den Hauselfen?", fragte George.

„Nur, wenn wir die Adresse kennen oder die Hauselfen dort bereits schon einmal gewesen sind oder wenn sie die Person vorher schon einmal getroffen haben", antwortete Hermine von ihrem Platz am Ende des Tisches aus.

Dumbledore nickte. „Das deckt einen Großteil von ihnen ab. Ich schlage dennoch vor, dass wir bis übermorgen warten sollten."

„Doch das löst immer noch nicht das Problem, das wir nicht genug Leute haben, um eine Feier dieser Größe abzudecken. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Problem mit den Anti-Apparation-Zauber, die das Ministerium setzen wird."

„Wir haben Leute", sagte Ron und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich. „Wir können noch dreißig weitere Leute bringen. Leute, die vorbereitet und noch viel wichtiger, bereit sind zu kämpfen."

„Wen?", knurrte Moody ungläubig.

„Die DA", sagte Ron und setzte dann zur Erklärung an, als einige von ihnen verwirrt ausschauten. „Dumbledores Armee. Das ist der Klub den Harry in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gegründet hat."

„Da wären immer noch die Schutzzauber."

Fred hustete und zog somit alle Blicke auf sich und George. „Als wir auf der Flucht waren, hatten wir ein paar Ideen."

„Wir hatten ja nicht sonderlich viel zu tun", fügte George hinzu.

„Genau. Wir hätten da vielleicht ein oder zwei Ideen bezüglich der Schutzzauber."

Harry schenkte den Zwillingen einen dankbaren Blick, bevor er wieder auf die Zeitung deutete. „Seht euch die Liste an. Einige dieser Familien sind berühmt genug, dass sie achtlos ihrer Neigung eingeladen werden müssen. Neville und seine Großmutter zum Beispiel. Neville war ein Mitglied der DA. Genau wie auch ein paar andere. Damit hätten wir ein paar Leute drinnen, wenn wir sie bräuchten."

„Harry, wir können da keine Schüler mit hineinziehen." McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck war verkniffen und missbilligend.

Harry schnaubte ungläubig. „Ich stecke bereits drinnen. Ich bin seit meinem elften Lebensjahr ein Teil davon." Er breitete seine Arme aus und deutete somit auf Ron, Ginny, Fred und George und Hermine. „Sie stecken bereits mit drinnen. Voldemort hat Molly umgebracht und hält Mr. Weasley noch immer gefangen. Jeder in der DA weiß wofür und warum sie kämpfen."

„Unglücklicherweise, Harry", begann Dumbledore mit versöhnlicher Stimme, „wird es uns unmöglich sein, alle Mitglieder deiner Gruppe zu kontaktieren. Nicht ohne ungebetene Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, die wir zurzeit nicht gebrauchen können."

„Das wird kein Problem sein." Hermines Stimme klang sowohl entschuldigend als auch selbstzufrieden, als ob sie sich schämen würde, Dumbledore zu widersprechen, aber gleichzeitig erfreut war, die passende Antwort zu haben. Sie hielt eine Münze hoch, drehte sie mit ihren Fingern im Licht. „Jeder in der DA hat eine verzauberte Münze bekommen, bevor wir Hogwarts verlassen haben. Ich kann eine Nachricht senden. Sie werden kommen."

McGonagall war aufgesprungen, ihre Anspannung sichtbar in ihrer zitternden Haltung. „Ich kann dies nicht für gut heißen. Es ist viel zu gefährlich."

Dumbledores Blick wurde traurig. „Leider denke ich, Minerva, dass Harry recht hat. Wir besitzen nicht den Luxus warten zu können und diese Feier bietet uns eine Möglichkeit, die wir bis heute noch nicht hatten – alle von Toms wichtigen und kleinen Anhängern werden an einen Ort versammelt sein." Der Schulleiter nickte Harry zu. „Also schön. Rufe deine Mitschüler. Ich werde den Orden herbestellen. Übermorgen."

„Treffen wir uns hier?", fragte Ron.

„Es ist der beste Ort, da Hogwarts zurzeit für uns geschlossen ist. Wir werden die Ankünfte staffeln und sie in kleine Gruppen reinbringen." Dumbledore lächelte Harry warm zu. „Gut gemacht, Harry. Mit diesem Vorteil und dem Verbindungszauber haben wir die einmalige Chance all dies zu beenden."

Harry errötete bei den Worten des Mannes, zu dem er aufblickte. Er wollte schon immer, dass Dumbledore stolz auf ihn sein konnte und er hatte nach einem Weg gesucht, wie er die Enttäuschung, die er verursacht hatte, als er in die dunklen Künste abgerutscht war, wieder gut machen konnte. „Sir, ich würde gerne noch mit Ihnen über meine anderen Stunden reden."

„Selbstverständlich, Harry." Dumbledore streckte seine Hand aus und deutete auf den Flur. „Vielleicht können wir unser Gespräch jetzt fortsetzen?"

Harry lächelte ihm dankbar zu. „Großartig." Er wandte sich an seine Freunde. „Ron, Gin?"

Ron winkte ab. „Hau schon ab, Harry. Wir werden mit Hermine an der Nachricht für die DA arbeiten."

Harry schnappte sich die Zeitung, als er vom Tisch aufstand. „Wann immer Sie bereit sind, Sir."

* * *

><p>Silas Mariner schüttelte ernst Harrys Hand, während einige andere DA-Mitglieder um sie herumstanden. „Ich bin so froh, dass du uns gerufen hast. Es ist mir eine große Ehre. Seit Hogwarts' Schließung habe ich die Münze nicht mehr aus der Hand gelegt."<p>

Mit einem Augenrollen eilte Hermine zu Harrys Rettung. „Gin, könntest du diese Gruppe ins Haus bringen?"

Ginny grinste verschwörerisch. „Sicher. Mariner, Luna, Neville, kommt schon. Wir müssen von der Straße verschwinden." Sie zeigte ihnen einen Zettel. „Hier, lest das und dann können wir los."

Es folgten verschiedene „Oohs" und „Aahs" von der kleinen Gruppe, als der Grimmauldplatz unter dem Fidelius-Zauber sichtbar wurde.

„Sind das dann alle?", fragte Ron.

Hermine studierte ihre Liste. „Es sollten gleich noch ein paar Ordensmitglieder eintreffen und die letzte Gruppe aus der DA."

Neben ihr runzelte Harry die Stirn. „Ganz sicher? Ich dachte Nevilles Gruppe war die Letzte auf der Liste."

Hermine schielte zu Ron hinüber, und bevor sie antworten konnte, tauchte die nächste Gruppe vor ihnen auf. Vor ihnen standen Agnes Worth und ihre zwei Slytherin-Freunde aus der DA, Vivian Pueche – spitzes Kinn und graue Augen, eine Slytherin, die nur sehr wenig redete, aber dennoch alles mitbekam, was um sie herum los war – und Constantine Tartaros – ein großer, bulliger Junge, den Hermine immer an Goyle erinnerte. Seine Größe und etwas dümmliche Ausstrahlung verbarg, wie sie alle in den Trainingsstunden der DA feststellen mussten, einen starken Kämpfer und schnellen Verstand. Bei den Slytherins stand noch ein junger Mann in seinen Zwanzigern. Es bestand eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Agnes, die gerade keuchend über seinen Arm hing, wodurch Hermine vermutete, dass das ihr Bruder sein musste.

„Verdammt noch mal, Hermine!", schrie Harry.

„Jetzt gib nicht Hermine die Schuld, Harry", ging Ron schnell dazwischen, bevor sich Harry in Rage reden konnte. „Wir haben das gemeinsam entschieden. Wir brauchen sie. Wir brauchen jeden und das weißt du."

Hermine ergriff die Initiative und trat auf die leicht nervöse Gruppe zu. Also, nervös, bis auf Agnes, die etwas grün im Gesicht aussah. Sie schenkte der Gruppe hoffentlich ein einladendes Lächeln. „Pueche, Tartaros. Agnes, atme ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, das wird dir helfen." Dann streckte sie dem jungen Mann ihre Hand entgegen. „Hermine Granger."

„Talon Worth." Er schüttelte leicht Agnes, die noch immer in seinen Armen hing. „Von dieser hier der Bruder."

„Nicht schütteln", stöhnte Agnes. Sie richtete sich etwas auf, obwohl sie noch immer gegen ihren Bruder lehnte. „Bevor Potter gleich einen Herzkasper bekommt, Talon war ein Hufflepuff und ich habe ihm davon erzählt, was los ist. Er will helfen."

„Aber-"

Bei Harrys verwirrtem Blick holte Hermine zur Erklärung aus. „Es scheint ganz so, dass die Worths sich nicht ihrer Haus-Zuneigung nach vermehren, wie es anscheinend viele Reinblut-Familien tun. Sie sind dafür ziemlich berüchtigt."

Harry presste seine Lippen zusammen und nickte der kleinen Gruppe steif zu. Nur eine Sekunde später umklammerte er Hermines Oberarm in einen festen Griff. „Hermine, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" Mit dem Gefühl, gleich zum Nachsitzen zu gehen, ließ sich Hermine von Harry etwas von der Gruppe wegführen. „Bist du wahnsinnig?", zischte er mit großer Mühe, seine Stimme leise zu halten.

„Wir können all die Hilfe, die wir kriegen können, gebrauchen."

„Aber sie sind-"

„Sag es nicht", unterbrach sie ihn, als sie seine Hand abschüttelte. „Mir ist es egal, in welchem Haus sie sind und dir sollte es auch egal sein. Wir brauchen Verbündete. Pueche besitzt eine Genauigkeit, wie keiner von uns und Tartaros war ein Siebtklässler. Er ist mächtig und kann apparieren."

„Parvati ist genauer", entgegnete er schmollend.

Knurrend warf Hermine ihre Hände in die Luft. „Harry Potter-"

Harry verdrehte seine Augen. „Also schön. Ich bin nur-" Er seufzte tief, was sie als Kapitulation auffasste. „Woher wissen wir… woher weißt _du_, dass wir ihnen vertrauen können?"

Sie senkte ihre Stimme ebenfalls. „Weiß ich nicht. Genauso wenig wie ich weiß, ob man den Ravenclaws und den Hufflepuffs vertrauen kann. Oh, Harry, siehst du denn nicht, wir wissen noch nicht einmal, ob wir unserem eigenen Haus vertrauen können. Aber irgendwo muss es anfangen. Dieser Kampf ist für die gesamte Zauberwelt, Harry, nicht nur für den kleinen Gryffindor-Teil darin."

„Und wenn sie uns an Voldemort verraten? Was dann?"

Sie lächelte, obwohl es sich mehr wie eine Grimasse anfühlte. „Dann werden wir alle kämpfend untergehen. Und Colin wird sicherlich sehr enttäuscht sein, denn er ist wirklich in Agnes verknallt."

Ihre Antwort ließ Harry überrascht auflachen, was die Anspannung zwischen ihnen löste. „Colin mag Agnes?"

„Das ist nicht der wichtige Teil, Harry."

Er lächelte sie schief an. „Es ist besser, als über den anderen nachzudenken." Er blickte hinüber zu Ron, der bei Agnes und den anderen stand. „Okay, Hermine. Ich werde ihnen vertrauen – und dir. Ich hoffe nur, dass du dich nicht irrst."

Hermine umarmte Harry schnell einarmig. „Irgendwo muss es anfangen." Sie holte einmal mit ihren Armen aus und mit neuem hoffnungsvollem Selbstbewusstsein, ging sie zurück zu den anderen. „Also schön. Lasst mich euch dann reinbringen und euch vorstellen."

Als Talon ihr andeutete, dass sie fortfahren sollte, wühlte Hermine in ihrer Tasche herum, bevor sie einen der Zettel herauszog, den sie vorbereitet hatte. „Lest das hier", sagte sie und reichte es ihnen. Als das Haus vor ihnen auftauchte, führte Hermine sie ins Innere. Sie wappnete sich für einen Streit mit dem Orden, als sie die kleine Slytherin-Gruppe hineinführte. Harry hatte zumindest mit diesen Schülern in der DA zusammengearbeitet. Für den Rest würden sie eine absolute Überraschung sein.

„Heilige Scheiße!"

„Ausdruck, Mr. Tartaros."

Hermine wirbelte bei Severus' Stimme herum. Er stand in einer dunklen Nische an der Haustür. Sie war, ohne ihn zu sehen, an ihm vorbeigelaufen, aber Tartaros hatte ihn bemerkt. Die Slytherins starrten ihren Hauslehrer mit etwas an, was an Ehrfurcht grenzte. Agnes, bemerkte Hermine, grinste, als wenn sie gerade ein Erwartungen Übertroffen in Zaubertränke erhalten hätte.

Tartaros errötete, seine Ohrenspitzen färbten sich vor Scham rot. „Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich dachte nur… ich meine, Sie… genau. Entschuldigung, Sir."

Severus betrachtete die kleine Gruppe mit einem Blick, bei dem Hermine auflachen wollte. _So viel also zur berühmten Slytherin-Unerschütterlichkeit. __  
><em>

Severus' Blick glitt kurz zu ihr und dann wieder zurück zu den drei Slytherins. „Miss Worth, Miss Pueche, Mr. Tartaros, Sie erweisen Ihrem Haus und der Zauberwelt heute einen großen Gefallen." Severus' Blick wanderte weiter zu Agnes' Bruder und Hermine unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als sich der junge Mann automatisch weiter aufrichtete. „Sie ebenfalls, Mr. Worth. Hufflepuff bekommt nicht oft die Anerkennung, die es verdient hat."

Talon schien noch fünf weitere Zentimeter zu wachsen, aber schaffte es ein reifes „Danke Sir", zu antworten.

Hermine trat einen Schritt vor. „Professor Snape, vielleicht wollen Sie ja Ihre Schüler und natürlich Mr. Worth zu dem Treffen bringen?"

Sein Blick fuhr erneut kalkulierend über die kleine Gruppe. „Ja, das wäre ratsam. Folgt mir."

Erleichtert, dass Severus ihr die Gruppe und somit die Konfrontation mit dem Orden abgenommen hatte, drehte sich Hermine um und hüpfte leicht die Stufen in die kalte Dezemberluft hinunter. Der Rest des Ordens mag vielleicht vor Wut rasen, aber Hermine wusste, dass auf lange Sicht, es gut für die Zauberwelt sein würde, wenn die Slytherins jetzt hier waren. Harry sah noch immer besorgt aus, aber er mied sie jetzt zumindest nicht mehr. „Ich hoffe nur, du weißt, was du da tust, Hermine."

„Es war richtig, Harry."

„Jetzt ist es eh passiert", sagte Ron. „Steht noch jemand auf der Liste?"

„Nur noch die-"

Ein Knall ertönte. „—mich runter. Wie könnt ihr es nur wagen, mich zu entführen! Das ist ein Skandal."

„—Zwillinge mit Percy", beendete Hermine zwischen Percys Schreien.

„Ihr beide werdet von den Auroren zu gewissen Befragungen gesucht. Sobald ich wieder frei bin, werde ich euch augenblicklich dem Ministerium melden."

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab heraus. „Somnambul." Percy, der aussah, als ob er in einen doppelten Incarcerus-Zauber hängen würde, sackte in Freds und Georges Händen zusammen. „Konntet ihr ihn nicht mit einem Schweigezauber belegen?", schnappte sie verzweifelt.

„Spielverderberin", sagte Fred mit ausgestreckter Zunge.

„Außerdem", fügte George hinzu, „ist es viel lustiger, sich seine Drohungen anzuhören."

Als sie alle das Haus betraten und Percy dabei hinter sich herzogen, konnte Hermine bereits die Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer hören. Die unterschiedlichen Lautstärken klangen wie ein Haufen wütender Bienen, als sich die Stimmen gegenseitig übertrafen. Mit einem frechen Winken manövrierten Fred und George den bewusstlosen Percy mitten in das Treffen. Sobald sie die Türschwelle überschritten hatten, brachen die Stimmen für einen Moment ein. Dann erklang eine scharfe Frauenstimme: „Oh, um Gottes Willen, was habt ihr beiden jetzt schon wieder angestellt." Jegliche Antwort seitens der Zwillinge wurde aus einem erneuten ansteigenden Summen der Stimmen verschluckt.

Hermine schielte hinüber zu Harry und bemerkte seine angespannten Gesichtszüge und geballten Fäuste. Sie streifte ihre Finger über die seinen. „Alles okay?"

Harry atmete stoßweise aus. „Nein, denke ich nicht."

Auf seiner anderen Seite lachte Ron barsch auf. „Keine Sorge, Mann. Hermine und ich sind bei dir." Er deutete mit seinen Daumen auf das Wohnzimmer. „Egal, was dieser Haufen da drinnen entscheidet oder auch nicht entscheidet, wir stehen hinter dir. Denk daran. Unser Plan ist gut. Mit Hermines und Snapes Hilfe mit den Todessern, haben wir jetzt einen Vorteil, den wir vorher nicht hatten. Das wird funktionieren."

Sorge erfasst Hermine, als Ron sie und Snape erwähnte, aber sie verdrängte es für den Moment und konzentrierte sich auf ihre beiden Freunde.

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich habe noch immer keine Ahnung, wie ich Voldemort besiegen soll. Was bringt es schon, sich ihm gegenüberzustellen, wenn nur jeder dabei umgebracht wird? Ich schicke sie in ihren Tod."

„Nein, Harry, du führst sie zu ihrer einzigen Chance auf einen Sieg", sagte Dumbledore hinter ihnen.

Hermine, genau wie Harry und Ron, wirbelten herum. Dumbledore stand im Durchgang, gekleidet in seiner vollen Robenmontur und nicht die zwangloseren Roben, die er sonst jeden Tag trug und für sie zur Gewohnheit geworden waren. Wieder einmal wurde sie daran erinnert wie slytherinartig der Schulleiter sein konnte, wenn er es wollte.

„Einige von ihnen könnten wegen mir sterben."

Dumbledores Blick war traurig. „Ja, einige von ihnen könnten sterben, aber nicht wegen dir, Harry. Jeder in diesem Haus hat sich dafür entschieden, sich gegen Tom zu stellen."

„Weil Sie es ihnen gesagt haben."

Dumbledore schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich habe sie zu diesem Punkt und diesen Moment geführt. Aber alle von uns, ich mit eingeschlossen, werden dir auch den Rest des Weges folgen." Dumbledore legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Ich bin heute sehr stolz auf dich, Harry." Er schaute hinüber zum Wohnzimmer. „Und wenn sonst schon nichts, verspricht es zumindest ein unterhaltsames Treffen zu werden", fügte er mit einem schelmischen Winken hinzu, welches Hermine an die Weasley-Zwillinge erinnerte, bevor er seine Roben glatt strich und in das Treffen traf. Als er den Raum betrat, verstummte das wütende Summen der Bienen.

Harry schaute dem Schulleiter verständnislos nach, sein Blick dunkel und betrübt.

Hermine legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm. „Harry?"

Harry blinzelte, sein Blick klärte sich wieder auf. „Kommt schon", sagte er und betrat das Wohnzimmer.

* * *

><p>Severus lehnte sich zurück gegen den Kaminsims und betrachtete den Raum und die sich darin befindenden Mitglieder. Es bestand ein eindeutiges Muster – Ordensmitglieder saßen auf der einen Seite, während Albus' Reservetruppe steif auf der anderen Seite saß. Die Schüler, die von Potter eingeladen worden waren, saßen zusammen in einer Ecke am Fenster. Die, die keinen Platz mehr gefunden hatten, saßen entweder auf den Boden oder auf Tischkanten oder teilten sich Stühle. Er fand es interessant, dass selbst seine Slytherins von den anderen Schülern aufgenommen worden waren. Aber noch viel interessanter und insgeheim auch viel interessanter war der Schock der Schüler, als sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkt hatten. Es erfüllte Severus mit einer abartigen Freude, dass er so ihr Bild von ihm ins Wanken bringen konnte.<p>

Das Treffen war bisher ziemlich so verlaufen, wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Die erste Stunde wurde damit verbracht, dass sich alle Parteien im Raum angeschrien haben, gefolgt von kurzen Intervallen des bedrückten Schweigens. Alle begutachteten sich gegenseitig misstrauisch und er bemerkte, dass der ein oder andere Zauberer oder die ein oder andere Hexe nervös seinen beziehungsweise ihren Zauberstab umklammerte. Es war kein guter Start für ein Treffen.

Der Raum hatte sich wieder einmal in ein lautes Durcheinander degeneriert, als hundert verschiedene Menschen versuchten, sich gegenseitig zu übertönen, zumindest bis Dumbledores großes Eintreten und es schlagartig wieder Schweigen herrschte. Diesmal hielt das Schweigen auch an.

Severus schnaubte leise – und der alte Mann besaß die Dreistigkeit, ihn als theatralisch zu bezeichnen. Severus hegte keinerlei Zweifel, dass Dumbledores Erscheinungsbild – angefangen bei seinem peinlichst genau gepflegten Bart bis hin zu seinen hellgrünen mit Silber besetzten Schuhspitzen – genausten kalkuliert gewesen war. Das Gesamtbild zeigte einen mächtigen, autoritären Zauberer, der reich an Erfahrung und Macht war. Die Tatsache, dass ihr mächtiger und autoritärer Zauberer ebenfalls ein tattriger Exzentriker war, der sie alle seit Jahren wie ein meisterhafter Puppenspieler manipuliert hatte, schien gar nicht erst zu ihren winzigen, gefälligen Köpfen vorzudringen.

Albus hielt wieder eine seiner gewöhnlichen aufmunternden Reden, die Severus ausblendete. Er kannte sie bereits oder hatte über die letzten Jahre einige verschiedene Varianten davon gehört, dass, wenn er den richtigen Ansporn hätte, er diese Rede bis hin zu diesem nervenden Augenleuchten und gutmütigem Lächeln, selbst halten könnte.

Er und Albus sind den Plan noch einmal durchgegangen, als sämtliche Mitglieder eingetroffen waren. Albus würde reden und dann würde Potter den Rest erklären. Sie hatten kurz in Erwägung gezogen, dass Vector ihnen ihre Matrix zeigte, doch dann haben sie sich eindeutig dagegen entschieden. Dieser Zweig der Arithmantik war dermaßen esoterisch, dass nicht einmal der Großteil der Zauberwelt den Gleichungen folgen konnte. Das Letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnten, war Verwirrung. Aber Potter reden zu lassen, darauf hatte Albus bestanden. Severus hatte seine Zweifel, aber behielt sie klugerweise für sich selbst.

Jetzt lauschte er mit einem Ohr Potter, wie der Junge den anderen ihren Plan erklärte. Severus war mehr daran interessiert die Reaktionen der versammelten Hexen und Zauberer zu beobachten; er suchte nach Anzeichen von Verrat und Schwäche. Die Anzeichen waren unterschwellig, aber er konnte die gewöhnlichen Hexen und Zauberer besser deuten als seine Landsmänner unter den Todessern. Das, was er hier bei seinen Beobachtungen lernen würde, würden sie dann für ihre Strategie benutzen – wer würde direkt den Gefolgsleuten des Dunklen Lords gegenübergestellt werden versus denen, die eher passiv waren, die weniger gefährlichen Rollen, in denen die gefallenen Todesser sichergestellt werden müssten, übernehmen würden. Sie hatten den Überraschungseffekt und die Möglichkeit auf ihrer Seite, aber es konnte noch so viel schieflaufen.

Sein Blick ruhte auf Hermine. Sie beobachtete Potter, ihre Haltung war offen und ehrlich, aber er hatte die Blicke bemerkt, die sie ihm immer wieder zuwarf. Etwas schwirrte durch ihren Kopf und es beunruhigte sie. Er zwang sich dazu seinen Blick abzuwenden und sich wieder auf den Raum zu konzentrieren, als einer der Anhänger des Ordens aufstand und somit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Der _Prophet_ behauptet, es würde eine Prophezeiung geben."

Der Fragesteller war jemand, den Severus nicht persönlich kannte, einer der Anhänger, der Dumbledore seine Unterstützung geschworen hatte. Der Mann, Wills, erinnerte sich Severus plötzlich an den Namen, als er vorgestellt worden war, Herbert Wills. Er war ein mittelständiges Mitglied von einen der kleineren Zaubertränkebrauereien.

Die Frage war nicht streitlustig, aber mit ihr schwang ein harter Unterton, bei dem sich Severus augenblicklich aufrichtete, damit er, wenn es dazu kommen sollte, besser seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte. Sie hatten gehofft, diese Art der Fragen zu vermeiden. Er sah, wie sich Albus rührte und dann waren alle Blicke auf Potter gerichtet, als der Junge vortrat.

„Die gibt es."

„Und wirst du sie auch mit uns teilen?"

„Also, Herbert", begann Dumbledore, „ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt oder der richtige Ort ist. Die Prophezeiung zu kennen wird uns nichts bringen. Wenn Sie denken, die Zukunft zu kennen, wird das nur Ihre Reaktion beeinflussen."

Wills schob sein Kinn nach vorne und ließ den Mann wie eine Bulldogge aussehen. Albus vollkommend ignorierend, redete er Potter an. „Du kennst die Prophezeiung?"

„Ja."

„Du glaubst daran?"

Potters Blick glitt durch das Zimmer, bevor er wieder auf Wills landete. „Das tue ich."

„Harry-", begann Dumbledore, aber Potter fuhr fort, als ob er ihn nicht gehört hätte. „Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..."

Severus verspürte einen Schauer seinen Rücken hinunterfahren, als Potter die Worte wiederholte. Ein schneller, flüchtiger Blick durch den Raum sagte ihm, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der von der Prophezeiung betroffen war, da sich im gesamten Zimmer Schweigen ausbreitete und alle die Worte und ihre Bedeutung aufnahmen.

Wills tippte gegen seine Stirn. „Deine Narbe, das ist das Mal, welches dich als ebenbürtig kennzeichnet?"

„Ja."

„Und was ist mit dieser Macht? Wie planst du, ihn zu töten?"

„Herbert-"

Albus versuchte wieder die Unterhaltung zu unterbrechen und wieder wollte Severus lachen. Für vermutlich zum ersten Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit, zollte niemand dem großartigen Albus Dumbledore auch nur ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit.

„Nein. Ich habe ein Recht darauf zu wissen, wie das hier funktionieren soll. Der Plan ist gut und schön. Ich bin froh, dass wir einen Plan und einen Vorteil, so klein er auch sein mag, haben. Aber ich will wissen, wie du dich Du-weißt-schon-wen gegenüberstellen willst, bevor ich mein Leben und das meiner Familie dir anvertraue. Ich will wissen, dass wenn es zwischen einen Kampf zwischen Potter und _Ihm_ kommen sollte, dass es dann Potter ist, der den ersten Avada wirft."

Potters Gesicht erbleichte, doch seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. „Ich werde nicht ‚den ersten Avada werfen'." Potter hob eine Hand, als es danach aussah, dass Wills noch etwas sagen wollte. „Die Prophezeiung besagt ‚eine Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt.'" Potter schaute kurz zu Weasley, bevor er fortfuhr. „Wie mir mal jemand gesagt hat, Voldemort kennt bereits alle Zauber der dunklen Künste."

Severus zischte genervt, als Potter Seinen Namen sagte. Zum Glück hatte er es nur einmal getan.

„Das ist kein Kampf, wo Hass gegen Hass kämpft. Ich habe als Baby überlebt, weil ich in der Liebe meiner Mutter eingewickelt gewesen war. Das ist es, was ihn besiegt hatte."

Wills sah wenig beeindruckt aus. „Und sie ist dafür gestorben. Bist du bereit dein Leben für uns zu geben?"

Potters Blick wurde bockig, womit Severus mehr als vertraut war. Er sah sich im Zimmer um, bis sein Blick auf seinen Freunden liegen blieb. „Wenn es das ist, was ich tun muss. Ja." 

* * *

><p>Severus betrat sein Zimmer und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. Zur Sicherheit belegte er die Tür noch mit einem altertümlichen Verschlusszauber, den vermutlich nur sehr wenige kannten und von dem garantiert so gut, wie keiner den Gegenzauber kannte. Ausnahmsweise pochte sein Kopf mal nicht, ein unerwartetes Wunder, aber er war müde. Das Treffen hatte sich über Stunden hinaus gezogen, hatte sich immer wieder und wieder im Kreis gedreht, bis es wirklich nur noch eine Farce gewesen war. Dumbledore hatte dem letztendlich ein Ende gesetzt. Jeder Beteiligte musste einen Stabschwur zur Verschwiegenheit leisten, bevor sie aufbrachen. Also, jeder Anwesende bis auf Percy Weasley. Er lag noch immer irgendwo im Haus mit einem Schlafzauber belegt.<p>

Er wünschte, er könnte selbst schlafen. Unglücklicherweise lag dieser Wunsch noch in weiter Ferne. Er lehnte sich gegen die Tür, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich selbst zu sammeln, und schloss seine Augen. Mit außergewöhnlich vorsichtiger Absicht baute er sein Okklumentik-Bild in seinem Kopf auf. Er sammelte alle Spuren, die ihn an den Dunklen Lord verraten könnten, zusammen. Gedanken und Gefühle, Unterhaltungen und Interaktionen mit Flitwick, Vector, der Matrix und am aller wichtigsten Hermine, lagen schmerzhaft zusammengepfercht unter der bildlichen kalten Wasseroberfläche. Als nichts mehr übrig blieb, außer sorgsam ausgesuchte und überarbeitete Erinnerungen und Gefühlen, öffnete er seine Augen.

Als sowohl seine Nerven als auch seine Schilde gestählt waren, krempelte er seinen Ärmel hoch und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er setzte die Spitze auf das Mal und sendete einen magischen Impuls hindurch. Dann wartete er.

Warten war einfach und zeitlos. Körperlos glitt er tief in die Kälte seines Sees. Als der Dunkle Lord in rief, war er bereit.

Er streifte sich die schweren Roben über und schloss die Tür wieder auf. Er machte sich keine Mühe, extra leise zu sein, als er die Treppen hinunterging, aber Albus wartete bereits an der Tür auf ihn. „Seien Sie vorsichtig, Severus."

„Selbstverständlich, Albus." Er wandte sich, legte eine Hand auf die Tür und hielt dann inne.

„Severus?"

Severus zögerte einen Moment, bevor er weiter redete. „Falls… falls Miss Granger fragt, sagen Sie ihr, dass ich zurückkehren werde."

Albus schwieg einen langen Moment. „Severus-"

Severus drehte seinen Kopf gerade genug, um Albus' Blick zu treffen. Der alte Mann seufzte. „Ich werde es ihr sagen."

Severus nickte. „Danke."

Als er das Haus verließ, zeichneten keinerlei Sorgen oder Ängste seine Gesichtszüge. Einmal außerhalb des Fidelius-Zauber folgte er dem Sog des Dunklen Mals. Severus apparierte blind, aber er war wenig überrascht, als er sich in dem übertriebenen Arbeitszimmer wiederfand, wo ihn der Dunkle Lord den Sommer über systematisch gequält hatte. Es war auch keine Überraschung, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht alleine war. Thorfinn Rowle befand sich ebenfalls im Zimmer und besetzte einen der Ledersessel, als ob das Büro sein Reich war. Severus entschied sich, Rowle zu ignorieren und sich stattdessen auf den Dunklen Lord zu konzentrieren. Oder vielleicht auch Devrom Dollort. Oder Tom Riddle. Oder Lord Voldemort. Der Mann wechselte seinen Namen so oft wie Nagini ihre Haut. Severus senkte seinen Blick, als er auf seine Knie fiel. _Dumme, gefährliche Gedanken_, zischten ein Teil von ihm unter der Eisschicht. _Tödliche Gedanken, die dich noch umbringen werden. Konzentriere dich!__  
><em>

„Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass du mich kontaktierst, Severus."

Er erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Die Natur meiner Neuigkeiten veranlasste mich, sofort zu Euch zu kommen, mein Herr. Ich hielt es für das Beste."

„Sie hielten es für das Beste?" Die Stimme gehörte Rowle, schmierig und geladen mit schleimiger Verachtung.

Severus ignorierte weiterhin den anderen Mann. Rowle mag vielleicht momentan einen Platz an der Seite des Dunklen Lords innehaben, aber diese Position war auch besonders gefährlich. „Dumbledore und Potter haben sich entschieden. Sie hoffen, die Ablenkung des Weihnachtsballs des Ministeriums nutzen zu können, um Euch anzugreifen. Sie glauben, dass Eure Truppen verstreut sein werden und dass Ihr es nicht wagt, einen Gegenangriff zu starten, solange der Minister und die Bevölkerung anwesend sein werden."

„Mein Herr, das ist eine offensichtliche Falle", sagte Rowle, als er von seinem Sessel aufstand. „Snape ist Dumbledores Spion."

Die Kreatur, die einst mal Tom Riddle gewesen war, lachte. „Selbstverständlich ist er das Thorfinn. Severus ist der beste Typ Spion – der Typ, der die Wahrheit erzählt. Ist das nicht so, Severus? Da Severus auf einen sehr gefährlichen und heiklen Weg wandelt, auf dem er mir die Wahrheit und Albus Dumbledore die Wahrheit erzählt."

Severus senkte seinen Kopf, auch wenn er gerade stehen blieb. Das war auch ein Teil seines heiklen Pfades, auf dem er wandelte - demütig vor seinem Meister erscheinen, aber nicht unterwürfig wirken. Wenn er das Gleichgewicht richtig ausspielte, war sein Meister über seine Unverfrorenheit amüsiert. Wenn er sich vertat… Severus trug Narben, die für diese Fehler standen. „Die Wahrheit ist nicht immer so schwarz und weiß, wie es der Orden gerne hätte." Severus zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich, wenn sie die Wahrheit nach ihren eigenen Vorstellungen deuten. Diejenige außerhalb von Slytherin verstehen nur selten die vielen und unterschiedlichen Grauschichten, in der die Welt gezeichnet ist."

Rowle gab ein abscheuliches Geräusch von sich. „Schöne Worte, Snape. Schöne Worte, um die Wahrheit zu verbergen, die ich sehen kann. Dass Sie ein Verräter an unseren Herren sind."

Voldemort hob eine manikürte Hand und Rowle schwieg. „Erzähl mir deine Neuigkeiten, Severus."

„Dumbledore ließ mich nicht willentlich gehen. Es stimmt, er weiß, dass ich heute Abend zu Euch gegangen bin." Augen, in denen das Feuer vom Kamin reflektiert wurde, funkelten hasserfüllt und wahnsinnig.

„Und doch bist du hier, Severus."

Sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich bei der unterschwelligen Drohung in den Worten.

„Ich bin dort, wo meine wahre Loyalität liegt, Herr. Ich habe Euch immer treu gedient. Dumbledore und der Orden sind nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen. Nur wenige stehen noch hinter diesem alten Narren. Es gibt Unstimmigkeiten innerhalb der Ränge. Dumbledore sieht das als seine letzte Hoffnung, Euch und Eure Pläne für die Zauberwelt zu besiegen."

„Und wir sollen diesen Schund wirklich glauben?"

Diesmal tat Voldemort mehr als lediglich seine Hand zu heben. Ein Schwall von stabloser Magie ließ Rowle durch den Raum fliegen und gegen die entlegene Wand prallen. „Obwohl ich deinen Rat schätze, Thorfinn, solltest du nicht vergessen, wer ich bin. Severus war einer der Ersten gewesen, der das Mal für seine Ergebenheit erhalten hatte. Ich habe ihm erlaubt, frei zu sprechen und du wirst deine Zunge zügeln, oder ich werde sie entfernen."

Von der anderen Zimmerseite aus warf Rowle Severus einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, bevor er seinen Kopf zum Teppich neigte, auf dem er lag. „Vergebt mir, Herr. Ich bemühe mich nur um Eure weiteren Ziele und strebe danach, Euch zu beschützen. Aber wie Ihr bereits sagtet, bin ich mir sicher, dass meine Bedenken grundlos sind. Mein Bruder Severus hat Euch lange und gut gedient." Die Worte waren versöhnend, aber der Ton versprach Severus Rache.

Severus riskierte einen Blick hinüber zu Rowle, seine Lippen verzogen sich einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Es wurde immerhin erwartet und sein Meister liebte es, seine Verdächtigen gegeneinander auszuspielen. „Im Gegensatz zu anderen", sagte er, „bewege ich mich täglich unter dem Feind. Ich sehe ihre Arroganz und ihre Ängste. In ihrer Verzweiflung haben sie Potter erlaubt, seine Schulfreunde zur Hilfe zu holen." Er senkte seine Stimme. „Sie glauben, sie können uns mit Kindern besiegen. Selbst dann steht ihre Anzahl in keinem Vergleich zu der unseren. Ihre Stärken sind belanglos, ihre Schwächen überwältigend."

„Was ist mit dem Jungen?"

„Der Junge ist Dumbledores Meinung und fürchtet sich vor dem bevorstehenden Kampf. Der Orden fängt bereits an sein Talent gegen Euch zu kämpfen infrage zu stellen."

„Zeig es mir."

Das war die einzige Warnung, die Severus bekam, als Voldemort in seinen Kopf eindrang. Severus zeigte seine sorgsam ausgewählten Bilder auf der Eisoberfläche. Jede Erinnerung und jede Verbindung erschien scheinbar zufällig und doch erzählte jede von ihnen einen winzigen Teil von der Geschichte, die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte.

Eine Unterhaltung.

Ein Bild.

Gefühle des Verrates, des Hasses. Einsamkeit.

Und ganz am Ende zeigte er das Ordenstreffen, als Wills Potter befragt hatte: Potters Gesicht erbleichte, doch seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. _„Ich werde nicht ‚den ersten Avada werfen'." Potter hob eine Hand, als es danach aussah, dass Wills noch etwas sagen wollte. „Die Prophezeiung besagt ‚eine Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt.'" Potter schaute kurz zu Weasley, bevor er fortfuhr. „Wie mir mal jemand gesagt hat, Voldemort kennt bereits alle Zauber der dunklen Künste."__  
><em>

_„Das ist kein Kampf, wo Hass gegen Hass kämpft. Ich habe als Baby überlebt, weil ich in der Liebe meiner Mutter eingewickelt gewesen war. Das ist es, was ihn besiegt hatte."  
><em>

_Wills sah wenig beeindruckt aus. „Und sie ist dafür gestorben. Bist du bereit dein Leben für uns zu geben?"  
><em>

_Potters Blick wurde bockig, womit Severus mehr als vertraut mit war. Er sah sich im Zimmer um, bis sein Blick auf seinen Freunden liegen blieb. „Wenn es das ist, was ich tun muss. Ja."  
><em>

Voldemort zog sich dermaßen abrupt aus Severus' Kopf zurück, dass der magische Rückschlag ihn ins Schwanken brachte und dann auf die Knie trieb. Schmerz schmetterte von dem plötzlichen Rückzug durch seinen Kopf, als sich das Bild von Potter - _‚Ich habe als Baby überlebt, weil ich in der Liebe meiner Mutter eingewickelt gewesen war'_ - in sein Gedächtnis brannte. Er kämpfte sich wieder auf seine Füße und sah, wie Voldemort auf der anderen Seite vor dem Kamin auf und ab lief.

Es schmerzte in das helle Feuer zu blicken, aber Severus kämpfte sich durch den Schmerz, genau, wie er es schon immer getan hatte. „Mein Herr?"

„Sie sind verzweifelt."

„Sehr verzweifelt", stimmte er zu. „Potter ist schwach und unkonzentriert. Er greift nach Strohalmen."

Voldemort blieb stehen und drehte sich komplett zu Severus um. „Bist du dir sicher, dass sie bei der Feier angreifen werden?"

„Dem haben sie sich verschrieben."

„Sie glauben, dass meine Auserwählten – meine Todesser und Anhänger – dort sein werden?"

„Ja, Herr."

Dann begann Voldemort zu lachen. „Sie wünschen, meine Anhänger zu treffen. Dann werde ich sie rufen. Dumbledore, Potter und wer sich mir auch immer in den Weg stellt, wird mit einem Male zerquetscht werden."

„Herr!"

Voldemort drehte sich zu Rowle um. „Ja, Thorfinn, es könnte eine Falle sein." Voldemort schielte zurück zu Severus. „Du würdest mich nicht in eine Falle führen, Severus, oder?"

Severus traf Voldemorts Blick direkt. „Ich würde mein Leben hergeben, Herr, bevor ich Euch in Gefahr bringen würde."

* * *

><p>Innerhalb der sicheren Mauern seines Verstandes, unterhalb des eisigen Wassers seiner Okklumentik, lächelte Snape gelassen. Wie er zuvor bereits gesagt hatte, die Wahrheit bestand aus verschiedenen Grautönen und laut Vector, würde er schon bald sehr tot sein.<p>

Severus stolperte aus seiner Apparation. Sein Kopf pochte noch immer und es beeinträchtigte seine Konzentration. Voldemorts Gebrauch von Legilemtik glich eher dem eines Vorschlaghammers, als den chirurgischen Schnitt eines Arztes. Das letzte Bild, welches er Voldemort gezeigt hatte, flackerte immer wieder vor seinen Augen auf. _‚Ich habe als Baby überlebt, weil ich in der Liebe meiner Mutter eingewickelt gewesen war.'_ Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, versuchte damit, das Bild und den Schmerz abzuschütteln. Es war ein vergebliches Unterfangen. Er wusste, dass es nichts gab, was das Nachbild oder den Schmerz von Voldemorts Eindringen in seinen Verstand mildern konnte, außer Schlaf und Zeit. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn lange dortbehalten, um Pläne mit ihm durchzusprechen und wenn er ehrlich war, war es mehr sinnloses Getue als alles andere. Jetzt glimmerte der Sonnenaufgang am Horizont und es musste noch viel getan werden, bevor irgendwelche Pläne umgesetzt werden konnten.

Als er zum Grimmauldplatz ging, knarrte der leichte Frost unter seinen Stiefeln und störte die Stille um ihn herum. So viel zu tun und so wenig Zeit. Er wollte nichts weiter als in das Haus gehen und alles für eine Weile vergessen, sich einfach in Hermines Laken wickeln und schlafen.

_‚Ich habe als Baby überlebt, weil ich in der Liebe meiner Mutter eingewickelt gewesen war.'__  
><em>

Severus hielt inne, sein Herz pochend. Er atmete die kalte Nachtluft tief ein und entließ sie dann langsam. _‚Ich habe als Baby überlebt, weil ich in der Liebe meiner Mutter eingewickelt gewesen war.'__  
><em>

Die Magie der Mutter. Alte Magie. Alles wogegen Voldemort stand und alles, wovon er nichts wusste. _Gnädiger Merlin.__  
><em>

Seine Kopfschmerzen waren vergessen, als Severus mit schnellen Schritten beinahe in das Haus und die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer flog. Man hatte Severus eine neue Hauselfe unter den Hogwarts-Elfen zugeteilt, eine ältere, seriöse weibliche Elfe mit den Namen Mot. Doch als er überlegte, rief er einen komplett anderen Namen.

„Rink!"

Für eine ganze Weile fragte er sich, ob die Elfe auftauchen würde. Hogwarts war geschlossen, Rink war eine Hogwarts-Elfe und nicht länger an Severus gebunden und sie hatten sich nicht unter den besten Bedingungen getrennt. Einen Augenblick später erschien Rink, bereits halb nach vorne gebeugt. „Wie kann Rink Meister der Zaubertränke dienen?"

„Ich bin nicht mehr… vergiss es", sagte Severus ungeduldig. „Steh auf und hör mit diesem lächerlichen Verbeugen auf."

Rink schoss nach oben und stand still, außer seinen Ohrenspitzen, die rapide vor und zurückschlugen. Obwohl er Rink selbst gerufen hatte, konnte Severus die Frage nicht unterdrücken. „Solltest du überhaupt hier sein?"

Severus lachte beinahe, als er sah, wie sich die schmalen Elfenschultern trotzig senkten, eine Geste, die nur allzu oft über die Jahre hinweg bei den Gryffindors gesehen hatte. „Meister der Zaubertränke hat Rink gerufen."

Severus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. B.E.L.F.E.R mag vielleicht einen schmachvollen Tod gestorben sein, aber er vermutete, dass Hermines Erbe mit den Hauselfen weitreichendere Auswirkungen hatte, als jeder dachte. „Ich habe dich gerufen. Kannst du mir etwas aus Hogwarts holen?"

Rink überdachte den Wunsch und sagte dann: „Rink kann."

„Gut. Es befindet sich ein Buch in meinen Nachttisch. Ich will, dass du es nimmst und mir bringst."

Rink war augenblicklich verschwunden, seine Rückkehr keine Sekunde später. Er überreichte Severus das Buch mit einer weiteren Verbeugung. Mit seiner Hand lose um das Buch gelegt, betrachtete Severus Rink. „Du weißt schon, dass diese… Hingabe absolut lächerlich ist."

Eines von Rinks Ohren rollte sich nach unten, als der Elf Severus ebenfalls in Augenschein nahm. „Rink dient", sagte er und verschwand mit einem _Pop._

Severus schnaubte. Elfen. Mit dem Buch in der einen Hand schnappte sich Severus die Laken, die Hermine für ihn gemacht hatte, und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Schulleiter.

* * *

><p>Er und Albus fanden sie im Garten. Wärmezauber hielt einen Großteil der Kälte fern, aber noch nicht einmal Magie konnte den Winterbiss komplett fernhalten. Vier Augenpaare starten ihn an, als er in ihren Bereich eindrang. Hermines Blick war warm und einladend. Potters seiner verengt in schlecht verstecktem Misstrauen. Weasleys war neugierig und der des Mädchens war überraschenderweise neutral.<p>

„Direktor." Potters Lippen kräuselten sich. „Snape."

Er hörte, wie Hermine ein „Oh, ernsthaft, Harry", murmelte. Er kämpfte dagegen an, den Jungen anzulächeln. Es war schon irgendwie herzergreifend, dass die Feindseligkeit zwischen ihnen trotz allen fortgesetzt wurde. Beruhigend, als ob er ein altes, eingelaufenes Paar Hausschuhe schlüpfen würde. Als dieser Gedanke zu ihm durchdrang, schnaubte er amüsiert stumm auf. Er wurde wirklich langsam verrückt. Es gab einfach keine andere Erklärung dafür. Er ignorierte die Nettigkeiten einer höflichen Unterhaltung und ging geradewegs zum Punkt seines Besuches über.

„Der Schulleiter und ich glauben, dass wir eine Lösung für Ihr Problem gefunden haben."

„Meinem Problem?"

Severus schielte zu Albus, nachsehend, ob der alte Mann es erklären wollte, aber er lächelte Severus nur an. Er kämpfte gegen den Drang an, seine Augen zu verdrehen. Albus schien zu denken, dass diese Lösung ihn und Potter irgendwie näher zusammenbringen konnte.

Aber als Albus nicht willens schien zu sprechen, begann er. „Sie können den Dunklen Lord nicht mit den dunklen Künsten besiegen. Sie können Ihn auch nicht mit purer Kraft überwältigen, da er sowohl körperlich als auch magisch stärker ist als Sie. In Ihren vorherigen Gegenüberstellungen mit ihm haben Sie nur aus purem Glück überlebt."

Potter blickte zwischen ihm und Albus hin und her. „Also sind Sie nur hier, um sich hämisch über meine kommende Niederlage zu freuen?"

„Seien Sie nicht absurd", schnappte er. „Ihr Scheitern würde die absolute Niederlage für das bedeuten, für das ich fast mein ganzes Leben gegeben habe. Ich, vermutlich mehr als jeder andere außer Sie selbst, Potter, möchte sichergehen, dass Sie siegen."

„Noble Gedanken", schnaubte Harry ungläubig. „Also, warum sind Sie hier?"

Severus holte tief Luft und atmete dann langsam aus. Er wusste, dass diese Unterhaltung nicht einfach sein würde und er war entschlossen, seine Wut zu zügeln. „Ich bin hier, um Ihnen eine Möglichkeit anzubieten, wie Sie den Dunklen Lord besiegen können."

Weasleys Blick wurde scharf und er stand auf. „Eine Waffe? Was für eine Waffe und warum haben wir vorher noch nichts davon gehört? Harry hätte die Zeit zum Trainieren nutzen können."

Severus fuhr mit seinen Fingern über den Buchrücken in seiner Hand. Es pulsierte sachte unter seinen Fingerspitzen. „Lily Evans…" Er verstummte. „Lily Potter… hatte schon einmal zuvor Ihr Leben gerettet und den Dunklen Lord besiegt. Sie haben es selbst in dem Treffen gesagt: Sie haben als Baby überlebt, weil Sie in der Liebe Ihrer Mutter eingewickelt waren. Dieser Sieg kam jedoch mit einem Preis." Er hob seinen Blick, fing Potters ein und hielt ihn. „Sie gab ihr Leben, um Sie zu schützen, indem sie sehr alte Magie heraufbeschworen hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt werden wir niemals erfahren, ob sie es bewusst oder unbewusst getan hatte, aber das Ergebnis war dasselbe. Viele verachten diese Magie heutzutage als weniger mächtig… weniger kontrollierbar. Wenn Sie das benutzen wollen, von dem er nichts weiß, dann würde ich hier einen Blick reinwerfen." Severus trat die letzten Schritte vor und hielt Potter das Buch entgegen.

„Sie geben mir ein Buch?"

Severus unterdrückte den irrationalen Gedanken, dass wenn Hermine die „Auserwählte" wäre, dieser Krieg bereits vorbei und der Dunkle Lord in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt worden wäre. Endgültig. „Ja, Mr. Potter, ein Buch – ein Buch gefüllt mit gefährlicher und oft ignorierter Magie. Es ist ein Buch, welches bedingungslose Akzeptanz, Verständnis, Freude, und am wichtigsten, Liebe enthält."

„Ich dachte, Sie sagten, es sei eine Waffe?"

„Mr. Weasley hat das Wort Waffe benutzt. Sie denken noch immer in Begriffen des Kämpfens… des Gewinnens und Verlieren."

„Die Prophezeiung ist da sehr eindeutig. Einer von uns wird den jeweils anderen töten."

„Prophezeiungen lügen", zischte er. „Wir interpretieren sie so, wie wir sie wollen. Geben ihnen Gewicht und Bedeutung, die nur in unseren Köpfen existieren. Haben Sie sich nicht selbst zugehört, als Sie im Ordenstreffen die Prophezeiung erzählt haben? _Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt."  
><em>

Potter entblößte knurrend seine Zähne, als er das Zitat beendete: _„Der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt."_

„Durch Ihre Hand zu sterben, Mr. Potter, ist nicht dasselbe, wie von Ihrer Hand zu sterben." Zum ersten Mal seit seinem Weg in den Garten blickte Severus hinüber zu Hermine und wandte dann rasch bei ihren nackten Gefühlen in ihrem Gesicht, den Blick ab. „Lesen Sie das Buch, Potter. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Miss Weasley Ihnen mit den längeren Wörtern helfen kann. Miss Granger kann Ihnen mit allen anderen, was Sie wissen müssen, helfen." Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern machte auf seinen Absatz kehrt und marschierte zurück in das Haus.

„Severus?", rief ihm Albus nach.

Aber Severus ignorierte ihn und setzte seinen Weg fort.


	45. Königin auf A3

**Königin auf A3**

Hermine beobachtete Severus besorgt bei seinem Weggang. Die Art, wie er verschwand, war nicht normal, genauso wenig wie den Ruf des Schulleiters zu ignorieren. Da hat Schmerz in seinem Blick gelegen, als er letztendlich zu ihr gesehen hatte und ihr erster Impuls war es, ihm zu folgen. Vernunft jedoch überstimmte ihre impulsiven Gefühle und sie blieb, wo sie war. Ihm jetzt in seinen aufgewühlten Zustand vor allen anderen nachzulaufen, würde nur dazu führen, dass er sich noch weiter zurückzog. Sie würde ihn etwas Luft zum Atmen geben. Dann würde sie nach ihm suchen.

Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser ganzen Sache und sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie damit anfangen sollte. Die Gleichungen, an denen sie arbeitete, waren Teile davon. Severus war ein Teil davon. Vectors Reaktion auf ihre Fragen zur Matrix , obwohl ihre Lehrerin versucht hatte, es als nichts abzutun, war ebenfalls ein Teil von dem, was hier los war. Vector verschwieg ihr etwas und sie war entschlossen herauszufinden, was es war – besonders wenn es auf irgendeine Weise Harry, Severus und die bevorstehende Schlacht betraf.

„Er will, dass ich mich um ein Baby kümmere? Das ist sein großer Plan?"

Der Unglaube in Harrys Stimme ließ Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wieder in den Garten zurückkehren. „Zeig mal her, Harry."

Harry schmiss ihr das dünne Buch zu und sie kämpfte mit dem Drang, ihn nicht wegen seines flegelhaften Verhaltens anzustarren. Sobald das weiche Leder ihre Hand berührte, wusste sie, welches Buch es war. Nachdem sie es umgedreht hatte, bestätigte es nur ihre Vermutung – _Die Erziehung eines magischen Kindes__ von Dr. Spook.  
><em>

„Es ist ein Zauberbuch, Harry", sagte Dumbledore, bevor Hermine antworten konnte. „Viele Zauber dort drinnen sind sehr alt, selbst älter als die Nutzung eines Zauberstabes. Obwohl die meisten der Zauber darauf abgezielt sind, die Entwicklung von jungen Hexen und Zauberern zu drosseln, bedienen sich die anderen einem etwas weiteren Spektrum. Aber am allerwichtigsten, diese Zauber sind das absolute Gegenteil zur dunklen Magie."

Ginny stand von ihrem Platz auf und ging zu Hermine hinüber. „Mum hatte dieses Buch", sagte sie, als sie auf den Buchdeckel tippte. „Sie hat mir mal erzählt, dass sie es von ihrer Mutter bekommen hatte." Ginny hielt inne und atmete zitternd ein. „Sie sagte, dass sie es eines Tages an mich weitergeben wollte."

„Gin-", flüsterte Ron.

Ginny lächelte ihren Bruder traurig zu. „Mir geht's gut, Ron. Ich vermisse sie einfach nur. Dad auch. Aber ich kann zumindest hoffen, dass er noch immer lebt. Zumindest so tun als ob." Sie schüttelte sich selbst und straffte dann ihre Schultern.

Ginny zu sehen, wie sie sich so entschlossen aufrichtete, dachte Hermine, dass sie Molly Weasley in diesem Augenblick unglaublich ähnlich war. Ginnys nächste Frage festigte nur Hermines Gedanke, dass Ginny dazu aufstieg ihren Platz als Familienoberhaupt einzunehmen. Es war eine Rolle von der Hermine dachte, dass Ginny sie äußerst gut ausfüllen würde.

„Also, wie soll dieses Buch Harry nun helfen?"

Dumbledore verwandelte einen Felsen in einen bequemen Stuhl, bevor er einen Wärmezauber um sie alle legte. Als er sich setzte, sagte er: „Ältere Magie, von der typischerweise auch als ‚die Magie der Mutter' gesprochen wird – obwohl sie nicht wirklich an Hexen oder Mütter in diesem Fall gebunden ist – ist abhängig von Gefühlen wie Liebe und Schutz, genauso wie die dunkle Magie in Abhängigkeit zu den eher negativen Gefühlen steht. Ich schätze, es ergibt durchaus Sinn, da es beide sehr alte Magieformen sind. Zerstörung jedoch ist sehr einfach und ist zusammen mit der Zaubergesellschaft gewachsen. Alte Zauber wurden über die Jahre an die Nutzung eines Zauberstabes angepasst, wodurch wir sowohl die Flüche als auch die Unverzeihlichen erhalten haben. Die Absicht, die Intention dahinter, die hat sich dennoch nicht geändert."

Harry streckte seine Hand aus und Hermine überreichte ihm wieder das Buch. Er durchblätterte die Seiten und überflog die Zauber. „Sie sehen recht einfach aus."

„Sind sie nicht." Die Worte hatten ihren Mund verlassen, bevor sie richtig darüber nachdenken konnte und sie verfluchte sich augenblicklich dafür, als sich vier Augenpaare auf sie richteten. Harrys, Rons und Ginnys Blicke waren neugierig. Der zutiefst amüsierte Blick des Schulleiters verlangte schon fast von ihr, etwas nach ihm zu werfen. Sie hegte keinerlei Zweifel, dass der Schulleiter ganz genau wusste, warum sie mit diesen Zaubersprüchen vertraut war.

Ron neigte seinen Kopf, als er sie beobachtete. „Professor Snape sagte, dass du uns mit dem Buch helfen könntest. Wie das, Hermine?"

Sie seufzte. „Ich habe einen der Zauber benutzt."

Harry runzelte mit der Stirn. „Aber das ist ein Kinderbuch."

„Bevor ihr jetzt irgendwelche komischen Gedanken bekommt, ich bin nicht oder war jemals schwanger. Also fangt erst gar nicht damit an. Ich habe jedoch einen dieser Zauber ausprobiert. Erinnert ihr euch noch an letztes Jahr, als ich fast meine Magie verloren habe?" Alle nickten und sie fuhr fort. „Das war das Ergebnis."

Sie würde ihnen nicht erzählen, was genau sie getan hatte, da das etwas war, was nur sie und Severus anging, aber sie erklärte es ihnen. „Ich habe einen der Schutzzauber in diesem Buch erstellt – einen wirklich mächtigen Zauber, der jede Menge Versuche und Fehlschläge beinhaltet hatte, bevor ich es schließlich richtig gemacht habe. Und selbst dann, nun, ihr habt alle gesehen, wie es mir anschließend ging. Ihr müsst an diese Zauber glauben, genauso wie ihr an die Unverzeihlichen glauben müsst. Diese Art von Gefühlen zu bündeln, ist nicht einfach."

„Noch sollte es einfach sein", fügte Dumbledore mit dem Hauch der Weisheit eines alten Mannes hinzu, dass Hermine erneut den Drang verspürte wieder etwas nach ihm zu werfen. „Im Gegensatz zu den dunklen Zaubern, beinhalten diese Zauber normalerweise ein Opfer, sei es Zeit oder magische Energie oder-"

„Meine Mutter, die ihr Leben geopfert hat."

Hermine bemerkte, wie sich Ron neben Harry anspannte, er seine Augen zusammen kniff, als wenn er mitten in einem Schachspiel stecken würde.

Dumbledore stand auf. „Ein Opfer ist niemals einfach, aber wir sind nicht an den Weg deiner Mutter gebunden. Lies das Buch, Harry. Anschließend komm zu mir. Wir können dann das, was du gelesen hast, besprechen." Mit einem Nicken an Hermine und Ron sprach der Schulleiter Ginny an. „Ich glaube, Ihr Bruder wird bald aufwachen. Es wäre vielleicht klug sicherzustellen, dass Fred und George-"

„Gefesselt sind?", sagte Ginny mit einem leichten Lachen, als sie aufsprang.

„Ich dachte eher daran sie in Schach zu halten, aber gefesselt sollte auch funktionieren. Ich habe vorhin mit Severus gesprochen. Er wird Sie mit den nötigen Informationen versorgen."

Ginny strahlte ihn leicht an. Es war nicht das breite, fröhliche Lächeln von früher, aber es war ein Lächeln und Hermine war froh, es zu sehen. Ginny war dazu ausgewählt worden, sich um Percy zu kümmern, da sie ihm am wenigsten feindselig gegenüber gesonnen war. Hermine zweifelte nicht an Ginny, dass sie es schaffen würde, ihn auf ihre Seite zu holen, besonders nicht mit den Beweisen, den sie ihm präsentieren würden. Sie hegte so etwas wie Mitleid für Percy. Sein ganzer Glaube würde in seinem Fundamenten erschüttert werden.

Als Ginny dem Schulleiter zurück in das Haus folgte, entschied Hermine, dass sie Severus jetzt genug Zeit gegeben hatte und dass sie ihn jetzt aufsuchen würde. „Harry, ich werde jetzt ebenfalls reingehen. Lass es mich wissen, wenn du eine Frage zu dem Buch hast."

Hermine hatte gerade die Pflastersteine betreten, als Harry sie zurückrief. „Hey, Hermine, welchen Zauber hast du benutzt?"

Sie hielt inne und rief zurück. „Ich habe die Laken erstellt."

„Haben sie funktioniert?"

Sie strahlte ihn an. „Haben sie."

* * *

><p>Percy schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf. Er blinzelte wild gegen ein helles, weißes Licht, welches direkt in seine Augen schien und er rümpfte angewidert bei dem Geruch von Moder und Zwiebeln die Nase. Als er versuchte, seinen Arm zu heben, um das Licht abzublocken, bemerkte<br>er, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Der Hauch von Panik, begann in ihm aufzusteigen, als er versuchte zu verstehen, was geschehen war. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte in die Dunkelheit, hinter dem Lichtkegel zu blicken, aber er konnte nichts ausmachen.

„Hallo?"

„Oh, ist er wach?"

Percy kämpfte gegen die Seile an, die ihn auf dem Holzstuhl fesselten. „Und so streitsüchtig." Eine weitere Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

Percy wirbelte seinen Kopf herum, das einzige Körperteil, welches er frei bewegen konnte, genau in die Richtung der Stimmen. Er konnte nur ungefähre Umrisse in der Dunkelheit ausmachen, als sich die Angst begann, in ihm auszubreiten. Wurde er von Todessern gefangen genommen? „Wer ist da? Was wollt ihr? Ich arbeite für das Ministerium. Sie werden das hier nicht gutheißen. Ich will sofort freigelassen werden."

„Fordernd, nicht wahr?", sagte die erste Stimme.

„Ziemlich", stimmte die Zweite zu.

Percy schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter, als die erste Stimme anfing zu lachen. Das Geräusch war leise und unheimlich, als es von den Wänden um ihn herum hallte.

Es erklangen Fußschritte, die die Treppe hinuntergingen und dann ein „Klatsch". Das Hallen eines Schlages vibrierte durch den Raum, gefolgt von einem schnellen und beleidigten „Au."

„Hört auf damit, ihr beiden. Ich schwöre, man kann euch beiden nicht mal für zehn Minuten aus den Augen lassen. Lumos."

Percys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als das grelle Licht von einem etwas normaleren Lichteinfall ersetzt worden war und auch der Rest des Raumes erhellt wurde. Er konnte jetzt erkennen, dass er sich in einem Vorratskeller befand, da sich Kartoffel und Zwiebeln in Körben um ihn herum stapelten. Er kämpfte damit, zu verstehen, wie er hier hergekommen war und was hier los war. Erinnerungen der letzten Stunden schlugen auf ihn ein – die Zwillinge, ihr Kampf und seine Entführung. Er hatte eine flüchtige Erinnerung von Hermine Granger und Harry Potter, aber da war er sich nicht sicher, ob es echt oder doch nur ein Traum gewesen war.

„Ginny?"

Seine Schwester starrte noch immer seine beiden jüngeren Zwillingsbrüder an, keiner von ihnen sah auch nur ein bisschen reuevoll aus.

„Ginny?", wiederholte er noch immer komplett verwirrt. „Was ist hier los? Binde mich los."

Seine Schwester bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, den er nicht deuten konnte. „Entschuldige, Percy, aber das kann ich nicht tun."

Percy blinzelte sie an und ignorierte die kichernden Zwillinge hinter ihr. „Aber warum denn nicht?"

„Weil du dich mit dem Feind verbündet hast", zischte Fred.

Ginnys Hand klatschte augenblicklich gegen Freds Bauch.

„Autsch!" Fred starrte Ginny an. „Wofür war das denn?"

Ginny drehte sich leicht zu ihren Brüdern um und bedachte sie mit einem Blick. „Wir haben uns doch geeinigt, wie wir das hier machen wollen. Ich werde reden."

Fred beugte sich leicht zu George. „Sie sieht aus wie Mum, wenn sie das tut."

George nickte. „Das tut sie", stimmte er liebevoll, wenn auch etwas traurig hinzu.

Ginny ignorierte die beiden und zog einen dreibeinigen Stuhl zu Percy hinüber. „Hier ist der Deal, Percy. Das Ministerium wurde von Tom Riddle und seinen Todessern übernommen."

Sie sagte den Namen mit solch einem Hass, das selbst Percy zurückzuckte, aber verspürte das Verlangen zu protestieren. „Ginny, ich verstehe, dass du aufgebracht bist, aber wir sind das Ministerium. Ich glaube, ich würde es wissen, sollte Du-weißt-schon-wer durch die Hallen des Ministeriums laufen."

George schnaubte grob. „Du würdest noch nicht einmal deinen eigenen Hintern mit deinen beiden Händen erkennen, ganz zu schweigen von einem Todesser."

Ginny hob eine Hand. „Entweder haltet ihr eure Klappe oder ihr verschwindet."

Beide murmelten etwas, aber schwiegen.

„Hör zu, Percy", begann Ginny. „Riddle ist Devrom Dollort. Das letzte Jahr über hat er systematisch Schlüsselpersonen aus dem Ministerium mit seinen Todessern ersetzt. Die Leute, die gefangen genommen wurden, Leute wie Mum und Dad, waren eine Gefahr für Riddle."

„Die Leute, die vom Ministerium eingesammelt wurden, waren identifizierte Bedrohungen für die Stabilität der Zauberwelt. Alles, was das Ministerium getan hat, war nur geschehen, um die Sicherheit aller Beteiligten zu sichern. Wir haben eidliche Aussagen von ergebenen und vertrauenswürdigen Ministeriumsangestellten, dass viele dieser Leute selbst Todesser oder loyale Anhänger seien. Und ich habe Mr. Dollort getroffen. Er ist ein brillanter Mann mit umfangreichen Ideen, um die Zauberwelt zu verbessern. Du wurdest verwirrt durch deinen Umgang mit Potter und Dumbledore. Falls Mr. Dollort Du-weißt-schon-wer ist, dann würde er versuchen das Ministerium zu übernehmen – es sogar zu leiten. Aber Mr. Dollort hat immer darauf bestanden, dass er diese Position nicht einnehmen möchte."

George gab ein weiteres Geräusch von sich, doch diesmal unterbrach Ginny ihn nicht.

„Ganz zu schweigen davon", fuhr Percy mit einem gezielten Blick über Ginnys Schulter fort, „dass, wenn all die Leute, die das Ministerium gefangen hält, wirklich alle so unschuldig waren, warum haben die Todesser dann versucht, sie aus ihrem Internierungslager in Askaban zu befreien? Das Ministerium hat in diesem Kampf einige sehr gute Auoren verloren."

„Internierungslager?", spuckte Fred. „Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du wirklich diesen Dreck aus den Schriften des Ministeriums wegen den besonderen Unterkünften, wo alle überprüft wurden, glaubst?"

„Und warum sollte ich es nicht glauben? Warum sollte das Ministerium lügen?"

„Und was ist mit Mum und Dad, du Trottel? Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie heimliche Todesser waren?"

Percy seufzte schwer und kämpfte einen Moment gegen die Seile an, die ihm an den Stuhl fesselten. Er hasste es, das er aus dieser lächerlichen Position mit ihnen diskutieren musste. „Nein, Mum und Dad waren keine Todesser, aber sie haben sich sicherlich mit Kräften abgegeben, die darum kämpften, die Autorität des Ministeriums zu untergraben. Sie wurden in ihrer Zugehörigkeit irregeführt, das ist alles. Sie wurden nur so lange festgehalten, bis das Ministerium die Zauberwelt stabilisiert hat und dann kann man ihnen die Dinge einfach erklären. Ein bewundernswertes Ziel, wenn ihr mich fragt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich mit Mr. Rowle ein ernsthaftes Gespräch bezüglich der frühzeitigen Entlassung von Mum und Dad, geführt habe. Die Razzia auf die Todesser von Askaban war unglücklich und haben mich in meinen Verhandlungen sicherlich zurückgeworfen, aber dafür könnt ihr wohl kaum mir oder dem Ministerium die Schuld geben."

„Er wird nicht zuhören", sagte Fred.

„Ich bin noch immer dafür, dass wir ihn einfach mit dem Imperius belegen und sind dann fertig damit", fügte George hinzu.

„Nein." Sie lächelte Percy etwas traurig an und Percy verspürte ein nervöses Kribbeln seine Wirbelsäule hinunterklettern.

„Was hast du vor?"

Sie ignorierte seine Frage, als sie eine kleine Phiole, gefüllt mit etwas, was wie Quecksilber aussah, aus ihrer Tasche zog. Sie gestikulierte kurz und Fred zog eine alte, schmucklose Holzschüssel aus den Regalen.

„Was machst du da?"

Sie fuhren damit fort, ihn zu ignorieren, und Ginny schüttete das Silber in die Schüssel und verwirbelte sie vorsichtig. Da erkannte Percy, was sie taten. „Das ist ein Denkarium. Wessen Erinnerungen sind das?" Er zog wieder gegen die Seile, plötzlich sehr ängstlich vor dem, was sie dachten, ihm zeigen zu wollen. „Lasst mich gehen!"

Ginny trug die Schüssel zu seinem Kopf, als er sich, soweit es ging, zurücklehnte, um der Schüssel und ihren Inhalt auszuweichen.

„Das hier sind Professor Snapes Erinnerungen, Percy. Ich habe ihn gefragt, als er sie erstmals entfernt hatte, ob ich sie mir zuerst ansehen dürfte. Er ließ mich nicht, aber er sagte, dass du sie sehen musst." Sie atmete tief durch und fügte dann hinzu: „Er sagte mir auch, dass ich dir sagen sollte, dass es ihm leidtut."

Percy war so auf Ginny und das Denkarium konzentriert, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sich die Zwillinge auf die andere Seite des Stuhles hinter ihm stellten, bis sein Kopf von vier Händen gepackt und in das flüssige, wirbelnde Silber gestoßen wurde.

* * *

><p>Nachdem Hermine Ginny und dem Schulleiter in das Innere des Hauses gefolgt war, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Severus. Sie schätzte, dass sie einfach eine der Hauselfen hätte fragen könnte, aber irgendwie kam ihr das vor, als wenn sie ihn betrügen würde. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er das Haus verlassen hatte und so begann sie einfach ganz oben und schlängelte sich ihren Weg hinunter durch die Zimmer. Sie fand Severus dann letztendlich unten im Kellerbereich vom Grimmauldplatz, wo der Orden einen spärlichen Arbeitsplatz für Zaubertränke eingerichtet hatte. Sie gab sich keinerlei Mühe leise zu sein, als sie die hölzerne Treppe hinabging, also wusste sie, dass er sie hörte, auch wenn er keine Anstalten machte, ihre Gegenwart wahrzunehmen, als er methodisch etwas vor sich auf der Arbeitsfläche zerkleinerte.<p>

Das war schon in Ordnung. Sie war zufrieden damit zu warten, da es für sie beide am Besten zu funktionieren schien, wenn sie einfach auf ihn wartete. Mittig der Treppe setzte sie sich und machte es sich bequem. Einen Augenblick später beobachtete sie ihn eingehend. Sie hatte ihn oftmals in Hogwarts beobachtet, aber sie hatte da immer bedacht und vorsichtig vorgehen müssen, damit sie nicht erwischt worden wäre. Jetzt allerdings starrte sie ihn schon geradezu unverschämt an und verwöhnte sich selbst mit dieser einzigartigen Möglichkeit.

Er war legere gekleidet oder was für Severus als legere galt. Er trug seine gewohnten dunklen Hosen, aber sein Mantel und seine äußeren Roben hatte er abgelegt. Ein weißes Hemd, die Ärmel ordentlich seinen Unterarm hinaufgekrempelt, vervollständigte seine Erscheinung. Sowohl der Kontrast zwischen Schwarz und Weiß als auch die Einfachheit standen ihm, entschied sie, obwohl es immer noch seltsam war, ihn so ausgezogen zu sehen. Sie hatte ihn nur einmal zuvor so unvollständig gekleidet gesehen – in jener Nacht als eine der Gryffindors erkrankt war. Damals, so wie heute, war sie noch immer der Meinung, dass er zu dünn gewesen war und so war sie erfreut zu sehen, dass seine Kleidung jetzt nicht mehr länger an ihm hinunterhing, darunter lagen jetzt elegante Muskeln, die sich unter dem Stoff bewegten und nicht mehr die scharfen Kanten seiner Schulterblätter. Hermines Fingerspitzen kribbelten. Sie wollte diese dünnen Muskeln unter ihren Fingern in Bewegung fühlen.

Sie spürte die heiße Röte in ihren Wangen und riskierte einen Blick zu seinem Gesicht, aber er ignorierte sie weiterhin. Sie seufzte leise. Sie wurde in ihrem Leben bisher von drei Jungen geküsst. Der Erste war in ihrem achten Lebensjahr. Ihr zweiter war in ihrem ersten Sommer zurück aus Hogwarts gewesen. Der Dritte war Victor Krum. Sie hatte in den Jahren genug über die reine Biologie in den Textbüchern und den romantischen Schwärmereien in den Büchern ihrer Mutter gelesen. Nichts davon jedoch hatte sie auf das hier vorbereitet – diese Anziehung – dieses Verlangen. Sie wusste, was sie wollte, aber sie hatte noch keine Ahnung, wie sie dort hinkommen sollte, ganz besonders nicht mit einem Mann wie Severus Snape. Sie bezweifelte, dass er es für gutheißen würde, wenn sie sich ihm an den Hals schmiss und das letzte Mal, als sie ihren eher aggressiven Gryffindor-Instinkten folgte, war er regelrecht vor ihr geflohen.

Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, welche Gefühle er ihr gegenüber hegte. Wenn sie vielleicht mehr Erfahrung mit Männern hätte, würde sie ihn dann besser deuten können, aber ihre Erfahrungen, auf die sie sich berufen könnte, waren bisher eher dürftig. Das bedeutete dann also, dass das hier, was auch immer das hier war, zu seiner eigenen Zeit passieren würde. Das bedeutete natürlich nicht, dass Hermine nicht den Anblick genießen durfte. Da war etwas Besonderes darin, seine Hände beim Arbeiten zuzusehen. Seine Finger, lang, sicher und geschickt. Sie wusste, sie waren vernarbt und mit Hornhaut bedeckt, aber sie jetzt zu beobachten, da konnte sie nicht anders, als sich diese Hände auf ihren Körper vorzustellen. Ein Schaudern krabbelte ihre Wirbelsäule hinauf. Es fühlte sich befreiend und gleichzeitig verhext an, so etwas von Severus zu denken, wenn er direkt in ihrer Nähe war.

„Planen Sie, dort den ganzen Tag zu sitzen?"

Sie senkte ihren Kopf, um ihre Röte und ihr Lächeln zu verbergen. „Ich mag es, Sie bei der Arbeit zu beobachten. Es ist…" Sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „Es ist aufschlussreich", sagte sie schließlich. „Auf ganz unerwarteter Weise."

„Hmm."

Es war ein nichtssagendes Geräusch, aber sie fasste es als Ermutigung auf, dass er jetzt bereit war zu reden. _„Die Erziehung eines magischen Kindes?"_

Der stetige Rhythmus seines Schneidens stolperte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er wie gewohnt weitermachte. „Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Der Schulleiter und ich haben lange darüber nachgedacht, was es bedeuten könnte. Wir wussten schon immer, dass es mit der ersten Niederlage des Dunklen Lords durch… Lily Potter zusammenhängt. Nachdem ich die Laken entdeckt habe, habe ich ihre Herstellung und Geschichte studiert. Das war das Buch, welches Sie als Anleitung benutzt hatten, nicht wahr?" Für einen kurzen Moment blickte er zu ihr auf, bevor er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe widmete.

„Das war das Buch. Aber…" Sie zögerte.

„Aber?", hakte er nach, als sich das Schweigen weiter ausbreitete.

„Was soll Harry tun? In dem Buch stehen viele verschiedene Zaubersprüche. Welcher ist für ihn richtig?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen, beziehungsweise Potter, nicht sagen. Dumbledore hat das letzte Jahr damit verbracht, Potter über den Dunklen Lord zu unterrichten, darüber wie Tom Riddle zu ihm wurde. Dieses Wissen sollte Potter dabei helfen, den richtigen Zauberspruch auszusuchen."

„Können Sie nicht mit der Auswahl helfen?"

„Kann ich nicht. Selbst ich kenne nicht alles, was der Schulleiter mit Potter teilt."

Empörung seines halber stieg in ihr auf und ihre Stimme wurde scharf. „Ich dachte, er vertraut Ihnen?"

Das Messer hielt in seiner endlosen Bewegung inne, bevor es nach einem Moment noch schneller wieder zu arbeiten begann. „Hier geht es nicht um Vertrauen. Es ist eine Frage der Sicherheit. Der Dunkle Lord ist ein mächtiger Legilimentor. Hätte er jemals eine Erinnerung, einen Gedanken von etwas in meinem Kopf gefunden, was dort nicht sein sollte…" Severus verstummte. „Es war bisher immer der beste Weg gewesen, wenn ich nur die nötigsten Informationen erhalte. Zu meinem eigenen Wohle, genau wie dem des Ordens und für den Plan des Schulleiters."

Hermine ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Sie verstand die Notwendigkeit. In ihren Grundzügen stimmte sie dem sogar zu. Aber es kam ihr dem Mann gegenüber, der so viel mehr als jeder andere riskierte, geschmälert und unfair vor.

„Potter muss das Buch lesen. Er muss sich entscheiden und ich darf nichts von euren anschließenden Plänen wissen. Wenn ich gerufen werde, ist es am besten, wenn ich dem Dunklen Lord wahrheitsgemäß sagen kann, dass mir nicht vertraut wird und dass man die Pläne für den Angriff auf ihn nicht mit mir geteilt hat."

„Es ist unfair."

Er zuckte anmutig mit einer Schulter. „Es ist unvermeidbar. Zudem habe ich schon seit Langem vermutet, dass Lilys Sieg weit mehr als alles andere mit der schieren Plötzlichkeit ihrer Verteidigung zu tun hatte."

Er verfiel in erneutes Schweigen. Hermine beobachtete, wie er die geschnittenen Zutaten aufnahm und sie in einen kleinen Kupferkessel rieselte. Heilungstränke erkannte sie. Eine der stärkeren Variationen, die Phönixfedern benötigten. Zweckmäßig in Anbetracht des bevorstehenden Kampfes, der ihnen in den nächsten Tagen bevorstehen würde.

_Lily Potter. Oder Lily Evans. Es schien immer alles zurück zu Lily zu führen – für Voldemort, für Harry und für Severus._ Sie bemerkte jedes Mal sein Zögern, wenn er von Lily sprach. Alles, was er getan hatte, alles, was er jetzt war, war ein Tribut seiner Liebe zu einer Frau, die schon lange verstorben war. Die Erinnerungen schienen ihm jedoch zu verletzen und brachten ihn nicht die Erinnerungen der Liebe und Zuneigung, die Hermines jedes Mal hatte, wenn sie an ihre eigene längst verschiedene und sehr geliebte Großmutter dachte. Andererseits betraf es immer ihren Tod, wenn sie erwähnt wurde. Niemand schien jemals über ihr Leben zu reden. „Werden Sie mir von Lily Evans erzählen?" _Lily Evans, nicht Lily Potter._ Es war eine bewusste Wortwahl ihrerseits.

Sein Kopf war vorgebeugt und seine Augen geschlossen, doch er strauchelte nicht in seinem Rühren.

„Severus?", flüsterte sie zum ersten Mal seinen Namen, seitdem sie die Treppe hinunter gekommen war. „Erzählen Sie mir etwas über das Mädchen, welches Sie geliebt haben. Erzählen Sie mir von Lily Evans", sagte sie und legte ihre Betonung auf den Familiennamen.

Mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen begann er zu reden. „Die Snapes sind zum größten Teil reinblutig. Ähnlich wie die Weasleys ist es eine Linie, die nie sehr viel Wohlstand oder eine Position von Macht in der Zauberwelt erhalten hatte. Unser Haus, mein Haus, lag in einer heruntergekommenen, alten Textilstadt. Als ich noch jung war, zog Lily Evans mit ihrer Familie in die Nachbarschaft. Sie wurde zu meiner einzigen Bezugsperson. Meine Vertraute. Es war egal, dass sie eine Muggel war oder zumindest dachte ich das bei unserem ersten Treffen. Sie war wie ein Diamant unter gewöhnlichen Kieselsteinen. Das erste Mal, als ich sah, wie sie etwas unkontrollierte, stablose Magie zauberte, da entschuldigte sie sich verlegen." Er lachte daraufhin leise. „Entschuldigte sich, als ob sie irgendetwas Schreckliches getan hätte."

Hermine erinnerte sich an ihre eigenen, frühen Ausbrüchen von stabloser Magie – die Verwirrung und die Angst vor dem, was die Leute sagen, wie sie sie ansehen würden. Sie verstand, warum Lily sich entschuldigt hatte. Wie sie sich davor gefürchtet hatte, dass sie ihren neuen Freund Severus davontreiben würde.

„Ich war derjenige, der ihr sagte, dass sie eine Hexe sei. Ich habe ihr von Magie und Hogwarts und der Zauberwelt erzählt. Der Tag, an dem ich ihr erzählte, dass Einhörner und Drachen echt waren, war der Tag, an dem sie mich umarmt hatte."

Hermine grinste bei dem Bild, welches ihr Severus' Worte zeichnete. Ihr selbst war fast schwindelig gewesen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass es Einhörner wirklich gab.

„Meine Kindheit war… weniger als ideal. Es wurde nur sehr wenig Zuneigung im Snape-Haushalt gezeigt. Lilys spontane und einfache Zuneigung war überwältigend." Er hielt für einen Moment inne und fuhr dann fort. „So etwas habe ich noch nie gefühlt. Ich glaube, in diesem Moment habe ich mich in sie verliebt."

Er verstummte erneut, begutachtete den Trank und fügte drei Phönixfedern der Mischung hinzu und nutzte offenbar die Ablenkung, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Ich war die erste Person, zu der sie kam, als sie ihren Hogwarts-Brief erhalten hatte. Wir sind daraufhin zum ersten Mal in die Winkelgasse gegangen. Ich konnte ihr endlich mit voller Stolz all das zeigen, von dem ich ihr alle Geschichten erzählt habe. Und dann kam Hogwarts."

„Es muss aufregend gewesen sein."

„Es war einer der schlimmsten Tage in meinem jungen Leben."

Hermine runzelte verwirrt mit der Stirn. „Sie haben Harrys Vater und Sirius getroffen?", riet sie blind.

Er schnaubte abfällig. „Sie waren da, aber solange ich Lily an meiner Seite hatte, waren sie belanglos. Nein, es ist mir einfach nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Lily in ein anderes Haus sortiert werden würde."

„Aber Sie sind dennoch befreundet geblieben."

„Waren wir", stimmte er ihr zu. „Unsere Freundschaft war stärker als der Stolz des Hauses oder der Politik, zumindest für eine Weile. Aber das, was mich zu Lily hingezogen hatte – ihre Heiterkeit, Wärme und Persönlichkeit – zog auch andere an."

„Jemand wie James."

„Jemand wie James Potter."

Er rührte ein letztes Mal um und verringerte dann mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Flamme unter dem Kessel. Zum ersten Mal drehte er sich komplett zu ihr um. „Ich habe Lily geliebt. Ein Teil von mir tut es noch immer, selbst jetzt, wo ich hingenommen habe, dass sie mich nie auf die Art lieben konnte, wie ich es gerne gewollt hätte."

„Es ist egal, ob sie Ihre Gefühle erwidert hat oder nicht. Ihre Liebe zu ihr war genug. Es hat Sie verändert. Es hat Sie zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht."

„Damals machte es keinen Unterschied. Jetzt jedoch… vielleicht. Manchmal bin ich mir nicht sicher."

„Ich bin mir sicher", antwortete sie mit absoluter Überzeugung in ihrer Stimme.

Severus trat einen Schritt von dem Arbeitstisch zurück und auf sie zu. „Sie gleichen ihr in so vielen Dingen und zugleich unterscheiden Sie sich in genauso vielen. Ein Teil von mir verlangt, dass ich Sie von mir fernhalte. Sie sind zu jung, zu unschuldig… einfach alles."

Er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und plötzlich veränderte sich die Luft. Hermine fürchtete sich davor, sich zu bewegen. Sie fürchtete sich nicht vor ihm, sondern dass eine Bewegung ihrerseits seine langsamen Schritte in ihre Richtung aufhalten würde. Sie schenkte ihm ein weiteres Lächeln, eines, welches mit all dem gefüllt war, was sie für diesen komplexen Mann empfand. „Ich werde immer jünger sein. Verglichen mit all den Dingen, die Sie gesehen und getan haben, fürchte ich, werde ich immer unschuldig sein."

Er näherte sich einen weiteren Schritt und Hermine stand letztendlich auf. Sie trat jedoch nicht vor, sondern blieb auf der Stufe stehen. „Was das… alles… angeht."

Severus blickte jetzt zu ihr auf. Ihre überlegene Position fühlte sich seltsam an, da sie es gewohnt war, zu ihm auf und nicht hinabzublicken. Ihr Herz pochte wild unter ihrem Brustkorb, was absolut keinen Sinn ergab, da er nichts Weiteres getan hatte, als sie anzusehen. Er stand einfach nur da und beobachtete sie.

„Severus?" Es war mehr ein Keuchen als alles andere, da nicht genug Sauerstoff da zu sein schien und ihr fiel es schwer, vernünftig zu atmen.

Er riss leicht seine Augen auf, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es wegen seinem Namen oder etwas anderes war. Da war etwas dort in seinem Blick. Etwas Gefährliches und doch Aufregendes. Es rief nach ihr und sie trat einen Schritt hinunter. Sie waren jetzt auf Augenhöhe und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob auch nur einer von ihnen atmete.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand. Das Streichen seines Daumens über ihre Handfläche ließ sie ihre Knie zusammenschlagen, damit sie nicht fiel. „Jemand hat mal gesagt, dass es besser sei, geliebt und verloren zu haben, als niemals je geliebt zu haben."

Sie runzelte leicht mit ihrer Stirn, als sie versuchte, die Bedeutung zu entschlüsseln. Er sagte ihr etwas, aber sie verstand die Feinheiten nicht, da ihre Sinne durch den Daumen, der noch immer über ihre Handfläche strich, zu verwirrt und abgelenkt waren.

„Severus?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Sprecher richtig lag - sowohl damals als auch heute. Alles zu bekommen, nur um es dann wieder-"

„Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen." Sie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und wurde mit einem leichten Lippenkräuseln belohnt, als sich die Luft um sie herum zu verdicken drohte und mit Elektrizität … oder vielleicht Magie funkte.

Seine Hand, groß und stark, die ihre so sicher gehalten hatte, bewegte sich jetzt nach oben. Sie spürte sie, warm und rau durch seine Hornhaut gegen ihr Gesicht. Ihr Kopf wurde ganz leer, als er sie zu sich zog. Sie spürte kurz bevor seine Lippen gegen die ihren streiften seinen Atem. Einmal, dann zweimal und Hermine hatte vergessen zu blinzeln und so sah sie, wie er sich leicht zurückzog. Severus' Augen waren dunkler als sie sie jemals gesehen hatte und sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Sie lehnte sich vor, vertraute darauf, dass er ihr Gewicht halten würde.

Diesmal war das Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Lippen fester, bevor er sich selbstbewusst gegen ihren Mund lehnte. Er hatte sie geküsst. Hatte sie wie jeder Held jemals die Heldin aus all den Romanzen ihrer Mutter geküsst. Ihr einziger Gedanke war _Oh_, bevor ihr vollkommen die Luft wegblieb. Hermine war in dem Gefühl von ihm verloren – die Berührung seiner Lippen, das Gefühl von seiner Hand auf ihrem Gesicht, seine Fingerspitzen fingen einige ihrer Locken ein und plötzlich spürte sie die Wärme seiner anderen Hand fest auf ihrer Hüfte.

Wie von alleine hob sie ihre eigenen Hände und ihre Fäuste umfassten die Vorderseite seines Hemdes. Sie lag irgendwo dazwischen, ihn ganz fest zu halten und ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wer von ihnen die Geräusche der Genugtuung von sich gab, als sie ihren Mund öffnete und seine Zungenspitze über ihre Unterlippe fuhr. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es war. Der Kuss wuchs weiter und doch blieb er unschuldig. Severus drängte sie nicht, noch verlangte er mehr von ihr und für einige lange Minuten war Hermine verloren in dem Geschmack und Gefühl von ihm.

Hermine spürte, wie die Hand auf ihrer Hüfte kurz zupackte, bevor er sie zurückstieß. Sie zitterte bei dem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, bevor er leicht seinen Kopf beugte und sein Haar nach vorne fiel, um seinen Blick zu verstecken.

„Sie müssen jetzt nach oben gehen." Seine Stimme klang rau und ruhig, auf eine Weise, wie sie es zuvor noch nie gehört hatte.

„Ich will nicht-"

„Bitte."

Hermine erschauderte erneut, ein Zittern, von welchem sie wusste, dass er es fühlen musste, da seine Hände sie noch immer festhielten. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie darauf antworten sollte, also nickte sie. Als er sie schließlich losließ, fühlte sie sich plötzlich kalt. Nicht wie die Kälte seiner Okklumentikschilde, sondern durch den Verlust seiner Körperwärme. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und gleichzeitig hoch und plötzlich blickte sie wieder auf ihn hinunter und verspürte eine unerwartete Angst – Linien und Arithmantikgleichungen flogen durch ihren Kopf. Sie drehte sich schließlich um und schritt dann die Treppe hinauf, ihre plötzliche Angst verlieh ihren Schritten Tempo. Als sie die Tür öffnete, erhaschte sie einen letzten Blick auf ihn, wie er dort halb bekleidet, regungslos am Fuße der Treppe im Schatten stand.

* * *

><p>Sie zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper, als sie ihr Zimmer erreichte. Er hatte sie geküsst. <em>Grundgütiger Merlin!<em> Severus hatte sie geküsst. Ihre Fingerspitzen fanden den Weg zu ihren Lippen. Sie konnte ihn noch immer dort spüren. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie durch das Zimmer tanzen sollte oder… oder… _„Jemand hat mal gesagt, dass es besser sei, geliebt und verloren zu haben, als niemals je geliebt zu haben. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Sprecher richtig lag - sowohl damals als auch heute. Alles zu bekommen, nur um es dann wieder-"_

Angst übermannte sie erneut. Er hatte ihr etwas gesagt. _Alles zu bekommen, nur um es dann wieder-__ was wollte er ihr sagen? Nur um was… _was dann? Es zu verlieren? Erwartete er, sie zu verlieren? Und sein Bezug zu damals und heute. Meinte er das damals auf Lily oder der Zeit des Sprechers bezogen, wie es das Sprichwort besagte?

Hermine schluckte den Geschmack von Galle hinunter. War es ein erster oder letzter Kuss? Ihr Blick fiel auf die Pergamentrollen ihres Arithmantikprojektes. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Severus. Sie wusste, dass diese beiden Dinge irgendwie im Zusammenhang standen und sie stand kurz davor das Gesamtbild zu sehen. Sie hatte nur noch nicht alle Stücke zusammengesetzt. Sie schaute den Flur hinunter. Der Teil von ihr, der noch immer vor schwindeligen Unglauben umhertanzte, wollte zurück nach unten zu Severus rennen, doch dann schüttelte sie mit ihrem Kopf.

Was hatte Severus noch gleicht gesagt: zu jung, zu unschuldig und einfach alles? Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. Verglichen mit ihm war sie all diese Dinge. Aber sie war nicht mehr so jung und unschuldig, wie sie es einst gewesen war. Und dieser Teil von ihr, nicht der schwindelerregende, spornte sie dazu an die Rollen, an denen sie zuvor noch gearbeitet hatte, zu nehmen. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel und begann damit, ihre Gleichungen noch einmal zu überarbeiten.

Als Hermine letztendlich ihre Feder niederlegte, war das Zimmer in rotes Licht getaucht. Sie überprüfte erneut ihre Zahlen, hoffte, dass sie sich verrechnet hatte, ein vertauschtes Zeichen, irgendwas, was ihr sagte, dass sie sich irrte. Oh, Merlin steh ihr bei, das konnte sie einfach nicht tun.

Sie war bereits aus dem Sessel gesprungen und hatte den Raum halb durchquert, um mit dem Schulleiter zu reden, als sie auf einmal innehielt. Eine Unterhaltung, die sie letzten Sommer mit Professor Dumbledore geführt hatte, schoss durch ihren Kopf. Es war, als Severus verletzt und bewusstlos gewesen war und sie wütend auf Dumbledore war, weil er ihres Erachtens nach Severus' Leben vernachlässigt hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihr da gesagt: _„Ich habe viel von Severus in diesem Jahr verlangt. Er hat mich bisher nicht enttäuscht. Ich werde auch noch in Zukunft viel von ihm verlangen."_ Dann hatte sich der Schulleiter zu ihr umgedreht: _„Es wird vielleicht eine Zeit kommen, in der ich dasselbe von Ihnen verlangen werde. Sie werden, ganz genau wie Severus, in Ihr Inneres blicken müssen, um die Antwort darauf zu finden. Was würden Sie opfern, Miss Granger, um Tom zum Fall zu bringen? Was ist es Ihnen wert? Ich beschütze so viele wie möglich. Mit all meinen Fähigkeiten und Wissen versuche ich Sie alle zu beschützen, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich keine Fehler mache. Das bedeutet auch nicht, dass die, die an meiner Seite stehen, niemals bedroht werden."__  
><em>

Sie wussten es. Dumbledore und Vector wussten es. Langsam ging sie wieder zu ihrem Sessel zurück, setzte sich hinein und zog ihre Knie an sich heran. Severus wusste es. Und plötzlich ergab einiges von seinem Verhalten einen Sinn. Was er vorhin zu ihr gesagt hatte, ergab einen schrecklichen Sinn. Die Distanz, den Ausdruck, der manchmal in seinen Augen lag. Er fürchtete sich nicht davor, dass sie ihn verlassen würde. Er bereitete sich darauf vor, sie zu verlassen. Er bereitete sich darauf vor, zu sterben.

Sie wartete auf die Wut. Sie hatten es vor ihr verheimlicht. Bewusst. Aber die Wut kam nicht. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihre Knie und rollte sich zu einem qualvollen Ball zusammen. Sie konnte es nicht tun. Ihr Herz brach in ihrem Inneren entzwei. Sie würde es nicht tun. Sie kletterte aus dem Sessel und ging den Flur hinunter zu den Treppen. Severus' Zimmer befand sich in der oberen Etage. Er war der Einzige in diesem Haus, der sein Zimmer dort oben hatte. Sie stieg die Stufen hinauf und setzte sich, um dort auf ihn zu warten.

Sie saß noch immer auf den oberen Stufen, als er hinaufkam. Es war zügiger hier oben und sie zog ihre Knie an sich und schlang ihre Arme darum, um sich warmzuhalten. Er kam nur langsam die Treppe hinauf, jeder Schritt bewusst gesetzt und sie wusste bei dem kleinen Zögern in seinem Gang, dass er sie gesehen hatte. Er würde wissen, dass sie auf ihn wartete, aber wie sie den Mann kannte, ging er entschlossen weiter und hielt erst an, als er mit ihr auf Augenhöhe war.

Severus betrachtete sie für einen langen Moment. Es muss etwas in ihrem Blick oder ihrer Körpersprache gewesen sein, denn er erwähnte nicht den Kuss. Stattdessen, als er sprach, klang er resigniert, aber nicht überrascht. „Sie wissen es."

Ein winziges Lächeln zeichnete ihre Lippen. Es sollte niemals behauptet werden, dass Severus Snape nicht ein intelligenter und scharfsinniger Mann war. „Professor Vector sagt, dass ich wirklich talentiert in Arithmantik bin." Sie hielt inne und atmete tief durch und sammelte all ihre Willenskraft, um sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Sie können das nicht tun. Ich werde es nicht tun."

Severus nahm den letzten Schritt und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Treppe, seinen Rücken lehnte er gegen die Wand. Um sich selbst von seinem nur allzu wissenden Blick abzulenken, streckte sie ihre Hand aus und fuhr mit einer Fingerspitze über den weißen Stoff, der unter seinen Kragen hervorlugte. Sie hatte es genossen ihn so legere gekleidet zu sehen, aber das hier war der Severus Snape, den sie am besten kannte – dunkel, mit all seinen zugeknöpften Knöpfen. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der Kleidung so trug wie er. Der schwarze Stoff war Kleidung und ein Schutzschild zugleich in seinem zugeknöpften Mantel.

Er griff mit seiner großen Hand nach der ihren und stoppte ihre Bewegung. „Sie werden es tun. Sie müssen es. Genau, wie Potter sich dem Dunklen Lord gegenüberstellen muss."

„Ich-" Sie spürte, wie sie ihre Kontrolle verlor, als die Tränen, die sie versucht hatte zurückzuhalten, ihre Wangen hinunter liefen. Hastig zog sie ihre Hand aus seiner und wischte die verräterische Feuchtigkeit aus ihrem Gesicht.

Er fuhr mit zwei Fingern über ihre Wange, fing weitere Tränen auf und sie rang um Luft. „Sie haben alles geschafft, was sie sich vorgenommen haben, Hermine. Diese Aufgabe muss erfüllt werden und Sie werden es tun."

Sie lachte kurz unter Tränen auf. „Ich will nicht die streberhafte Besserwisserin sein." Sie atmete zitternd aus, während seine Finger weiterhin ihr Gesicht streichelten. „Ich will bei etwas scheitern. Ich will hierbei scheitern."

„Ein Scheitern steht nicht zu Option. Zu viel hängt davon ab."

Sie schloss ihre Augen, nicht willens zu zeigen, wie sehr sie das hier umbrachte.

„Komm her."

Die Worte waren sanft und so leise gesprochen, dass Hermine erst dachte, dass sie sich nur eingebildet hatte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen.

„Komm her", wiederholte er seine Worte, nicht lauter als das erste Mal, aber dieses Mal hatte er seine Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt, seine Handflächen zeigten nach oben und er hatte seine Finger leicht einladend zusammengerollt.

Es lag keinerlei Zögern in ihrer Reaktion, als sie regelrecht in seine Arme flog. Es war egal, dass sie für jedermann sichtbar oben auf der Treppe saßen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern und drückte sich in seinen Körper, akzeptierte den Trost, den er ihr anbot. Sie legte ihren Kopf unter sein Kinn und atmete tief durch, inhalierte seinen beruhigenden Duft. Trotz seines Kusses vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war für Hermine dieser Moment viel persönlicher.

Seine Hand streichelte zögernd über ihren Rücken, was nur zu neuen Tränen und einem unangebrachten Auflachen führte. Er war abgrundtief schlecht darin zu trösten, aber er versuchte es zumindest für sie.

„Sie sollten mir eigentlich sagen… sagen, dass alles in… in Ordnung sein würde."

Er verlagerte leicht sein Gewicht und seine Arme festigten sich um sie. „Ich habe auch gesagt, dass ich nur die Wahrheit sagen würde."

„Lüg mich an." Es war ein Flehen, ein Gebet und ein verzweifelter Wunsch gleichzeitig.

Severus' Arme lösten sich leicht, bis er sie leicht von sich drücken konnte. Er hob ihren Kopf, bis sie seinen Blick traf und sie wünschte sich augenblicklich, dass sie es nicht getan hätte. „Was hat Vector erzählt?"

Sie senkte ihren Kopf und sprach zum Boden. „Sie hat mir gar nichts erzählt. Obwohl wir nicht in Hogwarts sind, habe ich an meinem Arithmantik-Projekt weiter gearbeitet. Ich habe mich mit der abnormalen Linie, die in Vectors Gleichungen auftaucht, beschäftigt." Sie riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick. „Ich bin nicht weiter gekommen, also habe ich angefangen zu spielen."

Eine Augenbraue zog sich nach oben. „Spielen?"

„Verschiedene Gleichungen, Einstellungen… Menschen. Und die gesamte Matrix veränderte sich." Bei seinem Nicken fuhr sie fort. „Zuerst habe ich gar nicht verstanden, was ich da gesehen habe. Erst als Vector beinahe panisch wurde, habe ich es mir genauer angesehen. Die Gleichungen waren beunruhigend. Ich wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte und ich habe sie noch einmal von Anfang an durchgerechnet. Ich arbeite bereits seit einigen Tagen daran." Sie wandte ihren Blick ab und begann mit ihrem Fingernagel an der Treppenstufe zu stochern. „Dann der Kuss", flüsterte sie. „Es war eher traurig als fröhlich. Es kam mir genauso falsch wie die Gleichung vor. Also habe ich sie mir noch einmal vorgenommen." Hermine sah ihn letztendlich wieder an und ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen. „Severus, ich werde dich umbringen."

Die Worte hingen scharf, schneidend zwischen ihnen.


	46. Drei

**Drei**

Severus starrte Hermine an, ihre Worte hingen schallend zwischen ihnen. Ernsthaft, er hätte wissen müssen, dass er solch ein Geheimnis nicht vor ihr hätte verbergen können. Auf eine Art und Weise, die ihn zutiefst verärgerte, schaffte sie es immer, die Dinge, die er wusste oder tat über seinen Kopf hinweg zu verdrehen. „Im Grunde wissen wir nicht, ob ich sterben werde. Und wir wissen ganz bestimmt nicht, ob du die Ursache für meinen Tod sein wirst."

„Das glaube ich nicht." Sie verzog ihr Gesicht, die Schamesröte kroch bereits bei ihren Worten in ihr Gesicht.

Severus unterdrückte den Drang, aufzulachen. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wäre er erbost darüber gewesen, wenn man ihn mitten ins Gesicht beschuldigt hätte, ein Lügner zu sein. Jetzt amüsierte ihn ihre offene Ehrlichkeit. Das, mehr als alles andere, versicherte ihn, dass Hermine Granger in der Tat im vollen Besitz seines Herzens war. Er hob eine Hand, rieb sanft mit seinen Fingern über ihre Schulter, bis schließlich seine Handfläche auf ihren Nacken lag.

„Ich werde dich nicht anlügen."

„Aber du wirst die Wahrheit zurückhalten."

Der Hieb war scharf und er absorbierte den verbalen Schlag mit nur einem minimalen Zusammenzucken. „Das werde ich nicht verleugnen. Ich… ich wollte dich nicht mit diesem Wissen belasten." Nicht in der Lage der Versuchung zu widerstehen, fuhr er mit seinen Daumen über ihr Kinn. Weiche Haut und ein rasender Puls trafen seine leichte Berührung. „Entschuldige. Aber was auch immer passieren wird, wird nicht deine Schuld sein."

Statt Trost zu spenden, füllten sich Hermines Augen durch die Worte nur wieder mit neuen Tränen. „Wie- wie kannst du das nur sagen? Laut den Gleichungen bist du noch vor der großen Schlacht am Leben." Sie hielt inne, um die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle und ihre zitternde Stimme zurückzuerlangen. „Die Linie – deine Linie – setzt sich nach der Schlacht nicht fort, Severus. Ich bin die Einzige, die bei dir sein wird. Du wirst wegen mir sterben."

Mit seinem Daumen wischte er die neuen Tränen fort. Ihre Tränen lösten ein Unbehagen in ihm aus, was zahllose hysterische Schüler nie geschafft hatten. Der Gedanke, dass sie sich sorgte – und dass ihre Sorge ihr so viel Kummer bereitete – war verwirrend. Er hatte so viel Zeit investiert die anderen auf Distanz zu halten, den Mistkerl zu spielen, dass er sich jedes Mal bewusst dazu entscheiden musste, dieses eingefahrene Verhaltensmuster zu durchbrechen.

Trost zu spenden und jemanden zu beruhigen, anstatt Leid hervorzurufen, war nicht etwas, was ihm leicht fiel, aber er versuchte es. „Arithmantik ist nicht unbedingt mein Spezialgebiet. Selbst Vectors Verwendung davon überschreitet das eigentliche Maß in der Gesellschaft. Es beinhaltet jedoch Anwendungen in der Entstehung neuer Zaubertränke, ganz besonders in Bezug auf das Resultat und den möglichen Resultaten abhängig von den Inhaltsstoffen und Vorbereitungen." Er lächelte schief. „Es ist alles nur Wahrscheinlichkeitsberechnungen. Dabei geht es nicht um die unnachgiebige Wahrheit. Ich hatte bereits Arithmantik-Gleichungen für einen neuen Zaubertrank, die mir in dieser Kombination ein erfolgreiches Ergebnis versprachen, nur um miserabel in der Praxis zu scheitern."

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer leuchtete in ihren Augen auf. „Du denkst, die Matrix ist fehlerhaft?"

Er lehnte sich etwas zurück gegen die Wand, seine Fingerspitzen fuhren bei seiner Bewegung ihren Arm hinunter. Es befriedigte ihn zu sehen, wie sie unter seiner Berührung zu zittern begann. Jetzt, wo er sich selbst die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, sie zu berühren, konnte er sich nur schwer zurückhalten. „Fehlerhaft?" Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, aber sie wird benutzt, um das Handeln von Dutzenden von Menschen und Gruppen vorherzusagen, dessen Zeitfenster sich bereits über Jahre hinwegzieht."

„Aber die Gleichungen-"

„Ich schließe nicht aus, dass ich nicht sterben könnte. Es zu tun wäre töricht. Vieles könnte passieren und meinen Tod bedeuten. Ich glaube jedoch nicht, dass du die Ursache sein wirst."

„Aber die Matrix-"

„Zeigt nur, dass meine Linie – meine Gleichung – in der Schlacht enden wird. Arithmantik ist eine ungenaue Kunst, die auf Interpretation, Schall und Rauch basiert."

Sie lächelte nur zaghaft. „Lass nur nicht Vector hören, dass du das gesagt hast."

Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. „Komm her."

Als sie sich nach vorne lehnte, zog er sie gegen sich. Bei ihrem leisen Seufzen spürte er, wie so etwas wie Triumph durch ihn hindurchfuhr, als er sich höhnisch belächelte – Severus Snape kuschelte auf einer offenen Treppe mit einer ehemaligen Schülerin. Es war absurd und wunderbar zugleich, und wenn er ehrlich war, auch etwas überwältigend. Aber sie war warm und lag schwer gegen ihn und ihre Gegenwart erweckte etwas in ihm wieder zum Leben, von dem er bereits geglaubt hatte, dass es tot sei. Jetzt, wo sie gegen ihn gelehnt saß, mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Schulter, war der Ursprung der Magie in den Laken unverkennbar. Potter. Selbst jetzt führte alles auf Potter zurück.

Sorgfältig versuchte er seinen Ton ruhig zu halten, als er fragte: „Wie geht es Potter?"

Sie zuckte in seinen Armen. Er machte sich eine Notiz noch an seiner Ruhe zu arbeiten.

„Jetzt, wo er die Quelle seiner Wut und seiner Gefühlsschwankungen kennt, kann er besser damit umgehen. Es… es hilft, dass er sich jetzt auf etwas konzentrieren kann."

„Etwas anderes als mich?", fragte er trocken.

Sie ignorierte seine Frage und fuhr fort. „Er konzentriert sich auf den Dunklen Lord und den bevorstehenden Kampf… das ist im Moment alles, woran er denken kann. Wir glauben, dass wir einen Zauber in dem Buch gefunden haben."

„Welchen?"

Hermine verlagerte gegen ihn ihr Gewicht und ließ ihren Kopf etwas tiefer rutschen. „Harry will nicht, dass wir es weitersagen."

Die Ruhe verabschiedete sich, als er von Wut erfasst wurde, dicht gefolgt von Verärgerung. Ihre Arme festigten sich um ihn, so als ob sie sein Gefühlskarussell bemerken würde. „Wir haben es durchgesprochen. Harry fürchtet, wenn Er den wirklichen Plan herausfinden sollte, dann…" Sie seufzte. „Persönlich glaube ich, dass er einfach zu viel Zeit mit dem Schulleiter verbringt und davon überzeugt ist, dass alles ein Geheimnis sein muss. Er hat Angst, dass etwas passieren wird. Der Gedanke, dass er für das Leben von anderen Menschen verantwortlich ist, erschreckt ihn zutiefst. Wenn etwas vor dem eigentlichen Kampf schief laufen sollte… ich weiß nicht, ob er sich wirklich davon erholen kann."

Severus schnaubte. „Irgendetwas läuft immer schief. Das ist das Wesen eines jeden Planes." Jetzt war er es, der seufzte. „Ich kann diese Entscheidung nicht für gutheißen, aber ich werde auch nicht weiter darauf herumpochen, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du nicht zulässt, dass er nicht irgendetwas unglaublich Dummes anstellt."

Sie schnaubte leicht verärgert bei seinen Worten. „Ich verspreche es." Danach schwieg sie einen langen Moment. „Severus?" Das Zittern war wieder zurück in ihrer Stimme.

Er fuhr mit einer Hand über ihren Kopf. „Hmm?"

Ihre Stimme war sehr leise, als sie die Worte sprach: „Bitte stirb nicht."

Seine Hand hielt inne und umklammerte fest ihre wilden Locken. „Hermine, das kann ich nicht versprechen. Aber ich werde es versuchen."

Sie lehnte sich so weit zurück, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Ich habe dich beobachtet, Severus Snape. Ich habe deine Hingabe und deine Loyalität und deinen puren Willen gesehen. Dein Versuch ist besser als das Versprechen vieler anderer Leute. Ich werde mich mit einem Versuch zufriedengeben."

Etwas Heißes brodelte durch seine Brust, ließen seine Nerven mit etwas aufflammen, von dem er schon längst geglaubt hatte, dass es abgestorben sei. Versuch, genau. Für diese junge Frau würde er es versuchen. Er umfasste ihren Hinterkopf und lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter, um mit seinen Lippen leicht die ihren zu berühren. „Ich werde es versuchen", wiederholte er flüsternd.

Während seine Worte über sie flossen, presste sie sich erwartungsvoll nach vorne.

* * *

><p>Hermine schlurfte die Treppe hinunter, ihre Füße zogen sie förmlich, während ihr Herz, ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Körper, noch immer dort oben bei Severus war.<p>

Sie war wie erstarrt gewesen, als seine Lippen über ihre gestrichen waren. Sie war so viel vorsichtiger mit ihm, aber ihr Herz fing jedes Mal an zu singen, wenn er den ersten Schritt in ihre Richtung tat – um über ihr Haar zu fahren oder ihre Haut zu streicheln. Er begann langsam auf sie zuzugehen, und als ihr wirbelndes Gehirn endlich die Tatsache registriert hatte, dass er sie küsste, hatte sie sich erwartungsvoll an ihn gelehnt. Sie würde es ihm nicht erlauben, sich zurückzuziehen, wenn er es war, der diesen Kontakt als Erster hergestellt hatte.

Natürlich konnte es Hermine nicht lassen, selbst als sich der Kuss langsam vertiefte, ihre Grenzen auszutesten. Es war einfach viel zu sehr ein Teil von ihrem Sein. Ihre Hand, die bisher noch über seinen Herzen geruht hatte, rutschte jetzt hinunter und schlang sich um seine Hüfte, um ihn noch näher an sich heranzuziehen.

Seine eigenen Hände waren zu ihren Schultern gewandert, wo sein Daumen rhythmisch gegen ihr Schlüsselbein rieb, und gar wundervolle Gefühle durch ihren ganzen Körper verbreitete.

Als sie ihn ein weiteres Mal zu sich zog, ohne ihn wirklich zu bewegen, hatte sich Hermine stattdessen bewegt und war praktisch in seinen Schoß geklettert, ohne dass sie wirklich wusste, wie sie dort hingekommen war.

„Genug."

Bei diesem einen Wort starrte sie ihn mit großen blinzelnden Augen an, als er sich letztendlich von ihr zurückzog. Sie folgte einen weiteren rebellischen Impuls, indem sie sich in seiner Körperwärme aalte, bevor sie gegen ihn fiel. Er drückte sie nicht von sich fort, sondern zog sie fest an sich heran, seine langen Arme umschlossen vollkommen ihren Körper. Im Gegenzug fuhren ihre Arme um ihn herum, während sie seinem Herzschlag unter ihrem Ohr lauschte. Ein äußerst primitiver Teil in Hermine tanzte triumphierend bei seinem viel zu schnellen Herzschlag, aber sie drängte ihn nicht weiter. Sie würde ihm das Tempo vorgeben lassen. Also ließ sie zu, dass er einmal tief durchatmete und einen metaphorischen Schritt von ihr zurückwich.

Sie verstand es. Sie mochte es nicht, aber sie verstand es. Und so sehr sie auch bei ihm bleiben wollte, so wusste sie, dass keiner von ihnen in diesem Moment für diesen Schritt bereit war. Aber die Versuchung war da, gesprenkelt mit einer wachsenden Angst und Verzweiflung in Hinblick auf den bevorstehenden Kampf. Sie wollte keines dieser Klischee belasteten Stelldicheins am Vorabend der großen Schlacht. Also ließ sie ihn einmal durchatmen und ließ zu, dass er sie auf ihre Füße zog und sie hinunter in ihr Zimmer schickte.

Aber mit jedem Schritt kehrte ihre Angst zurück. Der Gedanke, dass sie Severus verlieren könnte, bevor sie überhaupt eine Chance hatte, ihn richtig kennenzulernen, nagte an ihr. Sie wusste, dass Arithmantik nicht unanfechtbar war, doch trotz seiner beruhigenden Worte und seinen halben Versprechen, konnte Hermine ihre Angst einfach nicht abstellen.

Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick die Treppen hinauf und folgte dann den Stufen nach unten, bis zu ihrem Zimmer und drückte die Tür mit ihrer Schulter auf, nur um Ron auf ihrem Bett sitzend vorzufinden, wie er müßig ihre Kopie von_ Hogwarts' Geschichte_ durchblätterte.

„Ron? Was tust du hier?"

Ron betrachtete sie eingehend, bevor er das Buch neben sich auf das Bett warf. „Dein Gesicht und deine Augen sind gerötet. Hast du geweint?"

Eine Hand fuhr automatisch zu ihrem Gesicht. „Ich-"

„Hat Snape dich zum Weinen gebracht?"

Sie blinzelte bei Rons Beschützerinstinkt und wischte die frischen Tränen fort. „Nein", sagte sie letztendlich. „Es ist nicht seine Schuld."

Ron nickte, sah allerdings nicht sonderlich überzeugt aus. Hermine würde ihn sicherlich nicht darüber aufklären, warum sie weinte und was ansonsten noch auf der Treppe geschehen war. Um ihn von seinem Gedankenstrang abzulenken, wiederholte sie ihre Frage, was er in ihrem Zimmer zu suchen hatte.

Rons Blick wurde augenblicklich angespannt und zum Teil schuldbewusst.

„Ron?"

Er senkte seinen Blick. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Hermine."

„Hast du schon mit Harry gesprochen?" Bei Rons verzerrter Grimasse verstand sie. „Es geht um Harry, nicht wahr?" Es war eine Aussage und keine Frage. Bei Rons Nicken kletterte sie zu ihm auf das Bett. „Erzähl es mir."

„Harry und ich haben den Zauber geübt. Du weißt schon, damit er auch wirklich die Worte kennt. Aber…"

„Aber?"

„Ich habe es Harry gegenüber nicht erwähnt. Ich meine, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es ist nur…"

Hermine zog ihr Kissen zu sich und umarmte es fest. Nur ein Hauch von Verzweiflung schlich sich in ihre Stimme, als sie die Unterhaltung vorantrieb. „Ron, ich bin müde. Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Kraft für irgendwelche Ratespielchen. Was versuchst du mir zu sagen?"

„Ich denke", - seine Stimme wurde zu einem kaum hörbaren Flüstern – „Ich denke, Dumbledore hatte schon von Anfang geplant, dass Harry sich opfern muss, um V-Vol – verflucht noch mal - Voldemort zu besiegen."

Eis glitt Hermines Wirbelsäule hinunter und sie kämpfte damit das zu verstehen, was Ron ihr gerade eben gesagt hatte. „Ron, du kannst doch nicht… ich meine, er würde doch nicht… warum sollte…?"

„Manchmal erzählt Harry mir etwas von den Dingen, die ihm der Schulleiter erklärt. Nicht sonderlich viel, nur ein paar Bruchstücke, weißt du? Und Snape hat selbst gesagt, wie Harrys Mutter Du-weißt-schon-wen geschlagen hat. Es ergibt einen schrecklichen Sinn. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, dass sie wissen können, dass Er besiegt werden kann. Und die Prophezeiung – das passt alles zusammen, Hermine. Ich glaube, Dumbledore führt Harry, uns, einfach alle, so weit, dass, im richtigen Moment, Harry etwas unglaublich Bescheuertes tun wird, zum Beispiel wie vor einen Avada Kedavra zu treten und sich zu opfern, weil er uns alle liebt, genau, wie sich damals seine Mutter für ihn geopfert hatte. Denk mal drüber nach. Diese ganze Sache mit der Macht, die er nicht kennt. Es ist etwas, was-"

„Was der Dunkle Lord niemals tun würde", beendete Hermine für ihn den Satz. „Er würde niemals andere über sich selbst stellen. Er ist einfach nicht in der Lage, jemand anderen dermaßen zu lieben."

„Hermine, ich will glauben, dass Dumbledore irgendeinen Plan hatte… ich meine hat, um Harry zu retten, aber mir fällt kein anderer ein, als Harry wieder von den Toten zu erwecken und ich denke, nicht einmal Dumbledore ist so mächtig."

Eine helle Welle der Hoffnung erfasst sie, als sie über Harrys und Severus' Schicksal nachdachte. „Was ist mit dem Stein der Weisen? Sind wir wirklich sicher, dass er zerstört wurde? Der Stein sollte diese Eigenschaft haben. Vielleicht hat Dumbledore ja nur allen erzählt, dass er zerstört worden ist?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Möglich. Keine Ahnung. Würde Snape es wissen?"

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Der Schulleiter hätte es ihm nicht erzählt. Das Risiko, dass der Dunkle Lord es in seinen Erinnerungen entdecken würde wäre einfach zu groß." Insgeheim stimmte sie zu, dass, falls Rons Vermutungen richtig waren, der Schulleiter es so oder so Severus nicht erzählt hätte. Er hätte ihm niemals mitgeteilt, das er beabsichtigte, Lilys Sohn zu opfern.

Ron sah so elend und verwirrt aus, wie Hermine sich fühlte. „Hermine, ich weiß nicht, ob ich recht habe. Es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn und doch tut es das. Und Dumbledore, ich will einfach nicht glauben, dass er zulässt, dass sich Harry auf diese Art opfert, aber wenn du versuchst, alle zu retten, was ist da schon ein einziges Leben? Was sind da schon ein paar Leben? Ich kann es sehen, Hermine. Ich kann es verstehen. Manchmal opfert man eben ein paar Bauern oder eben auch eine wertvollere Figur, um das Spiel zu gewinnen."

„Hast du irgendwas darüber schon zu Harry gesagt?"

Ron schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wie könnte ich? Ich weiß gar nichts. Es ist nur eine Vermutung. Du weißt, was er in Dumbledore sieht – er ist ein Vater, ein Mentor, ein Großvater – alles zusammen. Du hast selbst gesehen, wie er sich aufgeführt hat, als er dachte, dass Snape Dumbledore umgebracht hatte." Ron schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Harry glaubt an Dumbledore. Ich weiß nicht, welche Auswirkungen ein Bruch in diesem Glauben auf Harry haben wird."

Hermine spürte bereits die nahenden Kopfschmerzen und drückte fest gegen ihre Schläfen, um sie fernzuhalten. Die Wut, die sie nur Sekunden später erfasste war nicht genug, um den Schmerz schwinden zu lassen. „Wir werden Harry nicht sterben lassen." Schweigend fügte sie hinzu: _Ich lasse auch nicht zu, dass Severus stirbt.__  
><em>

Ron war kreidebleich. „Was, wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme, die mit so etwas wie Verzweiflung belegt war.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, nur um ihn anzustarren. „Ist es nicht. Ich weigere mich, das zu glauben."

„Hermine…"

„Nein. Ich weigere mich, das zu glauben. Das wird nicht passieren. Severus hatte bereits einen anderen Plan. Wir benutzen die Magie des Buches und niemand außer der Dunkle Lord wird sterben."

Ron starrte sie an, seine Lippen begannen zu zucken.

„Was?"

„Es ist nur…" Er verzog sein Gesicht. „Severus? Du nennst ihn Severus?"

Hermine lief rot an und spürte bereits die Hitze auf ihren Wangen.

Rons Blick war irgendwo gefangen zwischen Belustigung und Schrecken. „Ich will es nicht wissen." Doch genauso schnell war seine Belustigung verflogen. „Können wir das wirklich tun? Können wir wirklich gewinnen?"

Impulsiv zog sie Ron in eine feste Umarmung. „Daran zweifle ich nicht eine Minute."

Sie verharrten für einige Zeit in dieser Position, bevor sich Ron von ihr zurückzog. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn du nicht hier wärst, Hermine."

Sie schlug ihn leicht gegen den Arm. „Dann würdest du selbst einen Weg finden. Zweifle nicht einmal daran."

Nickend stand er auf. „Harry und ich dachten, dass wir morgen noch etwas mit dem Buch üben würden. Wirst du dabei sein?"

„Ich werde da sein."

Ron umarmte sie noch ein letztes Mal, bevor er auf seinen Weg nach draußen leise die Tür hinter sich schloss. Hermine ließ sich zurück auf ihr Bett fallen, ihre Gefühle befanden sich im Chaos. Ron konnte nicht recht haben. Sie wusste, dass der Schulleiter manipulativ war. Meistens verübelte sie es ihm noch nicht einmal. Der Mann tat, was er tun musste. Und dennoch konnte sie einfach nicht glauben, dass er Harry bewusst herangezogen hatte, nur um ihn dann auf den Altar der Zauberwelt zu opfern.

Mit einem Stöhnen presste sie ihre Hände gegen ihre Augen. „Ich wünschte, Rink, du wärst jetzt hier. Ich könnte wirklich jemanden zum Reden gebrauchen."

Ein leises *Pop* ließ sie aufschrecken. Die Bewegung warf Rink beinahe vom Bett, wo er gelandet war.

„Rink?"

Rink verneigte sich, bedacht darauf sein Gleichgewicht auf der sich bewegenden Matratze zu halten. „Wie kann Rink Miss dienen?"

„Rink!" Sie stieß sich auf und packte Rink von der Seite, nur damit sie beide in einem Durcheinander aus Beinen und Armen wieder umfielen. „Oh mein Gott, Rink! Wie bist du… du darfst doch gar nicht… ich habe dich nicht gerufen. Was tust du hier?"

Als ein knochiger Finger in ihre Rippen stieß, rollte sich Hermine grinsend zur Seite. Rink, dessen Würde jetzt vollkommen geschmälert war, setzte sich mit einem ernsten Blick auf, doch die Haltung seiner Ohren sagten Hermine, dass er nicht wirklich wütend war. Wenn sie ihn richtig deutete, dann lachte er sie sogar aus.

„Also? Was hast du hier zu suchen?"

„Meister der Zaubertränke hat Rink gerufen, um Meister ein Buch zu bringen. Herr hat nicht gesagt, Rink soll nach Hogwarts zurück."

Hermine starrte ihn einen Moment an. „Also, du listige, kleine Elfe. Was ist mit Lonny?"

Rink zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bis Rink nichts gesagt wird, bleibt Rink."

Hermine grinste ihn an. „Hört sich gut an." Ihr Grinsen verschwand. „Wirst du mir helfen, Rink?"

Die Schultern der Elfe strafften sich. „Rink dient."

Sie musste bei dieser Formulierung einen neuen, unerwarteten Schwall von Tränen zurückblinzeln. „Oh Rink. Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich möchte. Das letzte Mal, als du mir geholfen hast, habe ich dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht."

Rink warf ihr einen Blick zu, der für gewöhnlich bedeutete, dass sie sich extrem dumm anstellte. „Rink dient", wiederholt er.

* * *

><p>Von seinem Blick am Kaminsims aus, überblickte Severus den Raum. Das zweite Treffen des neuen, gewachsenen Ordens war seit Beginn in ein einziges Chaos gefallen, als die älteren Mitglieder auf die neuen, jüngeren Mitglieder trafen. Es ermutigte ihn zu sehen – auch wenn er noch immer darauf bedacht war, ungeachtet seiner Gefühle einen finsteren Blick aufzusetzen –, dass seine Slytherins noch immer bei den anderen Hogwarts-Schülern saßen. Alverez, bemerkte Severus, saß auf der Seite der Schüler, wodurch ihre kommentarlose Solidarität der jüngeren Generation deutlich zu erkennen war.<p>

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn."

Severus richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Herbert Wills und sein Blick verfinsterte sich nur weiter. Wills schien wieder einmal als die gegensätzliche Stimme des Ordens zu fungieren.

„Da stimme ich zu", war Potters Antwort. „Das ist alles absoluter Wahnsinn und war es schon von Anfang an. Aber wir haben eine Chance. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, sie zu ergreifen."

„Du wirst uns alle in den Untergang führen."

Zu Severus' Überraschung war es Moody, der antwortete. „Du musst auch nicht mitmachen."

Wills Gesicht lief bei den Worten des Aurors rot an. „Also, jetzt warte mal 'ne Minute…", begann er wütend.

„Nein", knurrte Moody. „Kein Gerede mehr." Moodys rotierendes Auge fuhr über die Gruppe. „Kein Gerede mehr. Wir gehen. Du bist dabei oder nicht. Entscheide dich."

Seine eigenen Zusammenstöße mit Moody waren niemals erfreulich gewesen. Der Auror war misstrauisch und nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund, wenn es darum ging, seinen Missfallen Severus und seinem Beitrag dem Orden gegenüber kundzutun. Aber in diesem Moment konnte Severus nur seiner forschen Art zustimmen. Die Zeit zum Reden war vorbei und es war an der Zeit Treue zu schwören. „Ich stimme Harry zu."

Hermine folgte auf dem Fuße und ihre Zustimmung löste widersprüchliche Gefühle in ihm aus – Stolz aufgrund ihrer Entschlossenheit aber gemischt mit einer unerklärlichen Angst, dass sie sich selbst damit in Gefahr brachte. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass, sollte Vectors Matrix recht behalten und ihm war es bestimmt während der kommenden Gegenüberstellung zu sterben, dass Hermine an seiner Seite sein würde. Was auch immer ihn töten würde, könnte sehr leicht auf sie überspringen.

Wills beschwerte sich noch immer und Severus wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass dieser Mann endlich seine Klappe hielt.

„Also schön", schnappte Wills. „Wir sind alle mit dabei. Wie planst du uns, dort hineinzubringen? Das Ministerium wird Anti-Apparation-Zauber oben haben. Wir können da nicht einfach hineinspazieren und sie niederreißen."

Ein blasser und zitternder Percy Weasley trat vor. „Ich aber."

Weasley sah in Severus' Augen wie eine blasse und verwaschene Kopie seiner ehemaligen Selbst aus. Die selbstbewusste Arroganz, die der Junge immer wie einen Mantel um sich getragen hatte, war verschwunden. Er sah jetzt wie jemand aus, der Dinge gesehen hatte, die er am liebsten wieder vergessen würde. Severus hatte Mitleid mit ihm, da er aus erster Hand wusste, was Weasley gesehen hatte.

Er zollte ihm jedoch auch etwas Anerkennung. Laut der Geschichte, die er belauscht hatte, hatte Ginny Weasley Hermine erzählt, dass Percy sich auf Fred übergeben hatte und sich dann geweigert hatte, dass sich die Zwillinge ebenfalls die Erinnerungen ansahen. Soweit es Severus anging, war das die erste vernünftige Sache, die Weasley bisher getan hatte.

„Ich bin Teil der Belegschaft, die die Planung für den Ball durchführt. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass die Zauber im richtigen Moment heruntergelassen werden. Mir wird es nur nicht möglich sein, sie für sehr lange unten zu behalten. Jeder wird recht schnell rein und zu seinem Ziel gehen müssen."

„Die anwesenden Hauselfen haben zugestimmt zu helfen", fügte Hermine zu. „Sie könnten ein paar reinbringen und würden nicht von den Schutzzaubern behindert werden."

Von seinem Platz auf dem Boden meldete sich Talon Worth zu Wort. „Agnes und ich haben mit unseren Eltern gesprochen. Sie haben eine offizielle Einladung zu dem Ball erhalten. Sie waren damit einverstanden, dass ich mit ihnen zusammen auf den Ball gehen kann. Also würde ich bereits drinnen sein."

„Padma und ich werden auch bereits dort sein", sagte Parvati.

„Ich auch", fügte Constantine Tartaros hinzu, eine Schülerin aus dem Hause Slytherin.

Harry deutete auf Ron. „Ron hat eine Liste erstellt, auf der steht, wer wem zugeteilt worden ist."

Ron stand mit einer Pergamentrolle in seiner Hand auf. Alle Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf ihn und Severus sah, wie sich seine Ohrspitzen feuerrot färbten, aber dennoch trat er einen Schritt vor. „Okay, hier sind die Paarungen."

„Professor Snape, Sie und Hermine wissen, was zu tun ist. Wenn die Schutzzauber des Ministeriums fallen, glauben wir mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, ist das der Moment, in dem Ihr-wisst-schon-wer seine Todesser rufen wird. Wenn diese Verbindung offen ist, werdet ihr den Zauber senden. Das Timing-"

„Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass das Timing genau sein muss. Wir werden bereit sein."

Weasley nickte, Severus' Unterbrechung schien ihn nicht einmal zu stören. Er wandte sich wieder seiner Liste zu. „Colin Creevy, du wirst zusammen mit Agnes Worth sein. Ich habe auch beide am Eingang zum Ballsaal positioniert. Das wird für euch der perfekte Schutz sein und wird jeden anderen draußen halten."

Als Weasley damit fortfuhr, die Namen und ihre jeweilige Aufgabe vorzulesen, schaltete Severus die Worte ab. Letztendlich interessierte es ihn nicht. Er und Hermine würden sich außerhalb der großen Schlacht aufhalten.

* * *

><p>Hermine starrte auf das leere Blatt Papier auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie hatte jetzt die letzten dreißig Minuten auf dieses Blatt gestarrt und war bisher noch immer nicht weiter gekommen, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um anzufangen. Sie tippte grübelnd mit ihrer Feder gegen das Papier und bedachte dann den entstehenden Tintenfleck mit einem bösen Blick. Mit ihrem Zauberstab ließ sie den Fleck verschwinden. Es war inzwischen das zweite Mal, dass sie das tun musste.<p>

Die Worte befanden sich alle in ihrem Kopf, schwirrten dort herum, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ordnen sollte, sodass ihre Eltern es auch verstehen würden. Wie erklärte man, dass man seit sieben Jahren gefährliche Geheimnisse vor ihnen hatte, Teil eines Krieges und Erpressung war, dass du dich gegen die Leute auflehnst, die deinen Tod wollten und dass du dich in deinen äußerst respekteinflößenden und nicht zu vergessen, älteren, ehemaligen Lehrer verliebt hast?

Hermine ließ ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Ein Teil in ihr war in Versuchung diesen Brief einfach nicht zu schreiben. Ein anderer Teil wusste, dass sie es nicht erklären konnte. Wenn sie starb, wenn ihre Eltern niemals wussten, was wirklich passiert war – das konnte sie einfach nicht zulassen. Sie konnte sie nicht darüber unwissend lassen, wie und warum sie gestorben war.

Tief ausatmend hob Hermine ihren Kopf. Sehr vorsichtig tauchte sie ihre Feder in die Tinte und begann zu schreiben.

_Liebe Mum, __  
><em>

_es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich dir all die Jahre erzählen wollte. Dinge, von denen ich denke, dass ich sie dir hätte erzählen sollen. Aber alles war so verwirrend und ich hatte Angst, solche Angst vor dem, was passiert war und vor dem, was du und Dad getan hättet. Das konnte ich einfach nicht riskieren. Aber ich befürchte, ich eile schon wieder voraus und ich sollte wirklich am Anfang beginnen, damit du alles verstehen wirst.  
><em>

_Ich habe Harry und Ron zum ersten Mal im Zug nach Hogwarts getroffen. Was ich dir nicht erzählt habe, war, dass wir nicht bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen direkt Freunde wurden. Im Grunde sind wir erst einen ganzen Monat später zu Freunden geworden. Also, Dumbledore hatte ein sehr mächtiges Artefakt, den Stein der Weisen, in unserer Schule versteckt. Ein böser Zauber namens Voldemort hatte versucht diesen Stein zu stehlen, nur dass wir damals nichts davon gewusst hatten. Und Voldemort war noch nicht einmal wirklich ein Mensch gewesen. Er hatte Besitz von unserem Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Professor Quirrell ergriffen. Quirrell, unter Voldemorts Anweisungen, ließ einen Troll in die Schule hinein.  
><em>

Hermine hielt inne und überflog noch einmal ihre Worte. So viel war seitdem geschehen. So viel hatte sich verändert. Sie nahm die Feder wieder auf und schrieb weiter.

„Hermine?"

Hermines Kopf flog hoch. „Wa-?"

Hinter ihr hörte sie Harry lachen. Sie wirbelte auf ihren Stuhl herum und zuckte zusammen, da ihr Rücken unter der gebückten Haltung zu protestieren begann. Harry grinste sie an.

Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über seine Wange. „Du hast hier einen Fleck."

Ihre Hand hob sich ebenfalls, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckte. „Nicht der Erste. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Harrys Grinsen wurde nur noch größer. „Hermine, es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen. Ich bin hier, um dich zu holen."

„Was? Das ist unmöglich. Ich habe mich gleich nach dem Mittagessen hingesetzt. Es kann nicht später als zwei sein."

„Hermine, es ist halb sieben. Was hast du nur die ganze Zeit getrieben?"

„Ich-" Sie schaute hinunter auf den Papierstapel. „Ich schreibe meiner Mum einen Brief. Du weißt schon, falls die Dinge schieflaufen. Ich wollte, dass sie es versteht."

Harrys Blick wurde angespannt. „Hermine, du musst nicht-"

„Wag es nicht, diesen Satz zu Ende zu führen, Harry Potter. Wir haben das bereits besprochen. Du bist nicht allein und wir werden da sein."

Harry nickte, aber er sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus.

„Hey", sagte sie und zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, bevor er anfangen konnte, über die bevorstehende Schlacht nachzudenken. „Lass mich das hier nur noch eben zu Ende bringen und dann werde ich in einer Minute unten sein. Fangt schon mal ohne mich an, wenn es sein muss."

Harrys Gesichtszügen hellten sich wieder auf, selbst wenn sein Blick noch immer etwas bedeckt war. „Ohne dich anfangen? Hermine, du hast den Verstand verloren, wenn du denkst, dass die Hauselfen hier anfangen, die anderen zu bewirten, ohne dass du etwas isst."

Sie schnaubte lachend auf. „Also schön. Gib mir nur zwei Sekunden und ich werde da sein."

Als Harry verschwand, drehte Hermine sich zu ihrem Brief um.

_Ich liebe ihn, Mum. Es ist verrückt. Ich weiß, dass es das ist, aber ich kann einfach nichts dafür. Das Lustige daran ist, dass ich glaube, der Gedanke, dass er mich liebt, noch verrückter ist, als der, dass ich ihn liebe.__  
><em>

_Ich muss jetzt los. Heilig Abend wird alles vorbei sein. Entweder gewinnen wir oder er. Wenn alles gut läuft, sehen wir uns in drei Tagen. Ich liebe dich. Sag Dad, dass ich ihn auch liebe.  
><em>

_Hermine  
><em>

Sie faltete die Blätter zusammen und versiegelte den Umschlag.

„Rink?"

Als Rink erschien, überreichte Hermine ihm den Brief. „Kannst du den morgen früh zu meiner Mutter bringen, Rink?"

„Das kann Rink."

„Danke."

Rink verneigte sich und für die Elfe zwang sich Hermine zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Komm. Ich habe gehört, dass ich zu spät zum Abendessen bin."

Rink nickte. „Miss sehr spät. Aber Elfen warten auf Miss."

Hermine konnte nur amüsiert mit dem Kopf schütteln.


	47. Zwei (PG)

**Zwei (P)**

* * *

><p><strong>Anmerkung: <strong>Von diesem Kapitel gibt es zwei Versionen – PG und M. Die beiden Kapitel sind identisch, die PG-Version ist lediglich weniger anzüglich. Bitte lest nur das, was euch zusagt.

**Anmerkung Übersetzer: **Die Warnung ist ernst gemeint. Die M-Version ist wirklich ausführlicher, grafischer und für jemanden, der solche Beschreibungen nicht mag oder unter die Altersgrenze fällt, sollte sich die andere Version durchlesen. Es fehlt nichts, lediglich wurde besagte Szene etwas gekürzt.

* * *

><p><strong>| o0o |<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermine band ihre Haare in einen Pferdeschwanz zusammen, betrachtete für einen Moment ihre Erscheinung, bevor sie ihr Gesicht verzog und sich von dem Spiegel abwandte. Aufgrund ihres gelockten Haares hatte ihr diese Frisur noch nie sonderlich gut gestanden, aber so fiel es ihr immerhin nicht ständig in ihr Gesicht und war zumindest etwas gebändigt. Heute Nachmittag ging es nur um Zweckmäßigkeit. Das Frühstück im Hause Black war eine ruhige Angelegenheit gewesen. Doch kurz nachdem die Hauselfen das Geschirr abgeräumt hatten, begannen Ordensmitglieder alleine oder paarweise einzutreffen. Niemand würde mehr das Haus verlassen, bis es morgen dann so weit war, um Voldemort gegenüberzutreten.<p>

Jetzt ging es darum die letzten Strategiepunkte festzulegen, aufgebrachte Nerven zu beruhigen und erhitzte Gemüter wieder abzukühlen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, freute sie sich nicht sonderlich darauf, wieder nach unten zu gehen. Ein Teil von ihr wollte sich einfach nur in ihrem Zimmer verstecken oder noch besser in Severus' Zimmer. Sie verzog erneut ihr Gesicht. _Du bist ja wirklich eine tolle Gryffindor. _Aber sie konnte einfach nichts dafür. Egal was Severus auch sagte, sie konnte das schlechte Gefühl einfach nicht abschütteln. Sie schielte hinüber zu ihren Notizblöcken und die ausgerollte Pergamentrolle mit ihrer eigenen Matrixberechnung darauf, die sie an die Wand gehängt hatte. Durchaus, ein wirklich schlechtes Gefühl. Bestimmt wandte sie den Berechnungen ihren Rücken zu, schnappte sich ihre Feder und eine kleine, unbeschriftete Pergamentrolle und ging nach unten. Bereits draußen vor der Tür zur Bibliothek konnte sie die lauter werdenden Stimmen in ihrem Streit hören.

Kopfschüttelnd betrat sie das Zimmer. Die gegenüberliegende Wand war bedeckt mit Vectors Tafeln. Darauf war ein großer Raum gezeichnet mit der Beschriftung ‚Ballsaal' mit weiteren kleineren Räumen und einigen Fluren, die davon abwichen. Kleine Kreidemännchen hatte man an günstigen Strategiepunkten im Ballsaal und Eingängen verteilt aufgestellt. Ron hielt ein Kreidestück in der Hand, seine untere Seite der Faust war weiß mit Puder, wo er mehrmals etwas von der Tafel gewischt hatte.

Es sah ganz so aus, als ob sich noch weitere Streitereien im Zimmer verteilten. Kingsley Shacklebolt und Tonks standen zusammen mit Ron und Harry vor der Tafel. Der immer streitsüchtige Mills schien eine Auseinandersetzung mit den Zwillingen zu haben. Falls sie jemals ein vollkommen sinnloses Unterfangen gesehen hatte, dann war es sicherlich das. Colin Creevey stritt sich mit Agnes und ihrem Bruder. Agnes Lippen wurden wieder von diesem geheimnisvollen Lächeln gezeichnet, bei welchem Hermine immer dachte, dass Agnes älter als ihr Jahr war. Talon Worths Züge, obwohl sie geschmerzt wirkten, waren gezeichnet von Nachsicht, was Hermine sagte, ihr Streit war nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen.

Da sie in keinen der Streitereien gezogen werden wollte, ging sie an der Wand entlang bis sie zu Neville gelangte, der auf dem Boden saß und das Ganze mit offenem Interesse verfolgte. Sie rutschte an seiner Seite zu ihm hinunter. „Wie läuft's?", fragte sie flüsternd und deutete mit ihrem Kinn in den Raum hinein.

Neville grinste kurz. „Colin hat Agnes gefragt, ob sie nicht seine Freundin sein möchte. Sie hat geschrien und ihn dann umarmt. Dann hat sie ihn geschlagen, weil er sie direkt vor dem großen Kampf gefragt hatte." Er schenkte ihr ein weiteres Lächeln. „Ich denke, die beiden haben eine wirkliche Zukunft." Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er auf einen Menschenhaufen in der entlegenen Ecke. Parvati und Lavender schienen sich mit viel Geflüster und gelegentlich schrillem Gelächter auszutauschen. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was die beiden aushecken."

Hermine lachte leicht und stieß seine Schulter an. „Kann ich verstehen. Manchmal machen sie mich auch nervös. Was ist mit ihnen?" Hermine deutete auf Shacklebolt, Tonks, Ron und Harry.

Neville schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. „Die haben sich wirklich heftig gestritten. Shacklebolt will das ganze Unterfangen behandeln, als wenn es eine Übung für seine Auroren sei. Ron erinnert ihn ständig daran, dass mindestens die Hälfte unserer Leute unwissend ist und vermutlich in einer direkten Konfrontation keine Sekunde überleben wird. Die Konstellation der Leute, die Ron bei dem Ordenstreffen ausgeteilt hat, hat sich bisher auch nicht verändert, aber Kingsley versucht die Leute zu verschieben, die bisher noch nicht zugeteilt worden sind."

„Die Kämpfer."

„Ja. Oh und du hast den Schulleiter verpasst. Gerade eben, vor ein paar Minuten. Er redete von Godric Gryffindors Schwert und wie er möchte, dass Harry es wie eine Art Symbol mit in die Schlacht tragen soll."

„Aber das Schwert ist in Hogwarts", sagte sie und kam sich im gleichen Moment wie ein Idiot vor, als ihr die Antwort selbst einfiel. „Professor Snape hat eines seiner Bücher von den Hauselfen holen lassen. Der Schulleiter wird es auch so machen."

Neben ihr zuckte Neville mit seinen Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Harry war nicht sonderlich begeistert. Ich schätze, ich kann schon die Logik des Schulleiters verstehen. Harry, der mit schwingendem Schwert in die Schlacht zieht, wäre schon ein Anblick."

Hermine schnaubte abwertend. „Eine wirklich paralische Geste, wenn du ein Gryffindor bist. Jedoch denke ich, wird es die anderen Häuser nicht wirklich inspirieren. Ganz sicher wird es nichts für die Slytherins tun."

Neville zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich." Er verstummte kurz und fügte dann hinzu: „Einen Glücksbringer zu haben hilft jedoch manchmal."

Etwas in seinem Ton, wie er das Wort ‚Glücksbringer' sagte, ließ Hermines Argwohn aufflammen und sie betrachtete Neville etwas genauer. Sie brauchte solange, bis sie die Büchertasche entdeckte, die neben ihm stand und sich ihr Argwohn in eine trügerische Sicherheit verwandelte. „Neville, öffne die Tasche."

Neville riss seine Augen auf. „Hermine-"

Sie starrte ihn an. „Aufmachen!"

Mit einem Murmeln gab Neville nach. Ganz unten in der Tasche lag die kleine Severus-Puppe, die sie Neville vor so langer Zeit gegeben hatte. „Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst."

Hermine starrte ungläubig Neville an, der verlegen ihren Blick erwiderte. „Nein, das denke ich nicht." Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen, massierte ihren Nasenrücken, während sie langsam bis fünf zählte. Als sie wieder ihre Augen öffnete, lag die Tasche wieder geschlossen an Nevilles Seite.

„Er ist jetzt mein Glückszauber."

„Glück", wiederholte sie ungläubig.

Verlegen senkte Neville seinen Kopf. „Ja, wie die Muggels und ihre Hundepfote."

Für einen kurzen Moment war sie verwirrt. „Hunde?" Dann traf es sie. „Hasenpfote", korrigierte sie ihn automatisch. „Die Hasenpfote als Glücksbringer, Neville."

Nevilles Stimme wurde nachdenklich. „Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine wirklich, Professor Burbage hätte in unserem zweiten Jahr in Muggelkunde etwas von Hunden erzählt."

„Ja, da bin ich mir sicher und versuche jetzt nicht vom Thema abzulenken", schnappte sie aufgebracht.

Dafür verdiente sie sich ein kleines Lächeln. „Ist auch wirklich egal. Hunde. Hasen…" Ein weiteres Schulterzucken. „Schätze, es könnten auch Koboldfüße sein. Aber der kleine Sev funktioniert für mich. Ich werde morgen dort hinausgehen und kämpfen und ich könnte sterben. Aber du und der kleine Sev haben mir dabei geholfen, mich meiner größten Angst zu stellen. Voldemort kann mich nur umbringen. Aber, Hermine, Snape… er hätte mich enttäuschen können."

Hermine starrte für einen langen Moment ihren Freund an, bevor sie das Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte und sich letztendlich dem Lachanfall ergeben musste. Neville folgte ihr keine Sekunde später. Ihr Gelächter, welches so fehl am Platz erschien an einen so angespannten Ort, schien die Aufmerksamkeit eines jeden im Zimmer auf sie zu ziehen.

„Hermine!" Harrys Stimme klang erleichtert, als er ihren Namen rief.

Sie hob eine Hand in Harrys Richtung und stand dann letztendlich auf. Ihr böser Blick hinunter auf Neville wurde durch ihr noch immer gegenwärtiges Grinsen vernichtet. „Also schön, dann behalte ihn. Aber, um Gottes willen, Neville, sorge dafür, dass ihn niemand sieht."

Bei Nevilles Nicken ging sie zu Ron und Harry hinüber. „Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Nein", antwortete Shacklebolt.

„Ja", stimmten Ron und Harry ein.

Fragend zog sie mit einem Blick auf Tonks ihre Augenbrauen hoch, dessen Gesicht von verschwindenden und wieder auftauchenden Sommersprossen gezeichnet wurde. Vermutlich vor Verärgerung, dachte Hermine.

„Shacklebolt will, dass die Jüngeren zurückbleiben."

„Und ich sage schon die ganze Zeit, dafür haben wir nicht genug Leute", sagte Ron. „Die Zahlen stimmen einfach nicht. Nicht, wenn wir alles abdecken wollen." Er zeigte auf das Diagramm auf der Tafel. „Ich stimme zu, wir sollten die Jüngsten und schlechtesten Kämpfer an den Stützpunkten und in dem Umkreis aufstellen. Aber alle anderen müssen im Raum verteilt sein. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir wüssten, wo sie alle stehen würden. Wenn Hermine und Snape erst einmal den Zauber gestartet haben, dann werden unsere Leute sie jagen müssen."

Shacklebolt wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Ich dachte", sagte er jetzt an Hermine gewandt, „dass dieser Zauber jeden mit einem Dunklen Mal bewusstlos schlagen wird."

„Wird er auch", versicherte Hermine ihm. „Aber es gibt dennoch ein paar Unbekannte. Der Zauber kann nicht ausgelöst werden, bis der Dunkle Lord seine Todesser ruft. Der Professor will, dass wir uns in der Nähe des Auslösers aufhalten. Wir konnten auch nicht herausfinden, für wie lange der Effekt anhalten wird. Es könnte eine Minute oder eine Stunde sein. Er sorgt sich darum, wie sich der Zauber unter den Todessern ausbreiten wird. Wird er sich gleichmäßig ausbreiten oder von einem zum anderen überspringen? Wenn es Letzteres ist, könnte der letzte Todesser, der getroffen wird, für nur ein paar Minuten außer Gefecht gesetzt werden, wohingegen der Erste für ein paar Tage bewusstlos sein könnte. Der Professor konnte nicht allzu tief in den Zauber eindringen, ohne den Dunklen Lord darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass wir das Dunkle Mal untersuchen. Es ist ein Risiko."

„Und vergisst nicht, es sind nur die Todesser, die von dem Zauber beeinträchtigt sein werden", fügte Harry hinzu. „Sie sind Voldemorts Elite und sie können den meisten Schaden anrichten, aber er hat genug Anhänger, die nicht sein Mal tragen. Wenn der Kampf losgeht, dann werden diese Leute seinem Ruf folgen. Sie werden es sein, die wir bekämpfen werden – ganz einfache Hexen und Zauberer, die denken, sein Weg sei der Richtige."

Von da an setzte sich die Streiterei erneut fort, es wurden noch einmal die bereits bekannten Informationen durchgekaut. Hermines Konzentration ließ schon bald nach. Strategie war noch nie ihr Steckenpferd gewesen und sie vermutete, die fortlaufende Auseinandersetzung diente dazu, alle Beteiligten von dem bevorstehenden Kampf abzulenken. Es wurde jedoch alles unterbrochen, als Dumbledore nur wenige Minuten später mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor eintraf. Im Raum breitete sich Schweigen aus, als jeder den Schulleiter mit seiner Bürde beobachtete.

Mit etwas, was Hermine jetzt als theatralische Fanfare entlarvte, präsentierte Dumbledore Harry das Schwert, als alle Augen auf die beiden gerichtet war. Sie fragte sich jedoch, ob sie die Einzige war, die erkannte, wie überaus widerwillig Harry war, das Schwert entgegenzunehmen.

„Sir."

„Nimm das Schwert, Harry."

Harrys Stimme wurde so leise, dass nur die direkt Umstehenden ihn hören konnten. „Das ist nicht der richtige Weg."

Dumbledore bedachte Harry mit demselben Blick, den er auch immer Severus zuwarf, erkannte Hermine. Es war der Ausdruck, der sagte, _wie schwierig du gerade wieder bist, aber ich weiß es besser und irgendwann wirst du schon die Dinge so machen, wie ich es gerne hätte. _

Hermine konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, als Harry, genau wie Severus, letztendlich unter der Beharrlichkeit des Schulleiters nachgab. Während sie den Austausch beobachtete, fragte sie sich, wann sie so zynisch geworden war und konnte sich dann nicht so recht entscheiden, ob Severus, was das anging, ein guter oder schlechter Einfluss auf sie war.

Nachdem Harry das Schwert entgegengenommen hatte, war Dumbledore wieder der Inbegriff von Lächeln und Wohlwollen. „Ausgezeichnet, Harry. Ich verstehe, dass du das Schwert nicht benutzen möchtest, mein Junge, ich verstehe es wirklich. Aber ich denke, wenn dich die Menschen mit dem Schwert sehen, dann wird es der Gruppe neuen Mut schenken."

Harry verzog sein Gesicht zu etwas, was man vielleicht als ein Lächeln interpretieren könnte. „Natürlich, Sir."

Dumbledore tätschelte Harrys Schulter. „Gut." Mit dieser letzten Zustimmung marschierte Dumbledore zu den anderen Grüppchen im Raum und schenkte ihnen allen ein paar aufmunternde Worte.

Harry schwang das Schwert durch die Luft. „Was soll ich mit diesem Ding nur machen? Ich kann es nicht tragen. Es passt nicht in unseren Plan."

Shacklebolt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Trag es verdeckt. Welchen Unterschied macht es denn schon?"

„Weil-" Harry verstummte mit seinem Blick auf Neville auf der anderen Seite des Raumes gerichtet.

„Harry?" Sie konnten alle Rons – _Was hast du jetzt schon wieder vor?_ – in der Frage heraushören.

„Hey, Neville, kannst du mal kurz herkommen?"

Neville schnappte sich seine Tasche und mit einem kleinen Lächeln ging er auf sie zu. „Ich dachte, du wolltest das Schwert nicht tragen?", fragte er, als er sie erreichte.

„Werde ich auch nicht."

Neville lachte leicht auf. „Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Du könntest wirklich toll aussehen mit dem Schwert an deiner Seite hängend. Vielleicht können sie ja dann eine Ballade über dich und das Schwert schreiben, wenn all das hier vorbei ist."

Harry starrte Neville an, besonders als Ron anfing, ebenfalls zu kichern. Aber schon sehr bald wurde aus dem Starren ein breites Grinsen. „Ich werde nicht das Schwert tragen. Sondern du."

Da erstickte Nevilles Lachen, als er die Gruppe um sich herum panisch anstarrte. „Oh, nein, nein, nein", stammelte er. „Ich kann dieses Ding nicht tragen."

Harrys Augen glitzerten schon fast teuflisch. „Oh, ja, ja, ja." Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „Es ergibt sogar Sinn. Du bist die andere Person, auf die die Prophezeiung hätte zutreffen können. Deshalb wirst du es tragen und nicht ich", sagte Harry, als er Neville den Griff entgegen hielt.

„Aber der Schulleiter-"

„Erzählt mir die ganze Zeit, dass ich derjenige bin, der Voldemort besiegen muss", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Und ich sage dir, du bist derjenige, der das Schwert tragen muss."

Neville schüttelte seinen Kopf, aber dennoch griff er zögernd nach dem Schwert, als ob es eine gefährliche Giftschlange sei. „Ich will einfach nur sagen, dass das eine wirklich schlechte Idee ist."

Begeistert schlug Harry Neville auf die Schulter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin spezialisiert darin, schlechte Ideen zu haben. Herzlich willkommen im Leben von Harry Potter."

Danach ging das Treffen in einzelne Übungen über, obwohl Hermine das Gefühl hatte, je höher bei jemandem die Angst war, desto weniger konnte sie helfen. Hermine selbst konnte in sich die Anspannung fühlen; ein Ball von heißer, aufgewühlter Angst, welcher niemals, nicht auch nur einmal, ihren Bauch verließ. Als es endlich Zeit zum Mittagessen war, war Hermine angespannt wie ein Drahtseil.

„Also, Hermine?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie kannte diesen Ton. Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln nickte sie ihren ehemaligen Zimmergenossinnen zu. „Lavender, Parvati." Dann drehte sie sich wieder zurück zu Dennis Creevey um, der ihr Kampfpartner war. Ihre beiden ehemaligen Zimmergenossinnen ließen sich jedoch nicht so leicht abwimmeln, da sich Lavender mit einem flinken Schritt direkt vor Hermine platzierte, während Parvati ihren Arm mit Hermines Stabarm verlinkte. Hermine warf Dennis einen flehenden Blick zu, doch dieser kleine Verräter brauchte nur einen Blick und brachte sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes in Sicherheit.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, wenn sich schon jemand zu unserer kleinen Hermine hingezogen fühlt, dann kann es nur ein Lehrer sein."

Hermine stöhnte auf. „Lavender, bitte nicht jetzt."

Lavender brüstete sich etwas und winkte dann Parvati zu, bevor sie sich wieder auf Hermine konzentrierte. „Also ist es wahr." Mit leiser Stimme setzte sie einen verletzten Blick auf. „Ich bin am Boden zerstört, Hermine. Wirklich zerstört. Wir sind sieben Jahre lang Zimmerkameradinnen gewesen und wir mussten das von Adrian Puce erfahren. Puce, Hermine! Ein Slytherin." Theatralisch seufzte sie laut auf. „Das war so unglaublich peinlich."

Hermine betrachtete die beiden. „Ihr beide werdet es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen, oder?"

Parvati ignorierte gekonnt ihre Frage, während sie sie zur Tür führte. „Warum erzählst du uns nicht einfach alles auf unseren Weg zum Mittagessen?"

Mit dem Gefühl zum Galgen geführt zu werden, ließ sich Hermine mitschleifen, während sie sich hartnäckig weigerte, irgendetwas zu dem Thema zu sagen.

* * *

><p>Arrosa Alverez war jetzt schon sehr lange eine Heilerin. Selbst, bevor sie nach Hogwarts kam, wusste sie, dass das ihr Weg war. Ein Heiler zu sein, war in der Zauberwelt eines der härtesten Gewerbe, die es gab, etwas, was viele dieser Laien nicht immer erkannten oder auch schätzen. Ein Heiler zu sein bedeutet nicht nur, etwas mit dem Zauberstab herumzufuchteln und den richtigen Zauber zu murmeln, auch wenn, wie sie zugeben musste, es oft genug vorkam. Ein Heiler zu sein bedeutete auch, ein Schüler der Natur in der Zauberwelt zu sein.<p>

Manchmal war es genauso wichtig, zu verstehen, WARUM jemand einen Zauberspruch ausgeführt hatte, wie auch den Zauberspruch selbst zu verstehen.

Sie hatte auch eine lange Geschichte mit der Weasley-Familie. Als Leiterin für die Abteilung der Fluchschäden hatte sie vermutlich genauso viel Kontakt mit den Kindern in der Zauberwelt, wie die Lehrer in Hogwarts. Früher oder später hatte sie sie alle mal gesehen. Die Weasley-Kinder waren während der letzten Jahre regelmäßige Kunden gewesen. Der Älteste, Bill, war nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen, aber sie hatte Charlie relativ häufig gesehen, mit all seiner Kühnheit und seiner furchtlosen Natur. Im Grunde hatte sie während ihrer Zeit mit Charlie die Behandlung der Weasleys komplett persönlich übernommen, anstatt sie an irgendwelche andere Heiler weiterzuleiten. Die interessanten Fälle, oder in diesem Fall eine interessante Familie, hielten die Heilerin immerhin auf Trab.

Als Percy Weasley dann an der Reihe war, hatte sie einen weiteren typischen Weasley erwartet, aber der Junge unterschied sich komplett von seinen beiden älteren Brüdern. Sie hatte ihn bis zu den Zwillingen nie wirklich behandeln müssen. Erst als die beiden anfingen ihn als Versuchskaninchen, willentlich oder nicht, zu missbrauchen, bekam auch sie ihn zu Gesicht. Die Zwillinge waren selbstverständlich eine ganz andere Geschichte. Im Grunde hatte sie sogar bereits darüber nachgedacht ihnen eine eigene Abteilung oder zumindest ein Stipendium für Heiler zu widmen, wenn man all die Flüche, Tricks, Unfälle mit irgendwelchen Zaubertränken berücksichtigte.

Aber auf verrückter Art und Weise suchte sie jetzt ausgerechnet Percy, all ihre Instinkte als Heilerin, schrien den Jungen zu finden. Als sie gestern Abend den Jungen beim Treffen gesehen hatte, da dachte sie, er sei krank gewesen – er sah aus, wie jemand, der gerade einen schweren Anfall von Koboldfieber überstanden hatte. Aber sie hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt mit ihm vor Ende des Treffens zu sprechen und er war in dem Chaos des Hauses untergetaucht. Aber Arrosa war nichts, wenn nicht hartnäckig. Sie war schon relativ früh im Hause Black eingetroffen und hatte jedes Zimmer abgesucht. Sie fand ihn schließlich in einem kleinen Abstellzimmer, gefüllt mit aussortierten Kisten und Schachteln. Er saß auf einer Truhe, hatte seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen, seine Haltung der Inbegriff von erbärmlicher Qual.

„Percy?"

Ihre Sorge wuchs, als sich Percy nicht regte und er dem Boden antwortete. „Ich bin nicht krank. Bitte lassen Sie mich in Ruhe."

Seine schnelle Antwort überraschte sie. Aber dann auch wieder war er schon immer ein schlaues Kind gewesen, scharfsinnig auf seine eigene Art und Weise. Schnell setzte sie ihren typisch barschen Umgangston, den sie bei ihren Patienten immer benutzte, auf, und marschierte in das Zimmer. „Wer ist hier die Heilerin? Lass mich das mal entscheiden."

Percy wich noch immer ihrem Blick aus, aber er schüttelte dennoch mit dem Kopf. „Schön, dann wirbeln Sie schon mit Ihrem Zauberstab herum. Sie werden allerdings nichts finden." Selbst diese Antwort sorgte sie. Percy war immer derjenige von ihnen gewesen, der Widerworte gab, der seine Meinung zu jedem Thema äußerte. Einfach nur dort zu sitzen, sah dem Jungen so gar nicht ähnlich.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln zog sie ihren Zauberstab, wandte den Diagnosezauber auf ihn an und war etwas überrascht, Percy beinahe zustimmen zu müssen. Ihre Diagnose zeigte keinerlei Erkrankungen, zumindest keine körperlichen. Sie erkannte jedoch ungewöhnliche Messwerte auf seiner magischen Ebene, doch das beruhte eher auf einem emotionalen Trauma. Aber das war auch nicht ungewöhnlich. Sie hatte keine Einzelheiten gehört, doch von dem, was sie mitbekommen hatte, hatte man letztendlich Percy die Wahrheit über Voldemort und der Rolle des Ministeriums darin erzählt. Da war es nicht verwunderlich, wenn es ihn aufwühlte. Sie konnte es jedoch nicht heilen. Es war etwas, was er für sich selbst herausfinden musste.

Während sie ihren Zauberstab wieder wegsteckte, drückte sie leicht seinen Arm. „Es ist schwer, geschätzte Ideen zerstört zu sehen, Percy. Es wird besser werden."

„Geschätzte Ideen", spottete er leise, seine Stimme gefüllt mit Bitterkeit. „Ich kann noch nicht einmal sagen, dass ich es nicht gewusst hatte." Er sprach mit seinen Händen, wagte es nicht, sie anzusehen. „Meine Familie hat versucht, es mir sagen. Potter hatte versucht, es mir zu sagen. Es war alles da. Ich wollte es nur nicht sehen, nicht glauben."

Arrosa schwieg, aber dann war das oftmals der Fall. Ein Patient würde sagen, er wollte nicht reden und dann plötzlich schoss alles aus ihm heraus.

Percy schüttelte mit seinem Kopf, seine Augen zugekniffen, so als ob er Schmerzen hätte. „Es ist mehr als das, wissen Sie." Er lachte gequält auf. „Ich habe nie in meine Familie gepasst. Ich habe es schon immer gewusst. Sie wussten es auch." Da schaute er letztendlich zu ihr auf. „Ich habe es nie jemanden erzählt… aber während der Hauszeremonie, da hatte mir der Hut gesagt, ich würde mich gut mit meinem Ehrgeiz in Slytherin schlagen."

Arrosa überdachte all das, was sie von Percy wusste. „Durchaus treffend. Du hättest einige unbezahlbare Kontakte schließen können, wenn das Ministerium dein Ziel gewesen wäre."

„Das war es. Das war es schon immer gewesen. In das Ministerium zu kommen, mich dort hochzuarbeiten." Er verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich hatte diesen naiven Traum, Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Aber als der Hut ‚Slytherin' sagte, da geriet ich in Panik. Alles, was ich sehen konnte, war die Reaktion meiner Familie, wenn ich in dieses Haus sortiert worden wäre." Er lachte gewürgt auf. „Können Sie sich das vorstellen? Ein Weasley in Slytherin." Er lachte erneut, diesmal leiser. „Der Hut sagte, es würde jede Menge Mut und Entschlossenheit von mir verlangen, wenn ich alleine meinem Ehrgeiz folge. Dass ich gezwungenermaßen alleine sein würde. Dann sagte er, wenn ich bereit wäre, das zu tun, ich den Mut von Gryffindor brauchen würde."

Arrosa begann jetzt, das Gesamtbild zu erkennen. „Als all das Gerede von Du-weißt-schon-wer losging-"

Percy nickte. „Ich dachte, das sei mein mutiger Moment – mein Zeitpunkt alleine für meinen Ehrgeiz und meiner Loyalität dem Ministerium gegenüber, einzustehen."

„Oh, Percy." Es war, als ob sie nichts gesagt hätte, da Percy einfach weiter redete – Worte und Gedanken, die er zuvor nie gewagt hatte, jemanden anderen anzuvertrauen.

„Meine Mutter ist tot. Snapes Erinnerungen… ich sah…"

„Was? Was meinst du damit ‚Erinnerungen'? Sie haben dir Snapes Erinnerungen in einem Denkarium gezeigt?"

Percy nickte, nichts ahnend ihrer eigenen steigenden Wut gegenüber. Snapes _Erinnerungen. Oh gnädiger Merlin. Wenn nur die Hälfte von dem, was sie in Bezug auf Severus vermutete, stimmte, dann wären die Erinnerungen für jemanden wie Percy einfach nur zerstörerisch._

Percy schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf. Eine Geste, auf die sie jetzt genauer achtete, so als ob er versuchte, die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu schütteln.

„Aber das war nicht alles, was ich gesehen habe… die Dinge, die er getan und gesehen hatte." Percy stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Handballen ab und presste sie fest gegen seine Schläfen. „Ich kann sie nicht aufhalten – die Erinnerungen, all die Schreie und Gerüche, der Gestank." Er wurde kurz kreidebleich und er schluckte schwer. „Der Gestank ist am schlimmsten", flüsterte er.

Behutsam drückte sie seine Schulter. „Percy, Snapes Erinnerungen… ich wünschte, ich wäre bei dir gewesen." Sie würde Dumbledore umbringen. „Sie hätten einen besseren Weg finden müssen. Willst du, dass ich einen Vergessenszauber anwende?"

Da schoss Percys Kopf nach oben. „Ja. Aber nein", fügte er hinzu, als sie bereits nach ihrem Zauberstab griff. „Sie hatten recht, die Erinnerungen zu benutzen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich zugehört hätte, wenn ich nicht… alles gesehen hätte. Aber nach dem Kampf. Nachdem es vorbei ist. Könnten Sie es dann tun?"

„Percy, Junge, wenn du die Erinnerungen mit dir herumträgst, weil du denkst, dich bestrafen zu müssen-"

„Nein. Keine Bestrafung." Er lächelte leicht. „Nennen Sie es Motivation. Wenn ich es vergesse… wenn ich nicht wirklich verstehe, wer oder was Mr. Rowle und Mr. Dollart sind…" Ein Kopfschütteln. „Ich muss es wissen."

Sie betrachtete ihn. Er war noch immer bleich und sie bezweifelte, ob er überhaupt Schlaf fand. Mit einem letzten harten Blick traf sie ihre Entscheidung. „Also schön, aber du kommst heute Abend zu mir. Ich werde dir ein Fläschchen mit Traumlosen Schlaf geben."

Erleichterung zeichnete Percys Gesicht. „Das werde ich. Danke. Können Sie jetzt bitte gehen?"

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einer harten Linie, aber ihre Worte waren sanft. „Okay, Percy. Aber wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, dann komm bitte zu mir. Verstehst du mich?"

Bei seinem Nicken ließ sie ihn letztendlich alleine. Sie verschwand nur widerwillig, aber sie war viel entschlossener einen selbst ernannten Kriegsgeneral zu finden. Sie und Albus hatten ein Hühnchen zu rupfen.

* * *

><p>Während die Gruppe sich dem Esszimmer näherte, konnten sie bereits klar und deutlich die aufgebrachten Stimmen im Flur hören. „Selbstverständlich traue ich Snape nicht!"<p>

„Sie haben diesem Plan zugestimmt, Alastor", hörte Hermine Professor McGonagall sagen. „Albus vertraut Severus und dieser gesamte Plan ruht alleinig auf seinen Schultern."

„Ich habe dem zugestimmt, ja. Mag ich es auch? Nein, ich mag es ganz sicher nicht. Es ist der perfekte Plan auch noch unseren letzten Mann zu fangen."

„Hören Sie endlich mit diesem Quatsch auf, Moody."

Hermine schüttelte Lavenders Hand von sich, als sie Moodys Antwort hörte.

„Man nennt es ständige Wachsamkeit, Minerva. Etwas, was hier jeder wohl etwas mehr berücksichtigen sollte." Moodys Stimme nahm einen hinterhältigen spöttischen Unterton an. „Oder ist Ihnen nicht aufgefallen, wie geschickt sich Snape mit diesem Plan aus der Schusslinie manövriert hat? Mitsamt dieser jungen Dame, für die er auf einmal so eine Zuneigung entwickelt hat."

Hermine schnappte aufgebracht nach Luft, als sie die Worte des ehemaligen Aurors hörte. Sie kümmerte sich nicht um die Anschuldigungen, die sie betraf, sondern erboste sich an den Andeutungen, die er Severus unterstellte. _Wie konnte er es nur wagen?_ Nach allem, was Severus für diese Leute getan hatte, da konnte dieser Mann ihn noch nicht einmal respektieren.

„Hermine, nicht-"

Sie vernahm die Worte, aber ignorierte sie, da sie alles daran setzte, diesen Raum zu betreten. „Mir reicht's jetzt!"

„Miss Granger-"

Hermine ging einfach an McGonagall vorbei, ignorierte sie, als sie auf Moody und den Haufen von älteren Freiwilligen zuging, der noch den ursprünglichen Kern des Ordens dargestellte. „Sie sind ein paranoider, alter, hasserfüllter, gemeiner Mann, der nicht in der Lage ist, die Wahrheit zu sehen, wenn sie sich direkt vor Ihren Augen befindet, selbst vor Ihrem allsehenden, magischen Auge."

Besagtes Auge rollte zu ihr herum, als Moody sie anstarrte. „Dieser Feigling hat dich offensichtlich verdorben, Mädchen. Mitsamt allem anderen, was er dir angetan hat."

„Oh, was für'n Schwachsinn." Sie dachte es war Rons Stimme, doch sie könnte auch zu Harry gehören. Sie konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ihre Ohren rauschten viel zu laut, durchdrungen von einem lauten Knurren, als sie ihre Zähne zusammenbiss. „Feigling? Sie wissen rein gar nichts über ihn", spuckte sie.

Sie trat einen weiteren Schritt vor, ließ ihren Blick verächtlich über die Gruppe schweifen, die sich um Moody versammelt hatte. „Er versteckt sich nicht vor dem Kampf. Und er versteckt sich ganz sicher nicht vor Voldemort." Sie fletschte mit ihren Zähnen, als sie alle zusammen bei Riddles Pseudonym zusammenzuckten. „Kennt hier irgendeiner überhaupt die Einzelheiten von dem Zauber, den wir morgen Abend anwenden werden?" Ihre Stimme verwandelte sich in ein spöttisches Grinsen. „Oder wart ihr alle zu sehr damit beschäftigt, euch auf eure _ständige Wachsamkeit_ zu konzentrieren, um es zu verstehen? Habt ihr Professor Vector gefragt, was es bedeutet? Oder mal mit Professor Flitwick gesprochen?"

Als ihr niemand antwortete, schnaubte sie wütend. „Nein? Soll ich es euch dann erklären? Severus Snape wird in diesen Kampf treten und er wird nicht seinen Zauberstab benutzen können. Er wird sich hinlegen und ich werde genug Energie durch ihn hindurchführen, um alle anderen Todesser zusammen zu fangen."

Moody knurrte sie an, durch sein vernarbtes Gesicht wurde sein Ausdruck nur noch abscheulicher. „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, dieser Feigling wird nur am Seitenstreifen sitzen, während der Rest von uns gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen kämpfen wird."

Hermine hörte so etwas wie das Knistern von elektrischer Energie, aber sie ignorierte es, als ihre Wut vollends entfachte. „Er ist kein Feigling!" Ohne nachzudenken, stieß sie ihre Hand hervor, ihre Finger griffen nach Moody, während Dutzende von blauen Funken um ihn herumflogen. „Sie scheinheiliger Troll. Haben Sie überhaupt Professor Vector zugehört? Haben Sie sich die Matrix mal angesehen? Alles! Jedes kleine Detail, einfach alles darin sagt, dass er auf Ihrer beschissenen Seitenlinie sterben wird. Ich werde so viel Energie durch ihn hindurchjagen, dass er STERBEN WIRD!"

Die letzten Worte schrie sie, ihre ganze Angst war in diesen Worten verankert. Alle Anwesenden in dem Raum schwiegen, entweder aufgrund ihrer Worte oder dem Anblick, wie Moody einen Meter umgeben von wütenden Funken in der Luft hing.

„Wie ich sehe, werden wir dir wohl ein paar Stunden in stabloser Magie geben müssen." Die Worte hallten klar und deutlich in der Stille. „Du könntest auch Moody wieder herunterlassen."

Hermine wurde erst heiß und dann ganz kalt, als sie erkannte, was sie gerade eben getan hatte. Ihre Wut war jetzt vollkommen verschwunden, dann wirbelte sie zu ihm herum und ließ Moody hinter sich achtlos mit einem lauten _Plumps _auf den Boden fallen. „Severus." _Oh Gott. Sie hatte gerade das ausgeplaudert, was keiner von ihnen wissen sollte._ „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht-"

Er winkte ab, ignorierte sie und die Menschenmenge um sich herum, die alles mit begeisterter Faszination beobachteten, während er leicht sein Gewicht nach rechts verlagerte, um um sie herum zu schielen. Dort sah er, wie zwei Ordensmitglieder Moody vom Boden aufhalfen. „Bemerkenswert. Das Mittagessen im Schloss war nie so unterhaltsam gewesen."

Dann ignorierte er einfach alle, setzte sich ausdrucklos an den Tisch. Hermine kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen an, als ihr Blick schließlich Rons fand. Er lächelte ihr leicht zu. Er neigte leicht seinen Kopf in Richtung Tisch. Zitternd atmete sie durch, doch dann hob Hermine ihr Kinn und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Sie hatte sich und Severus bereits zum Deppen gemacht. Sie würde nicht ein weiteres Aufsehen erregen.

Sie war Harry und Ron noch nie so dankbar gewesen, als sie sich beide neben sie setzten. Schon bald folgten ihnen auch die anderen, aber das Mittagessen war eine schweigende Angelegenheit. Moody hatte sich nicht zu ihnen gesetzt.

* * *

><p>Albus glitt ohne seine gewohnte Dramatik in das Zimmer. Er war müde und einfach viel zu alt für all das. Seit so langer Zeit hatte er für diesen Tag gekämpft. Er wäre froh endlich den Kampf niederzulegen. Aber jetzt war noch nicht der Zeitpunkt dafür. Es gab noch immer Dinge, die er erledigen, Pläne, die er in Gang setzen musste.<p>

Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fand er Miranda, wie er es bereits erwartet hatte: Sie starrte mit zusammengesackten Schultern auf die sich langsam drehende Matrix. „Gibt es irgendwelche Veränderungen?"

Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm herum. „Nein." Das Wort war gefüllt mit wütender Verzweiflung.

„Miss Granger-"Er verstummte, als ein Kreidestück gegen die nächste Wand knallte und als weiße Staubwolke auf den Boden fiel.

Letztendlich drehte sich Miranda zu ihm herum. „Sie ist es nicht", schoss es aus ihr heraus und fügte dann ruhiger hinzu: „Also, sie ist es schon. Severus kann so viel, wie er will von irgendwelchen Möglichkeiten und Wahrscheinlichkeiten und was auch immer reden, aber ich habe mit dieser Matrix bereits seit siebzehn Jahren gelebt, Albus, und ich… ich… verdammt, Albus! Nach all den Jahren habe ich diesen Mann endlich mal wirklich kennengelernt und… und jetzt…"

„Wir haben auch schon andere verloren."

„Sie sagen das so einfach", antwortete sie verbittert. „Wir werden sehr wahrscheinlich morgen noch mehr verlieren, aber Severus… er ist etwas Persönliches. So, als ob ich ihn irgendwie enttäuscht hätte."

„Es ist nicht Ihr Fehler."

Sie seufzte schwer. „Ist es nicht? Ist es letztendlich nicht mein und Ihr Fehler? Seit dieser Nacht, in der Sie Mr. Potter gerettet haben, haben wir diese Dinge zum Laufen gebracht. Was, wenn ich irgendeine Variable vergessen habe? Was, wenn ich etwas Wichtiges übersehen habe? Letztes Jahr begann sich die Matrix zu verändern, da ging es nur um Granger. Was, wenn ich es früher erkannt hätte? Es gab bereits so viele Verluste, Albus. Ich will nicht noch mehr verzeichnen müssen."

„Sie, meine Liebe, haben nur das getan, um was ich Sie gebeten habe. Ihre Aufgabe war es immer gewesen, Harry am Leben zu erhalten, damit er Tom besiegen kann. Das haben Sie geschafft, egal wie kaltherzig und gefühllos es Ihnen manchmal auch vorgekommen war. Aber wie Sie mir immer wieder zu verstehen gegeben haben, selbst der beste Arithmantiker kann nicht die Zukunft vorhersagen. Letztendlich sind wir für das Größere Wohl alle entbehrlich."

Miranda knurrte stumm, ihre Lippen entblößten ihre Zähne. „Ich muss es aber nicht mögen."

Albus lachte leise. „Das hoffe ich auch nicht, Liebes. Aber Sie trifft keinerlei Schuld."

Ihr aufgewühlter Blick traf den seinen. „Ist es dann Ihre Bürde?"

„Ganz gewiss." Er schenkte ihr ein trockenes Lächeln. „Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, dann fragen Sie einfach nur Heilerin Alverez."

Da musste sie leise auflachen. „Sie mag Sie nicht sonderlich."

Sein Lächeln wurde nur noch größer. „Oh, Arrosa mag mich. Wir haben nur unterschiedliche Ansichten bezüglich dessen, was getan werden muss."

„So nennen Sie also das Geschrei von vorhin?"

„Arrosa ist eine Heilerin. Sie wusste bereits in ihren sehr jungen Jahren, dass das ihr Weg sein würde. Was ich getan habe… passt nicht in ihre Ansichten." Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern in einer beruhigenden Geste durch seinen Bart. „Wir haben miteinander geredet-"

„Geschrien."

„Wir haben _geredet_. Sie mag die Notwendigkeiten nicht, aber sie versteht den Beweggrund."

„Genau wie Severus?"

Sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in einen traurigen und reuevollen, dunklen Blick. „Severus hatte es schon immer besser als jeder andere verstanden."

„War es das denn überhaupt wert gewesen?" Es lag ein Flehen in den Worten, welches Albus noch nie bei seiner Arithmantikerin gehört hatte.

„Ja, meine Liebe. Für all die Fehlschritte und all die Fehler, ja, das war es wert. Das kann ich nicht anzweifeln, noch sollten Sie es. Tom darf unter keinen Umständen an Macht gewinnen. Weder wir noch letztendlich die Muggelwelt, würde das überleben."

Miranda straffte ihre Schultern, auch wenn sie noch immer unglücklich war. Mit einer Handbewegung verschwand die Matrix und alle Tafeln wurden gesäubert. „Wenn Sie mich dann jetzt entschuldigen würden, Albus. Ich muss vor morgen Abend noch ein paar Dinge erledigen."

Mit schweren Herzen beobachtete Albus ihr Gehen. In den letzten Jahren hatte er sehr viel Schaden angerichtet, aber selbst jetzt war er sich nicht sicher, ob er etwas anders gemacht hätte. Doch er konnte diese Momente mit den Menschen haben, die ihm immer loyal gegenüber gewesen waren. Er hatte jetzt mit Miranda gesprochen. Er hatte getan, was er konnte, um Vectors aufgewühlte Gedanken zu beruhigen. Morgen würde er noch mit Harry reden. Jetzt war es allerdings an der Zeit, Severus aufzusuchen.

* * *

><p>Als sich die Tür zu Bibliothek öffnete, erwartete Severus Hermine dort stehen zu sehen. Er hatte sich bewusst in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, weil er alleine sein wollte. Nach dem Debakel beim Mittagessen, war er sich sicher, würde Hermine schon bald vor ihm stehen und sich entschuldigen oder erklären oder irgendwas anderes tun. Er schätzte, er sollte wahrhaftig wütend auf sie sein, aber es fiel ihm wirklich schwer, wütend auf sie zu bleiben, wenn sie all ihre Gryffindor-Wildheit zu seinem Schutz einsetzte, egal wie fehlgeleitet es ihm auch vorkommen mochte. Trotz all der Unannehmlichkeiten, die ihr Verhalten verursacht hatte, so linderte ihre Verteidigung doch wunde Stellen auf seiner Seele, von der er nicht gedacht hätte, dass sie nach all den Jahren noch existierten. So war er dann also doch recht enttäuscht, als er anstatt Hermine Albus vor sich stehen sah.<p>

„Albus?"

„Guten Abend, Severus. Wie geht's Ihnen? Ich hoffe, keine Nebenwirkungen von den heutigen… Ereignissen?"

Severus schnaubte. „Wenn Sie meinen, ob ich Hermine zurechtgewiesen und ihre unergründliche Zuneigung mir gegenüber abgewiesen habe, dann nein. Wenn Sie meinen, ob ich irgendeinen der Ordensmitglieder umgebracht habe, dann lautet die Antwort nein. Wenn Sie sich danach erkunden, ob ich eine kleine Unterhaltung mit Flitwick in Bezug auf Hermines kleinen Ausbruch hatte, damit er sie etwas in stabloser Magie unterrichtet, bevor sie uns das Haus noch niederbrennt, dann ist die Antwort ja."

Albus lachte. „Gut, gut."

Als Albus nur so dastand, fragte er schließlich: „Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Severus so etwas wie Unbehagen auf Albus' Gesicht zu erkennen, bevor der Mann schließlich das Wort ergriff: „Severus, Sie müssen etwas für mich tun."

„Selbstverständlich, Albus." Die Worte waren einstudiert. Das war vertraut – der Schulleiter wollte etwas und Severus tat alles, um ihm entgegenzukommen. Das war etwas, was Severus verstand.

Dann schenkte Albus ihm ein Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, welches gefüllt war mit liebevoller Zuneigung, bei der Severus den anderen Mann einfach nur verfluchen wollte. „Ein weiterer Gefallen, Severus. Der Letzte, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Der Letzte in einer langen Reihe, das muss ich gestehen." Albus fuhr über seinen Bart, seine Finger verflochten sich mit einigen Strähnen, als er in eine Ferne starrte, die Severus nicht sehen konnte.

Dieser unerwartete, gedankenverlorene Albus machte ihn nervös, aber seine eigene Ungeduld zwang ihn dazu, die nächste Frage zu stellen, als der Schulleiter weiterhin stumm verharrte. „Was brauchen Sie, Albus?"

Der abgeschweifte Blick kehrte schließlich zu ihm zurück, aber er wirkte noch immer nachdenklich. „Ich habe Sie in den letzten Jahren ziemlich missbraucht, nicht wahr? Ich habe mehr von Ihnen verlangt, als mir eigentlich zustand, oder?"

Das war nicht unbedingt das, was er erwartet hatte und er wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte, bis Albus fortfuhr: „Ich kann jedoch nicht sagen, dass es mir leidtut. Ich habe das getan, was getan werden musste und ich habe Sie gebraucht. Mir könnte jedoch das leidtun, was es Ihnen gekostet hat."

Schließlich fand Severus die richtigen Worte. „Was es mich gekostet hat? Wissen Sie das überhaupt?" Severus durchschritt den Raum, sein Körper plötzlich mit ruheloser Energie gefüllt. „Meine Güte, Albus, selbst ich weiß noch nicht einmal, was es mich gekostet hat."

Albus nickte, noch immer ruhig und ungestört von Severus' aufgewühlten Schritten. „Deshalb auch mein letzter Wunsch."

Eine plötzliche Müdigkeit erfasste ihn, als er seinen Kopf auf seine Brust fallen ließ und er an seinem Platz verharrte. „Was verlangen Sie jetzt noch von mir?"

„Ich will, dass Sie leben."

Da schoss sein Kopf nach oben. „Was?"

„Ich will, dass Sie leben. Leben Sie im Trotz zu alle dem, was ich und Tom Ihnen angetan haben. Leben Sie trotz der Prophezeiung oder der Matrix." Dann lachte Albus leise. „Leben Sie, um mich zu ärgern, mein Junge", fügte er dann voller Freude hinzu.

Er war viel zu geschockt, um irgendetwas zu sagen, und so stand er einfach nur regungslos da, während Albus ihn mit seinem verfluchten, funkelnden Lächeln bedachte, von denen man immer glauben musste, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. „Ich habe mich um Sie gesorgt, wissen Sie. Bitte, das dürfen Sie niemals anzweifeln."

Dann, noch während Severus wie vom Donner erschlagen dastand, verließ Albus das Zimmer und die Tür leise hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

><p>Nervös stand Hermine in dem engen Flur und starrte Severus' Tür an. Sie hatte vorhin gesehen, wie er in der Bibliothek verschwunden war, geflohen vor den wissbegierigen und neugierigen Blicken der Ordensmitglieder, sein Ausdruck fern und verschlossen. Sie kannte diesen Blick, also hatte sie ihn in Ruhe gelassen, als sich erneut bei ihm zu entschuldigen und hatte weiterhin mit Harry und Ron zusammengearbeitet und dabei selbst das Geflüster um sie herum ignoriert. Mit erhobenem Kopf hatte sie ihr Bestes gegeben, aber ihre Gedanken drifteten immer zu dem Mann im oberen Stockwerk ab. <em>Grundgütiger und barmherziger Merlin, sie hatte alles total vermasselt<em>. Aber sie konnte das Gespräch mit ihm auch nur so lange aufschieben. Sie hatte sogar schamlos das Wissen der Elfen, wo sich alles und jeder im Haus befand, ausgenutzt, damit sie ihr sagten, wann er von der Bibliothek in sein Zimmer gehen würde.

Und jetzt stand sie mit pochendem Herzen und schweißnassen Handflächen vor seiner Tür. Sie hatte alles genau durchgeplant. Dann hatte sie alles mit ihrem kleinen Theater von heute Mittag ruiniert und jetzt wusste sie nicht, wie er auf sie reagieren würde und schon gar nicht wusste sie, wie er auf ihren anderen Wunsch reagieren würde. Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war es ermüdend sich ständig einem mürrischen Severus gegenüberstehen zu sehen. Sie konnte nicht auf den Tag warten, wo er sich mal einer mürrischen Hermine gegenübersehen würde. Ermutigt durch diesen amüsierten Gedanken, kratzte sie ihren letzten Mut zusammen und klopfte leicht an seine Tür. Einen Moment später wurde sie von Hermines Lieblings-Severus geöffnet - weißes Hemd und lässig, oder wie ihr Verstand ständig beharrte – der aufgeknöpfte Severus.

Sein finsterer Blick verwandelte sich in etwas Einladerendes, wenn auch leicht nervös, als er erkannte, wer sie war. „Hermine?"

„Darf ich reinkommen?" Sie presste die Worte heraus, bevor sie ihre Nerven verlor.

Da zog er überrascht seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich-"

Ihr entging nicht, wie sein Blick kurz den Flur hinunterhuschte. „Bitte?"

Er betrachtete sie für einen langen Moment, bevor er schließlich leicht nickte. Er trat zur Seite, öffnete die Tür noch ein Stückchen. Als sie das Zimmer betrat, seufzte sie erleichtert auf. Die erste Hürde war gemeistert.

Das Zimmer hatte sich seit dem letzten Sommer nicht sonderlich verändert, noch immer schäbig und dürftig möbliert. Sein einziges Möbelstück war ein enges Bett, ein Nachttisch und ein kleiner Schreibtisch. Es amüsierte sie zu sehen, dass Severus weiterhin den extra Stuhl und die Vorhänge von seiner Genesung behalten hatte. Es wärmte ihr Herz zu sehen, dass er trotz ihrer Zeit, wo sie nicht miteinander gesprochen hatte, er noch immer einen Teil von _ihr_ behalten hatte.

„Es ist schon spät. Stimmt etwas nicht?" Sie hing einen Augenblick der Verwunderung nach, dass Worte, die sie noch vor einem Jahr verjagt hätten, in ihren Ohren jetzt müde klangen.

Sie konnte nur ihren Kopf schütteln. Eine seiner Augenbrauen zog sich hoch und sie wusste, sie hatte das Ende der Fahnenstange seiner Geduld erreicht. Wenn man es mit Severus zu tun hatte, dann war es immer besser, gleich das zu sagen, was sie dachte. Anderenfalls fügte er seine eigenen Schattierungen und Interpretationen hinzu. Also verknotete sie ihre Finger, damit sie nicht herumzappelte, und traf dann direkt seinen Blick. „Ich wollte mich für heute Nachmittag entschuldigen. Ich weiß-"

Mit einem übertrieben Seufzen unterbrach er sie. „Ein Teil von mir wünschte, er könnte wütend auf dich sein."

„Und die anderen Teile?"

„Haben erkannt, dass du nicht du wärst, wenn du irgendwie anders wärst und dass ich mich einfach damit abfinden muss, wenn meine Würde von jetzt an, an allen Fronten behelligt werden wird."

Hermine versteckte ein Lächeln hinter ihrer Hand und fragte sich, wie sie ihn jemals als humorlos betrachten konnte.

„War das dann alles?"

„Nein. Da gibt es noch was."

Wieder wanderte die Augenbraue nach oben. Diesmal versteckte sie ihr Lächeln nicht. „Ich bin auch hier, um dich zu verführen." Wenn sie nicht so nervös gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie bei seinem alarmierten Blick, und wie schnell er sich von ihr entfernte, aufgelacht.

„Granger!"

Da lachte sie dann, ein leises Lachen, welches seine Gesichtszüge nicht im Geringsten beruhigte. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Es ist nur… Heute Nachmittag und morgen und… und…" Sie zuckte befangen und beschämt mit ihren Schultern. „Ich habe eine ganz neue Wertschätzung für diese klischeehaften Romanzen entdeckt."

„Romanzen…" Ungläubig verstummte er. „Weißt du überhaupt, was du da sagst?"

Er hatte sie noch nicht rausgeschmissen. Schnell verbuchte sie es als kleinen Sieg und die Worte sprudelten aus ihr heraus. „Alles vereinigt sich morgen und zugleich habe ich das Gefühl, dass alles auseinanderfallen wird."

„Hermine-"

Sie kannte diesen Ton – Verzweiflung vermischt mit Geduld und Ablehnung. „Nein", unterbrach sie ihn, bevor er ihre Ängste beschwichtigen oder ihr das ausreden konnte. „Ich habe Angst. Ich fürchte mich vor dem bevorstehenden Kampf. Ich sorge mich um meine Freunde und wer in dem Kampf alles sterben könnte. Ich fürchte mich..." Die Worte erstickten sie und sie musste einmal tief durchatmen, bevor sie fortfahren konnte. „Ich habe eine Todesangst dich zu verlieren. Und ich weiß, was du alles über Wahrscheinlichkeiten und Möglichkeiten gesagt hast, aber das kann meine Angst kein bisschen lindern. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, bevor ich nicht weiß, was es heißt alles von dir – in all deiner komplizierten, höhnischen Herrlichkeit – gehabt zu haben."

Nachdem alle Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten, musste sie nach Luft schnappen. Ihr gesamter Körper kämpfte damit, die Luft zu bekommen, die sie brauchte.

Sie starrten sich beide wie erstarrt an, keiner wusste genau, was sonst noch zu sagen war oder was der nächste Schritt sein könnte. Dann sah sie, wie sich sein Ausdruck veränderte. Es war nur unterschwellig, aber sie war ziemlich gut darin geworden, diese ausdruckslose Maske zu deuten. Ein leichtes Zusammenziehen seiner Augenwinkel und ein knappes nach Luftschnappen und sie wusste, sie hatte verloren. „Du weist mich ab. Warum, Severus?"

Für einen kurzen Moment wirkte sein Blick geplagt, doch dann war es verschwunden. „Es ist keine Zurückweisung. Ich will nicht, dass dies aus Angst passiert und eine impulsive Begegnung wird, die du irgendwann bereuen wirst."

„Ich werde nicht-" Doch dann schüttelte sie nur mit ihrem Kopf. „Vergiss es", seufzte sie. Jetzt mit ihm zu streiten würde rein gar nichts bringen, egal, wie sehr sie ihn auch anschreien wollte, was für ein absoluter sturer Idiot er sei. Also sammelte sie ihre jetzt etwas ramponierte Würde zusammen und drehte sich um. Bei der Tür blieb sie stehen. „Solltest du deine Meinung noch ändern, dann weißt du ja, wo ich bin."

Sie dachte, sie müsste gleich weinen, aber da waren keine Tränen. Stattdessen stolperten nur weitere Worte aus ihrem Mund, als sie die Treppen hinunter ging.

„Trottel."

„Schwachkopf."

„Arschloch."

„Erbärmlicher Armleuchter eines mutterlosen Armleuchters."

„Mistkerl."

Diese Litanei folgte ihr die Treppe hinunter und sie hoffte mit jedem weiteren Schritt, dass er jedes einzelne Wort davon hörte.

* * *

><p>Severus saß auf der Kante an seinem Bettende, seine Ellbogen abgestützt auf seinen Knien, während sich seine Fingerspitzen vor seinen Lippen trafen. Beinahe regungslos verharrte er dort, nur ein leichtes Heben und Senken seiner Brust und ein langsames Blinzeln, als er in die nicht vorhandene Ferne starrte, ließ vermuten, dass er nicht von einem Unbeweglichkeitszauber getroffen worden war. Seine körperliche Regungslosigkeit bildete einen drastischen Kontrast zu der wilden Rotation seiner Gedanken und Gefühlen.<p>

Er vermisste schon beinahe die Tage, wenn seine einzige emotionale Ruhestörung eine Begegnung mit Potter oder ein Ruf des Dunklen Lords gewesen war. Diese Tage erschienen ihm jetzt so einfach. Er konnte ihre Dreistigkeit kaum glauben. Nein, das stimmte so nicht. Er konnte es durchaus glauben. Ihr Handeln war genau das, was er von… er wollte schon _Gryffindor_ denken. Das passte aber auch nicht. Sie einfach nur aufgrund ihres Hauses zu kennzeichnen, berührte noch nicht einmal die Oberfläche. Sie war so viel mehr als nur ‚Gryffindor'. Hermine war kühn und manchmal penetrant. Ihre Gefühle griffen tief und sie schämte sich nicht, sie auch zu zeigen.

_Ist das nicht einer der Gründe, warum du dich zu ihr hingezogen fühlst?_

Hermine war eine junge, gesunde Frau, die in der Blüte ihres Lebens stand und sich einer Leben oder Tod Situation gegenübersah. Es war nicht unbedingt so, als ob er nie darüber nachgedacht hätte… sich nie vorgestellt hätte, wie es sein würde seine Daumen in ihr weiches Fleisch unter ihren Knien zu drücken oder wie es sich anfühlte, von ihren Schenkeln gehalten zu werden. Doch selbst wenn diese Gedanken durch seinen Kopf gerast waren, tadelte er sich, sie überhaupt gehabt zu haben.

_Ich bin ein Trottel._

Sie war zu ihm gekommen, offen in ihrem Verlangen und Wünschen und er hatte sie abgewiesen. Er hatte sie wegen ihrer Ängste gerügt, aber ließ er nicht auch zu, von seinen eigenen Ängsten kontrolliert zu werden? So viele Ängste und ein Leben lang Vorsicht. Aber konnte er seine Hand ausstrecken und sich das nehmen, was er auch wollte? War das nicht seine größte Angst – möglicherweise einfach nur sein Leben niederzulegen, wenn es nichts gab, was er verlieren konnte. Sich niederlegen, wenn er jetzt einen Geschmack von dem hatte, was die Zukunft für ihn bereithalten könnte… könnte er das wirklich tun? Konnte er so selbstlos sein? So stark? So furchtlos?

Die Antwort war, er wusste es nicht.

* * *

><p>Hermine war noch nicht komplett eingeschlafen, als sich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete, sondern schwebte irgendwo zwischen Bewusstsein und ihren Träumen.<p>

„Severus?" Sie blinzelte bei seiner Erscheinung vor ihr.

Das Mondlicht erleuchtete nur teilweise das kleine Zimmer und für einen kurzen Augenblick, war sie sich nicht sicher, was sie sah. Severus stand noch im Durchgang, sein Hemd noch immer aufgeknöpft, seine Haare durcheinander, so als ob er mehrmals mit seinen Fingern dadurch gefahren wäre. Aber am Erstaunlichsten war, Hermine konnte unter seinen Hosenbeinen lange, elegante Füße erkennen. Plötzlich waren Bilder aus einer lang vergangenen Nacht, als sie vor ihm aufgetaucht war, in ihrem Kopf. Da hatte er sie gefragt: ‚Sind Sie echt?' Jetzt verstand sie seine Frage und stellte sie ihm. „Bist du nur ein Traum?"

Er scharrte leicht mit seinen Füßen, seinen Ausdruck konnte sie nur als Nervosität beschreiben, ein Blick, der nicht zu dem Severus passte, den sie kannte. „Ich-" Dann verstummte er.

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Sie war jetzt hellwach, als sie ihn beobachtete.

Langsam ging Severus auf das Bett zu, eine flüssige Eleganz in seinen Schritten, die ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. „Das ist es, was du willst? Bin ich wirklich deine Wahl?" Seine Stimme so leise, ihr Klang glitt über ihre Haut und ließ auf ihren Weg eine Gänsehaut zurück.

„Ja."

„Das ist Wahnsinn."

Etwas von ihrer Anspannung fiel von ihr ab. _Wie konnte sie diesen Mann nicht lieben?_ „Vermutlich", stimmte sie ihm zu. „Aber ich könnte morgen sterben. Du könntest morgen sterben."

Er näherte sich ihr nicht weiter und Hermine erkannte, sie würde auf ihn zugehen müssen, um diesen ersten Schritt zu wagen, bevor sie ihn in der Mitte traf. Aber dann war es vielleicht das, worauf er zählte. Dass sie sie beide auf das nächste Level stieß, indem sie diesen einen Schritt vortrat, den er nicht mehr nehmen konnte, sei es aus Angst oder einem Leben, welches er zu lange in Vorsicht gelebt hatte.

Sie glitt aus dem Bett. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht, als sie an ihn vorbei huschte und die Tür verschloss, der Klang des Metallschlüssels hallte laut in der Stille. Sie ging zurück zu ihm, stellte sich vor ihm, nackte Zehen stießen an nackte Zehen. Dieser Anblick ließ sie amüsiert grinsen.

Er überraschte sie, als er sie an sich heranzog und sie gegen seinen harten Körper drückte. Er war solch ein Widerspruch – drücken, ziehen, wollen, nicht wollen. „Ich werde aus dir einfach nicht schlau", murmelte sie gegen sein Hemd.

Da lachte er leise auf. „Dann passen wir gut zusammen, denn du verwirrst mich jede Sekunde neu. Aber vielmehr als das, jagst du mir eine Heidenangst ein."

Ihre Wange rieb gegen seine Brust, sie spürte seinen starken Herzschlag gegen seine Brust, der wilde Rhythmus ein absoluter Kontrast zu seiner anscheinend ruhigen und distanzierten Hülle. Leicht drehte sie ihren Kopf, fuhr mit ihren Lippen über die entblößte Hautstelle an seinem Kragen und spürte, wie sich seine Finger in ihre Schultern vergruben, bevor sie ihre Arme hinunterfuhren.

Wagemutig hob sie ihre Hand und öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes. „Ich will dich nicht ängstigen."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Doch dadurch wird es nicht weniger wahr."

Er beobachtete sie konzentriert, als sie den nächsten Knopf öffnete, aber er schwieg weiterhin. Sie begann unter diesem hitzigen Blick zu zittern. „Dann darf es niemals herauskommen, dass der meist gefürchtete Lehrer Hogwarts Angst vor mir hat. Das würde deinen Ruf zerstören."

„Unverschämtheit."

Das Wort wurde mit seiner typischen akribischen Professor-Snape-Abneigung gesprochen, aber es stand in einem völligen Widerspruch zu seinen warmen Händen auf ihren Körper.

Sie lehnte sich leicht zurück, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Es ist ein schrecklicher Charakterfehler. Zusammen mit Rechthaberei, der Fähigkeit, dich bloßzustellen und eine Neigung hervorzupreschen, ohne sich vorher umzusehen."

Sein Blick war ernst, aber sie konnte das Lachen in seinen Augen erkennen. „Du vergisst Sturheit."

Da stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, legte ihre Lippen auf die seinen, dankte ihm, dass er bei ihrer kleinen Albernheit mitspielte.

„Das ist keine Schwäche", murmelte sie.

„Nein", stimmte er ihr zu, als sie sich zurückzog. „Ich schätze, wenn man es mit mir zutun hat, dann ist Sturheit vermutlich ein Segen."

Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Knurren, die Worte heiser, als sie über sie glitten. „Ich habe dich nicht zurückgewiesen."

„Ich weiß."

„Wir müssen auch noch über deine bedauernswerte Ausdrucksweise reden." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Diesmal absichtlich. „Erbärmlicher Armleuchter eines mutterlosen Armleuchters?"

Sie schnaubte lachend. „So hat meine Oma am liebsten meinen Opa genannt." Sie öffnete den letzten Knopf und sah dabei zu, wie sich sein Hemd teilte. Einer ihrer Finger fuhr über seine entblößte Haut, kräuselte das feine dunkle Haar über seine Bauchmuskeln. „Bring mir später bei richtig zu fluchen."

Er schnappte nach Luft, als sie ihre Handfläche auf seine Haut legte. „Also schön."

„Severus." Sie wusste nicht, wie sie das sagen sollte, was sie wollte. Nur so weit würde ihr Gryffindor-Mut sie bringen und nicht weiter, aber er schien es zu verstehen, als er die Rückseite ihres Nachthemdes in seiner Faust umklammerte und langsam hochzog.

Sie hatte eigentlich einen wilden Blick erwartet. Etwas in der Liga wie diese leidenschaftlichen Küsse, die sie bisher geteilt hatten, die, die ihr immer den Atem raubten und ihren Verstand vernichteten. Sie war überrascht, als bei der ersten Berührung seiner Lippen sanft war. Sie erwiderte den leichten Druck und wurde mit einem zweiten Kuss belohnt, diesmal etwas fester, und dennoch erstaunlich in seiner Sanftmut. Hermine schmolz komplett dahin. Jedes Zögern oder jegliche Angst, diesen Schritt wirklich zu gehen, waren wie dahingeschmolzen.

Er musste das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen gespürt haben. „Warum grinst du?", fragte er, als er sich gerade weit genug von ihr entfernte, um auf sie hinab zu blicken.

Ihr Grinsen wurde nur noch größer. „Weil du nie das bist, was die Leute von dir erwarten."

Da zog er fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie küsste ihn erneut. „Das ist etwas Gutes", erklärte sie.

Das schien er zu akzeptieren, während die Hand, die noch immer ihr Nachthemd umklammerte, den Stoff weiter nach oben zog. Die Hand, die bisher locker auf ihrer Hüfte gelegen hatte, glitt jetzt ihren Rücken nach oben. Seine warme Haut zu spüren ließ sie nach Luft schnappen und sich in die Berührung zu lehnen.

„Hmm, empfindlich."

Sie schnappte abgehackt nach Luft, als die Hand sie gegen ihn drückte, seine entblößte Brust brannte durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Nachthemdes. Seine Lippen fuhren hinunter zu dem sensiblen Punkt hinter ihrem linken Ohr, doch bevor er fortfuhr, lag sein Atem heiß auf ihrer Haut. „Doch dann habe ich bemerkt, scheinst du eine… besondere Faszination für meine Hände entwickelt zu haben."

Hermines Knie begannen zu zittern.

Die Hand, die bisher noch flach auf seiner Brust gelegen hatte, glitt jetzt hinauf zu seiner Schulter, um dort nach Halt zu suchen. Die andere schlang sich um seinen Nacken, vergrub sich in seinen Haaren, während Severus seine gefährlichste Waffe auf eine Art und Weise einsetzte – seine Stimme und seine Worte – von der Hermine niemals gewagt hatte zu träumen.

„Stell die nur vor, was meine Hände alles mit dir machen könnten." Diese beharrliche Stimme raunte, als besagte Hand ihre Wirbelsäule hinauffuhr und noch mehr von ihrem Nachthemd mit sich zog. Sie konnte den Schauer, von dem ihr Körper erfasst wurde, nicht unterdrücken. Seine Hände waren weder weich noch sanft, sondern vernarbt und verhornt. Sie konnte jede raue Berührung auf ihrer Haut spüren, aber sie waren zugleich auch sicher und wissend und sie hatte mehr als nur eine Fantasie von ihnen gehabt.

„Severus." Sein Name war ein leises nach Luft schnappen.

Ein tiefes Lachen war zu hören und Hermine erkannte, sie musste ihre Augen geschlossen haben. Sie zwang sich sie zu öffnen, nur um zu sehen, wie Severus auf sie hinabblickte, seine Lippen verzogen zu einem trägen Lächeln, seine Augen so dunkel, dass sie sich darin verlieren könnte. Geschwind stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und drückte ihre Lippen unter sein Kinn, verteilte kleine Küsse an der feinen Linie, wo sein Hemd geöffnet war. Er seufzte leise, seine andere Hand glitt jetzt denselben feurigen Weg entlang ihre Wirbelsäule hinauf.

_Worte,_ beharrte ihr vernebelter Verstand, gib ihm die Worte. Sie war Hermine Granger. Sie konnte mit Worten umgehen. Sie war gut darin, Worte zu verwenden. _Wenn doch nur seine Fingerspitzen aufhören würden, _dachte sie, doch dann verwarf sie rasch diesen Gedanken. Sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass diese Hände und Finger jemals aufhörten.

_Worte,_ beharrte weiterhin ihr Gehirn.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und Hermines Zunge hinterließ eine Spur über sein Schlüsselbein. „Starke, fähige Hände", stimmte sie zu, zufrieden, dass sie die richtigen Worte durch ihre wirren Gedanken finden konnte. „Ich liebe es, dich beim Arbeiten zu beobachten. Ich kann mir vorstellen…", doch da verstummte sie, da die Hermine in der Wirklichkeit nicht so direkt war, wie die Hermine in ihrem Kopf.

Eine Hand verließ ihren Rücken, um ihren Kopf zu umfassen. Diesmal küsste er sie hart, sein Mund verlangte von ihr, den ihren zu öffnen. Sie stöhnte voller Erwartung leise auf, als sich ihre Zungenspitzen trafen.

Aber allzu bald zog er sich wieder zurück, selbst als ein leises Knurren des Protests ihre Kehle verließ. „Wenn du irgendwann so weit bist, dann können wir deine Vorstellungen mit den meinen vergleichen."

Eine schwindelerregende Hitze erfasste sie, vernichtete all ihre nächsten Worte, als ihre – sehr lebhafte – Fantasie all die Dinge heraufbeschwor, die sie die Jahre über gelesen oder von denen sie gehört hatte. Sie schrieb es ihren kreisenden Gedanken zu, dass sie nicht mitbekam, wie seine Hände jetzt endgültig ihr Nachthemd über ihren Kopf zogen. Panik und so etwas Beklemmung erfasste sie und vertrieb alle betörenden Gedanken, als ihr Instinkt sie dazu aufrief, sich vor seinem Blick zu bedecken und sämtliche Unsicherheiten und Ängste auf einmal um ihre Aufmerksamkeit kämpften.

„Ich…"

Er fing ihre Hände und zog sie zu sich heran und sie vergaß ihre Panik und Schüchternheit und so ziemlich alles andere auch, da ihre Gedanken wieder in diesen verwirrenden Strudel gezogen wurden.

Nackte Haut auf nackte Haut und atemberaubende Küsse später konnte Hermine an nichts anderes mehr denken. Während einer kurzen Unterbrechung, in der sie beide nach Luft schnappen mussten, platzte es aus ihr heraus: „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll." Die Worte waren ihr unangenehm und sie lief vor Scham rot an. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war ihren Altersunterschied und den Grad ihrer Erfahrungen ansprechen, aber sie wollte unbedingt ehrlich mit ihm sein.

Er hielt kurz inne. „Das hatte ich… bereits angenommen." Einer seiner Finger strich oberhalb ihrer Brüste über ihre Haut, bevor er weiter hinunter wanderte. „Ich werde mich bemühen, es dir so angenehm wie möglich zu machen."

Sie wölbte sich, nicht in der Lage etwas anderes zu machen, als sich in seine Berührung zu lehnen. Hermine lachte freudig, wenn auch etwas nervös auf. Überlass es ruhig Severus so formal bei einem Unterfangen wie diesem hier zu klingen. Sie streckte sich nach oben und küsste ihn leicht, als seine Finger über ihren Körper fuhren. „Das habe ich nie bezweifelt." Sie küsste ihn erneut. „Du warst noch nie ein Mann, der irgendwas halbherzig gemacht hat."

* * *

><p>Severus hatte während der letzten Jahre eine Anzahl an Frauen gehabt. Als Lily James Potter geheiratet hatte, hatte er seine Wut und seinen Schmerz auf die niederträchtigste Möglichkeit überhaupt ertrunken, irgendwo in den dunkelsten Ecken der Nockturngasse. Seine Freunde, die, die irgendwann dann auch zu seinen begleitenden Todessern wurden, hatten ihn nur weiterhin angestachelt.<p>

Irgendwann war er diesen gefühllosen Begegnungen gegenüber überdrüssig geworden, da sie nichts taten, um das schmerzende Loch, welches Lily hinterlassen hatte, zu füllen. Nach einer Weile wurden diese Begegnungen zu einer Routine. Wenn sein Körper nach Erlösung verlangte, dann hatte er sie aufgesucht. Es war leidenschaftslos und kalt, aber letztendlich effektiv und diskret genug, dass er sich nicht um seine Stellung innerhalb der Todesser oder als seine Anstellung als ein Lehrer in Hogwarts sorgen musste. Es war jetzt seine eigene Vergangenheit, die ihn innehalten ließ. Er hatte sie benutzt. Sie gevögelt. Sie gekauft und für ihre Zeit bezahlt. Er hatte nie eine von ihnen geliebt. Keine von ihnen hatte ihm gegenüber so etwas wie Zuneigung gezeigt. Unerklärlicherweise war er ziemlich nervös, als Hermine mit ihren vertrauenden und liebenden Augen zu ihm aufblickte.

Noch während seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut fuhren, verwunderte ihn ihr Vertrauen in ihn. Vorhin hatte sie sich noch wegen ihrer Blöße geschämt und jetzt stand sie in nichts weiter als einen Slip vor ihm und vertraute ihm.

„Küss mich?" Ihre Worte waren atemlos und leise.

Solch einen Wunsch konnte er nicht ausschlagen. „Du genießt das Küssen." Dann platzierte er einen stichelnden Kuss auf ihre Lippen, bevor er sich auf die Linie zwischen ihrem Kinn und ihrem Ohr konzentrierte. „Es wird noch mehr Küsse geben", hauchte er, genoss den Schauer, den seine Worte hervorriefen.

Dann legte er langsam seine Hand flach auf sie und schubste sie leicht. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. Severus belohnte sie mit einem weiteren Kuss. Schritt für Schritt, Kuss für Kuss, manövrierte er sie durch das Zimmer, bis sie da Bett erreichten. Er schluckte ihr überraschtes „Oh" mit einem innigen Kuss, während sie mit ihren Oberschenkeln gegen ihr Bett stieß.

Hermine brauchte kein weiteres Drängen von ihm, sondern hüpfte eifrig auf das Bett, krabbelte ganz zurück, bis sie am Kopfende lag. Er nahm sich die Zeit, um sein weißes Hemd, welches sie vorhin aufgeknöpft hatte, auszuziehen und legte dann seine Hände auf seine Hosenknöpfe. Da hielt er kurz inne, schielte zu ihr hinüber. Ihr Blick war vollkommen auf seine Hände und die Erektion konzentriert, die seine Hosen anspannten, ihre Lippe hielt sie zwischen ihren Zähen gefangen. Sie atmete schwer, durch diese Bewegung fiel und hob sich ihre Brust schon beinahe hypnotisierend.

„Zieh sie aus."

Die Worte waren leise aber deutlich. Er löste die Knöpfe und entledigte sich dann der störenden Kleidung. Innerhalb eines kurzen Augenblickes lag er auf ihr auf dem Bett, seine Hände und Beine umklammerten ihren Körper.

Hermine summte zustimmend, ein Geräusch, welches Severus langsam verstand und sie von sich gab, wenn sie glücklich und zufrieden war. Da stellte sich doch Frage, welche anderen Geräusche er ihr noch entlocken konnte. Als Antwort darauf attackierte er erneut ihre Lippen, diesmal etwas härter und aggressiver. Sie erwiderte ihn auf wundervolle Weise, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, wölbte ihren Körper, um den Platz zwischen ihnen zu schließen, wodurch er schließlich komplett auf ihr drauflag.

Ihre Wärme entflammte ihn und sein Blut rauschte durch seinen Körper, aber nichts konnte ihn darauf vorbereiten, als Hermine schließlich ihre Beine öffnete und Severus zwischen ihre Schenkel fiel.

* * *

><p>Hermine lag träge gegen Severus, ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust, während sie seinem stetigen Herzschlag lauschte. <em>Barmherziger Merlin. Sie schuldete Lavender und Parvati eine Entschuldigung. Ganz zu schweigen davon, sollten sie alle den bevorstehenden Kampf überstehen, dann würde sie sich sämtliche Bücher und Zeitschriften von Lavender ausleihen. <em>

Sie summte zufrieden und verlagerte leicht ihr Gewicht. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals eingeschlafen zu sein.

* * *

><p>Sie lag ausgebreitet neben ihm, ihr Körper bedeckte halb den seinen, ihr Haar ein Durcheinander aus Locken verdeckte ihr Gesicht. Er kämpfte damit, nicht zu lachen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie sich nicht wie eine elegante Blume neben ihn legen oder sich wie eine benutzte Jungfrau auf die andere Seite legen würde. Nein, Hermine Granger übernahm alles – seinen Körper und das Bett – genau, wie sie auch jeden anderen Teil in seinem Leben übernommen hatte. Ihre Gliedmaßen und dieses verfluchtes Haar waren jetzt unvermeidlich um ihn herum geschlungen.<p>

Nun, bemerkte der zynische Teil in ihm, unvermeidlich, wie lange sein langes Leben noch anhalten würde. Er glaubte jedoch nicht, dass selbst ihr Haar ihn zu irgendeinem Leben nach dem Tod verfolgen würde. Der Arm, der willkürlich über seine Brust geworfen war, festigte sich kurz um seine Rippen, bevor sie sich wieder entspannte, fast zeitgleich zu seinen trüben Gedanken.

_Wie war er nur hier hingekommen? _Wenn man ihm vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, dass sich Hermine Granger in der Nacht vor dem Kampf gegen Voldemort um ihn geschlungen liegen würde, dann hätte er sie alle für verrückt gehalten. Es war alles so unglaublich seltsam, so unvorstellbar.

Er gähnte in die Dunkelheit.

Und doch war er warm und gesättigt und seltsamerweise wurde er geliebt. _So unglaublich seltsam,_ war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor der Schlaf ihn übermannte.

* * *

><p>Hermine erwachte bei dem Klang ihres Namens. Müde blinzelnd fand sie Severus gekleidet in seiner Zaubertränkemeister-Aufmachung steif vor ihrem Bett stehen.<p>

„Severus?"

„Guten Morgen."

„Guten… was?" Sie war müde und morgens nie sonderlich aufnahmefähig. Aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, so sollte der Morgen nach dem ersten Sex nicht aussehen. Zumindest konnte sie sich nicht an dieses Szenario aus irgendeinem der etwas verruchteren Bücher ihrer Mutter erinnern. Dann auch wieder, dachte sie, war das hier Severus. Nichts mit ihm verlief so, wie sie es angenommen hatte. In dem Versuch aufzuwachen, streckte sie sich und zuckte dann zusammen, als sich eine Serie von tief liegenden Schmerzen zu Wort meldete.

„Trink das hier."

Drei kleine Phiolen wurden ihr unter die Nase gehalten. Sie erkannte nur eine davon. „Schmerzlinderung und…"

Er verlagerte unbehaglich sein Gewicht und räusperte sich. „Schmerzlinderung, etwas, was eine ungewollte Schwangerschaft verhindert und ein leichter Heilungstrank. Es wird dir helfen." Er sah sie direkt an, aber sie konnte die Anspannung in seinen Schultern erkennen. Er war nervös, schon beinahe argwöhnisch und sie erkannte, dass ihr Handeln jetzt, vielleicht sogar noch mehr als das vom gestrigen Abend, ihn wieder in die Flucht schlagen könnte.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, aber eher nach seiner Hand als nach den Phiolen. Mit einer schnellen Drehung glitt sie aus dem Bett und stand vollkommen nackt vor ihm. Sie konnte bereits die Röte spüren, aber die Scham war dem Anblick, wie sich seine Pupillen vergrößerten und nur noch dunkler wurden, absolut wert.

Langsam trank sie jeden einzelnen Trank, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn leicht auf seine Lippen. „Danke, Severus. Das war wirklich lieb von dir, so an mich zu denken."

Sie beobachtete, wie sich jetzt bei ihm eine Schamesröte auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete. „Geh wieder zurück ins Bett." Die Worte waren grob, aber nicht sein Ton und Hermine versteckte ein Lächeln gegen ihre Schulter, als sie wieder unter die warme Decke kletterte. Sie wog sich in dieser Wärme, während Severus begann, sich auf ihren womöglich letzten Tag vorzubereiten.

* * *

><p>Die Stimmung am Grimmauldplatz war angespannt, während jeder von ihnen auf den Abend wartete. Es half auch nicht, dass es bis zum Platzen mit den Leuten gefüllt war, die heute Abend losziehen würden. Das alte Haus war groß, aber so viele Menschen auf einen Haufen, gereizt und angespannt, war ein aufkommendes Desaster. Um die Dinge noch zu verschlimmern und Hermines Nerven nur noch weiter zu strapazieren, hatte sie Severus, seit er heute in den frühen Morgenstunden ihr Bett verlassen hatte, nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte sich nicht zurückgezogen oder verhielt sich, als ob er es bereuen würde und er hatte ihr den Heilungs- und Schmerztrank gegeben, also litt sie nicht an irgendwelcher nachhaltigen, jungfräulichen Unsicherheit. Aber sie hätte ihn gerne gesehen. Er beruhigte sie und sie konnte jetzt wirklich etwas Ruhe gebrauchen.<p>

Aber es sollte nicht sein und schon allzu bald war es so weit. Erst dann erschien Severus, sein Blick vollkommen verschlossen. Die anderen Ordensmitglieder machten ihm Platz, als er durch die Menge Schritt und sich neben sie stellte. Sie konnte die Kälte, die sie immer mit seiner Okklumentik in Verbindung brachte, spüren. Er redete nicht, aber nickte ihr zu. Im Moment, wusste sie, würde sie nicht mehr von ihm bekommen. Jetzt war sie etwas klüger und drängte ihn nicht, sondern ließ ihm seinen Platz.

Stattdessen sah sie sich in dem Zimmern, gefüllt mit all den Hexen und Zauberern, um. Sie waren wirklich ein zerklüfteter Haufen und sie musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Sie sahen irgendwelchen Soldaten, die Hermine im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, noch nicht einmal ähnlich. Anstatt in irgendwelchen Tarnuniformen waren die Menschen um sie herum mit irgendwelchen farbenfrohen Roben und dämlichen Hüten bekleidet. Niemand von ihnen sah so aus, als ob sie gleich in den Krieg ziehen würden.

Jetzt ging es nur noch darum, auf Percys Signal zu warten. Sie schielte hinüber zu Ron und Harry. Rons Gesicht war rot angelaufen, aber seine Lippen hatte er zu einer harten, dünnen Linie verzogen. Harry war ruhig, seine einzige Bewegung war sein Zauberstab, der immer wieder in seiner Hand auftauchte und dann wieder verschwand. Sie fürchtete sich davor Severus anzusehen, fürchtete sich, dass ihre Ängste sie übermannen würde, sollte sie ihn wirklich ansehen. Aber sie konnte seine solide Gegenwart hinter sich spüren, stark und beständig, während die Kälte ihre magischen Sinne umspielte. Spontan drehte sie ihre Hand nach hinten und war zugleich überrascht als auch unglaublich dankbar, als seine verhornten Finger die ihren berührten.

Dann erschien Percys Patronus im Zimmer. Die Schutzschilde des Ministeriums waren unten.

„Geht." Harrys Stimme war leise, aber jeder Einzelne vernahm sie klar und deutlich.

Einzeln und paarweise oder in kleinen Gruppen, ganz abhängig von ihrer zugewiesenen Aufgabe, verschwanden die Menschen, die sie als ihre Freunde und Familie betrachtete, durch einen illegalen Portschlüssel oder durch Apparation, bis nur noch Hermine und Severus zurückblieben.

Sie mussten warten. Sie hasste es, zu warten. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Severus?"

Er erkannte die Angst und Liebe nicht in ihrer Stimme an, als er ihren Blick mied. „Deine Freunde verlassen sich auf dich", flüsterte er stattdessen. Sein Ton war ausdruckslos. Für jeden anderen würde er wie der bekannte Mistkerl klingen, der er oftmals war, aber Hermine sah das leichte Zittern, welches seinen Körper erfasst hatte. Die Liebe für ihn riss in ihrem Inneren, da sie wusste, es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte, um es aufzuhalten. Also tat sie das, was sie wollte. Sie umklammerte mit beiden Händen seine Roben und zog einen überraschten Severus zu sich hinunter, gerade so weit, um seine Lippen zu berühren. Der Kuss war kurz und hart, aber unmissverständlich in seiner Bedeutung. Und für alle Fälle sollte er denken, sie würde jetzt _Hinterhältigen Slytherin_ mit ihm spielen, was ihre Motive betraf, flüsterte sie wild gegen seine Lippen: „Ich liebe dich."

Als sie sich zurückzog, schoss so etwas wie Angst über seine Gesichtszüge. „Hermine-"

Wild schüttelte sie mit ihrem Kopf. „Nein. Ich liebe dich. Wag es nicht zu sterben."

Bevor er ihr irgendwie darauf antworten konnte, zischte er, umfasste seinen Arm mit dem Dunklen Mal. Voldemort rief seine Todesser. Die Verbindung zwischen ihnen allen war jetzt geöffnet. Mit wild pochendem Herzen schlang Hermine ihre Arme um Severus, als dieser sie disapparierte und dem Ruf des Dunklen Lords folgte.


	48. Zwei (M)

**Zwei (M)**

* * *

><p><strong>Anmerkung: <strong>Von diesem Kapitel gibt es eine zweite Version mit dem Rating PG. Die beiden Kapitel sind identisch, die PG-Version ist lediglich weniger anzüglich. Bitte lest nur das, was euch zusagt.

**Anmerkung Übersetzer: **Die Warnung ist ernst gemeint. Die M-Version ist wirklich ausführlicher, grafischer und für jemanden, der solche Beschreibungen nicht mag oder unter die Altersgrenze fällt, sollte sich die andere Version durchlesen. Es fehlt nichts, lediglich wurde besagte Szene etwas gekürzt.

* * *

><p><strong>| o0o |<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermine band ihre Haare in einen Pferdeschwanz zusammen, betrachtete für einen Moment ihre Erscheinung, bevor sie ihr Gesicht verzog und sich von dem Spiegel abwandte. Aufgrund ihres gelockten Haares hatte ihr diese Frisur noch nie sonderlich gut gestanden, aber so fiel es ihr immerhin nicht ständig in ihr Gesicht und war zumindest etwas gebändigt. Heute Nachmittag ging es nur um Zweckmäßigkeit. Das Frühstück im Hause Black war eine ruhige Angelegenheit gewesen. Doch kurz nachdem die Hauselfen das Geschirr abgeräumt hatten, begannen Ordensmitglieder alleine oder paarweise einzutreffen. Niemand würde mehr das Haus verlassen, bis es morgen dann so weit war, um Voldemort gegenüberzutreten.<p>

Jetzt ging es darum die letzten Strategiepunkte festzulegen, aufgebrachte Nerven zu beruhigen und erhitzte Gemüter wieder abzukühlen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, freute sie sich nicht sonderlich darauf, wieder nach unten zu gehen. Ein Teil von ihr wollte sich einfach nur in ihrem Zimmer verstecken oder noch besser in Severus' Zimmer. Sie verzog erneut ihr Gesicht. _Du bist ja wirklich eine tolle Gryffindor. _Aber sie konnte einfach nichts dafür. Egal was Severus auch sagte, sie konnte das schlechte Gefühl einfach nicht abschütteln. Sie schielte hinüber zu ihren Notizblöcken und die ausgerollte Pergamentrolle mit ihrer eigenen Matrixberechnung darauf, die sie an die Wand gehängt hatte. Durchaus, ein wirklich schlechtes Gefühl. Bestimmt wandte sie den Berechnungen ihren Rücken zu, schnappte sich ihre Feder und eine kleine, unbeschriftete Pergamentrolle und ging nach unten. Bereits draußen vor der Tür zur Bibliothek konnte sie die lauter werdenden Stimmen in ihrem Streit hören.

Kopfschüttelnd betrat sie das Zimmer. Die gegenüberliegende Wand war bedeckt mit Vectors Tafeln. Darauf war ein großer Raum gezeichnet mit der Beschriftung ‚Ballsaal' mit weiteren kleineren Räumen und einigen Fluren, die davon abwichen. Kleine Kreidemännchen hatte man an günstigen Strategiepunkten im Ballsaal und Eingängen verteilt aufgestellt. Ron hielt ein Kreidestück in der Hand, seine untere Seite der Faust war weiß mit Puder, wo er mehrmals etwas von der Tafel gewischt hatte.

Es sah ganz so aus, als ob sich noch weitere Streitereien im Zimmer verteilten. Kingsley Shacklebolt und Tonks standen zusammen mit Ron und Harry vor der Tafel. Der immer streitsüchtige Mills schien eine Auseinandersetzung mit den Zwillingen zu haben. Falls sie jemals ein vollkommen sinnloses Unterfangen gesehen hatte, dann war es sicherlich das. Colin Creevey stritt sich mit Agnes und ihrem Bruder. Agnes Lippen wurden wieder von diesem geheimnisvollen Lächeln gezeichnet, bei welchem Hermine immer dachte, dass Agnes älter als ihr Jahr war. Talon Worths Züge, obwohl sie geschmerzt wirkten, waren gezeichnet von Nachsicht, was Hermine sagte, ihr Streit war nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen.

Da sie in keinen der Streitereien gezogen werden wollte, ging sie an der Wand entlang bis sie zu Neville gelangte, der auf dem Boden saß und das Ganze mit offenem Interesse verfolgte. Sie rutschte an seiner Seite zu ihm hinunter. „Wie läuft's?", fragte sie flüsternd und deutete mit ihrem Kinn in den Raum hinein.

Neville grinste kurz. „Colin hat Agnes gefragt, ob sie nicht seine Freundin sein möchte. Sie hat geschrien und ihn dann umarmt. Dann hat sie ihn geschlagen, weil er sie direkt vor dem großen Kampf gefragt hatte." Er schenkte ihr ein weiteres Lächeln. „Ich denke, die beiden haben eine wirkliche Zukunft." Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er auf einen Menschenhaufen in der entlegenen Ecke. Parvati und Lavender schienen sich mit viel Geflüster und gelegentlich schrillem Gelächter auszutauschen. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was die beiden aushecken."

Hermine lachte leicht und stieß seine Schulter an. „Kann ich verstehen. Manchmal machen sie mich auch nervös. Was ist mit ihnen?" Hermine deutete auf Shacklebolt, Tonks, Ron und Harry.

Neville schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. „Die haben sich wirklich heftig gestritten. Shacklebolt will das ganze Unterfangen behandeln, als wenn es eine Übung für seine Auroren sei. Ron erinnert ihn ständig daran, dass mindestens die Hälfte unserer Leute unwissend ist und vermutlich in einer direkten Konfrontation keine Sekunde überleben wird. Die Konstellation der Leute, die Ron bei dem Ordenstreffen ausgeteilt hat, hat sich bisher auch nicht verändert, aber Kingsley versucht die Leute zu verschieben, die bisher noch nicht zugeteilt worden sind."

„Die Kämpfer."

„Ja. Oh und du hast den Schulleiter verpasst. Gerade eben, vor ein paar Minuten. Er redete von Godric Gryffindors Schwert und wie er möchte, dass Harry es wie eine Art Symbol mit in die Schlacht tragen soll."

„Aber das Schwert ist in Hogwarts", sagte sie und kam sich im gleichen Moment wie ein Idiot vor, als ihr die Antwort selbst einfiel. „Professor Snape hat eines seiner Bücher von den Hauselfen holen lassen. Der Schulleiter wird es auch so machen."

Neben ihr zuckte Neville mit seinen Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Harry war nicht sonderlich begeistert. Ich schätze, ich kann schon die Logik des Schulleiters verstehen. Harry, der mit schwingendem Schwert in die Schlacht zieht, wäre schon ein Anblick."

Hermine schnaubte abwertend. „Eine wirklich paralische Geste, wenn du ein Gryffindor bist. Jedoch denke ich, wird es die anderen Häuser nicht wirklich inspirieren. Ganz sicher wird es nichts für die Slytherins tun."

Neville zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich." Er verstummte kurz und fügte dann hinzu: „Einen Glücksbringer zu haben hilft jedoch manchmal."

Etwas in seinem Ton, wie er das Wort ‚Glücksbringer' sagte, ließ Hermines Argwohn aufflammen und sie betrachtete Neville etwas genauer. Sie brauchte solange, bis sie die Büchertasche entdeckte, die neben ihm stand und sich ihr Argwohn in eine trügerische Sicherheit verwandelte. „Neville, öffne die Tasche."

Neville riss seine Augen auf. „Hermine-"

Sie starrte ihn an. „Aufmachen!"

Mit einem Murmeln gab Neville nach. Ganz unten in der Tasche lag die kleine Severus-Puppe, die sie Neville vor so langer Zeit gegeben hatte. „Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst."

Hermine starrte ungläubig Neville an, der verlegen ihren Blick erwiderte. „Nein, das denke ich nicht." Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen, massierte ihren Nasenrücken, während sie langsam bis fünf zählte. Als sie wieder ihre Augen öffnete, lag die Tasche wieder geschlossen an Nevilles Seite.

„Er ist jetzt mein Glückszauber."

„Glück", wiederholte sie ungläubig.

Verlegen senkte Neville seinen Kopf. „Ja, wie die Muggels und ihre Hundepfote."

Für einen kurzen Moment war sie verwirrt. „Hunde?" Dann traf es sie. „Hasenpfote", korrigierte sie ihn automatisch. „Die Hasenpfote als Glücksbringer, Neville."

Nevilles Stimme wurde nachdenklich. „Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine wirklich, Professor Burbage hätte in unserem zweiten Jahr in Muggelkunde etwas von Hunden erzählt."

„Ja, da bin ich mir sicher und versuche jetzt nicht vom Thema abzulenken", schnappte sie aufgebracht.

Dafür verdiente sie sich ein kleines Lächeln. „Ist auch wirklich egal. Hunde. Hasen…" Ein weiteres Schulterzucken. „Schätze, es könnten auch Koboldfüße sein. Aber der kleine Sev funktioniert für mich. Ich werde morgen dort hinausgehen und kämpfen und ich könnte sterben. Aber du und der kleine Sev haben mir dabei geholfen, mich meiner größten Angst zu stellen. Voldemort kann mich nur umbringen. Aber, Hermine, Snape… er hätte mich enttäuschen können."

Hermine starrte für einen langen Moment ihren Freund an, bevor sie das Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte und sich letztendlich dem Lachanfall ergeben musste. Neville folgte ihr keine Sekunde später. Ihr Gelächter, welches so fehl am Platz erschien an einen so angespannten Ort, schien die Aufmerksamkeit eines jeden im Zimmer auf sie zu ziehen.

„Hermine!" Harrys Stimme klang erleichtert, als er ihren Namen rief.

Sie hob eine Hand in Harrys Richtung und stand dann letztendlich auf. Ihr böser Blick hinunter auf Neville wurde durch ihr noch immer gegenwärtiges Grinsen vernichtet. „Also schön, dann behalte ihn. Aber, um Gottes willen, Neville, sorge dafür, dass ihn niemand sieht."

Bei Nevilles Nicken ging sie zu Ron und Harry hinüber. „Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Nein", antwortete Shacklebolt.

„Ja", stimmten Ron und Harry ein.

Fragend zog sie mit einem Blick auf Tonks ihre Augenbrauen hoch, dessen Gesicht von verschwindenden und wieder auftauchenden Sommersprossen gezeichnet wurde. Vermutlich vor Verärgerung, dachte Hermine.

„Shacklebolt will, dass die Jüngeren zurückbleiben."

„Und ich sage schon die ganze Zeit, dafür haben wir nicht genug Leute", sagte Ron. „Die Zahlen stimmen einfach nicht. Nicht, wenn wir alles abdecken wollen." Er zeigte auf das Diagramm auf der Tafel. „Ich stimme zu, wir sollten die Jüngsten und schlechtesten Kämpfer an den Stützpunkten und in dem Umkreis aufstellen. Aber alle anderen müssen im Raum verteilt sein. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir wüssten, wo sie alle stehen würden. Wenn Hermine und Snape erst einmal den Zauber gestartet haben, dann werden unsere Leute sie jagen müssen."

Shacklebolt wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Ich dachte", sagte er jetzt an Hermine gewandt, „dass dieser Zauber jeden mit einem Dunklen Mal bewusstlos schlagen wird."

„Wird er auch", versicherte Hermine ihm. „Aber es gibt dennoch ein paar Unbekannte. Der Zauber kann nicht ausgelöst werden, bis der Dunkle Lord seine Todesser ruft. Der Professor will, dass wir uns in der Nähe des Auslösers aufhalten. Wir konnten auch nicht herausfinden, für wie lange der Effekt anhalten wird. Es könnte eine Minute oder eine Stunde sein. Er sorgt sich darum, wie sich der Zauber unter den Todessern ausbreiten wird. Wird er sich gleichmäßig ausbreiten oder von einem zum anderen überspringen? Wenn es Letzteres ist, könnte der letzte Todesser, der getroffen wird, für nur ein paar Minuten außer Gefecht gesetzt werden, wohingegen der Erste für ein paar Tage bewusstlos sein könnte. Der Professor konnte nicht allzu tief in den Zauber eindringen, ohne den Dunklen Lord darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass wir das Dunkle Mal untersuchen. Es ist ein Risiko."

„Und vergisst nicht, es sind nur die Todesser, die von dem Zauber beeinträchtigt sein werden", fügte Harry hinzu. „Sie sind Voldemorts Elite und sie können den meisten Schaden anrichten, aber er hat genug Anhänger, die nicht sein Mal tragen. Wenn der Kampf losgeht, dann werden diese Leute seinem Ruf folgen. Sie werden es sein, die wir bekämpfen werden – ganz einfache Hexen und Zauberer, die denken, sein Weg sei der Richtige."

Von da an setzte sich die Streiterei erneut fort, es wurden noch einmal die bereits bekannten Informationen durchgekaut. Hermines Konzentration ließ schon bald nach. Strategie war noch nie ihr Steckenpferd gewesen und sie vermutete, die fortlaufende Auseinandersetzung diente dazu, alle Beteiligten von dem bevorstehenden Kampf abzulenken. Es wurde jedoch alles unterbrochen, als Dumbledore nur wenige Minuten später mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor eintraf. Im Raum breitete sich Schweigen aus, als jeder den Schulleiter mit seiner Bürde beobachtete.

Mit etwas, was Hermine jetzt als theatralische Fanfare entlarvte, präsentierte Dumbledore Harry das Schwert, als alle Augen auf die beiden gerichtet war. Sie fragte sich jedoch, ob sie die Einzige war, die erkannte, wie überaus widerwillig Harry war, das Schwert entgegenzunehmen.

„Sir."

„Nimm das Schwert, Harry."

Harrys Stimme wurde so leise, dass nur die direkt Umstehenden ihn hören konnten. „Das ist nicht der richtige Weg."

Dumbledore bedachte Harry mit demselben Blick, den er auch immer Severus zuwarf, erkannte Hermine. Es war der Ausdruck, der sagte, _wie schwierig du gerade wieder bist, aber ich weiß es besser und irgendwann wirst du schon die Dinge so machen, wie ich es gerne hätte. _

Hermine konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, als Harry, genau wie Severus, letztendlich unter der Beharrlichkeit des Schulleiters nachgab. Während sie den Austausch beobachtete, fragte sie sich, wann sie so zynisch geworden war und konnte sich dann nicht so recht entscheiden, ob Severus, was das anging, ein guter oder schlechter Einfluss auf sie war.

Nachdem Harry das Schwert entgegengenommen hatte, war Dumbledore wieder der Inbegriff von Lächeln und Wohlwollen. „Ausgezeichnet, Harry. Ich verstehe, dass du das Schwert nicht benutzen möchtest, mein Junge, ich verstehe es wirklich. Aber ich denke, wenn dich die Menschen mit dem Schwert sehen, dann wird es der Gruppe neuen Mut schenken."

Harry verzog sein Gesicht zu etwas, was man vielleicht als ein Lächeln interpretieren könnte. „Natürlich, Sir."

Dumbledore tätschelte Harrys Schulter. „Gut." Mit dieser letzten Zustimmung marschierte Dumbledore zu den anderen Grüppchen im Raum und schenkte ihnen allen ein paar aufmunternde Worte.

Harry schwang das Schwert durch die Luft. „Was soll ich mit diesem Ding nur machen? Ich kann es nicht tragen. Es passt nicht in unseren Plan."

Shacklebolt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Trag es verdeckt. Welchen Unterschied macht es denn schon?"

„Weil-" Harry verstummte mit seinem Blick auf Neville auf der anderen Seite des Raumes gerichtet.

„Harry?" Sie konnten alle Rons – _Was hast du jetzt schon wieder vor?_ – in der Frage heraushören.

„Hey, Neville, kannst du mal kurz herkommen?"

Neville schnappte sich seine Tasche und mit einem kleinen Lächeln ging er auf sie zu. „Ich dachte, du wolltest das Schwert nicht tragen?", fragte er, als er sie erreichte.

„Werde ich auch nicht."

Neville lachte leicht auf. „Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Du könntest wirklich toll aussehen mit dem Schwert an deiner Seite hängend. Vielleicht können sie ja dann eine Ballade über dich und das Schwert schreiben, wenn all das hier vorbei ist."

Harry starrte Neville an, besonders als Ron anfing, ebenfalls zu kichern. Aber schon sehr bald wurde aus dem Starren ein breites Grinsen. „Ich werde nicht das Schwert tragen. Sondern du."

Da erstickte Nevilles Lachen, als er die Gruppe um sich herum panisch anstarrte. „Oh, nein, nein, nein", stammelte er. „Ich kann dieses Ding nicht tragen."

Harrys Augen glitzerten schon fast teuflisch. „Oh, ja, ja, ja." Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „Es ergibt sogar Sinn. Du bist die andere Person, auf die die Prophezeiung hätte zutreffen können. Deshalb wirst du es tragen und nicht ich", sagte Harry, als er Neville den Griff entgegen hielt.

„Aber der Schulleiter-"

„Erzählt mir die ganze Zeit, dass ich derjenige bin, der Voldemort besiegen muss", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Und ich sage dir, du bist derjenige, der das Schwert tragen muss."

Neville schüttelte seinen Kopf, aber dennoch griff er zögernd nach dem Schwert, als ob es eine gefährliche Giftschlange sei. „Ich will einfach nur sagen, dass das eine wirklich schlechte Idee ist."

Begeistert schlug Harry Neville auf die Schulter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin spezialisiert darin, schlechte Ideen zu haben. Herzlich willkommen im Leben von Harry Potter."

Danach ging das Treffen in einzelne Übungen über, obwohl Hermine das Gefühl hatte, je höher bei jemandem die Angst war, desto weniger konnte sie helfen. Hermine selbst konnte in sich die Anspannung fühlen; ein Ball von heißer, aufgewühlter Angst, welcher niemals, nicht auch nur einmal, ihren Bauch verließ. Als es endlich Zeit zum Mittagessen war, war Hermine angespannt wie ein Drahtseil.

„Also, Hermine?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie kannte diesen Ton. Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln nickte sie ihren ehemaligen Zimmergenossinnen zu. „Lavender, Parvati." Dann drehte sie sich wieder zurück zu Dennis Creevey um, der ihr Kampfpartner war. Ihre beiden ehemaligen Zimmergenossinnen ließen sich jedoch nicht so leicht abwimmeln, da sich Lavender mit einem flinken Schritt direkt vor Hermine platzierte, während Parvati ihren Arm mit Hermines Stabarm verlinkte. Hermine warf Dennis einen flehenden Blick zu, doch dieser kleine Verräter brauchte nur einen Blick und brachte sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes in Sicherheit.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, wenn sich schon jemand zu unserer kleinen Hermine hingezogen fühlt, dann kann es nur ein Lehrer sein."

Hermine stöhnte auf. „Lavender, bitte nicht jetzt."

Lavender brüstete sich etwas und winkte dann Parvati zu, bevor sie sich wieder auf Hermine konzentrierte. „Also ist es wahr." Mit leiser Stimme setzte sie einen verletzten Blick auf. „Ich bin am Boden zerstört, Hermine. Wirklich zerstört. Wir sind sieben Jahre lang Zimmerkameradinnen gewesen und wir mussten das von Adrian Puce erfahren. Puce, Hermine! Ein Slytherin." Theatralisch seufzte sie laut auf. „Das war so unglaublich peinlich."

Hermine betrachtete die beiden. „Ihr beide werdet es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen, oder?"

Parvati ignorierte gekonnt ihre Frage, während sie sie zur Tür führte. „Warum erzählst du uns nicht einfach alles auf unseren Weg zum Mittagessen?"

Mit dem Gefühl zum Galgen geführt zu werden, ließ sich Hermine mitschleifen, während sie sich hartnäckig weigerte, irgendetwas zu dem Thema zu sagen.

* * *

><p>Arrosa Alverez war jetzt schon sehr lange eine Heilerin. Selbst, bevor sie nach Hogwarts kam, wusste sie, dass das ihr Weg war. Ein Heiler zu sein, war in der Zauberwelt eines der härtesten Gewerbe, die es gab, etwas, was viele dieser Laien nicht immer erkannten oder auch schätzen. Ein Heiler zu sein bedeutet nicht nur, etwas mit dem Zauberstab herumzufuchteln und den richtigen Zauber zu murmeln, auch wenn, wie sie zugeben musste, es oft genug vorkam. Ein Heiler zu sein bedeutete auch, ein Schüler der Natur in der Zauberwelt zu sein.<p>

Manchmal war es genauso wichtig, zu verstehen, WARUM jemand einen Zauberspruch ausgeführt hatte, wie auch den Zauberspruch selbst zu verstehen.

Sie hatte auch eine lange Geschichte mit der Weasley-Familie. Als Leiterin für die Abteilung der Fluchschäden hatte sie vermutlich genauso viel Kontakt mit den Kindern in der Zauberwelt, wie die Lehrer in Hogwarts. Früher oder später hatte sie sie alle mal gesehen. Die Weasley-Kinder waren während der letzten Jahre regelmäßige Kunden gewesen. Der Älteste, Bill, war nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen, aber sie hatte Charlie relativ häufig gesehen, mit all seiner Kühnheit und seiner furchtlosen Natur. Im Grunde hatte sie während ihrer Zeit mit Charlie die Behandlung der Weasleys komplett persönlich übernommen, anstatt sie an irgendwelche andere Heiler weiterzuleiten. Die interessanten Fälle, oder in diesem Fall eine interessante Familie, hielten die Heilerin immerhin auf Trab.

Als Percy Weasley dann an der Reihe war, hatte sie einen weiteren typischen Weasley erwartet, aber der Junge unterschied sich komplett von seinen beiden älteren Brüdern. Sie hatte ihn bis zu den Zwillingen nie wirklich behandeln müssen. Erst als die beiden anfingen ihn als Versuchskaninchen, willentlich oder nicht, zu missbrauchen, bekam auch sie ihn zu Gesicht. Die Zwillinge waren selbstverständlich eine ganz andere Geschichte. Im Grunde hatte sie sogar bereits darüber nachgedacht ihnen eine eigene Abteilung oder zumindest ein Stipendium für Heiler zu widmen, wenn man all die Flüche, Tricks, Unfälle mit irgendwelchen Zaubertränken berücksichtigte.

Aber auf verrückter Art und Weise suchte sie jetzt ausgerechnet Percy, all ihre Instinkte als Heilerin, schrien den Jungen zu finden. Als sie gestern Abend den Jungen beim Treffen gesehen hatte, da dachte sie, er sei krank gewesen – er sah aus, wie jemand, der gerade einen schweren Anfall von Koboldfieber überstanden hatte. Aber sie hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt mit ihm vor Ende des Treffens zu sprechen und er war in dem Chaos des Hauses untergetaucht. Aber Arrosa war nichts, wenn nicht hartnäckig. Sie war schon relativ früh im Hause Black eingetroffen und hatte jedes Zimmer abgesucht. Sie fand ihn schließlich in einem kleinen Abstellzimmer, gefüllt mit aussortierten Kisten und Schachteln. Er saß auf einer Truhe, hatte seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen, seine Haltung der Inbegriff von erbärmlicher Qual.

„Percy?"

Ihre Sorge wuchs, als sich Percy nicht regte und er dem Boden antwortete. „Ich bin nicht krank. Bitte lassen Sie mich in Ruhe."

Seine schnelle Antwort überraschte sie. Aber dann auch wieder war er schon immer ein schlaues Kind gewesen, scharfsinnig auf seine eigene Art und Weise. Schnell setzte sie ihren typisch barschen Umgangston, den sie bei ihren Patienten immer benutzte, auf, und marschierte in das Zimmer. „Wer ist hier die Heilerin? Lass mich das mal entscheiden."

Percy wich noch immer ihrem Blick aus, aber er schüttelte dennoch mit dem Kopf. „Schön, dann wirbeln Sie schon mit Ihrem Zauberstab herum. Sie werden allerdings nichts finden." Selbst diese Antwort sorgte sie. Percy war immer derjenige von ihnen gewesen, der Widerworte gab, der seine Meinung zu jedem Thema äußerte. Einfach nur dort zu sitzen, sah dem Jungen so gar nicht ähnlich.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln zog sie ihren Zauberstab, wandte den Diagnosezauber auf ihn an und war etwas überrascht, Percy beinahe zustimmen zu müssen. Ihre Diagnose zeigte keinerlei Erkrankungen, zumindest keine körperlichen. Sie erkannte jedoch ungewöhnliche Messwerte auf seiner magischen Ebene, doch das beruhte eher auf einem emotionalen Trauma. Aber das war auch nicht ungewöhnlich. Sie hatte keine Einzelheiten gehört, doch von dem, was sie mitbekommen hatte, hatte man letztendlich Percy die Wahrheit über Voldemort und der Rolle des Ministeriums darin erzählt. Da war es nicht verwunderlich, wenn es ihn aufwühlte. Sie konnte es jedoch nicht heilen. Es war etwas, was er für sich selbst herausfinden musste.

Während sie ihren Zauberstab wieder wegsteckte, drückte sie leicht seinen Arm. „Es ist schwer, geschätzte Ideen zerstört zu sehen, Percy. Es wird besser werden."

„Geschätzte Ideen", spottete er leise, seine Stimme gefüllt mit Bitterkeit. „Ich kann noch nicht einmal sagen, dass ich es nicht gewusst hatte." Er sprach mit seinen Händen, wagte es nicht, sie anzusehen. „Meine Familie hat versucht, es mir sagen. Potter hatte versucht, es mir zu sagen. Es war alles da. Ich wollte es nur nicht sehen, nicht glauben."

Arrosa schwieg, aber dann war das oftmals der Fall. Ein Patient würde sagen, er wollte nicht reden und dann plötzlich schoss alles aus ihm heraus.

Percy schüttelte mit seinem Kopf, seine Augen zugekniffen, so als ob er Schmerzen hätte. „Es ist mehr als das, wissen Sie." Er lachte gequält auf. „Ich habe nie in meine Familie gepasst. Ich habe es schon immer gewusst. Sie wussten es auch." Da schaute er letztendlich zu ihr auf. „Ich habe es nie jemanden erzählt… aber während der Hauszeremonie, da hatte mir der Hut gesagt, ich würde mich gut mit meinem Ehrgeiz in Slytherin schlagen."

Arrosa überdachte all das, was sie von Percy wusste. „Durchaus treffend. Du hättest einige unbezahlbare Kontakte schließen können, wenn das Ministerium dein Ziel gewesen wäre."

„Das war es. Das war es schon immer gewesen. In das Ministerium zu kommen, mich dort hochzuarbeiten." Er verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich hatte diesen naiven Traum, Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Aber als der Hut ‚Slytherin' sagte, da geriet ich in Panik. Alles, was ich sehen konnte, war die Reaktion meiner Familie, wenn ich in dieses Haus sortiert worden wäre." Er lachte gewürgt auf. „Können Sie sich das vorstellen? Ein Weasley in Slytherin." Er lachte erneut, diesmal leiser. „Der Hut sagte, es würde jede Menge Mut und Entschlossenheit von mir verlangen, wenn ich alleine meinem Ehrgeiz folge. Dass ich gezwungenermaßen alleine sein würde. Dann sagte er, wenn ich bereit wäre, das zu tun, ich den Mut von Gryffindor brauchen würde."

Arrosa begann jetzt, das Gesamtbild zu erkennen. „Als all das Gerede von Du-weißt-schon-wer losging-"

Percy nickte. „Ich dachte, das sei mein mutiger Moment – mein Zeitpunkt alleine für meinen Ehrgeiz und meiner Loyalität dem Ministerium gegenüber, einzustehen."

„Oh, Percy." Es war, als ob sie nichts gesagt hätte, da Percy einfach weiter redete – Worte und Gedanken, die er zuvor nie gewagt hatte, jemanden anderen anzuvertrauen.

„Meine Mutter ist tot. Snapes Erinnerungen… ich sah…"

„Was? Was meinst du damit ‚Erinnerungen'? Sie haben dir Snapes Erinnerungen in einem Denkarium gezeigt?"

Percy nickte, nichts ahnend ihrer eigenen steigenden Wut gegenüber. Snapes _Erinnerungen. Oh gnädiger Merlin. Wenn nur die Hälfte von dem, was sie in Bezug auf Severus vermutete, stimmte, dann wären die Erinnerungen für jemanden wie Percy einfach nur zerstörerisch._

Percy schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf. Eine Geste, auf die sie jetzt genauer achtete, so als ob er versuchte, die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu schütteln.

„Aber das war nicht alles, was ich gesehen habe… die Dinge, die er getan und gesehen hatte." Percy stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Handballen ab und presste sie fest gegen seine Schläfen. „Ich kann sie nicht aufhalten – die Erinnerungen, all die Schreie und Gerüche, der Gestank." Er wurde kurz kreidebleich und er schluckte schwer. „Der Gestank ist am schlimmsten", flüsterte er.

Behutsam drückte sie seine Schulter. „Percy, Snapes Erinnerungen… ich wünschte, ich wäre bei dir gewesen." Sie würde Dumbledore umbringen. „Sie hätten einen besseren Weg finden müssen. Willst du, dass ich einen Vergessenszauber anwende?"

Da schoss Percys Kopf nach oben. „Ja. Aber nein", fügte er hinzu, als sie bereits nach ihrem Zauberstab griff. „Sie hatten recht, die Erinnerungen zu benutzen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich zugehört hätte, wenn ich nicht… alles gesehen hätte. Aber nach dem Kampf. Nachdem es vorbei ist. Könnten Sie es dann tun?"

„Percy, Junge, wenn du die Erinnerungen mit dir herumträgst, weil du denkst, dich bestrafen zu müssen-"

„Nein. Keine Bestrafung." Er lächelte leicht. „Nennen Sie es Motivation. Wenn ich es vergesse… wenn ich nicht wirklich verstehe, wer oder was Mr. Rowle und Mr. Dollart sind…" Ein Kopfschütteln. „Ich muss es wissen."

Sie betrachtete ihn. Er war noch immer bleich und sie bezweifelte, ob er überhaupt Schlaf fand. Mit einem letzten harten Blick traf sie ihre Entscheidung. „Also schön, aber du kommst heute Abend zu mir. Ich werde dir ein Fläschchen mit Traumlosen Schlaf geben."

Erleichterung zeichnete Percys Gesicht. „Das werde ich. Danke. Können Sie jetzt bitte gehen?"

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einer harten Linie, aber ihre Worte waren sanft. „Okay, Percy. Aber wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, dann komm bitte zu mir. Verstehst du mich?"

Bei seinem Nicken ließ sie ihn letztendlich alleine. Sie verschwand nur widerwillig, aber sie war viel entschlossener einen selbst ernannten Kriegsgeneral zu finden. Sie und Albus hatten ein Hühnchen zu rupfen.

* * *

><p>Während die Gruppe sich dem Esszimmer näherte, konnten sie bereits klar und deutlich die aufgebrachten Stimmen im Flur hören. „Selbstverständlich traue ich Snape nicht!"<p>

„Sie haben diesem Plan zugestimmt, Alastor", hörte Hermine Professor McGonagall sagen. „Albus vertraut Severus und dieser gesamte Plan ruht alleinig auf seinen Schultern."

„Ich habe dem zugestimmt, ja. Mag ich es auch? Nein, ich mag es ganz sicher nicht. Es ist der perfekte Plan auch noch unseren letzten Mann zu fangen."

„Hören Sie endlich mit diesem Quatsch auf, Moody."

Hermine schüttelte Lavenders Hand von sich, als sie Moodys Antwort hörte.

„Man nennt es ständige Wachsamkeit, Minerva. Etwas, was hier jeder wohl etwas mehr berücksichtigen sollte." Moodys Stimme nahm einen hinterhältigen spöttischen Unterton an. „Oder ist Ihnen nicht aufgefallen, wie geschickt sich Snape mit diesem Plan aus der Schusslinie manövriert hat? Mitsamt dieser jungen Dame, für die er auf einmal so eine Zuneigung entwickelt hat."

Hermine schnappte aufgebracht nach Luft, als sie die Worte des ehemaligen Aurors hörte. Sie kümmerte sich nicht um die Anschuldigungen, die sie betraf, sondern erboste sich an den Andeutungen, die er Severus unterstellte. _Wie konnte er es nur wagen?_ Nach allem, was Severus für diese Leute getan hatte, da konnte dieser Mann ihn noch nicht einmal respektieren.

„Hermine, nicht-"

Sie vernahm die Worte, aber ignorierte sie, da sie alles daran setzte, diesen Raum zu betreten. „Mir reicht's jetzt!"

„Miss Granger-"

Hermine ging einfach an McGonagall vorbei, ignorierte sie, als sie auf Moody und den Haufen von älteren Freiwilligen zuging, der noch den ursprünglichen Kern des Ordens dargestellte. „Sie sind ein paranoider, alter, hasserfüllter, gemeiner Mann, der nicht in der Lage ist, die Wahrheit zu sehen, wenn sie sich direkt vor Ihren Augen befindet, selbst vor Ihrem allsehenden, magischen Auge."

Besagtes Auge rollte zu ihr herum, als Moody sie anstarrte. „Dieser Feigling hat dich offensichtlich verdorben, Mädchen. Mitsamt allem anderen, was er dir angetan hat."

„Oh, was für'n Schwachsinn." Sie dachte es war Rons Stimme, doch sie könnte auch zu Harry gehören. Sie konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ihre Ohren rauschten viel zu laut, durchdrungen von einem lauten Knurren, als sie ihre Zähne zusammenbiss. „Feigling? Sie wissen rein gar nichts über ihn", spuckte sie.

Sie trat einen weiteren Schritt vor, ließ ihren Blick verächtlich über die Gruppe schweifen, die sich um Moody versammelt hatte. „Er versteckt sich nicht vor dem Kampf. Und er versteckt sich ganz sicher nicht vor Voldemort." Sie fletschte mit ihren Zähnen, als sie alle zusammen bei Riddles Pseudonym zusammenzuckten. „Kennt hier irgendeiner überhaupt die Einzelheiten von dem Zauber, den wir morgen Abend anwenden werden?" Ihre Stimme verwandelte sich in ein spöttisches Grinsen. „Oder wart ihr alle zu sehr damit beschäftigt, euch auf eure _ständige Wachsamkeit_ zu konzentrieren, um es zu verstehen? Habt ihr Professor Vector gefragt, was es bedeutet? Oder mal mit Professor Flitwick gesprochen?"

Als ihr niemand antwortete, schnaubte sie wütend. „Nein? Soll ich es euch dann erklären? Severus Snape wird in diesen Kampf treten und er wird nicht seinen Zauberstab benutzen können. Er wird sich hinlegen und ich werde genug Energie durch ihn hindurchführen, um alle anderen Todesser zusammen zu fangen."

Moody knurrte sie an, durch sein vernarbtes Gesicht wurde sein Ausdruck nur noch abscheulicher. „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, dieser Feigling wird nur am Seitenstreifen sitzen, während der Rest von uns gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen kämpfen wird."

Hermine hörte so etwas wie das Knistern von elektrischer Energie, aber sie ignorierte es, als ihre Wut vollends entfachte. „Er ist kein Feigling!" Ohne nachzudenken, stieß sie ihre Hand hervor, ihre Finger griffen nach Moody, während Dutzende von blauen Funken um ihn herumflogen. „Sie scheinheiliger Troll. Haben Sie überhaupt Professor Vector zugehört? Haben Sie sich die Matrix mal angesehen? Alles! Jedes kleine Detail, einfach alles darin sagt, dass er auf Ihrer beschissenen Seitenlinie sterben wird. Ich werde so viel Energie durch ihn hindurchjagen, dass er STERBEN WIRD!"

Die letzten Worte schrie sie, ihre ganze Angst war in diesen Worten verankert. Alle Anwesenden in dem Raum schwiegen, entweder aufgrund ihrer Worte oder dem Anblick, wie Moody einen Meter umgeben von wütenden Funken in der Luft hing.

„Wie ich sehe, werden wir dir wohl ein paar Stunden in stabloser Magie geben müssen." Die Worte hallten klar und deutlich in der Stille. „Du könntest auch Moody wieder herunterlassen."

Hermine wurde erst heiß und dann ganz kalt, als sie erkannte, was sie gerade eben getan hatte. Ihre Wut war jetzt vollkommen verschwunden, dann wirbelte sie zu ihm herum und ließ Moody hinter sich achtlos mit einem lauten _Plumps _auf den Boden fallen. „Severus." _Oh Gott. Sie hatte gerade das ausgeplaudert, was keiner von ihnen wissen sollte._ „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht-"

Er winkte ab, ignorierte sie und die Menschenmenge um sich herum, die alles mit begeisterter Faszination beobachteten, während er leicht sein Gewicht nach rechts verlagerte, um um sie herum zu schielen. Dort sah er, wie zwei Ordensmitglieder Moody vom Boden aufhalfen. „Bemerkenswert. Das Mittagessen im Schloss war nie so unterhaltsam gewesen."

Dann ignorierte er einfach alle, setzte sich ausdrucklos an den Tisch. Hermine kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen an, als ihr Blick schließlich Rons fand. Er lächelte ihr leicht zu. Er neigte leicht seinen Kopf in Richtung Tisch. Zitternd atmete sie durch, doch dann hob Hermine ihr Kinn und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Sie hatte sich und Severus bereits zum Deppen gemacht. Sie würde nicht ein weiteres Aufsehen erregen.

Sie war Harry und Ron noch nie so dankbar gewesen, als sie sich beide neben sie setzten. Schon bald folgten ihnen auch die anderen, aber das Mittagessen war eine schweigende Angelegenheit. Moody hatte sich nicht zu ihnen gesetzt.

* * *

><p>Albus glitt ohne seine gewohnte Dramatik in das Zimmer. Er war müde und einfach viel zu alt für all das. Seit so langer Zeit hatte er für diesen Tag gekämpft. Er wäre froh endlich den Kampf niederzulegen. Aber jetzt war noch nicht der Zeitpunkt dafür. Es gab noch immer Dinge, die er erledigen, Pläne, die er in Gang setzen musste.<p>

Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fand er Miranda, wie er es bereits erwartet hatte: Sie starrte mit zusammengesackten Schultern auf die sich langsam drehende Matrix. „Gibt es irgendwelche Veränderungen?"

Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm herum. „Nein." Das Wort war gefüllt mit wütender Verzweiflung.

„Miss Granger-"Er verstummte, als ein Kreidestück gegen die nächste Wand knallte und als weiße Staubwolke auf den Boden fiel.

Letztendlich drehte sich Miranda zu ihm herum. „Sie ist es nicht", schoss es aus ihr heraus und fügte dann ruhiger hinzu: „Also, sie ist es schon. Severus kann so viel, wie er will von irgendwelchen Möglichkeiten und Wahrscheinlichkeiten und was auch immer reden, aber ich habe mit dieser Matrix bereits seit siebzehn Jahren gelebt, Albus, und ich… ich… verdammt, Albus! Nach all den Jahren habe ich diesen Mann endlich mal wirklich kennengelernt und… und jetzt…"

„Wir haben auch schon andere verloren."

„Sie sagen das so einfach", antwortete sie verbittert. „Wir werden sehr wahrscheinlich morgen noch mehr verlieren, aber Severus… er ist etwas Persönliches. So, als ob ich ihn irgendwie enttäuscht hätte."

„Es ist nicht Ihr Fehler."

Sie seufzte schwer. „Ist es nicht? Ist es letztendlich nicht mein und Ihr Fehler? Seit dieser Nacht, in der Sie Mr. Potter gerettet haben, haben wir diese Dinge zum Laufen gebracht. Was, wenn ich irgendeine Variable vergessen habe? Was, wenn ich etwas Wichtiges übersehen habe? Letztes Jahr begann sich die Matrix zu verändern, da ging es nur um Granger. Was, wenn ich es früher erkannt hätte? Es gab bereits so viele Verluste, Albus. Ich will nicht noch mehr verzeichnen müssen."

„Sie, meine Liebe, haben nur das getan, um was ich Sie gebeten habe. Ihre Aufgabe war es immer gewesen, Harry am Leben zu erhalten, damit er Tom besiegen kann. Das haben Sie geschafft, egal wie kaltherzig und gefühllos es Ihnen manchmal auch vorgekommen war. Aber wie Sie mir immer wieder zu verstehen gegeben haben, selbst der beste Arithmantiker kann nicht die Zukunft vorhersagen. Letztendlich sind wir für das Größere Wohl alle entbehrlich."

Miranda knurrte stumm, ihre Lippen entblößten ihre Zähne. „Ich muss es aber nicht mögen."

Albus lachte leise. „Das hoffe ich auch nicht, Liebes. Aber Sie trifft keinerlei Schuld."

Ihr aufgewühlter Blick traf den seinen. „Ist es dann Ihre Bürde?"

„Ganz gewiss." Er schenkte ihr ein trockenes Lächeln. „Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, dann fragen Sie einfach nur Heilerin Alverez."

Da musste sie leise auflachen. „Sie mag Sie nicht sonderlich."

Sein Lächeln wurde nur noch größer. „Oh, Arrosa mag mich. Wir haben nur unterschiedliche Ansichten bezüglich dessen, was getan werden muss."

„So nennen Sie also das Geschrei von vorhin?"

„Arrosa ist eine Heilerin. Sie wusste bereits in ihren sehr jungen Jahren, dass das ihr Weg sein würde. Was ich getan habe… passt nicht in ihre Ansichten." Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern in einer beruhigenden Geste durch seinen Bart. „Wir haben miteinander geredet-"

„Geschrien."

„Wir haben _geredet_. Sie mag die Notwendigkeiten nicht, aber sie versteht den Beweggrund."

„Genau wie Severus?"

Sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in einen traurigen und reuevollen, dunklen Blick. „Severus hatte es schon immer besser als jeder andere verstanden."

„War es das denn überhaupt wert gewesen?" Es lag ein Flehen in den Worten, welches Albus noch nie bei seiner Arithmantikerin gehört hatte.

„Ja, meine Liebe. Für all die Fehlschritte und all die Fehler, ja, das war es wert. Das kann ich nicht anzweifeln, noch sollten Sie es. Tom darf unter keinen Umständen an Macht gewinnen. Weder wir noch letztendlich die Muggelwelt, würde das überleben."

Miranda straffte ihre Schultern, auch wenn sie noch immer unglücklich war. Mit einer Handbewegung verschwand die Matrix und alle Tafeln wurden gesäubert. „Wenn Sie mich dann jetzt entschuldigen würden, Albus. Ich muss vor morgen Abend noch ein paar Dinge erledigen."

Mit schweren Herzen beobachtete Albus ihr Gehen. In den letzten Jahren hatte er sehr viel Schaden angerichtet, aber selbst jetzt war er sich nicht sicher, ob er etwas anders gemacht hätte. Doch er konnte diese Momente mit den Menschen haben, die ihm immer loyal gegenüber gewesen waren. Er hatte jetzt mit Miranda gesprochen. Er hatte getan, was er konnte, um Vectors aufgewühlte Gedanken zu beruhigen. Morgen würde er noch mit Harry reden. Jetzt war es allerdings an der Zeit, Severus aufzusuchen.

* * *

><p>Als sich die Tür zu Bibliothek öffnete, erwartete Severus Hermine dort stehen zu sehen. Er hatte sich bewusst in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, weil er alleine sein wollte. Nach dem Debakel beim Mittagessen, war er sich sicher, würde Hermine schon bald vor ihm stehen und sich entschuldigen oder erklären oder irgendwas anderes tun. Er schätzte, er sollte wahrhaftig wütend auf sie sein, aber es fiel ihm wirklich schwer, wütend auf sie zu bleiben, wenn sie all ihre Gryffindor-Wildheit zu seinem Schutz einsetzte, egal wie fehlgeleitet es ihm auch vorkommen mochte. Trotz all der Unannehmlichkeiten, die ihr Verhalten verursacht hatte, so linderte ihre Verteidigung doch wunde Stellen auf seiner Seele, von der er nicht gedacht hätte, dass sie nach all den Jahren noch existierten. So war er dann also doch recht enttäuscht, als er anstatt Hermine Albus vor sich stehen sah.<p>

„Albus?"

„Guten Abend, Severus. Wie geht's Ihnen? Ich hoffe, keine Nebenwirkungen von den heutigen… Ereignissen?"

Severus schnaubte. „Wenn Sie meinen, ob ich Hermine zurechtgewiesen und ihre unergründliche Zuneigung mir gegenüber abgewiesen habe, dann nein. Wenn Sie meinen, ob ich irgendeinen der Ordensmitglieder umgebracht habe, dann lautet die Antwort nein. Wenn Sie sich danach erkunden, ob ich eine kleine Unterhaltung mit Flitwick in Bezug auf Hermines kleinen Ausbruch hatte, damit er sie etwas in stabloser Magie unterrichtet, bevor sie uns das Haus noch niederbrennt, dann ist die Antwort ja."

Albus lachte. „Gut, gut."

Als Albus nur so dastand, fragte er schließlich: „Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Severus so etwas wie Unbehagen auf Albus' Gesicht zu erkennen, bevor der Mann schließlich das Wort ergriff: „Severus, Sie müssen etwas für mich tun."

„Selbstverständlich, Albus." Die Worte waren einstudiert. Das war vertraut – der Schulleiter wollte etwas und Severus tat alles, um ihm entgegenzukommen. Das war etwas, was Severus verstand.

Dann schenkte Albus ihm ein Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, welches gefüllt war mit liebevoller Zuneigung, bei der Severus den anderen Mann einfach nur verfluchen wollte. „Ein weiterer Gefallen, Severus. Der Letzte, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Der Letzte in einer langen Reihe, das muss ich gestehen." Albus fuhr über seinen Bart, seine Finger verflochten sich mit einigen Strähnen, als er in eine Ferne starrte, die Severus nicht sehen konnte.

Dieser unerwartete, gedankenverlorene Albus machte ihn nervös, aber seine eigene Ungeduld zwang ihn dazu, die nächste Frage zu stellen, als der Schulleiter weiterhin stumm verharrte. „Was brauchen Sie, Albus?"

Der abgeschweifte Blick kehrte schließlich zu ihm zurück, aber er wirkte noch immer nachdenklich. „Ich habe Sie in den letzten Jahren ziemlich missbraucht, nicht wahr? Ich habe mehr von Ihnen verlangt, als mir eigentlich zustand, oder?"

Das war nicht unbedingt das, was er erwartet hatte und er wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte, bis Albus fortfuhr: „Ich kann jedoch nicht sagen, dass es mir leidtut. Ich habe das getan, was getan werden musste und ich habe Sie gebraucht. Mir könnte jedoch das leidtun, was es Ihnen gekostet hat."

Schließlich fand Severus die richtigen Worte. „Was es mich gekostet hat? Wissen Sie das überhaupt?" Severus durchschritt den Raum, sein Körper plötzlich mit ruheloser Energie gefüllt. „Meine Güte, Albus, selbst ich weiß noch nicht einmal, was es mich gekostet hat."

Albus nickte, noch immer ruhig und ungestört von Severus' aufgewühlten Schritten. „Deshalb auch mein letzter Wunsch."

Eine plötzliche Müdigkeit erfasste ihn, als er seinen Kopf auf seine Brust fallen ließ und er an seinem Platz verharrte. „Was verlangen Sie jetzt noch von mir?"

„Ich will, dass Sie leben."

Da schoss sein Kopf nach oben. „Was?"

„Ich will, dass Sie leben. Leben Sie im Trotz zu alle dem, was ich und Tom Ihnen angetan haben. Leben Sie trotz der Prophezeiung oder der Matrix." Dann lachte Albus leise. „Leben Sie, um mich zu ärgern, mein Junge", fügte er dann voller Freude hinzu.

Er war viel zu geschockt, um irgendetwas zu sagen, und so stand er einfach nur regungslos da, während Albus ihn mit seinem verfluchten, funkelnden Lächeln bedachte, von denen man immer glauben musste, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. „Ich habe mich um Sie gesorgt, wissen Sie. Bitte, das dürfen Sie niemals anzweifeln."

Dann, noch während Severus wie vom Donner erschlagen dastand, verließ Albus das Zimmer und die Tür leise hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

><p>Nervös stand Hermine in dem engen Flur und starrte Severus' Tür an. Sie hatte vorhin gesehen, wie er in der Bibliothek verschwunden war, geflohen vor den wissbegierigen und neugierigen Blicken der Ordensmitglieder, sein Ausdruck fern und verschlossen. Sie kannte diesen Blick, also hatte sie ihn in Ruhe gelassen, als sich erneut bei ihm zu entschuldigen und hatte weiterhin mit Harry und Ron zusammengearbeitet und dabei selbst das Geflüster um sie herum ignoriert. Mit erhobenem Kopf hatte sie ihr Bestes gegeben, aber ihre Gedanken drifteten immer zu dem Mann im oberen Stockwerk ab. <em>Grundgütiger und barmherziger Merlin, sie hatte alles total vermasselt<em>. Aber sie konnte das Gespräch mit ihm auch nur so lange aufschieben. Sie hatte sogar schamlos das Wissen der Elfen, wo sich alles und jeder im Haus befand, ausgenutzt, damit sie ihr sagten, wann er von der Bibliothek in sein Zimmer gehen würde.

Und jetzt stand sie mit pochendem Herzen und schweißnassen Handflächen vor seiner Tür. Sie hatte alles genau durchgeplant. Dann hatte sie alles mit ihrem kleinen Theater von heute Mittag ruiniert und jetzt wusste sie nicht, wie er auf sie reagieren würde und schon gar nicht wusste sie, wie er auf ihren anderen Wunsch reagieren würde. Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war es ermüdend sich ständig einem mürrischen Severus gegenüberstehen zu sehen. Sie konnte nicht auf den Tag warten, wo er sich mal einer mürrischen Hermine gegenübersehen würde. Ermutigt durch diesen amüsierten Gedanken, kratzte sie ihren letzten Mut zusammen und klopfte leicht an seine Tür. Einen Moment später wurde sie von Hermines Lieblings-Severus geöffnet - weißes Hemd und lässig, oder wie ihr Verstand ständig beharrte – der aufgeknöpfte Severus.

Sein finsterer Blick verwandelte sich in etwas Einladerendes, wenn auch leicht nervös, als er erkannte, wer sie war. „Hermine?"

„Darf ich reinkommen?" Sie presste die Worte heraus, bevor sie ihre Nerven verlor.

Da zog er überrascht seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich-"

Ihr entging nicht, wie sein Blick kurz den Flur hinunterhuschte. „Bitte?"

Er betrachtete sie für einen langen Moment, bevor er schließlich leicht nickte. Er trat zur Seite, öffnete die Tür noch ein Stückchen. Als sie das Zimmer betrat, seufzte sie erleichtert auf. Die erste Hürde war gemeistert.

Das Zimmer hatte sich seit dem letzten Sommer nicht sonderlich verändert, noch immer schäbig und dürftig möbliert. Sein einziges Möbelstück war ein enges Bett, ein Nachttisch und ein kleiner Schreibtisch. Es amüsierte sie zu sehen, dass Severus weiterhin den extra Stuhl und die Vorhänge von seiner Genesung behalten hatte. Es wärmte ihr Herz zu sehen, dass er trotz ihrer Zeit, wo sie nicht miteinander gesprochen hatte, er noch immer einen Teil von _ihr_ behalten hatte.

„Es ist schon spät. Stimmt etwas nicht?" Sie hing einen Augenblick der Verwunderung nach, dass Worte, die sie noch vor einem Jahr verjagt hätten, in ihren Ohren jetzt müde klangen.

Sie konnte nur ihren Kopf schütteln. Eine seiner Augenbrauen zog sich hoch und sie wusste, sie hatte das Ende der Fahnenstange seiner Geduld erreicht. Wenn man es mit Severus zu tun hatte, dann war es immer besser, gleich das zu sagen, was sie dachte. Anderenfalls fügte er seine eigenen Schattierungen und Interpretationen hinzu. Also verknotete sie ihre Finger, damit sie nicht herumzappelte, und traf dann direkt seinen Blick. „Ich wollte mich für heute Nachmittag entschuldigen. Ich weiß-"

Mit einem übertrieben Seufzen unterbrach er sie. „Ein Teil von mir wünschte, er könnte wütend auf dich sein."

„Und die anderen Teile?"

„Haben erkannt, dass du nicht du wärst, wenn du irgendwie anders wärst und dass ich mich einfach damit abfinden muss, wenn meine Würde von jetzt an, an allen Fronten behelligt werden wird."

Hermine versteckte ein Lächeln hinter ihrer Hand und fragte sich, wie sie ihn jemals als humorlos betrachten konnte.

„War das dann alles?"

„Nein. Da gibt es noch was."

Wieder wanderte die Augenbraue nach oben. Diesmal versteckte sie ihr Lächeln nicht. „Ich bin auch hier, um dich zu verführen." Wenn sie nicht so nervös gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie bei seinem alarmierten Blick, und wie schnell er sich von ihr entfernte, aufgelacht.

„Granger!"

Da lachte sie dann, ein leises Lachen, welches seine Gesichtszüge nicht im Geringsten beruhigte. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Es ist nur… Heute Nachmittag und morgen und… und…" Sie zuckte befangen und beschämt mit ihren Schultern. „Ich habe eine ganz neue Wertschätzung für diese klischeehaften Romanzen entdeckt."

„Romanzen…" Ungläubig verstummte er. „Weißt du überhaupt, was du da sagst?"

Er hatte sie noch nicht rausgeschmissen. Schnell verbuchte sie es als kleinen Sieg und die Worte sprudelten aus ihr heraus. „Alles vereinigt sich morgen und zugleich habe ich das Gefühl, dass alles auseinanderfallen wird."

„Hermine-"

Sie kannte diesen Ton – Verzweiflung vermischt mit Geduld und Ablehnung. „Nein", unterbrach sie ihn, bevor er ihre Ängste beschwichtigen oder ihr das ausreden konnte. „Ich habe Angst. Ich fürchte mich vor dem bevorstehenden Kampf. Ich sorge mich um meine Freunde und wer in dem Kampf alles sterben könnte. Ich fürchte mich..." Die Worte erstickten sie und sie musste einmal tief durchatmen, bevor sie fortfahren konnte. „Ich habe eine Todesangst dich zu verlieren. Und ich weiß, was du alles über Wahrscheinlichkeiten und Möglichkeiten gesagt hast, aber das kann meine Angst kein bisschen lindern. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, bevor ich nicht weiß, was es heißt alles von dir – in all deiner komplizierten, höhnischen Herrlichkeit – gehabt zu haben."

Nachdem alle Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten, musste sie nach Luft schnappen. Ihr gesamter Körper kämpfte damit, die Luft zu bekommen, die sie brauchte.

Sie starrten sich beide wie erstarrt an, keiner wusste genau, was sonst noch zu sagen war oder was der nächste Schritt sein könnte. Dann sah sie, wie sich sein Ausdruck veränderte. Es war nur unterschwellig, aber sie war ziemlich gut darin geworden, diese ausdruckslose Maske zu deuten. Ein leichtes Zusammenziehen seiner Augenwinkel und ein knappes nach Luftschnappen und sie wusste, sie hatte verloren. „Du weist mich ab. Warum, Severus?"

Für einen kurzen Moment wirkte sein Blick geplagt, doch dann war es verschwunden. „Es ist keine Zurückweisung. Ich will nicht, dass dies aus Angst passiert und eine impulsive Begegnung wird, die du irgendwann bereuen wirst."

„Ich werde nicht-" Doch dann schüttelte sie nur mit ihrem Kopf. „Vergiss es", seufzte sie. Jetzt mit ihm zu streiten würde rein gar nichts bringen, egal, wie sehr sie ihn auch anschreien wollte, was für ein absoluter sturer Idiot er sei. Also sammelte sie ihre jetzt etwas ramponierte Würde zusammen und drehte sich um. Bei der Tür blieb sie stehen. „Solltest du deine Meinung noch ändern, dann weißt du ja, wo ich bin."

Sie dachte, sie müsste gleich weinen, aber da waren keine Tränen. Stattdessen stolperten nur weitere Worte aus ihrem Mund, als sie die Treppen hinunter ging.

„Trottel."

„Schwachkopf."

„Arschloch."

„Erbärmlicher Armleuchter eines mutterlosen Armleuchters."

„Mistkerl."

Diese Litanei folgte ihr die Treppe hinunter und sie hoffte mit jedem weiteren Schritt, dass er jedes einzelne Wort davon hörte.

* * *

><p>Severus saß auf der Kante an seinem Bettende, seine Ellbogen abgestützt auf seinen Knien, während sich seine Fingerspitzen vor seinen Lippen trafen. Beinahe regungslos verharrte er dort, nur ein leichtes Heben und Senken seiner Brust und ein langsames Blinzeln, als er in die nicht vorhandene Ferne starrte, ließ vermuten, dass er nicht von einem Unbeweglichkeitszauber getroffen worden war. Seine körperliche Regungslosigkeit bildete einen drastischen Kontrast zu der wilden Rotation seiner Gedanken und Gefühlen.<p>

Er vermisste schon beinahe die Tage, wenn seine einzige emotionale Ruhestörung eine Begegnung mit Potter oder ein Ruf des Dunklen Lords gewesen war. Diese Tage erschienen ihm jetzt so einfach. Er konnte ihre Dreistigkeit kaum glauben. Nein, das stimmte so nicht. Er konnte es durchaus glauben. Ihr Handeln war genau das, was er von… er wollte schon _Gryffindor_ denken. Das passte aber auch nicht. Sie einfach nur aufgrund ihres Hauses zu kennzeichnen, berührte noch nicht einmal die Oberfläche. Sie war so viel mehr als nur ‚Gryffindor'. Hermine war kühn und manchmal penetrant. Ihre Gefühle griffen tief und sie schämte sich nicht, sie auch zu zeigen.

_Ist das nicht einer der Gründe, warum du dich zu ihr hingezogen fühlst?_

Hermine war eine junge, gesunde Frau, die in der Blüte ihres Lebens stand und sich einer Leben oder Tod Situation gegenübersah. Es war nicht unbedingt so, als ob er nie darüber nachgedacht hätte… sich nie vorgestellt hätte, wie es sein würde seine Daumen in ihr weiches Fleisch unter ihren Knien zu drücken oder wie es sich anfühlte, von ihren Schenkeln gehalten zu werden. Doch selbst wenn diese Gedanken durch seinen Kopf gerast waren, tadelte er sich, sie überhaupt gehabt zu haben.

_Ich bin ein Trottel._

Sie war zu ihm gekommen, offen in ihrem Verlangen und Wünschen und er hatte sie abgewiesen. Er hatte sie wegen ihrer Ängste gerügt, aber ließ er nicht auch zu, von seinen eigenen Ängsten kontrolliert zu werden? So viele Ängste und ein Leben lang Vorsicht. Aber konnte er seine Hand ausstrecken und sich das nehmen, was er auch wollte? War das nicht seine größte Angst – möglicherweise einfach nur sein Leben niederzulegen, wenn es nichts gab, was er verlieren konnte. Sich niederlegen, wenn er jetzt einen Geschmack von dem hatte, was die Zukunft für ihn bereithalten könnte… könnte er das wirklich tun? Konnte er so selbstlos sein? So stark? So furchtlos?

Die Antwort war, er wusste es nicht.

* * *

><p>Hermine war noch nicht komplett eingeschlafen, als sich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete, sondern schwebte irgendwo zwischen Bewusstsein und ihren Träumen.<p>

„Severus?" Sie blinzelte bei seiner Erscheinung vor ihr.

Das Mondlicht erleuchtete nur teilweise das kleine Zimmer und für einen kurzen Augenblick, war sie sich nicht sicher, was sie sah. Severus stand noch im Durchgang, sein Hemd noch immer aufgeknöpft, seine Haare durcheinander, so als ob er mehrmals mit seinen Fingern dadurch gefahren wäre. Aber am Erstaunlichsten war, Hermine konnte unter seinen Hosenbeinen lange, elegante Füße erkennen. Plötzlich waren Bilder aus einer lang vergangenen Nacht, als sie vor ihm aufgetaucht war, in ihrem Kopf. Da hatte er sie gefragt: ‚Sind Sie echt?' Jetzt verstand sie seine Frage und stellte sie ihm. „Bist du nur ein Traum?"

Er scharrte leicht mit seinen Füßen, seinen Ausdruck konnte sie nur als Nervosität beschreiben, ein Blick, der nicht zu dem Severus passte, den sie kannte. „Ich-" Dann verstummte er.

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Sie war jetzt hellwach, als sie ihn beobachtete.

Langsam ging Severus auf das Bett zu, eine flüssige Eleganz in seinen Schritten, die ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. „Das ist es, was du willst? Bin ich wirklich deine Wahl?" Seine Stimme so leise, ihr Klang glitt über ihre Haut und ließ auf ihren Weg eine Gänsehaut zurück.

„Ja."

„Das ist Wahnsinn."

Etwas von ihrer Anspannung fiel von ihr ab. _Wie konnte sie diesen Mann nicht lieben?_ „Vermutlich", stimmte sie ihm zu. „Aber ich könnte morgen sterben. Du könntest morgen sterben."

Er näherte sich ihr nicht weiter und Hermine erkannte, sie würde auf ihn zugehen müssen, um diesen ersten Schritt zu wagen, bevor sie ihn in der Mitte traf. Aber dann war es vielleicht das, worauf er zählte. Dass sie sie beide auf das nächste Level stieß, indem sie diesen einen Schritt vortrat, den er nicht mehr nehmen konnte, sei es aus Angst oder einem Leben, welches er zu lange in Vorsicht gelebt hatte.

Sie glitt aus dem Bett. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht, als sie an ihn vorbei huschte und die Tür verschloss, der Klang des Metallschlüssels hallte laut in der Stille. Sie ging zurück zu ihm, stellte sich vor ihm, nackte Zehen stießen an nackte Zehen. Dieser Anblick ließ sie amüsiert grinsen.

Er überraschte sie, als er sie an sich heranzog und sie gegen seinen harten Körper drückte. Er war solch ein Widerspruch – drücken, ziehen, wollen, nicht wollen. „Ich werde aus dir einfach nicht schlau", murmelte sie gegen sein Hemd.

Da lachte er leise auf. „Dann passen wir gut zusammen, denn du verwirrst mich jede Sekunde neu. Aber vielmehr als das, jagst du mir eine Heidenangst ein."

Ihre Wange rieb gegen seine Brust, sie spürte seinen starken Herzschlag gegen seine Brust, der wilde Rhythmus ein absoluter Kontrast zu seiner anscheinend ruhigen und distanzierten Hülle. Leicht drehte sie ihren Kopf, fuhr mit ihren Lippen über die entblößte Hautstelle an seinem Kragen und spürte, wie sich seine Finger in ihre Schultern vergruben, bevor sie ihre Arme hinunterfuhren.

Wagemutig hob sie ihre Hand und öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes. „Ich will dich nicht ängstigen."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Doch dadurch wird es nicht weniger wahr."

Er beobachtete sie konzentriert, als sie den nächsten Knopf öffnete, aber er schwieg weiterhin. Sie begann unter diesem hitzigen Blick zu zittern. „Dann darf es niemals herauskommen, dass der meist gefürchtete Lehrer Hogwarts Angst vor mir hat. Das würde deinen Ruf zerstören."

„Unverschämtheit."

Das Wort wurde mit seiner typischen akribischen Professor-Snape-Abneigung gesprochen, aber es stand in einem völligen Widerspruch zu seinen warmen Händen auf ihren Körper.

Sie lehnte sich leicht zurück, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Es ist ein schrecklicher Charakterfehler. Zusammen mit Rechthaberei, der Fähigkeit, dich bloßzustellen und eine Neigung hervorzupreschen, ohne sich vorher umzusehen."

Sein Blick war ernst, aber sie konnte das Lachen in seinen Augen erkennen. „Du vergisst Sturheit."

Da stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, legte ihre Lippen auf die seinen, dankte ihm, dass er bei ihrer kleinen Albernheit mitspielte.

„Das ist keine Schwäche", murmelte sie.

„Nein", stimmte er ihr zu, als sie sich zurückzog. „Ich schätze, wenn man es mit mir zutun hat, dann ist Sturheit vermutlich ein Segen."

Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Knurren, die Worte heiser, als sie über sie glitten. „Ich habe dich nicht zurückgewiesen."

„Ich weiß."

„Wir müssen auch noch über deine bedauernswerte Ausdrucksweise reden." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Diesmal absichtlich. „Erbärmlicher Armleuchter eines mutterlosen Armleuchters?"

Sie schnaubte lachend. „So hat meine Oma am liebsten meinen Opa genannt." Sie öffnete den letzten Knopf und sah dabei zu, wie sich sein Hemd teilte. Einer ihrer Finger fuhr über seine entblößte Haut, kräuselte das feine dunkle Haar über seine Bauchmuskeln. „Bring mir später bei richtig zu fluchen."

Er schnappte nach Luft, als sie ihre Handfläche auf seine Haut legte. „Also schön."

„Severus." Sie wusste nicht, wie sie das sagen sollte, was sie wollte. Nur so weit würde ihr Gryffindor-Mut sie bringen und nicht weiter, aber er schien es zu verstehen, als er die Rückseite ihres Nachthemdes in seiner Faust umklammerte und langsam hochzog.

Sie hatte eigentlich einen wilden Blick erwartet. Etwas in der Liga wie diese leidenschaftlichen Küsse, die sie bisher geteilt hatten, die, die ihr immer den Atem raubten und ihren Verstand vernichteten. Sie war überrascht, als bei der ersten Berührung seiner Lippen sanft war. Sie erwiderte den leichten Druck und wurde mit einem zweiten Kuss belohnt, diesmal etwas fester, und dennoch erstaunlich in seiner Sanftmut. Hermine schmolz komplett dahin. Jedes Zögern oder jegliche Angst, diesen Schritt wirklich zu gehen, waren wie dahingeschmolzen.

Er musste das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen gespürt haben. „Warum grinst du?", fragte er, als er sich gerade weit genug von ihr entfernte, um auf sie hinab zu blicken.

Ihr Grinsen wurde nur noch größer. „Weil du nie das bist, was die Leute von dir erwarten."

Da zog er fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie küsste ihn erneut. „Das ist etwas Gutes", erklärte sie.

Das schien er zu akzeptieren, während die Hand, die noch immer ihr Nachthemd umklammerte, den Stoff weiter nach oben zog. Die Hand, die bisher locker auf ihrer Hüfte gelegen hatte, glitt jetzt ihren Rücken nach oben. Seine warme Haut zu spüren ließ sie nach Luft schnappen und sich in die Berührung zu lehnen.

„Hmm, empfindlich."

Sie schnappte abgehackt nach Luft, als die Hand sie gegen ihn drückte, seine entblößte Brust brannte durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Nachthemdes. Seine Lippen fuhren hinunter zu dem sensiblen Punkt hinter ihrem linken Ohr, doch bevor er fortfuhr, lag sein Atem heiß auf ihrer Haut. „Doch dann habe ich bemerkt, scheinst du eine… besondere Faszination für meine Hände entwickelt zu haben."

Hermines Knie begannen zu zittern.

Die Hand, die bisher noch flach auf seiner Brust gelegen hatte, glitt jetzt hinauf zu seiner Schulter, um dort nach Halt zu suchen. Die andere schlang sich um seinen Nacken, vergrub sich in seinen Haaren, während Severus seine gefährlichste Waffe auf eine Art und Weise einsetzte – seine Stimme und seine Worte – von der Hermine niemals gewagt hatte zu träumen.

„Stell die nur vor, was meine Hände alles mit dir machen könnten." Diese beharrliche Stimme raunte, als besagte Hand ihre Wirbelsäule hinauffuhr und noch mehr von ihrem Nachthemd mit sich zog. Sie konnte den Schauer, von dem ihr Körper erfasst wurde, nicht unterdrücken. Seine Hände waren weder weich noch sanft, sondern vernarbt und verhornt. Sie konnte jede raue Berührung auf ihrer Haut spüren, aber sie waren zugleich auch sicher und wissend und sie hatte mehr als nur eine Fantasie von ihnen gehabt.

„Severus." Sein Name war ein leises nach Luft schnappen.

Ein tiefes Lachen war zu hören und Hermine erkannte, sie musste ihre Augen geschlossen haben. Sie zwang sich sie zu öffnen, nur um zu sehen, wie Severus auf sie hinabblickte, seine Lippen verzogen zu einem trägen Lächeln, seine Augen so dunkel, dass sie sich darin verlieren könnte. Geschwind stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und drückte ihre Lippen unter sein Kinn, verteilte kleine Küsse an der feinen Linie, wo sein Hemd geöffnet war. Er seufzte leise, seine andere Hand glitt jetzt denselben feurigen Weg entlang ihre Wirbelsäule hinauf.

_Worte,_ beharrte ihr vernebelter Verstand, gib ihm die Worte. Sie war Hermine Granger. Sie konnte mit Worten umgehen. Sie war gut darin, Worte zu verwenden. _Wenn doch nur seine Fingerspitzen aufhören würden, _dachte sie, doch dann verwarf sie rasch diesen Gedanken. Sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass diese Hände und Finger jemals aufhörten.

_Worte,_ beharrte weiterhin ihr Gehirn.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und Hermines Zunge hinterließ eine Spur über sein Schlüsselbein. „Starke, fähige Hände", stimmte sie zu, zufrieden, dass sie die richtigen Worte durch ihre wirren Gedanken finden konnte. „Ich liebe es, dich beim Arbeiten zu beobachten. Ich kann mir vorstellen…", doch da verstummte sie, da die Hermine in der Wirklichkeit nicht so direkt war, wie die Hermine in ihrem Kopf.

Eine Hand verließ ihren Rücken, um ihren Kopf zu umfassen. Diesmal küsste er sie hart, sein Mund verlangte von ihr, den ihren zu öffnen. Sie stöhnte voller Erwartung leise auf, als sich ihre Zungenspitzen trafen.

Aber allzu bald zog er sich wieder zurück, selbst als ein leises Knurren des Protests ihre Kehle verließ. „Wenn du irgendwann so weit bist, dann können wir deine Vorstellungen mit den meinen vergleichen."

Eine schwindelerregende Hitze erfasste sie, vernichtete all ihre nächsten Worte, als ihre – sehr lebhafte – Fantasie all die Dinge heraufbeschwor, die sie die Jahre über gelesen oder von denen sie gehört hatte. Sie schrieb es ihren kreisenden Gedanken zu, dass sie nicht mitbekam, wie seine Hände jetzt endgültig ihr Nachthemd über ihren Kopf zogen. Panik und so etwas Beklemmung erfasste sie und vertrieb alle betörenden Gedanken, als ihr Instinkt sie dazu aufrief, sich vor seinem Blick zu bedecken und sämtliche Unsicherheiten und Ängste auf einmal um ihre Aufmerksamkeit kämpften.

„Ich…"

Er fing ihre Hände und zog sie zu sich heran und sie vergaß ihre Panik und Schüchternheit und so ziemlich alles andere auch, da ihre Gedanken wieder in diesen verwirrenden Strudel gezogen wurden.

Nackte Haut auf nackte Haut und atemberaubende Küsse später konnte Hermine an nichts anderes mehr denken. Während einer kurzen Unterbrechung, in der sie beide nach Luft schnappen mussten, platzte es aus ihr heraus: „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll." Die Worte waren ihr unangenehm und sie lief vor Scham rot an. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war ihren Altersunterschied und den Grad ihrer Erfahrungen ansprechen, aber sie wollte unbedingt ehrlich mit ihm sein.

Er hielt kurz inne. „Das hatte ich… bereits angenommen." Einer seiner Finger strich oberhalb ihrer Brüste über ihre Haut, bevor er weiter hinunter wanderte. „Ich werde mich bemühen, es dir so angenehm wie möglich zu machen."

Sie wölbte sich, nicht in der Lage etwas anderes zu machen, als sich in seine Berührung zu lehnen. Hermine lachte freudig, wenn auch etwas nervös auf. Überlass es ruhig Severus so formal bei einem Unterfangen wie diesem hier zu klingen. Sie streckte sich nach oben und küsste ihn leicht, als seine Finger über ihren Körper fuhren. „Das habe ich nie bezweifelt." Sie küsste ihn erneut. „Du warst noch nie ein Mann, der irgendwas halbherzig gemacht hat."

Severus hatte während der letzten Jahre eine Anzahl an Frauen gehabt. Als Lily James Potter geheiratet hatte, hatte er seine Wut und seinen Schmerz auf die niederträchtigste Möglichkeit überhaupt ertrunken, irgendwo in den dunkelsten Ecken der Nockturngasse. Seine Freunde, die, die irgendwann dann auch zu seinen begleitenden Todessern wurden, hatten ihn nur weiterhin angestachelt.

Irgendwann war er diesen gefühllosen Begegnungen gegenüber überdrüssig geworden, da sie nichts taten, um das schmerzende Loch, welches Lily hinterlassen hatte, zu füllen. Nach einer Weile wurden diese Begegnungen zu einer Routine. Wenn sein Körper nach Erlösung verlangte, dann hatte er sie aufgesucht. Es war leidenschaftslos und kalt, aber letztendlich effektiv und diskret genug, dass er sich nicht um seine Stellung innerhalb der Todesser oder als seine Anstellung als ein Lehrer in Hogwarts sorgen musste. Es war jetzt seine eigene Vergangenheit, die ihn innehalten ließ. Er hatte sie benutzt. Sie gevögelt. Sie gekauft und für ihre Zeit bezahlt. Er hatte nie eine von ihnen geliebt. Keine von ihnen hatte ihm gegenüber so etwas wie Zuneigung gezeigt. Unerklärlicherweise war er ziemlich nervös, als Hermine mit ihren vertrauenden und liebenden Augen zu ihm aufblickte.

Noch während seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut fuhren, verwunderte ihn ihr Vertrauen in ihn. Vorhin hatte sie sich noch wegen ihrer Blöße geschämt und jetzt stand sie in nichts weiter als einen Slip vor ihm und vertraute ihm.

„Küss mich?" Ihre Worte waren atemlos und leise.

Solch einen Wunsch konnte er nicht ausschlagen. „Du genießt das Küssen." Dann platzierte er einen stichelnden Kuss auf ihre Lippen, bevor er sich auf die Linie zwischen ihrem Kinn und ihrem Ohr konzentrierte. „Es wird noch mehr Küsse geben", hauchte er, genoss den Schauer, den seine Worte hervorriefen.

Dann legte er langsam seine Hand flach auf sie und schubste sie leicht. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. Severus belohnte sie mit einem weiteren Kuss. Schritt für Schritt, Kuss für Kuss, manövrierte er sie durch das Zimmer, bis sie da Bett erreichten. Er schluckte ihr überraschtes „Oh" mit einem innigen Kuss, während sie mit ihren Oberschenkeln gegen ihr Bett stieß.

Hermine brauchte kein weiteres Drängen von ihm, sondern hüpfte eifrig auf das Bett, krabbelte ganz zurück, bis sie am Kopfende lag. Er nahm sich die Zeit, um sein weißes Hemd, welches sie vorhin aufgeknöpft hatte, auszuziehen und legte dann seine Hände auf seine Hosenknöpfe. Da hielt er kurz inne, schielte zu ihr hinüber. Ihr Blick war vollkommen auf seine Hände und die Erektion konzentriert, die seine Hosen anspannten, ihre Lippe hielt sie zwischen ihren Zähen gefangen. Sie atmete schwer, durch diese Bewegung fiel und hob sich ihre Brust schon beinahe hypnotisierend.

„Zieh sie aus."

Die Worte waren leise aber deutlich. Er löste die Knöpfe und entledigte sich dann der störenden Kleidung. Innerhalb eines kurzen Augenblickes lag er auf ihr auf dem Bett, seine Hände und Beine umklammerten ihren Körper.

Hermine summte zustimmend, ein Geräusch, welches Severus langsam verstand und sie von sich gab, wenn sie glücklich und zufrieden war. Da stellte sich doch Frage, welche anderen Geräusche er ihr noch entlocken konnte. Als Antwort darauf attackierte er erneut ihre Lippen, diesmal etwas härter und aggressiver. Sie erwiderte ihn auf wundervolle Weise, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, wölbte ihren Körper, um den Platz zwischen ihnen zu schließen, wodurch er schließlich komplett auf ihr drauflag.

Ihre Wärme entflammte ihn und sein Blut rauschte durch seinen Körper, aber nichts konnte ihn darauf vorbereiten, als Hermine schließlich ihre Beine öffnete und Severus zwischen ihre Schenkel fiel.

Hermine schnappte unter ihm nach Luft, warf ihren Kopf zurück und drückte ihre Brust hervor. Severus ließ diese Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen. Noch während er ihren Körper hinunterglitt, presste er weiterhin sein Gewicht gegen sie. Er begann ihre Haut zu küssen, seine Zunge folgte seinen Lippen. Kurz neigte er seinen Kopf, seine Bartstoppeln rieben leicht gegen ihre Brustwarzen und er vernahm ein erfreuliches, kehliges Summen.

Langsam knabberte er sich die Rundung ihrer Brust hinauf, quälte ihre Brustwarze mit seiner Zungenspitze bis Hermine unter ihm zuckte und nach einer festeren Berührung verlangte.

„Sever…"

Sie schaffte es nie seinen Namen komplett auszusprechen, als er seinen Mund um ihre Brustwarze schloss, sie vorsichtig zwischen seinen Zähnen fing und seine Zunge ihre Arbeit forsch fortsetzte. Er wurde belohnt mit einem hohen, atemberaubenden Stöhnen, welches geradewegs durch seinen eigenen Körper schoss und nur noch weiter seine Unterhose anspannte. Sie wiederholte das Geräusch, als er ihr Knie umfasste und es über seine Hüfte legte.

„Solch wundervolle Geräusche, Hermine. Ich bin gespannt darauf, sie alle kennenzulernen."

Sie warf ihren Kopf auf dem Kissen von der einen Seite auf die andere, entweder als Antwort auf seine Worte oder seinen Taten, da war er sich nicht sicher. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf die zweite Brust, folterte sie genauso, wie bereits die andere und hoffte ihr ein weiteres dieser entzückenden Geräusche zu entlocken. Nicht lange musste er warten, um belohnt zu werden, ihr nach Luft schnappen und freudiges Keuchen wurde lauter, als er sich jetzt auf die Unterseite ihrer Brust konzentrierte.

„Aufhören! Warte." Ihre Hände, die sich gerade noch in seine Schultern vergraben hatten, drückten ihn jetzt weg. „Aufhören. Ich-" Ihre Atmung war schwer, in dem Versuch nach Luft zu schnappen.

Augenblicklich zog er sich zurück, stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen. Er suchte in ihrem Gesicht, ängstlich, dass er dort letztendlich doch Ablehnung finden würde. Gottseidank starrte ihn nur beschämte Frustration an.

„Ah. Zu viel."

„Entschuldige." Die Schamesröte vertiefte sich nur, eine Röte, die er aufmerksam verfolgte, als sie sich über ihren Körper ausbreitete.

„Ich werd's mir merken", murmelte er, senkte seinen Kopf, um den Verlauf der Röte zu verfolgen, während sie an seinen Schultern zog, um ihn näher an sich heranzuziehen.

Bedacht auf ihre Empfindlichkeit, berührte eine Hand ihre Brust, seine Berührung leicht und kitzelnd. Als sie sich wieder gegen ihn drückte, wanderten seine Finger wieder nach unten. Kurz umfasste er ihre Hüften, zog sie fest an sich heran, während er leicht gegen ihre Oberschenkel stieß, sie ihn spüren ließ und ihre Reaktion auf die Berührung, als sie sich gemeinsam bewegten. Hermines Arme festigten sich, umklammerten ihn, als sie ihre kurzen Fingernägel in seinen Schultern vergrub.

Er zog seinen Daumen über ihre Hüfte, woraufhin sie zu zittern begann, immer weiter über die weiche Haut ihres Innenschenkels. Aber es war das Geräusch, welches sie machte, als er weiterhin über ihren feuchten Slip fuhr, das ihn am meisten befriedigte. Das Summen vertiefte sich zu einem Schnurren, an welches er sich durchaus gewöhnen konnte.

Sein Daumen rieb erneut über den Stoff, drückte fester und benutzte die Reibung des Stoffes, um sie nur noch weiter zu treiben. Auf seinen Weg hinunter, verteilte er weitere Küsse, murmelte freudige, sündhafte Dinge gegen ihre Haut. Alles, was er fühlte, wie sie schmeckte, was er noch mit ihr anstellen würde. Jedes Mal, wenn sie bei seinen Worten zu zucken begann oder er ein etwas lauteres Stöhnen hörte, speicherte er sich die Worte ab.

Er verharrte, als er bei ihrem Slip angekommen war, aber sie machte keinerlei Anstalten ihn aufzuhalten, als er ihn langsam hinunterzog. „Exquisit."

„Severus…"

„Du bist exquisit", wiederholte er. „Lass mich dich sehen." Seine Finger strichen über die feuchten Locken und er fuhr mit seinen Bemerkungen fort. „Hast du jemals geschrien, Hermine? Nicht aus Wut oder Schmerz, sondern vor reiner Befriedigung?"

Sie gab einen unklaren Laut von sich.

Diesmal platzierte er beide Handflächen auf ihren Oberschenkeln und drückte sie nach außen. „Du zitterst, Hermine. Solch eine bezaubernd kleine Bewegung, da frage ich mich, was es braucht, um dich zum Erschaudern zu bringen. Soll ich es versuchen?" Einer Liebkosung gleichkommend blies er sanft und lachte leise, als sie ein Schauer erfasste. Aber er wollte noch so viel mehr von ihr.

Er schloss die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und berührte sie mit seiner Zunge. Beim ersten Geschmack von ihr explodierten seine Geschmacksknospen, wie bei einem sehr fein gebrauten Zaubertrank – berauschend und süß mit einer unterschwelligen Note aus reiner Hermine. „Ja, durchaus exquisit." Seine Zunge rollte, suchte, bis er diesen kleinen Knoten fand, der sie alles vergessen lassen würde.

Im Wechsel schnellte seine Zunge hervor und übte dann wieder genug Druck aus, bis er sie immer weiter trieb und sie sich um ihn wandte, unbewusst benutzte sie ihre Beine, um ihn da hin zu manövrieren, wo sie ihn haben wollte und er übte dort gerne noch mehr Druck aus.

Severus aalte sich in ihrer Reaktion – ihre einfache Akzeptanz ihrer leidenschaftlichen Natur gegenüber, der Klang ihrer Genugtuung wurde nur durch eine Reihe von stetigen Schimpfwörtern zerstreut, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte, dass sie solch ein Vokabular besaß. Aber was ihn am meisten begeisterte waren ihre Hände, die nach ihm griffen und jede Stelle, die sie von ihm erfasste, auch umklammerte. Er tat ihr das an und sie genoss jede einzelne Sekunde davon.

Letztendlich hob er seinen Kopf, blickte ihren ebenen Körper hinauf und verstand vielleicht zum aller ersten Mal, dass diese außergewöhnliche Frau jetzt zu ihm gehörte. Sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich wandte, ihren Körper wölbte, ersetzte er seinen Mund mit seinen Fingern. „Solch ein ausgefallenes Vokabular hast du", summte er. „Solch unanständige, kleine Worte von solch einer guten, braven Gryffindor."

Da stöhnte sie nur noch lauter auf und er belohnte sie, indem er wieder seinen Kopf senkte und einen stetigen Rhythmus setzte.

Ihre Atmung wurde jetzt schwerer und die Geräusche, die sie von sich gab immer lauter und höher, unterbrochen nur von halb geformten Worten. Abrupt ließ sie von seinen Schultern ab und umklammerte die Bettlaken. Severus wusste, sie stand kurz davor. „Zerbrich für mich", raunte er gegen ihr Fleisch und zerbrechen, das tat sie. Ihr Rücken wölbte sich, sie wandte sich, ihre Beine zuckten, als das Summen, welches er so sehr liebte, zu einem schrillen Wimmern verwandelte, das sie hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen verschlossen hielt.

Severus durchlebte jedes Zucken und jedes Wölben ihres Körpers, während seine langen Finger die Zuckungen so lange es möglich war, hinauszögerten. Er hörte erst auf, als es sich auf ein unwillkürliches Muskelzittern reduzierte.

Benommen rollte sich Hermine in seine Arme, ihr Körper beinahe knochenlos und Severus krabbelte das Bett hoch, um sich neben sie zu legen. Er legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und wartete geduldig, bis sie sich wieder neben ihm regte, all die Zeit sehr wohl sein eigenes Verlangen ignorierend. Wie er Hermine kannte, würde es nicht lange dauern.

„Ich…." Sie verstummte, drehte ihr Gesicht beinahe komplett in seine Brust und küsste sie. „Was sagt man danach?"

Er lachte leicht. „Danke. Das war schön. Vielleicht auch, mein Severus, du bist außergewöhnlich talentiert."

Da schnaubte sie amüsiert und platzierte einen weiteren Kuss auf seiner Brust. „Danke. Das war _sehr_ schön. Und, mein Severus, du bist außergewöhnlich talentiert."

„Schon wieder unverschämt."

Summend stimmte sie ihm zu, aber Severus war viel mehr von ihren wandernden Fingern angetan als von ihrer Antwort. Jugendlichkeit und Neugierde hatten sie offenbar wieder erfasst. Ihre Berührung war leicht und kitzelte ihn, als sie ihre Finger über seine Brust fuhren. Als ihr Daumen seine Brustwarze berührte, konnte er seine Reaktion nicht kontrollieren. „Magst du das?" Die Frage war etwas zögerlich, so als ob sie sich nicht sicher wäre. Da er ihre Unerfahrenheit und ihre Gryffindor-Natur kannte, stellte er sämtliche Wortspiele hinten an und gab ihr eine direkte Antwort. „Hast du gemocht, was ich mit dir gemacht habe?"

Sie errötete, die bezaubernde Röte breitete sich von ihren Wangen hinunter zu ihrer Brust aus, aber sie traf direkt seinen Blick. „Ja."

„Ich bin nicht ganz so empfindlich wie du, aber die Berührung war angenehm."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, etwas, wie er vermutete, sie von ihm gelernt hatte, bevor sie ihren Mund um seine Brustwarze schloss. Ermutigend seufzte er und das war alles, was sie brauchte, damit ihre Lippen und Zunge den Rest seiner Brust und Rippen erforschte, ihr Haar sich um ihr Gesicht verteilte und begann seine Seiten zu kitzeln. Erst bei einer dichten, schwarzen Haarlinie, die hinunter in seine Unterhose führte, hielt sie inne.

Wieder traf sie wagemutig seinen Blick, ihr Lächeln voller Neckereien. Er konnte nicht anders als bei diesem Blick zu lachen. So unschuldig und gleichermaßen auch wieder nicht. Das war Hermine. Dann hob er seine Hüften an und ließ die Einladung stehen. Ihre Fingerspitzen lagen heiß auf seiner Haut und sie zog die Unterhose seine Beine hinunter.

„Oh."

Diesmal konnte sie seinen Blick nicht treffen. Aber das war zu erwarten von jemandem, der noch neu in diesem Spiel war. Er fing ihre Hand ein. Langsam, um sie nicht zu erschrecken oder sie zu alarmieren, legte er sie flach auf seine Brust, bedeckte mit seiner Hand die ihre. Mit bewussten Bewegungen führte er ihre Hand seine Brust hinunter und über seinen Bauch.

Ihre Atmung steigerte sich wieder, bemerkte er, schnell und flach. Nur ihn zu berühren erregte sie erneut.

Er drückte etwas fester, als ihre Finger durch sein Haar auf seinen Unterbauch fuhren, doch letztendlich schlang er ihre Finger um die Unterseite seines Glieds.

„Ich habe nie-"

Er ließ sie nicht aussprechen, sondern führte ihre Hand ein Stückchen nach oben, drückte leicht und zeigte ihr, was er wollte.

„Oh."

Mit aufgerissenen Augen und ihrer Unterlippe gefangen zwischen ihren Zähnen, lernte Hermine seinen Körper kennen. Sie war schon immer sehr aufnahmefähig und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die zweite Hand der ersten folgte.

Er wollte eigentlich ruhig bleiben, aber es war bereits zu lange her und die Anspannung war einfach zu groß. Er konnte das Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als ihre Finger über ihn tanzten. Sie war vielleicht ungelernt, aber sie war nichts, wenn nicht neugierig. Als ihr Daumen gegen die Unterseite seines Kopfes stieß, stieß er hoch in ihre Hand, seine Bewegung abgehakt und unkontrolliert. Sie wiederholte es und schien zufrieden zu sein, als sie sah, dass seine Hüften wie von alleine ihrer Bewegung folgten.

Um die Wellen der Freude besser genießen zu können, die durch seinen Körper flossen, schloss er seine Augen und war so vollkommen unvorbereitet, als er ihre Zungenspitze auf sich spürte.

„Grundgütiger Merlin!" Da riss er seine Augen auf und sah, wie sie über ihn gebeugt saß.

„Hermine", warnte er mit einem Stöhnen.

Ihr Lächeln war schelmisch und irgendwie schüchtern. „All die Bücher weißt du. Ich wollte… schmecken."

„Schmecken?" Seine sonst so weiche Stimme klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren rau. Sie wollte schmecken? Etwas von seiner Kontrolle schnappte über. Geschwind setzte er sich auf, fing sie in seinem Griff und drehte sie herum, bis er sie unter sich gefangen hielt. „Wir können deine Lesegewohnheiten später besprechen. Aber wenn du dies zu einem unvermeidbaren Abschluss führen willst, dann werde ich heute Abend nicht mehr auf der Karte stehen."

Er fing ihr Stirnrunzeln mit einem Kuss ab. „Später?"

„Später", stimmte er zu, „werde ich ein wahrhaftiges Buffet für deine unersättliche Neugierde sein."

* * *

><p>Hermine fuhr erneut mit ihrer Zunge über ihre Lippen, <em>schmeckte<em> Severus. Sie war fasziniert von der Art und Weise, wie sein Körper sich bewegte, während sie ihn erregte. Es verlieh ihr ein unerklärliches Gefühl der Macht zu wissen, dass sie es war, die diesen Ausdruck, eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Verlangen, auf sein Gesicht zauberte.

Aber jetzt berührte er sie wieder, dieser maskuline Teil von ihm ruhte gegen ihren Beinen. Gelegentlich würde er seine Position leicht verändern und gegen sie reiben und sie wollte nichts weiter, als gegen dieses quälende Gefühl zu stoßen. Sie hatte bisher einfach nie erkannt, wie viel ihr Körper fühlen konnte, bis Severus angefangen hatte sie zu berühren. Solche wundervollen Gefühle, die er da in ihr hervorrief.

Über ihr gebeugt stützte er sich auf einen Arm ab, die andere Hand umfasste ihre Hüfte. Er hatte sie diese Nacht intim berührt, aber jetzt diesen Blick in seinen dunklen Augen zu sehen, ließ sie ihre Arme heben und um seinen Nacken legen. Sie verankerte ihren Blick mit dem seinen, als er wieder ihren Oberschenkel anhob und über seine Hüfte legte und jetzt offen vor ihm lag.

Sie wusste, was folgen würde und kämpfte damit, sich an den lusterfüllten Nebel zu klammern, den er in ihr auslöste.

„Entspann dich", murmelte er in ihr Ohr und sie erzitterte unter dem Gefühl seiner Worte auf ihrer erhitzten Haut.

Sie versuchte es, aber es war so schwer, als er sie komplett mit seinem Körper bedeckte. Sie spürte sein hämmerndes Herz wild gegen ihre Brust schlagen, jeden seiner Atemstöße gegen ihren Hals, als er sich noch etwas höher bewegte.

„Sieh mich an, Hermine."

Als sie es tat, summte er zufrieden und seine Handfläche bewegte sich von ihrer Hüfte hinab zu ihrer Hinterseite und veränderte den Winkel ihrer Hüften. Da war ein Gewicht und Druck und sie zog sich automatisch bei dem ungewohnten Gefühl etwas zurück.

_Oh._

Sie schloss fest ihre Augen und schnappte nach Luft, nur um zu spüren, wie Severus ihre Lippen einfing, sie beinahe aufsaugte.

_Oh._

Der Druck erhöhte sich.

_Oh._

Er stieß vor.

„Oh!"

Für einen sehr langen Moment gab es nur Schmerz für sie. Nur langsam wurde sie sich Severus' Stimme in ihrem Ohr bewusst. Der Klang war beruhigend und ermutigend. Sie war es gewohnt auf diese Stimme zu hören, also gab sie ihr Bestes seinen Worten zu folgen und entkrampfte langsam ihren Körper, entspannte ihre Arme und Beine. Als sie sich entspannt hatte, ließ der Schmerz nachhaltig nach, bis er nur noch ein dumpfer Schmerz in ihrem Inneren war. Aber schon bald wurde dieser Schmerz von einem ganz anderen Gefühl überrollt. Sie konnte ihn fühlen. Severus war tief in ihr verankert und der alleinige Gedanke von ihm in ihr drinnen, war genug für sie, um sich wieder gegen ihn zu bewegen.

„Vorsichtig", zischte er. „Langsam."

Seine Stimme klang angespannt, so als ob auch er viel zu verwundert von der Tatsache war, ein Teil von ihr zu sein.

„Langsam", wiederholte er. Doch diesmal wurde das Wort von einer leichten Hüftbewegung begleitet.

„Langsam", stimmte sie ihm zu, während sie seinen langsamen Rhythmus folgte, welcher sie schon bald erneut stöhnen ließ.

Sogleich benutzte sie die Hebelkraft ihrer Beine, um seine Stöße zu treffen. Es fühlte sich gut an, nichts im Vergleich zu dem Verlangen, welches er vorhin in ihr hervorgerufen hatte, aber sie wusste, dieser Akt könnte, würde, genauso befriedigend sein. Selbst jetzt noch konnte sie die leichten Zuckungen spüren, wenn er einen gewissen Punkt traf, einen gewissen Winkel einschlug und es zeigte ihr, was es sein könnte. Sie vermutete der noch immer vorhandene Schmerz würde einen weiteren Orgasmus verhindern, aber das kümmerte sie nicht. Sie war viel zu sehr von Severus' Anblick fasziniert, als er sich über sie bewegte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Kiefer angespannt und er hatte konzentriert seine Stirn in Falten gelegt. Für sie war er wunderschön.

Eine ihrer Hände schlich sich hinter seinen Kopf, ihre Finger verfingen sich in seinen Haaren und sie zog seinen Kopf zurück, bis er seine Kehle entblößte. Freudig summend begann sie seine Kehle mit Küssen zu bedecken.

* * *

><p>Mit fest verschlossenen Augen lauschte Severus Hermines Laute unter ihm. Ihr vorheriges lustvolles Stöhnen war jetzt zu einem gelegentlichen nach Luft schnappen oder Summen reduziert, wenn er den richtigen Winkel traf. Er wollte seine Augen öffnen und den Anblick, wie sie unter ihm ausgebreitet lag, in sich aufnehmen, aber er befürchtete, seine Kontrolle würde das nicht aushalten. So gut sie sich um ihn herum auch anfühlte, er fürchtete, ihr Anblick würde ihn allzu früh den Rest geben.<p>

Seine vorsichtig aufgebaute Kontrolle war jedoch verloren, als sie seinen Kopf zurückzog, um weitere fordernde Küsse auf seiner Kehle zu verteilen. Mit einem Knurren hob er sich noch weiter hoch, rutschte weiter, um die Länge und Kraft seiner Stöße zu vertiefen. Er sorgte sich flüchtig darüber sie noch weiter zu verletzen, aber sie hob ihre Beine, verankerte ihre Füße und gab ihn nur noch mehr Platz.

_Grundgütiger Merlin._ „Hermine." Das Wort war vielleicht nur ein Knurren, da es lediglich als ein abgehaktes Flüstern erklang. Mit zurückgeworfenem Kopf verlor Severus das letzte Bisschen Kontrolle.

Als er sich dann auf sie hinabsenkte, umschlang Hermine ihn mit ihren Armen und Beinen, ein sicherer Kokon der Wärme und einer Frau. Er wollte nichts weiter als in ihr zu versinken und dort in der Lieblichkeit ihrer Liebe für ihn ruhen. Aber er war noch nicht ganz fertig, zumindest nicht mit ihr. Stöhnend löste er sich von ihrem liebevollen Körper und glitt wieder hinab.

„Sev—Oh."

Was auch immer sie fragen wollte, war vergessen, als er zwischen ihren Beinen verschwand. Diesmal saugte er hart. Es fehlte an der vorherigen Eleganz, aber er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er sie gehen ließ, ohne sicherzugehen, dass sie sich immer an diese Begegnung mit ihm als eine volle Befriedigung erinnerte. Hermine schien sein Mangel an Feingefühl nicht zu stören, da sie beinahe augenblicklich anfing, sich unter seinem Angriff zu winden. Bedacht auf ihren Schmerz stieß er jetzt nicht, sondern drückte und drehte oberflächlich seine Finger.

Sie hielt keine zwei Minuten durch, bevor sie um ihn herum erneut zerbrach und Severus wurde von einer Befriedigung und Liebe erfasst, von der er nicht sagen könnte, dass er es zuvor schon einmal so erfahren hatte.

* * *

><p>Hermine lag träge gegen Severus, ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust, während sie seinem stetigen Herzschlag lauschte. <em>Barmherziger Merlin. Sie schuldete Lavender und Parvati eine Entschuldigung. Ganz zu schweigen davon, sollten sie alle den bevorstehenden Kampf überstehen, dann würde sie sich sämtliche Bücher und Zeitschriften von Lavender ausleihen. <em>

Sie summte zufrieden und verlagerte leicht ihr Gewicht. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals eingeschlafen zu sein.

* * *

><p>Sie lag ausgebreitet neben ihm, ihr Körper bedeckte halb den seinen, ihr Haar ein Durcheinander aus Locken verdeckte ihr Gesicht. Er kämpfte damit, nicht zu lachen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie sich nicht wie eine elegante Blume neben ihn legen oder sich wie eine benutzte Jungfrau auf die andere Seite legen würde. Nein, Hermine Granger übernahm alles – seinen Körper und das Bett – genau, wie sie auch jeden anderen Teil in seinem Leben übernommen hatte. Ihre Gliedmaßen und dieses verfluchtes Haar waren jetzt unvermeidlich um ihn herum geschlungen.<p>

Nun, bemerkte der zynische Teil in ihm, unvermeidlich, wie lange sein langes Leben noch anhalten würde. Er glaubte jedoch nicht, dass selbst ihr Haar ihn zu irgendeinem Leben nach dem Tod verfolgen würde. Der Arm, der willkürlich über seine Brust geworfen war, festigte sich kurz um seine Rippen, bevor sie sich wieder entspannte, fast zeitgleich zu seinen trüben Gedanken.

_Wie war er nur hier hingekommen? _Wenn man ihm vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, dass sich Hermine Granger in der Nacht vor dem Kampf gegen Voldemort um ihn geschlungen liegen würde, dann hätte er sie alle für verrückt gehalten. Es war alles so unglaublich seltsam, so unvorstellbar.

Er gähnte in die Dunkelheit.

Und doch war er warm und gesättigt und seltsamerweise wurde er geliebt. _So unglaublich seltsam,_ war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor der Schlaf ihn übermannte.

* * *

><p>Hermine erwachte bei dem Klang ihres Namens. Müde blinzelnd fand sie Severus gekleidet in seiner Zaubertränkemeister-Aufmachung steif vor ihrem Bett stehen.<p>

„Severus?"

„Guten Morgen."

„Guten… was?" Sie war müde und morgens nie sonderlich aufnahmefähig. Aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, so sollte der Morgen nach dem ersten Sex nicht aussehen. Zumindest konnte sie sich nicht an dieses Szenario aus irgendeinem der etwas verruchteren Bücher ihrer Mutter erinnern. Dann auch wieder, dachte sie, war das hier Severus. Nichts mit ihm verlief so, wie sie es angenommen hatte. In dem Versuch aufzuwachen, streckte sie sich und zuckte dann zusammen, als sich eine Serie von tief liegenden Schmerzen zu Wort meldete.

„Trink das hier."

Drei kleine Phiolen wurden ihr unter die Nase gehalten. Sie erkannte nur eine davon. „Schmerzlinderung und…"

Er verlagerte unbehaglich sein Gewicht und räusperte sich. „Schmerzlinderung, etwas, was eine ungewollte Schwangerschaft verhindert und ein leichter Heilungstrank. Es wird dir helfen." Er sah sie direkt an, aber sie konnte die Anspannung in seinen Schultern erkennen. Er war nervös, schon beinahe argwöhnisch und sie erkannte, dass ihr Handeln jetzt, vielleicht sogar noch mehr als das vom gestrigen Abend, ihn wieder in die Flucht schlagen könnte.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, aber eher nach seiner Hand als nach den Phiolen. Mit einer schnellen Drehung glitt sie aus dem Bett und stand vollkommen nackt vor ihm. Sie konnte bereits die Röte spüren, aber die Scham war dem Anblick, wie sich seine Pupillen vergrößerten und nur noch dunkler wurden, absolut wert.

Langsam trank sie jeden einzelnen Trank, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn leicht auf seine Lippen. „Danke, Severus. Das war wirklich lieb von dir, so an mich zu denken."

Sie beobachtete, wie sich jetzt bei ihm eine Schamesröte auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete. „Geh wieder zurück ins Bett." Die Worte waren grob, aber nicht sein Ton und Hermine versteckte ein Lächeln gegen ihre Schulter, als sie wieder unter die warme Decke kletterte. Sie wog sich in dieser Wärme, während Severus begann, sich auf ihren womöglich letzten Tag vorzubereiten.

* * *

><p>Die Stimmung am Grimmauldplatz war angespannt, während jeder von ihnen auf den Abend wartete. Es half auch nicht, dass es bis zum Platzen mit den Leuten gefüllt war, die heute Abend losziehen würden. Das alte Haus war groß, aber so viele Menschen auf einen Haufen, gereizt und angespannt, war ein aufkommendes Desaster. Um die Dinge noch zu verschlimmern und Hermines Nerven nur noch weiter zu strapazieren, hatte sie Severus, seit er heute in den frühen Morgenstunden ihr Bett verlassen hatte, nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte sich nicht zurückgezogen oder verhielt sich, als ob er es bereuen würde und er hatte ihr den Heilungs- und Schmerztrank gegeben, also litt sie nicht an irgendwelcher nachhaltigen, jungfräulichen Unsicherheit. Aber sie hätte ihn gerne gesehen. Er beruhigte sie und sie konnte jetzt wirklich etwas Ruhe gebrauchen.<p>

Aber es sollte nicht sein und schon allzu bald war es so weit. Erst dann erschien Severus, sein Blick vollkommen verschlossen. Die anderen Ordensmitglieder machten ihm Platz, als er durch die Menge Schritt und sich neben sie stellte. Sie konnte die Kälte, die sie immer mit seiner Okklumentik in Verbindung brachte, spüren. Er redete nicht, aber nickte ihr zu. Im Moment, wusste sie, würde sie nicht mehr von ihm bekommen. Jetzt war sie etwas klüger und drängte ihn nicht, sondern ließ ihm seinen Platz.

Stattdessen sah sie sich in dem Zimmern, gefüllt mit all den Hexen und Zauberern, um. Sie waren wirklich ein zerklüfteter Haufen und sie musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Sie sahen irgendwelchen Soldaten, die Hermine im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, noch nicht einmal ähnlich. Anstatt in irgendwelchen Tarnuniformen waren die Menschen um sie herum mit irgendwelchen farbenfrohen Roben und dämlichen Hüten bekleidet. Niemand von ihnen sah so aus, als ob sie gleich in den Krieg ziehen würden.

Jetzt ging es nur noch darum, auf Percys Signal zu warten. Sie schielte hinüber zu Ron und Harry. Rons Gesicht war rot angelaufen, aber seine Lippen hatte er zu einer harten, dünnen Linie verzogen. Harry war ruhig, seine einzige Bewegung war sein Zauberstab, der immer wieder in seiner Hand auftauchte und dann wieder verschwand. Sie fürchtete sich davor Severus anzusehen, fürchtete sich, dass ihre Ängste sie übermannen würde, sollte sie ihn wirklich ansehen. Aber sie konnte seine solide Gegenwart hinter sich spüren, stark und beständig, während die Kälte ihre magischen Sinne umspielte. Spontan drehte sie ihre Hand nach hinten und war zugleich überrascht als auch unglaublich dankbar, als seine verhornten Finger die ihren berührten.

Dann erschien Percys Patronus im Zimmer. Die Schutzschilde des Ministeriums waren unten.

„Geht." Harrys Stimme war leise, aber jeder Einzelne vernahm sie klar und deutlich.

Einzeln und paarweise oder in kleinen Gruppen, ganz abhängig von ihrer zugewiesenen Aufgabe, verschwanden die Menschen, die sie als ihre Freunde und Familie betrachtete, durch einen illegalen Portschlüssel oder durch Apparation, bis nur noch Hermine und Severus zurückblieben.

Sie mussten warten. Sie hasste es, zu warten. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Severus?"

Er erkannte die Angst und Liebe nicht in ihrer Stimme an, als er ihren Blick mied. „Deine Freunde verlassen sich auf dich", flüsterte er stattdessen. Sein Ton war ausdruckslos. Für jeden anderen würde er wie der bekannte Mistkerl klingen, der er oftmals war, aber Hermine sah das leichte Zittern, welches seinen Körper erfasst hatte. Die Liebe für ihn riss in ihrem Inneren, da sie wusste, es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte, um es aufzuhalten. Also tat sie das, was sie wollte. Sie umklammerte mit beiden Händen seine Roben und zog einen überraschten Severus zu sich hinunter, gerade so weit, um seine Lippen zu berühren. Der Kuss war kurz und hart, aber unmissverständlich in seiner Bedeutung. Und für alle Fälle sollte er denken, sie würde jetzt _Hinterhältigen Slytherin_ mit ihm spielen, was ihre Motive betraf, flüsterte sie wild gegen seine Lippen: „Ich liebe dich."

Als sie sich zurückzog, schoss so etwas wie Angst über seine Gesichtszüge. „Hermine-"

Wild schüttelte sie mit ihrem Kopf. „Nein. Ich liebe dich. Wag es nicht zu sterben."

Bevor er ihr irgendwie darauf antworten konnte, zischte er, umfasste seinen Arm mit dem Dunklen Mal. Voldemort rief seine Todesser. Die Verbindung zwischen ihnen allen war jetzt geöffnet. Mit wild pochendem Herzen schlang Hermine ihre Arme um Severus, als dieser sie disapparierte und dem Ruf des Dunklen Lords folgte.


	49. Eins

**Eins**

* * *

><p>Der Ministeriumball war überschwemmt mit glitzernden Lichterketten. Ein Streichquartett spielte von einer kleinen Bühne aus, die Musik war laut genug, um sie zu genießen, aber nicht so sehr, um eine Unterhaltung zu stören. Die mächtigsten und einflussreichsten Menschen der Zauberwelt aus ganz England waren an diesem Abend hier versammelt. Gut angezogene Hexen und Zauberer standen mit den angestellten des Ministeriums herum, flirteten und turtelten sowohl bewusst als auch unbewusst, und das Ministerium übte seine Macht über sie alle aus.<p>

Es war eine wirklich schöne und verzaubernde Darstellung. Für den Mann, bekannt als Devrom Dollort stank der Raum nach Untergang und Verwesung. Das Geglitzer kaschierte nur die Korruption, ein pulsierender Eiterhaufen, der unter all dem verborgen lag, der rein und gut war. Es zerstörte und laugte alles aus, was die Zauberwelt sein könnte – sein sollte - und wie jeder Chirurg würde er diese Infektion herausschneiden.

Es war eine solch mächtige Zukunft, und nur er war stark genug, mächtig genug, um in das neue Goldene Zeitalter der Zauberwelt vorzustoßen. Von seinem Platz aus, etwas schräg hinter dem Zaubereiminister, beobachtete er die Szenerie und sah den Paaren beim Herumwirbeln auf der Tanzfläche zu. Es würde eine glorreiche Zukunft werden.

All seine Pläne schlossen sich hier zusammen. Das hier würde der Höhepunkt für all seine harte Arbeit sein. Die Rückschläge würden im Glanz seines ultimativen Sieges verblassen. Als sich der Druck im Raum unterschwellig verschob, lächelte Voldemort. Es fing an. Er brauchte nicht einmal das flinke zustimmende Nicken seiner liebreizenden Bellatrix, um zu wissen, dass der Orden des Phönix' den Apparationsschutz um die Ministeriumseinrichtung niedergelassen hatte. Sie kamen. Das war das herrliche Ende seines Strebens.

Nach diesem Abend und der Niederlage von Dumbledore und seiner Marionette, dieser Brut Potter, würde er seinen angemessenen Platz als der Herrscher von England einnehmen. Er würde das schwache und kränkelnde Herz der Zauberwelt hinausschneiden und nur die Stärksten würden übrig bleiben. Er würde den Muggelgeborenen ihren rechten Platz zuweisen, unter den Füßen der Reinblüter. Dann… dann würde die richtige Arbeit beginnen. Europa, Asien, Amerika, mit der Zeit würden sie sich alle ihm alleine unterwerfen. Die älteren Enklaven so wusste er, würden sich am längsten sträuben – Ägypten, der Mittlere Osten und die afrikanischen Gesellschaften. Aber bis dahin würde es bereits zu spät sein und sie würden massiv in der Unterzahl sein, um sich lange gegen ihn behaupten zu können. Und wenn all die Reiche unter seiner Herrschaft standen, würden die Muggels selbst in die Knie gezwungen werden.

Als Dumbledore inmitten des Raumes auftauchte, ließ Devrom Dollort seine Demut und seine bescheidene Haltung hinter dem Zaubereiminister fallen. Jetzt trat er kühn vor, um am Rande des Podiums zu stehen, auf dem sich die höherrangigen Ministerangestellten befanden. Es war immerhin nur angebracht, seinen Ehrengast zu begrüßen. „Albus Dumbledore." Sein Blick glitt langsam zu seiner rechten und er verneigte sich leicht. „Und die ewig loyale und achtenswerte Minerva McGonagall." Sein Blick ruhte für einen Moment auf ihrer karierten Schärpe, die sie über ihre Brust gezogen trug, und ihren hochgerafften Roben, die von einem breiten Ledergürtel gehalten wurden. „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie für den Kampf gekleidet."

* * *

><p>Albus trat vor, ignorierte das Knallen der Apparationen um ihn herum, als der Rest des Ordens hinter ihm eintraf, genauso wie das nach Luftschnappen und die Geräusche des Entsetzens von den Festmitgliedern, die noch immer nicht verstanden, was gerade passierte. Vereinzelt waren die Worte „Dumbledore" oder „Minister" zu hören. Er hörte auch, wie einige unter ihnen sagten: „Der Junge, der lebte", als Harry erschien. Er ignorierte sogar Minervas leichtes Fluchen nach Toms Begrüßung.<p>

„Die Zeit für irgendwelche Schattenspiele ist vorbei, Tom." Er holte weit mit seiner Hand aus, erhob seine Stimme so weit, dass selbst die Menschen in der entferntesten Ecke ihn hören konnten. „Diese guten Menschen hier verdienen die Wahrheit. Es gibt keinen Devrom Dollort." Ein erneutes nach Luftschnappen traf auf seine Verkündung. „Erzähl ihnen, wer du bist. Oder ziehst du es vor, dass ich es ihnen erzähle? Dass du Tom Marvolo Riddle bist, Sohn von Merope Gaunt, einer Hexe, und Tom Riddle, einem Muggel."

Voldemort sprang wutentbrannt auf, sein Gesicht vor Zorn rot angelaufen. „Lügen! Tom Riddle war ein erbärmlicher Schwächling. Ich bin nicht Tom Riddle. Ich bin niemals Tom Riddle gewesen. Es war niemals mein Schicksal gewesen, zu diesem winzigen, banalen kleinen Leben gezwungen zu werden." Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. „Ihr wollt wissen, wer ich bin?"

Plötzlich presste er seinen Zauberstab auf den nackten Unterarm seines Nebenmannes und Voldemort ließ den letzten Zauber, hinter dem er sich versteckte, fallen. „Ich bin LORD VOLDEMORT." Seine Stimme übertönte das entsetzte und verängstigte Aufschreien der Menge. „Kommt zu mir, meine treusten Todesser." Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab über seinen Kopf und entfesselte das Morsmordre über der Ansammlung von Menschen. Die grüne Energie des Zaubers schoss nach oben in die gewölbte Saaldecke, aber der Zauber war niemals dafür gedacht gewesen, im Inneren angewendet zu werden. Oben an der Decke zerbarst der Zauber und der grüne Nebel, der jetzt auf sie hinabregnete, tauchte den einst glitzernden Ballsaal in einen dunklen und Furcht einflößenden Raum. Während sich die Partygäste wild verteilten, begann Voldemort zu lachen. „Sofort", befahl er. „All diejenigen, die mich würdigen, bringt mir meine Feinde."

Verängstigte Hexen und Zauberer beobachten mit geschocktem Unglaube, wie Freunde und Nachbarn, Menschen, von denen sie dachten, dass sie sie gut kennen würden, ihre Zauberstäbe zogen und gemeinsam „Lord Voldemort", riefen.

* * *

><p>Neville war sich nicht sicher, wie er in der hinteren Ecke zusammen mit Nagini gelandet war. Er hatte sich freiwillig dazu gemeldet, die Lestranges zu verfolgen. Während Dumbledore und Voldemort miteinander redeten, hatte er Bellatrix Lestrange unter der Menge entdeckt und war ihr gefolgt. Dann hatte Voldemort den Morsmordre losgelassen und er hatte sie in dem ganzen Geschrei und den herumlaufenden Menschen verloren, als der zerplatze Zauber sich wie eine Decke über den Raum gelegt hatte. Jetzt hatte er auch noch Harry und Ron aus den Augen verloren. Er war etwas herumgestolpert, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, seine Großmutter gesehen zu haben, und sie hatte auch ihn gesehen <em>– und würde er später nicht ein paar Erklärungen parat haben müssen <em>- und er war anscheinend irgendwo falsch abgebogen, denn alle waren _DORT _drüben und er war _HIER._

Mit Nagini.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Liebe Schlange."

Er nahm einen weiteren Schritt, sah sich wild nach Hilfe, irgendeiner Hilfe, suchend um. Nebelschwaden kräuselten sich noch immer über den Boden und hingen an den Wänden und verdeckten den Großteil dessen, was sich gegenüber in der Halle abspielte.

Keine Hilfe schien auf seinem Weg zu sein.

Nagini glitt weiter vor, die Muskeln ihres massiven Körpers bündelten und zogen sich hypnotisch zusammen.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. „Ich warne dich. Bleib da."

Nicht, dass irgendeiner seiner letzten drei Zauber sie irgendwie aufgehalten hätte. Die hellen farbigen Spritzer der Zauber glitten von ihren weichen Schuppen. Ihr riesiges Maul öffnete sich, entblößte ihre Fangzähne, die so lang wie Nevilles Hand waren. Anscheinend nahm sie ihn nicht als eine Bedrohung wahr. Wenn Schlangen lachen könnten, so war sich Neville sicher, lachte sie ihn gerade aus. Sie glitt noch ein Stückchen näher.

Auf der anderen Seite, abgeschnitten von dem Nebel, war das Geschrei verstummt und eine unheimliche Stille hatte sich über den Raum gelegt. In die Stille hinein hörte Neville, wie Voldemort Harrys Namen rief. Er konnte nicht Harrys Antwort verstehen. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Nagini, als sie vorstieß.

Während Neville aus ihrer Reichweite schlitterte, verfing sich sein Fuß in seinen Roben und er stolperte über seine Beine und stürzte zu Boden. „Ooophf."

Unversöhnliches Metall bohrte sich in seinen Rücken. Das Schwert von Gryffindor. Er hatte es ganz vergessen. Nagini bewegte sich mit einer bemerkenswerten Reichweite. Panisch rollte Neville auf seine Seite, versuchte verzweifelt wieder aufzustehen und das festsitzende Schwert zu lösen.

Er würde es nicht schaffen.

Hinter ihm konnte Neville plötzlich Gesang hören und er fragte sich, ob die Engel ihm einen vorläufigen Besuch abstatten wollten. Und dann war da der Kleine Sev, er lag auf dem Marmorboden und starrte vorwurfsvoll zu ihm auf. Er wusste, Sev musste während seines Sturzes aus seiner Tasche gefallen sein, aber Sevs dunkle Augen starrten ihn eindringlich an und Neville konnte praktisch die vernichtende Stimme des Zaubertranklehrers hören_. „Dummkopf! Willst du da nur herumliegen und gefressen werden?"_

_Tat er das?_

Nagini richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, ihr Maul weit aufgerissen und ihre Fangzähne entblößt, als sie sich auf den Angriff vorbereitete.

Sie stieß vor.

Seinen Zauberstab hielt Neville zwischen zwei Fingern geklemmt und schnappte sich den Kleinen Sev und warf ihn in Naginis offenes Maul. „Engorgio!"

Automatisch biss die Riesenschlange zu, ihr schwerer Körper fiel so hart auf den Boden, dass Neville die Erschütterung von seinem Platz auf dem Boden spüren konnte.

„Engorgio." Er warf einen weiteren Zauber auf den Kleinen Sev und sah, wie die Puppe zu der Größe eines erwachsenen Mannes heranwuchs und das gesamte Maul der Schlange ausfüllte.

Noch während Nagini damit kämpfte, die Puppe wieder loszuwerden, sprang Neville nach vorne und zog das Schwert aus seinem Mantel. Mit beiden Händen schwang er das Schwert und mit nur einem gezielten Hieb enthauptete Neville die gigantische Schlange. Die Kraft hinter seinem Schwung stieß das magische Schwert unter Nagini in den Marmorboden. Adrenalin pumpte durch seinen Körper, als Neville zitternd auf den Boden sank. Er dachte, jemand hinter ihm Schreien zu hören, aber das Rauschen in seinen Ohren war einfach zu betäubend, um sich wirklich sicher zu sein.

Keuchend schnappte er nach Luft, als er erkannte, dass wirklich gesungen wurde. Irgendwer, einige mehr sogar, sangen. Krampfhaft klammerte er sich an den glitzernden Rubin im Schwertgriff, zog sich auf die Beine und folgte dem Gesang.

* * *

><p>Albus beobachtete Bellatrix, ihre Augen strahlten vor Wahnsinn, ihre Schritte näherten sich ihm. Die Frau hatte sich Harry genähert und Albus konnte nicht zulassen, dass Bellatrix Harry von seiner Mission ablenkte.<p>

„Oh, Miss Black, die Welt war nicht nett zu Ihnen."

Sie knurrte, beinahe animalisch in ihrem Wahnsinn, als sie einen weiteren Fluch auf ihn schleuderte. „Mein Name ist Lestrange", zischte sie.

Leichtfertig wehrte Albus ihren Fluch ab, führte sie an den Seitenrand, fern von der Menge. „Für mich werden Sie immer das süße, kleine Mädchen sein, welches ich in Hogwarts kennengelernt habe. Was ist mit ihr passiert, Bellatrix? Was ist aus dem vertrauenden und liebenden Kind geworden?"

„Ich vertraue und liebe meinen Herrn."

„Er wird Ihre Liebe nicht erwidern, meine Liebste. Er kann es nicht. Verstehen Sie es denn nicht? Dazu muss es nicht kommen. Brechen Sie Ihre Verbindungen zu ihm."

„Du weißt gar nichts", kreischte sie und schleuderte einen weiteren Zauber. „Mein Herr ist einfach alles. Durch mich wird er siegen. Er-"

Sie erzitterte, ihr Zauberstab fiel plötzlich aus ihren schlaffen Fingern. Mit aufgerissenen Augen wirbelte sie ihren Kopf herum, suchte nach ihren Genossen und Genossinnen und konnte nur mit ansehen, wie viele von ihnen zu Boden gingen.

„Nein!", schrie sie. „Nein!" Sie stolperte nach vorne, nur um vor Albus auf die Knie zu fallen. „Was hast du getan, alter Mann?" Sie kämpfte gegen den Zauber an, versuchte sich seinem Griff zu entziehen.

Er griff nach ihr, hielt sie aufrecht. „Es tut mir leid, Bellatrix."

Keuchend kämpfte sie damit, ihre Augen offen zu halten. Verzweifelt griff sie nach seinen Roben und ihr Gewicht zog sie beide hinunter auf den Boden. „Hasse dich", japste sie wild blinzelnd. „Hasse…" Ihre rechte Hand, ihre Stabhand, ließ von seiner Robe ab, um sich auf seine Brust, über seinem Herzen, zu legen.

„Für meinen Herrn", zischte sie. „Avada Kedavra."

* * *

><p>Arrosa sah, wie Bellatrix Lestrange Albus auf den Boden zog. Angst erfasst sie, als sich keiner nach dem Aufschlag auf dem Boden mehr regte<em>. Merlin verdamme dich, du alter Mann, solltest du<em> - Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht beenden, als sie sich durch die Kämpfer und grellen Blitze wühlte, um neben den beiden auf den Boden liegenden Körpern zu knien.

Nachdem sie Albus herumgedreht hatte, fuhr sie mit ihrem Zauberstab über ihn und der Lestrange-Frau. Tot. Sie waren beide tot. Albus mit einem seligen Ausdruck, wohingegen sich das Gesicht der Lestrange-Frau zu einer Grimasse des Hasses verzogen hatte.

„Sturer alter Bock", murmelte sie und schloss die Augen ihres ältesten Freundes. Sehr wohl wissend, dass sie hier nichts mehr tun konnte, härtete sie ihr Herz und kletterte zurück auf ihre Füße und schleuderte einen Zauber in die Hexe, die gerade mit dem Weasley-Mädchen kämpfte. Wild blinzelte sie gegen die stechenden Tränen an, um zu dem nächsten gefallenen Ordensmitglied zu gehen, hoffend, dass dieses Mal ihre Fähigkeiten gebraucht wurden.

* * *

><p>Fred und George waren in ihrem Element, schossen und woben sich durch die Menge. Ihre Aufgabe war es den Orden dabei zu helfen, gegen die Anhänger, die keine Todesser waren, zu kämpfen. Weasleys Scherzartikel wurden dazu eingesetzt, Verwirrung zu stiften, abzulenken und die zu kennzeichnen, die für Voldemort kämpften, bis die zuständigen Ordensmitglieder sie niederstrecken konnten. Die Zwillinge waren das personifizierte Chaos und sie gingen vollkommen darin auf.<p>

Schreie, Rufe und die unmissverständlichen Geräusche von Kämpfen erhaschten ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Percy und ein Ordensmitglied schleuderten verzweifelt zahlreiche Flüche auf Thorfin Rowle, welcher diese mühelos mit einem amüsierten Grinsen abblockte.

Fred und George tauschten verschmitzte Blicke aus und rannten los, um zu helfen. Lichtstrahlen flogen in allen Richtungen und einer der Männer, der gegen Rowle kämpfte, ging zu Boden, umklammerte anscheinend unter großen Schmerzen seinen Bauch.

Fred und George feuerten beide gleichzeitig Schockzauber ab, welche Rowle ebenfalls abwerte, aber es war genug Ablenkung, damit Percy den verletzten Mann hinter sich ziehen konnte, selbst wenn das kaum einen Schutz darstellte.

Plötzlich begann Rowle zu schwanken. Er riss seine Augen auf, als er erkannte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Was hast du-" Er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte das abzuschütteln, von dem Percy wusste, dass es Hermines und Snapes Zauber sein musste.

Rowle bleckte wütend seine Zähne, und sein Stab schwang mit einem wortlosen Zauber. Percy stürzte vor. Zu weit weg. Er war zu weit weg.

Die Luft schien zu explodieren. Percy spürte, wie er selbst, als ihn die gewaltige Druckwelle des Zaubers traf, von seinen Füßen gerissen und durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Er konnte sich nur noch krümmen, seinen Zauberstab umklammert halten und auf den Fall warten. Er traf mit einem unerträglichen Knirschen – er wusste, es waren gebrochene Knochen – auf dem Boden auf. Er öffnete seinem Mund, um zu schreien, nur um von diesem Laut beraubt zu werden. Jemand schrie, ein schrecklicher Schrei, der an seinem Inneren zerrte, eine Qual veräußerte, die weder von Feuer noch einem Fluch hervorgerufen werden konnte und er zwang sich auf seine Knie, ignorierte seinen nutzlosen linken Arm, ignorierte einfach alles um sich herum, außer diesen furchtbaren, markerschütternden Schrei. Schwankend stand er auf, verängstigter als er es den ganzen Tag gewesen war, verängstigter als er es vermutlich in seinem gesamten Leben gewesen war.

Man hatte ihn zur Seite gestoßen, dort wo Rowle stand. „Nein, nein, nein!" Jemand schrie. „Nein! Fred! Nein!" George kniete mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht auf dem Boden, als er Fred wild schüttelte, der leblos auf dem Boden lag.

„George", schrie er. Oder er dachte, er schrie es. Unter den quälenden Totenklagen konnte Percy es nicht genau sagen. Er erwartete, dass George sich umdrehen und auf Rowle feuern würde, aber George war in seinem Schrecken um seinen Zwilling vollkommen verloren. Er achtete keinen Deut auf Rowle, welcher jetzt seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

„Avada K-"

„Nein." Percy hob selbst seinen Zauberstab, trat zwischen Rowle und seinem Bruder. Zu Percys Überraschung stoppte Rowle den Fluch. Leicht neigte dieser seinen Kopf, ignorierte das Chaos um sich herum, während er Percy mit einem Blick musterte, als ob er diesen Jungen zuvor noch nie gesehen hätte. „Percy Weasley."

Percy hob sein Kinn. Blutverschmiert, geschlagen, aber er war noch immer er selbst. „Thorfinn Rowle", krächzte er.

Rowle lachte antwortend, als ob er über Percys Anmaßung erfreut sei. „Tritt zur Seite, Percy."

„Das kann ich nicht tun."

„Percy, Percy."

Diese Worte wurden mit solch einer höhnischen elterlichen Leichtigkeit gesagt, dass sich Percys Magen zusammenzog. _Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein und nicht sehen, wer oder was der Mann wirklich war?_

„Du warst schon immer der Klügste von den Weasleys gewesen, Percy. Ehrgeizig. Ein Streber. Andere haben dich vielleicht verspottet, aber wir haben dein Talent sofort erkannt. Du hast schon immer gewusst, wer auf der Gewinnerseite stand. Welchen kleinen Trick du gerade auch immer an mir ausprobiert hast, er funktioniert nicht. Mach jetzt keinen Fehler und wirf nicht all das weg, was wir dir bieten können."

Percy deutete mit seinem Kopf auf den Raum, ließ Rowle nicht einmal aus den Augen. „Das nennen Sie gewinnen? Das ist Chaos." Er unterdrückte ein aufsteigendes Schluchzen. „Menschen sterben." _Sind bereits tot,_ wisperte ein Teil von ihm verzweifelt.

Rowles Haltung entspannte sich. „Veränderung ist niemals einfach. Manche Menschen leisten immer Widerstand. Aber wir werden siegen, Percy. Die Zauberwelt, UNSERE WELT, wird ihren rechtmäßigen Platz einnehmen. Wir werden uns nicht zwischen den Muggels wie verängstigte Mäuse verstecken. Wir sind die Mächtigen und wir werden uns das nehmen, was uns gehört."

„Aber es gehört euch nicht."

Rowle fuhr fort, als ob er Percys Worte nicht gehört hatte, vollkommen verloren in seinem rechthaberischen Fanatismus. „Trete uns bei. So muss es nicht sein. Wir haben großartige und wundervolle Pläne für die Welt. Der Dunkle Lord wird dich großzügig belohnen. Alles, was du dir wünschst. Es könnte dir gehören. Denk mal drüber nach."

„Sie haben recht", sagte Percy. „Ich kenne die Gewinnerseite." Percy ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und Rowles erwartungsvolles Grinsen wurde nur noch größer.

Dank der Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium, wusste Percy wie Snape immer mit den Todessern umgegangen war. Er wusste von den Qualen, die er ertragen hatte müssen. Er wusste von Dingen, die er am liebsten vergessen würde. Aber am Wichtigsten, er kannte die Flüche, die Snape eingesetzt hatte. Er kannte den Klang und die Form und das Gefühl der Worte in seinem Mund. Er kannte den Hass, den er brauchte, um sie zu formen. Er kannte den Preis.

Percy fiel wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden durchgeschnitten worden waren, auf den Boden. „Avada Kedavra."

Rowle überraschter Gegenfluch flog harmlos über Percys Kopf, wo er vor wenigen Sekunden noch gestanden hatte.

Percy biss gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit seine Zähne zusammen und krabbelte hinüber zu Rowle, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Mann tot war. Aufgerissene Augen starrten nicht sehend an die Decke. Tot.

„Für Fred", wisperte er zu der leeren Hülle, die einst mal Rowle war. „Für meine Eltern." Er schluckte schwer. „Dafür, dass ich euch beinahe geglaubt habe."

Percy verlor den Kampf mit seinem Magen.

* * *

><p>Ron war ein guter Taktiker. Das war er schon immer gewesen. Er hatte auch Temperament und die Tendenz seinen guten Sinn für Taktik über den Haufen zu werfen und einfach kopflos loszurennen. Wenn das letzte Jahr, in dem er mit Snape Schach gespielt hatte, eines gezeigt hat, dann, dass er auf seine Stärken vertrauen musste. Das Leben, erkannte er, glich oftmals einem Schachbrett, wenn man den Blick und die Geduld hatte, es zu erkennen.<p>

Die zwangsläufige Fortsetzung dieses Gedankens war ihm gar nicht geheuer – wenn man erst einmal die Muster der Menschen um einen herum verstand, dann war es ganz einfach, sie auf ihrem Weg über das Brett des Lebens zu manipulieren. Der Gedanke, dass man es selbst besser wüsste und entsprechend alles in die Wege leitete, war da ganz einfach.

Aber jetzt brauchte er genau diese Fähigkeit. Er wollte an Harrys Seite bleiben, aber schließlich gab er diese Position an Ginny ab und hoffte, dass seine Schwester und sein bester Freund sicher sein würden. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe. Seine, zusammen mit Kingsley Shacklebolt, war es die Schlacht zu dirigieren – die Figuren so über das Schachbrett dieses Kampfes zu bewegen, wo sie gebraucht wurden, ihre Truppen so gegen Voldemorts Anhänger zu verschieben, damit Harry seine benötigte Zeit bekam.

Bei seiner Apparation in den Ballsaal hätte Ron beinahe aufgelacht. Der Boden, der Marmor so poliert, dass die Tausenden Lichterketten sich darin spiegeln konnten, war in riesigen schwarzweißen Schachbrettmustern ausgelegt. Schach war es dann also. Knapp nickte er Shacklebolt zu und ging auf seine Position. Er ignorierte das, was sich zwischen Voldemort und dem Schulleiter abspielte, wandte sich bewusst von Harry und seiner Schwester ab und konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe und der sich veränderten Räumlichkeiten vor ihm.

Wie erwartet hatte sich die Menge verschoben, unsicher und verwirrt durch das plötzliche Auftauchen des Ordens. Schnell überflog sein Blick die Meute, einige seiner Ziele konnte er ausmachen und auch einige von denen, bei denen sie ihre Vermutungen hatten. Er gab denjenigen in seiner Gruppe ein Zeichen und sie schwirrten aus, konzentriert auf ihre Ziele und gingen in Position. Sie hatten nur ein sehr knappes Zeitfenster, in dem sie handeln konnten, bevor Voldemort seine Todesser herbeirief. Denn Voldemort würde all seine Todesser zu sich rufen, nicht dass sich hier nicht schon in der Menge verteilt befanden. Ganz zu schweigen von den Anhängern, die kein Dunkles Mal trugen, und ihm nur aus ideologischen Gründen und Loyalität folgten.

Als er dabei zusah, wie seine Teams ausschwirrten, konnte er sich nicht zwischen Stolz und Furcht entscheiden. Seine Anweisungen konnten jeden Einzelnen von ihnen in den Tod führen und das jagte ihn eine Heidenangst ein. _Beweg die Figuren_, dachte er. _Figuren auf dem Brett_. Er deutete Professor Vector auf einen strategischen vorteilhaften Standpunkt hin. Sie hatten entdeckt, dass sie zwar keine mächtige Nahkämpferin war, aber sie hatte eine todsichere Zielsetzung. Sie würde der Menge Deckung geben und die Kämpfer aus der Ferne eliminieren.

Er sah, wie sich Luna Lovegood an die Goyles heftete, ihre zugeteilten Ziele.

Einer ihrer Slytherins nickte ihm zu, als dieser seine Position an den Türen einnahm, die ins Innere des Ministeriums führten. Es bestand keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr, wenn Percy die Apparationszauber wieder hob und sie die Ausgänge absicherten.

Er erhaschte fliegendes rotes Haar und dachte nur flüchtig an Ginny. Ginny war stark. Sie würde sich um Harry kümmern.

Dann veränderte sich die Atmosphäre, man konnte es eher fühlen als hören. Mit pochendem Herzen blickte er zu dem kleinen Podium, auf dem Voldemort stand, er konnte aus der Entfernung nur seinen Kopf ausmachen. Er war gerade rechtzeitig, als dieser seine wahre Identität offenbarte und seine Anhänger zu sich rief.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien die Menge die Luft anzuhalten, und dann brach das Chaos aus, als sich Freunde gegen angebliche Freunde wendeten und Männer und Frauen in verdeckten Roben in den Raum apparierten. _Tu es jetzt, Hermine,_ dachte er, bevor er einen Fluch auf eine schwarz gekleidete Person schleuderte, die am Rande der Gruppe auftauchte.

Ron erkannte augenblicklich den Moment, in dem Hermine ihren Zauber losließ, da alle Todesser, die ihm gegenüberstanden, ihr Gleichgewicht verloren. Sie hatten nie wirklich sicher sein können, wie genau der Zauber die Todesser beeinflussen würde. Diese Frage wurde beantwortet, als einer und dann ein weiterer bekannter Todesser zu Boden ging. Der Zauber breitete sich aus, sprang von dem einem zum anderen über, aber selbst Ron erkannte, dass, je weiter er sich ausbreitete, er an Kraft verlor. Das war ihr zweites Katastrophenszenario gewesen; ihr Erstes, das es selbstverständlich gar nicht funktionierte.

Es machte seine Aufgabe schwieriger, aber nicht unmöglich. Sie hatten das durchgesprochen. Dafür geplant. Zehn Schritte voraus in dem Spiel. Dann ging es nur darum, die Bewegung der Gruppe richtig zu deuten, die Leute und Ressourcen dorthin zu bewegen, wo sie gebraucht wurden. Er versuchte, die zusammenzutreiben, die sie als vertrauenswürdig erachteten auf ihrer Seite zu stehen auf der anderen kämpfende Seite zu schützen und fern von ihren Leuten zu halten.

Ein Schrei richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Knoten von Kämpfern. Colin lag am Boden, ein blutiger verdrehter Stumpen, der mal seine rechte Hand gewesen war, hielt er umklammert. Agnes kniete neben ihn und spuckte Lucius Malfoy sprichwörtlich ins Gesicht. Fluchend steuerte Ron auf sie zu, aber er würde es nicht schaffen. _Zu spät, zu spät,_ hämmerte es mit jedem Schritt in seinem Kopf. Dann, gerade als er sich ihnen näherte, begann Malfoy zu schwanken, bevor er auf seine Knie sank. Mit einem zufriedenen kleinen Grinsen sah er dabei zu, wie Malfoy Senior vornüber stolperte, während Mrs. Malfoy kurz aufschrie und an seine Seite eilte.

Ron legte noch einen Zahn zu und schlidderte über den Boden, schnappte sich auf seinen Weg Colin. Geschwind riss er den jüngeren und leichteren Jungen auf die Füße und schob ihn hinüber zu Agnes. „An den Rand mit euch", rief er, bevor er sich herumdrehte, um sich Draco Malfoy gegenüberzustellen, welcher jetzt über seinen Vater gebeugt stand. Seinen Zauberstab schwang er schützend vor sich. Ron wartete einen Moment, um zu sehen, ob Draco ebenfalls zu Boden gehen würde.

_Hm. Schätze, Harry schuldet mir dann fünf Galleonen, da das Frettchen offensichtlich doch nicht das Mal angenommen hat._

„Malfoy, senk deinen Zauberstab."

„Wiesel", knurrte er.

„Hör mir zu, Malfoy, das ist deine letzte Chance. Senk deinen Zauberstab und sei ein Nichtkämpfer oder mach weiter und werde dadurch als einen von Voldmorts Anhängern gebrandmarkt."

Draco blickte sich in wilder Panik um. „Was hast du meinem Vater angetan?"

„Er ist nicht verletzt. Aber ich kann dir oder deiner Mutter nicht dasselbe garantieren, wenn du jetzt nicht sofort _deinen Zauberstab senkst."_

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich dir glauben werde?"

„Du hast keine andere Wahl, Malfoy."

„Nein. Confringo!"

Ron erhob einen Schildzauber, um Malfoys Fluch abzublocken. „Verdammt noch mal, Malfoy. Hör mir zu."

„Expelliarmus!"

Der Zauber traf Ron mitten in die Brust und in einem Gefuchtel aus Armen und Beinen verlor er sein Gleichgewicht, der Schwung ließ ihn über den glatten Marmorboden schliddern. Als er irgendwann stoppte, rollte er sich auf seine Seite und blickte hinauf auf Draco Malfoys Zauberstab.

„Stupor." Eine Frauenstimme.

Geschockt sah Ron dabei zu, wie Malfoy erstarrte und dann vornüber fiel. Ron schaute hinüber, um Narzissa Malfoy zwischen ihren gefallenen Ehemann und Sohn stehen zu sehen, ihren Zauberstab hielt sie lose in ihrer Hand. Wenige wackelige Schritte führten sie zu Draco, wo sie seinen Zauberstab aufhob. Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen, darin lagen ihrer und Dracos Zauberstäbe, während Ron sich wieder aufrichtete. Die blonde Frau hielt ihren Kopf hoch, als sie verkündete: „Wir sind Nichtkämpfer."

Zitternd nickte Ron und führte sie zu einem kleinen Raum, den sie extra als einen Zufluchtsort für die Zivilisten eingerichtet hatten. Ron bemerkte, dass Narzissa, selbst als sie Draco auf seine Beine zog, ihrem Mann, der nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt lag, nicht eines Blickes würdigte.

* * *

><p>Hermine und Severus tauchten links hinter Voldemort auf. Es war ein kleiner, abgeschirmter Raum, den sie extra hierfür entworfen hatten. Hermine war dankbar zu sehen, dass er bereits gesichert worden war. Mills, laut, dickköpfig und streitsüchtig stand wachend vor dem Durchgang.<p>

Zeit war jetzt äußerst wertvoll, also war es nur ein knappes grüßendes Nicken, die sie dem Ordensmitglied schenkte, als sie den gedämmt beleuchteten Raum betrat.

Hermine brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, um sich neben Severus zu knien, welcher bereits ausgestreckt mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln auf dem Boden lag. Konzentriert sammelte sie ihre Magie und begann mit dem Zauberspruch. _Kissen. Es ist genau wie bei der Übung mit den dunklen Kissen._

Hermine spürte, wie sich ihre und Severus' Magie vermischten. Sie erwartete beinahe ein _Klick_ zu hören, als sie sich miteinander verbanden. Als die ersten Stränge ihrer Magie in das Dunkle Mal glitten, versteifte sich Severus. Sie wollte ihn ansehen, sich vergewissern, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung war. Sie konnte es jedoch nicht, konnte den Zauber jetzt nicht unterbrechen.

Zisch. Klaps. Klaps. Schleife.

Sie hatte die ersten Schichten des Zaubers durchdrungen, die tiefen Schichten des Dunklen Mals waren wie eine vorübergehende ölige Beruhigung gegen ihre magischen Sinne. Angeekelt erschauderte sie, als sie unter diese Schichten glitt und etwas dermaßen Bösartiges, so Dunkles, berührte, dass ihr schlecht wurde.

Das war der Moment.

Sie wollte Severus sagen, dass sie ihn liebte.

Stattdessen stolperten die Worte des Zauberspruches über ihre Lippen.

Sie wollte ihre Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, aber stattdessen behielt sie ihre Hand sicher um ihren Zauberstab geklammert.

Erneut sammelte Hermine ihre Magie, kanalisierte den Schockzauber, den Professor Flitwick entwickelt hatte, und entließ ihn direkt in das Herz des Dunklen Mals, geradewegs in den Nexus, der alle von Voldemorts Todesser miteinander verband.

Als sich der Schockzauber, bewusst stärker als jeder andere Zauber, löste, schrie Severus auf.

Sie konnte nicht aufhören, konnte die Magie, die sie einmal losgelassen hatte, nicht mehr zurückrufen. Severus wandte sich auf den Boden, sein Körper wölbte sich, als Energie seine magischen Pfade überfluteten, direkt in das Dunkle Mal eintauchte und die Magie darin kämpfte dagegen an. Dann wurde er ganz still.

„Severus?"

Als er ihr nicht antwortete, schüttelte sie ihn. „Severus?"

Er lag ganz ruhig da. „Nein. Bitte, Severus, nein."

Die Matrix tauchte vor ihren Augen auf. Severus' Linie, die mit ihrer verbunden war. Seine Linie endete und nur ihre alleine trat aus der Schlacht hervor.

Severus atmete nicht.

Sie wusste, Heilerin Alverez war dort draußen. Vielleicht. Aber Magie hatte ihn getötet. Sie konnte selbst die Überladung spüren, fühlte, wie der Schockzauber durch Severus gejagt war, seine Chakrapunkte zerrissen hatte und auf eine Art und Weise durch ihn gerauscht war, wie es niemals fließen sollte. Würde weitere Magie ihm helfen oder noch mehr verletzen, selbst wenn es heilende Magie war?

Sie wusste es nicht, und sie hatte keine Zeit mehr. Muggel-Methoden waren es dann. Ihr Verstand raste, verwarf alles auf ihrer Suche nach einer Lösung, sie wusste, dass jede Sekunde zählte.

„Rink!"

* * *

><p>Von dem Tag an, an dem Pauline Granger erfahren hatte, dass ihre Tochter eine Hexe war, wusste sie, die Dinge würden nicht mehr länger so sein, wie sie waren. Ihr Blick auf die Welt hatte sich verändert. Dinge, die einst mal in das Reich von Märchen gehört hatten – Vampire, Riesen, Hexen – waren jetzt Wirklichkeit. Sie hatte ein neues Vokabular und neue Freunde zugewonnen. Irgendwann während ihres zweiten Jahres hatte Pauline Hermine nach den Namen von einigen ihrer Schulkameraden gefragt, die genau wie sie, auch keine magische Eltern hatten. Mit der Hilfe ihres Mannes hatte Pauline eine kleine Selbsthilfegruppe für die anderen Eltern magischer Kinder ins Leben gerufen.<p>

Es war schwierig für sie und die anderen Eltern zu sehen, wir ihre kostbaren Kinder ihnen langsam entglitten, in eine Welt und Kultur, in der sie selbst nie ein Teil sein würden. Und dennoch wollte keiner von ihnen, ihre Kinder aufhalten.

Als man ihr den Titel der Matriarchin des Hauses der Granger und drei Elfen gegeben hatte, die jetzt unter ihrer Obhut standen, da war sie zugleich entsetzt als auch aufgeregt gewesen. Sie war entsetzt, nun, weil sie jetzt die Verantwortung für eine komplett andere _Gattung_ hatte und aufgeregt, weil sie so Anteil an Hermines Welt nehmen konnte, einen Anteil, den sie ansonsten niemals gehabt hätte.

Dann hatte sie Hermines Beichtbrief bekommen. Sie wusste, ihre Tochter erzählte ihr nicht alles. Immerhin war es die Hauptaufgabe ihrer Elterngruppe, zu reden und Informationen zu vergleichen. Aber sie hatte nie das wahre Ausmaß gekannt. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihre Tochter ihr Herz an einen gewissen Severus Snape verschenkt hatte, einem Mann, den sie nur allzu gut aus den Geschichten von den anderen Eltern her kannte.

Und heute Abend, in der Silvesternacht, zog ihre Tochter in den Krieg. Es hörte sich absolut lächerlich an und doch… Pauline schielte hinüber zu dem zusammengeknüllten Brief auf dem Kaffeetisch und schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf.

Sie zog ihren Morgenmantel enger um sich herum und schielte erneut auf die Uhr. Es passierte jetzt.

Mit einem Knallen, der lauter war, als sie es jemals gehört hatte, tauchte Rink plötzlich vor ihr auf. Die Ohren der Elfe lagen platt gegen seinen Kopf und seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen.

„Hermi-"

Sie schaffte es nicht, das Wort zu beenden, als ihre Hand gegriffen und sie woanders hin gebracht wurde. Sie fand sich in einer gewöhnlich aussehenden Garderobe zusammen mit Hermine wider, die neben einen in schwarz gekleideten Mann kniete. Ihre Augen waren rot angeschwollen und mit Tränen gefüllt.

„Mum! Er atmete nicht."

Für einen Augenblick erinnerte sich Pauline: „_Mum, es ist kaputt." „Mum, die haben mich ausgelacht." „Mum, warum bin ich anders?" _Tausendfach war ihre Tochter unzählige Male zu ihr gekommen, damit sie die Dinge wieder reparierte.

„Ich-"

„Bitte."

Genau. Als Zahnärztin in einer Klinik, in der auch Narkosen verabreicht wurden, waren Pauline und ihr Mann in der Herz-Lungen-Wiederbelebung ausgebildet, aber sie hatte es noch nie anwenden müssen, nicht außerhalb des Klassenzimmers.

„Kein Herzschlag."

Hermine gab bei Rinks Worten ein Geräusch von sich, welches an ihrem Herzen riss.

Sie konnte das. Also fiel sie auf ihre Knie, überstreckte seinen Kopf und überprüfte seine Atemwege und legte ihre Hände in Position.

„Du beatmest ihn, wenn ich es dir sage, Hermine."

Sie ignorierte jede Schreckensgeschichte, die sie über die Wiederbelebung gehört hatte, alles, was da schief laufen konnte – gebrochene Rippen, punktierte Lungenflügel, innere Schäden am Herzen – und begann mit der Herzdruckmassage.

_Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. Fünf_. „Beatmen."

Druck.

_Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. Fünf_. „Beatmen."

Stumm zählte sie weiter in ihrem Kopf weiter und hörte so kaum Hermines fortlaufendes Flehen. „Bitte, Severus. Tut das nicht. Bitte."

_Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. Fünf._ „Beatmen."

„Du hast alles getan, was sie von dir verlangt haben. Das musst du nicht tun."

_Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier. Fünf. _„Beatmen."

„Sev-" Hermines Stimme sprach. „Bitte", wisperte sie schließlich.

_Eins. Zwei. Drei._

„Herzschlag."

Zuerst dachte sie, Rink würde sich nur Hermines Flehen anschließen, aber ein flüchtiger Blick in Richtung der Elfe ließ sie in ihrer nächsten Massage innehalten. Rink saß vornüber gebeugt, beide seiner fledermausartigen Ohren hielt er konzentriert nach unten.

„Herzschlag", wiederholte er.

„Komm schon", wisperte sie. „Komm schon. Atme."

Die noch immer leblose Brust hob sich minimal. Als Pauline die Schulter ihrer Tochter umklammerte, erlangte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Herzschlag." Rink starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen und einem wilden Blick an, der selbst für die Elfe zu verrückt war und er verneigte sich tief vor ihr, seine lange spitze Nase berührte dabei den Boden. „Haus-Matriarchin."

Sie fing gerade noch ihre Tochter auf, als sie sich in ihre Arme warf. „Danke. Danke", schluchzte sie. „Ich wusste nicht… ich konnte nicht… Haus-Martriarchin", würgte sie schließlich.

Pauline musste selbst Tränen wegblinzeln und fiel wieder in ihre sachliche Routine zurück. „Hermine, er braucht medizinische Versorgung. Und was ist hier los? Wo sind wir? Wer ist das?"

Hermine riss ihren Kopf hoch, als der Gesang bis in den kleinen Raum durchdrang. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste den komatösen Mann – _Severus,_ schätzte Pauline. „Mum, ich werde es später erklären, aber nicht jetzt, jetzt nicht. Ich muss… bleib hier bei ihm. Rink, lass niemanden hier rein. Pass auf, dass niemand meiner Mutter irgendwas antut."

„Hermine?"

„Ich kann nicht, Mum." Ihr Kopf drehte sich wieder zu dem Gesang. „Später. Ich verspreche es."

Hermine wischte sich schnell ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Tut mir leid." Pauline konnte nur dabei zusehen, wie ihre Tochter durch den Durchgang zurück in ihre mysteriöse Welt verschwand.

Seufzend setzte sich Pauline zurück. Ihre Knie schmerzten auf dem Marmorboden. Ihr Rücken schmerzte von der gekrümmten Haltung. Sie trug ihren Morgenmantel, der so alt wie Hermine selbst war und Hausschuhe, die vielleicht einst mal blau gewesen waren. Sie zweifelte nicht, dass sie in diesem Aufzug die Welt ihrer Tochter kennenlernen würde.

Sie schielte hinüber zu Rink, dessen Blick ausschließlich auf Severus Snape gerichtet war, einem Mann, in den ihre Tochter ganz offensichtlich verliebt war.

Draußen wurde der Gesang lauter. Jetzt, wo sie Zeit hatte, genauer zuzuhören, erkannte sie, dass ihr das Lied nicht unbekannt war. Es war ein altes Schlaflied. Sie hielt kurz inne, wartete auf die nächste Strophe und summte mit.

* * *

><p>Harry ignorierte alles um sich herum, vertraute darauf, dass der Orden sich um Voldemorts Anhänger und Ginny sich um jeden, der versuchte, ihn anzugreifen, kümmerte. Sie hofften, Voldemorts Befehl ihn nicht zu töten, würden ihn bis zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, schützen.<p>

Bisher hielt ihr Glück an. Ginny und Harry standen ruhig inmitten all des Chaos im Raum, aber es war nötig. Hermines Zauber hatte begonnen, bevor Harry auf Voldemort zugegangen war. Die Todesser mussten zunächst kampfunfähig gemacht werden, damit Voldemort nicht von ihrer Magie ziehen konnte.

Sie befanden sich direkt gegenüber von Voldemort, der noch immer auf dem Podium stand und Harry beinahe ohne zu blinzeln beobachtete. Gelegentlich würde er sich umsehen, als ob er nach jemandem Ausschau halten würde. Nach dem dritten Mal konnte Harry Wut und Frust in ihm erkennen. Da erkannte Harry, auf wen er wartete.

Harry löste sich von Ginny und trat vor. „Er wird nicht kommen", rief er. „Du wartest auf Severus Snape, aber er wird nicht kommen."

Voldemort schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich würde es wissen, wenn er entweder tot oder nicht meinem Ruf folgen würde."

Harry lächelte grimmig. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass er nicht deinen Ruf folgen würde. Nur, dass er nicht zu deiner Hilfe kommen wird. Du wurdest betrogen."

„Dann wird der Verräter sterben. Genau wie du." Voldemort zuckte seinen Zauberstab, ein wortloser Zauber flog in Harrys Richtung.

Automatisch duckte Harry sich, als der giftgrüne Strahl des Todesfluchs harmlos gegen seinen Schildzauber prallte. „Es wird nicht funktionieren. Du kannst mich nicht mit diesem Fluch umbringen."

Da zerbröckelte Voldemorts Fassade der Ruhe. „Dann, Junge, werde ich dich mit meinen bloßen Händen umbringen."

Harry blieb standhaft, als Voldemort von dem Podium sprang und auf ihn zukam. Der Platz um sie herum war jetzt vollkommen leer – ein Meer aus Menschen und doch standen nur sie beide dort. „Du hast es noch immer nicht verstanden, oder?"

„Das Einzige, was ich _verstehe"_, zischte Voldemort, „ist, dass du heute sterben wirst."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Und dann was?", fragte er, Erschöpfung lag in seiner Stimme. Er breitete seine Arme aus, deutete auf die entsetzte Menschenmenge, von der sie umgeben waren. „Sie wissen jetzt, wer du bist. Sie kennen die Namen derer, die dir folgen."

Voldemort lachte, ein wirklich widerwärtiges Geräusch in der Stille, die sie umgab. „Du denkst, ich kümmere mich um sie? Sie sind alle nur irgendwelche Schafe und sie werden noch ihren Platz in meiner neuen Anordnung lernen."

„Aber mit wem wirst du deine neue Welt teilen? Wo sind deine Freunde? Deine Familie? Es gibt niemanden, der dich liebt und mit dem du deine Vision teilen kannst?"

„Liebe ist eine Schwäche und belanglos."

„Nein, da irrst du dich. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um das zu verstehen. Für eine Weile bin ich deinem Weg gefolgt." Sein Blick glitt durch den Raum, ruhte kurzzeitig auf Ginny, die ihn noch immer so mutig beschützte. „Aber ich habe gelernt. Ich verstehe es jetzt."

Voldemort lachte erneut auf, als er weiter vortrat. „Du weißt gar nichts."

Während sich Voldemort weiter näherte, ließ Harry seinen Zauberstab fallen, der Klang von aufschlagendem Holz auf dem Marmorboden hallte laut in seinen Ohren. Aus seiner Tasche zog er eine kleine silberne Nadel und stach in seinen Finger.

Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich sein triumphierendes Lächeln aus, als Voldemort nach Harry schnappte und Harry sich nach vorne stieß, um ihn auf den Weg zu treffen und in die Umarmung dieses Monsters trat. Voldemort hatte diesen Schritt nicht erwartet und Harry spürte, wie sich sein Körper anspannte, als er seine Arme um Voldemorts Brustkorb schlang. Er verankerte seine Hände, wodurch er Voldemorts Zauberstab flach zwischen ihren Körpern nach unten gerichtet hielt.

„Du hast diesen Körper erschaffen, ein gestohlenes Leben, mit meinem Blut. _Meinem Blut,_ Tom. Hast du schon vergessen, dass es an ihr letztes Geschenk, der Liebe mir gegenüber, gebunden ist? Zu meinem Schutz?" Harry festigte seinen Griff um den sich jetzt windenden Voldemort und stach seinem Feind ebenfalls mit der Nadel in den Nacken und drückte seine eigene blutende Hand auf die Wunde. „Meine Mum liebte mich", wisperte Harry und dann begann er zu singen, seine Stimme leise und unsicher._ „Wo sich bunte Träume drehen, In dieser Nacht, Die in Zärtlichkeit entstehen, In dieser Nacht."_

Als die ersten Worte des Zaubers ausbrachen, zerrte Voldemort mit aller Kraft und versuchte sich aus Harrys Griff zu befreien, aber Harry sang weiter, seine Stimme wurde mit jedem weiteren Wort stärker. Genau, wie es im Buch stand, verdrängte Harry seine Angst und seinen Hass und konzentrierte sich auf all die guten Dinge in seinem Leben. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er seinen Hogwarts-Brief erhalten hatte, sein Zusammentreffen im Zug mit Hermine und Ron, sein erster atemberaubender Ritt auf einen Besen. Cho Chang tauchte in seinen Erinnerungen auf und das erste Mal, als er Ginnys Hand gehalten hatte und das Bild von sich, seiner Mutter und seinem Vater im Spiegel Nerhegeb.

Weiterhin singend dachte er an Voldemort und alles, was Dumbledore ihm über den Mann, der einmal Tom Riddle gewesen war, erzählt hatte. In seinem tiefsten Inneren griff er nach seinem Mitgefühl, versuchte er sein Gegenüber zu verstehen – er kannte die Einsamkeit eines Waisen. Er kannte die Angst vor Missbrauch und Hass. Er wusste, was es hieß, verzweifelt Freundschaften schließen zu wollen und Anerkennung zu finden und von seinen Mitmenschen gemocht zu werden. Er kannte sogar die Versuchung, die die dunklen Künste darstellten und einen einfacheren Ausweg anboten.

Voldemort wandte sich wild, als er versuchte aus Harrys Umarmung zu brechen, schrie wutentbrannt auf, als er die reine Magie spürte, die sich durch das Blut in seine Seele schlängelte. Unfähig weiterhin seinen Griff zu halten und zu singen, stolperte Harrys Stimme. Für einen kurzzeitigen Augenblick dachte Harry, alles sei verloren, bevor eine kratzige und durchdringende Stimme das Lied fortsetzte. Harrys Kopf flog hoch, als er nach der Sängerin suchte.

* * *

><p>Als das Geschrei begann, hatte Augusta Longbottom ihren Zauberstab gezogen und mit zwei weiteren Zauberern Schutz hinter einem umgekippten Tisch gesucht. Wie jeder gute Kämpfer wusste sie, war es besser, zuerst die Situation zu erfassen, bevor man sich in den Kampf stürzte. Plötzlich ihren Enkel zu sehen, wie dieser die Hand eines jüngeren Jungens hielt, umgeben von seinen Freunden, war überraschend, aber nicht so überraschend, wie dabei zuzusehen, wie zahlreiche Hexen und Zauberer in der Menge plötzlich auf den Boden fielen. Jeder der Gefallenen wurde von ihrem Enkel und seinen Freunden sichergestellt.<p>

Dollort war Voldemort und die lang gefürchtete Konfrontation zwischen Potter und Du-weißt-schon-wer fand jetzt und hier statt. Jeder konnte die Worte zwischen Voldemort und Potter hören, aber da sie nicht wusste, wie sie am besten ihrem Enkel helfen sollte, den sie jetzt auch noch aus den Augen verloren hatte, blieb sie, wo sie war, bis Potter zu singen begann.

Verwirrt stand sie auf, ihre Krücke platzierte sie bestimmt auf dem Boden. Potter kniete auf dem Boden, der Zauberer Devrom Dollort – Voldemort – lag verschlungen in seinen Armen. Beide kämpften, Dollort versuchte sich anscheinend von ihm loszureißen, während Potter genauso offensichtlich darum kämpfte, ihn festzuhalten. Noch während sie dort stand, verschwanden die Zauber um Voldemort herum und verblassten und offenbarten das wahre Gesicht des Monsters.

Augusta Longbottom lebte jetzt viele Jahre auf dieser Erde. Sie war in vielen Dingen fordernd, streng und kompromisslos. Niemand hatte sie jemals beschuldigt, weich zu sein, aber sie war auch nicht dumm. Sie war eine reinblütige Hexe aus einer sehr alten und angesehenen Familie. Sie hatte drei Kinder geboren und für alle drei Kinder hatte sie selbst magische Laken hergestellt. Sie kannte das Lied, welches Potter da sang und sie kannte auch die Bedeutung.

Magie wirbelte um Potter herum, heraufbeschworen durch das Lied. Licht traf auf Dunkelheit. Reinheit kämpfte gegen Korruption. Mit festen Schritten ging Augusta auf Potter zu und platzierte sich bestimmt neben ihn. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen, erinnerte sich an ihre Kinder, rief sich die Geburt ihres Enkels in Erinnerung und verinnerlichte die glücklicheren Momente, als ihre Familie noch ganz gewesen war. Als Potter über seine Worte stolperte, begann sie zu singen, leitete das Lied und ihre Magie an den Jungen weiter.

* * *

><p>Voldemorts Körper spannte sich an, ein Schmerzensschrei brach aus ihm heraus. „Nagini."<p>

Harry folgte Voldemorts Blick, aber er konnte an den Menschen nicht vorbeisehen. Er konnte nur raten, was passiert war. Jemand hatte die Riesenschlange getötet. „Sie ist verschwunden. Sie sind alle verschwunden. Jetzt sind nur noch wir beide übrig, und es ist an der Zeit zu ruhen."

Harry nahm das Lied wieder auf, zu seiner Stimme gesellten sich immer mehr Leute, als sie verstanden, was passierte, selbst wenn sie nicht das Wie oder Warum begreifen konnten. Es war jedoch genug, da jede Strophe sicherer wurde und die Magie mit jeder weiteren Wiederholung anschwoll. Voldemort hatte längst aufgehört sich zu wehren und lag reglos in Harrys Armen, bis auf eine Hand, die fest Harrys Arm umklammerte. Augen, in denen man ansonsten nichts weiter als Hass und Verachtung fand, waren jetzt mit einer Mischung aus Schrecken und Verwirrung gefüllt.

Um sie herum wurde der Gesang aufgeschnappt und Harry spürte pulsierende Magie in seinen Adern. Ihre Reinheit und Absicht war eine berauschende Mischung, und es erinnerte ihn an die Gefühle, wenn er hoch oben auf seinen Besen durch die Luft rauschte. Dann sammelte er die Magie, bündelte sie zusammen, verschlang die vielen Stränge zusammen. Harry hob Voldemort hoch und umarmte ihn fest. „Ist schon gut", flüsterte er. „Ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Aber es ist jetzt an der Zeit zu schlafen. Zeit, loszulassen."

Voldemort erzitterte. „Pot-ter-" Der Stimme fehlte es an Stärke, als die Magie von Harry auf Voldemort überging.

Leicht wiegend, als wenn Voldemort ein Baby in seinen Armen sei, fuhr Harry fort: „Ist schon gut. Kannst du es nicht fühlen? Da ist kein Hass. Keine Angst. Da sind nur Liebe und Frieden. Schlafe jetzt. Ruhe. Ich werde noch eine Weile bei dir bleiben."

Ein weiteres Zittern ergriff Voldemort, seine Augen blinzelten einmal, dann zweimal, bevor sie sich schlossen.

Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, Devrom Dollort, der Schrecken der Zauberwelt seit nun mehr als zwanzig Jahren, starb mit einem leisen Seufzen.

Als der Körper schwer in seinen Armen zusammensackte, fühlte Harry viele verschiedene Gefühle in sich aufsteigen. Freude und Erleichterung waren da, aber genauso wurde er von einer überwältigenden Traurigkeit und Mitleid erfasst. Harry Potter senkte seinen Kopf und begann zu weinen, schwere, Nerven zerfetzende Schluchzer erschütterten ihn, Tränen fielen hinab auf Voldemorts Gesicht. Aufgrund eines geschäftstüchtigen Fotografen der Belegschaft, der dazu abgestellt worden war, die Feier festzuhalten, und der die meiste Zeit des Kampfes hinter einer großen Topfpflanze verbracht hatte, wurde dieses Bild zum Kultsymbol von dem Sieg über Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Er erwachte nur sehr langsam. Der Schmerz war das Erste, was er bemerkte, sowohl scharf als auch dumpf, als ob ein riesiger Jagdhund seine Brust in seinem Maul hielt und sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er zubeißen oder an ihm herumknabbern sollte. Schmerz war jedoch eine Sache, an die er sich bereits längst gewöhnt hatte, also ignorierte er es. Das Licht jedoch, welches durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider strömte, war extrem störend und darum würde er sich kümmern müssen. Severus war noch nie der Mensch gewesen, der die kleineren Störungen gut ertragen konnte. Entschlossen, endlich etwas gegen dieses verdammte Licht zu unternehmen, zwang er seine Augen auf und starrte an die vertraute Decke des Krankenflügels in Hogwarts.<p>

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das meine Hölle sein wird." Es war immerhin die einzige Erklärung, warum er hier war. Er war tot.

Ein leises Lachen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine unbekannte Frau, die neben seinem Bett auf einem Stuhl saß. Er verengte seine Augen. „Sie hätte ich mir nicht unbedingt als meinen persönlichen Teufel vorgestellt. Im Grunde dachte ich immer, es würde Albus sein."

Sie lächelte ihn an, ihre Lippen und die Wärme in ihren braunen Augen waren vertraut und irgendwie doch fremd. „Sie sind nicht tot. Okay, vielleicht für eine Minute oder auch drei waren Sie es, aber Sie haben sich seither erholt." Sie lächelte erneut, als ob sie über einen persönlichen Scherz lachen müsste.

Er legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, mich daran erinnern zu können, gestorben zu sein und sollte es eine Hölle geben, dann ist das hier sicherlich meine." Er schloss wieder seine Augen. „Verschwinde, Teufelsfrau, und lass mich in Ruhe."

Sehr zu seinem Ärgernis lachte sie erneut. Und doch war da wieder dieses Aufflammen von Vertrautheit. „Ich sehe, warum Hermine Sie mag."

Seine Augen flogen auf und er starrte die Frau an. „Wagen Sie es nicht von ihr zu reden!"

Jegliche Belustigung verschwand aus dem Gesicht der Frau, als sie sich vorlehnte. Sie selbst kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich vorstellen. Mein Name ist Pauline Granger. Ich bin Hermines Mutter. Ich habe Ihr Leben gerettet und Sie sind mit Sicherheit nicht tot."

„Unmöglich", schnappte er.

Die Belustigung war wieder zurück, als sie ihn beäugte. „Nein, unmöglich ist, wie ich es meinen Mann erklären werde. Sie, mein Lieber, sind einfach nur unglaublich. Was aus irgendwelchen Gründen meine Tochter immens begeistert."

Es schwirrten zu viele Fragen durch seinen Kopf, die beantwortet werden wollten, aber die wichtigste Frage musste er stellen. „Hermine geht es gut?"

Klatschend stand Pauline Granger auf. „Sie trauert um verlorene Freunde, versucht diese Welt hier zu richten und ist beinahe krank vor Sorge um Sie. Und jetzt bleiben Sie schön hier. Ich habe jeden gesagt, ich werde sie unterrichten, sobald Sie aufgewacht sind. Gleich wieder zurück."

Sobald Pauline Granger den Raum verlassen hatte, hievte sich Severus stöhnend in eine sitzende Position. Sein Körper schmerzte genug, um im Grunde tot zu sein, aber wenn man ihr glauben konnte, dann hatte er wirklich überlebt. Mit zitternder Hand krempelte er den Ärmel seines Krankenkittels, die Poppy so liebte, hoch. Sein Arm war bandagiert mit einem Muggel-Verband. Ungeduldig zog er an den Stoff, ungeachtet der feinen Härchen, die sich in der Klebemasse verfangen hatten. Keuchend schnappte er schließlich nach Luft, als er ihn gelöst hatte. Wo sich einst das Dunkle Mal gegen seine blasse Haut abgezeichnet hatte, war jetzt eine geschwollene, rote und leicht nässende Verbrennung.

Er war so gefesselt von seinem Arm, dass er niemanden hereinkommen hörte, bis Minerva das Wort ergriff: „Nur Ihres ist eine Verbrennung."

Severus Blick schnappte zu ihr hoch. „Nur meines?"

„Heilerin Alverez sagt, die Verbrennung rührt von dem Zauber her. Sie sagte, es würde heilen, aber in Ihrem System befand sich so viel Energie, dass sie nicht noch weitere Magie riskieren wollte und meinte, es sollte von alleine abheilen. Jeder, der sonst noch das Mal getragen hat, besitzt es noch, doch es ist jetzt verblasst und grau."

„Dann ist er…" Severus hörte das Pochen seines Herzen in seinen Ohren, aber er zwang sich dazu den Namen laut auszusprechen, „Voldemort ist tot."

Minervas Blick wurde hart und kalt. „Tot. Sein Körper wurde mit Dämonenfeuer verbrannt und seine Asche vom Wind verteilt."

Er sank leicht zurück in seine Kissen. Er lebte und der Dunkle Lord, Voldemort, war tot. Er brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, um diesen Gedanken wirklich zu begreifen. Er lebte. Hermine lebte. Albus hatte ihm gesagt – „Wo ist Albus?" Die Frage hallte scharf. Albus sollte hier sein und ihm das erzählen. Und er wusste die Antwort, bevor Minerva überhaupt antworten konnte.

„Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie zauberte einen stablosen Avada und fing sich und Albus in dem Zauber."

Severus schloss seine Augen, tiefe Trauer stieg in ihm auf, machte der grenzenlosen Freude in ihm ihren Platz streitig. Er und Albus verbanden die Jahre über eine unglaublich komplizierte Beziehung. Aber selbst in den Zeiten, in denen er Albus am meisten gehasst hatte, hatte er den alten Mann auch geliebt. Zu wissen, dass er jetzt tot war, hinterließ in ihm eine Leere, von der er nicht gedacht hatte, dass er sie verspüren könnte.

Das war zu viel. Zu viele Gefühle überfluteten ihn. Er wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte und Minervas mitfühlender Blick machte alles nur noch viel schlimmer. Bei dem Gefühl von Unsicherheit berief er sich auf seine Logik zurück, baute schützend seine Okklumentik-Schilde um sich herum auf, um seine wilden, wechselhaften Gefühle abzusperren. Er würde später trauern. „Was ist passiert? Da wir wieder zurück in Hogwarts sind, gehe ich davon, dass wir siegreich waren?"

Minerva kannte ihn bereits seit Jahren und fasste seinen emotionalen Rückzug als das auf, was es war – ein Schutzmechanismus. Severus war ihr unglaublich dankbar, dass sie ihm die nötige Zeit gab, sich zu sammeln, als sie sich auf den Stuhl niederließ, auf dem vor wenigen Momenten noch Mrs. Granger gesessen hatte. „Siegreich, aber ich fürchte nicht ohne Verluste." Dann nahm sie ihre Brille ab, rieb erschöpft ihre Augen und Severus dachte, er konnte jetzt die irgendwas um die siebzig Jahre an ihr erkennen. „Die Liste der Toten und Verletzten ist… Wir konnten uns glücklich schätzen, dass Heilerin Alverez anwesend war. Viele hätten es ohne ihr schnelles Handeln vermutlich nicht geschafft."

„Wer?"

„Adrian Puce."

_Einer seiner Slytherins. _

„Er starb, als er eine Gruppe von Gästen gegen den älteren Ephraim Greenway verteidigte."

„Greenway? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er auch ein Unterstützer war." Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wer sonst noch? Erzählen Sie mir alles."

„Lavender Brown. Moody, glauben wir zumindest. Wir haben nur sein magisches Auge im Ballsaal herumrollen gesehen, aber ansonsten gibt es keine Spur von ihm. Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley. Colin Creevey hat eine Hand verloren. Alvarez sagte, sie würde ihm keine neue Hand wachsen lassen können, aber sie arbeitet bereits an einem magischen Konstrukt. Mills hat einige böse Verbrennungen abgekommen, aber er sollte sich erholen. Neville Longbottom sagt, jemand mit dem Namen Sev Klein oder so starb, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn jemals kennengelernt habe." Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Der Rest unserer Verletzten, diejenigen, die nicht bereits behandelt oder entlassen worden sind, befinden sich jetzt in St. Mungos. Wir hatten Glück, Severus. Der Zauberspruch von Ihnen und Hermine… das hatte den Unterschied gemacht. Als die Todesser fielen, war es so, als ob es den Glauben der anderen geschwächt hatte. Viele haben freiwillig ihren Zauberstab übergeben." Minerva verfiel ins Schweigen, beobachtete ihn. Dann fügte sie hinzu: „Sie sind auch gestorben, Severus."

„Wie genau hat mich eine Muggel wieder zurück ins Leben geholt? Und wie kann eine Muggel überhaupt hier in Hogwarts sein?"

Minerva lachte leise, selbst ihre Freude war befleckt mit Trauer. „Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht so ganz die Handhabung Ihrer Wiederbelebung, obwohl Heilerin Alverez sagt, dass sie es tut. Sie könnten sie oder Mrs. Granger oder Hermine fragen. Wenngleich Mrs. Granger auch sagt, dass Rink mehr als jeder andere, Anerkennung dafür verdient hat. Etwas darüber, dass er ein besseres Gehör als ein EKG besitzt, doch ich muss erst noch verstehen, was dieses EKG-Ding ist und warum es Ohren hat. Was Mrs. Grangers Anwesenheit hier in Hogwarts betrifft, das scheint ganz an den Elfen zu liegen. Hermine sagte etwas über Höflichkeiten gebührend einer besuchenden Matriarchin einer weiteren Hauslinie."

Da war jetzt das Thema, nachdem er sich wirklich fürchtete zu fragen, aber Minerva beobachtete ihn jetzt, ein Lächeln zeichnete ihre Lippen. Er wusste, sie würde ihn warten lassen und ihn dazu zwingen die Frage laut auszusprechen. „Was ist mit Potter, Weasley und Hermine?"

„Mit dem Tode von Voldemort wurde das gesamte Ausmaß der Korruption innerhalb des Ministeriums bekannt. Percy Weasley war mit einer bewundernswerten Stärke hervorgetreten. Er und Kingsley Shacklebolt versuchten seither Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Ihre erste Aufgabe war es, die Schutzbarrieren um England herum fallen zu lassen, die all die Menschen außer Landes gehalten hatte und sie haben diejenigen, die unschuldig in Askaban saßen, befreit. Harry nutzt seinen guten Ruf, um Percy dabei zu helfen. Ron Weasley ist im Fuchsbau. Charlie und Bill sind wieder zu Hause und helfen den anderen, aber der arme Arthur, er…"

„Er hat Molly sterben gesehen. Darüber kommt man nicht hinweg."

„Nein."

Beide schwiegen für einen Moment. „Und Hermine?", fragte er schließlich mit hoffentlich ausreichender Gleichgültigkeit.

Minervas antwortendes Lächeln ließ seinen Blick verdunkeln. „Sie wäre jetzt hier, aber sie hat bei den Gefangenen und den überlebenden Todessern und den anderen Anhängern geholfen. Sie war sehr-"

„Schulleiterin McGonagall?"

Ein junger Mann, an den Severus sich nur noch vage erinnern konnte, er hatte vor ungefähr vier oder fünf Jahren Hogwarts abgeschlossen, steckte seinen Kopf durch den offenen Türrahmen. „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Schulleiterin, aber könnten Sie vielleicht hinunter in die Große Halle kommen? Wir versuchen die Banner für die zurückkehrenden Schüler aufzuhängen, und jedes Mal, wenn wir es tun, dann verwandeln sie sich in die Farben von Hufflepuff als diesjähriger Hauspokalsieger. Wir schaffen es einfach nicht, sie zu ändern."

„Schulleiterin?", fragte er, als Minerva seufzend aufstand.

Minerva verzog ihr Gesicht, ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einer zusammengekniffen Linie. „Tausendmal am Tag wünsche ich mir, Albus wäre hier, um das zu tun. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu noch die Kraft habe, aber unsere Welt braucht jetzt die Normalität von Hogwarts." Sie beugte sich vor und tätschelte seine bedeckten Füße. „Lassen Sie mich um die Banner kümmern, und dann komme ich zurück."

Nach ihrem Verschwinden wartete er genau vier Minuten, bevor er die Decke zurückwarf. „Rink!"

Als die Elfe auftauchte, saß er bereits am Bettrand. „Bring mir meine Kleidung und Roben." Als Rink sich verneigte, fügte Severus hinzu: „Und dann geh zu Lonny und sage ihr, dass ich dich wieder zurück in meinen Diensten akzeptiere."

„Meister der Zaubertränke ist-"

„Kleidung, Rink", schnappte er. Zufrieden irgendeine sentimentale, elfische Dankeserklärung erfolgreich abgewimmelt zu haben, kletterte er auf seine Füße. Unsicher aber machbar. So etwas Unbedeutendes wie der Tod würde ihn nicht einen Moment länger an dieses Bett fesseln.

Ein paar Minuten nach Rinks Rückkehr war er wieder angezogen.

„Wissen Sie, ich denke, Sie sollten noch gar nicht auf den Beinen sein."

Severus drehte sich herum, um Mrs. Granger im Türrahmen stehen zu sehen. „Es gibt noch Dinge zu erledigen, die nicht warten können. Ich habe seit Tagen herumgelegen."

„Sie waren seit Tagen bewusstlos. Das ist ein Unterschied." Als er nicht antwortete, warf sie in einer frustrierten Geste ihre Hände in die Luft, die er schon oft an Hermine gesehen hatte. „Sie sagte bereits, dass Sie stur seien, aber grundgütiger Gott. Setzen Sie sich zumindest auf den Stuhl, bevor sie noch umfallen."

Persönlich gestand er ein, dass sie vermutlich recht hatte und er setzte sich hin. Er überhörte nicht das erleichterte Seufzen, als er es ohne zu fallen, geschafft hatte.

„Danke." Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Minerva informierte mich darüber, dass ich Ihnen wirklich mein Leben verdanke."

Mrs. Granger zog mit ernstem Blick einen weiteren Stuhl heran. „Mein kleines Mädchen hat mich angefleht, Sie zu retten." Die Art und Weise, wie sie _„mein kleines Mädchen"_ sagte, versetzte Severus' sensible Überlebensinstinkte in Alarmbereitschaft.

„Sie haben mit Hermine geredet." Er sprach das _‚über mich' _nicht laut aus, aber dieser Teil des Satzes wurde von beiden verstanden.

„Habe ich."

„Sie würden gerne meine Absichten in Bezug auf Ihre Tochter erfahren."

Sie nickte langsam. „Die letzte Woche über hat mir Hermine zuhauf ihre Absichten Ihnen gegenüber geschildert. Ich will wissen, ob Sie ihr Herz brechen werden." Ihre Stimme wurde frostig. „Und ob ich es bereuen werde, Ihr Leben gerettet zu haben."

„Das ist nur fair. Ich werde vermutlich ein Dutzend Mal Hermines Herz brechen." Als sich Mrs. Grangers Körper anspannte, fuhr er fort: „Der Altersunterschied zwischen uns ist nach dem Standard von der Zauberwelt nicht wirklich groß, aber ich befürchte, sie verschwendet ihre Jugend mit mir."

Pauline musterte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick und Severus war versucht in ihren Kopf zu blicken, um nachzusehen, wie sie ihn wirklich betrachtete. Er gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, die erste Wahl einer Mutter für ihre einzige Tochter zu sein.

Schließlich fragte sie: „Werden Sie meine Tochter fragen, Sie zu heiraten?"

„Heute? Nein. Morgen. Nein, auch dann nicht."

„Nein?"

Sie schien schockiert und Severus suchte nach einem Weg, sich zu erklären. „Hermine hat noch ihr gesamtes Leben vor sich. Ich habe den Großteil meines Lebens damit verbracht, mich den Willen anderer beugen zu müssen. Ich werde sie NICHT an mich binden."

„Meine Tochter liebt Sie."

„Eine Tatsache, die ich nicht anzweifle."

„Und dennoch werden Sie sie nicht fragen, Sie zu heiraten? Lieben Sie sie nicht? Ist das Ihr Problem?"

Er drückte sich von dem Stuhl hoch. Hermine hatte schon immer die Fähigkeit besessen, seine Gefühle in Aufruhr zu bringen. Es sah ganz danach aus, dass sie es auch schaffte, wenn sie noch nicht einmal anwesend war und sie drang so tief vor, dass noch nicht einmal seine Okklumentik-Schilde es aufhalten konnten. Er musste herumlaufen, so wackelig seine Schritte vielleicht auch noch waren. „Ich habe zuvor schon geliebt. Einmal. Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt. Ich liebe Hermine. Das ist nicht das Problem."

„Aber Sie zweifeln an ihrer Liebe zu Ihnen?"

„Kein… Zweifel. Sie ist noch sehr jung. Ihr Leben war bisher die Muggel-Welt und dieses Schloss hier. Sie kennt ihre Kameraden seit sieben Jahren. Sie hat bisher noch nicht mit denen außerhalb Hogwarts' kommuniziert. Sie hat noch niemals die Zauberwelt bereist. Es gibt noch so viele Menschen, die sie kennenlernen und so viele Dinge, die sie noch erleben wird. Ich würde sie fliegen lassen, anstatt ihre Flügel zu stutzen."

„Wann?"

Severus wirbelte herum, nur um Hermine hinter ihm im Durchgang stehen zu sehen. Sie sah nicht wütend aus, einfach nur entschlossen. Flüchtig schielte er zu Pauline hinüber, aber sie zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wann was?", fragte er schließlich.

„Wann werde ich alt genug sein?"

„Hermine-"

Sie hob einen Finger und er verstummte. „Heute ist der achte Januar. Wirst du mich heiraten, Severus?"

Er blickte erneut zu Pauline, die ihm nichts Weiteres als ein rätselhaftes Lächeln schenkte. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich liebe dich, aber nach meinem besten Wissen und Gewissen kann ich es nicht."

Hermine schenkte ihn ein strahlendes Lächeln, was ihn verwirrte.

„Wirst du mit mir reisen und mir all die wundervollen Orte in der Zauberwelt zeigen?"

Er überdachte ihren Wunsch. „Das kann ich, ja."

Auf unmögliche Weise wurde ihr Grinsen noch größer. „Wirst du mich den Menschen außerhalb von Hogwarts vorstellen?"

Severus Snape war kein dummer Mann. Er hatte keine Zweifel bezüglich dessen, was sie ihm anbot. Für einen kurzen Moment erwog er, abzulehnen, aber dann sagte er sich, kein Idiot zu sein. Er nickte. „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen."

„Gut. Dann werde ich dich wieder in einem Jahr fragen." Sie bedachte ihn mit einem Lächeln, welches er nicht richtig einzuordnen wusste. „Lass mich wissen, wann die Zeit reif ist." Dann rannte sie durch den Raum und Severus riss bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn jetzt um den Hals fallen würde, panisch seine Augen auf.

Ängste darüber, sie nicht halten zu können und entwürdigend auf den Rücken zu fallen wurden gottseidank abgewendet, als sie direkt vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und alle neuen Ängste stürmten auf ihn ein. Er widerstand gerade eben so, den Drang zu Pauline Granger hinüber zu blicken. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren." Die Worte waren nur gewispert und er verstand sie.

Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie.

Irgendwo hinter ihm hörte er Pauline Granger erneut leise lachen. Er begann langsam wirklich, dieses Geräusch zu hassen.

* * *

><p><em>Jetzt bleibt nur noch der Epilog übrig. <em>

**_In dieser Nacht_**

_Wo sich bunte Träume drehen  
>In dieser Nacht<br>Die in Zärtlichkeit entstehen  
>In dieser Nacht<br>Werden wir uns wiederfinden  
>Wenn Gedanken uns verbinden<br>Ist die Liebe neu erwacht  
>In dieser Nacht <em>

_Wo der Wind die Wolken küsst  
>Die er uns bringt<br>Wo das Lied zu Hause ist  
>Das nieder klingt<br>Werden wir uns wiedersehen  
>Wenn wir schweigend uns verstehen<br>Ist die Liebe neu erwacht  
>In dieser Nacht<em>

_Wo die Worte Hoffnung bringen  
>Und Zuversicht<br>Wo Gefühle leise schwingen  
>Leuchtet das Licht<br>Das uns schein wohin wir gehen  
>Wenn wir es im Dunkeln sehen<br>Ist die Liebe neu erwacht  
>In dieser Nacht<em>


	50. Epilog

**Epilog: Besser bekannt als Das Ende (Endlich)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jahr Eins<strong>

* * *

><p>Während des ersten Jahres nach der Niederlage von Voldemort waren sie nach Venedig gereist. Severus hielt hier einige Vorträge über medizinische Zaubertränke. Hermine war sowohl ein Tourist der Zauber-als auch der Muggelwelt. Severus hatte sein Wort gehalten. Die beiden waren ins Ausland gereist, aber für Hermine waren die Orte und Enklaven innerhalb Englands weitaus interessanter. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, wie viel sich noch hinter der Winkelgasse, Hogsmeads und Hogwarts befand. Sie hatte mehr Menschen kennengelernt, als sie sich merken konnte. Einige von ihnen hatten lediglich ein Autogramm gewollt, andere wollten sich einfach nur in den Ruhm aalen, den sie als Harry Potters Freundin hervorrief. Einige Wenige hatten versucht sie für ihre eigenen Zwecke auszunutzen, aber sie hatten von dem hinterlistigsten Menschen auf der Welt gelernt. Sie hatte diese Angebote meistens einfach nur weggelacht. Sie war vielleicht jung, aber ganz sicher lief sie nicht unschuldig mit weit aufgerissenen Augen durch die Welt.<p>

Als sie draußen in dem Café Florian auf der Piazza San Marco saßen, tippte Hermine Severus auf seinen Arm, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Heute ist der sechszehnte Januar. Wirst du mich heiraten?"

Das Jahr über hatte sie sich darin geübt, seine unterschwelligen Gesichtsausdrücke zu deuten. Sie lachte beinahe auf, als sie die kurze Panik in seinen Augen erkannte. Seine Worte zeigten jedoch keinerlei Regung. „Willst du es?"

Bei dieser vorsichtigen Antwort lachte sie dann auf. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Nächste Woche fange ich meine Arbeit als Arithmantikerin an. Wir waren bisher noch immer nicht in Amerika. Nein, ich denke, ich bin noch immer zu jung dafür. Stimmst du mir da nicht zu?"

„Das tue ich", antwortete er mit einem Nicken, bevor er sich wieder der Muggel-Zeitung zuwandte, die er gerade las. Hermine nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und wartete ganze sechzig Sekunden. „Ich denke, Ron meint es langsam ernst mit Luna."

Severus bedachte sie mit einem scharfen Blick über der Zeitung hinweg, bevor er wieder seinen Kopf senkte. „Das erklärt dann wohl, warum er zwischen seinen Zügen innerhalb eines laufenden Spieles so lange braucht."

Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck und ließ ihn etwas entspannen. „Ich habe gestern eine Eule bekommen. Harry hat Ginny einen Heiratsantrag gemacht."

Diesmal senkte sich die Zeitung. Hermine schenkte ihm ihr unschuldigstes Lächeln.

Er betrachtete sie, wog ihre Absicht und ihr Interesse an dieser Unterhaltung ab. Nach einem sehr langen Moment gab er nur ein leises Hmmpf von sich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Zeitung. „Ohne Zweifel werden dann wohl schon bald eine Schar von Weasleys und Potters folgen."

Hermine ersetzte ihr unschuldiges Lächeln mit einem breiten Grinsen, selbst wenn er es nicht sehen konnte. „Ohne Zweifel", stimmte sie ihm zu, bevor sie wieder auf ihren Touristenführer hinunterschaute, um sich zu entscheiden, was sie sich morgen würde ansehen wollen.

* * *

><p><strong>Jahr Fünf<strong>

* * *

><p>Als Severus durch die Hallen von St. Mungos schlenderte, war das erste Anzeichen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, die vorherrschende Anwesenheit von rothaarigen Individuen. Es war wenig überraschend, dass die Weasleys ihrer Fortpflanzung treu blieben. Da entschied er, Diskretion war besser als Heldenmut und bog in einen der Seitengänge ab, die sich durch ganz St. Mungos zogen und nur von den Mitarbeitern benutzt werden durften. Er hatte gerade eine der halbgeheimen Türen erreicht, als jemand seinen Namen rief.<p>

„Snape."

_Verflixt noch mal._ Er wäre beinahe entkommen.

Schicksalsergeben konfrontierte er sich dem Unausweichlichen und drehte sich herum. „Potter. Weasley."

Potter betrachtete ihn mit einer einstudierten Gleichgültigkeit, die sie beide die letzten Jahre über entwickelt hatten. Sie würden niemals Freunde sein, aber sie hatten sich auf eine Ebene der zivilen Toleranz geeinigt, mit der sie beide zurechtkamen. Weasley hingegen begrüßte ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Ich hatte Sie im letzten Spiel beinahe. Ich kann wirklich nicht glauben, dass Sie ein Schlupfloch aus der Falle des Läufers gefunden haben."

Es war schon überraschend genug, dass Weasley die Jahre über wirklich erträglich geworden war. Ihre distanzierten Schachpartien hatten sie fortgesetzt und Weasley hatte, öffentlich und bei mehr als nur einer Gelegenheit, aufgrund von Snapes Unterrichts und taktischem Wissen, zahlreiche Erfolge in der Auroren-Abteilung feiern können. Nach zwei Jahren des höflichen Anfragens hatte Snape schließlich mit Weasley über die Organisation der Todesser, Voldemorts Taktiken, und wie er gegen diese Taktiken selbst angegangen war, gesprochen. Snape hatte sich geweigert, mit jemand anderen darüber zu reden.

„Ich sage Ihnen ständig, Sie verlassen sich viel zu sehr auf Ihre Läufer. Sie besitzen einen vorhersehbaren Faktor, der immer zu Ihrer letztendlichen Niederlage führt."

Ron verzog sein Gesicht, doch dann lächelte er, als er das Thema wechselte. „Ginny liegt oben auf der Entbindungsstation."

Schließlich ergriff Harry das Wort. „Die Heiler meinten, diesmal sei es ein Mädchen. Wir werden sie Molly nennen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird diesen Namen mit Stolz tragen. Haben Sie Hermine bereits Bescheid gegeben? Sie war schrecklich enttäuscht, die Geburt von James verpasst zu haben. Ich denke, diesmal würde sie gerne dabei sein."

„Ron und ich haben ihr vorhin Bescheid gegeben. Sie arbeitet im Moment an einer ziemlich komplizierten Gleichung für das Ministerium, aber sie meinte, sobald sie eine Pause machen kann, wird sie hier sein."

Severus nickte. „Wenn sie hier eintrifft, dann wird sie mich zweifelsohne finden und wir dann Mrs. Potter."

Er wandte sich von ihnen ab, um zu verschwinden, als Potter ihn aufhielt. „Wann werden Sie endlich eine ehrliche Frau aus Hermine machen? Sie verdient etwas Besseres, wissen Sie."

Severus sah, wie Ron bei Potters Frage zusammenzuckte.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Hermine unehrlich ist." Ron zuckte erneut zusammen. Bevor die Situation aus dem Ruder laufen konnte und da Hermine wiederholte Male darauf bestanden hatte, dass nach ihren Worten er kein ‚absoluter Schwachkopf' sein sollte, fuhr er fort. „Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei Hermine."

Potter legte die Stirn in Falten. „Sie sollten sie eigentlich fragen. So wird es für gewöhnlich gemacht."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und bedachte Potter mit seinem besten herablassenden Lächeln. „Hermine ist nach eigenen Angaben sowohl rechthaberisch als auch dickköpfig und ich habe festgestellt, sie wird das tun, was ihr lieb ist. Wenn sie sich eine permanentere und verbindlichere Beziehung wünscht, dann wird sie danach fragen, genau wie bei allen anderen Dingen auch."

„Sie fragt Sie. Jedes Jahr."

Er erlaubte es, seinem Lächeln noch breiter zu werden. „Tut sie das? Tut Sie das wirklich?"

Noch während die beiden darüber nachdachten, verneigte er sich knapp vor ihnen. „Wenn Sie mich dann jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich habe noch zu arbeiten. Sollte Hermine hier eintreffen, werden wir Sie aufsuchen."

* * *

><p><strong>Jahr Zwanzig<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermine erschauderte gegen Severus, schnappte nach Luft. Ihr Ohr ruhte auf seiner Brust, lauschte seinem wilden Herzschlag. Geschickte Finger, die sie selbst nach all den Jahren noch immer ablenken konnten, glitten ihren Rücken hoch, kartografierte jeden einzelnen ihrer Wirbel auf den Weg hinauf.<p>

Sie streckte sich, wölbte sich unter seiner Berührung und summte zufrieden. „Liebe dich", murmelte sie, als sie sich wieder gegen ihn legte.

„Und ich dich."

Sie lächelte gegen seine Schulter. Zwanzig Jahre und Severus war noch immer Severus. Nicht, dass sie ihn irgendwie anders haben möchte. Sie hatte bisher noch immer niemanden getroffen, der sie zugleich dermaßen herausforderte, aufregte und nervte, wie er es tat – für gewöhnlich alles zur selben Zeit.

Als seine Hand ihren Rücken verließ und sich in ihren Haaren vergrub, stützte sich Hermine auf ihren Ellbogen ab, damit sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte. „Ich werde dieses Jahr so alt sein, wie du es warst, als wir gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben, ich habe die Zauberwelt bereist. Ich habe Tausende von Menschen getroffen. Ich habe mein eigenes Verlies in Gringotts und einen Job, den ich liebe. Und ich liebe dich noch immer. Heirate mich?"

Severus musterte sie ernst. Sie war erfreut, diesmal keine Panik in seinen Augen zu sehen, noch begann sein Herz unter ihrer Hand zu rasen.

„Bin ich denn noch immer deine Wahl?"

Ihr Lächeln war langsam und gefüllt mit alle dem, was sie für diesen wundervollen und komplizierten Mann fühlte. „Immer."

„Dann ja."

* * *

><p><strong>ENDE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Cariae]: Rinks Schicksal<em>**

_Ich schätze, einige von euch interessiert, was aus Rink geworden ist. Normalerweise hatte ich vor, ihn mit in den Epilog einzubauen, aber irgendwie hatte es nie richtig gepasst. Also bekommt er jetzt seine eigene Randbemerkung. Schon sehr bald, nachdem Severus Hogwarts verlassen hatte, um seine Arbeit in St. Mungos aufzunehmen, bat Rink, mit Lonnys Segen, Schulleiterin McGonagall um Kleidung. Dann tauchte er vor Snapes Haustür auf und folgte ihn überall hin, bis Severus aus lauter Verzweiflung und zu Hermines immenser Belustigung, seine Dienste akzeptierte. Nach der Hochzeit von Severus und Hermine wurde Rink zu einer offiziellen Elfe im Hause der Granger._

**_[Xaveria]:_**_ An dieser Stelle von mir ein riesiges Dankeschön an Caeria für diese wundervolle FF und ihre Erlaubnis, dass ich sie übersetzen durfte. Vielen, vielen Dank! Ich habe diese FF seit einigen Jahren verfolgt und jedes Mal mitgefiebert und das Warten hat sich gelohnt. Es war eine der ersten FFs, die mich in das SS/HG – Genre gezogen hat und ich bin hängen geblieben. _

_Vielen Dank an all die lieben Leser dort draußen, die so unglaublich geduldig waren. Ihr seid einfach der Wahnsinn!_


End file.
